De Magie et de Sang
by HydromelTonic
Summary: Luttant contre les pires images de la bataille qui venait de se dérouler, quelques uns de ses plus lumineux souvenirs surgirent. C'était proprement magique, que quelque chose d'aussi volatile que son parfum ait laissé des traces plus indélébiles dans son esprit et son corps que les odeurs de cendre et de sang. [1977/78, dernière année des Maraudeurs]
1. Entre deux mondes

**De magie et de sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs souhaitent 'assainir' la société et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir alors que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre...

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé.

 **Note :** J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et vous distraira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et critiques. Une review, c'est de l'amour en quelques mots !

 **Chapitre 1 : _Entre deux mondes_**

On aurait pu imaginer Lightsee House, la résidence des Evans, beaucoup plus calme ce dernier samedi d'août. Il était à peine huit heure du matin. Pourtant, depuis un bon quart d'heure, de grandes exclamations étaient poussées autour de la table en formica. Le débat allait bon train par dessus les bols de thé et les assiettes chargées de toasts beurrés.

« Vraiment, Maman, ce n'est pas la peine ! » répéta Lily pour la douzième fois, calmement mais fermement.

« Mais ça ne nous dérange pas ! » insista Mrs. Evans d'un ton exaspéré, également pour la douzième fois.

« Je peux très bien me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse toute seule, je connais le chemin pour m'y rendre et même pour pour en revenir ! » ironisa l'adolescente. Mais ce n'était pas le ton qu'il aurait stratégiquement fallu employer pour convaincre Mrs. Evans. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

La jeune fille sentit préférable d'ajouter immédiatement, d'un ton plus calme : « Ce serait trop dommage que vous annuliez vos plans avec papa. Donc n'annulez rien. Je me rends à Londres, j'achète mes manuels, je reviens, on n'en parle plus... »

« Je trouve que tu nous tiens trop à l'écart » coupa sa mère d'un ton sec. « Déjà qu'on ne te voit pas de l'année ! Mais tu reviens, et tu restes distante et évasive avec nous – et quand tu n'es pas avec nous, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pour faire tes devoirs de vacances – et maintenant tu nous snobes ! »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « Maman, je ne vous _snobe_ pas et je ne m' _enferme_ pas dans ma chambre... » mais un reniflement de dénégation de sa génitrice retentit aussitôt.

« Moi j'aimais bien ce rituel du Chemin de Traverse... » intervint Mr. Evans d'une voix douce, le regard distraitement fixé sur la brique de lait. « J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit de ton monde et qu'une partie de ton univers nous échappera toujours... mais pendant une journée, c'est agréable de t'accompagner et d'avoir l'occasion d'apercevoir des balais volants, des créatures étranges, des boutiques inconnues... »

Le cœur de Lily se serra. Le débat n'était absolument pas fair-play, mais elle était la seule autour de la table à comprendre à quel point. Elle aurait été ravie d'amener ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse, car il s'agissait d'une tradition familiale. Elle aurait été aussi heureuse qu'eux de leur faire partager un peu de la vie d'une sorcière ordinaire le temps d'une séance de shopping... Mais cela faisait déjà quelques années que les mages noires se manifestaient de manière de plus en plus violente au sein du monde des sorciers, et la situation s'était considérablement dégradée ces dernières semaines. Après des années de déclarations nauséabondes et d'incidents de plus en plus violents, Voldemort et ses sbires prenaient visiblement leurs aises.

Une attaque visant les Mulaigh de Loutry Ste Chaspoule – une famille de sang-mêlés – avait particulièrement défrayé la Gazette du Sorcier au début de l'été. Lily s'était sentie bouleversée en lisant l'article. Agaite, qui travaillait comme Guérisseuse et accueillait aussi bien sorciers que moldus dans son cabinet, et son époux Niall, un moldu qui tenait une petite ferme locale, venaient de mettre au lit leurs trois enfants. L'aîné se rendait dans une école primaire moldue tandis que les deux autres étaient en revanche enregistrés sur le registre des futurs élèves de Poudlard. Quand, sans prévenir, les Mangemorts avaient enfoncé leur porte à grand renfort de sortilèges. Ils avaient tué les enfants devant leurs propres parents, puis mis fin à la vie de Niall sans omettre de le torturer sous les yeux de sa femme. Puis ils avaient jugé que le calvaire d'Agaite n'avait pas suffisamment duré. Ils s'étaient amusé à la traîner jusqu'à la petite place du village à grands renforts de sortilèges et l'avaient finalement achevée sur la place publique avant de faire apparaître la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la fontaine municipale, et de transplaner. L'entourage des Mulaigh faisaient le portrait d'un couple d'une grande gentillesse, persuadés que les aptitudes de chacun, qu'il ait ou non des pouvoirs magiques, devaient être développées puis mises au service de la communauté.

Lily avait cauchemardé les deux nuits suivantes : elle imaginait les Mangemorts débarquer à Lightsee House, tuer ses parents et Pétunia – qui était particulièrement insupportable à vivre mais dont elle ne souhaitait certainement pas la mort pour autant.

La Gazette commençait à avoir fait le tour des meurtres de Loutry Ste Chaspoule quand s'était produit le _second événement_ au début du mois d'août. Charles Prewett, de la célèbre famille de Sangs-Purs, avait publié un roman mettant en scène une histoire d'amour passionnée et tourmentée entre une sorcière et un moldu. L'ouvrage avait divisé la critique, certains s'enflammant pour le destin tragique des personnages, d'autres ricanant de l'audace de l'auteur : imaginer une telle association était absolument ridicule. Certains vieux sorciers et sorcières, encore particulièrement obtus sur la question du sang, avaient beau savoir que beaucoup de couples mixtes existaient en pratique… ils avaient trouvé le lyrisme grotesque, et inapproprié pour une situation qui – si ça venait arriver chez eux – les aurait grandement embarrassés. Les Moldus étaient très inoffensifs, mais bien sûr, un gendre ou une belle-fille issu de ce monde-là, oh non, vous pensez bien...

A la critique littéraire et au débat de société, les Mangemorts avaient préféré l'action. Charlus Prewett avait été littéralement dépecé et ses membres envoyés _par magie_ chez ses parents, oncles et tantes. Ce jour-là, Lily avait prétexté une insolation pour être restée un peu trop longtemps dans le jardin et n'avait rien pu avaler.

Toutefois, malgré l'anxiété qui l'envahissait dans la nuit de sa chambre, elle avait jugé préférable de ne pas mettre sa famille au courant. C'était trop dur d'avouer à la fois l'échec de la communauté sorcière (dont elle était pourtant un membre à part désormais) à défendre des valeurs de tolérance, mais aussi que certains sorciers l'auraient volontiers pris elle, Lily Evans, pour cible, à cause de... à cause de rien. De son sang, de ses gènes, de sa lignée – à cause de ses parents, finalement. Cela les aurait attristés, vexés et inquiétés. Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas repartir à Poudlard en les laissant attendre les vacances de Noël avec une terrible boule au ventre…

Elle s'était appliquée à supprimer tous les indices pouvant indiquer que l'actualité des sorciers se trouvait pour le moins troublée. Elle avait indiqué à sa chouette, Flocon, qu'il faudrait ne frapper qu'à sa fenêtre et ne lui livrer son exemplaire qu'en mains propres. Elle ne sortait plus les journaux de sa chambre, comme elle faisait auparavant. En effet, Mr. Evans s'amusait de voir sa fille tranquillement lovée dans le canapé du salon, plongée dans un journal dont les illustrations _bougeaient_. Cela avait permis à la jeune sorcière de mettre ses parents à l'abri des articles angoissés et des nouvelles alarmistes qui lui parvenaient du monde des sorciers. Mais cela l'avait aussi réduite à passer beaucoup de temps seule dans sa chambre, ce que ses parents avaient pris comme un désir de solitude adolescente, et elle savait qu'ils avaient souffert de cette transformation.

C'était mieux qu'ils ne l'accompagnent pas. On commençait à craindre des attaques en lieux publics, et le Chemin de Traverse, à quelques jours à peine de la rentrée, où les jeunes sorciers de toutes naissances et de tous sangs se pressaient pour racheter plumes neuves, rouleaux de parchemins et équipements de quidditch, faisait figure d'un lieu de chasse idéale pour des Mangemorts souhaitant marquer les esprits. Quitte à être elle-même prise un jour pour cible, elle espérait au moins que ses parents resteraient en dehors des agissements de ce sorcier mégalomane qui terrorisait les foules par la main de ses cruels soldats.

Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la pièce. Son père s'était replongé dans son bol de café tandis que sa mère continuait de renifler en signe de désapprobation. Lily baissa sa garde et soupira. Il fallait changer de tactique.

« Écoutez... vous aviez prévu d'entamer vos recherches de papier peint pour recouvrir les murs de l'entrée et en finir avec tous ces travaux, non ? Et je m'en voudrais de vous faire venir alors que mes amis m'ont donné rendez-vous sur place, je vous ferais juste perdre votre temps... »

Mrs Evans se redressa, piquée de curiosité.

« Tes amis t'ont donné rendez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agirait pas plutôt de ce fameux James qui te tournait autour l'année dernière ? » demanda-t-elle avec malice.

« Non, c'est Marlene. » répondit l'adolescente d'un ton placide. « Et James Potter a compris depuis looongtemps qu'il valait mieux lâcher l'affaire. » ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant dans son bol de thé.

« J'aime bien Marlene, déclara son père avec une grande douceur. Tu lui diras bonjour de notre part. »

« Mais... Stephen... » commença Mrs Evans d'un ton implorant.

« Elle va sur ces dix-huit ans, chérie. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. » répondit tranquillement Mr Evans à son épouse.

« Promis, je vais passer tout ce dernier week-end rien qu'avec vous ! » s'empressa de promettre Lily en penchant par-dessus la table pour prendre la main de sa mère qui se radoucit et mit son autre main par-dessus la sienne.

Elle sourit tendrement à son père qui lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi affectueux.

« Alors ça vaut le coup ! File sur ton Chemin de Traverse et rejoins-nous vite pour le dîner ! J'ai hâte de profiter de ma cadette avant qu'elle ne me soit encore retirée jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Jane, allons chez Déco et compagnie cet après-midi et réglons cette histoire de papier peint avant que je ne reprenne le travail. »

Mrs Evans acquiesça, manifestement déçue, et se leva pour aller se préparer. Lily observa sa mère remettre nerveusement ses mèches de cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles et quitter la pièce. La jeune fille avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, vu l'air de tristesse qui s'emparait du visage de Jane Evans alors qu'elle approchait de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère mais plus le temps passait, plus Lily se sentait s'éloigner d'elle. Si elle avait hérité de Jane l'ensemble des traits de son visage et ses yeux vert d'eau, Lily se sentait tenir bien plus de Stephen au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Elle espérait un jour se montrer digne des qualités dont son père faisait preuve au quotidien. Educateur auprès de jeunes en difficultés, il tâchait chaque jour de faire face à la vulnérabilité de familles déchirées par la pauvreté, par le manque d'opportunités et les souffrances passées. Lily doutait posséder la générosité et la patience dont Stephen Evans faisait preuve au jour le jour, mais elle l'admirait profondément pour cela.

Elle acheva de boire son thé qu'elle débarrassa ensuite dans l'évier et s'apprêtait à remonter pour s'habiller quand son père l'arrêta, alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Il leva ses yeux doux sur elle et demanda d'un ton amusé :

« Tu penses pouvoir me ramener quelques unes de ces fameuses chocogrenouilles ? Parce que du chocolat qui saute et qui coasse, c'est quand même quelque chose pour ton vieux Moldu de père ! »

La jeune fille eut un sourire et se pencha pour déposer une bise sur son front.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » promit-elle.

Elle commença à remonter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et émit un grognement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas qui le descendaient en sens inverse. A l'angle qui faisait tourner l'escalier sur lui-même, elle dut se coller contre le mur pour laisser passer sa sœur aînée. Aucune d'entre elles ne souhaita bonjour à l'autre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Pétunia de s'arrêter et de toiser sa cadette d'un air hautain.

« Vernon passera me chercher ce soir, j'espère donc que tu te feras le plus discrète possible quand il sonnera à la porte. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec et sans préambule.

Lily leva de nouveau les yeux au Dursley – avait-elle appris au début des vacances – était le petit ami – pardon, le « prétendant » insistait Pétunia – de sa sœur aînée. Lily s'était d'abord demandée qui avait bien voulu de la froide Pétunia, supposant que sa sœur changeait peut-être complètement de personnalité à l'approche de son amoureux... Puis Lily avait rencontré Vernon et elle avait _compris_. Il s'agissait d'un grand garçon épais à la large moustache brune, aux idées courtes et plus ennuyeux que la pluie, qui venait d'être recruté dans une entreprise de perceuses. A ce stade des présentations, qui avaient eu lieu lors d'un apéritif en famille, Lily avait été prise d'une crise de ricanements intempestifs. Elle avait réprimé son fou rire tant bien que mal après que son père lui ait lancé un regard sévère. Vernon était si conventionnel que Pétunia avait défendu à ses parents et à sa sœur de souffler le moindre mot concernant la _particularité_ de sa cadette (« de toute façon, c'est interdit de mettre le premier péquenaud au courant » avait répondu Lily avec aigreur à sa sœur aînée qui venait de présenter les dons magiques de Lily comme une « anormalité bien embarrassante _pour les gens normaux_ »).

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère le voir le moins possible, sa moustache me donne des sueurs froides. » rétorqua la plus jeune des sœurs.

Pétunia fut prise de rougeurs aux joues et fronça les sourcils d'un air furibond.

« Lui, au moins, ne s'accoutre pas de manière ridicule ! »

« Oui, parce que se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'est déjà, ça serait compliqué... »

« Espèce de peste ! » s'écria Pétunia en poussant Lily vers le mur d'un mouvement brutal de la main droite.

Scandalisée par le geste brusque de sa sœur aînée, Lily s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Mrs et Mr Evans apparurent simultanément, l'une en peignoir en haut de l'escalier et l'autre portant encore un toast confituré à la main.

« Je vous en prie les filles, ça ne va pas recommencer si tôt le matin ! » implora Mrs Evans d'un ton désespéré, la main crispée sur son peignoir.

« Lily n'est qu'une garce et vous ne lui dites rien ! » s'indigna Pétunia en regardant alternativement ses deux parents.

« Pétunia m'a poussée ! » s'écria aussitôt Lily.

« Tu te moquais de Vernon ! »

« Tu me traites comme si j'étais un monstre ! »

« Ce que tu es ! Qui voudrait que sa sœur mette des crapauds dans la poche de son fiancé et de la bave de chauve-souris dans son thé ? »

« Je t'en prie, ne dis pas de bêtises en parlant de ce que tu ne connais pas, tu ne fais que te rendre ridicule… » répliqua Lily avec sécheresse.

En haut de l'escalier, Mrs Evans paraissait au bord des larmes. « Lily ! Pétunia ! Ça suffit maintenant ! » Mais elle ne parvint pas à poursuivre et fondit en pleurs.

« Vous vous rendez toutes les deux ridicules ! » tonna Mr Evans à l'adresse de ces deux filles qui, décontenancées par les sanglots si soudains de leur mère, sursautèrent en entendant la voix forte de leur père, habituellement si tranquille.

Il s'approcha d'elles l'air profondément attristé, mais également en colère.

« Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de jeunes qui vivent au sein de foyers désolidarisés, ravagés ? Vous ne réalisez pas la chance que vous avez de posséder une famille unie ? Vous êtes presque des adultes désormais et pourtant vous passez votre temps à vous disputer comme des enfants ! »

Les jeunes filles baissèrent les yeux de honte. Mais Lily savait que les arguments de son père, si justes soient-ils, ne trouveraient aucune résonance en elles sur le long-terme. Elles connaissaient toutes deux très bien le laïus. Et elle avait beau se sentir désolée pour ces jeunes que son père évoquait, ça n'empêchait pas que Pétunia lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Par ailleurs, bien qu'elle ait appris à le dissimuler avec le temps, les insultes de Pétunia ayant trait à sa condition de sorcière l'affectaient autant qu'à leur première véritable dispute à ce sujet, qui avait eu lieu six ans auparavant sur le quai jouxtant le Poudlard Express.

« Lily va repartir après-demain et vous n'aurez plus à vous côtoyer pendant presque quatre mois, reprit Mr Evans d'un ton las. Alors tâchez de vous tenir pendant encore quarante-huit heures. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous ou pour moi, faites-le au moins pour votre mère !

Un silence lui répondit. Puis, Pétunia se détourna de Lily et dépassa son père en prenant le chemin de la cuisine d'un pas rageur. Mr Evans la suivit sans avoir jeté un dernier regard déçu à sa fille cadette. Celle-ci serra les poings et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En haut des escaliers, elle prit la main de sa mère sans dire un mot. Cette dernière lui lança un regard sans expression et, ravalant ses larmes, retourna dans la salle de bain. Lily sentit la colère disparaître et la mélancolie monter. Elle ferma la porte de chambre et s'y adossa en respirant lentement. Un hululement lui fit relever la tête : Flocon entra dans la chambre et déposa la Gazette ainsi qu'une lettre sur le bureau de la jeune fille avant de s'abreuver d'eau depuis la gamelle posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lily caressa distraitement les plumes blanches et ébouriffées du volatile en saisissant la une de la Gazette.

' _Remaniement au Ministère_ ' indiquait la première page du journal. L'article indiquait qu'Andrew Randall, l'ancien Premier Ministre, avait posé sa démission après le fiasco de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et qu'il était remplacé par Paige Parkinson, une sorcière pragmatique qui bénéficiait d'une longue lignée d'ancêtres sorciers. Elle affichait aussi une volonté de confronter les mages noirs qui semaient la panique en agissant de manière chaotique. Lily haussa un sourcil en lisant le paragraphe. On aurait dit que Parkinson déplorait davantage que l'ordre publique soit troublé, plutôt que les actions en elles-mêmes... Comme s'il fallait juste qu'ils s'organisent avec un peu plus de calme pour que le Ministère puisse trouver un terrain de négociation avec eux… Lily soupira. Au moins, cela changerait des déclarations aveuglées de Randall (« les mages noires agissent de façon isolée, il n'y a rien à craindre des rassemblements de Mangemorts ») et aucune nouvelle agression n'était rapportée.

Elle se pencha alors vers la lettre et reconnut l'encre indigo et l'écriture arrondie de Marlene McKinnon.

 _« Chère Lily,_

 _Merci pour tes lettres et pour ta description particulièrement précise et pertinente du costume à carreaux jaune moutarde de Vernon . Il avait l'air parfaitement assorti au nouveau tailleur rose bonbon de Tuny – je me suis cru assise sur le canapé à tes côtés, assistant au spectacle. J'ai lu toute ta correspondance d'un coup à mon retour des États-Unis et j'ai bien ri (mais entre nous, j'espère que ton été s'est avéré plus passionnant que ce que tu m'as vraiment rapporté parce que franchement, tu mérites mieux que du papier-peint moldu et un futur beau-frère qui porte un costume à carreaux jaune moutarde) (par contre, je n'ai pas bien compris comment fonctionnait une décolleuse à papier peint ? Enfin, soit pour la vapeur mais quelle perte de temps, non ? Je t'enverrai le manuel de mon oncle Rob sur les sorts de décoration intérieure dont tu me diras des nouvelles)_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, nous pourrons partager nos récits estivaux dès cet après-midi, comme prévu – mais peux-tu confirmer en renvoyant Flocon, car je voudrais être sûre de ne pas te louper – directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rendez-vous à la Théière Frappée en début d'après-midi ?_

 _Je te dis à tout à l'heure et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir (parce que l'Amérique n'est rien si Lily Evans n'y est pas, évidemment),_

 _Marlene »_

Lily sourit, attrapa sa plume et un morceaux de parchemin.

 _« Tu sais comment flatter mon égo et c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes amies !_

 _Rendez-vous à 14h à la Theière (j'aurai déjà fait une partie de mes courses pour être débarrassée)_

 _Affection,_

 _Lily »_

Puis elle se tourna vers Flocon qui ébouriffa ses plumes, devenant encore plus rond que d'ordinaire – si c'était possible.

« Prête à affronter la chaleur encore ? Ne t'en fais pas, on sera bientôt de nouveau dans le vent frais de l'Ecosse. » dit-elle en flattant la tête de la chouette qui hulula de contentement. Elle lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et la chouette s'envola par la fenêtre.

C'était étrange, d'être à la fois anxieuse de se rendre sur un lieu qui pourrait tout à fait être pris pour cible par des sorciers assassins, et en même temps excitée de s'y rendre et d'y retrouver sa meilleure amie. Car si l'après-midi se déroulait sans incident, ce serait un bon après-midi. _C'est à ça qu'il faut se raccrocher_ , songea-t-elle en enfilant distraitement une combinaison verte – le premier ensemble estival qu'elle avait trouvé dans le désordre de sa chambre. _Penser que tout ira et profiter, ne pas ressasser ce qui pourrait arriver._ Tout irait bien et elle pourrait se fustiger d'avoir mis ses parents à l'écart, de les avoir empêchés de faire du lèche-vitrine sur le Chemin de Traverse alors que _tout s'était bien passé._

Elle prit son sac dans lequel elle rangea sa baguette soigneusement protégée d'un étui de tissu souple, chaussa ses sandales et sortit du pavillon des Evans après avoir souhaité bonne journée à ses parents. Elle ignora Pétunia qui lisait un magazine à scandale et fit mine de ne pas l'entendre partir. Malgré l'angoisse que lui inspirait ses prochaines retrouvailles avec un monde des sorciers troublé, un sentiment curieux, qui entremêlait le soulagement et la culpabilité, l'envahit. D'ici une bonne demi-heure, au milieu des étagères de Fleury & Bott, submergée par l'odeur des plumes neuves, entourée de personnes qui avaient lu la Gazette des Sorciers ces derniers mois, elle se sentirait davantage chez elle que dans sa propre maison d'enfance.

Presque deux cent kilomètres séparaient Lighsee House du centre de Londres, et Lily dut se résoudre à faire appel au Magicobus : des réformes du permis de transplanage avaient décalé tous les examens de quelques mois et si elle s'était inscrite à la première session qui serait donnée à Poudlard en octobre, elle n'était pour le moment pas autorisée à se déplacer de cette manière. Quand le Magicobus atterrit devant le Chaudron Baveur dans une ultime pétarade, le teint de la jeune fille arborait une nuance verdâtre qui n'était pas sans rappeler subtilement le vert d'eau de sa tenue. Mal des transports, mal de mer, mal de balai volant, mal de Magicobus la frappaient depuis l'enfance et elle fut soulagée de retrouver la terre ferme.

« Bonnes courses, ma chérie ! » s'exclama Ellen, l'inénarrable contrôleuse du Magicobus. Sa sœur aînée, Juliet, conduisait le bus d'une main ferme et assurée. Leurs cheveux clairs et en pétard évoquaient toujours à Lily cette célèbre photo d'Einstein tirant la langue au photographe, d'autant que leurs lunettes d'aviatrices accentuaient leur aura de folie douce. Néanmoins, les deux sœurs étaient d'un enthousiasme revigorant et d'une gentillesse débordante qui rendait le trajet assurément moins désagréable. Lily leur adressa un signe amical de la main. « A tout à l'heure... » sourit-elle faiblement en se promettant de réfléchir sérieusement à une alternative au retour en Magicobus pendant sa séance de shopping. Elle prit quelques instants pour se remettre de ses vertiges devant la façade du Chaudron, tandis que le Magicobus reprenait sa course folle dans une explosion sonore. Les doux rayons de soleil atténuèrent ses nausées alors qu'elle prenait de profondes inspirations.

A peu près remise, elle poussa la porte du Chaudron. Elle fut surprise de constater que l'atmosphère semblait presque normale. Elle avait tant cauchemardé au sujet du calvaire des Mulaigh qu'elle avait imaginé le pire comme atmosphère. Le bar semblait un peu plus calme que d'habitude – mais après tout, il était à peine onze heures. Deux sorcières jouaient aux échecs, entourée de sorciers qui prenaient les paris et commentaient leurs actions à voix basse. A la table voisine, un sorcier doté d'un impressionnant turban d'un blanc immaculé était plongé dans ce qui semblait être la version en sanskrit de sa Gazette locale. Lovés sur un banc, un couple de jeunes sorciers italiens manifestement en pleine lune de miel se donnaient leur brunch à la becquetée en se lançant des œillades. Rassérénée par tant de chaleureuse normalité, elle salua Tom, le maître des lieux, en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-cour qui donnait accès à l'allée marchande. Elle tapota les briques qui dégagèrent une entrée et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'explosion de bruits familiers et d'odeurs reconnaissables entre toutes.

Après un passage à Gringotts où elle échangea ses livres sterling contre quelques flopées de gallions, de mornilles et de noises destinées à couvrir ses achats jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine, elle entreprit ses courses à l'aide de sa liste de Poudlard. Il était préférable de terminer par les manuels afin d'éviter d'avoir à porter de lourds grimoires toute la journée. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'apothicaire. Les cours de potion seraient particulièrement riches cette année, leur avait promis le Professeur Slughorn, et elle voulait s'assurer d'avoir assez de stock pour pouvoir lancer quelques potions supplémentaires au programme pendant l'année, sans avoir à économiser ses pattes de scarabées et son pot d'annamite broyée.

Elle poussa la porte de l'apothicaire et toussa légèrement, agressée par l'acidité des odeurs diverses qui étaient loin de s'accorder les unes avec les autres. C'est en s'approchant du comptoir qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule cliente : si elle avait su qui attendait avant elle, elle serait aussitôt repartie mais elle s'était malheureusement trop avancée pour rebrousser chemin discrètement.

Il avait certes grandi pendant l'été et entrepris de couper de quelques centimètres ses cheveux noirs et luisants, mais Severus Rogue dégageait toujours le même manque d'assurance que lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans. Il avait beau le cacher sous son air froid et dédaigneux, ses gestes saccadés et mal-assurés dans ses vêtements dépareillés le trahissaient immédiatement pour qui portait un peu attention. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et grognèrent chacun un « salut » inintelligible avant de fixer en même temps le comptoir vide de son employé. Un silence extrêmement gênant s'ensuivit, tous deux étant pris de surprenantes petites quintes de toux qui troublaient à peine le calme pesant de la boutique. Agité de tics qui crispaient encore un peu plus son visage tiré, Severus se mit à tracer nerveusement des signes runiques dans la poussière du comptoir tandis que Lily entreprenait de lire chaque étiquette des mille et un tiroirs qui s'étalaient sur le mur devant eux.

Au bout de deux minutes qui semblaient avoir duré deux heures, Severus se tourna vers Lily . Sans oser la regarder dans les yeux, il dit d'un souffle :

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Surprise, Lily se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, » répondit-elle prudemment. « Et toi ? »

« Occupé. » souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Silence. Lily sentait en elle tourbillonner l'angoisse, l'inquiétude. Car elle y avait aussi pensé tout l'été en décortiquant les articles de la Gazette : et c'était ces fous que Severus voulait rejoindre ? N'avait-il pas été écœuré comme elle en prenant mesure de leur cruauté ? Comment le garçon de dix ans qui l'avait épaulée et rassurée pouvait-il souhaiter participer à de tels massacres ? Elle rassembla son courage et murmura :

« J'espère que tu n'étais pas occupé à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. »

Severus sembla saisir l'allusion puisqu'il se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille et pour la première fois, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Non, j'ai passé tout l'été à un stage de potions avancées. » déclara-t-il froidement.

« Et voici vos pattes de salamandres de jeune homme ! Pardon pour l'attente, mais ce fichu tonneau était coincé sous deux tonne de valériane ! » tonna d'un ton bonhomme l'apothicaire qui remontait l'escalier de sa réserve.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Severus régla ses commissions et quitta la boutique sans dire au revoir. L'apothicaire adressa un sourire nostalgique à Lily qui regardait tristement son ancien ami d'enfance disparaître dans l'allée marchande.

« Aaaaah, ces adolescents ! Souvent pas très bavards, comme celui-ci! Mais bon, ça changera d'ici un ou deux ans, tout ça… alors mademoiselle, septième année à Poudlard, vous aussi ? » ajouta-t-il en prenant sa liste. « Ça sera d'un autre niveau, vous allez voir ! Vous nous planifiez une carrière au ministère ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre », sourit la jeune fille. L'apothicaire fit mine que ce n'était pas grave.

« Qui s'en soucie ? Vous avez toute l'année pour vous décider ! Alors… moustaches de carpes koi… racines de mandragore... »

Lily avait rempli sa mallette à potions, racheté quelques éléments de l'uniforme de Poudlard chez Mme Guipure (elle avait cessé de grandir deux ans auparavant mais ses formes avaient continué de se métamorphoser pendant l'été). Elle était passée chez Ollivander pour acheter une cire pour baguette « spéciale examens » en prévision des ASPIC, puis acheté du Miamhibou pour Flocon à la ménagerie magique. Elle croisa quelques camarades de classe, notamment Robin Clerke de Pouffsoufle qui partageait sa table en Arithmancie, et ses deux petites sœurs Alexia et Ruby, toutes deux en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Elle salua aussi Emma Prewett, préfète et sûrement la seule Serpentard fréquentable de septième année, avec qui elle assisterait aux cours de potion. Puis il fut temps d'achever son tour en récupérant ses manuels.

Lily entra dans la boutique et sentit s'engorger en elle l'agréable odeur de papier neuf et colle. A l'image de l'ensemble du Chemin de Traverse, Fleury & Bott était plus calme et moins bondé qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle se dirigea vers les étagères dédiées aux ouvrages inscrits au programme de Poudlard, posa ses achats contre une étagère, sortit la liste de sa poche et entreprit de mettre la main sur _Métamorphose très avancée pour magiciens très motivés_ par Colma Stanford. Elle arpenta les étagères, concentrée pour ne pas manquer les tranches de _Potions pour professionnels_ et _Sorts et contresorts des sorciers ambitieux._ Elle déplaçait ses achats au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans les rayons de plus en plus spécialisés et de plus en plus désertés. En pleine recherche de son futur manuel d'exercices avancés d'arithmancie, elle se retrouva au coude-à-coude avec un autre client qui dévorait des yeux les étagères dédiées à l'Histoire de la Magie. Ils se sourirent poliment, chacun se contorsionnant pour s'assurer de ne pas manquer l'ouvrage tant recherché. Alors qu'elle s'accroupissait près des étagères les plus basses, Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de librairie. C'était un jeune homme plutôt grand et mince, avec d'épais cheveux châtain et quelque chose d'indéfinissablement juvénile dans les traits. Il semblait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle et cela faisait sûrement un certain temps qu'il avait terminé Poudlard… Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise grise et de chaussures noires moldues. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, essayant de se souvenir si elle l'avait déjà vu arpenter les couloirs de l'école tandis qu'elle était encore en première ou deuxième année, mais détourna aussitôt le regard quand il se tourna légèrement de son côté. Elle fit mine de se plonger dans les quatrièmes de couverture de _Magie de l'arithmancie mathématicienne_ et _Maîtriser l'arithmancie moderne_ , tout en sentant le regard du sorcier se poser sur elle de temps à autre. Elle venait enfin de trouver le manuel indiqué sur sa liste quand un bruit semblable à celui d'un lance-flamme la fit sursauter. A moins d'un mètre d'elle, le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains immobiles un ouvrage qu'il venait vraisemblablement de tenter d'ouvrir et son visage surpris était maculé de suie. Une légère odeur de roussi remplit l'atmosphère et Lily se releva d'un bon.

« Tout va bien ?! Vous ne vous êtes pas brûlé ? »

« Non, j'ai juste été un peu surpris ! » sourit le jeune homme avec amusement en reposant précautionneusement le livre incendiaire. « En revanche, ils pourraient peut-être mettre un bandeau d'avertissement sur ce genre d'ouvrages... »

« Il y a quatre ans, je faisais des recherches sur les strangulots et le _Dictionnaire des créatures marines_ m'a aspergée d'eau, j'étais trempée des cheveux à la taille... Un grand moment de gloire dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »

« Tout aussi humiliant mais moins dangereux, non ? » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton léger. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya la suie de son visage. « Je m'appelle Darren. »

« Lily.» répondit la sorcière.

« Et tu es étudiante à Poudlard, donc ? » Elle acquiesça.

« En dernière année. Cela fait longtemps que tu as quitté Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Oh, je n'ai pas étudié là-bas... » commença Darren, mais son regard se fixa sur quelque chose derrière son interlocutrice et il s'interrompit.

« Tiens tiens, je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui puait dans cette allée... » lança une voix méprisante que la sorcière reconnut avec appréhension avant même de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit le plus tranquillement possible.

« Amusant, je me disais la même chose à l'instant, ça doit venir de votre côté ! » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Doucement, elle glissa la main dans son sac pour serrer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ils étaient quatre : Morag Mulciber – cheveux cuivrés, bras croisés avec orgueil contre la poitrine – , Fergus Avery – grand, cendré, musclé, l'air sombre et bagarreur –, Shelagh Lestrange – petite, boucles châtain et sourire sardonique – et (son cœur se serra en une douloureuse contraction), Severus Rogue, un peu en retrait, le regard fixe et froid comme dans un signe de défi.

Mulciber s'approcha de deux pas et saisit un livre d'arithmancie.

« Tu sais que tu auras beau te casser la tête à aligner des lignes de chiffres compliqués, ça ne te donnera aucune chance de trouver un travail dans notre monde à l'avenir... où que ce soit, Evans ? »

« Tandis que tu pourrais faire tomber ta baguette à chaque entretien d'embauche, tu n'auras qu'à appeler papa et maman et ils trouveront une solution. Je suis ravie pour toi, Mulciber, ça doit être tellement gratifiant. » rétorqua la jeune sorcière d'un ton beaucoup plus décontracté que ne le permettait la situation : ils étaient quatre, ils étaient connus pour pratiquer la magie noire et elle était seule – peut-être deux, si Darren la rejoignait dans le combat.

Ce dernier était toujours immobile derrière elle, observant la scène. Mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et un pli désapprobateur près de ses lèvres déformait le bas de son visage. Mulciber avait reposé le livre et s'était rapproché de la jeune sorcière, menaçant.

« Tu peux fanfaronner mais on en reparlera dans quelques mois, quand les gens de ton espèce seront tous fichés et que nous serons enfin purgés, débarrassés des imposteurs de ton genre qui pourrissent les bureaux du Ministère et les couloirs de notre école... » murmura-t-il en plantant ses yeux bleu glace dans les siens. Elle soutint son regard en mobilisant tout son self-control pour ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre signe de nervosité.

« Et on en reparlera dans quelques semaines, quand je pourrais retirer cinquante points à Serpentard pour outrage à préfet. Tu vois, mon sang est peut-être impur à tes yeux mais j'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef cet été... » déclara-t-elle tranquillement en sortant l'insigne de son sac. « Et en attendant que tu débarrasses ton école des _gens comme moi_ , je serai toujours là pour te mettre une raclée en arithmancie, en sortilèges, en potions ou... dans n'importe quelle matière en fait. »

Darren eut un petit rire étouffé qui surprit toute l'assemblée et eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de Mulciber de Lily.

« Pardon mais... ça avait l'air mérité. » expliqua Darren en souriant de plus belle.

« Et tu es ? » interrogea Mulciber d'un ton hautain.

« A la recherche de _Vikings et sorciers nordiques : la magie à l'épreuve du temps_ , si ça te dit quelque chose... » répondit Darren, moqueur.

« On te demande ton nom. » intervint Shelagh Lestrange avec froideur. « Tu m'as l'air familier mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vu à Poudlard. »

« Poudlard n'est pas le centre du monde. » répondit évasivement le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tu es sorcier, au moins ? Car je ne vois pas de baguette. » dit Mulciber d'un ton acide.

Un silence tendu s'ensuivit et Lily réalisa que le Serpentard avait raison : Darren était habillé comme un moldu et il n'y avait aucune trace de baguette, ni dans ses poches, ni dans ses manches de chemise retroussés...

« Il y a d'autres manières de faire de la magie » répondit Darren mais Lily devina une pointe de bluff.

Des exclamations rageuses et dégoûtées émanèrent du petit groupe de Serpentard. « De la racaille ! » pesta Shelagh en regardant Darren dans les yeux.

« Il se trouve que _nous_ sommes de véritables sorciers, que _nous_ avons des baguettes... » lança Mulciber. « Et que _nous_ connaissons un ou deux sorts pour te faire sortir de ce lieu où tu n'as rien à faire... » Il serra ses doigts sur la baguette attachée à sa ceinture. Fergus Avery et Lily sortirent les leurs dans un même mouvement.

« Allez allez, on se disperse les jeunes, on laisse passer le chariot des sorciers qui bossent ! » s'exclama un sorcier bougon d'une quarantaine d'années qui portait l'uniforme de Fleury and Bott et poussait un chariot où s'entassaient des piles de livres neufs dans un équilibre précaire. L'engin à roulettes dispersa le petit compact groupe de Serpentard et Lily se tourna vers Darren en attrapant sa pile de nouveaux livres d'un bras et ses achats dans l'autre main.

« Je vais à la caisse, si tu veux venir. » lui lança-t-elle. Elle voulait profiter de l'intervention involontaire de l'employé pour mettre fin à l'altercation afin que ça ne dégénère.

« Je vais attendre dehors ! » répondit-il en souriant avant de tourner derrière l'étagère en direction de la sortie.

Lily passa près de l'employé qui commençait à ranger son nouvel arrivage et frôla Mulciber. « Fais gaffe à toi, Evans, quand tu te retrouveras dans un couloir sombre cette année... tu ne sauras jamais qui tu trouveras à l'autre bout. » cracha-t-il sur son passage. Elle dévisagea chacun de ses « camarades » avec un regard noir et bouscula Severus au passage. Apathique, silencieux depuis le début de l'altercation, il la regardait sans émotion apparente. La sorcière sentit son cœur battre non plus d'inquiétude, mais de colère.

« Vu la lâcheté qui vous caractérise, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. » répliqua-t-elle avec dégoût. Et avant qu'ils aient pu la rattraper, elle se faufila jusqu'aux caisses pour se hâter de payer.

Ses sourcils étaient encore froncés quand elle sortit de la librairie. « Hey ! » entendit-elle alors. C'était Darren, qui l'avait apparemment attendue, adossé à l'enseigne du magasin. Le visage débarrassé de toute nervosité, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Il n'était pas d'une beauté incroyable mais ses yeux noirs pétillaient sous des sourcils plein de caractère et sa silhouette ne manquait pas d'élégance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé... » commença-t-il.

« Ce n'était absolument pas de ta faute et ce sont des crétins. » coupa-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

« Certes... » sourit-il avec un peu d'embarras. « Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rire. »

« Question stratégie, ce n'était pas terrible. »

« Je le reconnais. Accepterais-tu un jus de citrouille pour te remettre de tes émotions ? »

« Oh... heu, c'est à dire que j'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec une amie... » balbutia la sorcière, prise au dépourvu.

« Ce qui nous laisse vingt minutes pour se poser à la Théière Frappée » dit-il en pointant du doigt la terrasse agréablement ombragée de lierre coincée entre le magasin d'équipement de Quidditch et Mme Guipure. « Sauf si tu avais d'autres choses prévues, bien sûr... » se hâta-t-il d'ajouter, mais un peu de déception se devinait sans sa voix à cette perspective.

« Non, tu as raison... de toute façon, j'avais rendez-vous là-bas. C'est une bonne idée, je te suis. »

Darren la débarrassa d'une partie de ses sacs et ils allèrent s'installer à l'abri du soleil. La Théière Frappée était une agréable alternative au sombre Chaudron Baveur en cette période estivale. Elle était tenue par Joshua et Penny Pierceman, un couple de sorciers sortis de Poufsouffle une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Ils semblaient avoir retenu de leur scolarité que des repas frais pris dans une atmosphère plaisante avaient une incidence positive sur la magie des sorciers qui se restauraient chez eux. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent et commandèrent deux jus de citrouille fraîchement pressés.

« Alors... » commença Darren et Lily le remercia mentalement de ne pas avoir laissé s'installer plus de deux secondes du silence embarrassé qui accompagnait généralement les rencontres impromptues. « Alors tu es en septième année à Poudlard, tu es née Moldue et comme tu menaçais de leur retirer des points, je suppose que tu n'es pas à Serpentard. » énuméra-t-il.

« C'est exact, je suis à Gryffondor » répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Du chef, le jeune homme fit un signe de compréhension approbatrice.

« Courage, bravoure, grands principes... »

« La base » renchérit-elle en riant. « En tout cas, la plupart d'entre nous essaient, certains avec plus ou moins de succès... » grimaça-t-elle en pensant à un certain joueur de Quidditch aux cheveux en bataille qui ne faisait pas assez d'efforts à son goût. « Et toi, tu étais dans quelle maison ? »

« Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard. »

« Oh. » Elle attendit une seconde mais rien ne vint… opter pour un autre sujet sembla une bonne option. « Et… comment t'es-tu retrouvé perdu dans le rayon Histoire de la Magie de Fleury and Bott ? »

« Je fais des recherches historiques en ce moment. _Beaucoup_ de recherches... Je viens de revenir sur Londres et j'ai pensé que ça vaudrait le coup de jeter un coup d'oeil à leur rayon mais il n'y avait pas grand chose. Je suis plus axé sur la généalogie sorcière et ils sont un peu pauvres à ce sujet. Il n'y en a que pour les révoltes des gobelins, on dirait que c'est une obsession collective ! »

« Donc, tu fais de la recherche ? » insista Lily, piquée de curiosité. Finalement, elle connaissait peu de sorciers en période de transition, entre la fin de leurs études et des carrières plus installées comme celles des parents de ses amis. « Tu assistes un historien confirmé, ou tu travailles pour le Ministère ou... ? »

Darren éclata de rire. « Non, non, pas pour le Ministère. Disons que je suis à mon compte. »

« Ah... » Mais la sorcière ne comprenait pas bien et le mystère s'épaississait. Pourtant, quelque chose la retenait d'être plus directe dans ses questions. Pas qu'elle eut peur d'être intrusive, mais l'attitude tranquille de son interlocteur incitait à laisser les choses s'expliquer… d'elles-mêmes. Elle jaugea Darren tandis que Penny Pierceman déposait un pichet de jus de citrouille glacé ainsi que deux verres. Il ne semblait pas étrange et n'inspirait pas de méfiance, au contraire, mais il ne répondait qu'à moitié aux questions et elle n'était pas plus avancée pour savoir ce que faisait un jeune homme sans baguette et n'ayant pas étudié à Poudlard dans le rayon généalogie de Fleury and Bott. Celui-ci dut percevoir sa perplexité puisqu'il soupira et se pencha en croisant les bras sur la table.

« En fait... ma situation est un peu compliquée. Mais je pense que tu comprendras vu comme tu as envoyé balader ces abrutis qui se targuent d'avoir le sang plus pur que des gens comme toi... » dit-il avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix, et cela apaisa la sensation désagréable dont elle avait du mal à se défaire après avoir dû rencontré Severus Rogue par deux fois ce matin-là. Elle se pencha vers lui avec curiosité.

« Mes parents étaient sorciers et je suis né sans pouvoirs magiques. Ce qui, je suppose, fait de moi ce qu'on appelle habituellement un 'Cracmol'. Donc... Pas de Poudlard, pas de baguette. » conclut-il d'un ton joyeusement résigné en ouvrant les bras comme pour démontrer son impuissance.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » reconnut amicalement la jeune sorcière. « Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. »

« Et bien, tu vois, c'est un avis qui n'est malheureusement pas partagé par grand monde. Et encore moins par mes parents. Ils étaient des sorciers assez attachés à leurs privilèges. C'est un euphémisme de dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris, alors je suis vite parti de mon côté et j'ai vécu comme un Moldu. J'étudie la biologie à l'université et récemment j'ai décidé d'utiliser les ressources qui étaient aussi proposés par les Sorciers, puisqu'après tout... après tout, pourquoi pas ! »

Il avait parlé d'un ton enjoué mais elle avait repéré l'ombre dans ses yeux quand il avait évoqué sa famille. Lily connaissait suffisamment le monde des sorciers pour se douter des implications que recelait l'histoire de Darren. Si certains sorciers toléraient la culture moldue jusqu'à un certain point, il aurait été exceptionnellement ardu de trouver de jeunes parents capables de surmonter la terrible déception d'avoir mis au monde un enfant qui ne serait jamais inscrit à Poudlard, qui ne ferait jamais voler son cheval à bascule, qui serait incapable de repérer une colonie de gnomes de jardin à moins de lui mettre le nez dessus, et qu'il faudrait inscrire dans un système qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et n'avaient le plus souvent aucune envie d'apprendre à connaître. Le deuil de ne pas pouvoir transmettre l'excitation de monter sur un balais, de confier son destin à un Choixpeau magique et d'intégrer la petite communauté des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne était une épreuve qui laissait des traces dans toutes les familles connues pour avoir donné naissance à un ou plusieurs enfants dépourvus de pouvoirs.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » approuva-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Il n'y a pas assez d'interactions entre la culture sorcière et la culture moldue, et je suis la première à le déplorer – bien que ce ne soit apparemment pas très prudent vu l'actualité... »

« Mais tu es une Gryffondor et tu n'as que faire de la prudence. » lança-t-il malicieusement.

« Je dirais que certains points de vue méritent qu'on les défende jusqu'au bout. C'est le cas du métissage entre culture moldue et culture sorcière. Par exemple, les tableaux sorciers sont incroyables, puisqu'ils sont à proprement parler vivants... mais c'est de la magie qui a été ajoutée après que l'art de la peinture ait atteint une certaine maîtrise. Fut un temps, les sorciers peignaient comme des moldus – et ils peignaient moins, et moins bien, car ils étaient trop occupés à faire évoluer, moderniser, et optimiser leur magie courante. C'est une sorcière issue d'une famille de charpentiers moldus – Carmen Montanas – qui, au Moyen-Âge, a lancé la mode d'ensorceler son art et ses techniques se sont propagées en Europe de l'Ouest... tu te peux te moquer de moi si tout ceci te paraît d'un ennui mortel. » s'arrêta-t-elle, un peu gênée soudainement, car il l'observait le visage dans ses mains, un sourire s'agrandissant sur son visage.

« Pas du tout, au contraire ! » s'empressa-t-il de la contredire. « En fait, c'est avec ce genre d'anecdotes que je peux travailler. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as reçu ton insigne de Préfète-en-chef... » Elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents, faisant mine de se vexer. Il reprit, et le ton moqueur avait disparu de sa voix : « Sans plaisanterie, c'est vraiment mon champs d'études. Tu sais comme les soit-disant 'sang-pur' sont obsédés par leur généalogie pour prouver au monde qu'ils sont plus dignes d'exister que les autres... ils se marient donc entre eux comme si ça garantissait à leurs enfants d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques aussi. Hors, je suis la preuve vivante que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. A l'inverse, des familles moldues depuis des siècles – voir depuis toujours – , mettent au monde des sorciers très brillants – et _tu_ en es la preuve vivante, cette fois. J'essaie de regarder si il y a un dénominateur commun à cette magie qui survient chez des personnes qui n'ont apparemment pas de généalogie commune. Je crois que les sang-pur se trompent en pensant que l'ascendance a tant d'importance que ça dans la naissance des petits sorciers et petites sorcières. Je crois que c'est plutôt comme si il y avait un facteur commun aux sorciers, quels que soient leurs ancêtres. Comme quelque chose qui s'activerait – ou non. Au début, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi ça ne s'était pas activé en moi, puis j'ai compris que le sujet dépassait complètement ma petite histoire... »

« LILY ! »

Fascinée par le récit de Darren, Lily se sentit rattrapée par la réalité. Elle tourna la tête et vit débouler, à grandes enjambées, Marlene Mc Kinnon. Celle-ci traversa la terrasse avec un sourire rayonnant. Lily se leva et les deux sorcières se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« Je suis trop contente de te voir ! » lui dit Marlene, et ses yeux boucles brunes et soyeuses envahirent le champs de vision de Lily. « Moi aussi » lui assura Lily d'un ton affectueux. Les deux filles se séparèrent, et Lily se tourna vers Darren. « Voici Marlene Mc Kinnon, ma meilleure amie et également élève de septième année à Gryffondor. Ainsi qu'Arnav Patil. » ajouta-t-elle en voyant arriver le jeune homme derrière son amie, les bras chargés de sacs et l'air épuisé, mais heureux. « Et Sam Willis, tous deux à Serdaigle... » précisa la sorcière en voyant émerger à son tour le meilleur ami d'Arnav. « Voici Darren... Darren comment d'ailleurs ? » s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Juste Darren. » dit-il en se levant et en sortant son portefeuille. Il déposa quelques mornilles sur la table. « Ravi de vous rencontrer mais il faut que je file ! C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Lily. »

« On ne voudrait pas te faire fuir » lui dit Marlene avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu mais tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaites... »

Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« C'est très aimable, Marlene, mais je dois vraiment y aller. C'était juste le temps d'un jus de citrouille. »

« C'était une bonne rencontre ! Je veux dire, malgré le début d'incendie et la presque-bagarre... » fit Lily. Darren lui sourit avec malice.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux résumé. Amusez-vous bien et à un de ces jours ! »

Il sortit de la terrasse et s'éloigna dans la rue, en direction du Chaudron Baveur. « Tu n'as pas mentionné de Darren dans tes lettres » remarqua Marlene en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce que je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui. » rectifia la rousse.

« Un incendie ET une bagarre ? Tu es devenue une Auror sans m'en parler ou… ? »

« Je te raconterai » coupa Lily en se tournant vers les deux Serdaigle qui accompagnaient son amie. « Arnav, on dirait que tu portes une valise de fournitures scolaires à toi tout seul... »

« On en est pas loin ! » déplora le jeune homme en s'étirant et massant ses muscles endoloris. Sam lui tapa sur l'épaule avec compassion.

« J'ai promis des glaces pour me faire pardonner » précisa Marlene. « Si le jus de citrouille ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit... »

« Je n'ai pas déjeuné et il y a _toujours_ de la place pour une glace. »

Marlene passa son bras sous celui de son amie et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le stand de Florian Fortarôme après que Sam eut proposé à Lily de lui porter une partie de ses sacs. Ils rejoignirent la longue file d'attente : par cette chaleur et à quatorze heures passées, les amateurs de glace se faisaient nombreux. Lily aperçut un petit sorcier d'environs cinq ans quitter le stand en tenant fièrement un cône de biscuit vert surmonté d'une boule de sorbet jaune fluo clairsemée de petits vifs d'or d'un bleu brillant.

Pendant qu'ils patientaient, Marlene se lança dans la description des vacances qu'elle avait passé aux États-Unis avec sa famille. Les McKinnon était une célèbre famille de sorciers dont la partie britannique était installée depuis des siècles à Godric's Hollow, et les parents de Marlene occupaient des postes importants au Ministère. Le père de Marlene, Edward McKinnon, travaillait à la Direction de la Régulation des créatures magiques tandis que sa mère, Catherine McKinnon, était encore plus haut placée, en tant que Directrice du service de Coopération Internationale de la Magie. Mais une partie de la famille s'était également installée à New-York un siècle auparavant, et les parents de Marlene avaient décidé de profiter de l'été pour organiser un véritable tour des hauts lieu de sorcellerie aux Etats-Unis. Institut de Salem, Congrès magique, cimetières indiens, Ilvermorny, le voyage avait apparemment été dense. Arnav Patil regardait sa petite amie bavarder avec des coups d'œil attendris tandis que Sam semblait absent : il avait déjà dû entendre une partie du récit et semblait fatiguer un peu. Quand Marlene acheva de résumer « les grandes lignes » de son voyage tout en promettant à Lily de lui en raconter plus dans le Poudlard Express, Lily se tourna vers lui :

« Et toi Arnav, comment as-tu occupé ton temps pendant que Marlene se livrait à la chasse aux fantômes dans les steppes américaines ? »

« J'en ai profité pour faire un stage au service des Transports magiques du Ministère. Je suis devenu incollable sur les horaires des Portoloins collectifs.» ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. « Mon frère Rishab y travaille depuis quatre ans, alors c'était une bonne opportunité pour moi de voir un peu les coulisses de mes propres yeux. »

« Et d'être pistonné... » ajouta Marlene d'un ton amusé.

« Parce que bien sûr, toi, quand tu postuleras, personne ne prendra la petite Marlene fraîchement diplômée pour faire plaisir aux parents McKinnon, bien sûr que non... » ironisa Arnav en levant les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas forcément vouloir entrer au Ministère. », déclara Marlene d'un ton détaché.

« Pourtant, ton chemin y serait tout tracé. » fit remarquer Sam. C'était un garçon plutôt en retrait, aux cheveux couleur paille et au joues rapidement empourprées, que Lily ne s'était mise à côtoyer que quelques mois auparavant, pendant le rapprochement stratégique d'Arnav dans sa conquête de Marlene.

« C'est bien une remarque de Serdaigle ça… je plaisante. » précisa Marlene en voyant Sam hausser un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton été, toi, d'ailleurs ? »

« Moi aussi j'ai fait un stage, figure-toi. » rétorqua le jeune homme. « J'ai assisté un chercheur en sortilèges : il travaille sur le mouvement transversal des éléments unicellulaires qui se produit lors des sortilèges de transferts… Oui, je sais, Marlene, dit comme ça, ça a pas l'air passionnant, mais il faut bien que certains s'y collent, figure-toi.»

« J'ai lu un article qui parlait des études menées sur les sortilèges de transfert, ils pensent pouvoir augmenter la puissance de certains sorts d'une vingtaine de pourcents d'ici à dix ans. » approuva Lily d'un ton encourageant. Celui-ci fit un signe éloquent à Marlene en montrant Lily.

« Ah, tu vois ! »

« Mais ça c'est parce que Lily est une Serdaigle camouflée dès qu'on parle sortilèges et potions ! » déclara Marlene.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » s'écrièrent en concert les deux garçons et la concernée.

« Okay, je suis en infériorité numérique, mais je n'en pense pas moins ! Il n'y a pas besoin de comprendre en détail ce qui se passe dans ta baguette pour jeter de bons sorts. » objecta Marlene en remettant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

Avec son teint hâlé, ses magnifiques boucles et son regard malicieux, son amie était vraiment jolie et Lily comprenait aisément pourquoi Arnav Patil avait insisté pendant tout le dernier trimestre pour sortir avec la Gryffondor. Celle-ci avait fait mariner le garçon pendant quelques semaines à grand renforce de flirts platoniques pendant les cours pratiques d'Enchantements auxquels assistaient les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de sixième année. Puis elle avait rendu les armes, charmée par l'abnégation du jeune homme qui avait développé tant de ruses pour la séduire qu'elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennuyeux Serdaigle qui la délaisserait bientôt pour ses devoirs et ses révisions. Lily devait reconnaître qu'Arnav dégageait une force tranquille qui n'amenuisait en rien sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur.

Sam Willys, l'acolyte d'Arnav, était plus discret que son ami, plus studieux encore, peut-être un peu plus Serdaigle dans son comportement. Sam et Lily se côtoyaient comme préfets depuis la cinquième année, mais n'avait rien eu de particulier à se dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils assistent à toutes les étapes qui avaient mené la formation du couple de leurs deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient donc partagé les moments de tension, de gêne, de sous-entendus, de non-dits et de chuchotements à peine perceptibles. Ils avaient dû donner des coups de pieds sous les tables, joué les entremetteurs lors de sorties à Pré-au-lard et s'enquérir auprès de l'autre des goûts de leurs amis respectifs en matière de nourriture, de petits cadeaux et d'activités préférées. Pourtant, malgré ces moments qui auraient pu tisser une véritable complicité, Sam demeurait plutôt introverti.

« En plus, je sais que tu as raison au fond » reprit Marlene à l'adresse de Sam, comme pour s'excuser. « Maman dit que l'innovation en matière de sortilèges va jouer un grand rôle dans les temps à venir... »

« Est-ce que la nomination de Parkinson change quelque chose pour elle ? » demanda précipitamment Lily qui brûlait d'aborder le sujet avec sa meilleure amie.

Marlene haussa les épaules. « Elle n'est pas très fan du personnage mais il faut voir. Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit avait trouvé une solution contre les autres crétins, jusqu'à présent... » Un silence s'installa, la mine des quatre jeunes sorciers s'assombrirent. C'était comme si les événements récents venaient de s'incruster soudainement dans la conversation, comme si ils avaient pu raconter leur été passé qui serait survenu dans une dimension parallèle, une dimension qui ne comportait pas de familles traquées et assassinées par pure cruauté. Comme si ces deux dimensions venaient enfin de se rejoindre pour n'en former qu'une seule.

Les articles de la Gazette, et tout ce qu'ils laissaient entrevoir à l'imagination horrifiée de Lily, s'installèrent dans les pérégrinations de Marlene en Amérique, dans les régulations de réseau de Portoloins qu'Arnav avaient dû apprendre au mois de juillet en s'abreuvant de café et dans les compte-rendus de recherche que Sam avait soigneusement recopiés.

Les regards de Lily et Marlene se croisèrent et six ans d'amitié permirent à Lily de comprendre que Marlene lui parlerait, _plus tard_ , de ce qu'elle savait que ses parents savaient, et après un coup d'œil entendu, elles laissèrent Arnav ramener la conversation sur un sujet autrement plus réjouissant.

« Je crois que ce cher Florian a mis au point quelques nouveautés ! » dit-il d'un air alléché en se tordant le cou pour distinguer les parfums. « Tarte réglisse, pêche melba et fizwizbiz au citron vert... » Sam lui fit signe de se détacher de la file et de se rapprocha de la vitrine pour mieux jauger l'offre et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent.

Marlene et Lily se firent face d'un seul mouvement. « Comment ça va, toi ? » demanda la brune d'un air concerné. Lily soupira. « Ce n'était pas vraiment réjouissant, comme tu as pu le deviner dans mes lettres. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai été obligée de travailler 'à la moldue' parce que j'ai encore la Trace. Impossible de les aider si je ne veux pas être dans les dossiers judiciaires du Ministère et vu l'actualité, je préférerais éviter… Donc, on n'est pas parti en vacances à cause des travaux, et j'ai juste... attendu la Gazette tous les jours, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en parler à quelqu'un là-bas. Pas depuis que Severus s'est révélé être le roi des abrutis, en tout cas… D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de lui et ses petits copains qu'il y a failli avoir une bagarre chez Fleury & Bott ! » se rappela-t-elle soudainement.

« Qui ? Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?» demanda Marlene qui aimait aller à l'essentiel. Elle se tourna par réflexe vers la librairie comme si la bataille avait pu se dérouler à ce moment encore.

« Il y a une demi-heure environs. Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange et Rogue d'un côté, moi et Darren de l'autre. Je le connaissais pas mais ils nous ont provoqué alors on s'est retrouvé du même côté… bref, ça s'est terminé par un jus de citrouille mais on a frôlé le duel très déloyal – quatre contre deux dont un Cracmol, merci bien. »

« Attends – Darren est un Cracmol ? » Lily acquiesca de la tête.

« Heureusement que les autres n'ont pas compris tout de suite, ça aurait été une catastrophe. »

« La pire bande possible » commenta Marlene avec dégoût. « Je suis sûre qu'ils ont dû faire la fête tout l'été vu la tournure des événements... » Puis, plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Lily : « Tu leur as dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« A tes parents » insista Marlene. « Pour la… situation politique en cours. »

« ... »

« Lily, on en a déjà parlé, ce serait _vraiment bien_ de les mettre au courant. »

« Et les laisser s'inquiéter pendant deux semestres entiers ? Pas possible. » La sorcière secoua la tête. « Que je le veuille ou non, mon monde – notre monde – est complètement séparé du leur. Je suis – avec toi – bon, d'accord, et il y a longtemps, Severus – la seule sorcière qu'ils connaissent vraiment. Ils ne comprendraient pas bien et ils seraient morts de peur et on en a déjà parlé et ce n'est pas une bonne idée... » Tous les arguments se précipitaient en même temps.

« Mais ce sont tes _parents._ » l'interrompit Marlene. « Ma mère te dirait que s'il faut protéger le Secret Magique, il faut aussi renforcer les liens avec les Moldus avec qui nous interagissons, pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris au dépourvu. »

« Et tu sais que théoriquement, je suis d'accord. Mais toi, tu viens d'une famille uniquement sorcière depuis des générations et c'est difficile pour vous d'imaginer comment c'est, concrètement, de jongler entre deux univers complètement cloisonnés en temps normal... »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas nos propres dilemmes. Oh, à ce propos, écoute, il faut que je te dise... »

« McKinnon ! Evans ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! »

Marlene et Lily se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. De nouveaux clients venaient de rejoindre la file d'attente juste derrière eux, et tout comme Severus, c'était deux élèves que Lily aurait été ravie de ne croiser que le plus tard possible (à la fin du premier semestre, par exemple)(voir, le dernier jour des ASPICS, pourquoi pas)(ou même dans le trajet du Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait chez eux à la fin de l'année, bonne option).

S'il était toujours plus petit que son meilleur ami, qui l'avait toujours dépassé – et le dépasserait toujours – d'une bonne tête, James Potter avait grandi pendant l'été. En fait, il semblait même avoir rattrapé en deux mois ce que la plupart des adolescents gagnent en hauteur sur trois ans. A part son jean noir, il était habillé aux couleurs de sa maison : t-shirt pourpre, lion d'or cousu à même le cuir du sac en bandoulière d'où dépassait sa baguette magique. Derrière lui, Sirius Black semblait plus insolent que jamais, tirant sur sa cigarette, chemise en jean légèrement déboutonnée et manches nonchalamment relevées. Tous deux arboraient un teint particulièrement bronzé et souriaient de cette manière qui avait le don de charmer ou d'irriter leurs interlocuteurs – sans entre-deux. Lily savait à quelle catégorie elle appartenait. Elle leur fit un placide signe de tête.

« Black, Potter. » répondit Marlene avec un léger sourire. Marlene avait toujours hésité entre les deux catégories.

« Bonnes vacances ? » demanda Potter, d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Plutôt sympa. » admit Marlene. « Visite de l'Amérique sorcière pendant deux mois, repas de famille, New-York, Salem, tout le toutim. »

« Inspirant ! » reconnut Potter. « Godric's Hollow de notre côté, puis trois semaines à _Saint-Solaire._ » prononça-t-il avec un accent français. « La mer, le soleil, la bouffe française, de quoi se ressourcer en préparation du dur labeur qui nous attend, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Black.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire ironique.

« Car le labeur, c'est ce qui vous caractérise en premier lieu, bien sûr. » se moqua Marlene.

« Tu n'imagines pas l'énergie que ça demande d'être nous. » répondit le garçon avec une simplicité qui contredisait complètement la fatuité du propos.

« L'énergie déployée à vos plaisanteries serait tellement mieux appropriée à nous faire gagner des points… » déplora Lily qui commençait déjà à s'agacer.

« Pertinente remarque. » admit Black.

« Très juste. » renchérit Potter.

« Nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion au printemps dernier et nous avons depuis agi en conséquence – et d'ailleurs, comme tu es préfète, je m'avoue un peu vexé que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué plus tôt .» constata Black entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

Lily croisa les bras. « Parce qu'il y a eu une différence qui s'est opérée dans votre sabotage organisé de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? »

« Notable différence ! » se scandalisa Potter. « Comme Sirius l'a fait remarquer, c'est intolérable que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte plus tôt, mais nous avions mis au point un système hyper élaboré ces six dernières années. Admettons que McGonagall me retire quinze points pour avoir ensorcelé son tableau – un petit sort de Régurgitation modifié, le tableau est pris de quintes de toux et recrache tout l'excédent de craie absorbé pendant dix ans de cours de métamorphoses. Dans ce cas, je dois m'arranger pour gagner vingt points chez Flitwick en maîtrisant un Sortilège d'Apparition dans les cinq premières minutes de pratique... Tu ensorcelles les lacets de Mulciber et Avery pour qu'ils se prennent les pieds dedans toute la journée, mais derrière, tu gagnes un match de Quidditch. Si tu fais quelques petites soustractions, tu te rends vite ce type d'opération combinées rapportent finalement des points à Gryffondor, ce dont – en ta qualité de préfète – tu devrais nous féliciter. »

« Certes, il y a de la casse au passage, mais au final, nous avons aussi contribué à remporter la Coupe plusieurs années d'affilée. » fit remarquer Black.

« C'est plutôt la technique que j'appelle _'un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière'_ mais... » commenta Marlene, perplexe.

« Quid de la quatrième année où l'implosion du bureau de Rusard nous a retiré deux cent points en juin et où nous avons perdu la coupe ? » répliqua froidement Lily. « Quid du mois d'avril l'année dernière où Sirius nous a fait perdre cent cinquante points à lui tout seul pour une raison _que le directeur lui-même a préféré garder pour lui_ ? »

Potter croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, Black expira sa fumée en regardant ailleurs.

« Y'a prescription pour la quatrième année, ce que tu peux être rancunière! Et j'admets que notre erreur a été de ne pas s'y prendre assez tôt pour pouvoir amortir les coûts... »

« Toujours amortir les coûts, Evans. » (Lily lança un regard noir à Black)

« Quant à l'erreur de jugement de Sirius, l'année dernière... » James lança un regard en coin à son meilleur ami dont le visage prit une expression de gravité qui lui était peu habituelle. « Il a fait amende honorable depuis. Mais c'est justement cet incident qui nous a amenés à réévaluer ce système qui avait pourtant été très effectif jusqu'à présent – oui, bon, à part la quatrième année, mais tu sais, me fusiller du regard ne suffira pas à nous la faire gagner rétrospectivement – on t'a jamais dit que ça ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé ? »

« _Potter._ »

« Donc, je disais, nous avons réévalué notre système et si tu avais prêté plus attention, tu aurais vu que nous n'avons pas fait perdre plus de quarante points à Gryffondor entre avril et juin. Alors que j'ai fait gagner l'équipe de Quidditch en finale et que Remus nous a fait gagner au moins un trilliard de points en sacrifiant toutes ses soirées libres pour organiser de l'aide au devoir. Allez les Lions. »

« _Potter._ »

« Donc, nous avons cette nouvelle version du système où nous ne faisons simplement plus prendre. Pas de prises en flag', pas de retrait de points. Pas de retrait de points… pas de retraits de points. C'est logique : puisqu'on ne fait qu'en gagner – si tu as bien suivi, et je sais que tu as suivi car tu es une sorcière intelligente. Mais tous nos efforts ne valent rien si tu ne prends pas la peine de les remarquer ! » s'offusqua le sorcier qui partait dans un des monologues dont il avait le secret. « C'est très dévalorisant pour nos égos fragiles et il se pourrait que nous revenions à l'ancienne tactique dans l'unique but de regagner ton attention ! »

« POTTER. Ca suffit, j'ai compris, merci pour le mal de crâne ! » parvint à s'exclamer la jeune sorcière en se massant entre les deux yeux. « Et bien continuez à nous faire gagner plus des points, parce qu'avec les ASPICS et mes devoirs de Préfète-en-chef qui vont se rajouter à tous mon travail, je refuse de vous faire la guerre cette année encore ! » prévint-elle d'un ton ferme.

James Potter se fendit alors d'un large sourire.

« Ooooh, ce sera toi 'mon homologue féminine' ? » Il glissa alors la main de la poche de son jean. « Moi aussi, j'ai reçu le badge! » dit-il en ouvrant la paume où brillait une insigne rouge et or. Lily et Marlene n'auraient pas eu l'air plus hébétées si elles avaient reçu un coup de massue de troll sur le crâne. « Hey ! Black, Potter, salut ! »

Arnav et Sam réapparurent et se penchèrent avec curiosité sur la main tendue du Gryffondor.

« C'est à qui ? » demanda Arnav avec bonhomie.

« A moi. »

« Oh. Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » parvint à articuler Lily qui venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole. « Tu n'étais pas préfet. Ce sont les préfets qui sont nommés Préfet-en-chef. Remus Lupin aurait pu être nommé Préfet-en-chef. Tu ne peux pas pas avoir reçu l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef. » répéta-t-elle de façon robotique.

« Ca fait beaucoup trop de 'Préfet-en-chef ' dans tes phrases. Ne sois pas obsédée comme ça par la fonction, Evans. Et figure-toi que c'est apparemment possible de nommer quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'exercer la fonction de Préfet auparavant. Sabrina Prewett – Poufsouffle, présidente du club des Plantus – est la première dont on peut trouver la trace dans les archives de l'école en 1887. Mais dès 1905, le cas s'est répété avec Tom Forseel – Gryffondor, jamais Préfet, mais Préfet-en-chef et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pendant sa septième année. »

« Dumbledore t'aurait nommé Préfet-en-chef de Poudlard ? » insista Marlene, incrédule. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu erreur de hibou postal ? »

« Ma chère Marlene, je crois que c'est officiel. Mais hauts les coeurs ! Je me réjouis de toutes ces réunions de préfets à venir ! »

Lily eut un haut le coeur.

« Mais tu es toujours Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors ? » interrogea Arnav, perplexe.

Potter fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. « Je reste poursuiveur mais j'ai passé la main à Aileas Barrow. Je n'ai pas le courage de Tom Forseel, il semblerait – je pense que le type n'a pas pu se libérer pour la moindre petite Bièraubeurre pendant un an. Or, j'ai l'intention de profiter un peu de ma dernière année à Poudlard, et il se trouve que les retourneurs de temps coûtent vraiment trop cher. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est un vrai ? » demanda encore Sam en désignant l'insigne du doigt. Potter se contenta de refermer la paume et rangea le pins dans sa poche de jean en souriant.

« McKinnon, je crois que c'est ton tour. » dit Black à la sorcière qui les regardait toujours avec une certaine sidération tandis que Florian Fortarôme s'impatientait pour prendre sa commande. La file avait progressé mais le petit groupe avait été trop absorbé par la nouvelle de l'improbable promotion de James Potter pour s'en rendre compte.

Marlene s'empressa de passer commande, suivi d'Arnav et de Sam.

« Et McGonagall ne s'est pas interposée face à cette décision… controversée ? » insista Lily d'un air inquisiteur.

« Elle a raison. » reconnut Black. « Tu devrais acheter un petit cadeau à Minnie pour ménager ses nerfs, juste en prévision…»

« J'ignorerai la désapprobation manifeste qui se cache derrière cette remarque. » répondit Potter d'un air digne, à l'adresse de la préfète-en-chef. « Je suppose que Dumbledore a su percevoir en moi ce leadership naturel et cette facilité de contact qui comptent parmi mes principaux atouts… »

Derrière l'air prétentieux, il y avait bien sûr de l'auto-dérision à percevoir, mais trop d'années avaient opposé les deux jeunes gens pour que Lily lui fasse grâce d'un sourire.

« Alors, quels parfums pour la demoiselle ? »

Lily se tourna vers Fortarôme. « Heu… citronnelle et tarte aux myrtilles. » dit-elle en choisissant ses parfums à la hâte.

« La parfaite alliance de l'acidité et de la douceur ! » commenta le marchand de glace en empilant les deux boules dans un cornet. « Ça vous fera trois mornilles et huit noises ! »

« _'La parfaite alliance de l'acidité et de la douceur…'_ Florian, je ne l'aurai pas mieux décrite et pourtant ça fait six ans qu'on va à l'école ensemble ! »

C'était trop d'émotions d'un coup pour la patience de Lily Evans – James Potter ayant déjà utilisé tout le stock qui lui était dédié ces six dernières années. Elle tendit la monnaie à Fortarôme et se tourna vers le sorcier, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Potter, je sais que tu es la lourdeur faite homme mais on a encore deux semestres à tenir et beaucoup, beaucoup de réunions ensemble qui nous attendent alors par pitié, en attendant l'inévitable réunion des préfets dans le Poudlard Express, prends une douche froide et oublie-moi. »

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons sur cette réplique cinglante quand James Potter fit encore quelque chose de surprenant et d'inédit. Il laissa tomber son habituel sourire exaspérant pour un air plus sobre et dit : « Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je te prie de m'excuser. » Il la regardait en face, ses yeux noisette plongés dans les yeux verts de la sorcière. Décontenancée par cette attitude nouvelle et se sentant prise de court, Lily remarqua néanmoins le sourire de Black. Elle acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête pour enterrer momentanément la hache de guerre et tourna les talons, pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient installés sur un banc un peu plus loin.

Elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de Marlene.

« Tu sais » dit soudainement Lily. « Je crois que ma confiance en McGonagall vient d'en prendre un coup. _Comment_ est-ce qu'elle a pu laisser faire? » Marlene haussa les épaules. « J'ai une admiration infinie pour Dumbledore mais la vieillesse est un naufrage, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Moi, je trouve ça plutôt drôle… étant donné que Potter ne fait pas partie de ma maison, bien sûr. » s'empressa d'ajouter Sam Willys.

« On va tellement gagner la coupe, cette année. » approuva Arnav en se délectant de sa glace.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard sombre et se plongèrent silencieusement dans leurs glaces caramel épicé/banana split, citronnelle/tarte aux myrtilles respectives.

Avec Arnav et Sam dans les parages, les discussions s'axaient avant tout sur des sujets futiles et amusants : les futurs cours, les anciens et les nouveaux profs, quelques potins reçue de leurs camarades pendant l'été, et le commentaire des nouveaux articles proposés en vitrines. Lily partit reprendre le Magicobus en fin d'après-midi alors que ses amis s'apprêtaient à rentrer par le réseau de Cheminette relié au Chemin de Traverse. « On se revoit dans deux jours sur le quai ! » promit-elle à Marlene en se faufilant à travers le pub, chargée de tous ses achats. Elle les déposa sur le trottoir et leva sa baguette pour appeler le bus qui apparut dans une explosion sonore avant même qu'elle l'ait vraiment levée. Surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle le bus était arrivé, elle s'avança vers les portes du véhicule et… réalisa qu'elle n'était pas vraiment celle qui avait appelé le bus depuis le trottoir. Tout aussi chargé qu'elle, Severus Rogue avait avancé pour y entrer. Les deux sorciers arrêtèrent leur mouvement en se dévisageant silencieusement.

« Allez les grands, on monte ! » s'impatienta Ellen, la contrôleuse.

« Heu… non, c'est bon, je vais attendre le prochain… passage. » se recula Lily. Elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour faire face à Severus tout un voyage après l'apothicaire, après la librairie, après l'avoir revu aux côtés de Mulciber le Malfaisant, passif, silencieux...

Mais Ellen fronça les sourcils.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, vous venez tous deux des Midlands, non ? Vous appelez le bus depuis le croisement entre Grantstreet et Caldonpark à Cokeworth ? Alors allez, en route. »

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de, heu, acheter… un chaudron. »

« Tu as besoin d'un nouveau chaudron ? » répéta Rogue en haussant son sourcil droit.

« Oui. Le mien commence à… rouiller. »

« Ton Luxetouilleur90 commence à rouiller ? »

« Un peu. Au fond. De rouille. »

« Ton Luxetouilleur90 – que tu as acheté à prix d'or avec toutes tes économies – le Luxetouilleur90 – commandé i peine un an spécialement pour tes BUSES – ton Luxetouilleur90 garanti 10 ans et que tu polis après chaque cours avec l'enduit anti-oxydant de la Mère Bulleuse – commence à rouiller et tu veux le changer ? »

Lily se sentit rougir mais pas prête à abdiquer pour autant.

« Oui, _ce_ Luxetouilleur90. Je pense à le remplacer. Un problème ? »

« Lily. Monte dans le bus. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Et de toute façon, je repars au magasin de chaudrons. »

« Tu ne vas pas acheter de nouveau chaudron. »

« Si je veux, je vais acheter un nouveau chaudron. »

« Pour votre information, c'est un jour de retour de vacances et on ne repassera pas avant trois bonnes heures sur Londres, il faut encore qu'on dépose une bonne vingtaine de passagers aux quatre coins du pays. Mais si vous préférez rester là à vous disputer à propos des fonds de chaudrons, c'est votre affaire. » Ellen s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais Severus passa le bras dans l'entrebâillement pour l'en empêcher.

« Je monte. » dit-il à l'adresse de la contrôleuse. Puis se tournant vers Lily : « j'espère pour toi que la cheminée de tes parents est reliée au réseau de Cheminette… et qu'ils la laissent allumée malgré la canicule... » et il monta dans le bus.

Lily pesta mentalement mais dut se résoudre à le suivre. Elle paya son ticket, passa devant Severus en lui présentant l'air le plus hautain qu'elle eut en réserve (celui qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à James Potter), monta à l'étage pour ne pas avoir à sentir sa présence à quelques mètres d'elle, sortit un livre de mythologie grecque et se plongea dedans en essayant de rayer Severus Rogue de son esprit. La stratégie était peu efficace mais, trop absorbée par sa rengaine ou par ses tentatives de se concentrer sur la fuite de Léto, elle souffrit beaucoup moins des tressautements habituels de l'engin.

Quand le Magicobus marqua enfin l'arrêt à Cokeworth, le soleil déclinait vraiment. Les deux adolescents sortirent. Lily salua Ellen et Juliet mais Severus ne s'embarrassa d'aucune politesse. Il frôla son ancienne amie, la bousculant presque, et partit directement vers l'impasse du Tisseur qui était à l'opposé de Lightsee House. Pendant un instant, Lily hésita à l'interpeller…

… mais pour se dire quoi ?

Elle rentra chez elle sans plus se retourner.

* * *

« Attends un peu ! » cria Mrs Evans à sa cadette. « Pas de trajet à vide ! » Elle ouvrit un placard, saisit un plateau et le mit presque de force dans les mains de sa fille. Puis, elle entreprit de le charger de bols remplis de pickles et de petits feuilletés décongelés à la hâte. Lily ploya un peu sous le poids qui se rajoutait puis laissa échapper un soupir.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. » la rabroua doucement Mrs Evans tout en continuant de fouiller le réfrigérateur. « Ta sœur vient d'être demandée en mariage et tu tires une tête d'enterrement... »

« Je ne fais pas une tête d'enterrement, j'accuse le choc. Enfin, je suis surprise. Mince, quoi, il était pas juste censé venir la chercher pour aller dîner ? »

« Et à la place, il a mis genou à terre, et Pétunia a dit oui – j'étais là. Nous allons donc tous fêter ce jour spécial. Ensemble. Parce que c'est un grand jour pour ta sœur. »

« Maman, ne prétends pas que tu approuves ce qui se passe, je vous ai entendus parler de Vernon avec Papa l'autre jour et c'était pas joli-joli... »

« Ssssshh ! » lui intima sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. « Et je n'apprécie pas que tu nous espionnes comme ça. »

« Maman, on vit dans la même maison pendant l'été, tu te rappelles ? Et la cloison entre la salle d'eau et votre chambre est beaucoup trop fine. »

« De toute façon » coupa la mère, « il ne s'agit pas d'approuver ou de désapprouver… Pétunia a l'air heureuse avec lui. Elle a l'air de… savoir où elle va, d'avoir trouvé sa place. Et c'est tout ce que je demande pour mes deux filles. Si différents que puissent être les chemins qu'elles empruntent. Tu verras, quand tu auras des enfants ! _Bon sang_ , j'étais pourtant certaine qu'il y avait une bouteille de champagne au frais quelque part... » marmonna Mrs Evans en soulevant les fruits qui s'entassaient dans le bac à légumes.

« Mais si elle croit que c'est bien pour elle alors qu'en fait, ça ne fait que… l'enfermer ? »

« Et l'enfermer où exactement ? »

Lily roula les yeux. « Dans la routine, les préjugés, la mort par ennui mortel... »

« Shhhhh ! » répéta Mrs Evans. « Tais-toi un peu, et s'ils t'entendaient ?! Ah, voilà cette fichue bouteille ! » La porte du frigo claqua. « Écoute, Lily. Nous avons fait deux filles très différentes. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que vous vous entendiez toujours bien – comme quand vous étiez petites… et si c'était à refaire… Mais avec des 'si', on mettrait Buckingham en bouteille. Petunia est ce qu'elle est, il nous faut l'accepter. Et toi aussi, tu as tes défauts. Et Vernon aussi. Mais il prendra soin d'elle. Il a l'air de sincèrement l'aimer – et il a une carrière prometteuse et Pétunia se sent rassurée par ce qu'il a à lui offrir… Un couple, c'est une équipe, et si c'est l'équipier que Pétunia a choisi pour être heureuse, alors c'est comme ça. »

« Mais... »

« Je t'en prie, ne fais rien qui puisse entacher le bonheur de Tunie ce soir. Ça lui briserait le cœur… et à moi aussi. »

Le ton était pressant et ému, Lily sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Elle sourit à sa mère qui lui caressa brièvement la joue du bout des doigts.

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est bien, ma fille ! » lui répondit affectueusement Mrs Evans.

Dans le salon, Pétunia admirait sa bague assortir d'un gros diamant rose et sa sœur lui reconnut des traits plus détendus et chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Champagne pour les futurs mariés ! » s'exclama Jane Evans en ouvrant la bouteille dans un 'pop' sonore.

« Et bienvenue dans la famille, Vernon ! » assura Mr Evans avec une jovialité que Lily trouva un peu forcée. Mais ce fut comme si elle avait été la seule à s'en rendre compte.

« Je vous remercie pour cet honneur. » déclara pompeusement Vernon Dursley.

Ses yeux bruns croisèrent ceux de Lily et elle sut que cette déclaration ne la prenait pas en compte. Elle détourna le regard et afficha un sourire de convenance – au moins, pour sa mère, elle pouvait faire un effort…

« A Vernon et Pétunia ! » s'exclama Mr Evans en levant sa coupe et tout le monde l'imita.

« Que l'avenir vous réserve de nombreuses joies ! » leur souhaita Mrs Evans.

Lily ne se fit pas attendre pour boire : elle ressentait le besoin d'un verre. Pétunia en revanche trempa à peine ses lèvres dans sa coupe : la main posée sur le cœur et les yeux brillants, elle s'était lancée dans une interminable logorrhée au sujet des préparatifs pour la cérémonie.

« Juin prochain pourrait être une bonne date ! Juillet est toujours trop chaud, et Mai trop incertain… je n'aimerais pas que la pluie gâche la fête – comme au mariage de la cousine Sandra, vous vous souvenez ? … Je pense au blanc – beaucoup de blanc partout, un joli blanc crème, avec des perles… des fruits de mer en plat principal… pas de couronnes, des fleurs dans des vases, c'est plus chic… et les demoiselles d'honneur… certainement pas Sarah, avec sa scoliose, elle n'arrive plus à se tenir correctement et ça ruinerait la procession… dragées… tulle et soie... »

'Juste Darren'. Étrange jeune homme. Lily n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres Cracmols que Rusard jusqu'à présent et ça l'avait beaucoup intéressée de voir qu'ailleurs, des enfants faisaient le chemin inverse d'elle. Avoir passé ses jeunes années à prendre la poudre de Cheminette et devoir consulter les horaires du train local – en expliquant à ses parents ce qu'était un train local. Avoir assisté à des matchs de Quidditch et devoir s'inscrire à un club de rugby – et savoir que ses parents ne comprendront pas forcément l'intérêt des règles du rugby. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas donné son nom, ç'aurait été intéressant de garder contact…

« Mais ma chérie, si c'est en juin, il faut s'assurer que ta sœur puisse s'absenter de Sainte-Clothilde. »

Lily ne releva pas. Sainte-Clothilde. Sa sœur allait se marier avec un homme qui ne serait jamais au courant pour les sorciers et à qui elle devrait mentir quand elle aurait trouvé du travail. Une fois, petites, elles avaient organisé le mariage de Pétunia. La petite Tunie de 9 ans avait cueilli des fleurs dans les jardins des voisins et la petite Lily de 6 ans avait risqué sa vie (et d'être punie de bonbons pendant une bonne semaine) en allant piquer le voile de mariée de sa mère. Celui-ci était soigneusement mis à l'abri dans une caisse rangée tout en haut du placard-des-affaires-qu-on-a-pas-le-droit-de-toucher. Il avait fallu grimper sur la commode et là, Lily s'était un peu aidée en flottant bizarrement au-dessus du meuble, pour réussir à atteindre la fameuse boîte où était rangé le voile tant convoité… Elles avaient couru jusqu'au square – qui était toujours désert, car le quartier qu'elles habitaient alors était beaucoup moins résidentiel que celui de Lightsee House et presque aucun enfant ne venait y jouer. Mais elles s'était quand même cachées dans le petit bosquet du parc. Et elles avaient coiffé Pétunia du voile, et Lily avait entonné la marche nuptiale car elle était demoiselle d'honneur, et elles avaient fait les voix du prêtre et du futur mari de Pétunia (qui était particulièrement riche et beau et à sa merci) et imaginé le banquet en faisant toutes les voix de tous les invités… elles étaient rentrées tout doucement à la maison, et Lily avait rangé le voile sans se faire prendre en flottant de nouveau au-dessus de la commode et c'était comme avoir un secret qui ne leur appartenait qu'à elles pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi, car Pétunia était « une femme mariée, maintenant » comme elles se le répétaient en chuchotant d'un ton surexcité.

Il y avait fort à parier que le vrai mariage de Pétunia ne ressemblerait pas à ça.

Dommage.

« Lily chérie, tu as pensé à mes chocogrenouilles ? » chuchota son père en se penchant par dessus le bras de son fauteuil. Elle lui sourit et chuchota en retour : « Un sachet premium t'attend dans ma chambre, et j'ai rajouté des fizwizbiz à la fraise : ils te feront voler dix bons centimètres au-dessus du sol, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait. »

Mr Evans lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de remerciement avant de se replonger dans le canapé.

« Il faudra trouver une robe qui ne jure pas avec les cheveux de Lily. »

« Le blanc crème ne jure pas avec le roux » objecta la sorcière d'une voix absente.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils. « Mais je _me_ marie en blanc crème, tu ne peux pas être en blanc comme la mariée. » Lily haussa les épaules. « Il y a plein de couleurs qui peuvent aller avec mes cheveux, Pétunia. »

« Mais tu ne pourras pas porter de vert – je ne veux pas qu'on porte de vert à mon mariage, c'est une couleur _tellement_ peu sûre, ce serait de très mauvais goût... »

« C'est vrai. », approuva Vernon. « C'est une couleur inappropriée pour un mariage. »

« Mais le bleu et le rose poudré peuvent très bien aller à Lily… On trouvera une solution. » préféra intervenir Mrs Evans d'un ton rassurant. Pétunia fit la moue.

« Ça dépend quelles teintes. Avec une peau aussi pâle et ses tâches de rousseur qui apparaissent parfois de manière imprévue, il va falloir y réfléchir... »

« Mais non Tuny, rappelle-toi, sa robe bleu mer pour le mariage de Sandra, justement, ça lui allait très bien… Ma chérie, tu peux aller chercher ta robe bleue, pour rassurer ta sœur ? »

« _Maintenant_ , Maman ? Tu veux que j'aille _maintenant_ fouiller dans le placard où on entasse les vêtements d'hiver et les vêtements de cérémonie pour tout défaire et finalement mettre la main sur cette robe bleue ? »

Vernon toussa de désapprobation, Pétunia la fusilla du regard, Mrs Evans roula des yeux, Mr Evans contempla son verre sans aucune expression, et Lily soupira encore. « Si tu veux que j'y aille, j'y vais... »

Elle vida sa coupe et se leva. A ce moment précis, il se passa deux choses en même temps. Tout d'abord, une chouette tachetée de noir – que Lily ne reconnut pas – entra par la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la rue et vint atterrir sur le bras du canapé qui se dressait entre Lily et son père. Au même moment, une lettre pliée comme un origami entra par la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur le petit jardin des Evans et vint s'ouvrir devant la jeune fille. Pendant un instant, Lily crut que c'était une Beuglante car la lettre se dépliait de la même manière, mais le papier était d'un violet clair et marqué d'un M doré. Le courrier se transforma en une bouche qui s'adressa directement à elle :

« Ceci est un message du Ministère de la Magie à l'attention de l'ensemble de la Communauté Magique. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous informer que cet après-midi vers 17h45, une attaque a été perpétrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des sorciers se présentant sous le nom de 'Mangemorts' ont revendiqué l'attaque. Notre brigade d'intervention agit présentement sur place. NOUS VOUS DEMANDONS DE VOUS METTRE A L'ABRIS SI VOUS LE POUVEZ ET DE PROTEGER VOTRE HABITAT GRACE AUX ENCHANTEMENTS DE BASE PRESENTES DANS LA BROCHURE OFFICIELLE DU MINISTERE. NOUS VOUS DEMANDONS DE NE PAS VOUS RENDRE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ET DE LIMITER VOS DEPLACEMENTS AUTANT QUE POSSIBLE. UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE VOUS SERA TRANSMIS DES LA FIN DE NOTRE INTERVENTION. »

Le courrier s'évapora dans une petite pétarade qui projeta la dite brochure officielle dans les mains de Lily. C'était un feuillet de deux pages récapitulant des sortilèges anti-effraction élémentaires.

« Marlene ! » murmura la sorcière, et elle se précipita sur la chouette et déroula fébrilement le parchemin.

« _Lily,_

 _Je suis chez Arnav. Nous sommes en sécurité. Ils ont commencé à attaquer quand nous attendions au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre la Cheminette. S'il te plaît, confirme-moi que tu es en sécurité chez toi._

 _Marlene_ »

L'indescriptible soulagement.

Lily ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, quatre personnes la fixaient avec des yeux en ronds de soucoupes.

L'un d'eux, particulièrement, avait considérablement pâli.

Vernon se leva et dévisagea sa future belle-sœur.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Vernon ! » l'appela Pétunia en se levant à son tour. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« C'est… _c'est de la sorcellerie !_ »

« Non, c'est... » commença Pétunia. Mais elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Vernon, rassure-toi, tout va bien » commença Lily. Mais sa tête était sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec ceux qu'elle avait croisés aujourd'hui, avec l'apothicaire, la caissière de Fleury & Bott, Florian Fortarôme, les petits frères et sœurs de ses camarades de classe qui couraient jeter un œil au dernier balai à la mode, et les mots se ruaient dans son cerveau et sa gorge sans qu'elle parvienne à les ordonner...

« Je suis une _bonne_ sorcière. » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler.

Vernon Dursley la dévisagea et petit à petit, l'horreur s'immisça dans ses traits, faisant frémir sa moustache, trembler son torse proéminent, déformant son visage de révulsion et d'effroi.

« Il faut que je sorte. » déclara-t-il en prenant sa veste posée sur le bord de son fauteuil.

« Vernon ! » s'écria Pétunia dans un sanglot. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte du pavillon et elle le suivit du haut de ses talons. Lily entendit leurs pas sur le gravier de l'allée, les exclamations de sa sœur, une porte de voiture qui claque et le véhicule démarrant en trombe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Pétunia rentra, défaite. La porte se ferma dans un doux cliquetis derrière elle et elle entra dans le salon, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine comme pour se rassurer… les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, emportant avec elles le mascara et le fard à joue.

Mrs Evans fit quelques pas vers elle mais Pétunia l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle fixa sa sœur et la tristesse resta sur son visage, mais s'y ajouta autant – sinon plus encore – de colère…

« JE TE HAIS ! » hurla-t-elle. « JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! TU AS TOUT GÂCHE ! … TU AS TOUT… GÂCHE... »

Mrs Evans parvint à s'approcher de sa fille aînée et à la prendre dans ses bras. Pétunia s'effondra et sa mère l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Lily... »

Son père tenait la brochure du Ministère de la Magie dans la main droite. Il dévisagea sa fille comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, sous un autre jour…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et le couloir, et Mrs Evans ré-apparut.

Elle aussi scruta sa fille du regard.

« Nous allons nous asseoir. » dit-elle calmement. « Nous allons nous asseoir et tu vas tout nous expliquer. »

« Maman... »

« Nous sommes tes parents. Nous avons le droit de savoir... » Elle inspira et expira profondément. « Même si c'est horrible et que tu veux nous épargner… _nous voulons savoir._ »

Les yeux flamboyants, Mrs Evans reprit sa place dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait avant que l'impensable ne se produise. Mr Evans se rassit dans le canapé. Tous deux fixaient leur fille.

Lily se rassit également.

Les lampes restèrent longtemps allumées à Lightsee House cette nuit-là.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour le chapitre 2 !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer :)


	2. Pyjama-party

**De Magie et de Sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs souhaitent assainir la communauté sorcière et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir alors que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre... [Dernière année des Maraudeurs et histoires antérieures.]

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Sur le chemin de Traverse, Lily rencontre Darren, un Cracmol énigmatique qui étudie la biologie. Elle apprend avec un grand déplaisir que James Potter sera préfet-en-chef avec elle et manque de se battre en duel avec un groupe de Serpentard. Après son départ, le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué par des Mangemorts. Les Evans sont tous réunis lorsque Lily reçoit une lettre du Ministère intimant à sa communauté de se mettre à l'abri. Vernon, qui vient de demander Pétunia en mariage, apprend alors la nature profonde de sa future belle-sœur et quitte les lieux. Ceci oblige aussi Lily à mettre ses parents au courant de la gravité de la situation au sein du monde des Sorciers.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé.

 **Rappels des personnages (au cas où)**

Jane et Stephen Evans : parents de Lily et Pétunia.

Marlene McKinnon : Gryffondor de 7ème année, meilleure amie de Lily.

Arnav Patil : Serdaigle de 7ème année, petit ami de Marlene.

Sam Willis : meilleur ami d'Arnav Patil.

Morag Mulciber : Serpentard de 7ème année.

Fergus Avery : Serpentard.

Shelagh Lestrange : Serpentard.

Darren : Cracmol que Lily rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse au premier chapitre.

 **Note : Merci à Noémie pour sa review et à Mai51 de s'être abonnée ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Pyjama-party**

 _« Massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse : le bilan s'alourdit_

 _Trois jours après la terrible attaque perpétrée par les sorciers partisans de Lord Voldemort, qui se qualifient de 'Mangemorts', le bilan des victimes s'alourdit considérablement. Après une fin de semaine particulièrement mouvementée à l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, le décompte s'élève ce lundi matin à 27 morts dont 6 enfants âgés de moins de 11 ans et 3 jeunes sorciers se rendant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une trentaine de blessés dont 9 se trouvent encore en soins intensifs à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste._

 _Par ailleurs, il est désormais possible d'estimer les pertes matérielles à plus de 30 000 gallions. Tom Brandon, qui exerçait comme apothicaire depuis trente-cinq ans, a vu son stock d'ingrédients moldus intégralement détruits, tandis que Fleury & Bott a vu son rayon de littérature moldue disparaître dans les flammes. Mais si de nombreuses boutiques ont souffert de la panique et des contre-sorts de défense, qui ont causé la destruction de leurs stocks et de leurs vitrines, c'est sûrement l'incendie de la Theière Frappée qui a le plus marqué les esprits en ce vendredi noir._

 _Joshua et Penny Pierceman, propriétaires du lieu, ont été pris pour cibles par les Mangemorts qui leur ont infligé de nombreux sortilège Doloris avant de les enfermer dans le bar, d'y mettre le feu et de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Le couple a malheureusement succombé avant l'intervention des brigades du Ministère. Le couple Pierceman était connu pour organiser tous les mois, dans l'enceinte de la Theière Frappée, des débats politiques axés vers la cohabitation avec les Moldus. Ils reversaient par ailleurs chaque année une partie de leurs bénéfices à l'Association « La Cachette » qui, depuis cinq ans, se donne pour mission d'accueillir les jeunes Cracmols chassés de leurs foyers et de les intégrer à la communauté moldue._

 _La Première Ministre Paige Parkinson a tenu ce matin une conférence de presse au cours de laquelle ses propos se sont révélés ambigus, voire contradictoires selon ses détracteurs. Elle a en effet condamné les actions des Mangemorts, tout en se montrant ouverte à prendre en compte leurs revendications : « La volonté de préserver notre culture magique, nos traditions et notre héritage sorcier, est un souhait largement partagé par la communauté magique. Mais semer le chaos dans notre communauté n'a jamais aidé à construire quoi que ce soit de durable et de telles violences doivent être empêchées. Je suis prête à recevoir Lord Voldemort, le leader dont ces agitateurs se réclament, afin d'écouter ses requêtes et de trouver un arrangement légal à ses revendications. En attendant, des poursuites seront engagées contre les suspects et une telle barbarie sera bien sûr sanctionnée par des peines d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. »_

 _Interrogé suite aux déclarations de Paige Parkinson, le sous-secrétaire de la Justice Magique Bartemius Croupton, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire. Mais ses prises de positions, considérées comme plus énergiques, reçoivent de plus en plus de soutien au sein du Ministère qui semble peiner à trouver une ligne directive commune... »_

Agacé, James Potter parcourut rapidement les dernières lignes de l'article tout en se servant un verre de jus de courge et cannelle. Il tourna la page et secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

« Et sans transition avec ces nouvelles horrifiques, un article brillant sur _la transformation physique de Celestina Moldubec : pour ou contre les sorts d'amélioration esthétique ?_ » s'indigna-t-il en brandissant le journal à la cantonade.

« Un vrai sujet, néanmoins ! J'aimais bien ses dents de travers, ça lui donnait beaucoup de charme... » déclara Fleamont Potter d'un ton rêveur. La poêle dans la main gauche, sa baguette dans la main droite, il fit se déposer magiquement quelques pancakes dans l'assiette de son fils et d'autres pancakes dans l'assiette d'en face, qui était celle Sirius Black.

« Je suis sûr que Joshua et Penny Pierceman passaient leurs journées à débattre de la question, en effet ! » grinça James en brandissant sa fourchette d'un air rageur.

Le visage posé dans la main droite, Euphemia Potter regardait au loin par la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait sur un bois aux couleurs orangées et dorées. L'automne approchait.

« La Gazette a toujours eu du mal à trouver son ton. Ils veulent s'adresser au plus grand monde et ça donne un assemblage un peu… indécent… parfois... » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça que vous aviez quitté le Journal, Euphemia ? » demanda Sirius en arrosant ses pancakes de sirop.

« Officiellement, j'attendais enfin un enfant et j'avais envie de profiter de cette aventure sans avoir à rester au bureau jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour respecter ma deadline. Mais c'est vrai que l'arrivée de Hugh Willis à la tête du journal a renforcé mon choix. La Gazette n'a jamais été la même depuis. »

Elle soupira et but une gorgée de thé fumant.

« Il y a plus de publicités dans les pages et moins de prises de positions… l'écriture est passée au second plan, il fallait surtout augmenter les bénéfices et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit approprié pour un journal, quel qu'il soit. Mais la Gazette jouit d'une grande popularité et c'est difficile pour n'importe quel autre journal de s'imposer en face. Mais j'ai entendu dire que Xenophilius Lovegood avait fait une razzia sur tout un stock de parchemin, je crois qu'il va tenter de créer un outsider. Il a souvent évoqué sa déception quant à ce que devenait la Gazette... »

« Xenophilius Lovegood ? » dit Sirius avec amusement. « Ce n'est pas lui qui avait essayé de commercialiser le kit de chasse au Ronflak Cornu ? »

« Attention à toi, mon garçon » intervint Fleamont en faisant passer un saladier de fruits rouges. « Si tu veux finir ton assiette, tu ferais bien de ne pas trop critiquer ce bon vieux Lovegood devant mon épouse, elle risquerait de te mettre à la porte... »

« Maman a un faible pour les esprits libres... » sourit James.

Euphemia roula des yeux. « Xenophilius est _un peu_ extravagant mais il a aussi des idées intéressantes qui méritent d'être écoutées. Et je ne crois pas que Pandora l'aurait épousé si elle n'avait pas vu _quelque chose_ en lui… Cette jeune femme est tout simplement brillante. »

« Avoue que tu rêverais qu'il t'invite à aller observer les Joncheruines avec lui, sous les étoiles... »

Fleamont et Sirius ricanèrent.

« Très cher fils, je ne m'amuserais pas à taquiner _ma_ mère si elle connaissait un aussi bon sortilège de tirages d'oreille que moi ! » rétorqua Euphemia en se levant. « Je vais finir de me préparer, nous partons dans trois quart d'heures. _Finissez vos valises._ » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux adolescents avant de quitter la cuisine, car elle savait pertinemment dans quel état se trouvait la chambre de James à moins d'une heure du départ pour la gare de Kings'Cross.

« Dix-sept ans que j'entends parler de ce fameux sort mais je vais finir par croire qu'il s'agit d'une légende. » marmonna James.

« On t'a trop épargné. » soupira Fleamont en massant ses propres oreilles. « Ton grand-père l'a plus utilisé sur moi que n'importe quel autre enchantement dans sa vie. C'était une punition particulièrement populaire à l'époque... »

« Pas qu'à l'époque » déclara sombrement Sirius, et Fleamont lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Avez-vous eu d'autres nouvelles de vos camarades de classe ? » questionna Mr Potter d'un air soudainement grave.

« On a identifié les trois victimes » répondit Sirius. « Audrey Dawson de Serdaigle : elle avait seulement douze ans… Allen Chourave en cinquième année à Poufsouffle : sa soeur Margaret est préfète dans la même maison. Et Cole Stevens. Il était en troisième année avec nous à Gryffondor. Les enfants qui ont été touchés étaient surtout des enfants qui vivaient dans le quartier mais Alice Darlay a perdu sa petite cousine dans l'attaque, elle avait six ans... »

Il repoussa son assiette avec colère.

« Comment le Ministère peut accepter de négocier avec des tarés qui tuent des enfants ? J'ai grandi avec des gens qui partagent les opinions de ce Lord Machin, ils n'entendront jamais raison. Reconnaître que leurs idées de pureté de sang ont du sens, c'est leur laisser le champ libre pour laisser cours au besoin de violence qu'ils se transmettent de génération en génération... »

« Paige Parkinson est comme la plupart des sorciers : pleine de préjugés. Elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ni les soirées débats des Pierceman, ni le succès du roman de Charlus Prewett, ni le style de vie des Mulaigh. D'une certaine manière, ce qui se passe l'arrange et elle _comprend_ vraiment les revendications de ces illuminés. Elle aimerait juste qu'ils ne se saccagent pas l'économie de notre communauté mais ça s'arrête là. »

« Mais ils sont incontrôlables ! » objecta Sirius.

« Je sais, Sirius… Je sais. » répondit Mr Potter d'un ton amer.

« On ne peut pas demander aux gens de vivre comme ça, à avoir peur pour les leurs, pour les gens qu'ils connaissent, à devoir attendre le décompte officiel… Regardez James, il n'a pas réussi à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait confirmation que Lily Evans était bien rentrée et en sécurité chez elle ! »

Ménageant son effet, le concerné avala de grandes lampées de jus de courge en adressant un regard blanc à son meilleur ami. Puis, il reposa son verre avec dignité et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas _cherché à avoir_ la confirmation que notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef était en sécurité chez elle. Je l'ai su car Remus nous l'a écrit, Remus qui le savait par Emma Prewett qui le savait par Jules Tiffany qui le savait par Nali Paniandi qui le savait par Noah Ramsay qui le savait par Arnav Patil. S'il-te-plaît. Et j'ai eu du mal à dormir parce que tout le monde était angoissé, voilà tout. Ca n'avait _aucun_ rapport avec le sort de Lily Evans. »

« Il a toujours un crush. » indiqua Sirius à Fleamont Potter sans porter attention à ce que disait James. Le visage de Fleamont se détendit instantanément.

« Père, ne prêtez aucune confiance aux allégations douteuses de ce vile squatteur !»

« Mais il n'avait pas tiré un trait l'année dernière ? » s'étonna Fleamont en ignorant son fils.

« Il dit que si... mais j'y crois pas. » assura Sirius.

« Bon, mon vieux Patmol, il va être temps de te trouver un appartement parce qu'on accepte pas les traîtres à leur sang, ici ! »

Fleamont fit un geste discret de l'index et le dernier pancake de James bondit de son assiette pour le claquer au visage.

« Sirius et moi avons un arrangement. » déclara Mr. Potter. « Nous lui offrons le gîte et le couvert à condition qu'il m'offre un certain nombre de dossiers compromettants au sujet de mon fils unique. »

Sirius ricana. James essuya le sirop d'érable de sa joue à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Mais c'est fini, cette toquade avec Evans ! Je suis le premier concerné et je peux vous assurer que c'est fini. Enfin, ça fait six ans qu'elle m'envoie bouler alors il faudrait être fou pour continuer d'insister ! » s'écria James.

« Mais pourquoi tu passes ton temps à la provoquer alors ? » railla Sirius.

« Parce que… » James haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, c'est drôle. Elle est jolie quand elle se met en colère. _Non_ , je veux dire – car les rires goguenards de son père et de son meilleur ami avaient repris autour de la table – qui n'apprécie pas une jolie fille, hein ? Ça embellit le paysage et puis, voilà, oh, et puis j'ai pas à me justifier après tout ! » Il se leva. « Je vous dit que c'est plus d'actualité, alors c'est le cas, et voilà, point final. »

« ... »

La porte s'ouvrit et la mère de James ré-apparut, redevenue l'apprêtée et pimpante Euphemia Potter que le monde des sorciers connaissait. Son regard s'attarda sur les miettes de pancakes qui maculaient encore le cou de James et sur son époux et Sirius qui semblaient bien s'amuser.

« _Et vos bagages ? »_ demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dès que Black aura arrêté de calomnier à mon sujet ! » répondit James.

« On s'en occupe, Mrs Potter. » la rassura Sirius.

Dans l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de James, ce dernier piqua les côtes de son ami à l'aide de sa baguette dont jaillissait des étincelles.

« Mais aïeuh ! C'est puéril, Potter ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à colporter des ragots. »

« Je croyais que les aboiements du chien n'atteignaient pas les hauts bois du cerfs… MAIS AIEUH ! Ton comportement est complètement indigne d'un préfet-en-chef, t'es au courant ? »

'Chaotique' décrivait plutôt bien l'état de la chambre des adolescents : deux mois de multiples activités estivales, qui avaient aussi comporté un voyage à l'étranger, avaient suffi à transformer le lieu en étalage brocante. James se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et sortit sa baguette magique.

« Vu l'ampleur de la tâche, il va falloir s'y mettre à deux. » déclara-t-il d'un ton résolu.

« Absolument. _Reduire !_ » lança Sirius avec un ample mouvement de la baguette.

Les chaudrons, les magazines, les caleçons, les friandises rapetissèrent d'un coup.

« _Wokety woum_!» lança James. Toutes les affaires se soulevèrent et du sol et flottèrent un instant dans les airs, se séparèrent en deux, se déposèrent dans les deux malles qui se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. L'opération avait duré exactement douze secondes.

« Voilà ce que j'appelle du travail d'équipe ! » s'exclama joyeusement James.

« Pas très orthodoxe mais efficace. Ceci dit… Tu as quand même conscience que tout ce désordre sera remis exactement en place dans le dortoir de Gryffondor dès ce soir – et que Lunard – le seul étudiant de Poudlard qui repasse ses vêtements et plie ses chaussettes – va certainement s'évanouir ? » fit remarquer Sirius en allumant une cigarette à la fenêtre.

James sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit l'insigne rouge et or de sa poche. « Parle pour toi. Moi, cette année, j'ai _mon_ dortoir. »

« Et tu oses essayer de me faire croire que toutes tes affaires sont pliées et rangées ? »

« Hm-hm. »

« Et si j'ouvre ta malle, je ne trouverai pas tes robes de Poudlard réduites à la taille de vêtements de poupées ? »

« Maman, c'est notre dernier départ du Poudlard Express et tu gâches ce beau moment d'émotion. »

Euphemia sourit à son fils. Son soupir balaya ses inquiétudes quant à l'état de la garde-robe de sa progéniture. Elle le serra dans ses bras avant d'étreindre Sirius qui le lui rendit avec gratitude.

« Merci pour tout encore... » insista le jeune homme auprès des parents de son ami. Sentant une pression sur sa nuque, James tourna la tête. Il remarqua, quelques mètres plus loin, un sorcier d'environs quinze ans qui les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Regulus Black était moins beau que son frère aîné, ses traits moins harmonieux, sa silhouette moins élancée, et il paraissait définitivement moins sûr de lui. Mais c'était sûrement l'accoutrement qui le plus différenciaient les deux frères : les cheveux de Sirius commençaient à être suffisamment longs pour lui balayer les épaules, et il était habillé à la mode moldue. Regulus portait les cheveux coupés nets – si on faisait abstraction de son étrange frange qui séparait son front en deux. Il portait une robe de sorcier ornée de l'écusson des Black et en-dessous, apparaissait une tenue d'un autre âge.

Les regards de Regulus et de James se croisèrent, et le plus jeune baissa immédiatement les yeux, reportant son attention sur les elfes de maison qui l'accompagnaient et tentaient de hisser sa lourde malle dans un compartiment du train. Walburga Black avait cessé de se montrer sur le quai 9 3/4 depuis la fugue de son fils aîné. Savoir que celui-ci avait trouvé refuge dans une autre famille à la longue lignée de sorciers avait constitué pour elle un affront insurmontable. En règle générale, la santé défaillante du père, Orion Black, et l'amertume grandissante de la mère avaient considérablement réduits leurs apparitions au sein de la société sorcière.

James balaya la foule des yeux tandis que Sirius échangeait des civilités avec ses parents : ceux-ci l'avaient accueilli sans condition depuis plus d'un an et le jeune Black avait à cœur de leur exprimer toute sa gratitude.

Le quai était moins bondé que d'ordinaire, les parents semblaient plus anxieux et plus empressés de voir le train partir. Plusieurs employés du Ministère effectuaient des contrôles à l'entrée du train : deux accès seulement étaient maintenus, l'un en tête et l'autre en bout de train. Les autres portes étant restées closes pour éviter toute intrusion. Il s'agissait sûrement de mesures prises à la dernière minute, suite aux événements du vendredi passé.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Margaret Chourave, la préfète de Poufsouffle, était habillée en noir et serrait son père dans ses bras – lui aussi était vêtu de noir, d'ailleurs. James se rappela que sa camarade venait de perdre sa petite sœur, et que le père venait d'enterrer sa fille… Il déglutit et continua son tour d'inspection.

Une sorcière rousse discutait avec ses parents et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac faire un drôle de rebond : _mais ça reste gérable_ se persuada-t-il, _rien à voir avec avant, simple réflexe._ Il connaissait Mr et Mrs Evans de vue pour les avoir croisés plusieurs fois sur le quai de Poudlard Express. Comme beaucoup de parents moldus, ils arboraient d'ordinaire l'air ravi et curieux de celui qui découvre un Boursouflet pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce jour-là, le sorcier fut pourtant frappé par leur attitude : la mère de Lily Evans semblait au bord des larmes tandis que le père de la jeune fille avait l'air de donner des recommandations d'un air particulièrement grave… La main sur l'épaule de sa fille, il lui indiquait quelque chose, l'index pointé sur elle. Mais Lily Evans fit « non » de la tête et répondit d'une manière qui fit blanchir son père et sortir un mouchoir à sa mère… Puis le visage de la jeune sorcière se détendit. Elle eut un murmure qui dut faire son effet vu le câlin collectif qui s'ensuivit.

« James ! Sirius ! » s'écria un garçon tout essoufflé.

Peter Pettigrow courait à toutes jambes vers eux, déjà revêtu de son uniforme. Sa cape flottait derrière et lui et il portait un gros sac en papier kraft dans ses bras. James et Sirius échangèrent un large sourire en voyant leur ami apparaître dans une telle précipitation : du Queudver tout craché. Celui-ci parvint à rejoindre le petit groupe et déposa lourdement son sac à terre.

« Mr. – Mrs. Potter » parvint-il à saluer, dos courbé et main sur les genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

« Bonjour Peter !» le salua gentiment Euphemia, mais Fleamont avait toujours aimé taquiner le garçon.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Peter ? »

Le garçon tenta de répondre par politesse mais il manquait encore d'air pour répondre. « ... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? »

Peter fit signe que l'oxygène peinait encore à rentrer. « ... »

« Ta mère n'est pas venue avec toi ? »

« ... »

« Fleamont, arrête de martyriser le pauvre garçon ! » gronda Mrs. Potter en donnant un coup de coude à son mari.

« Va-cances – okay… sac – brosse-à-dent et sa-von et casse-croûte – ou-bliés… Ma-mère – repartie... » haleta Peter d'un seul coup.

Euphemia fronça les sourcils mais son époux semblait éprouver beaucoup d'amusement à voir Peter se sentir obligé de répondre à ses questions par politesse. « Tu es content de toi, je suppose ? » Fleamont haussa les épaules, rayonnant.

« Re-mus – train – déjà ! » annonça Peter à ses deux amis.

« Le bon Remus nous aura gardé des places » se félicita James. « Et c'est pour nous le signal que nous devons retirer. » ajouta-t-il à l'égard de ses parents. « On se voit à Noël ? »

« Fais attention à toi.» préconisa son père et James le regarda avec surprise.

« Faites attention à vous ! » corrigea Euphemia en regardant les trois garçons – mais son regard s'attarda davantage sur James et Sirius.

« Une cape d'invisibilité ne te rend pas invincible… » explicita Fleamont qui avait saisi l'étonnement de son fils. « L'actualité nous a tous pris au dépourvu récemment, alors soyez prudents. »

« Mr. Potter, il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard. Tout ira bien... » assura Sirius.

« Parce qu'il va de soi que vous allez rester uniquement sur le terrain délimité de Poudlard... » ironisa Mrs. Potter et un silence gêné lui répondit.

« Remus nous attend... » tenta James, esquivant le sujet.

« Alors file, ingrate progéniture » dit-elle en serrant une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras. « Et dites bien bonjour à Remus de notre part. Qu'il sache qu'il peut venir à la maison quand il veut. »

« Promis ! »

Ils durent faire inspecter le contenu de leurs sacs et faire passer leurs malles au détecteur magique avant de rentrer dans le Poudlard Express. Ils filèrent vers le compartiment où les attendait Remus Lupin. Celui-ci hissait son bagage ainsi que celui de Peter Pettigrow sur les étagères situées au-dessus des banquettes.

« Comment ça va, Lunard ? » lui demanda Sirius avec une tape dans le dos de son ami. Remus lui rendit l'accolade.

« Avant toute chose, Remus… il faut qu'on parle de ça » prévint James d'une voix sans malice. Il sortir l'insigne de préfet-en-chef de sa poche. Remus haussa un sourcil et prit un air mi-agacé, mi-attendri.

« Tu perds la mémoire, Potter : on en a déjà parlé en large et en travers dans nos lettres... » James secoua la tête. « C'est différent, une fois face à face. Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été nommé... »

« A ma place ? » finit Remus qui voyait bien son ami s'efforcer de trouver les mots justes. « James, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir le poste. C'est déjà un honneur d'être préfet - un honneur inattendu pour moi. Alors préfet-en-chef… Alors jamais Dumbledore ne pourrait nommer… quelqu'un 'comme moi'... »

« Si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas eu le badge, je préfère autant refuser ! » s'exclama James avec chaleur. « Nom d'un dragon, je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas eu ? Je vais aller dire deux mots à Dumbie ! »

Remus lui sourit avec un mélange de gratitude, d'amusement, et une pointe de mélancolie. « Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il t'a nommé toi parce que tu es… toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. C'est super que tu sois préfet-en-chef, passons à autre chose. »

« Tu entends ce que dit Mumus ? » dit Sirius à James (« cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles Mumus ! ») « Arrête de te mettre la rate au court-bouillon et accroche-nous ce fichu badge à ton pull. Cette désinvolture avec laquelle tu le gardes dans ta poche, ça fait vraiment prétentieux. »

« Et quand tu vois de qui ça vient... »

« Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor toi-même, Lupin ! »

Finalement rassuré, James accrocha l'insigne tandis que les Maraudeurs s'installaient avec divers degrés d'avachissement sur les confortables banquettes du Poudlard Express.

Sirius poussa un long soupir dépité et contempla ses amis avec un désespoir soudain.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça sera cette année ? » déplora-t-il. « Notre _dernière_ année d'école. L'année des quatre cents coups – celle où les Maraudeurs devraient donner tout ce qu'ils ont pour la postérité…. Il va falloir éviter d'inclure James, qui serait sinon obligé de s'infliger des retenues ou de nous retirer des points si on… s'arrange… avec le règlement ? »

James roula des eux. « Je compte surtout mettre à profit mes atouts de Maraudeur pour gagner un temps fou sur mes devoirs de préfet. Je veux dire : quel intérêt de faire des tours de garde dans les couloirs quand on a la Carte ? Ceci étant, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal de continuer à la mettre un peu en veilleuse… Et pas la peine de monter sur tes hippogriffes, Sirius ! » se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air offusqué de son meilleur ami. « Je ne parle pas de devenir de parfaits petits Serdaigles, juste de continuer à être _un peu_ plus prudents. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'on s'est calmé après… après le printemps que Cornedrue a été nommé préfet-en-chef... » déclara Peter d'un air songeur en plongeant la main dans les Limaces en gelée.

« Mais les Serpentards sont de plus en plus arrogants, il faut bien qu'on réagisse de temps à autre ! » remarqua Sirius avec énervement.

« Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que toi, tu es toujours en probation ! » menaça James en pointant son index sur Sirius.

Ce dernier se renfrogna mais ne contesta pas pour autant. L'année précédente, il avait joué à un jeu particulièrement dangereux en incitant Severus Rogue à _enfin_ découvrir le mystère qui se cachait derrière les absences de Remus. Il lui suffisait de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante une nuit de pleine lune en passant par le chemin souterrain caché sous le saule Cogneur...

En entendant Sirius rapporter sa petite plaisanterie avec beaucoup de satisfaction, James n'avait pas tergiversé plus d'une seconde. Il avait saisi sa cape d'invisibilité et avait couru à la recherche de Rogue, osant à peine imaginer les conséquences s'il arrivait trop tard… Il l'avait sauvé de justesse des crocs d'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang : à quelques secondes près, ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe.

Les murs avaient tremblé ce soir-là dans le dortoir qui abritait les Maraudeurs.

 _« Tu aurais pu le tuer !_ Remus _aurait pu le tuer ! Tu imagines Remus au réveil, s'il l'avait seulement blessé ? Tu imagines, s'il l'avait mordu ? »_

 _« On ne l'aime pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le tuer – encore moins le faire tuer par notre meilleur ami ! »_

 _« Tu as juste fait passer ton désir de vengeance devant tout le reste ! Tu as utilisé Remus pour parvenir à tes fins – et quelles fins ! Black, réfléchis deux secondes, c'est une attitude de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard ? »_

 _« Tu sais que Voldemort et ses partisans parlent d'utiliser des loup-garous pour faire pression sur notre peuple ! Ça ne te donne pas d'indice sur ce qui est bien ou mal ? »_

 _« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous deux, mais moi j'ai besoin de digérer. »_

James avait passé deux nuits à dormir sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. Puis, Remus l'avait rejoint.

 _« Il a fait une erreur. Il n'a pas réfléchi au fait que c'était_ moi _. »_

 _« Je sais. Mais_ toi _alors, le premier concerné, ça ne te rend pas fou de rage ? »_

 _« … parce que bien sûr, c'était uniquement pour moi que vous êtes devenus Animagi ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi un challenge destiné à vous prouver que vous étiez meilleurs que les autres... ? »_

Sirius avait fait perdre cent-cinquante points à Gryffondor et devait être expulsé.

Mais James Potter avait trouvé le mot de passe de la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur.

Nul n'avait su ce qu'ils s'y étaient dit, mais Sirius avait été convoqué par le professeur McGonagall qui lui avait annoncé que son expulsion n'aurait pas lieu. Et l'énorme bêtise de Sirius Black était demeuré secrète, l'attitude héroïque de James ayant été le sujet principal dans l'ensemble de l'école.

Quelques jours plus tard et avec un peu de retard, ils avaient célébré en grande pompe l'anniversaire de James. Les élèves de Gryffondor (à quelques exceptions près) s'était sentie grandement soulagée de retrouver l'âme et l'esprit de leur maison : on pouvait critiquer les Maraudeurs, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils savaient mettre de l'ambiance et les anniversaires des garçons donnaient toujours lieu à des fêtes endiablées dans la tour de Gryffondor. Sirius et James avaient définitivement enterré le sujet après trois bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Ils avaient terminé la soirée bras dessus bras dessous, en se lançant des « à la vie à la mort ! » et « t'es mon frère, frère » de plus en plus pâteux et de moins en moins intelligibles.

« James a raison.» approuva Remus. « Il s'agit juste de mettre un peu d'eau dans l'hydromel comme à la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Mais c'est très mauvais de mettre de l'eau dans de l'hydromel… » protesta Peter, confus.

« Certes, c'était un mauvais exemple... » reconnut Remus. « Simplement: la discrétion a du bon, on a assez fait trembler les murs pendant cinq ans et demi. Continuons de gagner plus de points que nous n'en perdons – en fait, mettons davantage d'efforts à en gagner plutôt qu'à en perdre. »

Il ignora le grognement de Sirius et se tourna vers James qui approuva du chef. « J'aime bien cette version : préfet James ! » dit joyeusement Remus en saisissant une chocogrenouille qu'il ouvrit et décapita d'un coup de dents.

Trois coups retentirent alors à la porte du wagon qui s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Lily Evans. Elle portait un jean et un pull moldu vert émeraude sur lequel brillait son insigne de préfète-en-chef. « Lupin, Black, Pettigrow » salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

« Potter, la réunion commence dans dix minutes et je pensais qu'il faudrait revoir ensemble les principaux points à aborder. »

« Pas la peine de trouver de prétexte pour te retrouver seule avec moi, Evans, cette année sera pleine d'occasions... » Il croisa son regard. « Ou pas. Je te suis. Dans dix minutes, Lupin ? »

La porte se referma sur eux mais leurs voix étouffées parvinrent aux oreilles des trois Maraudeurs restant.

« C'est hors de question que tu me harcèles devant tout le monde pendant les réunions, c'est clair ? »

« Relax, je garderai les mots doux pour les moments où nous serons seuls. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter, je ne plaisante plus ! »

Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

« Petit veinard. Je suis prêt à te payer une pensine pour que tu collectes toutes vos prochaines réunions de préfets et qu'à la fin de l'année, on organise une projection des meilleurs moments de Potter et Evans saison 7. Une année entière de sketchs de grande qualité devant un public trié sur le volet. »

« T'inquiète, c'est prévu depuis que j'ai appris qu'ils seraient tous les deux préfets-en-chef. » le rassura Remus en engloutissant une deuxième chocogrenouille.

* * *

« Ecris-nous au moindre problème. N'hésite pas à rentrer à la maison si tu sens que la situation dégénère… Nous t'accueillerons toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Et je suis sérieux, Lily. Il vaut mieux que tu sois prudente plutôt que de t'obstiner à rester là-bas parce que tu t'obstines à te prouver quelque chose… on te connaît assez bien pour savoir que tu en serais capable. »

« Très franchement, Poudlard est plus sûr que n'importe quel autre endroit – y compris la maison. Au moins, personne ne viendra nous attaquer à la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore... »

L'expression lui avait échappé. Son père pâlit, sa mère se mit à chercher frénétiquement un mouchoir dans son sac. »

« J'ai hâte de vous retrouver à Noël. Vous allez me manquer… et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. »

Ils la serrèrent simultanément dans leurs bras et la jeune fille se sentit envahie par l'émotion.

Quand l'étreinte prit fin, Mrs. Evans se retourna pour se moucher. Mr. Evans se rapprocha d'Edward McKinnon qui disait au revoir à sa fille Marlene, à deux mètres d'eux.

« Edward, pourrions-nous vous parler un instant ? »

Mr. McKinnon acquiesça, pris au dépourvu. C'était un sorcier de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns bouclés, doté de fines lunettes rectangulaires.

« Papa… » intervint Lily. « Je sais que tu vas demander à Mr. McKinnon de vous tenir au courant de l'actualité et franchement, je pense qu'il a d'autres choses à faire. »

« C'est une affaire entre parents ! » rétorqua son père. « Et tu as un certain culot, ma fille, de me faire la leçon vu toutes les informations dont tu as omis de nous faire part ces derniers temps ! »

Lily se sentit rougir mais soutint son regard. Marlene concentrait son attention sur son chat Tortus qui miaulait depuis sa cage de voyage.

« Mr. McKinnon est un haut responsable au Ministère de la Magie, c'est comme si tu t'adressais à Anthony Crosland ou Roy Jenkins en leur demandant un service personnel, c'est juste déplacé.»

« Edward est aussi le père de la meilleure amie de ma fille et je suis certain qu'il comprend l'état qui peut être le nôtre… te laisser partir loin de nous… dans ces circonstances... »

« Je comprends très bien. » coupa Mr. McKinnon en voyant Lily prête à répliquer. « Mon épouse et moi croyons fermement que nous devons collaborer autant que possible avec les personnes non dotées de pouvoirs magiques. Surtout si elles sont de bonnes volonté… Nous vous préviendrons si des changements majeurs viennent à se produire. Stephen, Jane, vous pouvez compter sur nous. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Merci, Mr. McKinnon... » dit Lily et ils échangèrent un regard de compréhension.

« Il est presque onze heures... » annonça Mrs. Evans d'une voix étrangement voilée.

« Embrasse Maman pour moi ! » demanda Marlene à son père.

« Travaillez bien, les filles ! » leur souhaita Mr. McKinnon, mais son sourire semblait las.

« Rentrez bien. » souhaita Lily à ses parents, le ventre plus noué qu'aux précédents départs du train. « Et dites encore à Pétunia… que je suis désolée. » Ils acquiescèrent en silence et les deux filles montèrent dans le wagon après avoir été inspectées par le vigile du Ministère.

Elles entrèrent dans le compartiment déjà investi de leurs valises et de la cage de Flocon. Marlene ouvrit la cage de Tortus qui en bondit et s'étira sur la banquette comme un bienheureux.

« Enfin seules ! » soupira d'aise la brune, mais elles agitèrent toutefois la main à travers la vitre pour dire au revoir une dernière fois à leurs parents, jusqu'à ce que le train eut totalement quitté la gare.

« De loin le départ le plus glauque depuis la première année ! » décréta Lily en enfilant un pull pour se protéger des aléas du sort de climatisation automatique.

« Et de loin. » approuva Marlene d'un air sombre. « Je voulais t'en parler, dans la file de Fortarôme : Papa et Maman se sont disputés tout l'été pour savoir si je devais ou non revenir à Poudlard cette année. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Lily en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« Il faut comprendre Papa. C'était tellement reposant, en Amérique ! Ils suivent tout ça – les partisans du sang-pur – de très loin. Les sorciers américains vivent complètement séparés des moldus, certes. Après les procès de Salem, ils ont un peu trop intégrés l'idée qu'il y avait un intérêt indéniable à vivre de notre côté, en protégeant le Secret Magique à tout prix… Mais au moins, pour l'instant, aucun sorcier américain n'a été pris du délire que sa magie était plus pure qu'une autre. Ilvermorny est une des écoles les plus égalitaires au monde et Papa a donc envisagé de m'y inscrire pour finir mes études. »

« Mais toi, tu ne risques rien ! » fit remarquer Lily. « Ta famille est une des plus éminentes de Grande-Bretagne. »

« C'est vrai, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'on risque rien... » Elle marmonna. « Maman a reçu des menaces, des courriers un peu spéciaux – ils n'ont pas voulu me donner de détails. Sa politique a toujours été plutôt traditionnelle – mais elle affiche une certaine ouverture aux échanges inter-sorciers et moldus quand les occasions lui paraissent appropriées. Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire aux encagoulés… et je crois que ça effraie beaucoup Papa. »

Elle entreprit de gratter Tortus derrière les oreilles et reprit :

« Mais je tenais à terminer l'année à Poudlard et Maman était complètement de mon côté. Elle dit que c'est prématuré et que pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de faire des choix par pure crainte de ce qui pourrait potentiellement arriver. C'est drôle de penser qu'elle sort de Serdaigle parce qu'honnêtement, elle est têtue comme une Gryffondor pur jus. J'ai réussi à calmer Papa en lui disant qu'il serait toujours temps pour moi d'entamer une carrière à l'étranger après les ASPICS. »

« Tu veux partir après les ASPICS ? C'est la première fois que tu m'en parles ! » s'étonna Lily.

« Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant cet été mais… tu aurais vu New-York ! » répondit Marlene, les yeux brillants. « Tu aurais adoré, c'était vraiment très cool. En fait, je pensais : tu devrais même envisager de partir avec moi ! »

« Marlene McKinnon... » l'interrompit Lily, une main sur le cœur. « Est-ce une déclaration d'amour ? »

« Si ça peut te convaincre d'accepter : oui ! Imagine un peu : toi et moi, deux sorcières pleines de charme, d'ambition et dotées d'un irrésistible accent britannique, colocataires à New-York, partant à la conquête du monde. Honnêtement, est-ce que ça enflamme pas du Magyar à Pointes ? »

« J'en dis : est-ce qu'on emmène Tortus ? » plaisanta Lily. Elle tendit les bras vers le chat qui sauta dedans sans se faire prier : c'était le chat le moins farouche du monde. « Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu envie de voyager. Mais… je ne sais pas. Avec le contexte actuel, est-ce que ça ne reviendrait pas un peu à… fuir ? »

« Pas si on a juste envie de changer d'air. Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir quoi que ce soit, mais boire des Cosmhydromels avec toi jusqu'au bout de la nuit, ça a quelque chose de tentant. »

« Tu as des arguments. »

« Je sais bien. »

« Pétunia serait si heureuse de nous savoir séparées par un océan... » se renfrogna Lily en s'écrasant contre le dos de la banquette.

« Ils sont toujours fiancés, après le fiasco de vendredi ? » s'enquit Marlene.

« Elle persiste à prétendre que j'ai tout ruiné, que tout est de ma faute, mais Maman m'a dit que les fiançailles étaient finalement maintenues. Il doit _vraiment_ l'aimer pour faire face à ma 'condition'… Donc tout est bien qui finit bien, mais pourquoi se priver d'une occasion de me blâmer ? » soupira la rousse.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors dans un concert de hululements. Coleen Shacklebolt et Alice Darlay entrèrent, chacune portant une cage à la main, traînant leurs valises derrière elles.

«Salut les filles ! ARRÊTE UN PEU, THOT ! » cria Alice à son hibou, un Ninoxe australien à l'air particulièrement fâché.

Flocon, qui dormait dans sa cage, ouvrit un œil pour observer Thot claquer violemment du bec envers le hibou moyen-duc de Coleen Shackelbolt. Celui-ci persistait à hululer sans discontinuer.

« Salut Marlene ! Salut Lily ! ... Silence, Fujin. _Silence._ » intimait fermement mais sans succès Coleen. « Bon, ça suffit. _Silencio !_ » dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur l'oiseau qui persista à ouvrir le bec sans plus qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Très bonne idée. _Scellare._ » déclara Alice et son propre hibou se retrouva le bec collé. Il lança un regard furieux à sa maîtresse tandis que le compartiment poussait des soupirs de soulagement.

« Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, tu as été prévenu, tu l'as vu arriver ! » s'énerva Alice avant de ranger la cage en hauteur.

« C'était vraiment pas de chance d'avoir acheté _les_ deux hiboux qui ne parviennent pas à s'entendre… » fit Coleen d'un air désolé en plaçant la cage de Fujin à l'opposée de celle de Thot.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Lily et réajusta son col roulé et ses manches longues. Coleen Shacklebolt partageait le dortoir de Lily et Marlene depuis le début de leur scolarité. Sa gentillesse et la douceur de son tempérament transparaissaient dans son visage avenant.

A l'âge de quatre ans, la petite Coleen jouait près de la cheminée éteinte de son arrière-grand-mère quand un serpencendre, caché dans l'âtre, l'avait attaquée. La petite fille avait été entièrement brûlée sur la partie gauche de son corps, du crâne jusqu'à la hanche. Rapidement, elle avait développé une préférence pour les cols hauts, les manches longues et les vêtements d'hiver. Si aucun onguent n'était parvenu à faire disparaître les cicatrices de son visage et de son buste, elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à s'apprêter avec soin. C'était une manière de lutter contre les quolibets des autres gens de son âge.

Ironiquement, le monde des sorciers possédait son nombre de superstitions absurdes. Subir l'attaque d'un serpencendre revenait, pour un certain nombre d'entre eux, à attirer le mauvais œil. Surtout à un âge aussi jeune, surtout lorsqu'on était une fille... « Croise les flammes du serpencendre, toujours ses noces devra attendre ! » disait le proverbe. Les cicatrices de Coleen avaient constitué une bonne occasion pour ses congénères de se moquer d'elle... Chaque matin, Coleen utilisait un sort de lissage et d'ondulation – qu'elle avait mis au point elle-même – pour dompter ses cheveux noirs. Et elle ne manquait jamais de se parer de deux perles d'oreilles argentées avant de sortir affronter le monde.

« Bonjour Coleen ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda Lily en poussant ses affaires pour faire davantage de place sur la banquette.

« Très bonnes, on est revenu des îles Fidji hier. Erin a râlé de ne pas avoir pu jouer au Quidditch pendant deux mois et Kingsley a failli être attaqué par un crabe de feu, mais à part ça, c'était super.»

Erin Shacklebolt avait un an de moins que Coleen, et officiait comme batteuse au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Leur petit frère, Kinglsey, ne rentrerait à Poudlard que l'année suivante.

« Et vous ? »

« J'ai été aux Etats-Unis – et c'était chouette – et Lily a été nommée Préfète-en-chef » déclara simplement Marlene.

« J'ai vu le badge. » sourit Alice. « Félicitations, Lily, c'est mérité. Frank sera ravi de savoir que c'est toi qui a été nommée. »

Frank Londubat, le petit ami d'Alice, avait terminé l'école un an auparavant. Lily et lui s'entendaient très bien et s'étaient souvent amusé pendant les fêtes données par le professeur Slughorn, auxquelles ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés conviés bien malgré eux.

Lily adressa à Alice un sourire de gratitude.

« Il se plaît toujours chez les Aurors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours ! Leur instructeur, Alastor Maugrey, a l'air incroyable. Flippant, mais incroyable, il les forme à merveille. J'ai hâte de passer mes ASPICS et de les rejoindre pour aller traquer de l'encagoulé. On ne peut pas laisser faire ce qui se passe en ce moment. » décréta-t-elle d'un ton sombre, plus pour elle-même que pour ses amies.

Celles-ci échangèrent un regard désolé et gêné. La petite cousine d'Alice avait péri lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse : elle avait à peine six ans.

« Alice… on est désolée pour... » commença Marlene. Mais Alice la coupa.

« Je sais. Merci... Mais j'ai entendu assez de condoléances et de lamentations pendant trois jours. Et c'était horrible. Assez pour ne pas en parler davantage. Changeons de sujet s'il vous plaît. »

Coleen s'exécuta de bonne grâce. « Lily, j'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi James Potter aurait été nommé préfet-en-chef ? »

« Voilààà, bon sujet ! » approuva Alice. « J'ai parié que c'était faux. Ton verdict ? »

« Hélas, c'est vrai. » répondit Lily, accablée.

« MAIS QUOI ? » s'étrangla Alice.

« Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. » sourit Coleen, l'air pensif. « Il a un sacré tempérament de leader et c'est une bonne stratégie de nommer quelqu'un qui a déjoué tous les règlements de l'école pour surveiller les fauteurs de trouble. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as un faible pour James depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard en barque... » la taquina Marlene.

Coleen haussa les épaules.

« Vous pensez ce que vous voulez de James Potter, personnellement, il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. »

« Et un 'tempérament de leader' ? » répéta Lily, confuse. « Sirius Black et James Potter sont détestés par tellement de personnes que j'aurais besoin de deux rouleaux de parchemin pour faire rentrer tout le monde ! »

« Principalement par des Serpentard aux mœurs douteuses, quelques unes de leurs ex et des garçons jaloux de leur succès. Et Lily, tu détestes James, soit. Mais le reste de l'école les apprécie plutôt, quand ce n'est pas de l'amour obsessionnel. James peut se montrer particulièrement prévenant quand la tête de quelqu'un lui revient. Sirius est plus… bon, il a un fan-club féminin plus étendu, c'est vrai... »

« On parle quand même de ceux qui ont fait exploser le bureau de Rusard, transformé Halloween 1974 en banquet moisi pour fantômes, fait apparaître des ailes de mouche sur le dos de la Grande Pythie de Delphes qui venait visiter Poudlard, tenté de sauter du Poudlard Express en marche, offert un arbre à chat à McGonagall à Noël dernier... » rappela Alice, perplexe.

« Lancé des _levicorpus_ à torts et à travers pendant quatre ans, attaqué des élèves moins populaires qu'eux... » poursuivit Lily.

« Ils ont sacrément calmé le jeu, tous les quatre, depuis l'année dernière. » insista Coleen. « Et même si la méthode était parfois douteuse, la plupart des gens qu'ils ont attaqués l'avaient mérité à un moment ou à un autre… je ne les ai jamais vus s'acharner sur des premières années, par exemple. Au contraire, ils se montrent souvent plutôt gentils avec les nouveaux venus, les solitaires… Remus Lupin a fait plus d'aide aux devoirs que n'importe qui l'année dernière, et les trois autres se sont souvent joints à lui pour lui donner un coup de main – même s'ils ne s'en vanteront pas, bien sûr... »

« Remus Lupin aurait dû être nommé préfet-en-chef. Ou Emma Prewett. » rétorqua Lily.

« Remus Lupin est beaucoup trop fatigué et trop souvent absent pour assumer les responsabilités. Et Emma a souscrit à une dizaines de clubs pour parfaire ses dossiers d'admission post-ASPIC… elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de tout faire. Et en plus elle effraie les plus jeunes. » reconnut Coleen avec une grimace.

« James Potter risque de déshonorer la fonction, de se montrer partial, de faire preuve d'un laxisme effroyable... » reprit Lily qui se sentait s'échauffer.

« Là, je me désolidarise ! » intervint Marlene. « Il ne va peut-être pas distribuer des retenues à la moindre explosion de pétard du Dr Filbuste mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il 'déshonore la fonction'… tu vas trop loin, ma vieille. »

« Après tout, si Dumbledore l'a nommé, il doit avoir ses raisons… Coleen n'a pas tort, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est vrai que Potter peut être un vrai leader, comme sur le terrain de Quidditch. »approuva Alice, songeuse.

« Les réunions de préfets vont être épouvantables. » gémit Lily en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Et ça, c'est _ton_ problème. Mais je suis sûre que tu réussiras à le canaliser ! » sourit Coleen. « Vraiment, au fond, James Potter n'est pas le choix le plus absurde qui soit pour un préfet-en-chef. »

« Je vais donc affronter mon destin... » conclut la rousse sombrement en s'étirant. « Et lui rappeler qu'on a réunion de préfets dans un quart d'heure – car je suis sûre qu'il aura oublié... » grogna-t-elle, ignorant ses trois camarades riant sous cape.

« Pas d'étranglement, pas d'étripage, pas d'éviscération, sois sage. » lui conseilla Marlene.

« On a vraiment besoin d'un poursuiveur en état de marche cette année ! » la prévint Alice, alarmée.

« Amuse-toi bien ! » lança Coleen d'un ton beaucoup trop réjoui pour ne pas recevoir de regard sarcastique de la part de la nouvelle préfète-en-chef.

Lily ferma la porte du compartiment et traversa le train. Sur sa route, elle rappela à l'ordre deux Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui couraient dans les couloirs en essayant de se jeter des sorts. Puis elle calma un début de dispute qui avait éclaté dans la file d'attente menant au chariot de friandises. Finalement, elle trouva le compartiment de James et de ses amis. Il y régnait un calme assez étonnant quand on connaissait les personnages… elle porta trois coups à la porte et entra.

« Lupin, Black, Pettigrow » salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête. « Potter, la réunion commence dans dix minutes et je pensais qu'il faudrait revoir ensemble les principaux points à aborder. »

« Pas la peine de trouver de prétexte pour te retrouver seule avec moi, Evans, cette année sera pleine d'occasions... »

Elle le regarda avec intensité et la voix de Potter perdit de sa verve.

« Ou pas. Je te suis. Dans dix minutes, Lupin ? » dit-il en se levant et en la rejoignant. Remus Lupin opina du chef.

Elle attendit que la porte se referme pour lui sauter dessus – figurativement parlant, bien entendu – alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du compartiment des préfets.

« C'est hors de question que tu me harcèles devant tout le monde pendant les réunions, c'est clair ? »

Il sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Relax, je garderai les mots doux pour les moments où nous serons seuls. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter, je ne plaisante plus ! »

« Mais moi non plus ! Cette insigne m'interdit de plaisanter ! C'est dans le règlement ! »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé et jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment des préfets et Lily sortit un calepin de sa poche et une plume pliable.

« Alors. » commença-t-elle sans le regarder. « Comme tu n'as jamais fait de réunion de préfets, je vais t'expliquer brièvement comment ça se passe. D'abord, les félicitations d'usage, les présentations si besoin est... et on souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux préfets : en l'occurence Nali Paniandi, cinquième année à Serdaigle, et Noah Ramsay cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Les autres étaient déjà là l'année dernière. Ah oui, et toi, vu la situation… bref. Ensuite, on rappelle les prérogatives et les devoirs du préfet. On les invite à lire le règlement intérieur, qu'ils doivent récupérer au bureau des préfets et signer pour la prochaine réunion… et faire tamponner leur exemplaire par Rusard. On leur rappelle aussi d'aider leur directeur de maison à distribuer les emplois du temps demain matin et… »

« Ce pull te va vraiment bien, Evans. »

« Pas besoin de ton approbation sur ma tenue mais merci, je suppose. On leur donne la date pour la prochaine réunion dans le bureau des préfets, mais comme c'est à notre convenance, je propose qu'on attende de recevoir nos propres emplois du temps pour la fixer à une heure qui ne rentre en conflit ni avec une soirée de devoirs ni avec l'entraînement de Quidditch… _qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? »

« Tu as un cheveu, juste là... » répondit James en tendant la main pour retirer un cheveu qui rougeoyait sur l'épaule de Lily.

Celle-ci tapa sur sa main tendue et retira le cheveu elle-même. Elle tenta de maîtriser l'afflux de sang qui lui montait aux joues.

« Est-ce que tu vas être _un peu_ sérieux ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Mais je _suis_ sérieux ! » s'indigna James. « Je te l'ai dit, le badge m'interdit de plaisanter, de toute façon ! »

« Si tu cherches à me ridiculiser pendant la réunion, je te préviens, je vais me plaindre à McGonagall dès notre arrivée. »

«Tu n'as pas fini ton laïus. » fit remarquer James avec acidité, choisissant d'ignorer l'avertissement.

Elle le fusilla du regard et reprit sa lecture sur son calepin.

« Donc… heu… oui, donc, on fixe une date cette semaine pour la semaine prochaine. On leur donne quelques instructions pour le trajet en train et… voilà. »

« Tu sais… j'étais vraiment soulagé d'apprendre que tu étais rentrée sans difficulté. »

« Hein ? »

« Vendredi. L'attaque. Arnav Patil l'a dit à Noah Ramsay qui l'a dit à Nali Paniandi qui l'a dit à Jules Tiffany qui l'a dit à Emma Prewett qui l'a dit à Remus qui me l'a dit et j'étais heureux d'apprendre que tu étais déjà partie quand ça a dégénéré. »

Lily le dévisagea. Ça faisait déjà deux fois en quelques jours que le garçon la déconcertait. Et elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec ce James Potter _là_ , moins bravache, moins moqueur, à l'air terriblement sincère…

La porte glissa brusquement et ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

« On dérange ? » interrogea Emma Prewett, un sourcil haussé.

« Pas du tout, entre, Emma ! » sourit Lily.

La sorcière avait déjà passé son uniforme où brillait le vert de Serpentard. Elle s'assit sur la banquette tandis que l'autre préfet de sa maison, Michael Zabini, entrait en saluant les préfets-en-chef d'un sobre « bonjour » accompagné d'un signe de tête.

Margaret Chourave apparut ensuite, encore toute vêtue de noir, et malgré le sourire chaleureux qu'elle leur adressa – en particulier à James qu'elle avait souvent cotoyée sur le terrain de Quidditch – il était manifeste qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle était accompagnée de Noah Ramsay, un cinquième année aux cheveux châtain et doté de grands yeux clairs. Tout de suite après eux entrèrent les préfets de Serdaigle : Sam Willys, qui répondit timidement au sourire de Lily, et Nali Paniandi, une sorcière de quinze ans toute en rondeur et aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants. Enfin, Remus arriva et s'assit sur la banquette avec l'air d'un spectateur au cinéma regrettant de ne pas avoir amené de poporn.

« Bonjour à tous ! » commença Lily, debout à coté de James, devant la porte. « Et bienvenue aux deux nouveaux préfets : Nali Paniandi et Noah Ramsay, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef, James Potter... »

Il y eut des applaudissements polis. Emma Prewett se pencha vers Remus, entraînant avec elle une cascade de cheveux blonds et lisses.

« Pas trop déçu, Lupin ? »

« Les couleurs de l'insigne ne me mettent pas en valeur… » la rassura Remus avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup réfléchi à la question.

« Un choix étonnant que celui de Dumbledore... » déclara doucement Michael Zabini en regardant James dans les yeux.

« Et pourtant, nous voilà ! » répondit celui-ci sans détourner les yeux. « Félicitations à tous pour cette année encore, et particulièrement à Nali et Noah. Nous allons vous laisser profiter du voyage avec vos amis respectifs mais nous avions quelques points à aborder au préalable. »

« Comme vous le savez, une version mise à jour du règlement intérieur a sûrement été mise au point par Rusard cet été. » reprit Lily. « Vous pourrez venir la chercher dès demain au bureau des préfets qui se situe au troisième étage, en face de la toile du Banquet de Merlin et Morgane. Il vous faudra la signer et la rapporter directement à notre cher concierge. »

« Comme vous le savez, les préfets peuvent donner des retenues et retirer jusqu'à dix points par manquement au règlement, mais tout doit être consigné et validé auprès de votre directeur de maison, en particulier si vous retirez plus de dix points... »

Il aurait été injuste de dire que la réunion se déroulait mal : en fait, James Potter avait adopté un ton professionnel et les deux préfets-en-chef enchaînaient les différents points avec fluidité, sans se couper la parole. Malgré ses plaisanteries, le Gryffondor avait parfaitement enregistré ce qu'elle lui avait présenté quelques minutes auparavant. Néanmoins, Lily demeurait méfiante : cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop les quelques secondes de calme intense qui précédaient généralement les pires coups d'éclat de ceux qui se surnommaient les Maraudeurs.

« … les réunions auront lieu toutes les semaines et nous vous transmettrons la date de la prochaine dès que possible, après réception des emplois du temps de chacun. Des questions ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi Gryffondor a droit à trois préfets dont deux préfets-en-chef cette année ? » interrogea Michael Zabini.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa dans le compartiment.

« Parce que le rouge et l'or, c'est bon pour le moral ? » tenta James dans un sourire mais Zabini resta impassible. « … Ne manque pas de poser la question au directeur quand tu le verras, et tiens-nous au courant de sa réponse. »

« Toi-même, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as été choisi alors que tu n'étais même pas préfet les années passées ? _Très_ vendeur... » pointa Emma Prewett.

« Chère Emma, figure-toi que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit : une de tes ancêtres, une certaine Sabrina Prewett, a eu le même parcours que moi en 1887... »

« C'est un choix de la direction, ce n'est pas à nous de le remettre en question. » intervint Margaret Chourave, l'air défait mais décidé. « A titre personnel, je suis très contente de l'équipe de cette année. »

Zabini eut un petit rire étouffé. Margaret fronça les sourcils. « A une exception près, peut-être. » ajouta-t-elle et le Serpentard se tendit, sa main serrant sa baguette par réflexe.

« Neuf préfets au lieu de huit, c'est du travail en moins et plus de temps pour se focaliser sur nos devoirs. » dit doucement Sam Willis.

« A condition que le neuvième préfet fasse son travail correctement... »

« Michael... » appela Emma Prewett, les sourcils froncés.

Noah Ramsay et Nali Paniandi, fraîchement nommés préfets, regardaient respectivement leurs ongles et leurs souliers, l'air parfaitement mal à l'aise. Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet et la préfète-en-chef préféra mettre fin aux échanges de cordialité. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous pouvez repartir voir vos amis, et n'oubliez pas de faire un petit tour d'inspection dans le train toutes les vingt minutes environs. » coupa Lily.

Ils se levèrent tous et le compartiment se vida, Emma Prewett poussant devant elle un Michael Zabini qui défia Margaret Chourave et James Potter du regard en partant. Remus, James et Lily furent les derniers à sortir. « Sympa, le Zabini ! » commenta James en s'étirant.

« Sympa comme du pus de bubobulb. » acquiesça Remus à voix basse. « C'était sa manière de te montrer son affection... »

« Donne-leur un peu de temps... » conseilla Lily en repoussant la porte du compartiment. « Certains avaient vraiment envie de ce badge, tu sais... »

« Tant que tu es de mon côté, je peux tout affronter ! » s'exclama James. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là... » marmonna-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un cognard dans les lombaires. Sous le choc, elle trébucha et tomba en avant, rattrapée par James Potter qui la remit aussitôt sur pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Remus d'une voix forte. Il avait saisi le « cognard » humain par l'avant-bras : c'était un petit garçon très pâle à qui Lily n'aurait pas donné plus de neuf ans, bien qu'il dut forcément en avoir au moins onze pour être admis à l'école. Habillé à la mode moldue, les lunettes de travers, il paraissait complètement débraillé. Il leur arrivait à peine à la taille et fixait désormais Remus Lupin de ses grands yeux effrayés. « On n'a pas le droit de courir dans les couloirs ! » ajouta ce dernier plus doucement mais le garçon tira en arrière pour lui faire relâcher sa prise et tomba sur les fesses. Il jeta un regard apeuré du côté du couloir d'où il avait déboulé en courant.

Les trois préfets suivirent son regard et aperçurent Shelagh Lestrange, suivie de Russel Lestrange, son petit cousin, et de Regulus Black, tous deux en cinquième année à Serpentard, tous en uniforme, tous la baguette à la main. Shelagh ralentit le pas en voyant les trois préfets mais ne se départit pas de son éternel petit sourire ironique.

« Alors, p'tit Matt ? Tu veux plus jouer ? » demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du petit garçon qui secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. « Hmmm, c'est dommage… je gagnais ! » dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

« Quel genre de jeu pourrait effrayer à ce point un élève de première année ? » demanda Lily en s'efforçant de garder une voix égale – car ce qu'elle devinait de l'affaire ne lui plaisait guère. Shelagh haussa les épaules.

« N'importe quel jeu, ils sont terrifiés par les chocogrenouilles qui leur sautent dans les mains… en tout cas, ceux qui viennent de familles comme celles de Matt. N'est-ce pas, mon bonhomme ? »

Remus avait remis le dénommé Matt debout et le retenait tant bien que mal de courir un sprint jusqu'à l'autre bout du Poudlard Express, dans la direction opposée de Shelagh Lestrange.

« Lestrange, je crois que la préfète-en-chef t'a posée une question ? » dit calmement James.

La Serpentard le jaugea du regard. Derrière elle, Regulus Black et Russel Lestrange observaient la scène sans aucune expression. Ils attendaient visiblement de voir comment la discussion allait évoluer pour réagir de la manière qui leur semblait appropriée.

« On jouait à 'sang-pur et pur-sang'. Il faut citer un de tes ancêtres qui doit être un sorcier ou une sorcière qui soit née de parents au sang pur. Si tu ne trouves pas d'ancêtre répondant à ces critères, tu reçois une petite punition. C'est parfait pour endurcir le caractère ! Malheureusement, le petit Matt vient d'une famille on ne peut plus moldue… si j'avais su qu'il était aussi mauvais joueur, jamais je ne lui aurais proposé de nous rejoindre dans notre compartiment.»

«Je vais devoir écrire un rapport au professeur Slughorn. » prévint calmement Lily, pourtant pâle de colère. « Et je retire cinquante points à Serpentard pour brutalité sur autrui. »

Intérieurement, elle se sentait bouillir, mais elle s'efforçait de se maîtriser. Il fallait s'adresser au problème dans les limites de ses attributions et le respect du règlement, songeait-elle, s'ordonnant mentalement de ne pas saisir sa baguette, ce qui aurait certainement créé une réaction en chaîne semblable à celle qui avait eu lieu chez Fleury & Bott.

La Serpentard eut un reniflement méprisant. « Je ne _peux pas_ croire qu'une Sang-de-bourbe ait l'autorité nécessaire pour faire ça... »

Lily serra les poings et s'apprêta à répliquer mais James la devança.

« Tu peux répéter, Lestrange ? » l'interpella-t-il avec force. La sorcière se contenta de ricaner. « Tu peux répéter avant que je te retire d'autres points ? »

« J'ai dit : je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille _comme elle_ ait l'autorité nécessaire pour retirer des points. Le niveau de Poudlard baisse d'année en année, c'est pitoyable. »

James se tourna vers la préfète-en-chef. « Un rapport et cinquante points en moins mais ça ne tilte toujours pas, dis-moi que c'est plus facile quand on punit des Serdaigle ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation avant de se retourner vers Shelagh.

« Vous trois, vous gagnez un devoir spécial en plus de la punition précédemment donnée par votre préfète-en-chef. » annonça-t-il aux trois Serpentard. « 'Les sorciers issus de familles moldues et leurs apports aux grandes découvertes de la magie moderne' : trois rouleaux de parchemin minimum pour après-demain soir. »

Les trois élèves rugirent dans un concert de protestation. Pendant un instant, Lily crut que Russel Lestrange allait cracher sur le sol.

« Tu peux me punir pour insolence ou manquement au règlement, Potter, mais certainement pas pour mes opinions politiques ! » pesta Shelagh.

« Tu préférerais qu'on aille directement tout raconter au Professeur Dumbledore, peut-être ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas aller voir le Directeur dès le premier jour. »

« Ah oui, tu crois ? Parce que je relève le challenge ! » rugit à son tour James, qui parut sortir pour la première fois de ses gonds.

Un silence impressionné lui répondit.

« Trois rouleaux chacun pour après-demain. Chaque jour de retard donnera lieu à une retenue. Et ce sera à refaire si vous le bâclez, si vous utilisez un sort de _copipaste_ ou si vous copiez les uns sur les autres. Est-ce que ma décision est validée par mon homologue féminin ? »

« Sans condition, et j'y jetterai un œil avec un grand plaisir. » déclara froidement ladite préfète-en-chef.

« Tout le monde retourne dans son wagon ! Le spectacle est fini ! » cria Remus à la cantonade.

Lily et Shelagh échangèrent un dernier regard noir. Les trois septième année se retrouvèrent seuls avec Matt que Remus tenait désormais doucement par l'épaule, et qui paraissait à peine moins effrayé qu'avant.

« Et bienvenue à bord du Poudlard Express ! Yeah ! » plaisanta James dans le calme revenu, mais le garçon était sous le choc. « Hm. C'est quoi, ton nom de famille ? »

« Hughville. Je suis Matt… Hughville. » balbutia le première année.

Lily se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font comme travail, tes parents ? »

« Ils… tiennent une épicerie. »

« Moi, ma mère est antiquaire et mon père est assistant social. Ils n'ont jamais touché à une baguette magique de leur vie et leur balais ne sert qu'à balayer la cuisine... Et tu vois, ça m'a pas empêchée de devenir préfète-en-chef. » sourit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

« Allez, viens avec nous ! » décida James. « Je suppose que tu n'as jamais joué à la bataille explosive ? T'inquiète, on va t'apprendre. »

« Et on a plein de chocogrenouilles en rab, en plus. »

« Remus, si tu lui proposes des bonbons, ça devient carrément suspect... »

James Potter se prit un coup de poing un poil trop amical dans l'omoplate tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route vers le compartiment. Le petit garçon ralentit le pas pour revenir à la hauteur de Lily.

« Est-ce que… ça fait une si grosse différence que nos parents n'aient pas de pouvoir magique ? » chuchota-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

Elle hésita une seconde.

« Non, aucune. » mentit-elle.

* * *

Le reste du trajet se déroula plutôt normalement. Marlene, Alice et Coleen improvisèrent une partie d' _Ensorcelez, c'est gagné_ dans leur wagon, bientôt rejointes par Erin Shacklebolt et Mary McDonald, toutes deux en sixième année à Gryffondor.

Lily poursuivit ses tours de garde. Elle passa deux fois devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs où elle vit d'abord Matt, James et Sirius en pleine partie de bataille explosive tandis que Remus et Peter lisaient avachis sur les banquettes. James assurait à un Sirius trempé et furieux qu'il ne lui avait lancé un _aguamenti_ que parce qu'il avait cru voir une étincelle bondir sur lui, et qu'il avait voulu éviter que son meilleur ami ne prenne feu. Black s'ébroua soudainement, trempant ses deux adversaires qui pestèrent en riant.

La seconde fois où elle passa, Matt discutait devant la porte du compartiment avec d'autres première année apparemment attirés par la promesse de chocogrenouilles gratuites. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié sa mésaventure.

Elle préféra se montrer prudente et ne passer devant les compartiments des Serpentard qu'accompagnée d'Emma Prewett. Cette dernière en profita pour lui faire le récit détaillé du stage de potions qu'elle avait suivi pendant l'été – le même que celui auquel s'était inscrit Severus, apparemment.

Enfin, la nuit tomba et chacun revêtit son uniforme. Le train ralentit et une fois sortie sur le quai, Lily put saluer Rubeus Hagrid de loin. Il sourit et agita la main dans sa direction, tout en rassemblant les première année. Matt Hughville se pressa, timide et inquiet, dans la foule – de petite taille – qui se dirigeait vers les barques. Dans les fiacres qui les amenaient au château, Coleen, Marlene, Alice et Lily s'engagèrent dans les habituelles spéculations sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis six ans, les enseignants s'étaient succédé sans jamais pouvoir ou vouloir renouveler leur contrat.

La première année, c'était le professeur Dumbledore lui-même qui avait assuré le cours mais son emploi du temps chargé ne lui avait pas permis de poursuivre sa tâche. L'année suivante, les quatre directeurs de maisons – McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn et Carmichael – s'étaient découpé le programme afin d'assurer un enseignement convenable. Mais la solution n'était pas durable. S'étaient ensuite succédé Brown, un vieux sorcier qui était mort dans son sommeil peu avant les examens Doris, une sorcière dynamique qui n'avait pu revenir en raison d'une grossesse trop avancée Holloway, dont l'épouse avait soudainement été mutée en Colombie et qui n'avait donc pas renouvelé son contrat et enfin Hayashi, un sorcier japonais très étrange mais fort intéressant qui avait du repartir au pays suite à la mort de son maître sorcier, afin de reprendre l'école de magie de celui-ci.

Une fois installées à la table de Gryffondor, elles tâchèrent de dévisager les nouvelles têtes présentes à la table des professeurs.

Entre le vieux professeur Slughorn qui enseignait les potions et le professeur Stubbs, un élégant sorcier quinquagénaire qui assurait la divination, se trouvait une jeune femme – une très jeune femme. Petite et menue, elle avait le teint très hâlé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés sur son crâne en minuscules tresses : de loin, on lui aurait prêté des cheveux très courts, mais ils formaient en réalité des arabesques compliquées à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ne portait pas de robe de sorcier mais une sorte de tunique noire avec un col qui lui remontait au milieu du cou, un pantalon serré et des bottines qui évoqua à Lily une ancienne tenue de soldat. Son regard était vif et elle parlait rapidement avec le directeur des Serpentard.

Un peu plus loin, une sorcière d'un peu plus de trente ans discutait aimablement avec le professeur Flitwick. Elle avait des joues rondes et des cheveux blonds vénitiens soigneusement brushés. Les deux femmes dégageaient des impressions radicalement opposées.

Tout le monde se tut quand les première année apparurent et que McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur son tabouret. Celui-ci sembla parcourut d'un frisson, ouvrit sa bouche couturée et entama sa chanson :

 _Il y a fort, fort longtemps_

 _Quatre sorciers flamboyants_

 _Réunirent sous leur étendard_

 _Des apprentis sorciers, ici-même à Poudlard_

 _Gryffondor enseignait aux preux_

 _Serdaigle instruisait les penseurs_

 _Poufsouffle éclairait les travailleurs_

 _Serpentard initiait les ambitieux_

 _Ils me chargèrent de souhaiter la bienvenue_

 _Mais aussi d'aiguiller et répartir_

 _Sans jamais mentir ni faillir_

 _Une fois que leur heure serait venue_

 _Aucune maison n'est meilleure ou dominante_

 _Chacune possède ses failles et ses qualités_

 _Si tu désires devenir un sorcier complet_

 _Sache que toutes les matières sont importantes_

 _Harmonie et équilibre ne peuvent être atteints_

 _Qu'en respectant les forces et limites de chacun_

 _Il ne sert à rien de tempêter et forcer_

 _Ses propres opinions courtes et entêtées_

 _Cette petite morale vaut ailleurs qu'à l'école_

 _Et ne servira pas qu'à éviter les heures de colle_

 _Souvenez-vous juste que les fondateurs_

 _Tant qu'ils se respectèrent vécurent dans le bonheur_

 _Que les nouveaux approchent !_

 _Pour être répartis en temps et en heure_

 _Que je puisse lire dans leur caboche_

 _Quelles seront leurs valeurs et leurs couleurs !_

La Grande Salle applaudit.

« En pleine crise existentielle, ce Choixpeau, non ? » dit Lily en souriant à Marlene tandis que Serdaigle applaudissait le premier élève de la liste.

« Après un millénaire, c'est normal de remettre le système des maisons en question, non ? » se moqua son amie. « Qu'on en finisse, j'ai faim ! » ajouta-t-elle en applaudissant Deschelle, Sarah qui venait d'être envoyée à Gryffondor.

Plus tard, Lily applaudit de bon cœur quand Hughville, Matt rejoignit leur table. Les Maraudeurs le sifflèrent avec enthousiasme. Enfin, la répartition s'acheva avec Zuru, John et Dumbledore se leva.

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Il est bon de se retrouver au coeur de ces temps troublés. Avant d'entamer notre festin, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Notre équipe enseignante se dote cette année d'un coup de jeune en accueillant Susan Abbington, qui enseignera l'Etude des Moldus... »

La sorcière blonde sourit à l'assemblée et reçut quelques applaudissements polis. Lily remarqua que parmi toutes les tables – celle des Serpentard en comptant le plus grand nombre – des élèves reniflaient de dédain ou commentaient la nomination de la jeune femme répugnance ou colère.

« … et Adriana Mercador, qui aura parcouru le monde entier avant de nous faire l'honneur de rejoindre Poudlard. »

La sorcière brune fit un petit signe de la main à l'assemblée, le visage grave. Il était difficile de croire qu'une personne aussi jeune ait pu déjà accomplir un tour du monde… Marlene et Lily échangèrent un regard intrigué. Des applaudissements un peu plus nourris répondirent à l'annonce du Directeur.

« Par ailleurs, j'aimerais que nous fassions une minute de silence en hommage aux trois camarades qui ont tragiquement perdu la vie lors de l'odieuse attaque du Chemin de Traverse, vendredi dernier. Allen Chourave, Audrey Dawson et Cole Stevens étaient des sorciers plein de promesses. J'aimerais aussi que nous accordions une pensée aux vingt-trois autres sorciers qui nous ont tragiquement quitté. Ainsi qu'à tous les blessés qui sont encore aux soins, à leurs proches à leurs familles. »

La Grande Salle se recueillit. A chaque table, des adolescents épongeaient leurs larmes tandis que d'autres affichaient un air insolent. Lily sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement à la vue de Margaret Chourave qui peinait à respirer convenablement, les épaules entourées par le bras de Darryl Weasley, son petit ami.

« Merci d'avoir respecté cette minute de recueillement... » reprit le Directeur. « Je finirai en vous rappelant que plus nous serons unis, plus nous serons forts face aux épreuves à venir. »

Il s'apprêta à se rasseoir puis se releva d'un bond.

« Ah oui ! La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite, lancer des sorts dans les couloirs est toujours passible de retenues et les baguettes explosives sont toujours interdites. Bon appétit ! »

Le festin apparut dans les plats en or et les élèves furent absorbés par les délices qui leur étaient proposés et de partager leurs récits de vacances respectifs.

Coleen racontait comment son petit frère Kingsley s'était fait poursuivre sur trois kilomètres de plage par un crabe de feu particulièrement agressif quand elle fut soudainement projetée sur Marlene. Toutes deux se retrouvèrent maculées de sauce moutarde. A côté de Coleen, Peter Pettigrow était également tâché d'airelles. C'était Aileas Barrow qui l'avait poussé sans ménagement pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et pouvoir s'adresser facilement à James Potter et Sirius Black, créant le chaos sur deux mètres de tablée.

C'était une fille très grande et athlétique, aux cheveux châtain toujours en bataille et sommairement attachés.

« Aileas ! Félicitations pour ton poste ! » lui cria Lily, et la septième année se retourna pour lui adresser un signe de remerciement avec un petit sourire fier. Puis elle en revint aux garçons.

« Vous deux, entraînement dès demain soir ! » leur dit la nouvelle capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

« Excellentes vacances, merci de ta sollicitude, et toi donc, Aileas ? » rétorqua James d'un ton dégagé sans s'arrêter de découper ses pommes de terre.

« Profitons de ne pas avoir à recruter de nouveaux joueurs cette année. » déclara Aileas, imperturbable.

« Oui, plutôt beau temps, même si je dois déplorer un gênant coup de soleil sur mon... »

« Black, tu as racheté une nouvelle batte ? » reprit Aileas, sourde à la logorrhée de son poursuiveur vedette.

La précédente batte de Black s'était fendue jusqu'au manche pendant le dernier match contre Serpentard. La mâchoire de Nott n'avait jamais totalement repris sa forme initiale depuis.

« J'en ai une toute neuve, avec triple vernis protecteur et sort anti-fêlure : te fais pas de bile, Aileas, on va les défoncer cette année. »

« Je t'avoue que si tu pouvais envoyer quelques cognards sur Antigone Greengrass, ça me ferait plaisir... »

Antigone Greengrass était la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle et Aileas Barrow se vouaient une haine farouche et mutuelle sur le terrain aussi bien qu'en dehors.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » se réjouit Sirius en se resservant des courgettes farcies.

« Cet été, mon cousin Thomas devait rejoindre l'équipe des Crécelles de Kenmare comme gardien… » expliqua sombrement Aileas. « Le contrat était signé depuis mai. Mais le jour de son arrivée officielle, le président du club le fait venir et lui dit qu'avec son ascendance partiellement moldue, il ne lui semble plus très raisonnable de l'embaucher à un poste aussi populaire… que ça va poser problème auprès des sponsors. Et cette goule de Greengrass s'est moquée de lui dans le train, car son père est un actionnaire du club et l'a mise au courant. »

Ses voisins de table relevèrent tous la tête vers elle. Même James interrompit son monologue (il en était à la description détaillée de l'anatomie des deux françaises avec qui ils avaient flirté sur la plage) que Remus Lupin, le plus proche de lui, subissait tout en essayant de suivre la conversation générale.

« Tu plaisantes ? » balbutia Peter Pettigrow.

« Il lui a dit ça dans ces termes exactes ? » demanda Lily en se penchant par-dessus la table pour qu'Aileas puisse l'entendre.

« Et il n'était absolument pas gêné ! » acquiesça la nouvelle capitaine, les yeux flamboyants. « Du coup, Thomas est au chômage. »

« Mais… selon la loi... » reprit Pettigrow.

« Ils n'ont pas le droit. » le coupa Lily, l'appétit coupé. « Théoriquement. »

« Mais si Thomas faisait un scandale, il deviendrait une figure pro-moldue et personne ne l'embaucherait, c'est ça ? » raisonna lentement Coleen et Aileas approuva du chef.

« Et ce sera donc un double-cognard pour Miss Greengrass au prochain match ! » reprit Sirius d'une voix faussement guillerette.

Aileas lui adressa un bref sourire de gratitude et se retourna vers James.

« Je peux estimer que j'ai ton soutien… ? Pour ma nomination au poste. » précisa-t-elle en voyant James hausser un sourcil perplexe.

« Évidemment, capitaine ! La question ne se pose même pas ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, vexé qu'elle ait pu le soupçonner d'une quelconque jalousie à ce sujet.

La jeune fille repartir s'asseoir près de son petit frère, Gowan Barrow, également poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

« Ça m'étonnerait que Paige Parkinson prenne des mesures pour lutter contre les discriminations faites aux Nés-Moldus et aux Sang-Mêlés... » pensa Lily à voix haute.

« Ma mère dit qu'elle songe à réduire leurs droits pour contenter les autres tarés, mais que comme ce qu'elle a à offrir ne sera jamais assez pour eux, elle s'en rendra compte avant d'avoir mis quoi que ce soit en place... » dit Marlene.

« Je connais plein de sorciers qui attendent ce genre de lois anti-métissage depuis des décennies, voir des siècles. » dit Sirius Black. « Parkinson doit subir la pression d'une bonne vingtaine de familles de sang-pur extrêmement convaincues du bien-fondé de leurs idées… ça risque d'arriver plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. »

« Il y a des garde-fou, pourtant. Dumbledore est au Magenmagot et il ne laissera jamais passer ça. » dit Remus avec calme.

Mais Sirius Black secoua la tête. « Remus, ils en rêvent depuis trop longtemps. Je le sais, j'ai vécu avec eux. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont laisser passer une si belle occasion d'instaurer leurs lois du sang maintenant que des tarés se sont dévoués pour faire le sale boulot à leur place ? »

« Le Ministère va essayer de calmer les Mangemorts, ils savent que ça ne fonctionnera pas avec eux à long-terme. » tempéra Marlene.

« Je crois que vous êtes bien naïfs... » insista Sirius.

« Mais ce serait quel genre de loi ? » questionna Peter, inquiet. « Ça les empêcherait de trouver du travail, par exemple ? »

« Travail, port de baguette, inscription à Poudlard, interdiction de transplaner, la liste peut s'avérer très longue, Peter. »

Quelque chose dans la désinvolture et l'insolente beauté de Sirius Black tandis qu'il énumérait ces humiliations, qui pourraient potentiellement lui être infligées, à _elle_ , irrita profondément Lily.

« Ça ne sert à rien de jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure quand on n'est pas concerné par le problème. » répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, ses yeux noirs brillants d'une lueur inquiétante.

« Hey ! Je te signale que je ne vis plus avec ma famille. Je ne fais que répéter ce que je les ai toujours entendus dire. »

« Mais ton sang est _toujours pur,_ » fit remarquer Lily. « Et tu es parti pour rejoindre une autre famille de sang-pur. Quelle prise de risque ! »

Coleen Shacklebolt lui fit les gros yeux. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Remus Lupin lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis que Lily sentait sur elle le regard en biais de Marlene. « Hé, calme-toi ! » lui chuchota sa meilleure amie.

Lily se replongea dans le dépiautage de ses petits pois qui avaient refroidi et se transformaient en écrasé depuis le début de la conversation.

« Et si chacun reprenait le cours de son dîner en oubliant qu'on a tenté de communiquer les uns avec les autres ? » suggéra Lupin.

James eut l'air d'avoir enfin trouvé la résolution d'une énigme particulièrement ardue et claqua les doigts de satisfaction.

« C'était ça ! Je me disais bien aussi que _jamais_ en sept ans on n'avait discuté de plein gré au premier banquet avec Evans et McKinnon ! » Il fit mine de frissonner. « Vraiment étrange... »

Les garons se mirent à commenter le classement de la saison de Quidditch. Les filles parlèrent de la rentrée musicale et littéraire sorcière.

Seuls Remus et Marlene échangèrent un regard désolé au cours du reste du dîner.

* * *

Lily avait complètement oublié que le titre de préfète-en-chef lui donnait le droit d'avoir sa _propre chambre._ C'est Marlene qui le lui rappela alors qu'elles emmenaient les première année au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Errare humanum ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Bon retour ! » sourit la Grosse Dame en pivotant.

La chambre était située en tout en haut de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. La préfète-en-chef présenta leurs chambres aux nouvelles recrues, puis laissa Marlene, Coleen, Alice et Aileas s'installer dans leurs quartiers habituels pour aller découvrir cette nouvelle pièce. Sa malle l'y attendait bel et bien.

Elle avait la même taille que les autres chambres, mais avec un seul lit au lieu de cinq, elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse. Les couleurs étaient dorées, beiges, blanches, avec quelques pointes de pourpre, qui était pourtant la dominante des Gryffondor dans les autres pièces. Il y avait un immense bureau – pour elle toute seule – une armoire deux fois plus grande que son ancienne penderie – pour elle toute seule – une grande plante aux délicates fleurs blanches et pourpres, une salle de bain attenante – POUR ELLE TOUTE SEULE. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement devant ce luxe inouï. Quand elle se fut jetée et roulée quelques fois dans le lit – qui était un peu plus large que son prédécesseur, lui sembla-t-il – elle entreprit de défaire ses bagages.

Ravie, elle disposa ses affaires de toilette autour de l'évier aux reflets nacrés. Elle venait de glisser sa brosse à dents dans un verre en forme de coquillage quand quelque chose, dans le reflet du miroir, la fit tiquer.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Il lui semblait avoir vu passer James Potter, mais c'était absurde, puisqu'il devait dormir dans le dortoir des garçons.

Elle se fustigea de voir James Potter partout et reprit son rangement. Elle pliait ses serviettes de douche quand elle aperçut de nouveau James Potter repasser en sens inverse dans le miroir. Elle se figea puis reposa avec précaution la pile de serviettes et sortit, méfiante, de la salle de bain. Ses soupçons furent confirmés par la vue improbable qu'offrait James Potter, dans sa chambre, et présentement en train d'inspecter sa garde-robe moldue. Il tenait au bout de ses deux index un pull bleu que Lily avait ramené au cas où.

« J'aime bien, mais moins que le vert que tu portais tout à l'heure. » décréta-t-il d'un ton docte.

« Potter. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Et… comment es-tu rentré, d'abord ?! »

« C'est fou ce que les filles peuvent emporter comme chiffons, même celles qui, comme toi, ont d'autres pré-occupations que leur garde-robe… AÏE ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lui avait donné une tape invisible sur la main.

« Si je te vois te ré-approcher de ma pile de sous-vêtements, ça va barder ! » le prévint-elle en inspectant autour d'elle à la recherche de l'entrée cachée. Elle tâtonna sur les murs et finit par trouver, en soulevant la lourde teinture dorée près de l'entrée de la salle de bain. Derrière, se cachait une porte. Elle la tira vers elle et la porte révéla un court escalier d'une dizaine de petites marches qui menait à une porte tout à fait similaire, un mètre plus bas.

« Ta chambre, je présume ? »

« Une chambre froide, et solitaire... » acquiesça James d'un ton plaintif, tout en inspectant les livres qu'avait emportés la jeune sorcière.

« Tu n'as qu'à inviter Black à une pyjama party et me laisser tranquille... »

« Oh ! ' _Tribulations d'un nécromancien'_ ! J'adore ! Tu me le liras pour m'endormir ? »

Elle le saisit fermement par le bras et l'éloigna vers la sortie.

« Quoi ? Tu me mets déjà dehors ? Mais où est ton sens de l'hospitalité ? »

« De-hors. Je ne comprends même pas que l'escalier ne se soit pas transformé en toboggan pour te propulser jusqu'en bas. »

James se fendit d'un sourire. Il était désormais dans l'encadrement de la porte mais pas suffisamment en retrait pour que la jeune fille puisse la lui claquer à la figure.

« Ça n'est quasiment jamais arrivé qu'une fille et un garçon de la même maison soient nommés préfets-en-chef tous les deux… les architectes n'ont donc pas du penser à mettre au point un mécanisme... c'est le destin ! »

« Je suis fatiguée, Potter. A DEMAIN, POTTER ! »

« Je viendrai te border et te souhaiter la bonne nuit tous les soirs... »

« Et je vais mettre au point un sortilège anti-effraction si puissant que la poignée t'explosera dans la main dès que tu l'effleureras ne seait-ce que du pouce. »

« Bon courage avec ça, à part les serrures de Gringotts, on n'a pas encore trouvé grand-chose qui résiste à un alohomora… Fais de beaux rêves, Evans ! » Il recula enfin et elle claqua la porte de toutes ses forces.

« _Lockere !_ » murmura-t-elle.

Mais _Lockere_ ne résistait pas à un bon alohomora des familles.

Elle déplaça magiquement une commode devant la porte. Histoire de.

C'était très agaçant de ne pas savoir quand les Maraudeurs plaisantaient et quand ils étaient sérieux. Aujourd'hui, Potter l'avait plutôt impressionnée en réagissant avec Lestrange et Matt Hughville… Puis, il s'était – encore – montré insupportable. Elle passa son pyjama, sans cesser de lancer des regards nerveux vers la commode.

Son lit l'accueillit, moelleux et agréable. Elle prit un livre. Est-ce que l'armoire arrêterait Potter s'il revenait dans son sommeil ?

« Je peux veniiiir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton implorant dix minutes plus tard à l'entrée de la chambre qu'elle partageait auparavant avec ses camarades de classe.

« T'as oublié ton doudou ou quoi ? » se moqua Aileas, perplexe.

« Potter a accès à ma chambre via un passage secret et je ne connais aucun sort qui puisse résister à alohomora. » avoua Lily en défaisant son ancien lit.

« On en utilise un à la maison spécialement pour les sorciers du Ministère ! » dit Marlene en se glissant sous sa couette. « Je me renseignerai pour toi. »

« Tu sais que des filles tueraient pour un accès direct à la chambre de Potter ? » demanda malicieusement Alice en continuant de brosser ses cheveux châtain.

« Elles font bien ce qu'elles veulent, mais moi, je ne suis pas masochiste. » répondit Lily en s'enfonçant dans ses édredons.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 qui s'intitulera "_ Totem _" ! :)_


	3. Totem

**De Magie et de Sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs souhaitent 'assainir' la société et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir alors que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre…

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les Mangemorts procèdent à des attaques qui commencent à terroriser tout le monde. Lily, ses amis et les Maraudeurs font leur rentrée à Poudlard. Lily est sans nouvelles de Darren, un Cracmol avec qui elle a brièvement sympathisé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé.

 **Rappels des personnages**

Jane et Stephen Evans : parents de Lily et Pétunia.

Catherine McKinnon et Edward McKinnon : parents de Marlene, hauts-placés au Ministère.

Marlene McKinnon : Gryffondor de 7ème année, meilleure amie de Lily.

Arnav Patil : Serdaigle de 7ème année, petit ami de Marlene.

Sam Willis : Serdaigle de 7ème année, meilleur ami d'Arnav Patil.

Morag Mulciber : Serpentard (relou) de 7ème année.

Fergus Avery : Serpentard.

Shelagh Lestrange : Serpentard.

Darren : Cracmol que Lily rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse au premier chapitre.

Nali Paniandi : Serdaigle, préfète, cinquième année.

Noah Ramsay : Poufsouffle, préfet, cinquième année.

Aileas Barrow : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Capitaine de l'équipe.

Coleen Shacklebolt : Gryffondor, 7ème année.

Erin Shacklebolt : Gryffondor, 6ème année.

Emma Prewett : Serpentard, 7ème année, préfète.

Michael Zabini : Serpentard, 6ème année, préfet.

Margaret Chourave : Poufsouffle, 6ème année, préfète.

 **Note : Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez ! Merci à ma frangine pour sa beta-lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Totem**

 _ **Puddlelake, 1962**_

« Debout, jeune maître, il faut vous réveiller ! »

Le petit garçon grogna et se frotta les yeux, s'enfonçant davantage dans son édredon de plumes. L'elfe de maison secoua doucement la masse de couettes et de draps puis s'éloigna. Il se hissa sur une minuscule commode délicatement ouvragée et ouvrit les volets de la chambre, non sans efforts. Réveillé par les couinements essoufflés de l'elfe et par la lumière qui envahit la chambre sans l'épargner, le petit garçon fut contraint de se redresser. Il resta assis sur son lit en essayant de décoller ses paupières, sans succès.

« Killy a apporté le petit-déjeuner du jeune maître ! » annonça l'elfe en poussant de toutes ses maigres forces une table à roulette vers le garçon. Appâté par l'odeur du lait chaud et du pain tiède, ce dernier parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

« Merci Killy ! » bailla-t-il en étirant ses petits poings.

« Le jeune maître doit prendre des forces, car c'est une journée spéciale aujourd'hui ! » Killy s'approcha du garçon et chuchota : « Killy n'a pas le droit de le dire, oh non, le Maître le lui a interdit... mais il voudrait quand même souhaiter un bon anniversaire au jeune maître... » Il se recula d'un bond en jetant des regards apeurés autour de lui. Puis il se précipita vers la commode, ouvrit un tiroir à sa hauteur et entreprit de s'y fracasser le crâne en rythme.

« Killy ! Ne te fais pas mal ! Arrête ! » s'écria le garçon mais l'elfe ne sembla pas sensible à ses ordres. Après un certain nombre de coups, il cessa de se punir et revint, étourdi et le front marbré d'hématomes, auprès de la table roulante.

« Le jeune maître est toujours très gentil ! » hoqueta-t-il. « Toujours très gentil avec le pauvre Killy... »

Profondément mal à l'aise d'avoir encore été témoin de l'attitude auto-destructrice de l'elfe, le petit garçon sentit son estomac se nouer. Son appétit pour le pain et le lait s'était évanoui d'un coup.

« Mangez ! Mangez ! » l'incita l'elfe en se massant le front, les yeux embués de larmes. « Le Maître et la Maîtresse ont demandé à voir leur héritier après son repas... » Il tira faiblement la porte d'une imposante armoire aux moulures dorées. Dans chaque porte était sculptée de gigantesques salamandres, la salamandre dorée étant le motif de décoration le plus récurent de la pièce. Killy en sortit une tenue réservée aux cérémonies et aux occasions importantes.

Le garçon se sentit envahi par l'appréhension. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, les « occasions importantes » ne se transformaient jamais en bonnes journées. Il finissait immanquablement par se faire gronder pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Et si on n'avait jamais proprement fêté son anniversaire, il ressentait instinctivement un lien entre le fait que ses parents aient réquisitionné sa présence et le fait qu'il ait eu six ans dans la nuit. Il mâcha une tartine pour faire plaisir à Killy et se força à boire quelques gorgées de lait, puis se leva pour se faire habiller. Il avait la même taille que l'elfe qui l'aida à enfiler sa robe de sorcier grise aux écussons de la famille : deux salamandres dorées s'entrelaçaient en un cercle parfait. L'étoffe était précieuse et fluide mais le garçon eut l'impression qu'on lui sanglait de force un poids sur les épaules.

Après lui avoir conseillé de se brosser les dents, l'elfe le fit sortir de la chambre et ils trottinèrent sur la coursive recouverte d'un épais tapis aux camaïeux gris, noir et or. Ils atteignirent un large escalier d'acajou qui desservait le rez-de-chaussée du manoir.

Le garçon sentit son coeur s'accélérer tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon familial. De nombreux livres garnissaient les murs jusqu'à hauteur des lustres aux perles de verre. De nombreux objets de mesures astronomiques, des globes terrestres et d'étranges pendules sous cloche étaient disséminés à travers la pièce comme autant de pièces de musées.

Aux murs, des têtes d'hippogriffes empaillés annonçaient le clou du spectacle : une véritable tête de Birman Cornu, une espèce de dragon en voie de disparition, accueillait les visiteurs gueule ouverte. Le garçon, très impressionné, évitait d'ordinaire de le regarder. Les yeux jaunes et exorbités, les dents pointues et les pics noirs de la bête lui avaient déjà causé plus d'un cauchemar.

Son père se tenait debout, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il portait aussi une robe de sorcier grise aux armoiries de la famille, ainsi que de lourds colliers aux médaillons couverts d'inscriptions variées et mystérieuses. Ses cheveux avaient la même teinte châtain que de son fils, seulement longs et tressés. Assise sur un sofa en compagnie d'un inconnu, sa mère servait le thé dans un service en argent. Ses longs cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, étaient noués à l'arrière de son crâne par un simple ruban gris et tombaient en cascade sur son corsage, jusqu'au creux des reins. Sa robe de sorcière, brodée de blanc et d'or, semblait rayonner dans l'étendue de la pièce. Pourtant, malgré sa grande beauté, elle dégageait une froideur qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son époux.

« Voici mon fils, » déclara le père à l'intention de l'inconnu, quand il eut remarqué son arrivée. « Il fête ses six ans ce jour. Approche, mon garçon. »

L'enfant s'exécuta timidement et s'inclina devant le sorcier invité qui lui sourit avec complaisance.

« Le Mage Warren est un médecin très célèbre et très sollicité » expliqua la mère à son fils. « Et il est venu spécialement pour te rencontrer. »

« Bonjour, » dit le Mage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais ni te donner de Pimentine qui pique, ni te faire d'injection d'huile de foi de manticore... » assura-t-il au garçon dont il avait perçu l'anxiété. « Je souhaiterais juste discuter avec toi, et peut-être jouer. Approche donc un peu et donne-moi la main. »

Le garçon tendit la main et le Mage y glissa un bâton qui ressemblait aux baguettes magiques miniatures qu'on lui avait offertes à Noël.

« Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose, en tenant ce bâton ? »

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

« Bien. » Le Mage reprit aussitôt l'objet et glissa une boule dans la main de l'enfant dont il replia les doigts. « Garde ta main bien fermé. Et maintenant, desserre le poing... »

Dans sa paume se trouvait une petite balle dorée qui ressemblait à un Vif d'or. Visiblement, les adultes s'étaient attendus à ce que _quelque chose_ se produise, car ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« Très bien, » dit le mage. Mais l'enfant nota que rien ne semblait se dérouler si bien que ça...

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le Mage se leva. Puis, sans aucune indication préalable, il brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon. « _Aguo_ ! » cria-t-il et l'enfant vit surgir une énorme vague qui fondit sur lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait été aspergé des pieds à la tête et était tombé sur le dos, suite à l'impact. Il respirait bruyamment. Le Mage l'avait terrifié : il n'était pas là « juste pour discuter », et le jeu était un drôle de jeu. Son père et sa mère demeuraient impassibles, et il _sut_ qu'ils ne viendraient pas à son secours.

« _Incendio_ ! » lança le mage et la robe du garçon prit feu. En panique, le garçon la retira à la hâte et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

« _Spiritus_ ! » reprit aussitôt le Mage. Un vent violent se leva dans le salon, emportant le garçon qui lutta pour se raccrocher au sol, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tapis, ses dents râpant le plancher... Le vent tomba brusquement et l'enfant essaya de reprendre son souffle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, embuaient sa vue.

Il fut soudain saisi par les épaules et remis sur ses jambes flageolantes. Le Mage le poussa plus loin dans la pièce, sans lâcher sa prise. Le garçon tenta d'essuyer ses larmes mais les sanglots revenaient malgré lui. Il croisa le regard de sa mère qui n'esquissa pas un geste, malgré la ride d'anxiété qui était apparue entre ses sourcils. Le Mage s'arrêta devant une petite armoire de toilette posée sur la table. Celle-ci tressautait, parcourue de tremblements, et l'enfant se sentit submergé par l'angoisse. Il contourna l'enfant et passa derrière le petit meuble délicatement ouvragé. D'un geste précautionneux, il ouvrit la porte. Et une _chose_ en sortit.

Squelettique et putréfiée, en lambeaux mais néanmoins infiniment menaçant. Les ongles acérés, les dents aiguisées, les pupilles blanches et vides pour l'éternité. Plus effrayant encore que dans le grimoire qu'il avait consulté dans le cabinet de son père, sans y avoir été autorisé. L'illustration le hantait depuis des semaines.

Un Inferius.

L'enfant tenta de hurler mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Son coeur était au bord de l'explosion, lancé dans une course infernale. Il eut chaud et froid tout à la fois : était-ce cela, « mourir » ? Mourir de peur ?

L'Inferius approchait et ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Le monstre tendit ses mains décomposées, le saisit par le bras...

L'enfant savait ce qui arrivait aux victimes des Inferi.

« _Riddikulus_ ! » Le cauchemar s'évanouit et le garçon serait tombé à genoux si le Mage ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le col pour le pousser dans un fauteuil. Sans douceur, l'air particulièrement contrarié, il sortit une friandise de sa poche et la fourra dans les mains de l'enfant. « Mange. » C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Mais le garçon se sentait incapable de désarticuler la moindre phalange. Il fixa son Fondant du Chaudron, comme paralysé. Le Mage se tourna vers ses parents.

« S'est-il jamais produit quoique ce soit de magique ou d'inhabituel auparavant ? Un signe, quel qu'il soit ? »

Les parents firent non de la tête, défaits.

« Il ne voit pas les Détraqueurs. » murmura la mère. « Et les elfes de maison ne ressentent pas ses ordres comme les nôtres. » Elle détourna la tête, espérant cacher sa douleur et sa honte.

« Cinq ans doivent passer avant qu'il reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard. Il est encore permis d'y croire. Leurs détecteurs sont fiables et s'adaptent aux changements magiques survenant chez les jeunes recrues... Parfois... Certains enfants n'ont quasiment pas de réflexes magiques... Mais la pré-adolescence arrivant, il peut survenir, parfois, que... »

« Mage, combien de chances ? » coupa la mère, les mains si serrées sur les genoux que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Le père leur tournait le dos, les yeux rivés sur le feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

Le Mage hésita.

« S'il n'y a eu aucun signe de magie au préalable... aucune réaction à mes tests aujourd'hui... Je préconiserais de ne pas placer trop d'espoir dans une éducation magique conventionnelle. »

« Mais _combien_ de chances ? »

« Milady, n'importe quel autre spécialiste vous donnerait le diagnostique suivant : votre fils semble dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Mais on a vu des cas rares se découvrir des talents in-extremis. Je vous conseillerais donc de garder espoir... sans vous faire d'illusions. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit sembla plus violent encore à l'enfant que les attaques subies un instant plus tôt. Le Mage fut remercié, payé de plusieurs flopées de gallions et escorté vers la sortie.

Le père s'éloigna de la cheminée et se servit un large verre de liqueur de girofle qu'il but d'un trait, avant de se resservir aussitôt. Il eut un rire sans joie et se tourna vers son épouse qui revenait du grand hall d'entrée, droite et raide, le visage lavé de toute expression.

« Un _cracmol._ Mon descendant, le dernier représentant de ma noble lignée... Le seul héritier que tu aies réussi à concevoir... »

La sorcière le sonda de ses grands yeux pâles.

« A ce que je sache, il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. Ma famille n'a jamais été prise en défaut de ce côté. »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Tu avais déjà vingt ans révolus quand tes parents ont enfin réussi à concevoir un fils ! Nous verrons bien ce que ton petit frère parviendra à concevoir en temps voulu... Mais en ce qui nous concerne, je crois que la faute revient bel et bien à la mère. Combien d'enfants as-tu perdu depuis nos noces ? Ce sont tes entrailles qui ne parviennent pas à porter davantage que ça... un pitoyable cracmol... »

Il vida son verre et se mit à pouffer.

« Cybel Malefoy, une sorcière d'exception, un sang d'une grande pureté, la candidate idéale... »

Le rire mourut dans sa gorge et il jeta le verre qui se brisa sur en mille morceaux dans la cheminée, l'alcool rencontrant le feu et projetant de dangereux éclats dans la pièce. Son épouse resta impassible.

« J'ai été DUPÉ ! » hurla-t-il en s'approchant soudainement, enfonçant son index sur l'omoplate de la femme.

« Il existe d'autres moyens, Octave. » dit calmement la sorcière. « Il existe d'anciennes magies... plus sombres, certes. Mais qui pourraient garantir la continuité de ton sang, la vitalité de ta magie… »

Elle fit un vague geste vers son fils, immobile et muet dans le sofa.

« Ou peut-être réveiller _sa_ magie. Nous n'avons pas à subir cette honte... »

« La honte est pour toi, femme ! Elle est de ton côté ! C'est bien pratique pour toi que Jason et Selen Malefoy ne soient plus de ce monde pour répondre de l'infertilité de leur fille ! Ah, les Malefoy, et leur orgueil infini... Oui, on verra ce que ton frère Lucius engendrera plus tard, une fois en âge de procréer... J'aimerais voir sur son visage, l'infamie quand il comprendra que votre sang est pourri et qu'il partagera ma disgrâce... »

« Tu divagues. Mais si ça peut te soulager, grand bien te fasse. »

Blanc de rage, le père se tourna vers son fils. Il eut un ricanement dédaigneux.

« Incapable de réagir... il se mouille, il se brûle, il s'envole, il confronte sa plus grande peur et il ne fait rien... il glapit et gémit sans réagir... »

Octave donna un coup de pied dans la cape brûlée qui gisait encore sur le tapis.

« Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que le dernier des Warwick est un cracmol. Je m'y refuse. Il ne peut pas sortir... Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent... quelle disgrâce... quelle disgrâce… »

Un éternuement retentit. Encore trempé et tremblant, l'enfant n'avait toujours pas défait l'emballage de sa friandise.

« Killy ! » appela froidement la femme. L'elfe apparut. « Emmène-le prendre un bain, donne-lui une bonne cuillère de pimentine et remets-le immédiatement au lit. »

L'elfe sortit, entraînant l'enfant tremblotant dans son sillage.

* * *

 _ **Poudlard, 1977**_

Lorsque le réveil d'Aileas sonna en ce jour de rentrée, une vague de bâillements et draps froissés lui répondit dans un bel ensemble. Peu à peu, les rideaux se tirèrent et des bruits de pas plus ou moins lourds résonnèrent contre le tapis moelleux du dortoir des septième année. Tortus, le chat de Marlene, se mit sauter sur les lits, achevant de réveiller les retardataires. Lily et Aileas, toujours les premières levées, se retrouvèrent côte à côte au-dessus de l'évier, tentant de se réveiller à grandes giclées d'eau fraîche.

« Je retourne en haut pour récupérer mes affaires, on se retrouve dans la Salle Commune... » lança Lily après avoir cherché sa malle des yeux pendant deux secondes, par réflexe. Un grognement ensommeillé lui répondit du côté de lit de Marlene. Alice se brossait les dents d'un air absent, le dentifrice coulant sur son menton. Coleen appliquait consciencieusement de l'onguent sur ses vieilles brûlures, tandis que ses cheveux effectuaient d'eux-mêmes des torsades compliquées grâce à son fameux sort d'auto-brushing.

Lily monta les dernières marches du dortoir des filles et entra dans sa chambre de préfète, suspicieuse. Mais la commode devant le passage secret n'avait pas bougé et tout se trouvait dans le même état que la veille. Rien n'indiquait qu'une une intrusion quelconque s'était produite. Vérifiant toutefois la stabilité de la commode avant de se changer, elle finit par revêtir son uniforme, rassembler son épaisse chevelure rousse en une natte, et préparer son sac.

Quand elle redescendit dans la Salle Commune, Marlene l'attendait, l'air plus réveillée. Elle parcourait _Métamorphose très avancée_ tout en écoutant distraitement une discussion enflammée au sein d'une partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Erin Shacklebolt, Leeroy Finnigan, Aileas et Gowan Barrow se tenaient à un mètre d'elle, réunis autour du canapé. Bien sûr, le sujet portait autour de la saison qui s'annonçait.

« C'est la défense qu'il faudra suivre de près ! Il y en a toujours un pour nous barrer la route ou nous envoyer un cognard ! » affirmait Gowan Barrow. Plus petit que sa sœur aînée, car seulement en quatrième année, il possédait les mêmes traits simples et durs. Seul son cou était plus fort et sa mâchoire plus carrée. Mais lui aussi avait des cheveux châtain en bataille et d'épais sourcils qui lui donnaient un air un peu sauvage.

« D'accord, mais ce n'est pas le seul soucis. Ça me tue de le reconnaître mais Antigone Greengrass garde _très_ bien ses buts. Il faudrait parvenir à la déconcentrer ou à l'attirer quelque part... » grogna Leeroy Finnigan. Très grand, dégingandé, le gardien de Gryffondor arborait déjà une petite barbe clairsemée d'un blond foncé.

Erin Shacklebolt eut un rire sarcastique. « Déconcentrer Greengrass ? Autant essayer de faire renvoyer Rusard. Elle s'accroche à ses poteaux comme un veracrasse à sa feuille de laitue. Et elle a de bons yeux, elle est attentive... Il va falloir envoyer le souaffle deux fois plus fort, voilà tout. » dit-elle à l'intention des deux poursuiveurs présents, à savoir la sœur et le frère Barrow.

Si Coleen avait beaucoup de charme, malgré la cicatrice qui lui dévorait la partie gauche du visage, Erin était simplement superbe. Mince et gracieuse, elle possédait une bouche charnue et des yeux en amande bordés de longs cils que de nombreuse filles lui enviaient. Mais c'était surtout son assurance et sa confiance en elle qui avait mis de nombreux élèves à genoux. Ses cheveux crépus étaient coupés court sur la nuque mais elle portait avec orgueil une épaisse masse bouclée sur le haut de son crâne, qui redescendait joliment sur son front et ses sourcils dessinés. Le fait qu'elle soit une batteuse accomplie, officiant avec Sirius Black dans une grande efficacité, renforçait son aura définitivement rock'n'roll.

« En gros, nous devrons être d'excellents attaquants et défenseurs. » railla Aileas. « Vaste programme... »

« Serdaigle doit recruter la moitié de son équipe cette année. Et je ne vois personne qui se dégage du lot, donc à moins qu'un talent caché se révèle soudain… ça fait déjà une équipe en moins... » commenta Gowan d'un air songeur.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop, on sera dans la même position l'année prochaine ! » sourit Erin. « Quand Aileas, James et Sirius seront partis, on risque de déchanter... »

« N'importe quoi, notre équipe de quatre sera déjà bien meilleure que celle des Serdaigle actuellement ! » les interrompit joyeusement l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor.

Petite, constellée de tâche de rousseurs, avec des cheveux blonds-roux coupés au carré, Cassie Weasley rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gowan qui lui prit la main. Le débat repartit sur la composition de l'équipe des Poufsouffle, qui devait trouver un nouvel attrapeur mais dont l'attaque était redoutable.

Marlene referma son livre en voyant arriver son amie et le fourra dans son sac.

« Est-ce que Potter a finalement fouillé dans ton tiroir à culottes ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Apparemment non… mais je l'ai déjà soupçonné de savoir se rendre complètement invisible, donc je ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Il faut absolument que je trouve un sort anti-effraction efficace... »

Elles descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Elles re-dirigèrent des première année perdus en ce premier jour à Poudlard. Une petite Serpentard, au bord des larmes, était parvenue à remonter une grande partie du château depuis les sous-terrains, sans passer par le rez-de-chaussée. Égarée dans un couloir de la tour Est, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand elles parvinrent finalement au hall d'entrée, Arnav Patil se détacha de son groupe d'amis et sourit largement à Marlene qui fit un pas de côté.

« Je reviens ! » dit-elle à Lily en se dirigeant vers son petit ami.

« On se retrouve plus tard ! » lui assura la préfète-en-chef.

Marlene se pendit au cou d'Arnav et des rires étouffés parvinrent aux oreilles de Lily qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Les portes du château étaient grandes ouvertes, et elle fit un détour en apercevant Rubeus Hagrid dans l'embrasure des grandes portes, traînant derrière lui une sorte de remorque où s'entassaient des rondins de bois destinés aux feux de cheminées du château.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! »

Le garde-chasse lâcha sa prise et se fendit d'un sourire réjoui.

« Salut Lily ! Et ben dis donc, j'avais beau m'en douter, je suis bien fier pour toi quand même ! » dit-il en désignant l'insigne qui brillait sur le pull de la jeune fille. « Préfète-en-chef ! C'est quelque chose ! Et c'est mérité ! »

« Merci... » sourit-elle. Malgré son attitude bourrue et quelque peu étourdie, Hagrid pouvait faire preuve d'une grande gentillesse et l'avait plus d'une fois soutenue en deuxième année. A cette époque, Severus avait commencé à se montrer d'une grande possessivité et Marlene, exaspérée et à bout de nerfs, avait pris ses distances avec Lily pour ne pas avoir à subir le Serpentard. Celui-ci sequel se montrait tout simplement odieux en sa présence. Il trouvait Marlene trop dynamique, trop sociable, trop frivole. Marlene considérait que Severus était trop froid, trop intransigeant, et se sentait jugée en permanence par lui - ce qu'il était difficile de nier.

Elle avait passé de longues après-midi solitaires dans le parc, à lire ou à se promener aux abords du lac ou de la Forêt Interdite, fuyant elle aussi le Serpentard et la Gryffondor . Hagrid l'avait souvent invitée à prendre le thé en la voyant repartir vers le château, mais lui avait aussi montré comment soigner quelques créatures recueillies dans sa cabane ou dans son jardin.

Il lui avait enseigné comment panser la branche cassée d'un Botruc, raviver un Feu Follet et donner la becquée à un Picolaton déprimé. Surtout, il lui avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de paniquer en face d'une créature inconnue ; et qu'il suffisait de s'adapter à l'animal pour réussir à établir un contact qui ne serait pas couronné par un œil percé ou des brûlures au troisième degré... Cela lui avait donné une longueur d'avance notable sur ses camarades durant les cours du Professeur Brûlopot.

« Vous livrez déjà le bois pour l'hiver ? » interrogea-t-elle en pointant du doigt la gigantesque remorque.

« Oui, j'ai pris du retard, d'habitude je le fais avant la rentrée... mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis parti en vacances, cet été ! » expliqua le garde-chasse d'un air satisfait. « Un petit voyage organisé pour faire le tour des plus beaux volcans du monde ! De portoloin en portoloin, pour une excursion d'une petite semaine. Tu comprends, dans la rocaille, je passe presque inaperçu... bref... mais rien ne vaut chez soi, pas vrai ? »

Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, la sorcière remarquait son bronzage marqué et sa peau plus burinée encore que d'ordinaire.

« Par contre, j'ai pris du retard sur plein de petites choses... Il y avait le bois, bien sûr. Et il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-lard, racheter de l'engrais spécial pour le professeur Carmichael, et des cailloux de Villénie pour faire pousser l'achillée correctement. » Il sortit un large couteau de l'intérieur de son manteau et entreprit de couper les cordes retenant le plus gros des rondins de bois avant de se tourner vers elle. « D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main d'un élève pour ramener toutes ces emplettes. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi demain après-midi ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle en se réjouissant par avance de cette bouffée d'air imprévue. Il était toujours agréable de sortir du château (surtout lorsque les autres y étaient confinés) et de se balader dans les rues animées de Pré-au-lard, même dès la première semaine de classe.

« Alors rendez-vous à 17h30 ! Si on rate le dîner, on grignotera quelque chose vite fait aux Trois Balais. Je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall que tu viendras avec moi. Bon courage pour ton premier jour, Lily ! »

Elle le salua de la main et partit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tandis qu'il continuait de défaire son chargement.

Elle traversa la Grande Salle et s'assit pour petit-déjeuner. A peine fut-elle assise qu'une horde de hiboux et de rapaces s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, déposant avec plus ou moins de délicatesse des lettres et des colis. Un hibou grand-duc se posa devant Lily qui se débarrassait de son sac et tendit la patte, attendant qu'elle règle le prix de sa course. Son abonnement transférait automatiquement la Gazette du Sorcier à l'école pendant l'année scolaire. Elle donna les cinq noises au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt et ouvrit la Gazette d'une main en se servant un grand bol de céréales de l'autre.

En une s'étalait un portrait de la Première Ministre Paige Parkinson, penchée sur un pupitre estampillée Ministère de la Magie. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et au nez légèrement écrasé. Ses traits étaient tirés et son image animée semblait s'exprimer avec une grande lassitude.

 _ **AUDIENCE EXCEPTIONNELLE : LA MINISTRE PAIGE PARKINSON RENCONTRERA LES MANGEMORTS**_

 _Est-ce que la peur cessera bientôt de planer sur le monde de la magie britannique ? C'est ce que semble espérer le Ministère qui s'apprête à passer des accords avec les agitateurs responsables de plusieurs agressions cet été ainsi que de l'attaque perpétrée sur le Chemin de Traverse._

 _Les appels à la négociation lancés par la Ministre de la Magie, Paige Parkinson, semble avoir porté leurs fruits, selon son assistant Nicholas Belby._

 _« La Ministre est prête à entendre les revendications de ces sorciers et de leur représentant, ce fameux Voldemort dont on entend tant parler mais qu'on n'aperçoit guère… néanmoins, ce dernier a enfin accepté de nous rencontrer et nous nous félicitons de cette avancée. Nous allons trouver un compromis et espérons fortement que le calme reviendra rapidement au sein de notre communauté." nous a confié Belby, épuisé mais toutefois confiant._

 _Le lieu de la rencontre n'a pas été communiqué et il est impossible de connaître à l'heure actuelle les conditions exactes dans lesquelles se dérouleront ce pourparler… »_

La main de Lily se referma sur le journal, cornant l'angle de la page. Elle sentait ses entrailles se gonfler de colère et elle repoussa son bol d'un geste brusque.

 _Plusieurs agressions ? «_ Plusieurs agressions ». On aurait plutôt songé à des petits délinquants volant des sacs à main... des cambriolages avec quelques passages à tabac... Pas des meurtres, pas de cruauté, pas de torture.

 _« Pourparler »_. Mais était-il raisonnable de pourparler avec des fous avides d'appliquer une idéologie raciste et violente ?

La communauté sorcière était bien trop indulgente avec les préjugés de sang - c'était bien ça, le fond du problème, et elle ne le réalisait pleinement que maintenant. Alors que c'était précisément ce qui faisait d'elle un être légèrement en décalage, depuis des années déjà. L'année précédente, Arnav avait éclaté de rire en voyant un Moldu se prendre de plein fouet le mur de la voie 9 3/4, faute d'avoir regardé droit devant lui. Le pauvre hère saignait du nez, déboussolé, et Arnav avait tellement ri que Lily avait été obligée de réagir. Le ton était monté jusqu'à l'intervention de Marlene et il avait fallu une bonne semaine pour que les choses reviennent à la normale entre eux trois.

Lily avait un peu plus tard entendu Rufus McMillan se plaindre que son frère aîné avait ramené une petite amie Moldue à dîner chez ses parents. Bien sûr, lui ne s'opposait pas directement à leur histoire, mais il compatissait à la déception de son père et à la honte de sa mère, et trouvait que son frère aîné aurait pu faire des efforts pour comprendre leur désarroi... et peut-être, éviter de ramener sa copine à la maison... Le ton était encore monté et Marlene s'était rangée de son côté. Elles avaient quitté la table des Poufsouffle suite à cet échange et n'avaient plus échangé depuis que des paroles d'une froide cordialité avec Rufus. Celui-ci avait pourtant été un de leur partenaire de botanique préféré pendant cinq ans.

Plongée dans de sombres pensées, elle ne sortit de ses réflexions qu'en voyant arriver le Professeur McGonagall qui distribuait les emplois du temps des cinquième année. Remettant son petit-déjeuner à plus tard, elle se leva pour lui prêter moins forte.

« Vous tombez bien, Miss Evans, je vous laisse distribuer ceux des septième année ! » lui dit sa directrice de maison en lui mettant une pile de parchemins dans les mains.

Ils étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. Lily se saisit d'abord du sien. Pour ses ASPICS, elle avait décidé de se consacrer aux fondamentaux, qui lui ouvriraient de nombreuses portes pour l'avenir : Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique et Arithmancie.

Elle vit que la journée commencerait avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et se poursuivrait l'après-midi par Métamorphose. Elle rangea son propre emploi du temps dans son sac et repéra ses camarades.

« Tiens, Coleen… Alice, le tien est ici... »

Les sorcières prirent leur emploi du temps et s'y plongèrent avec impatience.

« Super ! On va voir tout de suite ce que vaut cette Mercador ! » se réjouit Alice en attachant ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'un solide élastique. Alice suivait exactement les mêmes options que Lily, hormis l'arithmancie, car elle se préparait à intégrer le bureau des Aurors après ses études.

« J'ai deux après-midis de libre, c'est louche... » murmura Coleen en détaillant son emploi du temps.

« Pour te donner le temps de faire tes dissertations et de t'entraîner en perspective des ASPICS... » sourit Lily d'un air désolée. Coleen grimaça. « C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

Une partie de l'équipe de Quidditch venait d'arriver pour petit-déjeuner. Aileas passa près de Lily et celle-ci lui bondit dessus. « Tiens, voici ton emploi du temps ! Tu pourras donner les leurs aux garçons ? »

Elle partit se rasseoir. Un peu moins écœurée, elle prit une grosse cuillerée de céréales en feuilletant distraitement les pages suivantes… et manqua de nouveau de tout recracher d'un coup.

Dans la page « politique - autres » qui recensaient les faits divers de moindre importance, se trouvait une photo de Darren.

Lily se pencha pour être qu'il s'agissait bien de lui – après tout, elle ne l'avait que brièvement rencontré… Darren était pour là, bien imprimé dans un encart de la Gazette. Sur la photo, il était entouré de deux représentants du Ministère qui lui enserraient chacun un bras et le faisaient avancer de force dans l'atrium – on voyait distinctement la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique en arrière-plan. Il portait une robe de sorcier. Ses traits semblaient inquiets et irrités, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés qu'à leur rencontre…

 _«_ **EXTRAVAGANT TAPAGE AU MINISTERE**

 _Ce lundi 5 septembre, alors que les forces du Ministère étaient encore mobilisées pour faire face à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et à leurs conséquences dramatiques, un scandale a éclaté dans ses propres locaux._

 _Profitant de l'effervescence qui règne depuis plusieurs jours au sein de l'administration, un Cracmol d'une vingtaine d'années est parvenu à s'introduire au sein de la prestigieuse institution. Il aurait apparemment été découvert par la documentaliste en chef du Ministère, Sarah Rowls, alors qu'il procédait à des fouilles dans des documents confidentiels._

 _Le Ministère n'a pas souhaité communiquer la nature précise de ces documents ou l'identité du jeune intrus. Il est par ailleurs possible qu'eux-mêmes n'aient pas réussi à l'identifier : les Cracmols ne sont pas tous répertoriés par le Ministère, certaines familles refusant de révéler la nature de leurs enfants au grand jour._

 _« Il s'agit d'un individu un peu dérangé, dont la tête est pleine d'idées grotesques plutôt axées sur la cohabitation renforcée avec les moldus... » nous a confié Cornelius Fudge, assistant du Directeur au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. « Ses opinions politiques farfelues étant à l'opposée de celles des Mangemorts, son intrusion ne semble avoir aucun lien avec les événements récents. Nous l'avons appréhendé extrêmement facilement, il n'avait même pas de baguette... »_

 _Si l'incident semble avoir été clôt sans plus de difficultés, il reste à espérer que le Ministère renforce considérablement l'accès à ses documents confidentiels. »_

« Ça va ? Tu tires une de ces têtes ! »

La jeune fille releva les yeux et vit Marlene et Arnav s'asseoir. Elle les regarda un instant, effarée, tandis qu'ils se servaient généreusement en jus de fruits, toasts et scones. Sans un mot, elle retourna l'exemplaire de son journal et pointa le doigt sur la photo. Marlene se pencha avec curiosité. Puis elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Arnav se mettait à lire l'article d'un air poli : visiblement, il n'avait pas reconnu le jeune homme.

« Mais, ce n'est pas… _le_ Darren du Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Marlene, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Arnav poussa une « ah ! » de triomphe, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

« Mais tu buvais pas un verre avec lui l'autre jour ? » ajouta-t-il aussitôt, confus.

« Si, je crois que c'est lui !" répondit Lily en reprenant le journal, louchant sur la photo. « Mais je ne savais pas qu'il... enfin... Le Ministère n'a pas souhaité communiquer son nom mais à part la tenue… on dirait vraiment lui... »

« ' _Un agitateur fiché par le Ministère_ '... » souffla Marlene, songeuse. « Mais ils ne décrivent pas exactement ses revendications pour autant. C'est bizarre. »

« C'est un de tes amis ? » demanda Arnav à Lily, l'air dégagé.

« Non, je l'ai rencontré une demi-heure avant vous ! Mais il n'y avait rien de malveillant dans son attitude." précisa-t-elle, agacée par l'air hautain d'Arnav qui fit la grimace.

« Tant mieux pour toi. Un Cracmol fiché par le Ministère parmi tes amis, ça pourrait jouer contre toi si tu venais à vouloir intégrer le Ministère... »

« Est-ce que tu as mon emploi du temps ? » coupa aussitôt Marlene en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Celle-ci le lui donna tout en dévisageant Arnav, absorbé par l'étalage de sa marmelade.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence relativement tendu.

Malgré l'écrémage réalisé ces deux dernières années et les incessants changements de professeur, un certain nombre d'élèves avaient décidé de poursuivre les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : l'actualité anxiogène y était pour beaucoup. C'était aussi le cours qui réunissait le plus d'élèves de maisons différentes et l'atmosphère y était souvent chargée en électricité.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe du quatrième étage où leurs camarades attendaient avec une certaine effervescence. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cour en file d'indienne, passant tous devant la minuscule silhouette du Professeur Mercador. La jeune femme se tenait droite comme un piquet, les mains croisées dans le dos, affichant un air de sévérité militaire que le Professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas renié. Elle portait une tenue d'escrime du même modèle que la veille, mais taillée cette fois dans une étoffe bleu nuit.

Si les professeurs tentaient généralement d'amener une touche personnelle à leur salle, le style de Mercador semblait être du genre aride et minimaliste. Elle avait seulement installé une sorte de grand chevalet à côté du tableau, qui soutenait une carte du monde. La carte étant magique, l'eau des océans semblait scintiller, la forêt amazonienne bruissait et quelques flocons de neiges se déposaient continuellement sur les plus hauts sommets du monde.

« Asseyez-vous, » dit-elle en fermant la porte quand tous furent entrés, Sirius Black et James Potter franchissant le seuil de la classe in-extremis, au dernier son de cloche – certes essoufflés mais officiellement à l'heure. Lily et Marlene échangèrent un regard : il n'y avait que ces deux-là pour risquer d'arriver en retard à la première heure de cours... Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent quand Sirius Black passa devant leur enseignante : le jeune homme dépassait leur professeur de deux bonnes têtes et ses épaules étaient au moins deux fois plus larges.

Comme ils étaient arrivés en dernier, ils n'eurent pas le choix de leur place et s'installèrent au premier rang, à la table juste devant celle de Marlene et Lily. Celle-ci s'efforçait d'ignorer le regard de Severus qu'elle sentait dardé sur sa nuque. Le silence se fit rapidement, une fois tout le monde installés.

« Bonjour à tous. » commença le professeur d'une voix étonnamment grave pour sa corpulence, et d'où pointait un accent indéfinissable. « Je m'appelle Adriana Mercador et j'ai l'honneur d'assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Je ne resterai qu'un an car il s'agit d'une pause que je fais dans mon Compagnonnage de la Magie. »

Un soupir résigné se propagea dans l'ensemble de la classe et elle haussa un sourcil étonné. Un indicible sourire apparut sur le visage de la sorcière.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu depuis mon arrivée, votre étrange réaction est certainement due au fait qu'aucun de vos enseignants dans cette matière n'est resté en poste plus d'un an. Je ne ferai donc pas exception à la règle... Mais je vous aurais au moins prévenu avant. »

« C'est la malédiction..." chuchota Sandra Frey à Jules Tiffany. Lily vit distinctement Severus lever les yeux d'exaspération derrière les deux Poufsouffle.

« Oui, cette rumeur de malédiction est parvenue à mes oreilles... » rebondit aussitôt le professeur Mercador comme si Sandra s'était adressée à la classe entière. « Mais le terme paraît inexact. Certaines familles ont été véritablement maudites par le passé et je peux vous assurer que les maléfices subis par leurs membres, souvent sur plusieurs générations, n'ont rien à voir avec un poste d'enseignant que l'on peine à pourvoir. Néanmoins, c'est sûrement le fait d'une étrange magie... »

De nouveau, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage anguleux, et ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'un éclat étrange.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, avoir eu des professeurs si différents était certainement la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arriver ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix énergique et les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris. A chaque rentrée depuis sept ans, leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal déplorait le manque de continuité des leçons et râlait de devoir « ramasser les pots cassés » de son prédécesseur.

« Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous a commencé à étudier la magie ici, à Poudlard. Vous vous apprêtez à passer vos ASPICS et à être embauché à Londres ou plus près de vos familles... Vous avez appris une magie britannique, à travers des exercices de baguettes précis, des manuels... Et c'est dommage. »

Elle retourna sur l'estrade, à proximité de l'atlas qu'elle avait déplié et saisit sa baguette.

« Je suis née dans un petit village près de Rio Gallegos, » indiqua-t-elle en pointant la région argentine du bout de sa baguette, et un fort accent hispanique enroba le nom de la ville. « Mais mon père tenait à ce que j'étudie comme lui à Castellobruxo. Je n'y ai pas fini ma scolarité, car mes parents ont déménagé en Amérique du Nord. J'ai terminé mes études à Ilvermorny. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai décidé de devenir Compagnonne-Sorcière. Il s'agit de voyager pendant huit ans en quémandant l'enseignement de maîtres sorciers qui ont acquis les subtilités de leurs arts. »

« Vous voulez dire, auprès des _meilleurs_ sorciers ? » demanda Sirius Black sans lever la main, mais la sorcière ne lui fit aucune remarque quant au protocole.

« Bien sûr, mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de performance. Vous avez appris ici une certaine magie. » indiqua-t-elle, sans prêter attention aux reniflements offensés de certains élèves qui, bientôt diplômés, estimaient un peu humiliant de se voir dénigrés de la sorte. « Vous avez pratiqué une magie très académique. Très pratique, très adaptée à la vie courante, bien sûr. Mais en matière de magie, il ne s'agit pas seulement de schémas, de mouvements de mains à exécuter selon la bonne _méthode_... Vous _êtes_ des sorciers et des sorcières. La magie coule en vous et ne devrait pas servir qu'à faciliter les tâches ménagères ou augmenter votre confort. »

« Professeur, » demanda timidement Peter Pettigrow en levant la main. « Que voulez-vous dire par : 'la magie coule en nous' ? »

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les théories de pureté du sang ? » tilta aussitôt James Potter, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Rien à voir. » répondit le professeur Mercador. « _Qu'est-ce qui fait de nous des magiciens ?_ Les plus éminents spécialistes n'ont pas encore trouvé de réponse précise à ces questions, et ce sujet d'étude est tombé en désuétude depuis plusieurs décennies. Mais pendant des millénaires, ils ont repéré certains phénomènes chez ceux qui sont nés avec des pouvoirs magiques. Tout d'abord, il ne semble pas y avoir de transmission automatique de magie. Bien sûr, avoir deux parents sorciers semblent encourager l'arrivée d'un nouveau sorcier. Cependant, on estime à environs 15% le nombre de couples sorciers mettant au monde des êtres sans pouvoir magique, ou du moins incapable de les exprimer correctement. Comme quoi, rien n'est automatique. Cela devrait vous rassurer, Mr Potter... Comme vous le savez, le phénomène inverse se produit aussi. Environs 30% des sorciers naissent de parents sans pouvoirs magiques. On a aussi remarqué d'autres phénomènes. Chez la plupart des sorciers, la magie se manifeste rapidement pendant l'enfance... mais pour des raisons différentes. Certains enfants réagissent au stress, parvenant soudain à s'envoler dans les airs pour échapper à leur poursuivant. D'autres enfants font usage de leurs talents pour jouer, s'amuser et épater la galerie. D'autres font exploser des objets sous l'effet de la colère... Chez certains, elle se manifeste régulièrement, tandis qu'elle semble tarir chez d'autres en attendant d'être canalisée. Certains sorciers sont plus créatifs, d'autres sont à leur aise en duel.. Est-ce que vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

Un silence perplexe lui répondit. Marlene observait leur professeur d'un air rêveur comme une bonne partie de la classe. Severus Rogue avait l'air dubitatif et Mulciber paraissait franchement mécontent : les théories du professeur Mercador ne semblaient pas du tout de son goût.

« Ce n'est pas grave, continuons encore un peu. » reprit la jeune femme. « Pendant mon tour du monde, j'ai vu des choses surprenantes. Saviez-vous que dans certains pays, les sorciers n'utilisent jamais de baguette ? Le Professeur Hayashi, par exemple, apprend à ses élèves à canaliser leur magie sans en faire usage. Oui, le même Professeur qui a assuré ces cours l'année dernière. Il a été mon maître il y a quatre ans. Son école est située au milieu de nulle part, à la fois sur la montagne et sur la mer... J'ai aussi vu une sorcière indienne, qui serait très certainement diagnostiquée cracmol à Sainte-Mangouste, recharger sa magie – oui, j'ai bien dit _recharger sa magie_ – à l'aide d'une aurore boréale. Dans la jungle équatoriale, j'ai assisté à la métamorphose d'un petit magicien en un incroyable serpent à trois yeux : pourtant, il n'était pas animagi et je ne crois pas qu'il fera jamais usage d'aucune baguette dans sa vie. J'ai aussi parlé à mes ancêtres décédés au sommet d'une montagne enneigée, sans avoir à recourir à la magie noire. »

De perplexe, le silence était devenu fasciné. Mais l'envoûtement éclata comme une bulle de savon quand Jules Tiffany leva la main.

« Professeur, excusez-moi mais... quel rapport avec la défense contre la magie noire ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

« Il y a pourtant un rapport. Vous avez plutôt bien couvert le programme menant aux ASPICS jusqu'ici, malgré les changements d'enseignant. Vous avez vu la plupart des créatures que vous pourriez rencontrer sur ce territoire, vous avez vu les principaux sortilèges de défense... Mais ça ne suffit pas. »

« Ca ne suffit pas ? » répéta Peter Pettigrow d'une petite voix anxieuse.

« Non, ça ne suffit pas. » confirma le professeur avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Dans un combat contre les ténèbres, il faut se connaître soi-même. Ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses particularités... L'actualité britannique n'est pas brillante, il faut donc vous préparer au mieux. »

Lily entendit Potter chuchoter à Black : « Du coup elle va aussi préparer les futurs Mangemorts à être excellents en duels... » Black répondit par un petit grognement étouffé.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer par un petit exercice qui entrerait encore dans un cadre familier. Je vois dans ces notes... » - elle se pencha sur une liasse de parchemins - « ... que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus ? »

Arnav leva la main. « Le professeur Holloway avait commencé à nous faire travailler les Patronus avant les vacances d'été, mais c'était très compliqué et personne n'a réussi à en conjurer un pendant la dernière semaine de cours... »

Un silence abattu se propagea dans la classe. A la fin de leur cinquième année, plusieurs classes avaient réclamé au professeur Holloway de commencer à travailler les Patronus suite à une attaque de détraqueurs surexcités qui s'était produite dans les Highlands. Le fait divers les avait terrifiés et motivé leur envie d'apprendre à se défendre. Malheureusement, l'année était trop avancée pour en faire un sujet au long cours. Lily se souvenait encore des efforts mentaux et physiques engagés dans l'exercice, pour la maigre satisfaction de voir sortir deux pauvres filaments argentés du bout de sa baguette.

« Le sort du Patronus est extrêmement difficile à conjurer. Il requiert une force vitale incroyable. Difficile de mobiliser celle-ci quand on se concentre sur son mouvement de baguette, sur son coude bien tendu, sur la prononciation de la formule... Surtout que les Détraqueurs peuvent être prêts à aspirer votre âme, ce qui rajoute un stress supplémentaire. Il est difficile de se projeter dans son Patronus tant qu'on n'a pas encore réussi à le matérialiser. Je vous suggère donc de prendre le problème dans l'autre sens. En magie amérindienne, on parle d'animaux totem qui apparaissent au cours de visions et vous permettent d'exercer la magie. Par un curieux hasard, les voyageurs et explorateurs se sont rendus compte que l'animal totem et l'animal Patronus étaient les mêmes – c'est en tout cas ce qu'indiquent les cas répertoriés. Personnellement, il m'a fallu suivre mon maître pendant quatre jours au plus profond de la forêt, sans boire ni manger, afin de découvrir le mien... » expliqua le professeur avec amusement. « Mais rassurez-vous, il est hors de question d'organiser une randonnée dans la Forêt Interdite. Nous allons juste nous mettre en condition. Laissez vos sacs ici et suivez-moi. »

Et sans plus d'explications, elle sortit de la pièce à pas vifs, laissant derrière elle une classe éberluée.

« Bon ben… on y va, non ? » lança Potter en se levant de sa chaise.

Et le groupe de le suivre. Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ou le professeur poussa une porte généralement fermée à clé. Des exclamations surprises se firent entendre lorsqu'ils entrèrent : la salle n'avait plus de murs, ni de plafond, et était désormais couverte de végétation. Lily remarqua avec émerveillement que cette végétation était différente d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. A certains endroits, l'air était empli d'humidité et le sol parcouru de lianes colorées. A d'autres, de graciles fleurs s'élevaient dans les airs. Parfois, il ne semblait n'y avoir que de grosses fougères poussant en tous sens.

« Fermez les yeux, laissez-vous guider par l'endroit où vous vous sentez le mieux. Nous commencerons ensuite notre travail. Ca ne sert à rien de vous asseoir près de vos amis à tous prix, ça ne ferait que ralentir le processus... » prévint le professeur en passant devant Pettigrow, qui s'était assis près de Potter dès que celui-ci eut instinctivement trouvé sa place, sur des souches de chênes parsemées de feuilles d'érables aux couleurs automnales. Pettigrow se releva d'un bond, comme s'il s'était brûlé en s'asseyant, et se mit en quête d'un endroit où s'asseoir, l'air un peu anxieux.

Lily marcha un instant et trouva un endroit gorgé d'une fraîche humidité, où l'on entendait couler un ruisseau. Les herbes folles se partageait le terrain avec des cailloux polis et des pierres minérales. Elle ferma les yeux, concentrée, et sentit un frisson de magie la parcourir, comme lorsqu'Ollivander lui avait tendu sa baguette magique, à l'âge de onze ans. Elle sourit, s'assit en tailleurs et lissa son pantalon. Elle repéra Marlene un peu plus loin, assise sur ses genoux au-dessous d'une énorme fleur tropicale aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard amusé. Lily croisa subrepticement le regard de Severus qui s'était assis dans un arbre creux, non loin d'elle. L'arbre ressemblait à un saule pleureur, à la différence que ses branches ressemblaient davantage à des filets d'eau qu'à du bois piqué de feuilles. Elle se détourna aussitôt pour se concentrer sur leur professeur.

« Tout le monde est désormais installé. Il s'agit maintenant de se concentrer – ou au contraire, de vous laisser aller, à votre guise. La magie va s'agiter en vous. Je vais vous laisser glisser dans cet état de semi-conscience de votre magie – vous devriez vous rappeler de cette sensation à l'avenir. Elle vous aidera considérablement dans votre apprentissage. »

Ce fut un cours particulièrement étrange. Pendant une heure et demi, Lily sentit la magie affluer et refouler en elle. Elle en prit conscience comme elle avait réalisé la mécanique de ses poumons, la première fois que sa mère lui avait appris à respirer par le ventre ou comme elle avait découvert l'existence de ses muscles ischio-jambiers le lendemain leur première leçon de vol en balais… Elle sentait la magie se mobiliser soudainement quand elle réfléchissait à son animal totem, ou à la simple motivation d'effectuer un sortilège d'attraction. Comme on tendait et étirait un membre, elle fit surgir et reculer la magie dans sa poitrine, ses jambes, ses joues… Le professeur marchait sans faire de bruit, circulant parmi les élèves. Elle se penchait sur certains et leur parlaient si bas que rien ne transparaissait de ses conseils. Quand elle passa devant Lily, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, prenez cinq minutes pour revenir à un état de magie non-consciente ! » déclara-t-elle enfin.

« Cool, pas vrai ? » demanda Black en se relevant des herbes folles et estivales où il s'était allongé, tandis que Lupin descendait de son rocher couvert de mousse.

« Tellement bizarre, ce cours ! » commenta Marlene en se frottant les yeux, l'air somnolente.

« Moi, ça m'a donné la pêche pour anticiper les devoirs de McGonagall ! » se réjouit Arnav.

« Mais on n'a pas encore eu cours. On ne sait pas encore quels devoirs… » remarqua Lily, incrédule, mais le garçon l'interrompit en brandissant une liasse de parchemins.

« Je me suis procuré le syllabus ! Je vais à la bibliothèque rejoindre Sam, il doit être sorti de son option de thaumaturgie… vous venez ? »

« Salle Commune. Sieste. Je sais pas comment vous faites, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon... » marmonna Marlene, la voix pâteuse.

« Elle a dit que les effets étaient différents pour chacun... » pointa Lily.

Arnav partit rejoindre Sam pendant que les filles rejoignaient leur Salle Commune en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Profitant de leur temporaire absence de devoirs, Marlene se pelotonna devant la cheminée tandis que Lily se plongeait dans un roman moldu.

Elles redescendaient déjeuner quand les bruits caractéristiques d'une bagarre de couloir parvint à leurs oreilles. Elles accélérèrent le pas et découvrirent l'altercation un peu plus loin, derrière la statue de Miranda la Mystique. Sirius Black avait empoigné Morag Mulciber par le col, sans oublier de lui tordre le poignet droit derrière le dos, ce qui avait contraint le Serpentard à laisser tomber sa baguette par terre. Ils étaient entourés du minuscule Matt Hughville, que Shelagh Lestrange avait brutalisé la veille, et qui était à présent couvert d'une substance verdâtre visqueuse. Se trouvait également présent un seconde année de Serpentard que Lily identifia comme un garçon nommé Harper – mais le prénom ne lui revenait pas. Elle se rappelait en revanche l'avoir emmené chez le Professeur Slughorn en le tirant par une oreille, après l'avoir entendu traiter une Poufsouffle de sang-de-bourbe l'année précédente. A une distance raisonnable, Regulus Black tentait de récupérer la baguette de Mulciber d'un accio mais son frère aîné maintenant sciemment son pied sur l'objet.

« Black ! Lâche-le ! Ça suffit ! » cria Lily en essayant de se mettre entre eux deux, mais sans y parvenir. « Divido ! » cria-t-elle et un vent violent surgit entre les deux assaillants, les séparant malgré eux. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils remis du choc que Black s'était ré-avancé vers Mulciber et lui avait collé son poing dans la figure. Mulciber poussa un hurlement de douleur en portant les mains à son nez duquel gicla du sang, sous les cris étouffés des spectateurs.

Mais Mulciber parvint tout de même à articuler :

« T'es fier de te battre comme un moldu, Black ? » avant de cracher que ce qui semblait être un mélange de salive et de sang.

« A l'inverse d'un stupéfix, ça me provoque en effet une intense satisfaction ! » répliqua Black d'un ton féroce.

« BLACK ! Arrête ! » répéta Lily, encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

« Tu sais ce que ce fils de goule a essayé de faire ? » répondit Black tout aussi fort, en pointant non pas Mulciber, mais le petit Harper, interdit derrière Regulus Black. « Il a piégé Hughville dans la vieille remise de Slughorn et l'a fait rentrer de force dans un tonneau de veracrasses macérés pour son premier jour de classe ! Et cet autre fils de goule – il pointa Mulciber cette fois – est venu prêter main forte à son petit Harper quand Hughville s'est enfui ! Ils l'ont coursé dans les couloirs ! ET TOI – il se tourna vers son petit frère – TOI, TU NE FAIS RIEN, COMME D'HABITUDE ! »

« Je te regarde fracasser le nez de mon ami comme un un vulgaire moldu, tu veux dire. » répondit froidement Regulus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était fou comme leurs yeux étaient les mêmes, et pourtant, ils ne semblaient rien avoir en commun – songea la préfète-en-chef.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » cracha le frère aîné en fixant son frère cadet qui demeurait impassible.

« On va les amener chez Slughorn. Et toi, chez McGonagall – je n'ai pas le choix ! On n'a pas le droit de se battre dans les couloirs, Black ! » expliqua Lily avec force car Sirius paraissait absolument scandalisé. « Et pousse-toi de cette satanée baguette ! » Aussitôt, Regulus récupéra ladite baguette et la tendit à Mulciber qui s'en saisit sans autre commentaire qu'un juron de douleur, car le sang coulait de nouveau de son nez enflé.

« Il faut aller chez Slughorn avant que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. » décréta la jeune fille.

« Je peux arranger ton nez avant que tu passes voir Pomfresh... » proposa froidement Marlene mais Mulciber eut un rire sans joie.

« Pour qu'une traîtresse à son sang salisse le mien ? Non merci… Les McKinnon ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient depuis que ta mère affiche ouvertement des positions pro-moldus... »

« Mulciber, se taire me paraîtrait être assez pertinent _là, maintenant, tout de suite._ » souffla Lily tandis que Marlene reculait, blême, le visage fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Potter venait de surgir d'un coup, accompagné d'Emma Prewett, la préfète de Serpentard, dont les longs cheveux blonds flottaient autour du visage.

« Harper et Mulciber ont agressé un Gryffondor de première année. Black a donné un coup de poing à Mulciber. » résuma Lily.

Emma Prewett échangea un regard glacial avec Mulciber. Le regard de la préfète se posa sur Matt, toujours couvert de sécrétion gluante.

« Laissez-moi deviner… Mulciber a balancé le petit dans un tonneau de bave de crapaud ? »

« Harper l'a fait, et c'était des veracrasses... »

« Et Black, dans tout ça ? » dit Emma en désignant Regulus. Un silence de mort lui répondit.

« Il a laissé faire ! » lança finalement Sirius d'un ton dégoûté.

« Parce que toi, tu as toujours été un modèle de courage... » souffla Regulus à voix basse.

« Et bien allons-y ! Première petite visite au professeur Slughorn ! TOUS LES TROIS. » s'exclama Emma. « Et vite, j'ai pas envie de sauter le déjeuner, moi ! » gronda-t-elle en poussant brusquement Harper et Black de Serpentard par le cou. « Mulciber, tu ferais mieux de te tenir le nez, parce que tu viens avec nous. » « Je vous accompagne ! » déclara immédiatement Potter. Lily était certaine qu'il désirait s'assurer que la version des Serpentard ne desservirait pas trop le comportement de son meilleur ami.

« Allez, nous, on va chez McGonagall… »

« On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle... » déclara Marlene, mais sa voix manquait d'entrain.

Lily, Sirius et Matt se mirent en route pour le bureau de la Directrice de Maison de Gryffondor. Sirius paraissait encore furieux, ses traits étaient tirés. « ça va aller, Matt ? » demanda doucement la préfète au petit garçon, qui paraissait au bord des larmes.

« Je sais pas. Je crois que je veux rentrer chez moi... » marmonna le garçon, la voix tremblante. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et lui pressa amicalement l'épaule, couvrant sa main de sécrétion de veracrasse.

Le Professeur McGonagall infligea une retenue à Sirius et retira trente points à Gryffondor (« estimez-vous heureux que ce soit la rentrée, Black ! Je suis d'une humeur presque indulgente ! » « On ne règle pas ses comptes dans les couloirs ! Depuis combien de temps dois-je vous le répéter ? Nom d'un dragon, apprenez à maîtriser vos nerfs, Black ! ») En revanche, elle se montra d'une grande gentillesse avec Matt qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette – Lily et Sirius s'étant abstenu de le faire pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte elle-même des dégâts. Elle congédia les plus grands de son bureau pour pouvoir s'entretenir tranquillement avec le première année.

Sans un mot, Sirius partit dans la direction opposée de la Grande Salle.

« Hé, Black ! »

Il se retourna.

« Tu avais raison d'être en colère. Mais il fallait que je t'amène à McGonagall... »

Il eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Des fois, je te comprends vraiment pas, Evans. »

Vexée de s'être faite envoyer balader après avoir tenté de se montrer sympathique, la préfète se renfrogna. « Pareillement, Black. » répliqua-t-elle du ton le plus hautain qu'elle eut en réserve, avant de tourner les talons pour aller déjeuner.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se laissa tomber en face de Marlene qui triturait son ragoût d'un air pensif, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Ça va ? » lui demanda la rousse en pensant aux paroles de Mulciber.

« T'inquiète pas, va. Elle t'a attendue! » dit-elle en pointant de la fourchette un hibou un peu défraîchi qui s'abreuvait goulûment d'une flaque d'eau sur la table de bois. En apercevant Lily, l'oiseau cessa de boire et s'avança d'un pas claudiquant. Il desserra sa prise sur une enveloppe à l'intention de _Lily Evans, élève à Poudlard_. Puis il hulula doucement et s'éloigna en ébouriffant ses plumes. D'autant plus intriguée que la lettre fut arrivée à un horaire non officiel, elle déchira l'enveloppe et prit la feuille de parchemin qui s'y trouvait.

 _« Bonjour Lily,_

 _J'espère que ce courrier te parviendra sans encombre. Malheureusement, tous les oiseaux magiques ne répondent pas positivement à mon approche. J'ai récupéré cette chouette à la Poste Magique : ils s'apprêtaient à s'en séparer à cause de son âge… peut-être vole-t-elle plus lentement mais elle se montre plutôt réceptive à ce que je lui dis ! Je l'ai donc adoptée. Elle répond au nom de Bémol._

 _J'ai été rassuré de voir que tu ne faisais pas partie des victimes répertoriées de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai moi-même réussi à quitter les lieux sans blessure majeure. Difficile de se remettre de cet attentat, cependant. Je suis d'autant plus furieux de constater que le Ministère ne semble pas avoir pris pleine mesure de la situation…_

 _Mes recherches à Londres se sont interrompues pour le moment. Et il se trouve que je les poursuis à Pré-au-lard, je me suis installé dans une pension un peu en arrière de l'allée principale. C'est parfait pour poursuivre mon travail. Nous serons donc voisins pendant quelques temps. J'aimerais aussi te parler de quelque chose: est-ce que tu penses avoir le temps pour un thé ? Est-il seulement possible pour un élève de Poudlard de s'aventurer au village pendant les périodes scolaires ?_

 _Je te souhaite bon courage pour la rentrée et espère avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Bémol attendra ta réponse si tu lui demandes._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Darren »_

« Wow. » fut-elle simplement capable d'articuler. Marlene se redressa, piquée de curiosité. Son amie lui tendit la lettre qu'elle parcourut rapidement, ses yeux s'arrondissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Alors, on reçoit du courrier de petits délinquants ? » sourit-elle en lui redonnant la lettre.

« Il est bizarre, soit. Mais je crois… » Elle soupira. « Et laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit – je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit dangereux. Le Ministère n'est pas vraiment une référence en matière de jugement moral, ces derniers temps – je ne dis pas ça pour tes parents, bien sûr… »

« J'ai envie de te dire d'être prudente, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant… Pendant les dix secondes où je l'ai vu... »

Lily caressa distraitement Bémol du bout des doigts. La première excursion au village n'aurait lieu que dans quelques semaines, de toutes façons… frappée par l'absurdité de ses pensées, elle saisit une plume dans son sac et s'empara un bout de parchemin.

« Tu sais quoi ? A quoi bon être à Gryffondor si ce n'est pas pour prendre quelque risque de temps à autres ? »

« Mais la prochaine sortie n'aura pas lieu avant un mois… » objecta Marlene.

« J'accompagne Hagrid au village demain après-midi. » répondit Lily en griffonnant sur le papier. « Et comme il finit toujours ses visites par un tour aux Trois Balais… Autant aller voir tout de suite ce qu'il en est, par moi-même. »

 _« Bonjour Darren,_

 _Je serai à Pré-au-lard demain d'après-midi, on pourrait se retrouver aux Trois Balais vers 18 heures._

 _A tout à l'heure,_

 _Lily »_

« Simple, sobre, efficace ! » dit-elle en montrant le mot à Marlene qui le valida d'un signe du pouce. Elle accrocha le mot à la patte de Bémol qui s'envola aussitôt.

* * *

Le cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi commença par un discours apocalyptique du Professeur McGonagall sur les dangers de négliger son travail pendant une année d'ASPICS, et se poursuivit par des explications complexes concernant les différences entre les métamorphoses humaine, animale et végétale. Il s'acheva après qu'elle leur eut donné une montagne de devoirs à faire et annoncé qu'ils commenceraient la métamorphose humaine complète dès le surlendemain.

Marlene et Lily passèrent leur soirée à la bibliothèque à avancer leurs devoirs avec Sam Willys et Arnav Patil ( "C'est l'avantage de sortir avec un Serdaigle, ça ne me retarde pas pour autant dans mes devoirs !" se réjouissait Marlene).

Le lendemain donna lieu à un cours d'arithmancie consacré aux chiffres régénérants au cours duquel Lily usa plus de rouleaux de parchemins que jamais auparavant elle n'en avait consacré à la prise de notes. S'ensuivit les Sortilèges où ils s'entraînèrent à pratiquer les sorts d'illusions, le premier étant le sort du Miroir, qui consistait à piéger son adversaire en lui donnant l'illusion que chaque personne autour de lui procédait aux mêmes gestes que lui. Il s'agissait d'un sort subtile dont on ne pouvait vérifier l'efficacité qu'après avoir interrogé la personne qui avait subi l'enchantement.

Quand la cloche sonna, Lily se hâta d'aller déposer son sac, chercher sa cape et de retrouver Hagrid qui l'attendait au portail du château. Il tirait une grosse remorque derrière lui.

« Alors, comment se passe la rentrée ? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin du village, la remorque bringuebalée sur la route inégale.

« Beaucoup de travail… On sent que les ASPICS approchent. »

« Tu vas en avoir, du travail, cette année, avec tes responsabilités en plus... Au fait, qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef ?"

« James Potter. » grogna Lily.

Hagrid éclata de rire.

« C'est pas vrai ? Dis donc, ça risque d'être intéressant ! C'est vrai qu'il en a, de l'entrain, James Potter... et de l'énergie à revendre. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne l'aimes pas trop. » se rappela-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Il est peut-être un peu trop exubérant pour le poste, vous ne croyez-pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se félicitant intérieurement de sa diplomatie.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Il faut du caractère pour être un bon préfet-en-chef. Il sait rassembler, Potter. Quand on voit l'étrange petit groupe qu'il a su fédérer autour de lui... »

Lily préféra s'abstenir de répondre et le reste du trajet vers le village fut consacré à l'excursion volcanique de Hagrid. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Potager Pétulant, la jardinerie sorcière de Pré-au-lard.

« Bonjour Amilda ! » lança Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante. La boutique était envahie de plantes diverses, le sol plein de terre. Près de la caisse, de minuscules plantes carnivores en pot couinaient le fameux tube d'Ernestin Fouchapeau, _'Comme un philtre d'amour'_. La gérante, une sorcière blonde et échevelée d'une cinquantaine d'années, était en train de rempoter des trèfles à quatre feuille de la taille de petits palmiers.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! Vous venez chercher votre commande ? C'est tout le stock qui est ici ! » dit-elle en pointant plusieurs cageots bien ficelés à proximité de la porte d'entrée du magasin. « Parfait ! Je vais les charger pendant que Lily te règle. » dit-il en sortant une grosse bourse de sa poche. Il la lui confia et entreprit de défaire la pile de caisses. Lily s'approcha du comptoir et échangea un sourire avec Amilda. Elle ouvrit la bourse et paya le montant indiqué sur la facture. Tandis que la gérante comptait la monnaie, les yeux de Lily s'attardèrent sur une affichette punaisée au mur.

 _« Recherche aide-vendeur/vendeuse en extra pour le week-end (Halloween, Noel, etc). Il/elle devra connaître les rudiments de la botanique. Sens de l'amabilité et du commerce également requis. Elève de Poudlard accepté. »_

Il était déjà arrivé par le passé que des élèves de dernière année soient autorisés à travailler à temps très partiel à Pré-au-lard. A condition de maintenir ses résultats scolaires et d'y consacrer un temps raisonnable, il était facile de négocier avec son Directeur de Maison. Tous n'avaient pas de coffre d'or rempli comme James Potter ou Morag Mulciber, et de nombreux nés-moldus voyaient leurs modestes finances souffrir du taux de change entre la livre sterling et la monnaie sorcière. Lily pensait de plus en plus à l'année suivante et aux frais qu'il faudrait engager pour emménager quelque part. Elle chassa la vague pensée que vouloir combiner la préparation aux ASPICS, les tâches de préfète-en-chef et un petit boulot semblait complètement déraisonnable...

« Excusez-moi, vous recherchez toujours de l'aide ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant l'affiche du doigt.

« Tout à fait ! Tu as la main verte ? » demanda la gérante en dévisageant la jeune fille.

« C'est la meilleure élève de sa classe ! Le professeur Carmichael ne jure que par elle ! » assura Hagrid avec force avant de sortir déposer les cageots dans la remorque. Amilda afficha une mine réjouie.

« En quelle année es-tu ? »

« En septième à Gryffondor. J'ai déjà aidé sur des marchés par le passé, je connais un peu la vente... Et je suis préfète-en-chef. » précisa-t-elle en entrouvrant sa cape et en montrant l'insigne : toutes les qualifications étaient bonnes à présenter.

« Mon mari et moi étions à Serdaigle mais mes deux enfants sont allés à Gryffondor ! Ils sont grands, maintenant... » s'enthousiasma la sorcière. « Penses-tu être libre pour le week-end d'Halloween ? » Lily acquiesça. « Parfait ! Nous aurions vraiment besoin d'une paire de mains supplémentaires. Comment tu t'appelles ? » s'enquit-elle en attrapant une plume et un morceau de parchemin sur son comptoir.

« Lily Evans. »

« Evans... Evans... » répéta Amilda d'un air pensif. « Un rapport avec Edmond _Evan_ , le fondateur de la Gazette du Sorcier ? »

« Pas que je sache. » sourit Lily.

"Hm. un jour, mon mari a été soigné par une Evon à Sainte-Mangouste... Ou était-ce Evans ? S'agit-il une parente à toi ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait, je suis la première sorcière de la famille. » rit la jeune fille.

Le visage de la gérante se figea. « Ah. » Elle reporta son regard sur le parchemin qu'elle mit de côté. « Tu sais, je crois que je devrais en parler à mon mari pour vérifier que tu conviens au poste... enfin, peut-être qu'on a même pas besoin d'une aide, d'ailleurs... »

« Mais vous venez de dire que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour Halloween. » répliqua Lily, décontenancée par la soudaine froideur de la femme. Celle-ci paraissait gênée et fuyait son regard.

« Je me suis peut-être emballée un peu vite. Nous t'enverrons un hibou pour te confirmer les dates si besoin."

Elle contourna le comptoir et reprit le rempotage de ses trèfles géants. Lily la dévisagea un moment.

« C'est parce que mes parents sont moldus que vous avez changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale. « Je ne savais pas qu'une ascendance sorcière était nécessaire pour vendre des plants de morelles.»

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, » répliqua la gérante d'un ton agacé.

« Vous savez que la loi punit encore d'une forte amende les discriminations contre les nés-moldus lors d'une procédure d'embauche ? » répliqua la jeune fille sans hausser le ton, mais avec beaucoup de froideur.

La sorcière rosit sous ses boucles blondes et reposa un sécateur magique d'un geste indigné.

« Tu oses m'accuser dans ma propre boutique ? Mais je ne le permettrai pas ! C'est juste... ce n'est pas très prudent, vu l'actualité, de faire appel à des sorciers qui... enfin, on pourrait nous croire affiliés à... et nous tenons à notre commerce, c'est notre gagne-pain ! Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! »

Elle repassa derrière le comptoir d'un pas impérieux et se réfugia dans l'arrière-boutique au moment où Hagrid repassait la tête dans entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu viens, Lily ? MERCI AMILDA ! » cria-t-il, les mains en porte-voix. « Et bien on a le temps pour un verre aux Trois-Balais pour se récompenser, non ? »

Elle lui sourit faiblement et ils descendirent la rue dans la brise automnale, Hagrid tirant la remorque chargée d'engrais derrière eux.

« Alors, tu as trouvé un petit boulot ? »

"Non. Employer une née-moldue est apparemment 'trop risqué' pour le commerce. Il semblerait que ça envoie le mauvais message aux clients."

« QUOI ? Amilda t'a... ? _Vraiment_ ? Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle et Eric avaient des opinions pareilles ! »

Le garde-chasse jeta un coup d'oeil à la sorcière, encore en colère et plongée dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'irai m'approvisionner ailleurs, à l'avenir. L'avantage, avec toute cette actualité, c'est que les langues se délient et que ça nous permet de trier le bon grain de l'ivraie ! »

Il donna une petite tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui fut propulsée deux mètre plus loin.

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait fourni un travail considérable pour se constituer un dossier scolaire exemplaire. Elle n'avait jamais douté de pouvoir, à terme, entamer n'importe quelle carrière. Mais si son futur recruteur cherchait à vérifier sa lignée, il n'y avait rien qui puisse combler leurs critères. Elle était née où elle était née, que ça leur plaise ou non... Soudainement, le vague projet d'un départ en Amérique avec Marlene lui apparut sous un jour très différent. D'ici juillet, elle n'aurait peut-être tout simplement pas le choix : il lui faudrait chercher du travail ailleurs qu'en Grande-Bretagne.

« Enfin au chaud ! » se réjouit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte du pub. « Bonjour Rosmerta ! Une bouteille de moretum et une bièraubeurre pour la demoiselle, s'il te plaît. Tiens, mais c'est ce bon vieux Dharma ! » s'exclama-t-il en apercevant un sorcier qui s'approchait de lui en souriant. L'homme portait une sorte de turban qui recouvrait son front, une tunique bariolée et un long foulard savamment noué comme bas. « Ca t'ennuie si je discute un peu avec mon ami, Lily ? »

« Pas du tout, j'ai moi-même quelqu'un à voir. »

Hagrid et Dharma se lancèrent dans une conversation sur le commerce du sorcier balinais, qui consistait à importer des boissons à base de jus de bulapokat. Il était en pleine négociation avec Mme Rosmerta qui s'effrayait de nuire à la popularité de sa précieuse bièraubeurre.

Après avoir récupéré sa chope pleine de mousse, Lily fit le tour de la salle en déboutonnant sa cape. Dans un coin de la pièce, plongé dans une pile de paperasse sur laquelle il prenait des notes frénétiques, se trouvait Darren. Il portait un large gilet gris sur une chemise un peu froissée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés d'un côté, car il appuyait sa tête contre sa main gauche en écrivant. Ses sourcils épais se fronçaient de concentration. Il s'interrompit en la voyant s'approcher et son visage se détendit.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue ! » lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle s'assit en face. « Je peux rester jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid s'en aille, » dit-elle en pointant le garde-chasse qui parlait avec animation au sorcier balinais.

Elle le dévisagea, incertaine de ce qu'il convenait de dire.

« Tu as lu l'article de la Gazette. » devina-t-il en faisant une pile de ses feuilles de parchemins. « Mais je peux expliquer. »

« C'est à cause de ton arrestation que tu as été obligé de quitter Londres ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement. Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Oui, en partie. Mais écoute, je peux t'expliquer… »

Elle lui fit un signe encourageant de la tête.

« Les recherches que j'effectue - celles dont je t'ai parlé sur le Chemin de Traverse... Elles sont en effet politiquement orientées. Mais pas comme le sous-entend le Ministère. Les Mangemorts progressent parce que la Communauté Magique compte beaucoup de partisans de ces théories de pureté du sang. Ils ne soutiennent pas forcément leurs méthodes. Mais l'idée que la magie soit préservée à condition que les "vrais" sorciers la gardent pour eux, c'est une vue largement partagée… »

« Jusque là, malheureusement, tu ne m'apprends rien... »

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître deux sorciers qui discutaient avec enthousiasme. Darren les scruta un instant et ne reprit qu'une fois que les nouveaux arrivants se furent installés au bar.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je viens d'une famille de sorciers, mais je suis né sans pouvoirs magiques. Je suis la preuve vivante que ces théories de sang-pur, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Mes ancêtres ont tous pris soin de se marier entre sang-pur pendant des siècles, et pourtant j'ai toujours été incapable de faire surgir la moindre étincelle... Mon père, Octave Warwick, a épousé la puissance Cybel Malefoy afin de perpétuer son illustre lignée. Sans succès. » Il releva ses yeux bruns et observa Lily.

« En fait, je suis l'inverse de toi. Quand j'étais au Ministère, j'ai pu vérifier les ascendances de plusieurs sorciers de ma connaissance. Et figure-toi que j'ai regardé à Evans : j'ai trouvé la trace d'un Robb Evans qui aurait vécu au 17ème siècle, mais selon les généalomages du Ministère, il ne t'est pas apparenté, c'est juste un homonyme. C'était un sorcier né-moldu et il est mort à douze ans suite à une crise de dragoncelle, il n'a donc pas eu de descendance. Tu es la première sorcière de ta lignée. Tes ancêtres étaient dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques et tu es l'exception - comme je suis l'exception dans la mienne. »

« C'était ça, que tu regardais au Ministère ? Des archives de généaolomagie ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus controversé…

« Je cherchais à établir des liens… »

Il haussa les épaules et fixa son regard dans le vide.

« Peut-être que la magie ne survient de nulle part. Peut-être que tout est décidé par le hasard. Peut-être qu'elle va et vient et choisit au hasard ceux qui auront le privilège de l'utiliser... mais je n'y crois pas. »

Il se pencha vers Lily qui écoutait attentivement, en haussant toutefois un sourcil perplexe.

« Peut-être que la magie est en nous tous, du caissier de Fleury et Bott au contrôleur fiscal de tes parents. De la serveuse de ce pub jusqu'au prof qui t'a appris à nager. Sauf que chez certains, la magie s'est activée, et chez d'autres, non. Une seule différence entre eux, entre toi et moi : chez toi, il y a eu une activation de la magie... et pas chez moi. »

« Tu veux dire... que tous les humains seraient, potentiellement, capables de pratiquer la magie ? » répéta Lily avec lenteur, tentant d'assimiler les causes et les conséquences d'une telle supposition.

« L'idée m'est apparue quand j'étais à l'université moldue. Il existe beaucoup de recherches sur la génétique depuis quelques années, mais je ne sais pas si le terme t'évoque quelque chose. »

« Je crois voir le principe... » hésita-t-elle, repensant aux magazines scientifiques qu'elle lisait chez ses parents pendant les vacances.

« Nos parents nous transmettent des caractéristiques en procréant : c'est l'hérédité. Mais on s'est rendu compte que certains gènes étaient endormis. En théorie, on pourrait donc les activer. »

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira soudainement, ses lèvres ourlées formant un délicieux sourire.

« Imagine, » reprit-il à voix basse, tentant de tempérer l'excitation de sa voix. « Que l'on puisse activer cette magie que tout le monde possède, mais qui ne se déclare que chez certains... »

« Mais on ne peut pas savoir si tout le monde l'a, ce gène magique. Peut-être qu'il s'agit bien d'une caractéristique qui n'existe pas chez toi, par exemple. » Elle avait parlé sans méchanceté mais avec raison.

« Bien sûr, c'est possible que je me trompe. Mais on peut aussi modifier des gènes. Si nous trouvions _quoi_ modifier... Alors tout le monde - _tout le monde_ \- pourrait apprendre la magie. Les Moldus, les Cracmols n'auraient plu à subir les petits exploits des Mangemorts, ils pourraient se défendre. Ils pourraient apprendre. Et adieu, les inepties de soit-disante pureté du sang. Si tout le monde est capable de magie, on peut tout de suite oublier les distinctions entre sorciers de souche et nés-moldus. »

« Mais... il n'y a pas déjà eu des recherches à ce sujet - par les sorciers, je veux dire ? Une professeur nous a expliqué que des magiciens expérimentés cherchaient _d'où venait la magie_... »

Il eut un petit rire désolé.

« Le Ministère ne place pas ses billes dans ce genre de recherches. Elles sont maintenues pour la forme, mais des coupes budgétaires sont faites chaque année. Je sais que le Département des Mystères réfléchit à la question depuis quelques temps déjà mais leur priorité, en ce moment, c'est le temps. Ils travaillent sur des outils permettant de le modifier - sans succès jusqu'à présent... Le sujet de la magie essentielle, en revanche, est un sujet presque tabou car ça la désacralise. C'est la raison pour laquelle, comme tu l'as deviné, le Ministère ne me porte pas dans son coeur. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne me trouvent pas trop menaçant. Ils pensent que je suis un peu fou, et ils méprisent les cracmols en règle générale. Mais ça ne leur a pas plu que j'entre par effraction dans leurs bureaux... »

« C'était en effet illégal. » pointa la jeune fille.

« Mais ça faisait trois mois que je les harcelais pour pouvoir consulter ces dossiers ! Qui sont, selon la loi, disponibles pour le public ! Sauf qu'ils considèrent qu'en tant que cracmol et majeur depuis cinq ans, je ne suis plus un citoyen de la Communauté Magique. J'ai joué sur le fait que la famille Warwick avait été très influente par le passé et qu'en tant que dernier représentant vivant de leur lignée, j'avais des droits. Mais ils étaient encore plus gênés d'apprendre d'où je venais ! A la fin, ils ne voulaient même plus m'écouter, à l'accueil. Ils me laissaient attendre toute la journée dans l'atrium. Alors j'ai fini par essayer de m'y introduire par des moyens un peu moins orthodoxes. »

Lily ouvrit grand ses yeux verts.

« Mais tu as été élevé parmi eux ! Parmi nous ! » rectifia-t-elle.

« Il y a un vide juridique et ils jouent là-dessus. Les préjugés des sorciers sur tout ce qui n'appartient pas, traditionnellement, au monde magique, sont profondément encrés. Il existe un registre des cracmols - rarement mis à jour et terriblement incomplet, par ailleurs, ce qui est honteux, mais passons. Mais ils ne veulent plus s'encombrer de nous une fois la majorité passée. Nous sommes censés nous intégrer aux moldus et vous laisser tranquilles. »

Il croisa les bras et se mit à fixer la table d'un regard sombre.

« Je connais Lucius Malefoy, » dit soudainement Lily. « Il a quitté l'école depuis quelques années, mais il y étudiait encore lorsque je suis arrivée... »

« C'est mon oncle. » répondit Darren avec un sourire dénué d'amusement. « Même si nous avons seulement deux ans de différence d'âge. Quand mes grands-parents sont morts, ma mère était déjà mariée à Octave Warwick. Elle a recueilli son petit frère, Lucius. La vie n'était pas très drôle à Puddlelake, mais à partir de là, c'est devenu un enfer ! » expliqua-t-il d'un ton léger que trahissait la gravité de ses yeux.

« Tu ne vois plus tes parents, je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non. Je suis parti à onze ans. J'ai fugué, erré... et finalement, j'ai été recueilli par Isidore Pierceman, qui m'a guidé comme il a pu. Il avait un fils, Joshua Pierceman, qui tenait la Théière Frappée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa femme Penny. Il a été comme un grand frère pour moi pendant toutes ces années. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lily pour percuter avant de porter la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la tristesse.

« Tu connaissais les gérants de la Théière Frappée… » réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

« J'étais à leurs funérailles hier. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai quitté Londres. »

« Mon dieu, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... »

« C'était des gens biens. Joshua a eu l'idée de créer la Cachette en m'aidant avec toutes les formalités moldues... il était scandalisé par le manque d'infrastructures prévues pour nous. On est plus nombreux que ce que les gens croient. J'ai eu de la chance, finalement. Certains enfants restent cloîtrés chez eux parce que leurs parents ont trop honte. Quand ils arrivent à l'âge adulte, ils sont incapables de se débrouiller tous seuls. Ils restent sous le joug de leur famille... Ou alors ils se retrouvent livrés à eux-mêmes après avoir fugué, vulnérables et à la merci des adultes moldus qui ne leur font pas de cadeaux non plus. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va reprendre l'Association des Pierceman ? »

« Je suppose que ce serait à moi de le faire. Une des bénévoles aurait été parfaite pour ça mais elle n'aura pas le temps cette année - elle est devenue professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard. »

Lily se rappela de la jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien et au visage rond qui discutait avec le professeur Flitwick au banquet de bienvenue. Elle regarda le jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Il semblait à la fois déterminé et passionné et en même temps, complètement vulnérable. Il devait être bien étrange de faire parti d'un monde dont on était exclu par essence. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu Remus Lupin parler de sa mère moldue, qui avait un jour subi la présence d'Epouvantard. En revanche, Darren aurait été incapable de voir Poudlard si Lily l'avait amenée en face des grilles de l'école, en raison de l'incartabilité de l'école pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs...

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Apporter de l'aide ? » demanda-t-elle, avant même d'avoir pris conscience que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres.

« ET UNE AUTRE TOURNEE, ROSMERTA ! C'EST MOI QUI REGALE ! » gronda soudain Hagrid à l'autre bout du pub, face à un Dharma hilare dont le turban paraissait moins droit qu'à leur arrivée. Vu comment c'était parti, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle - songea la jeune fille.

« Merci de me le demander, sinon j'aurais vraiment eu l'impression d'attiser ta pitié pour te demander un service. » sourit-il en soupirant de soulagement. « Il existe trois grimoires extrêmement rares qui traitent de magie essentielle - pour les deux premiers - et le troisième de la transmission magique, basé sur des recherches généalogiques poussées. Ces trois exemplaires sont à Poudlard - ce sont des exemplaires uniques. Et pour avancer, il faudrait que je les consulte. »

Il lui tendit une liste sur un bout de parchemin.

« Je pense pouvoir jeter un oeil. Quand je ne suis pas aux Trois Balais à boire un verre avec un presque inconnu, je passe une bonne partie de mon temps à la bibliothèque… »

« Hé ! Je t'ai raconté toute mon enfance malheureuse ! Je suis plus un inconnu ! » s'offusqua-t-il. « Merci de faire ça. » ajouta-t-il avec gratitude.

Elle glissa le papier dans sa cape. « Je t'enverrai ma chouette Flocon pour te tenir au courant. Tu peux recevoir le courrier, bien sûr ? »

Il grimaça. « Oui, c'est en envoyer qui est plus ardu... la plupart des hiboux me mordent les doigts quand je m'approche d'eux avec une lettre à envoyer car ils ne sentent aucune magie en moi. Sauf Bémol ! Il est peut-être vieux mais au moins, il n'est pas farouche. Mais assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière en dernière année d'études apprend de beau ces temps-ci ? »

Elle se lança dans une description haute en couleurs du corps enseignant qui les occupa une bonne heure, tandis que Hagrid s'avachissait de plus en plus sur sa table, Dharma et lui enchaînant les tournées avec la fluidité des habitués. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entamèrent la balade d'Odo que Lily estima qu'il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard, d'autant que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas certainement pas autorisé Hagrid à la ramener au-delà de l'heure du couvre-feu.

« Merci pour tout. » lui répéta Darren en ramassant ses documents.

« Tu as bien fait de m'écrire. Je t'aiderai si je peux. » lui assura-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent à la sortie des Trois Balais.

« Direction : POUDLARD ! » s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix avinée en tirant la remorque chargée de sa lourde cargaison, le pas titubant mais décidé. Lily le suivit après s'être assurée que sa poche contenait bien le parchemin que lui avait donné Darren. Elle se retourna un instant. Un peu plus loin dans l'avenue, le jeune homme les observait. Elle croisa son regard et ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de partir, chacun de son côté.

* * *

« BIEN JOUE, WEASLEY ! »

Victorieuse, la minuscule Cassie Weasley fit le tour du stade en serrant dans son poing la petite balle dorée qui se débattait contre sa paume. Un sifflement retentit du sifflet d'Aileas Barrow qui fit signe à son équipe que tous pouvaient redescendre sur la pelouse. Ils atterrirent, en attente du verdict de leur capitaine.

« Cassie : c'est bien, tu es encore plus rapide que l'année dernière. Mais travaille encore tes piqués. Leeroy : surveille ta gauche, c'est toujours de là que tu manques le Souaffle. Erin : beau travail. »

« Tu m'étonnes... » grogna Gowan qui saignait encore un peu de l'oreille.

« Tu seras bien content qu'elle tire un cognard pareil sur un Serpentard ! » le reprit à l'ordre sa sœur aînée. « Sirius : tu sais que tu seras disqualifié si tu continues de tirer sciemment dans le nez ou dans le dos. Alors travaille ton jeu d'acteur. Fais _comme si_ tu tirais _vers le joueur, globalement…_ comme ça on ne pourra rien nous dire... »

Le batteur acquiesça.

« Gowan : fais plus de passes. Potter : continue comme ça. _On va l'avoir, cette coupe !_ » rugit-elle.

« OUAIS ! » rugirent les autres d'une seule voix.

« ON EST LES PLUS FORTS ! »

« OUAIS ! »

« ON VA LES BOUSILLER ! »

« OUAIS ! »

« RENDEZ-VOUS DEMAIN MÊME HEURE MÊME ENDROIT ! »

Des acclamations déconfites lui répondirent.

« Mais Aileas, on sera vendredi... »

« Ce sera notre quatrième entraînement de la semaine... »

« On va pas s'entraîner tous les jours, quand même… ? »

« On se reposera la semaine prochaine ! » décida la capitaine. « Les devoirs sont encore gérables, et personne ne prépare de BUSE cette année (« parce que les ASPICS, tout le monde sait que c'est une croisière ! » ironisa Sirius). Il faut en profiter. On prendra un rythme moins soutenu quand on aura plus de travail mais il faut rester sur notre lancée... »

D'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers James à la recherche d'une aide, mais ils avaient frappé à la mauvaise porte. Leur ancien capitaine les jaugea avec sévérité.

« On respecte ce que le capitaine a dit ! »

« Mais tu es encore un peu notre capitaine, au fond, spirituellement, symboliquement... » tenta Cassie, ignorant le regard furibond d'Aileas.

« Laisse tomber, Weasley, j'ai monté mes parents l'un contre l'autre pendant des années pour obtenir ce que je voulais, et je vois très bien ce que tu essaies de faire ! » la prévint James en pointant son index sur elle. « Mais c'est Aileas qui commande cette année. Et si elle réclame un entraînement demain, on ramène tous nos guêtres demain. »

« Merci, Potter. Maintenant, on rentre ! »

Ils grognèrent en signe d'approbation et se dirigèrent vers le château, dépités. James se porta volontaire pour ramasser les balles et Sirius resta pour l'aider, enfermant les cognards à l'aide d'un sortilège pendant que James luttait à les faire rentrer dans leur emplacement. Quand ils eurent terminé, les vestiaires étaient déjà déserts.

« Un petit tour aux cuisines ? J'ai faim ! » proposa James en enfermant son balais dans le casier qui portait son nom.

« Sans moi, mon cher Cornedrue, j'ai un truc à faire. On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune ? »

« Seulement si le truc a de bons arguments… »

« Oh, de _très beaux_ arguments. A tout' ! »

Et Sirius décampa de sa démarche nonchalamment élégante, les mains dans les poches, toujours séduisant malgré la terre qui maculait son pantalon et son besoin évident de douche.

James soupira et nettoya les verres de ses lunettes à l'aide d'un sort avant de repartir vers le château. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur d'insister, Sirius ayant bien besoin de se détendre après sa petite bagarre de tantôt avec les Serpentard. Mais lui aussi aurait bien eu besoin d'une occupation féminine cette année. Il avait eu quelques petites copines les premières années à Poudlard, mais jamais pendant très longtemps. C'était des amourettes d'enfant, rien de bien sérieux. Et puis il y avait tant à faire à côté, entre l'exploration du château, le projet Animagi, les vendetta anti-Serpentard-et-plus-si-affinités-avec-Servilus... En quatrième année, cependant, il avait entrepris de demander à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours trouvé très jolie, avec ses grands yeux verts en amande, son épaisse chevelure rousse, sa peau très pâle… Mais c'était aussi une question d'attitude, car elle l'agaçait autant qu'elle lui plaisait, avec ses opinions affirmés, son attitude parfois hautaine, son besoin impérieux de faire ses preuves. D'agacé, il en était devenu obsédé. C'était devenu une question de… il ne savait pas de quoi exactement. « Je te comprends mon vieux, c'est un truc de mâle dominant ! Tu veux qu'elle cède, c'est tout. » avait compati Sirius. « Tout s'est toujours présenté trop facilement pour toi. Tu la veux précisément parce qu'elle te mène la vie dure ! » avait souri Remus. « Si elle disait oui demain, tu penses que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle ? Te connaissant, tu serais déçu... » avait analysé Peter. Toute sa cinquième année, il réitéré sa demande mais elle avait refusé à chaque fois avec plus ou moins de verdeur. Il avait même essayé de sortir avec une sixième année extravertie et bruyante, traquant Lily pendant les sorties à Pré-au-lard pour qu'elle se retrouve sans cesse face à la vision de lui-même embrassant, enlaçant, donnant la becquée à sa petite amie. Il avait mentalement enregistré l'horaire des options qu'ils ne partageaient pas, pour qu'elle ne puisse sortir de son cours d'arithmancie sans tomber sur eux.

Sans succès. Il avait rompu avec la sixième année peu avant leurs BUSES, déçu et épuisé d'avoir déployé tant d'efforts. Le fiasco avait été couronné par le refus le plus vif de Lily, au bord du lac, après leurs examens. Il reconnaissait maintenant que le timing avait été odieux (puisqu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son caleçon à Rogue, ce qui n'était pas extrêmement romantique, et débile niveau stratégie, puisque Lily et Rogue avaient été proches au début de Poudlard) (encore un élément qui lui prouvait que le cas Lily Evans le dépassait totalement, d'ailleurs) (cette fille le rendait fou.) « Je sais que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais ça fait six mois que j'essaie et qu'elle dit non ! » avait-il sèchement déclaré à Remus quelques jours après. « Mais maintenant c'est fini, je lâche le souaffle, et on n'en parle plus. »

Au début de leur sixième année, Poudlard avait accueilli le championnat mondial du Jeu de Ruse, catégorie junior. Pendant les trois semaines précédant Halloween, de jeunes sorciers de tous les pays s'étaient affrontés autour de larges tables quadrillées. Il s'agissait d'un jeu stratégique complexe, où le but était de gagner le maximum de terrain en effectuant des combinaisons compliquéees avec une multitude de points multicolores. Si les combinaisons étaient mal effectuées, les pions se rebellaient contre le joueur en fraternisant avec l'ennemi, changeant de couleur brusquement pour rejoindre les troupes adverses et renverser la partie. Ce jeu cérébral pouvait durer des heures. Les champions étaient reconnus pour leurs talents de stratège et leur habileté à percevoir les flux magiques émanant de la table de jeu.

Une horde bigarrée d'adolescents d'horizons très différents avaient envahi les couloirs de Poudlard. Et James avait intérieurement mangé son chapeau en voyant Evans discuter de bon coeur avec un sorcier suédois à l'air _stupide_ qui portait le _tout aussi stupide_ prénom de Wilhelm. Il l'avait vue regarder le Suédois comme il ne l'avait jamais vu regarder qui que ce soit. Rire à une plaisanterie (certainement inepte) du stupide Suédois. Se promener main dans la main du stupide Suédois. Embrasser le stupide Suédois…

… qui s'était fait RA-MAS-SER en quart-de-finale par la charmante candidate mexicaine à qui James s'était empressé d'exprimer sa gratitude. La volcanique jeune fille s'était laissée débaucher à l'anglaise pendant les derniers jours du tournoi. Elle ne l'avait pas re-contactée ensuite et, trop occupé à élaborer des plans d'invasion de la Suède, James avait manqué le coche.

Quant à Sirius, il avait profité du tournoi pour réaliser un véritable tour du monde express au Canada, en Tanzanie, en Colombie et en Russie. Peter jurait l'avoir vu flirter avec le finaliste sri-lankais durant le bal de clôture, mais Sirius s'était toujours contenté d'un sourire énigmatique pour répondre à ses suspicions.

Les tourments de James s'étaient un peu apaisé après une promenade sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Pelotonnées devant la cheminée, dans la Salle Commune déserte à une heure avancée de la nuit, Lily expliquait à Marlene que Wilhelm l'avait plantée à la fin de son séjour après lui avoir avoué qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier son ex petite-amie.

Cette fois-ci, l'affaire lui avait servi de leçon. Il s'était résigné. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec Lily Evans. « Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à sortir avec une fille dont le crush avait certainement un Patronus en forme de saumon. » s'était-il indigné auprès de Remus. « Loyal, plein de ressources, d'une mauvaise foi crasse : sûrement tes principales qualités. » avait répondu son ami d'un air navré.

James referma la porte du vestiaire et se dirigea vers le château. Après un petit tour aux cuisines, il comptait rejoindre Remus et Peter dans la salle commune et avancer sur leurs différents devoirs. Le programme n'était réjouissant, mais il fallait que Remus s'avance le plus possible à cause de la prochaine pleine lune qui arriverait la semaine suivante. Quant à Peter, il avait toujours besoin de soutien moral et appréciait que James réponse à ses questions ou lui ré-explique rapidement un élément de leurs cours. Ce dernier s'était montré plus réticent à ce sujet pendant leur quatrième et leur cinquième année : il aurait aimé que Peter les rattrape de lui-même et s'adapte à leur cadence de travail. Agacé, il avait fait preuve de dureté à l'époque, trouvant parfois un certain réconfort à voir Peter penaud et confus face à ses remontrances et ses remarques acerbes. Il pensait que cela motiverait Queudver, de la même manière que celui-ci était devenu Animagi avec eux à force d'être poussé dans ses retranchements. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait eu des paroles assez cruelles – de toute façon, la dynamique des Maraudeurs n'était pas la meilleure à l'époque. Puis les choses s'étaient améliorées. James avait compris que Peter ne pouvait pas adapter son rythme au leur concernant le travail scolaire, c'était tout simplement trop pour lui. Et au fond, ce n'était pas très grave.

James atteignait presque la grande porte quand quelque chose attira son attention. A droite du château, il y avait une silhouette sombre qui sortait de la Forêt Interdite et avançait à grands pas vers le château. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était certainement pas _un des siens_ , ils n'avaient aucun projet sur le feu qui eut nécessité une petite excursion nocturne au coeur de la Forêt. Peut-être était-ce un de ces Serdaigle qui aimaient fabriquer des potions hors-programme pour s'amuser et avait besoin de s'approvisionner dans la Forêt… Et puis, il avait vraiment faim. Il s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la grande porte quand il se rappela ses responsabilités de préfet-en-chef. La Forêt Interdite portait un nom explicite. Il fallait intervenir. « Est-ce que ces soucis valent bien un joli insigne qui brille ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en faisant demi-tour et en se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'ombre encapuchonnée qui se précipitait toujours sur le château.

« Hé ! Toi ! » l'interpella-t-il. La silhouette se figea sur place… et se mit à courir dans l'autre sens. « Nom d'un Magyar ! » s'exclama James. « HE ! JE SUIS PREFET-EN-CHEF ET… JE TE SOMME DE T'ARRÊTER ! » tenta-t-il, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il fallait dire dans ces cas-là. « _'Il te suffira de patrouiller et de retirer des points et ça devrait bien se passer_ ‚… Tu parles ! » pensa-t-il en singeant mentalement la voix d'Evans. Il se mit à sprinter le fugitif qui continuait de courir sur le côté du château… Comme s'il s'apprêtait à vouloir en faire le tour ? C'était absurde, il lui faudrait passer par la grande porte au bout d'un moment de toutes façons. James hésita à stupéfixer le fugitif mais l'obscurité ne lui garantissait pas la sécurité de parvenir à viser juste. Commençant à se sentir stupide, il hésita à carrément se mettre à courir en sens inverse pour retrouver le fuyard face-à-face… mais la course aurait été longue dans ce sens aussi de toute manière et il aurait risqué de perdre sa trace.

« HE ! STOP ! PROMIS, JE RETIRERAI PAS DE POINTS NI DE RETENUE ! » hurla-t-il en changeant de tactique. Il commençait à se sentir intrigué et un peu en colère en constatant que la personne devant lui ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. En revanche, elle tourna brutalement sur la gauche, fonçant droit dans le mur de pierres de l'aile est du château… et traversa le mur en courant, comme un fantôme l'aurait fait, comme si le mur n'était que de l'eau. Interloqué, James poursuivit sa course, songea un instant au quai 9 3/4, décida de tenter sa chance pour passer lui aussi… et se prit le mur en pierre de plein fouet.

Il poussa un juron en se massant le visage ainsi que sa clavicule douloureuse et ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied furieux dans le mur. « _Occulus reparo !_ » fulmina-t-il, la baguette pointée sur le verre qui avait cédé sous l'impact. Puis, la curiosité du Maraudeur reprenant le dessus, il passa ses mains sur les pierres humides, cherchant une entrée, une clé, un indice… Il n'avait encore jamais vu ce phénomène. Ils pensaient pourtant avoir mis à jour tous les passages secrets du château, mais celui-ci leur avait clairement échappé. Au bout de dix minutes de tâtonnements, il se résigna à abandonner, non sans avoir lancé un dernier long regard au mur qui semblait le narguer. On aurait de nouveau dit un simple mur, d'une navrante banalité.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni qu'est-ce que tu faisais… mais foi de Cornedrue, tu viens de te mettre les Maraudeurs à dos ! Je te trouverai ! » promit-il d'un ton menaçant au mur qui demeura insolemment muet.

De mauvaise humeur, il retourna vers l'entrée officielle du château.

* * *

 **Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :)  
**

 **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 qui s'intitulera « La boue et le sang » !**


	4. La boue et le sang

**De Magie et de Sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs souhaitent 'assainir' la société et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir alors que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre…

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** On apprend que dix ans auparavant, la famille Warwick s'est acharnée en vain sur son héritier cracmol, espérant qu'un jour il se révèle être un sorcier.

Lily décide d'aider Darren, rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse et revu à Pré-au-lard, en faisant des recherches pour lui au sein de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Darren est en mauvais termes avec le Ministère qui considère ses positions politiques comme subversives.

Le nouveau professeur de DFCM, Adriana Mercador, enseigne à ses élèves l'art du Patronus en les aidant à faire surgir leur animal totem. James, quant à lui, a poursuivi une mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée qui sortait de la Forêt Interdite à la nuit tombée, mais sans parvenir à la rattraper.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient à part quelques personnages originaux, JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé.

 **Rappels des personnages**

Jane et Stephen Evans : parents de Lily et Pétunia.

Marlene McKinnon : Gryffondor de 7ème année, meilleure amie de Lily.

Arnav Patil : Serdaigle de 7ème année, petit ami de Marlene.

Sam Willis : meilleur ami d'Arnav Patil.

Morag Mulciber : Serpentard de 7ème année.

Fergus Avery : Serpentard.

Shelagh Lestrange : Serpentard.

Darren : Cracmol que Lily rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse au premier chapitre.

Cybel Warwick : mère de Darren.

Octave Warwick : père de Darren.

 **Note : Merci à Malilite pour son adorable review ! Merci à ma frangine pour sa beta-lecture et sa patience. Merci à Edouard qui me lit chaque semaine ! Vous me motivez à continuer !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La boue et le sang**

« Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt, Nicholas ? »

« Oui, Madame la Ministre. »

Paige Parkinson apposa sa signature sur un énième document et retira ses lunettes de vue. Elle massa un instant l'arrête de son nez, les yeux clos. Elle se sentait nerveuse, bien qu'elle eût préféré boire du pus de bubobulb plutôt que de l'admettre en face de son subalterne.

« Dites à tout le monde de se tenir à son poste, et prévenez-moi quand ils seront arrivés. » ordonna-t-elle en plaçant la pile de documents signés dans les bras de son assistant. Nicholas Belby acquiesça silencieusement et sortit du bureau, lui laissant quelques minutes de tranquillité avant l'arrivée de la délégation des Mangemorts.

Parkinson se leva de son bureau et s'approcha du grand miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle jeta un regard à son reflet qui lui sourit d'un air narquois. « Un petit ravalement de façade serait le bienvenu, non ? » demanda son double. « Je suppose que tu as raison, » admit-elle en replaçant ses cheveux noirs. Elle avait de plus en plus de mèches blanches, remarqua-t-elle en ré-enfonçant une épingle qui s'échappait de sa coiffure.

« C'est toujours bon pour le moral, de se ré-apprêter un peu avant un entretien décisif ! » commenta un ancien ministre poudré et fardé, qui replaçait son chapeau à plumes au cœur d'un tableau aux motifs baroques.

« Très juste, Armand... » répondit la Ministre d'une voix distraite. Elle secoua les plis de sa longue robe de sorcière et retourna à son bureau. Restant debout, elle laissa sa main feuilleter distraitement le dossier consacré aux Mangemorts. Personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait le leader de ces excités. Elle avait envoyé toute son équipe à la pêche aux informations, leur assignant cette tâche comme mission prioritaire. Pourtant, la biographie de Lord Voldemort restait bien mince… Pour ce qu'on en savait, il n'était peut-être même pas originaire de Grande-Bretagne.

Cependant, la Ministre avait sa petite idée sur la question. Étant donné le dévouement de ses militants et le soin que prenait Voldemort pour ménager ses effets, un profil se dessinait dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Il devait s'agir d'un sorcier relativement jeune, doté d'un charisme – et d'un égo – de jeune premier. Il serait soit très beau, soit très bon orateur, soit complètement dans le contrôle. La Marque des Ténèbres, aussi sordide soit-elle, constituait un excellent signe de ralliement. Par ailleurs, Parkinson doutait que le mystérieux nom de _Voldemort_ soit son véritable patronyme. Quand au terme de Mangemort, il commençait déjà à rendre les gens anxieux. Ou peut-être se retrouverait-elle bientôt face à un Lestrange ou un Black quelconque, qui aurait particulièrement soigné sa communication…

Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs. Le service d'espionnage du Département des Mystères lui avait rapporté des informations extravagantes, qui tenaient de la légende urbaine, du délire… Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible. Des rescapés des différentes agressions qui avaient eu lieu depuis quelques années évoquaient un visage reptilien. Les Mangemorts que les espions du Ministère avaient infiltré s'extasiaient quand ils évoquaient le Mage Noir… Ils prétendaient que Voldemort avait transcendé sa nature de sorcier… qu'il serait l'héritier ultime de Salazar Serpentard – la rengaine habituelle, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas grand crédit à accorder à de telles allégations. La trace des héritiers des fondateurs avait été perdue il y a bien longtemps.

La question de la cohabitation avec les Moldus et du Grand Secret International demeurait épineuse, après des siècles de débats, de dissensions et de disputes. Bien sûr, la Communauté Magique Britannique avait, pendant un temps, fixé des objectifs que certains auraient qualifié de « pro-moldus ». On avait mis en place des lois anti-discrimination, dans les instances publiques mais aussi au sein de la société civile. Refuser une candidature à un poste sous prétexte d'engager uniquement des sorciers au sang-pur était passible de fortes amendes depuis quelques décennies. L'usage du terme « sang-de-bourbe » était également sanctionné. Les crimes contre les moldus étaient de plus en plus sévèrement punis. Pourtant, en parallèle, la partie la plus conservatrice de la Communauté grondait. Certains sorciers et sorcières craignaient qu'on privilégie les nés-moldus, que leur arbre généalogique perde en prestige si leur fils ou leur fille se mariait avec l'un d'eux… Beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient félicités des premières actions menées par les Mangemorts. Enfin, quelqu'un prenait les choses en main !

Il était illusoire de croire qu'on pouvait transformer les valeurs et les idées d'une société, par quelque biais que ce soit. Parkinson ne nourrissait aucune utopie et se considérait comme une Première Ministre pragmatique. Il fallait flatter son électorat traditionnel mais aussi faire cesser la violence de petit groupe qui détruisait l'économie du pays. Malgré eux, ces excités faisaient aussi émerger des groupes pro-moldus plus virulents que le pays n'en avait jamais compté. Les sorciers en quête de cohabitation avec les moldus vivaient d'ordinaire une vie tranquille sans se soucier de politique. Fantaisistes, ou simplement conscients que leurs pairs trouvaient leur attitude grotesque, ils faisaient preuve de discrétion. Mais ces citoyens se sentant désormais menacés, des associations jaillissaient de toute part. Parkinson ne s'inquiétait pas trop : dans l'ensemble, il s'agissait de doux rêveurs qui haïssaient la magie noire et demeuraient résolument pacifistes. Toutefois, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir et faire cesser les incidents avant que le feu prenne réellement. Quitte à accepter quelques concessions et tailler un peu dans les lois pro-moldus dans un premier temps.

A titre personnel, la Ministre ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça : elle-même venait d'une famille de sorciers et avait épousé un sang-pur. Elle avait des collaborateurs nés-moldus qui ne travaillaient pas plus mal que les autres, bien contraire. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à l'ascendance de ses assistants – à moins que le prestige de leurs noms de famille l'incite à les recruter, dans le but de solidifier son réseau et ses appuis. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas apprécié que Mark, son fils, ramène une fiancée moldue… mais davantage parce que sa réputation pourrait en pâtir. Le fait que la fille eut des pouvoirs magiques ou non n'avait pas grande importance en fin de compte. Parkinson avait réalisé depuis bien longtemps qu'en matière de politique, ses propres opinions n'importaient guère. Son rôle consistait à trouver des solutions pour maintenir un certain calme.

La Ministre soupira et regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Surprise, elle constata que l'heure du rendez-vous était dépassée depuis 10 minutes. Or, Belby n'était pas venu la chercher comme il aurait dû. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir désert. Surprise, elle avança un peu, certaine de bientôt trouver un membre de son cabinet ou un des nombreux stagiaires qui erraient généralement près de son bureau, à l'affût d'une opportunité pour se glisser dans les petits papiers du service le plus prestigieux du Ministère… Mais il n'y avait personne.

Soudainement, elle sentit un sort la frapper en plein dans le dos, et fut trop lente pour attraper sa propre baguette, attachée à sa ceinture.

« _Avance._ » souffla une voix, implacable, impérieuse, dans son propre crâne. Il était impossible de contester l'ordre. Ses pieds la portèrent malgré elle vers l'annexe du Ministère où devait avoir lieu la rencontre. Elle s'approcha d'un mur recouvert d'une tapisserie représentant l'invasion des gobelins et des trolls au Conseil Sorcier tenu par Elfrida Clagg au quatorzième siècle.

« _Dis le mot de passe._ »

« Bullotin. » prononça-t-elle et une ouverture apparut à même la tapisserie.

Une vague panique commençait à l'envahir mais son cerveau était complètement embrumé…

Le passage la mena dans la salle aménagé pour les négociations. Elle entra et se sentit submergée par l'angoisse bien que son esprit fut incapable de se concentrer et d'engranger les informations à une vitesse normale.

« _Cruxere._ » lança une voix et elle se sentit projetée contre un mur de la salle, comme écartelée. Elle était incapable de bouger, le sort la paralysait. Bras et jambes écartés, elle avait été épinglée comme un papillon dans un cadre. Alors, l'Imperium cessa. Hagarde, elle revint à elle. Et hurla intérieurement, car le maléfice avait gelé ses lèvres, sa bouche, ses cordes vocales…

Par terre, inertes, gisaient trois membres de son cabinet. L'expert des lois, la chef des opérations qui l'accompagnait depuis plus de cinq ans et son communicant. Leurs orbites vides et béants ne laissaient planer aucun doute : ils étaient morts. Des sorciers vêtus de noirs, encagoulés, se tenaient à plusieurs endroits de la pièce, hurlant et riant aux éclats. L'un d'eux tenait en joue Nicholas Belby, qui se débattait dans les airs. Et au cœur de la pièce, au milieu des tables disposées en rond autour desquelles ils auraient dû négocier… Une sorcière masquée poussait des cris de joie en maintenant sa prise sur un jeune homme…

« NON ! Pas Mark! » implora-t-elle mentalement. Son fils – qui était censé être tranquillement à la maison, en train de réviser son rattrapage aux examens de Médicomagie… Il se tordait de douleur tandis que la sorcière lui infligeait le sortilège de Doloris.

« Dis bonjour à ta maman ! Allez, dis-lui bonjour, elle est tellement heureuse de te voir ! » rugissait la sorcière entre deux rugissements hystériques.

 _Que faisaient les Aurors ?_ songea Parkinson, décidant de se raccrocher à cet espoir. Car ils avaient prévu une escorte largement suffisante pour encadrer cette rencontre. Ils auraient dû être là… Elle tenta de contrer le maléfice dont elle était victime... mais le sorcier pointait sa baguette sur elle et maintenait le sortilège pour l'empêcher de bouger la moindre phalange. Plus elle tentait de résister, plus le sortilège se faisait insistant, et la douleur survenait…

Soudain, il y eut un frémissement dans l'air et les Mangemorts se calmèrent un peu. Une certaine excitation se fit sentir, un murmure de déférence se propagea tandis que les exclamations diminuaient, et ils se tournèrent vers la Ministre. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'ils regardaient : en revanche, à trois mètres devant elle, c'était comme si le vide s'agitait… des étincelles rouges crépitèrent…

Et _Il_ apparut.

La Ministre aurait pu s'évanouir de terreur mais elle le contempla, horrifiée.

Le rapport du Département des Mystères était bien loin du compte.

Lord Voldemort était très grand. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une atroce lueur écarlate. Son crâne, son visage, ses mains aux doigts démesurément longs étaient recouvertes d'une peau pâle et luisante qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il plongea son regard monstrueux dans celui de la Ministre et celle-ci se sentit fouillée sans ménagement, souillée au plus profond d'elle-même, ses plus sombres secrets dévorés en une fraction de seconde.

« Bonjour, Madame la Ministre. » déclara-t-il avec une obséquiosité qui déclencha des rires chez ses partisans. La fente qui lui servait de bouche découvrit des dents pointues et aiguisées.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait l'honneur de m'accorder un peu de votre précieux temps… en effet, j'avais hâte que nous nous rencontrions. »

Sa voix douce et glaciale faisait vibrer les oreilles de Parkinson, s'insinuant en elle comme un venin… il valait mieux qu'elle soit immobilisée, elle aurait hurlé à s'en briser la voix.

« Mais malheureusement, je crois que nos objectifs politiques sont incompatibles. Voyons... »

Un des parchemins, qui contenait le fil conducteur de la réunion et avait été disposé autour de la table, flotta dans les airs pour se placer devant les yeux cauchemardesques de Voldemort.

« Possibilité de réduire la quantité de nés-moldus au sein des hautes administrations… Création de zones immobilières uniquement sorcières… Non, en effet, ça n'est pas suffisant. Voyez-vous, Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts ne négocient pas… Nous ne faisons pas de politique. Nous vous offrons une vision d'un monde nouveau, et nous vous l'offrons sur un plateau. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous asseoir autour d'une table et de nous consacrer à de vains bavardages. »

Le parchemin prit feu et les cendres tombèrent par terre tandis qu'il se volatilisait. Voldemort se détourna de la Ministre, passant son index décharné sur les tables, les blocs notes estampillés du logo du Ministère, les théières encore tièdes, prêtes à offrir des boissons aux participants.

« Toute cette paperasse, tout ce temps gâché... » murmura-t-il. Il eut un mouvement négligent de la main et le mobilier prit feu derrière lui.

« Je crois que je vais devoir m'exprimer clairement et publiquement afin que nos intentions soient claires pour l'ensemble de la Communauté Magique, qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui, je savais que vous seriez d'accord... » poursuivit-il, sans attendre de réponse, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux rires chez les Mangemorts. « Et nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à la Gazette, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne percevraient pas la rigueur de mes propos. Alors j'ai décidé que vous pourriez être ma messagère, vous êtes la candidate idéale. Mais avant de vous confier cette mission, qui est d'une capitale importance, j'aimerais que vous saisissiez le sérieux de ma requête. »

Il se tourna vers le Mangemort qui maintenait Belby dans les airs. Il sembla comprendre son maître : Belby retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre.

« Debout ! Allez, debout ! _Impero !_ » ordonna le Mangemort, agacé.

Belby se mit aussitôt debout, la jambe étrangement tordue, le visage en sang. Le temps d'un éclair, hors du contrôle de l'Imperium, il ne put que hurler : « Madame la Ministre ! »

« Essaye le sort du Petit Prince ! » hurla la Mangemorte qui tenait Mark sous son contrôle. Elle semblait réjouie et surexcitée.

« _Sectusempra !_ » lança le Mangemort. Comme si son torse avait été entaillé par un sabre invisible, Belby suffoqua, une croix rouge transparaissant sous sa robe de sorcier. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le sol.

Parkinson sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Je pense que vous avez saisi la profondeur de notre motivation. Maintenant, nous allons de nouveau vous soumettre à l'Imperium afin de vous faciliter la tâche. Je m'en voudrais de fatiguer notre chère Ministre… Cela devrait suffire mais au cas où, malgré nos précautions, quelqu'un venait à vous libérer, j'aimerais que vous vous rappeliez que votre fils est ici, au chaud avec nous, toujours vivant. »

Elle obtempéra à l'Imperium et sortit de la pièce, espérant de toute son âme qu'une fois réveillée du cauchemar, son fils et elle pourraient fuir loin de ces fous furieux.

Elle ignorait que Mark avait été exécuté quelques minutes après que la porte se fut refermée sur elle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Paige Parkinson entrait dans le Département pour la Coopération Internationale de la Magie. « Madame la Ministre… ? » bredouilla un employé. Sa supérieure était défaite, le regard vide, mais la démarche étrangement raide et décidée.

« Je dois parler à Catherine McKinnon. » prononça la Ministre, regardant droit devant elle.

« B… bien sûr, je vais la chercher ! »

L'employé détala. Il revint rapidement, sur les talons de la Directrice du Département. Quelques autres employés du Ministère s'étaient timidement approchés, n'osant pas ouvertement s'arrêter de travailler devant Paige Parkinson, mais sentant que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait...

« Vous cherchez à me voir, Madame la Ministre ? » interrogea McKinnon, le regard inquiet.

« Vous ne devez pas m'approcher jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de parler. » prévint la Ministre d'une voix robotique.

« Qu'est-ce que... » balbutia l'employé.

« _Pas un mot ni un geste !_ » ordonna Catherine McKinnon aux alentours, saisissant toutefois sa propre baguette. « Madame la Ministre, que se passe-t-il ? »

Parkinson se tourna lentement vers elle et la fixa, les pupilles vides de toute expression.

« Lord Voldemort refuse nos termes de négociations. Il déclare la guerre aux faux sorciers nés de parents moldus, et à tous ceux qui les protègent. Il invite tous les véritables sorciers à se rallier aux siens et à battre pour préserver notre héritage magique et la pureté du véritable sang sorcier. Il désire également que je vous confie ceci. »

Parkinson leva lentement sa baguette sur son propre crâne. « _Baissez-vous !_ » ordonna McKinnon, incertaine de l'issue de son geste, et tous obéirent, sursautant puis se cachant sous les bureaux, se pressant les uns contre les autres… Mais la Ministre étira simplement sa baguette et un long filament argenté en sortit… McKinnon fit aussitôt apparaître une fiole et recueillit le dernier souvenir de Paige Parkinson.

Cette dernière la fixa, et une expression de pure terreur s'empara de son visage, malgré son ton parfaitement égal.

« La mission que m'a confiée Lord Voldemort est terminée. »

Elle pointa cette fois sa baguette sur sa propre poitrine.

« _Avada Kedavra._ »

« NON ! » hurla McKinnon, mais c'était trop tard.

Un éclair vert illumina la pièce, et Paige Parkinson s'effondra sur le sol, dans une tempête de hurlements.

* * *

Marlene se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression qu'on lui avait renversé un seau d'eau fraîche sur la figure. Le fantôme de la Dame Grise lui faisait face, luisant étrangement à la pâleur de la lune.

« On m'envoie chercher Marlene McKinnon. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix spectrale.

« Q… qui vous envoie ? » bégaya la jeune fille.

La Dame Grise haussa ses épaules graciles.

« Je dois vous conduire au bureau du professeur McGonagall. J'attends. » précisa-t-elle comme si Marlene l'avait faite patienter pour un temps considérablement long.

« J'arrive, j'arrive... » chuchota la Gryffondor en enfilant ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre.

 _« Si c'est un fantôme qui vient me chercher et pas un professeur, c'est que personne n'est mort. »_ songea-t-elle calmement, tâchant de ne pas paniquer malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Une fois parvenues au bureau de McGonagall, la Dame Grise poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter et sans dire un mot, traçant son sillage d'ectoplasme dans le couloir. Marlene frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre au motifs écossais, servait le thé à une sorcière enveloppée d'une cape d'un bleu nuit aux reflets moirés. La jeune fille reconnut sa mère avec stupeur.

« Maman ? Papa va bien ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt, le cœur serré.

« Il va bien. » assura Catherine McKinnon en s'approchant de sa fille qu'elle amena doucement à elle. Elle lui caressa brièvement sa joue.

« Et Abram ? »

Le visage de sa mère se raidit un peu. « Il va bien aussi. »

« Si nous nous asseyions ? » proposa le professeur McGonagall en posant une tasse fumante devant chacune de ses interlocutrices.

La scène aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi chargée de tensions. Marlene partageait un thé avec sa Directrice de Maison à deux heures du matin. Toutes deux étaient en habits de nuit, ce qui ajoutait une touche assez grotesque au tableau. Elle remarqua que Minerva McGonagall portait d'épaisses charentaises dotées d'un gros ponpon. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir troqué ses propres pantoufles en forme de boursoufs contre des petites ballerines de nuit plus discrètes, depuis la rentrée.

« Merci, Minerva. » dit Mrs. McKinnon en s'asseyant, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. « Tu te doutes que nous ne t'avons pas réveillée à deux heures du matin pour rien. J'ai certaines choses à te dire... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle retourna sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, l'air préoccupé.

« Je vais vous laisser entre vous. » annonça finalement le professeur. « Je dois retourner voir Albus avant son départ, de toute manière... »

Mrs. McKinnon acquiesça et le professeur referma doucement la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Marlene observa sa mère, dont elle avait – aux dires de tous – hérité les traits. Ses boucles noires étaient nonchalamment attachées en un chignon. Son visage était inhabituellement tiré. La jeune fille tendit la main et la posa sur celle de sa mère qui parut se rappeler de la raison de sa présence.

« Je suppose que tu as lu la Gazette... »

« Bien sûr. »

Les élèves avaient appris au matin que la Ministre de la Magie s'était donnée la mort, visiblement contrainte par un sortilège d'Imperium. Mais également que les membres de son équipe avaient été assassinés par les Mangemorts. Les circonstances restaient floues et avaient donné lieu à moult spéculations toute la journée. A part un Serdaigle de troisième année dont l'oncle, Nicholas Belby, avait travaillé comme assistant personnel de la Ministre pendant de nombreuses années, aucun élève n'avait été personnellement touché par cette attaque.

« La rédaction de la Gazette n'a pas connaissance de tous les éléments. Pas encore. » Elle hésita un instant. « Je vais devenir la Première Ministre par intérim à partir de demain, à 8 heures. Ce sera provisoire. » assura-t-elle. « Mais il faut quelqu'un qui puisse mener la barque jusqu'à ce que Magenmagot se mette d'accord. Ça me paraît impossible d'organiser des élections dans ces conditions, il va falloir qu'ils étudient les textes pour nommer quelqu'un légalement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas… trop dangereux pour toi ? » murmura Marlene.

« Je croyais que les Gryffondor ignoraient la peur ! » s'amusa un instant sa mère, avec une nuance de tendresse dans le regard.

« Certainement pas ! Ils essaient d'agir en dépit de la peur, c'est différent. C'est ce que tu essaies de faire maintenant, d'ailleurs, non... ? »

Mrs. McKinnon opina doucement de la tête.

« J'ai profité d'être venue discuter avec le Professeur Dumbledore pour demander à te voir un peu avant de plonger dans le travail. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on puisse se voir à Noël... »

Brusquement, elle reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe et repoussa le tout sur le bureau. Elle plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de sa fille et inspira profondément.

« Ton père voulait que tu partes aux États-Unis sur le champ. Il pense qu'il est plus prudent que tu finisses tes études à Ilvermorny. Je sais que tu préférerais rester ici – » dit-elle aussitôt en voyant sa fille ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. « La sécurité de l'école s'apprête à être renforcée, et la tienne particulièrement. Et il est possible que tu ne sois plus autorisée à sortir à Pré-au-lard. Si toutefois cela te convient... »

« Maman... » chuchota presque la jeune fille. Elle n'avait vu sa mère dans cet état. D'ordinaire si maîtresse elle-même, Mrs. McKinnon affichait désormais une certaine fébrilité. « Tu as peur pour moi ? » Et ça n'en devenait que plus effrayant de le formuler à voix haute, car il était rassurant de continuer à vaguement croire que les parents avaient réponse à tout et ne flanchaient jamais dans leur détermination.

« Il faut que tu saches. Mais je t'en prie, Marlene, ne l'ébruite pas. Hier, il n'y a pas eu que la Ministre et son cabinet qui ont été cruellement assassinés. Au même moment où j'ai… où nous avons découvert ce qui s'était passé dans la salle où ils devaient négocier… Des marques des ténèbres sont apparues au-dessus des maisons de chacun des assistants de la Paige Parkinson. »

Horrifiée par les propos de sa mère, mais plus encore par son attitude de bête traquée, elle lui reprit la main et émit une apaisante pression du pouce.

« Quatre familles… des bébés en bas âge… des enfants… des personnes âgées… Les personnes les plus proches qu'ils avaient. Et ce n'était pas propre. Pas propre du tout. Les Aurors ont réussi à maintenir la Gazette à l'écart pour le moment mais ça ne saurait tarder. Quand le lien sera établi, ce sera la panique. Et ce que j'ai vu dans ce souvenir... »

« Le souvenir ? »

« Avant de se tuer, Paige Parkinson m'a confié le souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était _lui_ qui lui en avait donné l'ordre. Nous avons découvert le visage de ce fou… »

Elle porta une main à son visage. Marlene se leva de son siège.

« Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau pour te rafraîchir le visage... »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. » déclara Mrs. McKinnon d'un ton autoritaire qui lui était plus coutumier. Elle parut se reprendre après avoir lâché prise un instant…

« Nous n'avions jamais été témoins d'une telle violence au sein du Ministère. » reprit-elle. « On ne sait même pas comment appeler ce qui vient de se passer. Une attaque ? Un meurtre collectif ? Un attentat ? Mes collaborateurs sont terrifiés… et même si j'essaye de leur cacher, moi aussi. »

Son visage se fendit d'une pâle ébauche de sourire.

« Mais il nous faut agir en dépit de la peur, n'est-ce pas… ? » répéta-t-elle. Et elle se leva sans laisser le temps à sa fille de répondre quoi que ce soit. « Il faut que je reparte. Je vais te raccompagner au dortoir de Gryffondor. »

Elles traversèrent les couloirs silencieux et plongés dans la pénombre. Devant la tableau de la Grosse Dame, Catherine McKinnon prit congé.

« Encore désolée de t'avoir fait réveiller en pleine nuit. »

« Non, c'était bien de te voir malgré tout… Embrasse-bien Papa pour moi. Et Maman… fais attention à toi.»

Elles se regardèrent encore un instant, essayant de communiquer autant de muette tendresse que possible. Puis Marlene donna le mot de passe. Ce dernier lui offrit accès à la Salle Commune avant se refermer derrière elle dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Mrs. Pince pressa le parchemin contre son nez, comme si elle cherchait à le trouer.

« Et ce sont les livres que vous cherchez à consulter ? »

L'inutilité de la question donna à Lily l'envie d'assommer la bibliothécaire à l'aide d'un dictionnaire particulièrement lourd, mais elle s'efforça de répondre aimablement :

« Tout à fait, ce sont ces trois ouvrages. »

« Ils sont dans la réserve, » pointa Mrs. Pince.

« Et en tant qu'élèves de septième année, nous avons le droit de nous y rendre. » précisa Marlene aussi poliment que possible.

« Hmpf... »

« A condition que vous acceptiez nous ouvrir la porte, bien sûr... »

« Vous êtes bien certaines qu'il s'agisse de _ces_ ouvrages ? » insista-t-elle en reposant le parchemin sur son bureau.

Lily lui adressa un sourire acide. Sentant qu'il lui fallait prendre la relève avant que son amie perde son sang-froid, Marlene intervint.

« Positives. Mais nous pouvons revenir avec une autorisation du Professeur Slughorn, si c'est ce qui vous pose problème... »

« Non, ce n'est pas _ça._ »

Elle reprit le parchemin qu'elle examina de nouveau de ces yeux perçants.

« Vous êtes absolument sûres que vous avez besoin de _ces_ livres ? »

« Déjà-vu. » souffla Lily en imitant une quinte de toux.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous ouvrir la Réserve, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Marlene avec un sourire rayonnant destiné à masquer son exaspération manifeste.

La bibliothécaire haussa les épaules et se leva, de mauvaise grâce.

« C'est vous qui l'aurez voulu... »

Elle traversa toute la salle d'étude de son petit pas sec, rappelant à l'ordre qui cornait une page ou faisait crisser sa plume trop bruyamment sur le parchemin. Enfin, elle arriva au bout de la pièce, devant la porte de la Réserve, les deux Gryffondor sur les talons. Sa baguette jaillit dans l'air et effectua une arabesque compliquée qui crocheta la serrure dans un petit cliquetis métallique. La porte de métal s'ouvrit dans un long grincement rouillé.

« _Lumos !_ » lança Mrs. Pince en entrant dans la pièce sombre.

La poussière flottait, omniprésente, dans la petite pièce : Lily éternua et Marlene lui tendit un mouchoir.

« _Purgoxygo._ Voilà qui devrait améliorer la qualité de l'air… Alors... »

La Réserve était assez grande pour recevoir une table, mais pas davantage. Tout au long des murs, des étagères recouvertes de maille accueillaient des livres d'un autre âge. Il régnait une atmosphère étrange et Lily frissonna. En avançant, il lui sembla que certains ouvrages émettaient une sort de son sourd, une vibration basse et gutturale.

Mrs. Pince ouvrit une porte grillagée, enfila une paire de gants en cuir noir et saisit un vieux grimoire qu'elle déposa précautionneusement sur la table de travail disposée au centre de la pièce.

« _Zaubersprüchen_ , par l'enchanteresse Hilde… 13ème siècle, très précieux... » précisa-t-elle avec un ton courroucé, comme si l'une des filles venait de suggérer de le jeter par la fenêtre 'pour voir'. « Il s'agit de la première trace écrite de recherches traitant de magie essentielle en Europe. Hilde faisait de nombreuses expériences et elle est morte pendant l'une d'elles. Elle était son propre cobaye, en quelques sortes… Son obsession était de comprendre pourquoi elle était née sorcière alors que ses parents, eux, ne l'étaient pas. »

Les deux jeunes filles se penchèrent avec curiosité sur l'ouvrage dont la couverture était couverte de plumes blanches et scintillantes mais Mrs Pince ouvrait déjà un tiroir situé en bas des étagères.

« _Ben Zi Bena_ , manuscrits du 15ème siècle… » présenta-t-elle en sortant des parchemins roulés et protégés par un tube en verre. « L'auteur présumé est le Mage Odilon. Il s'est basé sur les travaux de Hilde pour poursuivre son œuvre. »

Elle déposa le tube à côté du grimoire et s'approcha de l'unique tableau de la pièce. C'était un petit médaillon rond d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre, encadré d'un bois noir et laqué, accroché à hauteur d'homme. Une minuscule salamandre chinoise y vivait au milieu de cendres rougeoyantes, crachant quelques bouffées de fumées de temps à autres.

« _Ignis._ » susurra Mrs. Pince, et l'animal ouvrit un œil paresseux avant d'effectuer un tour et de disparaître de son cadre. Aussitôt, ce dernier ce souleva, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur. La bibliothécaire tira sur ses gants comme pour s'assurer de leur résistance, et glissa les mains dans le vide béant. Elle les ressortit lentement un instant plus tard, tenant un petit livre de forme ronde. Intriguées, les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent.

« N'y touchez surtout pas. » prévint Mrs. Pince en posant le livre avec délicatesse à côté des deux autres. La forme du livre n'était pas sa seule spécificité : il n'avait pas de reliure. La couverture représentait une flamme blanche et dorée tracée à l'enluminure. L'objet était protégé d'une espèce de coque en verre et en cuivre. « _Fortis._ » annonça la sorcière, évoquant à Lily un Monsieur Loyal présentant le clou du spectacle. « Un ouvrage étonnant. Il aurait été rédigé – mais il ne s'agit que de suppositions – par deux amis nommés Thibert et Eusebia. Ils n'ont quasiment pas laissé de trace de leur passage sur terre… à part ceci. Cette petite merveille date du 17ème siècle – des hypothèses, toujours, mais cela pourrait correspondre. »

« Ils sont superbes ! » reconnut Marlene, émerveillée.

« Est-ce que nous pourrions rester ici pour les étudier ? » demanda Lily qui déposait déjà son sac par terre. « S'il vous plaît ? »

Mrs. Pince eut un sourire sarcastique.

« _Zaubersprüchen_ est écrit en runes primaires. Les interprétations divergent encore et aucune traduction n'a encore jamais été retenue. _Ben Zi Bena_ n'a jamais été complètement retrouvé : vous ne pourrez consulter ici que trois parchemins sur les cinq cent dont nous suppons l'existence. Quant à _Fortis_ , vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir. »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Lily en observant le minuscule livre.

« Seul une personne sans pouvoir magique pourrait l'ouvrir et avoir une possibilité de le déchiffrer. Nous le gardons caché pour des raisons de sécurité et éviter à tout prix que quelqu'un vienne à le toucher par inadvertance. »

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui devrait se passer si l'une de nous trois nous en emparions ? » demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés.

« Il est fort à parier que nous en mourrions. »

« Quid des gants ? » insista Marlene.

« Miss, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, nous nous trouvons dans une école de magie. Cette boîte qui entoure Fortis fonctionne comme un bouclier qui renvoie les ondes magiques à l'extérieur du livre. Je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer de le débarrasser de sa protection. »

Elle replaça le livre dans sa cachette et repoussa le tableau qui scella l'ouverture.

« Je pourrais vous autoriser à rester ici mais ce serait une perte de temps. Nous gardons ces œuvres comme le ferait un musée, pas comme une école. Ils ne sont pas destinés à être tripatouillés par des mains sales, ils doivent être traités avec le plus grand respect… Vous m'avez demandé de vous les montrer, je me suis exécutée. Maintenant, sortons d'ici avant que le _Syllabaire Anthropophage_ ne soit davantage mis en appétit. » dit-elle d'un ton sec en donnant une tape sur un gros volume qui émettait des bruits de babines mouillées.

* * *

« Autant on pourrait toujours essayer de traduire les deux premiers volumes, autant ça me paraît fichu pour le troisième. » déclara Marlene en éloignant sa baguette de sa propre peau. Ses doigts et son bras s'étaient allongés, ses ongles avait raccourci, sa paume devenue caleuse. Assez satisfaite, elle se recula pour admirer le résultat.

Lily soupira en se regardant dans le miroir : son nez avait doublé de volume mais elle aurait souhaité lui donner un aspect busqué qui n'était pas encore assez accentué à son goût.

« Peut-être que Darren pourrait écrire au Professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander l'autorisation de venir le consulter... »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais quand même, il aurait pu te demander un truc moins fastidieux. Vous avez de drôles de rendez-vous amoureux avec ton copain. »

« Ce n'est pas mon copain. »

« Il est mignon, non ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas mon copain… »

Un grand éclat de rire les firent se retourner. Black et Potter avaient décidé de s'entraîner en transformant leurs visages pour ressembler à l'autre. Il était assez étrange de voir une plutôt bonne imitation de la tête de Potter sur le corps de Black, et inversement. Lily elle-même se surprit à sourire : la farce était innocente et il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant à voir Potter et Black unis comme deux larrons en foire dans l'atmosphère angoissée qui régnait depuis plusieurs jours. Le professeur McGonagall ordonna aux garçons de baisser le ton, sans pouvoir les punir car ils avaient manifestement réussi l'exercice.

« Black et Potter ont devancé notre programme puisque la semaine prochaine sera consacrée à prendre l'apparence d'un de vos camarades de classe. » soupira le professeur quand la cloche sonna. « N'oubliez pas de me rendre votre essai lundi sans faute et continuez de vous entraîner. Evans, Potter, venez me voir s'il vous plaît. »

Lily fit signe à Marlene qu'elle la rejoindrait au prochain cours et se rendit au bureau du professeur. Potter terminait de remettre son visage en place, épaississant ses sourcils, redonnant à son nez sa forme initiale.

« Bien. Je voulais simplement vous dire qu'en tant que préfets-en-chef, vous devez préparer un album de finissants pour votre promotion. Vous feriez bien de vous y mettre le plus tôt possible, car cela requiert un certain investissement : il vous faudra trier les photos, rédiger les articles. Je vous déconseille vivement d'attendre la période de révisions de vos ASPICS pour vous y plonger. Vous n'aurez simplement pas le temps. J'ai fait amener les archives des anciens albums dans le bureau des préfets pour vous que puissiez vous en inspirer. Ce sera tout. »

« Je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir, pour consulter les vieux albums et voir ce qu'on peut faire. » proposa Lily tandis qu'ils sortaient du bureau. « Tu seras là ? » Il haussa les épaules et bailla en s'étirant.

« J'ai entraînement de Quidditch. Non, Evans, je ne délaisserai pas mes devoirs de préfets pour autant... » ajouta-t-il avec agacement, car Lily le regardait avec suspicion. « Bon, d'accord, j'essaierai de venir après... »

Ils se rendirent en silence dans la salle du Professeur Mercador qui avait, une fois de plus, rangé tous les bureaux et les chaises au fond de la pièce, dégageant un espace libre au centre de la classe. Les élèves, qui s'y étaient habitués depuis trois semaines, avaient déjà pris place, la plupart s'étant assis en tailleurs ou s'adossant directement au mur.

« Comme d'habitude, vous devrez vous replonger dans l'état de conscience magique qui fût le vôtre lors de notre premier cours. Concentrez-vous sur votre magie intérieure, invoquez les sensations de nature qui vous stimulaient. Laissez l'animal totem en surgir. »

Lily s'assit en tailleurs, non loin de Marlene et d'Arnav. Ce dernier paraissait épuisé d'avance. Si certains élèves commençaient à voir des filaments argentés sortir de leur baguette quand ils s'entraînaient à lancer un Patronus, Arnav ne faisait pas partie des heureux élus. Il commençait à perdre patience et sortait de cours un peu plus frustré à chaque fois.

Lily ferma les yeux et se plongea avec délice dans cet état très étrange qui alternait montées d'adrénaline et état de grâce. Ce moment ne lui appartenait qu'à elle seule, et elle plaignait ceux qui l'appréhendaient...

La forêt était humide et fraîche. La terre meuble s'enfonçait sous ses pas, projetant de la magie dans ses veines comme son cœur prodiguait le sang dans ses membres. Des pierres rondes et douces se mêlaient au sol qui devenait plus argileux, plus minéral… Une lumière bleutée transperçait les branchages et les cimes touffues, créant mille reflets sur l'eau qui courait dans son lit, sans discontinuer. Gracile et légère, elle se pencha pour caresser l'eau… et aperçut son reflet miroitant.

L'excitation envahit son corps entier et Lily ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle se rattachait à la sensation éprouvée de toutes ses forces, pour la garder en elle jusqu'à l'entraînement… Elle croisa le regard de leur professeur qui lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. Un peu plus loin, Alice Darlay s'était aussi réveillée. L'air déterminé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle contemplait ses pieds. Les autres élèves demeuraient immobiles, le visage plus ou moins crispé. Même Potter et ses amis semblaient concentrés… quoique non, quelque chose semblait bizarre. Certes, tous fermaient les yeux, assis en tailleurs en un petit cercle, à part Black qui étendaient ses longues jambes sur le côté. Mais ils semblaient plus faire la sieste qu'autre chose… Lupin bailla et Pettigrow se gratta soudain le nez. En fait, ils avaient davantage l'air de se _relaxer_ que de s' _appliquer_.

Quand la séance prit fin, le professeur leur demanda de s'exercer à conjurer le Patronus.

Cette fois, elle y arriverait. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le cours d'eau, un peu comme un souvenir de rêve qui se serait évaporé au réveil… mais elle ressentait encore _sa_ présence.

« _Spero Patronum_ ! » lança-t-elle. Les filaments argentés étaient plus consistants que la dernière fois et elle le prit comme un encouragement. « _Spero Patronum_ ! » s'écriaient également les autres dans une belle cacophonie. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour se focaliser sur son ressenti, mais comme leur avait fait remarquer le professeur Mercador, ça valait toujours mieux qu'une foule de Détraqueurs. Entre deux essais, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Comme d'habitude, certains semblaient complètement à la traîne et d'autres se félicitaient de voir le nuage argenté prendre en consistance. La jolie Jules Tiffany avait amené une paire de cache-oreilles qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire en botanique, pour essayer d'isoler le bruit ambiant. Cette prise d'initiatives ne semblait pas particulièrement l'aider, car seules quelques bulles argentées s'échappaient du bout de sa baguette, timides et vaporeuses. Lily remarqua qu'encore une fois, le groupe de Potter et compagnie adoptait une attitude étrange. De loin, ils s'exerçaient comme tout à chacun. Mais si on y regardait de plus près, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'essayer tant que ça… ils conjuraient le sort d'un air nonchalant, se plaignaient du manque de résultat, mais quelque chose sonnait faux…

Une fois de plus, elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur son propre Patronus. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Soudain, il y eut des exclamations admiratives autour de Coleen Schaklebolt. Le visage crispé par l'effort, elle vit apparaître une forme agile, rapide et bourdonnante… Mais elle était minuscule, même si elle faisait apparaître de magnifiques volutes argentées dans son sillage. Puis, les formes s'évanouirent. Lily imaginait que les Patronus étaient plus imposants.

« Et bien, Miss Schacklebolt, félicitations. Vous venez de faire apparaître votre tout premier Patronus. Poursuivez et son temps de présence augmentera sensiblement. » sourit leur professeur.

« Un insecte ! » s'esclaffa Pettigrow. Sa remarque aurait pu passer inaperçue si un certain silence ne s'était pas imposé dans la classe pendant que tous admiraient le Patronus de Coleen. « On aurait dû lui dire qu'on n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre ! »

Black et Potter eurent un vague rire, mais Coleen s'empourpra de honte et baissa les yeux.

« Révisez votre biologie, Pettigrow, il s'agissait d'une abeille. Les abeilles sont travailleuses, précises, dévouées et participent activement à l'équilibre du monde. Mais peut-être vous moquiez-vous de la taille de ce Patronus ? Pourtant, des garçons de votre âge auraient dû comprendre depuis bien longtemps que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte… »

Pettrigrow, Black et Potter déchantèrent immédiatement et retournèrent à leurs exercices tandis que de nombreuses filles jetaient un regard éperdu de gratitude à leur professeur.

Lily tenta de faire disparaître sa colère à leur égard pour retrouver cet état de pure magie qui était si précieux. Elle ferma de nouveaux les yeux. Elle huma la fraîcheur des bois et accéléra le pas, se sentant puissante et souveraine dans cet univers vert, bleu et gris. L'eau et les arbres lui donnaient leur force, la brise la ragaillardit. Le ciel éclairait ses pas et elle pénétra dans une clairière gorgée de lumière, submergée par un vent printanier, éclatant d'une beauté pure et sauvage...

« _Spero Patronum_ ! »

Elle émergea, gracile, fière et magnifique. Son pelage argenté, ses grands yeux bordés de cil lui semblèrent magnifiques. Une boule d'émotion se forma dans sa gorge tandis que la biche se mettait à galoper dans la pièce, sous les exclamations admiratives des élèves.

« Lily, elle est magnifique ! » s'exclama Marlene.

« Je crois que les efforts de Miss Schacklebolt et Miss Evans doivent être récompensés de 30 points pour Gryffondor. Beau travail ! »

Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Coleen, Lily s'aperçut alors que Black et Pettigrow étaient désormais agités d'un fou rire qu'ils retenaient avec beaucoup de peine. Sirius essuyait ses larmes en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Pettigrow. Celui-ci cachait sa bouche avec sa main en lançant des petits regards en coin à la jeune fille. Même Lupin peinait à réprimer un très un large sourire. En revanche, Potter irradiait de gêne et regardait ostensiblement ailleurs.

Elle ne savait de quelle stupide plaisanterie elle était victime, mais elle les foudroya du regard quand même. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque le professeur Mercador les menaça de retirer les points qu'elle venait d'accorder à leur maison (« et je ne me mettrai pas en travers du chemin de vos deux camarades si elles viennent se venger ! »)

A la fin du cours, les élèves les plus avancés avaient réussi à conjurer leurs Patronus. Coleen avait préféré arrêter l'exercice. Avec Alice, elle contemplait l'écureuil argenté de cette dernière, qui bondissait dans la pièce sous des cris attendris.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne ! » se promit Marlene en se servant de la salade de pommes de terre. « Je le sens, je le sais. Sa méthode n'est pas très orthodoxe mais on a plus progressé avec elle qu'avec n'importe quel prof, en matière de Patronus. »

« Mmm. Comme tu dis, ce n'est pas très… conventionnel. » remarqua Arnav, boudeur.

Marlene pouffa. « Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y arrives pas encore bien… mais ça va venir, moi non plus je n'ai pas encore réussi. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

* * *

Après le dîner, Lily se dirigea vers le bureau des préfets. C'était une salle rectangulaire au quatrième étage, dotée d'une table de réunion et de nombreuses étagères remplis de paperasses soigneusement triées, classées et étiquetées. Sur un mur figuraient des photos animées des préfets-en-chefs des années passées.

Comme l'avait précisé le professeur McGonagall, un gros carton était posé sur la table et Lily entreprit de sortir les albums des promotions précédentes. Saisissant plume, encrier et parchemin, elle prit des notes sur les différents éléments qui composaient les albums.

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée quand Potter entra, encore vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Tu pardonneras mon allure, j'ai fait aussi vite que prévu. » déclara-t-il en balançant son sac sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » répondit-elle, glaciale, sans quitter ses notes des yeux.

« On a des trucs à boire, ici ? » demanda-t-il en inspectant les lieux, comme s'il avait espéré en voir surgir un réfrigérateur.

« C'est un bureau, ici, Potter, pas les Trois Balais. »

Il se figea et la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

« D'accoooord… laisse tomber. »

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Sais pas. »

« Tu me fais venir ce soir après l'entraînement de Quidditch mais tu n'as pas d'idée précise de ce que je pourrais faire ? » répéta-t-il.

« Mais je sais pas, moi ! » explosa-t-elle en poussant violemment une pile d'albums dans sa direction. « Fais comme moi ! Prends les anciens albums et réfléchis à ce qu'on pourrait faire ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et ses joues rougirent de colère. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Par les glandes de Merlin, c'est quoi ton problème, Evans ?! »

« Mon problème ? _Mon_ problème ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Ce serait plutôt _ton_ problème, Potter ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, comme d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à vous gondoler comme des trolls en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? »

Pris au dépourvu, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Il endossa tout de même une attitude un peu dédaigneuse.

« Oh, ça va. Écoute… je ne peux pas te dire de quoi mes amis riaient, mais ce n'était pas de toi à proprement parler. Fallait pas te vexer pour si peu. »

Exaspérée, elle roula des yeux.

« Je ne parlais pas de moi, crétin ! Vous pouvez bien raconter ce que vous voulez sur moi et vous payer ma tête, je m'en fiche comme de mon premier chaudron. _Mais Coleen !_ »

De plus en plus surpris, il sembla réfléchir un instant mais ne comprit pas pour autant.

« Quoi, Coleen ? »

« Coleen Schacklebolt ! C'est une fille bien, elle t'estime – pour des raisons qui me dépassent – et vous, vous l'humiliez devant tout le monde, vous n'avez aucun respect, aucune humanité... »

« Ola ! Attends ! Je suis même pas sûr de comprendre de quoi tu parles. Tu veux dire… quand Peter a ri de son Patronus ? D'accord, c'était pas la meilleure vanne du siècle mais c'était juste pour rire. »

« Juste pour rire ? La pauvre était au bord des larmes... »

« Tu exagères. En plus, j'ai toujours bien aimé Coleen. »

Elle reposa sa plume d'un geste rageur et pointa l'index sur le garçon.

« Tu vois, Potter ? C'est ça ton problème. Y'en a que pour toi et tes petits potes. Coleen a toujours été un peu amoureuse de toi, elle prétend que tu as un bon fond. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle s'en prend plein la figure à cause de cette histoire de serpencendre. En seconde année, cette crétine de Skeeter a demandé à désinfecter sa serpe car Coleen l'avait touchée par inadvertance de sa main brûlée. Et elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami parce que tout le monde pense qu'elle porte le mauvais œil. »

« Ce qui est stupide de leur part ! » approuva Potter. « Ces histoires de mauvais œil, c'est n'importe quoi. Coleen est très gentille. D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours défendue quand elle se faisait harceler, les premières années ! »

« Alors si tu _sais_ qui elle est vraiment, _pourquoi_ tu ris quand Pettigrow fait une blague sur le fait qu'elle arrivera jamais à séduire qui que ce soit ? »

« Je… j'ai pas pensé... » balbutia-t-il, embarrassé.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'écria-elle.

« Mais c'était juste une _blague_! »

« Pas pour elle ! C'était humiliant et injuste. Vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous marrer, comme d'habitude. Le soucis, c'est que personne n'ose te dire quand tu dépasses les bornes. Cet après-midi, tu as blessé quelqu'un de bien, que tu apprécies en plus, et tu n'es _même pas_ capable de t'en rendre compte ! » rugit-elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence… puis un caquètement familier retentit, hoquetant et ricanant dans les airs.

« Oulala, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tapage qui tempête ? On va aller taquiner la petite Evans et le petit Potter, qui se chamaillent et se cherchent et se houspillent et se taquinent... »

Peeves entra en volant dans le bureau des préfets, ses yeux avides dévorant les étagères insolemment bien rangées qui réveillaient sans nul doute ses instincts de chaos et de désordre. Puis l'esprit frappeur croisa le regard furibond de Lily et déglutit.

« Ou alors on va ruser avec Rusard qui nettoie, cure et dégraisse au rez-de-chaussée... » reprit-il avec un peu moins d'entrain.

« Au revoir, Peeves. » approuva-t-elle d'un ton sans appel tandis que Peeves déguerpissait en marche arrière.

« Écoute, j'ai compris la leçon... » commença Potter quand les bruitages puérils de l'esprit frappeur eurent cessé à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? J'ai un tas de travail en retard et je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire semblant d'être cordiale avec toi ce soir. Fais ce que tu veux de ta soirée, je rentre au dortoir. »

Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta le bureau, laissant derrière elle un Potter étrangement silencieux.

* * *

« Thé ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Darren saisit la bouilloire sans éclat et versa de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse ainsi que dans celle de son invitée. Susan Abbington remplaça les feuilles de thé usagées d'un geste de baguette.

« C'est quand même un sacré gain de temps... » murmura le jeune homme et son amie lui sourit.

Ils étaient tous deux assis à la petite table de la chambre louée par Darren à la pension de Mrs. Rowl, dans les petites rues de Pré-au-lard. Deux des pieds étaient cassés et le plan de travail basculait d'un côté ou de l'autre à chaque fois que Darren ou Susan s'appuyait trop dessus. Il avait bien cherché à caler les pieds du meuble mais la chambre n'abritait quasiment rien qui puisse l'aider. Le modeste lit en métal forgé était inconfortable, la cheminée se bouchait toutes les deux semaines, l'anse de la bouilloire menaçait de se détacher, l'armoire n'avait même plus de portes et laissait entrevoir une garde-robe des plus sommaires. Seule une pile de livres, qui lui appartenaient, auraient pu servir de cale mais il les consultait trop régulièrement pour se résoudre à les laisser prendre la poussière sur le plancher grinçant.

« J'ai écrit au Ministère pour leur demander de renforcer la sécurité de la Cachette. » expliqua Susan en montrant une copie du courrier. « Je crains qu'il s'agisse d'une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts. »

« C'est toujours bien d'essayer mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te répondent. » soupira Darren en posant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Catherine McKinnon a toujours été ouverte à la discussion... »

« Quand elle travaillait à la Coopération Internationale. Les choses ont changé. »

« Peut-être. J'ai aussi déposé les statuts pour l'Union. »

« Bien ! » se réjouit-il.

Depuis deux semaines, ils travaillaient à la création d'une nouvelle association. L'Union des Sorciers et des Sans-Pouvoirs deviendrait bientôt officielle. C'était l'effroyable attaque du Ministère qui les avait motivés. Bien sûr, ils seraient en ligne de mire pour les partisans de la pureté du sang… mais c'était justement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient ressenti le besoin d'agir. Darren s'était empressé de rédiger les statuts mais comme l'administration magique refusait de reconnaître son existence, Susan s'était chargée de les envoyer pour lui.

« Je pourrais bientôt en parler à mes élèves. On va faire un cours hors-programme sur l'histoire des relations entre la communauté magique et les personnes sans pouvoirs, qu'elles soient moldues ou cracmols. Je ne crois pas que le Ministère approuverait, mais de là à ce qu'ils soient mis au courant, j'aurais terminé ma séquence. De toute façon, tout le monde se fiche de l'Étude des Moldus... »

« C'est important, ce que tu fais. » assura-t-il, mais son regard fut distrait par une chouette passant devant la fenêtre, dans la nuit. Pendant un instant, il avait cru apercevoir Flocon. C'est avec un peu de déception qu'il songea un instant à Lily : s'était-elle procurée les livres dont ils avaient parlé ? En avait-elle découvert les secrets ?

Susan l'observait par-dessus son thé, à la lumière des lampes à huile et des chandelles qu'ils avaient allumées. les cheveux châtains délicatement ondulés, le bout du nez ourlé, le grand front et les épais sourcils... Les yeux bruns généralement pensifs, parfois furieusement décidés, auxquels elle songeait au réveil… Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et elle espéra qu'il ne se rende pas compte…

Ou l'espérait-elle ?

Elle repoussa ses papiers, prit son courage à deux mains, et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

« J'y pense souvent, moi aussi. »

Il se détourna de la fenêtre, jeta un coup d'œil à la main de la jeune femme avant de lever les yeux sur son visage rond et lunaire.

« Joshua et Penny. Je n'arrive pas à me retirer les images de la tête… les flammes, les hurlements... » murmura-t-elle.

Lentement, il remonta la manche de la jeune femme pour découvrir une cicatrice encore récente au niveau du coude. Après avoir subi la panique collective et s'être déchirée le bras sur une vitre cassée, Susan s'était cachée dans la ménagerie magique. Puis, l'incendie de la Théière Frappée avait eu lieu. Elle était aux premières loges. Caché un peu plus loin dans la rue, Darren avait accouru sur les lieux après la fuite des Mangemorts : mais il était déjà bien trop tard. En larmes, elle avait couru dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'éloignait des cloisons noircies et de ce qui ressemblait à deux corps calcinés, un peu plus loin…

Il posa son pouce sur la ligne rouge et pelée, pensif.

« Mais tu étais avec moi. » ajouta-t-elle.

Est-ce qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de lui transmettre… ?

Elle sursauta quand des coups sourds et brutaux retentirent à la porte.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » s'étonna-t-elle tandis qu'il se levait, les sourcils froncés. Elle l'imita.

« Par ordre du Ministère, veuillez ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ! » cria une voix suraiguë.

Interloqué, Darren fit signe à Susan de rester calme et ouvra la porte de sa chambre. La sorcière se recula contre le mur. Dans l'embrasure se trouvait deux sorciers à la forte carrure qui entourait une toute petite sorcière enveloppée d'une cape d'un mauve criard. Ses cheveux permanentés étaient retenus par un gros nœud rose et elle redressa la tête pour jauger Darren d'un air hautain.

« Bonsoir, » dit-il poliment. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Êtes-vous bien Cynog Darren Warwick ? »

« C'est à quel sujet ? » répondit-il d'un ton égal.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils et sortit une photographie de la doublure intérieure de sa cape.

« Vous ressemblez à Cynog Darren Warwick. » décréta-t-elle après avoir lancé des regards qui alternaient entre la photographie qu'elle tenait à deux mains et le jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Démasqué ! » admit le jeune homme avec un sourire sans joie. « Mais encore une fois… c'est à quel sujet ? »

« Vous avez bien déposé les statuts de cette association samedi dernier ? » demanda la sorcière dans un couinement en tendant le dossier que Susan avait fait enregistrer.

« C'est exact. Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes… ? »

« Dolores Ombrage, officière au Département de la Justice Magique. Je vais devoir vous demander de nous suivre, Cracmol Warwick. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Le Ministère a décidé qu'il était plus sûr de vous interroger. »

« Et à quelles fins ? » répliqua-t-il du même ton égal et poli que depuis le début de leur conversation.

Ombrage haussa un sourcil devant ce qui lui semblait être l'incarnation de l'impertinence. Son regard s'attarda sur la chemise froissée du jeune homme et sur la vieille bouilloire en pièces détachées…

« Nous vous expliquerons au Ministère. » couina-t-elle d'un air pincé et suffisant.

« Je ne dépends plus du Ministère. Vos collègues me l'ont suffisamment répété ces derniers mois. »

« Si vous semez le trouble au sein de la Communauté Magique, c'est pourtant au Ministère de vous prendre en charge. »

Darren soupira. « L'aurais-je su plutôt... » marmonna-t-il.

La sorcière fut prise d'une quinte de toux aiguë et irritante. « _Hm._ Nous avons un emploi du temps très chargé. Veuillez prendre vos affaires et nous suivre. »

« Est-ce que vos services vont avoir besoin de moi pendant longtemps ? » insista le jeune homme.

La sorcière commença à s'agacer.

« Je ne ferai pas trop le malin si j'étais à votre place, Cracmol. Le Département de la Justice Magique estime que vos initiatives nuisent à notre communauté en ces temps troublés. Nous ne tolérerons pas davantage votre action. » Puis elle se radoucit, et elle ajouta d'un ton mielleux : « Vous ne souhaiteriez pas que mon rapport pèse dans la balance quand ils jugeront de l'opportunité de vous envoyer à la prison d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Donnez-moi le temps de faire mon sac. » abdiqua le jeune homme, ignorant les gros yeux de Susan qui était restée tapie dans un angle mort. Elle passait inaperçue tant que la délégation ne franchissait pas le seuil.

Il sortit un gros sac à dos de l'armoire et le remplit de ses affaires : livres, liasses de parchemin, les quelques pulls, mais aussi le sac et le manteau de Susan... Il revêtit son blouson, endossa le sac à dos et lança un furtif regard à la sorcière avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Il faut que je règle Mrs. Rowl avant de quitter la pension. » annonça-t-il à Ombrage.

« _Nocturna._ » souffla imperceptiblement Susan. Les lampes à huile s'éteignirent, les chandelles furent soufflées par un gigantesque courant d'air et toute la pension, soudainement plongée dans l'obscurité, hurla de surprise ou d'agacement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Il n'est pas censé avoir recours à la magie ! » braillait Ombrage de sa voix suraiguë.

Dans l'ombre, Darren saisit le bras d'Amanda et elle transplana, les emportant tous deux dans un vent chaud et asphyxiant.

Ils apparurent plus loin dans Pré-au-lard, quasiment à la sortie du village, à pied de montagne.

« Par ici ! » chuchota-t-elle en le tirant derrière elle.

Elle se précipita dans le hall d'une petite maison excentrée dotée d'un étage et recouverte d'un toit de chaume. Elle lança un _alohomora_ à la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans le hall plongé dans la pénombre.

« Viens ! »

Elle tâtonna dans le noir du couloir, ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un escalier descendant à la cave. Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, elle lança un _lumos_ qui leur permit d'emprunter les marches. Ils arrivèrent dans une cave recouverte de terre battue, qui sentait l'asphodèle séchée et le bois des tonneaux d'hydromel.

« Tu te souviens ? » demanda-t-elle en apercevant son regard interrogateur. « J'ai une tante qui habite ici. Mais elle est partie s'installer aux Baléares… Je t'avais proposé de loger chez elle mais tu préférais, je cite 'te débrouiller tout seul'... » lui rappela-t-elle avec taquinerie.

« Quelle stupidité de ma part ! » sourit-il.

« Tu pourrais te cacher ici, sans t'approcher des fenêtres pendant la journée. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Je vais essayer d'aménager la maison pour que tu puisses allumer un feu sans que la cheminée ne recrache de fumée... »

Il laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le sol poussiéreux et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Je vais être recherché par le Ministère. » déclara-t-il simplement, comme pour se faire à l'idée.

« Tu le seras tant qu'ils n'auront pas arrêté ce… ce mage noir… tu sais de qui je veux parler. Ça ne durera pas toute la vie. » essaya-t-elle de relativiser.

« C'est à cause de la nomination de Bartemius Croupton. Ce type a toujours cherché à taper sur le moindre clou qui dépasse. C'est les mages noirs, qu'il devrait traquer, pas les gens comme moi ! » fulmina le jeune homme.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, contre un barrique d'hydromel. Elle l'imita, osant poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Darren… je suis désolée, si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais déposé les statuts... »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise... » marmonna-t-il. « Sans toi, j'étais envoyé à Azkaban sans sommation… Merci pour tout. »

Elle sourit et huma l'odeur qui émanait du blouson, se blottissant un peu davantage contre lui.

* * *

Quand les guitares retentirent le lendemain à six heures, entamant les accords endiablés du dernier titre des Bewitched Boys ( _« You put a spell on me »_ ), Lily tendit la main à travers les rideaux de son lit pour saisir sa baguette à tâtons et éteindre la corne d'abondance musicale. Incapable de se lever rapidement comme à l'ordinaire, elle frissonna et rabattit la couette sur elle. En s'extirpant peu à peu du sommeil, elle sentait les courbatures tirer ses muscles endoloris. Elle avait l'impression d'être fiévreuse… « La crève de l'automne ? » songea-t-elle avec lassitude en s'accordant deux minutes supplémentaires au lit. Elle se retourna dans la chaleur de ses draps, tira l'édredon contre son nez… et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle se redressa d'un bond, saisit l'édredon et le fixa. En milliers de petits caractères noirs, la même inscription se répétait infiniment à la surface du tissu.

« _Sang-de-bourbe._ »

Sur les coutures et les replis, tracés magiquement sur le coton : « _sang-de-bourbe – sang-de-bourbe – sang-de-bourbe._ »

Éberluée, Lily contempla l'objet si familier, souillé d'insultes, et ses yeux remontèrent sur les doigts qui s'y agrippaient. Sur sa main, son poignet, son pyjama : l'inscription, encore. Bien lisible, bougeant légèrement sur la peau pour s'adapter à la lecture : « _sang-de-bourbe – sang-de-bourbe – sang-de-bourbe._ »

Elle laissa tomber l'édredon et sortit de son lit. Elle tira les rideaux des fenêtres pour contempler sa peau à la lumière du jour, observant ses paumes à la lueur du soleil… Les étranges tatouages subsistaient, nets et lisibles. Soupçonnant soudain qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ses mains, elle courut alors vers le miroir en pied. Son visage, ses cheveux, son cou – tout son corps, en réalité – mais aussi son pyjama étaient couverts de l'insulte : _sang-de-bourbe_.

Elle retourna à son lit mais celui-ci était redevenu parfaitement normal. L'édredon était de nouveau immaculé. Elle s'en saisit et les inscriptions ré-apparurent aussitôt. C'est alors qu'on frappa deux coups précipités à la porte et que Marlene apparut, la veste de pyjama à moitié déboutonnée.

« Lily… désolée de te déranger mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre chez... Par Circé ! » Blême et interdite, elle contempla son amie de la tête aux pieds.

« Très amusant, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Lily d'une voix atone. Elle saisit un coussin et le relaissa tomber pour illustrer le phénomène.

« Je suis une sale sang-de-bourbe, et je salis tout ce que je touche. C'est d'un spirituel... »

Le choc passé, elle ne ressentait plus désormais qu'une colère froide qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Elle se rassit sur son lit avec fureur et retira ses chaussettes de nuit : l'immense tapis sous ses pieds se couvrit de l'inscription : _sang-de-bourbe, sang-de-bourbe_...

« Sympa la moquette ! » ironisa Aileas Barrow qui venait d'arriver derrière Marlene. « Je me disais justement qu'il manquait une touche personnelle à ta chambre... »

« Apparemment, c'est aussi arrivé à un garçon dans les dortoirs, c'est ça que je venais te dire. Je vais faire un tour pour voir s'il y en a d'autres ! »

Marlene détala aussitôt.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça pue la magie noire. » renifla Aileas, ses sourcils froncés formant une barre au-dessus de son regard noir.

« Oui, je crois qu'on peut prendre ceci… » – Lily se désigna tout entière – « … comme un indice à part entière. »

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Lily secoua la tête et saisit son uniforme.

« Non, je vais voir McGonagall. Je me sentais fiévreuse en me réveillant mais ma baguette me dit que ça n'avait finalement rien à voir avec la grippe. »

Abandonné en boule sur le lit, le pyjama redevint normal tandis que sa chemise, son pull, son pantalon se couvraient d'inscriptions au fur et à mesure qu'elle les enfilait.

Quand Marlene réapparut finalement dans la chambre, un peu essoufflée, Aileas était elle-même partie s'habiller.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres cas dans les dortoirs des filles, mais Leeroy Finnigan a subi la même chose que toi. J'ai pensé… Leeroy est un excellent gardien de Quidditch et toi, tu es préfète-en-chef. Coïncidence ? »

Lily se hâta de lacer ses chaussures et elle s'empara de son sac.

« C'est une très bonne question et il me tarde de découvrir la réponse… Merci d'être allée te renseigner. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je suis autant choquée que toi ! » s'indigna Marlene avant de redescendre l'escalier. Lily lui adressa un léger sourire de gratitude. Avant de quitter sa chambre, Lily croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Des milliers, peut-être des dizaines de milliers de fois, sur l'entièreté de sa silhouette, jusqu'à la lanière de son sac : sang-de-bourbe, sang-de-bourbe, sang-de-bourbe. Son coeur se serra et elle se força à détourner le regard.

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se posta devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Elle attendit trente secondes que quelqu'un descende, puis, trop nerveuse pour attendre davantage, elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon… et tomba nez-à-nez sur James Potter. Celui-ci la jaugea d'un visage sans expression. Puis il soupira et fit demi-tour.

« Suis-moi. Tout le monde est habillé et ce serait bien que tu vois Leeroy par toi-même. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres des garçons. Un première année encore un peu débraillé sortit de sa chambre et rougit en apercevant la préfète-en-chef. James s'arrêta devant la chambre des sixième année et fit une courbette à sa camarade. « Après toi. »

Lily entra et aperçut Leeroy, qui rangeait – ou plutôt jetait – ses affaires de classe dans son sac. Ses manuels, ses plumes, son sac, ses vêtements, son corps étaient ensorcelés de la même façon : _sang-de-bourbe_. Gowan Barrow l'observait sans dire un mot, assis sur son lit, l'air atterré.

« Leeroy... » appela doucement Lily. Le gardien se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir.

« Tu sais qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

« On va trouver. » assura la préfète avec conviction.

Leeroy eut un rire moqueur et jeta _Potions avancées_ par-dessus le reste de ses affaires en vrac.

« Mais bien sûr… ils ont surtout dû bien se couvrir. Un sortilège intraçable, sûrement, en pleine nuit, comme les lâches qu'ils sont… AÏE ! »

Il s'était enfoncé une plume dans l'index.

« Remus est allé chercher McGonagall, on va la retrouver dans la salle commune. » expliqua James.

« Les profs ont intérêt à se bouger, Potter, sinon je te jure que le premier Serpentard qui l'ouvre, je le défonce de mes propres poings ! » rugit Leeroy.

« Ce ne sont pas forcément des Serpentard. » rectifièrent les deux préfets-en-chef à l'unisson. Lily regarda James avec surprise et celui-ci croisa les bras dans un haussement d'épaule contrit.

« Pas forcément des Serpentard... » reprit la voix de Sirius Black derrière eux. « Mais on a tous une idée de qui pourrait bien avoir fait le coup. »

« On n'en sait _rien_ pour le moment. » répliqua Lily. « Et je suis sûre qu'il y aura une enquête. »

« Black a raison, Evans, et tu le sais comme nous tous. Je vous attends dans la Salle Commune. » grommela Leeroy en balançant violemment son sac sur son épaule. Il passa entre les deux préfets, la mine sombre et tirée.

« Difficile de lui en vouloir, ça doit vraiment faire bizarre de se réveiller comme ça... » déclara Black.

« Tu n'as pas idée... » admit-elle à voix basse.

« Je vais chercher Gill Mariano, lui aussi s'est réveillé avec une sacrée gueule-de-bois. » grimaça Black.

« Le président du club d'échecs ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Lui-même. Quel curieux hasard, n'est-ce pas ? la préfète-en-chef, le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, le gagnant du dernier Championnat National d'échecs sorciers. Tous brillants, tous nés-moldus. » déclara Black avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« J'ai eu vraiment peur qu'ils aient visé tous les nés-moldus. » murmura Lily en pensant au petit Matt Hughville.

« Franchement, c'est le seul point positif de cette histoire. Ma main à couper que c'était leur plan mais qu'ils ont dû réduire à une petite liste allégée parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la puissance d'ensorceler tout le monde à la fois ! Ça doit vraiment être des branques qui ont fait le coup ! »

Le ton de Potter était si réjoui que Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à moitié.

La voix de Remus résonna dans l'escalier.

« James ! McGonagall est là ! »

« Il faut absolument leur mettre la main dessus ! » criait Leeroy à l'intention de leur directrice.

« Finnigan, je comprends que vous soyez agacé mais cessez de hurler ! » répliqua sèchement le professeur.

« Agacé ? Professeur, je suis agacé quand Black m'envoie exprès des cognards dessus pendant l'entraînement. Là, je suis FURIEUX ! »

« Il y a un moyen de retirer le sort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gill Mariano d'une voix pressante. C'était un cinquième année aux traits fins et aux épaisses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Les Professeurs Dumbledore et Mercador y travaillent. »

« Ca veut dire qu'en attendant, on va se balader dans les couloirs dans cet état ?! » s'écria Leeroy, fulminant.

McGonagall sembla évaluer sa réponse.

« Étant donné les incidences particulières de cet enchantement, nous ne vous obligerons pas à vous rendre en cours aujourd'hui. Mais il est inutile de vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Le sort qu'on vous a lancé ne semble pas affecter votre santé, hormis les sensations de courbatures dont vous m'avez fait part. Néanmoins, la préfète de Serdaigle a préféré rester dans son dortoir aujourd'hui. »

« Nali Paniandi a été touchée aussi ? » réagit Lily.

McGonagall acquiesça.

« Ainsi que Noah Ramsay, le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle. Cet acte est impardonnable et que je vous jure que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver le coupable ! » Pendant un bref instant, elle eut l'air aussi furieuse que Leeroy Finnigan, puis elle se recomposa une expression plus sobre.

« Je vais retourner voir le Directeur et vous tiendrai au courant dans la journée. »

Elle sortit de la salle commune à grandes enjambées, sa robe flottant derrière elle. La salle commune était vide désormais, hormis les trois victimes, James et Sirius.

« Humiliant… bien sûr que c'est humiliant ! » ragea de nouveau Leeroy. « Mes parents sont moldus, ma sœur aînée est mariée avec un moldu ! Ils insultent mon père, ils insultent ma mère ! »

« Tu es tout de même conscient que ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir honte ? » lui demanda James. Leeroy bondit tel un diable de sa boîte.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as une insulte tatouée sur le corps et sur tout ce que tu touches ! C'est comme si on était contagieux ! »

« Je compatis, Leeroy, mais dans le fond, c'est ridicule. C'est à _eux_ de se sentir mal d'avoir lancé ce sort – pire, d'avoir des caboches remplies d'idées aussi pourries ! »

« Mais… en attendant que les profs trouvent une solution… Il va falloir qu'on se montre comme ça... » Gill ne termina pas sa phrase : sa voix était gorgée de larmes.

Lily avait l'impression que son cerveau était obstrué par un brouillard… Les garçons hésitaient : fallait-il sortir de la salle commune ? Ou au contraire se cacher en attendant que ça passe ? Son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras de James. Un cheveu roux s'était déposé sur la peau du garçon, entre sa manche retroussée et la main enfoncée dans sa poche.

« Ne bouge pas. » dit-elle distraitement, et elle saisit le cheveu du bout des doigts.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Quand le pouce et l'index effleurèrent la peau de James, pendant une fraction de seconde, comme un grésillement d'ampoule, James se couvrit de l'infâme inscription : _sang-de-bourbe._ Il y eut un recul général. « Oula ! » fit Sirius. « Tout ce que vous touchez, hein ? Pas seulement les vêtements et les bouquins, mais les gens aussi... »

« Intéressant. Je crois que ça me donne une idée... » reprit James qui contemplait la main qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. « Lily Evans, auriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder votre main ? » Elle haussa un sourcil critique. « En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. En fait, toucher mon bras suffirait. » Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la méfiance manifeste de la jeune fille. Elle avança précautionneusement la main et la posa sur le bras de James. Celui-ci se couvrit aussitôt de l'insulte mais afficha un air ravi.

« Je crois que je suis prêt pour un petit-déjeuner, pas vous ? »

« Tu veux qu'on descende bras-dessus, bras-dessous ? » demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

« Et même, qu'on fasse une chaîne. Black, ramène ta fraise – enfin, ton bras... » Les deux amis posèrent leurs bras l'un contre l'autre et Sirius se retrouva à son tour sang-de-bourbé.

« Ils se seraient pas emmêlés les baguettes dans l'extension du maléfice ? » remarqua Lily, vaguement amusée.

« C'est un peu brouillon. » approuva Gill.

« Profitons-en pour lancer une nouvelle mode ! » proposa James dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Tu veux dire... » commença lentement Sirius.

« Pensez-y ! Si on est des dizaines à aborder la marque des nés-moldus, l'effet sera considérablement réduit. L'insulte est déjà moins impactante, à force de la voir écrite des milliers de fois... »

« Excellente idée ! » se réjouit Sirius. Il se tourna vers Leeroy : « Je te prendrais bien la main, mais un _expelliarmus_ est si vite arrivé... »

« Vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda James aux trois premiers concernés. Lily redressa la tête avec fierté. Au fond, elle se sentait toujours un peu apathique, mais elle refusait de le laisser paraître plus longtemps. C'était exactement ce que cherchait l'auteur – ou les auteurs – du maléfice.

« Je suis partante. »

« Si tout le monde le fait, pourquoi pas... » acquiesça timidement Gill, d'une voix déconnectée.

« Peu importe. » grogna Leeroy en haussant les épaules.

Cela sembla suffire à James qui échangea un regard de compréhension avec Sirius.

« Je vais rattraper Remus et Peter ! » lança ce dernier. « On se charge de prévenir les autres maisons et de chercher des alliés ! »

« Rendez-vous dans le hall pour une entrée spectaculaire ! » lui cria James tandis que son meilleur ami passait par le trou du Portait.

Ils étaient moins d'une dizaine à avoir subi le maléfice, mais une bonne quarantaine de personnes se trouvaient dans le hall quand les Gryffondor parvinrent au rez-de-chaussée. Nali Paniandi, les yeux rougis, était entourée de deux amis qui lui donnaient de petites tapes dans le dos. Elle sourit faiblement quand elle croisa le regard de Lily.

« J'ai fait le tour des tables ! » s'exclama Peter Pettigrow, essoufflé, en se précipitant vers James. « Il y en aura peut-être d'autres qui nous rejoindront après mais pour le moment, c'est tout. »

« Ce sera déjà pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda James à Lily.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. On aurait dit que Leeroy avait mangé du troll. Gill Mariano tentait de faire bonne figure auprès de ses amis, sans parvenir à faire illusion. Nali Paniandi s'essuyait parfois les yeux dans un geste qu'elle espérait discret. Noah Ramsay discutait à voix précipitée avec ses camarades de l'équipe de Serdaigle, la plupart s'étant déplacés pour leur prêter main forte. Avaient également été touchés une talentueuse poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle, Louise, et un élève de Serpentard, Dave, qui s'illustrait régulièrement en métamorphose (McGonagall l'inscrivait à tous les concours régionaux dont elle entendait parler).

C'était étrange de voir ces camaïeux de rouge, de jaune, de bleu et de vert. Tous réunis autour de quelques nés-moldus qui payaient une faute qu'ils n'avaient jamais commise. Entourés d'autres nés-moldus et de leurs amis nés de parents sorciers, consternés et compatissants.

« Bon, on y va ? » claironna Marlene qui venait de les rejoindre. Sans attendre un mot, elle prit la main de Lily dans la sienne. Elle se couvrit aussitôt de l'insulte et lança un regard empli d'orgueil à sa meilleure amie. Tous perçurent son cri de ralliement et plusieurs groupes se créèrent, formant des lignes de petits soldats partant au front. Visiblement, le sortilège s'étendait jusqu'à sept personnes. Au-delà, il grisait et brouillait comme s'il avait été mal imprimé.

« Milady ? » sourit James en proposant à Lily son bras, de l'autre côté. Elle l'accepta de bon coeur. Il fallait reconnaître que pour une fois, Potter n'avait pas eu une trop mauvaise idée. Black, Pettigrow, Leeroy et Alice Darlay complétèrent leur groupe. Coleen se trouvait avec les Serdaigle, fermant la ligne avec son bras droit, intact, noué à celui de Remus Lupin Tous étaient désormais marqués de l'injure qui se répétait tant, qu'elle semblait en effet perdre un peu de son pouvoir…

« Où est Arnav ? » chuchota Lily.

« Ne me demande pas ça maintenant, j'essaye d'avoir l'air fabuleuse et attirante. » répondit Marlene entre ses dents.

Lily obéit, bien que sa curiosité eut été piquée à vif. Les groupes se mirent en marche et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Un grand silence s'installa, particulièrement inhabituel pour un petit-déjeuner réunissant des centaines d'adolescents. La gêne et l'embarras semblèrent envahirent la pièce comme une ondée aurait pu émerger du plafond magique. Puis, il y eut des quolibets. Des sifflements. Quelques élèves se mirent à huer. D'autres se mirent à applaudir. Certains se levèrent pour prêter main forte à leurs camarades. On commença à se prendre à partie par-dessus les bols de thé, les piles de toasts et les casseroles de haricots.

« Rentrez-vous chez vous, les Sang-de-bourbe ! » hurla une voix enragée – et Lily était certaine qu'elle appartenait à Shelagh Lestrange.

« Bravo ! » criaient au contraire des Poufsouffle qui enjambaient leur banc pour rejoindre leurs amis.

« Vous me faites honte. » cracha un Serdaigle aux paupières lourdes, avant de reporter son attention sur son porridge.

« Ah ouais? » hurla Leeroy qui sortit des rangs et se rua sur le Serdaigle. Ils tombèrent au sol, provoquant cris et bousculades, et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. A chaque fois que le poing du Gryffondor rentrait en contact avec le visage du Serdaigle, celui-ci se couvrait d'inscriptions injurieuses. On se précipita pour voir, on se rua pour fuir, les groupes furent dispersés et Lily trébucha, s'étalant sur le sol de pierre.

« ASSEZ ! »

Un grand éclat de lumière bleutée sépara les deux garçons qui atterrirent sur les fesses à quelques mètres d'écart. La plupart des élèves se retournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Albus Dumbledore, pâle de colère, le regard flamboyant, jaugeait la masse estudiantine avec la plus grande sévérité.

« Poudlard a été construit il y a plus de mille ans car ses fondateurs ont su unir leurs forces et user intelligemment de leurs différences. »

« Jusqu'à ce que Salazar fiche la… »

Mais le murmure de Black s'évanouit quand les yeux bleus du Directeur tombèrent sur lui.

« Il est scandaleux que tels sorts soient lancés dans l'enceinte de cette école. Mais plus encore que vous battiez les uns contre les autres en représailles ! _Nous ne le tolérerons pas !_ »

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans le hall.

« Que chacun se rassoit à sa table ! » ordonna McGonagall qui était descendue de l'estrade. Dumbledore se rassit, plus en colère que ses élèves ne l'avaient jamais vu. « Finnigan, par pitié, contrôlez vos nerfs. » souffla-t-elle à Leroy en l'aidant à se relever par le col de sa chemise.

Une main vêtue d'un gant de Quidditch se tendit par-dessus l'épaule de Lily pour l'aider à se relever et elle s'en saisit. Elle était remise sur pieds quand son regard rencontra celui du propriétaire et elle relâcha aussitôt l'étreinte. Mais Morag Mulciber la tenait fermement et l'attira vers lui avec force.

« L'étau se ressert autour des sang-de-bourbe… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« HEY ! » cria Marlene en s'apercevant de la scène. « Lâche-la ! » Elle fut aussitôt rejoint par un Potter monté sur ressorts. Mulciber s'exécuta sans leur adresser un regard et repartit aussitôt à la table des Serpentard avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Viens, tâchons de manger quelque chose. » décida Marlene en reprenant le bras de son amie, apparemment décidée à subir le maléfice autant que possible, par solidarité.

« Je suis sûr que c'est lui. » grogna Leeroy qui avait observé la scène depuis la table où Gowan Barrow et Sirius Black le forçaient à rester ici. Il gratifia Mulciber d'un regard mauvais. « Rogue, Avery, Lestrange sont dans le coup, c'est sûr. Un sort pareil ne peut venir que de petits Serpentard malfaisants... »

« Pourtant, c'est avec un Serdaigle que tu t'es battu. » fit remarquer Lily d'un ton sans appel.

Et plus personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est un tel plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! Ils me permettent de réaliser que mes petites histoires amusent vraiment d'autres personnes et c'est toujours inspirant de savoir quel personnage a obtenu votre affection ou votre antipathie !  
**

 **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 5 qui s'intitulera «** _Celui qui n'avait plus de nom_ **»...**


	5. Celui qui n'avait plus de nom

**De Magie et de Sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs qui souhaitent 'assainir' la société et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir tandis que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre…

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Le Ministère est sur le pied de guerre après que Voldemort ait fait sa première apparition publique, massacrant la Ministre elle-même ainsi que l'ensemble de son cabinet. Cynog Warwick, dit Darren, que Lily essaie d'aider, est désormais un fugitif pour le Ministère en raison de ses idées politiques pro-cracmols, pro-sans pouvoirs. Il est aidé dans sa fuite par Susan Abbington, la nouvelle professeur d'étude des moldus.

Lily a réussi à faire surgir son Patronus pendant le cours de DCFM, au grand amusement des amis de James. De petits plaisantins ont commencé à frapper les nés-moldus, en leur lançant pendant la nuit des sortilèges humiliants. Un petit groupe d'amis de nés-moldus, mené par James, a décidé de faire preuve de solidarité quoiqu'il advienne.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé.

 **Rappels des personnages**

Jane et Stephen Evans : parents de Lily et Pétunia.

Marlene McKinnon : Gryffondor de 7ème année, meilleure amie de Lily.

Arnav Patil : Serdaigle de 7ème année, petit ami de Marlene.

Sam Willis : meilleur ami d'Arnav Patil.

Morag Mulciber : Serpentard (relou) de 7ème année.

Fergus Avery : Serpentard.

Shelagh Lestrange : Serpentard.

Darren Warwick : Cracmol que Lily rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse au premier chapitre.

Cybel Warwick : mère de Darren.

Octave Warwick : père de Darren.

Aileas Barrow : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Capitaine de Quidditch.

Gowan Barrow : Gryffondor, 4ème année, poursuiveur, frère d'Aileas.

Cassie Weasley : Gryffondor, 4ème année, attrapeuse, petite amie de Gowan.

Leeroy Finnigan : Gryffondor, 6ème année, gardien.

Coleen Shacklebolt : Gryffondor, 7ème année.

Alice Darlay : Gryffondor, 7ème année, petite amie de Frank Longbottom.

Nali Paniandi : Serdaigle, 5ème année, préfète.

Noah Ramsay : Poufsouffle, 5ème année, préfet.

Margaret Chourave : Poufsouffle, 6ème année, préfète.

Adriana Mercador : nouvelle professeur de DCFM.

Susan Abbington : nouvelle professeur d'étude des moldus, amie de Darren.

 **Note : MERCI à Moony34, Mai51, Malilite et Edouard pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des anges. Merci à ma frangine pour sa beta-lecture et son honnêteté quand il faut reprendre des passages. C'est peut-être un détail pour vous, mais pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Celui qui n'avait plus de nom**

« Ce serait donc ici que le fuyard a - pour te citer - traversé le mur ? » interrogea Remus en posant sa main sur le mur de pierre, comme pour en juger l'épaisseur. Mais la densité des pierres de taille semblait sans appel.

« Il a foncé dedans comme si c'était de l'air ! » insista James.

« Pour se retrouver ici. » ajouta Sirius en lançant un regard à la ronde.

« Ou plutôt pour poursuivre sa course à partir d'ici. » conclut Peter.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe délabrée qui avait dû autrefois accueillir des élèves en demi-groupe. Mais il ne s'agissait désormais que de kilos de poussières répartis sur les vieux bureaux en bois. Manifestement, la pièce ne comportait aucun passage secret.

« Tu dirais qu'il avait quelle taille ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je sais pas. Difficile à dire. Il n'était pas petit. Il n'était pas grand non plus. »

« Voilà qui va nous aider considérablement… » soupira Peter.

« Il courait, portait une cape et c'était la nuit ! » s'indigna James. « Comment je pourrais être sûr de ce que j'ai vu ? »

« Et il traversait le mur comme un fantôme. » déclara Remus d'un air songeur.

« C'est peut-être un sortilège de Passe-Muraille ! » proposa Peter.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise. Peter tenta de se donner un air dégagé mais il lui était difficile de dissimuler sa joie de se retrouver au centre de l'attention.

« C'est un sort sur lequel j'étais tombé quand Halloway nous avait fait travailler sur les tactiques d'esquive. » poursuivit-il en ménageant l'excitation de sa voix. « Il faut le lancer à soi-même, et ensuite on peut traverser presque n'importe quelle surface solide - à part le sol, car le sort n'agit pas sur la gravité. »

« Attends un peu. » l'interrompit Sirius avec incrédulité. « Tu connais l'existence de ce sort depuis deux ans et tu n'as rien dit ? Mais _quel genre de Maraudeur es-tu ?_ »

Peter se renfrogna aussitôt. « C'était juste en passant, j'avais un devoir à faire… »

« Et tu dis qu'il ou elle venait de la Forêt Interdite ? » reprit Remus.

« Affirmatif. »

« C'était peut-être un prof qui était parti cueillir quelque chose… » lança Peter avec hésitation.

« Mais la Forêt n'est interdite que pour les élèves. Pourquoi un prof aurait couru pour se cacher de James ? » répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

« Une grande offense que cette justice à double-vitesse, d'ailleurs. » pointa ce dernier. « Comme si Stubbs était plus qualifié que nous pour s'y rendre. »

Ils ricanèrent à l'évocation du professeur de Divination, qui n'était pas du genre à s'embourber dans les sentiers sauvages de la Forêt Interdite.

« Plus sérieusement... » reprit Sirius. « Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec le coup d'éclat d'avant-hier ? Il aura fallu pas mal d'ingrédients hors-programme pour lancer un tel maléfice. J'ai fait mes recherches : le trèfle tue-mouche et la joubarbe venimeuse sont requis dans tous les sortilèges de marquage du corps. Et si ces plantes sont interdites aux élèves, on en trouve assez facilement dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Tu penses que j'ai couru après le coupable sans le savoir ? » demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Petit, recouvert d'une cape, assez fourbe pour apprendre à traverser les murs : ça pourrait être un Serpentard. Je vois assez bien Regulus faire ce genre de choses. »

« Mais tu prends encore pour acquis que le ou les coupables sont de Serpentard. »

« Lunard, on en a déjà discuté cent fois ! » argua Sirius, agacé. « C'est leur genre ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai vécu avec l'un d'eux pendant treize ans ! Rappellez-vous de Mary McDonald ! »

Tous se renfrognèrent. L'année précédente, la bouche de Mary McDonald avait disparu de son visage suite à un sortilège informulé. Bien que toutes les personnes présentes lors de l'altercation aient blâmé Mulciber, il avait été impossible de prouver sa culpabilité.

« Mais on n'a pas de preuve. » répéta James avec détermination. « Crois-moi, ça me démange de faire une descente chez les Serpentard – rien que pour donner une leçon à l'infâme Snivellus… mais tant qu'on a pas de preuve, on s'abstient. »

« C'est une nouvelle politique... » marmonna Sirius d'un ton plein d'ironie.

« Exactement ! » s'enflamma le préfet-en-chef.

Remus estima qu'il était temps de couper court à ce qui donnerait inévitablement lieu à un échange stérile qui tendait à se répéter assez souvent depuis la rentrée.

« Bon. On devrait aller petit-déjeuner avant le cours de Mercador. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Je veux avoir le ventre plein pour contempler le spectacle du Patronus de Cornedrue et de celui d'Evans gambader ensemble. »

Un sourire ironique apparut aussitôt sur les visages de Sirius et Peter.

« Tu peux toujours courir ! » rétorqua James. « On s'en tient au plan initial ! On ne montre pas notre Patronus, ce serait trop risqué de mettre en avant notre partie animale. Alors tes fantasmes bizarres, Lupin, tu te les mets là où ta baguette aurait du mal à rentrer. »

« Tu penses que vous nous ferez des petits faons, un jour ? » sourit Peter.

James prit son sac et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, aussitôt talonné par ses amis.

« Attendez un peu l'arrivée du printemps, ça va aller batifoler sec dans la Forêt Interdite, tout ça… » se moqua Sirius.

« Statistiquement, c'est obligé que des sorciers partagent le même Patronus. Alors lâchez-moi le chaudron. »

« Ça devrait te faire plaisir, ça veut dire que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, non ? » pouffa Peter.

James roula des yeux.

« Elle est mignonne, mais je veux pas me marier avec non plus. C'est un hasard si son Patronus est une biche. C'est pas comme si nos Patronus respectifs avaient changé l'un pour l'autre ou… nan mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes d'une puérilité. » décréta-t-il soudainement avec hauteur en apercevant les sourires goguenards des autres Maraudeurs.

« Ça veut au moins dire que magiquement, vous vous ressemblez un peu. » pointa Remus en ignorant l'étranglement dont était pris le préfet-en-chef.

« Hein ? Ma magie ? Ressembler à celle d'Evans ? Cette geek des potions ? Cette arithmancienne asociale ? Je brille en métamorphose, moi, monsieur ! Sons et lumières ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Elle est pas du tout asociale. Tout le monde l'adore. Je veux dire, à part les suprémacistes qui veulent sa peau, bien sûr… » grimaça Sirius.

« Et elle est meilleure en potions simplement parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus organisée et patiente que toi. » appuya Peter en haussant les épaules.

« En plus, c'est la meilleure en enchantements, alors côté son et lumière… » indiqua Remus.

« Et ben allez-y, si vous la préférez, appelez la Cornettedrue et troquez-la contre moi ! »

James s'interrompit brusquement dans sa marche, créant un mini carambolage.

« Hé ! Préviens ! » grogna Peter en se frottant le nez.

« Salut Elie ! » lança James en se baissant sur ce qui avait engendré l'accident, soit une minuscule elfe de maison qui poussait un lourd chariot à roulette semblable à ceux utilisés pour le service de chambre des hôtels de luxe. Le meuble était chargé de viennoiseries, de scones et d'une gamme complète de confitures différentes. Deux bonbonnes de jus de fruits frais vacillaient à chaque soubresaut du meuble contre le sol inégal.

« Bonjour, James Potter et ses amis ! » couina l'elfe en s'inclinant.

« C'est bon, de se sentir reconnu pour ce qu'on est à titre individuel. » fit remarquer Sirius à Peter qui hocha tristement la tête. L'elfe eut l'air horrifiée.

« Elie ne voulait pas se montrer impolie avec les élèves de Poudlard ! Elie connaît bien les amis de James Potter ! Elie apporte même les croissants à Sirius Black quand il fait la grasse matinée dans la petit salon du 8ème étage ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sirius qui demeura impassible.

« Bah alors, on soigne ses conquêtes ? » se moqua James, trop réjoui par ce changement de cible.

« Quand le service est excellent, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? » se contenta de répondre le concerné avec un irrésistible sourire à l'adresse de l'elfe.

« C'est un honneur de servir Sirius Black, monsieur ! »

« Hmmm, je sais… » répondit-il d'un air fat sous le hochement de tête incrédule de Remus.

« Où est-ce que tu vas avec tout ça, Elie ? » demanda James en désignant le gargantuesque petit-déjeuner.

« Le Professeur Slughorn reçoit l'inventeur du scrutoscope, James Potter. Il a demandé au professeur Mercador de les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner, mais le professeur a refusé et Elie doit prévenir le professeur Slughorn du refus du professeur Mercador… » gémit l'elfe, ses gros yeux ronds roulant à toute vitesse dans ses orbites.

« Ça va bien se passer. » lui assura James en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Tu veux de l'aide pour amener tout ça chez Slughorn ? »

« Oh, Elie a l'habitude de servir le petit-déjeuner, monsieur. Et comme il fait jour, elle peut se déplacer dans les couloirs comme bon lui semble. »

« _Comme il fait jour ? »_ s'étonna James.

L'elfe se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête.

« Il se passe des choses étranges dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, ces dernières semaines, monsieur. Pendant la nuit. Certains elfes restent dans les cuisines pour la mise en place du lendemain. Mais d'autres doivent s'aventurer dans le château pour rallumer les cheminées, nettoyer les salles communes, récupérer le linge des élèves… et ces derniers temps, ils voient des choses, monsieur… »

« Quel genre de choses, Elie ? » demanda Remus.

L'elfe se dandina, incertaine.

« Elie ne sait pas si elle peut dire, monsieur… Les elfes doivent servir tous les élèves de cette école, et trahir le secret d'un élève... ce ne serait pas _bien_. »

« Mais nous sommes aussi des élèves. Et si tu refuses de nous rapporter ce que tu as vu alors que nous te le demandons, tu manques aussi à tes devoirs. » fit remarquer Peter.

James crut que l'elfe, en prise avec les contradictions qu'on venait de lui exposer, allait avoir une attaque. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Elie et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Au final, le seul maître que tu sers réellement ici, c'est le Directeur. Or, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait savoir ce qui se passe dans Poudlard après l'heure du couvre-feu. Donc, tu ne brises aucun secret en nous le disant. » essaya-t-il d'apaiser la pauvre elfe. Il ponctua son discours d'un sourire charmeur. « Alors, dis-nous un peu… qui se balade dans les couloirs la nuit tombée, en ce moment ? »

Mais l'elfe continuait d'hyperventiler.

« Capuches. Passent les murs. »

« Passent les murs ? » répéta Sirius. « Tiens donc, quelle surprise… Dis-moi, Elie, est-ce que les personnes que tu vois passer vont dans cette direction ? »

Il pointa un couloir que les Maraudeurs connaissaient pour mener aux cachots des Serpentard.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Ils passent. Traversent les murs. »

« Mais dans quelle direction ? » insista Sirius.

L'elfe poussa un couinement se mit alors à pousser le chariot de toutes ses forces.

« Elie doit amener le petit-déjeuner au professeur Slughorn ! » déclara-t-elle avec conviction, en se détournant des Gryffondor.

« Mais... »

James se releva et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sirius.

« Laisse tomber, elle ne peut pas nous en dire plus. Merci, Elie ! »

Ils laissèrent l'elfe à sa tâche et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

« Je suis prêt à parier que si tu consultes la Carte, tu verras le nom d'un petit serpent apparaître dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, à la nuit tombée... » répétait Sirius, buté.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas... » lui rétorquait James en tentant de garder une voix calme, mais les deux garçons se connaissaient trop bien pour se laisser duper par leurs attitudes respectives.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle, ils s'aperçurent qu'il y régnait encore une étrange agitation. James sentit son cœur s'accélérer en songeant qu'un nouveau sortilège avait peut-être frappé les nés-moldus… mais c'était autour de la table aux couleurs vert et argent que l'effervescence se faisait ressentir. Avec stupéfaction, il s'aperçut que quelques élèves, communément réputés pour leurs compétences en magie noire, faisaient l'objet de tout ce vacarme… Mulciber s'était enfoncé un chapeau de sorcier jusqu'aux sourcils et se tenait silencieux. Rogue avait tant ramené ses cheveux noirs sur le devant de son visage qu'on ne voyait plus que son long nez crochu dépasser.

Mais les cousins Lestrange semblaient au contraire prendre à parti leurs amis et hurler leur indignation. C'est alors que James lut, bien visible sur le front de Russel Lestrange, comme tracé à la plume indélébile : « _crétin_ ».

Visiblement, le temps des représailles avait sonné. James se tourna vers Sirius pour lui signaler que son frère cadet, pâle et silencieux à sa table, avait apparemment subi le même sort que les autres. Mais le petit sourire satisfait de Patmol interrompit d'un coup son élan.

« Une idée de qui aurait pu instiguer cette petite vengeance ? » demanda-t-il avec une feinte naïveté en croisant les bras.

« Hmmm, sens cette odeur, ce serait pas des gauffres ? » se contenta de répondre Sirius en humant l'odeur qui émanait de leur table.

Ils s'assirent mais James se pencha vers Remus et Peter.

« Vous étiez au courant ? »

Remus fit non de la tête mais Peter renversa un peu de thé sur la table.

« _Queudver_? »

« Je... » bredouilla le garçon dont le regard alternait entre Sirius, James et le beurre qu'il étalait nerveusement sur ses tartines.

« Queudver, ne dis rien. » l'arrêta aussitôt Sirius, ignorant les mimiques outrées de James.

Leeroy Finnigan apparut alors, l'air aussi heureux qu'à la finale victorieuse de Quidditch de l'année précédente. Depuis deux jours, et grâce au contre-sortilège du Professeur Mercador, le sort s'était dissipé : sa peau était débarrassée de toute inscription.

« Hey ! Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva la main en l'air et Sirius y claqua la sienne dans un geste de triomphe partagé.

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais ça soulage. Merci les gars ! » lança-t-il avant de rejoindre les Barrow.

« Donc, tu as organisé cette petite vendetta sans m'en parler, avec Finnigan ? » reprit James, intraitable.

« Déjà : où sont tes preuves ? Ensuite : c'était mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant, tu aurais été obligé de nous dénoncer. De trois : si tu es jaloux de ma collaboration avec Leeroy, sache que tu es le seul qui ait jamais vraiment compté pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Sirius roula des yeux. « Si, un peu quand même, il y a marqué 'crétin' sur leurs fronts, et comme c'est ce qu'ils sont sans oser se l'avouer, c'est un peu drôle... »

James tenta de maîtriser le coin tressaillant de sa bouche.

« On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit eux qui... »

Sirius lui posa la main sur la bouche pour parer l'objection et l'observa avec compassion.

« Mon vieux Cornedrue. Mon frère. Ose me dire que quiconque serait plus susceptible de lancer un sort insultant aux Nés-Moldus que Rogue, Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange, mon propre frère et consorts. Non, vraiment, réfléchis un peu et ose prétendre qu'ils ne l'ont pas mérité, de toute manière. Oublie ton insigne. Oublie tes nouvelles responsabilités et écoute ton cœur. »

« Salut ! » lancèrent deux voix enjouées qui les dépassèrent et s'assirent sur les sièges à côté des leurs. « Black ? Potter ? Du thé ? » proposa aimablement Lily Evans en servant d'emblée les tasses vides posées entre les toasts et les plats de porridge.

« Avec plaisir, Evans ! » accepta Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Peter qui sourit largement en croquant dans une part de brioche.

« Quelle beau présage ! » claironna Marlene McKinnon qui s'était retournée vers la table de Serpentard, son beau regard sombre éclairé par une lueur joyeuse.

« Il faut reconnaître que ça risque d'attiser les rancœurs mais... » commença Remus avant de s'interrompre, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Il grogna de douleur et se massa la jambe par-dessous la table en fusillant Sirius du regard. Mais les deux filles firent mine de ne rien remarquer.

« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin. » admit Lily avec douceur. « Mais Mme Pomfresh devrait rétablir rapidement la situation, c'est un enchantement plus sain que celui d'il y a deux jours. Il ne contient pas de magie noire, lui. » Son visage tiré et sombre de l'avant-veille paraissait plus apaisé. Elle sembla soudain prendre conscience du regard de James posé sur elle, et c'est avec une prévenance inhabituelle qu'elle lui sourit tout en posant sa tasse d'eau bouillante devant lui.

* * *

L'aube se levait à peine mais Lily était déjà réveillée depuis trente bonnes minutes. Le retard accumulé dans ses devoirs l'avait contrainte à programmer son réveil à quatre heures trente. Penchée sur son parchemin, elle alignait des équations compliquées pour le cours d'arithmancie entre deux gorgées de thé très amer.

Bien sûr, les enseignants leur donnaient une quantité honorable de devoirs, mais elle aurait pu éviter de se réveiller si tôt si elle n'avait pas passé autant de temps à dévorer tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur _Zaubersprüchen_ , _Ben Zi Bena_ et _Fortis_. Les runes primaires du premier ouvrage pouvaient être traduites : elle avait commandé chez Fleury  & Bott les traductions incomplètes mais déjà réalisées du livre et s'était elle-même essayée à les déchiffrer à l'aide de son syllabaire Lunerousse. Il s'agirait d'un travail fastidieux, de longue haleine, mais à coeur vaillant, rien ne semblait impossible. Au grand agacement de Mrs Pince, elle était retournée consulter les parchemins de _Ben Zi Bena_ pour ressortir de la Réserve trois heures plus tard, les bras chargés de parchemins annotés. Il s'agissait de magie essentielle complexe et elle ne savait pas encore quoi en tirer, mais elle comptait bien en comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait.

C'était _Fortis_ , qui l'obsédait. Le livre ne pouvait seulement être feuilleté sans créer une perturbation magique d'une certaine ampleur. Ignorante de ce type d'enchantement, elle s'était renseignée sur ce qui pourrait se produire au cas où elle sortait le livre de sa boîte : la perspective de réduire une partie de la bibliothèque à l'état de poussière ne la tentait guère. Quant à imaginer le nombre de retenues que lui infligeraient Mrs Pince et Rusard si elle survivait à l'explosion… Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution.

Les journées semblaient de plus en plus remplies à cause de cette surcharge de travail supplémentaire. Ses nuits se raccourcissaient considérablement et elle ne put s'empêcher de bailler sur la conclusion de son devoir. Le réveil sonna alors qu'elle relisait une dernière fois le parchemin. Après s'être longuement étiré et avoir massé sa nuque endolorie, elle traversa la pièce pour chercher son uniforme.

Quand soudain, une douleur brûlante lui déchira le crâne.

Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux et posa ses deux mains sur sa tête. Un vrombissement insupportable lui brouilla la vue et l'ouïe et elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler quand une lame chauffée à blanc lui transperça le front… Il fallait que la douleur cesse… Que cela s'arrête… elle porta ses mains à son front, avec le désir de s'enfoncer dans le plancher jusqu'à ce que la brûlure disparaisse... Le mal recula aussi soudainement qu'il était survenu. Agités de tremblements, ses doigts effleurèrent son front. Ils étaient couverts de rouge et elle sentit que du sang coulait le long de son nez.

Hébétée, ses sens revenant à elle, elle prit soudainement conscience qu'on tambourinait au mur. De l'autre côté de la teinture, la voix de James Potter lui parvint. « Evans ? Ça va ? Réponds ! » criait-il en alternant avec des coups répétés sur la porte dérobée.

Vacillante, elle se releva en s'agrippant au coffre situé au pied de son lit. Lentement, elle se tourna vers le miroir en pied et contempla son reflet.

Le sang, qui n'avait pas encore été essuyé, rendait l'inscription moins visible. Mais elle distinguait néanmoins l'entaille sur son front, comme gravée au couteau par une main décidée.

 _Sang-de-bourbe._

« Evans, j'ai entendu crier ! » pressa la voix étouffée de Potter.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'un pas chancelant, souleva l'étoffe et pointa sa baguette sur la poignée.

« _Exite._ » souffla-t-elle, annulant le puissant maléfice anti-effraction qu'elle avait installé pendant la première semaine d'école.

Potter fit aussitôt un pas dans la pièce. Il blêmit en voyant le sang sur le visage et les mains de Lily puis son regard se posa sur le front de la jeune fille et sa bouche se tordit un instant comme s'il allait vomir.

« Ça va, je n'ai plus mal. » parvint-elle à articuler.

Avec une infinie douceur, il lui prit la main et l'amena dans la salle de bain. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire aux pieds de griffons. Puis il prit une petite serviette qu'il humidifia avant de lui appliquer sur le front, repoussant en arrière la chevelure rousse de son autre main. Subissant encore le souvenir de la douleur à vif qu'elle avait ressentie, Lily réalisa soudain l'étrangeté de la situation. Potter, en t-shirt de nuit et pantalon de flanelle, épongeait le sang de son visage. Il agissait avec une inhabituelle précaution. Tandis qu'il penchait les yeux vers elle, elle rougit légèrement et se rappela que son débardeur de nuit était beaucoup plus lâche que ses hauts d'uniforme. Après avoir réajusté les bretelles du vêtement, elle récupéra la serviette humide et marmonna : « je vais le faire. » Le jeune homme lui laissa aussitôt l'objet, l'air concerné et pas le moins du monde vexé. Il se recula et s'appuya au mur, les bras croisés.

« C'est arrivé d'un seul coup ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. On frappa alors à la porte et le professeur McGonagall entra dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef, les traits tirés.

« Miss Evans, excusez-moi d'entrer sans préavis mais… _Potter_ , mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

La voix outrée de sa directrice de maison sembla ramener le garçon à la réalité.

« Je suis arrivé à il y a quelques minutes seulement, Professeur, je vous jure ! »

« Là n'est pas la question, que diable faisiez-vous... »

« Il m'a entendue crier, Professeur, et il est venu à mon secours. » expliqua Lily en retirant la serviette de son front.

Le regard du Professeur McGonagall se posa sur la jeune fille et son visage se radoucit aussitôt.

« Je suis venue vous emmener chez Mme Pomfresh. Les mêmes élèves que la dernière fois ont été touchés par cet atroce maléfice… Est-ce que la douleur a bien cessé ? »

De nouveau, Lily acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se leva et ouvrit le robinet, aspergeant son visage d'eau, retirant de son front les traces pourpres qui commençaient à sécher sur sa peau pâle.

« Finalement, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, Potter. Je suis aussi montée pour prévenir les préfets de ma maison. Le ou les coupables ne se sont pas arrêtés à cibler quelques élèves nés-moldus, cette fois. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » interrogea James qui décroisa les bras, tandis que Lily arrêtait de tamponner son front pour en sécher l'eau, observant le dialogue dans le reflet du miroir.

« Cette nuit, ils s'en sont pris aux murs mêmes de cette école. Le couloir du premier étage est complètement détérioré, et je ne parle même pas du hall. »

Devant les yeux interrogateurs des deux préfets, le professeur inspira profondément, les ailes du nez frémissant d'indignation.

« Vous trouverez devant la salle du professeur Flitwick une liste répertoriant tous les élèves issus de familles moldues étudiant actuellement à l'école, ainsi que des propos… disons... inacceptables. Le hall d'entrée a été saccagé de la même manière. »

« Professeur, il faut les retirer ! Si on s'y met tous... »

« Potter, j'apprécie votre bonne volonté, mais il s'agit d'inscriptions tracées à la magie indélébile. Nous aurions souhaité les voir disparaître avant le début des cours mais le professeur Dumbledore lui-même ne peut rien faire contre ce type de plaisanteries : seul le temps affaiblira l'enchantement. Nous pourrons les nettoyer plus facilement d'ici quelques jours. A moins bien sûr que les auteurs renforcent le sort dans les jours qui viennent... »

James et Lily se regardèrent, effondrés. Il s'agissait de lieux de passage où déambulaient des centaines d'élèves par jour, et il était certain que les responsables pourraient renouveler l'adhérence des inscriptions sous couvert de se rendre innocemment en cours.

« Je voulais vous prévenir avant que nous passions devant. Maintenant, Potter, je vais devoir vous demander de vous rendre chez le Directeur pendant que j'amène Miss Evans à l'infirmerie. »

« Chez le Directeur ? » s'étonna James.

« Nous avons décidé, en commun accord avec les autres directeurs de maison, de convoquer chez le Directeur les élèves très certainement impliqués dans cet échange de civilités, que nous condamnons fermement. Je suis navrée, Potter, mais vous y trouverez Black et quelques autres congénères de Serpentard. »

« Professeur, ce n'est pas moi qui ai marqué ' _crétin_ ' sur le front de ces Serpentard. Croyez-moi, si je l'avais fait, j'en aurais profité pour trouver quelque chose de plus inventif... »

« Pourtant, c'est bien l'œuvre d'un ou plusieurs élèves. Qui auraient œuvré pendant la nuit, les sortilèges se réalisant tôt le matin. Votre dossier ne joue pas en votre faveur, Potter... et en attendant que les véritables responsables se dénoncent… »

« Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas moi ! » s'énerva James, furieux.

« Ce n'est pas lui, professeur. C'est impossible. »

McGonagall et James se tournèrent vers Lily, interloqués.

« Depuis deux soirs, nous travaillons sur l'album de promotion, dans la salle des préfets. Remus Lupin et Nali Paniandi, qui faisaient leurs tours de garde, vous le confirmeront. Nous avons travaillé jusque tard, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de tout faire. »

McGonagall observa soudain les deux élèves d'un air soupçonneux, comme si elle les voyait réellement pour la première fois.

« Miss Evans, dois-je comprendre que vous vous portez garante de l'emploi du temps des dernières quarante-huit heures de Mr. Potter ? »

« Absolument. Il aurait pu, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas lui, il dit la vérité. C'est impossible. » répéta-t-elle avec tant de conviction qu'à la stupéfaction de James, McGonagall rosit presque.

« Et bien, Potter, vous échappez à un entretien avec le Directeur pour cette fois, je suppose. »

« Professeur, je ne désire pas à aller à l'infirmerie. » déclara soudainement Lily. « La douleur est passée et je suppose que nous allons devoir attendre que Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Mercador trouvent un remède, de toutes façons… je préfère passer la journée en cours, si cela vous convient aussi. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. « C'est tout à votre honneur, Miss Evans. Je vous verrai donc en classe cet après-midi. Potter, il serait temps que vous alliez vous habiller, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Oui, Professeur. »

James sortit de la salle d'eau et rejoignit sa chambre par le passage secret caché sous l'épaisse teinture. McGonagall le suivit des yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que les chambres des préfets-en-chef étaient communicantes. » siffla-t-elle avec une désapprobation manifeste, avant de sortir à son tour.

Quand elle descendit dans la Salle Commune, celle-ci était vide, hormis James qui l'attendait près du Portrait.

« Evans ! Quel sang-froid dans le mensonge ! » lança-t-il avec une admiration un brin sarcastique. « Tu as pu prévenir Nali que McGonagall allait sûrement l'interroger ? »

Lily sortit de son sac une petite cocotte en papier. A chacun des quatre angles, se trouvait un nom : Nali Paniandi, Emma Prewett, Aileas Barrow et Marlene McKinnon.

« Je l'ai mise au point il y a deux ans. » donna-t-elle en réponse au regard perplexe du jeune homme. « Tu soulèves le nom correspondant, tu écris ce que tu dois et le message est transmis. La cocotte joue un air de ton choix quand tu reçois le message… Comme ça, je peux joindre les autres préfètes ou mes amies en toute discrétion. »

« Ingénieux ! Moi qui croyais que tu passais tout ton temps libre à la bibliothèque… Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ça, tu vas lancer la mode ! »

Il saisit du bout des doigts le foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondor que Lily avait noué autour de son front à la manière d'un joueur d'art martiaux. Le tissu opaque cachait l'insulte gravée à même la chair.

« J'étais sûre que tu apprécierais. » sourit-elle. « Pour une fois que j'ai l'air de m'intéresser sérieusement au Quidditch... »

« Evans. » dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. « _Merci_ pour tout à l'heure. »

« De rien. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Non, pas 'de rien'. Je te suis redevable. »

« C'est noté, Potter. »

« Comment tu peux savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé l'autre sort en représailles ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu disais que non. Je t'ai cru. »

« Ce n'était vraiment pas moi, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est ce que tu as dit. »

Il la dévisagea un instant et la suivit finalement quand elle reprit sa route. Peu à peu, des bruits caractéristiques de rassemblements d'élèves leur parvinrent. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent, faisant un détour pour parvenir à la Grande Salle. Ils arrivaient près de la salle de Flitwick. Quand ils prirent le dernier angle pour atteindre le couloir, un désordre sans nom les attendait. Sur toute la longueur du mur était en effet inscrite une liste qui répertoriait par ordre alphabétique tous les élèves nés-moldus de l'école. La liste était chapeautée d'une large inscription noire, reluisante et menaçante : « _Hors d'ici, Sang-de-bourbe_ ».

Parallèlement, un groupe d'élèves, constitué des mêmes qui avaient accepté de partager le maléfice des nés-moldus trois jours plus tôt, s'agitait dans une bonne humeur qui tranchait complètement avec le sinistre mur.

« Black ! Regarde la bonne idée qu'a eu Lily! »

Marlene venait de surgir devant elle, le sourire rayonnant. Black apparut tout aussi soudainement.

« Evans ! Tu es une muse ! » s'écria-t-il en laissant tomber un sac qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » proposa Peter en mettant dans les mains de James et Lily un muffin aux myrtilles et une tasse de thé chacun. « On a pensé que vous préféreriez passer votre tour à la Grande Salle, alors j'ai pris à emporter... »

Black agita sa baguette par-dessus le sac et en sortit finalement une pile de foulards, d'un geste triomphal.

« Je voulais créer des souvenirs, pour l'occasion… » Il donna un foulard à Marlene et ils les déployèrent ensemble, avant de les nouer sur chacun de leurs fronts. Le tissu était noir, et des lettres dorées indiquaient : _« traître à mon sang »._ James explosa de rire. « Donne ! » s'exclama-t-il en se servant d'emblée dans le sac, mordant dans le muffin pour se libérer une main. « 'eudve', tiens ! » Il lança un foulard à Peter.

« Foulard souvenir ! Demandez votre foulard souvenir ! » beugla Black, en les distribuant autour de lui.

« On est allé fouiller dans la buanderie, les elfes nous ont donné ça… ça date d'il y a trente ans, quand ils ont changé tous les rideaux du château. On pensait en faire des drapeaux mais tu nous a donné une meilleure idée. » expliqua Marlene à Lily.

Celle-ci remarqua alors ce que faisaient les élèves rassemblés près du mur. Emma Prewett et Margaret Chourave étaient en train de coller magiquement une gigantesque affiche qui cachait la première colonne de noms. On pouvait y lire : « _Quong Po est né dans une famille moldue, il_ _a pourtant_ _découvert l'usage des œufs de Boutefeu_ » ou encore « _Les parents_ d' _Ignatia Wildsmith étaient tisserands : ça ne l'empêcha pas_ _d'inventer_ _la Poudre de Cheminette en 1267_ ». Lily ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'Emma était une des rares personnes dont l'uniforme brillait d'éclats vert et argent.

« Un peu d'aide ? » leur proposa Marlene en venant à leur rescousse, chassant une bulle d'air du coin de l'affiche que les deux sorcières ne pouvaient atteindre.

« T'étais pas censé aller chez Dumbledore, toi ? » fit la voix de Potter derrière elles.

« Si, et ça a duré à peine deux minutes. » répondit Black. « Il nous a fait un petit discours mais comme personne ne s'est dénoncé, il a laissé le soin à McGonagall et Slughorn de nous punir ou non. Je suis parti pour une semaine de retenues... »

« Mais ils n'avaient pas de preuve ! » s'étonna James.

« Elle dit que c'est préventif, et que c'est toujours autant de temps que je n'emploierai pas à, je cite, 'me dissiper'... Hey, Erin, attrape ! »

Il y eut un bruit de vent et la gracieuse Erin Shacklebolt attrapa le foulard que lui lançait l'autre batteur de Gryffondor.

« On va dans le hall ! » lui cria Erin. « Il y a plein de posters à coller pour recouvrir ce qu'ils ont marqué, avant le début des cours... »

Quand la sonnerie retentit, la liste était entièrement recouverte d'affiches vantant les mérites de la magizoologiste Gondoline Oliphant ou du guérisseur Mangouste Bonham, tous issus de sang moldu.

« Ça tiendra ce que ça tiendra, mais c'est bon pour le moral, non ? » se réjouit Marlene en contemplant le résultat. « Allez, je file ! » Elle se hâta de prendre le chemin du parc pour son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, tandis que le reste des septième année se dispersait dans leurs différentes options.

« J'aimerais bien que ce mur reste dans cet état… un mur des fiertés, ça ne se refuse pas, en ce moment. » soupira Emma.

Lily la joignit pour descendre aux cachots où se déroulerait le cours de potions.

« Tu as de la famille moldue ? » se hasarda-t-elle. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec la préfète de Serpentard, leur compétition amicale s'étant teintée de complicité avec les années. Mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, et Emma possédait cette aura froide et intimidante qui repoussait les prétendants, en amitié comme en amour.

« Ma mère est moldue… elle tient une pharmacie avec mon père. »

Lily se tourna vers elle avec étonnement. Emma sourit avec amertume.

« Mon nom est Prewett, mais mon père est un Cracmol. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de Fabian, Gideon et Molly Prewett… on ne mentionne jamais Gaspard, le benjamin. Il est parti en internat moldu dès qu'il l'a pu et il a fait sa vie de son côté. Je suis protégée par mon nom, ici. La plupart pense que je suis une cousine éloignée des célèbres Prewett, et que si je suis à Serpentard, c'est que je dois être de sang-pur. Mais aucun de mes parents ne pratiquent la magie et mon père ne voit plus sa famille. »

« Je ne savais pas. »

Emma haussa les épaules et entra dans le cachot de Slughorn. Lily s'apprêtait à faire de même quand une main lui agrippa le bras pour l'attirer dans une salle attenante. Elle se retrouva face à la nouvelle professeur d'études des moldus qui lui glissa un papier dans la main.

« Lisez-le et brûlez-le. » chuchota la jeune femme. Avant que Lily ait pu réagir, le professeur avait déjà silencieusement pris la porte au fond de la salle vide. Elle ouvrit le parchemin.

 _« Cynog Darren Warwick réside dans la chaumière de Blanhutte, à la sortie de Pré-au-lard. »_

Lily pointa sa baguette sur le papier. « _Incendio._ » souffla-t-elle. Elle regarda le parchemin se désagréger et tomber en cendres sur les dalles de pierre. Elle resserra le foulard de Gryffondor noué sur son front. Pendant tout le cours de potions, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'information dont une Gardienne du Secret venait de la rendre dépositaire.

* * *

 **Puddlelake, 1969**

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter le garçon dans ses draps. Il s'y était pourtant attendu. Ses oreilles avaient perçu les grincements du plancher, le frottement de la robe qui se rapprochait de la porte de sa chambre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de l'Inferius qui aurait pu se cacher sous le sommier, ou du loup-garou tapi dans l'armoire aux salamandres dorées. Cependant, la pâleur du visage de la sorcière éclairé par les chandelles, ses yeux perçants, son immobilité l'effrayèrent plus encore que ses cauchemars d'enfant. Il s'efforça de masquer son tremblement et se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

« Lève-toi, Cynog. »

« Pour aller où ? » demanda-t-il avec une once de défi dans la voix.

« Suis-moi. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il haussa les sourcils. « En vêtement de nuit, mère ? »

Elle tendit la main pour attraper la robe de sorcier qu'un elfe de maison avait tendu à un cintre et la lui lança. Il se leva lentement et passa la robe par-dessus son pantalon et sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Quand il eut terminé, elle effleura son omoplate de ses longs doigts blancs et il se sentit presque propulsé au-dehors de sa chambre. La mère et le fils traversèrent la coursive plongée dans l'obscurité. Il devinait les couloirs familiers, les tableaux des ancêtres qui le houspillaient d'ordinaire… Ils descendirent l'escalier principal et elle l'entraîna dans une volée de marche qui les emmenait plus bas encore. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait deviné où ils se rendaient au beau milieu de la nuit. Dans un lieu plus secret, plus interdit et plus angoissant encore que le bureau de son père : le cabinet de sa mère. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les pénombres de la cave où s'entassaient les bouteilles de vin coûteux et de whisky PurFeu de cent ans d'âge, avant de s'engager dans un passage escarpé aux marches inégales, s'enfonçant plus loin dans les fondations du château de Puddlelake…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de noyer entourée de murs humides et couverts de mousse. Elle la poussa et s'immobilisa un instant, invitant le jeune homme à la suivre. Malgré sa réticence, il se sentit une fois encore presque poussé dans la pièce. Celle-ci était illuminée par la multitude de bocaux qui avaient envahi les étagères. Dans certaines bouteilles, des feux aux couleurs vives brûlaient sans pour autant faire exploser le verre. Les autres bouteilles répercutaient les reflets comme autant de miroirs inquiétants. Dissimulées par un voile aussi léger qu'une toile d'araignée, des fioles de poison s'alignaient dans un coffret sans couvercle. Plusieurs chaudrons bouillonnaient, mais aucun n'était aussi gros que le gigantesque récipient de pierre noire disposé au centre de la pièce. On aurait aisément pu y faire rentrer le corps d'un homme adulte et surtout – Cynog le réalisa avec effroi, il lévitait au milieu de vapeurs et de volutes de fumées qui émanaient du sol… le sol marqué d'un large pentacle aux motifs compliqués. Il n'était pas magicien, et n'avait pas étudié la sorcellerie mais il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps avec des sorciers pour comprendre, pour _sentir_ qu'une dangereuse magie était à l'œuvre. Il recula, son dos frappant la porte tandis que sa main cherchait la poignée – mais celle-ci s'était refermée par enchantement et refusait obstinément de céder. Pris au piège, il laissa errer son regard dans la salle qu'il avait si longtemps souhaitée découvrir… Mais il ne trouva aucune issue. Cybel dégagea ses longues manches blanches et noires et tira un tiroir de la table où étaient disposés pierres, minéraux, plumes et chapelets de bois. Précautionneusement, elle sortit un objet enveloppé d'une étoffe aux armoires des Warwick et le déposa sur le plan de travail.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? » demanda Cynog en faisant quelques pas de côté, bien qu'il s'efforçait de rester collé au mur.

« Nous prenons notre destin en main. » murmura-t-elle. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et il fut stupéfait de contempler la lueur de triomphe qui brillait dans ses pupilles. « Pour la première fois, Cynog, tu vas faire de la magie. Avec moi. »

La surprise et l'amertume prirent soudain le pas sur l'angoisse. Il s'approcha de deux pas.

« Je ne peux pas faire de magie, Mère. Je n'ai jamais pu. Je ne le pourrai jamais. Même Albus Dumbledore l'a répété à Père : il n'existe pas de moyen de donner des pouvoirs à un Cracmol. »

Cybel ne dit mot et entreprit de ranger les pierres et les plumes dans un ordre qui semblait avoir un sens pour elle.

« Mère… cela fait plus de deux ans que j'aurais dû entrer à Poudlard. Rien ne s'est produit. »

La magicienne sortit un bâton de bois qu'elle trempa dans un petit pot d'argile blanche et traça des inscriptions sur la table, reliant les cristaux, les plumes… Il s'approcha et saisit le poignet de sa mère, interrompant la course folle de la main sur le bois.

« Laissez-moi partir. Adoptez Lucius. Il sera l'héritier des Malefoy et des Warwick tout à la fois. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Lucius n'est pas un Warwick. » décréta-t-elle avec froideur. « Le sang d'Octave ne coule pas dans ses veines. Il coule dans les tiennes, Cynog. »

Sans dire un mot, elle dégagea son poignet et le bras du garçon fut propulsé dans les airs. Il commençait à sentir la colère brûler en lui, dissipant la peur et l'anxiété.

« C'est absurde ! Vous perdez votre temps à... »

« Tu n'as donc pas envie d'être des nôtres ? » s'exclama soudain la magicienne avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix d'ordinaire si calme et mesurée. « Tu ne souhaiterais pas _voir_ ce qui existe au-delà des yeux stupides des moldus ? Tu ne voudrais pas pouvoir voler, disparaître, parcourir des royaumes en une fraction de seconde ? _Oserais-tu prétendre que tu le refuserais, si on t'en faisait le don, Cynog_ ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Ce n'est pas la question. » répondit-il avec froideur.

« Nous allons insuffler la magie dans ton corps. Tu auras une baguette. Je t'enseignerai tout ce qu'i savoir. »

« C'est impossible ! » rétorqua le presque-adolescent avec fureur. « Il n'existe pas de moyen de... »

Mais la lueur démente qu'il perçut dans le visage de sa mère le réduisit au silence. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui : le chaudron, le pentacle au sol, les inscriptions sur la table.

« Mère, qu'est-ce que… tout cela ? »

« J'ai trouvé un moyen. » souffla-t-elle. « Oh, ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de te ramener. »

« Je ne suis jamais parti. »

Elle l'ignora et s'approcha du chaudron.

« Killy ! » appela-t-elle en touillant le contenu à l'aide d'un bâton de la taille d'un homme. L'elfe de maison surgit d'une petite porte de service, tremblant comme une feuille. « Vas chercher Lord Warwick. »

L'elfe disparut mais revint aussitôt. Il agitait ses petits bras en l'air en pénétrant dans la pièce à reculons… Au-dessus de lui lévitait _quelqu'un_. Assoupi, ou du moins inconscient, le père de Cynog flottait dans les airs, manipulé par l'elfe qui respirait bruyamment.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Père ? » s'exclama le garçon sans parvenir à masquer le dégoût dans sa voix.

« Octave connaît les sacrifices à faire. Il y consent. »

Cybel s'approcha d'une étagère où reposait une boîte dorée. Avec une infinie précaution, elle en sortit le livre le plus étrange que Cynog avait jamais vu : rond, recouvert d'une couverture noire, il ne semblait pas posséder de tranche. Elle s'approcha de lui, tenant l'objet dans sa direction. Il déchiffra l'inscription gravée à même la couverture : _Fortis_.

« Ton ancêtre, Abraxas Malefoy, s'est procuré cet exemplaire au péril de sa vie, il y a fort bien longtemps. C'est un ouvrage complexe et étrange, même pour une sorcière aguerrie aux arts subtiles de la magie noire… Mais il vaut bien le temps que je lui ai consacré. Ce soir, Cynog, nous te ferons le don de magie. Grâce à ceci ! »

Elle prit la main de son fils et la posa sur le livre, par-dessus la sienne. Il songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état si proche de la joie… elle souriait, malgré son expression inquiétante, rongée par ses yeux exorbités et surexcités. Il s'efforça de demeurer impassible, concentré.

« Qu'est-ce Père fait là, dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle recula et retourna à la table couverte de craie.

« Octave va te faire un cadeau. Il s'apprête à abandonner sa magie pour te la transmettre. J'espère que tu réalises l'ampleur de son sacrifice. »

Elle s'approcha de nouveau, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, brandit quelque chose dissimulé dans sa longue manche. Il cria de surprise et de douleur quand la lame trancha son bras dénudé. Il se laissa entraîner malgré lui près du gigantesque chaudron où son sang coula jusqu'à ce qu'il se dégage de l'étreinte.

« VOUS ÊTES FOLLE ! » hurla-t-il. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore davantage quand elle s'approcha d'Octave Warwick et entailla l'avant-bras du sorcier inconscient.

« Vous allez nous tuer ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ne sois pas idiot. » répondit Cybel d'une voix de nouveau froide et indifférente. « Nous ne souhaitons pas ta mort, au contraire ! » lança-t-elle avec colère. « Mais la vie l'abandonnera quand la magie le quittera. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

« Alors vous allez le tuer... »

« Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu dois comprendre. Nous agissons d'un commun accord. Octave s'apprête à faire ce sacrifice pour toi… il serait temps que tu lui montres un peu de respect ! »

Livide, il recula de nouveau pour s'appuyer contre les étagères pleines de fioles, de pots et de flacons. La sorcière passa doucement sa main sur la joue de son époux et psalmodia des incantations à voix basse. Soudainement, le pentacle s'enflamma et le chaudron émit des jets de fumée bleue, surnaturelle. Octave Warwick sortit du champ de lévitation de l'elfe, qui se hâta dans un coin de la pièce et se recroquevilla, tremblant comme une feuille. Il sembla à Cynog qu'un vent violent se mettait à souffler dans la pièce. Horrifié, il vit son père étendre les bras, poussé à la verticale par un puissant souffle d'air, au-dessus du chaudron. Son père allait mourir pour que, par un processus inconnu, son fils puisse recevoir le don de magie. Il se rappela des humiliations, de la brutalité, de l'obstination… mais il ne trouvait rien qui puisse justifier…

Les longs cheveux blancs de Cybel se mirent à voler autour d'elle. Le garçon observa l'elfe qui gémissait à présent, et il se demanda si son propre visage exprimait la même terreur… Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau une trappe, une porte de sortie, n'importe quoi… ils se posèrent sur une petite amphore placée en hauteur, stabilisée par des pieds de fer. Il déchiffra l'étiquette, et spontanément, saisit l'objet rempli de poudre de corne éruptive.

« Mère ! » appela-t-il.

Elle cessa ses incantations et le regarda un bref instant, interdite. Il lança l'amphore à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une explosion retentit et les projeta tous au sol. De gigantesques flammes apparurent, dévorant la pièce d'un feu banal et ordinairement dangereux. La magicienne se mit à crier quand elles atteignirent le bas de sa robe. Terrifiée, elle tâtonnait sur le sol, à la recherche de sa baguette. C'était les quelques secondes qui lui suffisaient : il avait déjà parcouru les mètres qui le séparaient de l'elfe. Calant la créature dans ses bras, il sortit par la porte défoncée suite à l'impact et remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, il déposa l'elfe au sol.

« Transporte-nous dehors ! Dehors ! »

Killy fit non de la tête, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage plein de suie et de sang.

« KILLY ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! » hurla-t-il, car il savait qu'elle arriverait pour le récupérer. Elle était magicienne, et il n'était qu'un simple mortel… Les elfes n'avaient jamais pris ses ordres pour des demandes aussi impérieuses que celles de ses parents, mais même dépourvu de magie, il demeurait malgré tout, l'héritier des Warwick… Il saisit le poignet de l'elfe et aperçut l'auréole de cheveux blancs apparaître dans les rétines de Killy, s'approchant dans son dos...

« _Aide-moi._ »

Dans un 'crac' sonore, ils apparurent dans un fossé. Cynog s'effondra dans l'herbe mouillée mais un second craquement l'informa que l'elfe s'était déjà évaporé. Se relevant avec peine, il prit conscience des sanglots qui soulevaient sa poitrine. Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Ils pourraient le retrouver… il fallait s'éloigner de Puddlelake, le plus possible, Puddlelake dont il voyait la sombre silhouette se dessiner un peu plus haut sur la falaise...

La pluie fine faisait glisser ses mains et ses pieds contre le terre-plein, mais il parvint à sortir du fossé et fit quelques pas sur la route de campagne qui menait au village. Son coeur fit un bond quand ses yeux aperçurent, à travers les gouttes, deux ronds de lumière qui grandissaient et se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, dans un bruit de pétarade. Il en avait entendu parler mais n'en avait jamais vu : _une voiture. Une voiture moldue_.

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! » supplia-t-il en agitant les bras, sa voix se brisant contre le vent et la pluie.

Si la voiture s'arrêtait, il serait en contact avec des moldus, et le Ministère les protégerait. Même les Warwick n'étaient autorisés à lever la main sur des moldus et à mettre le péril le Secret International… Allait-elle ralentir ?

Il crut s'effondrer quand la voiture le dépassa, ignorant sa supplique. Où pourrait-il s'enfuir, si tard dans la nuit ? Ils le rattraperaient, elle parviendrait à ses fins. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux et l'averse se mêla aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il observa les lueurs des phares qui s'éloignaient… ralentissaient… Une silhouette se dégagea de l'automobile.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » cria le moldu en s'approchant. « As-tu eu un accident, mon garçon ? »

Le coeur de Cynog bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Aidez-moi ! Je dois partir ! Je dois aller voir... quelqu'un… la… la _police…_ les g… gendarmes... »

L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, portait une fedora sur ses cheveux déjà grisonnants et observait l'adolescent de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Son regard s'attarda sur les pieds nus et couverts de terre, la robe de sorcier couverte de suie par-dessus le pyjama et le sang qui ruisselait du bras de Cynog.

« Entre dans la voiture ! » proposa-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon, le poussant gentiment à l'arrière de la voiture dont il avait ouvert la porte.

A l'avant, une jeune femme brune en tailleurs de tweed se tourna vers lui, l'air effrayée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » balbutia-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sang qui maculait l'étoffe de la robe brodée de salamandres.

« Nous allons l'amener à la police, Milly. Le village n'est qu'à quelques miles, mon garçon… comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

* * *

 **Pré-au-lard, 1977**

Un peu honteuse d'avoir menti à Hagrid, Lily poursuivit néanmoins sa route, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une petite maison recouverte de chaume. Sur la boîte aux lettres était inscrit : « Blanhutte » et la sorcière sut qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Les rideaux de dentelle grisâtre pendus aux fenêtres et les bacs à fleurs abandonnés depuis longtemps, renvoyaient l'image d'un propriétaire âgé et reclus. Lily vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs et elle se dirigea vers le perron. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans un couloir humide et sombre. Elle fronça le nez à l'odeur de moutarde rance mêlée à celle de poudre de doxys.

« Darren ? » appela-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieux canapé recouvert de velours, les chaudrons abîmés posés près de l'âtre, les photos d'un autre âge représentant pour la plupart une vieille dame entourée de ses petits enfants. La pièce semblait avoir été désertée depuis un certain temps. Dans le couloir, une porte grinça en s'entrouvrant. Elle s'en approcha et s'aventura dans l'escalier à présent découvert. Vraisemblablement, il menait à une cave. Elle craignait que l'humidité se renforce, mais au contraire, elle découvrit une pièce sommairement aménagée et chauffée. Quelques tonneaux avaient été entassés dans un coin, ainsi que des bouquets de sauge séché, des piles de vieilleries, de boîtes aux angles cornés et marquées de prénoms et de dates depuis longtemps dépassées. Un vieux tapis avait été posé sur le sol en terre battu. On distinguait un matelas de couchage d'appoint roulé dans un coin, un sac de voyage qui servait de garde-robe. L'éclairage était constitué de trois lampes à huile et un petit feu de campeur était installé dans un coin. Assis sur le tapis à la lumière d'une lampe, Darren lisait un vieux grimoire d'un air boudeur. En entendant les marches de l'escalier de grincer, il se redressa et son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

« Elle te l'a donné ! » soupira-t-il de soulagement. « Je suis tellement content de te voir ! » ajouta-t-il en refermant le livre dans un claquement joyeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle désigna le refuge d'un geste éloquent.

Il s'était levé pour s'approcher d'elle mais son mouvement fut interrompu par la voix froide et anxieuse de la jeune sorcière.

« Il se pourrait que je sois recherché par le Ministère. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant Lily écarquiller les yeux avec un air désapprobateur. « J'ai créé une association de défense des sans-pouvoirs. Visiblement, ça n'a pas plu au Ministère et ils ont voulu m'envoyer à Azkaban. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On n'a pas vraiment de quoi faire chauffer du thé, mais on a de l'hydromel... »

Il saisit une tasse ébréchée posée par terre puis se dirigea vers un tonneau doté d'un robinet.

« Tu as ignoré une convocation du Ministère ? » s'étrangla Lily.

« Ils n'ont aucun droit de me convoquer, cette association est légale. C'est Croupton qui a libéré les pratiques de son service depuis que Parkinson a été assassinée. L'enquête n'aurait pas été menée justement, j'aurais été pris au piège. McKinnon ne tient pas ses services avec suffisamment de fermeté. »

« C'est la mère de ma meilleure amie. » remarqua-t-elle avec froideur.

« Ça n'a rien de personnel, Lily. Mais si elle continue comme ça, Croupton va prendre le dessus, et on sera vraiment fichu. » répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

« Donc, tu as juste décidé de devenir un hors-la-loi ? De demander à ton amie de devenir Gardienne du Secret et de me mettre au courant alors que tout le Ministère te recherche ? A quel moment ça t'a paru comme une bonne idée ? » s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Soudain pris de fureur, le jeune homme lança la tasse d'hydromel par terre. Lily ne put empêcher son mauvais de recul.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Suivre la dame gentiment jusqu'à Azkaban ? » explosa Darren. « Tu sais qui garde Azkaban ? Des Détraqueurs ! Des centaines de Détraqueurs ! Je serai incapable de les voir mais ils seront là, infiltrant mes pensées, grignotant mon âme petit à petit ! Et quel est le seul moyen de vaincre un Détraqueur ? Produire un Patronus ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir faire un Patronus ? Je n'ai même pas de baguette ! »

Il jura en donnant un coup de pied dans une pile de malles et la colère sembla soudain fondre sur ses traits, explosant telle une bulle de savon. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et inspira profondément.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je risque gros en venant te voir, et pas que parce que j'ai menti au garde-chasse de mon école pour m'aventurer ici. » prévint lentement Lily. « Alors tu te calmes, ou je m'en vais. »

« Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. C'est juste… ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé autre chose que ces horribles conserves de soupe en boîte. Et je ne dors pas très bien sur ce fichu tapis. Et j'ai un peu peur qu'ils me retrouvent et débarquent en pleine nuit avec des Détraqueurs, pour tout t'avouer. Pas que ce soit une raison de te crier dessus, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il d'un air penaud.

Elle soupira et ouvrit son sac. « Je m'en doutais un peu. Je t'ai apporté ça... »

Elle lui tendit des provisions que les elfes de maison avaient gentiment dérobées pour elle et calées dans un baluchon aux motifs vichy. Darren s'en saisit, porta une brioche à son nez et inspira avec délice.

« Bénie sois-tu... » murmura-t-il avant de mordre goulûment dans la viennoiserie.

« Où sommes-nous, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le tapis. Elle fit apparaître deux confortables coussins et il soupira d'aise tandis qu'ils s'installaient dessus.

« La tante de Susan habitait ici avant de déménager aux Baléares. Je suis obligé de rester dans la cave pour ne pas que les voisins s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais la maison est protégée par un Sortilège de Fidelitas ! Tu pourrais sortir à l'étage sans aucun problème ! »

Darren avala une grosse bouchée de brioche et chercha ses mots.

« J'aime beaucoup Susan... » commença-t-il et Lily sourit. « … Mais ? » poursuivit-elle avec malice.

« Mais ce n'est pas la sorcière la plus habile que je connaisse. » conclut-il. « On n'est pas sûr que le Sortilège garde son efficacité avec le temps, alors il est préférable de ne pas donner aux voisins des raisons de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien avoir accès à une cheminée. »

Il observa le feu de camp d'un air rêveur. Lily remarqua qu'une sorte de conduit de pierres avait été installé à même le mur pour aspirer la fumée du petit feu.

« C'est Susan qui l'a installé, mais ça ne vaut pas un bon âtre. Il fait un peu plus froid, la nuit. »

Lily resserra sa cape sur elle et songea qu'en effet, dormir dans un tel endroit ne devait pas être aisé.

« Je reviendrai avec des sorts d'aménagement, si tu veux. Pour rendre la pièce un peu plus cosy. »

« J'adorerais que tu reviennes. »

Il la regarda en souriant et elle se sentit rosir légèrement.

« Pourquoi Susan ne vient pas t'apporter des provisions elle-même ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Parce qu'elle est surveillée. » répondit-il d'un air sombre. « Ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle faisait partie de mes proches et l'équipe de Croupton suit ses déplacements. »

« Et tes parents ? Ils ne pourraient pas t'aider ? Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas mais s'ils savaient que leur fils étaient vraiment en danger... »

« Mes parents sont morts. »

« Et… Isidore Pierceman ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle connaisse le nom de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli. Puis il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Isidore a perdu son fils et surtout, il est malade. Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça en plus… du reste. »

Darren se leva, ramassa la tasse qu'il avait jetée par terre, la frotta avec sa manche. Puis il la remplit d'hydromel et repartit s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

« J'avais treize ans quand je suis parti de chez moi. Enfin, parti… quand j'ai fui dans la nuit. Ma mère était devenue folle. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle avait eu en tête ce soir-là, mais elle voulait… je crois qu'elle voulait me donner la magie de mon père et devenir mon professeur particulier. »

« C'est possible de faire ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cas semblable mais c'est ce qu'elle avait en tête. Peut-être qu'elle délirait, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi agitée. Sauf que le procédé nécessitait qu'elle tue mon père. » Il sourit légèrement en voyant l'air horrifié de la jeune fille. « J'ai paniqué. J'ai réussi à obtenir de notre elfe de maison qu'il transplane à l'extérieur du domaine. Première et dernière fois qu'il a jamais obéi à un de mes ordres, comme si j'étais un vrai magicien ! »

Il but une gorgée d'hydromel.

« J'ai foncé sur une voiture moldue qui s'est arrêtée. Ils m'ont conduit à la première gendarmerie qu'ils ont trouvé. On m'a demandé comment je m'appelais et j'ai fini par leur donner mon deuxième prénom, qui attirait moins l'attention. J'ai passé la nuit à la gendarmerie, car la présence de moldus assurait ma sécurité. Et le lendemain matin, j'ai fui. Je ne pouvais pas rester car mes parents auraient pu retrouver ma trace trop facilement. J'ai volé de l'argent et j'ai pris le bus qui m'amenait le plus loin possible avant la tombée du jour. Je suis arrivé au milieu de nulle part, et je n'étais pas plus avancé. Je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas plus prudent d'en finir. Je sais, c'est un petit peu mélo, mais retourner là-bas n'était pas une option, tu comprends ? »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement.

« C'est Penny qui m'a trouvé. Je me tenais un peu trop près du vide d'une carrière de pierres. Elle m'a emmené voir Isidore. Joshua et elle étaient des amis d'enfance avant de se marier. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur cette famille de sorciers. Je leur ai tout raconté. Le soir-même, Isidore lançait un sortilège de Fidelitas sur ma présence dans leur maison. Ils menaient une vie très simple… Isidore et Joshua étaient très intelligents mais ils préféraient le travail manuel à l'étude des manuscrits. C'est Isidore qui a repris tous le programme scolaire moldu avec moi. Mais c'était déjà un vieil homme quand il m'a recueilli et il souffre vraiment de l'âge, désormais. Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça, je ne peux pas. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle soupira et retira d'une main le bonnet en laine qu'elle avait ramené très bas sur son front, juste au-dessus des ses sourcils cuivrés. La cicatrice apparaissait, encore fraîche, pourpre et brillante.

« J'aimerais te dire que les choses s'arrangent, mais je crois plutôt qu'elles empirent, même dans les couloirs de Poudlard. »

Il fronça les sourcils de consternation.

« Seulement toi ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, non… une poignée de nés-moldus, qui se sont illustrés à l'école d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce matin, nous étions tous listés à même le mur. Ce sera un miracle si les première année issus de familles moldues tiennent jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il y en a un… » souffla-t-elle soudain, incapable de se retenir. « … qui est plus petit que les autres, qui a l'air plus fragile. Il se fait harceler par des sang-pur depuis le voyage en train. Et ça fait un certain temps que je ne l'ai plus vu aux repas. Une fois, il m'a dit qu'il voulait quitter Poudlard et le monde de la magie. Ma sœur déteste les sorciers, tu sais. Elle déteste la magie, et je crois qu'elle me déteste aussi, maintenant. Si j'étais arrivée à Poudlard pour y entendre que je devais retourner chez les moldus… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

Elle saisit la tasse d'hydromel et en prit une lampée, pour dissimuler l'émotion qui avait noué sa gorge, embué ses yeux.

« Tu serais restée. Tu es à Gryffondor, après tout. »

« Ou alors, je serais rentrée. J'aimais bien l'école moldue, j'aurais pu devenir… je ne sais pas. Médecin, chercheuse, avocate... »

« Et tu aurais réussi, et ça aurait été très bien comme ça. Les sorciers accordent trop d'importance à réussir dans le monde magique. Même au Ministère, ils n'ont que du mépris pour le gouvernement moldu, et il faut que ça cesse. »

Elle sourit, moqueuse. « Étonnante remarque, venant d'un jeune homme qui a fait siège au Ministère de la Magie des mois d'affilée pour mener à terme une procédure administrative... »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds et lui reprit la tasse en éclatant de rire.

« Touché ! Mais je maintiens ce que je dis. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une sorcière pour être toi, Lily. »

Était-ce vrai ? N'avait-elle pas ressenti un indicible soulagement en quittant Lightsee House, en revenant à Poudlard ? Bien sûr, ses parents étaient irremplaçables. Mais Poudlard la comprenait, l'aidait à canaliser son énergie, la poussait dans les retranchements de sa réflexion. Elle aimait de tout cœur les grincements incessants, les miroirs bavards, les escaliers farceurs. Elle se fichait que les chaudrons lui explosent parfois à la figure, que la terre s'amasse sous ses ongles, que ses cheveux sentent le souffre. Le château et ses occupants veillaient sur la force qu'elle sentait s'agiter en elle pendant les conjurations de Patronus, cette même force qui aurait pu engendrer tant de chaos dans le monde de ses parents. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être archéologue, aviatrice, enseignante ou juriste, chez les moldus. Mais aurait-elle bien été elle-même, alors... ?

« Pour continuer sur une note joyeuse... » Darren sortit d'une pile de paperasse le dernier numéro de la Gazette. « Tu l'as lu ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. « On n'a pas eu le temps aujourd'hui… »

« Je crois que le chef des Mangemorts a passé un nouveau cap, hier. La Gazette ne parle que de ça… sans jamais le citer, toutefois. » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle sentit son ventre se serrer d'appréhension. « Il a tué d'autres personnes ? »

« Oh, non. Mais… on ne retrouve plus les corps. »

« Pardon ? »

« _Les corps_. Les victimes du Chemin de Traverse. Les employés du Ministère assassinés, leurs proches qui ont été retrouvés, morts eux aussi… Toutes les funérailles se sont déroulées après les événements mais ce matin, toutes leurs tombes avaient été profanées, et les corps manquent à l'appel. »

Lily sentit ses entrailles geler et chauffer tout à la fois. Les blessures qu'on pouvait traiter à Sainte-Mangouste, les répugnants ingrédients qu'on pouvait parfois collecter pour mener à bien une potion, c'était une chose. Les plus sinistres pratiques de magie noire, en revanche, en étaient une autre.

« Il s'adonne à la nécromancie ? »

« On l'ignore, mais c'est en effet ce que la Gazette suppose. Reprends un peu d'hydromel, tu es excessivement pâle. » conseilla-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle ne voulait plus y songer, mais en même temps, c'était comme si son cerveau prenait de la vitesse contre sa volonté…

« Les enfants aussi ? » s'entendit-elle chuchoter.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il. « Et Joshua et Penny aussi. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je crois que… qu'Isidore est déjà suffisamment accablé. »

« Combien de personnes en tout ? » reprit-elle, quand l'hydromel eut un peu calmé les battements erratiques de son cœur.

« Avec ceux de cet été, une bonne soixantaine de corps manquent à l'appel. »

« Il pourrait chercher à créer des Inferi. » suggéra-t-elle avec dégoût.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. » Il se passa de nouveau les mains sur le visage et la fatigue de trois nuits passées dans des circonstances éprouvantes prit soudain pleine possession de ses traits. « Mais en fait, c'est presque ce qui m'inquiète le moins dans cette affaire. Et pourtant, crois-moi, j'ai cauchemardé d'Inferi jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans ! Ce qui m'angoisse le plus, c'est la Gazette. Elle évoque de vieilles pratiques de magie noire, obscures et oubliées. Ils sont partis dans des hypothèses complètement folles. On a pendant longtemps cru qu'un cadavre fait Inferius était maudit, tu comprends ? Que son âme ne pouvait plus reposer en paix ? Ils pensent que Voldemort est peut-être porteur d'une malédiction, lui aussi. Ou que toute personne entrant à son contact peut être damné par son simple regard. Donc, ils ont décidé de ne plus l'appeler par son nom. »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe. « Tu plaisantes ? Mais ça fait des jours qu'il fait la une de tous les journaux ! »

Il saisit la page de couverture et parcourut rapidement l'article.

« _'Le sorcier dont nous parlons plus haut'… 'le leader des Mangemorts'… 'celui dont le nom est maintenant connu de tous'… 'le mage noir évoqué ci-dessus'_ … Bref, ça devient franchement n'importe quoi. » conclut-il en frappant le tapis avec l'épais journal.

« Seigneur. »

« Ce qui m'amène au sujet suivant – mais je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je t'utilise ou que je te mets en danger sans me soucier des dangers que tu encours... »

« Je sais. Les livres que tu m'as demandé d'étudier. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'envoyer Flocon… non, en fait, pour être honnête, je cherchais une solution. Et je ne l'ai pas trouvée. »

Elle se redressa et tenta de rassembler ses esprits, quelques peu ralentis par l'hydromel.

« Les deux premiers seront ardus à déchiffrer, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Pour le troisième, en revanche, le fameux _Fortis…_ Il ne peut être consulté que par une personne sans pouvoirs, et dans un environnement purifié de toute magie. Je peux créer cet environnement par un enchantement un peu modifié… mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un sans pouvoirs s'empare du livre pour en faire une copie. »

Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement.

« Il faut que je vienne à Poudlard. » conclut le jeune homme avec une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix basse.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu demander au professeur Dumbledore une autorisation spéciale pour que tu viennes consulter l'ouvrage, mais... » Elle contempla le refuge, sommaire et clandestin.

« Inenvisageable à présent. Il serait obligé de me dénoncer ou se mettrait lui-même hors-la-loi... »

« On va y réfléchir. » promit-elle avec un regain d'énergie. « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et bien qu'aucune fenêtre ne puisse lui indiquer à quel point la nuit était tombée, elle prit conscience que beaucoup trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Elle se leva et le sol tangua légèrement.

« Il faut que je retrouve Hagrid aux Trois Balais ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'acheter des ingrédients de potions en urgence et que je pouvais l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard pour ses courses hebdomadaires. Mais il va finir par se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. »

Il acquiesça et l'accompagna au pied de l'escalier.

« Merci pour les provisions, merci pour tout… » commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main.

« Ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprend vraiment… _qui comprend_. »

Elle ré-ajusta son bonnet, grimpa les marches et se retourna juste avant d'atteindre le couloir principal de la chaumière. Il l'avait regardée monter l'escalier depuis le sol de la cave.

« Je reviendrai pour aménager ton nouvel appartement. Pouvoir communiquer par cheminées respectives, ce serait plus pratique, non ? »

« J'ai déjà hâte que tu reviennes ! » lui assura-t-il, radieux malgré l'épuisement.

* * *

« Mot de passe ? » articula la Grosse Dame d'une voix somnolente.

« Constellation. »

« Bonne nuuuuuaaa... » bailla le portrait en dévoilant l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

La quasi-totalité des élèves était déjà partie se coucher. Il ne restait plus qu'Alice Darlay, qui écrivait une longue lettre pelotonnée dans un canapé à l'écart. Elle adressa un sourire rêveur à Lily qui sut que son amie profitait du calme de la pièce pour écrire à Frank, son petit ami parti en formation d'Auror.

Les derniers occupants résidaient près de la cheminée, discutant avec une certaine animation pour une heure aussi tardive. Lupin semblait prendre des notes que Potter lui dérobait parfois pour ajouter un schéma, contestant ce qui venait d'être prononcé et consigné. Pettigrow consultait un registre rempli d'inscriptions manuscrites, tandis que Black faisait cuir des guimauves piquées sur un bâton de bois à même le feu de cheminée. D'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, il faisait glisser les friandises rôties dans un plat mis à disposition de tous au centre de la table basse.

« Ah non ! On ne va pas recommencer avec cette histoire de pommiers enchantés ! » s'agaça Potter. « Vu et revu ! J'étais le seul à être là ou quoi ? »

« Et bien en l'occurrence, presque. Rusard nous avait collé une retenue à tous les trois et Lunard n'a pu arriver à sa propre fête d'anniversaire qu'à vingt-trois heures passées, tu te rappelles ? »

Potter se mit à glousser. « Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

Perdue dans son dilemme, Lily fit cependant demi-tour une fois arrivée à l'escalier des dortoirs et se dirigea vers l'âtre.

« Hey ! Est-ce que je dois avoir peur de demander ce que vous préparez ? » lança-t-elle au garçon, s'arrêtant devant le canapé que partageaient Potter et Lupin.

Un certain embarras flotta pendant un instant, puis Pettigrow répondit :

« Pas du tout ! On prépare le 3 novembre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, le 3 novembre ? »

Ils la contemplèrent tous avec horreur.

« L'anniversaire de Sirius, bien sûr ! » s'étrangla à demi Pettigrow en secouant la tête, comme gêné par la sottise de sa propre préfète-en-chef.

« Où avais-je la tête ? » se corrigea Lily en affichant un sourire résigné.

Chaque année, la bande de Potter mettait un point d'honneur à fêter leurs anniversaires respectifs comme un pays aurait organisé sa fête nationale. Trois fois par an, la salle de Gryffondor se transformait littéralement pour les yeux ébahis de ses occupants, et d'une sélection d'élèves des autres maisons triés sur le volet. Les quatre sorciers choisissaient toujours leur thème avec soin. Cela donnait lieu à des fêtes endiablées où la Bièraubeurre alcoolisée coulait à flots, et où les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient autour d'animations menées de main de maître par les organisateurs. Le bal s'ouvrait toujours avec l'anniversaire de Black, au début du mois de novembre. Il se poursuivait en début mars avec une fête commune pour Lupin et Pettigrow et s'achevait avec celui de Potter, généralement reporté au début du mois d'avril afin que chacun puisse éponger les excès d'alcool et recoller les morceaux avec l'âme sœur éprouvée.

« Et quel est le thème, cette année ? »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va éventer _le_ sujet des plus folles rumeurs de Poudlard en ce début d'automne ? » ironisa Black.

« Vous refaites une forêt enchantée ? » essaya-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux croquis de Lupin et Potter. Le premier retourna précipitamment la feuille tandis que le second faisait un geste éloquent vers la jeune sorcière.

« Ah ! Tu vois ? Je me fiche que ces pommiers aient été un succès ! C'est du réchauffé. On nous attend au tournant, les gars ! C'est la _dernière_ année, il faut finir en beauté ! »

« Mais tout le monde a adoré cueillir les pommes d'amour directement aux branches ! » argua Pettigrow.

« Tout le monde a adoré quand Sirius t'a suspendu la tête en bas par _cette_ fenêtre – Potter pointa le vitrail derrière lui – en deuxième année, et pourtant, on ne va pas recommencer, si ? »

Pettigrow se garda de répondre et se remit à consulter son registre.

« Par Merlin, vous _consignez_ les préparations de vos fêtes précédentes ? » comprit-elle soudain.

« Ça vaudra cher, plus tard. » assura Sirius. « Un marshmallow, Evans ? »

« Non merci. » déclina-t-elle. « Potter, je peux te parler un instant ? … seul ? »

Elle s'efforça d'ignorer superbement les sourires goguenards des trois autres tandis que le préfet se levait, un peu étonné. « Heu, bien sûr... »

Ils s'éloignèrent vers le Portrait.

« Ça va mieux, ta tête ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui… enfin… apparemment, le professeur Mercador pourra conjurer le sort demain matin. J'ai hâte que ça disparaisse, je n'aime pas l'idée de dormir avec. » déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Il lui fit un signe de compréhension.

« Potter, je… » Elle hésita tandis que la perplexité s'installait sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire de déclaration importante après avoir bu. » déclara-t-il d'un ton docte.

Surprise, elle balbutia. « P… Pardon ? » Il sourit avec compréhension et cette éternelle fossette de malice si caractéristique de ses expressions.

« L'hydromel. Tu aurais dû prendre une pastille mentholée avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Vous avez décidé de boire vos problèmes avec Hagrid, ou quoi ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. « Ça ne te regarde pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle sèchement. « Tu sais quoi ? C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Il la rattrapa par le poignet alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers les dortoirs.

« Ne te vexe pas ! J'en ai vu d'autres, rappelle-toi à qui tu t'adresses ! » Puis, se radoucissant : « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Elle lui lança un regard furibond. « Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu m'en devais une. » lui rappela-t-elle. Ignorant son étonnement, elle poursuivit : « Potter, je ne vais pas faire durer ta dette trop longtemps. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à introduire quelqu'un à Poudlard. »

* * *

 **Aaaaah, les grandes manœuvres débutent !**

 **Quelle satisfaction de commencer à disséminer quelques scènes qui se tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire.**

 **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 6 qui sera intitulé :** « Le Cruxibe » **(et qui contiendra quelques nouveaux personnages nécessaires à l'intrigue, et chouchous de mon cœur.)**

 **Merci encore de lire ce modeste récit, MERCI pour vos reviews, je vous envoie plein de gratitude et des baisers à la volée !**


	6. Le Cruxibe

**De Magie et de Sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs souhaitent assainir la communauté magique et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir alors que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre…

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** La Gazette commence à ne plus nommer directement Voldemort dans ses colonnes, par peur du mauvais œil. Lily est devenue amie avec Cynog Darren Warwick, un cracmol pro-moldu recherché par le Ministère. Elle veut l'introduire à Poudlard afin de récupérer les informations que contient _Fortis_ , un vieil ouvrage du 17ème siècle écrit par deux mystèrieux personnages appelés Thibert et Eusebia. Seul quelqu'un sans pouvoir magique peut espérer ouvrir le livre sans déclencher le chaos. Pour mener à bien cette entreprise périlleuse, elle a demandé à James de la rencarder sur la façon d'introduire un étranger à Poudlard, sans pour autant lui dire QUI elle comptait faire entrer dans le château en secret.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions un peu plus adultes ce chapitre.

 **Rappels des personnages**

Jane et Stephen Evans : parents de Lily et Pétunia.

Marlene McKinnon : Gryffondor de 7ème année, meilleure amie de Lily.

Catherine McKinnon : Première Ministre de la Magie provisoire, mère de Marlene.

Edward McKinnon : employé Direction de la Régulation des créatures magiques, père de Marlene

Arnav Patil : Serdaigle de 7ème année, petit ami de Marlene.

Sam Willis : meilleur ami d'Arnav Patil.

Morag Mulciber : Serpentard (relou) de 7ème année.

Fergus Avery : Serpentard.

Shelagh Lestrange : Serpentard.

Darren Warwick : Cracmol que Lily rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse au premier chapitre.

Cybel Warwick : mère de Darren.

Octave Warwick : père de Darren.

Aileas Barrow : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Capitaine de Quidditch.

Gowan Barrow : Gryffondor, 4ème année, poursuiveur, frère d'Aileas.

Cassie Weasley : Gryffondor, 4ème année, attrapeuse, petite amie de Gowan.

Leeroy Finnigan : Gryffondor, 6ème année, gardien.

Coleen Shacklebolt : Gryffondor, 7ème année.

Erin Shackebolt : Batteuse de Gryffondor, 6ème année.

Alice Darlay : Gryffondor, 7ème année, petite amie de Frank Longbottom.

Nali Paniandi : Serdaigle, 5ème année, préfète.

Noah Ramsay : Poufsouffle, 5ème année, préfet.

Margaret Chourave : Poufsouffle, 6ème année, préfète.

Adriana Mercador : nouvelle professeur de DCFM.

Susan Abbington : nouvelle professeur d'étude des moldus, amie de Darren.

 **Note :** merci aux habituels ! Mai51, Brette, Mizukihelo pour vos reviews ! Coeur sur ma frangine et Edouard, as usual.

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Cruxibe**

 **Village de Wimbourne, 1663**

Seward Peverell resserra sa cape d'invisibilité sur son pourpoint, et leva la tête. L'enseigne du nattier de Wimbourne brillait légèrement dans l'aube naissante. La rue était calme et encore plongée dans la pénombre, mais il distinguait la lueur d'une chandelle à travers les carreaux de l'échoppe. Doucement, il sortit la main de sa cape et frappa trois coups étouffés par la densité du bois.

« Qui va là ? » demanda une voix de femme à travers l'épaisseur de la porte.

« Seward Peverell. »

« _Alohomora_. » souffla-t-elle, et Seward se hâta d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La sorcière était belle, malgré les cernes qui gonflaient ses yeux et sa toilette défraîchie. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés, maintenus à la hâte, s'échappaient follement de sa coiffe. Ses manches étaient relevées, son tablier tâché.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle sans préambule, retournant s'asseoir à la table d'appoint dont il l'avait visiblement dérangée. Elle se remit à écosser un tas de baies glousseuses sans lui jeter un regard.

Seward retira la cape et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Les nattes et les meubles inachevés étaient dispersés à chaque coin de la salle. Un simple paravent de drap blanc avait été dressé au fond de la pièce, non loin de la cheminée. L'alambic, habituellement caché à l'étage supérieur, avait été installé sur la table principale. Cette dernière avait quitté l'arrière-boutique et trônait désormais au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'un troupeau de niffleurs a débarqué ici ? » ironisa Seward. Il se ravisa devant le manque de réaction de la sorcière. « Je viens te prévenir que nous nous apprêtons à quitter les lieux. Mes serviteurs sont en train de tout empaqueter, nous devrions partir d'ici le lever du soleil. »

« C'est très cordial de ta part d'être passé pour dire au revoir. Bon vent, alors ! »

Le sorcier soupira. « Eusebia, tu es la personne la plus obstinée qu'il m'ait été donnée l'infortune de rencontrer. Il faut que vous partiez aussi, je te l'ai déjà répété. »

« Ma réponse est non et elle n'a pas changé. »

Seward contempla la jeune femme, incrédule.

« Sais-tu qu'on vient d'enterrer le maréchal et toute sa famille ? Oui, toute sa famille. Sa femme et ses neuf enfants. Et on m'a informé cette nuit que l'épidémie avait atteint le monastère. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer, quand tout le monde aura été emporté par la peste et que nous serons les seuls à rester debout ? Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à finir sur le bûcher et à passer ma vie en clandestinité... »

Il se pencha et lui saisit la main, interrompant l'épluchage des baies.

« De nombreuses querelles nous ont opposés par le passé. Tu es si têtue que peu m'importe où le Diable t'emporte. Mais Thibert ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je te laissais ici. »

D'une poche dissimulée dans sa culotte bouffante, il sortit une bourse de cuir et la posa sur la table, sous le nez d'Eusebia.

« Cent gallions, pour toi, ton époux, et ta fille. Ma carriole partira d'ici une heure, comme je te l'ai dit. Nous partons vers le nord, dans la famille de ma femme. Venez avec nous, nous trouverons de la place pour vous trois. Et si vous souhaitez vous installer ailleurs… voilà de quoi recommencer. Ton mari deviendra nattier ailleurs, la campagne a besoin d'ouvriers de son talent. »

« Thibert part avec vous ? » murmura Eusebia, et les fêlures qu'il découvrit dans sa voix l'effrayèrent un peu.

« Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas le laisser pourrir ici en attendant qu'on l'emprisonne pour sorcellerie ! »

Pas Thibert, songea-t-il avec horreur. Le beau Thibert qui hantait ses nuits depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Qui réchauffait son lit depuis des années déjà, sans parvenir à éteindre sa fièvre. Au corps parfait et intègre, aux boucles brunes et au rire enchanteur. Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu respecter l'alliance que ses parents avaient établie bien avant sa naissance. Il avait épousé Mary, comme il le devait. Une fille était née. Puis, Mary avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes après qu'un hippogriffe l'eut sauvagement attaquée. La pauvre femme ne s'était jamais véritablement remise du choc et demeurait la plupart du temps seule dans sa chambre, à broder des capes pour l'héritier mâle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais engendrer. Seward avait appris à éprouver de la compassion pour elle, mais au fond, elle n'importait que peu. Thibert seul comptait. Et Thibert tenait à Eusebia, Merlin les protège…

« La ville est morte. Nous avons enterré la moitié de ses occupants en dix jours et l'autre moitié se meurt déjà. Tu ne croirais pas le nombre de corps que j'ai foulés en venant ici. Pauvres diables... »

Il frissonna. « Je peux t'aider à empaqueter vos affaires. D'ici, nous pourrons transplaner jusqu'à mon domaine. »

« Je ne peux pas. » répéta Eusebia, pâlissante.

« Tu es ridicule ! » rétorqua Seward en se passant la main dans sa barbe avec énervement. « Tu sais qui s'empressera de venir, après moi ? Abraxas Malefoy ! Et je ne crois pas qu'il aura ma patience. Prends les satanés gallions et suis-moi ! »

Brusquement, elle fondit en larmes et il se recula avec horreur. Tentant de réprimer les sanglots qui lui avaient échappé, elle se leva et replia légèrement le paravent, dévoilant une minuscule silhouette enveloppée dans un édredon. La fillette avait les mêmes traits que sa mère, les mêmes cheveux aux reflets dorés, les mêmes grains de beauté délicatement placés pour piéger le regard de leurs interlocuteurs. Seward se rappelait l'avoir aperçue lors d'une foire, quelques mois auparavant. Couronnée de fleurs, elle avait joué aux chevaux de bois avec sa propre fille, Lyanne. Mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Aussi transparente qu'un fantôme, elle était étendue, raide comme une morte. Les yeux ouverts et perdus dans le vide, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle respirait difficilement.

« Ça a commencé hier soir. » reprit Eusebia d'une voix tremblante, bien qu'elle eut déjà séché ses larmes. « En quelques heures, elle était brûlante. Je pensais trouver un moyen... » Elle fit un geste impuissant en direction de la montagne d'ingrédients, de récipients et de chaudrons entassés dans la pièce.

« Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'existe pas de remède sorcier à la peste. Où est le nattier ? » demanda Seward d'une voix blanche. La sorcière lui lança un regard brûlant.

« Allongé en haut. Il… il a eu des crampes, tard dans la nuit... »

« Eusebia, tu ne peux plus rien pour eux. Ce sont des moldus, et ils sont atteints par la peste. C'est fini. Raison de plus pour partir. »

Elle émit un son rauque et furieux.

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne les laisserai ici, tu m'entends ? »

Elle s'approcha d'un seau d'eau et s'aspergea vivement le visage, puis s'épongea le front avec son tablier. Enfin, elle sortit sa baguette de son corset et remua magiquement le contenu d'un petit chaudron rempli d'une mixture épaisse.

« Pars, Seward, tant qu'il est encore temps. Tu avais raison, c'est la chose la plus sage à faire… Prends Thibert avec toi et sauvez-vous. Dis-lui… »

« Quoique je lui dise de ta part, il ne s'en contentera pas, et tu le sais. »

« Utilise un sortilège de Volonté forcée, alors. Oblige-le à te suivre. »

Seward s'étrangla. « Contre _Thibert_? Je ne suis pas le dernier des sots dans les arts de la baguette, mais c'est vous deux qui terrassez tout le comté, et de loin. Je n'irai pas m'amuser à le provoquer. Si j'avais été prêt à le faire, je n'aurais pas perdu du temps à bavarder avec toi, je t'aurais juste lancé un _Impero_. »

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'Eusebia appliquait un cataplasme sur le front de sa fille.

« Il faut que je parte... » finit par dire Seward. « Envoie-moi un Patronus si tu changes d'avis. »

Il lança un dernier regard de commisération à la fillette qui agonisait dans les draps usés, déploya sa cape d'invisibilité et transplana.

La matinée était plus avancée lorsque Eusebia se réveilla en sursaut. Assoupie sur le lit de sa fille, elle vérifia aussitôt que la petite Willa respirait encore, avant de se relever, échevelée et hébétée. Son regard se posa sur ce qui l'avait réveillée : des filaments argentés qui s'agitaient par-dessus l'alambic. Ils se concentrèrent pour former un héron qui s'adressa à elle.

« J'arrive. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le craquement caractéristique du transplanage résonna dans la pièce. Thibert portait un costume moins fourni et plus pratique que celui de Seward, mais il rayonnait malgré la moindre qualité des étoffes. Les boucles brunes encadraient son visage sculpté et ses yeux bleus. Il ne prit pas la peine de défaire sa cape de voyage et se précipita vers son amie.

« Comment vont Willa et Jaimie ? »

« Mal. » admit la sorcière. Puis, se reprenant, elle l'affronta du regard. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec Seward ? » lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Deux heures que nous étions en chemin quand il a fini par m'avouer que tu ne viendrais pas. Mais aussi qu'Abraxas Malefoy était passé le voir juste avant notre départ. Il sait que tu es ici, seule ou presque, et que tu n'es plus placée sous la protection des Peverell. »

Elle eut une mimique dédaigneuse. « Malefoy a dû prendre la fuite depuis. Il risque autant que nous à rester ici. »

Le sorcier se pencha sur la fillette et lui caressa la joue en murmurant doucement son nom. « Willa... »

« Je ne sais pas si elle nous entend encore. » marmonna Eusebia.

« On pourrait peut-être les prendre avec nous, les emmener ailleurs... » suggéra-t-il.

« Non, Seward avait raison, c'est trop tard. Si on les déplace, ils contamineront tous les moldus qu'ils rencontreront sur leur chemin. Mais Thibert, en m'endormant, j'ai eu une vision... »

Elle s'accroupit malgré son jupon et se pencha sur le sol. Soulevant une natte de joncs posée à même le parquet, elle passa son autre main par-dessus les lattes de bois. Soudain, ce fut comme si le parquet s'étirait en longueur, créant une étrange perspective. Elle passa l'ongle dans une rainure et souleva deux lattes. Aventurant sa main sous les fondations de la maison, elle retira un sac en tissu d'un bleu délavé, maculé de poussière.

« Non. » prononça aussitôt le sorcier tandis que d'un geste de la main, le sol reprenait sa forme originelle.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tant de travail accompli pendant des années, ce serait dommage si ça ne nous servait pas… »

« _Non._ »

Elle ouvrit le sac et en sortit un livre rond, à la couverture noire enluminé d'une flamme blanche.

« Willa ne souffrira plus de la peste si elle devient une sorcière, non ? Alors elle va devenir une sorcière. » décida-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

« Non, Eusebia ! » s'écria-t-il, terrifié. « Nous avons été nourris au même sein, tu te rappelles ? Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons étudié la magie ensemble, pendant des années. Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander de… »

« Parce que tu sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je pouvais la sauver. »

C'était sans appel.

« Non... » répéta-t-il, alors que toute couleur s'échappait de son visage.

« Nous allons faire un don magique. Tu m'aideras. La personne qui donne sa magie ne peut survivre, c'est comme ça, nous l'avons étudié… si la magie nous quitte, la vie nous quitte. Nous allons créer un Cruxibe. Nous enfermerons ma magie dans cet objet. »

Avec empressement, elle fouilla dans son tablier et en sortit un médaillon d'un bleu céladon.

« Ce bijou appartenait à la mère de Jaimie. Je pense qu'il sera parfait. A ce stade, je ne serai plus là pour t'aider. Il faudra que tu fasses cheminer la magie du Cruxibe jusqu'à Willa et que tu fuis avec elle. »

Il s'éloigna en se recroquevillant, fuyant la sorcière.

« Quand l'épidémie de dragoncelle s'est déclarée il y a des années, tu as risqué ta vie pour chercher la fleur de loup qui manquait à la potion. La neige recouvrait presque les toits de nos abris et les Détraqueurs hantaient tous les bois alentours, est-ce que tu te souviens ? Pourtant, tu les as affrontés. Sans toi, je serais mort. Je me suis toujours juré que je te sauverais si j'en avais l'occasion. »

Il secoua la tête, perdu dans leurs souvenirs d'enfance miséreuse et isolée.

« Je ne peux pas tuer la seule famille qui me reste, tu m'en demandes trop... »

Elle s'approcha de nouveau et posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

« Je ne suis plus ta seule famille. Tu aimes Seward. Willa et Lyanne... »

« … sont comme mes propres filles. » souffla le jeune homme.

« Regarde-la. »

Il s'exécuta malgré lui, se mordant la lèvre en contemplant la silhouette cadavérique, si familière et pourtant si éloignée de la nature joyeuse et légère qui faisait l'âme de la fillette. On devinait ses efforts intenses pour maîtriser la douleur des convulsions. Ses murmures incohérents et inintelligibles étaient à fendre le cœur.

« Promets-moi, » reprit Eusebia. « Promets-moi de mener le don jusqu'à la fin. Promets-moi de m'aider à créer ce Cruxibe. _Promets-moi_. »

Elle le saisit par les épaules, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je te le promets... » balbutia-t-il.

« Alors, au travail ! » déclara-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

Il alluma le feu dans la cheminée, tandis qu'elle dégageait la table et commençait à tracer des pentacles compliqués à même le sol. Tout coulait de source, fluide et évident : ils travaillaient ensemble depuis le début, le tout début de leurs vies. L'un commençait un geste que l'autre terminait l'une s'emparait d'un objet que l'autre lui tendait déjà. Broyer, écraser, filtrer, déchiffrer, s'appliquer tenait la panique à distance. De temps à autre, elle s'échappait à l'étage pour rafraîchir l'eau de son époux mourant. Du moins le prétendait-elle, car en réalité, elle vérifiait que l'homme n'avait pas succombé aux crampes, aux régurgitations et à la fièvre mortelle qui l'engloutissait. Entre deux ajouts de poudre de scarabée et de pierres de lune, ils épongeaient le front de la fillette et lui chantonnaient des mots de tendresse qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus percevoir.

« Le mélange bout. » dit-il en s'épongeant le front.

« Je suis prête. » répondit-elle.

Il remarqua avec admiration que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Se penchant sur le lit de fortune de Willa, il défit les draps auxquels l'enfant se raccrochait, en tâchant d'ignorer les plaques disgracieuses qui rongeaient sa peau. Il la déposa avec douceur sur une étoile des vents tracées à gauche du pentacle.

« C'est inconfortable, mais ce sera bientôt fini. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Eusebia s'approcha et il s'éloigna tandis qu'elle glissait ses dernières paroles à sa fille.

« Veux-tu aller voir Jaimie ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant. « A quoi bon ? Il essaierait de m'en empêcher… Mais si tu pouvais, avant de partir d'ici... » Sa voix se brisa et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne le laisserai pas souffrir davantage. » promit-il et il la sentit soupirer de soulagement contre sa poitrine. « Sebi... tu n'as pas… peur ? »

Elle sourit et écrasa ses larmes contre le dos de sa main.

« C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur. Willa te mènera la vie dure, plus tard... »

« J'ai eu l'habitude avec sa mère. »

« Prends soin d'elle. Prends soin de toi. Et même si c'est une tête de botruc, prends soin de Seward. A part moi, personne ne t'aimera jamais autant. »

Leurs mains s'étreignaient si étroitement que les jointures de leurs doigts blanchissaient. Une toux coassante les ramena à l'urgence de la situation.

« Maintenant. »

Eusebia se plaça dans la branche opposée du pentacle, les pieds joints au cœur d'une autre étoile à huit branches. Thibert souleva sa baguette et se mit à psalmodier. Aussitôt, un vent se leva dans la pièce. Délicatement, il entailla le bras de Willa, juste assez pour que quelques gouttes jaillissent et se déposent dans le plus gros chaudron qu'ils aient trouvé, et déposé au centre du pentacle. Eusebia se coupa également, son sang rejoignant celui de sa fille dans l'étrange mixture pourpre qu'ils avaient mise au point ensemble. L'air était si agité que les parchemins éparpillés se mirent à voler. Le sol trembla lorsque la sorcière s'immergea dans le chaudron. Elle revint à la surface, suffocante et vacillante. Alors, elle se mit à crier et il eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur, peur que leurs études aient été corrompues, erronées… ils ne s'étaient jamais trompés… avec un soulagement sur lequel la stupeur l'emporta vite, il s'aperçut que des gouttes dorées émanaient de la peau d'Eusebia. Comme si son corps s'était mis à pleuvoir, les perles remontaient à la surface, mi-liquides, mi-gazeuses, formant une espèce de bulle autour de ses membres.

« Tout se passe comme nous l'avions prévu ! » hurla-t-il pour l'encourager, ignorant sa propre terreur et sa propre stupéfaction, doutant même qu'elle puisse encore l'entendre.

Il poursuivit les invocations et le médaillon à la pierre céladon, sertie d'argent, flotta entre la mère et la fille. Il inspira et se mit à drainer la magie, sans interrompre sa litanie. L'eau dorée fut alors aspirée dans la pierre. Il craignit de ne pas parvenir au bout : la fatigue l'assaillait comme autant de coups de poing. Ça, ils n'auraient pu le deviner dans leurs conjectures, mais être passeur de magie était absolument éreintant.

Ils y étaient presque, songea-t-il en observant les dernières bulles de magie qui s'agitaient dans l'air autour d'Eusebia, dont les traits se creusaient au fur et à mesure de l'opération. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus – il ne fallait pas trop y songer – mais Willa pourrait guérir, la peste se résorberait dès que sa nature aurait changé, il en était sûr. Mais quelque chose attira son regard, dans le coin de son œil. Dans la cheminée, le feu crachait des étincelles vertes et une silhouette apparut, sortant de l'âtre. Thibert eut seulement le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que le sort ne fende l'air.

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Il bondit en arrière, évitant le sort de peu, mais rugit de frustration et d'horreur en réalisant que son invocation avait été interrompue. Eusebia se tira hors du chaudron et s'effondra sur le sol, respirant avec difficulté. Les quelques gouttes de magie restantes éclatèrent sur sa peau, évanescentes.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » s'exclama Thibert.

« _Protego !_ » répondit le sorcier, bloquant aussitôt le maléfice. Thibert, terrassé par plus de fatigue qu'il ne l'avait été pendant la dragoncelle de son enfance, recula sous l'impact et tomba à la renverse.

Abraxas Malefoy fit quelques pas dans la pièce plongée dans le chaos. Comme Thibert, il était vêtu tout en noir. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus en une demi queue de cheval par une broche d'onyx. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce avec avidité et se posèrent sur la fillette agonisante.

« Tiens donc... » déclara-t-il avec une douceur menaçante. « La maudite peste aurait donc frappé la famille de la puissante Eusebia ? »

Il se fraya un chemin et ses chausses approchèrent le corps tremblant de la sorcière, hoquetant et crachant sur le sol. Il se pencha et sa main saisit la nuque de la femme, la forçant à relever la tête.

« Je t'ai toujours prévenu des risques que tu prenais à épouser un moldu, ma chère. Tu aurais dû m'écouter plus attentivement quand je t'ai proposé de prendre le nom de Malefoy. »

La mixture pourpre s'était évaporée, mais la sorcière paraissait étrangement diminuée. Son teint hâlé semblait recouvert d'un voile de poussière grisâtre, son visage charnu s'était creusé. Elle aurait dû mourir – songea Thibert avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas complètement terminé de drainer la magie dans le médaillon. Le médaillon ! Il prononça un _accio_ informulé et récupéra l'objet dans son poing serré.

Malefoy regarda autour de lui, contemplant le pentacle et les deux silhouettes féminines.

« C'était donc vrai ! Vous avez mis au point une nouvelle magie… Parle, Eusebia. Tu as gardé vos petits secrets pendant longtemps, mais maintenant, tout ceci n'a plus d'importance… »

Il renifla presque autour de lui, humant les odeurs de magie qui persistaient dans l'air.

« Cela ressemble à de la magie noire, mais ce n'en est pas… on pourrait croire que vous créiez un Horcruxe, mais ce n'en était pas un... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » demanda Thibert d'une voix mauvaise, la baguette en place pour le protéger.

« Contrairement aux racontars qui circulent dans le royaume, je suis un sorcier fidèle et persévérant. Mes souhaits n'ont pas changé depuis quinze ans. »

Un son monstrueux attira l'attention des deux hommes : sur le sol, Eusebia tentait de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses deux mains, et elle ricanait. D'un rire sardonique et déformé par la douleur.

« Tu devrais le savoir, Thibert. L'obsession de Malefoy pour ma personne n'a d'égal que sa peur abyssale de la mort. »

« Vois-tu, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de rire de moi ! » rétorqua Malefoy d'un ton léger.

Il resserra sa prise autour du cou et de la coiffe défaite, forçant la femme à se relever.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué exactement, mais vous n'êtes pas de taille à m'affronter en ce moment. Quelle douce ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant toutes ces années, je vous ai traqués tandis que vous vous livriez à vos expériences… j'ai mené une cour acharnée à l'égard de madame… mais vous m'avez toujours éconduits. Tous les deux. »

« Les pratiques dégénérées auxquelles tu t'adonnes ne présentent guère d'intérêt pour nous. » le railla Thibert.

 _Gagner du temps_ , songea-t-il en évaluant leur situation précaire et la faiblesse sans pareille qui frappait son corps de plein fouet.

« C'est moi que tu traites de dégénéré ? » le reprit froidement Malefoy.

« Le raffinement de mes mœurs amoureuses ne sont rien comparées à la création d'Horcruxes, mais cet avis n'engage que moi. »

« Je n'ai pas encore créé d'Horcruxes. » le corrigea le sorcier.

« Tu cherches toujours à épargner ton âme, n'est-ce pas ? » articula difficilement la sorcière, dans un tel murmure que Thibert douta un moment de l'avoir bien comprise.

« En vérité, j'attendais que vous progressiez dans vos recherches. J'ai toujours cru que _vous_ trouveriez un moyen quelconque de contourner ce léger inconvénient. »

« Tu t'es trompé. Il n'y a pas de moyen de créer un Horcruxe en évitant d'endommager son âme. » décréta froidement le jeune homme.

« Pourtant, de ce que je comprends de vos petits croquis, » dit Malefoy en frottant une branche du pentacle du bout de sa chausse, « vous avez bel et bien scindé quelque chose. Est-ce que vous comptiez utiliser la vie de l'enfant pour procéder à la création d'un Horcruxe ? »

Un gémissement aigu et lancinant provint du sol où Willa reposait, rappelant encore davantage l'urgence de _faire quelque chose_.

« La vie éternelle ne nous a jamais intéressés, tu devrais le savoir à présent. » s'agaça Thibert. « Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider. Laisse-nous partir. »

« Mais un Horcruxe… »

« Nous ne savons rien des Horcruxes que tu ne sais déjà ! » cria-t-il.

Tous les sorciers de Wimbourne savaient que Malefoy excellait en legilimancie autant que Thibert brillait en occlumancie. Seul l'épuisement pouvait expliquer le manque de réactivité qui permit à Abraxas de pénétrer subrepticement dans son esprit. Il le repoussa vite, mais ce fragment de seconde avait suffi pour qu'une lueur malfaisante s'allume dans le regard de Malefoy.

« Tu dis vrai. Mais pourtant… quelle est donc cette magie inédite ? »

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur quelque chose près de l'alambic. Thibert le suivit et il comprit : Abraxas venait de découvrir l'existence de ce qu'il avait toujours convoité. Le fruit de tant d'années de travail secrètement mené, protégé… La couverture de _Fortis_ reluisait, tel un saphir noir. Tout se déroula en quelques secondes.

Thibert brandit sa baguette et son sortilège atteint l'ouvrage avant l' _accio_ de Malefoy qui rebondit et se perdit dans les nattes de jonc. Une bulle de lumière blanche naquit autour du livre et des étincelles l'accompagnèrent, claquant dans l'air, menaçantes. Abraxas eut l'air furieux.

« Essaie donc de lancer ton _accio_. » se moqua Thibert qui peinait à rester debout et restait dos à la cheminée pour se maintenir droit.

« Es-tu devenu fou ? » hurla Malefoy. « Tout ce travail ! Tu l'as rendu intouchable ! Aucun sorcier ne pourra s'en emparer, maintenant ! »

« Et certainement pas toi. »

Les yeux noirs d'Abraxas se plissèrent en une fente reptilienne et ses traits se déformèrent.

« _Endoloris_! »

Il ne put échapper au sortilège. Abraxas s'approcha du jeune homme, maintenant sa baguette sur lui.

« Tu m'as nargué trop longtemps, Thibert. Alors que tu ne viens de nulle part, n'est-ce pas ? Quel droit avais-tu de me dédaigner de la sorte… ? Très franchement, je ne boude pas mon plaisir de te voir te tortiller ainsi, à ma merci. Mais en même temps, j'ai hâte d'en finir. »

Elle sut ce qui allait se produire mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle s'était mise à cracher du sang et la douleur, mon dieu, la douleur…

« _Avada kedavra._ »

Le corps tomba sur le sol, inanimé, le poing toujours serré sur le médaillon dont la fine chaîne dépassait légèrement pour qui y prêtait attention.

« Non... » gémit-elle faiblement.

« Entre nous, il l'avait cherché. »

Elle sonda les yeux à demi clos de sa fille dont elle voyait les lèvres frémir faiblement. _Encore. Mais plus pour longtemps._

« Eu… sebia ? »

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus d'horreur encore… Et pourtant, les marches craquèrent, et le nattier de Wimbourne apparut, tremblant dans sa chemise de nuit. Les plaques infâmes commençaient à grignoter Jaimie et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre. Il tenait sa main portée à son ventre douloureux. Ses rétines se dilatèrent en apercevant le chaos qui régnait dans l'échoppe, et la silhouette sombre de Malefoy qui se tourna vers lui comme un passant aurait contemplé un spectacle de cirque, détaché, presque distrait.

« Et voici celui qui manquait à notre divertissement ! L'insignifiant rat que tu as préféré épouser à ma place. »

« Abraxas ! »

Suppliante, et dans un ultime effort physique, elle agrippa la ceinture qu'il avait nouée à sa taille, se pendant à ses jambes pour qu'il ne puisse l'ignorer.

« Abraxas… si tu as jamais eu un peu d'affection pour moi… je t'en supplie… »

« De l'affection ? Je t'ai désirée pendant longtemps, c'est vrai. Tu as hanté mes journées et mes nuits… ce que j'aurais donné, pour te voir à mes pieds comme tu l'es maintenant... » Il fit la moue. « Mais c'était avant que tu te livres à ta petite expérience. Ma pauvre, tu es à faire peur. Le charme est rompu et j'ai bien peur de m'être fourvoyé. En revanche... »

Il se tourna vers Jaimie qui les regardait sans comprendre, croyant peut-être que le délire de la peste avait gagné son esprit. Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage.

« Voilà un moldu qui me serait bien utile. _Impero_ ! »

Parvenant soudainement à se tenir droit, le nattier se fraya docilement un chemin jusqu'à _Fortis_. Il saisit une liasse de parchemins, fouilla jusqu'à trouver une plume et un encrier, et se mit à écrire.

« Dire que j'ai haï cet homme… » soupira Malefoy. « Et maintenant, il va me donner ce que je veux. Je pense qu'il survivra jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de recopier votre livre. »

La vision d'Eusebia commençait à s'obscurcir. La fin était proche, elle le sentait. On ne pouvait survivre sans sa magie. Et une fois retirée, la magie ne pouvait se réinsérer véritablement dans les veines, dans la peau, dans l'âme. Les quelques gouttes de magie que Thibert n'avait pas réussi à insuffler dans le médaillon lui avaient accordé un court répit, mais elles avaient dû s'évaporer depuis. La fin était proche.

Elle essaya de ramper. Il fallait récupérer l'objet, le placer autour du cou de Willa, qu'il y ait un contact entre la peau de sa fille et sa magie transférée dans le Cruxibe…

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Elle maudit intérieurement la voix froide de l'homme qui avait tout gâché par son avidité et sa rancune… Il plaça sa chausse sur sa main agitée de spasmes. Elle tenta de lutter, jusqu'au bout…

Puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 1977**

Les deux corps retombèrent à l'unisson sur le vieux canapé qui grinça légèrement sous leur poids. Les respirations haletantes résonnèrent dans ce qui semblait être un vieux bureau depuis longtemps déserté. Il manquait un tiroir à l'antique commode posée sous la fenêtre. La vitre de celle-ci n'avait pas été lavée depuis longtemps. Des manuels poussiéreux et quelques bulletins de notes datant du début du siècle étaient rangés sur une étagère aux angles abîmés. Sur le vieux sofa bosselé, recouvert d'une cape de sorcier qui semblait presque neuve et contrastait avec le reste du mobilier, reposaient deux corps en manque d'oxygène.

« Ça m'avait manqué... » chuchota Sirius en passant l'index sur la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Il devina son sourire moqueur.

« Comme s'il n'y avait eu personne d'autre cet été ! » rétorqua Erin Shacklebolt.

Il ne releva pas et poursuivit sa caresse, remontant le dos, les épaules, la nuque… Erin se releva soudainement et il admira la silhouette mince et agile de l'autre batteuse de Gryffondor.

« Tu pars déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il en la voyant revêtir sous-vêtement, pull et jupe plissée.

« On a Quidditch à seize heures et j'ai un devoir de potions à terminer... »

« Je peux te faire amener à manger si tu veux. Reste un peu… » dit-il en se levant à son tour. Il lui attrapa la main tandis qu'elle tentait de boutonner son col de chemise, et déposa des baisers dans son cou, remontant vers l'oreille. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

« Non. Prendre du retard dès le premier trimestre, c'est une erreur de débutants que je ne suis pas prête de refaire. On se voit sur le terrain ? »

« Mais on sera beaucoup plus habillés, sur le terrain ! »

La sorcière l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte.

« C'est limite vexant ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

Elle lui fit face et le dévisagea, sarcastique.

« Tu es amoureux de moi ? Tu comptes m'envoyer des fleurs ? M'offrir un collier pour la Saint-Valentin ? M'inviter chez Mme Pieddodu ? »

Il hésita un instant à répondre 'chiche' juste pour la mettre au défi mais avant qu'il n'ose, elle lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

« Parce que de toute façon, ce serait non. »

« Cruelle, cruelle jeune femme ! Le Choixpeau aurait pas envisagé de t'envoyer à Serpentard, par hasard ? »

« A tout', Sirius ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en claquant la porte.

Le courant d'air fit frissonner le jeune homme encore en tenue d'Adam. Las, il se laissa tomber dans la cape qui leur avait servi de couverture de fortune et se mit à grogner. La sensation de vide revenait, semblable à une bouffée de chaleur. Il essaya de se relaxer mais le silence enflait, omniprésent, pesant, envahissant. Abandonnant la partie, il se rhabilla à son tour et quitta la pièce.

« Comment fut la chasse ? » lui demanda l'archer qui braquait le ciel de ses flèches, dans un tableau carré accroché sur la porte.

Sirius haussa les épaules mais l'archer ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. On était samedi matin et le château semblait calme et paisible. _Quelle angoisse,_ songea-t-il en errant dans les couloirs. Le silence faisait émerger Square Grimmault dans son esprit. Les longues journées qui se déroulaient en solitaire dans sa chambre, muettes et lancinantes, jusqu'à ce que Walburga explose. Parce qu'un elfe de maison avait omis une trace de suie dans la cheminée du petit salon. Parce que sa belle-sœur Lucretia avait osé lui faire parvenir une invitation en retard. Parce qu'une pile de magazines de charme moldus s'accumulait devant l'entrée du Square.

Le Gryffondor sourit à ce souvenir. Le facteur moldu ne savait où livrer l'abonnement destiné à Sirius Black, qui résidait à l'introuvable numéro 12… La seule autre fois où sa mère avait sombré dans une telle colère, c'était en apprenant que son fils aîné abandonnait les potions pour doubler son option d'étude des moldus. C'est avec une joie féroce qu'il avait rempli son bon d'abonnement à _Foolboy Magazine_ , juste pour voir la tête de Walburga…

Le silence était synonyme de menaces insidieuses et c'était pour cette raison que Sirius était devenu expert pour faire du bruit, combler le vide. Peut-être pourrait-il passer à la cuisine, chercher un pique-nique et traîner James et les autres dans la forêt ? Il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et c'est presque arrivé devant le tableau de la poire chatouilleuse que Sirius rencontra un autre élève.

Sa mâchoire se raidit tandis qu'il affrontait Regulus du regard. Son cadet le jaugea avec une hauteur souveraine.

« On se balade dans le château, petit frère ? »

« C'est mon droit. »

« Une affaire t'attend dans ce coin ? »

Regulus haussa un sourcil. « Peut-être. »

« Intéressant. Figure-toi que nous savons que le rez-de-chaussée et le premier sous-sol est devenu un lieu de passage prisé par des élèves qui brisent le règlement en s'aventurant dans la Forêt interdite. »

« Fascinant, Monsieur le Détectimage. Est-ce que tu comptes chatouiller cette poire ou non ? »

« Appétit coupé. C'est toi, hein ? Toi, Rogue, Avery, Lestrange… c'est vous qui harcelez les nés-moldus avec vos petits maléfices bien fourbes et bien vicieux... »

« Prouve-le, si tu peux. »

Sirius serra les poings et se retint de se jeter sur le Serpentard. Avec un grand effort, il tourna les talons en lançant un habituel : « tu me dégoûtes. »

« En fait... »

S'efforçant de cacher sa surprise, il se retourna. Regulus sortit quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa robe et Sirius brandit sa baguette, mais le jeune frère ne tenait qu'une enveloppe bleu foncé. Avec un sourire moqueur en remarquant la position en garde de Sirius, il la lui tendit.

« C'était toi que je cherchais. J'étais en chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Mère voulait que je te transmette ceci. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

« Une invitation. Pour le mariage de Bellatrix. »

Sirius aboya de rire. « C'est une blague ? » parvint-il à articuler en repoussant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

« Certainement pas. Il aura lieu le 21 janvier à Wimbourne et tu es cordialement invité à nous rejoindre pour présenter tes félicitations au jeune couple. »

« Et qui est l'heureux élu ? » s'enquit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

« Rodolphus Lestrange. »

« Par les glandes de Merlin ! Il sera jamais de taille ! Pauvre homme… je suppose que c'est pour des êtres comme Rodolphus que l'expression 'enterrement de vie de jeune garçon' prend tout son sens... Il a été le pion de Druella et son destin sera de se faire dévorer tout cru par Bellatrix. Vraiment, je le plains. »

« Est-ce que tu seras là ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Regulus agita l'enveloppe du bout de la main. « Prends l'invitation. Réfléchis-y. »

« Non. »

« Allez, prends-la. »

« Non. »

Regulus laissa retomber son bras le long de sa robe et émit un petit reniflement moqueur.

« Je lui avais dit que tu n'oserais pas. Que tu aurais peur de te retrouver avec autant de partisans du Mage Noir. Potter ne sera plus là pour assurer tes arrières, et tout seul, tu n'es pas de taille. Avec ta famille ou avec ton petit ami, tu peux encore t'en sortir, mais tout seul, tu n'as jamais valu grand-chose. »

 _Ne pas se laisser provoquer, tourner les talons et ne pas se laiss…_

« Bien sûr, que peut-on attendre du lâche qui a déserté sa propre maison ? »

« _Everte statim !_ »

Regulus fut projeté en arrière, mais parvint à hurler : « _Immobilis !_ »

« _Impedimenta !_ »

« _Protego ! Pungo !_ »

Sirius bondit mais pas assez rapidement et le maléfice cuisant toucha sa main gauche, qui tenait sa baguette. Réprimant à grand peine un cri de douleur, il la rattrapa néanmoins de sa main droite et profita des quelques secondes d'hésitation de Regulus, qui n'avait manifestement pas véritablement pensé blesser son frère aîné.

« _Colloshoo_ ! »

C'était un sort puéril mais qui provoquait une grande satisfaction. James l'avait trouvé dans un vieux livre d'enchantements l'année précédente. Pendant un instant, Regulus sembla croire que rien ne s'était produit, mais quand il tenta de se déplacer, il tomba en avant en manquant de se fouler les deux chevilles. En effet, ses chaussures étaient collées par terre, comme si la semelle avait adhéré au sol après avoir subi une trop forte chaleur.

« Tu préviendras Walburga que je refuse de jouer les garçons d'honneur. » haleta Sirius. « Votre petite fête se déroulera sans moi. »

Il tourna les talons et ne se retourna pas. Arrivé au sixième étage, il s'assit dans une corniche habituellement habité par une quelconque armure et prit compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Sa main gauche avait triplé de volume et arborait de grosses cloques blanches, luisantes et douloureuses. Remus connaîtrait sûrement le contre-sort, ou du moins, quelque chose susceptible d'apaiser la brûlure.

« … ne savais pas que tu sympathisais avec les opinions de ses partisans. »

« C'est naïf de ta part de réagir comme ça. Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir ! »

Sirius tendit l'oreille. Partager les potins de l'école ne faisait pas franchement partie de ses priorités mais sept ans de maraude intensive lui avaient appris à ne pas négliger cet aspect de la vie estudiantine. Silencieusement, il glissa presque sur le sol et se posta à l'angle d'un couloir au bout duquel un petit palier donnait sur une fenêtre avec vue sur le lac. Un garçon et une fille se disputaient devant les vitraux sur lesquels une bergère courait après un troupeau de licornes.

« Ne pas y aller, c'est cautionner. Ne pas prêter main forte, c'est cautionner. Refuser de porter _ceci_ , c'est cautionner ! »

Tiens ! Marlene McKinnon et son Serdaigle de petit ami avaient un différent. Quelque chose Patil, poursuiveur – ça lui revenait.

« Je ne cautionne rien du tout ! Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mon frère travaille au Ministère ! »

« Bon sang, Arnav... »

 _Arnav_ Patil, bien sûr !

« Ma mère est Première Ministre de la Magie et mon père la talonne presque ! »

« Justement ! Tu n'es pas du tout dans la même position que nous autres ! »

« Alors on en revient toujours à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait six mois que nous sortons ensemble mais tu crois toujours que je suis privilégiée parce que mes parents sont haut placés ? J'aurais cru que tu aurais fait un peu plus attention à ... »

« Tu es privilégiée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes qualités ou tes défauts, c'est juste un fait. »

Mauvaise, mauvaise réponse ! Le silence résonna comme une gifle.

« Écoute, Marlene, je… »

« Je suis peut-être privilégiée. Mais même si mes parents sont démis de leurs postes et deviennent vendeurs de vernis pour chaudrons, je continuerai de faire ce que je pense être juste. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de porter ce foulard ou de revendiquer... »

« Non, tu as raison. Ce n'était pas mon intention et je ne comptais pas davantage te demander de le faire. Je remarque juste que _tu_ désapprouves que je colle des affiches pro-moldu ou que je distribue ces badges. »

« _Traître à ton sang_. Ça n'a rien de drôle, Marlene. Il n'y a rien d'amusant à s'approprier ce terme, c'est dégradant. Tu sais combien de sorciers aimeraient appartenir à une longue lignée de… »

« Si tu crois que c'est dégradant, c'est qu'une partie de toi y crois un peu. »

« Non ! Je… désapprouve ces méthodes. »

« Mais tu approuves celles des Mangemorts ? »

« NON ! »

Arnav avait tellement haussé le ton que Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. En face de lui, le portrait d'une chiromancienne, penchée autant que possible au bord de son cadre pour entendre toute la discussion houleuse, lui chuchota : « ça sent le roussi ! »

« Je crois que ton amitié avec Lily te rend partiale. J'ai conscience de la dangerosité des Mangemorts, ça fait plus d'un an que j'entends mes parents dire qu'une guerre risque éclater. Mais en temps de guerre, il faut garder la tête froide et penser à se protéger, soi-même et les siens ! »

« Non ! En tant de guerre, il faut accepter de prendre des risques et se battre pour la bonne cause, quelles que soient les chances de réussite ! »

« Le Ministère traque les agitateurs de toutes sortes ! Mon frère s'est battu pour arriver là où il est et je refuse de lui nuire ! Et si Lily était vraiment ton amie, elle te conseillerait de garder un profil bas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement attendre que Mercador fasse disparaître le maléfice ? »

« Parce que ce n'était pas l'initiative des nés-moldus, mais celle de Potter, figure-toi ! Et j'aurais rêvé d'avoir la même idée ! Nous devons nous serrer les coudes, c'est capital ! »

« Tu te rends compte que tu défends l'idée du plus grand crétin de Poudlard ? »

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'impression que tu lui as volé le titre. »

« Oulala ! » souffla la chiromancienne surexcitée en agitant hystériquement son éventail d'aquarelle.

Un nouveau silence, celui qui s'installait sournoisement entre les ruines, après une rude bataille.

« Je croyais avoir fait tout ce qu'un Serdaigle devait pour séduire une Gryffondor. Je croyais avoir contourné les pièges de la routine mais apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant. »

« Non. » répondit Marlene d'une voix vacillante.

Le froissement d'un sac hissé de terre et des pas sur le tapis marquèrent la fin de la dispute.

« _Ludibrii._ » songea Sirius, conjurant un sortilège de Désillusion. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le faire tenir plus de quinze secondes d'affilée, mais cela suffisait. Arnav Patil dépassa le croisement, l'air bouleversé, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne remarqua pas Sirius, rendu invisible. Il lui suffisait désormais d'attendre que Marlene s'en aille et…

« Aïe ! » protesta-t-il en portant sa main valide à son ventre.

Sa camarade de classe se tenait devant lui. Elle avait brandi sa baguette à l'aveuglette, laquelle avait trouvé son estomac et, le déconcentrant, mis fin au sortilège de Désillusion.

« On espionne les honnêtes gens, Black ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, et il constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « La chiromancienne se met toujours à jacasser quand elle voit quelqu'un à proximité, c'est plus fort qu'elle. »

Brusquement, elle fondit en larmes et Sirius la contempla d'un air catastrophé.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Lily ? » proposa-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? » coassa-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Maléfice cuisant. »

« Viens, je vais te réparer ça. » lança-t-elle sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Tu es sûre que... »

Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, soudain furieuse.

« Pourquoi personne ne veut de mon aide ? Alors que je connais plein de sorts de guérison ! Mulciber non plus ne voulait pas que je répare son visage ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Si tu te reprends, tu peux t'occuper de ma main, McKinnon ! »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sécha ses larmes du revers de la main.

« Tu as raison, Black. Je vaux mieux que ça. Ne nous laissons pas abattre. »

« Non, certainement pas. » l'approuva-t-il, très perplexe vis-à-vis de la soudaineté et de la variété des émotions qui semblaient de s'emparer de la jeune sorcière.

Ils s'assirent un peu plus loin, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et Marlene passa sa main par-dessus celle de Sirius en psalmodiant des incantations à voix basse. Au bout de deux minutes, les cloques avaient disparu. Au bout de cinq, la main de Sirius était revenue à son état normal.

« Voilà, j'ai coupé le feu. Évite toutefois les sources de chaleur pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être Médicomage. » dit Sirius en admirant sa main gauche redevenue normale.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

« Je le voulais jusqu'en quatrième année et puis… ça m'est passé. »

« Tu peux encore, avec tes options, non ? »

Elle grimaça. « J'ai abandonné les potions. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'aimerais passer mes journées à guérir des gens que je ne connais même pas et qui risquent de me vomir du pus de bubobulb dessus en guise de remerciement. »

Elle pouffa légèrement et une fois de plus, Sirius s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle elle était passée des larmes aux rires.

« Ça fait peut-être de moi quelqu'un d'horrible, de dire ça ! »

« Pas du tout. J'ai entendu des choses horribles dans ma vie, mais tu as encore de la marge. »

« Je pensais peut-être partir à l'étranger. En Amérique, ou ailleurs. Mais maintenant, ça ressemble un peu… » Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« … à une fuite en avant ? »

« C'est ce que m'a dit Lily il y a quelques semaines et je croyais avoir réussi à la convaincre que ce n'était qu'une opportunité à saisir mais finalement, elle avait peut-être raison. »

« Les modernes McKinnon ne te pousseront pas à épouser un sang-pur pour assurer la lignée, alors ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » sourit-elle. « A ce sujet, comment va Narcissa ? »

« Pas vu depuis des siècles et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Bellatrix ? »

Marlene fronça les sourcils.

« Grande, brune, belle mais profondément antipathique ? Avait mis le feu à la robe d'Augusta Rosier pendant la cérémonie d'intronisation ? »

Vers sept ans, Marlene avait été traînée par une grand-tante peu recommandable à une soirée réservée au nœud résistant de familles de sang-pur et adeptes de magie noire. La vieille Cornelia s'était mis en tête qu'il était temps d'enseigner à sa petite-nièce la valeur d'un véritable sorcier. Marlene avait alors assisté à une soirée d'intronisation de jeunes magiciens. Un an avant leur majorité, la relève procédait à des rituels ancestraux et absolument terrifiants pour un enfant de sept ans. Marlene en aurait cauchemardé pendant des nuits si elle n'avait pas été distraite par les grimaces hilarantes d'un petit garçon de son âge qui se faisait sans cesse reprendre par une terrifiante sorcière. Ils avaient fini par s'échapper de la pièce principale et avaient passé toute la soirée à courir dans le jardin gelé et dans les cuisines où s'affairaient des elfes de maison empressés.

Ils s'étaient revus à Poudlard et n'avaient jamais évoqué ce souvenir, mais Sirius avait tout de suite reconnu la petite fille aux boucles brunes. Vu la réaction de sa camarade, il était manifeste qu'elle se souvenait de cette soirée aussi.

« Elle-même ! Elle trouvait qu'Augusta n'avait pas à porter d'opales car c'était _ses_ pierres, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. La pauvre fille s'est retrouvée à Sainte-Mangouste avec des brûlures au deuxième degré. Et bien Bellatrix – je viens de l'apprendre – se marie. »

« Le pauvre. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! Avec Rodolphus Lestrange. »

« Grand, pâle, balbutiant ? S'était pris les pieds dans le tapis en faisant son entrée ? »

« Bonne mémoire, McKinnon. »

« Mais comment ont-ils... »

Elle s'interrompit, un air de compréhension passant sur son visage.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Les parents ont tout organisé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'un romantique... »

Il savait, pour avoir vécu avec James, à quel point la vie de deux enfants de sang-pur pouvait être différente. Et James le savait, car Sirius lui avait confié presque tous les cauchemars, presque toutes les horreurs. Mais est-ce que Marlene McKinnon le savait aussi ?

« Tu l'as échappée belle, hein ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Oui, et toi aussi. »

* * *

Lily n'avait pas passé un week-end aussi éprouvant depuis ceux de son année de préparation aux BUSES. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu consacrer plus d'une heure à la pile de devoirs qui s'accumulaient dans un coin de son esprit. Le samedi matin avait été consacré à la traduction sommaire de Zaubersprüchen et Ben Zi Bena – elle pensait à ce moment-là s'atteler à ses devoirs le samedi soir et tout le dimanche. L'après-midi avait été consacré à remonter le moral de Marlene, toutes deux enroulées dans un plaid devant la cheminée de la chambre de Lily, avec l'aide d'un impressionnant stock de chocogrenouilles.

Malheureusement, les deux préfets-en-chef avaient été réquisitionnés après le dîner pour décorer le château et la grande salle à l'approche d'Halloween. Jusqu'à plus de minuit, Potter et elle avaient creusé magiquement les citrouilles, suspendu les potirons à chaque couloir et créé des vols de chauve-souris enchantés. Peeves avait pris grand soin de leur rendre la tâche la plus ardue possible, notamment en se servant régulièrement dans l'énorme chaudron qui recueillait la chair des courges évidées. Il la répandait dans des endroits improbables et les deux Gryffondor avaient été obligés de revenir dans chaque pièce pour les nettoyer de fond en comble avant de pouvoir aller se coucher.

De plus, l'esprit frappeur s'était adonné à toutes sortes de plaisanteries pendant leurs installations. James avait précipité dans le vide une gigantesque citrouille en lévitation après que Peeves eut entrepris de lui lancer des chandelles dans le dos. La courge avait manqué de peu d'assommer Lily. De son côté, la sorcière avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs quand Peeves lui eut jeté son trois-cent soixante-troisième pépin de potiron et il avait fallu toute l'énergie de James pour la convaincre de ne pas lancer d' _avada kedavra_ à l'insupportable trublion.

Le dimanche matin, la sonnerie du réveil avait torturé Lily aux tréfonds de son lit. Baillant dans ses céréales, elle avait alors appris que la serre numéro quatre du professeur Carmichael avait été dévastée par un Musard pendant la nuit. L'escargot géant s'était apparemment échappé de la Forêt interdite, au vu des traînées d'herbe incendiée qui permettaient de tracer le chemin de l'animal dans le parc. Le professeur Brulopôt avait appréhendé le Musard mais des plants entiers de Lierrofleur nécessitaient un rempotage immédiat, sous peine d'être perdus. Ces plantes requéraient une grande douceur, et la proposition de James de « soulever la terre, enfoncer les racines et recouvrir d'un autre tas de terre » ne reçut qu'une exclamation horrifiée de Carmichael.

Lily et James passèrent donc leur journée à aider leur professeur à remettre la serre en place, entortillant délicatement les racines du Lierrofleur, dans le « tourbillon caractéristique » décrit par le professeur de Botanique.

C'est avec une pointe de panique que Lily, en quittant la serre, maculée de terre, réalisa l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait après le dîner. Elle avait rarement vu James Potter aussi maussade et c'est dans un silence exténué qu'ils se laissèrent tomber à la Grande Table pour avaler à grandes lampées la soupe de morilles servie ce soir-là.

« Prends mes notes de métamorphose, ça te fera gagner du temps pour la composition. » lui proposa Marlene, qui avait le teint un peu pâle.

Lily s'apprêtait à la remercier quand son oreille saisit ce que Sirius disait à côté d'elle.

« On pourrait peut-être s'occuper du tu-sais-quoi dans le tu-sais-où ce soir ? »

« Impossible. » répondit sombrement Potter en faisant un signe de tête vers Lily. « On est de garde ce soir. Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient… J'ai l'impression d'être le larbin de Poudlard. J'ai l'impression d'être Rusard ! » ajouta-t-il en pointant sa cuiller sur le concierge qui avalait sa soupe en lançant des regards mauvais à la masse estudiantine.

Lily laissa tomber sa cuiller dans son bol, s'éclaboussant de velouté au passage.

« C'est ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, horrifiée. « Mais ce n'est pas le week-end prochain ? »

« Non, c'est ce soir. » assura Lupin, qui paraissait aussi pâle que Marlene, et beaucoup plus cerné qu'elle. « On a tous fait nos deux soirs de garde d'affilée, c'est à vous, maintenant. »

La sorcière gémit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Depuis les deux maléfices qui avaient frappé les nés-moldus, les préfets devaient organiser des patrouilles dans les couloirs après vingt-et-une heures. Aucun nouvel incident similaire n'ayant été déploré depuis, l'équipe enseignante avait décidé de maintenir cette mesure. Lily s'était embrouillée _sur son propre planning_! Elle résista tant bien que mal à la tentation de se fracasser le crâne contre le bois de la table. C'est résignée et courbaturée qu'elle se dirigea d'emblée vers la salle des préfets en espérant mettre à profit les deux prochaines heures de calme.

A vingt-et-une heures, Potter la rejoignit, à peine débarbouillé de la terre que Lily avait encore à profusion dans les cheveux, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Je suis complètement en retard. Je viens de finir les runes et il me reste encore les sortilèges et la métamorphose. » marmonna-t-elle en recopiant sa conclusion si vite que la plume déchira presque le papier sur le dernier mot.

« Idem, sans les runes. » bailla James. « Heureusement que j'ai fait les recherches pour les sortilèges avant l'entraînement de Quidditch, hier. Le reste n'a été qu'une suite improbable de… »

Renonçant à trouver ses mots et terminer sa phrase, il fit un geste du moulinet du bras.

« D'imprévus. » conclut-elle. « Je roule ce parchemin et j'arrive. Je pense qu'on est parti pour une nuit blanche après le tour de garde. »

« Tu sais… »

Elle releva la tête. Il ne semblait plus chercher ses mots mais hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Il se pourrait que j'aie un moyen de nous éviter de sortir d'ici. »

Elle soupira. « Potter, c'est un ordre de la direction. Tous les préfets l'ont fait et... »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne parle pas de sécher, je parle d'inspecter le château sans quitter la pièce. »

« L'ubiquité n'est enseignée qu'en formation d'Auror, Potter. »

« Oh, très bien, comme tu veux. On aurait pu terminer nos devoirs tout en gardant un œil sur le château et aller se coucher raisonnablement à minuit… Mais si tu préfères passer une nuit blanche en ma compagnie dans la Salle Commune, Evans, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

Se coucher à minuit… le souvenir de son lit envahit la sorcière tandis qu'elle jetait un regard désabusé sur la pile de devoirs qui l'attendait encore.

« Dis toujours. » lança-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Il la jaugea du regard, comme pour mesurer ses capacités à entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

« Hmmm… maintenant, je doute. Est-ce que tu seras de taille à garder ta langue ? »

Sa curiosité était piquée mais il était hors de question de l'avouer trop sincèrement. Un silence s'installa tandis que Potter émettait des murmures de réflexion.

« Je vais pas te faire un Serment Inviolable, non plus ! Alors soit je t'assure que je ne dirai rien et tu craches le morceau, soit on part en vadrouille, mais décide-toi. »

« Tu jures sur ton honneur de Gryffondor que tu ne révéleras rien de ce que je m'apprête à te confier ? »

« Je le jure. » assura-t-elle solennellement. Puis ajouta, méfiante : « A moins que ça ne porte atteinte à la sécurité de quelqu'un. »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de James. « Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par 'sécurité'. Prépare-toi, Evans. Tu es la première personne en dehors des initiés à découvrir l'existence de cette petite merveille. » Il plongea la main dans son sac et Lily ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant, pour découvrir l'objet du délit…

C'était un morceau de parchemin plié à la manière d'une carte routière. Déçue, elle expira légèrement et lança un regard perplexe au jeune sorcier qui se délectait visiblement de sa réaction.

« Mais qu'il raconte, ce Potter ? » la singea-t-il en dégainant sa baguette. « Attends un peu. » Il se concentra et Lily sentit l'énergie d'un sortilège informulé se diffuser depuis la main de James jusqu'au morceau de parchemin. Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis un petit point noir apparut, et des lignes qui tracèrent une sorte de plan…

« Qu'est-ce que... »

James déplia le parchemin et tout apparut clairement.

« Par Merlin… » murmura-t-elle.

C'était à peine croyable et maintenant qu'elle la voyait, Lily se demandait comment elle avait pu passer presque sept à Poudlard sans posséder un tel objet. Tout était là. Les salles occupées et les pièces délaissées, les couloirs à deux entrées, les escaliers… _les personnes_. Dumbledore qui discutait avec le professeur Flitwick dans son bureau, McGonagall qui devait corriger des copies, son nom indiqué en face de la cheminée de la salle des professeurs. Les élèves étaient amassés dans les salles communes et les dortoirs, créant un enchevêtrement à peine lisible de noms imprimés sur le parchemin. Rusard arpentait le hall, Miss Teigne sur les talons.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, cédant à la tentation de coller le nez sur l'objet pour en remarquer tous les détails.

« Trou-vé ? » s'indigna-t-il en détachant les syllabes. « C'est une production artisanale, Miss Evans ! Un modèle unique réalisé avec une attention toute particulière ! Merci de ne pas traiter à la légère des années de dur labeur ! »

« Tu as… créé _ça_? »

« Pas tout seul, c'était une collaboration. »

« Avec Black ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Lupin et Pettigrow sont dans le coup aussi ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas le temps que l'exploration du château a pris. Des ailes entières. Des cachots. Des pièces fermées à quintuple tour. Quatre, ça n'était pas de trop, je peux te l'assurer. »

Fascinée, elle se perdit dans la carte. Son sens de l'orientation n'était pas mauvais et elle s'était souvent amusée à se perdre un peu dans le château, pour voir… Mais elle se rendait compte à présent que certaines zones du château demeuraient pour elle de véritables territoires inexplorés, des terres inconnues.

« Voilà pourquoi vous ne vous faites pas prendre autant que vous le devriez… » murmura-t-elle dans un éclair de compréhension. « Vous voyez arriver Rusard et McGonagall à trois kilomètres avec cette petite merveille. Oh, mais James... je veux dire, Potter ! » rectifia-t-elle en bafouillant. « Vous n'auriez pas vu des élèves se balader dans des couloirs où ils ne devraient pas être… je veux dire, avant qu'on instaure les tours de garde. »

« En voilà une maraudeuse en herbe ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Non, Lily… je veux dire, Evans. » Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. « Nous n'avions rien remarqué d'inhabituel, du moins sur cette carte. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est qu'on ne peut pas avoir le nez collé dessus en permanence. Sauf que ce soir, par exemple, on pourrait jeter régulièrement un œil à la carte pour vérifier que tout le monde reste à sa place. Sans avoir à véritablement patrouiller. Ce qui me rappelle… tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, elle serait confisquée. » répondit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

« Et aux autres non plus ? Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que je te la montre… »

« Je tiendrai ma langue. » promit-elle en inspectant le rez-de-chaussée. « Tiens, deux élèves hors du dortoir. Et évidemment, l'un d'eux n'est nul autre que Sirius Black. » remarqua-t-elle, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée. « Je ne savais pas que lui et Erin Shacklebolt se fréquentaient en-dehors du terrain de Quidditch. Tu vois, dans cette vieille salle ? » dit-elle en pointant la carte de l'index. « Leurs deux noms sont côte à côte. Heu… très côte à côte... »

Elle releva la tête et quelque chose dans l'expression de James la fit rosir.

« Oooh ! » fit-elle en relâchant la Carte comme si cette dernière était soudain devenue brûlante. « Mais… Sirius Black et Erin Shacklebolt ?! Ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas si le terme est approprié étant donné qu'ils se retrouvent rarement _en-dehors_ de cette pièce. » répondit James d'un air songeur.

« Oh. » répéta-t-elle. « Je vois. » Elle aventura de nouveau un bref coup d'œil sur le coin de la carte qui l'intéressait et recula tout aussi rapidement.

« Ça n'a pas quelque chose d'un peu… obscène de voir leurs deux noms s'agiter comme ça… ? »

« Ma parole, Miss Evans, ne seriez-vous pas en train de rougir ? » se moqua James, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je rosis très légèrement car je viens de prendre connaissance d'une information qui ne m'était pas destinée. » rectifia-t-elle d'un air digne.

« Toi, au moins, tu n'es pas rentré dans la pièce au moment fatidique... »

Elle éclata de rire. « Avec Erin Shacklebolt ? »

« Non, c'était il y un peu moins de deux ans. Sirius venait de découvrir cette salle mais il n'en avait pas encore fait sa garçonnière attitrée. C'est le bureau d'un professeur qui enseignait une obscure option de magie appliquée il y a plus de cinquante ans... Bref… ne le répète surtout pas, mais je l'ai trouvé avec Margaret Chourave. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Margaret ? Mon dieu, je ne les imaginais pas du tout ensemble. »

« Surtout qu'elle sortait avec Richard Diggory à l'époque. C'était une erreur passagère, je crois.»

« Une fille tellement droite et raisonnable... » déplora Lily du ton de ceux qui voient leurs illusions dispersées aux quatre vents.

« Chacun possède une part d'ombre. » fit remarquer James d'un ton docte. « Mais quelle est la tienne, Lily Evans ? »

Elle lui jeta un œil méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De toute façon, tu pourrais savoir avec qui je sors rien qu'en examinant la carte pendant quelques semaines… OH MON DIEU, POTTER ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà utilisé la carte pour nous espionner ? Moi ou n'importe qui d'autre ? »

« Elle nous sert surtout à repérer nos cibles avant le passage à l'acte. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à la question. »

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit deux Bièraubeurres de son sac.

« Est-ce qu'on trinquerait pas un coup avant d'entamer nos devoirs ? »

Elle saisit la bouteille et la décapsula d'un coup de baguette sans pour autant quitter le poursuiveur du regard.

« C'est illégal, ce que vous faites. Chez les Moldus, c'est interdit d'installer des outils de surveillance sans en avertir les principaux concernés. » grogna-t-elle en saisissant de l'index un coin de la carte fouineuse. Elle lui apparaissait sous un jour tout à fait différent à présent.

« Mais où est passé la merveille dont tu chantais les louanges tout à l'heure ? Et toi non plus, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu sors avec quelqu'un, en ce moment ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Noah Ramsay te dévore des yeux à chaque réunion. » déclara Potter avant de prendre une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

« Ramsay ? Il est en cinquième année. »

« Ça ne change rien. Je ne te savais pas aussi vieux-jeu. Et… Rogue ? »

« Quoi, Rogue ? »

Potter haussa de nouveau les épaules en tentant de prendre un air dégagé.

« Vous étiez très proches, puis, plus du tout, puis vous reparliez un peu, puis de nouveau, c'est la guerre froide… Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir oublié que vous étiez arrivés presque main dans la main sur le quai 9 3/4, mais moi, je m'en souviens. »

« Il n'y a rien entre Rogue et moi. »

« Et il le sait ? » interrogea-t-il calmement.

« Il n'a pas de raison de penser autrement. »

Elle saisit son manuel de métamorphose et jeta un œil à la carte pour vérifier que personne ne se baladait dans les couloirs – à l'exception de Black et Shacklebolt dont elle évitait soigneusement les noms perdus au rez-de-chaussée.

« Et celui que tu veux faire entrer à Poudlard ? »

Elle reposa son livre et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Potter.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'en parlerai en temps voulu. »

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle s'entraînait chaque soir à pratiquer les sortilèges de désillusion qui leur auraient permis de circuler plus librement dans le château. Généralement, Marlene la rejoignait et elles s'entraînaient à se rendre mutuellement invisibles. Mais elles avaient pris du retard avec tous leurs devoirs et le résultat n'était pas encore satisfaisant.

« Je préconiserai mercredi prochain. » reprit-il.

« Non. » refusa-t-elle. « Pas si tôt. En plus, on a des examens blancs le lendemain. »

« Réfléchis un peu, Evans. La Gazette a annoncé une rencontre au sommet au Ministère, et Dumbledore est convoqué. Ça fait déjà un souci en moins, et pas des moindres. Par ailleurs, ma baguette m'a confié ce matin-même que toute l'équipe enseignante serait réquisitionnée mercredi soir pour une petite réunion pédagogique. Y compris Rusard et Mrs Pince. _Tous_ au même endroit. Facilement repérables. »

Il tapota la carte du doigt.

« Demain, c'est Halloween. On serait aussitôt repérés en cas d'absence, et je ne parle pas des centaines d'élèves qui vont errer dans les couloirs après le banquet. Mardi, Dumbledore reçoit une délégation d'Amérique latine ici-même, il veut leur montrer l'école. C'est aussi ma baguette qui me l'a dit. Mercredi, toute l'autorité de Poudlard est absente ou occupée. Jeudi, Dumbledore revient avec des représentants du Ministère.»

Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et fit basculer sa chaise en arrière.

« Crois-en mes années d'expérience : quand un bon créneau se libère, il faut savoir l'exploiter. Et si tu as des contrôles le lendemain… il faudra assurer, peu importe les heures de sommeil emmagasinées la veille, voilà tout. C'est à ça que ça sert, d'être régulier dans ses devoirs. »

Lily avait affecté de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose mais elle avait attentivement écouté Potter. Songeuse, elle tapota le papier du bout de sa plume.

« Enfin, si je risque une punition en t'aidant, je mériterai quand même de savoir _qui_ tu comptes introduire à Poudlard. Un ami à toi ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai juste besoin de ton expertise. Mais je me débrouillerai toute seule, merci. »

Potter laissa retomber sa chaise sur le sol.

« Tu veux dire que je dois juste te donner les informations mais que je ne peux pas traîner avec toi dans les couloirs mercredi soir ? »

« Perspicacité, sagacité... »

« Tu te crois de taille à affronter Poudlard de nuit, sans te faire prendre ? »

« Et bien… c'est sûr que si tu me prêtais ta carte… »

Elle enroba l'objet d'un regard plein de convoitise.

« Certainement pas, la carte reste avec moi ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Alors, je m'en passerai. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que nécessite ce genre d'expédition. »

Elle fit un mouvement du menton vers la carte.

« Vous l'avez toujours eue ? »

« Non, elle a été mise au point il y a seulement deux ans, mais... »

« Et pourtant, vous vous étiez aventurés dans les couloirs auparavant. »

James secoua la tête de gauche à droite, signalant que selon lui, les situations n'avaient rien de comparable.

« Quatre personnes qui avaient déjà l'habitude du château et de ses occupants. C'est un ancien élève que tu comptes faire entrer à l'insu de la direction ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette personne n'a-t-elle pas simplement envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore ? N'importe quel ancien élève peut revenir visiter l'école s'il le souhaite. »

« Potter, je ne te dirai rien de plus. J'ai menti pour toi à McGonagall... »

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! »

« … mais tu m'as assuré que tu m'étais redevable. »

« Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. »

« … Je t'ai donc prié de me rencarder sur la manière de faire entrer quelqu'un extérieur au château, rien de plus. Ce que tu n'as toujours pas fait, d'ailleurs… »

Le garçon soupira et tira à eux la Carte.

« Tu vois la statue de Grunhilda ? La sorcière borgne. » précisa-t-il. « Si tu tapes sur son dos en prononçant la formule _dissendium_ , tu trouveras un passage secret. Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche, tu te retrouveras dans une cave. Et cette cave n'est autre que celle de Honeydukes. Poudlard-Pré-au-lard, vingt-cinq minutes, aucun arrêt et aucune escale. »

Elle le dévisagea en s'efforçant de cacher la déférence nouvelle qui devait s'imprimer sur son visage et reporta son attention sur la carte.

« Très bien. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir introduire Darren dans la cave de Honeydukes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Avec un peu d'ingéniosité, n'importe quel sorcier en aurait été capable. Quand on n'avait pas de pouvoirs, en revanche, les choses s'avéraient un peu différentes…

« Qui doit venir à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? C'est un garçon ? Une fille ? De la famille ? Ton petit ami ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas avancer sur tes sortilèges, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air absent, les yeux de nouveaux rivés sur son devoir de métamorphose.

A minuit, leurs devoirs étaient bouclés, leur patrouille officiellement terminée et ils quittèrent la salle des préfets. Avec un certain sentiment de culpabilité et de devoir à moitié accompli, Lily ne put toutefois s'empêcher de dévorer encore une fois la carte des yeux.

« C'était pratique, mais il ne faudrait pas recommencer trop souvent… » dit-elle avec une pointe de sévérité que trahissait sûrement l'émerveillement de sa voix. « Il faut que l'on nous voie dans les couloirs, c'est censé dissuader. »

« Qui le remarquera ? Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs cette nuit. Personne ne fera la différence. »

Il replia la carte qu'il couvait d'un regard affectueux.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment _ouvrir_ la Carte mais à toutes fins utiles, voici comment la refermer si tu veux la rendre invisible aux yeux d'autrui. » Il pointa sa baguette sur le chemin, toussa et claironna : « _Méfait accompli_! »

D'un air satisfait, il rangea ensuite la carte vierge dans son sac.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on a passé presque deux jours entiers ensemble ? Et que nous possédons toujours l'intégrité de nos membres et de la quasi totalité de notre santé mentale ? » fit remarquer Lily avec un sourire tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Salle Commune.

« Oh, ce n'était pas si difficile, j'ai trouvé que tu t'étais un peu radoucie, Evans. »

« Et tu n'étais pas aussi insupportable que d'habitude. »

« Evans, qui va entrer dans Poudlard mercredi soir ? »

Avec un soupir de lassitude, elle poussa la porte du dortoir des filles.

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

* * *

 _Alors, venons-en au sujet qui fâche… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, car à cette heure, je n'ai plus que le chapitre 7 de complet. J'attends donc de voir comment je progresse sur le 8 pour décider mais je crois que je ne pourrai poster la suite que dans deux semaines.  
_

 _Mais rassurez-vous, tout arrive, j'ai juste perdu l'avance que j'avais au début de la publication;)_

 _Merci encore pour vos adorables reviews._

 _Profitez bien de Halloween (MÊME SI C'EST JUSTE UN AUTRE ANNIVERSAIRE DE MORT DE JAMES ET LILY. Non mais ça va hein, je le vis bien.)_

 _A très vite !_


	7. Les Voleurs

**De Magie et de Sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs souhaitent assainir la communauté magique et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir alors que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre…

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** On apprend qu'il s'est passé des choses magiquement étranges entre Thibert et Eusebia (auteurs de Fortis) et Abraxas Malefoy, trois siècles auparavant. Marlene et Sirius se sont rapprochés après que le Maraudeur ait été témoin de la rupture de la Gryffondor avec son petit ami Arnav. James sait que Lily veut introduire Darren à Poudlard et lui a révélé l'existence de la Carte du Maraudeur.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et certaines allusions pour adultes.

 **Rappels des personnages**

Jane et Stephen Evans : parents de Lily et Pétunia.

Marlene McKinnon : Gryffondor de 7ème année, meilleure amie de Lily.

Catherine McKinnon : Première Ministre de la Magie provisoire, mère de Marlene.

Edward McKinnon : employé Direction de la Régulation des créatures magiques, père de Marlene

Arnav Patil : Serdaigle de 7ème année, petit ami de Marlene.

Sam Willis : meilleur ami d'Arnav Patil.

Morag Mulciber : Serpentard (relou) de 7ème année.

Fergus Avery : Serpentard.

Shelagh Lestrange : Serpentard.

Darren Warwick : Cracmol que Lily rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse au premier chapitre.

Cybel Warwick et Octave Warwick : parents de Darren.

Aileas Barrow : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Capitaine de Quidditch.

Gowan Barrow : Gryffondor, 4ème année, poursuiveur, frère d'Aileas.

Cassie Weasley : Gryffondor, 4ème année, attrapeuse, petite amie de Gowan.

Leeroy Finnigan : Gryffondor, 6ème année, gardien.

Coleen Shacklebolt : Gryffondor, 7ème année.

Alice Darlay : Gryffondor, 7ème année, petite amie de Frank Longbottom.

Nali Paniandi : Serdaigle, 5ème année, préfète.

Noah Ramsay : Poufsouffle, 5ème année, préfet.

Margaret Chourave : Poufsouffle, 6ème année, préfète.

Adriana Mercador : nouvelle professeur de DCFM.

Susan Abbington : nouvelle professeur d'étude des moldus, amie de Darren.

Matt Hughville : 1ère année, né-moldu, victime de harcèlement.

Eusebia : sorcière ayant vécu au 17ème siècle à Wimbourne, auteur de Fortis.

Thibert : frère adoptif d'Eusebia, auteur de Fortis.

Seward Peverell : seigneur-sorcier et compagnon de Thibert.

Abraxas Malefoy : seigneur-sorcier, voisin jaloux d'Eusebia et Thibert.

 **Note : Merci à Mai51, Malilite, AioHane, Edouard et Noémie pour leur retour ! Et à vous qui vous abonnez à la fic ! :) )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les Voleurs**

« Arrête de courir, Evans, on est à peine en retard ! »

Elle avait deux mètres d'avance et sa tresse se souleva alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour déclarer d'un ton supérieur :

« Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton parcours académique, Potter. Personnellement, j'ai toujours _détesté_ arriver en retard en potions. »

« T'es jamais arrivée en retard de ta vie… »

« Déjà, c'est faux. Mais en plus, les potions, c'est particulier. »

Elle soupira en voyant son air d'incompréhension.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les cours de Slughorn sont toujours organisés de façon à ce qu'on ait pile le temps de réaliser la recette ? »

Il passa sa main dans sa nuque et ralentit le pas, pas assez pour qu'elle le remarque, mais suffisamment pour les mettre encore plus en retard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Bah… je trouve plutôt qu'on manque toujours de temps pour finir sa potion, non ? »

« Pourtant, tout est calculé. Et c'est parce que je m'en suis rendue compte que, personnellement, je finis toujours mes potions cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Ce qui me donne le temps de ranger mon plan de travail, nettoyer ma table, enduire mon précieux chaudron d'anti-oxydant de la Mère Bulleuse… »

« _'Enduire mon_ _chaudron'_ , en voilà de belles expressions, Miss Evans ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous ? »

Elle le contempla avec consternation.

« Si je n'avais pas connaissance de tes bonnes notes, je te prendrais vraiment pour l'individu le plus primaire qu'il m'ait été donné l'infortune de rencontrer. Et est-ce que tu pourrais _accélérer_ , bon sang ? T'as mangé du veracrasse au petit-déjeuner, pour te traîner comme ça ? »

Il allongea un peu le pas pour faire bonne figure, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle était décidément très mignonne quand elle était en colère. Pas autant que quand elle éclatait de rire avec McKinnon, ou quand elle prenait ses notes avec concentration, mais quand même. Elle avait l'air plus fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours avec cette teinte émeraude si particulière… Bien sûr, il s'était résigné. Bien sûr, elle continuait de l'agacer comme maintenant – arriver avec cinq minutes de retard à un cours, pas de quoi fouetter un puffskein. Mais l'intelligence de son regard, la détermination de sa voix, sa démarche assurée – un brin militaire – qui contrastait avec les courbes de…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et hésita à se jeter un _aguamenti_ à la figure pour revenir à la réalité, ce monde de déceptions où Lily Evans le rembarrait presque constamment et ne le laissait jamais approcher à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Enfin arrivés devant la salle des potions, Lily frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Nous avons un mot du professeur Mc Gonagall ! » annonça-t-elle à Slughorn en lui tendant un parchemin scellé.

Le maître des potions se leva de sa chaise en leur adressant un large sourire tandis que James refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Encore une sale affaire ! » soupira-t-il alors que ses petits yeux parcouraient la lettre. « Et il n'y a pas encore de suspect ? »

« Non, professeur. »

Au petit-déjeuner, Margaret Chourave, dont le petit ami moldu étudiait à Oxford, s'était étouffée en buvant son jus de citrouille. On avait cru qu'elle avait simplement avalé de travers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache une liasse de petits papiers sur lesquels étaient écrits les mots : « gobe-fange ». Le professeur McGonagall avait convoqué tous les préfets pour leur demander de faire preuve de toute la vigilance possible, l'agresseur supposé ayant apparemment repris du service.

« Sale affaire. » répéta Slughorn. « Et bien je vous en prie, rejoignez votre camarade ! Nous travaillons par groupe de trois, aujourd'hui, pour fabriquer une potion de renforcement. Vous arrivez à pic, Severus Rogue n'avait pas de partenaires. »

James leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lily pâlissait encore davantage – si c'était possible – elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas très bonne mine, en ce moment. Severus Rogue leva lentement la tête vers eux tout en faisant tomber avec application des gouttes d'essence de romarin dans son chaudron. Parfois, on avait beau s'appeler James Potter et être doté une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, les journées commençaient tout simplement mal.

« Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le temps que mes deux génies des potions n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble ! Bon, James, ne nous mentons pas, vous êtes plus à la traîne que ces deux-là… Mais c'est l'occasion d'apprendre de vos acolytes. Les potions requièrent un certain goût pour la solitude, mais quelques préparations exigent au contraire une forte aptitude au travail d'équipe. Allez allez, au travail !

Ils descendirent de l'estrade pour rejoindre le Serpentard qui allumait finalement un feu sous le chaudron.

« La forme, Snivellus ? » demanda-t-il en balançant son sac sur sa chaise.

« Je suis extatique. » répondit le concerné sans lever les yeux de son travail.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Potter, c'est fatiguant à la fin. » Lily avait saisi son Manuel Avancé de potions et parcourait les instructions, ses yeux faisant des allers et retours d'un bout à l'autre de la page, avec une impressionnante rapidité.

« Tu as réalisé les deux premières étapes, c'est ça ? Il faut couper les racines de géranium, maintenant ? »

« Un travail de commis. Tiens, tâcheron. » répondit Rogue en tendant au Gryffondor une planche à découper. « Et fais des tronçons bien fins, sinon tout sera raté. »

« Raté comme ta tête ? » rétorqua aussitôt James, définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

« On se calme. » intervint Lily, l'air anxieux. « Faisons cette potion correctement et tout ira bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne si on la réussit ? »

« Une fiole de cette même potion. » marmonna Rogue en lançant des regards haineux à James.

« Potter, si tu as déjà réalisé une émulsion gazeuse, je _peux_ m'occuper des racines pendant que tu t'en charges… »

« Laisse tomber, je le fais. » répondit James en sortant son couteau à découper et en faisant glisser les racines vers lui, sans détourner les yeux des pupilles noires de son ennemi de toujours.

La préparation se déroula dans une ambiance tendue de leur côté de la salle. James devait reconnaître que les deux autres menaient la potion d'une manière qui lui échappait. Ils rajoutaient des étapes que le livre ne précisait pas, l'arrêtaient en plein milieu d'une tâche pour corriger son geste. « Mais par Merlin, je fais ce que le livre demande ! » protestait-il, en toute bonne foi. Lily lui lançait alors des regards accablés et compatissants tandis que Rogue crachait des insultes inintelligibles entre deux jets de vapeur. Les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe communiquaient à peine, n'échangeant que des informations d'une brièveté qui rendait le procédé quasiment incompréhensible à un regard extérieur. L'ambiance prit un tournant plus électrique encore lorsque James laissa tomber deux yeux de scarabée dans la mixture au lieu de les « _déposer délicatement à la surface afin qu'ils fondent telle une pastille sur la langue_ ». Rogue le traita de sorcier attardé et James ne put résister de lui jeter des yeux de scarabée à l'aide d'une pichenette de l'index.

« On se calme ! » répéta Lily entre ses dents, pour la vingtième fois.

James profita que Rogue était parti chercher de la farine de veracrasse pour se rapprocher de la sorcière qui comptait les rognures d'ongles de troll nécessaires à la recette – sans avoir l'air particulièrement dégoûtée, encore quelque chose qui faisait de Lily Evans une fille un peu à part.

« On est le 2 novembre, aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-il d'un ton chantant.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il insista.

« C'est un jour spécial. Dumbledore est absent, l'équipe enseignante organise une grande réunion ce soir… »

Toujours pas de réaction.

« Tu t'apprêtes à recevoir un amant secret, ici même dans l'école, grâce à notre amie la sorcière borgne… »

« Mais chhhhttttt ! » lui intima-t-elle, furieuse, car Rogue revenait vers eux, une lueur de suspicion éveillée dans son regard.

« Je ne suis toujours pas convié ? » réitéra-t-il en dépiautant ses scarabées jaunes.

« Certainement pas. » répondit-elle. « Oublie-moi un peu, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Et bien, ça avance, par ici ! » clama Slughorn en humant le fumet qui s'échappait du chaudron. « Comme quoi, de surprenantes collaborations peuvent donner des résultats miraculeux… »

« A condition qu'au moins une personne mette ses sentiments de côté. » marmonna Lily à voix si basse que le professeur ne l'entendit pas. Il choisit plutôt de se tourner vers le préfet-en-chef qui essorait de la bave de narval gélifiée.

« A propos de miracle, comment se porte votre mère, James ? »

« Fort bien, professeur, je vous remercie. » répondit-il.

Slughorn ne tarissait jamais d'éloge sur Euphemia Potter, et James se sentait toujours obligé de lui donner le change.

« J'ai entendu qu'elle songeait reprendre la plume et enfin écrire un livre ? » demanda le professeur avec malice.

Comment pouvait-il savoir des choses pareilles ? Slughorn avait définitivement les oreilles les plus aux aguets de toute la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

« Si c'est le cas, elle vous en informera sûrement en temps et en heure, professeur. » répondit-il en se mordant la langue pour retenir les impertinences qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Une femme formidable, votre mère. Beaucoup d'esprit, d'intelligence, de charme, de caractère. L'avez-vous déjà rencontrée, Lily ? Euphemia Potter est une sorcière de votre trempe, elle vous inspirerait beaucoup ! »

James se félicita qu'aucun des autres Maraudeurs n'ait poursuivi les potions, il les aurait entendus rabâcher les âneries de Slughorn pendant au moins un mois.

« Non, professeur, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. » répondit-elle poliment.

« Un jour, peut-être. Je me rappelle encore être arrivé à Poudlard quand Euphemia entamait sa septième année… Elle avait votre âge… Et elle avait vos yeux, James. J'étais un peu sous le charme, je dois l'avouer. Et puis j'ai suivi toute sa carrière à la Gazette… Vous a-t-elle déjà raconté que je l'avais invitée à prendre un verre, une fois diplômé de Poudlard ? »

Autant l'idée d'imaginer sa mère avec Slughorn le pétrifiait d'horreur, autant la possibilité d'obtenir des dossiers compromettants sur ses parents constituait une merveilleuse promesse d'amusement. Devant l'air surpris de James, le professeur pouffa de rire.

« Je suppose que nous possédons tous un jardin secret. »

Il posa enfin les yeux sur Rogue et lui adressa un vague sourire – le même que celui qu'il adressait généralement à Peter – avant de les quitter pour observer les progrès de l'équipe d'Emma Prewett.

« Ça fait quoi, de se faire draguer par un prof, Potter ? » ricana Rogue avec amertume.

« Exactement cet effet que tu connaîtras jamais. »

S'ensuivit un échange de civilités et de décharges électriques lancées sous la table. Lily attendit qu'ils achèvent une opération capitale, qui devait impérativement être menée à six mains (l'un versant un venin de kraken, l'autre touillant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, le dernier augmentant la température à 193 degrés précis), pour laisser exploser sa colère. Elle traça un cercle autour du chaudron et ils furent expulsés du périmètre qu'elle venait de délimiter.

« LÀ ! Laissez-moi finir cette potion en paix ! C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre de devoir travailler avec les deux plus gros crétins de Poudlard et pourtant c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot ! »

Quand la cloche sonna, James et Rogue se tenaient toujours à distance du chaudron. Slughorn exécuta son traditionnel tour des tables et termina par la leur avec un œil gourmand. Lui pouvait entrer dans le périmètre magique tracé par Lily sans en être aussitôt expulsé.

« Alors, cette potion de renforcement ? Ooooh, quelle texture veloutée ! » s'extasia-t-il. « Mais je vois que vos camarades ne peuvent plus s'approcher du chaudron. » remarqua-t-il avec curiosité.

« Ils gâchaient la potion, monsieur. » s'excusa Lily.

Le professeur éclata de rire.

« C'est un charme d'ordonnance restrictive ? Vous avez bien fait ! Quel caractère… J'espère que ces deux malotrus auront compris la leçon… et que cela ne vous découragera pas de travailler une nouvelle fois avec Severus, vous faisiez de si bons coéquipiers, il y a six ans ! » déplora-t-il en tendant la fiole de récompense à Lily uniquement.

James serra les poings devant le regard étrangement triomphal de Rogue.

* * *

Darren frissonna et poussa un juron en voyant que le feu de cheminée avait considérablement faibli depuis son dernier contrôle. Il s'empara du pot de gros sel et en jeta une bonne poignée dans les flammes. Le feu crépita de nouveau et il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu froid, _réellement_ froid, sur les routes qui l'emmenaient loin de Puddlelake, et il ne tenait guère à revivre l'expérience. La cave suintait d'humidité et si le conduit de cheminée créé par Lily s'était révélé parfaitement adéquat, les braises requéraient une attention constante. Novembre avait débuté par de grandes vagues de froid et depuis deux nuits, le jeune homme grelottait. Il rêvait d'un sort de réchauffement, ou de chauffage automatique… Quand il était enfant, Killy entrait souvent dans sa chambre et en ajustait rapidement la température. En un claquement de doigt, l'air s'emplissait d'une confortable tiédeur.

Il toussa, rajusta sa couverture et contempla sa montre. Quand les aiguilles indiquèrent sept heures précises, il prit un bocal rempli de poudre de Cheminette, près du pot de sel. « Une pincée suffit. » se rappela-t-il en jetant la substance dans le feu qui se teinta aussitôt de reflets verts. Il inspira et passa sa tête dans le feu. « Chambre de Lily Evans, Poudlard ! » annonça-t-il distinctement. Il plissa les yeux tandis que les cheminées de maisons sorcières défilaient devant lui à toute vitesse. Brusquement, il sentit une ultime secousse au niveau de la nuque et ne put s'empêcher de tousser. L'odeur de brûlé était suffocante, mais sa tête était apparemment arrivée à destination. La chambre était belle et claire – plutôt bien rangée, si on exceptait les piles de livres et l'étagère d'appoint qui croulait sous les dossiers de parchemins. Lily se leva de sa chaise et s'accroupit à sa hauteur : elle portait déjà son uniforme de Poudlard.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » lui sourit-elle.

« Étant donné que je n'ai pas utilisé de poudre de Cheminette depuis mes neuf ans, tout s'est déroulé à merveille.»

« Personnellement, je ne supporte pas la poudre de Cheminette d'aussi bonne heure. Mais je souffre autant des transports qu'un veracrasse souffre d'un air pur et non vicié. » grimaça-t-elle.

Elle réprima un bâillement et il remarqua les cernes qui creusaient son regard. Elle semblait épuisée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était aventurée en dehors de Poudlard pour l'aider à aménager le sous-sol de Blanhutte. Sa pâleur arborait une teinte légèrement cireuse.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée… est-ce que tu veux qu'on repousse l'expédition ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Non non non ! Il faut que ce soit ce soir. Dumbledore est absent, tous les professeurs seront mobilisés ailleurs dans le château et j'ai moi-même nommé les deux préfets qui seront de patrouille… On m'a bien fait comprendre qu'une occasion pareille ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. » Elle ignora son sourcil haussé et saisit une liasse de papiers. « Je suis juste fatiguée parce que j'ai avancé sur les traductions de _Zaubersprüchen_ et _Ben zi Bena_. »

« Et tel un elfe de maison, tu n'as pas dormi car je ne t'avais pas précisé que tu y étais autorisée ? »

D'une pichenette, elle envoya valser des cendres sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Dans ta position, je ferais gaffe à ma langue ! » rit-elle. « J'ai juste envie d'avancer. » Plus sérieusement, elle reprit : « Tu as vu dans la Gazette hier… »

« Le groupe de soldats moldus… Je sais. »

Une troupe de l'Armée Britannique se livrait à ses exercices de gymnastique quand des Mangemorts avaient attaqué le camp d'entraînement. On n'avait compté aucun survivant.

« C'était des militaires, ils étaient préparés, ils savaient se battre. Qu'est-ce que pourront faire mes parents le jour où ils se livreront à des attaques en pleine ville ? Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de les protéger. Je veux être utile pour eux. »

Il contempla la bouche décidée, le feu déterminé qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière.

« Je te promets qu'on trouvera. Alors, ce soir… »

« Je vais sortir d'ici grâce au passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne qui me fera arriver chez Honeydukes. Sois prêt à vingt-et-une heures. On repartira par le même passage. Ensuite, on se rendra à la bibliothèque. »

Il acquiesça et fit un signe de tête vers le dossier de papier.

« Tu penses pouvoir m'envoyer Flocon ? »

La chouette hulula en percevant son nom.

« Bien sûr. Tu penses qu'Abbington pourrait s'arranger pour faire traîner la réunion, pour plus de sûreté ? »

Darren fit non de la tête. « Elle est surveillée. Et c'est une professeur qui vient fraîchement d'arriver, elle n'a aucun pou… »

« Attends ! J'entends quelqu'un qui monte. » chuchota-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers la porte.

Il retira aussitôt sa tête de la cheminée et revint à la cave qui lui servait actuellement de refuge et à ses odeurs rances d'asphodèle séchée.

La journée passa lentement. La chouette apporta les documents en descendant directement par le conduit de cheminée, bravant la fumée et la chaleur qui s'en échappaient. Elle émit des bruissements d'ailes contrariées quand elle comprit que Darren ne pouvait rien faire pour laver ses ailes couvertes de suie. Il tenta de la frotter délicatement avec un chiffon mais Flocon préférait nettement les sorts de nettoyage express. L'oiseau repartit en sens inverse en poussant des hululements furieux.

« Mille excuses, votre majesté ! » la railla vivement Darren tandis qu'un tourbillon de plumes blanches disparaissaient dans l'âtre.

Il se plongea rageusement dans les documents de Lily mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une terrible excitation à l'idée qu'il allait enfin y pénétrer…

Poudlard.

Le lieu de tous les possibles. La forteresse imprenable.

 _« Il n'a pas reçu de lettre car il ne figure pas dans nos registres, Octave. » expliquait doucement le Directeur de Poudlard dans le feu de la cheminée._

 _« Il n'est pas assez bon pour vous, Dumbledore ? Les amoureux des moldus tels que vous méprisent les sang-pur au point de les écarter de votre école à tout prix, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Je ne doute pas que votre fils possède de nombreuses qualités, mais sa place n'est pas à Poudlard. Vous devriez le savoir à présent… Pourquoi ne pas l'inscrire dans une école moldue ? De prestigieux établissements seraient certainement ravis de… »_

 _« Combien de gallions ? Je peux me déplacer à Gringotts demain matin à la première heure. »_

 _« Ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Poudlard n'a pas besoin d'or supplémentaire. »_

 _« A votre nom, peut-être ? »_

 _« Octave, soyez raisonnable… » répliquait Dumbledore d'une voix lasse._

Il avait emprunté l'Histoire de Poudlard dans la chambre de Lucius et s'en était délecté. Dans quelle maison irait-il ? Il adorait lire, peut-être irait-il chez les Serdaigle… Mais sa mère avait été à Serpentard et serait sûrement très déçue s'il n'y allait pas. Quoiqu'elle était toujours déçue, de toutes manières… Peut-être étudierait-il à Poufsouffle, comme son père, et comme le père de son père… Ou peut-être qu'en sondant son cœur, le Choixpeau lui découvrirait une qualité naturelle mais cachée, inédite, surprenante, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui. Peut-être le timide et solitaire Cynog serait valeureux comme un Gryffondor ?

Il y avait eu d'autres mages que Warren, d'autres tests pénibles, effrayants et parfois douloureux. Mais aucune lettre n'était jamais arrivée. Octave Warwick, le maître de Puddlelake, avait tempêté. C'était la faute de l'administration de l'école, quelle négligence ! C'était la faute d'Albus Dumbledore, il l'avait écarté exprès ! C'était la faute de ces crétins du Ministère, de la société magique toute entière ! Ils se fourvoyaient quant à l'essence des _véritables_ sorciers !

Cybel ne répondait plus à l'aveuglement de son époux. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans son cabinet privé, les rejoignait de plus en plus tard pour le souper. Elle sentait le souffre et l'annamite. Ses doigts étaient en permanence tâchés d'encre. Elle observait parfois longuement son fils et détournait le regard quand il osait la confronter.

Lucius le tourmentait à chaque retour de vacances. Il se vantait de ses exploits à Serpentard, de ses victoires au Quidditch et se moquait à haute voix de ceux qui ne pourraient jamais jouir de tout ce que Poudlard avait à offrir. Au Noël de sa troisième année, il avait secrètement ramené un addanc et l'avait introduit en pleine nuit dans la chambre de Cynog. Encore aujourd'hui, il portait à l'aine les cicatrices des griffures admonestées par le monstre.

A Poudlard, il aurait pu demander à rester pour les vacances. Il aurait pu avoir des amis avec qui mener de véritables discussions – pas comme les conversations à sens unique qui se produisaient occasionnellement avec Killy. Au début, il n'avait pas songé que s'il avait été inscrit, cela aurait signifié son appartenance au monde magique, et que sa place aurait été celle d'un héritier. Il ne voyait l'école que comme un havre de paix potentiel, un refuge où il désirait ardemment trouver sa place… Mais Poudlard s'était refusé à lui.

Ce soir, il pénétrerait enfin dans le lieu de toutes ses obsessions enfantines.

La nuit tomba, et le froid se fit plus mordant encore. Il attendait dans l'obscurité du couloir de l'entrée, emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe. Neuf heures sonnèrent… Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand la porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur le vide.

« Darren ! Prépare-toi ! _Illusion_! » appela la voix étouffée de Lily.

Il eut l'impression qu'on lui déversait un seau d'eau glacée sur le corps. Quand il porta ses mains à ses yeux, elles étaient devenues invisibles.

« Je t'ai jeté un sortilège de désillusion, le même que celui que je porte en ce moment. Faire les deux à la fois demande beaucoup de concentration. »

Il comprit que le chemin se ferait en silence pour ne pas la distraire. De toute manière, il apparut rapidement qu'il devait lui même faire preuve d'une grande vigilance pour ne pas perdre la trace de Lily. Il se fiait aux claquements des pas sur les pierres, à l'air qui bougeait dans les vêtements, aux graviers qui crépitaient sous les semelles. Il leur fallait aussi s'adapter aux trajectoires des quelques passants qui ne les voyaient pas et garder en mémoire leur propre destination.

Ce fut un soulagement d'apercevoir enfin les miroitements colorés de la vitrine de Honeydukes. La boutique était fermée depuis déjà deux bonnes heures mais les paquets brillants des friandises se reflétaient grâce aux lumières de la rue.

« Par ici ! » chuchota la voix de Lily. Ils firent le tour de la bâtisse et Lily se pencha sur un soupirail à grillage qui devait servir à la livraison des marchandises. Quand elle se releva, les grilles avaient disparu. « Après toi ! »

Il se faufila à la manière d'un chat dans l'ouverture et atterrit dans les réserves de la boutique. Les caisses et les tonneaux étaient remplis de patacitrouilles et de sucettes multicolores. Lily se laissa glisser à son tour et remit la grille en place.

« J'ai dû lancer un léger sortilège de confusion aux tenanciers pour qu'ils oublient de jeter leur sort d'alarme au sous-sol… » expliqua Lily dont la démarche légère se répercutait contre les boîtes et les palettes de marchandises. Elle poussa une caisse de caramélons ( _« Aimez-vous les caramels mous ? Ils vous camoufleront à merveille ! »_ ) et une trappe s'ouvrit à l'endroit où se tenaient les friandises un instant auparavant.

Une fois qu'ils se furent introduits dans le passage secret – terreux et plus humide encore que la cave – Lily put annuler le sortilège de désillusion et éclaira le chemin de sa baguette.

« Il faudra marcher vingt minutes jusqu'à Poudlard. » prévint-elle alors qu'ils frayaient le chemin dans le sol de terre battu rendu légèrement meuble par le temps quasi-hivernal.

« J'ai lu ce que tu m'as envoyé. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Hilde voulait dire par ' _la magie est l'âme, l'âme est la magie_ ' ? Comme si les deux étaient indissociables, alors qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter que _chaque être vivant possède une âme_ , même les moldus… »

« Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas le passage le plus sibyllin. » s'agaça Lily. « Tu as jeté un œil aux incantations du Mage Odilon ? »

« _'La magie n'est que magie, le sang n'est que le sang, les os ne sont que les os.'_ Ça me paraît pourtant limpide… » se moqua-t-il. « Attention à la flaque. »

Elle enjamba le creux rempli d'eau.

« ' _La magie demeure éternellement dans le corps magique, et ainsi iront les choses.'_ Je crois que c'est le passage qui m'a le plus découragée. »

« Lily, qu'est-ce que les sorciers disent généralement de l'âme ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant, décontenancée.

« Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, tes parents avaient peut-être des opinions qui… »

« J'étais adolescent quand je suis parti et nous ne parlions pas franchement de magie essentielle à chaque repas. »

Elle acquiesça avec compréhension.

« Ils croient en l'existence de l'âme, ce n'est pas sujet à discussion. Tous les moldus n'y croient pas forcément, tu sais. » précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air perplexe de son ami. « Alors que l'existence de l'âme ne souffre aucune objection dès qu'on étudie certaines magies puissantes. De la magie très blanche ou de la magie très noire, par exemple. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent par âme ? »

« L'essence de l'être, j'imagine. »

« Bon sang, tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps dans ces bouquins brumeux… » soupira-t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire. « Je t'ai donné la définition d'Adalbert Lasornette dans _Magie théorique_. Il dit que l'âme est l'essence même d'un être, la synthèse entre son esprit – qui peut être maîtrisé par la légilimancie ou l'occlumancie – sa mémoire – qui peut être maîtrisé par l'usage d'une Pensine – et son cœur – selon lui, l'éternel indomptable. »

« Et dans le cas d'un sorcier, de sa magie. »

« Lasornette ne le précise pas. La magie que possède un sorcier, pour lui, s'inscrit dans ces trois éléments à la fois. »

« C'est pourtant cette magie que nous pourrions mettre en bouteille – pour mieux la partager entre tous ceux qui possèdent une âme. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Le sentier souterrain remontait et se rétrécissait. Les racines se faisaient plus nombreuses.

« _Lumos_! Je suis désolée ! » s'excusa-t-elle tandis que Darren trébuchait sur une nœud d'arbre particulièrement fourbe. « J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et j'ai oublié de t'éclairer le chemin… »

« Typique de la tendance sorcière à faire fi de l'impotence des sans-pouvoirs ! » gloussa-t-il en reprenant son équilibre.

« Je suis _vraiment_ désolée ! » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Je n'aurai qu'à emmener ma lampe torche la prochaine fois… »

« La prochaine fois ! » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu te rends compte que je risque d'être renvoyée si on se fait prendre ? Même si on mène cette mission à bien, il est hors de question qu'on réitère l'exploit à l'avenir !»

« On ne se fera pas prendre. » assura-t-il.

« C'est la fin. » déclara Lily en pointant le faisceau de sa baguette sur l'impasse du tunnel. « Bon. Je récapitule. Nous nous rendons, couverts d'un sort de désillusion, à la bibliothèque qui se situe deux étages plus bas. Tous les professeurs sont en réunion dans l'aile opposée du château, mais si tu vois Miss Teigne, le chat le plus vicieux du monde, pointer ses yeux jaunes : tu cours. Si tu vois Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, surgir dans les airs, tu te tais et tu me laisses faire. Si tu vois un autre élève passer dans les couloirs, là aussi, tu te mets sur le côté et tu me laisses faire. Une fois notre tâche accomplie, nous repartirons en sens inverse. »

« Oui, chef ! » Il expira bruyamment. « Lily. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. »

« Pas autant que moi. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Derrière cette statue, c'est Poudlard. _Poudlard_. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Mes parents auraient tué pour que je sois admis ici. Je ne crois pas qu'ils pensaient que j'y mettrais un jour les pieds de cette manière. » Il souffla de nouveau, tentant vaguement de se relaxer. « Je sais que nous ne sommes pas là pour une visite touristique. Mais c'est tout de même étrange. »

Elle lui prit la main et émit une petite pression réconfortante. « Je pensais que tu te fichais de Poudlard. »

« Je ne m'en fichais pas à onze ans quand je dessinais l'emblème de l'école à l'infini en guettant l'arrivée de ma lettre. » grimaça-t-il. « Je me suis résigné, mais je ne m'en fiche pas tant que ça. » avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Faisons en sorte que je ne sois pas renvoyée ce soir et je te parlerai plus de Poudlard à l'avenir. Promis. »

Elle dégagea sa main et appuya sur le socle de la statue, situé au-dessus de leur tête. Celle-ci pivota et Lily prononça le double-sortilège de désillusion. Ils s'extirpèrent du passage, présences invisibles qui replacèrent néanmoins le leurre après leur passage.

« Par ici ! » chuchota-t-elle en prenant la direction des escaliers.

C'était plus encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Les tableaux. Innombrables, mouvants, sources perpétuelles d'animation. Les destriers hennissaient, les nymphes faisaient bruisser les ruisseaux de leurs doigts délicats, les guerriers s'élançaient dans des champs de bataille tracés au crayon et à la peinture à l'huile. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de tableaux à Puddlelake.

Les teintures. Chaudes, épaisses, omniprésentes. Les chandelles, telles des nuées d'oiseaux, flottant dans les airs et éclairant leurs pas.

La multitude de couloirs, de passages, de volées de marches, d'escaliers en colimaçons, d'impasses et de double-portes. Un labyrinthe dont la richesse dominait de loin le manoir de son enfance.

Elle lui avait repris la main pour le guider, et il essayait de ne pas la ralentir mais ses yeux dévoraient les plafonds peints pour représenter toutes les nuances célestes, les armures qui bavardaient entre elles, les intitulés parfois nébuleux des salles de classe.

Il entendait la respiration inquiète de son amie et appréhendait avec elle chaque croisée des chemins, chaque arrivée dans une nouvelle corniche. Plusieurs fois, ils crurent entendre des bruits de pas et se figèrent un instant… Mais point de concierge, de professeur, de chat rôdeur ou d'élève ignorant le couvre-feu. Ils parvinrent à la bibliothèque sans encombre et elle le traîna à travers les étagères, jusqu'à la Réserve. Il sentit une légère résistance en refermant la porte et lutta pour accompagner la poignée jusqu'au bout.

Le sortilège de désillusion s'interrompit pour eux deux. « _Lockere_! » fit Lily en pointant la porte de la réserve. Puis elle s'approcha d'un minuscule tableau accroché au bout de la salle. « _Ignis._ » susurra-t-elle à la salamandre chinoise qui émit des ronds de fumée par les narines. Le médaillon se souleva et laissa apparaître un trou.

« _Fortis_ est là-dedans, et tu es le seul à pouvoir le prendre sans risque. » lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit, mit la main dans l'ouverture béante et agrippa une sorte de capsule de verre. Quand il le sortit, il vit que la coque protégeait un livre noir et rond, sans reliure. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu le traversa.

« Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… »

« Impossible, il repose à Poudlard depuis presque trois siècles. » le reprit Lily. « Voilà ce que je comptais faire. D'une part, je créé une bulle de purification magique qui te permettra d'ouvrir le livre. Une sorte de bulle, de cage sans magie. D'autre part, je te lance un sort d'assimilation rapide. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Aussi appelé le sort du paresseux, il porte bien mal son surnom car c'est un enchantement assez compliqué. Il devrait te suffire de toucher le livre pour assimiler son contenu. Comme si tu étais doté d'une mémoire photographique… seulement en plus rapide, car tu n'auras même pas besoin de parcourir les pages. »

Il émit un petit sifflement. « Il n'existe pas de potion pour ça ? »

Elle se renfrogna. « Si, mais elle se prépare en quatre mois et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu pourras lancer deux sorts à la fois ? »

« Il le faudra bien. Tu es prêt ? »

« Quand tu veux. »

Elle se plaça à trois mètres de distance et ferma les yeux, la baguette brandie dans la pénombre de la réserve. Darren en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Il observa avec intérêt un énorme livre dont les pages frémissaient, découvrant parfois des canines pointues. Sur une étagère, un autre ouvrage se débattait sans parvenir à libérer ses ailes clouées à même le meuble.

Lily se tenait droite, manteau entrouvert et écharpe défaite. Puis sa main droite fendit l'air, traçant une large courbe. Son autre main se leva, la paume dirigée vers Darren. Elle marmonna des incantations complexes et il perçut distinctement un bruissement qui se fit soudain rauque. Puis, l'air se mit à crépiter. Il demeura immobile, les mains serrées sur la coque de verre qui protégeait _Fortis_ , tandis que des courants électriques craquaient dans l'air. Des lignes argentées et dorées tracèrent une sphère autour de Darren et un grand coup de vent, semblable à une petite explosion, ébouriffa les deux jeunes gens.

Lily baissa sa baguette mais sa paume gauche maintenait la sphère de non-magie.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » demanda-t-il, tournant sur lui-même à l'intérieur de sa bulle.

« Il faut que tu l'ouvres pour vérifier. » répondit-elle.

« Et si il y a une faille ? »

Elle haussa les épaules mais ses yeux semblaient inquiets. « Tout explose. »

« Magnifique. » marmonna-t-il en appuyant sur le mécanisme qui libérait le livre de sa coque.

Lentement, il sortit l'ouvrage et posa la protection sur la table.

« Ça marche ! Tu es une génie ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Je vais te lancer le sort d'assimilation. » prévint-elle, le visage crispé par l'effort.

Il prit le livre à deux mains.

« _Memory_. » souffla-t-elle.

Une étincelle d'un rose poudré jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Darren en pleine poitrine. D'abord, il ne se passa rien, puis ce fut comme si on lui saisissait le cerveau pour l'excaver de son crâne… Et tout redevint normal. Il cessa de papillonner des paupières et se tourna vers Lily. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : elle reculait dangereusement vers le mur et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Sa paume n'était plus directement tendue vers lui et il comprit qu'elle faisait un malaise. La silhouette de la sorcière vacilla et elle tomba en arrière.

« Lily ! » hurla-t-il mais la sphère de non-magie se craquelait déjà et, paniqué, il se hâta de récupérer la coque de protection pour la remettre autour de l'ouvrage. « Non, non, pas maintenant… » protesta-t-il entre ses dents, ses doigts tremblant un peu tandis qu'il actionnait le mécanisme de l'étui et fourrait le livre dedans.

« _Suspension_ ! » lança alors quelqu'un et ce fut comme si une onde ralentissait l'action de la pièce, les paillettes de poussière qui tombaient à la lueur des chandelles, les borborygmes du livre armé de canines étouffés par une lenteur artificielle.

Darren leva les yeux et vit Lily revenir à elle, les jambes allongées par terre, le buste soutenu par une force invisible à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

« Potter, je sais que c'est toi. » déclara-t-elle avec la voix calme qui annonce les tempêtes.

Soudain, la tête puis le corps entier d'un jeune homme apparut dans la Réserve. Il portait des lunettes et un pull de Quidditch aux couleurs rouge et or. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'un chanteur de rock'n'roll. Son bras gauche soutenait la nuque de Lily tandis que sa baguette continuait de ralentir leur environnement magique. Darren comprit alors que ce n'était pas la poignée de porte qui lui avait résisté un peu plus tôt, mais un corps qui l'avait empêché de la fermer correctement.

Une catastrophe. C'était une catastrophe. Quelqu'un les avait suivi, quelqu'un allait les dénoncer…

« Une cape d'invisibilité. Je _savais_ que tu pouvais te rendre invisible, Marlene me doit cinq mornilles… »

« Et moi je savais que tu semblais beaucoup trop sage pour être honnête. Alors qu'en réalité, tu te livres à des enchantements hautement controversés, de nuit, et avec des inconnus en plus. »

Elle soupira et se redressa, les yeux encore dans le vague.

« Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ tu es venu ? »

« La curiosité. On patrouillait tranquillement avec Remus quand j'ai vu, sur la Carte, ton nom apparaître à côté de celui d'un étranger qui n'appartient pas à cette école. Je m'appelle James Potter. » dit-il à l'intention de Darren qui perçut, malgré la politesse du ton, l'évaluation visuelle dont il faisait l'objet. Il choisit d'examiner son interlocuteur avec la même courtoisie de façade.

« Comme Fleamont Potter, de la marque Lissenplis ? »

« C'est mon père. Et tu es Cynog Warwick, mais franchement, ça ne me dit rien… »

« Il s'appelle Darren. » intervint Lily. « Potter, merci de m'avoir galamment rattrapée mais tu peux vraiment retourner dans la salle commune, maintenant. »

« De une : il s'appelle Cynog, pas Darren. C'était écrit sur la Carte et la Carte ne ment jamais. De deux : en tant que préfet-en-chef, je suis dans l'obligation de vous arrêter dans vos trépidantes expérimentations et de t'amener chez McGonagall. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Les deux élèves s'affrontèrent du regard, se jaugeant l'un l'autre dans un duel muet. C'était la fin, songea Darren. Ce Potter allait dénoncer Lily, elle serait renvoyée et lui finirait ses jours à Azkaban. Machinalement, il chercha dans la pièce un objet qui lui permettrait de se battre sans avoir recours à une baguette magique.

« Ou alors… » reprit James Potter en changeant de registre, passant de la menace à la démonstration de charme. « Plutôt que de vouloir lancer deux sortilèges très avancés en manquant de fracasser ta jolie petite tête contre le sol… »

« Elle s'en sortait très bien ! » protesta Darren en fronçant les sourcils.

« … tu pourrais aussi me laisser t'aider. En l'occurrence, _vous_ aider. »

Il tendit la main à Lily pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Et devenir notre complice ? » demanda-t-elle avec circonspection.

« A condition que vous me racontiez tout une fois qu'on sera à l'abri de Rusard, bien sûr. Evans… » reprit-il en la voyant hésiter. « Une bulle de non-magie en même temps qu'un sort d'assimilation ? Même Dumbledore ne devait pas en être capable à notre âge. Je pourrais maintenir la bulle tandis que tu lances l'autre enchantement. »

Le garçon tenait à rester, la curiosité dévorait sa figure. Mais aurait-il eu cette même réaction si il avait connu la raison de leur présence tardive dans la Réserve ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des sans-pouvoirs ? » demanda abruptement Darren.

Potter se tourna vers lui comme s'il venait de se rappeler de sa présence. « Des cracmols, des moldus. » précisa Darren en voyant l'air circonspect de son interlocuteur.

Pensif, celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore davantage.

« Si tu veux parler politique, pourquoi ne pas le faire autour d'une Bièraubeurre dans notre salle commune ? »

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Lily intervienne.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis avec James là-dessus. C'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de défendre les nés-moldus. »

« Evans, mon sort de suspension temporelle va devoir prendre fin à un moment ou à un autre. Est-ce que tu laisses la bibliothèque exploser, ou bien ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai utilisé un sort de vide magique combiné à une purification de… »

« Tu me parles golbabil. »

« La formule, c'est _bullopur_. »

« Et bah voilà… Est-ce que je te parle dissociation métaphysique du corps métamorphosé, moi ? Non ! Je te dis simplement que pour prendre l'apparence de ton voisin de classe, la formule, c'est _sosire._ »

Darren ne put s'empêcher de sentir profondément agacé. Par l'attitude de maître en terrain conquis de James Potter, d'une part. Par la tension qui semblait animer Lily toute entière et jusqu'aux pointes de sa chevelure rousse, d'autre part. En même temps, elle semblait soudainement se laisser faire par le trouble-fête. Mais il n'avait pas de baguette magique – lui – connaissait mal les tenants et aboutissants de sortilèges aussi complexes – lui – et se trouvait dans cette pièce en totale illégalité – lui. Frustré, il attendit que le dénommé Potter ait renforcé la bulle autour de lui et sortit de nouveau _Fortis_ de sa coque de verre.

« Tu es prêt ? A trois ! Un, deux… » compta Lily.

 _Trois_. Une fois encore, il se sentit dépossédé de sa propre cervelle. Deux mains lui ouvraient le crâne, y creusaient sans relâche et lui donnait…

La lumière. Les mots. Les images. Les formules. Le latin n'avait pas de sens mais un ordre logique les phrases parlaient une langue inconnue mais qui ne pouvaient s'agencer autrement. Il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour décrire la sensation de se voir attribuer d'un seul coup, en vrac, la mémoire d'un livre inconnu. Quand les mots cessèrent de se déverser tout à la fois dans son esprit, un autre type de mémoire s'insinua en lui. _La mémoire de l'objet_.

Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas lâcher le livre et se prendre la tête à deux mains quand l'enchantement prit fin. Avec difficulté, il le replaça dans l'étui.

« Ça a marché ? » demanda faiblement Lily.

« Oui… » répondit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il se tourna vers elle. « Il est… là-dedans. »

Son coeur, son corps, sa tête.

Potter mit fin à la bulle de non-magie et Darren parvint à replacer le livre dans sa cachette protégée par la salamandre. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux et flottant. Il devait avoir l'air fiévreux, mais Lily n'avait pas meilleure mine. Potter émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Et bien… Tes capacités en enchantements ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre, Evans. »

« Je suis épuisée. » admit-elle.

Darren posa une main sur son épaule et ignora l'énième haussement de sourcil de Potter.

« Il faut que je te ramène à Pré-au-lard. » commença-t-elle.

« Hé ! J'ai mérité mes explications ! » s'indigna James en sortant de sa poche une fiole de potion orange fluo et une barre chocolatée qu'il fourra dans la main de la sorcière. « Tiens, du Vitatonique pour la forme et du chocolat pour calmer les nerfs. »

Elle dévissa le bouchon et vida la bouteille d'un trait sans remarquer la surprise de Darren. L'absence de méfiance dont elle faisait preuve l'inquiétait plus encore que son intense pâleur.

« Merci de nous avoir aidés mais ce que nous faisons ne te regarde pas. » commença Darren mais Lily l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Je t'expliquerai demain, Potter. Mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas la force. » dit-elle en mordant dans la friandise, l'air exténuée.

Potter haussa les épaules mais n'insista pas. Il rattrapa la cape qu'il avait posée derrière lui et la tendit à Darren.

« Tu devrais mettre ça jusqu'à la statue, on serait plus tranquille. Elle et moi pouvons toujours prétendre remplir nos devoirs de préfets-en-chef. A condition que tu retires ton manteau et ton écharpe, Evans… Enfin, ce type de détails crient ' _je suis sortie sans autorisation_ ', tss… »

Elle retira docilement les vêtements incriminés et les envoya dans sa chambre d'un coup de baguette avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux te faire confiance. » argua Darren en revêtant la cape d'invisibilité.

A son grand agacement, Potter se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

« Ne dis pas ça à quelqu'un qui, lui, serait capable de déchiffrer le livre dont le contenu te semble si précieux. »

La bibliothèque était toujours plongée dans le noir. Ils la traversèrent en silence, Lily jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil anxieux autour d'eux mais la pièce était vide. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Lily et Darren partent par la gauche, d'où ils étaient venus.

« Attendez ! » souffla Potter.

Il sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche et le tapota d'un coup de baguette.

« La réunion doit être terminée à l'heure qu'il est. Si on prend par là, on va tomber sur Rusard d'ici deux minutes… Passons par l'autre côté ! »

Ils le suivirent sans protester – il semblait si sûr de lui, si confiant dans sa capacité à les amener vers la sortie malgré leur fatigue et leur nervosité. Ils arrivaient à bout d'un escalier particulièrement étroit et pentu quand James consulta brièvement le bout de parchemin.

« Raaah ! Ils sont tous en train de rentrer dans leurs appartements et l'autre tordu de chat arrive ! Entre les deux, mieux vaut prendre le chat. On tourne au prochain corridor gauche ! »

En effet, au couloir suivant, la bête aux yeux jaunes les fixait avec animosité.

« Sale bête. » grogna Potter en contournant l'animal. Mais le chat se mit à grogner. Pendant un instant, Darren crut qu'il fonçait sur lui mais la bête le dépassa et se jeta dans le vide, s'agrippant à une silhouette invisible qui se mit à crier. Avec stupeur, ils virent le sortilège de désillusion s'évanouir. Apparut un garçon au nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs, pris en chasse par l'infâme félin.

« _Lashlabask_! » s'écria le garçon entre deux cris de douleur, parvenant à se libérer de la bête.

Miss Teigne glapit et se trouva projetée quatre mètres plus loin. Elle miaula de rage et s'enfuit, certainement dans l'espoir de rameuter son maître. Est-ce que Poudlard tout entier s'amusait à suivre Lily Evans à la nuit tombée ? Combien d'autres garçons se révéleraient dans les minutes à venir, débarrassés de leurs capes d'invisibilité et de leurs sortilèges de désillusion ? Il s'efforça de rester silencieux : sous la cape, le garçon ne pouvait pas le voir. Lily émit un sifflement furieux et dut manifester un effort monumental pour garder sa voix basse.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu nous espionnes ?! »

« Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous suive, évitez de parler de vos plans en cours de potions ! » cracha-t-il en passant sa main sur son cou plein de griffures. Darren remarqua que son blason portait les couleurs de Serpentard. « Et je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me donner des leçons.

« Je pensais qu'après l'année dernière, tu aurais arrêté de mettre ton gros nez n'importe où, Snivellus ! » lança Potter en lançant un nouveau regard au parchemin dans sa poche. « Il faut qu'on dégage ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton pressant.

« ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! » retentit la voix survoltée du concierge.

Ils détalèrent sur les traces de Potter, dans une course effrénée. « Par ici ! » Ils s'engagèrent dans des escaliers en colimaçon et passèrent à travers un tableau comme s'il était agi d'air. Lily ne put retenir une légère exclamation de surprise et Darren aperçut l'étonnement du surnommé Snivellus. Visiblement, Potter connaissait l'école dans ses moindres recoins.

« Incroyable ! Incroyable ! » s'insurgeait Lily, de plus en plus essoufflée, en lançant des regards furibonds au Serpentard. « Tu nous suis depuis quand exactement ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans la Réserve, si tu veux savoir. » lui rétorqua le nouveau venu.

 _C'était déjà ça._ Non seulement Rogue ne l'avait pas vu, lui, le renégat cracmol recherché par le Ministère, mais il n'avait assisté à rien de ce qui concernait leurs recherches… Il ne resterait que le silence du Gryffondor à obtenir.

« Est-ce que par hasard je me serais faufilé en premier, te bloquant le passage ? » le railla Potter. « C'est pathétique que Severus Rogue arrive toujours _deuxième_ après moi… »

« Pas toujours. » rétorqua le dénommé Rogue en affrontant le Gryffondor du regard.

« L'heure n'est pas aux combats de coqs ! » les prévint Lily.

« Il y a une armoire à double-fond qui donne accès au parc, au second sous-sol. » articula James après un nouveau coup d'œil au parchemin qui dépassait de sa poche.

« Et pourquoi on te ferait confiance ? »

« Parce que – comme d'habitude – je pourrais sauver tes fesses de Serpentard. Rusard ne connaît pas cette satanée armoire et personne ne se fera prendre si tu me suis. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta poche, Potter ? »

Darren pressa le bras de Lily pour lui signaler silencieusement sa présence à travers la cape d'invisibilité et lui indiquer l'ombre de Miss Teigne qui se profilait à la lueur d'une bougie.

« James ! » chuchota Lily d'un ton pressant en lui montrant la silhouette menaçante à l'autre bout du couloir. « Fais bien ce que tu veux, Snivellus, mais personnellement, je suis Potter ! » reprit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux tandis qu'ils se remettaient dans l'autre sens.

Le Serpentard fulmina mais n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Ils durent redescendre tous les étages et Darren ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait empirer jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette colorée surgisse au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait entendu Lucius s'en plaindre à chaque vacances et savait que ce nom n'était synonyme que de chaos, désastre et retenues. L'esprit frappeur de Poudlard découvrit un sourire carnassier en apercevant le petit groupe.

« Ooooooh ! Mais c'est la petite préfète-en-chef et ses princes charmants ! »

« Peeves, mon vieux, s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas ! » supplia Potter.

Mais l'esprit frappeur prit une voie d'outre-tombe.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû me chasser de votre petite réunion l'autre jour… Elle a été méchante avec moi, tu vois, petit pote Potter ? ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIIIIIIIRS ! » hurla-t-il en imitant la voix de Rusard.

Les deux élèves de Gryffondor poussèrent simultanément un juron tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur course.

« La salle de bain des préfets ! » suggéra soudainement Lily alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser la statue d'un sorcier à l'air mal embouché. « Il y a une rampe qui amène directement au premier sous-sol ! »

« Où ça ? » s'étonna Potter.

« Derrière le tableau de Poséidon fendant les eaux ! _Brise marine !_ »

Une porte couverte de coquillages apparut et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Darren fut aveuglé par le marbre blanc, le nacre et les bocaux remplis de sels de bain fluorescents. Ils suivirent Lily qui s'approchait du passage secret situé à l'autre bout de la salle de bain. Ils ralentirent toutefois en entendant un claquement de langue réprobateur. D'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers un vitrail représentant un poulpe géant. La bête faisait chavirer les navires dans un océan déchaîné. Elle fit tournoyer ses yeux globuleux en agitant ses tentacules.

« Tttt ttt ttt… quatre arrivants, mais seulement deux préfets ! » gloussa le monstre marin. Un grondement retentit alors et d'un seul coup, deux vagues gigantesques apparurent de chacun des quatre murs. « J'espère que vous savez nager ! » cria Potter tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers le tableau de Poséidon.

« _ABYSSE ! ABYSSE !_ » lui hurla Lily pour actionner le mécanisme, mais les vagues s'abattirent sur eux dans un vacarme abrutissant. Rogue fut balancé dans le trou que venait de découvrir le dieu des mers et qui comportait en effet une rampe semblables à celle d'une caserne de pompiers. Quand le raz-de-marée les engloutit, Darren se sentit agrippé, au cou par Potter et au bras par Lily. Il sentit la cape glisser de sa tête. Mais son possesseur tenait fermement le vêtement sur sa nuque et l'empêcha de le laisser totalement emporter par les flots. Tandis que les vagues refluaient vers les murs pour repartir à la charge, les deux Gryffondor le jetèrent d'un commun effort dans le passage et Darren se laissa glisser contre la rampe de métal.

Tout en bas, il atterrit dans une minuscule salle ronde. Rogue jeta un regard soupçonneux aux flaques d'eau qu'il répandait et commença à battre l'air dans l'espoir de saisir la présence invisible qui trempait le sol. Ses cheveux noirs et mouillés tombaient lamentablement sur son visage, ses yeux brillaient de colère. Le manège absurde dura quelques dizaines de secondes, Darren insultant mentalement le Serpentard qui suivait les gouttes d'eau de son adversaire sans forme ni reflet. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit enfin arriver les deux autres, tout aussi mouillés qu'eux.

« Mais arrête, un peu ! » s'énerva Lily contre Rogue, tandis que Potter lançait un sortilège de séchage collectif.

« Il y a une quatrième personne ici ! » cria le Serpentard.

« Waouh ! Quels talents de déduction, Détectimage Snivellus ! Est-ce que, quand Rogue aura cessé d'être pathétique, on pourra y aller ? C'est une bonne compagnie pour un concours de t-shirt mouillés, mais il est plus de minuit, voyez-vous… »

Un maléfice jaillit de la baguette de Rogue, un autre de la baguette de Potter et Lily lança un sortilège entre eux deux qui fit rebondir les deux jets de lumière sur les murs.

« Aucun de vous deux n'était censé être là ce soir ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Alors, maintenant, on sort d'ici et tous au lit ! C'EST CLAIR ? »

Elle avait l'air vaguement démente, avec ses épais cheveux roux gonflés par l'humidité et son ton plus autoritaire que jamais.

« Tous au lit, dans le même lit ou… ? »

Vu regard qui lui répondit, Potter jugea préférable de ne pas plaisanter davantage. Il ouvrit la porte et après un regard d'expert reconnaissant à quel endroit précis du château il se trouvait, il s'engagea dans le couloir. Enfin, ils parvinrent au second sous-sol et arrivèrent devant une armoire sculptée d'animaux de la forêt.

« Enfin ! » se réjouit Potter en ouvrant la double-porte. Il tâta le fond du meuble et insinua ses ongles dans une rainure, ouvrant ainsi le double-fond par lequel on apercevait en effet la pelouse du parc et, au loin, l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

« Vas-y. » souffla Lily à l'oreille invisible de Darren qui frôla Potter et passa à travers le meuble.

Il se retrouva sur l'herbe fraîche, la lune presque pleine éclairant le passage qu'il venait d'emprunter.

Il respira profondément, pour la première fois de la soirée : le plus dangereux était accompli. Encore fallait-il regagner Pré-au-lard, débattre avec Lily de ce qu'ils avaient appris, discuter de comment gérer les deux intrus qui les avaient espionnés, mais…

« Je les ai, ma mignonne, cette fois, je les ai ! » leur parvint la voix sadique du concierge.

« Vite ! » commanda Potter en prenant Rogue par le bras pour le faire entrer dans le parc. Mais ce dernier profita de leur proximité pour pousser violemment le Gryffondor en arrière. Dans la confusion, il saisit la carte qui dépassait de la poche de son ennemi. Darren rattrapa Potter par réflexe.

« _Accio_ carte ! » réagit Lily mais le sortilège ne sembla pas fonctionner. Elle se jeta sur le bras de Rogue qui tenait l'objet. Mais le garçon résista et ils tombèrent sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement maladroit de bras et de jambes.

« PRIS SUR LE FAIT ! » hurla la voix victorieuse de Rusard.

Potter s'était redressé et s'apprêtait à retourner dans le couloir mais Darren le retint. « C'est trop tard ! »

« Non, non, la Carte ! » protesta Potter d'une voix horrifiée.

Ce fut comme si elle l'avait entendu. Lily eut juste le temps de ramper jusqu'au parchemin que tenait étroitement Rogue entre ses doigts et de poser sa baguette dessus en chuchotant une formule qui transforma la précieuse carte en un parchemin vierge. D'un coup de pied, elle ferma l'armoire et les deux garçons se trouvèrent brutalement enfermés au-dehors du château.

« BOUSE DE DRAGON ! »

Potter donna un coup de pied contre le mur de pierres tandis que Darren retirait la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité, découvrant son visage.

« C'est la faute de Rogue, _encore_! Ce type est une plaie ! Quand je pense qu'elle était amie avec lui ! Patmol va me tuer, il va juste me tuer ! »

« Lily était amie avec ce type ? » balbutia-t-il.

Le Gryffondor sortit de son affolement et le scruta attentivement.

« Elle ne t'a pas raconté ? Vous n'êtes pas si proches que ça, alors… »

Insupportable, Potter était _insupportable_. Il serra les dents et se concentra sur la suite de sa mission.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer le chemin pour rentrer à Pré-au-lard ? »

« Qui es-tu, exactement ? C'était quoi, ce bouquin ? Comment est-ce que tu connais Evans ? »

« Elle ne t'a pas raconté ? Vous n'êtes pas si proches que ça, alors. » rétorqua-t-il avec froideur. Il savoura la satisfaction de voir Potter perdre un peu de sa superbe. « Si elle ne t'a rien dit, ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire. »

Silence.

« Je te provoquerais bien en duel mais je vois que tu n'as pas de baguette. »

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna de Potter, partant vers le lac. Il devait bien y avoir une sortie quelque part, un passage entre les grilles du domaine et les fourrés…

« Pas par-là ! A moins que tu veuilles à tout prix te faire repérer… Viens avec moi, je peux t'indiquer un passage avant que tu me rendes ma cape. »

Ils traversèrent une partie du parc jusqu'à apercevoir un saule noueux qui battait des branches. Le préfet fit léviter une grosse pierre et la plaça sur une racine qui s'immobilisa totalement et pencha le tronc de l'arbre, dévoilant un trou.

« Si tu passes par là, tu arriveras à la Cabane Hurlante. Mais je te déconseille de l'utiliser à nouveau, la maison est hantée les nuits de pleine lune. Et si tu devais arriver ici, tu te ferais déchiqueter par le Saule Cogneur. »

Il tendit la main pour que Darren lui rende la cape et celui-ci s'exécuta.

« Merci de m'avoir fait sortir, je suppose. » reconnut-il à contre coeur.

« Tu sais, Cynog 'juste Darren' Warwick… Lily Evans a un sacré caractère, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bon. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne sera pas renvoyée après t'avoir aidé ce soir. »

« Est-ce qu'elle y perdrait tant que ça ? C'est une sorcière incroyable, avec ou sans Poudlard. »

Sur ces mots, il se glissa dans le passage et l'arbre se referma sur lui, le plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il regretta sérieusement de n'avoir pas amené de lampe torche tandis qu'il marchait sans aucune indication, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse.

Est-ce Lily serait effectivement expulsée de l'école ?

Si oui, songea-t-il avec une pointe de culpabilité, elle pourrait le rejoindre à Blanhutte. Ils pourraient travailler sur l'Union des Sorciers et des Sans-Pouvoirs. Ils aménageraient au mieux la maison, elle l'aiderait à convaincre la communauté sorcière. Il n'était pas sorcier mais il savait qu'elle avait accompli de la magie de très haut niveau ce soir…

Si elle était expulsée, elle devait savoir qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir, avec ses malles, ses affaires, et que même sans diplôme, il y aurait de la place auprès de lui.

* * *

 **Islande, 1976**

La brise fraîche du crépuscule. L'odeur piquante du dictame. La lumière qui traversait les rideaux. Adriana tenta d'ouvrir un œil et le referma aussitôt, aveuglée par le halo de lumière orangée que diffusaient les chandelles de la pièce. Une chambre. Elle sentait les draps légèrement raides sur sa peau. Et en même temps vint la conscience aiguë de…

La douleur.

Cuisante, lancinante, chauffant son crâne à blanc. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Sa main semblait peser une tonne mais elle se força à la soulever de l'édredon… ses doigts rencontrèrent le bandage noué sur son crâne.

« Vous êtes réveillée ! » s'exclama en anglais une voix masculine et inconnue.

« Mal... » gémit-elle pour toute réponse.

« Ethel va vous donner un peu de potion anti-douleur. »

L'homme prononça une parole dans une langue inconnue – _l'islandais_ , se souvint-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. Elle était en Islande depuis deux semaines. Une main délicate passa derrière sa nuque, tandis qu'on pressait doucement une cuiller en bois contre ses lèvres. Le remède apaisant glissa dans sa gorge et la soulagea instantanément. Elle essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et y parvint davantage. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre aux murs de pierre brute. Les rideaux, les tapis, les draps offraient tout un dégradé de gris. Le toit mansardé semblait tomber sur les deux autres occupants : une adolescente aux lourdes boucles rousses qui lui avait administré la potion, et un homme aux longs cheveux gris.

« Vous avez fait une longue chute. »

« Les autres ? » souffla-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

« Je crains qu'ils n'aient pas eu autant de chance que vous. »

C'était comme sombrer d'un coup au cœur d'un lac gelé. Le guide, les autres compagnons avec qui elle avait gravi la paroi du volcan… Tous morts. Ils devaient parvenir sur les hauteurs de la montagne enflammée. Elle avait acquis la maîtrise de l'eau à Ushuaïa, l'air dans les montagnes tibétaines, la terre au cœur des vallées du Kenya. Il ne restait que le feu du volcan d'Askjakull pour compléter la première croix des éléments. Les trois premiers jour, ils avaient escaladé en s'arrêtant toutes les cinq heures pour se reposer un peu et réaliser les rituels du feu. Puis, le Jólakötturinn les avait pris en chasse. Ils avaient entendu le feulement lointain du gigantesque félin. La bête avait humé leurs odeurs, retraçant leur chemin grâce aux restes de leurs campements.

En quelques instants, il les avait rattrapés. Son pelage noir et ses longues griffes argentées luisaient sous la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux rouges et jaunes décelaient leurs moindres mouvements, et il frappait avec rapidité et agilité. Le guide, transpercé d'un coup de patte, s'était effondré dans une mare de sang. Ils avaient couru sans s'arrêter, mais la montagne abrupte ralentissait leur fuite. Adriana avait affronté la bête en dernier. Malheureusement, les sorts semblaient avoir aussi peu d'effet sur lui que sur la carapace d'un magyar à pointes. Elle avait contemplé une dernière fois la vision monstrueuse de l'énorme chat, gueule béante, toutes dents sorties, les yeux remplis du plaisir sadique de la chasse. Puis, elle avait lancé un coup d'œil derrière elle : il n'y avait que le vide. Elle s'était laissée tomber en arrière, et en une seconde, tout avait disparu.

Elle refoula les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, les fermant volontiers quand son infirmière lui fit avaler une seconde cuillerée de potion contre la douleur.

« Où suis-je ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Chez moi. » répondit l'homme. « Ethel vous a trouvée en allant chercher des fleurs d'hiver pour mes potions. Je répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance : si vous aviez passé la nuit là-bas, vous seriez de toute façon morte de froid. Les étrangers ne se méfieront jamais assez du Jólakötturinn… chaque année, des accidents se produisent. Votre guide aurait du se montrer plus prudent. C'était inconscient de vouloir atteindre le volcan en cette saison. La bête n'est jamais aussi affamée qu'en décembre. »

Il s'adressa à Ethel en islandais et celle-ci se leva de sa chaise de chevet pour quitter la pièce. L'homme s'assit à sa place et observa Adriana autant que celle-ci le dévisageait.

« Veuillez me pardonner. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire contraint. « Je suis navré de vos mésaventures mais nous avons très peu de compagnie, dans ce coin du pays. Je pense que vous pourrez aisément le comprendre quand vous aurez retrouvé suffisamment de force pour regarder par la fenêtre. C'est pour cela que je voudrais insister sur un point : vous êtes la bienvenue ici. Vous êtes une Compagnonne de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le scruta et acquiesça d'un léger basculement de tête.

« J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas d'avoir fouillé dans vos affaires… nous cherchions à savoir qui vous étiez. Adriana, c'est bien votre nom ? »

Il fit un geste de la main et elle sentit le sortilège d'attraction se propager dans la pièce. Des objets leur parvinrent du couloir : ses carnets de notes, ses mémoires de voyage qui l'accompagnaient depuis le début de ses aventures. C'est avec un certain déplaisir qu'elle vit l'homme s'emparer des carnets et les feuilleter avec curiosité.

« Je vous remercie… d'avoir sauvé mon journal. » articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Elle parvint à lever sa main droite, signifiant qu'elle pouvait le récupérer, mais il l'ignora.

« D'où venez-vous exactement, Adriana ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton badin. « Votre journal est rédigé en cinq langues différentes... »

Elle le dévisagea. La chambre était chauffée et accueillante. La potion avait été correctement préparée, sa tête était convenablement pansée. Le sorcier lui parlait avec politesse. Pourtant, quelque chose lui intimait de se méfier.

« Argentine. »

« Formidable ! Et vous avez voyagé aux quatre coins du monde, apparemment. Quel trésor, toutes ces découvertes… et pourtant, vous semblez jeune. Bien plus jeune que moi. »

Il referma le carnet et se leva brusquement.

« Vous devriez dormir de nouveau. Les os du crâne, hélas, requièrent du temps pour guérir, même chez nous autres magiciens. »

Il quitta la pièce et éteignit les lumières, serrant toujours le carnet dans sa main. La sorcière aurait souhaité réclamer ses affaires, mais l'épuisement, la souffrance et la potion anti-douleur l'emportèrent dans un nouveau sommeil qui dura deux jours.

Au troisième jour, elle émergea encore en fin d'après-midi. Elle prit conscience de la force du vent qui battait contre les murs et le toit du logis. Le sorcier lui apporta ses collations et de nouveaux remèdes, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Elle regretta aussitôt la présence douce et innocente de son ancienne infirmière. Le jour suivant, reposée et enhardie, elle osa poser la question.

« Ethel est occupée ? »

« Elle n'habite plus ici. Je l'avais prise par charité, comprenez-vous ? La région est dépeuplée, les sorciers se font rare. Ethel vient d'une famille qui, fût un temps, compta des gens de talents… il y a plus de deux siècles. Mais c'est la première depuis des générations à manifester un peu de magie. Enfin… il y a six ans, elle a sauvé son petit frère en amortissant une chute du toit qui aurait pu être fatale pour l'enfant. » Il soupira longuement. « Malheureusement, ce ne fut l'affaire que d'une fois. Elle n'a plus jamais réussi à faire voler, disparaître, conjurer quoi que ce soit… J'ai essayé de la prendre avec moi pour lui apprendre les rudiments du métier, sans succès. Elle demeure imperméable à mon enseignement. »

Adriana tâcha de ne manifester aucun signe de désapprobation et avala son bouillon. Son hôte affichait une expression dédaigneuse, frustrée.

« J'aimerais tant transmettre mon savoir à quelqu'un qui le mérite. »

« Ethel ne le méritait pas ? » questionna-t-elle, feignant l'innocence.

Elle se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir pris le risque de commenter les propos du sorcier. C'était exactement le genre de réactions insolentes qui amenaient ses parents à craindre pour sa vie, comme ils le lui avaient répété maintes fois avant son départ. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas se vexer. Inspectant toujours le cahier de notes d'Adriana, il répondit :

« Bien sûr que non. Seuls les puissants méritent de connaître les secrets de la puissance. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Elle repoussa l'assiette et le plateau de bois qui lui servait de table dans son lit de convalescence.

« La puissance est un concept surestimé. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle et pouffa de rire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une compagnonne recherche en sacrifiant les meilleures années de sa vie à risquer la mort pour parcourir les endroits les plus dangereux du globe ? Certainement pas la puissance, j'imagine ? » ironisa-t-il.

« En fait, je voulais juste embêter mes parents. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit davantage et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Adriana, souhaiteriez-vous rester avec moi ? »

« Je n'oserai pas abuser de votre hospitalité, monsieur. Par ailleurs, je crois que le but d'un compagnonnage est de voyager, pas de s'installer dans le coin le plus perdu du cercle polaire. »

« Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis un puits de sciences. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me sois installé ici, isolé et loin de tout ? Un homme comme moi habitant dans un tel endroit le fait toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Je protège mon savoir. »

En réalité, elle s'était plusieurs fois posée la question depuis son réveil. L'homme ne semblait pas être un fermier. Ses chaussures étaient polies, ses chemises de bonne facture. Il n'était pas du pays, son accent britannique était naturel. Plus encore, il semblait désespéré de trouver une compagnie « _à sa hauteur_ ». Il recherchait sans cesse sa conversation, mais ne confiait rien de lui. _Un homme en fuite, un homme qui se cache_ , songeait-elle en observant les yeux avides parcourir ses précieuses notes. Mais son corps entier la faisait encore souffrir, et sa vulnérabilité imposait une certaine prudence.

« Sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que je pourrais accomplir les tâches d'Ethel aussi bien qu'elle le faisait. Je n'ai aucun goût ni aucun talent pour les corvées ménagères. »

Il balaya cette remarque d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Ethel n'était pas une véritable sorcière, c'était une cracmol tout au plus. A part collecter mes ingrédients en forêt, elle se retrouvait souvent désœuvrée et je l'occupais. Mais les sorts ménagers servent à tenir correctement une maison tandis que les mages s'adonnent à une toute autre conquête, bien plus importante que la confection des repas ou le lustrage des bibelots… Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, Adriana, je le sens et je le vois. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une pause dans votre voyage ? Vous reprendriez des forces tout en apprenant. Vous seriez libre de partir au bout d'un an, ou plus... »

Il se posa près de la fenêtre et regarda au loin.

« De toutes manières, vous ne pourriez quitter cette maison sans vos carnets, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix était badine, douce et polie comme du verre de plage. Adriana sentit la menace s'insinuer dans la pièce tel un serpent dans un terrier. S'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, elle retomba dans ses oreillers en soupirant.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. Toutefois, monsieur, sauf votre respect, j'ignore jusqu'à votre nom. »

Satisfait, il se tourna vers elle et inclina le chef avec révérence.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Abraxas. »

Le quatrième jour, ils débattirent du sortilège de l'Imperium.

« Les sorciers d'Europe de l'Ouest ont tendance à catégoriser trop vite les sortilèges complexes dans la catégorie de la magie noire. Pourtant, on ne me fera jamais croire qu'il serait possible d'endommager son âme aussi rapidement… si le sortilège de l'Imperium est utilisé pour faire accomplir une action mineure… » commentait Abraxas.

« Peu importe, c'est la prise de contrôle qui rend l'acte impardonnable. Notre libre-arbitre est sacré. Même s'il s'agissait de faire prononcer un mensonge sans grande conséquence, le sortilège de l'Imperium… »

« Allons, Adriana ! » la coupa-t-il. « Vous avez voyagé, vous ne pouvez faire preuve de tant de naïveté ! Les arts des ténèbres sont complexes, vous avez pu vous rendre compte. La législation en vigueur dans nos communautés sorcières n'est pas adaptée aux subtilités existantes. Quand ils ont annoncé l'interdiction des trois sortilèges en 1717… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit.

« Sur les rives du Gange, du Danube ou de l'Amazone, on m'a pourtant toujours mise en garde contre certaines pratiques… » fit-elle calmement remarquer.

« Saviez-vous que la magie du feu, que vous alliez chercher au péril de votre vie, est interdite en France ? L'Académie des Magiciens a toujours cherché à écarter les anciennes pratiques qui en appellent aux forces de la nature. Ils leur préfèrent une magie plus académique, contrôlée, sagement enseignée à l'école de Beauxbâtons. Pourtant, encore maintenant, des résistants pratiquent les vieilles traditions au cœur des forêts, des monts et des marais. Chez nos voisins d'Outre-Manche, la magie des quatre éléments n'est pas simplement tombée en désuétude comme dans mon pays natal, elle est en réalité aussi répudiée que la magie noire. »

« J'en suis désolée pour les esprits libres qui souhaitent perpétuer une magie plus traditionnelle, mais ça ne change rien ! Les Sortilèges Impardonnables que nous évoquions... »

Mais il ne l'écoutait guère. « Les Horcruxes, par exemple. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Les yeux d'Abraxas avaient semblé rougeoyer – mais peut-être n'était-ce que les flammes dansant dans l'âtre qui se reflétaient dans sa rétine…

« Tout comme les sortilèges interdits, ils sont punis d'une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité depuis plus de deux siècles. Mais est-ce que la création d'un Horcruxe pose un tel problème, si la vie sacrifiée appartient à un mourant ? »

Elle frissonna. « Quand bien même, déchirer son âme en deux parties reste fondamentalement… une abomination. » murmura-t-elle gravement.

« Pourquoi donc ? » répondit-il aussitôt. « Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à souhaiter vivre éternellement ? A éviter les tourments de la mort ? »

« L'âme doit rester intègre si son possesseur veut obtenir une certaine pureté magique. Par ailleurs, il paraît naturel d'accepter la mort à un moment ou à un autre. Nous autres humains ne sommes pas faits pour rester ici éternellement. »

« Nous autres sorciers, vous voulez-dire ? »

Elle hésita. « Toutes les âmes rejoignent le même endroit… J'ai vu des choses, plus au nord encore qu'ici. J'ai observé la magie essentielle. La fin, le début… s'y expriment. Nos vies terrestres commencent et finissent, nos âmes partent ailleurs… »

Il grimaça. « Prêchi-prêcha. On a donné aux sorciers le pouvoir de contrôler leur environnement. Pourquoi pas la Mort ? »

« Ce serait terriblement solitaire de contrôler la Mort. Si ma mémoire restait la même, tous mes souvenirs, surtout les plus intimes et les plus précieux, me paraîtraient absurdes d'ici deux siècles. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Il ne la regardait plus.

« Peut-être. Bonne nuit, Adriana. »

Il claqua la porte, la laissant prendre seule sa potion.

Le sixième jour, elle retira le bandage de son crâne. Elle sentait les cicatrices sur sa peau. Des mèches de cheveux avaient été arrachées par la chute, en même temps que la peau. La nuit entre le sixième et le septième jour, elle s'aventura précautionneusement hors de son lit. S'efforçant d'éviter les lames grinçantes du parquet, elle trottina jusqu'à la lucarne, les mains s'accrochant fermement au mur pour éviter toute chute.

La maison était construite sur une tour de pierres qui s'élevait au milieu d'une steppe à demi-recouverte de neige. _« Nous avons très peu de compagnie, dans ce coin du pays. Je pense que vous pourrez aisément le comprendre quand vous aurez retrouvé suffisamment de force pour regarder par la fenêtre. »_ Prise au piège. Elle soupira en partant se recoucher. Le septième jour, elle resta allongée dans son lit, préférant prétendre ne pas pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre.

« Je dois m'absenter chercher de la nourriture et des ingrédients. Nous sommes presque à court… Je serai de retour avant le coucher du soleil. »

Elle acquiesça faiblement, feignant un mal de crâne. Une heure plus tard, elle regardait par la fenêtre l'homme qui s'éloignait de la maison. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et entreprit de fouiller la maison. Il n'y avait que deux autres pièces : la première était un salon qui semblait aussi servir de cuisine et d'atelier. Le mobilier offrait un mélange cocasse de terroir islandais et de fournitures issues de la bourgeoisie britannique. Le service à thé en argent côtoyait les herbes du fjord et de lourds rideaux de velours noirs encadraient les fenêtres de bois brut. Une rangée de crânes et de mains squelettiques habillaient une étagère en formant une collection macabre. Une gargouille aux écailles rocailleuses somnolait dans une cage de fer forgé. Un alambic distillait des gouttes d'un liquide argenté dans une coupelle de porcelaine. Elle se pencha sur la soucoupe et renifla : herbe teigneuse et ciguë, une infusion utilisée dans de nombreux rituels de magie noire.

Elle sortit du salon à pas feutrés et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Abraxas. C'était une petite pièce de bois sombre. Un lit à baldaquin aux lourdes teintures violettes occupait la majorité de l'espace. Une commode achevait de dévorer le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers l'unique lucarne de la pièce. Elle tira la porte du meuble vers elle. Des robes de sorciers de bonne facture s'entassaient sur le portant. Elle sortit une cassette sertie d'argent et l'ouvrit. Elle était remplie de bijoux anciens. Ses doigts saisirent une broche à tête de gorgone où étaient gravés les mots : _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper._

« _La Pureté à jamais triomphante_ … » murmura-t-elle en reposant délicatement l'objet.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pourtant, ses affaires devaient se trouver quelque part… Il ne lui était plus nécessaire de posséder une baguette pour exercer sa magie, et ses carnets… elle pourrait en faire le deuil et s'en passer… Mais c'était une question d'honneur. Et d'impertinence, songea-t-elle en pensant de nouveau à ses parents. Une forte fatigue la prit soudain, teintée d'un vague à l'âme qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti depuis son départ d'Amérique. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, contemplant le parquet. Quand soudain, elle vit… ou sentit… _quelque chose_.

Elle s'accroupit et passa sa main sur le parquet, la paume ouverte sur le sol. Rechercher la source… Canaliser la force… Au bout d'un moment, le sol céda et s'élargit sous ses doigts. Son sac, sa baguette, ses carnets s'offraient à son regard. Ainsi qu'une petite bassine gravée de runes anciennes et oubliées, dans laquelle tournoyaient des pensées blanches et brillantes… Avec un grand respect, elle la sortit de sa cachette. Si elle avait été conviée au Lac de l'Oubli où des sorciers indiens confiaient leurs mémoires depuis la nuit des temps, c'était la première fois qu'elle manipulait une Pensine. Elle reprit sa baguette et la fit tourner affectueusement entre ses doigts – bois de vigne et plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. A l'aide de l'instrument, elle touilla dans la Pensine. Si elle y plongeait, elle avait intérêt à être de retour avant qu'Abraxas ne soit de retour. Il lui faisait à peine confiance et brûler ses cartouches pourrait être dangereux…

 _« Encore heureux que le bois de vigne offre tempérance et méthode au cœur de votre baguette… Le possesseur d'une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre possède généralement un sacré caractère et un goût prononcé pour l'aventure ! »_

 _« C'est la troisième fois depuis le début du mois qu'elle saute de l'arbre du jardin pour s'envoler. » avait sombrement répondu son père à la vendeuse de baguettes, Mariana Manuel._

Avec un dernier sourire d'excuse pour ses parents, elle plongea tête la première dans la Pensine.

Le décors de la chambre disparut, l'emportant dans un ouragan de couleurs, de sons et d'odeurs. Enfin, elle atterrit dans la salle de réception d'un gigantesque manoir. Seul le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre éclairait l'occupant de l'énorme fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Abraxas ressemblait exactement à celui qu'elle venait de rencontrer, mais il portait un costume extrêmement daté. Un grimoire était posé sur ses genoux mais ses yeux s'étaient égarés dans les flammes dansantes. Adriana regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une date. Sur un guéridon posé non loin du fauteuil, se trouvaient des liasses de parchemin, et ce qui ressemblait à une gazette d'un autre temps. Elle se pencha sur les feuilles.

 _« Nouvelles des Véritables Sorciers – 7 septembre 1715 »_

Surprise, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui au même moment, se raidit quand une baguette surgit de nulle part pour se placer implacablement sous sa gorge.

« Je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant c'est bien toi… Abraxas Malefoy. »

« Tu as perdu ta cape d'invisibilité, Seward ? » répondit-il.

Le ton était léger mais pas l'ombre d'un sourire n'était passée sur son visage. Abraxas fixa le vide et malgré les siècles passés, Adriana sentit le _Finite Incantatum_ informulé qui cherchait à mettre fin au sortilège de désillusion utilisé par l'intrus. Une bataille muette se livra pendant quelques secondes.

« Après tout, à quoi bon maintenant que je suis entré ici… »

L'intrus apparut. Il semblait plus âgé qu'Abraxas, avec ses cheveux et sa barbe blanche. Son costume gris aux broderies minutieuses indiquait sa fortune, ainsi que le fourreau d'or qui devait d'ordinaire protéger sa baguette.

« Il y a dix ans, j'ai abandonné. Ma fille me répétait que ton fils Brutus disait la vérité, que tu devais être mort depuis longtemps… J'ai fini par me faire une raison. Pourtant, Dieu sait que je t'ai traqué partout. »

« Dieu ? » ironisa Abraxas. « Le puissant Peverell serait devenu croyant comme un vulgaire moldu ? »

Seward Peverell fit le tour du fauteuil et se plaça face à Abraxas, le fixant intensément malgré le poids des années qui apparaissait soudain comme autant de plis et de rides sur son visage.

« J'ai fait le serment de te tuer, ce jour-là. Je suis arrivé chez Eusebia dans la nuit. Elle était morte, ainsi que sa fille et son époux. Eux, je comprenais que tu les aies achevés en représailles de l'offense qu'Eusebia t'avait faite des années auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, tu peux me dire… pourquoi _lui_ ? »

Abraxas soupira.

« C'était il y a fort longtemps. Il m'avait agacé, il était dans mon chemin, il refusait de parler… »

« Quel âge as-tu désormais, Abraxas ? Cent vingt ans ? Et remarquablement bien conservé. Tu as eu de la chance de m'avoir échappé aussi longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu'on m'accorderait le privilège de la vengeance, à mon âge… »

Une lueur démente passa dans les pupilles de Seward qui tenait toujours Abraxas en joug.

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le Choixpeau m'avait placé à Gryffondor. J'étais certain que ma place était à Serpentard. Les valeurs de la chevalerie ne m'intéressent guère et je doute de la valeur de tous ceux qui s'en réclament. La plupart se vantent d'un courage qui, étrangement, leur fait toujours défaut sur un véritable champ de bataille. La recherche du confort pour moi-même et les miens, cela a toujours été ma quête… Les idées ne comptent guère quand on a tout ce qu'un homme veut obtenir : une demeure prospère, un coffre de gallions pour voir venir, l'amour de celui qu'on désire… Thibert, qui était un autodidacte et ne connaissait pas Poudlard, me comprenait pas pourquoi la question continuait de m'obséder après tant d'années. »

Abraxas ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, les yeux rivés sur son adversaire.

« Et puis, tu l'as assassiné. Et soudain, ma fortune, mon nom, le confort dont je jouissais depuis toujours… »

Seward fit un signe éloquent de sa main libre.

« _Tout ce qu'un homme veut obtenir._ Ça n'avait plus aucun sens. J'ai cherché à fuir, à oublier dans l'abondance et l'opulence, mais il se rappelait constamment à moi… Thibert… le manque de Thibert… Puis Lyanne a grandi. C'est elle qui m'a remis sur pieds. »

« Je l'avais aperçue il y a bien longtemps à Wimbourne… » chuchota presque Abraxas. « Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque. J'ai entendu qu'elle avait épousé un certain Goery Potter ? »

Seward l'ignora et se rapprocha d'un pas, enfonçant sa baguette dans le cou d'Abraxas.

« Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps. Je veux te tuer. »

Il se pencha sur le sorcier dans son fauteuil et souffla : « _Exanimos._ »

Le sort de suffocation. Mortel, funeste, songea-t-elle avec incrédulité en contemplant, impuissante, le sorcier éructer dans son fauteuil. Les yeux d'Abraxas Malefoy se révulsaient, ses mains s'agitaient, prises de spasmes, subissant son châtiment sous l'œil implacable de Seward Peverell. Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. L'étranglé s'apaisa – elle crut que c'était la fin – mais la baguette de Seward tressauta. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il portait la main à sa poitrine. Il se recula d'un coup, tentant en vain d'aspirer l'air qui lui manquait. Abraxas essuyait sa figure humide du bout de sa manche quand Seward s'écroula devant la cheminée, grognant et se débattant, perdant le contrôle de sa baguette magique.

Abraxas se leva et s'approcha du corps agité de sursauts et de frissons agonisants.

« Si nous avions discuté plus longtemps, j'aurais pu t'expliquer que la mort de l'époux moldu d'Eusebia m'avait permis de finalement créer l'Horcruxe qui me manquait. Tu aurais appris qu'il ne servait à rien de me jeter un maléfice mortel, car celui-ci aurait rebondi directement sur toi. Quel dommage… »

Il sortit de la poche de sa robe un médaillon d'un bleu céladon.

« Tu mourras en apprenant également que Thibert a perdu la vie en souhaitant protéger ceci. En vain… Je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen de m'approprier la magie dont Eusebia l'avait emplie. Mais peu importe désormais. »

Le sorcier à terre devint soudain anormalement silencieux. Ses mains relâchèrent leur prise invisible, ses yeux cessèrent de papillonner. L'air avait cessé de manquer aux poumons à jamais endormis.

Abraxas admira le corps sans vie du sorcier à qui il s'était tant opposé dans une autre vie. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur le cadavre. « _Pulvis_. » Pendant une fraction de seconde, Adriana crut que le corps avait juste disparu et que seul demeurait le tas d'étoffes coûteuses qui avait constitué l'élégant costume de Seward Peverell. C'est avec dégoût qu'elle vit Abraxas fouiller dans les vêtements et en retirer un os unique qu'il jeta au feu.

Elle inspira profondément et sortit de la Pensine.

Tant pis pour le crâne à peine cicatrisé, sa hanche qui la lançait, ses chevilles qui vacillaient à chaque pas : il fallait empaqueter ses affaires les plus importantes et fuir. Elle mit ses carnets de côté, replaça la bassine sous le parquet et retourna prendre la cassette à bijoux dans l'armoire. En fouillant, elle aperçut un petit sac de velours et l'ouvrit : le médaillon de céladon tomba dans sa paume, tiède et soyeux au toucher. Elle se concentra en le faisant tourner contre sa peau. Le bijou n'était pas à sa place. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, ni comment s'en servir, ni à qui elle pourrait le rendre… Mais il n'appartenait certainement pas à Abraxas Malefoy. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle le glissa dans sa poche puis dans son baluchon réalisé à la va-vite. Ignorant les protestations lancinantes de son corps endolori, elle se laissa tomber du haut de la masure perchée dans le vide, jetant de justesse un sort de matelassage qui faillit la faire s'évanouir.

Elle ne se retourna pas tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de nouveau dans les profondeurs de la steppe islandaise.

* * *

 _ **Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera**_ Hydromel Tonic _**!**_

 _ **Aucun rapport mais je me suis amusée à créer un tumblr pour y mettre les petits fanarts que ma sœur dessine à propos de cette histoire ! Vous pouvez trouver le lien sur la page de profil de fanfiction/net.**_

 _ **Amusez-vous bien pour la sortie des Fantastic Beasts ! Perso, mon écharpe et mon bonnet de Poufsouffle sont déjà prêts. Je pars passer trois semaines chez ma frangine qui vit à Tokyo, et on va pouvoir se potteriser en toute tranquillité pour la sortie du film…  
**_

 _ **Merci encore d'avoir la patience d'attendre et de lire cette histoire, à très vite !**_


	8. Hydromel Tonic

**De Magie et de Sang**

 **Résumé général** : En 1977, les mages noirs souhaitent assainir la communauté magique et sèment le chaos tandis que les Cracmols et Nés-moldus revendiquent leur place. Les élèves de Poudlard s'interrogent sur leur avenir alors que Lily Evans découvre un étrange livre…

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** On apprend qu'Adriana Mercador a retrouvé la trace d'Abraxas Malefoy deux ans auparavant en Islande et que, un brin flippée par son attitude absolument glauque, elle s'est enfuie en lui volant un certain médaillon bleu cé et Darren ont enfreint toutes les règles pour récupérer les informations contenues par _Fortis_ à la bibliothèque. Suivis par James et Severus, ils ont tous quatre été coursés par Rusard. Lily et Severus se sont finalement fait prendre tandis que James aide Darren à quitter Poudlard sain et sauf.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Spoilers :** Toute la saga HP. Pas de références explicites à Cursed Child. J'essaie de plus ou moins respecter le canon de Pottermore, mais comme je ne l'ai pas entièrement en tête… il est bien possible que je prenne des libertés ! :)

 **Avertissement** : K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes.

 **Rappels des personnages**

Jane et Stephen Evans : parents de Lily et Pétunia.

Marlene McKinnon : Gryffondor de 7ème année, meilleure amie de Lily.

Catherine McKinnon : Première Ministre de la Magie provisoire, mère de Marlene.

Edward McKinnon : employé Direction de la Régulation des créatures magiques, père de Marlene

Arnav Patil : Serdaigle de 7ème année, ex-petit ami de Marlene.

Sam Willis : meilleur ami d'Arnav Patil.

Morag Mulciber : Serpentard de 7ème année.

Fergus Avery : Serpentard.

Shelagh Lestrange : Serpentard.

Darren Warwick : Cracmol que Lily rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse au premier chapitre.

Cybel Warwick : mère de Darren.

Octave Warwick : père de Darren.

Aileas Barrow : Gryffondor, 7ème année, Capitaine de Quidditch.

Gowan Barrow : Gryffondor, 4ème année, poursuiveur, frère d'Aileas.

Cassie Weasley : Gryffondor, 4ème année, attrapeuse, petite amie de Gowan.

Leeroy Finnigan : Gryffondor, 6ème année, gardien.

Coleen Shacklebolt : Gryffondor, 7ème année.

Erin Shackebolt : Batteuse de Gryffondor, 6ème année.

Alice Darlay : Gryffondor, 7ème année, petite amie de Frank Longbottom.

Nali Paniandi : Serdaigle, 5ème année, préfète.

Noah Ramsay : Poufsouffle, 5ème année, préfet.

Margaret Chourave : Poufsouffle, 6ème année, préfète.

Adriana Mercador : nouvelle professeur de DCFM.

Susan Abbington : nouvelle professeur d'étude des moldus, amie de Darren.

Jules Tiffany : Poufsouffle de 7ème année.

Emma Prewett : Serpentard de 7ème année, père Cracmol, mère moldue.

Joshua et Penny Pierceman : couple de Poufsouffle qui tenait un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse avant d'être assassinés par les Mangemorts. Amis de Darren. Fondateurs de l'Association « La Cachette » pour les cracmols rejetés par leurs familles.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 :**_ **Hydromel Tonic**

« Voilà les voyous que j'ai trouvés hors de leurs lits à presque une heure du matin, professeur ! »

Rusard resserra sa grippe sur les cols des deux fautifs.

« Je suis consternée de vous voir ici ! » s'indigna le Professeur McGonagall. Surtout vous, Evans, vous me décevez considérablement ! »

Lily baissa honteusement la tête. La porte du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le professeur Slughorn, déjà vêtu d'une épaisse robe de chambre en velours violet. A la vue de ses deux élèves favoris, sa moustache sembla s'affaisser de quelques centimètres.

« Par Circé ! Lily et Severus ! Que faites-vous ici et à cette heure indue de la nuit ? »

« Il semblerait, Horace, qu'ils aient été en surpris en train de… »

Le professeur de métamorphose hésita, ce qui laissa le temps à Rusard d'intervenir, surexcité.

« Je les ai vus, professeur, je les ai vus ! » trépigna le concierge. « Ils batifolaient à même le sol dans le couloir du second sous-sol ! »

Un silence plus perplexe que choqué répondit à cette accusation. Lily ressentit d'abord une pointe de soulagement : les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn ne pouvaient pas décemment croire que… Mais elle remarqua alors leurs regards, qui s'attardaient sur ses cheveux gonflés par le tsunami de la salle de bain des préfets, sur les griffures de Miss Teigne que Rogue portait au cou, sur leurs vêtements froissés à force d'avoir couru et elle se sentit devenir rouge écarlate.

« _Non_! Pas du tout ! Non, nous n'étions pas… »

Avec frustration, elle constata que ses balbutiements et son rougissement ne faisaient que confirmer l'abracadabrante hypothèse du concierge. McGonagall la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Vous n'étiez pas en plein rendez-vous galant quand Mr. Rusard vous a trouvés ? Dans ce cas, que faisiez-vous en dehors de vos dortoirs, au bout milieu de la nuit, à même le sol, avec Mr. Rogue ? »

 _Bien sûr_ , cette version lui procurait un alibi sans pareil pour couvrir la présence d'un intrus dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais était-elle prête à en payer le prix ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter d'une petite voix aiguë.

« Nous croyons ce que nous voyons, Evans. » répliqua McGonagall, l'oeil critique.

« Ma parole… je vous trouvais l'air fatiguée, Lily, mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait de vos efforts scolaires légendaires en vue de vos ASPIC, non des tracas inexplicables de l'amour… Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'aurais le plaisir de vous voir plus souvent lancés dans potions à quatre mains, à l'avenir ? » leur demanda Slughorn d'un air réjoui.

Outre la honte cuisante de devoir subir le jugement implacable – bien que faussé et donc injuste – de McGonagall quant à ses fréquentations, il fallait également endurer l'air vaguement suffisant de Severus. Le Serpentard semblait faire preuve de beaucoup plus de détachement et de recul face à ces accusations mensongères. La rage l'envahit, ainsi que l'envie d'étrangler le garçon pour lui faire ravaler son air plutôt content de lui-même… Air qui allait dans le sens des accusations de leurs professeurs, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille.

« Ils tenaient également ceci, professeur ! J'ai pensé que c'était suspect, voyez-vous… »

Rusard sortit fébrilement la carte de Potter de sa poche et la tendit à McGonagall. Celle-ci lut à haute voix :

« ' _Monsieur Lunard conseille à Monsieur Rusard de laisser où ils les a trouvés les objets dont la valeur et la complexité le dépassent indubitablement'_ … Enfin, Argus, il s'agit d'un vulgaire objet venant de chez Zonko, ça me paraît évident. _Revelio_. » essaya-t-elle toutefois pour faire bonne figure.

Mais l'inscription disparut pour être remplacée par un nouveau paragraphe. Slughorn se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du professeur McGonagall et déchiffra à son tour :

« _'Monsieur Patmol recommande au Professeur McGonagall de retourner jouer avec ses pelotes de laine, car tout le monde sait que les chats ne peuvent pas lire_ '… La personnalisation du sortilège a dû donner du fil à retordre à son fabricant, vous ne croyez pas ? » s'amusa le maître des potions.

« C'est un objet interdit, professeur ! Si cela vient de chez Zonko, c'est interdit par le règlement ! Je peux l'archiver avec les objets interdits que j'ai déjà récupérés ! »

McGonagall tendit la Carte du bout des doigts, comme si c'était un détritus.

« Reprenez cette chose, Argus, avant que je ne la jette au feu. Quant à vous deux, je pense qu'un bon mois de retenues… »

Lily émit un petit hoquet de terreur et Severus se raidit à l'annonce de la punition.

« Allons, Minerva, je vous trouve un peu sévère… » protesta Slughorn qui semblait désormais beaucoup s'amuser. « Il ne s'agit que de deux jeunes gens en proie aux tourments de l'amour ! Même vous, vous avez dû connaître pareille affliction, dans votre jeunesse... »

« Jamais dans un couloir de Poudlard à une heure du matin, Horace. » répondit-elle, glaciale.

« Ces punitions sont réservées, par exemple, à ceux qui sèment la haine des nés-moldus depuis le début de la rentrée. Pas à deux amoureux qui n'ont pas fait preuve de suffisamment de réserve et de discrétion. Une seule retenue devrait suffire à calmer leurs ardeurs, vous ne croyez pas ? »

McGonagall évalua les deux jeunes gens de son regard froid. Puis elle soupira.

« Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue, dès demain. » abdiqua-t-elle. « Argus, vous me disiez que la salle aux limaces devait être récurée? Je vous ai trouvé des volontaires. Vous vous y rendrez après les cours, tous les deux. Je pense en effet qu'une séance de nettoyage sans magie devrait, pour reprendre les termes du professeur Slughorn, _suffire à calmer vos ardeurs_. »

Les deux élèves émirent un grognement. La journée du lendemain comportait trois épreuves écrites censées les préparer aux ASPIC et qui compteraient double dans leur moyenne du trimestre. Ils seraient sur les rotules au moment de se rendre à leur retenue.

« A votre place, je m'estimerais heureuse d'avoir échappé au conseil de discipline ! Votre fonction de préfète-en-chef, Evans, ne vous donne pas de passe-droit, vous feriez bien de vous en rappeler. Quant à vous, Rogue, je vous trouve un peu en retard sur votre travail, depuis la rentrée. Peu importe ce que vous prévoyez de faire l'année prochaine, il est important de maintenir vos notes à un niveau académique correct. »

Lily se douta que McGonagall faisait référence aux possibilités que Severus pourrait trouver chez les Mangemorts l'année suivante et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, mais il demeurait impassible.

 _«_ Je ne peux qu'approuver le professeur McGonagall. » approuva Slughorn. « Votre travail en potions est excellent, Severus, mais j'ai entendu d'autres professeurs se plaindre que vous délaissiez quelque peu leurs matières. Et Lily, je serais désolé que vous perdiez votre potentiel pendant la dernière ligne droite. Ce serait dommage de manquer les félicitations du jury à quelques points près. »

 _«_ J'attirerais aussi votre attention sur le fait que des actes graves sont actuellement perpétrés dans cette école. » reprit McGonagall. « Vous-même constituez une cible de choix, Evans. Nous ne _pouvons_ perdre notre temps à réprimander des élèves parce qu'ils brisent le couvre-feu ou désobéissent à nos règles pour quelque raison puérile. Nous venons d'ailleurs de fermer le réseau de Cheminette de l'école afin de limiter les risques quant à une attaque menée de l'extérieur. »

Lily redressa soudainement la tête. Elle tenta de masquer sa soudaine stupeur mais sentit néanmoins le regard inquisiteur de Severus sur elle. Se confectionnant une nouvelle expression dénuée d'émotions, elle se demanda comment il allait être possible de communiquer avec Darren, désormais…

« Vous pouvez partir. » les congédia McGonagall. « Argus va vous raccompagner à vos dortoirs respectifs. »

* * *

La matinée suivante fut un véritable cauchemar. Tout d'abord, son corps hurlait de courbatures développées à la suite de leur course effrénée. Elle se promit de faire davantage d'exercices physiques à l'avenir pour éviter ce type de désagrément. Ensuite, elle constata avec angoisse qu'aucun mot de Darren ne lui était parvenu pendant la nuit. Enfin, James Potter l'attendait à la sortie du dortoir, alors même qu'elle était partie en retard avec l'espoir d'éviter cette confrontation.

« Ravie de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous ! » la salua-t-il. « Pas de conseil de discipline en vue ? »

« Non, j'ai juste écopé d'une retenue avec Severus Rogue. »

Il frissonna. « Brrr, finalement, on préférerait presque le conseil de discipline. »

« Il a bien réussi à sortir du château hier, n'est-ce pas ? » s'assura-t-elle en vérifiant que personne ne se cachait derrière une teinture ou un fauteuil quelconque.

« Bien sûr, c'est moi qui m'en suis chargé. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si ton ami a rejoint Pré-au-lard mais en tout cas, il ne se trouve plus ici. Tu devrais avoir l'air plus soulagée que ça… » remarqua-t-il, méfiant.

C'était le moment d'attraper le minotaure par les cornes. Elle inspira profondément :

« James. » C'était le moment de passer aux prénoms pour inspirer une certaine clémence.

« Lily. » répondit-il en imitant son ton solennel.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer la Carte. »

Pas de réaction.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer la Carte. » répéta-t-elle. « C'est Rusard qui l'a prise. J'avais réussi à la fermer grâce à ce que tu m'avais appris : ' _méfait accompli_ ', tu te souviens ? Mais il s'en est emparé. Il l'a montrée à McGonagall, qui a essayé de l'ouvrir, mais la Carte les a insultés tous les deux – magnifique sortilège d'insulte personnalisée, par parenthèses. »

Elle avait prononcé le compliment d'une voix enjouée mais Potter la regardait toujours les bras ballants, le visage dénué d'expression.

« Du coup… » reprit-elle, penaude. « McGonagall l'a confiée à Rusard et il a dit qu'elle serait archivée avec des objets interdits confisqués aux élèves. Elle doit être dans son bureau, maintenant… »

Potter ne disait rien.

« Je suis _désolée_. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte… »

La voix du garçon, calme et posée, impressionna Lily qui se lança dans l'observation minutieuse du bout de ses chaussures.

« … est-ce que tu rends compte de tous les efforts qui ont été déployés pour la réalisation de cette Carte ? »

« J'imagine que ça a représenté beaucoup de travail. » couina-t-elle.

« Une masse colossale de travail. Et je ne parle pas seulement des sortilèges de géolocalisation instantanée, des sortilèges de mise en page et de reconnaissance magique – qui en faisaient déjà un objet d'exception. Non, je parle bien du travail abattu pour obtenir toutes les informations qu'elle contenait. Je parle des centaines de retenues à force de s'être fait piégés dans des endroits où on n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Je parle du polynectar que nous avons réalisé en quatrième année – oui, Miss Evans, du polynectar, pour pouvoir prendre l'apparence de nos camarades et s'infiltrer dans les autres salles communes. Je parle de tous les risques pris pour mener à bien notre mission. Je parle de tous les cheveux que Peter a dû récupérer dans les salles de bain au péril de son intégrité mentale. Je parle de la fois où Remus est tombé dans un puits caché derrière une porte coulissante au troisième étage et qu'il y est resté quinze heures avant qu'on le retrouve. Je parle de la fois où Sirius, qui avait pris l'apparence de Flitwick, a été invité à une réunion présidée par le professeur Dumbledore et qu'il a été sommé d'y parler golbabil. Et crois-moi, les gobelins n'étaient _pas_ de bonne humeur. Je parle de la fois où moi-même, infiltré chez les Serdaigle sous l'apparence de Sandra Skeeter, me suis fait embrasser par son petit ami, cet imbécile de Gilderoy Lockhart, qui m'a reproché de ne pas y mettre assez de cœur. _Assez de coeur, Evans._ »

« Je suis VRAIMENT désolée. » répéta-t-elle, mortifiée.

James ferma dramatiquement les yeux et porta la main sur son cœur.

« Ce sont nos blessures de guerre, mais nous les portions avec fierté parce que nous sommes forts et résilients. Nous avions magnifié tous ces traumatismes, nous leur avions donné _du sens_ en créant la Carte du Maraudeur. Mais maintenant, il ne reste plus que l'absurdité de nos souvenirs douloureux et l'amertume d'avoir partagé, contre mon gré, un baiser atroce avec le Serdaigle le plus sous-doué que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« La Carte du Maraudeur ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. « C'était son nom complet ? »

« Oui, Evans, c'était son nom complet. »

On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une véritable personne. Certes, Potter en faisait trop, mais elle réalisait à quel point la Carte avait pu être un outil formidable et comment ils retrouvaient privés d'un objet qui représentait leur amitié à tous les quatre.

« C'était un très beau nom. » assura-t-elle avec chaleur. « Écoute, c'est cet imbécile de Rogue qui s'est jeté sur la carte, mais je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger davantage. _Vraiment_ désolée. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il faudrait que je présente mes excuses aux autres également ? » proposa-t-elle craintivement.

Il soupira. « Non, à moins que tu veuilles que Sirius t'avada-kedavrise sur place… elle nous a quittés, maintenant. Il est temps d'en faire le deuil. J'espère juste qu'un jour, un petit malin parviendra à la subtiliser à cet horrible Rusard et trouvera le moyen de l'actionner. Peut-être que je mettrai mes futurs enfants sur le coup. »

Bien sûr, leur discussion les avait retardés et le petit-déjeuner avait déjà disparu des tables quand ils parvinrent à la Grande Salle. Il leur fallut donc affronter un examen écrit de métamorphoses et un autre d'enchantements le ventre vide. Lily se jeta sur son déjeuner comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

Marlene s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air concernée.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Ce soir, toi et moi, on discute. »

« Je peux pas. » se lamenta Lily en enfournant de larges bouchées de spaghetti. « J'ai une retenue. Avec Severus Rogue. »

Marlene écarquilla les yeux. « Tu _vois bien_ qu'il faut qu'on parle, je comprends plus rien à ta vie, ma pauvre Lily… »

Les septième année enchaînèrent avec un examen concernant leurs options respectives. Au bout de deux heures à aligner de complexes équations d'arithmancie, Lily développa une migraine. Enfin, il leur fallut se rendre en Défense contre les forces du mal où le professeur Mercador avait une fois de plus rangé tous les bureaux contre le fond de la classe.

« Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas d'un examen écrit. En fait, certains d'entre vous nieront peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un examen tout court. »

« Bon, c'est noté alors, ou pas ? » s'enquit Emma Prewett à mi-voix, mi-agacée, mi-anxieuse.

« Vous allez être répartis en groupe de trois que j'aurai préalablement établis en fonction de ce que j'ai perçu de vos magies respectives. Lupin, McKinnon, Shacklebolt, par ici. »

Surpris, les trois Gryffondor se réunirent dans un coin.

« Patil, Pettigrow, Tiffany. »

Un murmure amusé accompagna l'étrange trio. Arnav Patil, dégingandé comme une tige, Peter Pettigrow, petit et lunaire, et Jules Tiffany, la séduisante Poufsouffle aux yeux dotés de très longs cils, formaient une troupe pour le moins inattendue. Les trois élèves se lancèrent des regards intrigués : ils faisaient partie de groupes différents à Poudlard et n'avaient pas dû s'adresser la parole plus de dix fois en sept ans.

« Evans, Potter, Prewett. »

 _Pardon ?_ Et pourtant, ils se retrouvèrent regroupés tous les trois. _En fonction de vos magies respectives._ Peut-être que leurs magies étaient antagonistes, pas forcément similaires ? songea-t-elle en voyant Potter se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un air dégagé.

« Darlay, Mulciber, Willis. »

Alice l'aurait tuée d'avoir suggéré une quelconque ressemblance entre eux deux, mais Lily pouvait comprendre les similitudes entre sa camarade et l'odieux Serpentard. En termes de caractère, bien sûr, ils ne se ressemblaient guère. Alice était foncièrement sympathique, et Mulciber authentiquement malveillant. Mais elle avait déjà observé la Gryffondor quand elle se concentrait : elle devenait décidée, analytique, et mettait autant de force que possible dans ses sorts pour assommer son adversaire d'un coup de massue. Elle restait pragmatique mais elle pouvait aussi faire preuve de brutalité. C'était une vraie guerrière et c'est pour cette raison que le métier d'Auror lui semblait destinée. Sa surprise concernait plutôt le calme et discret Sam Willis, le meilleur ami effacé d'Arnav Patil, à qui elle n'avait plus adressé la parole depuis que leurs amis respectifs avait rompu.

« Barrow, Black, Rogue. »

« Il y a erreur. » répliqua aussitôt Sirius Black qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Non, Black, je ne crois pas. » répondit tranquillement Mercador. « Sauf si vous souhaitez vous dispenser de l'exercice et obtenir directement un zéro ? »

Son élève la foudroya du regard mais sa professeur ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à un vulgaire botruc. Il finit par rejoindre les deux autres, de mauvaise grâce. « Remets-toi, Sirius, c'est qu'un exercice ! » le consola la capitaine de l'équipe en lui tapant dans le dos avec tant de force qu'il se mit à tousser. Tous deux se tinrent néanmoins à bonne distance de Rogue tout le temps que dura le reste de la répartition en groupes.

Le professeur les invita ensuite à s'asseoir à même le sol et posa un objet au milieu de chaque groupe. Il s'agissait de trois aiguilles en forme de flèche retenues au centre d'une sorte de pierre. Lily s'aperçut que les pierres étaient différentes pour chaque groupe. La leur ressemblait à une pierre de roche aux reflets rougeoyants.

« Je vous ai distribué des _aloakule_. C'est un outil fréquemment utilisé par les Amérindiens. Les plus jeunes d'entre eux les utilisent pour se préparer à affronter les détraqueurs et certains monstres similaires qui vivent dans le désert, comme les vortexos ou les spectres de pluie. Touchez la pierre et concentrez vous sur votre magie intérieure. N'oubliez pas que vous possédez en vous les ressources nécessaires pour vous battre et vous échapper. »

Jules Tiffany leva la main, l'air vaguement inquiète.

« Professeur, que se passera-t-il quand les _aloakule_ seront en marche ? »

Mercador lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Il s'agit malgré tout d'un examen, je vous laisse donc le découvrir… Allez-y. »

Lily tint fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite et toucha la pierre de la main gauche. Les autres firent de même, leurs épaules se frôlant au-dessus de l'objet dont les flèches commençaient à s'activer, comme si chacune cherchait un pôle magnétique dans une position différente. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer et soudain, Lily se sentit tomber dans un gouffre, telle Alice dans un terrier. Quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans des limbes grises et bleues. Il n'y avait plus de haut, ni de bas, ni de ligne d'horizon.

Troublée, elle se mit à marcher. Mais visuellement, rien ne progressait, elle décida donc de faire encore davantage confiance à son instinct. L'ombre se tenait derrière elle, la lumière devant elle. Elle se mit donc à courir en direction de l'endroit qui lui inspirait le plus de clarté. Mais brusquement, l'ombre tourna sur elle-même et lui fit de nouveau face. Faisant aussitôt demi-tour, elle courut dans le vide jusqu'à ce que l'ombre réapparaisse devant elle.

« Potter ? Prewett ? » appela-t-elle, mais personne ne lui répondit. Les limbes semblaient perdre de leur vapeur, des contours de dessinaient. Ce qu'elle distingua ne lui plut pas… Des cendres tombaient du ciel. Soudain, elle vit la biche, la même biche argentée que son patronus, lui faire face.

« Attends ! » lui cria-t-elle, mais d'un bond, l'animal avait disparu. Les cendres tombaient âprement et Lily songea avec horreur que les bois où vivait la biche mourraient. Prise de panique, elle enfonça soudainement les deux pieds dans un marécage. Prise au piège de l'eau viciée et stagnante, elle tenta en vain de se dégager. L'odeur de putréfaction la prit soudain avec violence, lui donnant envie de rendre tout son déjeuner d'un seul coup. La forêt boisée, humide et fraîche où la biche résidait et où sa magie s'activait avec le plus de santé, la forêt pourrissait. Le marais en décomposition montait de plus en plus, menaçant de l'emporter, de l'engloutir dans une mer d'avarie. A quoi bon se battre, quand les éléments vous imposaient leur implacable course dans le temps ?

« Un souvenir heureux ! » songea-t-elle brusquement.

Elle essaya d'ignorer l'horreur qui l'entourait, la menace de la destruction de tout ce qu'elle aimait viscéralement.

Un souvenir heureux.

 _Elle avait cinq ans. On la réveillait avec douceur, en la cajolant. Sa mère la serra doucement contre elle, l'enveloppant dans sa couverture. La petite fille serra sa peluche hérisson contre elle, tétant son pouce, le nez enveloppé dans la chaleur maternelle. « Viens, Lily, on va aller voir quelque chose de magique ! » Elle sourit au mot extraordinaire qui promettait monts et merveilles. A peine réveillée, encore dans la félicité du sommeil, elle se laissa installer dans le siège auto de la voiture. Son père l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer délicatement la porte. Elle aimait les départs en voiture, synonymes de vacances et d'aventures. Ils démarrèrent doucement et elle contempla les lumières de la ville qui brillaient de mille feux. Admirant tant de beauté, elle ne se rendormit pas. Ils quittèrent la ville et arrivèrent en campagne. Mais les lumières continuaient de briller avec autant sinon plus d'intensité… Elles avaient des couleurs aveuglantes et elles_ faisaient la course…

 _« Regarde, Lily ! Regarde, ma chérie ! C'est une pluie d'étoile filantes ! »_

Tant de beauté. _Elle se colla à la vitre, emportée par la vitesse de la voiture qui semblait vouloir faire la course avec les étoiles._

Elle sortit la tête hors de l'eau croupie et prit une profonde inspiration. Le marais sembla alors diminuer de volume, renflouant vers le fond. Elle s'en extirpa totalement et surgit devant ses yeux une forêt dévastée par la tempête. Les cimes coupées ne dessinaient plus de paysages, et les feuilles volaient sans vie dans les airs. Au milieu, Emma Prewett étouffait, ensevelie par les branches cassées. Lily se précipita vers elle et entreprit de la dégager.

« Pense à un souvenir heureux, Emma ! Un souvenir heureux ! »

La Serpentard la fixa, happant de l'air.

 _« Entre, Emma. » Ce devait être le père de la fillette. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes sourcils fins, les mêmes yeux légèrement tombants. « Viens ici. » Elle devait avoir sept ou huit ans et s'approcha prudemment, redoutant la solennité du moment._

 _« Viens, je vais tout te raconter. Tu sais, je viens d'une famille un peu étrange. Tu ne les as jamais rencontrés, mais tes grands-parents, tes oncles, ta tante possèdent un don. Et il semblerait bien que tu en aies hérité toi aussi. Emma, tu es une sorcière. C'est pour ça que le bouquet de fleurs fanées s'est rafraîchi quand tu l'as pris dans tes mains. C'est pour ça que l'eau du lac s'est gelée quand tu réclamais de faire du patin à glace. Et c'est aussi pour ça que toutes les horloges de la maison s'arrêtent deux minutes avant l'heure de ton coucher. » rit-il._

 _« Je ne fais pas exprès ! » se défendit-elle aussitôt._

 _« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est juste comme ça. »_

 _« Maman a des pouvoirs ? »_

 _« Non, tu es la première personne aux pouvoirs magiques que Maman rencontre. »_

 _« Toi, Papa, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« C'est pour ça que tu as l'air un peu triste ? »_

 _Il hésita un instant et l'amena sur ses genoux._

 _« Je ne suis pas triste. J'ai vécu la majeur partie de ma vie sans magie et je suis très heureux. J'aime ta maman, j'aime mon travail, et plus que tout au monde, j'aime mon incroyable petite fille. Mais avoir des pouvoirs magiques, c'est merveilleux. Emma, tu peux faire_ tout ce que tu veux. _Tu vas voir des créatures que presque personne ne voit, visiter des endroits où presque personne n'a jamais mis les pieds. Tu pourras voler, te rendre invisible. Tout est possible. Tu es une sorcière. Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter mieux pour toi. »_

 _La petite fille sourit alors de toutes ses dents, trop à son bonheur pour se soucier davantage de la lueur mélancolique qui subsistait dans les yeux de son père_.

Emma sortit de sa transe et, aidée par Lily, se dégagea des branches qui l'oppressaient. Elles se remirent debout tandis que la forêt dévastée par le vent s'évanouissait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

« Il faut trouver Potter. » déclara la Gryffondor.

Elles marchèrent de nouveau dans le vide jusqu'à ce que les limbes se teintent de rouge sombre, de marron et de noir. Un feu dévastateur déchiquetait la forêt. James se trouvait là, à se débattre contre les flammes putrides. Elles lui crièrent de tenir bon mais il ne les entendit pas et cessa soudain de lutter.

 _« Bon. Ben. C'est moche, hein. » décréta un petit James d'environs onze ans._

 _Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je t'avais prévenu. Côté déco, on est sur du glauque tendance pompe funèbres. »_

 _Ils se trouvaient en face d'un mur sur lesquels se trouvaient des têtes réduites d'elfes de maison. James tourna la tête de trente degrés, comme pour essayer de trouver un quelconque intérêt esthétique à la chose, mais abandonna définitivement en secouant la tête._

 _« Bon. Parlons peu, parlons bien. »_

 _« Parce que tu parles peu, toi ? » se moqua Sirius._

 _« Je suis prêt à faire une exception. Franchement, Black, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici. C'est moche, ça pue la magie noire, ta mère hurle tout le temps, ton frère te dénonce à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. »_

 _« Il était pas tout le temps comme ça, avant… »_

 _Mais, imperturbable, James poursuivit énumération._

 _« Ton père passe son temps à faire des expériences bizarres avec des goules. Même tes elfes de maison sont insupportables ! Et ne me lance pas sur le sujet de tes cousines, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »_

 _« Je suis coincé ici jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, James. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu as un balai ? »_

 _Sirius le regarda comme s'il lui manquait des neurones._

 _« Vu que je m'entraîne pour devenir batteur,_ oui _, j'ai un balai. Il est rangé dans la réserve. »_

 _« Parfait. Alors on prend le balai et on s'en va. »_

 _« … »_

 _« On va chez mes parents. Hé. J'ai vu les marques. » insista James. « Quand tu te mettais en pyjama hier. Je suis fils unique, mais si j'avais un frère, et qu'il était bloqué ici, je lui dirais de monter sur un balais et de partir avec moi. »_

 _Sirius le regarda avec stupeur, puis un sourire malicieux et reconnaissant s'étala sur son beau visage de petit garçon._

 _« Si j'étais ton frère, je te répondrais : après tout, qui va nous empêcher… ? »_

 _Ils forçaient la porte du placard et tapaient sur le sol du jardin. Ils décollaient et traversaient Londres, puis la campagne, puis Godric's Hollow, fendant l'air, parfaitement conscients que la plus belle réprimande de leur courte vie les attendait chez les parents de James, parfaitement conscients qu'ils étaient désormais plus liés encore que par leur sang._

La forêt en feu se superposa à celle engloutie par l'eau, qui se mélangea à celle abattue par l'air. D'un seul coup, ils refirent surface.

« Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à en revenir. » leur dit le professeur Mercador en prenant des notes sur un calepin. « Mais vous êtes en deuxième position, bravo. »

Non loin d'eux, le groupe de Marlene, Lupin et Coleen Shacklebolt somnolait à moitié, tous épuisés. Marlene s'était à moitié endormie sur l'épaule de Lupin qui regardait dans le vague, tandis que Coleen avait enfoui la tête dans ses bras.

« C'était le pire _bad trip_ de ma vie. » commenta James en se laissant tomber contre le sol.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu… ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily.

« Les souvenirs d'enfance des deux autres ? La réponse est oui. » la coupa Emma.

James ne la démentit pas et Lily se mordit la lèvre. Il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans son souvenir, mais il était profondément intime, intensément sien, et elle se sentait un peu gênée d'avoir partagé cette sensation de pure euphorie avec deux personnes qu'au fond, elle ne connaissait guère.

« Vous croyez que l'ordre dans lequel on s'est sauvé va compter dans la note ? » murmura la Serpentard.

Lily sortit de la nostalgie qu'avait provoqué la vivacité de son souvenir.

« Comme je me suis sauvée d'abord, et qu'ensuite j'ai aidé Potter puis que nous t'avons tirée du marais… » explicita la Serpentard.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Potter. « Pas du tout ! C'est moi qui m'en suis sorti le premier ! Puis j'ai aidé Evans et ensuite on t'a trouvée… »

« Je crois que ça ne compte pas. » intervint Lily. « Moi aussi, j'ai cru m'en sortir toute seule. Puis, j'ai trouvé Prewett. »

Ils jetèrent un regard soupçonneux à l'étrange boussole redevenue immobile.

« Au moins, ce n'était pas des souvenirs trop compromettants. » marmonna Potter.

 _Certes_ , songea-t-elle. Il demeurait troublant de partager avec deux simples camarades la même joie pure. La sensation d'ouvrir un champ infini de possibilités, la vertigineuse euphorie d'être vivant. Elle s'était sentie galvanisée comme Emma en apprenant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, comme James en quittant la terre ferme avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait été eux en vivant ces souvenirs. En se redressant, elle croisa le regard de James et, gênée, détourna aussitôt la tête.

Peu à peu, les groupes émergèrent, exprimant plus ou moins d'embarras. Quand Mulciber, Darlay et Willis sortirent de leur transe, la Gryffondor paraissait profondément troublée et légèrement nauséeuse, tandis que le Serpentard et le Serdaigle gardaient une expression impassible.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que le groupe de Barrow, Black et Rogue. Ils tenaient encore tous l' _aloakule_ mais leurs visages semblaient crispés de colère. Soudain, Aileas Barrow poussa un cri de fureur et de terreur mêlées. Le groupe devint définitivement l'objet d'attention de tous leurs camarades. Le professeur Mercador fronça les sourcils. Elle passa sa main par dessus l'étrange boussole. Les minutes passaient. Lily vit James observer son meilleur ami, légèrement inquiet.

« Ils ne remonteront jamais à temps. » s'agaça la professeur. Une lueur irisée se diffusa de sa main et les trois adolescents ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Tandis que Barrow se mettait à jurer de toutes ses forces, Black et Rogue se jetèrent aussitôt l'un sur l'autre. Plus fort et plus aguerri à ce type d'exercice, le Gryffondor prit le dessus d'emblée, sous les exclamations excitées ou effrayées de leurs camarades. Potter se leva immédiatement, mais un geste de Mercador suffit à séparer les deux garçons et à calmer l'ensemble de la classe avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« Grandissez un peu ! » gronda-t-elle, et malgré sa petite taille, elle semblait tout aussi impressionnante que le professeur McGonagall. « Cet exercice ne peut être correctement réalisé que si vous prenez conscience de vos ressemblances ! Seule Barrow a fait des efforts ! Je ne le répéterai jamais assez. _Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître pour maîtriser votre magie_. Mais peut-être que j'en ai trop demandé ? Peut-être êtes-vous trop immatures pour ce type de magie avancée ? »

Black et Rogue se lançaient des regards incendiaires mais la magie de Mercador les ceinturait efficacement.

« Vous serez notés en conséquence. » acheva-t-elle avec dédain. « Bravo aux autres, vous pouvez disposer. »

« On a dû se battre contre la mer. » expliqua Marlene à Lily tandis qu'elles sortaient de classe. « Lupin m'a sortie de là avec une de ces forces ! Lui toujours si calme, je me serais jamais doutée… »

Les paroles de Marlene moururent dans sa gorge. Ce qui s'était déroulé dans le monde proposé par l' _aloakule_ resterait entre les trois participants. Les élèves étaient étrangement silencieux en quittant la pièce. Alice s'était éclipsée aux toilettes et personne ne la vit apparaître au dîner.

Presque arrivées à la Grande Salle, elles furent dépassées par le groupe des quatre inséparables qui formaient un cordon sanitaire autour de Black. A l'angle du couloir, James Potter lui sourit timidement et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en réponse.

* * *

Elle aurait tant aimé se glisser sous sa couette et oublier le tumulte du monde, mais sept heure sonnèrent et elle dut se mettre en route, le pas traînant et le cœur lourd, vers le bureau de Rusard.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » lui reprocha le concierge avec âpreté.

« De trente secondes. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Severus Rogue était déjà présent, les bras ballants, jetant des regards mauvais au concierge. Ce dernier leur donna un balais, une éponge et un seau d'eau à chacun.

« Pas de magie pour les tricheurs, les fouineurs, et les fornicateurs… » ronfla-t-il avec malveillance.

Ils le suivirent avec regret jusqu'à la salle aux limaces, située dans un sombre recoin du rez-de-chaussée.

« Vous allez voir, elle porte bien son nom. Elle a servi pendant longtemps d'incubateur à toutes sortes de rampants qui servaient à la préparation des potions… et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds… »

Savourant manifestement son effet, il poussa la porte dans un long grincement et Lily retint au haut-le-cœur : vu l'état de ses murs, la salle ne pouvait pas être mieux nommée.

« Baguettes ! » ordonna-t-il, son rictus dévoilant ses dents jaunes et déchaussées.

Réticents, ils lui tendirent chacun la leur et le cracmol s'en saisit avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« On fait moins les malins, quand on ne peut plus utiliser sa petite magie, hein ? Ça nous fait les pieds, n'est-ce pas ? Allez… bonne soirée… »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Le monde des sorciers comportait des éléments aussi différents que Voldemort et, disons, la douce Coleen Shacklebolt. De la même manière, celui des cracmols était composé d'Argus Rusard et de Darren Warwick, songea Lily avec ressentiment. Darren qui n'avait toujours pas pu donner de nouvelles, d'ailleurs. Avec un soupir résigné, elle retroussa ses manches, plongea son éponge dans l'eau savonneuse et se mit à récurer le mur sans prêter aucune attention à Severus. Elle entendit ce dernier s'exécuter de la même façon, prenant d'assaut l'autre côté de la pièce.

Plus d'une heure de nettoyage s'était ainsi déroulée, quand Severus se racla la gorge.

« Tu pourrais me remercier. »

Elle s'étouffa d'incrédulité.

« _Te remercier_ ? »

« J'ai tenu ton secret. » statua-t-il. « Je n'ai rien dit pour Potter et la quatrième personne avec nous. J'ai tenu ma langue. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, une médaille ? » grommela-t-elle en frottant le mur avec acharnement.

« Tu pourrais me raconter ton secret. »

Elle éclata d'un rire ironique.

« Et la petite grenouille en chocolat se glisse elle-même dans son papier d'alu ? Sans toi, je ne serais pas en retenue, Rogue. »

« Je vois bien que tu caches quelque chose. Tu n'as pas l'air de dormir beaucoup, tu sembles de plus en plus pensive. Tu ne t'es inscrite à aucun concours de potion, cette année. »

« Je suis préfète-en-chef, ça prend du temps… »

« Je te connais assez pour _savoir_ que tu mijotes quelque chose. Tu complotais avec Potter, c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à te trouver hier. C'est bien la preuve que… »

« Nous ne sommes plus amis, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. » le coupa-t-elle. « Ce qui est apparemment le cas, parce que, Rogue, tu n'as aucun droit de me suivre nulle part ! C'est interdit, par toutes les lois, moldue comme sorcière ! J'ai droit à une vie privée. Ce que tu fais, c'est du harcèlement, rien de plus. »

Il essora son éponge et se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant la regarder en face.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. »

Elle s'esclaffa. « Ben voyons… »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaissais à traîner avec des gens comme Potter. On avait l'habitude de se moquer des gens comme lui, tu te rappelles ? »

La mauvaise foi de son ancien meilleur ami réveillait en elle toute un nuancier de ressentiment dont elle s'était efforcée de se débarrasser l'année précédente.

« Potter a changé, ces temps-ci. Comme d'autres personnes de mon entourage, d'ailleurs. Tu négliges tes devoirs, petit Serpentard ? Ça y est, tu t'es inscrit chez les Mangemorts ? Tu as envoyé ton curriculum à Lord Voldemort ? Ton avenir est assuré ? » railla-t-elle.

« Garde tes leçons de morale pour toi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des activités extra-scolaires. » répliqua-t-il.

« Précisément, sauf que je fais partie du camp d'en face ! »

Elle se mordit la langue, consciente d'en avoir trop révélé. Mais il se contenta de la dévisager avec incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Rien. » répondit-elle en repoussant une mèche folle, car l'humidité de la pièce et la tiédeur qui émanait des seaux faisait de nouveau gonfler les cheveux qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

Ils continuèrent de frotter les immondes traces sur les murs mais elle le voyait ravaler sa salive. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait à la charge avant la fin de leur retenue. En effet, après un quart d'heure de silence tendu, il reprit :

« C'est ton petit ami ? »

« Qui ? » répondit-elle avec obstination, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ce type que tu as amené au château. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Ça doit être quelqu'un de peu recommandable si tu l'as introduit ici en dépit de tout règlement… Si j'avais su que tu deviendrais une de ces filles qui risquent l'expulsion par pure futilité... »

Il essayait de la provoquer pour qu'elle se trahisse. S'efforçant de rester calme, cette fois-ci, elle répéta :

« Ça ne te regarde pas du tout et tu ne sais rien. Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Elle doutait qu'il finisse par se décourager mais éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à couper court à la discussion.

« Tu avais tout pour réussir, tu sais ? » reprit-il en se défoulant sur une tâche particulièrement tenace. « Brillante, intelligente, douée. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui peuvent avaler des manuels ou recracher les cours, il suffit de regarder ces crétins de Serdaigle qui se donnent de grands airs… mais la créativité, l'inventivité, l'audace, ça ne se travaille pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas aux compliments et attendit la suite, perplexe. Mais rien ne vint.

« Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. Il y a des sorciers qui guettent les profils comme les tiens. »

« Chez les Mangemorts, par exemple ? » rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Par exemple. » répéta-t-il.

« Vu ma naissance, je doute 'avoir le profil'. Toi aussi, tu es de sang-mêlé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à penser qu'il pourrait y avoir une place pour toi dans leurs rangs. Et je suis certaine que ta mère serait de mon avis. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fiche de la naissance des gens, tu sais. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » explosa-t-elle, stupéfaite et furieuse (et tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions). « Pourquoi s'en prend-il aux moldus et aux nés-moldus, dans ce cas ? »

« Ce n'est que de la politique… Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de s'entourer de gens _de talent_. Si tu lui proposes tes services et que tu te montres utiles, il n'aura rien à faire de ta lignée. Regarde-moi, malgré le père que j'ai. » Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux brillèrent avec plus de fierté que jamais. « Le Seigneur des ténèbres a perçu quelque chose en moi, et il tient compte de mon avis malgré le fait que je sois encore étudiant. Je pourrais t'introduire… Tu seras très convoitée dès l'année prochaine et… »

« Mais est-ce que tu t'écoutes, quand tu parles ? » se désola-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas une fiole de potions à collectionner, je suis une personne. Je ne m'asservirai jamais à quelqu'un qui propage la terreur dans le but d'asseoir son pouvoir, c'est tout. Je tiens trop à mon indépendance et à ma dignité, merci bien. »

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de pousser un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Parle-moi de dignité quand tu traînes avec James Potter… »

« Ma parole, tu es jaloux ou quoi ? » se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique

Un silence glacial lui répondit. Puis, d'un geste brusque, Rogue laissa tomber son éponge dans le seau et se tourna vers elle.

« Peut-être. »

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard noir et intense sonda le sien et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il la dévorait des yeux. Paralysée, une vague de d'émotions la submergea. C'était Severus, son ami d'enfance. Ils avaient grandi côte à côte, elle lui avait raconté ses secrets, elle lui avait fait confiance. Il l'avait trahie, elle s'était éloignée. Et maintenant, il la…

… _désirait._ Et elle était terrifiée.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Marlene l'avait prévenue – James l'avait prévenue – et elle avait balayé l'hypothèse. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas penser que ça puisse être vrai. Ça l'arrangeait bien de penser que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté, qu'ils divaguaient complètement, que ça ne rentrait pas en compte dans le sac de nœuds qu'était devenu son ancienne amitié avec Severus Rogue.

Est-ce que leur complicité s'était bien éteinte à cause de leurs opinions politiques divergentes ? Ou s'était-elle étiolée à partir du moment où il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre… ?

Lentement, presque au ralenti, il s'avança vers elle.

« Oh, Severus, non... » balbutia-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha encore, leurs visages se faisaient face. Elle remarqua que son visage était figé d'appréhension. Elle essaya de bouger mais on aurait dit que le sol s'était transformé en sables mouvants. Dans un mouvement interminable, il leva sa main tremblante et la posa doucement sur sa joue.

« Sev, non. »

Mais il se pencha vers elle et elle comprit qu'avoir utilisé le surnom de leur enfance lui avait envoyé le mauvais message. D'un coup, ce fut comme si son cerveau lui redonnait sa liberté de mouvements et elle le repoussa d'une main sur sa poitrine, en profitant pour reculer elle-même. Ses pieds se prirent dans le seau d'eau sale qui déversa son contenu sur le sol de pierres.

« NON ! Quand je dis non, c'est non ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Le sang embrasa ses joues – d'embarras et de colère mêlés. En face d'elle, Severus prit une teinte verdâtre.

« Pourquoi ? » cracha-t-il, mais le désespoir l'emportait presque sur l'amertume. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner en comprenant sa déception, sa frustration, son désarroi. « Si je ne les rejoignais pas… »

« Nous pourrions peut-être être de nouveaux amis. _Amis_ , Severus. Mais c'est tout… »

Elle aurait voulu se montrer plus résolue mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer. Il la dévisagea de nouveau si intensément qu'elle dut conjurer toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'empourprer à nouveau.

« Tu sors avec Potter ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non. »

Elle avait hésité une fraction de seconde – non pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Potter (Merlin la préserve), mais parce que James Potter s'était montré sous un jour différent les semaines passées. Ce n'était pas un _ami_ à proprement parler. Mais quelqu'un plein de ressources qui l'avait aidée à plusieurs reprises et envers qui elle éprouvait un vague sentiment de gratitude. Il était toutefois hors de question de partager cela avec Severus Rogue qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme.

Son hésitation avait frappé le Serpentard. Il ne semblait pas la croire et ils se jaugèrent encore, en silence, les pieds dans l'eau sale. Avec la fulgurance d'un mal de crâne, des pensées surgirent brusquement dans son esprit. Brèves, chaotiques, enchevêtrées : avec Severus, elle cherchait des trèfles à quatre feuilles dans un square désert James et elle, trempés dans la salle de bain des préfets après avoir poussé Darren sur la rampe Wilhelm qui l'embrassait près du lac de Poudlard…

Envahie par la fureur, elle repoussa mentalement l'intrusion.

« TU VOIS ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas répondre à ta… c'est pour _ça_ ! Comment _oses-tu_ te servir de la legilimancie contre moi et t'attendre à ce que je sois disposée à t'embrasser, ou à faire quoi que ce soit avec toi… »

De rage, elle perdait ses mots. Rogue recula, impressionné par l'ampleur de sa colère. Il lui était encore compliqué de conjurer plusieurs sortilèges informulés à la suite mais la colère balaya ses doutes et elle entreprit de grands mouvements de la main.

« _Recurvite. Nettoietout_. » En un clin d'œil, la salle fut intégralement nettoyée, les éponges et l'eau sale revinrent dans leurs seaux.

« J'ai fini. Je vais récupérer ma baguette chez Rusard. Tant pis si ça ne lui plaît pas. Tiens-toi loin de moi, Rogue. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle un Serpentard amer et désemparé.

* * *

Prendre une douche, se recouvrir la tête d'un oreiller et oublier que cette journée s'était déroulée.

« _Marécage_. » implora-t-elle.

« Bon courage... » compatit la Grosse Dame en faisant pivoter son tableau.

Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur un tumulte digne de la fête qui s'était déroulée au printemps précédent après la finale victorieuse du championnat de Quidditch. Hébétée, Lily réalisa qu'un _dragon de feu se tenait dans la salle commune_. Il poussa un cri tonitruant en direction de la nouvelle arrivante avant de se tourner vers un groupe d'élèves surexcités. Elle réalisa alors que malgré la ressemblance (et les proportions de la bête…), il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable dragon, mais d'une sorte de version animée, comme esquissée à l'aide d'une baguette magique. D'ailleurs, la foule ne manifestait aucune panique. Bien au contraire, les élèves acclamaient la bête à chaque hurlement rauque et applaudissaient quand elle crachait son feu, rôtissant ainsi les brochettes de marshmallow que Peter Pettigrow brandissait devant ses museaux fumants.

Le 3 novembre : l'anniversaire de Sirius Black. Elle avait suffisamment de problèmes en ce moment pour effacer l'événement de sa mémoire… Il fallait pourtant admettre que les garçons s'étaient surpassés. Au fond de la pièce, mais dominant l'ensemble de la foule, le dragon caramélisait friandises et pommes d'amour. Près de l'accès aux dortoirs, Remus Lupin organisait une sorte de jeu de marelles – ou s'agissait-il d'échecs géants ? - où les participants servaient de pions vivants. A côté, un périmètre accueillait une bataille de fausses boules de feu menée de main de maître par Sirius Black – Lily aperçut Marlene qui venait de le viser en pleine tête, hilare. Ceux qui préféraient discuter ou danser convergeaient naturellement vers la cheminée. Soudainement, elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras.

« Ne pense même pas à aller directement te coucher ! » fit la voix anxieuse d'Emma Prewett. « Je suis la seule Serpentard invitée et tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse. »

Lily soupira : la chaleur de son lit et le calme de sa chambre auraient été les bienvenus après une journée pareille… Mais Emma ne relâcha sa prise que lorsqu'elles eurent atteint la table des boissons.

« Tiens. » fit-elle en lui mettant un gobelet d' _hydromel tonic_ dans la main. « Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Gomme de limace ? » proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un bol de friandises multicolores.

« Ne me parle pas de bestiole rampante, je vais vomir. » répondit Lily en retenant un haut le cœur.

« Grosse journée ? » demanda Alice Darlay en se servant un bol de punch à la girofle. Elle-même avait l'air fatiguée.

L' _hydromel tonic_ lui brûla légèrement la gorge et elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle, emmenant avec elle sa nervosité. « On m'a collé une retenue avec Severus Rogue. » déclara-t-elle, et elle termina son verre d'un seul coup.

Alice grimaça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ? » demanda Emma, perplexe.

« Longue, longue histoire. Où est Coleen ? »

Alice sourit en pointant un groupe qui dansait un peu plus loin.

« Potter l'a invitée à danser ! Incroyable, non ? Il lui aura fallu sept ans pour réaliser qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. »

En effet, près de la cheminée, James Potter faisait tournoyer Coleen Shacklebolt qui ne semblait pas croire à son bonheur. Son sourire était tel qu'il éclipsait presque les brûlures dont elle était moitié recouverte. Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu sa discrète camarade exprimer aussi ouvertement son ravissement. Elle aperçut, un peu en retrait, un groupe de filles qui observaient les deux danseurs d'un air désapprobateur, en faisant des messes basses.

« Je ne pensais pas que Potter pouvait faire preuve d'autant de tact. » reprit Alice en regardant affectueusement sa meilleure amie.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'elle avait hurlé à Potter des semaines plus tôt dans la salle des préfets avait pu avoir une quelconque incidence sur l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Il a des difficultés à se sortir la tête du nombril, mais si on le pousse à le faire, il peut occasionnellement se montrer d'une grande gentillesse. » dit Emma.

Alice se tourna vers la Serpentard avec curiosité.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec Black. »

« Davantage avec Potter, en fait. Mon père connaît sa mère. Black et Potter considèrent que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. » précisa-t-elle ironiquement en pointant de l'index son badge de préfète en vert et argent.

« Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui n'est pas de Gryffondor ! » s'enthousiasma Jules Tiffany, la nouvelle attrapeuse des Poufsouffle. « J'ai l'impression que la plupart des autres maisons n'osent pas s'aventurer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Mais bon, les fêtes organisées par ces quatre-là valent le risque d'écoper d'une retenue… D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas dire quelque chose, toi ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête pour désigner le badge de préfète-en-chef de Lily.

« Tu veux dire : pour interdire une fête organisé par l'autre préfet-en-chef de l'école ? » ironisa cette dernière. « En plus, il faudrait être suicidaire pour s'opposer à l'institution qu'est devenue la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius Black. »

« C'est pas faux. Dis donc, on dirait qu'il y a du nouveau ! Shacklebolt et Potter ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Il l'a juste invitée à danser. » tempéra Emma avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Dans la catégorie des antagonismes, celui qui opposait Emma Prewett et Jules Tiffany n'était pas loin de rivaliser avec l'animosité qui régnait entre James Potter et Severus Rogue. Emma ne jurait que par les performances académiques tandis que Jules s'adonnait avant tout au Quidditch et aux activités extra-scolaires. Même leurs apparences les opposaient. La froide Serpentard aux longs cheveux blonds et au beau visage austère arrivait du Nord, tandis que la Poufsouffle arborait un teint hâlé toute l'année, ses cheveux châtains ondulant naturellement – Lily soupçonnait un charme de brise capillaire perpétuelle.

« En tout cas, elle a beaucoup de chance, Potter est de plus en plus mignon. » décréta l'attrapeuse avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix. « Tu sors toujours avec Frank Londubat, Alice ? »

« Toujours. » répondit l'intéressée d'une voix rêveuse. « C'est un peu compliqué avec la distance, mais on songe à habiter ensemble dès que j'aurais quitté Poudlard. »

« Ooooh, Alice ! C'est super ! » la félicita Lily.

« Pas de mariage en vue ? » la taquina Jules avec des air de comploteuse.

« Nous sommes peut-être un peu jeunes. »

« Oh, tu crois ? » ironisa Emma. « Avec tes notes, tu seras une Auror très douée. Alors je t'en supplie, Darley, n'abandonne pas tout pour t'occuper d'un mari et d'une ribambelle de marmots ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Enfin, rien n'empêche deux Aurors de se marier après tout… Et rien n'empêche non plus un sorcier de laver ses propres chaussettes et de préparer son dîner une fois la bague au doigt. Mais merci du compliment, Prewett ! Ils ont raison, t'es assez sympa pour une Serpentard ! »

« AH ! Le renouveau qu'attendaient impatiemment les élèves de Poudlard ! » s'exclama Jules alors que Marlene et Sirius Black les rejoignaient, riant aux éclats.

« Je prendrai ma revanche, McKinnon ! Hé, salut Evans ! La déco te plaît ? ' _Donjon et Dragon' »_ , c'est moi qui ai trouvé le thème ! Comme on avait déjà le donjon, il ne manquait plus que le dragon. _Et voilà._ » ajouta-t-il en français.

« Impressionnant. Et bien sûr, aucun risque que vous perdiez le contrôle de son feu et qu'un incendie se déclare dans la salle commune ? »

« Que serait la vie si on ne prenait pas quelques risques, je te le demande ? » sourit Black en se servant largement en _hydromel tonic_. « Je vous laisse, mesdemoiselles, je vois que Mumus a du mal à arbitrer le jeu de rôle géant. »

Remus Lupin tentait en effet de départager Leeroy Finnigan et Gontran Weasley sur l'obtention brumeuse d'une statuette de Gladeulfeurha. Jules Tiffany retrouva aussitôt ses airs de marieuse.

« Dis donc, Marlene ! Je savais que c'était fini avec Arnav Patil, mais pas que tu avais retrouvé l'amour aussi vite dans les bras de Sirius Black… »

Lily recracha son hydromel de surprise, mais à son grand soulagement, Marlene regardait Jules avec un air hagard. Puis ses traits se détendirent et à la surprise des trois filles, elle explosa de rire. Elle s'essuyait les yeux quand elle parvint enfin à articuler :

« Moi et Black ? Certainement pas ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Uh, elle est bonne, celle-là… »

« Ben quoi ? » se vexa Jules. « Plein de filles aimeraient sortir avec Sirius Black ! »

« Je sais, je sais… mais ce serait une cause perdue. Enfin, Jules, je viens d'une famille de sorciers, et bien installée, en plus. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je suis _loin_ d'être la pire personne qu'il puisse ramener à ses parents. Ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous. »

« Mais je ne parlais pas de mariage non plus ! Juste de sortir ensemble ! » s'offusqua Jules.

« Mais même… ce type ne se donnera une chance qu'avec quelqu'un qui n'aura rien à voir avec ses parents, c'est l'évidence même. Je suis prête à parier qu'on le retrouvera à cinquante ans, enfin casé avec une moldue qui n'aura rien à carrer du monde des sorciers, dénichée au fin fond d'une contrée déserte. Un moldu, ce serait encore mieux. Ou carrément un être d'une autre espèce. Quelqu'un qui le fasse rayer une deuxième fois de l'arbre généalogique familial, tu vois le genre ? »

Elle décapsula une Bièraubeurre et pouffa de nouveau. « Moi et Sirius Black… non mais vraiment... » Elle s'éloigna après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Lily.

La Poufsouffle fit une moue boudeuse en voyant les boucles brunes de Marlene disparaître dans la foule.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, chère préfète-en-chef ? »

Lily se tourna pour faire face à James, qui les avait rejointes et attendait sa réponse avec un charmant sourire. A côté de lui, Coleen se servait un verre de punch.

« Tu peux y aller, je n'ai plus de pieds. » assura-t-elle à Lily. Elle grimaça de douleur mais reprit aussitôt son visage radieux. « Merci, James. »

« Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir. Alors ? » insista-t-il.

Après tout, c'était sa faute si la précieuse Carte du Maraudeur reposait désormais dans le cimetière des objets confisqués du bureau de Rusard… elle lui devait bien ça. Et en plus, ça ferait les pieds à Severus Rogue. Enhardie à cette idée, elle reposa son verre et saisit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Le sourire du Gryffondor s'agrandit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la petite piste de danse improvisée. Elle vit distinctement le groupe de cinquième année reprendre de plus belle ses messes basses en la scrutant d'un air pour le moins critique.

« Comment s'est passé ta retenue ? » s'enquit-il en passant sa main sur sa taille.

« Atroce, comme prévu. Ils nous ont fait nettoyer la salle aux limaces. »

« Aaah, c'était ça, cette odeur glamour ! »

Elle le frappa au bras et il se mit à rire.

Quelques secondes passèrent, au son doucement entraînant de _Faster than a Nimbus,_ dernier morceau en vogue des _Bewitched Boys._ Lily prit soudainement conscience de la prise de James sur sa taille, de leur proximité inédite et elle se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'efforça de trouver un sujet de conversation.

« C'est un peu redondant, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec légèreté. « Le rock sorcier ! » précisa-t-elle en voyant son cavalier sortir de sa torpeur et la regarder avec des yeux ronds. « _'Mon coeur bat plus vite qu'un Nimbus'_ … _'Pas besoin d'Amortentia pour être fou de toi'_ … Et quoiqu'il arrive, la passion bout _toujours_ dans les chaudrons. »

« Ce sont des expressions sorcières. » répondit James en haussant les épaules. « Mon père utilise toujours ce genre de phrases. Et dès qu'on part en vacances, il se renseigne sur les adages du terroir qu'on visite. Tu sais bien ! » insista-t-il en remarquant à son tour l'air perplexe de Lily. « _Pâle comme la Banshee_ , en Irlande. _Grognon comme un scrout,_ sur la côte de la Manche. _Un chat noir : il rentre tard. Trois chats noirs, il ne viendra pas ce soir_ , à Paris. »

« Mais dans les _chansons_? Les musiciens sorciers pourraient faire preuve d'un peu plus d'inventivité, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

Il ne faisait absolument pas d'effort ! Ils auraient pu s'engager dans un débat somme toute classique (« culture moldue versus culture sorcière ») qui aurait eu le mérite de les occuper jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Mais il restait planté là, à la dévisager avec un air beaucoup trop rêveur pour être jamespotterien, et elle se sentait de plus en plus embarrassée. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de danser avec lui, déjà… ? A son grand soulagement, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron plus longtemps – oui, je sais, encore une autre expression _redondante_ , comme tu le disais… J'ai fait mes petites recherches. Et c'est pas joli joli, mademoiselle la préfète-en-chef. Introduire au cœur de Poudlard un dissident de la communauté magique, et fugitif, en plus ! »

D'horreur, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la main de James. Ce dernier étouffa un cri de douleur.

« AÏE ! J'ai rien contre les griffures, mais pas dans ces conditions ! »

« Mais tais-toi ! » chuchota-t-elle avec empressement. « Tout le monde va t'entendre ! »

« Pas du tout, la musique couvre nos paroles et tout le monde se tient à distance pour pouvoir apprécier le rare spectacle de nous voir danser ensemble ! Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te dénoncer. Pour la simple et bonne raison que malgré mes recherches, il me manque des informations. Je sais que celui que tu aidais hier s'appelle Cynog Darren Warwick. Je sais qu'il est apparenté à une grande famille de sorciers dont la lignée s'est éteinte avec lui, parce qu'en fait, c'est un cracmol – voilà pourquoi il ne portait pas de baguette sur lui. Je sais qu'il est actuellement recherché par le Ministère pour, je cite, _'création d'un groupe susceptible de nuire à la communauté magique et de mettre en péril la préservation du Grand Secret International'_ ainsi que pour _'s'être dérobé aux services de l'ordre du Ministère'_. J'ai du mal à imaginer comment il a pu leur échapper sans baguette, mais ça doit être un sacré petit débrouillard. Je sais aussi désormais que tu l'aides dans sa clandestinité même si j'ignore jusqu'à quel point tu as toi-même enfreint la loi. Ce que j'ignore également, c'est pourquoi diable il vous a semblé nécessaire de prendre autant de risques pour aller consulter un bouquin à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas très commun pour des terroristes en puissance… »

« Darren n'est pas un terroriste. » répondit-elle sèchement. « Et on ne fait rien de mal. »

« En effet, j'ai du mal à croire qu'une sorcière dont le meilleur souvenir est d'avoir assisté à une pluie d'étoile filantes avec ses parents puisse avoir de mauvaises intentions. Mais qui sait, peut-être que de temps à autre, Voldemort lui-même verse une larme devant un beau coucher de soleil. »

Outrée qu'il ait osé évoquer la séance d' _aloakule,_ elle se braqua.

« Pourquoi tu m'invites à danser si tu cherches juste à m'accuser ? »

Elle se dégagea mais il la rattrapa aussitôt.

« Arrête un peu ! Je sais ce que c'est que briser les règles pour aider ses amis, d'accord ? »

Elle songea aux deux enfants qui brisaient la serrure d'un placard pour récupérer un balais volant. A la sensation victorieuse de l'envol, au sentiment de fraternité absolue qui avait uni les deux garçons au moment où l'un avait imposé de sauver l'autre, sans pitié, sans jugement, sans peur. Elle se détendit et lui fit de nouveau face.

« Tu parles de cette fois où vous avez fugué de chez Black ? »

« Entre autres… »

« Ou de Lupin, peut-être ? »

La _condition_ de Remus Lupin était source de nombreuses rumeurs. Rares étaient ceux qui croyaient sincèrement que la santé fragile de sa mère nécessitait des allers et retours aussi fréquents. Plus nombreux étaient ceux qui se contentaient de cette explication et considéraient qu'après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de leurs affaires. Une plus petite quantité d'élèves avait échafaudé de nombreuses rumeurs au fur et à mesure des années.

Lily se rappelait avoir subi les hypothèses de Severus pendant un certain temps. « Regarde le calendrier lunaire! Et regarde les croix qui indiquent les jours où Lupin s'est absenté ! C'est clair comme du veritaserum, tout concorde ! » La première fois, c'était en troisième année et elle avait explosé de rire. « Un loup-garou ? Mais enfin, Sev ! Remus Lupin est le seul élève masculin de Poudlard qui repasse ses uniformes ! Il boit du thé au jasmin à quatre heures et rend toujours ses livres à temps à la bibliothèque. » Elle n'avait alors en tête que le loup-garou des films d'horreur moldus que ses parents lui interdisaient de voir et avait du mal à imaginer Remus Lupin transformé en bête féroce et assoiffée de sang. Et puis, le professeur Holloway leur avait parlé des loup-garous au début de leur quatrième année.

« La majorité du temps, les loup-garous sont des sorciers comme vous et moi, du moins pour ceux qui fuient les meutes et intègrent notre communauté. » Elle avait levé la main pour demander ce qu'il advenait d'un moldu mordu par un loup-garou. « Ils succombent, Miss Evans. Leurs organismes ne sont pas de taille à accepter un tel changement de nature. Généralement, ils rejettent le virus de la lycanthropie et leur système immunitaire s'effondre dans la bataille. » C'est ainsi qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point la transformation devait être douloureuse. Elles en avaient discuté plus tard avec Marlene à qui elle avait confié les théories de Severus. « Ce n'est pas impossible que Lupin en soit… un. » avait concédé la sorcière. « Mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? » avait-elle demandé. « Pour nous, non. Lupin reste Lupin. Pour lui, en revanche… la chasse aux loup-garous était autorisée jusqu'au début du siècle, tu comprends ? J'ai des ancêtres qui s'y sont adonnés, tout comme ceux de Black, ou ceux de Potter, ou ceux de Bones… »

Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien faire. Si Lupin était un loup-garou, c'était son affaire. Pour elles, il demeurait ce préfet plutôt réservé qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à se cacher derrière les deux membres les plus charismatiques de sa petite bande. Une petite bande qui devait obligatoirement savoir la vérité et avoir pris partie de la véritable nature du jeune homme. C'était au tour de James de s'être fermé quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Lupin.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » déclara-t-il d'un ton buté.

« Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas. » soupira-t-elle. « Écoute, j'aide simplement un ami à faire des recherches. Le Ministère s'est lancé dans une chasse aux sorcières – je veux dire, dans une chasse contre toute personne qui pourrait aller à l'encontre de sa ligne politique. Demande à Marlene si tu as l'occasion : elle sait de source sûre que c'est le chaos, là-bas. Ils ont enfin compris que les Mangemorts cherchaient la guerre, mais ils ne veulent pas non plus troubler la partie la plus conservatrice de la communauté en affichant des positions pro-moldues. Darren est né sans pouvoirs dans une éminente famille de sorciers et comme ton ami Black, rester avec eux n'était pas une option. Il s'est enfui, il a été recueilli par des sorciers qui traitaient les cracmols comme des véritables personnes. Et maintenant, il aimerait prouver que la magie n'est pas sacrée, qu'elle ne rend personne plus pure. Il refuse que la magie reste le privilège de quelques uns. Il veut se battre avec des idées, pas avec de la violence. Et si ça peut éviter qu'au moins une personne rejoigne Voldemort, alors je suis avec lui. » conclut-elle, farouche.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit le visage du poursuiveur de Gryffondor se fendre d'un large sourire.

« J'en étais sûr ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Que c'était un truc du genre ! »

« De quel genre ? »

Il rit et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

« Potter, si tu ne me dis pas ce que… »

« Tu sais quoi ? Vous avez raison. Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider les sans-pouvoirs, j'en suis. Par contre, votre histoire de privilège, ça me paraît un peu vaseux. C'est un hasard si certains naissent sorciers et d'autres moldus, ça ne sert à rien de se triturer la cervelle. Il faut s'accommoder de ce qu'on a – et de ce qu'on a pas, voilà tout. »

« Heureusement que Lasornette ne t'a pas écouté avant de se lancer dans sa _Théorie de la Magie_ , sa carrière aurait été fichue… »

A ce moment, des cris retentirent dans la Salle Commune. Le dragon de feu d'artifice semblait estimer qu'il avait suffisamment fait rôtir de brochettes de friandises et de pommes d'amour pour la soirée. Lentement, il se mit à battre des ailes et ils furent nombreux à se jeter à terre, affolés. « Attention ! » cria James en la faisant se baisser derrière un canapé. La bête poussa un cri menaçant et lança un jet de flammes qui incendia la grande tapisserie d'Aubusson qui recouvrait la plus grande partie du mur. Le dragon tourna sur lui-même et la pagaille se propagea tandis que tous se plaquaient au sol, contre les murs et que les plus jeunes remontaient se cacher dans les dortoirs. Lily aperçut Marlene réfugiée sous un guéridon avec Lupin.

Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un _véritable_ dragon, mais pourtant, un _véritable_ feu rongeait le mur. Tout Gryffondor semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion et hésitait donc à intervenir. « _Aguamenti_ ! » s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves et le feu s'éteignit rapidement. Lily se tourna vers James pour lui asséner une remarque bien sentie sur l'utilité d'avoir fait apparaître un dragon à haute inflammabilité dans une pièce remplie d'adolescents. Mais le Gryffondor était en train de récupérer deux première année qui s'étaient mis à l'abri derrière un fauteuil situé à un mètre de la gueule du dragon. Ils parvinrent juste à temps à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que le reptile battait des ailes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre son envol. Il déploya ses pattes et se jeta en avant. Lily crut un instant que toute la tour de Gryffondor allait se briser sous le choc, mais le faux dragon traversa la pierre comme s'il était agi d'air et s'envola dans la nuit noire.

Après trois secondes de silence choqué, Sirius Black se releva et épousseta son pantalon, se plantant devant la tapisserie carbonisée.

« Bon, de toutes façons, elle jurait avec la Grosse Dame, pas vrai ? »

La salle explosa d'acclamations et d'hilarité. Certains se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour contempler le dragon de feu effectuer des acrobaties aériennes dans la nuit. Lily rejoignit Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow qui contemplaient les broderies brûlées, un peu gênés.

« McGonagall. » se contenta-t-elle de dire avec résignation et le nom suffit à diffuser une menace proche et palpable.

« Je gérais ! Je vous jure, je gérais! » se justifiait Pettigrow d'une voix aiguë.

« A sa décharge, vous lui aviez assigné la mission barbecue, pas la mission dragon. » dit Lupin à Black et Potter qui échangèrent un regard blanc.

« Serpentard va tellement gagner la coupe, cette année ! » s'exclama Emma Prewett avec ravissement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » lui demanda Potter.

« En effet, avant qu'une autre bestiole géante ne me prenne en chasse. Vous autres Gryffondor avez vraiment de drôles manières de vous amuser. »

La fuite du dragon avait calmé les ardeurs des fêtards. Certains partirent se coucher tandis que d'autres se livraient à des activités plus calmes telles que le papotage de fin de soirée. Pendant ce temps, les quatre organisateurs décrochaient la tapisserie noircie. Épuisée, Lily s'installa près de la cheminée pour surveiller, de loin, les garçons qui roulaient maintenant l'objet du délit en débattant de la manière la adéquate de faire disparaître les preuves.

« Enfin seules ! » s'exclama la voix familière de Marlene qui se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. « Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui se passe ! » ordonna-t-elle avec un regard qui rappela à la rousse celui sa mère, faisant naître en elle le même sentiment de culpabilité.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui raconta les événements de la nuit précédente. Son amie ne ponctua le récit que de brefs « olala ! » aux points les plus critiques : l'arrivée impromptue de Potter, celle non moins inattendue de Rogue et la conclusion de la course menée contre Rusard.

« Et ensuite, pendant la retenue, Rogue-m'a-fait-une-déclaration-et-voilà. » conclut-elle précipitamment en regardant ailleurs.

« C'est le point le moins surprenant de tout ce que tu m'as raconté… » commenta Marlene en haussant les épaules.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même, s'il te plaît. Je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ait jamais proposé de sortir avec lui avant. Il a toujours été obsédé par toi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se fréquente, tu te rappelles ? Selon lui, je te prenais trop de temps… »

Elle se renfrogna. Marlene sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas seulement à propos de ce que tu as pu faire ou lui laisser entendre. Rogue ne croit en rien et en personne, mais toi, il te vénère. Depuis toujours. »

« C'était peut-être vrai avant. Mais maintenant, il croit que Voldemort va lui offrir une vie à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Moi, il ne m'écoute pas. Comment peut-il croire que je le suivrais ? Comment peut-il croire que son patron ne lui demandera jamais de s'en prendre aux gens comme moi ? Oh non, encore mieux, il pense que les Mangemorts seraient ravis de m'accueillir… »

« Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort. S'ils ne recrutaient que chez les sang-pur, ils ne seraient pas si nombreux à envahir le Chemin de Traverse. Mais assez parlé de Severus Rogue, ce type me donne des boutons. » frissonna Marlene. « Au risque d'avoir l'air rasoir : fais attention à toi. Je n'ai rien contre Darren. Mais il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment. La Gazette n'en sait encore rien mais ils ont placé sept employés du Ministère en détention. Il y a de bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils aient été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Comportements automatiques ou erratiques, attitudes extrêmes… Ils agissaient sûrement pour le compte des Mangemorts, pour récupérer des informations. »

Lily serra les bras autour de ses jambes et se rapprocha du feu, pensive.

« Je ne pense pas que Darren ait pu être soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. »

« Peut-être pas. Mais ils ont aussi arrêté deux sorciers qui se revendiquaient pro-moldus. Ils préparaient une attaque dans l'Allée des Embrumes en représailles de celle qui s'est déroulée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que de bonnes personnes peuvent faire de mauvais choix. Et – ne te vexe pas – mais je ne t'ai jamais vue prendre autant de risques pour quoi que ce soit auparavant… si tu me dis que ce n'est pas l'amour qui dicte ton comportement, je te crois. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à toi. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Black se laissa tomber à côté de Marlene, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main. Les deux filles changèrent automatiquement de sujet.

« Joyeux dix-huit ans, Black ! » lui souhaita la brune. Il lui répondit en levant la bouteille à sa santé. « Où sont tes complices ? »

« Partis se débarrasser de l'objet incriminant. Comme c'est mon anniversaire, je suis dispensé. » répondit-il laconiquement.

« Tu as reçu des cadeaux intéressants ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une photo sous format polaroid. Les deux filles se penchèrent dessus. On y voyait un sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants qui faisait démarrer une imposante moto dans un nuage de fumée. L'homme semblait familier – ce sourire, c'était celui de…

« Mr et Mrs Potter ont participé à l'achat de cette superbe moto volante. Elle m'attend chez eux et j'ai hâte de la tester pendant les vacances de Noël. » expliqua-t-il en couvrant l'engin d'un regard affectueux.

Ayant déserté le foyer familial, ses cadeaux d'anniversaire ne devaient certainement pas venir de la famille Black, songea Lily. Finalement, elle prit le courage de demander :

« Black, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la famille Warwick ? »

Le garçon lui lança un regard surpris. Lentement, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle remarqua qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette pour l'allumer mais un simple briquet moldu.

« C'est étrange, James m'a posé exactement la même question aujourd'hui. Bien sûr que je la connais, elle fait partie du club très privé des familles sorcières britanniques se targuant d'être de sang-pur. »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » déclara Marlene.

Black haussa les épaules.

« Comme les Potter, les McKinnon se sont éloignés de ce type de pratiques il y a déjà plusieurs générations. La plupart d'entre vous n'êtes plus en contact avec les Lestrange, les Malefoy, les Mulciber… Et la famille Warwick s'est éteinte il y a quelques années déjà. »

Les filles échangèrent un regard.

« Éteinte ? » demanda Marlene avec curiosité.

« Vraiment étonnant. » ironisa Black en tirant sur sa cigarette. « James a eu la même réaction quand je le lui ai raconté. Enfin… C'était encore une grande famille il y a cent ans, mais leur sang s'est affaibli, comme ça arrive souvent dans ce genre de lignées. Les derniers en date n'ont pas réussi à concevoir d'enfant. Octave Warwick est mort d'une quelconque maladie galopante il y a quelques années et son épouse n'a pas tardé à le suivre. Leur domaine est tombé en ruine. »

« Si toutes les familles de sang-pur sont interconnectées, pourquoi personne n'a pu le récupérer ? » s'étonna Lily, troublée.

« Les manoirs sorciers sont souvent soumis à des enchantements particuliers. » expliqua Marlene. « Surtout ceux qui baignent dans la magie depuis des décennies. Elles sont souvent ensorcelées pour que seuls les héritiers légitimes puissent y résider. Si les propriétaires légitimes estiment que personne n'est digne d'y habiter après eux, la maison peut tomber dans une complète décrépitude en quelques jours seulement après leur mort. »

La préfète-en-chef hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Black, tu es sûr que les Warwick n'ont pas eu d'enfant ? » insista-t-elle.

Black haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Cybel Malefoy, la dernière épouse Warwick, était ma marraine. Mais je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une seule fois, à une fête organisée chez les Lestrange. C'était une amie d'enfance de ma mère mais elles ne se voyaient jamais. Un jour, j'ai entendu mes parents dire que Cybel avait échoué à concevoir un héritier digne de ce nom. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne la côtoyaient plus, ils avaient trop honte qu'elle ait manqué à ses devoirs de reproductrice. »

« Ils ont eu un enfant, mais il est né sans pouvoirs magiques. » révéla Lily à voix basse.

Black émit un sifflement impressionné.

« Pauvre môme. Il n'y a pas pire destin que de naître cracmol dans ce genre de familles. C'est la disgrâce totale. Les Rosier ont eu une fille qui est née la même année que Regulus. Les années passaient et ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Un jour, ils ont décidé de lui 'faire rentrer de la magie dans le crâne'. En d'autres termes, placer l'enfant dans une salle pleine de sorciers qui la bombardent de sort en espérant que les maléfices s'infiltrent dans son corps. »

« Quelle horreur ! » s'exclama Marlene. Lily se sentit prise de nausée.

« Qu'est-ce que lui est arrivé ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Après la cérémonie, ils l'ont déposé dans un hôpital moldu et ne l'ont jamais revue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue… »

Un silence désolé s'installa entre eux trois, le crépitement du feu de cheminée et les rumeurs descendantes des derniers participants à la fête.

« Si vraiment les Warwick ont eu un enfant... » reprit le garçon. « Ils ont dû l'enfermer chez eux en attendant qu'il soit assez âgé pour partir, car je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Généralement, c'est comme ça que ça se passe pour les cracmols nés dans ce type de familles. Ils sont ignorés, on les traite comme des clandestins. Le genre de pratiques auxquelles se sont adonnés les Rosier, c'est plus rare. Mais ça existe… »

« Pourquoi le Ministère n'interdit pas ces rituels ? C'est cruel, dangereux, barbare… » s'indigna Lily.

« Sur le papier, elles sont interdites. » intervint Marlene. « _Toute pratique de magie noire portant atteinte à la dignité ou à la vie d'autrui sera illégale et sanctionnée._ C'est dans le Code de la magie britannique. »

« Mais ce que le Ministère ignore ne peut pas lui nuire, en tout cas, c'est ce que pensent les adeptes de magie noire. Il y a trop de tolérance pour ce genre d'actions. C'est parce qu'on a laissé cette mentalité gangrener que ce Voldechose prend autant d'ampleur. Enfin, pour ce que j'en dis… »

« Mais Sirius (Lily nota que Marlene n'employait plus le patronyme du Gryffondor – peut-être que Jules Tifanny avait raison, quelque chose couvait…), comment le Ministère pourrait intervenir si tout est mené secrètement et dans l'intimité des familles ? »

Tandis que les deux Gryffondor débattaient de l'action du Ministère, Lily contempla les flammes dansantes. Elle avait imaginé la solitude de Darren, l'infinie tristesse qui accompagnait la certitude d'avoir déçu ses parents, la honte de rien pouvoir changer à sa propre nature. Elle imaginait aisément comment, adolescent, il avait fugué sans se retourner. Elle concevait comment il avait dû grandir, en trouvant sa place dans une famille d'adoption qui, malgré sa gentillesse, ne serait jamais complètement _sienne_. C'était le genre d'histoires que pouvait lui raconter son père en rentrant du travail. Et Darren s'en était plutôt bien sorti, jusqu'à ses ennuis avec le Ministère. Il s'était fait des amis, avait obtenu des diplômes, et cherché à trouver une nouvelle voie entre les moldus et les sorciers. Il était intelligent, engagé, investi d'un désir d'agir pour le bien commun en dépit des embûches tendues par les puissants. « La résilience, c'est la capacité de guérir. Et de se réinventer, de briser ses chaînes, de finalement panser ses blessures en trouvant sa place. » lui avait un jour expliqué Stephen Evans. Elle admirait profondément Darren d'être devenu quelqu'un de bien malgré tout, consciente des efforts qu'il avait dû mobiliser pour y parvenir.

Mais quand on venait d'une famille aimante, il était impossible de véritablement comprendre ce qu'impliquait de grandir chez les Black, les Warwick ou les Rosier. D'assister à tant de violence, de cruauté. D'être un nom avant d'être soi. De porter un fardeau si lourd dès la naissance et de ne jamais pouvoir véritablement s'en débarrasser.

« Je vais me coucher. » décréta-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de torpeur somnolente.

Les autres la saluèrent distraitement, toujours plongés dans leur débat.

Elle monta difficilement les escaliers. Dans sa chambre, elle vérifia que Bémol n'attendait pas à la fenêtre… Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de l'oiseau. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillée. Pendant quelques secondes, des images lui apparurent en flash. Elle courait dans un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, rattrapée par une vague monstrueuse… elle dévalait les escaliers, se dégageait de l'emprise de Severus, échappait à un dragon de feu… puis, le sommeil l'engloutit.

* * *

« Debout ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, lève-toi ! »

La nuit. La course. L'urgence.

Une silhouette sombre se penchait sur elle et elle se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant au passage à la tête de lit. « _Lumos !_ » souffla-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette. Un visage blafard s'éclaira partiellement dans la pénombre de sa chambre : Susan Abbington, la professeur d'étude des moldus, s'était introduite dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » bégaya Lily.

« C'est lui… il est malade, il délire… » La voix d'Abbington se brisa dans un sanglot.

Des pensées embrouillées traversèrent l'esprit ensommeillé de la jeune fille qui comprit soudain de quoi il retournait.

« C'est Darren ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Mes potions n'ont aucun effet et il n'arrête pas de te réclamer. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi et qu'on soit de retour pour le lever du soleil… »

L'estomac de Lily se contracta à l'idée d'une nouvelle promenade interdite dans les couloirs, mais plus encore à celle de Darren se tordant de douleur, seul dans une cave humide. Elle se leva tout en rassemblant son chaudron, des ingrédients, un manuel de remèdes aux fièvres les plus courantes… Elle aurait dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas s'il ne lui avait pas écrit…

« Je ne peux pas me faire prendre par qui que ce soit, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que j'enfreins le règlement. » prévint-elle, atone, en sortant de son armoire la cape la plus chaude qu'elle possédait.

« Tant qu'on revient avant l'aube, tout ira bien. » balbutia Abbington en séchant ses larmes. Voir l'étudiante réagir et rassembler ses affaires semblait avoir eu un effet calmant sur elle.

« Je croyais que vous étiez surveillée… » fit remarquer Lily.

« Pas la nuit, j'ai trouvé le moyen de duper le mouchard. Il m'a dit que tu connaissais un moyen de te rendre au village sans passer par le portail principal. »

La Gryffondor acquiesça. « Mais il faut emprunter la Salle Commune pour y aller. On ferait mieux de se lancer un sort de désillusion. »

Abbington approuva du chef. Désormais invisibles, elles descendirent précautionneusement l'escalier et sortirent de la Salle Commune. Celle-ci était déserte. Il ne restait que quelques bols de friandises presque vides pour témoigner de la fête qui s'y était déroulée quelques heures auparavant (ainsi que le trou dans le mur marquant la soudaine disparition de la grande tapisserie). Lily pria pour que ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne ne se lancent à leur poursuite cette nuit-là, son cœur battant la mesure à chaque croisement de couloir. Son anxiété grandit quand elle remarqua que le sortilège de désillusion du professeur Abbington n'était pas aussi stable que le sien. La jeune femme réapparaissait par intermittence, tel un écran de télévision dont on réglerait l'antenne.

Enfin, elles parvinrent à la statue de la sorcière borgne et se glissèrent dans l'ouverture qui menait à Honeydukes.

« Beaucoup d'élèves connaissent ce passage ? » s'étonna Abbington, un semblant de vie apparaissant sur son visage angoissé.

« Non, seulement quatre autres personnes et moi. Normalement. » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle se sentait plus réveillée maintenant, l'adrénaline ayant fait son travail. Elle observa Abbington par en-dessous. Ses traits ronds et doux tirés par la fatigue, ses grands yeux remplis d'inquiétude…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me chercher ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement. « Je ne suis pas Médicomage. Je n'ai même pas d'ASPIC encore. »

« J'y ai pensé. » répliqua Abbington avec raideur. « Nous comptons encore des soutiens, datant du temps où la Cachette était active. Mais tous ses anciens membres sont surveillés. Le Ministère sait que les réseaux pro-moldus sont petits. Tout le monde se connaît. »

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le chemin remonte vers Honeydukes. Lily entra le première dans la réserve de la boutique et désactiva le sort d'alarme avant d'aider Abbington à s'extirper du passage. La Gryffondor lança ensuite un _assurdiato_ aux occupants de la maison et retira précautionneusement la grille de soupirail qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la rue. Elles se hissèrent sur le pavé et se mirent en chemin après que Lily eut reposé la grille.

Il était quatre heures et demi du matin et Pré-au-lard dormait. Décidant de contourner l'avenue principale par l'arrière des boutiques et des maisons, elles longèrent le domaine de la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'à atteindre la sortie du village. Enfin, la silhouette de Blanhutte se détacha dans la nuit et elles s'engouffrèrent dans la petite maison. Lily se précipita dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre sommairement aménagé. Debout, mais en proie à grande agitation, Darren murmurait des paroles inintelligibles en fixant les flammes rougeoyantes. Il ne sembla pas entendre les deux femmes arriver. La Gryffondor s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se tourna vivement vers elle. Elle essaya de maîtriser sa peur tandis qu'elle contemplait ses yeux bruns exorbités.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » murmura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait apaisé.

Il la saisit par les épaules.

« LE LIVRE ! » cria-t-il et elle sursauta malgré les mains qui la tenaient fermement. « Le livre… je vois… la magie… il y avait… la lumière ! La lumière ! »

« C'est comme ça depuis hier soir. » gémit Abbington. « Je lui ai administré une potion calmante mais ça n'a pas marché… j'ai arrêté les potions en cinquième année, c'était la matière que je détestais le plus… »

Elle se laissa tomber sur la paillasse et prit sa tête dans ses mains. La Gryffondor inspira profondément.

« C'est moi, Lily. Tu as demandé à ce que je vienne, tu te rappelles ? »

« Lily ! » Elle réalisa avec soulagement qu'il venait de la reconnaître. « Le livre ! Il y a tant de choses… tant de choses… »

« Quelles choses ? » demanda-t-elle avec un calme qui ne reflétait en rien la panique dont elle était intérieurement en proie.

Il la dévisagea longtemps comme si les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres, puis il se détourna d'elle et attrapa une liasse de parchemins qu'il lui tendit. Elle les attrapa. Il s'agissait de phrases, de paragraphes entiers écrits en latin.

« Tu as essayé de recopier _Fortis_ , Darren ? »

« Je les vois ! Tous les deux ! Ils voulaient… donner leur magie… »

Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Souhaitant profiter de l'accalmie, elle chercha dans son sac la potion de somnolence mais le jeune homme tomba à genoux et vomit à même le sol. Abbington se précipita sur lui, posant une main apaisante sur son dos tandis que Darren vidait le contenu de son estomac entre deux soubresauts nauséeux.

Lily sortit son manuel d'enchantement et consulta fébrilement la page dédiée au sortilège d'assimilation. Elle était certaine de l'avoir correctement effectué la veille, mais peut-être que… « _L'assimilation est un sort hautement réglementé. Il ne peut être utilisé lors de compétitions scolaires et sportives, et est fortement sanctionné si détecté au cours d'un examen. Des effets secondaires peuvent se produire et expliquent l'interdiction d'appliquer ce sortilège à un sorcier mineur n'ayant pas atteint son plein potentiel magique. Ces effets incluent : étourdissements et vertiges, fièvre, confusion entre le contenu assimilé et la réalité. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Darren était un cracmol et elle n'avait pas songé que son organisme pourrait mal assimiler l'enchantement. « _Recurvite. »_ lança-t-elle une fois que le jeune homme n'eut plus que de la bile à rendre. Le sol fut lavé de toute salissure. Abbington et elle aidèrent Darren à se relever et à s'installer sur sa couche. Les nausées avaient eu le mérite d'assommer le malade. Lily profita du calme relatif de son patient pour lui faire avaler un élixir d'anti-nervosité, qu'on réservait généralement aux enfants sorciers – et à quelques grands enfants de quinze ou dix-sept ans qui préparaient leurs examens. Puis elle lui glissa dans le gosier la potion de renforcement gagné au précédent cours de potion.

Enfin, Darren ferma les yeux et ses lèvres cessèrent de remuer.

« Il est toujours brûlant, mais Dieu merci, il a cessé de délirer. » soupira la professeur.

Elle se pencha sur le jeune homme et caressa doucement sa joue. Lily s'autorisa enfin s'asseoir par terre et dévisagea les deux jeunes gens. Darren lui avait peu évoqué Susan Abbington, mais il crevait les yeux qu'elle, en tout cas, était folle amoureuse de lui. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Darren et le crépitement du feu emplissent la pièce nouvellement silencieuse.

« Il ne mérite pas… ça. » Abbington jeta un regard circulaire. « Je vivais à Saltfleet quand j'étais petite. Le même village où habitaient les Pierceman. Il y avait un groupe d'enfants sorciers qui me harcelaient à chaque fois qu'on rentrait de Poudlard, pour les vacances. » Un sourire farouche éclaira son visage. « Mais Darren ne les laissait pas faire. Même à un contre cinq, il prenait ma défense, quitte à foncer dans le tas. Il n'en avait rien à faire, qu'ils sachent faire de la magie… et il avait raison car ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs baguettes en-dehors de l'école. Mais tout de même. »

Elle releva la tête et lança un regard perçant à la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez à Poudlard la nuit dernière. Ou ce qui a causé ça… mais je pense qu'il a déjà assez à faire avec l'Union des Sorciers et des Sans-Pouvoirs, et le Ministère sur son dos… »

« Il m'a demandé de l'aide et j'ai accepté, c'est tout ! » protesta Lily.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer dans les jours qui viennent. » répondit froidement la professeur.

« Je pense aussi. »

Elle manquait de sommeil, elle avait froid, et peur aussi – d'avoir été trop loin avec le sortilège d'assimilation au point d'avoir mis la santé de son ami en danger, d'avoir gravement enfreint par deux fois le règlement de l'école, sans parler de la loi sorcière après s'être introduite illégalement chez Honeydukes. Elle sentit la honte l'envahir en repensant aux avertissements de Marlene et se leva d'un bond.

« Je vais rentrer au château. Je vous laisse de la potion calmante pour lui. Il faut juste veiller à ce qu'il ne prenne pas plus de six cuillerées par jour, sinon elle pourrait ralentir la respiration. »

Elle passa son sac sur son épaule, lança un dernier regard à Darren qui semblait bel et bien endormi et prit la direction de l'escalier, fourbue et incertaine d'avoir agi pour le mieux.

* * *

 _ **Merci à Malilite, Mai et Mizukihelo pour leurs reviews ! A ma sœur qui corrige maintenant les coquilles (j'espère que la lecture est plus agréable).**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui s'abonnent, j'espère que tout ça vous plaît.**_

 _ **La suite est en partie écrite, mais comme les arcs narratifs sont très imbriqués, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire les trois prochains chapitres en même temps ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. A très bientôt !**_


	9. Premier affrontement

N **ote 1** **:** **P** **ardon de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais pour ma défense, ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que d'habitude ! C'est un cadeau de Noël en avance, à lire entre deux fournées de pain d'épices et le tartinage des toasts !**

 **MERCI à Mizukihelo pour sa review, Ninon pour sa review et l'adorable échange de mails qui a suivi, Édouard pour son soutien à 10000 km d'ici, ma sœur Noémie pour sa relecture, ses corrections, ses private joke qui s'ensuivent sur whatsapp et ses encouragements.**

 **Éléments de l'intrigue nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre** **:** La Carte du Maraudeur a été confisquée par la faute de Severus Rogue, et donc, indirectement, de Lily Evans. L'anniversaire de Sirius Black a donné lieu à un incendie de tapisserie dont les Maraudeurs ont dû se débarrasser manu militari. Darren Warwick et Susan Abbington, la professeur d'études des moldus, ont essayé de déposer les statuts de l'Union des Sorciers et des Sans Pouvoirs. L'année précédente, Adriana Mercador a volé un objet mystérieux (en réalité, le Cruxibe du 17ème siècle) à Abraxas Malefoy en Islande. On n'a plus recensé de nouvel incident anti-moldu à Poudlard depuis plusieurs semaines.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 **Abraxas Malefoy :** ancêtre de nos Malfoy préférés qui a quitté l'Angleterre après avoir créé un Horcruxe à la fin du 17ème siècle.  
 **Adriana Mercador :** enseignante de DCFM, Compagnonne de la magie, a échappé à Abraxas Malefoy après un incident en Islande.  
 **Susan Abbington :** enseignante d'Etudes des Moldus, amie d'enfance de Darren.  
 **Darren Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily.  
 **Penny et Joshua Pierceman :** gérants pro-moldus, pro-cracmols de la Théière frappée attaquée durant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Les Pierceman avaient accueilli Darren après sa fugue.  
 **Emma Prewett :** préfète des Serpentard, fille d'une moldue et du cracmol Gaspard Prewett.  
 **Alice Darlay :** Gryffondor de septième année, petite amie de Frank Londubat.  
 **Gill Mariano :** né-moldu, Gryffondor, président du club d'échecs sorciers de Poudlard.  
 **Jules Tiffany :** séduisante septième année de Poufsouffle.  
 **Sandra Frey :** septième année et meilleure amie de Jules Tiffany.  
 **Marlene McKinnon :** meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor.  
 **Noah Ramsay :** préfet de Poufsouffle.  
 **Nali Paniandi :** préfète de Serdaigle.  
 **Michael Zabini** : préfet de Serpentard.  
 **Aileas Barrow, Gowan Barrow, Leeroy Finnigan, Cassie Weasley et Erin Shacklebolt** : joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
 **Morag Mulciber :** pénible Serpentard de septième année.  
 **Antigone Greengrass :** capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard, nemesis d'Aileas Barrow.

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Premier affrontement**

 _ **18 novembre 1977, Castleton**_

« Les instructions sont-elles claires ? »

Un assentiment grogné fit écho à la question que venait de poser Leopold Avery. Seul un Mangemort, adossé à la paroi de la grotte, osa lever la main. Lucius remarqua les tâches de mousse et les filets d'humidité qui coulaient sur la cape coûteuse du sorcier. Collen était toujours affublé d'affaires hors de prix dont il ne faisait pas grand cas. Si lui avait eu les moyens de s'acheter une nouvelle cape de velours boréal, il en aurait autrement pris soin…

« Qu'en est-il de notre contact à Poudlard ? » grogna Collen.

« Sous contrôle. » rétorqua Bellatrix avec un sourire assuré. Elle s'était assise sur une roche comme s'il était agi d'un fauteuil de boudoir. Sa robe de mousseline noire tombait avec grâce sur ses jambes croisées, dévoilant de la dentelle sombre et des bottines neuves et luisantes. Sa poitrine se soulevait, palpitante, lorsqu'elle se tournait vers leur Maître qui leur tournait le dos. Le reste du temps, elle adressait des sourires carmin à l'assemblée et décochait des regards noirs à quiconque osait la contredire.

« S'il n'accomplit pas sa tâche à temps… » prévint Collen.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était sous mon contrôle. Tu as besoin qu'on te nettoie les oreilles ? » claqua-t-elle aussitôt, abandonnant toute allure séductrice.

« Du calme, Black. » lui intima leur Maître sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Elle se tut immédiatement.

« Vous êtes prêts. La conversation est close. Vient désormais le temps des requêtes. » annonça-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Une tension palpable se propagea dans la caverne. On essayait de ralentir la cadence de son propre cœur, de ne pas paraître plus avide qu'à l'ordinaire. Lucius s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit en faisant appel aux rudiments d'occlumancie qu'il connaissait. Seule Bellatrix osait relever la tête pour jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à leur Seigneur. A ses côtés, Rodolphus gardait les yeux clos, ignorant l'attitude délibérément provocatrice de sa fiancée. Lucius frissonna : la volonté manifeste de Bellatrix d'attirer l'attention de leur Maître le révulsait. Elle se serait donnée à lui sans hésiter si sa famille n'avait conclu l'affaire avec les Lestrange : cette idée le rendait étrangement nauséeux. La pensée n'avait rien d'excitante : au contraire, elle lui semblait parfaitement contre-nature.

« Allons ? Aucune réclamation ? » s'amusa leur Seigneur. « Lord Voldemort peut pourtant exaucer vos souhaits les plus secrets, vos désirs les plus enfouis… »

Faire le vide. Ne pas se souvenir, ne convoquer aucune image, aucun sentiment…

« Nott. »

Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent du sorcier à l'épaisse barbe grise.

« Oui, Maître ? » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Comment se porte ta fille ? »

Un court silence précéda la réponse de l'adepte.

« Toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, Maître. »

« Quel est le pronostic des Médicomages ? » questionna la voix gelée.

« Ils ignorent si elle pourra de nouveau marcher. Il n'y a pas de remède contre les attaques d'Inferi, Maître. Ils… parlent de se débarrasser des plaies infectées. De… couper les membres, Maître. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna lentement du feu pour faire face à ses adeptes. Tous se plongèrent définitivement dans la contemplation du bout de leurs bottes, même Bellatrix.

« C'est ton jour de chance, Nott. Il est en mon pouvoir d'accorder deux nouvelles jambes à ta fille. Ainsi, tu pourrais la marier comme tu le prévoyais. »

« Maître... » murmura Nott en se baissant révérencieusement. « Nous ignorons si… »

« Elle aura des enfants. » coupa le mage noir.

Surpris, Nott releva légèrement l'échine. Lucius voyait ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, toujours rivés sur le sol.

« Je lui redonnerai des jambes et la capacité d'enfanter. Ainsi, vous maintiendriez l'alliance avec le fils de Goyle et votre progéniture engendrera des descendants de sang-pur. »

Fabriquer de nouveaux organes, repousser les membres amputés : il s'agissait de magie très ancienne, très noire, très instable. Bien sûr, il comprenait aisément qu'on cède à la tentation : les blessures par Inferi étant ce qu'elles étaient, la fille Nott était vouée à l'isolement et à la solitude. Mais les éléments organiques demeuraient artificiels, animés par la volonté du magicien qui les avait conjurés. La fille ne retrouverait pas _ses_ jambes, mais de simples ersatz de membres qui pourraient un jour la trahir, se dérober ou ployer sous son poids. De plus, ce ne serait pas le seul prix à payer…

« Bien sûr, Nott, un retour de faveur serait apprécié. »

« Maître… » supplia le Mangemort, dans un mélange de terreur et de déférence.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé au destin de ta fille. Préférerais-tu qu'on l'achève ? » demanda froidement le mage.

« Non, Maître, bien sûr, je… j'accepte. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa apparaître ses dents pointues dans un sourire carnassier, leva sa baguette et la posa sur la nuque découverte de Nott. Ce dernier aspira l'air avec difficulté, les yeux exorbités, des perles de sueur coulant sur son front. Ses genoux cédèrent tandis qu'un mince filet cuivré s'échappait de la base de son crâne, aspirée par la baguette d'if. Comme d'habitude, la brièveté du moment ne le rendit en rien moins gênant ou désagréable. Quand le sortilège cessa, le Maître avait recueilli dans une fiole un peu d'énergie vitale du sorcier. Nott se laissa tomber sur le sol minéral, haletant. Deux mèches d'un blanc brillant se détachaient désormais de sa chevelure poivre et sel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa la fiole dans sa poche.

« Je m'occuperai de ta fille demain. Quelqu'un aurait-il une autre requête à formuler ? » demanda le mage à la cantonade, d'un ton presque badin.

« Maître ! » s'exclama Bellatrix. « Je crois que Lucius Malefoy aurait besoin de votre aide. »

Abasourdi et furieux, ce dernier foudroya Bellatrix du regard en évitant de croiser celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Est-ce vrai que quelque chose te tracasse, Lucius ? » questionna le mage d'un ton doucereux.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi Bellatrix fait référence, Maître. » répondit-il aussitôt.

La sorcière lui adressa un sourire dédaigneux.

« Mes parents ont repoussé la date de son mariage avec ma sœur Narcissa. Lucius ne leur a toujours pas apporté l'estimation de sa fortune. »

« Il ne s'agit que d'un fâcheux contre-temps. Ces gobelins de Gringotts peuvent se montrer d'une exceptionnelle mauvaise foi. Ils font perdre un temps fou aux honnêtes magiciens. »

« En effet, il n'existe aucune créature plus procédurière qu'un gobelin s'apprêtant à céder un tas d'or à un sorcier. » concéda le mage noir. « A l'avenir, il faudra d'ailleurs nous employer à punir cette grossièreté tout à fait… déplacée. Il m'a toujours semblé extrêmement imprudent de confier la gestion de nos fortunes à des créatures aussi retors. Souhaites-tu que nous intervenions, Lucius ? »

« Merci, maître, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours… jusqu'à ce que je ne vienne à bout de cette malencontreuse affaire. » Il affronta de nouveau Bellatrix du regard mais cette dernière se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire hypocrite. « Par ailleurs, l'assaut de Gringotts nécessitera une préparation sans précédent ainsi qu'un plus grand nombre d'hommes. »

« A ta guise. Épouse Narcissa Black avant l'été et nous nous réjouirons que deux de nos plus grandes familles soient enfin réunies. »

Lucius s'inclina, intérieurement soulagé de garder le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'écart de ses affaires privées.

« A vos ordres, maître. »

Quand la réunion prit fin, les Mangemorts furent autorisés à quitter la grotte pour transplaner. Lucius s'apprêtait à faire de même quand une silhouette cabotine le dépassa.

« Tu ne pourras pas mentir à notre Seigneur bien longtemps… » chantonna Bellatrix avec un entrain faussement enfantin.

« Et toi, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à tenir ta langue. Évite de parler de ce que tu ignores. Ça pourrait te jouer des tours. »

La sorcière se retourna pour lui faire face. C'était incroyable comme tant de beauté pouvait avoir l'air si pervertie, vicieuse, dénaturée.

« Les Black n'épousent que les meilleurs. Narcissa s'attend à dormir dans des draps de soie et à tenir un domaine à la hauteur de sa naissance. Combien te reste-t-il d'elfes de maison ? Un ou deux gnomes vieillards incapables de t'apporter ton repas sans trembler ? Ou es-tu déjà réduit à réchauffer ta tambouille et laver tes draps par toi-même ? »

Lucius crispa son poing sur sa baguette mais préféra ne pas répondre. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents avec réprobation, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu as de la chance, Narcissa se languit de toi depuis que nos parents lui ont annoncé tes fiançailles. Mais je peux t'assurer que son émoi ne résistera pas deux jours dans ton manoir humide. Je dis seulement ça pour t'aider… tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution. Les parents reçoivent le fils Wilkes la semaine prochaine. »

« Gerar Wilkes ? Impossible, il a rejoint les nécromanciens de Prague ! » répliqua Lucius.

« Non non non ! » chantonna de nouveau Bellatrix, plus agaçante que jamais. « Il revient en Angleterre prendre la suite des affaires de son père. Et plus riche que jamais, cela va sans dire. Beau sang, belle situation… et mignon comme tout. J'en ferais volontiers mon quatre-heure. »

« Rodolphus appréciera. » répliqua-t-il avec ironie. Elle ne releva pas le sarcasme.

« Le temps presse, petit Malefoy. Tu ne seras ni le premier ni le dernier à enterrer ton nom après des revers de fortune. Mais je mets ma main à couper que si tu ne leur offres pas les gallions convenus, Narcissa s'appellera Wilkes d'ici le printemps. Si j'étais toi, je m'emploierais à presser un peu les gobelins de Gringotts. »

Et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de dentelle noire.

Retenant la colère froide qui l'envahissait, Lucius transplana jusqu'au manoir. La grille s'ouvrit sous le flux magique libéré par sa main et il traversa les jardins laissés à l'abandon. Il aurait pu lancer quelques sortilèges botaniques… mais devoir s'adonner à de pareilles corvées alimentait sa mauvaise humeur. Peut-être que Gol saurait faire ?

Il se rappelait des jardins de son enfance, gracieux, luxuriants, taillés au pétale près. Ceux de Puddlelake également, qui invitaient ses visiteurs dans un imposant labyrinthe garni de plantes magiques rares. Le reste du parc était bien entretenu, parsemés de rangées proprettes où poussaient les plantes à potion de Cybel.

Il parvint à la lourde porte du manoir qu'il poussa et ôta sa cape. Déjà, deux petites mains osseuses recevaient le lourd vêtement en ployant sous le poids de l'étoffe.

« Sers-moi un verre de whisky Purfeu, Gol. » ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le foyer allumé dans le grand salon.

Il se laissa tomber sur la méridienne et réfléchit. Un plateau glissa vers lui dans l'ombre de la pièce. Il apporta le précieux réconfort à ses lèvres.

« Apporte la bouteille. » commanda-t-il à l'elfe tapis dans l'ombre.

« C'est que… Gol doit informer son maître qu'il s'agit de la dernière bouteille, monsieur. »

« Alors recommande-en. Faudrait-il donc que je fasse les courses moi-même ? » s'impatienta le sorcier.

« Pardon, monsieur, c'est que la boutique dit que le compte de l'année précédente n'a pas encore pu être débité. »

Lucius brandit sa baguette et fit déguerpir l'elfe à coup d'étincelles. Il laissa retomber sa nuque sur l'accoudoir de la méridienne, broyant du noir. Les finances se portaient mal. La famille Malefoy s'appuyait toujours sur deux types d'épargne. La première, à Gringotts, couvrait les frais… officiels. Le compte était destiné à pouvoir être inspecté sans problèmes par les autorités en place. On ne pouvait détecter aucune malversation, aucun achat lié à la magie noire en enquêtant l'activité du compte. La seconde fortune était beaucoup plus importante, mystérieuse. C'était celle qui avait permis à des générations de vivre dans le luxe et l'opulence pendant des siècles. _Le trésor des Malefoy_. Caché quelque part dans ce manoir vieux de presque trois cent ans. Jason Malefoy, décédé prématurément, avait emporté dans la tombe les secrets du trésor. Lucius n'était pas habitué à limiter ses dépenses : fraîchement sorti de Poudlard, il avait vécu sur le compte de Gringotts… les montagnes de gallions avaient fondu comme bièraubeurre au soleil. Depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse de fouiller le manoir, en vain. Et maintenant, ce manque d'argent allait lui causer la rupture de ses fiançailles.

Narcissa Black, c'était l'alliance qu'il lui fallait. Des noces stables, qui assiéraient de nouveau le nom de Malefoy au tableau d'honneur des plus belles familles au sang-pur d'Angleterre. De plus, la jeune fille était belle, raisonnablement intelligente, discrète et loyale. Elle ne semblait pas cruelle comme Bellatrix, ni rebelle comme Andromeda Black, la cause perdue de la famille. Il songea au dernier dîner où l'avaient convié Cygnus et Druella, à Narcissa élégamment vêtue d'une robe gris foncé qui mettaient sa peau de porcelaine et son décolleté en valeur. Des perles de nacre brillaient dans ses cheveux blonds, d'une nuance plus dorée que les siens, plus lumineuse. Elle lui souriait légèrement, avant de baisser modestement les yeux sur son assiette… Sa poigne se resserra autour du verre qui tinta dangereusement.

« Faites attention de ne pas le briser, c'est la seule chose qui semble encore de valeur dans cette pièce. »

Lucius tourna la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient un sorcier vêtu de noir, aux longs cheveux gris ramenés en arrière. Il lui semblait vaguement familier.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu de votre arrivée ? GOL ! » appela-t-il.

« C'est inutile de le réprimander, il n'a pas dû m'entendre arriver. »

« Ça m'étonnerait, le portail déclenche un signal sonore à l'arrivée d'invités… ou d'intrus. »

« Sauf si le portail reconnaît la marque d'un occupant passé. »

Lucius se redressa lentement et dévisagea le nouvel arrivant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-il.

Le sorcier se rapprocha, examinant la pièce d'un œil expert, et Lucius resserra la prise sur sa baguette.

« Je me rappelle, quand nous avions construit ce manoir. J'avais exigé que les moulures soient recouvertes de feuille d'argent, toutes sans exception. Comment donc vous y êtes-vous pris pour qu'elles aient verdi à ce point ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… ce manoir date du dix-septième siècle. Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Mon nom est Abraxas Malefoy. La dernière fois que je me suis trouvé dans cette pièce, mon fils Brutus se tenait à l'endroit exact où vous êtes assis aujourd'hui. Son fauteuil était recouvert de plumes d'oiseau-tonnerre, c'était un objet magnifique, fait sur-mesure… Je suppose que vous avez dû le vendre pour assurer l'intendance. » déplora-t-il, déçu.

« Abraxas Malefoy ? Le père de Brutus Malefoy ? »

D'abord hébété, Lucius explosa d'hilarité. « Prétendez-vous donc arriver du dix-septième siècle ? »

« Précisément. »

« Je vous proposerais bien un verre, mais je suis presque à sec. » pouffa le plus jeune des sorciers. « Sérieusement, comment avez-vous fait pour passer le portail ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit : il m'a reconnu. Je suis né en 1613. J'ai vécu un temps à la Cour, avant d'attirer trop de soupçons. J'ai ensuite contribué à notre fortune près de Wimbourne. Enfin, nous avons fait construire ce manoir avec mon fils Brutus. »

« Et vous êtes mort… en quoi ? 1700 ? 1710 ? Vous m'avez l'air bien conservé pour un ectoplasme. » ricana Lucius.

« Les autorités magiques devenaient plus regardantes sur les vieilles pratiques. Brutus a fait croire à ma mort. J'ai vécu un temps ici clandestinement, mais la rumeur de mon existence s'était propagée. J'ai voyagé à travers le monde. »

« Et maintenant, vous revenez dans ce puits d'humidité parce que… ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Lucius, fils de Jason et Selen Malefoy. Mon descendant direct. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Gol ? » appela le soit-disant Abraxas Malefoy.

L'elfe arriva aussitôt en trottinant.

« Bravo, vous parvenez à convoquer un elfe. » fit mine de s'extasier Lucius. « Très impress… »

« Gol. Je veux que tu entres dans la cheminée. Je veux que tu ailles te donner la mort par le feu. »

Abasourdi, l'elfe tourna ses gros yeux ronds et globuleux sur le sorcier.

« Obéis-tu à la famille Malefoy ? »

« Oui, maître. » gémit le pauvre serviteur.

« Est-ce que je fais partie de la famille Malefoy ? »

Les larmes débordèrent des yeux de l'elfe qui s'approcha de la cheminée les bras ballants, l'air terrifié, comme poussé par une force extérieure et implacable, par-delà sa propre volonté.

« Oui, maître… » sanglota l'elfe qui tomba sur le sol, s'accrochant au tapis, rampant malgré lui vers les flammes rougeoyantes de l'âtre.

Lucius bondit enfin quand l'elfe passa en hurlant sa propre tête dans le feu.

« _AGUAMENTI_! » cria-t-il en rattrapant la créature par les pieds.

« Oublie mon ordre. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'immoler par le feu. » déclara Abraxas à l'elfe qui gémissait sur le tapis, trempé dans les bras de Lucius. Haletant, celui-ci leva les yeux sur l'étrange visiteur.

« Vous êtes un Malefoy. Mais vous pourriez être un bâtard, un enfant dont on aurait caché l'existence… Comment auriez-vous survécu jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« As-tu déjà entendu parlé des Horcruxes, Lucius ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, laissant l'information imprégner son esprit.

« J'ai frappé à ta porte car j'aurais un marché à te proposer. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas venu expressément pour te tourmenter. On m'a dérobé un objet. Un objet important auquel je tiens tout particulièrement. La voleuse se trouve ici, en Angleterre. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le récupérer. »

« Et en échange ? » demanda le plus jeune des Malefoy avec méfiance.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler du trésor des Malefoy ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il aussitôt. « Je le cherche depuis des années. Mon père est mort avant d'avoir pu me révéler les secrets de son emplacement. »

Abraxas lui adressa un sourire inquiétant, découvrant des dents jaunes.

« C'est moi qui ai originellement caché notre fortune dans ces murs. Cela te plairait-il d'enfin pouvoir mettre la main dessus ? »

Le cœur battant soudainement à tout rompre, Lucius se rappela de toutes ces heures à retourner les tableaux, arpenter les couloirs, soulever les tapis et s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air d'accepter trop vite.

* * *

 **19 novembre 1977, Poudlard**

De nombreuses choses étaient à redouter quand on s'appelait Remus Lupin.

Les douloureuses minutes de transformation en loup-garou, par exemple. Mais aussi le réveil après les nuits de pleine lune, quand il doutait encore d'avoir attaqué un innocent. Ou les nombreuses fois où ses camarades de classe évoquaient ingénument la lycanthropie, faisant surgir en lui la terrible crainte d'être démasqué.

Toutefois, il existait peu de choses qui provoquaient chez lui autant de nervosité que l'arrivée du courrier dans la Grande Salle. Chaque matin, au petit-déjeuner, il guettait les bruissements d'aile et les claquements de bec annonciateurs. A la première plume qui apparaissait dans la pièce, il délaissait jus de fruit et porridge pour repérer la chevêchette aux yeux jaunes du Dr. Waterston. _Au cas où_. Et quand elle volait jusqu'à lui pour déposer sa lettre, il se hâtait de récupérer l'enveloppe marqué du sceau de Sainte-Mangouste, de la glisser de son sac en s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, et de reprendre une activité normale.

Ce samedi matin, son cœur accéléra quand il aperçut la silhouette brune du volatile descendre dans sa direction. Avec la rapidité du loup, il se jeta sur la précieuse enveloppe. La chevêchette, rompue à l'exercice, l'œil blasé, remonta aussitôt en chandelle pour se fondre dans la masse bruissante qui repartait par les fenêtres.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

Remus leva les yeux sur Peter Pettigrow qui s'asseyait en face de lui. Il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux, mais seul son ami semblait avoir vaguement perçu le manège qui venait de se jouer.

« C'est juste la facture d'un livre que j'ai commandé. » Peter acquiesça vaguement et paya la chouette hulotte qui lui livrait le Sorcier du Samedi.

Ravalant sa salive, Remus s'efforça de reporter son attention sur le petit-déjeuner gargantuesque qui s'offrait à lui. Il lâcha pourtant nerveusement sa tartine de confiture quand Peter s'exclama : « Ah non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Le Gryffondor lui répondit d'un air désolé, sans pour autant abandonner sa lecture.

« James va craquer s'ils annulent ! Ils disent ici qu'une espèce de manifestation va se tenir à Pré-au-lard. Quelque chose de non-officiel, mais surveillé par le Ministère… Enfin, je sais pas trop… mais ils vont peut-être annuler la sortie de cet après-midi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Remus soupira avec compassion. Comme d'habitude, Peter s'embrouillait et il était difficile de comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement. Le Gryffondor rosit légèrement en tournant légèrement la page du journal afin que son ami puisse lire l'article en question.

« Enfin, vois par toi-même… » marmonna-t-il en dirigeant son regard sur la page suivante.

Remus s'exécuta et tendit le cou par-dessus son assiette.

« … _Depuis plusieurs jours, une invitation aurait circulé par le bouche-à-oreille, se diffusant dans une large partie de la communauté magique. Tous les sorciers sympathisant de la cause moldue seraient invités à se rendre à Pré-au-lard ce samedi 19 novembre afin de manifester leur soutien aux victimes des meurtres perpétrés par les Mangemorts. Bien entendu, le Ministère déconseille vivement de se rendre à un tel événement, celui-ci allant à l'encontre de toutes les mesures de sécurité actuellement en vigueur. «_ Nous ignorons encore l'origine exacte de ces rumeurs. Dans le climat actuel, il nous paraît déraisonnable d'afficher de telles positions politiques. C'est pourquoi nous recommandons à chacun d'ignorer cette extravagante invitation. _» nous a affirmé Bartemius Croupton hier soir… »_

« Alors ? » interrogea Peter en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché. Ses yeux étaient désormais rivés sur l'article présentant la collection de robes de réveillon de Mme Guipure, mais Remus percevait l'appréhension dans sa voix.

« Si il y a vraiment un risque, Dumbledore et McGonagall annuleront la sortie. Mais je ne pense pas que les Pro-moldus soient vraiment à craindre… »

« Bien sûr. » approuva Peter, une once de soulagement dans la voix.

D'un geste nerveux, le garçon resserra le pin's accroché à son uniforme. Des lettres dorées scandaient : _soyons pro-moldus !_ Il s'agissait d'un des produits militants mis au point par les élèves suite au scandale des murs dégradés. James insistait particulièrement pour qu'eux quatre portent en permanence un signe rappelant leur engagement. Ici et là, à travers les tables, on voyait certains arborer des foulards _'traître à son sang'_ en signe de solidarité. Des pins similaires à celui de Peter brillaient à côté des insignes colorées des quatre maisons. Remus sentit une étrange boule naître dans son ventre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la frustration et à de la… jalousie ?

Bien sûr, il _était_ concerné. Sa propre mère était moldue et travaillait dans une compagnie d'assurance. Par ailleurs, quand on en venait à la question du sang, celui d'un loup-garou ne valait guère mieux que celui d'un moldu. Mais justement… il avait vu des dizaines d'élèves soutenir leurs amis nés dans des familles sans pouvoirs magiques. Spontanément. Il avait entendu des filles jurer à leurs meilleures amies que leur ascendance n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait vu des garçons affirmer haut et fort que leur camaraderie primait sur leurs noms de famille. Il avait observé les nés-moldus revendiquer leurs racines avec fierté.

Combien parmi eux auraient accepté qu'il soit un loup-garou ?

Combien l'auraient soutenu alors ?

Combien de nés-moldus auraient hurlé de terreur en apprenant sa véritable nature ? Combien de nés-sorciers sympathisant de la cause moldue auraient demandé son renvoi à grands cris ?

Remus ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions. Quand Sirius avait littéralement envoyé Rogue dans la gueule du loup l'an passé, James s'était mis en colère. « Il t'a utilisé ! Ça ne te fait rien ? » tempêtait-il lors de leurs balades dans le parc, loin du château, loin de Sirius. Bien sûr, c'était douloureux. Aussi douloureux que de savoir que si James n'avait pas transformé la lycanthropie de son ami en terrain de jeu, jamais Sirius ou Peter n'auraient accepté de devenir amis avec lui. Cependant, James Potter leur avait offert un projet. Eux aussi, se transformeraient en animaux. Et ainsi, les deux autres avaient enfoui leurs préjugés, leurs doutes, leurs peurs en apprenant à le connaître. Le plus drôle – songa-t-il avec amertume – c'était que désormais, Sirius et Peter s'insurgeaient plus vivement que lui quand ils étaient confrontés à une injustice due à sa condition. Ils auraient été mortifiés qu'on leur rappelle leurs réticences passées. Ils pardonnaient moins facilement leur intolérance aux autres, maintenant qu'ils avaient vaincu la leur.

Malgré tout, personne ne porterait de badge, ne scanderait de slogan ou n'agiterait de drapeaux pour sa cause.

 _'Fier d'être loup-garou ! ' 'Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, mais c'est avant tout notre ami.' 'Loup-garou et pourtant humain.'_ Jamais cela ne se produirait. Bien sûr, on se contentait d'une amitié silencieuse, clandestine… Socialement acceptable…

Il se mordit la lèvre en prenant conscience de ses propres pensées. Une vague de honte l'envahit. Ses amis avaient pris des risques énormes pour lui en devenant des animagi non-déclarés. Toute leur vie, ils guetteraient le service des usages abusifs de la magie qui les condamneraient lourdement s'ils apprenaient la vérité… Ils l'avaient soutenu – quelles qu'aient été leurs raisons – alors qu'ils n'avaient que douze ans – si jeunes, ils avaient fait preuve d'une immense solidarité. Ce n'était pas trois adolescents qui pourraient mettre fin à des millénaires de brimades et de chasse au loup. Il était injuste de leur reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir ouvrir sa lettre.

« Oh, les Bewitched Boys ont annulé leur tournée… » déplora Peter qui poursuivait sa lecture. « Le guitariste aurait des soucis de santé. »

« Par abus de Felix Felicis, tu veux dire ? » grommela James Potter, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch, en se laissant tomber à côté du lecteur. « Balance le jus d'orange, Queudver. »

« Ah bon, tu crois ? » s'étonna son ami en lui tendant la carafe de jus. Le poursuiveur haussa les épaules.

« Ils en prennent tous dans ce milieu. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont l'air complètement ravagés. Un abus de Felix Felicis et du sang de dragon non coupé pour les hallucinations. C'est dégoûtant. » cracha le poursuiveur.

« Quelqu'un s'est pris un coup de balai sur le crâne au réveil ? » s'enquit Remus.

James lui lança un regard bougon et s'abstint de répondre. Les deux autres échangèrent un coup d'œil : d'ordinaire, Cornedrue était un concentré d'optimisme. Bavard à l'extrême, sûr de lui au point de devenir prétentieux, enthousiaste jusqu'à sombrer dans l'hyperactivité, mais au moins, généralement, il leur épargnait de subir des humeurs changeantes. Celles-ci étaient plutôt du ressort de Patmol. L'aîné des Black devenait parfois si ombrageux que Peter disait alors de lui qu'il « revêtait sa cape de ténèbres ». (En faisant toutefois attention à ce que l'intéressé n'ait pas vent de l'expression, c'était plus sûr.)

Mais ce matin-là, c'était le cerf qui s'était levé du pied gauche et chipotait dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés. La raison de sa mauvaise humeur fut révélée aux deux autres quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Sirius prit place aux côtés de Remus, l'air visiblement furieux.

« Cette conversation n'est pas finie, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'index sur son meilleur ami.

« Arrête, on dirait ma mère ! » râla l'intéressé.

 _Alerte ! ALERTE_ ! Peter et Remus échangèrent un second regard plus qu'inquiet cette fois-ci. Quand les deux maraudeurs les plus fusionnels et charismatiques se prenaient le bec, mieux valait se mettre à l'abri. Peter remonta légèrement le journal et cacha la majeure partie de son visage. Remus s'efforcer de demeurer impassible. Il avait ses propres motifs pour en vouloir à Sirius en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire la sourde oreille.

« Que tu aies perdu la Carte, c'est une chose, mais que tu refuses de me dire comment, c'en est une autre ! » s'exaspéra Sirius.

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux et Peter laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise.

« Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance ! L'important, c'est qu'elle n'est plus là. Si tu veux être en colère contre moi à propos de ça, sois-le, et basta. »

« Mais _comment_ est-ce arrivé ? »

« Rusard l'a prise. »

« _Quand_? »

« … »

Face au mutisme buté de Cornedrue, Sirius changea de tactique. Recomposant une expression blessée, il prit son meilleur ami de haut.

« Je croyais que notre amitié comptait un peu plus pour toi. » déclama-t-il d'un ton souverain.

« Ah, ça suffit, Black ! Pas à moi ! » s'indigna James. « Tes grands airs d'enchanteresse éconduite, tu te les gardes ! »

Chacun retourna alors à son assiette. Remus s'aventura dans le _no man's land_ , se maudissant intérieurement de sa témérité.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement organiser une expédition pour récupérer la Carte ? » proposa-t-il calmement.

« Trop risqué. Rusard est sur les dents. Et McGonagall m'a encore fait un sermon ce matin. Elle _sait_ pour la tapisserie. » répondit James d'un air sombre.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas risquer ta place de préfet-en-chef. » marmonna Sirius.

Il reçut un regard furibond pour toute réponse.

« Si ça te tient tellement à cœur, je te la referai, cette fichue carte ! Mais je sais que c'est pas le fond du problème ! Ce qui te gêne vraiment, c'est que je passe moins de temps avec toi depuis le début de la rentrée ! »

 _Touché_! Remus et Peter rentrèrent leurs têtes dans leurs épaules. Sirius et James n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient pas frères. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Le loup-garou se disait souvent qu'ils étaient un peu les trois à la fois. Ou un peu plus que tout ça, peut-être… Ils étaient différents mais partageaient tout, sans compter. Ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement mais de manière absolument platonique. Ils devinaient sans efforts les pensées de l'autre sans pour autant les partager. Ils gagnaient sans conteste le prix de l'amitié la plus absolue de Poudlard.

C'était un miracle que James ait réussi à greffer d'autres électrons libres à leurs jeux. Sans lui, les deux derniers maraudeurs auraient été relégués à la maintenance des grands exploits perpétrés par les stars du petit groupe. Malgré son excès d'assurance, James était sauvé par sa capacité à compatir. A se montrer, parfois, étonnamment attentif. L'appréhension grandissante de Sirius à rentrer à Square Grimmault l'été venu l'auto-dénigrement perpétuel de Peter avant chaque cours le mal-être palpable et constant du loup-garou qui haïssait sa nature altérée… Il avait fédéré les trois autres autour de sa propre personnalité, joyeuse et assurée.

Mais Sirius et James, ça restait spécial. Black et Potter. Patmol et Cornedrue. Ils menaient leurs propres expéditions, riaient de plaisanteries qui échappaient à tout autre. Or, Remus savait que mine de rien, James prenait son rôle de préfet-en-chef à cœur et que les échappées en tête-à-tête des deux garçons s'étaient considérablement raréfiées depuis la rentrée.

« Désolé de consacrer du temps à d'autres choses que toi. Ça ne semblait pas poser autant de problèmes, quand c'était toi qui me lâchais pour batifoler ailleurs. » renchérit James.

« Tout faux ! Le vrai soucis, Potter, c'est que tu ne me racontes rien ! McKinnon et Evans sont venues me poser des questions à mon anniversaire, elles savent quelque chose que tu sais aussi ! J'ai attendu que tu évoques le sujet mais _tu ne dis rien_ ! »

James s'apprêta à rétorquer. Toutefois, à la surprise générale, après un rictus et le passage de quelques tics sur son visage expressif, il parvint à se retenir. Il cachait _définitivement_ quelque chose. Sentant une faille, Sirius changea de tactique.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tous les sacrifices qu'il a fallu faire pour réaliser cette Carte ? »

« Oui, je m'en rends compte. » répondit James sans desserrer les dents.

« Parce que Peter se rappelle des douches des Serpentard, Remus se rappelle avoir passé quinze heures dans un trou à rats – sans vouloir te froisser, Queudver – et cette cicatrice à mon genou gauche me rappelle chaque jour le fiasco des gobelins ! Tu as oublié Lockhart, peut-être ? »

« Certainement pas ! » s'offusqua le Gryffondor. « Pouah. » éructa-t-il en grimaçant.

« Alors comment as-tu pu la perdre ? » insista Sirius.

« Tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas répondre, ça ne sert à rien de le prendre à la gorge. » intervint Remus, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, au vu des réactions étonnées des trois autres.

« POTTER ! SUR LE TERRAIN ! » cria Aileas Barrow en passant derrière le banc. Elle donna à James un coup si énergique dans le dos qu'il renversa sa cuiller pleine d'œufs sur sa tenue de quidditch. Le poursuiveur se mit à jurer plus que de raison.

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose sur ta robe, Potter. » dit doucement Lily Evans en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

James se leva si prestement que tous sursautèrent. Il avait l'air furieux.

« CE SAMEDI EST NUL ! » pesta-t-il en s'éloignant, rejoignant les joueurs qui partaient vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Je vais en cours. » déclara sombrement Sirius en les quittant à son tour.

« Bonne ambiance. » commenta la préfète-en-chef en se servant dans les plats.

Remus et Peter poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement quand les deux autres eurent disparu. Eux aussi avaient développé un système de communication privé depuis sept ans.

« Bibliothèque ? » lança-t-il.

« Bibliothèque. » répondit aussitôt Peter.

Rien que pour la forme, Remus aurait aimé pouvoir soutenir James, mais il devait reconnaître que la perte de la Carte ne jouait pas en sa faveur…

« Tu crois vraiment que James a perdu la Carte ? » murmura Peter tandis qu'ils remontaient les escaliers.

« Aucune idée. Il a l'air de nous cacher quelque chose, mais quoi ? »

Peter ne répondit pas. Au fond, il craignait que James ait traité la Carte avec légèreté, Remus le percevait distinctement.

Les deux Gryffondor pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque presque vide en cette matinée de début de week-end. Remus passa devant une table occupée par quelques filles de septième année et s'efforça de regarder devant lui. Peter et lui s'installèrent un peu plus loin. Tandis que Queudver partait chercher une encyclopédie runique, il en profita pour sortir la lettre de son sac. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il était seul, il défit le cachet de Sainte-Mangouste, le cœur battant.

 _« Cher Remus,_

 _Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé à répondre à votre dernier courrier. La vie de guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste ne me laisse guère de répit. Par ailleurs, les recherches ont été suspendues en raison d'une refonte des financements de l'hôpital. Suite aux événements récents, le Ministère a estimé que le domaine médical ne représentait plus une priorité. »_

Remus sentit une vague d'abattement l'engloutir mais il poursuivit toutefois sa lecture.

 _« Cependant, après avoir remué ciel et terre, le Directeur de l'hôpital a débloqué de nouveaux crédits. J'attendais d'être plus avancé pour vous en informer mais il se pourrait que nous ayons trouvé une piste intéressante. Si ce remède se révélait efficace, nous pourrions espérer rendre les nuits de pleine lune supportables pour votre organisme._

 _Bien entendu, beaucoup de travail sera nécessaire avant que nous puissions tester cette nouvelle potion. Si toutefois je parvenais à améliorer notre formule, seriez-vous disposé à vous prêter à ces essais cliniques ? Bien sûr, il ne s'agit que d'une potion expérimentale qui pourrait donner lieu à des effets secondaires indésirables._

 _Je vous écris à votre demande, afin de vous informer des avancées de ma recherche. Mais encore une fois, je comprendrais aisément que vous ayez changé d'avis depuis notre dernière rencontre. Vous n'êtes nullement tenu de me répondre tout de suite, ni même positivement. De toutes manières, les essais n'auront pas lieu avant plusieurs semaines._

 _Prenez soin de vous et bon courage pour vos études,_

 _Guérisseur Waterston_

 _Service des blessures par créatures vivantes, Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste »_

Remus replia vivement la lettre, deux fois, quatre fois, douze fois, jusqu'à la transformer en petit carré épais de parchemin. Puis il déposa le morceau de papier dans une petite poche de son sac qu'il referma soigneusement : mieux valait être prudent jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse jeter la lettre au feu. Il détacha ensuite un morceau de parchemin afin de rédiger sa réponse.

 _« Cher Guérisseur Waterston,_

 _Merci encore de prendre le temps de me tenir au courant de l'avancée de vos travaux._

 _Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit par le passé, je suis prêt à tout pour vous aider._

 _Tenez-moi au courant quand les essais cliniques commenceront. J'y participerai._

 _Bien à vous,  
Remus Lupin »_

Il roula étroitement le parchemin et le scella magiquement, jetant un sort d'ordonnance restrictive sur sa réponse – James lui avait raconté les exploits de Lily Evans pendant leur dernier cours de potions et il avait gardé l'idée en tête. Il pourrait l'envoyer par la poste depuis Pré-au-lard l'après-midi même.

Il réalisa que le rythme de son cœur s'était significativement accéléré. Un remède. Ils étaient sur le point de trouver un remède. Bien sûr, la potion n'annulerait pas les métamorphoses mais elle pourrait peut-être les rendre _supportables_.

Peut-être qu'un jour, un guérisseur trouverait une potion qui annihilerait complètement la lycanthropie. Ce jour béni ferait disparaître les douleurs et la honte. Il n'y aurait plus de fièvre, plus de fatigue, plus de griffures, plus de peur que la bête prenne le contrôle sur son âme. Plus de mensonges par omission. Il pourrait trouver un travail sans avoir à se cacher… songer à fonder une famille…

Gonflé d'espoir, il sortit un rouleau de parchemin et entreprit d'écrire le rapport que leur avait demandé Mercador sur l'expérience des _aloakule_.

En y repensant, il avait échappé de peu à la catastrophe durant le dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En faisant appel à un souvenir heureux pour s'échapper des limbes de l' _aloakule_ , Marlene McKinnon et Coleen Shacklebolt en devenaient les témoins exclusives. Or, les souvenirs qui réjouissaient le plus Remus comportaient un bon nombre d'éléments pour le moins… transgressifs.

Le souvenir ultime qui lui permettait d'invoquer un Patronus, c'était cette mémorable soirée où les trois autres Maraudeurs lui avaient présenté le projet animagi. Après l'avoir confronté quant à la véritable raison de ses absences mensuelles et répétées, James l'avait assuré que savoir la vérité ne changeait rien. Il était Remus John Lupin, leur camarade de chambre et de chaos, fournisseur officiel de chocolat et de friandises, le seul garçon de Poudlard qui prenait la peine de lancer un sort de repassage à son uniforme. Le fait qu'il se transforme en bête sanguinaire une fois par mois n'était qu'un détail vaguement contraignant, pas plus significatif que l'allergie aux arachides de Sirius ou les ronflements nocturnes de Peter. En revanche, pour s'être introduit illégalement à l'infirmerie afin d'assister au réveil de son ami prétendument rentré chez sa mère, James avait été révolté par les hématomes, les griffures, les morsures sur lesquelles Pomfresh avait appliqué une épaisse couche d'onguent. « Il n'y a rien que Dumbledore puisse faire pour t'empêcher de te faire mal ? » Non, rien, il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher un loup-garou emmuré de se déchaîner contre lui-même. Même Dumbledore ne pouvait mettre fin à une telle manifestation de violence. Autant déclarer la guerre à la Lune elle-même.

Peter, dans l'ombre de James, avait pâli quand Remus avait confirmé leurs soupçons. C'était le seul qui avait osé murmurer deux questions. « Est-ce que tu as déjà blessé quelqu'un ? »

Il avait failli, une fois, mordre sa propre mère. D'origine moldue, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à croire son époux quant aux dangers de la lycanthropie. Deux mois après la morsure originelle, elle s'était aventurée aux abords du jardin un peu après la tombée de la nuit, espérant naïvement que sa présence maternelle atténuerait les effets de la métamorphose. Son époux l'avait sauvée juste à temps. Mais non, il n'avait jamais blessé qui que ce soit.

« Est-ce que tu ne te sens loup qu'à la pleine lune ? » Sur ce point, Remus avait hésité et menti. Non, le loup n'est présent qu'une fois par mois. Le reste du temps, je suis juste Remus. Le loup ne surgira jamais dans ta chambre, Peter. Ce dernier lui avait adressé un maigre sourire sous les exclamations de James : « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Il n'y aucun danger. » Mais ni Peter ni Remus n'étaient dupes : la vision cauchemardesque de Remus les attaquant sans raison au beau milieu de la nuit hantait autant l'hybride que sa potentielle victime.

Silencieux, Sirius semblait davantage prendre la mesure de la nature monstrueuse de son colocataire. Les Black pratiquaient la chasse aux loup-garou depuis longtemps, et malgré l'interdiction ministérielle, s'y adonnaient encore clandestinement dans certaines régions. En sentant les yeux gris de Sirius poser sur lui un regard nouveau, Remus avait compris qu'au contraire de James, le jeune Black avait saisi la duplicité de sa véritable nature.

La plupart du temps, Remus se sentait être celui qu'imaginait James : un être à la fois rêveur et malicieux, calme et loyal. Mais aux approches de la pleine lune, ou quand ses nerfs étaient soumis à rude épreuve, il devait partager ses pensées, son ressenti, ses cinq sens avec _la bête_. Il se retenait de mordre ceux qui le mettaient en colère, _sentait_ littéralement les émotions des gens qui l'entouraient. Ses affections et ses instincts décuplés devenaient sauvages, farouches. Sirius, qui ne cachait pas son exaspération quand Remus se montrait trop précautionneux ou trop sage, avait soudainement perçu chez lui une noirceur insoupçonnée. Loin de s'en réjouir, Remus craignit que Sirius ne le catégorise chez les sombres créatures qui peuplaient déjà le monde dont il venait.

La semaine suivante, ils s'étaient souvent absentés, multipliant d'invraisemblables prétextes. Un silence nerveux l'accueillait généralement quand il les rejoignait à table. Sa joie n'en avait été que plus immense lorsqu'ils lui avaient présenté _leur idée géniale, leur plan ultime_. Leur amitié s'était scellée ce soir-là, dans les parchemins bourrés de notes qu'ils lui présentaient : ils allaient avoir du pain sur la planche ! Non seulement le procédé était d'une longueur et d'une complexité extrême, mais il leur faudrait le faire à l'insu de l'équipe enseignante et de Dumbledore lui-même. Une fois animagi, le loup-garou ne représenterait plus aucune menace. Cette perspective dissout la peur qui s'envola aux quatre vents. Sirius consulta les calendriers lunaires des prochaines années afin d'organiser leur action, Peter écrivit la liste des ingrédients et des objets nécessaires, James se perdit en élucubrations quant aux animaux qu'ils deviendraient en faisant circuler les caramels. « Chameau ? Rhinocéros ? Grenouille ? Faucon ? Hermine ? Dragon ? Chenille ? Hamster ? »

C'était un des souvenirs les plus heureux que Remus pouvait conjurer. Mais il révélait ses deux secrets les plus dangereux, qu'il essaierait de garder coûte que coûte : sa lycanthropie et le pire manquement au règlement que ses amis avaient perpétré pour lui.

Le second souvenir le plus heureux qu'il possédait, c'était la première nuit où Patmol avait ouvert la porte de la Cabane Hurlante à l'aide de ses pattes et de son museau. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le loup-garou en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs s'était aventuré dehors. Le vent soufflait contre son pelage, les arbres bruissaient, la faune s'agitait.

La bête retrouvait enfin son terrain de jeu : la forêt.

Il s'était élancé, le cerf courant à ses côtés : plus besoin de se mordre, de se défouler contre des murs compacts et des portes closes. Son attention était volée par la splendeur de la lune qui lui conférait ses pouvoirs, les ombres attirantes que formaient les arbres, les souffles des petits animaux des bois fuyant sur son passage. Ses muscles se gonflaient dans sa course. Il se délectait des odeurs, des reflets, du cœur animal qui pulsait dans sa poitrine.

Ils n'avaient croisé aucune proie potentielle et s'étaient contentés de profiter de la nuit. Le rat, le chien, le cerf et le loup s'étaient aventurés au-delà des limites connues de la Forêt Interdite.

Plus tard, en y repensant, Remus aurait honte. Cette nuit-là, il avait ressenti le bonheur d'être loup, libre, fier, farouche. Il aurait aimé prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que du souvenir de la bête, de cette entité monstrueuse qui lui volait son corps une fois par mois, et son esprit, bien plus souvent encore. Mais il savait pertinemment que la bête faisait partie de lui. Il gardait en mémoire le goût vif et acidulé de la forêt, qui le galvanisait même sous sa forme humaine.

Le troisième souvenir concernait le moment précis où il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Marlene McKinnon.

Il avait toujours éprouvé de la sympathie pour elle, bien sûr. Un dimanche de deuxième année, sur le perron déserté de l'école où il s'était isolé pour lire, incapable d'affronter les trois autres qui commençaient à se poser des questions, Marlene l'avait rejoint. Voyant une cicatrice toute fraîche sur sa main, elle avait offert de le guérir. Sans poser aucune question. Par simple gentillesse. Il l'avait observée par en-dessous tandis qu'elle écrivait une lettre à ses parents dans la lumière déclinante de l'après-midi. Par la suite, ils avaient travaillé en binôme pendant deux ans : le professeur Brûlopot regroupait ses élèves par ordre alphabétique. Toujours prévenante, elle ne lui avait jamais reproché de faire grogner les animaux dont ils devaient s'occuper. L'aversion de Lily pour James ne l'empêchait pas non plus de le saluer avec amabilité.

En cinquième année, les notes de Remus en potions s'étaient effondrées. Le hasard avait rendu les nuits de pleine lune particulièrement dégagées cette année-là. Sans nuages pour nuancer les effets lunaires, les métamorphoses s'étaient révélées encore plus intenses et insupportables que d'habitude. Il avait fallu se ménager. Certaines matières s'en étaient retrouvées négligées. Ses potions devenant médiocres, Severus Rogue et Morag Mulciber avait pris grand soin de le harceler à chaque cours de potions. James et Sirius avaient beau prendre sa défense et s'en donner à cœur joie dans leur campagne anti-Serpentard, Remus s'était mis à appréhender chaque cours. Habitude fut prise de prétexter des migraines pour y échapper et se réfugier à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh l'accueillait sans lui poser de questions : sous ses airs sévères, elle avait toujours compati.

Or, le professeur Slughorn, voyant les BUSES arriver, avait décidé courant février qu'il était temps pour certains élèves de rattraper leur retard « afin d'éviter de le ridiculiser devant les inspecteurs ». La seule autre personne de leur promotion qui offrait un cas aussi désespéré que le sien était Marlene. Tous les mardis et jeudis, après le dîner, ils rejoignaient leur professeur et s'entraînaient aux exercices les plus demandés aux examens. En tête-à-tête avec Slughorn, les potions devenaient de plus en plus amusantes. Les deux Gryffondor s'entre-aidaient, bavardaient, progressaient entre deux anecdotes du directeur de Serpentard. Marlene le taquinait plus souvent que de raison. Bien vite, malgré ses difficultés persistantes, Remus avait attendu les mardis et les jeudis avec impatience. Les examens avaient sonné la fin de ces réjouissances. De plus, la tension entre James et Lily avait atteint son paroxysme. Il était hors de question pour les deux bandes de partager un repas ou une séance d'étude commune à la bibliothèque.

L'été avait passé. Que faisait Marlene McKinnon ? Était-elle en voyage ? Pouvait-il lui écrire ? Avait-elle un petit ami qui jalouserait leur correspondance ? A cette pensée, il s'était senti étrangement vide, alors que la lune était à peine à la moitié de sa course.

Il l'avait trouvé incroyablement changée sur le quai du Poudlard Express, plus rayonnante que jamais. Beaucoup de garçons avaient grandi, beaucoup de filles avaient gagné en courbes. Mais ce qu'il percevait chez elle n'était pas quantifiable ou mesurable. Un éclat particulier dans ses boucles brunes, une fragilité singulière qui se cachait au coin de ses lèvres…

Aux dix-sept ans de Sirius, il avait attendu que ce dernier soit trop imbibé, que Peter compte fleurette à une Serdaigle de quatrième année et que James se lance dans une démonstration de vol à l'intérieur même de la salle commune. Quand tous furent occupés, il avait invité Marlene à danser. Elle avait accepté en évoquant les bons souvenirs des rattrapages de potions. Tandis qu'ils bougeaient sur une musique douce et nostalgique, les doigts de la Gryffondor enroulés autour de sa paume, la vérité l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il aimait sa voix, sa légèreté, sa spontanéité, sa gentillesse. Sous les lumières dansantes de la voie lactée artificielle créée par James, elle était superbe. Il rêvait de glisser sa main dans les boucles brunes, de caresser sa joue hâlée, d'embrasser son visage. Il avait sursauté quand elle s'était détachée de lui pour applaudir avec les autres les explosions de supernova qui concluaient la soirée comme autant de feux d'artifice.

La sensation était brûlante, vive, mais aussi douce, agréable, source d'une profonde plénitude. Un matériel utile contre les Détraqueurs.

A chaque pleine lune, la résolution de Remus de se déclarer faiblissait. Il n'était qu'un loup-garou. Il ne pouvait l'imposer à personne, et surtout pas à celle dont il était amoureux. Elle méritait mieux. Le destin l'avait pris au mot et c'est avec une infinie tristesse qu'il avait appris avoir été devancé par Arnav Patil. _C'est pour le mieux._ Il pouvait se le répéter infiniment, cela n'amenuisait en rien son désarroi.

Dans les limbes océanes créées par l' _aloakule_ , il s'était retrouvé suspendu à un bloc de roche sous-marine. Sous ses pieds, une abysse menaçait de l'engloutir dans son ombre. Il savait que les deux autres Gryffondor se trouvaient quelque part, et eut le bon réflexe de conjurer un autre souvenir heureux, moins exaltant, moins électrique, mais très important pour lui. Son oncle William arrivant par surprise un soir de Noël d'une contrée lointaine. Sa mère pleurait de revoir son frère aîné, son père tapait affectueusement sur l'épaule du nouvel arrivant, et William le faisait tournoyer dans le salon illuminé. Bouleversé de rencontrer enfin le héros de toutes les histoires que lui contait sa mère, Remus buvait ses paroles. Quelques mois plus tard, Greyback s'était introduit par la fenêtre de ce même salon pour venger l'offense que Lyall Lupin lui avait faite.

Un souvenir innocent, loin de toutes les parts d'ombre qui se tapissaient en lui.

« Remus ? »

Son myocarde, déjà agité, sursauta intempestivement mais il s'efforça de le cacher autant que possible.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger. » lui sourit Marlene. « Mais tu es préfet et j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre près de la Réserve. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas. » assura-t-il en se levant.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre.

Dans un futur sans lycanthropie, il aurait éventuellement, peut-être, possiblement, à condition de ne pas se liquéfier sur place, pu _essayer_ de proposer à Marlene McKinnon de se rendre à Pré-au-lard avec lui. Remus songea avec amertume que même en bravant ses réserves personnelles, un obstacle de taille l'aurait attendu. Les parents de la jeune fille travaillaient au Ministère et un simple coup d'œil dans le registre des loup-garous suffirait à le discréditer. Par ailleurs, la famille McKinnon était réputée, aisée, privilégiée. N'importe quel sorcier aurait été honoré de côtoyer ses membres : un hybride n'avait aucune chance d'y être accepté.

« Impossible ! Il était là ! » s'exclama la sorcière en arrivant dans une allée poussiéreuse située au fond de la bibliothèque.

Elle tourna autour d'une petite table de travail au pied cassé et jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques aux étagères.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Il y avait un livre ouvert sur cette table. Et ne me dis pas que c'est normal, dans une bibliothèque. » le devança-t-elle en apercevant son sourire malicieux. « C'était un livre que seul un septième année aurait pu consulter. Il brûlait de flammes indigo et ça ressemblait à de la magie noire. Quant au contenu, il avait l'air… suspect. Or, nous sommes les seuls septième année présents ici, j'ai lu le registre en arrivant. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et Remus perdit toute concentration en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« … Je me disais simplement que nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé celui ou ceux qui lançaient des sorts aux nés-moldus. Et que ça avait peut-être un rapport. » souffla-t-elle, un peu gênée face à son manque de réaction.

« Bonne réflexion. » approuva-t-il en se détournant d'elle.

Ils se remirent à inspecter les environs mais furent contraints de constater que personne ne se trouvait dans les rayons alentours.

« Il parlait de quoi, ce bouquin ? » finit-il par demander, impuissant.

« Je crois… mais peut-être que je me suis trompée. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un texte sur les Sombrarchers. »

Surpris, Remus mesura cette allégation. Si c'était le cas, pas étonnant que Marlene doute de ce qu'elle avait vu : les Sombrarchers n'écrivaient que dans un langage codé, indéchiffrable pour les non-initiés. Cette confrérie de centaures, qui s'était tournée vers la magie noire, ne formait que des guerriers redoutables. Au fil des millénaires, ils avaient mis au point des techniques de combat secrètes et particulièrement efficaces.

« Allons jeter un coup d'œil au registre. » proposa-t-il finalement.

Mrs. Pince les laissa consulter le livre après avoir rouspété pour la forme. Ils se penchèrent par-dessus la page et le garçon inspira malgré lui le parfum fruité de la jeune fille. Maudissant intérieurement la pleine lune approchante qui décuplait son odorat, il tenta de focaliser son attention sur ce qu'il déchiffrait.

« Peter et toi êtes les derniers arrivés. » analysa-t-elle. « Alice, Coleen, et moi… Nicolas Clerke, c'est un Serdaigle de troisième année, je l'ai vu près du rayon métamorphoses. Arnav Patil… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

« Excusez-moi. » demanda Remus à Mrs Pince qui se retourna vers lui dédain. « Est-ce qu'Arnav Patil est encore ici ? Serdaigle, septième année ? » précisa-t-il.

« Il est parti il y a cinq minutes environ. » répondit raidement la bibliothécaire.

« Et ce sont bien les seules personnes à être entrées ici ce matin ? » vérifia Remus en désignant le registre.

« Évidemment. C'est une condition indispensable pour rentrer dans la bibliothèque, il faut se déclarer pour être autorisé à aller plus loin. »

« Vous êtes certaine ? » insista Marlene.

Le regard offusqué de Mrs Pince fut éloquent.

« Mais pourquoi est-il parti après si peu de temps ? Il a emprunté un livre ? » demanda Remus.

« Non, il n'a rien emprunté. Au risque de vous surprendre, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'enquêter les déplorables méthodes d'apprentissage des élèves de Poudlard. Et maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai des retours à notifier ! »

Elle leur tourna le dos et disparut dans son rayonnage d'accueil.

« Tu crois que Patil pourrait… » commença Remus.

« Je ne sais pas. » le coupa Marlene, d'un ton inquiet.

Il se sentait désolé de la voir bouleversée, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à placer l'ancien petit ami de la jeune fille dans la catégorie non recommandable des élèves suspects. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre Arnav Patil. Cependant, la jalousie ayant fait son œuvre, il le haïssait de toute son âme depuis presque un an.

« Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un hasard. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa de nouveau un sourire qui l'empêcha de répliquer.

« Je commençais justement le rapport que nous a demandé Mercador. » lui lança-t-elle alors qu'ils retournaient vers leurs tables de travail respectives. « Je vais pouvoir lui expliquer à quel point tu as été exemplaire pour nous tirer de là. »

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus. » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

« On se voit tout à l'heure à Pré-au-lard. Tu passes ton permis de transplanage aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça et elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de se rasseoir avec ses amies. Se maudissant intérieurement de son manque d'éloquence – mais pouvait-on briller avec le cœur battant, les mains moites et le cerveau au ralenti – il partit retrouver Peter qui feuilletait un épais grimoire et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il s'apprêtait à enfin commencer son devoir quand Queudver posa ses deux mains sur la table.

« Au fait, je voulais te donner quelque chose. »

Remus sourit : il savait que le Gryffondor avait dû attendre le moment opportun. Peter aimait soigner ses effets. D'un geste faussement dégagé, il sortit de son sac un étui de tissu noir qu'il posa devant Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda celui-ci en sortant du sachet une petite plaque octogone de bois et de verre.

« Tu te souviens des miroirs communicants que James a créé pour lui et Sirius ? J'ai récupéré les débris pour nous en créer deux supplémentaires. » expliqua Peter dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Excellent ! Merci, Queudver ! »

« Pas de quoi. » répondit celui-ci en couvant l'objet des yeux. « Le plus gros était fait mais j'ai retaillé la plaque, poli le dos… Le mien est ovale. »

« C'était une très bonne idée. » le loua Remus.

Peter, satisfait, se replongea dans son grimoire.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans les odeurs mêlées d'encre, de parchemin et de poussière. Après le déjeuner qu'ils passèrent en tête-à-tête, Peter partit à la recherche de Sirius tandis que Remus prenait le chemin de l'école de transplanage. A mi-chemin, James lui tapa dans le dos. Une

cicatrice toute fraîche barrait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ne me pose pas de question. » déclara le poursuiveur avec autorité. « Je passe une journée atroce. J'espère au moins que l'examen de transplanage va bien se dérouler, sinon, je démissionne. Tu as vu Patmol ? »

« Pas depuis ce matin. » répondit prudemment Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu, ce Black. » grogna-t-il.

« Têtu comme un Potter. »

James lui concéda un bref sourire.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius, il ne pouvait pas savoir…

Mais il aurait pu avoir _toutes les filles de Poudlard_ si bon lui semblait.

Et Remus était parcouru d'étranges envies d'étrangler son camarade depuis que lui et Marlene affichaient une entente de larrons en foire. D'autant qu'il connaissait bien le Don Juan de Poudlard : il la dévorerait toute crue. Puis, il la laisserait exsangue après avoir réalisé que la jeune fille ne pouvait nullement combler le vide béant en lui, cette solitude indicible qui le rongeait depuis sa fugue. Encore moins pourrait-elle apaiser la rancœur d'être né Black, au sein d'une famille qui n'aimait qu'en détruisant. Impuissant, Remus assistait à leur rapprochement avec horreur et frustration.

Arrivés au village, ils quittèrent immédiatement l'allée principale pour se rendre à la Poste. Remus s'empressa d'envoyer sa lettre à Sainte-Mangouste avant que la boutique ne soit prise d'assaut par les élèves en visite. Soucieux de ne pas se présenter en retard à l'examen, il insista pour qu'ils se rendent tout de suite à l'école de transplanage. James obtempéra : en quinze minutes, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas s'aventurer bien loin. Dans la salle où ils s'assirent pour patienter, ils furent bientôt rejoints par Marlene McKinnon qui s'étonna de ne pas y retrouver Lily. Celle-ci arriva à l'instant précis où l'examinateur ouvrait la porte pour les recevoir.

« Où étais-tu ? McKinnon s'inquiétait ! » l'alpaga James tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau.

« Je suis pile à l'heure, non ? » répliqua dignement la Gryffondor.

Marlene se tourna vers Remus et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. L'estomac du jeune homme se contracta, mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû au stress de l'examen imminent.

L'instructeur fit l'appel et vérifia leur identité.

« Tout le monde peut-il visualiser la borne de transplanage situé à la sortie nord du village ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « Nous allons commencer par nous y rendre. A trois. Un, deux... »

Remus se concentra sur sa destination et partit au signal donné. A sa grande satisfaction, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que tous étaient parvenus à transplaner avec intégrité jusqu'au pied de la montagne.

« Très bien. » approuva l'examinateur après avoir fait le compte des ongles et des sourcils des participants. « Rendons-nous à la borne ouest, maintenant. A mon signal... »

Il émit une sorte de sifflement et ils disparurent. Après avoir constaté que tous avaient réussi l'exercice, l'examinateur leur annonça qu'ils étaient désormais titulaires d'un permis de transplanage.

« Vos fiches personnelles seront directement transmises au Ministère. A toutes fins utiles, voici la brochure rappelant les principales lois concernant le transplanage. Je vous rappelle qu'au-delà de deux mille kilomètres, le déplacement par transplanage n'est pas autorisé. Il est également préférable de vérifier la carte des bornes avant d'effectuer tout transport. Par ailleurs, il est sévèrement déconseillé de transplaner en état d'ébriété et de fatigue physique. »

« Enfin ! ENFIN ! LIBERTE ! » s'exclama James qui poussa des cris de guerre une fois que l'examinateur eut disparu en un 'pop' sonore.

Les trois autres se mirent à rire et observèrent le poursuiveur tourner sur lui-même dans la rue comme s'il dansait.

« Tu as laissé une mèche derrière toi. » sourit Remus en tendant une boucle brune à Marlene qui posa sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas vu ! Merci, Remus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en récupérant la mèche qui s'était détachée.

« Tu as bien compté tous tes orteils ? » plaisanta Lily en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Celle-ci lui tira la langue.

James proposa de transplaner jusqu'au centre du village mais Marlene rappela que les bornes étaient toutes aussi éloignées de leur point actuel. Par ailleurs, l'allée principale serait sûrement bondée ce samedi après-midi, ce qui rendrait la tâche périlleuse pour leur premier après-midi de transplanage autorisé. La perspective de terminer la journée à Sainte-Mangouste n'offrait rien de réjouissant. Le ciel arborait des teintes de gris typiquement écossaises, mais il ne pleuvait pas, pourquoi ne pas remonter le village à pieds ? proposa Lily. Ils se mirent en route en évoquant toutes les destinations auxquelles ils pourraient avoir accès à la fin de leurs études.

« Les portoloins me rendent malade. Je ne suis pas fâchée de n'y avoir recours que pour les voyages à l'étranger, désormais. » expliqua Lily.

« Mal de balais, mal de portoloin… » énuméra Remus.

Les deux autres ricanèrent. Durant leur initiation au vol en première année, le balai de Lily avait extrêmement bien réagi. Ravie de pouvoir enfin _voler_ (et pas simplement flotter dans les airs comme elle le faisait régulièrement au square quand personne ne regardait), elle avait quitté le sol avec enthousiasme. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas supporté les remous de l'air, les descentes, les remontées et avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie.

« C'est ma kryptonite. » expliqua Lily d'un air docte.

« A tes souhaits. » répliqua James.

« Laissez tomber. » soupira-t-elle.

Mais c'était mal connaître James Potter qui ne pouvait accepter qu'on critique les balais volants : c'était une question d'honneur. Bien vite, le débat s'orienta vers les différents moyens de voler, sorciers comme moldus. Lily en vint à devoir expliquer le fonctionnement des avions et des fusées. A ce stade de la conversation, les deux préfets-en-chefs s'étaient engagés dans une joute qui excluait toute intervention extérieure.

« Ma question est simple : pourquoi faire ? » répétait James.

« Repousser les frontières, découvrir, comprendre l'univers ! » s'exaspérait Lily.

« D'accord. Donc, ce moldu arrive sur la Lune – ça me paraît énorme, mais admettons. Et sur place, il… fait quoi exactement ? »

« Ils sont épuisants. » commenta Marlene en laissant les deux Gryffondor poursuivre leur dispute deux mètres plus loin. « Tu sais, j'ai presque fini mon devoir pour Mercador. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais évoquer librement ton souvenir. Je voulais te demander ton autorisation avant de l'inclure dans ma rédaction. »

« Merci de ta délicatesse. » sourit-il. « Oui, bien sûr que tu peux… »

Ils ne percevaient plus la discussion animée des deux autres qui marchaient rapidement, mais James fit mine de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. » osa-t-il finalement. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait amené le sujet sur leurs souvenirs conjurés grâce à l' _aloakule_ … Dans les limbes où l'objet les avait emmenés, Marlene et un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup avaient piqué une fiole de Felix Felicis et se l'étaient partagée. Des heures de félicité et de fou-rire complice s'en étaient suivies.

Elle sourit tristement. « Hm. Il s'agit de mon demi-frère, Abram. Il vit à New-York, il travaille comme Auror pour le MACUSA. »

Remus garda le silence : il reconnaissait le ton employé pour évoquer les sujets délicats.

« Tu n'as pas de frère et sœur, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » répondit-il. Il hésita et ajouta finalement : « J'aurais dû avoir un petit frère, mais ils ont perdu le bébé. J'avais quatre ans, je ne m'en rappelle pas bien. » ajouta-t-il aussitôt en remarquant le visage compatissant de la jeune fille. « Ça a été dur pour eux, surtout. »

« Pour toi aussi, sûrement, même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Les enfants sont de vraies éponges. »

Elle hésita un instant. Devant eux, Lily explosa de rire.

« J'étais petite quand Abram est arrivé dans nos vies, et les souvenirs sont diffus, maintenant. Mais je me rappelle très bien que les adultes n'étaient vraiment pas ravis de le voir débarquer. »

Le regard de Marlene se perdit au loin.

« Il est interdit de fréquenter les moldus en Amérique. Quand mon père a rencontré la mère d'Abram, elle s'est rapidement faite oublietter. Il est rentré en Angleterre et s'est marié avec ma mère. Je n'ai jamais su comment Abram a retrouvé sa trace mais un jour, mes parents m'ont annoncé avec une tête d'enterrement que j'avais un grand frère. Autant te dire que c'est LE sujet à ne pas aborder aux repas de famille. » sourit-elle doucement.

Il n'y avait ni amertume, ni ironie, ni rancune à déceler sur son visage.

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. » répondit-il en se rappelant de la complicité qui unissait la fille et le jeune garçon.

« Abram est génial. » déclara-t-elle simplement. « Et rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de sa faute. Je crois que les adultes ont tendance à mettre les enfants à l'écart et ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Mais tu dois en savoir quelque chose… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme si elle en avait trop dit et lui lança un furtif regard d'excuse. Le sentiment d'alerte revint en Remus, accompagné de la peur de l'embuscade.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » prétendit-il.

« Tu me promets de ne rien dire, hein ? Si la Gazette l'apprenait… »

« C'est juré. »

C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un secret de Marlene McKinnon, et il était bien décidé à savourer cette inédite sensation de complicité. De proximité, même, qui s'intensifia quand il réalisa que les capes se frôlaient à force de marcher côte à côte.

Les quatre adolescents s'étaient engagés dans une petite ruelle qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la place principale, tracée en parallèle. Ils pouvaient distinguer les sorties des boutiques dont la devanture et les vitrines se situaient de l'autre côté, donnant sur le petit kiosque municipal, point de convergence des rues de Pré-au-lard.

« Je crois que quelque chose brûle dans ton manteau. » l'avertit Marlene en s'éloignant brusquement d'un pas. « Ça m'est souvent arrivé avec les Chaudrons Fumants, je les oublie dans mes poches… »

En effet, quelque chose chauffait dans sa poche droite. Remus sortit l'étui que lui avait confié Peter quelques heures plus tôt. Il saisit le miroir sans parvenir à distinguer le reflet de Peter. En revanche, la vitre était couverte de buée. Pourtant, quand Remus voulut l'essuyer, il se rendit compte que la façade était sèche. Puis, soudainement, on traça des mots dans la vapeur.

 _'Corne Abondance'_

La Corne d'Abondance était une vieille enseigne concurrente des Trois Balais qui n'avait pas survécu au passage du siècle : depuis des décennies, l'immeuble désaffecté offrait une vitrine fermée et obscure sur l'allée commerçante. La façade de sortie se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Qu'est-ce que Peter pouvait bien faire là-bas ?

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent quand on traça un nouveau mot.

 _'Fuyez'_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'étonna Marlene qui avait lu les messages par-dessus son épaule.

« James ! » appela-t-il. « Viens voir. »

Le poursuiveur se tourna vers lui avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Remus lui raconta le cadeau de Peter et le message qu'il venait de lui transmettre. Aussitôt, James prit la direction de la Corne dont la porte sombre se tenait non loin d'eux, suivi par les trois autres. Remus remarqua qu'ils avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes par précaution.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est fait coincer par des Serpentard ? » murmura Remus à son oreille.

« Ou par des propriétaires un brin tatillon. Tu connais Peter, il a une légère tendance à dramatiser. »

« Certains devraient balayer devant leur porte avant de critiquer. » grommela Lily.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de nous suivre. » lui notifia James.

« C'est mon devoir de préfète-en-chef qui me le dicte. »

James lança un _alohomora_ à la porte délabrée qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Peter ? » appela-t-il en pénétrant dans l'arrière-salle du bar laissée à l'abandon.

« Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas obligées de venir. » répéta gentiment Remus aux filles qui hésitaient sur le pas de la porte.

« Je serai plus rassurée de savoir ce qu'il en est. » décida Lily en entrant, finalement suivie par Marlene.

Celle-ci lança un _lumos_ qui éclaira le zinc crasseux et les tables couvertes de poussière. Le plus gros des meubles avaient disparu mais de grosses caisses en tout genre remplissaient l'espace. Les poumons de Remus s'emplirent d'odeurs fermentées et rances. Il percevait également un fumet indéfinissable qu'il peinait à identifier. La rumeur de l'allée commerçante leur parvenait depuis l'autre côté de la salle, à travers les fenêtres condamnées. Ils s'approchèrent d'une barrique semblable à celles remplies de bièraubeurre qui s'entassaient aux Trois Balais.

« Il n'y a pas de poussière sur ce tonneau, il est neuf. Ils vont ré-ouvrir bientôt ? » s'étonna Marlene.

« Peter ? » appela de nouveau James en ouvrant toutes les portes, mais elles ne donnaient que sur des placards pleins de toiles d'araignée et de vieilleries diverses.

« Tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de poussière dessus mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » dit Lily en pointant du doigt une sorte de poudre sombre qui s'était échappée d'un tonneau. « On dirait de la poudre de scarabée… »

Remus inspira l'air à nouveau, analysant les composantes de l'odeur.

« Ce n'est pas de la poudre de scarabée. » annonça-t-il. Il en était certain mais ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'ensemble.

Lily se figea soudainement, horrifiée.

« C'est de la corne d'Éruptif broyée. »

Tous s'immobilisèrent, James cessa d'appeler. Ils se trouvaient littéralement au milieu d'une poudrière. La moindre étincelle suffirait à faire démolir les fondations du vieux bar ainsi que des maisons voisines.

« Pas de mouvement brusque. Tout le monde reste calme… » murmura lentement Lily. « On va doucement repartir dans la rue… »

« On ne laissera pas Peter ici. » rétorquèrent aussitôt les deux garçons.

« Alors je pars chercher un professeur. »

« Je ne crois pas, fillette. » tonna une voix grave.

Recouvert de noir de la tête aux pieds, masqué, les dépassant d'une bonne tête, un Mangemort les tenait en joue depuis l'encadrement de la porte arrière par laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Derrière eux, ils ne trouveraient que des fenêtres closes. Devant eux, la poudre éruptive et le sorcier qui les menaçait.

Ils étaient pris au piège.

* * *

Sirius était parti dieu sait où, James et Remus passaient leur permis de transplanage.

Il aurait pu les accompagner, mais il était encore trop tôt. Peter craignait de n'être _jamais_ prêt à transplaner.

Le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, son père avait voulu trinquer à sa santé. Roger Pettigrow passait la majorité de son temps à boire, et personne ne l'en empêcha plus que d'habitude. Mary, son épouse, lui lança un regard désolé quand il déboucha la deuxième bouteille de gin, et conseilla à son fils d'aller se coucher. Peter était glissé dans ses draps depuis seulement quelques minutes quand un cri déchirant avait percé le silence de la nuit : Roger, abruti par l'alcool, s'était mis en tête d'aller serrer la main d'Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il avait alors tenté de transplaner jusqu'au portail de Poudlard, ignorant sa femme qui le suppliait de rentrer chez eux. Ivre mort, il s'était désartibulé sous les yeux de son épouse.

Encore aujourd'hui, la peur d'être désartibulé lui donnait encore des sueurs froides : c'était son cauchemar le plus récurent, celui qui le tirait de son sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner mais c'était simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de sa seule crainte.

Par Merlin, la liste était longue…

Il aurait aimé faire comme James, balayer les angoisses comme de vulgaires moucherons. Quant à Sirius, il se rendait carrément au-devant du danger avec l'envie d'en découdre. L'un slalomait, l'autre fonçait dans le tas. Au final, il formait le duo de têtes brûlées le plus téméraire et formidable que Peter ait jamais rencontré.

Il se gardait bien de le formuler à haute voix, mais lui avait peur. Il avait peur de se faire prendre par Rusard et de se faire renvoyer : ils étaient passés tant de fois entre les mailles du filet… Il avait peur qu'un jour le loup-garou les prenne en chasse. Depuis des années, il avait appris à ne plus redouter Remus en-dehors des nuits de pleine lune. Mais ils prenaient tous les trois des risques inouïs, en le libérant de la Cabane Hurlante et en l'accompagnant dans ses pérégrinations nocturnes. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de Remus… mais Peter avait peur quand même. Il avait peur de redoubler et repasser ses ASPICs l'année prochaine : vu ses notes, c'était tout à fait possible. Il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait après Poudlard. James et Sirius l'avaient protégé : grâce à eux, on connaissait son nom, on ne lui cherchait plus guère de noises (les Serpentard mis à part), on lui adressait même quelques lettres parfumées quand venait la Saint-Valentin. Mais il n'était pas dupe : quand ils seraient séparés, plus personne ne lui porterait grande attention.

Il était terrifié par les Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts pourchassaient, torturaient, tuaient. Quant à celui-dont-on-prononçait-plus-le-nom, il ne voulait pas même y penser. James s'exaspérait : « _on l'appellera par son nom tout nul de raté frustré et psychopathe ! C'est Voldemort, pas la peine de lui donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en a ! »_ Mais on disait le nom maudit, on prétendait qu'il attirait le mauvais oeil et – au cas où – Peter préférait s'abstenir de prendre un risque.

Peter redoutait que le Choixpeau se soit trompé.

 _« Tu pourrais aller à Poufsouffle, comme ton père. »_

 _Pas comme mon père !_

 _« Si tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui, tu auras besoin de travailler ton caractère. Il faudrait t'endurcir un peu… en revanche, quel pragmatisme ! C'est sûrement ta première qualité ! Peut-être que Serpentard… »_

…

 _« … ou pas. Bon, il serait plus judicieux de t'envoyer là où tes qualités seront utilisées pour la bonne cause. GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Envoyé chez les braves. Quelle ironie.

Il serait oublié, bêtement oublié. Comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû se rendre à Pré-au-lard avec Sirius, et celui-ci avait disparu, sûrement occupé à d'autres activités hautement plus importantes et intéressantes…

« Rosemary ! »

La Serdaigle tourna sa tête bordée d'anglaises vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi ? Je t'offre un verre ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Pardon, Pete, mais j'ai déjà dit à mes amies que j'y allais avec elles. On se voit plus tard. »

Lesdites amies gloussèrent en le jaugeant de la tête aux pied, et le groupe planta le jeune homme au pied du grand escalier. Si même Rosemary Turd refusait son invitation, l'heure était grave. Boudeur, il remonta dans la salle commune avec le vague espoir de retrouver Sirius. Mais à cette heure-ci, il ne restait que des élèves de première et deuxième années coincés entre les murs du château. Il se rendit toute fois jusqu'à leur chambre qui l'accueillit dans un silence lugubre. Il avait encore dix minutes avant que Rusard n'achève de compter les élèves en partance pour le village.

Frustré, il donna un petit coup de pied dans la malle de Sirius. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup et Peter vit la cape d'invisibilité de James : Patmol avait dû l'emprunter pour une quelconque virée clandestine la veille. Le Gryffondor prit la cape et caressa le tissu aux mille reflets. Comme cela devait être confortable, d'avoir de l'argent… De venir d'une famille qui ne comptait pas les gallions et vous offrait ce genre d'objets rares et précieux…

Un regain de témérité s'empara de lui. Avec délice, il passa la cape et se mira dans la glace. Il ne l'avait jamais eu pour lui tout seul. La sensation était exquise et il gloussa de contentement. S'il rentrait avant eux de Pré-au-lard, personne ne saurait jamais qu'il l'avait emprunté… et James prétendait toujours que ce qui était à lui était aux Maraudeurs… Il n'aurait pas à affronter les autres cet après-midi, pas de questions déplacées, de commentaires désobligeants, de clins d'œil goguenards. Il serait comme un rat dans la foule, pourrait observer sans l'être en retour… Déambuler sous forme animale en plein jour, c'était prendre beaucoup trop de risques. Mais la cape ne leur avait jamais fait défaut… Et quitte à être transparent aux yeux des gens, il préférait autant l'être de son plein gré.

Avec un frisson d'interdit, il redescendit de la tour de Gryffondor et passa devant Rusard qui fustigeait les retardataires en partance pour le village. Sous la cape, il adressa au concierge un signe grossier avec la délectation d'agir en toute impunité.

Peu avant d'atteindre le portail, il dépassa Severus Rogue en grande conversation avec Morag Mulciber.

« C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir. Avant qu'on nous coupe l'herbe sous le pied. » déclara Mulciber d'un ton amer.

Peter remarqua que le visage du garçon était gonflé et tuméfié, particulièrement au-dessus de l'œil.

« La prochaine cible, ça devrait être les traîtres-à-leur-sang. » poursuivit le Serpentard. « Je propose Potter en tête de liste. C'est à lui que je dois ma nouvelle gueule d'ange. »

« Ça devient compliqué. » marmonna Severus. « Avec les rondes de préfets… »

« On a une chance avec Zabini. » le coupa Mulciber. « Oublie Prewett, c'est une vendue. Mais Zabini… »

« Je lui ai déjà proposé de nous rejoindre, il a refusé. »

« On peut toujours négocier. Pas besoin qu'il adhère à nos idées, juste qu'il ferme les yeux. De quoi il aurait besoin ? Ou envie ? »

« Je peux me renseigner. »

« C'est vrai que tu es devenu un pro de la legilimancie, mon petit Rogue… »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et un silence suffisamment long s'installa pour que Peter décide de remettre leur cas à plus tard. Au moins, il avait perçu quelques informations intéressantes. Il pourrait les présenter à Cornedrue ce soir…

« J'en ai assez de Peter Pettigrow. Il ne m'invite que quand Potter et Black sont occupés à autre chose. En plus, il a les mains moites. »

« Beuark ! »

Peter se retint de pousser un juron. Rosemary était entourée de sa cour de copines qui mêlaient grimaces et fous rires étouffés.

« C'est vrai que tu as choisi le moins beau de la bande. Tu aurais pu essayer Lupin, il a un certain charme… »

« Il a autant de charisme qu'un botruc ! » se lamenta Rosemary. « Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus mignon que Peter. Enfin, il pourrait m'accorder plus d'attention au moins ! J'ai l'impression de n'exister que quand Potter disparaît des parages ! Il est amoureux de lui ou quoi ? »

Les filles se perdirent en gloussements moqueurs.

« Je peux faire bien mieux que Peter Pettigrow. »

« _Croche-pénates_. » souffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'ingrate petite sorcière.

Celle-ci trébucha, emportant avec elle la lignée de Serdaigle qui marchait bras-dessus bras-dessous. La ribambelle tomba à genoux sur le chemin boueux, s'aspergeant de boue jusqu'à la taille.

« ROSEMARY ! » hurla une fille en contemplant le désastre de sa tenue.

 _Bien fait_. Cela n'atténuait pas complètement la rancœur mais c'était un début… _Serdaigle à la manque ! Tu t'es regardée dans le miroir avant de parler ?_ Oui, James et Sirius passaient avant. Leurs invitations promettaient des moments d'aventure et de nouveauté qui ne se refusaient pas – malgré les risques encourus et le sentiment accru de vulnérabilité qu'ils pouvaient procurer. Sans eux, jamais il ne serait jamais devenu animagus. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais connu le goût du polynectar, ni celui du Felix Felicis qu'ils avaient subtilisé à Slughorn en quatrième année. Il n'aurait pas connu la salle de voie lactée et n'aurait jamais volé au-dessus des Highlands par une nuit dégagée. Sans eux, personne à Poudlard n'aurait connu son nom.

Arrivé au village, il ne se sentit pas d'affronter la rumeur de l'allée commerçante. Elle était bondée comme jamais, et la corpulence d'un humain étant sensiblement plus imposante que celle d'un rat, il valait mieux se tenir loin d'une foule susceptible de démasquer son invisibilité.

Il prit une allée résidentielle à l'est du village et marcha en parallèle de la rue principale.

Sa mère et lui vivaient maintenant dans un minuscule appartement situé dans une résidence sorcière défraîchie, au nord de l'Angleterre. Il aurait adoré vivre dans une maison. Il admira les résidences traditionnelles mais cossues et confortables qui bordaient la rue. Elles faisaient face aux sorties de secours des boutiques donnant sur l'allée principale.

Une petite dame grisonnante, à l'air décidé, sortit de sa maison et traversa la rue en le frôlant. Elle se dirigea vivement jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de la Corne d'Abondance, un vieux pub que Peter n'avait connu qu'abandonné.

« Excusez-moi ! » piailla la sorcière. « Seule la Mairie de Pré-au-lard a le droit d'utiliser ces locaux ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser comme entrepôt sans autori… »

La femme poussa un cri de stupeur. Un jet de lumière verte jaillit depuis la porte entrouverte et son corps inanimé tomba sur le sol. Peter se figea : avait-elle simplement perdu connaissance ou… ? Mais la silhouette de la sorcière se métamorphosa jusqu'à se réduire à tas de poussières. Peter ne put retenir un cri de frayeur. S'il fallait courir, il ne pourrait le faire avec la cape. En revanche, il pourrait se transformer en rat et disparaître ! Avec précipitation, il retira la cape et la fourra dans sa poche, les doigts tremblant.

« _Stupéfix_! »

Soudainement paralysé, il tomba sur le sol. Un instant plus tard, son corps se faisait traîner sur le sol de gravier puis rebondissait douloureusement sur les marches menant à la porte de secours.

« Ce n'est pas ton gamin, Bella ? »

Une figure féminine se pencha sur lui, belle et froide, aux paupières lourdes et aux longs cils noirs.

« Non. Ce n'est qu'un petit lionceau. Tue-le. »

Il entendit ses pas devenir plus lointains tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

C'était presque heureux qu'il eut été paralysé : il aurait vomi de peur.

Des Mangemorts. Elle avait retiré son masque pour observer son visage mais la femme et l'homme présents étaient des Mangemorts. Et ils allaient le tuer, comme ils avaient tué la vieille dame quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant.

C'était fini.

Peter avait peur de la mort. C'était cette appréhension qui l'empêchait de transplaner, qui ménageait son élan lors des sorties avec les Maraudeurs. James ne semblait jamais éprouver de peur. Sirius flirtait avec elle. Mais lui, Peter, l'angoisse de l'obscurité et de l'inconnu lui retournait parfois les entrailles au beau milieu de la nuit. Alors, il la tenait à distance en se disant que c'était pour dans longtemps, et qu'entre-temps, on aurait peut-être trouvé un moyen de ne pas succomber au passage du temps.

Il avait dix-sept ans et il allait mourir.

Bizarrement, l'homme sortit de l'auberge à son tour. Rien ne se passa, le plafond délabré lui faisait toujours face.

 _« A force d'entraînement, on peut se libérer d'un maléfice de saucisson. » grommelait James, les bras et les jambes couverts d'hématomes. Le garçon de treize ans se mit à ricaner. « Rogue n'a pas compris ce qui est lui tombé dessus quand j'ai réussi à attraper ma baguette. »_

Sa baguette. Dans la poche arrière de sa cape : à des kilomètres.

Il essaya de se concentrer, de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs engourdis.

Sa main droite se trouvait figée à quarante centimètres de lui.

Sa main gauche, en revanche, tenait encore les bouts de la cape qu'il tentait de ranger dans sa poche.

Poche dans laquelle se trouvait le double du miroir qu'il avait offert à Remus le matin-même.

 _Le miroir !_

Il dirigea toute son énergie vers son index. Après quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables, il sentit le chaud et le froid se dégager de son doigt. Il était parvenu à créer de la vapeur ! Du moins, il l'espérait. Un effort supplémentaire lui permit de décaler légèrement sa paume. Aussi hâtivement que possible, il traça les mots suivants.

 _« Corne abondance. »_

Ils viendraient ! Ils le sauveraient. C'était la devise des Maraudeurs, empruntés à un livre moldu qui avait enflammé l'imagination de James pendant toute son enfance : _un pour tous et tous pour un._

Puis, la vérité lui sauta à la figure.

Il allait les jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Les trois adolescents étaient doués, mais à pas au point de tenir tête à des Mangemorts enragés. S'ils survivaient, quelles têtes feraient-ils en découvrant que Peter les avait entraînés dans cette folie ?

Les larmes montèrent et embrouillèrent sa vue.

 _« Fuyez. »_

La baguette de l'homme apparut dans son champs de vision flouté.

« Ça porte malchance que de te tuer un enfant avant une bataille importante. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. »

Le sort jaillit et Peter eut l'impression qu'on lui renversait un seau d'eau glacée sur le corps.

On l'avait juste rendu invisible.

On lui avait octroyé un sursis.

Il hoqueta de soulagement dans l'obscurité de l'auberge abandonnée.

* * *

A dix-sept ans, James Potter ne redoutait pas grand-chose.

Poudlard était un terrain de jeu, et l'avenir regorgeait d'heureuses promesses. Ce samedi matin, par exemple, lui offrirait un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque avec les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir. Il avait déjà fait ses devoirs – qui seraient excellemment notés – et se rendrait donc le cœur léger à l'entraînement de quidditch. L'euphorie du vol et les endorphines de l'effort physique contribueraient positivement à cette belle journée. L'après-midi serait dédié à une sortie à Pré-au-lard, éternelle source d'amusement. En plus, il passerait son permis de transplanage et serait autorisé à user d'une des plus grandes libertés qui existaient. La vie était belle.

Peu importait qu'il ne sache pas encore quoi faire de sa carcasse l'année prochaine. Il aurait bien le temps de le découvrir. Le coffre familial de Gringotts, rempli à rabord de gallions, ne lui refuserait aucune opportunité. Il pourrait s'inscrire n'importe où, voyager, ou même ne rien faire et vivre de ses rentes (là, en revanche, il faudrait peut-être en découdre avec Euphemia Potter… mais elle abdiquerait, comme toujours).

Certes, les actualités étaient moroses. Le Ministère ramait, comme d'habitude, mais les guerres ne duraient jamais. Voldemort serait bientôt arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. On n'en parlerait plus.

Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu renoncer à la fille après laquelle il avait le plus couru à Poudlard. Mais il progressait ! Lily Evans était loin de lui manger dans la main mais ils avaient cessé de se hurler dessus à tout bout de champ, ce qui constituait une considérable amélioration. Les tâches de préfets les avaient amenés à passer davantage de temps ensemble. Ils avaient partagé quelques petits secrets respectifs. Il trouvait par ailleurs assez jouissif de découvrir qu'Evans, adulée du corps enseignant, pouvait se montrer au moins aussi téméraire qu'un Maraudeur. Elle avait encore plus de caractère qu'il ne le soupçonnait. Et puis, elle avait accepté de danser avec lui à l'anniversaire de Sirius. Sa main sur sa taille… leurs doigts entrelacés… son parfum de… _revoie ta définition de 'renoncer', Potter_. Oui, bon, on ne mettait pas fin à plusieurs années de fantasmes d'un claquement de doigt. C'était devenu un… comment disait Remus, déjà ? Un réflexe pavlovien, voilà. Rien de très grave. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Il siffla en revêtant sa robe de poursuiveur et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle quand Sirius déboula dans sa chambre, encore vêtu de sa tenue de la veille.

« LA CARTE ! Cornedrue, donne-moi la Carte ! »

James grimaça. Il avait espéré qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur : après tout, ils la connaissaient par cœur, et leurs expéditions punitives ayant considérablement diminué, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas eu besoin de géolocaliser qui que ce soit avant la fin de l'année… Il avait repoussé le moment d'annoncer sa disparition, craignant de la rendre officielle, définitive.

« J'ai vu quelqu'un sortir de la réserve de Slughorn ! Ce doit être un de ces sales Serpentard ! Si ça se trouve, je peux encore le voir ! »

Sirius fouilla le bureau comme si c'était le sien – James ne s'en formalisa pas, trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il faudrait que tu t'ordonnes un peu plus, mon petit Potter… hé, mais tu as seulement eu un Effort Exceptionnel à ce devoir ? Petit cachottier, je savais bien que je t'avais battu… »

« Sirius… » commença-t-il difficilement.

Mais son meilleur ami l'ignora et émit un sifflement admiratif. Il tenait à bout de bras un poster sans équivoque d'une sorcière fort peu vêtue qui leur envoyait des baisers, à califourchon sur le dernier balais à la mode. James lui arracha l'affiche des mains et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau.

« Très mignonne, mais ça ne me dit pas où tu as mis la Carte. »

« Sirius, je crois que… je crois que j'ai perdu la Carte. »

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Plus le temps passe, moins je risque de voir qui c'est ! Il peut rentrer dans son dortoir d'un moment à l'autre ! » s'impatienta le batteur.

« Pour de vrai, j'ai perdu la Carte. » répéta James, plus assuré maintenant que la vérité avait été prononcée.

Sirius le dévisagea, abasourdi. L'annonce sembla enfin imprégner son cerveau.

« Mais… comment ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Quand ? » insista Sirius, plus brutalement.

C'est à cet instant que le professeur McGonagall entra dans la chambre de James.

« Bonjour Professeur. » la salua James. « Vous avez pris goût à me rendre visite si tôt le matin ? Pour ce que vous en saviez, j'aurais pu être en caleçon… »

« Calmez vos ardeurs, Potter, j'ai le double de votre âge. » claqua la voix cinglante du professeur. « Black, je croyais que vous aviez rattrapage d'études des moldus, ce matin, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre tenue ?! »

Mais elle n'attendait vraisemblablement pas de réponse. D'un geste sec, elle lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce et d'aller se changer, ses yeux perçants jugeant chemise déboutonnée et cravate défaite avec sévérité. Sirius se renfrogna et s'exécuta, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon froissé.

« Repassez-moi tout ça et tâchez de vous peigner convenablement avant que je ne me charge moi-même de couper ces cheveux ! »

Ils entendirent Sirius grogner dans le couloir. James songea avec méfiance que McGonagall semblait d'aussi mauvaise humeur que son meilleur ami.

« Suivez-moi, Potter. »

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent dans la Salle Commune et, sous l'impulsion de la directrice adjointe, se plantèrent devant le plus grand mur de la pièce.

« Que voyez-vous, Potter ? »

« Des tapisseries, professeur. » fit-il sobrement.

« Quel type de tapisseries, Potter ? »

« Et bien… il y a un paysage de Poudlard datant du 16ème siècle… l'astronome Sissé traçant une carte du ciel… Circé séduisant Ulysse… »

« Ont-elles toujours été accrochées à ce mur, Potter ? »

« Je l'ignore, professeur. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à la décoration de la Salle Commune. »

Ils échangèrent un regard blanc et bien qu'il doutait que McGonagall eut usé de ces méthodes, il s'efforça de fermer son esprit pour éviter toute intrusion de legilimancie. Enfin, le professeur soupira longuement, serrant les arrêtes de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

« Vous savez tout comme moi que ce paysage était accroché au 9ème étage. Personne n'y va jamais, mais il y était il y a encore dix jours. Quant à Sissé, il était suspendu dans une salle parallèle à celle du professeur Stubbs jusqu'à la semaine dernière. »

« Passionnant ! » ne put s'empêcher de feindre James.

« Est-ce que vous me prenez pour un botruc, Potter ? »

« Non, professeur. »

Elle se pencha sur lui avec un air rapace qui força le jeune homme à s'incliner de dix degrés vers l'arrière.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de la tapisserie d'Aubusson qui se trouvait là – je ne peux pas _prouver_ que vous avez un rapport avec sa disparition. Mais étant donné que la Salle Commune était sous votre responsabilité, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retrouvée _dans son état d'origine._ »

McGonagall tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa robe pourpre. « Par les caleçons de Merlin ! » grogna-t-il, agacé.

« Waouh ! Ta méthode pour gagner la coupe des maisons est époustouflante, je suis sidérée ! »

Évidemment, Lily Evans venait d'arriver derrière lui. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le fustiger de reproches quant à l'incident dont elle venait d'être témoin.

« Je peux rattraper les cinquante points avec le Quidditch. » assura-t-il.

« Tu as intérêt. » le menaça-t-elle.

Mais ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un furtif sourire et l'estomac de James roula sur lui-même. Elle semblait plus reposée, remarqua-t-il tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction du petit-déjeuner. Moins cernée, mais néanmoins songeuse. Avait-elle continué d'aider Warwick depuis leur escapade mouvementée à la bibliothèque ? Ou les opérations demeuraient-elles en suspens ? Il l'observa par en-dessous. Les taches de rousseur qui apparaissaient brièvement pendant l'été avaient fait place au teint de porcelaine hivernal. Les cheveux sagement ramenés en arrière, elle était… en train de se rendre compte qu'il la regardait. Il toussa pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu sais que j'ai attrapé Shelagh Lestrange en train d'essayer de retirer nos affiches ? » dit-il en désignant le mur devant la salle de Flitwick, qu'ils avaient vandalisé pour la bonne cause quelques semaines auparavant. « Slughorn lui a donné une retenue. C'est drôle que les profs aient finalement tous soutenu notre petit tour de force, hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle passa simplement devant le mur en l'observant, pensive.

Comment faire pour devenir véritablement ami avec Lily Evans ?

Il aurait pu l'inviter à venir assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais ce serait un fiasco. D'abord, si la Gryffondor s'en donnait à cœur joie dans les tribunes quand venait le temps des matchs, le reste du temps, elle ne portait un intérêt que très limité à ce sport. Et il se doutait que le voir rouler des mécaniques sur le terrain n'aurait qu'un effet repoussoir. Mais peut-être que…

« Tu as prévu d'aller à Pré-au-lard, cet après-midi ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

« Bien sûr. Marlene et moi passons notre permis de transplanage. » répondit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? Remus et moi aussi ! » se réjouit-il. « Si on fait partie de la même session, on pourra y aller ensemble. »

 _Prudence, mon vieux, avant qu'elle ne prenne la mouche…_

« Je suppose, oui. »

« Tu sais, je m'en veux un peu, parfois. »

Elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux verts vaguement intrigués.

« Je ne me suis pas toujours bien comporté avec toi dans le passé. Je voulais attirer ton attention et du coup, je te manquais de respect… »

« Tu étais pénible, c'est vrai. » admit-elle. Il pensait poursuivre sa tirade mais elle le devança. « Tu me suivais partout, tu me harcelais pour sortir avec toi, c'était vraiment désagréable. »

« Oui, bon. » s'impatienta-t-il. « Mais je pensais que peut-être… »

« En plus, tu passais ton temps à attaquer les gens. Oh, bien sûr, tu ciblais surtout ceux qui se montraient eux-mêmes violents ou stupides, mais c'était assez idiot de ta part. Et puis, tu te comportais vraiment comme si tu étais le propriétaire de Poudlard. Souvent, je me suis dit que tu ne valais pas mieux que Mulciber. Quoiqu'au moins, Mulciber ne négligeait pas ses petites amies et ne se vantait pas ses talents de quidditch jusqu'à écœurer toute l'école. »

Il aurait vraiment pu utiliser un retourneur de temps : la conversation tournait au désastre. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Le ton amusé avec lequel Lily Evans dressait l'inventaire de ses défauts, le fait qu'elle ait coupé court à toute invitation, ou la pointe de honte qu'il commençait à ressentir en se souvenant rétrospectivement ses agissements passés ? Piqué et déconfit, il marmonna :

« J'ai conscience d'avoir manqué de tact. »

« Mais tu as changé. » Elle lui sourit franchement cette fois. « Bon, tu n'es pas encore le Mahatma Gandhi mais... » Devant son air d'incompréhension, elle s'arrêta. « Laisse tomber. »

Encouragé par l'expression soudainement avenante de la préfète, il reprit espoir :

« En tout cas, je veux faire amende honorable. Alors je me disais, que, peut-être… »

 _Majestueux, rien ne résiste au roi de la forêt ! BOUGE, POTTER !_

« … je pourrais te payer une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais après l'examen de transplanage ? En tout bien, tout honneur, sans ambiguïté ? » ajouta-t-il en se concentrant pour ne pas se précipiter et parler naturellement.

« Tu veux dire, en amis ? »

« Oui ! » approuva-t-il, soulagé. « En amis ! Marlene pourrait venir, Remus serait là aussi et… »

« James ! »

Ils se tournèrent et virent arriver la rayonnante Jules Tiffany. Vêtue de sa robe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, elle revenait manifestement du terrain de quidditch. Son équipe avait dû s'entraîner depuis l'aube pour laisser la place aux Gryffondor après le petit-déjeuner. Malgré la terre qui maculait sa tenue, elle semblait toujours aussi jolie que d'habitude, avec ses longs cils et ses cheveux châtain aux reflets lumineux.

« Je te cherchais ! Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner cet après-midi à Pré-au-lard. » déclara-t-elle sans préambule à l'intention du garçon.

Devant l'air hébété du Gryffondor, elle prit un air compatissant.

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de discuter de ce qui s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Black, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tout d'abord, James fut mortifié par l'absence totale de timing poufsoufflois. Mais avant qu'il ait rassemblé ses esprits, Lily lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Merci pour l'invitation, mais on remettra ça à plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, rien ne presse. On se voit plus tard. Jules… » salua-t-elle d'un ton chantant avant de tourner les talons.

Elle avait déjà disparu, et il ne restait plus que Jules, ses charmants sourcils haussés, son minois expressif le dévorant du regard.

« Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. » le prévint l'attrapeuse, ses joues rosissant adorablement. Je pensais juste t'inviter à boire une bièraubeurre avec moi, c'est tout. »

Ils s'étaient croisés le soir de l'anniversaire de Sirius, quand James était revenu de la Salle des Objets cachés où il avait déposé la tapisserie brûlée. Jules rejoignait sa salle commune. Il l'avait invitée à finir une flasque de whisky PurFeu dans une salle de classe vide. Flatté, il avait apprécié de l'entendre rire de ses plaisanteries, de la voir faire des efforts pour le séduire. Et comme elle était définitivement très jolie à la lumière de la lune, que Lily Evans demeurait aussi fière qu'un hippogriffe et que l'alcool commençait à lui taper sur le crâne, il l'avait embrassée. Et ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis.

« Écoute. » commença-t-il en s'efforçant, pour une fois de choisir avec parcimonie les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. « Je ne regrette rien mais… »

« Elle n'acceptera pas. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Qui ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis Poufsouffle, pas stupide. Evans, bien sûr. » reprit-elle, exaspérée. « Elle ne sortira pas avec toi. Tu peux te morfondre dans ton coin. Mais sinon, certaines personnes seraient ravies de boire une bièraubeurre en ta compagnie. »

« Oh. Je ne cours plus après… oui, bien sûr. Un verre avec toi. Ce serait… »

Il était temps de mettre ses résolutions en application. Il savait que Jules avait avait raison. Et l'air obstiné qu'elle affichait présentement était tout à fait de son goût.

« … Quinze heures aux Trois Balais ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et fit demi-tour. Il poussa un long soupir dans le couloir, réprimant ce désagréable sentiment de parfaite stupidité et de frustration mêlées.

Il avait renoncé à Evans. Jules ne manquait pas d'atouts. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il brusquement aussi démuni ?

Il parvint à la Grande Salle où Peter et Remus s'étaient déjà installés. Rien ne lui faisait véritablement envie mais il était déconseillé de se rendre à l'entraînement le ventre vide.

« Balance le jus d'orange, Queudver. »

Il se servait un verre quand Sirius apparut en trombe.

« Cette conversation n'est pas finie, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il en le désignant de l'index.

« Arrête, on dirait ma mère ! » protesta James.

« Que tu aies perdu la Carte, c'est une chose, mais que tu refuses de me dire comment, c'en est une autre ! »

« Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance ! L'important, c'est qu'elle n'est plus là. Si tu veux être en colère contre moi à propos de ça, sois-le, et basta. »

« Mais _comment_ est-ce arrivé ? »

« Rusard l'a prise. »

« _Quand_? »

Les regards commençaient à se fixer sur eux : il était extrêmement rare que les Maraudeurs se disputent, a fortiori en public. Il était hors de question de leur révéler maintenant qu'il avait non seulement montré la carte à Evans quelques semaines auparavant, mais qu'il l'avait en plus aidée à introduire un hors-la-loi à Poudlard.

« Je croyais que notre amitié comptait un peu plus pour toi. » déclama Sirius avec emphase.

« Ah, ça suffit, Black ! Pas à moi ! Tes grands airs d'enchanteresse éconduite, tu te les gardes ! »

James adorait Sirius et il compatissait à tout ce qu'impliquait d'être le fils de Walburga et Orion Black. Mais la capacité de son meilleur ami à se convaincre qu'il était fondamentalement seul et incompris venait parfois à bout de sa patience.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement organiser une expédition pour récupérer la Carte ? » proposa calmement Remus.

« Trop risqué. » grogna James. « Rusard est sur les dents. Et McGonagall m'a encore fait un sermon ce matin. Elle _sait_ pour la tapisserie. »

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas risquer ta place de préfet-en-chef. » marmonna Sirius.

Est-ce que ce qu'il avait plus envie de jeter un maléfice d'étranglement à Sirius ou de l'étrangler à main nues ?

« Si ça te tient tellement à cœur, je te la referai, cette fichue carte ! Mais je sais que c'est pas le fond du problème ! Ce qui te gêne vraiment, c'est que je passe moins de temps avec toi depuis le début de la rentrée ! Désolé de consacrer du temps à d'autres choses que ta petite personne. Ça ne semblait pas poser autant de problèmes quand c'était toi qui me lâchais pour batifoler ailleurs. »

Sirius pâlit de rage.

« Tout faux ! Le vrai soucis, Potter, c'est que tu ne me racontes rien ! McKinnon et Evans sont venues me poser des questions à mon anniversaire, elles savent quelque chose que tu sais aussi ! J'ai attendu que tu évoques le sujet mais _tu ne dis rien_ ! »

 _Evans est devenue amie avec un cracmol recherché par le Ministère et se livre à des sortilèges interdits dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque !_ Il faudrait vraiment discuter avec Lily pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait confier à Sirius avant que celui-ci n'implose en plein vol. Patmol baissa soudain la voix, son ton se faisant presque doucereux.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tous les sacrifices qu'il a fallu faire pour réaliser cette Carte ? »

« Oui, je m'en rends compte. » répondit James.

« Parce que Peter se rappelle des douches des Serpentard, Remus se rappelle avoir passé quinze heures dans un trou à rats – sans vouloir te froisser, Queudver – et cette cicatrice à mon genou gauche me rappelle chaque jour le fiasco des gobelins ! Tu as oublié Lockhart, peut-être ? »

« Certainement pas ! Pouah… »

« Alors comment as-tu pu la perdre ? » insista Sirius.

« Tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas répondre, ça ne sert à rien de le prendre à la gorge. » intervint brutalement Remus.

James le dévisagea avec surprise : ce n'était pas la première fois que le préfet s'adressait froidement à Sirius ces dernières semaines. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des relations tendues avec Patmol. Toujours contrarié, il se servit finalement en œufs brouillés, histoire de manger quelque chose.

« POTTER ! SUR LE TERRAIN ! » cria Aileas Barrow en passant derrière le banc.

L'accolade qu'elle lui donna fut si énergique qu'il fit tomber sa cuillerée pleine d'oeufs dégoulinants sur sa robe de Quidditch.

« Sale fils de Serpentard de chaudron troué de… » jura-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

« Tu as renversé quelque chose sur ta robe, Potter. » lui lança Lily en venant les rejoindre à table.

« Ce samedi est nul. » grogna-t-il en suivant les autres membres de l'équipe qui se dirigeaient vers le terrain.

Heureusement, on n'avait pas inventé mieux que le quidditch pour se défouler. L'adrénaline du vol atténua sa nervosité pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que des silhouettes d'un vert sombre débarquent par les vestiaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cria Aileas à Antigone Greengrass.

« On avait réservé le terrain auprès de Slughorn. » déclara laconiquement son homologue de Serpentard.

« Impossible, j'ai l'autorisation signée de McGonagall. »

« Nous aussi. » répliqua Regulus Black en sortant un parchemin écrit de la plume de Slughorn.

Visiblement, les deux directeurs de maisons s'étaient embrouillé les baguettes. Il ne s'agissait qu'une sombre erreur de planning, mais la tension monta à une vitesse alarmante. En quelques minutes, les deux capitaines, Aileas Barrow et Antigone Greengrass, s'étaient lancées dans un duel de maléfices. Ricard Flint stupéfixa Gowan Barrow et Erin Shacklebolt lui envoya un cognard en plein sur le nez. Le Serpentard s'effondra, répandant une épaisse flaque de sang sur l'herbe verte et humide.

« ASSEZ ! » s'écria James qui essayait de dévier tous les maléfices lancés entre les deux équipes, avec plus ou moins de succès. « JE SUIS PREFET EN CHEF ET JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS ARRÊTER ! ÇA SUFFIT ! »

« TRAÎTRE A TON SANG ! » lui cracha Mulciber en lui lançant un sortilège d'entrave.

James ignora l'insulte, bondit et évita le maléfice de peu.

« ON ARRÊTE DE SE BATTRE ! » répéta-t-il à la cantonade.

Barrow et Greengrass s'envoyaient des boules de feu qui brûlaient la pelouse du terrain. Leeroy Finnigan possédait désormais deux étranges tentacules à la place des jambes tandis que son adversaire, John Rosier, s'entêtait à lancer des maléfices malgré sa nouvelle cécité. Cassie Weasley décocha un impressionnant sortilège de chauve-furie à Diana Nott. Erin Shacklebolt tenait à distance Jeremy Goyle et Regulus Black qui la bombardaient de sorts. Gowan Barrow, toujours stupéfixé, servait parfois de matelas à qui s'écroulait contre son corps allongé sur le sol.

« STOP ! » s'époumona-t-il une fois de plus.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'Euphemia Potter ? Qu'à force de de sympathiser avec les moldus, elle est devenue sang-de-bourbe ! » le provoqua Mulciber qui continuait de s'approcher.

James soupira. « On n'avait dit 'pas les mères'… enfin, si c'est le pire que tu peux trouver… »

« C'est ce que t'aimes, Potter, hein ? Être un gobe-fange ? C'est pour ça qu'Evans t'excite ? C'est l'odeur de son sang souillé qui te met dans… »

Le Gryffondor abandonna finalement toute retenue : il se jeta sur le Serpentard et entreprit de lui régler son compte à la moldue.

« OÙ EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS CROYEZ ? »

James se sentit propulsé en arrière et s'écrasa lourdement sur le terrain, à quelques mètres du Serpentard. Celui-ci saignait abondamment à l'arcade mais James ne se sentit pas de compatir avec son adversaire : sa propre lèvre était fendue, le sang coulait sur son menton. Le professeur Bibine leur exprima sa réprobation avec moult superlatifs. Elle annonça ensuite l'interdiction aux deux équipes d'utiliser le terrain, jusqu'au début de la saison qui commencerait deux semaines plus tard.

« Mais Professeur... » glapit Greengrass.

« 50 POINTS DE MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ET GRYFFONDOR ! » la coupa le professeur et Greengrass ne répliqua plus.

Pomfresh accueillit les blessés avec une certaine froideur.

« Vous devriez les séparer, PomPom. » conseilla James en constatant que l'infirmière installait Gowan Barrow et Ricard Flint dans des lits voisins.

« Mon infirmerie est un terrain neutre, Potter. Vous feriez bien de vous en inspirer. » rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Les tentacules de Leeroy émirent un bruit de succion tout à fait approprié à la situation.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, James tapa sur l'épaule d'Erin Shacklebolt.

« Comment est-ce que tu trouves Sirius, ces temps-ci ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« On n'a pas eu le temps de se voir, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire. Pourquoi ? »

« Je le trouve un peu… déprimé ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique.

« Et tu crois qu'on peut y faire quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il acceptait _vraiment_ l'aide de qui que ce soit. »

Elle le laissa là, planté dans le couloir.

James ne rencontra aucun des trois autres Maraudeurs en allant se changer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il retrouva Remus au départ de Pré-au-lard et le rattrapa en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Ne me pose pas de question. » lui demanda-t-il en désignant la cicatrice toute fraîche qui barrait sa lèvre. « Je passe une journée atroce. J'espère au moins que l'examen de transplanage va bien se dérouler, sinon, je démissionne. Tu as vu Patmol ? »

« Pas depuis ce matin. » répondit lentement Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu, ce Black. »

« Têtu comme un Potter. »

James se fendit d'un sourire.

« On peut louer ta patience avec nous deux, mon cher Lunard. »

« Je sais. » reconnut le préfet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à reprocher à notre Black préféré ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« A d'autres ! »

Mais Remus campa sur ses positions jusqu'à l'arrivée à la poste.

« On ferait mieux d'aller attendre directement au centre de transplanage. »

James consulta la montre que lui avait offert ses parents pour ses dix-sept ans. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire grand-chose en dix minutes... » concéda-t-il en soupirant.

La secrétaire les fit patienter sur des sièges inconfortables. Marlene McKinnon finit par arriver, les joues rougies par le froid de novembre. A ses côtés, James sentit Remus se redresser nerveusement.

« Lily n'est pas encore arrivée ? » demanda-t-elle en libérant les épaisses boucles tassées sous son bonnet écarlate.

« Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi. » répondit-il, vaguement inquiet.

Il guetta la porte et sa montre par intermittence : ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Evans de risquer d'arriver en retard à un examen. Est-ce qu'elle avait retrouvé Warwick ? Oui, sûrement. Elle avait le droit, il avait bien rendez-vous avec Jules Tiffany après… Ils se levèrent à l'appel de l'examinateur et enfin, la porte du centre s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune fille.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? McKinnon s'inquiétait ! T'as failli tout rater ! » la sermonna-t-il.

« Je suis pile à l'heure, non ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vous avez vos cartes d'identité magiques ? » grogna l'instructeur quand ils furent tous entrés dans son bureau. « On va commencer par se rendre à la borne de transplanage située à la sortie nord du village. A mon signal… »

James se concentra : la journée serait sauvée s'il réussissait au moins l'examen. A ses côtés, Remus ne perdit ni orteil ni sourcil, et la réussite s'imposait à chaque transplanage réussi.

« Vous avez passé votre examen. » leur annonça finalement l'instructeur. « Vos fiches personnelles seront directement transmises au Ministère. A toutes fins utiles, voici la brochure rappelant les principales lois concernant le transplanage… »

James se contint d'exploser de joie jusqu'à ce que le sorcier disparaisse.

« LIBERTE ! » hurla-t-il finalement avant de se lancer dans une danse de son cru pour exprimer sa joie, engendrant l'hilarité des autres. « On transplane pour rejoindre les autres ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

« Il fait beau, pourquoi ne pas remonter le village à pieds ? » proposa Lily en levant le nez au ciel.

« Quand je pense qu'on pourra enfin se passer du Magicobus pour partir en vacances ! » se réjouit Remus avec une once de soulagement.

« Mes parents n'utilisent que des portoloins, c'est moins pire. » dit Marlene.

« Mais plus cher. » nuança Lily. « De toute façon, même les portoloins me rendent malade. Je ne suis pas fâchée de n'y avoir recours que pour les voyages à l'étranger, désormais. » expliqua Lily.

« Mal de balais, mal de portoloin… » énuméra Remus.

James ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. La crainte de représailles s'atténua quand il réalisa que Marlene pouffait aussi dans son écharpe. Le souvenir de Lily s'élançant dans les airs en même temps que lui avec un tel air de défi, pour finalement régurgiter tripes et boyaux sur le bord de terrain quelques minutes plus tard, resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Apparemment, la Gryffondor s'était fait une raison et ne s'offusqua même pas de leurs moqueries.

« C'est ma kryptonite. » expliqua-t-elle avec résignation.

« C'est juste que tu t'y prends mal. Il suffit de fixer un point pour éviter le mal de l'air. »

« James, je suis même malade en avion. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque méthode, c'est juste comme ça. » protesta-t-elle.

« En avion ? n'importe qui serait malade en étant enfermé dans une boîte de ferraille pressurisée… »

« Les moyens moldus mis au point pour voler sont tout aussi au point que les méthodes sorcières ! Aucun magicien ne s'est aventuré sur la lune, à ce que je sache. »

« Un moldu est allé _sur la lune_ ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Elle le dévisagea avec commisération.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas en étude des moldus, comme Black ? Il y a un temps pour les beaux discours pro-moldus, un autre pour vraiment s'intéresser à leur contribution, c'est ça ? »

« Woh ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne critique pas les moldus, je critique le projet _de se rendre sur la lune._ » articula-t-il clairement. « Ma question est simple : pourquoi faire ? »

« Repousser les frontières, découvrir, comprendre l'univers ! » répondit-elle, agacée.

« D'accord. Donc, ce moldu arrive sur la lune – ça me paraît énorme, mais admettons. Et sur place, il fait quoi exactement ? »

« Il prend des échantillons de pierres pour les analyser… il… il plante un drapeau… » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Tu commences à saisir l'absurdité du truc, hein ? » sourit-il.

« Dit celui qui passe des heures perché sur un balais volant. »

« Aouch. Touché en plein coeur. »

Ils se turent un instant, réalisant qu'ils avaient distancé Remus et Marlene qui discutaient quelques mètres plus bas.

« Lily. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée par sa voix solennelle.

« Maintenant que nous partons sur un nouveau type d'échange, tu peux me le dire. Est-ce que le calmar géant a _vraiment_ été une option plus séduisante que moi ? »

Elle explosa de rire.

« Il était moins frimeur ! » finit-elle par répondre en s'essuyant les yeux. « Mais un peu plus visqueux. Certainement moins myope. Mais tellement moins bavard ! C'est dur de départager. »

« J'ai quand même plus de conversation qu'un encornet, non ? »

« Oui, c'est précisément ce que je dis. » fit-elle en roulant les yeux. « A mon tour de poser une question. Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé ? » Elle pointa la blessure à la lèvre.

« Ça, c'est Mulciber. »

« Combien de points ? » coupa-t-elle.

« Pour ma défense, les deux équipes se sont battues et je jure sur la tête de Sirius que j'ai essayé de les arrêter. »

« _Combien de points ?_ »

« Cinquante. »

« Ça fait cent points que rien que pour aujourd'hui, James. »

« J'ai vraiment essayé de les arrêter ! » se défendit-il. « Mais essaie un peu de stupéfixer treize joueurs qui se battent en duel ! »

« Quel sortilège t'a lancé Mulciber ? »

James ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Il est possible qu'il ait insulté ma mère. Puis qu'il t'ait insultée, toi. »

« James. » soupira-t-elle de nouveau. « Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer le preux chevalier à chaque fois que quelqu'un me traite de sang-de-b… »

« Tu sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas ? » la coupa-t-il sèchement. « Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il risque à t'attaquer dans l'enceinte du château. Alors il t'insulte. Mais en vérité, il attend juste le bon moment. »

« Et je serai là pour l'accueillir avec les sortilèges qui conviennent. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu sembles le croire. »

« Au risque de te vexer, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Il faut que Mulciber sache que tu n'es pas seule. » insista James. « McKinnon. Moi. Il y a des sorciers issus de vieilles familles prêts à se battre pour toi. C'est tout. »

Il s'était attendu à la tempête de reproches habituels, mais elle garda le silence, cette fois.

« Au fait. » reprit-il finalement. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour expliquer à Sirius ce qui est advenu de la Carte. »

« Oh. » souffla-t-elle, gênée. « Tu n'as pas trouvé de mensonge adéquat, hein ? »

« Il sait que je n'aurais jamais laissé Rusard repartir avec. J'ai gardé ton secret, mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Et je déteste lui cacher quoi que ce soit. »

« Promis, je vais leur expliquer. » assura-t-elle doucement.

« James ! Viens voir ! » appela soudainement Remus derrière eux. James se retourna et rejoignit son ami qui tenait à la main un miroir similaire à celui qu'il avait fabriqué pour lui et Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant : le bois du manche, le teint de la glace ressemblaient _vraiment_ à celui qu'il avait réalisé quelques temps auparavant.

« Peter me l'a offert ce matin : il a récupéré tes chutes pour nous fabriquer une paire de miroirs. »

« Sacré Queudver ! » s'amusa James. Il avait toujours été un peu jaloux de l'amitié qui unissait James et Sirius : sûrement essayait-il de recréer une dynamique similaire avec Remus.

« Il vient d'écrire sur la vitre : 'corne abondance' puis ça : 'fuyez'. Tu crois que… James ? »

Autant prendre directement la direction de la Corne qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux : tout le monde connaissait la façade abandonnée de ce vieil établissement qui n'avait jamais été racheté, en raison de sombres histoires de succession.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est fait coincer par des Serpentard ? » murmura Remus tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la vieille porte.

« Ou par des propriétaires un brin tatillon. Tu connais Peter, il a une légère tendance à dramatiser. »

« Certains devraient balayer devant leur porte avant de critiquer. » grommela Lily derrière eux.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de nous suivre. » lui notifia James.

« C'est mon devoir de préfète-en-chef qui me le dicte. »

« _Alohomora_ ! » lança-t-il à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. « Peter ? » appela-t-il en pénétrant dans l'arrière-salle.

Aucune silhouette humaine n'apparut dans l'ombre, uniquement des caisses et de vieux meubles laissés à l'abandon.

« _Lumos_. » lança Marlene qui avait fini par les rejoindre.

« Peter ? » appela de nouveau James.

Il ouvrait toutes les portes de placards, poussaient les chaises aux pieds cassés, délogeaient des familles entières d'araignées : nulle trace de Peter.

« On dirait de la poudre de scarabée… » murmura Lily en pointant au tonneau qui semblait intriguer les deux autres Gryffondor. « Non. C'est de la corne d'Eruptif broyée. » annonça-t-elle avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Tous se figèrent, James compris. La corne d'Eruptif était une substance hautement inflammable : le moindre choc pouvait signer leur arrêt de mort. Qu'est-ce que faisait un truc pareil dans un ancien bar ?

« Pas de mouvement brusque. Tout le monde reste calme… » murmura lentement Lily. « On va doucement repartir dans la rue… »

« On ne laissera pas Peter ici. » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

« On trouve Peter avant. » renchérit Remus.

« Alors je pars chercher un professeur. » proposa la préfète.

« Je ne crois pas, fillette. » tonna une voix grave.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, James n'avait perçu des Mangemorts que leurs ombres pourchassant les passants sans état d'âme. C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux lui faisait face et il ne put empêcher la peur de liquéfier ses entrailles. La silhouette, pourtant à peine plus haute que lui, les dominait par son imposante robe noire, son masque insondable, sa position de combattant.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » cria-t-il en même temps que le mage noir.

« NON ! » s'exclama Lily, effrayée. Elle tendit la paume en avant et suspendit la rencontre des deux sorts qui se figèrent en l'air. Marlene sembla comprendre son geste et la rejoignit dans ses efforts pour ralentir la course des deux jets d'étincelles.

« C'est rempli d'explosif ! » rappela la Gryffondor. « A la moindre étincelle… »

« Tout juste, gamine. »

D'un geste de la main, le Mangemort sembla retirer un voile invisible : sous le zinc se tenait Peter, poings et mains liés. James se maudit intérieurement : il n'avait pas pris mesure de la menace, il n'avait pas songé que Queudver pouvait avoir été bel et bien en danger… Le Mangemort redressa le prisonnier et le balança à travers la pièce entre James et Remus qui le rattrapèrent aussitôt. Les deux filles poussèrent des exclamations de frayeur : le parquet avait tremblé sous leurs pieds, menaçant d'activer la poudre éruptive. Un _finite incantatem_ communément murmuré par les deux garçons suffit à délivrer Peter de son mutisme et de ses cordes.

« Je suis désolé ! » se lamenta aussitôt le garçon. « Je voulais vous prévenir… »

« Laissez-nous sortir calmement et personne ne sera blessé, les sorts vont se percuter d'un moment à l'autre ! » proposa Lily, mais le Mangemort ne l'écoutait pas. Son visage encagoulé était tourné vers Marlene qui s'efforçait de dissimuler son visage dans l'ombre depuis l'apparition du sorcier.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

« Sarah Dawson. » mentit-elle. Il s'agissait d'une née-moldue de Gryffondor qui avait quitté l'Angleterre avec sa famille deux ans auparavant.

« Dis-moi la vérité. _Impero_. »

Éberlué, James observa la jeune fille grimacer… et céder.

« Marlene McKinnon. » avoua-t-elle, défaite.

« Tu viens avec moi. » décida le mage noir. D'un signe de l'index, il amena la jeune fille à lui : elle sembla glisser sur le sol, attirée vers le sorcier comme vers un aimant.

« NON ! » hurlèrent Lily et Remus d'une même voix.

« Profitez-bien du feu d'artifice. » leur souhaita le Mangemort avec malveillance avant de cliquer l'issue de secours.

Les deux Gryffondor se jetèrent sur la porte mais le mage noir l'avait déjà scellée de l'extérieur.

« _Alohomora ! »_ répétait Lily en vain.

Une cinquantaine de centimètres seulement séparaient désormais les deux sortilèges de désarmement, qui se précipitaient l'un vers l'autre tels deux comètes dont la collision serait inévitable. Peter s'adossa contre les fenêtres condamnées qui donnaient sur l'allée commerçante. La rumeur tonitruante de la foule, qui leur parvenait à travers les planches, sembla soudain exploser aux oreilles de James. Dehors, se trouvaient des centaines de passants qui seraient les premières victimes d'une explosion.

« Il faut prévenir les gens ! » décida-t-il. « Sinon, ça sera un carnage. ! »

« Et si on mouillait la poudre pour la rendre inactive ? » suggéra Remus.

« Surtout pas, l'effet serait décuplé ! » répliqua Lily.

« On ne peut pas les faire disparaître ? » croassa Peter, ses yeux embués fixés sur les deux étincelles.

« Non, on ne peut pas. » dit doucement Lily en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du garçon.

James laissa ses mains errer sur les planches de bois qui les séparaient du kiosque.

« A tout hasard, tu te souviendrais pas de ton fameux sort de passe-muraille, Queudver ? »

Le garçon étouffa un sanglot de dénégation. James déglutit. Ils ne pouvaient faire exploser la façade sans déclencher l'épouvantable destruction des environs. Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air caresser la paume de sa main… Il aperçut une planche à moitié moisie et appuya dessus : elle céda facilement, découvrant un filet de lumière.

« Peter ! » appela-t-il. « Passe par là, ouvre-nous et préviens quelqu'un ! »

« Comment veux-tu qu'il passe par là ? » s'exaspéra Lily.

Peter hésita, lançant des coups d'œil incertains à la préfète. James le saisit par les épaules.

« Peter. Si on tergiverse, on est mort. _Fais-le._ »

Ses yeux, sa voix durent transmettre le bon message car Peter accepta d'un signe de tête sec et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes, ses cheveux se fondirent sur son visage, sa peau se couvrit de pelage ras, et il rétrécit jusqu'à pouvoir se glisser dans le tunnel formé entre les planches cloutées. Lily avait apparemment opté pour une forme d'attaque cardiaque silencieuse : James ne lui avait jamais connu des yeux aussi ronds. Il échangea un regard de compréhension avec Remus : au moins, elle ne se perdait pas en questions affolées. Il serait toujours temps d'expliquer plus tard…

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille sortit sa cocotte en papier magique et traça des messages à l'intention de Nali Paniandi, Emma Prewett et Aileas Barrow, leur intimant de fuir la grande place aussi vite que possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, les planches tombaient jusqu'à offrir une ouverture. Peter était aidé par Leeroy Finnigan qui avait retrouvé ses jambes et, par chance, se tenait non loin de la vitrine barricadée de la Corne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là-dedans ? » grognait Finnigan à l'intention de Peter qui ne lui répondait pas.

James força Lily à passer la première à travers le bois, puis Remus. A son tour, il fut aveuglé par la clarté de l'endroit. Jamais il n'avait vu la place de Pré-au-Lard aussi bondée : une manifestation politique quelconque s'était apparemment emparée de l'endroit. Toute l'attention de la foule se concentrait sur le kiosque central, occupé par des orateurs aux poitrines chargées de pins et de banderoles.

« On n'arrivera jamais à évacuer à temps ! » paniqua Lily.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda Leeroy, plus bougon que jamais.

« FINNIGAN ! Par ordre de préfet, je t'ordonne de t'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit ! Prends tous les élèves de Poudlard que tu trouveras et quitte cette fichue place ! »

A son grand étonnement, son équipier ne se fit pas prier et obtempéra, disparaissant aussitôt dans la foule. L'urgence de son ton avait dû le convaincre.

« LA-BAS ! MCGONAGALL ! » s'exclama Peter dans un cri de triomphe.

Le professeur se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, en grande conversation avec Mercador. Peter et Remus se jetèrent sur elles, Peter les prévenant du danger imminent, Remus du kidnapping de McKinnon. James se tourna vers Lily : la jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire le tour du pâté de main pour repartir dans l'allée d'où ils venaient, droit dans la gueule des Mangemorts. La suivant à contre-sens de la foule, il rattrapa par le bras.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser Marlene disparaître sans réagir ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea brusquement et repartit tête baissée.

« Nom d'un troll ! » jura-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Cependant, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : il ne se serait jamais pardonné de laisser l'un des Maraudeurs en arrière. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle se rendit compte qu'il continuait de courir à ses côtés. Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de l'allée vide donnant accès aux arrière-boutiques quand la déflagration se produisit enfin. Le souffle de l'explosion se propagea jusqu'à eux, les propulsant la tête la première en avant du chemin. Le cœur de James se serra : il espérait que sur la grande place, l'attaque avait atteint le moins de monde possible. Ils se relevèrent : leurs mains et leurs genoux étaient ensanglantés, mais rien de plus grave n'était à déplorer.

A cet instant, une horde de silhouettes noire apparut dans la rue perpendiculaire à la leur, celle qui menait droit à la place centrale. Les Mangemorts poussaient des cris de jouissance sauvage. James comprit qu'ils se ruaient sur le lieu de l'explosion pour achever les blessés et traquer les survivants.

L'un d'eux les remarqua, dardant sur eux son visage masqué, sans même s'arrêter de courir.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » s'exclama Lily mais encore étourdie, elle manqua sa cible.

« _Impedimenta !_ » cria James.

Sans suspendre sa course, le Mangemort quitta ses congénères et se dirigea vers eux. Il évita le sort de James en se baissant.

« _Coupe-coupe !_ » lança James qui voyait avec horreur le sorcier s'approcher d'eux.

Cette fois, le sort frappa l'attaquant au flanc, déchirant sa robe et faisant jaillir le sang. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et de fureur mêlées, et un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette, manquant James de peu. Lily avait lancé un nouveau sortilège à leur assaillant, le forçant à dévier sa cible.

« _Stupéfix_ ! » hurla de nouveau James.

« _Vortox_ ! » répliqua le Mangemort.

Il leur décocha un maléfice qui pulvérisa celui de James et déploya une vaste ombre sur les deux jeunes gens. Le sort les emporta dans un tourbillon de ténèbres obscures. Dans un réflexe de protection absurde, James passa ses bras autour de la tête de Lily : le paysage disparut, les sons furent étouffés, l'odeur de soufre manqua de le faire vomir, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Les goules ? Deux vivaient dans la cave de Square Grimmault.

Les vampires ? Son père lui en avait fait rencontrer _une colonie_ à l'âge de sept ans.

Les Détraqueurs ? Il s'était fait suffisamment de souvenirs heureux après son arrivée à Poudlard pour les tenir à distance.

Mais à onze heures et demi du matin, dans le silence ensommeillé d'un cours qui traînait en longueur, il tapait fébrilement le bout de sa baguette sur le bureau en bois pour tromper l'angoisse qui commençait à gonfler dans sa poitrine. Sirius Black ne redoutait _rien_ davantage que l'ennui.

 _Onze heures vingt-sept._ Il s'étira et jeta un regard par la fenêtre : les silhouettes rouges de Gryffondor s'agitaient au-dessus du terrain de quidditch. Ils avaient dû rattraper deux heures d'étude des moldus à cause d'une absence du professeur Abbington : une parfaite injustice qui le privait du défouloir que constituait un entraînement éreintant de Quidditch. Il aurait bien envoyé un ou deux cognards à James, pour voir.

 _Onze heures vingt-neuf._ Il déchira discrètement un petit morceau de parchemin et le plia pour lui donner une forme d'oiseau. D'un coup de baguette, il l'envoya voleter près de Sandra Frey. Celle-ci fit mine de chasser le volatile avant de rajuster son nœud jaune aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Il fit à peine attention à l'œillade minaudante que la jeune fille lui lança en se retournant sur sa chaise.

 _Onze heures trente-deux. « Ce qui te gêne vraiment, c'est que je passe moins de temps avec toi depuis le début de la rentrée ! »_ … il s'agissait bien de jalousie, mais pas comme l'entendait James. Quand son meilleur ami avait reçu l'insigne cet été, Sirius avait explosé de rire. C'était n'importe quoi, Dumbledore était officiellement devenu fou. Il s'était attendu à ce que James le suive dans son hilarité, mais le garçon avait enterré le sujet jusqu'à la rentrée.

 _Onze heures trente-cinq._ James ne savait pas plus que lui quoi faire l'année prochaine. Il avait vaguement annoncé une carrière ministérielle à McGonagall afin que cette dernière lui fiche la paix. Sirius prétendait à qui voulait l'entendre vouloir travailler avec les moldus, en espérant que la rumeur reviendrait aux oreilles de Walburga Black. En vérité il doutait fortement avoir la patience et les capacités d'écoute nécessaires pour travailler dans un tel domaine… Depuis des années, les deux garçons se réjouissaient secrètement de la carte blanche qui leur serait donnée, leur diplôme en poche. Certes, depuis septembre, James avait eu moins de temps pour leurs soirées en tête-à-tête. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le titre de préfet-en-chef non plus, d'ailleurs. Le souci, c'était que Sirius avait réalisé que James trouvait sa place bien plus aisément que lui. Il n'était peut-être pas le préfet-en-chef typique, mais il parvenait contre toute attente à collaborer avec Evans, à fédérer quatre maisons autour d'idées pro-moldus et jouissait d'une grande popularité auprès des élèves de première année.

 _Onze heures quarante-trois._ A grands renforts de schémas, Susan Abbington s'acharnait à expliquer à sa classe le fonctionnement d'une centrale électrique. Sandra Frey décrivait à sa voisine la nouvelle robe que sa mère lui avait commandée pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle était mignonne, mais n'arrivait pas à la hauteur d'Erin. Erin qui l'ignorait superbement depuis plusieurs semaines. Il n'allait pas non plus la supplier de passer du temps avec lui… peut-être que Frey serait disponible, elle… il envoya un second oiseau de papier titiller la queue de cheval de la Poufsouffle.

 _Onze heures quarante-huit_. Il aurait tant aimé prendre Regulus sur le fait. Il redoutait tant prendre Regulus sur le fait. Il aurait adoré se réconcilier avec lui. Il aurait adoré lui casser la figure.

 _Onze heures cinquante-deux._ Une turbine hydro-quoi ? Les moldus avaient le don d'inventer de ces mots…

 _Onze heures cinquante-six._ Sans James et Remus, l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard serait d'un ennui mortel. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Peter d'aller provoquer quelques Serpentard… Il était certain que ça manquait à Snivellus.

 _Onze heures cinquante-sept._ En fait, Peter allait sûrement en profiter pour emmener Rosemary Turd boire une chope de bièraubeurre. Est-ce que Sirius pourrait survivre à un après-midi en tête-à-tête avec les deux tourtereaux ? Certainement pas. Il irait voir Rogue de son côté. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Snivellus avait quelqu'un à inviter à Pré-au-lard ? Le Gryffondor frissonna d'horreur en imaginant la scène.

 _Onze heures cinquante-huit._ Abbington ne manquait pas de charme quand elle bégayait et se reprenait. Dans une certaine catégorie, elle se débrouillait.

 _Onze heures cinquante-neuf._ A bien y réfléchir, Evans était impliquée dans la perte de la Carte. Si James ne lui disait rien, il irait directement la voir, ce serait vite réglé.

La cloche sonna enfin et tous se levèrent, ignorant leur professeur qui n'avait pas terminé de parler.

« Relisez bien vos notes ! Vous aurez un contrôle la semaine pro… vous oubliez votre crapaud, Arthur… La semaine prochaine, vous pourriez… pardon, Carol. »

L'enseignante semblait complètement démunie face au flot d'élèves qui quittaient sa salle de cours sans plus lui prêter aucune attention. Sirius, qui avait terminé de s'étirer, lança nonchalamment son cahier dans son sac et descendit les marches qui menaient au bureau de leur professeur. Cette dernière rassembla ses affaires avec un sort de rangement : malheureusement, sa distraction envoya valser plumes et parchemins. Sirius se pencha pour ramasser la liasse de papiers et fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'agissait ni de devoirs, ni de plans de cours, mais d'une sorte de prospectus.

« _VOS PARENTS SONT MOLDUS ?_

 _VOS AMIS SONT MOLDUS ?_

 _VOS CONJOINTS SONT MOLDUS ?  
VOS ENFANTS SONT MOLDUS ?_

 _IL EST TEMPS DE NOUS RASSEMBLER  
ET DE DIRE NON A LA PEUR_

 _Avec l'Union des Sorciers et des Sans-Pouvoirs_

 _Rendez-vous samedi dix-neuf novembre_

 _Place principale de Pré-au-lard_

 _A partir de quatorze heures_ »

« Merci, Sirius. » bredouilla la jeune femme en lui reprenant la pile des mains, mais il resserra sa prise. Ses joues rebondies rosirent tandis qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

« De quoi s'agit-il, professeur ? »

« De quelque chose que le Ministère m'interdit d'évoquer avec vous, malheureusement. » sourit-elle, contrite.

« Parce que quoi ? Nous sommes trop jeunes ? » s'indigna le jeune homme.

Elle sourit franchement en reprenant les prospectus qu'elle glissa dans sa sacoche.

« Non, parce que ceci va à l'encontre de leur politique actuelle. »

« Encore mieux. »

« Sirius… » gronda-t-elle doucement. Ses yeux baissés pétillaient néanmoins, d'une lueur que son élève ne lui avait jamais connu pendant les longues heures d'explications rébarbatives sur le monde moldu.

« Vous avez vu ce que nous avions fait quand des élèves ont frappé les nés-moldus. » poursuivit-il d'un ton de défi. « J'aimerais faire plus. »

« Vraiment ? Vous souhaiteriez vous engager pour la cause moldue ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui. » assura-t-il.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge : en réalité, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé et encore moins formulé. Ce n'était pas tant le sort des pauvres moldus qui l'émouvait, mais davantage la possibilité d'en découdre enfin avec les sorciers qui avaient fait de son enfance un véritable cauchemar. Affronter Regulus, Bellatrix affronter sa mère une bonne fois pour toutes… c'était tentant.

Pour la première fois, l'illumination vint quant à son orientation, à ce qui l'attendait après Poudlard.

Il allait se battre contre eux.

« Vous avez fait preuve d'une belle solidarité à l'égard de vos amis. Mais des associations telles que celles-ci… » Elle montra du doigt les prospectus désormais rangés dans la sacoche. « … s'engagent sur le long-terme. Il s'agit d'un véritable sacerdoce. Une fois qu'on s'est rendus compte de toutes les injustices faites aux moldus, aux nés-moldus, aux sorciers mariés à des moldus, ou aux cracmols, il est difficile de fermer les yeux. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, c'est un engagement à vie. »

« Vous ne me croyez pas capable de partager ces idées parce que je suis un Black, c'est ça ? »

« Oh non, Sirius, ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec tristesse. « Mais vous êtes né dans une famille sorcière et j'ai cru comprendre que vos plus proches amis possédaient tous du sang sorcier. J'ignore simplement si vous comprenez l'ampleur d'un tel engagement, d'autant que vous êtes très jeune. Je sais bien que vous ne partagez pas les idées de votre famille. C'est la première fois qu'un Black s'inscrit à un cours d'étude des moldus, comme vous le savez… »

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose, être utile. Vous l'avez fait remarquer, mon profil intéressera sûrement les Mangemorts. Plus tôt je pourrais déclarer ma véritable allégeance, mieux ça vaudra. Ma baguette est à votre service. »

« Notre association cherche plutôt à fédérer la communauté magique par des moyens pacifistes… » sourit-elle de nouveau, attendrie.

« Les Mangemorts viendront à nous tôt ou tard. » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il fut satisfait de constater que l'emploi du 'nous' semblait faire effet. Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea. Sirius soutint le regard de la jeune femme.

« Sirius. » répéta-t-elle en replaçant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles. « Vous avez dix-sept ans. »

« Dix-huit. » corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

Elle leva la main en signe d'excuse.

« Au temps pour moi. Je pourrais être renvoyée si on apprenait que je vous conviais à des réunions politiques. Revenez en discuter avec moi après avoir passé vos ASPIC, je me ferai un plaisir de vous présenter à… »

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît… » Il s'approcha d'un pas et lui décocha le sourire charmeur qui lui avait permis d'échapper à tant de retenues et de déshabiller tant de conquêtes. « Vous avez besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés. On ignore à quel point la situation des moldus aura empiré d'ici huit mois. Et je serai discret. Promis. » insista-t-il en voyant l'air soudainement dubitatif d'Abbington. « J'aimerais juste voir de quoi il en retourne aujourd'hui… »

La jeune femme déglutit et détourna le regard.

« Retrouvez-moi à l'entrée du village en début d'après-midi. » souffla-t-elle finalement en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. « Et pas un mot à quiconque, Black, même pas à Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas triomphant.

Optant de se passer de déjeuner, il fut le premier à sortir du château. Rusard campait déjà sur le perron, sa longue liste de noms suspendue à son bras.

« Personne ne sort avant midi et demi. » annonça-t-il avec aigreur.

« Il est vingt-neuf. » argua Sirius en montrant la montre que lui avait offerte Fleamont et Euphemia Potter un an auparavant.

Miss Teigne feula, toutes dents sorties, pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à outrepasser l'ordre du concierge.

« Avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure, après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure ! » cracha Rusard en sortant sa propre montre à gousset, rouillée et cabossée. « Cinquante-quatre… cinquante-cinq… »

« Hécate nous préserve. » marmonna le Gryffondor en serrant les points.

« Midi et demi. » annonça finalement le cracmol. « Nom ? »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Après le nombre de fois où vous m'avez collé ?! »

« Tout attaché ? » grinça le concierge.

« SI-RI-US BLA-CK. » ânonna Sirius en haussant la voix comme s'il s'était adressé à une personne malentendante.

« Si… ri… us… Bla…ck… Maison de… Gryf… fondor… sortie à… midi… tren...te… » chuchota Rusard, qui s'appliquait à faire crisser la plume sur le parchemin. A la fin de sa ligne, il la couvrit finalement d'un capuchon et referma soigneusement l'encrier, se délectant de la nervosité grandissante du garçon.

« Vous pouvez sortir. » maugréa-t-il finalement.

« Trop aimable ! » grommela Sirius.

Il retrouva Susan Abbington à l'entrée du village, chargée de tracts, emmitouflée d'une épaisse écharpe myosotis qui laissait à peine dépasser son nez.

« La Gazette nous a fait de la publicité malgré elle ce matin ! » l'accueillit-elle d'un ton réjoui. « Mais il faudrait accrocher tout ça dans le village… »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Il la débarrassa de la moitié de la pile et brandit sa baguette. D'un geste ample, il souleva une feuille jusqu'au mur et l'y colla avec un sortilège de fusion.

« J'avais amené de la glue mais votre méthode est plus efficace. » admira Abbington en tassant le pot de colle dans le fond de son sac.

« Des années d'indiscipline ont porté leurs fruits!… ne répétez surtout pas ça à McGonagall. »

« Ne lui dites pas que vous m'accompagniez pour coller tout ça. » répliqua-t-elle, la mine sombre.

Ils redescendirent toute l'allée principale. Parfois, des passants les accostaient. « J'y serai sans faute ! » leur promit une sorcière chargée de provisions. « Je viens d'une famille moldue et il est temps qu'on se prenne en main. » approuva un mage d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui arborait un impressionnant chapeau pointu jaune moutarde. En revanche, le propriétaire de la boutique d'équipements de Quidditch les accueillit fraîchement. « Vous ne nous apporterez que des ennuis ! Non, plus loin, c'est encore ma façade ici ! » protesta-t-il alors que Sirius collait un tract sur le mur qui précédait la vitrine remplie de souaffles Meilleurprise et de balais de courses.

« Espèce de raciste mal-embouché ! » râla le Gryffondor.

En s'éloignant, il souffla dans sa main et une cinquantaine de tracts allèrent se coller directement sur la vitrine, occultant entièrement le magasin.

« C'est le vent ! » nargua-t-il le propriétaire qui était sorti de son établissement et hurlait au saccage de sa façade.

Abbington pouffa dans son écharpe.

« Je reviens sur mes réserves. Vous seriez une bonne recrue. »

« Je sais, je sais… »

Leur tâche accomplie, ils s'aventurèrent dans une petite ruelle.

« Allons donc, la Tête de Sanglier ! Dites donc, professeur, vous cherchez à me dévergonder, ou quoi ? »

« Taisez-vous un peu. » dit-elle en ouvrant tranquillement la porte du vieux pub.

L'auberge avait été le lieu de mémorables cuites de maraudeurs, le tenancier ayant le bon goût de ne jamais les avoir dénoncés à la direction de l'école. Il fallait dire que James payait leurs consommations rubis sur ongle et que vu le taux de fréquentation de l'endroit, le patron avait tout intérêt à accepter ces rentrées d'argent. Ce dernier arborait son expression revêche habituelle et se tenait à l'écart du groupe de jeunes gens vers lequel se dirigeait Abbington. « Salut Al ! Comment ça… » Mais la salutation de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge.

« Evans ?! »

« Black. » le salua-t-elle avec raideur. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'Union. »

« Voici Sirius Black. » le présenta Abbington aux autres membres. « Il a dix-huit ans et étudie à Poudlard. C'est sa dernière année et il serait peut-être intéressé pour rejoindre nos forces l'année prochaine, quand il sera libéré de ses obligations scolaires. »

« Bienvenue ! » lui souhaita avec enthousiasme un jeune homme dégingandé à l'épaisse chevelure carotte.

Sirius lui adressa un bref sourire : à part lui, les autres personnes présentes le dévisageaient avec une froideur polie. Les Black jouissaient d'une réputation abominable auprès des sorciers pro-moldus, et il ne pouvait leur en tenir rigueur. Il aurait souhaité leur cracher à la figure tout ce qu'il avait subi, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire pour être lui-même : en même temps, ils ne méritaient pas qu'on leur livre ses plus sombres secrets en pâture. Il se contenta donc de les observer un à un la tête haute, sans détourner les yeux.

« Vous croyez qu'il y aura du monde ? » demanda une sorcière blonde vêtue de bleue de la tête aux pieds – Sirius apercevait sa baguette qui dépassait de sa poche.

« Entre la Gazette de ce matin et le bouche-à-oreille, on devrait avoir un petit public. » assura un quadragénaire aux traits amérindiens.

Ils se regroupèrent autour d'une table qui pourrait tous les accueillir. Naturellement, Lily Evans s'assit aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux boucles noires que Sirius n'avait jamais vu. Le Maraudeur dissimula son hésitation et s'assit à côté d'elle : au moins, il pourrait lui adresser la parole sans tergiverser. Mais il ne lui fut pas nécessaire de s'adresser à Evans : quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier roux qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue s'assit de l'autre côté.

« Je suis Thomas Weasley ! » lança-t-il d'une voix énergique. Il lui tendit une main que Sirius finit par serrer. « Tu suis les cours de Susan, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a convaincu ? »

« Heu… » hésita Sirius.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Tom. » intervint Abbington par-dessus la table. « Tu sais bien que j'ai dû revoir mon programme. Il était beaucoup plus engagé jusqu'à ce que le Ministère fasse comprendre au directeur qu'il était impensable de le garder en état. »

« Ils tiennent Dumbledore par le bout de la barbe. » déplora Weasley.

« Je croyais qu'il s'était toujours montré très libre dans le recrutement de ses enseignants. » s'étonna Evans.

« C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Croupton s'en mêle. Il a menacé d'arrêter Susan. » répondit son voisin aux boucles brunes. « Elle doit garder profil bas au sein de Poudlard. »

« Ce type déteste tout ce qui sort des clous. Il adorerait qu'on soit tous de bons petits employés du Ministère en robe grise, bien obéissants. » railla Weasley.

« Où est-ce que tu travailles ? » s'enquit Evans avec curiosité.

Thomas Weasley se fendit d'un sourire qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles constellées de tâches de rousseur.

« J'écris une thèse ! »

« Et c'est reparti… » reniflèrent Abbington et le garçon brun en même temps.

« Sur les moyens utilisés par les moldus pour recréer l'illusion de la magie ! Quand j'ai découvert que certains moldus vouaient une véritable fascination aux magiciens – enfin, aux moldus qui se prétendent magiciens… Ça a été une vraie claque. Je savais qu'ils avaient développé des techniques pour rendre leur vie quotidienne aussi confortable que celle du sorcier moyen. Mais ils ont fait mieux ! Même si la plupart ne croient pas à notre existence, ils nous imitent ! »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Evans en souriant. « Mes parents m'emmenaient parfois au cirque et j'adorais voir le magicien exécuter ses tours. »

« Tu as été au cirque ? C'était comment ? » s'empressa de lui demander Weasley, en se rapprochant tellement d'elle que Sirius se prit l'épaule du rouquin dans le nez.

Evans expliqua avec patience les principaux tours auxquels elle avait assisté.

« Aaaah, les fils invisibles. » nota Weasley d'un air de connaisseur. « Ils utilisent aussi ça au ciména. Ciénma. Cinéma. »

« Et tu es payé pour ta thèse ? » interrogea Sirius, perplexe.

Le sorcier se recroquevilla aussitôt.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais on est plutôt bohèmes, dans la famille. »

« Tu veux dire que tu vis toujours chez Arthur et Molly ? » demanda Abbington, le sourcil haussé.

« Ils me prêtent leur canapé. Ma mère refuse de me voir jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé un 'véritable travail'. » grimaça Weasley.

Evans échangea alors un regard avec son voisin de table et ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement.

« Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un examen de transplanage à passer. » s'excusa la préfète.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas plongés dans leur conversation la saluèrent avec gentillesse. Sirius la regarda quitter les lieux avec le jeune homme brun. En se retournant vers sa chope, il se rendit compte qu'Abbington les avait également suivis du regard. Weasley se lança dans la description d'un chapeau haut-de-forme à double-fond, ce qui leur épargna de parler. Finalement, le petit groupe entreprit de quitter la Tête de Sanglier et de rejoindre le centre du village. Sur la route, Abbington ralentit pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

« La sorcière blonde, c'est Mary. Sa sœur Penny tenait la Theière Frappée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quant à Liwanu, il avait un petit frère né sans pouvoirs magiques. »

« _Avait_? »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Il n'a pas supporté. Vivre dans une famille de sorciers qui ne valorisait que la carrière de son frère aîné, c'était trop pour lui. Lonato était un garçon extrêmement sensible. Liwanu ne s'est jamais remis de sa disparition. Quant à Thomas, c'est un électron libre. Il est sorti avec une moldue il y a quelques années mais je crois qu'il apprécie surtout de nager à contre-courant. »

« Et vous ? »

« C'est une question un peu trop personnelle, Sirius. » répondit-elle simplement en accélérant le pas.

« Professeur ! »

Ils étaient presque arrivés et il distinguait Mary et Liwanu se frayer un chemin jusqu'au kiosque en bois qui leur servirait d'estrade sur la place principale.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec douceur.

« Rien pour le moment. Écoutez les discours. Acclamez si vous êtes d'accord. Faites-vous votre propre opinion. »

Ensemble, ils se rapprochèrent du kiosque où convergeaient déjà quelques passants curieux ou des sympathisants au courant du rendez-vous. Ces derniers semblaient plus nerveux, plus attentifs aussi. Mary avait passé une cape courte recouverte de badges et de pins variés qui offraient une variation de slogans pro-moldus. Elle appliqua un _sonorus_ sur sa gorge et harangua la foule depuis le kiosque, droite et décidée.

« Depuis plusieurs mois, des sorciers traquent les nés-moldus et tout magicien ayant manifesté de la sympathie pour les êtres sans pouvoirs. Ils chassent nos sœurs, nos frères, nos parents, nos amis, nos époux, nos enfants ! »

Quelques sorciers d'une vingtaine d'année qui sortaient manifestement d'un déjeuner aux Trois Balais, s'arrêtèrent sous l'impulsion de l'un des leurs.

« Mon nom est Mary Doge. Ma sœur Penny a été assassinée cet été sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce sont les Mangemorts qui l'ont tuée. Des Mangemorts avec qui le Ministère acceptait il y a peu de négocier ! Le Ministère qui n'a pas réagi suite au meurtre de l'ancienne Première Ministre Paige Parkinson ! »

Le groupe de jeunes sorciers approuva à vive voix ainsi que les passants qui s'étaient rapprochés du kiosque. Peu à peu, on distingua des adolescents aux écharpes rouges, bleues, jaunes, plus rarement vertes, envahir l'espace. Certains élèves de Poudlard remettaient leurs courses chez Honeydukes et Zonko à plus tard, curieux et excités d'assister à une manifestation pour la première fois de leur vie.

« Le sentiment anti-moldu progresse à une vitesse terrifiante ! Les moldus sont pourtant nos voisins ! Il est grand temps de l'accepter et nous unir avant que les Mangemorts nous déciment ! »

La foule acclama et applaudit. Sirius joignit index et majeur pour siffler son approbation, engendrant des rires autour de lui. Mary poursuivit son discours d'introduction auprès d'une foule de plus en plus dense. Des patronus étaient conjurés pour convier des connaissances, on se pressait chez Rosmerta pour utiliser la cheminée du pub et rameuter ses amis par poudre de cheminette. Ils manifestaient enfin leur présence, ceux dont les parents ne possédaient pas de baguette, dont le conjoint ne pouvait voir les détraqueurs, dont l'enfant ne recevrait jamais sa lettre de Poudlard. Ceux à qui on avait imposé discrétion et culture du secret.

Liwanu succéda à Mary et raconta comment il s'était engagé pour la Cachette, l'association d'aide aux adolescents cracmols, après la disparition tragique de son frère. On manifesta son émotion en se tapotant les yeux avec sa cape, on se fit passer des mouchoirs.

Les autres intervenants poursuivirent leurs récits, partageant leur indignation et leur colère, leur désir de vivre en paix et en bonne intelligence avec les communautés magique et non-magique. A quinze heures, la place de Pré-au-lard était noire de monde.

« Hé ! Black ! Content de te voir ! »

Gill Mariano, le président du club d'échecs et camarade de Gryffondor, lui tapa dans le dos. Derrière lui, Nali Paniandi lui adressa un sourire timide par-dessus son écharpe bleue. Emma Prewett le salua courtoisement, ses sourcils sévères cachés par son épais bonnet de laine vert foncé.

« Pas mal, non ? » s'exclama Mariano en désignant le kiosque. « Ça bouge, ça bouge, tout ça ! J'avais jamais entendu parler de l'Union des Sans-pouvoirs, mais je les rejoindrai dès que possible ! »

« Des sorciers et des sans-pouvoirs. » corrigea la préfète de Serpentard.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Le Gryffondor roula des yeux derrière ses épaisses lunettes carrées.

« Je suis d'accord. Moi aussi, je vais m'inscrire. » approuva Sirius.

« Sirius Black va s'engager en politique ? » sourit Prewett.

« Ils auront besoin de baguettes tôt ou tard. Si tu crois que le Ministère va les laisser faire. Quant à Volde… »

« Chut. » l'interrompit Paniandi. « Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît. »

Sirius la contempla avec désolation.

« Ah non, pas toi ! Tu es une Serdaigle intelligente. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à toutes ces sornettes de la Gazette ! »

« On n'est jamais trop prudent. » répondit-elle avec nervosité. « Il paraît qu'il apparaît quand on prononce son nom. »

« Pour sa défense… » intervint Mariano. « … on raconte vraiment des histoires étranges quant à ce type. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un sorcier… normal. »

« Tu as lu comme moi ce qui est arrivé à Parkinson. En effet, ce n'est pas _normal_ d'imaginer des trucs aussi tordus pour assassiner les gens. »

« Ce n'est pas normal d'assassiner des gens tout court, tu veux dire. » murmura Prewett.

« _Bien sûr._ » appuya Sirius, agacé. « C'est juste un mage noir qui prend ses trucs trop au sérieux, c'est ça, ce que je veux dire. Pas la peine d'imaginer qu'il est à moitié vampire ou porteur de malédictions, ça devient délirant. »

« Tu as les témoignages publiés dans l' _Augure Bavard_ ? » demanda Paniandi en réprimant un frisson. « Yeux rouges, visage de reptile. Je suis d'accord avec Gill, ce n'est pas un sorcier normal. »

« Bien sûr, qu'il est pas normal ! » s'exaspéra Sirius. « Il _tue_ des gens ! Ma vieille tante Gertrudis avait aussi les pupilles rouges, elle n'était pas tueuse en série pour autant. Bon, d'accord, elle a tué quelques elfes, mais c'est une tradition familiale alors… » Il prit conscience des yeux ronds fixés sur lui. « Je réprouve totalement et solennellement toutes ces pratiques désuètes et barbares. » assura-t-il avec gravité.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

« Tu sais, on devrait travailler en partenariat avec eux. » reprit finalement Mariano. « Pour nos actions pro-moldus à l'école. On devrait se réclamer de l'Union. »

« Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais qu'on fasse de la politique dans son école. » déclara aussitôt Prewett.

« Mais ce sont ses idées aussi, non ? » s'enthousiasma Paniandi. « Il nous soutient, et la plupart des profs aussi. Ils n'ont pas retiré nos affiches sur le mur des enchantements, tu te rappelles ? »

« Une association politique à Poudlard paniquerait le Ministère. Ce serait trop d'ennuis… »

« Hé ! C'est Abbington, là-bas ? » s'étonna Mariano.

Le professeur d'étude des moldus distribuait des badges avec le jeune homme qui avait accompagné Evans à l'extérieur de la Tête de Sanglier un peu auparavant.

A cet instant, Prewett et Paniandi sortirent chacune une cocotte en papier de leur poche. Intrigué, Sirius constata que des mots s'écrivaient d'eux-mêmes sur le papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les deux préfètes échangèrent un regard.

« Un mot de la part de Lily. » répondit Paniandi, soudain très pâle.

« Evans ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Elle nous dit de faire dégager la place. » expliqua Prewett, les sourcils froncés. « Elle parle d'une attaque imminente. »

« Ce doit être une plaisanterie, je l'ai vu il y a une heure et elle allait très bien. » rétorqua le Gryffondor.

« C'est un ordre de la préfète-en-chef. Je vais ramener ceux que je trouve vers l'entrée du village. » balbutia la préfète de Serdaigle, manifestement angoissée. Elle se précipita sur des troisième année qui observaient le spectacle avec fascination et entreprit de les faire quitter la place. Prewett soupira et s'apprêta à suivre son homologue de Serdaigle.

« Prewett. » l'arrêta Sirius. « Ce n'est sûrement qu'une mauvaise blague. »

« S'il y a bien une personne à qui je fais confiance à Poudlard, c'est Lily Evans. Rattrape Mariano et remontez vers le château, Black, c'est un ordre. »

Elle se détourna tandis que le Gryffondor haussait les épaules. Il allongea le pas pour revenir à hauteur du joueur d'échec.

« Il faut que je parle à Abbington ! » s'enthousiasma le garçon qui s'était considérablement rapproché du kiosque.

Sirius sourit. Si l'enseignante souhaitait rester discrète, à l'écart du kiosque qui attirait toute l'attention, c'était raté.

« Je t'accomp… »

Le vacarme fut d'une violence inouïe.

Le bruit de l'explosion prit ses cinq sens en otage et le déséquilibra autant que le mouvement de foule. Quand il parvint à écarquiller les yeux, il prit conscience du pavé humide sous sa joue et ses mains. Avec difficulté, il chercha à se rasseoir, ignorant ses muscles endoloris et les bleus qui devaient couvrir son corps. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, à la recherche d'une blessure, mais n'en trouva aucune : seul le choc l'avait désorienté. Il rouvrit les yeux : ceux qui le pouvaient fuyaient en poussant des hurlements. D'autres étaient penchés sur des silhouettes allongées sur le pavé. La fumée envahissait la place, empêchant de prendre conscience de l'étendue des dégâts. Sirius reconnut l'odeur qui emplissait désormais ses poumons.

« Éruptif… » marmonna-t-il. « Ils ont fait exploser de la corne d'Éruptif… »

Il parvint à se mettre à genoux. A quelques dizaines de centimètres, une sorcière était étendue sur le ventre, la main tendue vers lui. Il voulut l'aider à se relever et la retourna face contre ciel. Les yeux de la femme étaient vides, blancs. Sirius recula avec horreur.

« Sirius ! » appela une voix pâteuse mais néanmoins familière.

« Gill ! »

Il se traîna à genoux vers le Gryffondor étendu sur le côté. Son crâne saignait abondamment.

« Mal… » gémit le garçon.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, espérant voir surgir Marlene McKinnon et sa panoplie de sorts de guérison, mais il ne distinguait que des silhouettes paniquées et fuyantes dans les ruines de l'attaque. Essayant de garder son calme, il se pencha sur le crâne de son camarade et inspecta la blessure. Une plaie béante relâchait une bonne quantité de liquide pourpre et épais : néanmoins, les os ne semblaient pas trop abîmés.

« Tu saignes mais c'est normal. Ça saigne toujours beaucoup à cet endroit. Quand on sera à l'abri, je te raconterai la fois où mon frère m'a fait tomber une massue de troll sur la tête. »

Gill renifla étrangement, comme s'il essayait de rire.

« Pas la peine de rire à mes blagues débiles, Gill, c'est pas le moment de me draguer. » fit Sirius en relevant doucement le buste du jeune homme.

« Aide-moi. » murmura simplement le blessé.

Sirius passa un bras sous les épaules de Gill et regarda autour d'eux. La brume se dissipait. Des lumières étaient allumées aux Trois Balais où convergeaient les rescapés.

« On va chez Rosmerta. Je suis sûr qu'une bièraubeurre t'aidera à reprendre tes esprits. »

Le silence du Gryffondor l'inquiéta. Il fallait le forcer à penser, à parler.

« Comment ça se passe, au club ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils trottinaient difficilement vers le pub.

« Mal. Les pièces… continuent… de faire la paix. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A la dernière Saint-Valentin, les Maraudeurs avaient enchanté les plateaux d'échecs du club de Mariano afin que les pièces blanches et noires convolent en justes noces chaque fois qu'elles s'affrontaient sur l'échiquier. Le sortilège s'était atténué au fil des semaines, mais de temps à autres, une tour et un cavalier disparaissaient en lune de miel, au grand dam des membres du club.

Ils atteignirent l'auberge où un mouvement de panique ralentissait les départs par poudre de Cheminette et empêchait les nouveaux arrivants de rentrer dans le pub. « Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! » grondait un sorcier posté près de la cheminée, qui se faisait bousculer dans l'indifférence générale.

« J'AI UN BLESSÉ ! » cria Sirius en essayant de forcer le passage. « LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTRER ! »

Mais la foule compacte tentait de pénétrer au même endroit, sourde aux détresses de chacun.

« Nom d'un dragon ! » pesta le Gryffondor en faisant tant bien que mal volte-face. « Attends, Gill, c'était quoi, déjà… »

Il sortit sa baguette et essaya de se rappeler de ses cours de métamorphose. Au bout de quelques essais infructueux, il parvint à faire émerger une sorte de brancard. Il allongea le blessé et cala sa nuque sur l'oreiller d'hôpital.

« Merci. » soupira ce dernier.

Le sifflement fendit l'air, cruel, implacable. Avec horreur, Sirius vit Gill bondir de plusieurs centimètres, les yeux écarquillés, comme possédé, avant de retomber violemment sur son lit de fortune. Sa poitrine venait d'être transpercée par une flèche dont l'empennage brûlait de flammes noires. Sirius n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans les livres de mythologie qu'il lisait enfant, et pendant un bref instant, refusa d'y croire. Avec stupeur, il releva la tête. Sur la colline de Pré-au-lard, un centaure à la peau de bronze le dardait de son arc de flammes sombres.

Un Sombrarcher.

La créature étira le bras et fit apparaître une nouvelle flèche empoisonnée, le prenant en joue.

Sirius ne craignait pourtant ni goule ni vampire.

A cet instant, il fut pétrifié de peur.

* * *

Elle savait que Black n'en ferait sûrement qu'à sa tête, mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire ?

« Élèves de Poudlard ! On retourne au château ! » cria-t-elle à la ronde en saisissant deux quatrième année par le col. Les élèves les plus dociles amorcèrent le mouvement, non sans râler et questionner la raison de ce départ prématuré.

« Je suis préfète et des points seront retirés si vous n'avancez pas ! » argumenta Emma. On commença à obtempérer, non sans ronchonner. Avec soulagement, elle s'aperçut que Paniandi et Ramsay parvenaient à rassembler les élèves avec plus d'efficacité qu'elle.

« Allez ! » encouragea-t-elle alors que leurs groupes quittaient la place pour remonter l'allée commerciale.

« Pourquoi on obéirait à une Serpentard ? » s'agaça un Poufsouffle dans la foule.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais le garçon avait déjà disparu.

Ils arrivaient à hauteur de la poste quand l'explosion se produisit, faisant trébucher certains. Emma se retourna et aperçut, horrifiée, le nuage jaune brûlé, presque noir, se propager depuis la place et se diriger dans leur direction. Sidérée, elle s'entendit hurler : « on remonte vers l'école ! »

Déjà, ceux en état de courir se précipitaient vers la sortie du village.

Où était Sirius Black ?

Où était Gill Mariano ?

Où était le professeur McGonagall ? Où était le professeur Mercador ?

Tous se tenaient sur la place quelques minutes auparavant.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant un cinquième année à l'écharpe rouge et or. Le genou du Gryffondor, à vif, céda sous le poids du garçon. « Oui… » grimaça-t-il. « ED ! » hurla une autre élève de Gryffondor qui prit son ami en charge.

Emma lutta contre la tentation de se retourner pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Mais son cœur se figea quand des cris de lutte lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

« ON COURT A L'ECOLE ! » cria-t-elle inutilement alors que tous ceux qui le pouvaient fuyaient maintenant à toutes jambes.

Derrière elle, une minuscule troisième année de Serpentard, essoufflée, se faisait distancer.

« _Allegro_ ! » lui lança-t-elle.

La fillette accéléra jusqu'à les dépasser à la manière d'un personnage de cartoon. Emma espérait juste avoir bien dosé le sortilège : trop puissant, il pouvait engendrer des difficultés respiratoires et cardiaques.

Enfin, elle aperçut le portail de l'école. Les élèves s'y précipitaient, en larmes, en criant, en soutenant leurs amis blessés. Elle s'arrêta net, observant la nuée de silhouettes juvéniles aux écharpes multicolores qui s'échappaient du village. Celle-ci se faisait plus mince au fur et à mesure : les élèves qui n'étaient pas en état de se lever étaient restés derrière. Une main sur son point de côté, elle attendit encore, tentant vaguement de compter les étudiants qui passaient le portail.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois : Noah Ramsay, le préfet de Poufsouffle, Michael Zabini et elle.

« Rusard arrive avec Flitwick ! Et d'autres profs ! Ils vont fermer le portail ! » déclara le Poufsouffle, les yeux rivés sur le château.

Emma s'élança en avant. Zabini l'attrapa par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui cria-t-il.

« Mon devoir de préfète. » parvint-elle à articuler en se dégageant.

Elle repartit vers le village. Cette fois, Zabini ne la rattrapa pas.

Elle devait avoir perdu l'esprit. Elle était terrifiée ! Elle avait dix-sept ans ! Elle n'était pas diplômée ! _Ils_ connaissaient des maléfices dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ! Peut-être la laisseraient-ils tranquille s'ils voyaient qu'elle était habillée aux couleurs de Serpentard ? « Espèce d'idiote ! Comme si ça les intéressait ! » la fustigea une petite voix dans sa tête. C'était simplement plus fort qu'elle : il restait des élèves, des professeurs sur place. Elle ne pouvait rester sans agir, bien à l'abri dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Elle avait descendu la route boueuse et parvenait à l'entrée du village. Une silhouette noire surgit d'une petite rue.

« _Stupéfix_! »

Le Mangemort se figea comme une statue et elle retint un cri de jubilation. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lancer ce sort en dehors du territoire sacré de Poudlard. Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée : un éclair brûlant la frôla, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Tu n'es pas des nôtres, petit serpent ? » la nargua le Mangemort.

Elle n'eut pas à se retenir de répliquer : la peur semblait avoir paralysé sa langue. Elle lança un sortilège d'entrave qu'il bloqua aussitôt.

« Mais peut-être es-tu une sang-de-bourbe ? Réponds-moi. _Impero !_ »

Elle esquiva de nouveau, il bloqua sa réplique tout aussi prestement.

« Sang-souillé ! » cracha-t-il. « _Endoloris_! »

« _SECTUMSEMPRA !_ » hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le maléfice le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le sang jaillit par-dessus le masque du sorcier, en postillons écarlates. L'attaquant s'effondra sur le sol.

« Par Merlin. » murmura-t-elle en reculant.

Son dos rencontra le mur et elle resta un instant dans cette position, la fondation de la maison soutenant son corps.

Le Mangemort était toujours effondré sur le sol. Elle parvint à se décoller du mur et s'approcha de lui. Avec prudence, elle le poussa du bout du pied. Il était mort. Elle avait tué un homme.

Elle tituba dans la rue et chercha à calmer sa respiration. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ceux qui étaient restés derrière. C'était pour ça qu'elle était redescendue. Elle _devait_ se concentrer.

Des bruits de lutte résonnèrent soudainement et elle se cacha derrière le perron d'une vieille maison de pierre. « _Visionnare_. » susurra-t-elle.

Comme si ses yeux sortaient de son corps, son champ de vision la quitta et s'aventura en avant.

Le professeur Mercador faisait face à un attaquant vêtu de noir, masqué comme le Mangemort que Emma avait rencontré un instant auparavant.

« _Demasquo_. » lança l'enseignante.

Le masque s'évanouit dans l'air, révélant un visage impassible. Les cheveux gris du sorcier étaient ramenés en arrière, dégageant un large front et des yeux noirs aux étranges lueurs écarlates qui firent frissonner Emma. Était-ce ce Voldemort dont on entendait tant parler ?

« Vous m'avez retrouvée. » déclara simplement Mercador.

« Ne vous attribuez pas tout le mérite, l'Angleterre m'avait manquée. »

Il fit un pas et elle l'imita : ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

« Quand je vous ai recueillie, j'ignorais que j'avais affaire à une voleuse. Où est le médaillon, Adriana ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Allons. » rétorqua-t-il avec paternalisme. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard. « Je dois reconnaître que vous maîtrisez parfaitement l'occlumancie. » reprit-il. « Que de talents gâchés… mais je ne suis pas rancunier. Tenez, j'accepte de vous redonner une chance si vous me dites où est le médaillon. »

« Non merci. » déclina-t-elle froidement.

« Je vous trouve bien sûre de vous. Quel âge avez-vous ? Vingt ans ? Je connais des sortilèges dont vous n'avez pas idée. Soyez raisonnable. »

« Vous avez un sacré culot de revenir en Angleterre. » lança-t-elle. « De nos jours, la création d'horcruxes est punie d'une peine de perpétuité à Azkaban. Si on vous attrape… »

« Admettons que j'ai créé un horcruxe. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Si c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous débarrasser de moi. Où est le médaillon, Adriana ? »

Il brandit sa baguette mais Mercador se protégea aussitôt du maléfice. Tout sembla alors aller très vite : les éclairs de lumière fusèrent en tous sens, les deux assaillants s'évaporèrent pour ré-apparaître aussitôt. C'était la première fois que la Serpentard assistait à une telle démonstration de forces.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La baguette de Mercador fut projetée plus loin dans la rue. Emma pensa qu'elle l'attirerait à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction informulé, mais l'enseignante se contenta d'un ample mouvement de bras. A la stupéfaction de la Serpentard, les pavés de la rue se détachèrent et fondirent sur le sorcier qui les esquiva au dernier moment.

« Tout ceci est d'une puérilité ! » s'exaspéra-t-il en ré-apparaissant derrière la jeune femme.

Celle-ci frappa du pied sur le sol et une gigantesque vague d'eau s'abattit sur le sorcier.

« _Avada kedavra_! »

La vision d'Emma lui revint en pleine figure : c'était elle qu'on cherchait à éliminer ! Elle parvint à éviter le sort en se décalant in extremis. « _Stupéfix_! » Le Mangemort se figea et tomba à terre. Au moins, l'attaque lui avait redonné l'usage de ses jambes. Lentement, elle aligna un pied devant l'autre, se rapprochant des deux duellistes.

Mercador manquait d'air, s'étouffant peu à peu. Le sorcier, trempé de la tête aux pieds, un hématome naissant sur son front, la tenait par des cordes invisibles et la jeune femme luttait, à la recherche d'oxygène.

Emma regarda autour d'elle.

« _Wingardum leviosa._ » souffla-t-elle.

Lentement, un amas de pavés se souleva silencieusement et se dirigea dos au sorcier. Au moment propice, Emma relâcha la pression et les pierres s'écroulèrent sur le crâne du vieil homme. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol et Mercador inspira une large goulée d'air.

« Professeur ! » s'écria la Serpentard en s'élançant vers elle.

« Pr… Prewett ! » s'étrangla la combattante en se massant le cou.

« _Accio_ baguette ! » La jeune fille lui tendit l'objet récupéré ainsi qu'une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. L'enseignante l'accepta de bon cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son assaillant allongé sur le sol, dans une raideur grotesque.

« Vous… Il… Il est mort ? » demanda Emma.

Mercador se pencha sur le sorcier.

« Malheureusement, non. »

D'un geste, elle lui lia pieds et main et créa une bulle de protection autour du corps. Puis, elle se retourna vers son élève.

« Prewett ! » ordonna-t-elle avec une autorité plus familière. « Je vous ai vue partir avec les autres. Retournez immédiatement au château ! »

« Je suis majeure. Je peux… rester. »

L'image du sang jaillissant violemment du masque s'imposa à elle, mais elle la refoula aussitôt.

« Je peux vous aider. » insista-t-elle plus fermement.

« MEURS ! »

Elles se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Un Mangemort poursuivait une jeune fille à l'écharpe rouge et or. Alice Darlay, couverte de sang, se démenait comme une lionne. Manifestement, elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre, ce qui avait décuplé la rancune vengeresse de son adversaire. Elle évita le sortilège de mort et lança un sortilège de stupéfixion si puissant qu'elle manqua de tomber en arrière. Hélas, l'assaillant parvint à le bloquer in extremis et la violence de l'onde les désarçonna tous les deux.

« _STUPEFIX_! »

Emma pensait qu'elles venaient de le lancer à deux, mais c'est cinq éclairs blancs qui frappèrent le sorcier. Celui-ci s'effondra, mort sur le coup : l'organisme n'était pas de taille à recevoir tant de sorts d'un coup.

« ALICE ! » appela une voix familière.

« FRANK ! »

Trois Aurors apparurent dans la rue et Emma ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée : on venait à leurs secours.

« Par ici ! » appela celui qui devait être leur chef.

Le visage barré de cicatrices, la tignasse folle : elle connaissait son nom. Depuis quelques années, Maugrey Fol-Oeil devenait aussi célèbre, sinon plus, que les Premiers Ministres pour qui il travaillait. Ils le suivirent dans une maison vraisemblablement désertée.

« _Lumos_. » lança le troisième Auror aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien.

« Tu es blessée ? » demanda Frank Londubat, d'une voix anxieuse, à sa petite amie.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon sang. Oh, Frank… »

La Gryffondor se pressa dans les bras du jeune Auror.

« Hé, Londubat ! Est-ce que le terme 'mission officielle' te dit quelque chose ? » le rabroua Maugrey.

Le jeune Auror ne sembla pas se formaliser et embrassa sa petite amie sur le front. Le troisième Auror adressa un clin d'œil à Emma qui sourcilla : elle avait le sentiment de connaître cet homme, mais était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Maugrey sembla sur le point de prendre la parole mais fut devancé par Mercador.

« Nous avons un groupe de Mangemorts au centre du village, un autre s'est dispersé en arpentant les rues parallèles. Les Sombrarchers semblent avoir reculé mais jusqu'à quand ? D'après mes informations, un autre groupe a enlevé une nos élèves, Marlene McKinnon, mais j'ignore s'ils ont retrouvé les autres Mangemorts où si ils ont directement quitté le village. »

Maugrey jaugea la jeune femme avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler un litre de jus de citron pur.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Adriana Mercador. Albus Dumbledore m'aura certainement mentionnée dans vos conversations. » répondit-elle poliment.

« Ah oui. » Un sourire déforma son visage barré de cicatrices. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. PREWETT ! » aboya-t-il.

Emma sursauta mais c'est le troisième Auror qui fit un pas en avant, prêt à recevoir les ordres.

« Tu couvres le village sous couvert d'invisibilité. Tu notes combien ils sont. On voit après. »

L'homme acquiesça et sortit une cape taillé dans une étoffe fine, soigneusement pliée dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et revêtit le manteau qui le rendit totalement invisible.

« Prewett ? » répéta Emma en regardant Frank Londubat.

« Fabian Prewett. » sourit l'ancien préfet avec compassion.

L'homme qui venait de les quitter pour une mission périlleuse était son oncle. Submergée par une émotion qui pouvait aussi être liée à la décharge continue d'adrénaline, à la fatigue et au Mangemort qu'elle avait attaquée, elle décida de faire face au mur le temps de reprendre contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Il faut absolument retrouver la petite McKinnon. » dit Maugrey. « Mercador, couvrez la partie Est. Je prendrai l'Ouest. Vous trois, restez ici. »

« Monsieur ! » protesta Londubat.

« Ce sont mes amis. » commença Alice. « Des gens que je connais, avec qui je vais en cours, des amis que je vois tous les jours… »

Maugrey l'ignora purement et simplement.

« Trois mois d'entraînement, Londubat. C'est trop peu. Protège les gamines. »

« Monsieur, si vous me permettez de… »

« Je ne te permets pas. Besoin je te rappelle le serment que tu as prêté ? »

Londubat se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer à son supérieur.

« Barricadez la porte. » conseilla Mercador.

Elle suivit Fol-Oeil qui s'aventurait déjà dans la rue.

Le silence se fit dans l'entrée où se tenaient les trois jeunes gens, pantois, désœuvrés. Darlay poussa une exclamation frustrée.

« Il est fou. On est déjà en sous-effectif. » déplora Londubat.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » lui demanda Alice.

« _Non_. »

« Toi, tu risques ta place, moi, en revanche… »

« Absolument rien, à part la vie ! » ironisa le garçon. « C'est mon métier, mais toi, tu ferais mieux de rester en vie jusqu'à être recrutée… »

« Si je le peux encore. Au rythme où ça va, en septembre, ce sera un mage noir qui siégera au Ministère. »

Elle se rapprocha de son petit ami et Emma détourna les yeux.

« On y va _ensemble_. On les affronte _ensemble_. On ne peut pas rester ici, les bras croisés, à attendre que ça passe… et tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Les deux échangèrent un regard qui se passait de mots, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de la Gryffondor et leur étreinte se resserra pour un bref instant. Par-dessus l'épaule de Frank, Alice s'adressa à la Serpentard.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » finit-elle par lui demander.

Emma ne répondit pas et se dirigea directement vers la porte.

« Une Serpentard téméraire ! On aura tout vu ! » s'amusa Frank en lui tapant chaleureusement dans le dos.

* * *

L'obscurité était totale, pesante. L'air, faible en oxygène, sentait tant le goudron qu'il pesait sur sa poitrine, et elle se retint à grand peine de vomir. Elle ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds.

« _Lumos. »_ Le noir résista, opaque. « James ! » appela-t-elle. La panique montait, paralysait ses poumons.

« Je suis là ! » se manifesta le garçon en lui saisissant le poignet avec tant de force qu'elle faillit en lâcher sa baguette.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Je crois que c'est un sort de néant. Il faut trouver l'issue. »

Sa voix lui parvenait de très loin mais elle percevait son propre affolement.

« Je ne sens rien. Je ne vois rien. Et toi ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander, inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et seule la sensation de ses doigts contre sa peau lui permettait de ne pas hurler à l'aide.

« Il faut trouver la sortie. » répéta-t-il.

« D'accord. » approuva-t-elle, essayant de faire appel à sa raison et à sa logique. « Comment ? Il n'y a pas de lumière, de moins en moins de son… et cette odeur qui nous empêche de respirer. »

« Chut. » lui intima-t-il.

Elle se tut, attendant qu'il lui annonce une solution qui les sauverait tous les deux.

« Je vais devoir lâcher ta main. »

« James. » supplia-t-elle.

« Fais-moi confiance. On va sortir d'ici. »

Il mit fin au contact physique qui les unissait et la laissa seule, dans le vide qui les engloutissait peu à peu. Elle garda la main tendue, en suspens dans le vortex au sein duquel ils étaient pris au piège. Soudainement, une texture douce et soyeuse se pressa contre sa paume. Elle s'y accrocha, laissant ses doigts s'aventurer plus loin, vagabondant sur une peau au pelage épais, chaude et palpitante. Un museau se glissa sous son bras, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Était-ce un cheval ? Un daim ?

« Tu veux que je monte ? » murmura-t-elle.

L'animal fit glisser sa tête contre son bras en signe d'approbation. Elle se pressa contre le flanc de l'animal, et à tâtons, parvint à passer une jambe par-dessus son dos. La bête se redressa et Lily se pencha, pressant sa tête contre le cou saillant de la créature. Celle-ci se mit en chemin, lentement d'abord, puis galopante. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait, et Lily la sentait humer l'air, à la recherche d'une sortie.

Puis, enfin, un point blanc minuscule apparut à l'horizon. L'animal accéléra, et le point sembla s'élargir, se rapprochant d'eux à grande vitesse. En un bond prodigieux, il emprunta la sortie et atterrit sur le pavé de Pré-au-lard. La loi de la gravité se rappela à eux et Lily glissa brutalement, tombant sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Elle releva la tête pour admirer son sauveur.

C'était un cerf. Majestueux, magnifique. Son corps offrait les mêmes nuances de couleur que la biche qui venait la secourir pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ses yeux luisaient de la même teinte mordorée.

Le contour de l'animal parut moins défini, et elle crut que l'apparition miraculeuse s'apprêtait à s'évanouir dans les airs comme la fin d'un enchantement. Les bois raccourcirent, les sabots fondirent, le pelage rentra dans l'épiderme… et James Potter réapparut au même endroit, essoufflé, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il s'approcha de Lily et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se remettre debout.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne fais pas apparaître de patronus en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Elle resta coite, la bouche bêtement ouverte.

« Je… je… »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pettigrow est un rat. Tu es un cerf. Et Black, c'est quoi, un ours ? » balbutia-t-elle finalement.

« Tu n'es pas si loin du compte. » sourit-il. « Tu veux toujours retrouver McKinnon ? »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un maléfice les frappa tous les deux. Malgré elle, Lily sentit ses propres bras ramenés dans son dos, une épaisse corde nouant un lien solide pour l'empêcher de bouger. James et elle tombèrent à genoux, sommés par une force invisible et irrésistible.

« Ça, c'est pour tout à l'heure. »

Un Mangemort blessé au flanc, celui-là même qui les avait envoyé un peu plus tôt dans le néant, dressa sa baguette sur James. Il traça une croix dans son dos et le garçon se plia en deux, incapable de réprimer un cri de douleur.

« Allez, debout. »

Avec surprise, Lily parvint à se remettre sur pieds par elle-même, son corps obéissant malgré lui aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. James l'imita avec plus de difficulté, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Sa robe avait été déchirée par le maléfice, traçant une blessure d'un rouge presque bleu sur sa peau à vif.

« Nouvelles instructions. On avance gentiment. »

La baguette dans la poche et les mains dans le dos, ils suivirent le sorcier qui les ramenait apparemment sur la place principale. En s'approchant des décombres, Lily ne reconnut rien. Le village de Pré-au-lard, paisible, pittoresque, tranquille, et son kiosque si apprécié des élèves de Poudlard, celui où ils avaient échangé tant de confidences, échangé des friandises, où des couples s'étaient formés, des amitiés s'étaient scellées… le village était méconnaissable. L'explosion de la Corne d'abondance avait éventré le bâtiment, et les débris côtoyaient des silhouettes immobiles et désarticulées qu'on n'avait pu ramener à l'abri.

Une quinzaine de Mangemorts se tenaient là, rassemblés autour d'une silhouette légèrement plus haute que les autres. Lily se surprit à invoquer mentalement une sorte de prière, elle aurait aimé dire à ses parents et Pétunia qu'elle les aimait, que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance… Les cauchemars avaient été si prenants cet été, et l'un d'eux se réalisait, son appréhension prenait forme, tandis qu'on l'amenait droit dans la gueule du loup. Elle se focalisa sur les moments les plus heureux qu'elle avait vécus, la pluie d'étoiles filantes, les Noël passés en famille, les fous rires avec Marlene, son premier baiser, la première fois qu'elle avait lancé un sort avec sa baguette. Mais les échos des bons souvenirs s'évaporèrent tandis que les Mangemorts s'écartaient pour laisser apparaître leur chef.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il était, mais Voldemort n'était plus humain, elle en serait désormais convaincue.

« Vous souhaitiez vérifier l'identité de ce que nous attrapions, Seigneur. » annonça le Mangemort qui les avait faits prisonniers. Une fois de plus, il les força à s'agenouiller d'un coup de baguette.

Lord Voldemort glissa davantage qu'il ne marcha vers eux.

« En effet. Ceux qui devaient attraper nos proies ne sont pas encore revenus. Autant assurer nos arrières. »

Sa bouche aux lèvres inexistantes s'étira en un sourire monstrueux qui découvrit des gencives rougeoyantes, des dents acérées.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » s'interrogea-t-il tranquillement en posant un long doigt blanc sur le front de James.

Ce dernier, qui regardait le mage noir par en-dessous avec défi, n'eut même pas besoin de mentir.

« Tiens, un Potter. Une vieille famille, une lignée pure. Beaucoup de rouge et or, c'est dommage. Mais tes talents pourraient m'être utiles. J'ai besoin de partisans puissants, capables de combattre en mon nom. »

Il retira son doigt, plongé dans ses réflexions. James, libéré de l'emprise par legilimancie et apparemment épuisé, baissa la tête en grognant de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Potter ? Intéressé ? Tu pourrais finir tes études avec nous. Je t'enseignerai une magie plus glorieuse que celle qu'on rabâche à Poudlard. »

« Très franchement… si c'est comme ça que vous occupez vos samedis après-midi, non merci. » déclina James en relevant la tête, fixant ses yeux dans les pupilles écarlates du mage noir.

« Tu es certain ? Tu ne souhaites pas que le monde se souvienne des Potter pour un fait d'arme plus illustre que l'invention du soin capillaire Lissenplis ? » se moqua Voldemort en appuyant sur ses mots avec une emphase toute sarcastique.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

« Si vous aviez utilisé les produits de mon père, vous auriez peut-être encore des cheveux… »

« Non, vraiment, beaucoup trop impertinent pour rejoindre nos rangs. » rétorqua Voldemort en s'approchant de Lily qui essaya de ne pas tressaillir quand le mage noir déposa un doigt glacé sur son front. La sensation était atroce : impuissante, elle sentit le sorcier s'inviter dans ses pensées, fouler son esprit avec désinvolture.

« Qu'avons-nous là… ? Oh, une sang-de-bourbe. »

Les Mangemorts exprimèrent leur dégoût à haute voix. « Sang-de-crasse ! » cria l'une d'elle en crachant dans la direction de Lily. Voldemort recula et la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le mage noir la dévisagea avec nonchalance.

« Tu connais quelques tours, mais je ne pense pas que mes fidèles seraient prêts à t'accueillir parmi eux. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? »

« Maître ! » appela un Mangemort en pointant le bras la direction opposée.

Trois mages noirs apparurent, qui obligeaient chacun un élève de Poudlard à avancer, les mains liées par le même maléfice que James et Lily. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Margaret Chourave. La préfète fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir les corps inanimés qui jonchaient son chemin. A ses côtés, Marlene McKinnon et Remus Lupin avançaient avec une certaine récalcitrance. Leurs visages étaient maculés de poussière. Du sang coulait de l'oreille de Marlene et Remus arborait un impressionnant hématome qui lui recouvrait toute la joue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda froidement Voldemort.

« Pardon, maître. » s'empressa de s'excuser l'un des Mangemorts. Les deux autres s'inclinèrent avec révérence. « Celui-ci… » Il poussa Remus en avant. « … Nous a pris par surprise. Un professeur de Poudlard s'en est également mêlé. Nous avons été… retardés. »

« Par des adolescents et un enseignant de bas étage ? »

« Pardon, maître, pardon… » s'excusa de nouveau le Mangemort, la panique prenant possession de sa voix.

« A-t-il une quelconque valeur ? » demanda Voldemort en s'approchant de Remus. Sans attendre de réponse, il inspecta de nouveau l'esprit de sa victime par legilimancie. « Intéressant. On pourrait te renvoyer à Greyback. Et les deux autres ? »

« La fille McKinnon et la fille Chourave, comme prévu, Seigneur. »

Voldemort se tourna de nouveau vers James et Lily, mais son intérêt avait manifestement décru.

« Très bien. Nous allons punir Potter pour son insolence puis nous nous débarrasserons de vous. _Lève-toi_. »

Facilement, comme libérée de la peur, de son corps courbaturé, de son cœur qui battait à lui faire mal, Lily se leva.

 _Prends ta baguette_. Elle dégagea ses mains de la corde invisible et saisit sa baguette dans sa poche. _Maintenant, vas-y._ Endoloris. Elle brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon toujours à genoux. _C'est facile. Je te guiderai._ Endoloris. _Tu en as la puissance. Fais-le et tout s'arrête_. Ça paraissait si simple : elle le lançait, et tout irait bien. Mais elle n'avait jamais lancé de sortilège de douleur, ni aucun autre sortilège impardonnable. Impardonnable. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle on les appelait ainsi…

 _Allez. Dis-le._ Endoloris…

Pourquoi fallait-il lancer ce sortilège ?

Elle n'avait, au fond, pas très envie de lancer ce sortilège.

Elle n'allait _pas_ lancer ce sortilège.

 _Arrête de résister. C'est inutile. Vas-y, ma volonté est tienne, utilise-la…_

Au prix d'un effort monstrueux, comme si elle venait de hisser un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd pour elle, elle baissa sa baguette et secoua vivement la tête. La force invisible recula telle la marée, de plus en plus lointaine. Gérable. Contrôlable.

« Si vous tenez tant à le torturer, faites-le vous-même. »

Un silence funèbre s'abattit sur les Mangemorts. Voldemort la fixa, ses yeux rouges se rétrécissant comme des fentes, un pli cruel apparaissant près de l'étrange cavité qui lui servait de bouche.

« A ta guise ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur James.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » s'écrièrent alors trois silhouettes surgissant de nulle part.

Trois éclairs rouges s'échappèrent des baguettes de Frank Londubat, Alice Darlay et Emma Prewett, fraîchement défaits de leur sortilège de désillusion. Leurs efforts conjurés frappèrent la main du mage noir. La baguette d'if s'éleva de vingt centimètres dans les airs, et fut aisément rattrapée par son propriétaire. Voldemort éclata d'un rire aigre tandis que les trois nouveaux arrivants frappaient les Mangemorts de sortilèges d'entrave ou de stupéfixion. Le garde de Lily se lança dans un combat avec Frank Londubat. « _Finite incantatem_ ! » cria la jeune fille en visant les mains de James qui furent enfin libérées. Elle répéta le même sortilège en direction de Marlene : par un miracle, le jet traversa la place et dévia tous les obstacles pour frapper l'adolescente en pleine poitrine. De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, Marlene libéra Remus et Margaret qui coururent au secours d'Emma Prewett, assaillie par deux encagoulés.

Déjà, les Mangemorts, bien supérieurs en nombre, prenaient l'avantage. Bientôt, ils seraient tous morts. C'est alors qu'un éclair doré frappa la place, engendrant quelques secondes de stupeur collective. Avec un soulagement indescriptible, l'éclat aveuglant se dissipa pour laisser apparaître Albus Dumbledore.

« Ça suffit. » annonça le vénérable sorcier d'une voix grondante, magicalement amplifiée, qui fit trembler le sol.

« Dumbledore ! Enfin ! » lui sourit Voldemort.

Le directeur de Poudlard leva sa baguette et la luminosité sembla augmenter de plus belle, aveuglant tout le monde et interrompant les combats. La lumière s'accrut, encore, et encore…

Tout fut englouti dans un éclair blanc.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite est en cours d'écriture et devrait arriver plus rapidement. Vous aurez des nouvelles de Darren dans le prochain chapitre (j'entends quelques uns de ses fans demander de ses nouvelles avec angoisse...)  
**

 **Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fins d'année, profitez des gens que vous aimez (et si vous détestez les réveillons, je vous souhaite de trouver une parade pour les passer tranquillement, sous votre couette, en compagnie de Netflix!) Si vous êtes fans de l'esprit de Noël, n'hésitez pas à lire le one-shot que j'ai publié cet été (car on n'est pas à une contradiction prêt) et qui se passe un 24 décembre ! Il s'appelle "Christmas Special", vous pouvez le trouver dans ma bio si l'envie vous prend de passer le réveillon avec les Maraudeurs.  
**

 **Merci encore de lire cette fanfic, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et donner vos impressions, je réponds toujours individuellement ;) Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt !**


	10. La guerre est déclarée

**R/R spéciale :** Chère **Vlad** , je me suis retrouvée toute embêtée pour te répondre longuement car point de mail, point de profil d'utilisateur, mais _merci_ infiniment pour ton adorable retour ! Les félicitations ont été transmises, merci pour la dessinatrice ! Tu sais que je frémis à chaque fois qu'Hagrid appelle Rusard « stupide cracmol » ou autre gentillesses ? Rusard est affreux parce qu'il est Rusard, mais il n'y peut strictement rien si il est né sans magie… En tout cas merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Merci à **NinonDG** et **Win H Lockwood III** pour vos reviews, Édouard (à qui je pense tout particulièrement en cette sombre période) pour ses retours enthousiastes, et bien sûr ma géniale sœur qui pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre depuis les geysers de la Nouvelle-Zélande (c'est son côté Professeur Mercador…)

* * *

 **Rappels** **des éléments** **nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre** **:**

Pré-au-lard a été attaqué par les Mangemorts pendant une manifestation de l'Union des Sorciers et des Sans-Pouvoirs. Dans la précipitation, James et Peter ont révélé leurs formes animagi à Lily. Par ailleurs, James et Lily ont été confrontés pour la première fois à Voldemort, mais, chacun dans leur genre, ils sont parvenus à lui tenir tête. Emma Prewett a surpris Abraxas Malefoy en train de se battre avec le professeur Mercador. Sur une note moins politique, Remus Lupin se meurt d'amour pour Marlene McKinnon depuis presque deux ans...

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner own the stuff. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 **Abraxas Malefoy :** ancêtre de nos Malfoy préférés qui a quitté l'Angleterre après avoir créé un Horcruxe à la fin du 17ème siècle.  
 **Adriana Mercador :** enseignante de DCFM, Compagnonne de la magie, a échappé à Abraxas Malefoy après un incident en Islande.  
 **Susan Abbington :** enseignante d'Etudes des Moldus, amie d'enfance de Darren.  
 **Darren Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily.  
 **Catherine McKinnon :** Première Ministre par interim depuis l'assassinat de Paige Parkinson, mère de Marlene, épouse d'Edward McKinnon qui travaille au service de régulation des créatures magiques.  
 **Penny et Joshua Pierceman :** gérants pro-moldus, pro-cracmols de la Théière frappée attaquée durant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Les Pierceman avaient accueilli Darren après sa fugue.

 **Emma Prewett :** préfète des Serpentard, fille d'une moldue et du cracmol Gaspard Prewett.  
 **Alice Darlay :** Gryffondor de septième année, petite amie de Frank Londubat.  
 **Gill Mariano :** né-moldu, Gryffondor, président du club d'échecs sorciers de Poudlard. Est décédé dans les bras de Sirius pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.  
 **Jules Tiffany :** séduisante septième année de Poufsouffle qui tourne autour de James.  
 **Marlene McKinnon :** meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor.  
 **Erin Shacklebolt :** batteuse de Gryffondor, 6ème année, « friends with benefits » de Sirius.  
 **Morag Mulciber :** pénible Serpentard de septième année.  
 **Antigone Greengrass :** capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard, nemesis d'Aileas Barrow.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** **La guerre est déclarée**

Le mage frappa trois coups et poussa doucement la porte.

La Ministre et deux sorciers habillés de l'uniforme du Département des Mystères se tournèrent vers lui, étrangement silencieux.

« Excusez-moi. Comme vous m'avez appelé en urgence, madame la Ministre… mais je peux attendre dehors. »

« Non, pas du tout. Entrez, je vous prie. Nous avions fini. »

Les langues-de-plomb acquiescèrent silencieusement et quittèrent la pièce, non sans saluer le nouvel arrivant d'un signe de tête respectueux. Catherine McKinnon s'approcha de lui. La sorcière paraissait anormalement vieillie, lasse. Elle se posta ses épaules en arrière, comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir un coup.

« Allez-y, Albus. Comment se présente la situation ? Et ne me ménagez pas. »

« Marlene va bien. » lui assura-t-il doucement.

Catherine McKinnon se figea, ses phalanges tremblaient sur sa baguette. Elle passa sa main sur son front et s'autorisa finalement un soupir.

« Par Merlin, merci… » souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Elle a quelques bleus et une petite plaie au crâne, mais c'est tout. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance… » annonça-t-il, un imperceptible vacillement vocal trahissant son émotion.

« Fol-Oeil m'a annoncé une trentaine de victimes. Sainte-Mangouste accueille déjà vingt-sept blessés graves et le chiffre ne cesse d'augmenter… qu'en est-il des autres élèves ? »

« Nous avons pu procéder à l'appel en bonne intelligence avec les autorités sur place. J'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer… » Sa voix se brisa mais il parvint à reprendre. « … que quatre élèves sont décédés. »

La sorcière accusa le coup et essuya une larme de l'index.

« Il s'agissait de deux nés-moldus, Gill Mariano et Jane Creevey, respectivement un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle. Les deux autres étaient Lucy Jorkins et Benedict Cattermole, tous deux à Serdaigle. Les directeurs de maison sont en train de l'annoncer à leurs parents. »

« Je connais le père de Cattermole, il travaille à la Régulation des transports magiques. » murmura McKinnon.

« Quant à ceux qu'ils ont tenté d'enlever… votre fille Marlene et Margaret Chourave étaient ciblées mais nous avons pu les ramener au château. En revanche, Sam Willis manque toujours à l'appel. Nous avons d'abord cru qu'il se trouvait coincé quelque part dans les décombres mais… »

Il secoua la tête. Le garçon était perdu, et tous ceux qui le cherchaient, impuissants.

« Il s'agissait du fils de Hugh Willis, le propriétaire de la Gazette, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit la Ministre.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Que faudrait-il faire pour protéger nos enfants, Albus ? » se lamenta McKinnon. « Les envoyer au loin ? Edward m'a répété tout l'été qu'il valait mieux envoyer Marlene terminer sa scolarité à Ilvermorny… je désapprouvais, d'autant qu'elle souhaitait passer son diplôme à Poudlard. »

« Vous savez comme moi que le MACUSA réagit tardivement à ce qui déroule dans nos contrées européennes. C'était déjà le cas, la dernière fois. Je crains qu'ils ne soient complètement dépassés dans les semaines à venir. »

« Vous pensez que ça recommence ? » s'alarma-t-elle. « Que ce… Voldemort est le prochain Grindelwald ? »

« Loin de moi la volonté de me montrer alarmiste… » avança-t-il le plus prudemment possible. « … mais vu ce qui m'a été donné l'opportunité de voir cet après-midi… je crois que Voldemort pourrait s'avérer, dans une certaine mesure… autrement plus retors. »

Catherine McKinnon ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi, Albus, mais… _Plus retors_ que Grindelwald ? »

« J'ai affronté Voldemort aujourd'hui, et je peux vous assurer qu'il a utilisé une magie obscure pour augmenter ses capacités magiques. Je croyais que les yeux rouges et la tête de reptile n'étaient que des rumeurs mais il m'a fallu reconnaître leur véracité aujourd'hui. »

« Une fois de plus, notre communauté vous doit beaucoup. Comment était-il, magiquement ? »

Dumbledore hésita.

« Agressif. Puisant volontiers dans les rituels interdits. Belliqueux. »

Il se tut.

« Dites-le donc… » ironisa-t-elle. « … Aussi puissant que vous ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je dirais équivalent ? » répondit calmement Dumbledore à la Ministre qui posa sa main sur sa bouche horrifiée. « Mais vous savez comme moi que ça ne veut rien dire. S'il a eu recours à de la magie très noire, il a une dette à payer. En fait, plus sa magie sera puissante, plus sa vulnérabilité sera grande… C'est pour ça que je ne fais pas grand cas de ce type de pratiques. Mais si nous désirons connaître son point faible, il me semblerait d'autant plus utile de comprendre d' _où_ il vient. Où a-t-il appris tout cela ? Vient-il d'une famille de sorciers ou de moldus ? Où a-t-il étudié ? Est-ce que sa famille, ses anciens amis font partie de notre communauté ?»

« Ça fait des mois que tout le département des mystères travaille de concert avec Fol-Oeil pour obtenir des informations, mais nous piétinons ! » pesta la Ministre. « Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il a passé un certain temps à l'est de l'Europe. C'est tout ce que nous avons réussi à retracer… C'est comme s'il avait effacé toute trace le concernant. » Elle se mit à tourner autour de son bureau. « Par Merlin, de la poudre d'Éruptif… Je me suis toujours positionnée contre le commerce de ce genre de produits. Une telle inflammabilité ne peut causer que des ennuis. »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître un sorcier sobrement vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape bleu foncé.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Catherine. » salua-t-il plutôt froidement. « Fol-Oeil vient de m'annoncer les noms des Mangemorts que nos Aurors ont attrapés. Maxime Collen, Darius Straczynski et Egid Ameen en faisaient partie. Les autres sont encore en cours d'identification.»

« Très bien, Bartemius. Quand aura lieu l'interrogatoire ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas compris, Catherine. Ils sont tous décédés. Il n'y aura ni interrogatoire, ni procès. »

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

« Maxime Collen et Egid Ameen étudiaient à Serpentard il y a une trentaine d'année. » murmura Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que ce sont nos forces qui les ont abattus ? » s'enquit la Ministre.

« Collen est tombé après avoir reçu cinq sortilèges de stupéfixion à la fois. Ameen a été retrouvé, le buste complètement tailladé : il a vraisemblablement reçu un maléfice non homologué par le Ministère. Aucun Auror ne se serait laissé aller à un tel acte. Quant à Straczynski, il s'est bêtement ouvert le crâne après avoir subi un puissant sortilège de désarmement. » Il se tourna ensuite vers le directeur de Poudlard.« Vous avez vu ce… mage noir, Dumbledore. Que veut-il ? Que pouvons-nous lui offrir ? » interrogea brutalement Croupton.

Mais le vieux mage haussa les épaules.

« Il utilise la doctrine du sang-pur pour motiver des adeptes, mais je doute qu'il s'agisse de son objectif véritable. Comme d'autres avant lui, il cherche à asseoir la suprématie des sorciers, des « _vrais sorcier_ s », en révélant au monde notre existence. Il n'a rien à faire du Secret International.»

« Alors, c'est la guerre. » conclut la Ministre d'une voix blanche.

Ce fut d'une incroyable brièveté, mais le furtif coup d'œil que lança Croupton à la sorcière ne put échapper au directeur de Poudlard.

« Hélas, il semblerait bien que la guerre soit en effet déclarée. Je suis heureux de constater que vous semblez prête à lui tenir tête. » fit remarquer Croupton avec condescendance.

« Vous en doutiez ? » claqua-t-elle aussitôt, revenue à la réalité des luttes de pouvoir intestines qui rongeaient le Ministère.

« Sauf votre respect, cela fait quatre mois que le service de la Justice magique s'emploie à démasquer les potentiels dissidents, sans aucun soutien de votre part… »

« Vous avez poursuivi des pro-moldus, Bartemius, et vous avez profité qu'on vous lâchait la bride pour enquêter sur tous ceux qui vous semblaient avoir des mœurs ou des opinions plus marginales que les vôtres. Nous ne partons pas en guerre contre eux, mais contre les mages noirs : c'est après eux qu'il vous faudra chercher maintenant ! »

Elle tourna les talons et revint à son bureau.

« Nous allons augmenter nos effectifs d'Aurors dans les prochains mois. Nos services pourraient intervenir à Poudlard pour présenter la filière à vos dernière année. Si vous nous donnez votre accord, bien sûr, Albus. »

« Si vous me permettez… je crois que le Ministère devrait s'engager encore davantage à Poudlard. » intervint Croupton.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda la Ministre en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, Croupton chercha à rencontrer le regard de McKinnon, comme à la recherche d'un soutien.

« Vous l'avez souligné vous-même, Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts que nous avons identifiés étaient tous passés par Poudlard. Votre école est un véritable vivier d'adeptes pour ce Seigneur des Ténèbres auto-proclamé… »

« C'est également un vivier d'Aurors et d'honnêtes fonctionnaires du Ministère, dans lequel vous puisez à votre guise depuis des années. » répondit tranquillement le directeur.

« Certes… mais si nous voulons prévenir d'autres attentats, nous pourrions, par exemple, mener quelques entretiens. Enquêter sur place parmi vos éléments les plus… susceptibles de répondre présents à l'appel des mages noirs. Quelques gouttes de veritaserum pourraient… »

« Combattre la terreur par la terreur ? » trancha la Ministre. « C'est hors de question, Croupton. Poudlard est une école, pas une prison ni un camp d'entraînement du Ministère. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. » sourit légèrement Dumbledore. « Mais en parlant de prison, puis-je évoquer le pénible sujet des Détraqueurs ? »

« Qu'en est-il ? » rétorqua Croupton avec frustration.

« Si Voldemort est parvenu à convaincre des Sombrarchers de travailler pour lui, je doute que les Détraqueurs tergiversent bien longtemps… tôt ou tard, ils se rallieront à lui. »

« J'y ai songé. » répondit McKinnon. « C'est pour cela que je pense proposer au Magenmagot de tripler les effectifs des Aurors. Pour nous défendre, mais aussi pour remplacer petit à petit la présence des Détraqueurs à Azkaban : dans ces circonstances, ils seront trop versatiles. »

« Et avec quel argent comptez-vous payer le salaire d'autant de sorciers hautement qualifiés ? » railla Croupton.

« Et bien, pour commencer, en taillant dans certaines dépenses de votre Département ! Ça fait des mois que cette Dolores Ombrage s'obstine à traquer des cracmols qui s'évanouissent dans la nature ! C'est une perte de temps et d'argent. »

« C'est à cause de ces cracmols que Pré-au-lard a été attaqué aujourd'hui ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Sans cette stupide manifestation… »

« Les Mangemorts auraient attaqué de toutes façons. » trancha McKinnon.

« Pour ce que vous en savez… »

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis l'actuelle Ministre, Croupton ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Et la Ministre _parle_ au Département des Ministères. »

« Ministre _temporaire…_ » cracha-t-il.

« Bartemius. » appela calmement Dumbledore.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le bureau.

« Vous devriez m'écouter, Dumbledore. » supplia finalement Croupton. « C'est entre vos murs que cela se passe. Ce ne sont encore que des adolescents, mais ils seront recrutés dès qu'ils seront diplômés. Peut-être même avant… j'ai cru entendre que vous aviez déploré des incidents anti-moldus depuis la rentrée. Celui-qu-on-ne-nomme-plus incarne tout ce en quoi ils croient. Ils sont jeunes, naïfs… certains le rejoindront avec un enthousiasme et un aveuglement qui seront catastrophiques pour nous. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne resteront pas toujours sous votre giron. Certains d'entre eux n'auront pas de garde-fou pour les retenir du bon côté. »

« C'est votre avis, Bartemius. Puis-je toutefois rappeler que la poudre éruptive a été volée alors que le Ministère encadrait son transfert ? Depuis des mois, la Gazette nous rappelle que Paige Parkinson était parvenue à vendre une énorme quantité de poudre éruptive aux sorciers des steppes mongoles. Trois tonneaux ont pourtant échappé à votre surveillance et leur explosion a causé des dizaines de vies précieuses. Si vous cherchez un traître, vous devriez chercher en priorité dans ce bâtiment. »

Croupton se retint avec peine de répondre. Il salua le directeur et la Ministre d'un bref signe de tête et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

« Il a raison sur un point : les mages noirs recruteront des élèves de Poudlard. » admit McKinnon. « Vous avez une idée à ce sujet, Albus ? »

« Nous ne pourrons pas retenir ceux qui sont déjà fanatisés, malheureusement. Cela fait trop de siècles que notre communauté s'endort sur la doctrine de la pureté du sang. A force d'ignorer le sujet, il n'en est devenu que plus prégnant dans certaines familles… Je ne suis pas sûr que Poudlard soit de taille à lutter contre les traditions des Black, des Rosier ou des Lestrange. »

« Vous avez raison, bien sûr. » soupira-t-elle. Elle fit apparaître un service à thé du bout de la baguette et servit deux tasses.

« Merci bien. » la remercia le directeur en prenant sa soucoupe.

« Faites attention, il est fort. C'est mon thé spécial pour les situations inextricables. » prévint-elle. « Le département des mystères lui-même ignorait que les Sombrarchers existaient encore. Ils n'avaient pas laissé la moindre trace depuis quatre cent ans. Ça dépasse l'entendement de penser que ce mage noir ait réussi à les convaincre de l'accompagner. Les centaures sont déjà récalcitrants, mais un Sombrarcher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu leur promettre ? »

« De vivre au grand jour, sur les terrains que nos ancêtres leur ont pris ? » suggéra Dumbledore en rajoutant la moitié du sucrier dans sa tasse. « Auriez-vous un peu de lait, Catherine ? » demanda-t-il poliment en réprimant une grimace.

Elle fit apparaître un pot de lait dont il s'empara avec soulagement.

« J'espère que vous avez conscience que d'ici quelques heures, je ne serai plus Ministre. » sourit-elle amèrement.

Il secoua sa longue manche pour dégager la montre accrochée à son poignet.

« Le temps que Bartemius donne ses instructions, retourne voir Fol-Oeil et convoque tous les membres du Magenmagot… Je pense que nous serons réunis d'ici trente-six heures. Mais rien n'est perdu, Catherine. Je voterai pour que vous restiez Ministre par interim et je ne serai pas le seul. »

« Je ne tiens pas particulièrement au titre ni à la fonction, et vous le savez. Mais par qui Croupton souhaitera-t-il me remplacer ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard éloquent par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« … je suppose qu'on est bien servi que par soi-même. » en conclut McKinnon avec amertume.

* * *

 _ **Tête de Sanglier  
12h43**_

 _« Tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'as plus de vertiges, d'hallucinations… ? »_

 _« Non, non ! » assura-t-il avant d'oser un sourire. « Tout a disparu en quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce que j'ai vécu, c'était… il n'y a pas de mots… c'est comme si mon cerveau avait doublé de capacité, comme si… » Il se tut, résigné à l'idée que l'expérience demeure indicible, impossible à résumer._

 _« J'ai eu très peur. » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te lancer ce sortilège, j'aurais dû réfléchir… »_

 _« Mais tout va bien. Regarde un peu… » Il ouvrit son sac et lui tendit une liasse de papiers. « Regarde ! Je suis en train de le ré-écrire ! D'accord, c'est en latin, mais on pourra le traduire. C'est incroyable, non ? C'est comme si j'avais une mémoire photographique, tout coule de ma main sans que je force ! »_

 _Elle feuilleta les documents. Il décela d'abord la curiosité qui brillait si souvent dans ses yeux verts, mais la peur prit le dessus._

 _« Et si on jouait avec quelque chose de dangereux ? »_

 _« Tu as toi-même dit que ça ne ressemblait pas à de la magie noire. »_

 _« Je ne sais plus, Darren ! Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, je n'ai même pas passé mes examens ! »_

 _Il secoua la tête de dénégation._

 _« Ce que tu as fait l'autre soir, c'était merveilleux ! Ce James Potter lui-même l'a reconnu, non ? Tu es douée, je te fais confiance. »_

 _« Pourtant, j'aurais pu te tuer. Ton organisme n'est pas fait pour… »_

 _« Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît. » coupa-t-il._

 _Ils évitèrent de se regarder pendant un instant._

 _« J'ai failli être renvoyée. Il faut que je me consacre un peu à mes études. » insista-t-elle d'une voix blanche mais décidée. « Tiens. »_

 _Malgré sa frustration, il prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit : il était rempli de victuailles et d'un bocal qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sortir à moitié. Emprisonné dans le verre, un feu multicolore brûlait malgré l'apport limité en oxygène._

 _« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à avoir chaud… »_

 _« Merci. » croassa-t-il. « Et… tu as raison. Pour tes études. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une école qui t'accueille et te prend en charge, tu ne dois pas les décevoir. » se força-t-il à formuler. Il tourna la tête vers les tours de Poudlard qu'on distinguait par-delà les toits des maisons de Pré-au-lard._

 _« Tu pourrais retourner à l'université moldue, si tu le souhaitais, non ? » osa-t-elle lui demander._

 _« Mon monde, c'est ici. » rétorqua-t-il avec défi. « Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'est d'_ ici _que je viens. Pourquoi la magie devrait être réservée à certains si tout le monde peut potentiellement en faire usage ? C'est tellement injuste ! »_

 _Avec surprise, il la vit s'approcher et sentit ses bras se refermer autour de lui. Il distingua l'odeur devenue familière de lys et d'épices et se laissa aller contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse. Était-ce normal d'éprouver quelque chose de si intense pour une personne qu'il connaissait finalement si peu… ? L'étreinte amicale prit rapidement fin et elle sortit un bout de papier de sa poche._

 _« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, mais prends-la avant. C'est une cocotte de papier enchantée. Si tu veux, tu peux m'écrire et le message me parviendra directement. Le réseau de cheminette de Poudlard est désormais surveillé. » grimaça-t-elle._

 _« Je comprends. »_

 _Elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner._

 _« Reprends-en une ou deux gouttes, tes cheveux s'éclaircissent ! »_

* * *

 _ **Place de Pré-au-lard  
14h36**_

 _Il acquiesça, sortit de sa poche la fiole de polynectar que lui avait confiée Thomas Weasley et but une petite gorgée au goulot._

 _« Reprends-en un peu, mon vieux, ton nez est en train de s'aplatir. » lui lança Thomas à voix basse._

 _« C'est bizarre, qu'il fasse effet aussi peu de temps… » remarqua Susan qui n'avait plus de badges à distribuer : tout leur stock avait disparu._

 _« Il est possible que je l'aie piqué à une apothicaire en formation qui s'est légèrement plantée dans ses dosages… mais rassure-toi, il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire, ça a juste joué sur son efficacité dans le temps. » se hâta de préciser Thomas._

 _« Et c'est de l'extrait de qui ? » demanda Darren qui appréhendait légèrement la réponse._

 _« Un moldu qui a perdu un cheveu sur son manteau pendant que je l'interrogeais pour ma thèse. Il est avaleur de sabres. Les moldus sont vraiment des gens fascinants… »_

 _« Impossible. »_

 _« Non, je te jure, il avale vraiment des sabres sans magie, c'est sacrément impressionnant ! »_

 _« Pas ça. Regardez ! »_

 _Il pointa du doigt une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années qui observait la scène avec un visage inexpressif. Ses cheveux grisonnants et bouclés étaient coiffés en torsades compliquées, et une cape de velours bleu nuit tombait avec élégance sur sa silhouette droite et digne. Ses mains gantées de cuir gris serraient sa baguette au manche recouvert d'ivoire. Soudainement, elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître… Il avait pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre… Il s'efforça de détourner les yeux et de faire comme si de rien n'était, continuant de distribuer des tracts à la ronde._

 _« Appia Fawley ? » s'étonna Thomas. « Mais c'est pas son mari qui avait signé une chronique horrible dans la Gazette ? »_

 _« Si. » approuva Susan. « Magnus Fawley disait que la publication anonyme du Registre des Vingt-huit familles de sang-pur (1) devait être utilisée à bon escient. Qu'il était temps d'interdire toute union avec les moldus, comme en Amérique. Quand leur fille a refusé de se marier avec le fils Wilkes, il l'a condamnée publiquement. »_

 _« Appia Fawley était aussi une amie de mes parents. Elle est venue deux fois chez les Pierceman pour essayer de me ramener. C'est à cause d'elle qu'Isidore a lancé un sortilège de Fidelitas sur sa maison pour me protéger. »_

 _« Tu crois qu'elle t'a reconnu ? » s'inquiéta Susan._

 _« Comment le pourrait-elle ? » s'étonna Thomas. « T'as vu sa tête ? Il se ressemble pas du tout ! Mais je demande quand même ce qu'elle fait là, cette mégère… J'espère qu'elle n'est pas là à nous espionner pour le compte de son crétin de… »_

 _Le reste de sa diatribe fut couvert par le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion. Le souffle et le mouvement de foule les emportèrent, déchirant les groupes, heurtant les corps paniqués._

 _« PRENDS MA MAIN ! » cria-t-il à Susan. Leurs doigts s'accrochèrent, se frôlèrent, mais il fut emporté par le courant. Il heurta alors les fondations du kiosque dont le toit avait été soufflé par la poudre éruptive. Il essaya de se dégager mais se cogna contre un sorcier qui hurlait de peur. « Petrificus totalus ! » glapit le mage. Il s'effondra sur le sol et roula sous le kiosque, impuissant. Au coin de sa vision, il voyait les pieds des sorciers disparaître, courir, fuir._

* * *

 _ **15h02**_

 _«_ Finite incantatem _! VIENS! »_

 _Toutes les sensations de Darren lui revinrent d'un coup et il attrapa la main de Thomas qui le tira du dessous du kiosque. Dehors, ce n'était que chaos. La fumée avait envahi toute la place. On tirait les blessés à l'abri, on laissait à l'arrière ceux pour qui il était trop tard._

 _« Où est Susan ? » demanda-t-il mais Thomas paraissait aussi désorienté que lui._

 _C'est alors que les flèches fusèrent dans les airs. Ils coururent à toutes jambes vers la vitrine multicolore de Honeydukes où se pressaient des élèves de Poudlard complètement affolés. La boutique se remplissait à une vitesse impressionnante et la vendeuse scella la porte d'un coup de baguette peu après leur arrivée._

 _« Il y en a encore plein, dehors ! » protesta Darren avec force._

 _« Les Mangemorts arrivent ! » sanglota l'employée pour toute réponse. Il la jaugea avec incrédulité : les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses doigts tremblaient sur sa baguette._

 _« Dans la réserve ! Par ici ! » pressait le gérant, amenant les élèves à se réfugier dans le sous-sol que Darren avait visité quelques temps auparavant. Au-dehors, des silhouettes noires, encapuchonnées, déambulaient dans les rues en poussant des cris assassins. Il regarda autour de lui et se jeta sur un étalage de caraméléons qu'il entreprit de défoncer. Le gérant cessa de rameuter les adolescents pour l'interpeller à travers la boutique. « Hé ! On ne casse pas ! » criait-il. Mais il s'interrompit bientôt et Darren comprit pourquoi : tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur le présentoir de bois, ses mains s'étaient transformées, abandonnant l'aspect calleux du moldu auquel il avait emprunté son apparence. Le polynectar cessait de faire effet, le métamorphosant aux yeux de tous. En quelques dizaines de secondes, il avait récupéré un pilier du portant, long et plus ou moins pointu. Dans sa poche intérieure, il s'assura de la présence du couteau d'arrêt._

 _« On ne trouvera pas Susan dans cette cohue ! Il faut transplaner ! » lui lança Thomas._

 _Il hésita un instant de trop : un grand éclair orangé les aveugla et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, sortant littéralement de ses gonds. Un Mangemort pénétra dans le magasin, la baguette tendue en avant, presque tranquillement. Visiblement, il souhaitait s'assurer qu'aucune menace ne se trouvait dans la confiserie, par précaution…_

 _« Nous ne sommes que de simples commerçants ! » couina le gérant, les mains en l'air. « D'honnêtes artisans… des clients ordinaires… nous ne nous opposerons pas… »_

 _Il émit un étrange glapissement quand le mage noir tourna vers lui sa face insondable. Le nouvel arrivant recula dans un froissement de robe et s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique quand son visage se retrouva face à celui de Darren._

 _« Toi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffée que le jeune homme reconnut pourtant immédiatement._

 _Lucius._

 _Le mage lança un sort que Darren évita à quelques millimètres près. Sans réfléchir, il plongea en avant, les mains serrées sur la barre de bois. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour frapper Lucius à l'arrière des genoux : pris par surprise, ce dernier ploya en poussant un cri de douleur. Darren se releva, prit Thomas par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans le chaos le plus absolu. Par moment, une flèche empoisonnée frappait un fuyard qui tombait au sol, mort sur le coup. Les Sombrarchers étaient plus redoutables encore que ce que prétendaient les contes._

 _« Attrape-les ! » tonna la voix de Lucius dans la rue, et Darren se demanda à qui il s'adressait._

 _« Alors ? On a blessé le petit Lucius ? » les interpella une Mangemort en fonçant droit sur eux. Sa main dégantée saisit Thomas par le crâne et le rouquin tomba à genoux, incapable de résister à la violence du maléfice informulé. « Toi, tu es un Weasley ! De la racaille. Mon maître m'a appris comment traiter les raclures comme toi ! » Une vibration émana de sa main et le visage du sorcier se tordit en tous sens tandis qu'il se battait pour respirer, ses cheveux blanchissaient, son visage se creusait… Une substance cuivrée suintait de lui, désormais…_

 _« Quoi, tu en veux aussi ? » cracha-t-elle, hargneuse, en tendant sa main vers Darren. Ce dernier lui asséna aussitôt un coup de couteau sur le dos de la main. La sorcière cria et Darren se jeta sur Thomas._

 _« Transplane, s'il te plaît, transplane ! »_

 _Thomas gémit de douleur, mais le paysage tangua, et ils furent comme aspirés dans un long tuyau de sons, de couleurs et d'odeurs avant de s'écraser violemment dans l'herbe._

* * *

C'est comme chuter et prendre le choc une nouvelle fois. Il se réveilla d'un bond et se cogna à la poutre située juste au-dessus de son lit. La douleur s'étendit sur son front, mais recula tandis qu'il prenait conscience de l'élancement aigu qui parcourait la partie droite de son torse.

« Aïe... » grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Mais aucun son ne paraissait approprié pour désigner la souffrance qui était la sienne. Il s'efforça de la contrôler un instant, le temps de comprendre où il était : car la couette était bien trop moelleuse, l'oreiller bien trop doux pour être ceux de sa modeste paillasse de Pré-au-lard. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, dont l'occupant ne devait pas être âgé de plus de sept ans, vu les couleurs criardes et le mobilier naïf qui formaient la décoration. Une guirlande de dragons de papier était accrochée à la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait en grinçant, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un enfant qui le fixait.

« MAMAAAAAAN ! » hurla le petit garçon avec une force surprenante pour sa taille. « IL EST RÉVEILLÉ ! »

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit en grand cette fois, laissant apparaître une femme replète aux cheveux roux vénitiens coiffés à la hâte. Elle entra, le petit garçon trottinant derrière elle.

« Restez allongé. » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. « Vous avez des côtes cassées. J'attendais que vous soyez réveillé pour vous donner du poussos. »

Elle repoussa le drap sans aucune pudeur et vérifia l'état des bandages.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Je suis Molly, la belle-sœur de Thomas. Il a réussi à vous ramener en entier. Ça a été une hécatombe. » ajouta-t-elle d'un air morose.

« C'est vrai que t'as pas de pouvoir magique ? » demanda le petit garçon qui le regardait avec curiosité à l'autre bout du lit.

« Charlie, vas donc aider ton frère à mettre la table. »

Déçu, l'enfant traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Molly sortit de la poche de son tablier une bouteille en forme de squelette et une boîte de comprimés blancs.

« Apparemment, le poussos convient aussi aux personnes non-magiques, mais le reste de mes remèdes n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Mon époux est passé acheter des pilules anti-douleur à la pharmacie moldue. » Elle lui tendit la boîte d'un air circonspect, comme si elle doutait que ce soit-disant paracétamol puisse se trouver aussi efficace que la bave de crapaud ou l'asphodèle. « Deux comprimés avec un grand verre d'eau, trois fois par jour. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Il avala les médicaments avec difficulté, le moindre mouvement du torse lui causant de terribles élancements. Elle le força ensuite à ingérer une cuillerée de poussos avant de quitter la pièce, en prenant le soin de fermer soigneusement la porte. Il n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter, de lui demander combien, combien étaient morts, et qui les avait injustement quittés… le mélange de plantes l'assomma et il sombra dans le sommeil.

« Hé… tu dors… ? »

Il parvint à entrouvrir les yeux et tomba face au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Thomas.

« Plus maintenant… »

Il se redressa contre ses oreillers et observa son ami. Ce dernier paraissait exténué, le visage barré de bleus et de coupures, mais surtout, il arborait de larges mèches blanches dans ses cheveux d'ordinaire roux vif. On remarquait aussi des rides inhabituelles autour des yeux, du nez et de la bouche.

« Molly m'a dit que tes côtes étaient en train de se ressouder. Tu as échappé au pire. »

« Et toi ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Thomas détourna les yeux.

« Elle m'a pris une sacrée quantité d'énergie vitale. » Il amorça un sourire forcé. « C'est une vieille pratique de magie noire, apparemment, ils font souvent ça entre eux. Molly voulait que je reste allongé, mais je lui ai dit que s'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps… je préférais autant pouvoir me lever… »

Darren posa sa main sur le bras anormalement glacé de son ami et déglutit difficilement, luttant contre la nausée qui venait titiller son œsophage.

« Susan est partie à Sainte-Mangouste, mais elle s'en sortira. »

Le sorcier leva son visage, déserté du spectre de l'enfance. Les tâches de son avaient perdu leur éclat malicieux, comme fondues dans la peau cireuse.

« Vous continuerez de vous battre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix enrouée, amère, marqua Darren comme le fer brûlant dans la peau.

« C'est une promesse. » jura-t-il farouchement.

* * *

L'infirmerie sentait la camomille, le dictame, le poussos et le brûlé. Pomfresh avait tamisé les lumières pour permettre aux blessés de somnoler malgré l'heure : il était déjà onze heures du matin. Lily, elle, se sentait parfaitement réveillée. Elle serrait dans sa paume la cocotte en papier qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa robe trempée de sueur, de sang et de poussière. _« Je suis en vie. »_ Darren ne possédait de baguette mais par un quelconque miracle, il était tout de même parvenu à s'enfuir. Elle avait pleuré de soulagement en recevant le message, cachée dans les draps de l'infirmerie remontés jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

La troisième année de Serdaigle qui avait occupé le lit voisin en gémissant de douleur toute la nuit venait d'être transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis, leur coin semblait plongé dans un silence tout aussi assourdissant. Lily se redressa, s'assit sur son propre lit et observa la couche voisine, froissée et tâchée d'onguent verdâtre. Elle-même avait eu beaucoup de chance. Plusieurs fois elle avait cru sa mort imminente, et pourtant… elle était toujours là, sans plus de dommages qu'une intense fatigue et des vertiges dus au sortilège de l'Imperium. Pomfresh lui avait fait garder le lit pour observation, mais elle repartirait à la tour de Gryffondor dès le lendemain.

Après un instant d'hésitation, ses pieds touchèrent le sol de pierre et elle s'approcha doucement du lit d'en face. James Potter y était allongé sur le ventre, son dos à disposition de Mme Pomfresh qui venait régulièrement appliquer de la pommade sur l'impressionnante cicatrice en forme de croix. Lily se pencha sur le garçon pour vérifier qu'il était bien endormi. Son visage était à moitié dissimulé par les mèches noires et la couette qu'il avait remonté jusqu'aux yeux, mais elle perçut sa respiration lente et profonde. Silencieusement, elle saisit une chaise et s'assit en face du dormeur.

Si on lui avait révélé que James Potter possédait un casier judiciaire, ou qu'il s'était un jour saoulé avec les Bewitched Boys en personne, elle n'aurait pas été tellement surprise. C'était le genre de garçons imprévisibles qui collectionnaient les petits secrets. Mais _ça…_ elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda une voix blanche.

Elle leva la tête. Sirius Black, épuisé mais manifestement intact, soutenait Remus Lupin qui boitait, un hématome couvrant toujours la moitié de son visage. Ils étaient accompagnés de Peter Pettigrow qui portait un bras en écharpe. Sirius aida le préfet à s'asseoir sur un lit vide.

« Pomfresh dit qu'il a échappé au pire, mais que la cicatrisation sera douloureuse. Il gardera les marques. » répondit-elle.

Black se passa la main sur le visage. Lily ne l'avait jamais connu si blafard. Il posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et se pencha au-dessus du visage à peine distinguable dans les plis du drap et les mèches rebelles.

« Hé, désolé pour hier matin… » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de James.

Il retira sa main et s'assit directement sur le lit, comme pour garder un œil sur lui. Lily le dévisagea, puis Peter qui fixait obstinément le sol, et enfin Remus qui croisa son regard.

« Tu t'es transformé en rat. » déclara-t-elle à Pettigrow qui déglutit avec difficulté. « Et il s'est transformé en cerf. » poursuivit-elle en pointant James du doigt.

Remus brandit sa baguette par-dessus son épaule. « _Assurdiato_. »

« On fait quoi ? » lui demanda Sirius comme si Lily n'existait pas. « _Oubliettes_ ? »

« Essaie seulement. » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, la baguette pointée sur lui. Black fronça les sourcils, dégainant sa propre baguette. Peter sursauta et sortit également la sienne.

« Ça suffit. » claqua Remus. « Je vais lui dire. Lily, ça fait maintenant six ans et demi que nous partageons les mêmes cours, la même salle commune… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. » marmonna Sirius.

« Non. Mais il le faut. Cette fois, c'est moi qui décide. »

La détermination qui émanait de sa voix sembla décider le jeune Black à ravaler sa parole.

« Il ne t'aura pas échappé que je manque les classes… à peu près une fois par mois… »

« Je sais que tu es un loup-garou. » coupa-t-elle. « Je le sais depuis longtemps. En revanche, je ne savais pas que Pettigrow et Potter étaient des animagi. »

« _Assurdiato._ » répéta Black. « Juste pour être sûr. » grinça-t-il, sarcastique.

« Tu sais… ce que je suis ? » demanda Remus, incrédule.

« Bien sûr. Et je m'en fiche complètement. » assura-t-elle. « Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec… »

« Tu es la seule… ou… est-ce que d'autres sont au courant ? » balbutia-t-il, soudainement agité.

« S'ils le savent, ils gardent la vérité pour eux. Chacun ses secrets. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. » précisa-t-elle en regardant de nouveau Black et Pettigrow. Si le premier la jaugeait avec une souveraine condescendance, le deuxième tremblait, appréhendant la suite de l'échange. « Rassure-toi, ta lycanthropie n'a pas d'importance pour moi. » sourit-elle légèrement, se voulant encourageante auprès de Lupin. « Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en tête de devenir animagi alors que c'est peut-être l'acte magique le plus compliqué au monde. Après, on passe directement à la magie noire. _Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?_ »

« C'était pour moi. » marmonna Remus. « Les morsures de loup-garou n'ont pas d'effet sur les animaux. »

Lily cligna. « Attends un instant. Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que… »

Remus l'observait, nerveux. Elle remarqua les coupures, les petites cicatrices près des oreilles, dans le cou, sur les phalanges. Et la jeune fille percuta.

« Ils t'accompagnent. Vous l'accompagnez. Vous… »

« Tu comptes nous dénoncer ? » la coupa Sirius.

« Comment vous avez… mais… il ne faut pas garder une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois ? » bégaya-t-elle. « … attendre un orage… tout recommencer à la moindre erreur… ? » (2)

« Ce fut un très long mois. » marmonna Peter. « J'ai mis six mois à récupérer une haleine saine. Tu n'imagines pas la quantité de dentifrice qu'on a utilisé cette année-là. »

« Vous êtes complètement fous. » affirma-t-elle. « Vous auriez pu rester coincés, vous auriez pu mourir ! Tout ça pour accompagner votre ami pendant la pleine lune ! »

Sirius la jaugea avec commisération.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que subit un loup-garou enfermé pendant une métamorphose. Il se faisait mal, il se blessait lui-même. James a pensé qu'on pouvait l'empêcher en l'accompagnant sous forme animale sans risque de contagion, et il avait raison. Pas vrai, Remus ? » Ce dernier ne répondit pas. « Maintenant, dis-nous : est-ce que tu comptes nous dénoncer ? »

« Je serais dans ta situation, Black, je ferais preuve d'un peu plus de politesse. » répliqua-t-elle vivement. « Pour _qui_ est-ce que tu me prends ? Évidemment, que je ne vais _pas_ vous dénoncer ! Honnêtement, vous vous êtes suffisamment mis dans de beaux draps, pas besoin que je vienne en rajouter. Évitez juste de dire au Ministère que j'étais au courant. Des animagi… bien sûr que c'était une idée de Potter… on n'a pas idée… c'est extrêmement dangereux… sous le nez de McGonagall… »

Trois animagi non-déclarés. A la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même, à raison de dix transformations par an. Elle passa mentalement en revue tous les châtiments et sanctions encourus : renvoi de l'école, casiers judiciaires interdisant de postuler au Ministère, pensions tous frais payés à Azkaban, chaînes et suspensions aux pieds par Rusard… Et l'arrogance, l'arrogance totale qui avait été la leur. D'oser mener un acte d'une telle complexité magique, de courir le risque de graves séquelles, monstrueuses et irréversibles. Et sans parler du reste ! Sans parler de… de… de...

… de l'incroyable loyauté qui avait inspiré ce geste.

« Tu ne le diras à personne ? » insista Sirius, les bras croisés mais la voix soudainement radoucie.

« _Vraiment_ à personne ? » répéta Peter, incrédule.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de serment inviolable mais le cœur y est. » ironisa-t-elle. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous dénoncer. C'est un secret suffisamment lourd à porter. »

« Merci. » souffla Remus.

« A partir de maintenant, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous balancer. » grogna toutefois Sirius d'une voix menaçante. « Sinon… »

« Oh, ça va. » le rembarra Lily, pas impressionnée pour une noise.

Un silence tendu s'installa, chargé d'odeurs médicamenteuses et d'embarras.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, faisant sursauter les trois autres. « C'est pour ça que vous vous payiez ma tête pendant le cours de Mercador ! » Elle regretta aussitôt sa réflexion à haute voix. « Mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Il faut bien que certains sorciers partagent le même patronus… il n'y a pas _tant_ d'animaux que ça… et d'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas les _mêmes_ animaux, vraiment, ça ne veut rien dire… » se hâta-t-elle de justifier.

Ses paroles avaient eu le mérite de légèrement détendre l'atmosphère. Les trois garçons se relâchèrent un peu, un vague sourire apparaissant sur leurs visages fatigués.

« Qui aurait cru que vous étiez faits pour être ensemble ? » s'amusa Sirius.

« Mais pas du tout ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Lupin ! Pettigrow! » surgit alors Pomfresh. « Les entorses et les fractures, c'est de l'autre côté ! Si vous voulez votre dose de poussos, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Elle aida Remus à se remettre debout et l'amena d'autorité à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, Peter sur leurs talons.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que Sirius et elle, réunis autour du lit de James. Celui-ci bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, sa main ensommeillée dégageant le drap, laissant apparaître une partie de son visage. Sans lunettes, débarrassé de l'espièglerie constamment logée à la pointe du sourcil ou dans le creux de la lèvre, il ne semblait pas être tout à fait lui-même.

« Tu devrais lui lâcher du leste. » conseilla soudainement Sirius.

« A qui ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Il fit un signe de tête vers James. « Tu sais. Être un peu plus indulgente… »

« Indulgente ? » répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité. « Au contraire, j'ai été trop clémente pendant six ans ! Permissive, même ! J'aurais dû l'envoyer sur les roses bien plus tôt et bien plus fermement encore ! » poursuivit-elle avec férocité. « Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami mais on parle quand même de quelqu'un qui m'a harcelée pendant des années… »

« On parle de quelqu'un qui s'efforce de faire amende honorable depuis la rentrée. C'est un bon préfet et tu le sais. Il n'a provoqué personne en duel depuis des mois. Il m'a même dissuadé à plusieurs reprises de le faire, et pourtant, si tu connaissais vraiment mon frère, tu saurais à quel point ça me coûte de me retenir… »

« Il s'est battu avec Mulciber hier matin. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et Mulciber s'est contenté de subir, il est resté assis sur le banc de touche ? » persifla-t-il.

« Non… mais… »

« Ce cher Mulciber avait dû commencer et tu le sais pertinemment. J'ai bien compris que tu nous prenais pour une bande de crétins sans cervelle unie par la seule volonté de ruiner la coupe des quatre maisons… c'est ton droit, pense ce que tu veux. Mais je suis ami avec James parce que c'est quelqu'un de sincère. Quelqu'un de bien. Qui ne juge pas. »

« Il a jugé Severus Rogue dès notre premier voyage en train. » répondit-elle. « Tu étais là. Il a décidé qu'ils n'avaient rien commun et il l'a tourmenté ensuite avec la détermination d'un niffleur volant un sac à main. »

« Severus Rogue a déterminé que lui et James Potter n'avaient rien commun. » tempéra Sirius. « C'est peut-être le seul point sur lequel nous sommes d'ailleurs tous d'accord. En plus, Rogue ne s'est pas privé de lui rendre la pareille pendant toutes les années qui ont suivi. Il est juste plus discret, c'est un Serpentard typique. Oublie Rogue. Je te parle de James. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y en avait beaucoup, à vouloir être mon ami, le jour de la rentrée ? »

« Black. Tu es un des élèves les plus populaires de cette école. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Grâce à qui ? Je n'avais jamais _vraiment_ envisagé d'échapper à Serpentard avant de le rencontrer, lui. Si je n'avais pas été à Gryffondor, les choses auraient été différentes. »

Il haussa les épaules. Une image lui revint en tête : l'attitude froide de Mary, Liwanu et les autres quand Sirius était entré à la Tête de Sanglier quelques heures auparavant.

« Je viens d'une des familles les plus noires qui puissent exister sur notre belle île d'Angleterre. Et je peux t'assurer que ça marque. J'ai des… _réflexes_ , difficiles de m'en débarrasser. James a toujours détesté la magie noire : lui aussi, ça lui vient de ses parents. Pourtant, non seulement il m'a tendu la main mais il m'a accueilli comme un frère quand je suis parti de chez moi. Tu crois que tant de gens auraient accepté de se mettre les Black à dos ? Pour ton information : ils sont peu nombreux. »

Il fut interrompu par un gémissement provenant du lit de James. Sirius souleva le drap, passa un doigt entre les bandages pour inspecter la cicatrice. Finalement, il saisit le pot de pommade que Pomfresh avait laissé sur le côté.

« Je le ferais bien moi-même, mon vieux, mais j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. » dit-il à l'adresse du blessé bien que ce dernier ne soit pas en état de l'entendre. « Je reviens. »

« Sirius ? »

Il se retourna.

« Toi, tu te transformes en… quoi ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire frustrant pour toute réponse et partit à la recherche de l'infirmière sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, pensive. Mille questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Elle souhaitait connaître le décompte exact. Combien de morts ? Et qui ? Que faisait le Ministère ? Aucun journal ne traînait à l'infirmerie. Était-ce la guerre ? Seraient-ils appelés à combattre les mages noirs ? Elle ignorait les procédures prévues par la loi sorcière.

Comment avait-elle résisté au sortilège de l'Imperium ? Il s'agissait d'un maléfice interdit et tabou, elle ne se rappelait que de la brève définition d'un quelconque manuel d'enchantements ou de défenses contre les forces du mal. Cette dernière se concluait par : « il est presque impossible de le combattre. » Si sa propre magie était venue à la rescousse, elle ne l'avait pas sentie. Or, les cours de Mercador l'avaient rendue sensible à l'activité magique qui circulait en elle. De quoi s'agissait-il alors ? De son mauvais caractère, entêté et obstiné ? De son état d'esprit au moment où le mage noir l'avait frappée ? On avait forcé des gens à _se tuer_ avec ce sortilège et elle avait pourtant réussi à résister. Se souviendrait-il d'elle pour cette raison ? Chercherait-il à la tuer en exemple ?

Elle frissonna quand le cours de sa pensée dériva vers une hypothèse encore plus terrifiante : elle aurait pu torturer un innocent. Un innocent qui s'était jeté sur elle quand les ténèbres les avaient engloutis, qui l'avait sauvée en lui dévoilant son plus lourd secret et qui lui avait tout de même proposé de partir à la rescousse de Marlene alors qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas de taille à affronter de tels dangers.

L'innocent en question s'agita de plus en plus, elle distinguait ses cils qui papillonnaient, annonciateurs d'un réveil imminent.

Abattue, elle se leva, ses pieds toujours glacés contre la pierre, et partit se réfugier sous les draps, presque certaine que personne ne viendrait chercher à l'assassiner dans son lit d'infirmerie.

* * *

« Retour à la vie normale, mon vieux Cornedrue ! Et t'as du boulot en retard ! »

Sirius laissa tomber sa pile de cours, de devoirs rendus et de questionnaires sur le torse de James, allongé tout habillé sur son lit. Sous le choc, le garçon expira d'un coup tout l'oxygène que contenaient ses poumons.

« Aïe ! Ma cicatrice ! » gémit le convalescent.

« Elle est sur ton dos, pas sur ton ventre. » fit remarquer Sirius, impitoyable.

Il ignora James qui grognait des mots tels que « tortionnaire » et « psychopathe » et désigna une boîte de chocolats entourée d'un papier rouge vif. Il saisit la carte qui l'accompagnait et l'ouvrit sans aucune gêne.

« Jules Tiffany t'a envoyé des friandises de bon rétablissement ? Quelle charmante attention de sa part… Je ne l'ai pourtant pas croisée à ton chevet. »

« Sur mes conseils, elle t'a soigneusement évité. » expliqua James. Il posa la pile de notes sur la table de chevet et s'étira en grimaçant. Il avait revêtu son uniforme et ré-attaché son badge de préfet-en-chef sur son pull. « Si on oublie la douleur, je suis bien content de pouvoir enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Même la perspective de retourner en cours me met de bonne humeur, tu te rends compte ? Ça me donne l'impression de retourner à la normale… »

« Mmm. »

Il n'osa pas faire remarquer à James que les choses n'étaient plus _normales_. Quelques familles étaient venues récupérer les affaires de ceux qui avaient été tués à Pré-au-lard. Sam Willis manquait toujours à l'appel, enlevé par les Mangemorts. Les journaux se faisaient de plus en plus alarmants, pressants, mais aussi plus minces… Directement ciblée par le mage noir, la Gazette avait opté pour un profil bas. Son propriétaire, Hugh Willis, faisait l'objet d'une protection constante. Le journal ne diffusait désormais plus que des articles factuels vérifiés par le Ministère. McKinnon avait été destituée. Il n'y avait plus de premier ministre. Le Magenmagot avait opté pour un nouveau gouvernement d'urgence présidé par le Directeur de la Justice Magique, Bartemius Croupton, en attendant de pouvoir organiser des élections en bonnes et dues formes. On parlait véritablement de guerre civile. Et chaque soir avant de se coucher, Sirius pensait à Gill Mariano, transpercé sous ses yeux par une flèche empoisonnée, à ses parents moldus qui avaient sacrifié leur fils à un monde des sorciers ravagé par des siècles de propagande raciale.

Cela faisait trois semaines, maintenant. On avait pleuré, on s'était étreint, on avait crié sa colère et sa peur sous les bâches noires qui avaient été tendues dans la Grande Salle. Puis, après une semaine de deuil, on avait retiré les teintures sombres, séché ses larmes, repris les cours. Malgré les absents, malgré les morts et ceux que leurs parents avaient retiré de l'école. La vie continuait, plus futile et absurde que jamais.

« Moi aussi, j'y pense. Je pense à Voldemort. »

Comme d'habitude, James avait lu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui regardait au loin, la mâchoire serrée. James et Remus lui avait raconté : l'aspect cauchemardesque du mage noir, la violence de sa magie qui soumettait les esprits avant de vaincre les corps. Et l'attitude servile des Mangemorts qui vénéraient leur maître spirituel, s'organisaient autour de leur stratège, et semblaient vouer davantage que leur baguette à l'abject sorcier. « Je ne sais pas quel type de magie il a utilisé pour se déformer à ce point. » avait susurré Remus aux deux autres, par-dessus James plongé dans un sommeil artificiel mais néanmoins réparateur.

Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de James, qui lui rendit la pareille.

« Bah. Tant qu'on a Dumbledore… »

« … ouais, tant qu'on a Dumbledore. »

James lui avait raconté la débâcle qui avait suivie l'arrivée du directeur de l'école, comment il avait instantanément protégé ses élèves grâce à des bulles de protection, comment il avait fait reculer les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même, jusqu'à ce que tous transplanent, clairement impuissants face à une telle manifestation de force.

Une quinte de toux résonna et ils se tournèrent vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu sortais aujourd'hui alors je suis venue dire bonjour. » les salua Lily Evans avec une expression timorée qu'ils ne lui connaissaient guère.

« Tu es descendue spécialement pour me voir ? » la taquina James.

« Certainement pas ! » répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Je voulais accompagner Margaret Chourave au petit-déjeuner. Mais, elle, heu… n'a pas l'air d'être là. »

« Non, elle est sortie hier soir. » l'informa James.

« Ha. Bon. Je voulais juste te dire… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Sirius qui haussa un sourcil. La préfète semblait véritablement en proie à une douloureuse bataille intérieure. Ils pouvaient observer les muscles de ses joues se contracter tandis qu'elle rameutait en elle la force nécessaire pour prononcer la suite.

« … te dire merci. Pour l'autre jour. Sans toi, on était coincé dans l'espèce d'endroit noir, sale et déprimant où nous avait envoyé le Mangemort. Alors voilà. Merci. Je l'ai dit. »

« Merci à toi de ne pas m'avoir endolorisé. » répondit James avec un large sourire.

« Merci à toi, merci à lui, merci tout le monde ! » résuma Sirius, clairement décontenancé par la nature de l'échange en cours. Il avait certes suggéré à Evans de se comporter plus amicalement avec James, mais il fallait replacer le contexte… Son meilleur ami était blessé, il avait pendant quelques heures craint qu'il soit mort, et que leur dernier échange ait été les paroles puériles et emportées échangées au petit-déjeuner. Des paroles d'un autre temps, où le danger ne frappait pas à la porte avec tant d'insistance.

Il songea qu'elle allait en rester là, mais la préfète n'avait pas terminé. A leur grande surprise, elle s'avança et tendit une main droite et décidée vers James.

« Amis ? » proposa-t-elle. Son visage était avenant mais nullement expressif, comme si elle se parait à l'éventualité qu'il puisse refuser ou se moquer d'elle.

« Amis. » répondit-il pourtant immédiatement en lui serrant la main.

« Il va bientôt geler dans mon chaudron. » déplora Sirius avec incrédulité. « Quoi, moi aussi ?! » s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle lui tendait également une main de réconciliation.

« On fait la paix ! » répliquèrent les deux préfets en chœur. Ils éclatèrent de rire d'avoir prononcé les mêmes mots au même moment et Sirius serra la main de la Gryffondor, vaguement décontenancé.

« Salut tout le monde ! » lança Emma Prewett en entrant de son habituel pas décidé. « Pomfresh est là ? Je viens chercher ma potion. » Elle passa machinalement sa main sur le poignet ou un maléfice cuisant l'avait atteinte peu avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

« Elle est dans son bureau. » lui indiqua Sirius.

Elle acquiesça mais jeta un regard interrogateur à Lily.

« Tout va bien pour toi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus besoin de soins. »

« Oh non, j'étais juste venue chercher Margaret. »

La Serpentard lui lança un regard concerné. « Tu devrais peut-être consulter Pomfresh quand même. Je t'ai déjà dit hier soir qu'elle était rentrée chez les Poufsouffle, voyons… »

Emma frappa à la porte de la guérisseuse et ferma derrière elle. Sirius préféra reporter son attention sur la boîte de chocolat mais James se tourna vers Lily, goguenard. La jeune fille préserva son expression insondable.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne venais pas prendre de mes nouvelles, hm ? » s'amusa James.

« Bonne journée ! » se contenta-t-elle de leur souhaiter avec dignité en tournant les talons.

« Tu étais _tellement_ inquiète pour moi. »

« Vas voir à Brocéliande si j'y suis ! » perçurent-ils depuis le couloir.

* * *

La vie reprenait doucement et difficilement son cours. D'un commun accord, afin que tous les joueurs soient remis sur pieds, la direction avait décalé les compétitions de quidditch à la mi-janvier. On avait pesé le pour et le contre et finalement décidé de sortir les décorations de Noël. Mais elles étaient plus discrètes, moins abondantes. Les armures n'entonnaient plus _Vive le vent d'hiver_ au moindre courant d'air. Même Peeves semblait anormalement amorphe et déprimé.

Néanmoins, certains rituels de fin d'année semblaient survivre au deuil et à la mélancolie. L'adrénaline aidant, de nombreux couples s'étaient formés depuis l'attaque à Pré-au-lard, et on retrouvait plus de boules de gui sournoisement accrochées au plafond que jamais. Une autre tradition de Noël semblait avoir également survécu, apportée par un première année un peu nerveux de devoir adresser la parole à des septième année aussi populaires. James déplia l'invitation taillée dans du papier de soie bordeaux.

« Si je résume : c'est la guerre, des gens meurent et disparaissent tous les jours, un adolescent est toujours en pension chez les Mangemorts mais ça n'empêchera _jamais_ Slughorn d'organiser sa petite sauterie de Noël, c'est bien ça ? » ironisa-t-il en tendant la lettre à Sirius.

« Toute cette sinistrose mérite bien une orgie d'ananas confits. » répondit ce dernier en se servant de la tarte aux potirons. « On ne va pas se plaindre. Depuis que le quidditch a été reporté, l'ambiance est glaciaire. »

James grogna : il n'avait pas encore digéré l'annulation du quidditch. « Mais professeur, le quidditch, c'est l'essence de la vie ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on se remette de nos traumatismes si vous le bannissez de Poudlard ? » avait-il vainement supplié McGonagall.

Sirius sourit en lisant l'invitation au réveillon du Club de Slug. Les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes cette année. Car si l'annonce d'une nouvelle guerre ne pouvait dissuader l'enseignant d'organiser ses réceptions, il n'était pas la personne la plus obstinée de ce château. Chaque année, James et Lily Evans recevaient l'invitation. Chaque année, James proposait à Lily Evans de l'accompagner. Et chaque année, Lily Evans refusait.

Il avait pourtant déployé des trésors d'inventivité pour la faire céder : par-terres de fleurs hivernales qui poussaient sur le chemin de la jeune fille quand elle déambulait dans le château, chorale de bonhommes de neiges, et en cinquième année, une avalanche de cadeaux – littéralement, les filles de son dortoir avaient toutes manqué d'être ensevelies sous les paquets. Cette année-là, la préfète s'était vengée en envoyant au garçon un nuage de neige qui l'avait poursuivi tout l'après-midi. Il en avait récolté un rhume si tenace que même la pimentine n'en était venue à bout, et il avait éternué dans son verre de punch toute la soirée. Les tentatives de James étaient aussi distrayantes qu'agaçantes, et les Maraudeurs se faisaient toujours une joie de découvrir sa nouvelle stratégie.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas sortir à Evans, cette année ? » s'enquit Sirius, pressé d'offrir son aide.

« Pas la peine. J'y vais avec Jules Tiffany. » répondit James sans s'arrêter de manger.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux : ça, c'était une première !

« Mais elle le sait ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Ben, j'espère bien, vu qu'elle m'a dit oui… »

« Pas Tiffany. » corrigea Sirius. « Evans. »

« Quelle importance ? »

Sirius se pencha par-dessus la table et posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

« Pas de fièvre, pourtant… »

« Oh, ça va. » s'agaça James. « Tu sais avec qui tu y vas, toi ? »

« Non, mais je sais à qui demander. D'ailleurs, la voilà. »

Il fit un grand geste à l'intention de Marlene McKinnon qui passait devant eux. On distinguait encore un bandage blanc attaché près de son oreille, qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit amicalement et ralentit le pas.

« Marlie ! Tu vas à la soirée de Slug avec quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

La jeune fille, pensive, s'appuya à la table pour discuter.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

« Parfait ! Je me demandais si par hasard, tu… »

Mais James lui donna un coup de coude si puissant qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase que dans un grognement.

« Si par hasard, tu avais pensé à y aller avec Remus ? » reprit James. « Slughorn ne l'invite jamais à ses soirées et on aimerait vraiment partager ça avec lui, comme c'est la dernière année, et tout ça… »

Le visage de Marlene s'éclaira.

« Remus Lupin ? Ce serait avec plaisir ! Quelle bonne idée, merci, James ! Je vais lui demander tout de suite. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret vers l'autre bout de la table où Remus discutait avec les sœurs Shacklebolt. Sa main toujours serrée sur sa côte, Sirius se tourna vers le poursuiveur, qui avait l'air très content de lui.

« C'est quoi, ton problème ? » grommela-t-il.

« Notre Lunard national en pince pour Marlene McKinnon. C'est pour ça qu'il te battait froid ces derniers temps. Il est jaloux… » chantonna James avec un large sourire.

« Mumus ? Avec Marlie ? » répéta Sirius, incrédule.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent d'un même mouvement. A une vingtaine de mètres, Marlene invitait, en toute décontraction, Remus à l'accompagner à la soirée de Noël. Le préfet, qui affichait un visage flegmatique, fit tomber le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Il se pencha pour le récupérer. Ses deux amis ricanèrent en apercevant l'expression de pure panique qu'il s'autorisa à extérioriser, le visage à moitié caché par le banc. Quand le préfet se redressa, il avait retrouvé ses traits calmes et avenants. Ils tendirent l'oreille… apparemment, quelque part sous la table des Gryffondor, Remus avait trouvé le courage d'accepter l'invitation.

« Nom d'un dragon ! Elle va nous le dévergonder ! Et moi qui allais l'inviter sans me rendre compte de rien ! » s'exclama Sirius sans quitter des yeux les deux Gryffondor.

« Patmol, y'avait rien entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? » vérifia James, brusquement inquiet.

« Non. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais tu as bien fait de me le dire avant qu'on se côtoie plus, parce que j'avoue qu'elle est vraiment mignonne. Sacré Mumus. » sourit-il de plus belle. « Alors, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il à l'intéressé qui venait les rejoindre, le regard étrangement lointain. « Ça se passe bien avec Marlene, hein ? » le taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

« Tais-toi le chien ! Elle arrive. » grinça Remus entre ses dents.

« Salut ! » leur lancèrent Peter et Lily en s'asseyant à leur tour, bientôt rejoint par McKinnon qui s'assit à côté de Remus. Tous choisirent d'ignorer le tintement de vaisselle qui indiquait que Remus venait de maladroitement laisser tomber sa fourchette sur le sol.

Sirius posa sa tête dans sa main, songeur. Trois mois auparavant, qu'Evans se soit installée spontanément à leur table, par choix, sans contrainte, relevait du pur délire. Mais les choses changeaient…

« Tu comptes aller au Noël de Slug, Lily ? » lui demanda Sirius.

« Hmhm. » acquiesça la préfète. « Vous aussi ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

« Non. » rétorqua Peter en même temps. Il avait l'air particulièrement rebuté.

« Te fais pas de bile, Queudver, on va te trouver quelqu'un. » lui assura Sirius avec impatience. « Remus y va avec Marlene. Et James avec Jules Tiffany. » balança-t-il avec la satisfaction de la commère exposant leurs quatre vérités à une audience toute ouïe.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Remus qui surgit de sous la table où il avait malencontreusement fait glisser sa serviette.

Lily aussi dévisagea James, interdite. L'ombre des assiduités passées surgit, se distilla dans le jus de citrouille, insidieuse, pourtant prégnante.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Remus, autant pour Sirius que pour James.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva le poursuiveur. « Elle est sympa, excellente joueuse de Quidditch, très mignonne, et en plus, elle rit à mes blagues. Que demande le peuple ? Je l'ai invitée et elle a accepté. En plus, je lui avais promis de prendre un verre à Pré-au-lard mais les choses ne se sont pas vraiment déroulées comme prévues.»

« Oh. Ah. » commenta éloquemment Remus.

« Tu as bien fait. » murmura doucement Lily.

« Mais si mes invitations te manquent, je peux toujours improviser quelque chose. » proposa James en relevant enfin la tête de son assiette.

« Non merci. » déclina-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent cordialement. Sirius soupira avec nostalgie. Le temps des grandes passions semblait résolu.

« Et toi, Sirius, tu y vas avec qui ? » demanda Lily, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Personne, pour le moment. »

« Invite Erin Shacklebolt. » lui suggéra-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers James, accusateur.

« J'ai rien dit, elle a deviné… _presque_ toute seule. » se dédouana aussitôt le préfet-en-chef.

« Woh ! Un instant. Sirius sort avec Erin Shacklebolt ? » les interrompit Marlene, l'air confuse.

« Erin y va déjà avec quelqu'un. » indiqua-t-il en ignorant la question de McKinnon. « Mais toi, Lily, est-ce que tu as un cavalier ? »

« Non, mais très franchement, c'est pas très grave. Je m'en fiche un peu d'y aller toute seule, cette année. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'offusqua-t-il. « C'est d'une tristesse ! Juste impensable. Mais on n'a qu'à s'y rendre ensemble ! »

James se figea dangereusement à côté de lui.

« En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. En toute amitié. Sans ambiguïté. Pas de stress. » précisa-t-il en insistant sur les mots qu'il employait, autant pour sa cavalière que pour son meilleur ami.

Lily le dévisagea un instant, hésitante.

« Pas de mains baladeuses ? » demanda-t-elle en le pointant d'un bout de fourchette soupçonneux.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'es pas mon genre. »

« Alors d'accord. » accepta-t-elle.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

* * *

Elle avait tué un homme.  
Elle avait refusé de mentir.  
Elle avait expliqué toute la scène au professeur Dumbledore lui-même.  
Elle avait accepté de tout raconter à un employé du ministère qui lui avait administré du veritaserum avant de prendre son récit en notes.  
Elle avait écouté, quand on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, seulement de la légitime défense. Qu'on fermerait les yeux sur le très mauvais maléfice qu'elle avait utilisé. Qu'elle ne serait pas poursuivie, pas cette fois-ci.  
Elle en rêvait la nuit, bien sûr.

Mais ce jour-là, le vendredi seize décembre 1977, le plus gros souci d'Emma Prewett était de trouver un cavalier pour la fête de Noël de Slughorn.

Elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'on racontait d'ordinaire sur elle : qu'elle était une bûcheuse, solitaire et asociale, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis et pas d'autres attraits que ses capacités scolaires. Trois cent soixante-quatre jours par an, ils pouvaient bien raconter ce qu'il voulait. Mais paradoxalement, l'enjeu n'en devenait que plus grand le trois cent soixante-cinquième. _Personne_ ne se rendait seul au Noël de Slug. On avait beau nager à contre-courant, certains rituels sociaux gardaient tout de même une certaine importance…

Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, on la regardait passer dans les couloirs avec une déférence nouvelle. Elle était repartie vers le village, en dépit du danger… on ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, bien sûr, mais ses entretiens avec le délégué du ministère avaient attisé les rumeurs.

C'est pourquoi elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand Tiberius McLaggen se posta en travers de son chemin alors qu'elle sortait de son cours d'arithmancie.

« Salut. » l'accosta-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait certainement suave.

« Salut. » répondit-elle en se sentant parfaitement stupide.

« Hé, je me demandais… si tu étais libre ce soir. J'aurais bien aimé t'inviter à la soirée _très_ privée que donne le professeur Slughorn. Après tout, ça serait une occasion pour toi de découvrir ce que c'est. » Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil absolument outrancier.

« Je fais partie du Club de Slug depuis la quatrième année, Tiberius, on s'est déjà croisé là-bas. » soupira-t-elle. Il était d'ailleurs incroyable qu'un tel benêt s'en sorte si bien pendant les réceptions mondaines…

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-il, se passant la main sur la nuque d'un air ennuyé.

« Oui, mais c'est pas grave, je te pardonne cet impair. » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « Je veux bien y aller avec toi ce soir. »

« Super ! Je te retrouve dans le hall à dix-huit heures, Elsa ! »

« C'est Emma ! » corrigea-t-elle, déjà exaspérée.

C'est en maudissant les conventions sociales qu'elle sortit sa robe de soirée de son armoire, quelques heures plus tard.

« _Eolius_. » grommela-t-elle. Un puissant jet de vapeur s'échappa de sa baguette, lissant instantanément les faux plis qui s'étaient installés depuis plusieurs mois.

« Tu en as de la chance, de faire partie du Club de Slug… » déclara avec envie Sarah Montague. Assise sur son lit dans une tenue confortable qui tenait plus du pyjama qu'autre chose, elle dévorait des yeux la robe de soirée grise aux reflets argentés qu'Emma était en train de repasser. « Tu y vas avec qui, cette année ? »

« Tiberius McLaggen. » répondit-elle impassiblement.

« Le batteur de l'équipe de Serdaigle ? Plutôt mignon. Et musclé, en plus. » approuva Sarah.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un aux couleurs de notre maison ? » grogna Antigone Greengrass en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle avait passé une robe aux teintes émeraudes, dans la plus pure tradition sorcière. La capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch s'assit devant sa table de chevet qu'elle transforma temporairement en coiffeuse, pour plus de confort. Sarah se cacha derrière son rideau de cheveux châtain et préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur la robe grise en processus de défroissage.

« Il y en a plusieurs qui auraient été ravis de t'accompagner. Pas besoin d'aller chercher chez la concurrence. » insista Antigone en piquant des épingles dans ses cheveux déjà noués en chignon au-dessus de sa tête.

« Si tu essayes de me vendre cette brute de Fergus Avery, ou Severus Rogue, qui n'a toujours pas l'air au courant de l'existence du shampoing, merci mais non merci. »

« Comme si McLaggen était mieux. » se moqua Greengrass. « Tu devrais faire attention, Emma. Les gens commencent à parler. On sait que tu es repartie à Pré-au-lard pour te battre contre des Mangemorts. Si tu n'y prends pas garde, on va finir par te traiter de gobe-fange… »

« Les parents de McLaggen sont sorciers. » répondit la préfète en passant sa robe.

Elle se posta face au miroir. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et un signe appréciateur du pouce. Le vêtement lui seyait tout aussi bien que l'année précédente, peut-être encore mieux maintenant qu'elle avait gagné quelques courbes. Elle ouvrit sa malle, sortit les quelques effets de maquillage réservés aux occasions spéciales, et arrêta son choix sur le seul rouge à lèvres carmin en sa possession. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les récriminations de Greengrass qui essayait de retracer l'ascendance de McLaggen, elle recouvrit délicatement sa bouche du pigment.

 _Il s'arrêtait net et crachait une giclée de sang que même l'opacité du masque ne parvenait à retenir._

Le tube lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol.

« … je dis juste qu'on ne sait pas qui sera à la tête du Ministère dans les prochains mois. Alors autant éviter de traîner avec des sang-de-bourbe et des sorciers au sang douteux… »

« Par Médée toute puissante ! Mon père est un cracmol et ma mère est moldue, je suis déjà bonne pour Azkaban si on écoute tes prédictions ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi, alors restons-en là ! »

Ses deux camarades écarquillèrent des yeux tandis qu'elle se mettait à brosser violemment ses cheveux. Finalement, elle se lassa d'assister à leur échange de regards silencieux qui se reflétait dans le miroir et elle quitta la pièce, décidant d'aller attendre McLaggen dans le hall avec un peu d'avance.

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous avec vingt minutes de retard et ne parla que de sa future brillante carrière tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la fête. Il semblait à peine croyable que certains esprits soient si peu affectés par la teneur de l'actualité, songea-t-elle avec effarement. La migraine pointait déjà quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de réception où la chaleur était étouffante.

« Regarde, c'est Rose Jones ! Elle est incroyable sur son balai ! On va se présenter ? » proposa McLaggen.

« Vas-y, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. »

Le Serdaigle ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussitôt. Emma traça son chemin, les effluves de nourritures et d'alcool n'aidant en rien son étourdissement, et soupira de soulagement en atteignant le balcon dont la porte avait été remplacée par un rideau d'organdi.

Le vent frais, salutaire, la rafraîchit immédiatement. Mais elle n'était pas seule… une silhouette vêtue de noir se tenait accoudée au balcon, le visage tourné vers le lac. Angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver forcée à converser avec un inconnu, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Mais c'est le visage familier du professeur Mercador qui pivota vers elle.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger… » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

« Absolument pas. » lui assura la sorcière en se tournant de trois-quarts.

Elle avait revêtu une robe noire qui dégageait son cou et ses bras, habituellement cachés par sa tunique de compagnonne. Ses cheveux tressés, ordinairement plaqués contre son crâne, étaient défaits. Ils encadraient son visage en un carré ondulé. Le seul éclat de couleur provenait de la plume dorée accrochée dans ses cheveux. Pendant un furtif instant, Emma la trouva étonnamment belle.

« Je déteste ce genre de soirées, mais le directeur m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je sorte de ma caverne. » déplora l'enseignante en jetant un regard presque apeuré sur la pièce éclairée dont leur parvenaient les rumeurs festives et animées.

« Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé non plus, mais les préfets aussi semblent devoir se sociabiliser de temps à autres. » expliqua Emma sur le même ton.

« Je compatis pleinement à votre souffrance. C'est terrible, d'avoir des obligations de ce genre. » reprit Mercador d'un ton badin.

Emma s'approcha et s'appuya également sur le rebord du balcon. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles brillaient et la lune peinait à se refléter dans la surface gelée du lac.

« Ça ne vous manque pas trop, de pouvoir voyager ? Je veux dire… le château doit vous sembler un peu étroit, non ? » interrogea Emma en se demandant si elle était autorisée à poser ce genre de questions. Mais Mercador ne sembla pas se formaliser.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais il paraît que je ne pourrais rester que jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine de toutes manières. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Vous savez, ça fait _vraiment_ quinze ans qu'aucun professeur n'a pu rester plus d'une année scolaire… » la prévint Emma, un peu alarmée par tant de désinvolture.

« Oh, je sais. » Mercador cessa de s'esclaffer, mais son énigmatique sourire revint aussitôt s'installer sur ses lèvres. « C'est une véritable malédiction qui a frappé l'équipe pédagogique. Mais je me demande bien quel type de personnage a choisi d'utiliser une magie si ancienne et complexe pour nuire à un… poste de professeur. Je serais curieuse de rencontrer l'auteur de cette malédiction. Moi qui pensais avoir mauvais caractère, je crois avoir trouvé mon maître. »

« Est-ce à cause de l'homme de Pré-au-lard que vous avez décidé de vivre à Poudlard ? »

Elle avait failli dire « vous cacher à Poudlard », mais la crainte que Mercador se vexe l'avait emportée.

« Entre autres. » répondit vaguement la jeune femme en observant les arbres qui frémissaient dans le parc.

« On ne l'a pas retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aviez emprisonné, mais il s'est sauvé ? J'ai lu les articles dans la Gazette mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'identifier. »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher, Emma. » répondit Mercador sans ironie dans la voix. « Il était vêtu comme un Mangemort mais je doute qu'il fasse partie de leurs troupes. C'est un sorcier bien trop indépendant pour ça. J'aimerais vous en dire plus, mais je ne peux pas. » sourit-elle de nouveau.

Elles restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Puis, l'enseignante rompit le silence.

« Je sais que le directeur vous a déjà félicitée pour votre courage, mais j'aimerais vous le répéter : c'était très bien de votre part, ce que vous avez fait. »

« En fait, la directrice adjointe m'a dit que dans les circonstances habituelles, elle aurait retiré cent points à Serpentard pour me punir de ma témérité. » corrigea Emma. « Mais c'est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore s'est montré plutôt bienveillant… »

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

Emma hésita. Elle avait toujours entretenu avec ses professeurs des rapports distants. Jusqu'alors, elle avait cherché à obtenir les meilleurs résultats académiques, dans le seul but de proposer un dossier irréprochable à la sortie de Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle avait préféré l'attitude de certains, méprisé l'incompétence de quelques autres. Mais elle se concentrait davantage sur les consignes à respecter, les notes à obtenir que sur la personnalité de ses enseignants. Toutefois, à ce moment, Mercador revêtait une expression qui aurait pu être celle d'une amie. La jeunesse de la sorcière la frappa brusquement : malgré son impressionnante aura de mystère, elle n'avait que quelques années de plus que les septième année qu'elle formait. Sa silhouette menue lui donnait un aspect juvénile, et Emma réalisa qu'elle-même dépassait la magicienne d'un ou deux centimètres.

Elle inspira profondément et essaya de mettre les mots sur l'étrange vertige qui la piégeait depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.

« Et bien… ce samedi-là, j'ai… avant de vous retrouver, j'ai lancé un mauvais maléfice à un Mangemort qui m'attaquait. Un sort non approuvé par le Ministère, dont j'avais vaguement entendu parler un jour. Je ne sais même pas comment il m'est revenu en tête. Le Mangemort est mort sur le coup. »

Elle s'interrompit, incertaine de ce qu'elle essayait de formuler.

« Vous vous reprochez sa mort ? » lui demanda simplement Mercador, sans brusquerie, mais sans non plus chercher à tourner autour du pot. Son ton franc mit Emma en confiance.

« En fait… non. Il a essayé de me tuer, je lui ai rendu la pareille. Je ne regrette rien. » avoua-t-elle, un peu étonnée par le flot de pensées qui traçaient leur chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Vous savez que des personnes haut-placées, comme Maugrey Fol-Oeil par exemple, rêveraient de recruter des personnes telles que vous. Je ne plaisante pas ! Vous avez fait preuve d'audace, de courage, de bon sens, de solidarité à un moment critique. Peu de gens peuvent se targuer de réagir de cette manière. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ ce que ça montre de moi ? » questionna la jeune fille, de plus en plus confuse.

« Avec vos résultats et vos aptitudes, vous pourriez aisément devenir Auror… »

« Mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie ! » s'exclama Emma, de plus en plus stupéfaite par ses propres affirmations. « Partir dans une guerre sans fin contre les mages noirs, obéir au doigt et à l'œil d'Alastor Maugrey… lui faire confiance, aveuglément… ce ne serait pas pour moi. »

Un bref éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux noirs de Mercador.

« Et qu'est-ce qui serait pour vous ? Vous y avez déjà pensé ? »

« Je croyais… que rentrer au Ministère, au département de la justice… apprendre de la base… faire mes preuves… monter en grades… » Les larmes lui vinrent au bord des yeux et elle se prit la tête dans les mains. « … c'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant six ans, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout. »

Puis, tout aussi soudainement que les sanglots étaient venus, une nouvelle réponse surgit, faisant refouler le chagrin et l'incertitude.

« L'adrénaline. Je sais, c'est monstrueux. Mais dans le chaos de ce samedi… c'est remonté en moi d'un seul coup. Comme un nouveau muscle que je ne me connaissais pas ! Courir, me battre, agir… c'était une sensation… c'était brûlant, vif. Un peu effrayant, mais… »

« Stimulant. » acheva Mercador.

Emma acquiesça silencieusement et savoura son épiphanie pendant quelques secondes, avant que le doute ne l'envahisse de nouveau.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi. » reprit-elle. « Je suis à Serpentard, je suis pragmatique, ambitieuse… et je n'ai jamais aimé courir ou me battre, sinon j'aurais été à Gryffondor… »

« Vous croyez ? » interrogea Mercador, songeuse. « Moi, je crois qu'à onze ans, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, ou pas très bien. Est-ce que mes cours ont fonctionné ? Avez-vous rencontré l'animal qui s'incarne dans votre patronus ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle. « Mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. On dirait un faon, mais plus petit encore… »

« Un _pudu_. » lui annonça le professeur. « Je ne crois pas qu'on en trouve en Europe, mais ils existent encore dans certains pays d'Amérique du Sud. J'en ai vu un, une fois, près du village de mon enfance. Ils se cachent dans les forêts car on les a trop chassés par le passé. Un cervidé, donc… comme ceux de Lily Evans et James Potter, qui sont, vous le reconnaîtrez sûrement, des Gryffondor très… Gryffondor. »

Comme tous les autres, Emma avait admiré l'incroyable biche argentée qui s'était libérée de la baguette de Lily Evans, mais James Potter peinait à accomplir le sortilège – ou du moins, il feignait de ne pas en être capable pour de brumeuses raisons, ce qui paraissait tout à fait plausible pour qui connaissait un tant soit peu l'énergumène…

« Vous connaissez les patronus de tous vos élèves? »

« Je les ai sentis, pour la plupart. Vos magies ont des points communs, c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait travailler ensemble. »

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Doit-on en déduire que les magies de Sirius Black et de Severus Rogue se ressemblent ? Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter… » remarqua-t-elle, sceptique.

« Déduisez-en ce que vous voulez. » plaisanta Mercador. « Je parviens à deviner certaines choses mais j'ai quand même un certain devoir de réserve. »

Elle n'insista pas.

« Vous croyez que je me suis trompée, après toutes ces années ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle à haute voix. La sorcière la fixa sans la comprendre. « Je suis à Serpentard, mais ma magie ressemblerait à celle de Gryffondor… »

« Pas forcément. Vous possédez les qualités de votre maison. Ça ne vous empêche pas d'en développer d'autres. Mes parents souhaitaient que je devienne Médicomage, car la plupart des femmes de ma famille se sont illustrées comme guérisseuses. Mes résultats me le permettaient… mais je suis partie. Et pour l'instant, je suis toujours en vie, ce qui veut dire que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Peu de sorciers parviennent à terminer un compagnonnage complet, les étapes sont trop dangereuses. Soient ils s'arrêtent avant d'avoir conquis les magies élémentaires, soient ils s'obstinent… les plus entêtés sont rarement récompensés. Les obstacles sont nombreux, et les difficultés, souvent inattendues. Il arrive fréquemment que des compagnons soient pris par surprise en visitant des contrées inconnues. Ils rencontrent des animaux fantastiques dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler et qu'ils savent encore moins combattre. »

« Quand vous parlez de magie élémentaire, vous parlez de… »

« Celle des quatre éléments, ou des points cardinaux, si vous préférez. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez en décidant de devenir compagnonne de la magie ? Vous vouliez voyager ? Conquérir la magie élémentaire ? Courir au devant du danger ? Devenir la meilleure sorcière que vous ayez rencontré ? Ou juste embêter vos parents ? » ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

« Vous m'avez coupé l'herbe sous le pied, c'est généralement que je réponds quand on me pose la question ! » s'amusa Mercador.

« J'ai gagné le droit à une véritable réponse, alors. » s'enhardit la Serpentard.

Confrontée à l'intensité du regard que porta la sorcière sur elle, Emma sentit pourtant tout aplomb la déserter.

« Au début, je voulais juste m'éloigner d'Ilvermorny, et du monde de sorciers bien policé que cette école s'entête à former. La chape de plomb qui pèse sur les magiciens en Amérique du Nord requiert des sacrifices que je n'étais pas prête à faire. J'avais votre âge. M'inscrire à un tour du monde me semblait tentant. Mais je suis restée compagnonne pour une autre raison. Croyez bien que je n'ai aucune envie de mourir, mais je reconnais cette sensation que vous évoquiez tout à l'heure. La curiosité pour ce qui se passe autour de soi. L'envie de faire, de découvrir. C'est indescriptible et complètement addictif. »

« Mais… vous auriez juste pu voyager. Rien ne vous obligeait à ce sacerdoce… » objecta Emma.

« Je voulais m'éloigner de quelqu'un. »

« Le mage noir de Pré-au-lard ? »

« Non. »

Le visage de la femme se referma tel un livre dont on claque les couvertures. Emma se surprit à convoiter le don de legilimancie : elle aurait pu plonger dans les pensées de la sorcière comme dans un lac…

« Adriana ! Que faites-vous dehors par un temps aussi glacial ? » appela Slughorn depuis l'encadrement de la porte. « Rentrez-donc ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter ! »

« J'arrive, Horace ! » répondit Mercador avec lassitude. Elle adressa une grimace à son élève tandis que Slughorn commandait à un elfe d'apporter un plateau de flûtes de son meilleur hydromel. « Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai atteint le quota d'impolitesse autorisé par notre hôte. J'aimerais vous demander la faveur de m'accompagner pendant cette terrible épreuve, mais je vous ai retenue trop longtemps déjà. Votre cavalier va m'en vouloir. »

« Franchement, c'est moi qui vous en voudrais de me rendre aussi vite à Tiberius McLaggen. » soupira Emma, son visage s'assombrissant aussitôt.

« McLaggen ? Tiens donc. Je vous aurais imaginée avec un autre type de conquête. »

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit à cette étrange déclaration, Mercador avait déjà traversé le balcon. Elle hâta le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur.

« Et vous nous amenez mademoiselle Prewett ! Tenez, tenez… oui, même vous, Emma, vous pouvez bien faire une entorse au règlement, c'est Noël… » insista Slughorn en les forçant à accepter le fameux hydromel. « Si vous souhaitez toujours rentrer au Ministère l'année prochaine, je dois absolument vous présenter quelqu'un. Vous souvenez-vous de Lucius Malefoy ? Il était préfet de Serpentard à votre arrivée à Poudlard. »

Emma reconnut en effet l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qui avait tant impressionné les première année de sa maison six ans auparavant. Son arrogance était si dévorante qu'elle avait cru, pendant les premiers mois, qu'il jouissait de quelques droits obscurs sur la salle commune de Serpentard. Puis, elle avait appris qu'en dépit des apparences, il n'était qu'un élève parmi d'autres. Il porta sur elle un regard indifférent qui contrastait avec l'affabilité de son sourire. Vêtu d'une robe de soirée de taffetas noire et pourtant étonnamment miroitante, ses cheveux mi-longs, presque blancs, soigneusement ramenés en arrière, il aurait pu être séduisant si la condescendance n'avait englouti tout son charme.

« Bien sûr. La prometteuse Emma Prewett. » la salua-t-il et elle perçut instantanément qu'il mentait : il ne l'avait connu qu'à onze ans, timide et discrète. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un sorcier tel que Lucius Malefoy se souvienne d'elle. Elle esquissa néanmoins un sourire amène. « J'ignorais que Fabian ou Giddeon avaient des enfants. » notifia-t-il avec un étonnement poli.

« Mon père est Gaspard Prewett. » corrigea-t-elle.

« Oh, autant pour moi. » s'excusa Lucius Malefoy, toujours aimablement, mais incapable de cacher le dédain dans ses yeux gris. Elle savait ce qui devait lui traverser l'esprit : s'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Gaspard, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, qui catégorisait automatiquement Emma dans la caste la plus minable des magiciens : ceux qui ne possédaient pas d'ascendance prestigieuse.

« Lucius vient de faire une généreuse donation à la Croix-baguette Sorcière. De mémoire ministérielle, on n'avait pas vu un mécénat aussi généreux depuis cent cinquante ans ! » se réjouissait Slughorn.

« Ces dons sont confidentiels, professeur Slughorn… Comment faites-vous pour obtenir de telles informations ? »

La flagornerie évidente de Lucius Malefoy ne sembla pas vexer le directeur de Serpentard, bien au contraire.

« Nous avons tous nos petites astuces… Ne partez pas, Adriana, je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un d'autre. » s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa collègue par l'épaule, car il avait repéré les bâillements à peine réprimés et les coups d'œil de plus en plus insistants vers un coin d'ombre à gauche du buffet. « Ah, le voilà ! »

La Serpentard manqua faire tomber son verre par terre. Elle sentit Mercador se figer sur place à côté d'elle. Le sorcier avec lequel Mercador s'était battue à Pré-au-lard, celui qu'Emma avait assommé grâce à un sortilège de lévitation, se tenait en face d'elles. Il portait des vêtements aussi coûteux que ceux de Lucius Malefoy et les salua aimablement de sa voix étrange et éraillée, prétendant ne pas les connaître.

« J'ai rencontré Abraxas la semaine dernière au célèbre Rassemblement des Potionneurs ! » s'enthousiasma Slughorn, la moustache frémissante. « Il s'agit d'un club très sélectif, bien entendu, on n'y trouve que des magiciens d'un certain calibre. Abraxas a passé toute sa vie en Islande où une partie de la famille Malefoy s'est apparemment installée il y a plusieurs générations. Je l'ignorais totalement, d'ailleurs… »

« Quand j'ai entendu que Lucius restait le seul descendant de la lignée, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir aux racines de ma famille. Le Ministère a su écouter nos attentes. Il a donc effectué la ramification de nos branches généalogiques pour me réintégrer à l'arbre principal, qui n'a jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne. Après tout, pourquoi la famille Malefoy devrait subir la décision de l'explorateur Rufus Malefoy, mon arrière-grand-père, de partir s'installer si près du pôle nord ? »

« Fascinant ! » siffla Mercador. « Vous possédiez toutes les preuves, j'en suis certaine, pour convaincre l'administration de vous réintégrer officiellement au recensement sorcier. »

« J'ai su trouver les mots magiques pour les convaincre. »

« Je suis sûr que vous avez été nommé après votre illustre ancêtre Abraxas. » réfléchit le professeur Slughorn. « Il est admirable de songer que le patrimoine culturel d'une famille puisse survivre malgré les siècles et les départs sur d'autres continents, vous ne croyez pas ? Mais je vois la célèbre Sabine Guipure qui arrive, plus élégante que jamais ! Si vous m'excusez… »

Le professeur partit accueillir une sorcière à l'air hautaine vêtue d'une robe en plumes d'hippogriffe, laissant le petit groupe se faire face en chiens de faïence.

« Si vous partiez rejoindre votre cavalier ? » suggéra Mercador à Emma.

Celle-ci se sentait déchirée entre le désir d'en apprendre davantage et la peur que faisait émerger en elle l'apparition du mage noir. Pourquoi Mercador n'avait-elle pas dégainé sa baguette ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas averti la foule ? Dans ces circonstances, on aurait aisément pu le désarmer et l'emprisonner… Elle crispa sa main sur sa baguette cachée dans sa poche et décida d'obéir. Tiberius discutait avec une ponte du Ministère en espérant obtenir un stage. Le garçon ne parlait que de lui et amenait dans la conversation de nombreuses anecdotes qui le mettaient en valeur. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour essayer de se placer également, mais ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil derrière elle. A sa grande frustration, le petit groupe s'était dispersé dans la foule.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans l'ennui et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle constata que certains invités partaient sur les coups de dix heures. Malheureusement, Mercador et les Malefoy étaient introuvables.

« Tu pars déjà ? » demanda Tiberius, vaguement déçu.

« Ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous. » s'excusa-t-elle platement.

Il lui jeta un regard condescendant des pieds à la tête.

« C'est sûr. » rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

Elle haussa les épaules et prit la direction de sa salle commune. Soudain, une ombre surgit devant elle et elle retint à grand peine un cri de terreur.

« Chut ! » intima Mercador. « Ce n'est que moi. »

La préfète plaça sa main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

« Que voulait cet homme ? » parvint-elle toutefois à demander. « Est-il vraiment Abraxas Malefoy ? »

« Je crois que oui, mais il a tout de même menti. Rufus Malefoy ne s'est jamais installé en Islande. S'il n'est pas revenu, c'est parce qu'il a dû se faire dévorer par une créature ou qu'il a eu le bon sens de fuir cette famille de dégénérés. Il n'existe aucun Malefoy en Islande. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Cet homme est dangereux. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait après vous mais si jamais vous le revoyez surgir pendant les vacances de Noël, contactez-moi à cette adresse »

Elle lui donna un bout de parchemin plié en quatre.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dénoncé s'il est si dangereux que ça ? » interrogea la Serpentard avec suspicion.

« Un homme si puissant nous aurait tous cloués sur place. Et il bénéficie de la protection du Ministère, à présent. _Les mots magiques_. Un sortilège de confusion et un peu d'imperium ont dû berner le pauvre fonctionnaire qui lui faisait face… »

« Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est au courant ? »

« Oui. » assura Mercador.

Emma examina les traits taillés à la serpe de la jeune femme. Si puissante mais si mystérieuse. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

« Je vous fais confiance. » poursuivit la sorcière comme si elle avait surpris ses pensées et Emma réprima un sursaut. « Vous saurez ouvrir l'œil, juste au cas où… »

« Très bien. »

Elle glissa l'adresse dans sa poche et reprit son chemin avant de se tourner une dernière fois.

« Bonnes vacances, professeur. » lui souhaita-t-elle.

Mercador lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Bonnes vacances, Emma. »

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius qui feuilletait Quidditch Magazine assis sur le dossier du canapé.

« Il boude. » soupira James. Patmol grimaça, l'air de dire « tant pis ! » et balança le magazine par-dessus son épaule, qui frôla une deuxième année avant d'atterrir sur la pile de quotidiens qui traînaient dans la salle commune.

« On aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt. » marmonna Remus en remontant nerveusement ses manches.

« Il n'avait qu'à pas se laisser larguer par Rosemary Turd. Y'a pas marqué « agence matrimoniale » sur notre front, non ? » s'impatienta Sirus.

« Je me sens quand même un peu coupable. » avoua James en se passant la main à l'arrière du crâne.

« Il n'avait qu'à se bouger un peu plus pour trouver quelqu'un. Et puis ça va, c'est qu'une fête, il va survivre… » reprit Patmol, intraitable.

« Mais j'étais tellement certain que Stella Edgecombe serait libre ! Elle est _toujours_ libre ! » gémit James.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

« Faut que je file dans le hall avant de faire attendre Jules… »

Mais Sirius lui répondit par un sifflement appréciateur qui ne lui était clairement pas destiné. Marlene et Lily descendaient les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles, l'une vêtu d'un rouge sombre très gryffondorien qui mettait sa peau sombre et son décolleté en valeur, l'autre de mousseline vert forêt. Cintrée à la taille et évasée en bas, la robe de Lily lui donnait l'allure d'une statue grecque.

« Et ensemble, ça fait Noël ! » s'exclama Sirius avec enthousiasme.

« On pense à tout. » répondit Lily avec un sourire vif.

« A tout à l'heure ! » se contenta de baragouiner le préfet-en-chef en quittant la pièce.

Il avait exactement quatre cent trente deux marches, deux paliers et un escalier à enjamber pour oublier la vision verte et rousse qui s'était imposée à lui et se rendre mentalement disponible pour sa cavalière.

Cette dernière arriva au point de rendez-vous avec les cinq minutes de retard qui convenaient, magnifiquement sculptée dans une robe aux reflets dorés.

« Quelle apparition! » surjoua-t-il avec admiration et elle se mit à pouffer en lui tendant le bras.

« Ma mère est première couturière chez Madame Guipure. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas que la robe. »

Elle accepta le compliment en replaçant une mèche ondulée derrière son oreille, d'un geste étudié.

Les autres Gryffondor les avaient dépassés et se trouvaient réunis près du buffet. La salle était déjà bondée, Slughorn ayant, à son habitude, rappelé tous les éminents sorciers qui étaient passés par ses classes. A mi-chemin vers eux, James se mordit la joue et se tourna vers Jules.

« Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on les rejoigne ? » se força-t-il à poliment demander.

A son grand soulagement, elle assura que non.

« Ensuite, mon père tient à ce qu'on rédige nos cartes de vœux en famille, ce qui prend généralement toute la journée... » expliquait Lily aux autres.

« Et tu t'es jamais dit qu'un petit sort de copie pouvait faire l'affaire ? » suggéra Sirius.

« Mais ce ne serait plus amusant ! » protesta-t-elle. « Puis, on remplit les chaussettes de chacun et on attend minuit pour piocher les cadeaux dedans. C'est très simple, seulement nous quatre. Mais j'ai hâte d'y être… Ils m'ont manqué, même ma sœur. »

« Les Noël moldus ont l'air d'un ennui mortel. » chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James qui venait de les rejoindre, Jules pendue à son bras. « AÏE ! » cria-t-il aussitôt.

« J'ai entendu ! » reprit Lily en se resservant du punch. Sirius se massa le bras, penaud.

« Et toi, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? » demanda gentiment Marlene.

« Pareil. Simple. »

James lui fit les gros yeux. Il savait que cette année, Noël coïnciderait avec la pleine lune, mais à quoi servait-il d'avoir traîné avec les deux plus gros baratineurs de Poudlard pendant six ans s'il n'était même pas capable d'inventer une histoire qui pouvait le mettre en avant ?

« Bienvenue à tous ! » leur souhaita Slughorn, habillé d'une robe en velours couleur framboise écrasée. « Même vous, Mr Black, bien que cette année encore, je ne vous aie pas fait parvenir d'invitation… »

Le groupe gloussa avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Sirius avait été un piètre élève en potions, mettant toute sa mauvaise foi à se saborder pour faire enrager sa mère. Le fait qu'il ait été rayé de l'arbre généalogique l'excluait également du Club de Slug. Mais là où James se rendait, Sirius l'accompagnait et Slughorn s'était habitué à voir l'aîné des Black squatter chacune de ses fêtes de Noël. C'était néanmoins la seule exception autorisée. Quand d'éventuels infiltrés se faisaient prendre, ils étaient courtoisement mis à la porte avec une part de pudding glissée dans une serviette.

« J'ai une excuse cette année, monsieur, car ma cavalière était officiellement invitée. »

« Ah, Lily ! Je vous ai toujours dit que le vert vous seyait davantage que le rouge ! » admira-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

« Je préfère toujours les lions aux serpents, monsieur. » répondit-elle calmement, habituée à entendre l'enseignant se répéter d'année en année.

« J'aurais cru que vous seriez accompagnée du jeune Rogue. » déplora l'enseignant. « Mais vous avez raison de profiter de votre jeunesse ! Ah, ne serait-ce pas Lucius Malefoy que je vois arriver ? »

Il quitta ses élèves sans plus de façons.

« Pourquoi il pensait que tu aurais invité Rogue ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Un simple malentendu. » maugréa Lily, les joues écarlates.

« Surtout, pourquoi Slughorn a-t-il invité Lucius Malefoy ? » s'interrogea Marlene à voix basse.

Tous se tournèrent vers le sorcier aux cheveux longs qui se tenait droit comme un piquet au milieu de la salle.

« Il n'était pas préfet de Serpentard quand on est arrivés ? » dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si. Et après avoir fini ses études, il s'est fait discret. On parlait de revers de fortune. Mais le voilà qui déboule avec un costume neuf et l'envie de réintégrer son réseau. Si je cherchais à savoir comment les mages noirs financent leur campagne de terreur, j'irais voir de son côté. »

« Dommage que plus personne n'ait rien à faire de ce que pensent les McKinnon. » déclara froidement Antigone Greengrass quelques petits fours dans une assiette.

L'atmosphère se tendit immédiatement, chacun resserrant le poing sur le manche de sa baguette.

« Et personne ne se soucie non plus de ce que tu penses toi. » répliqua calmement James. « A plus tard, Greengrass. »

Mais la capitaine de quidditch s'attarda un instant, dardant ses yeux pâles sur Marlene qui soutint le regard.

« Catherine McKinnon aura déshonoré le titre de ministre en quelques semaines à peine mais tout le monde se rappelle qu'Edward McKinnon avait déjà sali la fonction de sorcier avec sa loi sur les loup-garous. Personnellement, je serais déjà morte d'humiliation. »

« Dégage. » lança Sirius.

La Serpentard leur jeta un ultime regard de mépris avant de rejoindre son cavalier.

« Ne l'écoute pas. » dit Lily à Marlene d'une voix apaisante. « Greengrass n'est qu'une vipère. C'est elle qui fait honte aux sorciers. »

« J'ignorais que c'était ton père qui avait fait passé la loi sur la lycanthropie. » déclara Jules en lissant le devant de sa robe.

« C'était il y a longtemps. On était seulement en première année. » répondit Marlene, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Mes parents trouvent que c'était très bien. Il fallait leur interdire de se réunir en meutes. Ils sont plus rassurés comme ça. » commenta la Poufsouffle avec un sourire engageant.

« C'est ton père qui était derrière cette loi ? » s'étonna Sirius, stupéfait.

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas du même avis que lui. » coupa sèchement Marlene. « Je crois que les lycanthropes sont avant tout humains, les sorciers n'ont pas à leur imposer leur mode de vie. On ne peut pas leur dicter de s'intégrer à tout prix… »

« Je vais prendre l'air. » annonça froidement Remus qui disparut dans la foule si rapidement qu'aucun d'eux ne put le rattraper.

James croisa le regard de Sirius qui semblait lui dire : _« c'est toi qui l'as voulu, c'est ta responsabilité ! »_

« On a dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » s'étonna naïvement Jules.

« Je vais le chercher. » murmura Marlene en posant son verre sur le buffet.

« Je viens avec toi. » décida James.

Il s'efforça de ne pas perdre des yeux la robe pourpre de la jeune fille dans la foule compacte. Finalement, ils parvinrent à la hauteur de Remus qui quittait la salle de réception et repartait en direction de la salle des Gryffondor.

« Remus ! » appela Marlene mais une silhouette vêtue de l'uniforme de Serdaigle bondit en travers de son chemin.

« Tu es là ! Je t'ai attendue toute la soirée… » s'exclama Arnav Patil d'une voix plaintive. « Je suis désolé, Marlene, je regrette… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, on n'aurait jamais dû rompre… »

James jura intérieurement. Remus avait quelques mètres d'avance mais il allongea la foulée et lui attrapa le bras.

« Lunard. »

« Lâche-moi. » se dégagea le préfet.

Il se retourna et aperçut Patil qui retenait Marlene, lui barrant le chemin.

« C'était une erreur. Tu vois ? Je n'ai jamais eu ma chance de toute façon. »

« Mais… »

« Potter. _Arrête_. »

Le poursuiveur le laissa remonter les escaliers à toute allure.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ? » criait la Gryffondor avec colère. « C'est trop tard. Je suis désolée pour Sam, je suis désolée que ça soit dur pour toi mais… »

« C'est un cauchemar. Depuis qu'il a été enlevé, tout est tellement… » La voix du Serdaigle se brisa. « J'ai besoin de toi. » implora-t-il.

La sorcière sembla se radoucir et James la maudit intérieurement quand elle tendit le bras pour le poser sur celui de son ancien petit ami.

« Pomfresh distribue des potions pour ceux qui ont du mal à dormir ou à gérer leur anxiété. Je suis désolée, Arnav, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

Aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait détestée, le poursuiveur sentit son cœur enfler de gratitude envers Marlene. Celle-ci s'éloigna de la salle de réceptions, reprenant également le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Je n'ai plus le cœur à faire la fête. Bonne soirée, James. » lui dit-elle en le dépassant.

Il acquiesça avec chaleur. Quand il la quitta des yeux pour retourner à la fête du Club de Slug, Arnav Patil avait disparu.

A son retour, le petit groupe s'était éclaté, Sirius et Lily étaient introuvables. Seule Jules semblait guetter son retour, adossée à la table du buffet. Elle abandonna son verre et se serra contre lui avec effusion.

« McGonagall est passée chercher Evans. Je pensais que c'était pour un truc de préfets, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas non plus. » lui chuchota-t-elle si près de l'oreille qu'il frissonna.

* * *

L'attrapeuse recula et son dos tapa contre un des tonneaux empilés qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers esquissèrent un sourire taquin.

« Attention. Si tu tapes sur le mauvais tonneau, tu risques d'être aspergé de vinaigre. »

« Seulement moi ? » demanda-t-il en haussant le sourcil.

« C'est toi l'intrus ici, pas moi. » répliqua-t-elle en laissant son index errer sur le cou du jeune homme. « Ils ont annulé le match entre Flaquemarre et Chudley. » reprit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. « On ne pourra pas se voir avant la rentrée… Tu m'écriras au moins une fois ? »

Après s'être acquitté de toutes les promesses d'usage qui précédaient une séparation de trois semaines, James réajusta son col _au cas où_ il croiserait McGonagall et se hâta de rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor. Il pouvait tout à fait jurer avoir quitté la fête de Slug quelques minutes seulement auparavant, mais elle aurait deviné la vérité au premier pli de tissu que ses yeux de chat rencontreraient.

« Mot de passe ? » lui demanda la dame en rose, une guirlande de sapin nouée autour du cou. Elle chuchotait intensément avec un évêque aux airs de conspirateur.

« _Ad nauseam._ »

Le tableau pivota et il _sut_ instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. A cette heure de la nuit, la salle commune n'aurait dû être peuplée que de quelques amis échangeant les derniers potins avant le départ du Poudlard Express de neuf heures. Plusieurs petits groupes étaient pourtant levés, en pyjama et en robes de chambre, murmurant avec inquiétude. Son estomac effectua un douloureux looping quand il remarqua Marlene, toujours vêtue de sa robe rouge, qui sanglotait silencieusement, assise sur les marches menant au dortoir des filles. Remus était assis à côté d'elle, blême et grave, la main posée sur son épaule. Son autre main pressait un exemplaire de la Gazette.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » les urgea-t-il.

« Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque en début d'après-midi. » expliqua le préfet. « Dans le centre de Londres. Ils ont parlé d'un incendie accidentel, mais c'était les Mangemorts. Ils poursuivaient un groupe de sorciers qui a essayé de les semer en les entraînant dans un quartier moldu. La Gazette vient d'envoyer une édition spéciale. »

« Il n'y avait plus de sorciers sur place quand ils ont décidé de… » balbutia Marlene de sa voix pleine de larmes. « C'était un grand magasin moldu, ils ont tué pour le plaisir. »

« C'est le dernier vendredi avant Noël, tout le monde faisait ses emplettes… »

Marlene leva vers lui ses yeux gonflés, aussi rouges que sa robe, désormais. Quelques boucles brunes s'étaient collées à ses joues humides. Il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter.

« Les parents… les parents de Lily. Ils étaient sur place. Ils sont morts. »

James fonça sur l'entrée qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant la voix qui appelait son nom. Il faillit faire sortir la porte de ses gonds, entra dans la chambre de Lily… vide. La malle grande ouverte laissait entrevoir des vêtements et des affaires sorties à la hâte. Marlene entra à son tour, haletante, suivie de Remus, plus pâle que jamais.

« Elle est déjà partie. McGonagall l'a renvoyée chez elle par Portoloin. »

Elle contempla à son tour les effets en désordre, échos de la précipitation, de la panique, de la peur.

« Ça n'est que le début, hein ? »

Cette constatation, simple, limpide, tragique, frappa James comme un cognard en plein ventre. C'était comme prendre conscience de l'appel du vide sous leurs pieds, comme enfin affronter l'unique œil du cyclope.

La guerre était déclarée, et elle ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _(1) Source Pottermore : Le Registre des Sang-pur (Sacred Twenty-Eight) listant les vingt-huit familles présumées sans ascendance moldue a été publié dans les années 30. Bien qu'il n'eut pas été signé, l'auteur supposé serait un certain Cankanterus Nott._

 _(2) Le (très) long et (fort) complexe processus pour devenir animagus est expliqué sur Pottermore. Si vous ne l'avez jamais lu, allez-y, ça vaut son pesant en cacahuètes !_

* * *

 **Pour commencer : je vous souhaite la meilleure année 2017 possible !**

 **Nous avons atteint un pivot central de l'intrigue et je commence vaguement à en voir le bout ! La scène de l'infirmerie où Sirius et Lily discutent, c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite en imaginant cette fic, sur des pages doubles… Et il a fallu tout retravailler d'ailleurs, mais je suis tout de même heureuse d'arriver au stade où je peux enfin la publier sur ce site ! Le chapitre 11 également a été imaginé au tout, tout début de cette histoire, et comme il est déjà en cours de relecture, je ne devrais pas vous faire trop attendre.**

 **MERCI de lire cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je réponds personnellement !**

 **A très bientôt !**


	11. Promesse de neige

**R/R :** Chère **Vlad** : ravie d'avoir peut-être rallié une nouvelle personne quant aux injustices faites aux cracmols ! Mais là aussi c'était le point fort de la saga originelle. Les Weasley sont géniaux mais Mrs Weasley rêve d'un elfe de maison Ron a bon cœur mais il est aussi pétri de préjugés sur la communauté magique et même quand on apprécie les moldus, on ne fait pas tant d'efforts que ça pour les comprendre. Que chacun reste dans son coin et les Scrouts seront bien gardés !  
Je suis tout aussi dégoûtée pour Maman McKinnon, mais si les sorciers avaient ENFIN voté pour la bonne personne, y'aurait peut-être même pas eu d'histoire... Quant à Slughorn, je l'ai toujours trouvé d'une naïveté confondante, j'imagine donc que c'était encore pire vingt ans avant la saga originelle. Enfin, Abraxas est né en 1613 et a commis son Horcruxe en 1663, il porte donc cinquante ans plus les effets de l'Horcruxe sur son visage. MERCI pour ta review, tu déchires !

Merci à **Win H Lockwood III** , **Sout** , **Brette,** **Malilite** et **LilouEvans** pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes au top ! Mille mercis à ma sœur qui passe des nuits blanches à relire, corriger et me donner son avis.

 **Rappels** **des éléments** **nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre** **:**

L'attaque de Pré-au-lard a permis à Lily de voir Peter et James sous leurs formes animagi. Elle est désormais au courant du secret des Maraudeurs mais ignore encore la forme animale de Sirius. Suite à la fête de Noël de Slughorn, Marlene, Remus et James apprennent que des Mangemorts ont attaqué le Londres moldu après une course-poursuite avec des sorciers. Le bilan est lourd et menace de nouveau le Secret magique. Parmi les victimes, on compte hélas Jane et Stephen Evans. Lily a été renvoyée chez elle en urgences par le Professeur McGonagall, sans avoir pu dire au revoir à personne d'autre que Marlene.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 **Darren Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs.  
 **Catherine McKinnon :** Première Ministre par interim depuis l'assassinat de Paige Parkinson, mère de Marlene, épouse d'Edward McKinnon qui travaille au service de régulation des créatures.  
 **Jules Tiffany :** séduisante septième année de Poufsouffle qui sort depuis peu avec James.  
 **Marlene McKinnon :** meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor.  
 **Erin Shacklebolt :** batteuse de Gryffondor, 6ème année, « friend with benefits » de Sirius.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** **:** **Promesse de neige**

Quelle heure était-il ?  
Quel jour était-ce ?

Les graviers du cimetière crissaient sous les bottines noires du cortège. _'Le souvenir est une présence invisible'._ Les mots gravés dans la pierre la narguaient, absurdes, et s'imprimaient douloureusement dans sa rétine. Fidèle à l'inscription, le souvenir de ces jours atroces la poursuivrait sans relâche, c'était certain.

« Quelle tragédie… »

« C'était des gens biens, vous savez. »

« Quand je pense que leur fille aînée devait se marier d'ici quelques mois… la plus jeune n'a que dix-sept ans, vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, vous avez les mêmes yeux qu'elle… »

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide à nettoyer ? »

« Non merci, Mrs. Smith. » répondit Lily par automatisme et lassitude.

Le vide, le silence, la paix. _Partez tous_.

« Vraiment ? » insista la petite voisine aux yeux globuleux en observant le salon en désordre. « Ca fera beaucoup de vaisselle pour vous deux, les filles. Vous ne voulez pas que je… ? »

« Non, merci, vraiment, mais ma sœur et moi souhaiterions un peu de calme, à présent. » précisa Lily, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour faire preuve de toute la politesse dont elle était encore capable.

Quand Lily parvint enfin à refermer la porte d'entrée de Lightsee House sur la voisine intrusive, elle s'adossa à la porte et respira profondément. Le silence régnait désormais dans le pavillon. Vint alors la cruelle pensée qu'il avait été insensé d'espérer que le calme pourrait s'accompagner d'un éventuel sentiment de _paix_.

Jane et Stephen Evans étaient morts.

Ils ne reviendraient pas.

Il n'y aurait plus de discussions tardives et arrosées de camomille, plus de caresses maternelles dans ses cheveux, plus de clins d'œil paternels par-dessus la table du déjeuner. Personne ne pourrait l'amener jusqu'à l'autel le jour de son mariage. Ou la consoler d'un cœur brisé. Ou apaiser des craintes au réveil d'un cauchemar. Ou l'accompagner à la cérémonie des diplômes de Poudlard. S'enorgueillir de son premier emploi, de sa première fiche de paie. L'aider à déménager. A ajuster son voile. Jane ne serait jamais grand-mère.

Plus de point de chute.

Déjà, le manque d'eux paraissait insoutenable. Le parfum boisé que Jane appliquait sur ses poignets, sa manière de pencher la tête pour écouter une plainte enfantine, de répondre avec grâce aux remarques dépréciatives, de replacer les mèches de sa frange avec le bout des doigts, de toujours renverser un peu de thé dans sa soucoupe, de rajouter une dernière pincée d'épices dans les plats juste avant le service, de stocker des centaines de magazines de tricot dans le garage « au cas où », de faire claquer sa langue quand elle dégustait une crème au citron, de coiffer les cheveux de Lily, avant de brosser les siens, si similaires en texture et en couleur.

Les pulls en laine de Stephen, ses lunettes de lecture qui glissaient au bout de son nez, ses fous rires communicatifs, son goût incompréhensible pour des mixtures aussi dégoûtantes que la _vegemite_ , sa façon de s'adresser à la plante de salon comme si elle faisait partie de la famille, ses yeux embués quand il revenait d'une journée difficile, son air amusé quand sa cadette lui expliquait comment fonctionnait le monde des sorciers.

Explosés. Réduits en poussière. Déchiquetés.

Partis, partis, partis.

On n'avait pu leur proposer de voir les corps. L'identification avait été compliquée pour les autorités. Lily aurait voulu chasser les images horrifiantes de peau calcinée, d'os broyés, de membres manquants. Leur disparition lui offrait un vertige suffisamment effrayant.

A l'âge de cinq ans, elle avait hérité d'une petite souris domestique originalement baptisée Minnie. Pétunia traitait la bête en horreur, mais Lily la gardait patiemment en cage. Quand le pauvre rongeur était décédé après une sombre histoire de graines trop riches en lipides, sa mère avait essayé de lui expliquer la _mort_. Son irréversibilité. Non, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, pas même l'emmener chez le médecin des animaux. Non, on ne la verrait plus jamais s'ébrouer et couiner dans sa cage. Oui, la mort ne faisait pas de cadeaux, et c'était normal de se sentir triste et impuissant quand elle frappait autour de vous. Mais pour combattre son désarroi, on pouvait se _souvenir_ de Minnie : et elles avaient organisé un enterrement en grande pompe à l'orée d'un bois un peu excentré.

A cinq ans, cela avait suffit pour apaiser la douleur. Si maman dit qu'organiser des funérailles de souris atténue le pouvoir de la mort, alors d'accord. Tiens, prends ça, la mort ! Les préparatifs avaient constitué une distraction suffisante. Puis, une fois le discours prononcé, Lily était repartie, apaisée, à ses jeux. Elle n'avait plus pensé à Minnie. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'à l'avenir, garder la mort à distance requerrait des efforts bien plus douloureux. A dix-sept ans, c'était comme si une partie d'elle-même avait également été mise en bière. Ce morceau de son âme reposait désormais avec ses parents, enseveli dans le cimetière municipal.

Ses mains agrippèrent le mur et la hissèrent, ses pieds la conduisirent machinalement dans la salle de séjour. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la commode du salon. Elle aurait pu effrayer un épouvantard. Son teint était cadavérique, ses yeux cernés de violet, sa robe noire pleine de plis après une journée passer à accueillir les gens venus rendre un dernier hommage à ses parents, serrer les mains des hommes, accepter les embrassades des femmes.

Tout aurait peut-être été un peu plus facile si Pétunia lui avait prêté main forte. Elles auraient pu pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, vivre leur peine ensemble, s'enivrer en se rappelant les bons moments, peut-être. Mais sa sœur aînée s'était murée dans son silence. Enfermée dans sa chambre d'enfant depuis le début d'après-midi, laissant sa sœur cadette et son fiancé prendre en charge la foule endeuillée.

Mais Lily n'avait pas le cœur de lui en vouloir véritablement. Chacun faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour tenir le coup suite à une telle perte, et Petunia ne pouvait simplement pas faire face ce jour-là. Heureusement, Vernon avait installé une table de tréteaux, préparé des boissons chaudes. Le quartier avait déposé sur le buffet une quantité certaine de gratins de pâtes à réchauffer.

Pas l'un d'eux ne soupçonnait le sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait Lily depuis quatre jours.

 _Tués par un sorcier. Ils ont été tués par un des miens._

Elle les imaginait. Jane et Stephen, leur liste d'achats à la main, déambulaient dans les rues illuminées de Londres. Ils admiraient les installations et les gigantesques arbres de Noël des grands magasins, s'arrêtaient entre deux étalages pour déguster un verre de vin chaud.

Puis, brusquement, devenaient-ils les proies d'une incompréhensible traque. _Tu parles d'une chasse…_ Quelle chance avait-on quand on était dépourvu de baguette, privé de pouvoirs ?

 _« Un tragique incendie plonge Londres dans le chaos à quelques jours de Noël »_ annonçaient les journaux moldus. Si les mages noirs commençaient à s'en prendre ouvertement à la société moldue, le Secret n'en serait que plus menacé. Et si ce dernier rempart tombait, Voldemort ne se gênait pas. Il les écraserait tous comme des moucherons. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir davantage à ce sujet. Sa perte était trop intime, il n'y avait plus de place pour s'inquiéter d'autre chose.

Son regard s'attarda sur la table remplie de gobelets vides et de couverts en plastiques usagés. Où avait-elle mis sa baguette ? Elle fut prise d'une quinte de rire nerveux. Ses parents venaient d'être tués par des fous furieux et elle égarait la seule arme qui puisse défendre les siens en cas d'une attaque similaire. Après quelques minutes de concentration, elle se rappela l'avoir glissée dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, accroché dans l'entrée. Une fois l'objet récupéré, elle débarrassa le salon et la cuisine. En quelques minutes et trois tours de main, le rez-de-chaussée avait repris son apparence initiale. Comme si rien n'avait changé…

Elle avança dans la pièce principale avec émotion. C'était comme si Jane et Stephen s'étaient apprêtés à revenir d'une seconde à une autre. Les dossiers de sa mère étaient toujours rangés sur la commode, ceux de son père dans une pochette posée sur la table à manger. Les photos de famille exposaient les meilleurs souvenirs d'été, les plus beaux anniversaires. Elle apercevait les chaussons de Jane dépasser par-dessous la table basse. Un gilet qui avait appartenu à son père était plié près des plaids et des coussins du canapé. Sa montre était déposée dans une coupelle rempli de bric-à-brac. Les clés de voiture de sa mère tenaient compagnie au trousseau si familier.

Les larmes revinrent pour l'engloutir. Elle se laissa tomber sur la moquette, s'appuyant contre le pied du canapé. Elle avait tant pleuré depuis une semaine qu'elle ressemblait à un vieux doxy desséché. Cette pensée stupide provoqua une nouvelle vague de fou rire nerveux et se transforma finalement en inextinguibles sanglots. La nuit était tombée quand elle revint à elle. Les mouchoirs de papier roulés en boule s'aggloméraient en forteresse. Le chagrin pesait toujours aussi lourd dans sa cage thoracique mais elle avait atteint son pic lacrymal maximum – du moins, pour le moment. Un raclement de gorge la fit lever la tête.

Pétuna, décoiffée et défaite, lui tendait un verre d'eau. Lily s'en empara et la remercia d'une voix étranglée, pendant que sa sœur aînée s'asseyait sur un pouf en face d'elle.

« Rude journée. » renifla Pétunia, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, comme pour se réchauffer.

« Horrible. » acquiesça la cadette. Le soulagement de voir Pétunia émerger enfin de sa chambre la réchauffait toutefois amplement.

Vernon apparut dans le salon et se dirigea vers le placard qui abritait les liqueurs de leurs parents.

« Est-ce qu'un petit remontant vous ferait du bien ? » proposa-t-il avec gravité, sortant des verres et une bouteille de whisky.

« Oh, merci, Vernon ! » répondit Lily, agréablement surprise.

L'infinie solitude qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'à alors sembla s'étioler un petit peu. Vernon vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté d'elles d'eux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et leva son verre.

« A Jane et Stephen. » déclara-t-il sobrement.

« A Maman et Papa. » murmura Pétunia.

« A Maman et Papa. » approuva Lily en échos.

Lily avala son verre d'un seul coup. Pétunia regardait le vide, songeuse. Son chignon blond était aussi échevelé que celui de sa sœur. Celle-ci se sentit envahie d'une vague de compassion et chercha la main de Pétunia pour la serrer doucement.

« Merci d'avoir été là. » gratifia-t-elle son futur beau-frère. C'était le moment d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restait. Jane était fille unique, et Stephen avait perdu son frère cadet dans un accident de voiture quelques années auparavant. Les seuls cousins qu'elles avaient vivaient désormais en Australie avec leur mère et elles n'entretenaient guère de contact avec eux. Leurs grands-parents étaient décédés depuis longtemps. Ce n'était plus qu'elles deux – plus qu'eux trois, songea-t-elle en entendant Vernon accepter le remerciement d'un grognement pudique mais toutefois lourd de sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda abruptement Pétunia.

La question déconcerta Lily.

« Dans les jours qui viennent ? T'aider… à faire le tri, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire, à ton avis ? Vendre la maison ? Y habiter ? » hésita-t-elle.

La discussion lui semblait ahurissante, mais c'était pourtant la triste réalité qui s'imposait à elle. Les objets accumulés par Jane et Stephen seraient gardés pour quelques élus, donnés ou jetés pour la plupart. Leurs vêtements seraient portés par d'autres, leurs livres dispersés dans les bibliothèques de quartier. Et il faudrait tôt ou tard décider de ce qu'il fallait faire de ces quatre murs – qui avaient abrité la fin de leurs jeux d'enfants et l'adolescence de Pétunia.

« Si vous voulez vous y installer, ça me convient très bien. » assura-t-elle avec précipitation, soucieuse de ne froisser personne. Derrière cette proposition surgissait aussi la perspective réjouissante du mariage, la promesse que les souvenirs de ces jours atroces s'émousseraient avec le temps.

« Je crois que l'entreprise de Vernon souhaiterait le muter dans le Surrey d'ici l'année prochaine. Nous devrons sûrement y déménager. » annonça Pétunia d'une voix absente.

« D'accord. » acquiesça lentement Lily. « Alors il faudra vider la maison... et la vendre. »

 _Et enterrer les souvenirs de Lightsee House avec eux, dans le cimetière de Cokeworth._

L'accumulation de fatigue lui pesait tant... Depuis quatre jours, il avait fallu appeler les pompes funèbres, régler des détails morbides, passer un temps infini au téléphone, supporter la tristesse d'étrangers en plus de supporter la sienne. Le verre de whisky venait d'achever son estomac qui refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Son esprit, épuisé par tant d'émotions, réclamait finalement du repos.

« Je crois que je vais essayer de dormir. Bonne nuit, Vernon. Bonne nuit, Tuny. »

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa sœur. La voix atone de Petunia l'interrompit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une hypocrite. »

Croyant avoir mal entendu, elle se tourna vers sa sœur. Vernon contemplait sa fiancée avec la même confusion. Petunia posa son verre et s'approcha froidement de sa petite sœur.

« Ce matin, sur la route du cimetière, j'ai dû m'arrêter dans une pharmacie pour acheter des calmants, tu te rappelles ? Devant la boutique, il y avait un homme et une femme qui discutaient. Ils portaient des vêtements extravagants, des capes et des chapeaux. J'ai su qu'ils étaient… _comme toi_. Je voulais passer mon chemin mais ils ont parlé d'une explosion sur Regent Street, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter. Et ils prétendaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple incendie. Non, ils disaient que des _sorciers_ avaient pris en chasse de pauvres innocents pour les _tuer_. »

Lily se pétrifia d'horreur mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

« S'ils avaient su que j'étais... _normale_ , ils ne m'auraient rien dit. Alors, je les ai accostés en prétendant que ma ' _gazette du sorcier'_ n'avait pas été livrée, que je n'avais que le porte-monnaie de mon mari ' _moldu'_ avec moi. Et ils m'ont donné leur exemplaire. »

Elle s'approcha de la table du salon où elle avait déposé le journal en arrivant dans la pièce et le lança à la figure de sa sœur. Celle-ci parvint à peine à parer le coup en levant le bras.

« C'est de ta faute. » accusa Pétunia, les larmes affluant au bord de ses yeux bruns. « Ce sont des gens comme toi qui les ont tués. Vous êtes des _monstres_. Ils sont comme toi et ils les ont tués. »

« NON ! Ce sont des mages noirs ! Pétunia, écoute-moi. Il y a des bons sorciers et des mauvais sorciers... »

« Quelle genre de magie peut rendre des gens si mal en point qu'on refuse de présenter leurs corps ? Qu'est-ce que tes amis ont fait à Papa et Maman ? »

« Je… » bégaya-t-elle.

Le monde tournait, s'effondrait une deuxième fois. Elle s'appuya à la table pour ne pas tomber, mais Petunia la poussa violemment.

« Sors d'ici ! Sors ! Vas-t-en ! »

« Mais… »

Le sentiment d'avoir commis la faute dont l'accusait Pétunia grandissait en elle, gonflait, prenait toute la place.

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles. » gronda la voix de Vernon, lui-même blanc comme un linge.

Hagarde, elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Prends tes affaires, ton manteau, et va-t'en. » insista-t-il.

« Je… » balbutia-t-elle à nouveau.

« C'est ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière, ils ne seraient jamais morts ! » hurla Petunia, le visage déformé par la douleur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! C'est ta faute, Lily, c'est ta faute, c'est ta faute ! »

Ses reproches s'éteignirent en un glapissement inconsolable tandis qu'elle s'effondrait contre la poitrine de Vernon.

Comme dans un rêve, Lily alla chercher sa valise et la cage de Flocon, mit son manteau, récupéra son sac et lança un dernier regard perdu à la jeune femme blonde qui gémissait de rage et de douleur. Pétunia se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fiancé et saisit Lily par le bras.

« J'AI DIT : DEHORS ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte, poussa la sorcière sur le perron et claqua la porte.

* * *

La neige commençait à tomber sur les trottoirs de Cokeworth. Le froid mordant traversait sa tenue de ville.

La tristesse était un puits sans fond.

Lily traîna ses bagages derrière elle, au hasard des rues, pendant quinze bonnes minutes avant de s'asseoir sur le perron d'une maison illuminée de décorations de Noël. Elle était orpheline, et seule. Seule avec son deuil. Il faisait nuit, un calme surnaturel régnait dans la ville. Le temps empirerait avec les heures et elle sut qu'à un moment donné, le froid l'emporterait sur son désespoir. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

Elle songea à Poudlard mais se demanda aussitôt si quelqu'un viendrait lui ouvrir le portail à une heure aussi tardive. Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas rouvert depuis l'attaque. Ses larmes gelaient presque instantanément sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes de réflexion embrumée, elle sortit sa baguette et transplana avec ses bagages.

Pré-au-lard semblait extraordinairement calme. On avait reconstruit les rues abîmées, les façades vandalisées. Mais au cœur des maisons, l'affliction frappait encore les habitants du village. Elle força la porte de Blanhutte et se rendit directement à la cave. Mais elle ne trouva qu'une pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir.

« Darren ? » appela-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Il n'y avait personne. Il devait encore loger chez les Weasley, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés et ne pouvait décemment pas déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle était de retour au point de départ et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Ses doigts cherchèrent la cocotte en papier.

 _« Où es-tu ? »_ écrivit-elle du bout de sa baguette.

Elle attendit en pleurant dans la maison silencieuse.

Quand elle sortit de sa somnolence, elle déplia la cocotte, mais celle-ci restait vierge, mutique.

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires avant de réussir à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Marlene ! songea-t-elle soudainement. Son amie de toujours l'accueillerait à bras ouvert. Les McKinnon l'hébergeraient sans poser trop de questions. Après avoir maladroitement essuyé ses larmes, elle rassembla ses affaires et décida de transplaner à Godric's Hollow.

La neige recouvrait apparemment le village depuis un certain temps. Ses pieds se plantèrent dans quinze centimètres de neige et elle frissonna quand l'eau glacée s'infiltra dans ses chaussures et ses collants. Elle se trouvait sur la petite place qu'elle connaissait bien et qui abritait un monument aux héros morts pendant les deux précédentes guerres mondiales. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent dans l'obscurité et Lily traça son chemin en direction de la demeure des McKinnon. Les flocons tombaient sur sa coiffure défaite, sur son buste que découvrait son manteau entrouvert. Ses écharpes et ses bonnets se trouvaient dans sa valise et elle n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir ses bagages en pleine rue pour les récupérer. Elle contourna le pub, la rue commerçante et s'engouffra dans une allée résidentielle. Les maisons de campagnes étaient toutes éclairées, laissant entrevoir des sapins richement décorés. Godric's Hollow était entouré de forêt et les jardins sauvages se confondaient avec les bois. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle parvint à l'angle de la résidence des McKinnon… plongée dans le noir, elle aussi.

Elle se rappela alors que Marlene avait parlé de passer les vacances en Amérique avec son père et son frère. Quant à Mrs McKinnon, elle devait se trouver au Ministère. Hébétée, Lily lâcha ses affaires dans la neige et posa un instant son front contre la grille gelée, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Godric's Hollow était un village à moitié sorcier. Qui d'autre de sa connaissance habitait ici et pourrait éventuellement l'abriter pour la nuit ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se dégagea lentement de la grille, reprit ses valises, et partit en sens inverse. Elle redescendit l'allée résidentielle, traversa encore la petite place, passa de nouveau devant l'église à présent désertée et s'aventura sur la route de campagne qui menait vers les habitations les plus excentrées du bourg. Les maisons se faisaient de plus en plus rares et arrivée à un croisement, Lily dut fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Marlene.

« Quand la route se sépare en deux, il faut partir en direction de la rivière… »

Elle quitta la route principale et emprunta un chemin plus escarpé qui longeait un bout de forêt. La neige tombait de plus en plus dru et elle lutta pour dégager ses chaussures de ville de l'épaisse couche blanche et cotonneuse qui maculait le sol. Enfin, elle aperçut des lumières et un petit jardin à l'avant de la demeure en meulière, dotée de trois étages.

Elle observa un instant l'agitation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur et vit avec surprise que la famille ne comptait pas quatre personnes, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais une bonne quinzaine. Tout ce beau monde faisait la fête à travers la vitre qui donnait sur la pièce principale. Une fillette parée de ses plus beaux atours contemplait un sapin de Noël décoré d'une multitude de petits vifs d'or. Cette apparition émerveillée lui permit enfin de comprendre. On était le vingt-quatre décembre, la veille de Noël. Et cela expliquait les rues désertes, l'atmosphère singulièrement silencieuse qui régnait en dehors des foyers chaleureux et brillants de mille feux.

On fêtait Noël en grande pompe chez les Potter, et elle ne pouvait décemment pas sonner chez eux pour quémander un lit où dormir. Elle reprit ses affaires et tourna les talons.

* * *

« James, attrape ! »

Le sorcier rattrapa à temps la boule de neige ensorcelée que venait de lui lancer sa cousine et lui lança un regard sévère.

« Liz, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? » lui reprocha-t-il en posant la boule ensorcelée sur la table (celle-ci s'échappa aussitôt pour repartir dans le salon tel un cognard un brin moins violent).

Le sourire de la petite fille retomba en entendant le ton grave de son cousin favori.

« _Pas de bagarre dans la cuisine_. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix contrite, espérant que lui rappeler un ordre de tante Euphemia le découragerait.

« Tu me mets dans une situation délicate, Liz. Me voilà dans l'obligation de sévir malgré les recommandations explicites de ma propre mère. »

Elle se recula, méfiante.

« Et quelle meilleure punition qu'un… sortilège de chatouillis ! »

Liz poussa un cri de terreur et de joies mêlées mais ne put déguerpir assez vite pour échapper au châtiment. C'est une nièce hennissant de rire et un fils aîné appliqué à lancer un _rictusempra_ modéré que retrouva Euphemia en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

« _Ach_ , c'est comme ça qu'on se comporrrrtent les petits z'enfants en Angleterrrrrre ? Dans mon pays, tu finirrrrais à Nurrrmengarrrrd, fillette ! » grondait James avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est des moins convaincants.

« Laisse Lizzie respirer, James ! » prévint Euphemia en faisant léviter un plateau de petits fours. « Tuer sa cousine pendant le réveillon de Noël, ça ferait désordre. »

Son fils s'exécuta, laissant sa cousine pantelante retrouver son souffle. Les joues rouges, elle lui tira la langue et trottina jusqu'à un placard dont elle sortit un verre.

« Je peux avoir de l'eau ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant le verre à son cousin.

« C'est quoi, le mot magique ? » réclama-t-il.

« _Aguamenti._ » répondit-elle d'un ton d'évidence. Il poussa un soupir en remplissant le verre de sa baguette magique.

« Ça passe parce que tu es intelligente, mais fais gaffe à toi quand même. »

« C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se moque de la charité ! » se moqua sa mère. « Oh, et James, pas de plaisanterie sur Nurmengard devant ton oncle Henry, d'accord ? Ou alors tu devras te porter volontaire pour l'écouter rabâcher ses anecdotes de guerre ce soir. »

James grimaça à cette perspective. « Je tiendrai ma langue. » promit-il en empilant quelques plateaux revenus vides du salon pour les mettre dans l'évier. Il actionna l'eau du robinet par automatisme en jetant un regard par la fenêtre… et se figea sur place.

« Jaaaames ! Tu viens jouer à fléreur avec Sirius et moi ? Je m'ennuie quand les adultes parlent et le bébé il est encore trop petit pour jouer avec ! » implora Liz qui avait terminé son verre d'eau.

L'absence de réponse surprit la nièce et la mère. Elles tournèrent leurs têtes vers le garçon soudainement immobile devant l'évier rempli d'eau tiède.

« Tout va bien, mon chéri ? » demanda Euphemia en continuant d'essuyer une coupe de cristal à l'aide d'un torchon.

« Heu… oui. Je reviens tout de suite, Maman. »

Il entendit à peine sa mère répéter son prénom tandis qu'il se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée. Il dévala les marches du perron, manquant de glisser et de s'étaler sur le sol couvert de neige. Elle se trouvait déjà à une vingtaine de mètres au-delà de la grille qui délimitait le jardin, mais il la distinguait encore clairement, petite silhouette vêtue de noire dans ce paysage blanc, traînant derrière elle sa valise et la cage de sa chouette qui vrillait à chaque pas.

« Lily ! » appela-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage vide de toute expression.

« Attends-moi ! »

Il la rejoignit enfin, le bas de pantalon trempé par la neige qui continuait de tomber sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il, haletant.

Il scruta sa robe noire sous son manteau, son chignon défait, ses grands yeux verts plus hypnotiques que jamais. Il perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à répondre d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré :

« Ma sœur sait qu' _ils_ ont été tués par des sorciers. Elle ne veut pas que je reste à la maison. »

Il s'efforça de ravaler sa stupeur, et la colère qui bourdonna d'un coup en lui.

« Et où est-ce que tu comptais aller ? » demanda-t-il autant de douceur que possible.

« J'avais oublié que les McKinnon ne passaient pas Noël en Angleterre. » expliqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main en direction du village.

Marlene n'était pas là. Et elle était donc venue s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Pour le voir, lui.

« Viens à la maison. » proposa-t-il en lui prenant la main.

« Non ! » Elle retira sa paume et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. « J'avais oublié que c'était la veille de Noël. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je crois que je vais essayer de retourner à Poudlard… »

« Tu ne vas pas repartir en transplanant avec tout ce barda, c'est beaucoup trop fatiguant ! Et le Magicobus est hors service à cette heure-ci. » objecta James.

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Sans réfléchir, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle se raidit d'abord avant de se laisser aller contre son torse, ses mains serrant son dos, s'accrochant doucement à son pull. La prise réveillait les douleurs de sa blessure dans le dos, mais tant pis… Il sentit sa respiration s'apaiser et autorisa ses propres doigts à caresser doucement la nuque pâle, les mèches folles qui s'étaient échappées des épingles et des élastiques. Une nouvelle fois, le temps sembla s'étirer en longueur jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache doucement d'elle.

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Il essaya de maîtriser les battements erratiques de son cœur, de tenir au loin la pensée que leurs visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. _Elle vient d'enterrer ses_ parents _alors du calme !_

« Viens chez moi. Promis, on te laissera tranquille, mais il faut que tu dormes au sec ce soir. C'est Noël… » insista-t-il en souriant.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard sur la maison, encore hésitante.

« Viens. » répéta-t-il.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle finalement. Satisfait, il s'empara de la valise et de la cage vide. Avec ébahissement, il sentit alors le bras de Lily entourer sa taille tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il se permit de placer son propre bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Leur étreinte se défit dans le hall et James s'empara du manteau de la sorcière pour le mettre à sécher. Sa mère sortit aussitôt de la cuisine, un aimable étonnement imprimé sur son visage, Liz sur les talons.

« Lily, je te présente ma mère. Maman, voici Lily Evans, on est dans la même classe à Gryffondor. »

« Bonsoir, Madame. » sourit faiblement Lily.

« Elle a eu une rude journée et elle n'a nulle part où aller, alors je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici. » expliqua naturellement James. « Si c'est d'accord pour vous. » On aurait dit qu'il venait de se rappeler des règles de préséance élémentaires.

« Les amis de James sont nos amis. Bienvenue et fais comme chez toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons de la place à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. » déclara chaleureusement sa mère.

« Moi, je m'appelle Liz, je suis la cousine de James. » se présenta Liz d'un air important. Elle examina attentivement la nouvelle arrivante avant d'ajouter d'un ton d'experte : « Tu es jolie même si ta robe est toute noire. La mienne a des paillettes. »

Elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un tour sur elle-même. Sa robe bleue prit l'aspect d'un ciel plein de nuances, et empli d'étoiles.

« C'est une très jolie robe. » approuva Lily en se penchant vers la fillette.

« Merci. Tu sais jouer à la bataille explosive ? » s'enquit sa jeune interlocutrice.

« J'ai déjà fait une ou deux parties. »

« Liz, est-ce que tu pourrais amener Lily voir Sirius ? Ils se connaissent déjà. Il faut que je parle avec tante Euphemia pendant ce temps. » proposa James. Il vit alors Lily scruter le salon bondé avec appréhension. « Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive tout de suite. » ajouta-t-il.

« Viens, on va voir Sirius ! » décréta sa petite cousine d'un ton autoritaire, tirant Lily par la main.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et disparut parmi les invités.

James sentit les yeux noisette de sa mère l'observer avec curiosité.

« Les parents de Lily ont été tués pendant l'attaque de Londres. Elle n'a plus personne et apparemment, sa sœur l'a mise à la porte. »

« Quelle horreur. » commenta Euphemia avec compassion. « Elle peut rester autant qu'elle le souhaite, James, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi et je doute que ça en soit pour ton père. Il sera même ravi d'enfin rencontrer la fameuse Lily Evans. » ajouta-t-elle avec trop d'innocence pour être honnête.

Soudainement, l'idée d'héberger la célèbre préfète-en-chef lui apparut sous un jour complètement différent. Après tout, il venait de l'attirer dans l'antre abritant les personnes qui possédaient le plus de dossiers compromettants sur sa personne…

« Il n'y a rien entre nous. » trouva-t-il préférable de préciser.

« Mais bien sûr, mon chéri. »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule avec une telle condescendance que James regretta pour la première fois de sa vie d'avoir placé les valeurs de la chevalerie et de l'hospitalité sur un tel piédestal.

* * *

Grâce à sa petite taille, Liz parvenait aisément à se déplacer entre les invités en traînant Lily par la main. Cette dernière, en revanche, se cognait à tout le monde en grimaçant de vagues excuses. Enfin, le visage familier et à peine surpris de Sirius Black apparut dans un fauteuil adossé à la cheminée. Il se leva d'emblée et lui désigna le siège qu'il occupait un instant plus tôt.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » dit-il pour toute salutation.

Elle acquiesça et prit place dans le confortable fauteuil recouvert de chintz et d'une épaisse courtepointe aux motifs de flocons de neige.

« On joue à la bataille explosive, maintenant ? » supplia Liz

« Pas maintenant. » répliqua Sirius. La fillette frotta du bout du pied dans l'épais tapis, boudeuse. « Mais si tu vas voir ta mère et que tu insistes suffisamment, je pense qu'il y a moyen que tu ouvres un cadeau de Noël en avance. Allez, zou. »

La petite fille acquiesça et s'évapora parmi les invités.

« Mange ça. » conseilla Sirius en déposant sur les genoux de Lily une serviette remplie de petits feuilletés. Il lui tendit aussi un verre de vin chaud. « On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. »

Il ramena un repose-pied assorti au fauteuil et s'assit près d'elle. Il ne posait pas de questions et c'était très agréable. Une torpeur bienvenue vint accaparer son esprit tourmenté, dans la chaleur de la cheminée et les agréables odeurs provenant du buffet. La pièce était vaste, savamment décorée de guirlandes de houx, d'imposants nœuds rouges et de couronnes aux grelots dorés.

« Là-bas, c'est Fleamont, le père de James. »

Sirius désigna un sorcier assez âgé, mais élégamment vêtu et rasé de près. Son épaisse chevelure blanche et grise se dressait sur son crâne avec la même autonomie que ceux de son fils. Lily reconnut la minceur de la silhouette, le même nez droit, la même malice qui faisaient l'apparence de James. Il bavardait avec un sorcier brun aux sourcils finement dessinés et à la barbe taillée en pointe.

« Il discute avec son beau-frère, Ted Scamander, qui a repris la gestion de l'entreprise après lui. Il s'occupe de la vente du Lissenplis et de toute leur gamme… Ted Scamander est marié à la sœur d'Euphemia, Helena, qui officie comme Médicomage quand elle ne pouponne pas leur dernier-né Rolf. Liz est leur fille aînée. »

Lily repéra une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés en carré qui donnait le biberon à un nourrisson tout en négociant avec la fillette de cinq ans qui réclamait de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux avant l'heure dite.

« Là-bas, ce sont d'anciens collaborateurs de Fleamont et leurs conjoints ou conjointes… ils l'ont aidé à commercialiser le Lissenplis dans le temps, ils s'entendent tous comme apothicaires en foire. Là-bas, c'est l'oncle Henry, qui en vérité n'est pas _vraiment_ l'oncle de qui que ce soit… c'est un ami d'enfance de Fleamont. Il était Auror à l'époque de Grindelwald et il nous en parle tout le temps donc évite de le lancer là-dessus… »

Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par les récits entourant chaque inconnu, chaque nouvelle figure…

« Lily ? »

James était penché sur elle.

« Je suis presque vexé. » déclara Sirius avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Sur toutes tes conquêtes, c'est obligé qu'au moins _une_ personne t'ait déjà fait le coup… »

Elle se redressa brusquement et se frotta les yeux. Elle s'était manifestement endormie dans le fauteuil, malgré la foule et la fête qui battait son plein. Heureusement, sa main avait reposé d'elle-même son verre sur une table d'appoint, évitant qu'elle n'en renverse le contenu sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait quasiment la moitié du salon.

« Tu veux monter te coucher ? » lui proposa James.

« Je crois que je préférerais, oui. » balbutia-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

«Tu seras plus confortable, installée dans un vrai lit… »

« Bonne nuit Lily ! » lui souhaita Sirius sans se départir de son expression faussement froissée.

Elle suivit James et gravit l'escalier derrière lui. Les bougies accrochées au mur du couloir s'allumèrent automatiquement tandis qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage. De nombreuses photos sorcières représentaient les Potter à la plage, à la montagne. On distinguait James sur un balai, courant avec d'autres enfants, ou posant dans une posture conquérante avec l'un ou l'autre de ses parents.

Il poussa une porte de bois clair située près de l'escalier.

« C'est la chambre d'amis, j'y ai porté ta valise. Sirius et moi, on dort dans la chambre du fond, de l'autre côté de couloir. La salle de bain, c'est la deuxième à droite. Et voilà… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance, jetant un regard sur la pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Elle était légèrement mansardée et aménagée dans des tons pastel. A l'instar de la maison, le mobilier était traditionnel mais cossu, les meubles taillés dans du bois de qualité, et les tapisseries finement ouvragées. Un poêle de fonte noir diffusait une chaleur agréable, dans cette pièce située sous un toit tapissé de neige.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, heu… ou si on peut faire quoi que ce soit… »

« Merci. » dit-elle simplement.

Il sourit maladroitement en refermant la porte.

Elle retira les épingles de ses cheveux, défit le lit. Se glissa sous l'édredon, encore toute habillée. Quelques larmes éparses trempèrent encore l'oreiller, mais elle semblait vraiment trop exténuée pour pleurer, cette fois-ci. Son corps lui accorda finalement un peu de répit et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit noire. Pendant quelques secondes de pur bonheur, à demi-assoupie, elle avait oublié. Oublié qui elle était, où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. Puis elle pensa que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et finalement, finalement... impitoyable, la réalité la frappa de nouveau. Incapable de se rendormir, elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa le mobilier de cette chambre inconnue. Elle asphyxiait…

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers aussi précautionneusement que possible, se maudissant à chaque grincement de marche. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais ses yeux s'étaient habitués aux ténèbres depuis plusieurs minutes et elle distingua nettement le haut sapin décoré, les restes du repas de Noël éparpillés sur les tables… A travers la fenêtre, la neige renvoyait l'éclat de la lune et éclairait malgré elle le séjour et la cuisine. Lily y entra, trouva un verre sur l'égouttoir et se servit au robinet. Mais elle n'était pas seule. La cuisine ne donnait pas directement sur l'extérieur, mais sur une sorte de jardin d'hiver d'un mètre de large.

Accoudé à la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt de nuit, apparemment insensible au froid, Sirius était en train de fumer. Elle le rejoignit, attirée par l'étendue de neige qui semblait voguer infiniment vers un horizon d'arbres sombres. Le garçon l'entendit arriver et se décala pour lui laisser la place de s'appuyer aussi. Elle perçut alors le sortilège de chauffage qu'il avait lancé dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« Si tu n'avais pas de pyjama, tu pouvais en demander. » lui glissa-t-il en jetant un regard apitoyé sur sa robe froissée et ses collants noirs.

Elle fit un signe en direction de l'étage.

« On ne risque pas de les réveiller ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'insonorise toujours la véranda quand je viens fumer. Euphemia a le sommeil léger et leur chambre est juste au-dessus. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Les flocons continuaient de se déposer avec grâce sur l'épaisse couche de neige. Ils observèrent leur danse féerique pendant quelques minutes.

« Je sais que c'est trop tôt pour l'entendre, mais ça deviendra plus facile. » déclara-t-il sans la regarder.

« Leur absence, j'en doute, mais peut-être. » murmura-t-elle du tac au tac. « En revanche, avec ma soeur, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible de réparer. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais sortit le paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, tira une nouvelle cigarette, et lui tendit la boîte pour qu'elle y pioche à son tour.

« Au point où j'en suis. » soupira-t-elle.

Il tendit sa baguette pour les allumer grâce à deux étincelles et ils expirèrent la fumée en même temps. Lily réprima une quinte de toux : elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Quand je suis parti de chez moi… »

Il s'interrompit aussitôt, visiblement agacé par la réaction de la sorcière.

« Si t'as pas envie d'entendre mes histoires, c'est pas la peine ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Si ! Tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux de biche effarouchée ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je ne pensais pas que Sirius Black me confierait quoi que ce soit de personnel un jour, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Les temps changent. » argua-t-il sèchement.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » répondit-elle tout bas.

Silence.

« Quand tu es parti de chez toi ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, d'abord avec sarcasme.

« Quand je suis parti de chez moi… » Bouffée de fumée. « … On s'est dit des choses, avec Regulus. C'était sur le coup de la colère, de la frustration. Mais j'y pense encore, et lui aussi, j'en suis certain. Sur le moment, c'était ces paroles qui me revenaient tout le temps en tête. Ça me rendait fou. Maintenant, ça fait un an et demi, et je pense qu'un jour, peut-être, dans très longtemps, quand on sera vieux et ridés et qu'on n'aura plus rien à perdre, ce sera _rattrapable…_ »

Il hésita.

« Le vrai problème, c'est le reste. S'il devient un Mangemort, on se retrouvera dans les camps opposés. Et là, y'aura pas grand-chose à faire. »

Elle se rappela de cette fois – peu après la rentrée, autant dire une éternité auparavant – où Sirius avait manqué de casser la figure à plusieurs Serpentard, dont Regulus Black, et où elle l'avait livré à McGonagall.

 _« Tu avais raison d'être en colère. Mais il fallait que je t'amène à McGonagall... »_

 _« Des fois, je te comprends vraiment pas, Evans. »_

« Ta sœur devait être dans tous ses états. » raisonna Sirius. « Vous vous êtes dit des choses. Ça arrive. Ça passera. »

« Elle m'a accusée d'avoir tué nos parents. Et mise à la porte de notre maison d'enfance le soir de Noël. » corrigea-t-elle avec amertume.

« Bon, d'accord. Tu veux qu'on y retourne pour balancer des œufs de salamandres pourris ? Ah non, pardon, c'est vrai que c'est ta maison aussi… »

« Elle a peut-être raison. C'est peut-être en partie de ma faute… »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! » se scandalisa-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Même si tu étais née moldue, ils seraient allés faire leurs courses de Noël. En quoi ce qui s'est produit serait de ta faute ? »

« Parce qu'ils étaient sorciers _comme moi_! »

Sirius balança sa tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il désapprouvait ces paroles.

« Je peux imaginer ce que ressent un cracmol né chez les sorciers… moins bien ce que ressent un sorcier né chez les moldus. Tes parents étaient contents ? Ou est-ce que ça leur faisait peur ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

« Ils étaient fiers de moi. Mon père adorait que je lui raconte ma vie à Poudlard. Et ma mère… elle disait qu'elle avait mis au monde deux filles très différentes mais dont elle s'estimait fière. Sauf quand on se disputait devant elle. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tes parents t' _aimaient_ et te le disaient. C'est plus que ce que certains d'entre nous peuvent espérer obtenir. Tu as eu de la chance. »

Il écrasa son mégot de cigarette sur le mur extérieur, en se penchant par-dessus la fenêtre ouverte.

« C'est pour ce genre de phrases que Remus me tacle derrière la nuque. Te dire que tu as de la chance alors que tes parents viennent de mourir, c'est tout moi ! … et maintenant, je viens de dire ouvertement le mot mourir, bravo le veau… » déplora-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Non. Tu as raison. »

De la chance. On l'avait dorlotée, chouchoutée, élevée, éduquée, écoutée. On l'avait aimée. Et quand on aimait, c'était de toute façon toujours trop court.

« Tu crois vraiment que tes parents ne t'aimaient pas ? » osa-t-elle finalement demander.

Sirius alluma une troisième cigarette.

« Je crois que ma mère n'a jamais aimé personne et que mon père avait besoin d'un héritier. S'il y a eu de l'affection à un moment donné, leurs ambitions l'ont de toutes manières vite étouffée. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il existe d'autres types de familles. A Poudlard, j'ai les Maraudeurs. Et ici, il y a Euphemia et Fleamont. »

Un sourire chaleureux éclaira son visage. Lily n'avait jamais été sensible à la beauté sculpturale de Sirius Black, qu'on louait pourtant aux quatre coins de Poudlard, à qui on attribuait tant de ravages, tant de cœurs brisés… Mais à cet instant, elle lui sauta aux yeux, faisant chavirer quelque chose en elle.

« Il y aura des jours meilleurs. » lui promit-il.

Ce garçon savait de quoi il parlait. La tristesse sembla, momentanément, peser un peu moins lourd.

* * *

Le son d'un piano la tira de sa somnolence. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée en haut de la porte lui indiqua néanmoins qu'il était presque onze heures. Un autre, posé sur la photo d'Euphemia, Fleamont et James au sommet d'une montagne enneigée, lui intima de quitter son lit. On l'avait accueillie pour la nuit, c'était la moindre des choses de se lever…

Elle sortit de sa chambre à pas feutrés et poussa prudemment la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci étant vide, elle s'y enferma pour une douche qui emporta dans l'eau chaude une partie de la tristesse de la veille. Après avoir revêtu une paire de jeans, un pull noir et d'épaisses chaussettes, elle s'aventura dans l'escalier.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué le piano qui se trouvait à son pied.

« On aura tout vu ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ça te choque ? » sourit James dont les mains ralentirent leur course déjà laborieuse sur le clavier.

« Un peu, oui… »

« Raconte-lui plutôt _pourquoi_ tu t'en es retrouvé là ! » lança Sirius qui venait de sortir de la cuisine, un plateau de viennoiseries à la main.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'étais inscrit à plein d'activités, sorcières comme moldues. » Le pianiste haussa les épaules. « J'étais assez énergique donc dans l'ensemble, j'aimais bien. Mais ma mère trouvait que je manquais un peu de… disons, d'auto-discipline. Alors, elle a embauché une professeur moldue et j'ai commencé les leçons hebdomadaires. Autant te dire que ça a été un _enfer_. »

Une fausse note surgit, comme pour appuyer ses dires. James abandonna la partie et referma le clapet qui couvrait le clavier.

« Elle était presque méchante et elle insistait pour que je fasse tous ses exercices de solfège dans l'ordre indiqué, enfin bref, on s'entendait pas très bien… J'avais seulement neuf ans, et un jour, elle m'a tellement énervé que la magie est sortie toute seule. Elle a enflé comme un ballon de baudruche. Le problème, c'est que mes parents étaient de sortis et elle est restée comme ça pendant une heure… Elle continuait de gonfler, donc j'ai dû la faire sortir de la maison et on a patienté dans le jardin. Je l'ai accrochée à un arbre en attendant que les adultes reviennent, sinon elle se serait définitivement envolée… Il a fallu trois employés du ministère dont deux Oubliators pour la faire revenir à la normale. »

« Et il n'y a pas eu de suite ? » s'enquit Lily, à peine étonnée par la tournure extravagante que prenait le récit.

« Je crois que les parents ont fait jouer leurs relations pour que je m'en tire à bon compte. Mais bon, j'avais neuf ans, on n'allait pas non plus m'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça… »

« Il y a une morale à cette histoire. » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Ne gonflez pas votre enfant si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il vous gonfle en retour. » conclut James en quittant son siège. « Petit-déjeuner ? »

Euphemia et sa sœur Helena étaient assises à table, trempant des sablés à la cannelle dans leurs tasses de thé. Le bébé Rolf roupillait comme un bienheureux dans son couffin, sans accorder aucune attention à sa sœur aînée qui tournait autour du sapin, juchée sur un balais miniature. Les autres invités étaient rentrés chez eux la veille, mais la famille proche avait dû passer la nuit sur place.

« Joyeux Noël, les dormeurs ! » leur souhaita affectueusement Euphemia.

Les 'joyeux Noël' fusèrent à travers la table. Lily fut débarrassée de l'obligation de faire la conversation : entre la tante Helena qui posait aux garçons des questions sur la vie à Poudlard et la petite Liz qui alternait les démonstrations de vol, et celles de ses autres cadeaux de Noël (Panoplie du petit alchimiste : _« fabrique ta première pierre philosophale »_ – Bataille aspergeante : _« chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ! »_ – Poupée sorcière médiévale : _« elle pique un fou-rire à l'approche de la moindre chaleur »_ ), les bavardages allaient bon train.

Lily remarqua au pied du sapin un superbe balai de course flambant neuf, divers équipements de Quidditch, des livres, et quelques autres cadeaux qui avaient dû être ouverts par les garçons hier. Sirius avait apparemment reçu une batte toute neuve, et James un casque pour aller avec (« vous nous connaissez trop bien. » s'amusa de nouveau Sirius en prenant tendrement Euphemia par les épaules).

On discuta de tout et de rien, des opinions politiques de l'oncle Henry – toujours plus remonté contre ces incompétents frileux du Ministère – mais Euphemia changea habilement de sujet quand celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-plus-le-nom fut évoqué. On s'échangea des recettes de pain d'épices, et les deux sœurs évoquèrent leurs réveillons d' « enfance » – de ce que Lily comprenait, les deux sœurs avaient au moins quinze ans d'écart. Quand Rolf se mit à pleurer, James se dévoua pour faire apparaître des bulles de fumées colorées qui retinrent l'attention de l'enfant – à condition de soutenir le rythme, la technique semblait prévenir toute amorce de sanglots.

Fleamont et Ted ne revinrent pas de sitôt : ils s'étaient absentés au bureau pour une sombre histoire de stock entièrement renversé, et donc gâché, pendant le transport des caisses par portoloin. Quand Helena et Ted décidèrent enfin de rassembler les jouets de leurs enfants et de rentrer chez eux en transplanant, il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, aujourd'hui ? » leur demanda Fleamont.

James s'étira. « Une balade. » répondit-il en regardant à l'extérieur : le soleil éclairait la forêt recouverte de neige.

« Il faut que je rentre à Poudlard. » annonça Lily de but en blanc. « Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps… les fêtes de fin d'année doivent se passer en famille. »

Potter senior et Potter junior entamèrent un dialogue oculaire et muet, mais c'est Euphemia qui prit finalement la parole.

« De mon côté, je suis persuadée que les fins d'années servent à régler certaines dettes. De ce que j'ai compris, tu es la seule élève de votre école à avoir, à plusieurs reprises, osé dire à mon fils préféré qu'il lui arrivait souvent de dépasser les bornes ? »

Prise au dépourvu, Lily se sentit rougir. Allait-elle subir la sentence de la femme qui avait mis au monde le garçon après qui elle s'était le plus époumonée à Poudlard ?

« Et bien… oui. » admit-elle en relevant la tête avec dignité.

Euphemia la scruta. Puis son beau visage grave et distingué s'éclaira d'un sourire chaleureux, débordant de gratitude.

« Bien joué. » la complimenta Mrs Potter avec admiration.

La sorcière se leva et chargea ses mains de verres et d'assiettes à rapporter dans la cuisine. « Reste avec nous pendant les vacances. Ce sera un plaisir et un honneur de t'offrir le gîte et le couvert, Lily Evans. Maintenant, filez vous dégourdir les pattes ! Avant que toute cette énergie de Noël ne vous donne de nouvelles idées saugrenues qui conduiraient à la casse de mes précieux bibelots. »

Et elle quitta la table avec grâce. Fleamont adressa un clin d'œil à Lily et frotta la tignasse désordonnée de son héritier.

« Tu as entendu ta mère ? Tout le monde dehors ! »

* * *

« Vivement demain ! » s'exclama Sirius en jetant un regard vers le ciel d'hiver, d'un bleu pâle comme de la glace. La neige crissait sous leurs pieds pendant qu'ils avançaient entre les arbres dénudés et les conifères encore couverts d'épines.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demain ? » demanda Lily.

« Remus nous enverra de ses nouvelles. C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. » indiqua James. «Quand ça tombe pendant les vacances, c'est toujours plus compliqué de se retrouver. Lunard sera seul cette nuit. » grimaça-t-il, d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient le sujet ensemble, James ayant été endormi lorsque Lily et les Maraudeurs s'étaient expliqués au-dessus de son lit d'infirmerie. Elle distinguait facilement leurs réserves, leur méfiance à ce sujet, alors qu'ils se montraient d'ordinaire si spontanés.

« Tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle est ta forme animale ? » fit-elle à Sirius.

« Tu dois deviner. » répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Ça a un rapport avec les surnoms que vous vous attribuez… » supposa-t-elle. « Vous êtes gonflés de les utiliser dans Poudlard, d'ailleurs, si McGonagall finissait par tilter… enfin. Cornedrue pour le cerf, Queudver pour le rat, Lunard pour le loup. » énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts emmitouflés. « Et Patmol pour l'ours, j'en suis sûre et certaine ! »

Sirius ne lui répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

« Allez. » l'encouragea James en le poussant du coude. « Ce sera son cadeau de Noël. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as mérité ? » demanda Sirius à sa préfète-en-chef. « Tu es sûre d'avoir été sage cette année ? »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parte sur ce terrain-là ? » le contrecarra-t-elle.

« C'est pas faux. » céda-t-il en soupirant. « Alors ouvre tes mirettes et admire un peu le travail ! »

Ils cessèrent de marcher afin que Sirius se poste devant eux, deux mètres plus loin, et puisse offrir le meilleur spectacle possible.

« Tu as parié pour l'ours. J'ai donc la joie de t'annoncer que tu as... perdu. » déplora-t-il avec une feinte compassion.

« Patmol ! Patmol ! » acclama James en tapant des mains.

« Je vous ai entendus, foule en délire ! » répondit Sirius en ouvrant grand les bras. « J'arrive ! »

La métamorphose était tout bonnement fascinante. Les vêtements se dissolvaient dans la peau, la silhouette se rétrécissait dans un impressionnant amas de lignes et de couleurs... Brusquement, Lily poussa un cri de joie parfaitement enfantin qui prit les deux autres par surprise.

« UN CHIEN ! » s'écria-t-elle avec l'enthousiasme des petits enfants recevant enfin l'animal domestique tant quémandé. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt et serra l'animal contre elle en lui frottant le dos. « C'est qui le bon chien ? C'est qui le gentil tou-tou ? » ânonna-t-elle avec un bonheur manifeste.

« C'est Sirius. » lui rappela James d'une voix moqueuse. « Essaie de t'en rappeler avant d'oublier toute dignité. »

« Mais non ! C'est pas Sirius ça ! C'est un gentil chien au poil soyeux et à la queue touffue ! » s'amusa-t-elle en flattant le cou de l'animal. « Et on t'appelle Patmol parce que tu as des coussinets tous doux ! _Mais bien sûr_! » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en se tapant le front de sa main gantée.

Le chien émit un aboiement circonspect dans la direction de James, visiblement décontenancé par tant d'enthousiasme. Mais sa langue pendait déjà de bien-être tandis qu'elle le grattait sous la mâchoire. Vivement, Lily ramassa un bâton sur le sol et le lança à travers la clairière.

« Vas chercher ! »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le chien hésita, en proie à une lutte déchirante entre son esprit humain et son instinct animal. Finalement, il poussa un glapissement résigné et partit à toute allure à la recherche du précieux morceau de bois. Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire en le voyant détaler à travers bois.

« C'est mieux qu'un ours ! » admit Lily en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle pleurait de rire, et ça faisait du bien.

« Disons que c'est un peu moins encombrant. Pas comme moi, quoi. » grimaça-t-il.

« Quoi, on t'a jamais parlé des cerfs domestiques ? Et les rennes du Père Noël, alors ? »

« Ça fait quatre ans que les autres m'appellent Rodolphe pendant tout le mois de décembre. » pleurnicha le garçon. « Et je ne parle même des blagues sur ce film moldu que Remus appelle Bambi ! »

« Oh non. » le contredit Lily. Même un cerf ou un rat ne pourrait pas susciter les mêmes plaisanteries que _ça. »_

Le gros chien noir s'ébrouait dans la neige avec une ardeur tout canine, et irrésistiblement drôle, surtout quand on connaissait l'intéressé sous sa forme humaine.

« Quand je pense que ce type se pavane dans les couloirs en lançant des regards de séducteur à qui veut bien les recevoir… » reprit-elle, incrédule, en admirant l'animal gambader après un renard pour s'amuser. « C'est de la belle magie, James. C'était vraiment dangereux et irresponsable de votre part… mais vous vous en êtes vraiment bien tirés. »

« Ah ! » Il leva les bras en signe de triomphe. « Tu le reconnais ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Que je suis meilleur que toi dans cette matière ! Tu es la première en enchantements et en potions, mais même si nos moyennes sont les mêmes, _je_ suis le boss en métamorphoses ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer agaçant !

« Tu sais quel est mon plus grand regret dans tout ça ? » reprit-il en couvant affectueusement Patmol des yeux.

« D'avoir enfreint la quasi totalité des lois magiques avant ta majorité ? » grinça-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« De ne jamais pouvoir le dire à McGonagall. » avoua-t-il.

Le chien était en train de renifler un terrier où une famille de musaraignes tremblait de peur.

« Hé ! Laisse-les tranquille ! » ordonna Lily.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rappeler notre toutou. Patmol ! » appela James. « On va voir Batilda ? »

Le chien aboya d'approbation.

« On fait la course ? »

Second aboiement.

« Essaie un peu de nous suivre. » lança James à la sorcière.

Un instant après, le cerf s'élança, le chien sur ses sabots, Lily essayant tant bien que mal de les rattraper. Le défi ne dura pas bien longtemps, la jeune fille étant incapable de tenir la distance face aux deux animaux. Les garçons se métamorphosèrent en humains un peu plus loin, quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la barrière couverte de neige qui délimitait la forêt de la route de campagne.

« Ça fait tellement de bien ! » s'étira Sirius avec un sourire de bienheureux. « Tu ne te rends pas compte. » dit-il à Lily qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur. « On garde un esprit humain, mais il reste un peu embrumé par l'instinct animal. Ça permet de déconnecter complètement. Et on apprécie davantage les choses simples, le ciel, le vent… quoi, c'est vrai ! »

« _Il en faut peu pour être heureux_! » chantonna-t-elle. « T'aurais vraiment dû te transformer un ours. »

« C'est toi qui devrais apprendre à te transformer en biche. Comme ça, Cornedrue se sentirait moins seul. »

« Il peut pas se sentir seul, il a déjà un chien. » contesta-t-elle.

Les garçons tournèrent brutalement et grimpèrent les marches d'une petite maison typique qui avait l'air d'avoir été construite des siècles auparavant. Elle était entièrement faite de bois rustique, mais offrait un aspect propet, avec des petits vitraux de couleurs, des bacs à fleurs toujours vivantes malgré le froid glacial et son imposante couronne de Noël accroché à la tête d'hippogriffe de bronze sur la porte d'entrée. James tira la cloche qui indiqua leur présence à la propriétaire.

« Qui est là ? » demanda l'hippogriffe aux visiteurs.

« James Potter, Sirius Black et Lily Evans. » lui répondit James.

L'hippogriffe tourna sa tête de métal vers eux comme pour les évaluer. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des petits pas trottinants et un cliquetis de serrures. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux grands yeux pâles comme du verre, vêtue de rose parme, le visage constellé de tâches de vieillesse.

« JOYEUX NOËL MADAME TOURDESAC ! » clamèrent en chœur James et Sirius avec une telle énergie que Lily sursauta et craignit un instant pour l'activité cardiaque de la pauvre vieille dame. Mais l'historienne ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir les deux garnements.

« Je suis si contente de vous voir ! Entrez, mes mignons, entrez ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent et Batilda ferma la porte sur eux. Lily s'approcha d'elle tandis que les garçons, en habitués, accrochaient déjà leurs bonnets et leurs écharpes sur le pater.

« Bonjour Madame Tourdesac. » se présenta-t-elle, un peu émue et impressionnée. « Je suis vraiment honorée de vous rencontrer… »

« Comme tu es gentille ! » s'exclama la vieille dame en lui tapotant sur la joue avec une force qui surprit Lily. Si Batilda n'avait pas semblé si accueillante, elle aurait eu l'impression de recevoir une claque. « Enlève ton manteau aussi et suis-nous pour le thé. »

Elle se hâta d'obéir pour rattraper les trois autres. James avait ralenti et l'attendait dans le passage entre l'entrée et la pièce principale. Ils entrèrent dans le salon entièrement recouvert d'étagères pleines de livres. D'innombrables photos, volantes ou encadrées, ainsi que de hautes piles de lettres manuscrites, achevaient de donner à la pièce une allure de musée. On distinguait une méridienne surchargée de coussins, de plaids colorés et de livres remplis de marque-page.

« Poussez tout ça, ne vous gênez pas ! » encouragea Batilda aux garçons qui ne se firent pas prier. A l'aide de leurs baguettes, ils faisaient déjà glisser des piles de livres et des liasses de parchemins qui encombraient une petite table à la nappe de dentelle défraîchie. Peu à peu, quatre chaises du même mobilier apparurent, comme sorties des décombres. Batilda sortit sa propre baguette. En un mouvement, la nappe se lissa et s'auto-dépoussiéra. Un autre geste amena le service à thé à s'extirper du vaisselier près de la cuisine. Une boîte à biscuits quitta une étagère remplie de cadres à photographies où de nombreux sorciers s'agitaient en noir et blanc. Ils prirent place autour de la table, leurs genoux se cognant aux affaires qui étaient restées à leur place initiale, faute d'espace dans la pièce.

« Toujours en train de travailler, Mme Tourdesac ? » l'interrogea James en rattrapant de justesse une pile de papiers qui commençait à s'effondrer sur son épaule.

« Jusqu'à la mort ! » déclara la vieille dame, happant son auditoire par la détermination de sa voix et l'éclat farouche de ses yeux limpides. « Je viens de recevoir un document très intéressant et tout à fait inédit sur l'enfance de Godric Gryffondor. Si j'arrive à mes fins, plus personne ne verra plus jamais le Choixpeau Magique de la même manière. » leur assura-t-elle, apparemment outrée par une information qu'elle était seule à détenir. « Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. » acheva-t-elle avec des airs de conspiratrice.

« Vous êtes une sacrée bosseuse. » remarqua Sirius. « Un peu de lait ? »

« Votre travail est absolument admirable. » ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter Lily. « Votre article sur la généalogie sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, c'était du grand art. »

Batilda pouffa dans sa serviette. « Et il fallait du culot pour le publier à une telle époque ! Toute l'Europe s'agitait autour des questions de sang-pur. J'ai froissé une partie de ma famille, mais tant pis. Il ne s'agissait pas d'idéologie, mais de bon sens ! Quand on étudie tout ça de près, on se rend bien compte que la plupart des sang-pur ne sont en réalité que des sang-mêlés. Allez, prenez un biscuit. »

D'autorité, elle glissa un triton-cannelle dans la soucoupe de la jeune fille. Le clin d'œil complice de James par-dessus la table lui indiqua que les gâteaux faisaient office de récompenses pour ceux qui chantaient les louanges de l'historienne.

« C'est ta mère, James, qui l'a fait publier à l'époque. Ça nous a apportées quelques ennuis, mais on a bien ri quand même. C'est gentil de passer me voir, en tous cas. Ma cousine Anna est venue dîner hier soir, mais elle a dû repartir tôt ce matin pour son rendez-vous quotidien à Sainte-Mangouste. Entre nous, Anna est gentille mais je pense qu'elle commence à nourrir les doxys par le dard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est l'âge… » se lamenta-t-elle. « Mais bon, c'est la seule famille qui me reste. Voyez un peu, _accio_ cadre. »

Un cadre rectangulaire quitta son étagère pour se loger délicatement entre les mains de Batilda.

« C'est vous, sur cette photo ? » s'enquit Sirius en pointant l'index sur une sorcière aux cheveux clairs noués en un imposant chignon. Plusieurs magiciennes portaient une robe à corset typique de la Belle Époque en dessous de leurs capes.

« J'étais pas mal, hein ? » répliqua la vieille dame du tac au tac.

« A croquer ! Je vous aurais volontiers invitée à déguster une citrouille à l'eau ! »

« Roh, ça suffit, les bêtises. » gronda Batilda en tapant James sur le dos de la main, mais ses yeux pétillaient. « Les autres, c'étaient mes sœurs et mes cousines. Mais à part Anna, elles mangent toutes les mandragores par la racine maintenant. Et lui, c'était mon bon à rien de premier mari. » ajouta-t-elle en pointant un homme aux traits bougons, qui arborait une fine moustache. « Il a été attaqué par une colonie de gnomes de jardin et les morsures se sont infectées. En quatre jours, il était mort. Bien sûr, au début, je ne me réjouissais pas de devenir veuve aussi jeune… mais finalement, je me suis mariée cinq fois par la suite. Comme quoi, il faut jamais désespérer. »

« Dites-moi, Madame Tourdesac… vous dormez dans le salon, ces derniers temps ? » demanda James en haussant un sourcil. D'un signe de tête, il désigna la méridienne aménagée en lit d'appoint.

« Oh, ça ! C'est à cause de l'épouvantard. » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Il a pris ses quartiers dans la commode de ma chambre il y a quelques jours, et depuis il fait un boucan terrible ! Je m'en serais bien débarrassée toute seule, mais à mon âge, je ne suis plus aussi réactive qu'avant. J'ai peur qu'il me joue un mauvais tour et qu'il s'installe pour de bon. »

« Vous auriez pu appeler le Ministère, le Service des nuisibles propose un service de dépouvantardisation, vous savez… »

« Pas besoin d'une recrue du Ministère pour ça. Je les connais, ils emploient de plus en plus de bons à rien. Avec ma veine, ils vont juste le laisser s'échapper. »

« Je vais vous le chasser, moi. » décida Sirius en poussant sa chaise en arrière. « C'est pas un épouvantard minable qui empêchera Batilda Tourdesac de dormir dans sa chambre. »

« Oh ! Merci, Sirius. » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, alors que le jeune Black quittait la pièce. On l'entendit grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » interrogea James à l'intention de Lily qui avait saisi une photo tombée sur le sol et l'observait avec curiosité.

« Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui. » expliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire d'excuse en retournant la photographie pour que les deux autres puissent voir.

Il s'agissait d'une sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et au visage froid, vêtu d'une superbe robe dorée, finement ouvragée. Elle posait aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux bruns noués en une longue tresse, lui aussi richement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un élégant gris anthracite.

« Octave Warwick et son épouse Cybel, née Malefoy. C'était la photo de leur faire-part de mariage. Ils ont mal fini. » grinça Batilda.

James se raidit un peu à l'annonce mais se pencha sur la photo avec intérêt.

« Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Lily.

« Et le domaine des Warwick, Puddlelake, tombé en ruines. Ils ont eu un enfant né dans les années 50, en 1956 si ma mémoire ne se dérobe pas… » Les yeux de l'historienne se plissèrent tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les millions de dates et de faits gravés dans son esprit. « Mais il ne devait pas montrer d'aptitudes magiques, car au bout de quelques années, on ne l'a plus vu nulle part. Cybel a déserté les salons où elle était souvent conviée : il s'agissait pourtant d'une excellente sorcière et une préparatrice de potions hors pair. Octave est tombé malade, apparemment, puis elle aussi. J'ai trouvé ça louche, qu'elle se fasse avoir aussi bêtement par un stupide microbe… mais le temps que je me pose la question, leur manoir s'était déjà replié sur lui-même, c'était fini. »

James sembla percevoir l'incompréhension de Lily et ajouta :

« Ça arrive parfois, pour les vieilles familles de sorciers dont le nom et les traditions sont associées depuis longtemps à un terrain ou une bâtisse. Les échos de leur magie imprègnent tant les murs, qu'en l'absence de descendant légitime, leurs maisons tombent en ruines en un éclair. »

« Je vois. Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont enterrés ? » demanda Lily.

« Non. » répondit l'historienne d'un air désolé. « Tout s'est déroulé à une telle vitesse. Personne n'était convié. Je suis sûre que c'est leurs elfes de maison qui se sont occupés de tout. Ils ne se sont jamais remis de la honte de n'avoir pu mettre au monde qu'un cracmol… je ne sais même pas ce qu'est devenu cet enfant, d'ailleurs, et s'il est même toujours vivant. »

« Vous dormirez dans votre lit ce soir ! » annonça Sirius en revenant dans le salon. « Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, il était pas beau à voir. Vous n'avez pas d'autres nuisibles qui vous empêchent de tourner en rond, j'espère ? »

Batilda esquissa un sourire, paradoxalement, tout aussi mutin qu'angélique.

« Et bien en vérité, je crois qu'une goule est en train de défaire toute la plomberie dans ma cave… »

Lily et James terminèrent hâtivement leurs tasses de thé et se joignirent à Sirius pour régler leur compte à la goule, ainsi qu'à colonie de doxys qui avait élu domicile dans une tringle à rideaux et au croquemitaine qui rongeait les fondations de la maison. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Batilda les rattrapa dans l'entrée, distribuant mornilles et gallions avec des gestes autoritaires.

« N'oubliez pas vos étrennes, jeunes gens ! »

« Oh non non non ! » refusa aussitôt Lily en essayant de tirer sa paume des mains ridées et pourtant si énergiques de la vieille dame. « Ce n'est pas la peine ! »

« Ah ça suffit, acceptez-les ou je me fâche ! » la prévint l'historienne.

« N'essaie même pas, sinon les pièces vont te poursuivre dans l'allée en te tapant sur le crâne. » la prévint Sirius en nouant son écharpe. « Crois-en notre expérience. »

« Merci pour tout, Madame Tourdesac ! » claironna James tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches du perron.

L'historienne leur adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de refermer la porte.

« C'est très gênant. » s'affligea Lily en contemplant les pièces qui tintaient dans sa main. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir arnaqué une pauvre petite vieille. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas eu à t'occuper de l'épouvantard. Et puis c'est offert de si bon cœur ! » soutenait Sirius en glissant la monnaie dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. « Pense à l'année prochaine ! Tu vas avoir plein de dépenses. »

« Et si tu culpabilises trop, fais comme moi… » suggéra James. « Je les glisse toujours dans l'urne pour Sainte-Mangouste qui se trouve chez le dépanneur de cheminées magiques, près de l'église. C'est une tradition de fin d'année. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous au préfet-en-chef. Sous ses airs de brigands, James Potter cachait-il un cœur d'enfant modèle ? Elle songea au garçon penché avec application sur un piano et ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis une longue semaine.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily fit véritablement l'expérience de la perte d'un être cher. Elle avait pensé que la période de zombification durerait plus longtemps : elle aurait dû se morfondre, hagarde et désemparée. En réalité, plutôt qu'une descente lente et continue au royaume du deuil, il s'agissait davantage d'un sinistre tour de montagnes russes. Elle se réveillait d'abord dans le confort de la chambre d'amis des Potter. Pendant quelques secondes, elle savourait la bienheureuse ignorance de ses souvenirs, la douceur de la couette, l'atmosphère ouatée que créait la neige en occultant tous les bruits et toutes les résonances extérieures.

Puis, elle se souvenait, et le poids du monde semblait tomber sur ses épaules. Refoulant les pensées morbides qui l'assaillaient, elle se hâtait de s'habiller et de descendre partager le petit-déjeuner des Potter. Les plaisanteries de James et Sirius, la main maternelle d'Euphemia posée sur son épaule, le thé de Noël fumant que lui servait Fleamont avec un sourire bienveillant, l'atmosphère apaisante la remettaient sur pieds pour quelques heures.

D'autant que les garçons se pliaient en quatre pour la distraire et la sortir de l'apathie. Leurs joutes verbales constituaient un divertissement à part entière. Ils avaient fait leurs devoirs ensemble et Lily comprenait désormais pourquoi les Maraudeurs étudiaient dans une de leurs cachettes, et non à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle d'études. Ils auraient déconcentré un sphinx à force de pitreries, de jeux de mots absurdes et d'imitations du corps professoral. Il fallait s'accrocher pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses réflexions en écoutant les échanges qui agrémentaient la rédaction de leurs parchemins.

Lily en fit les frais lors de leur dissertation de Magie Comparée sur les apports de la métamorphose et des potions dans le domaine de la métamorphose humaine. Ils l'avaient fait pleurer de rire en improvisant un dialogue de drague incongru entre McGonagall et Slughorn, mais son hilarité s'était éteinte d'elle-même lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent avoir terminé. En effet, ils avaient continué d'écrire tout en menant leur sketch. Lily, au contraire, s'était arrêtée pour rire de ton son saoul, s'essuyer les yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir, et avait à peine entamé la deuxième partie de sa dissertation. Vexée de se trouver à la traîne, elle jura de se montrer plus vigilante à l'avenir.

Le lendemain, ils organisèrent une promenade en traîneau dans la forêt, tirés par des niffleurs que Sirius avait appâté avec de l'or de farfadet, suspendu au bout d'un fil comme une carotte brandie au museau d'un âne. James s'était chargé de leur donner la taille de gros chiens, et les niffleurs les baladèrent à travers les bois tout l'après-midi, entre deux batailles de boules de neige.

Quand le ciel se couvrit de nouveau, empêchant les sorties en forêt, ils se mirent à enchaîner les parties d' _Ensorcelez c'est gagné_ , peinardement installés au coin du feu. Les dessins magiquement animés de James étaient lamentables, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius et Lily qui alliaient fous rires inextinguibles et le plaisir de la victoire facile. Parfois, Euphemia se joignait à eux, les Potter tentant de regagner leur honneur face aux deux pièces rapportées.

Le soir, Fleamont leur narrait des anecdotes exotiques sur ses voyages d'affaires passés. Lily soupçonnait une bonne moitié de ses récits de n'être que pure invention, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. En tout cas, le don de conteur s'était visiblement transmis de père en fils…

Pendant ces moments, Lily se sentait joyeuse, heureuse même parfois. Au-delà des circonstances qui ne se prêtaient guère à l'allégresse, il était difficile de croire qu'elle puisse se sentir aussi bien en présence de James et Sirius. Après tout, non seulement ces deux-là n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses amis proches, mais ils s'étaient même cordialement cherché des noises pendant des années.

Bien sûr, il suffisait d'un moment d'accalmie, d'un rayon de soleil nostalgique, d'un œil posé sur ses affaires de voyage au moment d'éteindre la lumière, pour qu'elle se sente de nouveau submergée par la tristesse. Toutefois, deux semaines seulement après le drame, elle se rendait compte que la sidération au réveil se faisait déjà moins prégnante, qu'il devenait plus facile de dompter ses émotions, de calmer la vague montante du manque et de la mélancolie. Avait-elle si peu de cœur pour passer à autre chose, happée par l'atmosphère bon-enfant qui régnait chez les Potter ? Ses parents auraient mérité mieux. Non, pensa-t-elle farouchement, ses parents auraient mérité de mourir vieux, en paix, entourés d'une ribambelle de petits enfants. Pas qu'elle reste prostrée, murée dans son chagrin. Jane et Stephen n'auraient jamais souhaité cela pour elle.

Une autre vague, de colère, qui réclamait justice, prit bientôt le pas sur l'affliction.

Comment pouvait-elle jurer vengeance, faire en sorte que leur mort ne reste pas vaine ?

Elle réfléchissait à ce dilemme tout en marchant aux côtés de James. Ils avaient été envoyés à l'épicerie du village par Euphemia, qui était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Sirius avait été réquisitionné par Fleamont pour démonter un antique tapis volant trouvé derrière de vieilles caisses de décorations de Noël dans la remise. Le jeune Black se targuait de s'y connaître un peu en ingénierie magique et s'amusait beaucoup à démonter ce genre de machines quand l'occasion lui était donnée.

Les deux jeunes gens avançaient lentement, une périlleuse enjambée après l'autre, leur progression freinée par l'épais tapis de neige qui recouvrait tout Godric's Hollow. James était parti dans un monologue de son cru portant sur la saison de quidditch qui démarrerait ENFIN à Poudlard après la rentrée. Au bout de dix minutes sans réponses, il renonça à distraire la jeune fille, se contentant de l'observer en biais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? » lui demanda-t-elle abruptement, les yeux rivés sur ses bottes qui s'extirpaient du sol dense et crissant.

Pris au dépourvu, il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » avoua-t-il. « McGonagall croit que je veux entrer au Ministère, au service des sports magiques. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas… Et toi ?

« Je veux me battre. » annonça-t-elle. « Mais je ne veux pas devenir Auror. Je crois que j'aimerais faire de la recherche en enchantement. Travailler sur les sortilèges de protection. On pense toujours à l'attaque, mais il faut aussi pouvoir garantir la sécurité de ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. C'est juste que… j'ignore si ça se sera suffisant, de travailler sur ces enchantements. » reprit-elle gravement.

Il s'immobilisa et la força à se tourner vers lui, manquant de la faire tomber. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Tu ne seras pas seule. On va trouver une solution, c'est promis. On va se battre. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le monde devint parfaitement paisible. La neige atténuait certes les sons mais on percevait distinctement le pépiement d'un oiseau dans les branches d'un arbre dégarni. Il y avait une certaine solennité dans cette promesse, prononcée les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et ils reprirent leur route.

« Tu as un mouchoir ? »

Il le lui tendit et poussa un soupir amusé.

« Tu sais que t'as pas besoin de pleurer pour m'amadouer ? Rolala, ces filles, toujours à en faire des tonnes… » Il ria tout en se protégeant des coups qui pleuvaient sur son bras. « Alors que je suis déjà acquis à ta cause, en plus… »

Il para encore un coup, mais aucun des deux n'était véritablement fâché.

James orienta de nouveau la conversation sur les potins frivoles de Godric's Hollow tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le centre du village. Il dressait des portraits vitriolés du voisinage, ce dont Lily lui fut reconnaissante, car ils avaient le mérite de la faire penser à autre chose.

« Et c'est ainsi que nous perdîmes la trace du cinquième mari de Batilda - mais Papa soutient mordicus que son sortilège de Cosmotie a dû marcher et qu'il vit désormais dans une galaxie interstellaire. Moi, je serai plutôt de l'avis de Maman qui pense qu'il doit plutôt se prélasser sur une île du Pacifique avec Jessica, son ancienne secrétaire… » concluait James alors qu'ils traversaient la place du village en direction de la supérette. « Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment occuper notre soirée du Nouvel An ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant une affiche accrochée à la porte du pub. « Mes parents sont toujours conviés à des soirées mondaines le 31. Pour nous, je propose un tour au pub moldu pour commencer cette nouvelle année sur une note militante ! »

Mais elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant son sourire goguenard : il préparait quelque chose.

« Blablabla… _traditionnel décompte… ambiance endiablée…_ Rien que ça. Ça me paraît parfait. »

Il se détourna finalement de l'affichette et partit en direction de l'épicerie, Lily sur les talons. _Une nouvelle année qui se terminait…_ Il dut percevoir sa lassitude car il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! » lui rappela-t-il. « On se laissera pas abattre, foi de Maraudeur ! »

Elle se sentit soudainement gonflée d'espoir et de rage de vaincre.

« Alors prépare-toi, Maraudeur, parce que ta promesse n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille du fléreur ! »

* * *

Il était presque sept heures quand Euphemia frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'ami. Ses cheveux blancs et soyeux étaient soigneusement coiffés, et elle portait des perles de nacre et d'argent sur une élégante robe de sorcière couleur corail.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour ta tenue, ma chérie ? »

« Oh… » Lily laissa son roman de côté. « En fait, je n'ai pas de robe dans mes bagages. Pas d'autres que celle des funérailles, en tout cas. Le reste est rangé dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Je pensais y aller comme ça. » expliqua-t-elle en désignant sa tenue.

Elle portait ses jeans noirs favoris et un pull vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux, sa tenue décontractée de prédilection. Elle se fichait un peu d'avoir l'air festive, mais Euphemia ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Bien sûr, si tu préfères rester comme ça, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter – après tout cette couleur te va très bien. Mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais changer un peu pour la Saint-Sylvestre… » argumenta-t-elle avec une fausse ingénuité.

Elle sortie de son dos une petite robe noire accrochée à un cintre. « Passe-la ! On va l'ajuster ! »

La sorcière semblait si réjouie à l'idée de jouer à la marraine fée que Lily n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Elle passa le vêtement, qui baillait un peu aux épaules et à la taille, et laissa Mrs Potter brandir sa baguette telle une experte. Des points de couture sautèrent, d'autres se resserrèrent en plusieurs endroits. Quand elle jugea sa tâche accomplie, elle prit Lily par les épaules et l'amena devant le miroir. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple robe noire, mais elle devait reconnaître que les retouches la mettaient nettement en valeur. Mrs Potter avait opté pour une forme patineuse en bas, ajustée à la taille, avec un large décolleté arrondi. Les manches étaient courtes, ornées d'arabesques noires. Le résultat était sobre, mais diablement efficace.

« On pourrait aussi faire onduler les cheveux… » suggéra Mrs Potter avec espoir, son index caressant le bout de sa baguette magique.

La jeune fille pouffa et d'un signe résigné, se confia aux bons soins de son hôte.

« Nous voilà enfin ! » lança Euphemia en entrant dans le salon où elles étaient attendues.

« Ça valait le coup d'attendre. » la flatta Fleamont en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son épouse.

« Ça te va très bien, Lily. » complimenta Sirius. Il portait un pantalon noir ajusté et une simple chemise blanche à liseré gris, déjà remontée aux manches. Comme souvent, ses mains se trouvaient déjà dans ses poches. « T'es pas d'accord ? Tu dis rien. » demanda-t-il à James, également en pantalon noir, mais assorti d'une chemise pourpre.

« Si si si si. Très élégant, ce petit col. » répondit l'intéressé avec détachement, mais manifestement, ses yeux refusaient de s'aventurer en-dessous du cou de la sorcière. « Et ces bouclettes sont. Hm. Charmantes. Bon, on y va ? Oui, on y va. » s'impatienta-t-il brusquement en rassemblant ses affaires : manteau, portefeuille, baguette.

Il quitta l'assemblée pour se diriger d'un pas martelant vers l'entrée, fit tomber son portefeuille en chemin, se pencha pour le ramasser, fit tomber sa baguette au passage, et trébucha finalement sur le tout dans un concert de jurons étouffés.

« Mais où est passé l'alerte Cornedrue qui tyrannise Poudlard avec tant de légèreté et de vivacité d'esprit ? » s'amusa Lily.

« Il s'est perdu quelque part dans ton décolleté, je suppose. » se moqua Sirius.

Il récolta une tentative de croche-pied pour toute réponse.

Ils souhaitèrent un bon réveillon aux parents de James qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la maison en transplanant et, une fois emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, prirent la direction du pub.

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils abandonnèrent les températures hivernales pour pénétrer dans le bar bondé. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le comptoir où opérait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, coupés au carré. Elle servait des pintes mousseuses, encaissait la monnaie, saluait ou rabrouait les clients selon leur degré d'amabilité et d'alcoolémie, sans se départir d'un petit sourire toujours niché sur ses lèvres fines. En les voyant approcher, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Sirius ! James ! Je croyais que vous m'aviez oubliée ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et oublier Gillian, la meilleur barmaid de l'univers ? Jamais ! » se scandalisa Sirius en tirant un tabouret.

« On n'est pas des bêtes. » renchérit James en invitant Lily à s'asseoir entre les deux garçons. « Mais on a été _un peu_ occupés. »

« Espionnage, mission secrète pour sauver le monde, découverte de l'arche perdue… »

« … la routine habituelle, quoi. »

« L'emploi du temps de base. »

« Le président des États-Unis… La CIA… »

Gillian leur fit signe de se taire en brandissant sa main gauche dans les airs.

« Stop ! J'ai changé d'avis, rentrez chez vous. Bon, je vous sers quoi ? »

« Magners. » décréta Sirius.

« Deux. » dit James.

« Trois. » ajouta Lily.

Elle n'allait certainement pas leur confier qu'à part les Trois Balais, elle n'avait pas _vraiment eu_ l'occasion de traîner dans des pubs jusqu'à présent. Mais l'ambiance des sorties à Pré-au-lard (du moins avant l'attaque), quand le village était pris d'assaut par une horde d'élèves en uniformes étroitement surveillés par leurs professeurs, n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ce bar moldu enfumé.

Gillian déposa leurs verres devant eux et dévisagea Lily avec curiosité.

« Tu es la copine d'un de ces deux énergumènes ? »

« C'est Lily, une camarade de classe. » la présenta Sirius en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

« J'ignorais que le lycée de Saint-Poulard était mixte… » Gillian se tourna vers Sirius, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais pas te rendre jalouse. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer ! » rétorqua-t-elle en balançant son torchon par-dessus son épaule avant de prendre la commande de nouveaux clients à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Les yeux brillants d'approbation, Sirius la suivit des yeux, se pencha sur sa pinte… et croisa le regard interrogateur de Lily.

« Tu sors avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle avec plus de curiosité que de désapprobation. « Je pensais vraiment que tu n'abandonnerais pas si facilement avec Erin Shacklebolt. »

« Je pourrais essayer de t'expliquer mais j'ai peur de froisser ta fibre romantique, fillette… » railla-t-il avec condescendance.

Sans se vexer, Lily se retourna vers sa boisson.

« C'était juste pour savoir. Je l'ai entendue l'autre jour dire que tu n'étais pas fiable, ceci explique peut-être cela. » énonça-t-elle calmement.

Sirius manqua de s'étrangler avec son breuvage et reposa sa brutalement sa pinte sur le comptoir, visiblement ennuyé.

« Mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? C'est quoi, son problème ? »

« Je pourrais essayer de t'expliquer mais j'ai peur de froisser ta sensibilité de mâle dominant, gamin. »

James explosa de rire et Sirius, encore un peu surpris de s'être fait moucher si facilement, se joignit tout de même à l'hilarité générale. Beau joueur, il leva finalement son verre en graciant Lily d'un signe de tête provocateur. La sorcière souriait, savourant dignement sa petite victoire.

« Levons nos verres à Evans, cette jeune personne pleine de surprises qui – je le sens – nous étonnera encore cette année ! »

« A Lily ! » renchérit James en leva sa pinte.

« Et à vous deux pour avoir fait preuve d'une prévenance que – je l'avoue – je n'avais encore jamais soupçonnée chez vous. »

« Aoooow. » s'attendrirent-ils en chœur, appuyant si soudainement leurs crânes contre celui de Lily que la sorcière faillit recracher son cidre.

« Tu sais pourtant que _délicatesse_ est mon deuxième prénom. » notifia Sirius en roulant des yeux.

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent, s'ajoutant au vacarme ambiant. Gillian revint bientôt, entamant avec Sirius une séance de flirt par-dessus le comptoir. Ils se donnaient de vagues nouvelles, se dévoraient des yeux, se parlaient tout contre l'oreille de l'autre, prétextant que le niveau sonore l'exigeait. James et Lily observèrent leur manège un moment. Puis, elle réalisa qu'en réalité, le garçon contemplait surtout le reste de la salle. La musique, qui servait jusqu'à alors à réchauffer l'ambiance, invitait désormais les clients à danser entre les tables repoussées contre les murs. Il s'agissait de tubes moldus et Lily se surprit à battre la mesure du pied, retrouvant des sonorités familières. Elle avait peu de récriminations en stock à l'intention de Poudlard, mais elle regrettait assurément que les tourne-disque et postes de radio s'y détraquent si rapidement.

« C'est ça, qui manque, à l'école ! » cria-t-elle. « De la musique ! »

« En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de règle précise à suivre pour danser à la moldue. » établit James qui fixait avec intérêt les moldus en train de se mouvoir avec plus ou moins de rythme.

« Ça dépend. » expliqua Lily. « Mes parents dansaient le tango ensemble, ils pratiquaient des enchaînements de pas et ils s'exerçaient souvent…»

James ouvrit la bouche pour changer de sujet mais Lily poussa alors un cri de joie en entendant résonner un riff de guitare.

« C'est Chuck Berry ! Je connais personne qui n'aime pas cette chanson, écoute ! »

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, elle lui prit le poignet.

« Tu danserais avec moi ? »

« Tu me montres comment faire ? » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle sourit et l'entraîna sur la piste.

James n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude de « danser moldu », mais il imitait fort bien ses voisins. Lily ne vit tout simplement pas passer les heures qui suivirent. Les chansons entraînantes s'enchaînaient, il devenait de plus en plus facile de se sentir à l'aise, et peut-être les pintes de cidre aidaient-elles ? Parfois, l'un d'eux faisait un faux mouvement : Lily ne rattrapait pas James par la bonne main, James ne réceptionnait pas Lily toujours à temps, mais ils explosaient de rire et retentaient leur chance au mouvement suivant.

C'était bon de se sentir en vie, songea-t-elle, toute essoufflée, transportée par les accords, de sentir son cœur battre quand les mains de son cavalier se posaient sur sa taille, quand ses doigts glissaient entre les siens et qu'il la faisait tourner très vite sur elle-même, quand ils se mettaient à chanter à l'unisson sur des paroles particulièrement accrocheuses. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les bals et les fêtes de Slug auxquels ils avaient assisté ensemble. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire bonne figure, mais simplement de se réjouir de l'instant présent, de ce heureux hasard qui leur était accordé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils quittèrent la piste de danse pour faire une pause. Un danseur maladroit venait de renverser la totalité de sa bière sur eux et ils profitèrent de l'agitation au bar pour se lancer discrètement des sortilèges de nettoyage à sac.

« Où est Patmol ? » réalisa soudainement James.

Un coup d'œil alentours suffit à le localiser. Autour de la table de billard, Gillian et Sirius s'affrontaient, cigarettes aux becs, entourés d'amateurs déchaînés qui prenaient les paris : la partie s'avérait très serrée. C'était au tour de la barmaid, qui se concentrait sur sa prise et sur la boule qu'elle visait.

« Elle va gagner. » pronostiqua James en pointant des trophées accrochés aux murs. « Elle déjà remporté des concours et tout ! »

Mais Gillan tira, et la boule roula, frappa le bord de la table, se dirigea vers le trou dans un angle parfait… avant de dériver drastiquement et de taper à côté. Des cris déçus retentirent tandis que Sirius souriait avec une affreuse satisfaction. Lily et James échangèrent un regard de compréhension : selon toutes vraisemblances, Sirius trichait.

Avec prétention, il plaça sa queue de billard sur la table. « Si je mets la suivante, je gagne notre partie. Mais pas de pression, surtout. »

La barmaid lui décocha un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as parié ? » s'inquiéta James.

Elle grogna. « Je préférerais qu'on évite le sujet avant que les dés soient jetés… »

« Je reviens. » souffla Lily à James.

Il la suivit des yeux, et repéra les mèches rousses juste derrière Sirius qui se mettait en position pour viser. Un silence plein de suspens s'installa. Le jeune homme remit une mèche noire derrière son oreille, coinça sa cigarette dans sa bouche entrouverte… James leva les yeux au ciel en réprimant un fou rire. Il en avait peut-être fait des tonnes auprès des filles pendant leur jeune temps à Poudlard, mais avec les années, Sirius avait mis au point un véritable show de poseur professionnel. Il observa son meilleur ami assurer sa prise, fixer la boule, pousser sur le bâton de bois…

La boule prit un angle étrange – beaucoup trop étrange pour être tout à fait naturel – et s'engagea sur le chemin que le joueur lui avait réservé… puis elle sembla lutter un instant, comme si elle trébuchait – la foule retint son souffle – et partit finalement se cogner contre le rebord de la table.

Gillian poussa un cri victorieux. Sirius, déboussolé, regarda en arrière et croisa le regard innocent de Lily. Il s'avança vers elle, clairement mécontent. Pendant ce temps, Gillian visait juste et emportait finalement la partie sous les acclamations de ses clients.

« Et tu trouves ça malin ? » s'emporta Sirius, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu peux parler, monsieur-j-utilise-des-sortilèges-informulés-parce-que-je-suis-mauvais-joueur ! On t'a déjà parlé du service des usages abusifs de la magie ? Le scandale du vieux Lovegood qui avait lancé un _allegro_ sur un canasson boîteux pour gagner le tiercé, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Je tenais beaucoup à remporter ce pari. » énonça Sirius comme si cela permettait de clore la question.

« Attention, résurgence de Serpentarditude en vue… » se moqua James qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Godric aurait aisément argumenté que la fin justifie les moyens si ça lui avait donné l'opportunité de conclure. Mais bon, apparemment, ses priorités étaient plus pédagogiques que les miennes… Merci, vraiment, Evans, d'avoir foutu mon plan drague en l'air ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton acide.

« Défaitiste. » se contenta de riposter Lily en voyant Gillian approcher par derrière. La serveuse passa son bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

« Boude pas mon grand ! Je t'offre une pinte pour te réconforter de t'être fait écraser, c'est la maison qui régale. »

« Si tu crois que ça ne va te coûter qu'une pinte… » soupira Sirius.

Ils repartirent vers le comptoir en se taquinant.

« Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ? » consulta Lily en observant Sirius passer derrière le comptoir et s'improviser barman pour le plus grand plaisir des clients.

« Disons qu'on passe toujours un certain temps dans ce bar quand on se retrouve coincé à Godric's Hollow pendant les vacances. C'est une fille bien, Gillian, elle se doute qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez nous mais elle n'ira jamais nous embêter avec ça. Enfin, de toutes façons, les moldus qui habitent ce village ont cessé d'être regardants depuis des décennies… »

Sirius jonglait maintenant avec les shakers sous les acclamations des clients en délire, multipliant les pitreries – ainsi que les sortilèges de lévitation et les enchantements d'adresse informulés.

« Elle le mène par le bout du nez. » s'amusa James. « Elle trouve qu'il est trop jeune pour elle. »

« PLUS QUE DIX SECONDES AVANT MINUIT ! » s'exclama soudainement un jeune moldu en regardant sa montre. L'effervescence se propagea dans le pub tandis que tous se joignaient au fameux décompte. « SEPT… SIX… »

James serra légèrement Lily contre lui pour la protéger des mouvements brusques engendrés par l'excitation collective. Les jeunes couples et les groupes d'amis se pressaient sous les branches de gui accrochées aux lampes du plafond. « … DEUX… UN… BONNE ANNÉE ! »

Les cris de joie fusèrent et éclatèrent dans un feu d'artifice de joie, d'effusion, d'enthousiasme.

Elle redressa la tête et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le visage de James se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Avant d'avoir pris pleinement conscience de cette aberrante vision, elle sentit les lèvres du garçon se poser brièvement… sur son front. Un frémissement absurde la saisit tandis qu'il lui souriait gaiement. Pendant des années, ce visage l'avait agacée, irritée, tourmentée… L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda bien pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui, déjà, l'avait amenée à lancer des maléfices contre James Potter ? Même, une fois, à le pousser dans le lac de Poudlard ? Et à se délecter secrètement de le voir se dépêtrer de ses envoûtements ? S'agissait-il seulement du même garçon au sourire charmant qui s'acharnait sans relâche à lui redonner le moral depuis plusieurs jours ?

« Bonne année, Lily. Elle sera meilleure, c'est encore une promesse de Maraudeur. »

« BONNE ANNÉE, CORNEDRUE ! »

Sirius, complètement éméché, souleva un James hilare du sol, faisant remonter sa chemise jusqu'à la moitié du buste. Quand la victime parvint à se libérer, il se tourna vers Lily.

« BONNE ANNÉE, EVANS ! » tonna-t-il. A la surprise des deux autres, il lui infligea le même traitement – heureusement sa robe resta en place – et la fit tournoyer en l'air quelques secondes avant de la reposer maladroitement sur le plancher. James vint à sa rescousse pour éviter qu'elle ne trébuche mais Sirius était déjà reparti vers le comptoir, offrant à la cantonade la première tournée générale de 1978.

* * *

Quand Sirius invita Lily à danser sur le comptoir, James se contenta de siffler et d'applaudir en riant. Quand les deux mêmes se lancèrent dans un défi de bras de fer, il s'exécuta de la même manière. Il tenta même sa chance, mais par un curieux enchantement, la sorcière les mit tous au tapis (« et qui triche, maintenant, ma chère préfète-en-chef ? » se scandalisa Sirius pendant plus d'une heure). En revanche, quand la jeune fille parut sur le point d'offrir à son tour une tournée générale aux quelques clients encore présents, il estima que l'heure était venue de rentrer à la maison.

Lily semblait bien grise, mais toutefois plus en forme que Sirius, et elle aida James à récupérer les affaires du jeune sorcier en état d'ébriété, et à le traîner en dehors du bar.

« Transplanaaaaaage ! » proposa Sirius, soutenu par les deux autres dans la nuit noire et glaciale.

« Celui qui transplane, c'est celui qui ne boit pas ! » rappela Lily en réprimant un rire. Difficile de se montrer ferme à un certain stade de la nuit…

« Allez, Patmol, on en a vu d'autres ! » l'encouragea James en essayant d'avancer le plus rapidement possible dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

« J'abandonne. » déclara Lily quelques minutes plus tard en se dégageant du bras de Sirius. James reçut tout le poids de son ami d'un coup et manqua de glisser. « T'es trop lourd, Black. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une souche de bois arrachée du sol. Sa baguette tapota dessus et se transforma en luge assez grande pour accueillir un adulte.

Les deux autres applaudirent tant bien que mal.

« Pas sûr d'arriver à faire ça avec tout ce que j'ai bu. » confia Sirius, le visage un peu éteint.

« Monte là-dessus. » ordonna-t-elle avec autorité. Elle poussa Sirius et le força à s'asseoir sur la luge en appuyant sur ses épaules.

« Il va tomber quand on le traînera. » objecta James.

« _Fixus._ »

Elle poussa de nouveau Sirius en arrière. Le dos du jeune homme s'inclina, mais ses fesses étaient résolument collées à l'objet de bois sous lui. James émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Quelle ingéniosité ! Tu veux postuler au titre de maraudeuse ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas très paritaire, votre truc, jusqu'ici ! » rit-elle. « Et je vous mettrai un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. »

James fit apparaître deux cordes, les noua solidement sur les anses de la luge et en tendit une à Lily. Sirius se laissait faire, attendant la suite. « Prêt ? » lui demanda Lily en adressant un clin d'œil à James qui s'était aussi éloigné pour prendre de l'élan, la corde tirée presque au maximum dans ses mains.

« Attends. _Impervius_. » lança James en visant leurs pieds. Ils firent un pas, et cette fois, au lieu de s'enfoncer dans la neige, leurs pieds demeurèrent en surface de l'épais manteau blanc.

« Tu avais ce sort en réserve depuis le début et tu ne le dis que _maintenant_?! » s'insurgea Lily.

« Allez ! C'est les charmes de l'hiver ! »

« Oh, on décolle ? » s'impatienta Sirius. « Partez ! » tonna-t-il en lançant des étincelles du bout de sa baguette brandie à la verticale.

Les deux autres oublièrent aussitôt leur querelle et se mirent à courir en poussant des cris de guerre. C'est en s'esclaffant qu'ils parvinrent finalement à la demeure en meulière des Potter, après avoir maintes fois fait dangereusement dérivé la luge dans les virages. Celle-ci ne s'étant finalement pas renversée, Sirius avait apprécié la balade plus qu'à son tour. Lily défit le sortilège qui le vissait littéralement à son siège. Ils abandonnèrent la luge dehors et James passa un bras autour des épaules de Patmol pour l'aider à entrer dans la maison. Celle-ci était encore déserte, Euphemia et Fleamont ne revenant généralement pas avant les lueurs de l'aube à la Saint-Sylvestre.

James déposa Sirius dans le canapé. Ce dernier croisa ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et lui frotta ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

« T'es mon frère. » lui assura-t-il, la voix empreinte d'une pâteuse affection. « Et je t'aime fort, Cornedrue. »

« Mais moi aussi, je t'aime ! » s'esclaffa James. « Même si tu vas me rompre le cou… » Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'accolade maladroite de Sirius. Enfin libéré, ce dernier se laissa sourdement tomber dans le canapé. Le temps que James remette ses lunettes en place, de légers ronflements émanaient déjà de la silhouette allongée de Sirius.

« C'est ma mère qui va être contente en rentrant… »

« Elle risque de se fâcher ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

« La connaissant, elle ira surtout chercher l'appareil photo. Tu crois que tu auras mal aux cheveux, demain ? » lui demanda-t-il sans marquer de pause.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit-elle, décontenancée.

James fila en direction de la cuisine et ouvrit un tiroir dont il sortit une petite fiole fuchsia.

« Le philtre miracle du Sorcier Fêtard ! A prendre avant d'aller se coucher, il prévient les éventuels maux de crânes, nausées, vertiges, troubles digestifs, et maux de cheveux que tu pourrais encourir au réveil. »

« Ça me paraît tout indiqué. » accepta-t-elle. « Mais Sirius n'aurait-il pas été le patient idéal ? »

« Il sait qu'il doit le prendre avant de s'endormir, c'est trop tard pour lui maintenant… il a joué, il a perdu. Notre chien préféré sera juste très grognon demain pour commencer cette année 1978. » s'amusa James en sortant deux verres. Lily les remplit par _aguamenti_ et James laissa tomber deux gouttes du philtre dans chaque récipient. Une épaisse mousse rose et effervescente apparut à la surface. « Il faudra boire quand les bulles auront disparu. » précisa-t-il.

Ils s'assirent face à face, sur deux tabourets, et attendirent que le produit fasse effet.

« Tu es plus gentil qu'à Poudlard. » dit-elle finalement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se mit à rire franchement devant son expression surprise.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai ! A l'école, tu passes ton temps à vouloir impressionner la galerie, c'est fatiguant. Mais je suppose que c'est normal, après tout. » réfléchit-elle à haute voix. « Ici, il n'y a que tes parents, Sirius, Batilda Tourdesac et même vos autres voisins ne sont accessibles qu'après vingt minutes à ramper dans la neige… »

« Hé ! » protesta-t-il. « Godric's Hollow est dans le top 5 des meilleures destinations sorcières publiées par la Gazette ! Un peu de respect, quand même ! »

« Pendant six ans, j'ai pensé que tu devais être pourri gâté. » poursuivit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. « Avec tes balais dernier cri, tes uniformes flambant neufs, ta façon de ne _ja-mais_ surveiller tes dépenses quand on allait à Pré-au-lard… »

Le philtre s'était dissous dans l'eau. Troublé, il fit tourner son index autour du verre pour cacher sa gêne.

« Mais je me suis trompée. Tes parents t'ont peut-être privilégié – après tout, quoi de plus normal quand on peut offrir à son enfant ce qu'il y a de meilleur… Mais ce sont des gens biens. Ils t'ont transmis de bonnes valeurs. »

« J'ai droit à un bon point, alors ? » murmura-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il sentait le vert presque surnaturel des yeux de Lily qui le brûlait et n'osait pas relever les yeux. « Enfin, heureux de savoir qu'au moins, tu ne me détestes plus. » conclut-il ironiquement.

Elle émit un sifflement agacé.

« Je ne te _détestais_ pas… »

Cette affirmation lui donna le courage de redresser la tête.

« Tu te moques de moi ?! Toi, Lily Evans, tu ne me détestais pas ? » répéta-t-il, effaré. Son ahurissement augmenta encore davantage quand il vit les joues pâles se colorer d'une légère teinte rosée. « Attends. » reprit-il. « Je cite dans le texte : _vas te faire dévorer par les goules, c'est incroyable que tu arrives à décoller du sol avec une tête aussi enflée, tu peux te coller ton balais là où je pense, tu me rends malade, crétin de Potter, plus grand entrollé de Poudlard_ … » la singea-t-il.

« Tu m'énervais parce que ce que je voyais, c'était un garçon plein de potentiel qui faisait n'importe quoi ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Tout le monde te regardait quoiqu'il arrive, t'écoutait quoi que tu dises, t'admirait quoi tu te fasses ! Et toi, tu faisais quoi, de ça ? Tu attaquais les gens s'ils avaient eu l'outrecuidance de te regarder de travers ! Et tu nous faisais perdre la coupe. Tu peux comprendre que ça me tapait sur les nerfs, non ? »

Il se renfrogna d'abord, puis poussa un long soupir. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Ça heurtait sa fierté, son orgueil. Mais il avait compris ce que leur reprochait la préfète depuis l'année précédente, quand la plaisanterie de Sirius avait failli causer un mort, tout ça pour de l'ego mal placé et des rancunes mal digérées.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. » admit-il gravement.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle avec une calme satisfaction. Elle porta le remède à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite.

« T'es pas croyable. » rétorqua-t-il, estomaqué. « C'est peut-être rien pour toi de l'entendre, mais c'est énorme pour moi de l'admettre ! »

Elle reposa le verre sur le comptoir, haussa un sourcil et osa un sourire qui le bouleversa encore davantage.

« Mais je sais que tu sais que j'avais raison. J'en suis persuadée depuis deux mois, maintenant. »

« Et on peut savoir à quoi on doit cette révélation ? » s'enquit-il, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire transparaître la curiosité qui le dévorait.

« A l'anniversaire de Sirius, quand tu as enfin invité Coleen Shacklebolt à danser. C'était la preuve dont j'avais besoin. »

« Mais la preuve de quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-il, de plus en plus confus.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Que tu péchais par immaturité, pas par cruauté. Mr James Potter, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que – quand vous prenez la peine de réfléchir et de regarder un peu autour de vous – vous devenez fondamentalement… quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle se leva du tabouret qui grinça sur le sol et déposa son verre dans l'évier.

« Bonne nuit. » lui souhaita-t-elle doucement avant de grimper les marches des escaliers pour rejoindre leur étage.

James attendit quelques minutes avant de se décider à éteindre la lumière et à rejoindre son lit. Sa respiration était rapide comme s'il sortait d'un match de quidditch, ses pensées lui échappaient comme un vif d'or particulièrement leste. Lui si prompt à s'endormir d'ordinaire, ne parvint à trouver le sommeil qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu, malgré son ton particulier, et le fait qu'il y ait moins de péripéties magiques, moins d'aventures. Mais je crois qu'il est fondamental pour la suite… Ces scènes sont la charnière de changements psychologiques et relationnels entre nos Maraudeurs préférés (Lily incluse, bien sûr!). En fait, ces scènes font partie de mon headcanon personnel depuis des années, c'est donc une véritable satisfaction que de les avoir transcrites et encore plus de pouvoir vous les présenter ! (Et donc non, je ne flippe pas du tout de vos retours sur ce chapitre en particulier, c'est faux [regards angoissés][goutte de sueur sur le front])**

 **Merci encore de lire (je ne sais pas trop quoi comprendre des statistiques proposées sur le site, mais apparemment, vous seriez de plus en plus nombreux!) ! Et merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de reviewer, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche à chaque fois !**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui s'éloignera de Godric's Hollow !**


	12. La Sibylle

**R/R Vlad :** merci pour ta review si positive ! Heureuse de te savoir compatir avec Pétunia malgré tous ses défauts (elle en a bien besoin) et que mon Sirius te plaise ! J'ai failli pour Grindelwald, mais ce n'est censé se produire qu'en 1981 pour que Lily puisse en parler à Sirius dans sa lettre. Rolf a 5-6 ans de plus que Luna, ce n'est pas TANT que ça… (ou est-ce ma propre vieillesse qui parle?) A ce sujet, Abraxas est très charismatique malgré sa non-beauté et ses 50 balais ! C'est encore mon grand âge qui parle, mais je rappelle que Madds Mikkelsen est actuellement âgé de 51 ans, David Duchovny en a 56, Will Smith 48, et ça VA, non ? [roulement d'yeux de personne qui a désormais des goûts de vieille] Et tu as tout à fait raison de supposer qu'il dragouille Adriana en même temps qu'il la traque : cet homme a des petits soucis avec les femmes. Bon courage pour tes devoirs façon maraudeuse, héhé !

Merci donc à **Vlad** , **Mai51** , **Sout** , **Malilite** , **LilouEvans** , **Win. H LockWood III** pour vos reviews et messages ! Vous êtes formidables ! Et vous me motivez vraiment à m'atteler à la suite au plus vite à chaque fois. Comme vous le voyez, je publie donc ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu. Comme quoi, les reviews, ça fonctionne !

Merci **frangine** pour tes corrections et ton soutien indéfectible !

 **Rappels** **des éléments** **nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre** **:**

Suite au meurtre de leurs parents par des Mangemorts dans un grand magasin moldu, Pétunia jette Lily dehors. Par un étrange concours de circonstances, elle se retrouve hébergée chez les Potter et se rapproche considérablement de James et Sirius pendant leurs vacances de Noël. Marlene avait invité Remus au Noël de Slug mais suite à une discussion évoquant les loup-garou et à l'intervention déplacée de son ancien petit ami Arnav Patil, leur premier rendez-vous ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme James l'escomptait. Quant à Adriana Mercador, actuel professeur de DCFM, elle a dérobé à Abraxas Malefoy un mystérieux médaillon. Le sorcier, âgé de plus de trois cent ans et survivant grâce à la création d'un horcruxe, la recherche activement afin de récupérer son bien. La préfète de Serpentard, Emma Prewett, est au courant que son enseignante est recherchée par Malefoy bien que les motifs exacts de sa rancune lui échappent encore.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement** **:** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F** **:**

 **Darren Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs.  
 **Marlene McKinnon :** meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor.  
 **Catherine McKinnon :** Première Ministre par interim depuis l'assassinat de Paige Parkinson, mère de Marlene, épouse d' **Edward McKinnon** qui travaille au service de régulation des créatures.  
 **Abram McKinnon** : fils illégitime d'Edward McKinnon du temps où celui-ci travaillait en Amérique et d'une no-maj. Plus âgé que sa demi-sœur Marlene, a étudié à Ilvermorny et Auror pour le MACUSA.  
 **Arnav Patil** : Serdaigle, 7ème année, ancien petit-ami de Marlene McKinnon.  
 **Thomas Weasley :** frère d'Arthur, ami de Darren, engagé pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs, attaqué par Bellatrix Lestrange lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.  
 **Adriana Mercador** : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, a étudié à Ilvermorny.  
 **Emma Prewett :** 7ème année et préfète de Serpentard, fille d'une moldue et du cracmol Gaspar Prewett, frère des célèbres Fabian, Gideon et Molly Prewett.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La Sybille**

 _26 décembre 1977, Brough and Shatton_

 _Chère Marlene,_

 _J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël. C'est un hibou de compétition que tu m'as envoyé ! Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je reçois un courrier transatlantique. Après un repas et une journée de sommeil, la pauvre bête était déjà prête à repartir dans l'autre sens… Et ce système de réponse pré-payée est également ingénieux. Est-ce donc cela, le fameux « service à l'américaine » ? Je ne crois pas avoir repéré d'oiseau à l'air si résistant à la Poste de Pré-au-lard (mais je n'ai jamais eu à envoyer de courrier ailleurs qu'en Europe, ceci explique peut-être cela)._

 _Noël avec mes parents s'est avéré plutôt calme, rien à signaler. J'ignore si tu as déjà mis les pieds dans les Midlands, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à y faire, à part des balades à travers champs. Et les devoirs. Follement passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Plus les années passent, plus Lyall et Hope Lupin préfèrent le charme de la tranquillité à celui de la convivialité._

 _Pour toi, en revanche, qui passe le réveillon à New-York, ça doit être autre chose ! Il paraît que le MACUSA prépare toujours une fête pour les résidents new-yorkais, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Le marché de Noël regorge aussi d'objets et d'antiquités fascinantes… En tout cas, je l'ai lu dans_ Envoûté à East Village _. Au tiers de l'histoire, Austin le chercheur de pierre philosophale, en quête de l'enchanteresse croisée au début de son périple, s'y perd et délire pendant des heures près d'un stand d'amulettes égyptiennes. Est-ce que tu confirmes que le lieu peut légitimement justifier un tel onirisme de la part de l'auteur ? (et sur une bonne vingtaine de pages, si mes souvenirs sont exacts?)_

 _Sur une note moins joyeuse : as-tu eu des nouvelles de Lily Evans depuis ta précédente lettre ? Je crois me rappeler que ses rapports avec sa sœur ne se trouvaient pas au beau fixe et la disparition de leurs parents a dû leur causer un terrible choc. Au vu des événements récents, et en espérant que vous n'y verrez rien de déplacé, j'espère qu'elle sait (et que toi aussi, d'ailleurs), qu'elle peut compter sur moi si besoin. J'étais malade jusqu'à hier (la grippe ne prend aucun répit, même à Noël) mais je suis désormais disponible si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit. C'est l'avantage d'avoir passé nos permis de transplanage, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enfin, concernant ta requête : tu trouveras ci-joint_ Récapitulatif des Créatures de l'Ombre : un guide exhaustif. _C'est avec ça que j'ai révisé mes BUSE et les exercices sont vraiment complets. Je te conseille de dresser un tableau à double-entrées pour lister tes lacunes : maléfices et créatures du mal d'un côté, sortilèges de défenses et sortilèges d'attaque de l'autre. Il te permettra de lister les choses à revoir ou à apprendre. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as la moindre question ! Je suis loin d'être expert mais tu as raison de noter qu'il s'agit de ma matière préférée. Puis-je tout de même me permettre de te demander pourquoi ce besoin urgent de revoir tous tes cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à quelques mois des ASPIC, alors même que tes notes dans ladite matière sont tout à fait convenables ?_

 _Merci encore pour ton courrier que je n'attendais pas et qui m'a fait très plaisir._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _P.S. : Tu n'avais pas à me présenter d'excuse pour la soirée de Slug. Je te suis très reconnaissant d'avoir invité un vieux camarade de Gryffondor alors que tu aurais pu y aller avec n'importe qui d'autre… ce genre de soirées n'est juste pas mon fort, Sirius et James confirmeront. De plus, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est plutôt moi, pour être parti aussi rapidement. Accepterais-tu de classer l'affaire ?  
P.P.S : tu trouveras également attachée à la patte du hibou les trois mornilles et cinq noises que coûtait la réponse pré-payée._

Marlene s'affaissa sur le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un soupir de frustration.

Remus Lupin était le seul garçon de dix-sept ans de sa connaissance qui prenait autant de pincettes.  
Elle aurait pu compter les formules de politesse et les points d'interrogation, mais à quoi bon ?

D'un geste distrait, elle attrapa le calendrier lunaire qui traînait sur son bureau, le feuilleta à la page du mois de décembre et poussa un nouveau soupir, teinté d'auto-détestation cette fois.

Elle lui avait demandé comment s'était passé son réveillon alors que la pleine lune tombait un vingt-cinq décembre. Son front cogna doucement le plan de travail en bois, plusieurs fois de suite, _pour que ça imprime, bon sang_. Si elle voulait devenir amie avec Remus Lupin, il était impératif qu'elle se rentre ce genre d'informations capitales dans le crâne.

Et par Merlin, « _d'avoir invité un vieux camarade de Gryffondor_ » ?!  
C'est vrai, elle l'avait invité à la fête de Slug sans véritable arrière-pensée. Par gratitude, et surtout, par une envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec le garçon qui s'était lancé à la poursuite des Mangemorts qui avaient essayé de l'enlever. Remus s'était toujours montré gentil avec elle, et ils auraient sûrement pu être amis si Lily et James n'avaient pas passé leurs vies à se chercher des doxys.

Et puis, s'il fallait être totalement honnête, quand elle l'avait vu en bas de l'escalier des dortoirs, vêtu de sa robe bleue grise, un sourire timide sur le visage, elle avait pour la première fois envisagé leur relation sous un angle _légèrement_ différent. La détermination qu'il mettait à préserver une distance tout en la laissant gagner du terrain attisait la curiosité de la sorcière. C'était pourtant la plus vieille astuce séduction au monde – mais le pire, c'est que lui-même ne devait même pas être au courant qu'il s'était mis à jouer.

Remus Lupin utilisait des formules d'une extrême politesse, mais n'était pas snob.  
Remus Lupin était d'une grande honnêteté, mais mentait sans vergogne pour protéger le secret de sa lycanthropie.  
Remus Lupin avait à cœur d'aider toute personne en besoin d'une main secourable, mais se protégeait du monde entier.  
Remus Lupin passait son temps à lire et avait sûrement des tas de choses intéressantes à raconter, mais préférait généralement se taire ou laisser parler ses meilleurs amis à sa place.  
Remus Lupin s'était battu contre quatre Mangemorts pour la délivrer, mais avait fui face à une fête de Noël organisée par un professeur.  
Remus Lupin se terrait peut-être derrière les charismatiques James Potter et Sirius Black, feignant d'être un garçon discret et ordinaire, mais à la lumière des dernières semaines, il devenait toutefois sacrément intriguant.

Marlene ouvrit l'encrier, trempa sa plume et fronça les sourcils avec concentration.

 _New-York, 28 décembre 1977 (J-4 avant le début d'une année que j'espère meilleure pour nous tous)_

 _Cher Remus John Lupin,_

 _Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Brough and Shatton, mais on pourrait y remédier ! Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un village sorcier ? Je crois me rappeler que ta mère est moldue, je me pose donc quelques questions sur sa cohabitation avec des magiciens._

 _Tu m'as l'air extrêmement bien renseigné sur New-York ! Tu es bien certain de ne jamais y être allé ? Le MACUSA organise en effet une fête à l'intérieur du Woolworth Building afin de limiter tout débordement dans Manhattan. Cette année, des vélanes sont venues d'Alaska pour donner un spectacle sur le thème de la neige et… de l'hiver ? Bref, c'était très joli, tout à base de stalactites et de flocons géants. D'habitude, le bâtiment est beaucoup plus fonctionnel que notre Ministère de la Magie : moins de decorum, plus de praticité. La communauté vit davantage repliée sur elle-même que par chez-nous, en raison des lois prohibant les interactions avec les moldus. Du coup, tout le monde se connaît (tu croyais que c'était déjà le cas sur le quai de Poudlard ? Tu es loin du compte… ici, malgré la densité au mètre carré, TOUT LE MONDE SE CONNAÎT.)_

 _Toutes sortes de sorciers vivent cependant dans cette ville, rendant New-York très attrayante. Il y a les alchimistes, les guérisseurs, les explorateurs, les sybilles (les sorciers américains sont dingues de prophéties, ils seraient étonnés de voir avec quelle légèreté nous traitons la divination à Poudlard). J'ai rencontré un charmeur de crocodiles sur le fameux marché d'East Village : si ce qu'il m'a raconté est vrai, il pratique le Fourchelangue… mais avec des crocodiles. Bien sûr, je doute encore de l'authenticité de ses propos mais quand on se rend compte de toutes les sous-cultures magiques qui nourrissent ce pays, on finit par se dire : et après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

 _Venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Je suis étonnée que ton meilleur ami, le célèbre James Potter, ne t'ait pas prévenu de l'arrivée de Lily chez lui ? Mais peut-être que le décalage horaire et les vols transatlantiques nous jouent un mauvais tour. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai encore mal au cœur en imaginant ma meilleure amie transplaner jusqu'à chez moi pour trouver porte close, mais malheureusement, nous étions déjà partis depuis trois jours… Coincée à Godric's Hollow, elle a donc songé à frapper à la porte des Potter qui ont eu a la gentillesse de l'héberger. Et l'inconscience, d'ailleurs : même si pour le moment, la proximité forcée de nos préfets-en-chef n'a pas causé de catastrophe majeure, restons vigilants…_

 _C'est adorable de ta part de proposer ton aide, mais elle a l'air d'être entre de bonnes mains._

 _Merci mille fois pour_ Récapitulatif des Créatures de l'Ombre _, c'est exactement le genre de bouquins auxquels je pensais ! J'ai décidé de me mettre à jour en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Vu les circonstances, ça ne peut pas faire de mal…_

Elle hésita un instant, suspendant sa plume au-dessus du parchemin. Ils pourraient évoquer ce sujet plus tard, à la rentrée par exemple, et en personne.

… _Je compte donc utiliser ta méthode et organiser un programme de révisions. Merci encore !_

Une fois de plus, elle se mit à douter.  
Elle était tentée sortir du cadre de ces lettre aimables, mais légèrement trop distantes à son goût…

C'était Remus qui donnait le ton de la correspondance et le pauvre garçon pourrait se trouver très mal à l'aise si elle le confrontait à des confidences inattendues. Pourtant, elle aurait eu envie de se livrer. L'atmosphère new-yorkaise, déconnectée de la politique du vieux continent, ne parvenait à chasser ni ses cauchemars, ni les squelettes cachés dans les placards familiaux. Et elle ne se sentait pas d'abreuver Lily de réflexions moroses sur le sens de la vie et de la mort : sa meilleure amie peinait déjà bien assez à retrouver une vie normale. Son cœur se serra quand elle se rappela de Jane et Stephen, sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, suppliant son propre père de les tenir au courant de la situation politique pendant l'année à venir.

Mais Remus et elle n'avaient jamais échangé que des conversations banales. Et elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle replongea sa plume dans l'encrier en poussant un énième soupir.

 _N'hésite pas à me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe en Angleterre, je pense beaucoup à vous et, malgré les circonstances, ai plutôt hâte de vous retrouver à Poudlard._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Marlene Catherine Hugolina Melisandre McKinnon_

 _(Je te bats en concours de prénoms.)_

 _P.S. : J'ai refermé_ Envoûté à East Village _à la moitié du bouquin, quand la fameuse enchanteresse meurt dans les bras du héros : pourquoi s'infliger une telle tragédie ?! Surtout après TANT de descriptions si ennuyeuses et si rébarbatives ?!  
P.P.S. : je te renvoie ta ferraille, elle pèse trop lourd dans mon porte-monnaie._

Avec frustration, elle saisit un bâtonnet de cire et cacheta la lettre qu'elle venait de terminer, ainsi que deux autres enveloppes de parchemin. Elle apposait son sceau pour la troisième fois quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année.

« Tu veux pas sortir marcher un peu ? La tarte au chocolat de Hilda me reste sur l'estomac. » lança-t-il, une main posée sur son ventre.

« La tarte au chocolat, ou les trois entrées et six plats qui l'ont précédée ? »

Abram ferma les yeux et réprima un haut-le-coeur.

« Je t'en prie, ne me parle pas de nourriture… tu veux venir? »

« Avec joie ! » acquiesça-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Le MACUSA n'avait accordé à son frère qu'un seul jour de congé pour les fêtes de Noël. La répartition de son temps se faisait entre elle et leur père, et l'opportunité ne se refusait pas quand elle se présentait. Il lui lança sa cape d'hiver et Marlene s'en revêtit immédiatement, glissant dans sa poche les lettres à envoyer en chemin. Ils descendirent l'escalier et parvinrent au salon où leurs oncles et tantes s'étaient assis pour le café.

« Vous sortez ? » s'enquit la tante Hilda.

« On va juste faire un tour pour s'aérer. » répondit Marlene.

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? » soupira Edward McKinnon en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa fille retint à grand peine une exclamation exaspérée : depuis son enlèvement raté à Pré-au-lard, son père s'inquiétait de ses moindres déplacements. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait lui donner complètement tort : le port de baguette étant particulièrement encadré aux États-Unis, Marlene ne pouvait déambuler dans New-York avec la sienne. Quand elle pourrait justifier ses ASPIC, il lui serait proposé de remplir les formulaires d'autorisation appropriés. Mais pour le moment, elle était traitée comme une élève d'Ilvermorny, lesquels étaient contraints de laisser leur baguette à l'école hors périodes scolaires. Sans sa baguette à portée de doigts, Marlene se sentait toute nue, étrangement infantilisée.

« New-York n'est pas Londres, Papa. En plus, elle ne risque rien, accompagnée d'un Auror. A tout à l'heure ! » les salua Abram en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Ils appelèrent l'ascenseur qui était manœuvré par un elfe de maison vêtu d'un uniforme rouge vif.

« Bonne promenade, Monsieur Abram, Mademoiselle Marlene ! » s'inclina-t-il tandis que les jeunes gens sortaient de l'immeuble sorcier.

« Il faut que j'aille poster mes lettres par hiboux transatlantiques. » le prévint-elle.

« On va passer par le MACUSA, alors. Ils offrent un bon service postal. » décida-t-il en s'engageant dans les rues enneigées.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer au bureau, hein ? » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il ne lui répondit pas et poursuivit sa route à grandes enjambées, les mains enfoncées dans son manteau noir au col relevé.

Abram et Marlene n'étaient pas nés de la même mère, mais ils étaient les seuls McKinnon de leur clan à avoir la peau foncée et les cheveux noirs. La sœur appréciait ce point commun fortuit : leur métissage les rapprochait. Abram portait sur son visage le nez droit et les yeux amérindiens de sa mère, Marlene arborait les traits caribéens de la sienne. Ils détonnaient immédiatement, parmi leurs cousins au teint rosé typiquement gaélique. Mince et nerveux, Abram était à peine plus grand que sa sœur. Le sorcier arborait une coiffure rockabilly qui détonnait avec le code vestimentaire du Ministère mais mettait en valeur ses sourcils dessinés et son regard vif.

« Surveille tes arrières, ou Papa va te lancer la Trace rien que pour vérifier ce que tu fais. » lança-t-il en enjambant une flaque de neige fondue.

« Ne m'en parle pas. » grogna-t-elle. « Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillée en permanence… »

Elle sentit le regard d'Abram glisser en coin sur elle.

« Ça va quand même, toi ? » lui demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur que d'habitude.

« Je cauchemarde parfois en repensant à l'attaque, mais ça ira. Le plus difficile, c'est le reste… »

Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Les mauvaises nouvelles. » explicita-t-elle. « Tous les jours, des gens disparaissent, et on ne peut rien faire. A chaque fois que je pense aux parents de Lily, j'ai la nausée. »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pour chasser les idées sinistres.

« Mais ça va, on tient le coup. » assura-t-elle en se cramponnant spontanément au bras de son grand frère.

Celui-ci s'abstint de répondre et l'entraîna dans son sillage, traversant à toute vitesse une avenue encombrée de voitures. Le Woolworth Building se dressait devant eux, gothique et gigantesque.

« Salut Dave ! » salua le jeune Auror.

Le sorcier en uniforme acquiesça d'un signe de tête pressé et pressa le levier qui leur permit de passer le portillon du Congrès Magique.

« La poste est au rez-de-chaussée, après de la cafétéria. » indiqua Abram en contournant l'atrium.

Le lieu était plutôt calme en cette période de fin d'année. Une employée vêtue de gris baillait aux corneilles, accoudée au comptoir du service postal. Du bout du doigt, elle jouait distraitement avec deux notes de bureau aux allures de souris. Quand ils entrèrent, elle se redressa rapidement et lissa sa chemise en tournant vers Abram un visage amène.

« Ce serait pour un envoi transatlantique. » annonça-t-il à la sorcière.

« Trois envois, en fait. » précisa Marlene.

« Trois ? » répéta Abram en jetant un regard curieux aux différentes enveloppes que sa sœur sortait de sa poche.

Marlene l'ignora. L'employée revint avec une branche de bois sur laquelle trois hiboux massifs bombaient le torse avec importance. On distinguait, attachés à chacune de leurs pattes droites, une gourde d'eau et un sac de graines accessibles à leur bec recourbé. La sorcière déposa la branche sur le comptoir et vérifia pour quel pays les messages étaient destinés.

« Votre courrier contient-il des produits susceptibles d'être confisqués à la douane magique ? Des substances illicites, comme du sang de dragon en poudre, ou des amulettes collectées au marché magique de Manhattan et dont vous auriez 'oublié' de demander le certificat d'authenticité… ? »

Abram se racla doucement la gorge et l'employée sembla comprendre la remontrance dissimulée dans cette quinte de toux soudaine.

« Il s'agit de la procédure standard. Accompagnée ou pas d'un Auror, c'est la même pour tout le monde. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton automatique.

« Ce ne sont que des lettres. De l'encre et du parchemin, c'est tout. » lui sourit Marlene.

L'employée dégaina les tampons du MACUSA et en frappa les parchemins d'un coup sec.

« Ça vous fera neuf mornilles et quinze noises. »

« Ne râle pas, mais je dois passer vérifier un tout petit truc au bureau. » grimaça Abram en prenant déjà la direction de l'ascenseur.

« Ai-je l'air étonnée ? » se contenta de marmonner Marlene en le rejoignant dans la cabine de fer activée par un elfe de maison à l'air grincheux.

Ils descendirent à l'étage dédié aux enquêteurs et aux Aurors et arpentèrent quelques couloirs vides, qui donnaient accès à des espaces de travail remplis de bureaux posés côte à côte. Finalement, Abram s'arrêta devant une table de bois clair chargée de paperasse. Une souris de papier galopait allégrement sur sa parure de bureau et il l'attrapa avec agilité. La note se déplia immédiatement dans sa paume et les yeux noirs du sorcier traversèrent le paragraphe à toute allure. Finalement, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'en étais sûr. »

Il ouvrit sèchement un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux canettes de Sr. Cinnamon (1) qu'il décapsula avant d'en tendre une à sa sœur.

« _Refrigere._ » lança Marlene sur les deux cannettes qui laissèrent échapper des volutes de buée. « Je croyais que tu pouvais plus rien avaler… »

« Le Sr. Cinnamon est excellent pour la digestion. Et en plus, on a quelque chose à célébrer. Petite soeur, je rentre avec toi en Angleterre. _Cheers_. »

Il fit tinter sa cannette contre celle de Marlene.

« Carrie et moi-même sommes déployés en Angleterre dans le cadre de la coopération américano-britannique. » annonça-t-il avant de prendre une longue gorgée de soda.

« Je suis à la fois ravie car on va se voir davantage, et complètement inquiète de te savoir sur le front en permanence. » résuma-t-elle, décrivant avec franchise le tourbillon d'émotions dans lequel elle se sentait plongée.

« Ça va bien se passer. » assura Abram. « Les sorciers de New-York sont les plus paranoïaques du monde. On assurera nos arrières, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour nous. »

« Vous allez bien vous entendre avec Alastor Maugrey, dans ce cas. » sourit Marlene. « Tu pars quand ? »

« D'ici la semaine prochaine, je pense. Au moment de la rentrée. Ça fait des semaines qu'il en est question, c'est pour ça que je guettais la note de service. »

« Soulagé que Carrie vienne avec toi ? » interrogea-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Son frère aîné roula des yeux.

« Et que ma fiancée ne m'en veuille pas de l'avoir demandée en mariage juste avant d'accepter un poste sur un autre continent ? Plutôt, oui ! Ça fait une semaine que je me demande quel maléfice elle pourrait m'envoyer à la figure à l'annonce de mon départ… On a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle soit déployée avec moi. Le MACUSA ne voulait pas se débarrasser de Carrie Graves aussi facilement, c'est leur chouchoute. Mais elle a du caractère et elle a réussi à les convaincre. »

« J'aime bien Carrie. »

« Je sais. Et franchement, encore heureux que ma sœur et ma future épouse s'entendent bien, j'ai déjà vécu assez de conflits familiaux pour toute ma vie… »

Elle n'osa pas répondre. Ils en avaient déjà parlé en long, en large, et en travers. Catherine McKinnon ne se remettrait jamais de l'arrivée d'un fils illégitime dans sa vie, Edward McKinnon ne se pardonnerait jamais sa faute passée, et Abram serait presque toujours, aux États-Unis, un cas à part, fruit d'une union interdite entre un sorcier et une no-maj.

Le sorcier posa sa boisson sur son bureau et croisa ses deux mains devant lui.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Alors crache le morceau. Ni Papa ni Hilda ne se cachent dans ce bureau, tu peux parler sans crainte. »

Marlene fixa un instant sa cannette verte et orange.

« Je crois… que je vais essayer de devenir Auror. »

Abram émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Papa va pas être content. Vu sa situation, il ne peut pas reprocher quoi que ce soit à son fils caché, mais sa fille chérie, en revanche… » Il s'interrompit devant le regard de Marlene. « Pardon. Continue. »

« J'ai beaucoup de retard, Abram. J'ai arrêté les potions après la cinquième année. Quant à mes notes, elles sont bonnes, mais ce n'est pas suffisant… ils ne prennent que les meilleurs. Il y a du boulot sur la planche, mais j'ai pris ma décision. »

« Encore heureux que ton demi-frère soit justement un Auror du MACUSA. » lança-t-il. « Si tu as des questions, tu sais à qui les poser. »

« Tu crois que j'aurais… ce qu'il faut ? » Elle essaya de maîtriser la gêne dans sa voix. « Après tout, j'ai abandonné l'idée de devenir Médicomage dès que les potions sont devenues plus avancées… »

Et elle en avait honte, maintenant. Mais à l'époque, il ne s'agissait que de cases à cocher. La seule stratégie à adopter, c'était de s'assurer un éventail de choix d'orientation respectable tout en limitant les trous d'emplois du temps et en s'épargnant le maximum de devoirs pénibles. Rétrospectivement, sa légèreté de l'époque la révoltait.

« Tu sais en quoi je crois. Il faut bosser, bosser, et encore bosser. » déclara Abram, farouche. « Si tu t'investis, ça marchera. Alors vas-y. Fais de ton mieux, _vraiment_ de ton mieux, et tu deviendras Auror. »

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude, mais les paroles d'Abram résonnèrent davantage comme un avertissement que comme un encouragement. Le sorcier était fidèle à lui-même : fier et travailleur, il ne comptait sur personne d'autre que lui-même.

Le sorcier claqua dans ses mains. « Bon, ça c'est fait. Mais il y a autre chose. » Ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité.

« T'es devenu legilimens ou bien ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil légèrement condescendant. Marlene soutint le regard avant de finalement abdiquer.

« Il y a ce garçon. » admit-elle abruptement.

« Ha ! Je le savais ! » fit le jeune homme d'un ton victorieux.

« Je le connais depuis des années, il est dans ma classe. Il est très gentil, très calme, plutôt discret… pour être honnête, je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à ce que notre professeur de potions nous enrôle pour des cours de rattrapage avant de passer nos BUSE. Je n'avais rien contre lui, mais rien pour lui non plus. »

« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose. » coupa Abram.

« Oui. » admit-elle.

« C'est quoi, son nom ? »

« Remus Lupin. »

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Non. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

Abram regarda sa montre.

« Une petite demi-heure t'est accordée, après, les elfes de ménage vont nous jeter dehors. Et tiens-toi aux faits, parce que tu me connais, les sentiments, c'est pas mon fort. » grimaça-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à tant de directivité mais se reprit rapidement, collectant ses pensées aussi efficacement que possible.

« Quand les Mangemorts ont essayé de m'enlever pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, j'étais avec Lily, Remus et un de ses amis, James. Lily et James ont essayé de me retrouver mais ils ont eux-mêmes été attaqués. Remus, sans les concerter, est parti me chercher. Et il m'a trouvée. Je répète… » fit-elle, déconcertée par le manque de réactions d'Abram. « … que c'était la panique dans le village, il aurait juste pu prévenir un professeur. James n'aurait jamais essayé de me trouver si Lily ne s'était pas lancée sur ma piste, par exemple. Mais Remus Lupin est parti me chercher _seul_ contre plusieurs Mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents ! Et je peux t'assurer que quand il nous a trouvé, il était plutôt remonté. » Elle fut traversée par un petit rire incrédule. « Pardon, ce n'est pas drôle. Mais ils ont été pris par surprise, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'un écolier se montre aussi tenace… Tu aurais vu leur tête, tu comprendrais pourquoi je me marre… »

« Je croyais que les Mangemorts étaient masqués. » objecta Abram avec perplexité.

« C'était plus leur attitude. » continua-t-elle de s'esclaffer. « Bref. Je n'avais plus de baguette mais j'en ai mordu un jusqu'au sang – ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'aimerais bien te voir te défendre une fois désarmé – et j'ai brièvement réussi à récupérer ma baguette. On s'est battu quelques minutes et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait réussi à me sauver… Au final, du renfort arrive du côté de nos agresseurs et ils parviennent évidemment à nous contenir parce que magiquement, on ne fait pas le poids. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire, on nous amène à Voldemort avec Margaret Chourave, et – Merlin soit loué – Dumbledore arrive enfin… »

Elle marqua une courte pause pour reprendre le fil de ses souvenirs.

« Après être passés par l'infirmerie, on se retrouve dans la salle commune. Je le remercie de m'avoir sauvée et le prends dans mes bras, mais il reste droit comme un piquet et me répond un simple 'de rien' avant de repartir voir ses amis. _'Tu es venue me sauver, Remus, je ne l'oublierais pas… '_ et lui, me répond juste _'de rien'_! Je me dis qu'après tout, il a peut-être eu un réflexe gryffondorien, que son sang n'a fait qu'un tour et que je me fais des films. Mais c _omme par hasard_ , quelques semaines plus tard, son ami James me suggère de l'inviter comme cavalier à une fête de Noël donnée par notre professeur de potions. Remus n'est pas vraiment un garçon populaire, et c'est bien l'un des rares élèves de cette école à fuir délibérément les fêtes de ce genre car ça le met mal à l'aise. »

« Il a donc refusé. » en conclut Abram.

Elle sourit avec triomphe. « Il a accepté. »

« Oh-oh ! » se réjouit Abram.

Le visage de Marlene s'assombrit soudainement.

« Mais il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il était tétanisé sur place et finalement, il a quitté la fête sans même me dire au revoir. »

« Oh-oh. » répéta son frère, avec appréhension cette fois-ci. « Cas social.» diagnostiqua-t-il.

« Non. » objecta Marlene. « Parce que je crois savoir pourquoi il est parti. » Elle expira un trop plein d'air. « Je _pense_ … que Remus Lupin m'aime _bien…_ Mais qu'il a du mal à me faire confiance parce que je _crois_ être en l'état de supposer que Remus Lupin… est un loup-garou. »

Elle crut d'abord qu'Abram n'avait pas entendu. Puis le garçon éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! » protesta-t-elle, un peu choquée.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux tant bien que mal. « Je ne ris pas de toi… ni de lui, je n'oserais pas. Mais déjà : ton goût de la transgression prouve que tu es une McKinnon pur jus, et ça me fait rire. Ensuite : tu _crois être en l'état de supposer_ qu'un garçon qui a le même prénom qu'un enfant élevé par une louve et dont le nom de famille signifie littéralement _'lune'_ en latin pourrait _peut-être éventuellement s'avérer_ être un loup-garou ? Tu voudrais pas devenir détectimage, plutôt qu'auror ? »

Marlene lui lança un regard qui signifiait que le comique de la situation lui échappait totalement. Abram calma son hilarité avant de reprendre.

« Bon, mais à part ça… tu l'aimes, ce Remus Lupin ? »

« Je l'aime bien. » corrigea-t-elle.

« Il est beau ? »

« Il a… du charme. Il n'est pas _vraiment_ beau. » répondit-elle avec franchise. « Mais il a de beaux yeux. De beaux cheveux. C'est juste qu'il a souvent l'air un peu malade, pour être honnête. » Son sourire se creusa. « Mais tu aurais dû le voir quand il s'est rué sur les Mangemorts pour me libérer ! » s'enflamma-t-elle.

« Et le fait qu'il t'ignore. Le feu et la glace, ça marche toujours. » fit Abram avec un air de connaisseur.

« Exactement ! » approuva Marlene, soulagée d'être enfin comprise. « Au contraire d'Arnav qui m'inonde de hiboux transatlantiques depuis le début des vacances ! »

« Il nous gave, celui-là. » râla Abram. «Tu attires les garçons avec les complexes d'infériorité, mais je préfère encore ceux d'un lycanthrope que ceux d'un type qui se vexe de ne pas venir d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que la tienne. »

Marlene se mit à rire et brandit sa cannette en l'air.

« Je bois à ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as dépensé le prix d'un hibou transatlantique pour répondre à ce crétin de Patil ? »

« Pour lui dire d'arrêter de m'écrire ! Il m'envoie des missives de plus en plus perturbées ! Je suis à ça de le signaler à Sainte-Mangouste ! »

« Briseuse de cœur. » se moqua son frère.

« Mais pour Remus, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? Il vaut mieux que je m'obstine, ou que je lui laisse de l'espace ? »

Abram afficha une mine confuse.

« Je t'ai prévenu que je pourrais pas parler de sentiments ! » se défendit-il, légèrement paniqué. « Insiste un peu, non ? Peut-être ? Peut-être pas ? Je sais pas ? Fais ce que tu veux ? »

« Merci pour ton avis éclairé. » répondit-elle, résignée.

« Frangine, je vais te dire la seule chose que j'ai vraiment apprise de mon histoire avec Carrie. La seule leçon à tirer des rapprochements entre êtres humains, c'est que la confiance, c'est comme le reste, ça se gagne. »

Elle laissa le conseil imprégner son esprit tandis qu'ils nettoyaient derrière eux et repartaient en direction de l'appartement surchauffé et surpeuplé de la tante Hilda.

* * *

Darren régla son verre et se laissa tomber sur la banquette du pub. Les clients s'étaient rassemblés à l'avant de la pièce, leur attention collectivement rivée sur un match de rugby. Le jeune homme venait de régler son droit d'assise : il posa ses coudes sur la surface boisée et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son sac, bien calé contre son flanc droit, contenait ses uniques possessions : une liasse de parchemin, une paire de vêtements de rechange usés jusqu'à la corde, la montre que Thomas Weasley lui avait offerte avant de…

Il déglutit difficilement et opta pour une gorgée de gin : l'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage. Son portefeuille ne contenait pas grand-chose et il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable de sacrifier les précieuses livres pour un verre dans un pub. Mais le froid de Londres lui déchirait la peau depuis trois jours et soudainement, la perspective de ne _pas_ s'arrêter dans ce pub bondé lui avait paru insoutenable.

La foule hurla sa joie après un essai, tandis que lui s'enfonçait dans la torpeur bien connue de ceux qui ont passé trop de temps dehors. Il laissa la seconde gorgée de gin réchauffer son palais. Il devait prendre son temps, boire le plus lentement possible avant d'être jeté dehors…

Les effets de l'alcool parvinrent rapidement à travers son corps presque à jeun. Mais au lieu de lui apporter le réconfort escompté, les souvenirs affluèrent, les plus âpres et les plus amers.

« Ni d'ici, ni d'ailleurs. »

Il avait été le futur héritier, celui qui portait sur ses épaules les traditions et le devenir des Warwick. Et puis, on l'avait cloisonné entre quatre murs.

Chez les moldus, il pouvait faire illusion, mais il y avait la lourde connaissance d'un monde parallèle, où les lois de physique quantique les plus élémentaires n'avaient plus de prise, un monde dont il était originaire mais qui l'astreignait aussi au secret le plus total. Sur le papier, il n'était pas différent des moldus, et pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il se savait être. Lui connaissait l'existence des baguettes magiques, de créatures fantastiques, il y avait été promis dès la naissance. Il ne se _sentait pas_ moldu.

A l'enterrement, tout le monde avait levé sa baguette à la fin de la cérémonie pour saluer la mémoire de Thomas. Tout le monde sauf lui.  
Il écrasa une larme contre la paume de sa main et constata qu'il avait terminé son verre.

Comme par magie, un second gin remplaça le premier. La main qui venait de pousser la boisson appartenait à une jeune femme d'une beauté confondante. Son visage de poupée porcelaine était encadré de longs cheveux noirs, lisses et soyeux qui faisaient ressortir ses iris, clairs comme deux gouttes de pluie, ainsi qu'une bouche aussi rouge et charnue qu'un fruit mûr.

« En quel honneur ? » l'interrogea-t-il en désignant le verre.

« Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. » déclara la jeune femme avec un fort accent américain.

Sa voix grave résonna profondément malgré l'animation qui régnait près du poste de télévision. Un étrange frisson parcourut Darren qui regretta que la table et la banquette cachent la taille de la jeune femme : possédait-elle une baguette ? Était-elle envoyée par le Ministère ? Il resserra son sac contre lui, prêt à déguerpir – à fuir, et à errer, comme d'habitude. La jeune femme dut sentir sa méfiance car elle enchaîna aussitôt :

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Darren se leva, son sac serré contre sa hanche.

« Vous devez faire erreur. » répondit-il simplement.

Une sphère bleutée jaillit de nulle part, les englobant tous les deux. Pendant un instant, Darren eut la sensation de rater une marche mais la femme le saisit au poignet et plongea ses grands yeux limpides dans les siens.

« Êtes-vous l'héritier du Lac ? »

Plus que les doigts serrés autour de sa peau, cette mention le figea sur place. Sa bouche s'assécha et un vertige le prit, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'apparition de la sphère autour d'eux.

« Ça fait trois mois que je vous cherche ! » reprit-t-elle. « … si c'est bien vous, j'ai quelque chose à vous confier. »

Il désigna l'auréole bleutée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une illusion. Pour parler tranquillement. Aucun moldu ne fera attention à nous ainsi. »

Lentement, Darren se rassit à sa place.

* * *

Emma vérifia l'adresse pour la troisième fois et se décida à traverser le perron sur lequel elle avait transplané. La maison peinte en anthracite de Campden Street abritait des sorciers, c'était certain pour qui prêtait attention aux volutes légèrement colorées qui s'échappaient des quatre conduits de cheminée fumants, et à l'agitation qui régnait autour des massifs de fleurs pourtant dégarnis par le vent hivernal. De temps à autres, ce qui ressemblait à une pomme de terre étrangement expressive surgissait en effet de la terre gelée. Grognonne et grelottante, elle semblait prendre mesure de la température négative avant de disparaître dans son terrier comme une taupe mal embouchée. Devant la porte fraîchement recouverte de blanc cassé, Emma tergiversa de nouveau… si le Choixpeau n'avait pas envisagé Gryffondor, après tout, il y avait peut-être une raison… Se maudissant intérieurement de ses récents mais récurrents accès de témérité, elle sortit une main gantée de sa poche et appuya sur la sonnette. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit énergiquement sur une sorcière qui tenait sa baguette en position d'attaque.

« Prewett ? » s'étonna le professeur Mercador en laissant retomber son bras de le long de son corps. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je… vous m'aviez confié votre adresse, alors… » balbutia la Serpentard en brandissant le parchemin que sa professeur lui avait confié deux semaines auparavant.

« Oh. » se rappela sobrement Mercador. « Et bien, je vous en prie, ne restez pas sur le perron… »

Emma ravala sa nervosité tant bien que mal et entra dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale de la petite maison typiquement londonienne. Le papier peint du salon était recouvert de tartan bleuté. Un désordre certain régnait : visiblement, quelqu'un dormait sur le canapé couvert de plaids, d'oreillers, et de ce qui ressemblait à un pyjama roulé en boule. Des livres, un gramophone, un globe terrestre de la taille d'une balle de gymnastique, mais aussi un reste de repas arrosé traînaient de part et d'autre. L'enseignante elle-même avait gardé ses cheveux défaits, portait un jean retroussé, un pull très large qui tenait davantage de la tunique et d'épaisses chaussettes duveteuses. Emma écarquilla les yeux en repensant à l'allure si militaire de la sorcière qui les formait pendant la période scolaire.

« Veuillez pardonner le chaos… » s'excusa Mercador en dissimulant le pyjama sous un plaid – sa baguette envoyait discrètement quelques effets compromettants dans la malle entre-ouverte à l'autre bout de la pièce. « … mais je me suis un peu laissée emporter par les vacances scolaires. »

« C'est moi qui m'excuse de débarquer à l'improviste. » déclara la jeune fille.

« Si vous avez vu Abraxas Malefoy, vous avez bien fait de venir. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre. « A vrai dire, non, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis venue… je voulais vous parler de mon orientation. J'ai essayé de vous envoyer une lettre par hibou ! » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. « Mais le courrier m'est revenu, alors je me suis inquiétée et j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais venir vous voir en personne ? »

L'enseignante lui lança un regard blanc. « Vous vous êtes inquiétée ? » répéta-t-elle avec amusement.

« Pas _vraiment_ inquiétée, sinon j'aurais appelé le Ministère. » admit Emma en regardant ses ongles.

Mercador laissa échapper un rire franc et la jeune fille se sentit soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en colère.

« Vous vous trouvez dans la maison d'un employé du Ministère, la demeure possède donc des sorts de sécurité. En l'occurrence, un courrier adressé spontanément ne peut pas parvenir à son but. Donc, d'une certaine manière, vous avez bien fait de vous déplacer. » sourit Mercador. « Et si on s'asseyait ? »

Elles prirent place sur deux fauteuils recouverts de velours anis.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était impossible d'envoyer une lettre au domicile d'un employé du Ministère. » remarqua Emma.

« Il ne s'agit que de précautions prises pour _certains_ de leurs membres. »

« L'ami qui vous héberge travaille au Département des Mystères ? » demanda Emma en levant un sourcil.

« Et si vous me disiez plutôt ce qui vous amène ? » sourit l'enseignante.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur le compagnonnage de la magie depuis le début des vacances. Après avoir bien réfléchi, je crois que j'aimerais déposer un dossier pour commencer le mien l'année prochaine. »

« Vous êtes très jeune. » commenta Mercador.

« J'ai le même âge que vous quand vous les avez rejoints ! » rétorqua Emma, interloquée.

« Et c'était une décision que je n'ai pas forcément prise pour les bonnes raisons. » soupira la sorcière. « De toute façon, les Compagnons ne prennent quasiment jamais personne juste après la sortie de l'école. La plupart des aspirants se préparent pendant un an. Ils voyagent et se forment à la théorie d'autres magies. Surtout ceux qui ont étudié en Europe et à Ilvermorny, dans des pays très urbains et conquis par les moldus. La formation de Poudlard est considérée excellente dans les grandes institutions magiques, mais en pratique, elle n'est pas suffisante. Si vous partiez vous perdre dans la forêt amazonienne ou sur les glaciers tibétains juste après avoir passé vos ASPIC, vous n'en reviendriez sûrement pas. Vous ne seriez pas prête.»

« Et si vous m'aidiez à me préparer ? » proposa Emma. « Votre expérience serait tellement précieuse ! Si je dois constituer un dossier solide, ça me serait vraiment utile. »

« Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit à la fête du professeur Slughorn ? » la dévisagea Mercador. « C'est un processus compliqué et on déplore de graves accidents chaque année. Vous pourriez mourir pendant votre tour du monde. Abandonner le projet d'une carrière ministérielle pour ce type de vie… »

« J'ai bien compris ce que ça impliquait. » coupa Emma. Plus assurée désormais, enhardie par toutes les pensées qui avaient occupées sans esprit en permanence depuis le début des vacances, elle ajouta : « A vrai dire, j'ai même songé à vous demander de me prendre comme apprentie. »

Un silence lui fit écho.

« Comme je suppose que vous repartirez à la fin de l'année… »

« Ce serait trop compliqué. » murmura Mercador. « J'accepte de vous aider pour votre dossier, mais je ne peux pas prendre en charge qui que ce soit. Je ne saurais pas me montrer à la hauteur de la tâche. »

« Au contraire ! » répondit Emma avec véhémence. « Vous êtes la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée ! Vous parvenez à écouter, à transmettre votre savoir… l'apprenti qui vous suivrait aurait de la chance de vous avoir pour maître-compagnonne ! »

Elle s'interrompit, consciente de s'être laissée emporter, et s'agaça de la chaleur qui émanait soudainement de ses joues. Mercador la fixait avec un étonnement presque poli qui ne fit que rajouter à son embarras. Heureusement, la sonnette retentit de nouveau, mettant fin à son calvaire. Moins heureusement, Mercador se saisit de sa baguette avec empressement et Emma réagit de même par mimétisme.

« Vous n'attendiez personne ? » demanda-t-elle à voix extrêmement basse.

Mercador lui fit signe de rester assise et se leva sans bruit.

« Le portail est censé nous prévenir si l'arrivant a de mauvaises attentions. » signifia-t-elle, le visage tendu.

Elle parvint enfin à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Emma s'apprêtait presque à voir surgir le visage froid et calculateur de Malefoy, mais il n'y avait qu'une sorcière. Une _très belle_ sorcière, corrigea-t-elle malgré elle. Vêtue d'une robe noire très ajustée sur laquelle tombait en cascade une chevelure noire, lisse et brillante, le visage pâle rehaussé de lèvres carmin et de deux yeux bleu glacier, l'apparition néo-gothique se fendit d'un sourire félin.

« Bonjour, Adriana. » salua-t-elle d'une voix grave dans laquelle on distinguait un accent américain.

Mercador fut parcourue d'un inqualifiable frémissement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » coassa-t-elle.

« Longue histoire. Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? »

Sans attendre de réponse de son hôte, la sorcière pénétra dans la pièce comme en terrain conquis. Son regard, si clair qu'il en était dérangeant, se posa sur Emma sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

« J'avais déjà de la visite. » protesta finalement Mercador en claquant la porte.

« C'est ce que je constate. Mais elle peut rester, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Pincée d'être manifestement prise pour une quantité négligeable, Emma fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Je m'appelle Louisa. » se présenta enfin la sorcière en s'asseyant sur le canapé situé entre les deux fauteuils. « Et toi, qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement en retirant son épais châle de velours noir.

« Tu ne pourrais pas le _voir_ , tout simplement ? » la cingla Mercador en se rasseyant à son tour.

Louisa lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

« Toujours sceptique, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa-t-elle avec un ton affecté qu'Emma jugea tout à fait irritable.

« Prewett, voici Louisa Picquery. » soupira Mercador. « Nous avons étudié ensemble à Ilvermorny. Elle fait partie du POIDS, Prophètes Oracles Inspirateurs Devins et Sibylles. L'institution est basée à Delphes mais on trouve ses représentants partout dans le monde. »

« C'est un peu moins poétique que de se présenter tout simplement comme sybille. » déplora Louisa avec une moue attristée.

Mercador ignora le reproche. « Son statut semble peut-être exotique dans un pays tel que le Royaume-Uni, où la communauté magique est assez réfractaire à ce type de pratiques. Mais aux États-Unis, le POIDS fait encore un tabac. » expliqua Mercador à Emma. Son ton réprobateur affichait clairement toute la réserve qu'elle semblait éprouver pour cette institution.

« Et on fait là-bas preuve du respect qui nous est dû. » fit remarquer la prophétesse. Elle scruta le visage de Mercador qui se ferma, mais soutint tout de même le regard limpide. « J'ai entendu que tu étais devenue professeur à Poudlard. Félicitations, c'est un poste prestigieux. Je suppose que vous êtes son élève, dénommée Prewett ? » questionna-t-elle avec un détachement plutôt mal imité.

« Emma Prewett. » précisa la Serpentard en relevant le menton avec orgueil. « C'est exact. »

« Tu t'investis tellement que tu assures les cours particuliers même pendant les vacances scolaires ? » railla Louisa. « Quel dévouement ! » Emma remarqua qu'elle portait, accrochée à son épaule, un sac en plumes de corbeau noires, presque bleutées.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » répliqua Mercador d'une voix plus agressive qu'auparavant. « Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fais là, qu'on en finisse. »

Louisa soupira, frustrée par le comportement de son ancienne camarade.

« Soit. La Nouvelle-Orléans m'envoie pour te prévenir. J'ai eu des visions te concernant. »

« Tu sais que je ne crois pas à tout ça. » trancha Mercador.

« Pourtant, tu devrais. Tu as déjà vu mon don à l'œuvre… »

« A quoi bon m'annoncer quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas éviter de toutes manières ? C'est toujours comme ça que les ennuis commencent ! La prochaine fois que tu es appelée à Delphes, relis un peu tes classiques. Quand le chœur annonce la tragédie à venir, le cours des événements se produit inexorablement, poussé par une quelconque force supérieure. Savoir à l'avance, c'est une perte de temps et de sérénité d'esprit ! »

« Cette fois, c'est différent. » corrigea Louisa.

Elle sortit de son sac de plumes un coffret d'ébène décoré de constellations dorées, et frappé du sceau POIDS. Ses doigts activèrent le mécanisme et la boîte s'ouvrit dans un léger déclic. Calée dans du velours noir, se trouvait une boule de cristal. Une fumée couleur encre répandait dans la sphère de brumeuses émanations. Plus intriguée qu'elle n'aurait osé l'avouer, Emma se pencha pour observer l'étrange mouvement huileux de la buée bleue marine. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait le loisir de contempler une prophétie en sphère… on racontait qu'une salle cachée du Département des Mystères était consacrée à l'étude de cette branche controversée de la magie, mais elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la vérité ou de simples rumeurs.

« Je ne _veux pas_ savoir. » refusa tout net Mercador.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » répliqua Louisa, butée. « Tu étais dans ma vision, tu dois m'aider… »

« C'est bien pratique ! Au diable ta vision. » s'entêta la sorcière.

« Adriana, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour déchiffrer cette énigme. » répondit la prophétesse avec exaspération. « Et l'aide de Miss Prewett ne sera pas de trop, elle va nous aider. Cette vision ne concerne pas _ton_ petit avenir, mais celui du monde magique entier. Maintenant que tu le sais, ose prétendre que tu n'es pas un tant soit peu curieuse d'entendre ce que contient cette sphère de cristal ! Toi-même qui traverse la terre entière pour découvrir les secrets de sa création… tu veux connaître le contenu de cette vision, je le sais. »

Emma se serait étouffée plutôt que de l'avouer, mais elle se sentait elle-même de plus en plus attirée par la balle transparente.

« Je croyais que les révélations de prophéties étaient encadrées par le Ministère. » souleva-t-elle sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

« Dans la plupart des pays d'Europe, c'est exact. » admit Louisa. « Mais le Congrès a bien trop à faire aux Etats-Unis. »

« Évidemment, puisqu'ils interfèrent ! » maugréa Mercador.

« Les présages nécessitent de nombreuses compétences. Il ne s'agit pas que d'être inspirée une fois tous les treize ans. Parfois, on est amené à poursuivre une véritable enquête et à faire des choix qui peuvent changer des vies humaines… parfois même la face du monde tel que nous le connaissons. »

S'entendre prédire le futur paraissait être une très mauvaise idée, et en même temps, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre entre ses doigts la prophétie qui la narguait depuis son socle.

« On peut la saisir à pleine main ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Cela va libérer son contenu. » la prévint aussitôt Mercador.

« Mais je t'en prie. » l'invita Louisa avec affabilité. « A toi l'honneur, Emma Prewett. Et arrête de remuer sur ton siège comme ça, Adriana, il n'y a pas de piège… j'ai vraiment été envoyée ici pour te demander ton expertise, rien de plus. »

Elles se défièrent du regard tandis qu'Emma concentrait son attention sur la sphère, de plus en plus embarrassée par la tension qui régnait entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Finissons-en. » maugréa finalement l'enseignante. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Emma perçut l'étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux noirs de Mercador et détacha la lanière de cuir qui retenait le globe dans son écrin. Elle saisit l'objet délicatement, le glissa dans sa paume, et attendit sous le regard des deux autres…

La fumée rétrécit d'abord à l'intérieur de la boule comme si elle se concentrait, puis se déploya soudainement en un nuage argenté qui lui masqua le visage de ses interlocutrices. Des ombres surgirent, et Emma reconnut une main dont la peau avait la même teinte que celle du professeur Mercador, qui se refermait sur un collier bleu. La voix de Louisa retentit, émanant à son tour de la sphère, plus grave encore que d'habitude, habitée de vibrations surnaturelles.

 _L'objet perdu devra être confié  
A l'Héritier du Lac qui a abandonné  
Son domaine, sa lignée, sa renommée  
Afin que la magie depuis trois siècles égarée  
Fonde dans les veines de l'héritier  
De celui qui par la force l'avait gagnée_

 _Que les fils du temps côte à côte soient tissés  
Que puissent s'accomplir les destinées  
Du Maître de la Peur et de la Cruauté  
Des Maîtres de la Mort et de leurs alliés  
L'un par trois fois défié  
Les autres par trois fois sauvés_

Si les pièces de l'énigme ne peuvent être assemblées  
Un siècle durant le monde craindra l'obscurité  
Un siècle durant l'espoir sera prisonnier

Aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était étendue, la fumée se rapatria d'un coup dans la sphère. Celle-ci sauta de la paume d'Emma et se ré-installa dans l'emplacement prévu à son effet dans le coffret.

« Et bien, ce fut fort instructif… » commenta Mercador en roulant des yeux.

« L'Héritier du Lac ? » s'interrogea Emma à voix haute.

Louisa la scruta avec hauteur.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais justement nous renseigner à ce sujet. Mais avec ma veine, je suppose que tu es née-moldue et ne connais donc pas la généalogie sorcière de ton pays ? »

Emma la foudroya du regard. C'était terrible d'afficher une telle beauté tout en se montrant aussi désagréable. Avant qu'elle ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Mercador prit sa défense.

« Les Prewett sont une des familles les plus anciennes de Grande-Bretagne, Picquery. Mais l'Héritier du Lac, tu admettras que c'est un peu vaseux, sans mauvais jeu de mot… D'ailleurs, pour ton information, Poudlard ne compte aucun élève qui s'appelle Lac. »

« Et le collier, qu'en est-il ? » insista Louisa. « Celui qui apparaît dans ma vision. C'est la seule image précise qui a accompagné cette prophétie, j'ai eu le temps de l'examiner… et c'est toi qui l'as. »

« Tu as fait erreur. Je ne vois pas de quel collier tu parles. »

Louisa se laissa retomber dans le sofa, mais elle poursuivait Mercador de son regard glacial. Ses doigts se mirent à tambouriner le bras du canapé.

« Tu sais que le POIDS enverra quelqu'un d'autre si je ne suis pas en mesure de leur assurer que tout se déroule selon la prémonition que j'ai eue ? »

Mercador haussa les épaules. « Si c'est comme ça qu'ils apprécient dépenser leur argent… »

« Très bien. Je ne peux pas te forcer, tout ceci est donc une perte de temps. » claqua Louisa. Elle récupéra le coffret, le rangea dans son sac en plumes de corbeaux et se leva de son siège. « Pas la peine de me raccompagner, tu t'es déjà montrée si peu coopérative… »

Emma s'attendait à ce que Mercador dise quelque chose, mais la sorcière demeura immobile. Quand Louisa Picquery claqua la porte derrière elle, la préfète eut l'impression qu'on venait de la sortir d'un bain bouillant : elle parvint enfin à inspirer une véritable goulée d'air.

« Je suis _vraiment, vraiment_ désolée pour ça, Prewett. » grimaça Mercador en se levant à son tour. Sa baguette attira une théière depuis le buffet et elle entreprit de préparer un thé sur la table entre elles deux. « S'il y a bien une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir débarquer ici, c'était bien Louisa Picquery… »

« C'était une amie à vous ? » ironisa Emma en roulant des yeux.

Mercador lui lança un regard perçant qui la troubla.

« En quelque sorte. » murmura-t-elle.

Emma attendit les confidences tandis que la sorcière lui servait une tasse de thé.

« Déjà à Ilvermorny, elle était impossible. » rouspéta Mercador. « Beaucoup de potentiel, mais une sacrée tendance à la manipulation. Et évidemment, le monde était à ses pieds, parce qu'elle est très belle et très douée. Nous sommes quelques-uns à nous être faits avoir… cette fille est une anguille – et littéralement, parce que c'est la forme de son patronus, figurez-vous… Elle excellait en sortilèges et créait des illusions incroyables. Je ne crois pas que cette branche des enchantements est abordée au Royaume-Uni, mais vous aurez sûrement l'occasion d'acquérir ces compétences l'année prochaine. Louisa Picquery était toujours… »

Mais la voix de Mercador mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle tendait le sucrier à Emma.

« Professeur ? » interrogea celle-ci, un peu inquiète par l'expression figée de son interlocutrice.

« Attendez-moi un instant. » bredouilla Mercador avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas précipité.

Les pas qui grimpent un escalier à toute vitesse – des portes qui s'ouvrent – des mains qui s'agitent contre un mur…

Emma leva le nez au plafond, suivant à l'ouïe les déplacements de son enseignante.

Puis de nouveau on dégringole dans l'escalier, on jure, on ouvre la porte à la volée…

Quand Mercador ré-apparut dans le salon, elle paraissait au bord de la fureur, la mâchoire contractée, les sourcils froncés. Déjà, elle enfilait un épais manteau par-dessus sa tenue d'intérieur.

« Prewett ! Quelles sont les auberges qui accueillent les sorciers en tourisme à Londres ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

« Hein ? » s'étonna la jeune fille, prise au dépourvu. « Heu… attendez… il y a le Chaudron Baveur… »

Mercador eut un geste impatient du bras. « Trop miteux pour elle. Quoi d'autre ? »

« L'Asphodèle, mais il faut réserver des mois à l'avance. Et sinon, il reste La Plume d'Hippogriffe, mais… »

« Où est-ce que c'est, ça, la Plume d'Hippogriffe ? »

L'anglais de Mercador devenait légèrement plus tranchant lorsqu'elle perdait ses moyens. Son accent venait rouler sous sa langue, avec sa frustration et son impatience.

« Pas très loin de la cathédrale Saint-Paul. Je peux vous y transplaner si vous voulez… »

« Est-ce que je me suis déjà excusée de la tournure que prenait votre visite ? » demanda Mercador d'une voix navrée en lui tendant son manteau. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elles sortaient de la maison et transplanaient sous l'impulsion de la Serpentard.

L'auberge sorcière était accessible depuis l'intérieur même d'un hôtel moldu quatre étoiles situé non loin de la cathédrale. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le hall où s'affairaient les portiers et les touristes moldus bien apprêtés. Emma connaissait l'endroit pour avoir entendu Antigone Greengrass l'évoquer à maintes reprises depuis sept ans : son oncle n'était autre que le propriétaire du lieu. Elle prit donc naturellement un couloir sur la gauche et guetta l'entrée : une gravure représentant un coq et un cheval courant dans une prairie. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun employé moldu ne s'apprêtait à sortir de la chaufferie située au fond du couloir, elle tapota la gravure de sa baguette. Une ouverture en arcade se matérialisa devant elles, leur permettant d'entrer dans le hall de la Plume d'Hippogriffe. La réception était similaire à celle de l'hôtel moldu dans son aménagement, mais quelques détails indiquaient l'identité magique du lieu : des elfes de maison faisaient léviter les valises des voyageurs, et des hiboux arrivaient à toute heure par une petite fenêtre ovale, amenant avec eux les gazettes de chaque pays représenté par leur clientèle.

Emma se demanda un bref instant comment elles pourraient convaincre la réceptionniste de leur indiquer le numéro de chambre que Mercador recherchait, mais celle-ci émit une légère pression sur son bras et l'entraîna directement dans les escaliers. « Chambre 209. » souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Comment… » s'étonna la plus jeune des deux.

« Ils ne protègent pas _vraiment_ leurs informations. J'ai tout de suite pu lire à travers leur registre. »

Bien qu'impressionnée, Emma se garda toutefois de demander de quel type de magie il pouvait s'agir et se promit de garder ses questions pour plus tard.

Une fois parvenues au second étage de l'établissement, Mercador frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte 209. La serrure cliqueta doucement et la sorcière en profita pour entrer brusquement dans la pièce, la baguette brandie en avant. Emma referma précipitamment la porte derrière elles. La chambre était bien celle de Louisa, manifestement parvenue à destination quelques minutes à peine auparavant. La sorcière avait troqué sa robe de velours ajustée pour une robe de chambre en soie noire lâchement nouée sur le côté, et écarquilla de grands yeux quand Mercador enfonça sa baguette sur la peau laiteuse de sa gorge, faisant palpiter une mince veine bleutée.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

« De quoi ? » répliqua froidement Louisa, le visage impassible.

« Le médaillon. »

« Je croyais que tu ignorais de quoi je parlais. »

La baguette pressa davantage le cou frémissant de la sorcière tandis que la main gauche de Mercador sondait la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Il n'est pas ici… » souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Tu as créé une illusion pendant que nous parlions afin que quelqu'un puisse s'introduire chez moi et le voler sans que je m'en rende compte. _Qui ?_ »

« Tout était dans la prophétie, Adriana, dommage que tu n'y aies pas prêté plus attention… »

Emma frissonna en sentant la magie brûlante de Mercador se précipiter dans sa baguette.

« L'héritier du Lac ! » devina-t-elle, espérant calmer la tension entre les deux femmes. « C'était lui qui devais récupérer ce médaillon, c'est bien cela ? »

Louisa la dévisagea sans acquiescer, mais son silence sembla faire office d'assentiment. Au soulagement de la Serpentard, Mercador laissa retomber sa baguette le long de son flanc.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait ! » déplora-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » cracha Louisa. « Toi non plus ! Cet objet ne te revenait pas. Il fallait qu'un autre le récupère, afin que la prophétie puisse se réaliser et que nous ne subissions pas un siècle de ténèbres… »

« Comment peux-tu croire à de pareilles inepties ? Chacun-est-maître-de-son-destin ! » martela Mercador.

« Le POIDS n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de voir un tel présage s'accomplir. Tout le monde n'a pas le talent de ton insouciance, à explorer le monde comme si rien ni personne ne comptait… »

« Qui est l'héritier du Lac ? » coupa Emma, dont le cerveau bouillonnait. « Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'Abraxas Malefoy ? »

L'expression de Louisa se morcela de confusion.

« La cinquantaine, les cheveux gris, le ton ampoulé ? » suggéra Emma.

« Je ne peux rien dire. » déclara Louisa en resserrant sa robe de nuit contre elle, les yeux baissés.

« Il pourrait bien chercher à m'assassiner, donc si c'est lui qui a récupéré le médaillon, c'est maintenant qu'il faut nous le dire, Picquery. » grinça Mercador.

Louisa laisser échapper un reniflement incrédule.

« Tu te mets toujours dans de beaux draps, hm ? » Elle marqua une pause avant de répondre avec un air de pitié : « Non, ce n'est pas lui qui a récupéré le collier. »

« Alors _qui_? »

« Pour l'obtention de plus amples informations, tu peux t'adresser au POIDS de Baton-Rouge, Service des Réclamations suite à Présages, par hibou régulier ou transatlantique… » récita Louisa d'un ton monotone.

« Ça suffit. » s'impatienta Mercador. « Prewett, allons-nous en. »

Elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers la porte de la chambre lorsque Louisa, abandonnant son maintien de statue de glace, plongea vers elle avec une rapidité féline, sa main laiteuse attrapant celle de son ancienne camarade de classe. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, Emma fut stupéfiée : la voix grave, pleine de rancune et de désapprobation, avait adopté une intonation chaude, remplie de promesses.

« Tu me manques. » murmura-t-elle avec un son de gorge qui contrastait tant avec son attitude précédente. Mercador dégagea sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée et jeta un regard extrêmement furtif à Emma. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte, laissant le passage à son élève qui quitta la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard sidéré à la sybille.

« Bon retour en Amérique. » souhaita-t-elle amèrement à Louisa Picquery avant de claquer la porte.

La nuit était tombée sur la cathédrale Saint-Paul et Emma resserra le nœud de son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Il est déjà tard. Vous êtes attendue chez vous, je suppose. » déclara Mercador.

Son expression maussade s'était radoucie, et un vague embarras se devinait dans ses yeux noirs.

« Si vous n'avez plus ce médaillon, alors peut-être qu'Abraxas Malefoy vous laissera tranquille ? » suggéra Emma, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

Mercador mit ses mains dans ses poches et se fendit d'un sourire.

« J'en doute, et je crains surtout pour la sécurité de celui qui l'a récupéré… »

« Est-ce qu _'à moi_ , vous accepteriez de me dire quelles étaient les propriétés de cet objet ? »

« Si seulement je les connaissais. » soupira la sorcière.

Emma ne sut dire si elle bluffait ou non.

Après avoir dépassé la cathédrale, elles prirent l'angle d'une rue désertée où Emma pourrait transplaner à l'abri des moldus.

« Prewett, est-ce que vous pourriez m'accorder une faveur et garder le souvenir de cet après-midi pour vous ? » lui demanda Mercador alors qu'Emma serrait les doigts autour de sa baguette. « Bien sûr, j'informerai le professeur Dumbledore de notre… discussion avec Picquery. Mais si nous pouvions rester discrètes sur l'ensemble de cette affaire… »

Emma savait que ce n'était pas tant ce qui concernait la prophétie qui devait rester secret, mais plutôt ce qui avait émergé de l'entrevue entre les deux jeunes femmes : les reproches incessants qui fusaient entre elles, et la voix étonnamment caressante de Louisa, vestige d'une irrésistible alchimie. Son estomac se replia étrangement sur lui-même à ce souvenir et elle espéra que si Mercador savait lire à travers les meubles, elle ignorait les secrets de la legilimencie.

« Bien sûr. » assura la jeune fille qui s'efforçait de garder une expression impassible. « A condition que vous m'aidiez pour mon dossier. » ajouta-t-elle avec une bonne humeur frisant l'insolence.

« Vous voyez ? » sourit Mercador. « Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Et dire que vous vous inquiétiez… »

* * *

« Là, c'est Fleamont du temps où il faisait la promotion du Lissenplis. Il s'en appliquait généreusement tous les matins, c'était du plus bel effet ! »

Lily émit un sifflement admiratif. Sur la photo, Fleamont Potter, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, les mains nonchalamment plongées dans les poches d'un costume à veston typique des années folles, et les cheveux noirs soigneusement lissés sur son crâne, adressait des clins d'œil répétés à l'objectif. La ressemblance avec son fils était frappante, bien que James ait hérité des traits de ses parents à part égale. L'attitude confiante et charismatique rendait sûrement le rapprochement plus flagrant qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je comprends l'attrait. » sourit la jeune fille. « C'est à cette époque que vous vous êtes rencontrés, Euphemia ? »

« Tout à fait. Il venait de conquérir le marché américain et la Gazette m'a demandé de rédiger son portrait. Nous fréquentions tous deux quelqu'un d'autre à l'époque, et on a essayé de résister mais… »

Euphemia fit signe que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Mon fiancé de l'époque s'occupait de dragons en Europe de l'Est. J'ai pensé que tout quitter et le suivre me permettrait d'oublier Fleamont… j'avais tort. Je suis revenue, j'ai repris mon poste au journal et on s'est mariés. »

Elle glissa devant elles une photographie du jour de leurs noces. Auparavant, Lily n'avait jamais croisé les Potter que sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, et les avait toujours connus avec leurs cheveux blancs. Sur la photo, en revanche, une brise violente balayait la tignasse de Fleamont aux quatre vents et déroulait l'épaisse chevelure sombre de la mariée. Le voile se soulevait, emprisonnant les deux amoureux qui riaient aux éclats sur le perron de l'église de Godric's Hollow.

« Vous êtes très beaux… » complimenta Lily avec attendrissement.

Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui tapoter la tête avec insistante. Tendant le cou en arrière, elle aperçut James qui tenait dans sa main deux enveloppes avec lesquelles il venait de lui taquiner le crâne.

« Courrier ! » annonça-t-il avant de le lui déposer sur les genoux.

« Ta mère vient de me montrer une superbe série de toi à deux ans prenant ton bain avec des poulaintêtards. » le taquina Lily.

James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et releva ses jambes, s'installant confortablement contre une pile de plaids, son nouvel exemplaire de Mensuel de la Métamorphose à la main.

« N'essaie pas même pas de me faire honte. J'étais un _très_ , _très_ mignon bébé. » se défendit-il d'un air fat.

Lily se retint de ricaner et reporta son attention sur les photographies. A son étonnement, tous les protagonistes de la photo suivante se tenaient immobiles : un James âgé de huit ou neuf ans jouait au handball dans ce qui ressemblait à un gymnase moldu.

« C'est vous qui l'inscriviez à ces activités ? »

« C'était mon idée, mais Fleamont était d'accord. » répondit Euphemia en couvant affectueusement du regard une autre photo, magiquement animée cette fois-ci, représentant James qui s'apprêtait à souffler les bougies d'un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. La pâtisserie, sorcière elle aussi, représentait un carrousel. Les chandelles montaient et descendaient dans le biscuit, rendant la tâche plus ardue que jamais. « Nous pensions que ça lui forgerait le caractère. Les moldus sont plus nombreux que nous, c'est important de comprendre leur monde. »

« Ça, pour lui forger le caractère… » marmonna Lily.

« Mon chéri, tu sais si ton père et Sirius en auront encore pour longtemps ? » demanda Euphemia en regardant sa montre.

« Ils sont obsédés par leur tapis volant, Maman. Si tu veux dîner avant minuit, je pense qu'il faudra les expulser du garage… »

« Je connais un bon sort d'ordonnance restrictive, si vous voulez. » proposa Lily.

Euphemia soupira, resserra son chandail contre sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la remise. Lily entreprit de regrouper les photos de famille en une pile organisée puis décacheta la première enveloppe.

« Marlene te dit bonjour. » signifia-t-elle à James, toujours plongé dans la lecture de son magazine. « Et elle s'étonne que nous n'ayons pas encore fait exploser Godric's Hollow. »

« Nous sommes devenus drôlement matures. » regretta le jeune homme. « Est-ce que Remus lui a écrit ? »

« Apparemment oui. » répondit Lily en parcourant rapidement la lettre à la recherche d'informations sensibles. « Tu crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche ? »

« Du côté de Lunard, peut-être, mais il est têtu comme un hippogriffe. Tu crois que McKinnon… ? »

Lily termina sa lecture avant de répondre.

« Trop tôt pour le dire. » conclut-elle.

James renifla : il restait sur sa faim.

« Tu fais souvent l'entremetteur ? » s'amusa-t-elle en décachetant la seconde enveloppe.

« Remus a simplement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de temps à autre. » répondit-il distraitement. « Ce garçon se déprécie beaucoup trop. »

« Une manie qui doit te plonger dans une perplexité sans pareille ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« Hé ! Je sais reconnaître mes défauts ! … en tous cas, avec toi. » admit-il après avoir croisé son regard.

« J'en suis fort aise. » soupira-t-elle. Tous deux se replongèrent dans leurs lectures respectives.

« James ? » demanda-t-elle cinq minutes plus tard.

« Hm ? »

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil qu'il occupait. Intrigué, le garçon quitta finalement son magazine du regard.

« Je vais m'absenter, demain. »

« D'accord. Tu vas où ? »

Elle contempla le feu un instant.

« Tu te rappelles de Darren Warwick ? »

« Comment l'oublier ? » soupira James.

« Il m'a écrit, il faut qu'on se voie. Il me donne rendez-vous à Londres, et je compte m'y rendre. »

« D'accord. Je viens avec toi. » répondit-il aussitôt.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais James ne se laissa pas abattre.

« Quoi que tu dises, tu ne me dissuaderas pas de t'accompagner. J'ai une responsabilité envers toi, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Si tu n'es pas convaincue, demande à Patmol, il te le certifiera. En plus, si jamais ma mère apprend que je t'ai laissée rencontrer un fugitif sans même t'imposer mon aide… » Il tordit son visage en une grimace éloquente. « … et oui, je dis bien imposer et non proposer. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« C'est gentil, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

Il tourna une page du magazine en faisant les gros yeux.

« Oui, Lily, je _sais_. Si quelqu'un peut se débrouiller seul, c'est bien toi. Mais moi, en revanche, je vais m'inquiéter toute la journée… donc accorde une faveur à mes nerfs, et laisse-moi t'accompagner demain. »

Elle observa encore un peu les braises danser dans l'âtre.

Après tout, contrairement à elle, James Potter avait déjà enfreint la quasi-totalité des lois de leur communauté et se targuait d'une expérience bien supérieure pour aider un fugitif.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-elle. « On décolle à huit heures pour Londres, alors. »

« Si on doit sacrifier une de nos dernières grasses matinées pour lui, j'espère qu'au moins Warwick aura de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer. » déclara James en faisant claquer le mensuel sur un guéridon, avant de se lever pour sortir quelque chose à becqueter des placards de la cuisine.

Lily n'osa pas répliquer quoi que ce soit, mais elle se doutait que l'optimisme de James serait certainement confronté à la réalité dès le lendemain. Elle récupéra ses lettres, les glissa dans sa poche et partit l'aider à mettre la table.

* * *

(1) _Sorcerer Cinnammon_ , la boisson préférée des petits sorciers américains.

* * *

 **Mine de rien, on entre dans la dernière partie de cette fic. Pas de retour à Poudlard avant encore un chapitre, mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures ! Le chapitre suivant s'appellera « L'Héritier du Lac ».**

 **Les reviews sont de l'amour en barres et une éternelle source d'inspiration, surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Pour me dire ce qui vous a déplu, ou au contraire faire signe que vous avez passé une bonne lecture. Ou pour me faire part de vos pronostics, de quel personnage vous plaît ou au contraire vous insupporte…**

 **Merci de lire cette histoire, je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !**


	13. L'Héritier du Lac

**R/R Vlad :** merci pour tes compliments, je rougis maintenant, c'est malin ! Ce qui est intéressant chez Remus, c'est qu'il n'est pas coincé de nature, il agit de manière formelle parce qu'il a l'impression _devoir_ garder une distance avec les autres. C'est frustrant mais il y a toujours un espoir pour faire sauter son armure ! Pour Emma et Mercador, je n'en dis pas plus mais j'ai déjà écrit le dernier passage les concernant, donc il y aura une conclusion à leurs interactions. Ravie si Louisa t'a interpellée ! Je me suis bien amusée à la décrire. Douze ans nous séparent mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que tu dis sur la beauté et le charisme ! Il y a plein de manières d'être attirant sans forcément répondre aux canons esthétiques en vogue. Pour terminer sur Abraxas, autant dire qu'il devra en effet se lever très tôt pour Mercador ! Et je doute fortement que cet homme soit capable d'être amoureux de qui que ce soit… Encore une fois, MERCI pour ta review et ta fidélité !

Merci à **Vlad, Win H. Lockwood III, LilouEvans** et **Mizukihelo** pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur ! Merci à **ma sœur** pour sa relecture et sa patience !

 **Rappel** **des éléments** **nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre** **:**

En 1663, deux talentueux sorciers nommés Eusebia et Thibert ont créé un Cruxibe : il s'agit de séparer la magie du corps du quelqu'un et de stocker cette magie dans un objet jusqu'à ce que le transfert se fasse et que la magie aille loger dans un nouveau corps. Le vile Abraxas Malefoy les interrompt et vole le Cruxibe qui renferme la magie d'Eusebia : un médaillon bleu céladon ayant appartenu à la belle-famille de la magicienne. Ayant lui-même créé un Horcruxe pour survivre, Abraxas se fait passer pour mort en Angleterre et fuit. Adriana Mercador, une compagnonne de la magie, tombe par hasard sur lui en Islande. Effrayé par le comportement du sorcier, elle fuit après avoir dérobé le médaillon dont elle ignore la véritable nature mais pressent qu'il n'appartient pas à Malefoy et aspire à retrouver sa place originelle. Malheureusement, le POIDS, une institution extérieure dédiée à agir pro-activement à la réalisation des prédictions, parvient à récupérer le médaillon. En accord avec une prophétie dont ils ont eu connaissance, leur émissaire le remet à Darren Cynog Warwick, un cracmol né dans une éminente famille sorcière maintenant éteinte faute d'héritier sorcier… _[à ce stade de l'histoire, si vous n'avez rien lu avant, ça va être compliqué de suivre les péripéties de nos héros dans ce chapitre!]_

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement** **:** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Rappel de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :  
** **Darren Cynog Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs.  
 **Joshua et Penny Pierceman :** couple de Poufsouffle diplômés qui tenait la Théière Frappée, un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse attaqué par les Mangemorts en raison de l'engagement pro-moldu et pro-cracmol des propriétaires. Sont décédés suite à ladite attaque (chapitre 1).  
 **Isidore Pierceman :** père de Joshua Pierceman. A hébergé Darren suite à sa fugue de Puddlelake.  
 **Cybel Warwick née Malefoy et Octave Warwick** : parents de Darren.  
 **Thomas Weasley :** frère d'Arthur, ami de Darren, engagé pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs, attaqué par Bellatrix Lestrange lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** : **L'Héritier du Lac**

Isidore Pierceman était un homme tranquille. Comme la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, il était passé par Poudlard en son jeune temps. Cependant, à la différence des autres sorciers de sa génération, l'expérience lui avait plutôt déplu. A part les cours de botaniques et de soins aux créatures magiques qui lui avaient appris quelques astuces supplémentaires à celles qu'il connaissait déjà, il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose de son passage. La promiscuité forcée ne le mettait guère à l'aise. Isidore n'était pas le type de magicien à rechercher à tout prix la compagnie d'autrui. En revanche, il n'était jamais aussi heureux et en paix que lorsqu'il pouvait soigner une vigne tricoteuse qui verdissait de la feuille, ou panser le sabot infecté d'un veaudelune.

Après avoir terminé ses études, Isidore était revenu au pays de son enfance et avait entrepris de vivre en auto-suffisance. Parfois, sa baguette sauvait un plant de légumes ou un arbre fruitier : mais le travail des champs, manuel, réalisé sans magie, l'aidait à vivre sereinement. Il avait épousé une amie d'enfance, une moldue du coin qui avait accepté ses bizarreries sans broncher : elle-même fabriquait de nombreuses tisanes pour soigner les paysans alentours et se considérait « un peu sorcière ». En son for intérieur, Isidore aurait presque préféré que leur fils ne manifeste aucun talent magique : tout aurait été tellement plus simple… mais rapidement, Joshua fit pousser des parterres de fleurs lorsque l'hiver tardait trop à son goût et, au contraire de sa mère, se trouva à même de distinguer les lutins de Cornouailles qui s'aventuraient près de leur potager. A onze ans, il quitta ses parents pour Poudlard et, comme son père avant lui, fut réparti à Poufsouffle.

Au grand soulagement de son père, Joshua se montrait beaucoup plus sociable que lui et se fit de nombreux amis. Le cœur d'Isidore était si grand qu'il peinait à l'ouvrir aux autres êtres humains. Parfois, rien qu'en percevant le cri de douleur d'une créature blessée, ou en entendant son épouse déplorer la méchanceté des habitants du village, les battements de son cœur l'élançaient douloureusement. Mais Joshua ne craignait pas d'affronter l'injustice ou la mesquinerie du monde. Il était tombé amoureux de Penny, leur voisine, à l'âge de cinq ans, et comptait de nombreux amis à qui il vouait une confiance éperdue. Isidore craignait les pièges, les déceptions et les ruptures amères, mais Joshua ne semblait générer que lumière et affection autour de lui. Bientôt, Penny lui fut fiancée et déambula chez eux comme si elle était leur propre fille.

Quand elle leur amena le garçon hagard et perdu, déjà adolescent et pourtant apeuré comme un gamin, Isidore jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Quitte à devoir affronter la famille sorcière dégénérée qui voulait sa peau. Le soir-même, Joshua et Penny l'aidèrent à jeter le sortilège de Fidelitas sur la présence du garçon dans leur logis.

Pendant six mois, Darren reprit des forces. Le travail au grand air lui redonnait des couleurs. Il ne savait peut-être pas se servir d'une baguette magique, mais il apprenait à sarcler la terre et récolter les légumes. La petite Susan s'était entichée de lui et pendant les vacances, on les retrouvait sans cesse perchés dans les arbres fruitiers à se gaver de pêches. Les enfants faisaient la sieste au bord du ruisseau, après avoir ramassé les baies dans les épais buissons qui bordaient le cours d'eau. Quand le garçon cessa de se réveiller en sueur toutes les nuits, et commença à se lasser des travaux d'extérieur, on estima qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Isidore s'aventura à l'école moldue la plus proche, baratina l'instituteur et revint les bras chargés de manuels. On reprit les programmes avant de réaliser que l'adolescent ne figurait dans aucun système. Ni l'école, ni les services de santé moldus ne connaissaient son existence. Quant au Ministère, il l'avait simplement barré de son registre. Mais à quoi préparer et former un garçon qui n'était attendu nulle part ? Isidore se perdait en réflexions muettes, observant le jeune homme dévorer bien plus de livres que lui, son fils et son épouse n'en avaient jamais lus. Révolté par la situation de son frère de coeur, Joshua déposa les statuts d'une association destinée à aider les cracmols perdus entre deux mondes. Isidore salua l'initiative, mais commença à s'inquiéter.

Il était sur ses gardes.  
 _Ces gens-là_ abandonnaient rarement si facilement.  
Et l'association indiquait clairement où se situait leur propre engagement.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand une silhouette vêtue d'une cape mordorée se matérialisa un matin devant leur modeste maison de pierre cuite, et frappa à leur porte.

« Je peux vous aider ? » offrit-il d'un ton bourru, en se félicitant d'avoir justement envoyé Darren chercher un remède pour leur chien fiévreux chez le vétérinaire. En théorie, le sortilège de Fidelitas aurait permis au jeune homme de déambuler comme bon lui semblait dans la maison sans que quiconque d'autre qu'eux ne remarque sa présence, mais mieux valait se montrer prudent.

La sorcière tira la capuche de sa cape en arrière. Avant même qu'elle ne se présente, Isidore sut qui elle était. La forme un brin tombante de ses yeux, son nez retroussé aux narines légèrement ourlées, ses cheveux blancs typiques du nom de jeune fille que le garçon avait avancé… La mère de Darren se tenait devant lui.

« Je m'appelle Cybel Warwick. Puis-je vous demander d'être assez aimable pour m'offrir un verre d'eau ? Il est à peine onze heures et il fait déjà une chaleur étouffante. »

Isidore poussa sa porte et l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Cybel s'assit lentement sur le grinçant banc en bois brut qui avait accueilli tant de corps fourbus par le travail extérieur, et autant de repas sur le pouce.

« Vous devriez porter une cape plus légère, par une chaleur pareille. » suggéra-t-il en déposant un verre d'eau devant elle.

Elle ignora la remarque et s'abreuva silencieusement avant de reposer son verre. Les Malefoy étaient connus dans la communauté magique et Isidore se rappelait avoir croisé la sorcière quelques années auparavant… il avait été contraint de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter un remède anti-dragoncelle. Ce n'était pas que le poids des années qui avait marqué Cybel Warwick. Quelque chose semblait irrémédiablement éteint en elle et ternissait sa peau diaphane. Isidore y reconnut l'effet d'une magie peu recommandable et réprima un frisson de répulsion.

« Je cherche mon fils, Cynog Warwick. Nous souhaitons qu'il revienne à la maison. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne connais personne de ce nom. » répondit-il. Non seulement il disait la vérité – Cynog avait disparu des années auparavant, et c'était Darren qui mangeait à sa table – mais en plus, il se sentait réellement navré pour elle. La femme paraissait à bout de forces, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il mentait.

« Il faut que vous lui transmettiez un message. Dites-lui que s'il revient… s'il revient, je _sais_ comment arranger les choses. Il sera un sorcier. Il est un sorcier. » répéta-t-elle.

« Lady Warwick… » murmura Isidore d'un ton apaisant, le même qu'il employait avec les bêtes pour les calmer lorsqu'elles étaient malades ou affolées. « Votre fils est un cracmol. Il est né sans pouvoirs magiques et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Ce n'est pas votre faute et certainement pas la sienne non plus. »

La sorcière contracta la mâchoire.

« C'est faux… mon fils est un sorcier, j'ai trouvé un moyen de lui insuffler de la magie. Je lui ai fait peur, mais c'est fini, maintenant… »

Il posa sa main burinée sur celle de la sorcière.

« Oui, c'est fini. Votre fils ne reviendra pas. »

Elle leva sur lui un regard absent.

« Vous devriez dire à votre amie, cette Mrs. Fawley qui erre dans le village avec ses belles robes de sorcière des villes en espérant tomber sur votre fils et vous le ramener… vous devriez lui dire qu'elle perd son temps. C'est fini, maintenant. » répéta-t-il en espérant que ses mots imprègnent le cerveau dérangé de la magicienne.

Elle dégagea sa main et quitta le banc.

« Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. » Il se demanda si elle signifiait dans l'immédiat, ou en général. « Promettez-moi de le lui dire. Le domaine ne survivra pas sans lui. Il est l'Héritier du Lac. S'il revient, je lui rendrai toute sa magie. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours souhaité, vous savez ? Petit, il rêvait de monter sur un balai. Il a tellement envié Lucius quand celui-ci est parti à Poudlard… et combien de fois je l'ai surpris à essayer de jeter des sorts à l'aide de bâtons de bois ramassés dans le jardin… »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame… on peut vivre très heureux sans pouvoirs magiques. »

Le visage illuminé de Cybel sembla s'éteindre comme une chandelle sur laquelle on souffle. Après avoir jeté un regard sur la cuisine de campagne, aussi moldue et ordinaire qu'une pièce pouvait l'être, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Parce que vous croyez réellement que notre dessein ici-bas est d'être heureux ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit. « La famille Warwick va s'éteindre, Mr. Pierceman. J'aimerais que vous transmettiez mon dernier message à mon fils. Promettez-le moi. »

Isidore déglutit.

« C'est promis. »

Il s'était bien gardé de donner toute indication temporelle. Cybel Warwick délirait et il n'allait certainement pas jeter son protégé dans la gueule du monstre. Il regarda la sorcière transplaner sur le pas de la porte, et enterra sa promesse au plus profond de son esprit.

* * *

« Il est en retard. » annonça James après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Lily se contenta de froncer les sourcils, l'air de dire « _ne commence pas, s'il te plaît_ », et le garçon n'ajouta plus rien, s'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur. La gare de King's Cross voyait déambuler de nombreux voyageurs et employés de bureaux qui se hâtaient d'attraper leur train. Il était neuf heures sept minutes, les deux jeunes gens attendaient au pied de la grande horloge extérieure, scrutant la foule de moldus empressés. Enfin, Lily repéra la silhouette de Darren et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre : ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Je voulais venir aux funérailles, mais on a enterré Thomas Weasley le lendemain… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » assura-t-elle, prise par l'émotion. « Je suis désolée pour Thomas. »

L'étreinte prit fin et James émit une petite toux pour rappeler sa présence avant de tendre la main.

« Warwick. » fit-il sobrement.

« Potter. » répondit l'autre sur le même ton. « Il faut qu'on achète nos billets. On part pour Hull dans moins d'un quart d'heure. »

« Hull ? » répéta Lily, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire dans la vieille cité du Yorkshire en cette première semaine de janvier.

« Je vous expliquerai tout dans le train. » promit-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Tandis qu'ils patientaient devant les guichets, Lily fut frappée par les changements dans l'apparence de son ami. Était-ce à cause de la récente perte de Thomas Weasley ? Ou de la traque du Ministère ? La voix de son père surgit dans son esprit comme un gravier remonté par un cours d'eau. _« La rue s'imprime sur ceux qui y vivent et y dorment. »_ Elle se félicita d'avoir accepté les provisions de James qui avait ouvert le réfrigérateur et s'y était abondamment servi juste avant de sortir de la maison et de transplaner. Darren semblait avoir besoin d'un repas convenable.

Lily régla leurs billets en monnaie moldue et ils partirent aussitôt s'installer dans le train en partance pour Hull – pour une fois, les deux élèves de Poudlard ignorèrent la barrière dressée entre les voies 9 et 10 et poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à la voie numéro 6. Ils grimpèrent dans le train et, pour davantage de tranquillité, s'installèrent dans un compartiment semblable à ceux du Poudlard Express. Lily ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière eux et lança un _assurdiato_ ainsi qu'un sort repousse-moldu qui dissuaderait tout voyageur de venir s'installer avec eux.

« Alors ! » fit James en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Pourquoi va-t-on à Hull ? »

« Parce que Puddlelake sera accessible à partir de là. » répondit Darren en ouvrant son manteau.

« Tu veux retourner à Puddlelake ? » demanda Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Je _dois_ retourner à Puddlelake. » corrigea le jeune homme. « Avant-hier, je me réchauffais dans un pub moldu quand une sibylle est venue m'accoster. »

James émit un petit rire sarcastique et Lily se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » questionna-t-elle, légèrement désapprobatrice.

« Rien, c'est la mention de la sibylle. Si tu te rappelles, je n'ai pas vraiment d'affinité avec la divination. Et toi, encore moins, d'ailleurs. » sourit le Gryffondor avec malice.

Lily se raidit au souvenir du cours du professeur Stubbs : elle avait tout simplement abandonné au bout de deux cours et échangé son option contre celle, beaucoup plus satisfaisante, de runes anciennes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne croyait pas aux présages ou à l'existence de quelques forces supérieures et annonciatrices : le débat était complexe et ses opinions sur le sujet évoluaient perpétuellement. Mais c'était Stubbs qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il lui répétait qu'elle avait des prédispositions. Tout ça en raison de quoi ? De ses cheveux roux et de ses yeux verts, les signes distinctifs des « premières sorcières, celles qui possédaient toutes le troisième œil », selon l'enseignant. « Je les tiens de ma mère qui est moldue ! » n'avait-elle cessé de répéter, mais Stubbs s'accrochait à sa version. Au bout de deux cours à le sentir penché par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle essayait de lire tranquillement la paume de Marlene, elle avait abandonné la partie. Au grand dam de Stubbs qui affichait une déception manifeste à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs.

« Laisse-moi deviner. La sibylle travaillait pour le KILO et t'a annoncé ta mort ou ta fortune prochaine ? » se moqua de nouveau James.

« Elle travaillait pour le POIDS. » rectifia Darren avec agacement.

« Je suis perdue. » les interrompit Lily.

« Prophètes Oracles Inspirateurs Devins et Sibylles : POIDS. » expliqua Darren. « C'est une institution qui se charge de garder une trace des prophéties dont ils ont connaissance. Mais ils se donnent aussi pour mission de faciliter le bon déroulement des dites prémonitions et de rendre le cours des événements, disons… plus cohérent, plus fluide. »

« Ils n'ont pas de branche connue au Royaume-Uni parce qu'ici, c'est le Ministère de la Magie qui enquête sur les présages. » précisa James. « Et l'idée d'influer sur le cours du destin est très controversée dans la plupart des pays d'Europe. »

« Donc… » reprit Darren. « Une sibylle, fraîchement débarquée du POIDS de Baton-Rouge, m'a annoncé qu'elle me cherchait. » Il ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un petit sac de velours noirs où l'acronyme du POIDS était cousu en lettres dorées. « Et qu'elle avait une prophétie à me faire écouter. »

Il ouvrit l'étui de velours et Lily aperçut une sphère de cristal emplie de fumée couleur encre. Intriguée, elle se pencha sur l'objet qui tomba dans la main de Darren. James et elle reculèrent précipitamment quand la fumée se déploya au-dehors du globe. Une voix grave et habitée résonna dans le compartiment du train.

 _« L'objet perdu devra être confié  
A l'Héritier du Lac qui a abandonné  
Son domaine, sa lignée, sa renommée  
Afin que la magie depuis trois siècles égarée  
Fonde dans les veines de l'héritier  
De celui qui par la force l'avait gagnée  
_

 _Que les fils du temps côte à côte soient tissés  
Que puissent s'accomplir les destinées  
Du Maître de la Peur et de la Cruauté  
Des Maîtres de la Mort et de leurs alliés  
L'un par trois fois défié  
Les autres par trois fois sauvés_

 _Si les pièces de l'énigme ne peuvent être assemblées  
Un siècle durant le monde craindra l'obscurité  
Un siècle durant l'espoir sera prisonnier_ »

L'étrange fumée se condensa de nouveau dans la sphère de cristal.

« Et ça te concerne, parce que… ? » demanda Lily qui venait de sortir un cahier et un stylo de son sac pour prendre des notes.

« Parce que l'Héritier du Lac, c'est moi. » répondit Darren avec un faible sourire. « Comme l'ont été mon père, mon grand-père et mon arrière-grand-père. C'est un titre connu des Warwick seulement. J'étais censé le gagner après mon apprentissage magique, et l'accomplissement d'un rituel pratiqué de père en fils. Il aurait dû me donner les droits magiques sur le domaine de Puddlelake. C'est assez courant dans les vieilles familles sorcières. Les Malefoy ont également conservé ce type de rites afin de conserver le manoir et quelques vieux secrets bien protégés de Gringotts et du Ministère. »

Lily se tourna vers James qui comprit aussitôt la question qu'elle avait en tête.

« Les Potter ont abandonné ce type de pratiques il y a deux générations. » déclara-t-il. « J'ai eu un grand-oncle un brin rebelle qui a rompu avec tout ça et suite à une sombre histoire de lâché de dragon, on a perdu le domaine lié au nom de famille. Il y a bien une ou deux babioles qui se transmettent de premier-né en premier-né, mais c'est tout. »

Darren sortit de son sac une feuille volante sur laquelle il avait déjà recopié mot pour mot la prophétie et la tendit à Lily. James se pencha également sur le texte. Lily reconnaissait maintenant les nuances dans son regard indiquant sa confusion : il était plus perplexe qu'il n'en donnait l'air.

« Procédons dans l'ordre. » décida-t-elle en se grattant le crâne. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet objet perdu ? On ne peut pas faire plus vague ! »

« Dans la prophétie originelle – celle-ci est une copie – il y avait des images qui accompagnaient le son. » déclara Darren. « La sibylle m'a aidé à récupérer l'objet qui figurait dans sa vision. » Il sortit un autre étui de velours et laissa tomber dans sa main un médaillon ancien en argent, doté d'une pierre bleu-vert qui ressemblait à de la porcelaine.

« Céladon. » chuchota Lily. Sa mère possédait des boucles d'oreille taillées dans une matière similaire. Elle les portait généralement pour les déjeuners du dimanche. Une vague de tendresse submergea la jeune fille tandis qu'elle faisait tourner le bijou entre ses doigts.

« Elle t'a aidé à le récupérer, hm ? » s'amusa James.

Lily tiqua au sarcasme – Darren aussi.

« La personne qui le gardait n'était pas son propriétaire légitime. » se défendit-il.

« Toi non plus. » argua James.

« Mais la prophétie dit que ce médaillon me revient. Si on la croit, il appartenait à mon ancêtre… »

« … qui l'avait pris par la force. »

« Parce que bien sûr, toutes les générations de Potter qui t'ont précédé se sont montrées propres et incorruptibles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » répondit James.

« En quoi va-t-il nous aider à récupérer une magie depuis trois siècles égarée ? » s'interrogea Lily en remettant à contre-coeur le médaillon dans son étui : d'une manière inexplicable, le sentir contre sa peau lui apportait un indicible réconfort.

« Aucune idée. Mais mon intuition me dit qu'il faut retourner à Puddlelake. Ce n'est que là-bas qu'on m'a déjà considéré comme le possible Héritier du Lac. Je crois que c'est un indice… »

« Un indice pour combattre le _'maître de la Peur de la Cruauté'_ et aider les _'maîtres de la mort'_ … » déclara Lily, pensive.

« Est-ce que vous pensez à qui je pense ? » demanda James en sortant de la doublure de son manteau la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, pliée en huit pour rentrer dans sa poche intérieure. Il déplia le journal qui titrait : _« Le Ministère part à la chasse aux Mangemorts._ »

Lily fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « Tu crois que la prophétie fait référence à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts ? » suggéra-t-elle avec circonspection.

James haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'il est tellement important qu'on doive lui consacrer une prophétie ? » grimaça-t-il. « Franchement, j'espère que ça ne le concerne pas. Mais le Maître de la Peur et de la Cruauté, ça colle, non ? »

« En tous cas, le POIDS croit vraiment que le monde va s'enfoncer dans un siècle de ténèbres si la prophétie ne se réalise pas. » reprit Darren en cherchant le regard de Lily.

« Mais alors pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas t'aider davantage ? » s'agaça-t-elle. « Ils pourraient peut-être parler au Ministère pour qu'ils arrêtent de te rechercher, non ? »

Darren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais James le devança.

« Le Ministère n'aime pas travailler avec le POIDS. Ils refusent d'interférer dans le cours des événements et préfèrent étudier les tenants et aboutissants des prophéties en tant que spectateurs extérieurs. Parce que le POIDS a parfois fichu un sacré désordre, à force de faire en sorte que tous les présages enregistrés se réalisent… En plus, il s'agit d'une institution privée qui agit de son côté depuis des millénaires. Aucun ministère ou congrès magique n'est légalement obligé de coopérer avec eux. » James s'étira et se leva d'un bond. « Je pars à la recherche du wagon-bar, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. » Il enjamba agilement les jambes des deux autres et poussa la porte coulissante, laissant Darren et Lily se faire face en silence.

« Tu crois vraiment que la clé de tout ça se trouve à Puddlelake ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure piste et que c'est le moment d'y retourner. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Quelque chose la titillait et même si cela risquait d'attrister son ami, elle avait le devoir de lui en faire part.

« Darren, il est possible que le domaine ne soit plus dans son état d'origine. C'est Batilda Toursedac qui me l'a expliqué. » précisa-t-elle. « Une historienne de la magie qui vit à Godric's Hollow. »

« Je sais qui est Batilda Tourdesac. » prononça-t-il lentement. « J'avais ce livre, quand j'étais petit, qui expliquait le Secret International aux enfants. Mais mes parents ont confisqué ses livres, quand il est devenu de notoriété publique qu'elle ne prendrait pas partie pour le prestige des vingt-huit familles les plus anciennes d'Angleterre. »

« Il est possible que le manoir n'ait plus grand-chose à voir avec celui de ton enfance… »

« Je sais. » acquiesça-t-il, un tic nerveux apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Je croyais pouvoir éviter d'y remettre les pieds mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où est-ce que tu vis, en ce moment ? » lui demanda-t-elle, prononçant la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, depuis l'apparition de Darren dans la gare de King's Cross.

« Ici et là. » sourit-il faiblement. « J'ai abusé de l'hospitalité de la famille de Thomas. Molly est enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, ils ont peu de moyens et même s'ils n'ont rien dit, je sentais bien qu'héberger un fugitif ne les enchantait guère. On ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir. »

« Il n'y a personne de l'Union qui aurait pu… ? »

« Beaucoup sont encore à Sainte-Mangouste, les autres sont surveillés par la clique de Croupton. »

« C'est tellement injuste. » marmonna-t-elle dans la paume de sa main. La colère grondait sourdement en elle. « Depuis plus de deux semaines, j'ai des envies de vengeance. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver de tels sentiments un jour. » Elle se recula un peu et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dos de la banquette qui tremblait aux tressautements du train lancé sur les rails. « Tu n'as jamais envisagé d'abandonner ? Tu pourrais simplement vivre chez les moldus. Tu es brillant, tu pourrais… »

« Je viens de ce monde. » gronda-t-il avec une force contenue qui la décontenança. « Je ne suis pas à ma place chez les moldus. Mes parents étaient sorciers, j'ai vécu dans la magie pendant treize ans, et ensuite, j'ai été recueilli par d'autres sorciers. Cette magie fait partie de moi. » insista-t-il en détachant les syllabes contre ses dents serrées. « Par ailleurs, j'ai promis à Thomas que je continuerai de me battre. Le Ministère et Voldemort, ils ont tous tort. Je ne _peux pas_ abandonner maintenant. Je crois toujours à ce que je t'ai dit aux Trois Balais au début de l'automne : il faut agir maintenant avant que la situation n'empire encore davantage. »

De la tête, elle fit signe qu'elle comprenait. Les épaules du jeune homme se relâchèrent et sa voix s'adoucit considérablement.

« Je te dois des excuses. Pour ne pas avoir trouvé ton message à temps la veille de Noël… »

« Il n'y a rien à excuser. » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et émit une légère pression.

La porte coulissa dans un bruit fracassant, laissant passer James qui portait trois gobelets ainsi qu'un paquet de biscuits contre lui. Il se figea légèrement en observant leurs mains entrelacées. Lily retira calmement la sienne pour le laisser reprendre sa place.

« Je vous ai pris du chocolat chaud. » annonça-t-il sans s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je n'ai pas de quoi te payer. » dit Darren tandis qu'on lui brandissait un gobelet fumant sous son nez. James leva les yeux au ciel et agita le verre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme accepte la boisson chaude.

Ils ouvrirent le paquet de shortbread, Lily sortit les pommes et les sandwichs qu'ils avaient piqués dans la cuisine des Potter. Elle remarqua à quel point Darren s'efforçait de ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture et une rancune amère et nouvelle naquit en elle, dirigée contre la communauté sorcière. Quel genre de société laissait des cracmols se débrouiller seuls et réagissait à peine quand des lâches exécutaient de pauvres victimes moldues dans les grands magasins ?

Arrivés à la station de Hull à l'heure du déjeuner, ils achetèrent une carte routière de la région et la déplièrent, assis sur un banc devant la gare.

« Puddlelake est accessible par ici. Il existe une crique entre Waxholme et Withernsea, rendue incartable pour les moldus. On pourrait prendre le bus et y arriver d'ici deux heures… »

« Ou transplaner. » suggéra James.

Lily roula des yeux. « Tu as déjà transplané dans un endroit inconnu ? En emmenant deux autres personnes avec toi en plus ? »

« J'ai déjà transplané dans des endroits où j'étais même jamais allé. Ça se tente. »

« On ne peut pas se désartibuler aujourd'hui, James, c'est hors de question… » commença-t-elle à argumenter, mais James pointa l'index sur l'office du tourisme en face d'eux.

« Warwick, tu reconnais ce vieux moulin de Waxholme ? »

« Il se trouve à vingt minutes à pieds du domaine. » les informa Darren.

« Et voilà notre point de repère visuel ! » se réjouit James.

« Si jamais des moldus s'y trouvent et nous voient ? » murmura Lily.

« Prépare ton _oubliettes_ au cas où _._ Franchement, tu aurais la patience de t'imposer deux heures de bus supplémentaires ? Il est déjà treize heures… » déplora le sorcier.

Lily soupira en signe d'abdication, et ils se mirent en tête de trouver un endroit où transplaner discrètement. Leur choix s'arrêta sur une ruelle déserte où s'entassaient des sacs poubelles.

« A tout de suite ! » lança James à Lily tandis que Darren posait la main sur son épaule. James étant davantage aguerri à ce type d'exercices grâce à ses péripéties de maraudeur, il semblait plus prudent que ce soit lui qui emmène le cracmol à Waxholme. Ils s'évaporèrent en une fraction de seconde. Elle leur donna une minute pour se décaler et leur éviter qu'elle ne se matérialise exactement au même endroit qu'eux, se concentra sur la photo entraperçue à l'office du tourisme et transplana à son tour.

Elle avait réussi et constata avec soulagement que les garçons également étaient arrivés à bon port. Le vent marin soufflait contre la petite tour de briques rouges, et heureusement pour eux, aucun moldu n'avait été témoin de leur apparition surnaturelle.

« Il faut rejoindre la route principale. » leur indiqua Darren en quittant des yeux le moulin désaffecté. Lily se rappela la nostalgie qui avait été la sienne quand elle était retournée à l'Impasse du Tisseur quelques années seulement après avoir déménagé pour un quartier plus aisé, et comprit instinctivement ce que son ami pouvait ressentir. Ils marchèrent à travers champ et après avoir enjambé un large fossé, atterrirent sur une route de terre battue, bordée d'herbes folles. Une voiture les dépassa à contre-sens et les mains de Darren se contractèrent sur les bretelles de son sac à dos. Lily ne voyait pas encore l'ombre d'une masure assez imposante pour être celle qu'ils recherchaient, mais soudain, au détour de la route, elle apparut d'un seul coup. Ils étaient suffisamment près désormais pour que son architecture se dévoile à eux.

Le manoir de Puddlelake ressemblait en fait plus à un château médiéval abandonné depuis des siècles. Construit en pierre de grès, il était étonnamment construit en triangle, s'articulant entre trois tours où l'on distinguait de nombreuses fenêtres en ogives. Ses fondations étaient posées sur une petite falaise au bord de mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient au pied de la roche tandis que l'entrée de la demeure offrait une vue sur l'ensemble des terres alentours. Le domaine était protégé par une haute grille en fer forgé qu'ils atteignirent en quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires. La prédiction de Batilda s'avérait exacte : la grille était couverte de rouille et de tâches de mousse, tandis que la bâtisse semblait avoir traversé un siècle de décrépitude. Darren posa sa main sur l'énorme verrou des grilles et soupira avec frustration.

« Il est censé s'ouvrir à la magie des Warwick, mais comme j'en suis dépourvu… »

« Si tu dois juste performer un peu de magie pour rentrer, j'ai peut-être une solution. » dit James en faisant tomber son sac à dos sur le sol.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire : James Potter avait de nombreux défauts, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il se trouvait rarement à court d'idées.

« _Accio_ Brossdur77 ! » lança le garçon.

Il manqua de peu de se prendre le manche en plein dans les lunettes. Le garçon saisit le bout de bois et le tira de son sac, sortant le balai entièrement.

« C'est un petit sort d'extension de tissu de rien du tout. » glissa-t-il à Lily avec une feinte modestie.

« Remets-toi, Potter, je l'applique à mes sacs depuis la quatrième année. » répliqua-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement son amusement. « Je suis juste agréablement surprise que tu aies songé à amener ton balai, c'est tout. »

James grimpa sur son balai et fit signe à Darren de monter derrière lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec une légère appréhension.

« Tiens-toi bien au manche, que le portail sente que tu es en contact avec de la magie. A trois, on décolle ! »

Il compta à haute voix et tapa légèrement du pied sur le sol. Arrivés à hauteur du portail, James avança de quelques mètres et se déposa en douceur de l'autre côté. Darren descendit du balai : ils patientèrent un instant mais le domaine ne sembla pas chercher à les mettre dehors. James repartit de l'autre côté pour chercher Lily. La sorcière enjamba nerveusement le balai.

« Doucement, hein ? » supplia-t-elle. « Tu sais que je suis pas très à l'aise en vol. »

« T'as qu'à t'accrocher. » lui lança-t-il crânement en tournant sa tête vers elle.

Sa résolution de ne se tenir qu'au balai fondit comme neige au soleil quand ils quittèrent le sol. Son bras gauche vint entourer la taille du garçon par réflexe tandis qu'elle se collait à son dos. James vola très doucement, évita tout virage brusque et se posa avec légèreté de l'autre côté du portail.

« On entre ? » demanda-t-elle en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou : le vent soufflait avec une force impressionnante. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des fenêtres aux vitres opaques, couvertes de poussière et de traces de pluie.

« Je suppose… »

Darren s'approcha de la grande porte de chêne, posa sa paume sur le bois couvert de mousse… Lily s'approcha et plaça sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Le jeune homme émit un trop plein d'air en même temps qu'il poussait la porte et entrait dans le château. La pièce était construite en bois d'acajou qui, en un autre temps, devait être gorgé de reflets chauds et cuivrés. L'imposant escalier principal menait à des couloirs en coursives qui desservaient les nombreuses chambres de la demeure. Un bon centimètre de poussières recouvrait les marches et les tapisseries à moitié dévorés par quelques rongeurs ou parasites. Les toiles d'araignées recouvraient les tableaux et les sculptures posées sur leurs piédestaux.

« Bienvenue à Puddlelake. » murmura le jeune homme.

« _Lumos._ » lança Lily.

James l'imita. « La galère pour faire le ménage… » marmonna-t-il en éclairant un gigantesque occamy empaillé.

La gueule de dragon accrochée au mur du salon leur fit grande impression à tous deux.

« 4 août 1973… » lut Lily sur l'encart de la Gazette du Sorcier jaunie qui traînait sur un napperon de dentelle défraîchie près de la cheminée. « La magie m'étonnera toujours. » Difficile de concevoir que la maison ait pu s'abîmer à ce point en seulement cinq ans. Elle chercha Darren du regard et aperçut sa chevelure châtain dans l'escalier. Elle quitta le salon et le suivit jusqu'au premier étage où il avait laissé une porte ouverte.

La chambre qu'il avait quittée adolescent ressemblait plus à une chambre d'enfant. Il se tenait debout devant son ancienne armoire grande ouverte, et ses doigts caressaient les salamandres brodées dans la mousseline vieillie. En jetant un œil autour d'elle, Lily prit conscience que les salamandres se retrouvaient partout sur le mobilier.

« Je portais ces robes quand j'avais treize ans… » se rappela-t-il en sortant une cape de sorcier qui lui serait arrivé à peine à la moitié du torse désormais. Attendrie, Lily saisit le vêtement et l'examina avant de le suspendre de nouveau.

« On voit leurs tombes par la fenêtre. »

Darren regardait par la lucarne qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle s'approcha et aperçut à son tour les deux pierres tombales dressées au milieu de la pelouse dégarnie par l'hiver.

« Vu la simplicité de leurs stèles, je suis prêt à parier que ce sont les elfes qui se sont chargés de les enterrer. »

« _Longuevue_. » murmura-t-elle en plaquant son index et son pouce joints autour de son œil. Sur les tombes rectangulaires, d'une grande simplicité, était gravés les noms d'Octave Wulfric Cynog Warwick, de Cybel Lucrecia née Malfoy, et la même date de mort : 4 août 1973.

Elle savait par expérience que c'était une chose d'avoir connaissance de la mort d'un parent, et une autre de se trouver confronté à la petitesse et à la platitude d'une sépulture.

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'où venait mon second prénom. » sourit le jeune homme. Elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre et dévisagea son expression lassée. « C'est un médecin moldu qui a délivré ma mère. Elle cueillait de la marjolaine velue dans un bois à l'ouest d'ici et je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Elle a été prise par surprise. Un médecin moldu a accouru et m'a mis au monde. La mère de mon père, qui était encore vivante et un peu moins obsédée par la pureté du sang que les autres, a pensé que ce serait un bon présage de me donner le prénom de celui qui avait aidé ma mère. Ils l'ont blâmée jusqu'à sa mort en pensant que c'était à cause de cela que j'étais né cracmol. »

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule pendant un instant.

« Tu pourrais me remontrer le médaillon ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il s'exécuta et elle fit glisser dans sa main le bijou céladon. L'objet dégageait définitivement une chaleur agréable et réconfortante mais elle aurait bien été incapable d'expliquer comment et pourquoi.

« Est-ce qu'il est censé se passer quelque chose maintenant que nous sommes ici ? » réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'objet. « _Revelio_. » Mais rien ne se produisit.

« Il n'y aurait pas une pièce plus magique qu'une autre dans ce château ? » interrogea la voix de James. Le sorcier se tenait appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jambe croisée par-dessus l'autre. « Un endroit qui pourrait faire émerger… ce que vous semblez chercher ? »

Darren réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Il y a le cabinet de ma mère mais je ne sais pas dans quel état il se trouve. »

Ensemble, ils redescendirent l'escalier principal, se dirigèrent vers la cave et empruntèrent un nouveau dédale escarpé avant d'enfin faire face à une porte de noyer. Darren la poussa et ils pénétrèrent dans un atelier qui aurait offert une bonne compétition à la réserve d'ingrédients de Poudlard.

« La dernière fois que je me suis trouvé ici, j'ai lancé un départ de feu avant de m'enfuir. Les flammes montaient jusqu'au plafond à cet endroit ! … mais je suppose que ma mère a tout réparé par la suite. »

En effet, à part l'habituelle couche de poussière et l'humidité qui suintait abondamment des murs, l'atelier paraissait en ordre. Lily observa les fioles qui contenaient de nombreux produits rares et coûteux. Venin d'acromentula, poudre de croc de basilic… Le professeur Slughorn aurait accepté de vendre un de ses élèves pour obtenir de telles substances. A condition bien sûr que le temps n'ait pas fait moisir le contenu des flacons… elle saisit un pot censé contenir des larmes de phénix et l'ouvrit pour en humer les effluves. La senteur lui parut fraîche et elle reposa le pot sur l'étagère, admirative de toutes les possibilités offertes par une telle réserve d'ingrédients. C'est alors que son œil fut attiré par un éclat doré. Il s'agissait d'un livre… et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle reconnut le titre. _Fortis_.

Le livre était posé entre deux autres ouvrages, sans aucune protection. On aurait dit un simple grimoire. Ce n'était pas l'exemplaire de la Réserve de Poudlard, elle en était certaine. Légèrement tremblante, elle souleva la couverture, craignant que l'ouvrage ne se désintègre dans sa main, faute d'être resté des années dans une cave humide… mais étonnamment, les pages se soulevèrent avec légèreté entre ses doigts.

« Darren ! » appela-t-elle en se retournant, la couverture dressée devant elle pour qu'il puisse voir le titre.

Il bondit vers elle. « C'était _ça_! L'impression de déjà-vu ! »

« Ce bouquin n'est pas censé exister en un seul exemplaire ? » nota James qui s'était accroupi pour examiner quelque chose sur le sol.

« Si, justement. » répondit Darren avec empressement. « Lily, c'est ce livre-là qu'utilisait ma mère le soir où je me suis enfui. Elle disait que j'allais prendre la magie de mon père, qu'elle m'apprendrait à la canaliser… j'ai cru qu'elle était devenue folle et j'ai paniqué mais… »

Ils ouvrirent le livre sur le plan de travail.

« Quand je pense à tous les efforts déployés pour récupérer le contenu de ce bouquin alors qu'il était simplement ici. » souffla-t-elle, incertaine de ce que signifiait cette découverte.

« Est-ce qu'il y a toujours eu ces marques sur le sol ? » demanda James.

Les deux autres relevèrent leur nez du livre. James se tenait encore accroupi, les yeux rivés par terre. Lily prit alors conscience qu'ils se trouvaient au centre d'un pentacle tracé en blanc sur le sol.

« Ma mère en avait dessiné des similaires le soir où je me suis enfui. » réalisa Darren en se passant la main sur le front. « Tu peux me rendre le médaillon ? »

Lily sortit le bijou de sa poche et le lui tendit. Le jeune homme saisit l'objet et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Au moment où la chaîne argentée toucha la peau de sa nuque, un rayon de lumière s'échappa de la pierre, aveuglant Lily au passage. Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à la violence de l'onde qui la frappa à l'estomac et l'expulsa du pentacle, la projetant contre James à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Tous deux s'écrasèrent contre le mur, faisant tomber des ustensiles de potions au passage.

« Rien de cassé ? » demanda James en se relevant à grand peine.

Elle brandit sa baguette sur son propre poignet gauche.

« _Episkey_ …» Les os et tendons se remirent en place et elle poussa un cri de douleur, mais la foulure ne faisait déjà plus ressentir. « Plus maintenant. » grimaça-t-elle en acceptant la main du garçon pour se remettre debout. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés en apercevant la lumière qui jaillissait du pentacle complexe tracé sur le sol.

« J'allais te poser la même question ! » s'exclama James pour couvrir le bourdonnement qui emplissait désormais l'atelier.

Darren se trouvait au milieu du pentacle. Le médaillon, toujours attaché à son cou, flottait désormais à l'horizontale. Des gouttes dorées s'élevaient de la pierre céladon, formant une bulle d'eau au-dessus du bijou. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, comme pour pousser un cri ou une profonde inspiration… et ses pieds se soulevèrent doucement du sol tandis qu'il semblait perdre connaissance. Sa tête bascula en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent. Lily se précipita en avant, mais James la rattrapa fermement par les bras.

« Il ne faut surtout pas rompre l'enchantement ! » cria-t-il, l'air un peu affolé (la panique seyait fort mal à son visage d'habitude si assuré). Elle sut qu'il pensait au processus qui lui avait permis de devenir un animagus, et décida de lui faire confiance.

Le bourdonnement commença à faire vibrer les meubles et le sol, déclenchant des chutes de poussières et de pierres du plafond. De plus en plus secouée, Lily s'efforça de ne pas songer à la lourde structure du château qui les engloutirait en cas d'effondrement, ni au fait qu'ils se trouvaient deux niveaux au-dessous du sol. Puis, le vrombissement s'arrêta… Les paupières de Darren s'ouvrirent en grand, et ce fut comme si la bulle dorée essayait de rentrer par ses yeux, sa bouche… Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle, forçant les deux autres à s'agenouiller pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Puis tout s'éteignit, et le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol. Ils se ruèrent vers lui. Lily essaya de vérifier son pouls mais le sol continuait de trembler et elle fut incapable de vérifier s'il respirait ou non.

« Il faut partir ! » lui cria James en passant le bras de l'évanoui par-dessus son cou.

On aurait dit que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête : les flacons se brisaient sur le sol les unes après les autres, et de larges fissures apparaissaient au plafond… Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Après s'être assurée que sa main gauche tenait à la nuque de Darren et que ses doigts enserraient le bras de James, elle se concentra et les fit transplaner.

* * *

« Ma chambre est à l'étage ! » précisa-t-elle en refermant la porte de Lightsee House derrière eux. Tandis que James grimpait l'escalier en traînant Darren contre lui, elle s'assura que Pétunia n'était pas là. Heureusement pour eux, elle avait dû se réfugier chez Vernon. Quand elle les rattrapa, James avait repéré son prénom tracé au pochoir sur la porte de sa chambre et déposait le jeune homme sur son lit d'enfant.

« _Accio_ nécessaire à potions ! »

La porte de son armoire s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer la trousse d'ingrédients qu'elle attrapa au vol.

« Est-ce qu'il respire encore ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix déformée par l'angoisse.

« Apparemment oui… oula ! »

Reprenant brièvement connaissance, Darren releva la tête et se tourna sur le rebord du lit. James métamorphosa la corbeille d'osier en bassine de métal et la brandit à temps sous le nez du jeune homme.

« J'espère que tu as admiré mon sublime réflexe. » lança-t-il à Lily tandis qu'il maintenant la bassine sous le menton de Darren. Ce dernier rendait son maigre repas. La jeune fille avança et passa une main apaisante sur la nuque du malade. « Ça va aller. » murmura-t-elle. Elle se détourna pour casser plusieurs graines dans sa main et les mélanger à de la graisse de strangulot. « Maintiens-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-elle à James. Elle se pencha et appliqua généreusement l'onguent sur la nuque et les épaules de Darren. Presque aussitôt, les soubresauts du jeune homme cessèrent et il tomba en arrière, somnolent.

« Ça va calmer ses nausées sans passer par son estomac. » expliqua-t-elle à James. « _Recurvite_. » lança-t-elle en pointant la bassine.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais brillante ? »

« Il paraît que c'est mon truc, les potions. »

Elle retira tant bien que mal les chaussures de Darren et James fit de même avec le manteau du garçon. Après avoir rabattu la couverture sur lui, ils descendirent à la cuisine et se laissèrent tomber, épuisés, autour de la petite table d'appoint.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? » demanda James comme s'il émergeait d'un profond sommeil.

« Le truc prédit par la prophétie, je crois. » supposa Lily. « Il faudra attendre son réveil pour en savoir plus. Tu veux du thé ? »

« J'ai faim. » répondit James en se massant le ventre.

Elle approuva cette déclaration pleine de bon sens et ouvrit le placard qui abritait généralement la réserve de gâteaux des Evans. Son cœur s'innonda de mélancolie quand elle sortit une boîte de fer blanc décorée de petits animaux de la forêt. Et manqua presque un battement quand l'odeur familière monta à son nez après avoir soulevé le couvercle…

« Tiens, il en reste. Ma mère avait dû en relancer une tournée avant de… » Elle déposa la boîte devant lui et se reprit. « Ce sont ses fameux sablés au citron. »

Tandis qu'elle remplissait la bouilloire d'eau du robinet, James se pencha par-dessus les friandises avec une certaine hésitation. Les sablés constituaient une des dernières traces tangibles du passage de Jane Evans sur cette terre, et il n'osait pas se servir.

« Tu ne préférerais pas les garder pour… je ne sais pas, une occasion spéciale ? »

Elle sourit tristement. « Ils vont se perdre, sinon. Prends-en ! J'insiste. »

Quand elle eut versé l'eau chaude dans leurs tasses, ils croquèrent dans les biscuits et laissèrent échapper un même soupir de contentement.

« Elle était forte, ta mère. » articula James, la parole rendue légèrement pâteuse par le sablé qui se désagrégeait dans sa bouche.

« Elle cuisinait super bien. » approuva Lily, émue par le parfum familier des pâtisseries. C'était une odeur qu'elle associerait toujours à Jane.

« Mon père sait vraiment faire la cuisine. Ma mère, elle, peut préparer des repas pour assurer la survie collective, ce qui est légèrement différent… »

« J'avais remarqué ! » pouffa Lily. Avec Euphemia, on s'en tenait aux pommes de terre bouillies, aux œufs sur le plat et aux pâtes agrémentées d'une tonne de fromage râpé. Quand Fleamont s'aventurait en dehors de son garage, en revanche, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que les ingrédients aient été savamment mitonnés, dorés, déglacés, rôtis, caramélisés…

« Ta sœur n'est pas là, donc. » remarqua James en jetant un regard curieux à l'électroménager de la cuisine moldue.

« Elle doit être chez Vernon, son fiancé. »

« Elle n'avait pas le droit de te jeter dehors. » déclara calmement James. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet depuis son arrivée à Godric's Hollow. « Je ne comprends pas. Comment les parents de Sirius ont pu le traiter. Comment le père de Peter a préféré détruire sa famille plutôt qu'affronter ses démons. Comment les parents de Warwick ont tout perdu alors qu'il leur aurait suffi d'accepter leur fils tel qu'il était. Comment ta sœur a pu oser te chasser alors que vous aviez plus que jamais besoin de l'une et de l'autre. Pourquoi chercher à créer une famille si c'est pour en prendre si peu soin ? »

« Les Black et les Warwick pensent qu'avoir des enfants sert à perpétuer une lignée, les aimer n'est pas une priorité. » murmura-t-elle.

« Ils ont tort. » trancha James. Il était buté comme un petit garçon refusant d'accepter que les histoires ne finissent pas toujours bien. « La famille sert à se tenir chaud. Sinon, à quoi bon ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la cuisine fut plongée dans le noir. La lumière revint instantanément, puis fut de nouveau grignotée dans l'obscurité dans un va-et-vient électrique. Lily songea à une panne de courant puis remarqua que toute la cuisine clignotait.

Non seulement l'ampoule du plafonnier grésillait, mais chaque appareil électrique semblait également s'éteindre pour se remettre aussitôt en veille. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Lily avait déjà observé le phénomène quand elle éprouvait une émotion trop forte et que d'étranges choses se déroulaient alors autour d'elle… Son cerveau percuta l'information au moment où James lui demanda :

« Ça arrive souvent, ça ? »

« Quand de la magie incontrôlée rencontre de l'électricité, oui ! »

Elle se précipita à l'étage, James sur les talons, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. L'air vaguement effrayé, les paumes ouvertes vers le plafond, Darren se tenait sur le lit qui lévitait à soixante centimètres au-dessus du sol. En fait, tout le mobilier s'était soulevé et flottait dans les airs : l'armoire, le tapis, la table de nuit, le bureau, la bibliothèque, la chaise, la corbeille, les lampes dont le fil n'offrait pas assez de jeu et qui s'étaient décrochées des prises électriques. Lily remarqua des volutes noires et inquiétantes qui s'échappaient de ses paumes.

« _Finite incantatem_ ! » cria-t-elle afin de rompre l'enchantement. Les meubles s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre.

« Il est bouillant de fièvre. » annonça James en posant une main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » balbutia Darren.

« Du calme, du calme… » essaya-t-elle de l'apaiser en fouillant à nouveau dans son nécessaire de potions. « Bois ça. »

Il obéit sans discuter et vida une petite fiole de potion calmante et anti-fièvre. Elle la récupéra aussitôt et la posa sur la table de nuit à côté d'eux.

« C'était comme si… de l'électricité… un courant… » Il contempla ses paumes avec sidération. Mais déjà le philtre assommait le garçon exténué et il se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, les yeux clos.

« Lily ! » appela James à voix basse depuis le couloir. Elle laissa la porte entre-ouverte et le rejoignit. « Les filaments noirs ! Les filaments noirs sur ses mains ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ressentait aussi la fatigue de la journée peser sur son esprit et entamer sa patience.

« Ça ne te dit rien ? » insista-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules.

« Quand Hayashi nous a demandé son devoir sur les maladies auto-immunes sorcières l'année dernière ! » précisa-t-il. « Mais peut-être que tu n'en avais pas parlé dans ton parchemin. »

« Et donc ? » s'agaça-t-elle, pressée d'en venir au fait.

« J'avais lu cet article sur les obscurus. »

Il semblait attendre une réaction de sa part mais elle demeura impassible : le mot lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne le connectait pas à une idée particulière.

« Il s'agit d'un parasite rare que peuvent développer de très jeunes sorciers dont la magie ne parvient pas à se développer correctement à force d'être réprimée. S'ils grandissent dans un environnement où faire preuve d'un talent magique menacerait leur survie, par exemple. Le parasite développe une forme très particulière, les molécules s'articulent en spirales noires… exactement comme ce que j'ai vu s'échapper des mains de Warwick. »

« Mais Darren n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. » coupa-t-elle. « A moins que… »

Elle dévala les escaliers en sens inverse, ouvrit son sac et en sortit l'exemplaire de _Fortis._

« Ce serait pas du vol ? » la taquina James en la voyant soulever l'épais ouvrage et le déposer sur la table du salon.

« Peut-être, mais au moins, celui-là, on peut le manipuler sans faire exploser un château entier. » ironisa-t-elle. Elle commença à comparer le manuscrit ancien avec les notes que Darren lui avait confiées le jour de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de parcourir depuis. Elle finit par pointer un dessin tracé avec grande précision à la plume. « C'est ce pentacle-là qu'il y avait à Puddlelake ! » reconnut-elle. « _Babel_ -latin. » ajouta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le paragraphe qui faisait face à l'illustration. Le sort de traduction n'était pas parfait mais permettait de saisir l'idée générale. Tous deux se penchèrent au-dessus du livre, avides d'en savoir plus.

« Pentacle du don magique… » lut James dans un quasi chuchotement.

« Transmission du réceptacle… Absorption du… _cruxibe_ ? Tu as déjà entendu parler ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir, mais le garçon nia de la tête.

« Un réceptacle de magie. » lut James, rêveur.

Lily tourna les pages et tomba sur un autre pentacle, plus complexe, qui contenait lui-même deux roses des vents aux motifs compliqués. « _Babel_ -latin. Pentacle de scission magique. Séparation de l'être et de sa magie… réception de la magie dans le… _cruxibe_ , encore. » Un silence s'installa et ils s'éloignèrent du livre, interdits, plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre comme si cela pouvait leur apporter des réponses supplémentaires.

« Tu crois que le médaillon contenait… la magie de quelqu'un ? » déglutit Lily.

James ne répondit pas immédiatement et pris le livre avec lui.

« Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, j'ai la sensation d'avoir touché à une magie avec laquelle je n'aurais pas dû jouer… Espérons que ça se finisse aussi bien que la première fois. » Il s'assit dans le canapé, _Fortis_ sur les genoux. « Heureusement pour nous, je suis un maraudeur veinard. » conclut-il avec légèreté.

« Si tu as raison, pour l'obscurus… » fit-elle, réfléchissant à haute voix. « … ça veut dire qu'il devra apprendre très vite à se maîtriser. »

James, absorbé dans sa lecture, ne fit qu'acquiescer distraitement de la tête.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily remonta l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Darren dormait toujours, la potion diffusant ses effets récupérateurs l'organisme de son ami. Elle glana un vieux gilet dans son armoire, s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et se lova dans le vêtement comme dans une couverture. Elle préférait garder un œil sur lui, juste au cas où…

* * *

Ses muscles protestaient qu'elle se soit assoupie dans une position aussi inconfortable. Elle dégagea sa nuque endolorie, et s'étira dans la pénombre de la chambre. Darren somnolait toujours. Elle sortit dans le couloir aussi silencieusement que possible et enfila le gilet gris qui lui avait servi de plaid. La porte de la chambre de ses parents était entrouverte et quelque chose attira son regard…

Des cartons. Des cartons, _partout_. La double penderie de Jane et Stephen avait été vidée et emprisonnée dans des boîtes. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle inspectait la salle de bain : on avait aussi empaqueté leurs produits de beauté, leurs serviettes… son estomac se contracta douloureusement tandis qu'elle ouvrait la boîte à bijoux de Jane : vidée, elle aussi. Un coup d'œil à la chambre de Pétunia confirma ses soupçons. La pièce était vide de tout ornement, ne restaient que les meubles et le papier peint crème que Lily avait toujours connu. Les procédures notariales prendraient du temps, mais Pétunia avait finalement décidé de se débarrasser de Lightsee House sans la concerter depuis leur altercation. Elle serra les poings et donna un coup de pied dans un tas de cintres posés sur la moquette rose.

Un carton qui n'avait pas encore été scellé par du scotch et un sac poubelle attirèrent alors son attention. C'est avec une profonde nostalgie qu'elle découvrit, entassés dans le carton, la pile d'albums photos qu'elle avait toujours connue rangée dans la chambre de ses parents… Elle saisit le premier livre : il lui parut étonnamment léger. La tristesse se transforma en rancœur sourde lorsqu'elle réalisa à quelle tâche s'était attelée Pétunia pendant son absence : sa cadette avait été proprement découpée de toutes les photos où elle figurait auparavant. Un geste nerveux défit le sac poubelle qui révéla son prévisible contenu : Lily à tous âges, proprement sectionnée à l'aide de ciseaux aussi acérés que les ongles de Pétunia.

« _Inrita. Inrita. Inrita._ » martela-t-elle entre ses dents, pointant sa baguette sur ses figures édentées, à couettes, à tresses, maculées de chocolat, de crème, de jus, appelant, bougonnant, mâchonnant – puis sur l'album photo. Une à une, son visage découpé rejoignait les photos d'origines.

Il devenait très difficile de songer qu'un jour, elles pourraient se réconcilier. Sa colère ne pourrait se calmer qu'après avoir mené à bien cette tâche cruelle et répétitive.

Au bout d'une heure de recollage de photos, des bruits de porte au rez-de-chaussée la décidèrent à descendre. Sa mauvaise humeur fondit immédiatement et fut remplacée par une vague de surprise quand elle s'aperçut que James avait déjà accueilli le nouvel arrivant. Sirius, encore emmitouflé dans son manteau, sortait des provisions d'un grand sac de toile et les déposait sur la table où reposaient encore les restes de leur goûter.

« J'amène des vivres ! » la salua-t-il tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine.

« J'ai prévenu ma mère qu'on ne pourrait pas rentrer tout de suite. » expliqua James en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec embarras. « Comme il est hors de question de laisser Warwick tout seul, j'ai appelé Sirius en renfort. » Il sortit un miroir de sa poche, similaire à celui que Lupin et Pettigrow avaient utilisé à Pré-au-lard.

« Elle ne va pas s'inquiéter ? » demanda Lily qui se sentit un peu coupable en songeant à Euphemia et Fleamont.

La main de James lui fit signe de ne pas se prendre la tête. « Hier, j'ai dit que tu avais des choses à régler dans la maison de tes parents et qu'on venait t'aider parce que la charge émotionnelle, tout ça tout ça. C'est passé crème. »

Sirius renifla avec un certain dédain et se tourna vers Lily. « Si on doit être honnête l'un envers l'autre, Evans, je suis un peu vexé que tu aies espéré me tenir à l'écart après toutes les preuves que nous t'avons données de notre passé de délinquants. »

« Pardonne-la, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. » fit James en lui tapant dans le dos. « Haaa ! Des lasagnes ! » s'exclama-t-il en humant le fumet qui s'échappait d'un plat en verre. « Béni soit mon paternel ! Fleamont Harrold Potter, tu ne faillis jamais à ta réputation ! »

« On te doit quelques explications, Patmol. » admit Lily en mettant les lasagnes au micro-onde. « Mais je propose de les donner autour du dîner, je meurs de faim. »

Néanmoins, aucun des garçons ne lui portait attention : leurs yeux écarquillés étaient rivés sur l'appareil qui réchauffait le plat dans un vrombissement sourd. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant leurs expressions légèrement réticentes.

« Mais quelle est donc cette diablerie moldue ? » demanda Sirius avec méfiance.

« C'est un four à micro-ondes. C'est une invention récente, mais de plus en plus répandue. Tu peux en acheter dans n'importe quel magasin d'électro-ménager. » parvint-elle à expliquer dans son fou-rire.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement lancé un sortilège de réchauffe plutôt que de les confier aux soins d'une boîte de métal ? » répliqua Sirius avec réprobation.

« Tu ne connais pas l'adage ? Quand tu es chez les romains… »

« Mais il n'y a que nous, ici. » insista le Gryffondor.

Lily lui fit les gros yeux. « A table. » fit-elle avec autorité : le débat était clos.

Sirius retira son manteau et James dégagea la toile cirée. Ce n'est qu'une fois penchée par-dessus son assiette que Lily réalisa à quel point elle était morte de faim. Elle fut reconnaissante à James de résumer leur aventure à Sirius pendant qu'elle remplissait son estomac, n'apportant que quelques précisions de temps à autres. Le garçon était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin se confier à son meilleur ami qu'il monopolisa la conversation. Quand il eut terminé, il enfourna enfin une bouchée de lasagnes et grimaça. « C'est froid. » déplora-t-il en sortant sa baguette mais Lily plaça d'autorité l'assiette dans le four à micro-ondes.

« Mais ça prend plus de temps ! » protesta James tandis qu'elle faisait claquer la porte du four.

Quant à Sirius, les bras croisés depuis quelques minutes déjà, il se tourna vers Lily et lui adressa une moue admirative, ses lèvres retroussées l'une contre l'autre, lui évoquant l'expression d'un mafieux.

« Je dois dire que je suis un peu impressionné. Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais que la coupe des quatre maisons en tête alors qu'en vérité, tu quittais le château en pleine nuit et introduisais des fugitifs à Poudlard… »

« … et perdais la Carte des Maraudeurs. » acheva-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air fautif.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Sirius comme si son ouïe lui avait fait défaut.

« C'est ma faute si vous avez perdu la Carte des Maraudeurs. » répéta-t-elle.

L'expression du garçon changea du tout au tout, passant de l'admiration la plus sincère au choc de la trahison.

« Comment – _comment_ peux-tu avoir perdu la Carte des Maraudeurs avant même d'avoir été officiellement intronisée maraudeuse ?! » Il frappa du poing sur la table et se retourna vers James. « C'est exactement pour ça que je refuse d'avoir des filles dans notre groupe ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'offusqua Lily.

James s'apprêtait à intervenir quand la sonnette retentit dans l'entrée, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers d'une manière tout à fait disproportionnée.

« C'est encore Warwick qui fait des siennes ? » s'inquiéta le préfet-en-chef en jetant un œil au plafond.

« Non, c'est juste la sonnette. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire en quittant sa chaise.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sentit un poids s'écraser dans son ventre comme une pierre tombant dans un puits. Estomaquée, elle fit face à son interlocuteur qui releva ses yeux noirs sur elle, apparemment incertain de ce qu'il devait ou voulait lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Je voulais te voir. » répondit Severus.

« Et bien, c'est fait. » rétorqua-t-elle, rageuse, en refermant la porte sur lui. Il aventura une épaule dans l'entrebâillement et bloqua son geste.

« J'ai vu les contre-courants de l'extérieur, comme si les plombs sautaient… est-ce que tout va bien ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Est-ce que tout va bien_ ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et avança si vivement que Severus recula. Elle sentait la pierre froide sous ses chaussettes mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le visage de Severus Rogue était pour elle une de ces cartes familières auxquelles l'esprit se réfère par habitude : elle connaissait son nez busqué qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler sous ses longs cheveux noirs, les sourcils broussailleux si prompts à se froncer, les yeux écartés et légèrement tombants qui jugeaient tout un chacun avec tant de certitudes, les lèvres fines, si avares de tendresse, si habituées à réprimer leurs émotions, continuellement gercées à force de se serrer l'une contre l'autre. Elle savait reconnaître ses expressions d'intelligence, celles qui témoignaient de son amusement, ou au contraire, de son anxiété. Elle les avait chéris, fut un temps, quand elle cherchait encore à lui plaire et à gagner les faveurs qu'il dispensait si difficilement. Elle ne fut que plus surprise par l'animosité qui brûlait sa gorge à la vue de celui qui avait été, une éternité auparavant, son meilleur ami.

« Tu te rappelles des gâteaux que préparaient ma mère quand nous revenions du parc ? De la fois où tu étais tombé dans une flaque d'eau et où elle a lavé tes vêtements pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi sans te faire disputer ? Et de celle où mon père s'est presque battu avec le tien pour que tu restes dormir chez nous, parce qu'il estimait que tu n'avais pas à passer la nuit chez toi quand ton père avait trop bu ? »

« Je suis désolé. Pour tes parents, je suis désolé. J'étais… »

« Leurs meurtriers travaillent pour ton futur employeur. Va-t'en. »

« C'est compliqué. Ils ne comptaient pas tuer ces moldus. Ils… »

« VA-T'EN ! » Elle avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte.

« Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ fait là ? » demanda Severus, plus blême que jamais, en fixant un point au-delà d'elle.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda James en se postant derrière Lily. « Rogue, on peut savoir ce que – par Merlin – tu peux bien fiche ici ? »

« Lâche-moi, Potter. » grogna Severus avec la plus grande aversion. « Lily, écoute-moi. C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu as pu lire ou entendre. C'est… »

Elle le poussa par les épaules, une fois, deux fois, et il reculait. Ses pieds pouvaient geler sur le perron, elle n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'éloigne, il ne pouvait plus fouler la demeure où Jane et Stephen l'avaient accueilli avec tant de gentillesse – et lui, ingrat, cruel, monstrueux, vouait sa vie à ceux qui les avaient assassinés, qui avaient torturé et brûlé leurs corps au point qu'on ne puisse pas ouvrir les cercueils, au point qu'on lui retire le droit de les contempler _une dernière fois…_ Il para les coups qu'elle lui assénait – elle ne frappait pas fort, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le poussait en arrière, ses mains devenaient plus rudes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans la rue, tâchant tant bien que mal de retrouver son équilibre.

Elle le jaugea des pieds à la tête. Elle s'était posée cette question mille fois depuis deux ans, et elle se jura que c'était la dernière : comment le petit garçon qui l'avait aidée à accepter ses dons de sorcellerie avait-il pu la décevoir à ce point… ?  
Elle convoqua tout son dégoût, toute sa rage, sa haine, pour répéter une énième fois : « Va-t'en, Severus. Sors de ma vie. »

Il garda le silence, elle tourna les talons.  
La porte claqua et elle s'y adossa un instant, haletante.

« Ça va ? » demanda James d'une voix très basse, presque timide.

La tête de Sirius émergea à l'horizontale de la cuisine.

« Tu veux qu'on lui cass'h la figure ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de sablés citron. « On ch'erait ravis de s'ex'chécuter… »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » égrena Lily en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Je retire ce que je t'ai dit en t'invitant à la fête de Slug, tu es de plus en plus mon genre de fille. » déclara Sirius en la suivant d'un pas allègre. James le tacla dans le dos sans faire d'autre commentaire.

« Snivellus est toujours dehors. » remarqua-t-il, face à la fenêtre, tandis que Lily les servait généreusement en whisky. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, exactement ? C'est bizarre qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour te voir, non ? »

« Au contraire. » le détrompa-t-elle. « Severus habite à dix minutes d'ici. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis à la base. » ajouta-t-elle avec amertume. « Je pensais que vous le saviez. »

« Ça explique tellement de choses ! » s'exclama James avec un soulagement manifeste. « Tu viens de mettre un terme à des années de spéculations ! »

« En quoi ça explique quoi que ce soit ? » s'étonna Lily.

James s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol, entre Sirius qui étendait gracieusement ses jambes sur le canapé et Lily installée dans un fauteuil.

« Une petite sorcière naît chez les moldus, elle s'inquiète d'être différente, croit le seul sorcier du coin qui lui fait miroiter une place au soleil et devient son amie parce que, bon, il était là. » résuma-t-il avec tant de légèreté qu'elle fut traversée par l'envie de l'étouffer avec le gros coussin qui se tenait dans son dos. Son amitié avec Severus avait été plus qu'un rapprochement de circonstances – mais elle n'était certainement pas prête à aborder le sujet ce soir. Elle cherchait encore une réplique acide à lancer à la figure de James quand ce dernier reprit : « Le plus ironique, dans le fond, c'est que ça ne s'est jamais réalisé. Des sorciers te rejettent parce qu'ils t'associent aux moldus, et ta moldue de sœur te rejette parce que tu es une sorcière. »

Elle n'avait jamais songé à sa propre histoire en ces termes et resta un instant bouche bée devant ce qui semblait être la description la plus pertinente et la plus cruelle de sa situation actuelle.

« Ce sont tous des idiots. » acheva James avant de vider la moitié de son verre.

« Rassuré, mon Cornedrue ? » lança Sirius. « Si tu avais habité à Cokeworth plutôt qu'à Godric's Hollow, peut-être que notre maraudeuse en herbe ne serait jamais devenue amie avec Snivellus. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. » rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement. « Tu étais beaucoup trop bruyant – et quand on voit ce que c'est maintenant, ce n'est pas peu dire. En plus, je sais ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire. J'ai compris ta technique, Potter. Tu veux me faire passer pour une marginale. Comme ça, tu m'inscris dans la lignée de tous les inadaptés que tu as réussi à fédérer. Mais j'ai une longueur d'avance, tu ne m'auras pas. »

« Je fais ça, moi ? » s'étonna James avec innocence.

« Et bien si tu te rappelles correctement, on avait envisagé d'appeler la Carte : la Carte des Inadaptés, et puis on s'est dit que ça serait moins vendeur… » lui répondit Sirius avant de finir son verre cul-sec.

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

« Pardon de revenir aux sujets qui fâchent. » poursuivit Patmol tandis que les autres pouffaient encore dans leurs verres. « Mais ce fameux Warwick, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? »

La question amena un froid certain dans la pièce.

« Il faut qu'on lui apprenne les bases de la magie, pour qu'il puisse se maîtriser. » répondit Lily. « Il ne s'en sortira jamais, sinon. »

« Règle numéro 1 de l'apprenti-maraudeur… » commença Sirius.

« … ça va te faire sauter au plafond, mais c'est _réfléchir à long-terme_. » finit James. « Autrement dit : nous repartons à Poudlard dans quatre jours. Que faire ? »

Ils avaient raison. Tous se mirent à cogiter.

« Il ne pourrait pas rester ici ? » suggéra Sirius.

« Impossible, ma sœur pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. »

« L'emmener avec nous ? » reprit Patmol.

« Avec Croupton sur le dos de Dumbledore ? Même notre bien-aimé directeur a ses limites. Quand bien même il le voudrait, il ne pourra pas cacher sa présence à mille élèves. Il sera obligé de le confier au ministère et à partir de là… » répliqua James.

« Il avait un endroit où dormir à Pré-au-lard, mais ce n'était pas sûr, et ce le sera encore moins s'il doit pratiquer la magie. » réfléchit Lily.

« La Cabane hurlante ? » invoqua Sirius.

« Et on se transforme dans la forêt interdite ? C'est risqué… Lunard n'acceptera jamais. »

« Quel est le rapport ? » questionna Lily.

« Il existe un passage entre le parc de Poudlard et la Cabane Hurlante. » expliqua James. « A chaque pleine lune, on se transforme dans la maison avant de rejoindre la Forêt Interdite. Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée d'y installer Warwick – les habitants pensent que le lieu est hanté et l'évitent comme la dragoncelle, ce qui nous arrange bien. Mais il faudrait le protéger à la prochaine pleine lune… »

« Moi, je pourrais le faire. » proposa-t-elle. « Vous maintiendriez Remus, et moi, j'en connais suffisamment la magie pour nous défendre si besoin. Bien sûr, ça voudrait dire mettre Remus et Peter dans la confidence, mais visiblement, les maraudeurs savent garder des secrets, alors… »

Les deux amis se jaugèrent silencieusement.

« Laisse-la essayer de convaincre Lunard. » conclut Sirius dans son verre. « Qu'elle comprenne un peu notre galère quotidienne. »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient des détails d'un tel arrangement, Lily songea qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être devenue amie avec des jeunes sorciers si peu effrayés par la perspective d'enfreindre les règles – et si prompts à venir en aide à ceux qu'ils considéraient des leurs.

* * *

« Non, plus haut, la baguette ! » corrigea Sirius avec une pointe d'agacement. Un bruit de verre brisé répondit à son conseil. « Bon, c'est _mieux_ mais… _reparo_. »

« C'est le geste ou l'intonation ? » haleta Darren.

Sirius prit le parti de l'honnêteté. « Les deux. Allez, on reprend, ça va le faire… »

D'eux trois, Lily n'aurait pas parié sur Sirius pour devenir l'instructeur le plus patient. Et pourtant… était-ce parce qu'il voyait en Darren le reflet de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, s'il avait perdu à la loterie de la génétique sorcière ? Ou parce que Cybel Warwick avait été sa marraine et qu'il voulait rattraper l'opportunité perdue de leur amitié ? James restait sur ses gardes avec le tout nouveau sorcier – Lily le suspectait de blâmer secrètement (et injustement) Darren de la perte de la Carte du Maraudeur. Il se montrait donc sensiblement moins patient que les deux autres. Quant à elle, malgré sa résolution d'aider son ami coûte que coûte, elle se sentait rapidement gagnée par la frustration de ne pas parvenir à expliquer avec plus de pertinence ce qu'on devait faire pour maîtriser des sorts appris si longtemps auparavant… la pédagogie était un art plus subtil qu'il n'y paraissait. Sirius ne s'en sortait pas mieux pour épiloguer sur le B-A-BA d'un _wingardium leviosa_ , mais il poursuivait les exercices sans relâche. Lily estimait néanmoins fournir une aide non-négligeable en prêtant sa baguette à Darren : des trois, c'était celle qui semblait la plus adaptée à la magie qu'il avait recueillie en lui.

A leur grand soulagement, l'ancien cracmol progressait à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Je me demande à qui appartenait ce médaillon. » se demanda Lily en caressant de nouveau la pierre bleutée alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les quatre dans le salon, réunis autour d'une théière d'earl grey fumant. Prononcer la phrase _'à qui appartenait cette magie'_ rendait les choses absurdes et vaguement effrayantes, elle s'en tenait donc strictement au collier pour évoquer le reste.

« Certainement à quelqu'un qui ne s'emmêlait pas les baguettes. » répondit James. « Je ne doute pas de tes qualités, Warwick, mais tu maîtrises tous ces sorts _bien_ trop vite. Ça ne fait que quarante-huit heures que tu es un sorcier et tu maîtrises déjà les enchantements basiques… Le propriétaire de ce truc devait être plutôt fort. »

Lily déposa le collier sur la table et sentit son cœur s'alléger, le sentiment de menace s'atténuer. Autant l'objet lui procurait une agréable chaleur du temps où il contenait encore la magie de son ancien propriétaire, autant il semblait désormais dégager des ondes désagréables au creux de sa main. Darren le récupéra et le passa autour de son cou. Le transfert de magie et les exercices accélérés pour maîtriser au plus vite sa nouvelle charge magique l'avait exténué. Néanmoins, une lueur nouvelle brillait maintenant dans ses yeux, que Lily ne lui avait jamais connue auparavant.

« J'aimerais que ça aille plus vite. » déplora-t-il. « La plupart du temps, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir les nerfs en pelote, avec ce nouveau… _courant_ en moi. C'est grisant mais parfois, presque désagréable. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le contrôler. »

Sirius lui tapa dans le dos avec compassion. « Rassure-toi, tu vas _très vite._ Encore quelques semaines et tu auras accompli ce que nous avons fait en plusieurs années d'études. Et en plus, je te rappelle que tu es le premier cas recensé d'un cracmol devenu sorcier… il n'y a pas de manuel pour ça. »

« J'ai faim. » déclara James en se levant d'un bond.

Après deux semaines passées en leur compagnie, Lily ne s'étonnait plus de la récurrence de cette allégation et elle laissa les deux adolescents partir à l'assaut des placards de la cuisine.

« C'est bizarre. » fit Darren en regardant la paume de ses mains. « Obtenir ce dont on a toujours rêvé… »

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le canapé recouvert d'un plaid en crochet.

« Tu savais ce qui allait se produire à Puddlelake. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il frotta les cheveux châtains qui avaient poussé sur sa nuque.

« Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne savais pas. »

« Tu avais recopié l'exemplaire de _Fortis_ , tu avais vu les pentacles… »

« Sans connaître le latin et sans éducation magique, Lily. Ne crois pas que je t'ai manipulée, c'est faux ! » se défendit-il. « Je n'avais pas compris ce que proposait ce livre, je te le jure ! »

Le jeune homme avait l'air sincèrement affolé qu'elle puisse se forger une si piètre opinion de lui.

« Comme Sirius l'a dit, je dois être la seule personne au monde à qui c'est arrivé. S'il te plaît… » Il posa sa main sur la sienne. « Je ne vais pas mentir : après avoir espéré pendant autant d'années, c'est un rêve devenu réalité. Mais je suis aussi perdu que toi, et pour être honnête… » Il sembla se faire violence et détourna les yeux, tout en faisant tourner le médaillon entre ses doigts, un tic qu'il avait pris à chaque fois que le bijou se retrouvait autour de son cou. « J'ai un peu peur. Ma situation n'a pas changé. Je suis toujours recherché et si le Ministère me trouve… »

« Il ne te trouvera pas, on va tout faire pour. » jura-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, c'est rageant. On a enfin la preuve qu'on voulait et on ne peut même pas en parler ! »

« La preuve de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Qu'il n'y a pas de personnes plus dignes que d'autres pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques ! On peut séparer la magie d'un corps, et la transférer dans un autre… ton organisme n'a pas repoussé la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle semble bien implantée. Tu étais digne de la recevoir. Cela contredit toutes les idées défendues par les Mangemorts ! »

« Tu as raison. » sourit-il. « Lily… » murmura-t-il gravement. « Tu es assez incroyable. » Il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler l'affection dans sa voix. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant bercer par la lente respiration de son ami et les rires réconfortants qui provenaient des interactions de James et Sirius dans la cuisine.

« Et moi, je suis fière de t'avoir pour ami. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui offrant une assise plus confortable et lui permettant de se reposer contre lui.

* * *

James avait multiplié les bocaux en verre sans broncher Lily y avait allumé, inlassablement, les flammes colorées Sirius avait fait un aller-retour à Londres pour chercher de quoi installer un lit plus confortable que la modeste couche de Blanhutte. Tous avait confié à Darren la mission de métamorphoser le pépin de pomme en trognon, puis en fruit, puis en plant de pommier, pendant qu'ils achevaient d'installer sa nouvelle cachette au second étage de la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius avait récupéré sa vieille baguette – celle qui avait appartenu à son père et qu'il avait changé après sa fugue. Ce n'était sûrement pas la baguette qui conviendrait le mieux au jeune homme, mais Lily ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui abandonner la sienne.

Les maraudeurs avaient donné à la pièce des allures de hutte de Robinson, et Lily éprouva de nouveau une profonde gratitude pour les deux chahuteurs. Darren serait mieux installé ici qu'il ne l'avait été chez la tante de Susan Abbington. Avec leur aide, elle était parvenue à lancer un sort de chauffage qui durerait plusieurs jours d'affilée ainsi qu'un sort de repousse-intrus supplémentaire sur l'ensemble de la maison. Il s'agissait de leur dernière journée de vacances et ils avaient prévu suffisamment de provisions pour éviter au jeune homme de s'aventurer dehors. Ils mirent au point l'emploi du temps qui leur permettrait de lui apporter des vivres et surtout, de venir mesurer ses progrès magiques : vu les responsabilités de James et Lily en tant que préfets-en-chef, Sirius s'était porté volontaire plus souvent qu'eux.

« Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous dire… » commença Darren alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer à Godric's Hollow.

Mais Sirius interrompit les effusions et le renvoya aussitôt à ses exercices. « Toi, tais-toi, et maîtrise-moi plutôt le changement de l'eau en rhum ! Que tu te rendes utile ! »

Son trait d'humour ne lui permit pas d'échapper à l'accolade virile du nouveau sorcier. Celui-ci tendit ensuite la main à James et, les yeux dans les yeux, lui dit : « merci. »

« Pas de quoi. » répondit James en lui serrant la main en retour. « Les amis de Lily sont mes amis. »

La sorcière sourit devant tant de sobriété et étreignit chaleureusement Darren.

« On se voit bientôt. » promit-elle avant de transplaner avec les deux maraudeurs.

* * *

Euphemia les accueillit avec l'expression résignée des adultes ayant depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de garder la trace de leurs oisillons égarés hors du nid. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'ils n'avaient pas passées à Godric's Hollow et la sorcière mit un point d'honneur à dorloter les trois adolescents qui avaient découché, comme pour les convaincre de ce qu'ils avaient manqué en leur absence.

« Reprends-en, Lily ! » insistant joyeusement Fleamont en remplissant d'autorité son assiette à dessert d'une seconde part de pavlova crémeuse, couverte de fruits de saison.

« Aurons-nous l'occasion de te revoir aux prochaines vacances ? » lui demanda gentiment Euphemia.

En vérité, elle n'y avait pas songé. Pétunia aurait sûrement vendue Lightsee House d'ici là… elle pourrait tout aussi bien aviser au dernier moment – et rester à Poudlard si besoin était.

« Il est possible qu'on aille chez Remus en février. » annonça James avec un sourire coupable destiné à sa mère. Celle-ci montra aussitôt une expression déçue. « Ses parents partent quelques jours en voyage et il est question de se retrouver là-bas. Mais il n'y a pas d'obligation. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lily avec un sourire engageant.

Touchée d'avoir été incluse dans l'invitation, elle répondit chaleureusement à son sourire.

« Mes garçons tous réunis dans la même maison, sans chaperon… » soupira Euphemia.

« Pour réviser leurs ASPIC, ma chérie, bien entendu. » avança Fleamont avec un clin d'œil pour les deux garçons en face de lui.

« Exactement ce que dit Papa ! » approuva James en le pointant de sa fourchette.

« Vous pouvez mettre le Moussabulle au frais, Mrs Potter. On va vous décrocher plus d'ASPIC que vous n'en espérez, vous allez voir. » promit gaiement Sirius.

« J'espère bien ! » s'indigna Euphemia. « Ça fait des années que je répète à Minerva qu'en fin de compte, vous ferez honneur à Poudlard ! C'est ma seule défense à chaque courrier incendiaire que je reçois d'elle, alors vous avez intérêt à me donner raison ! Tu m'as bien entendue, James Fleamont Potter ? »

« C'est limpide, très chère mère. » répliqua-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Lily qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Lily déposait ses livres dans sa malle quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« C'est Fleamont, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle avec surprise en ouvrant la porte.

Le sorcier au visage pétri de tendres rides de malice entra dans la pièce. Soucieux de respecter l'intimité de la jeune fille, il ne s'aventura pas très loin dans la pièce. Il se passa la main à l'arrière de son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux blancs, dans un geste familier.

« Je voulais te donner quelque chose. J'ai songé à le confier à James ou Sirius mais ma baguette m'a suggéré qu'ils n'en auraient guère besoin. Peut-être cela te sera plus utile… »

Avec surprise, elle réceptionna l'objet qu'il lui tendait et l'examina avec curiosité. Il s'agissait d'un couteau-suisse doré sur lequel était gravé des inscriptions runiques.

« C'est mon oncle, Harrold Potter, qui me l'a confié il y a des années. Je ne sais pas si James t'en a déjà parlé, mais c'est un ancêtre important dans notre généalogie, bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours été très apprécié. Il était beaucoup trop libéral et anticonformiste pour son temps et cela lui a joué des tours… Ouvre-le ! » l'invita-t-il.

Elle glissa un ongle et déplia les différents accessoires. Elle y trouva une clé, un minuscule marteau, une boussole…

« Ce couteau un peu spécial est censé t'aider si tu perds ta baguette. Il t'aidera à ouvrir les portes, donner un coup, retrouver quelqu'un… J'ai pensé que tu pourrais te sentir plus en sécurité avec cet outil sur toi. »

Elle déploya ses bras autour de Fleamont.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je te laisse préparer ta valise. » dit-il en se défaisant de l'étreinte. « Tu sais que tu es vraiment la bienvenue ici, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle essuya une larme en pensant que Stephen Evans aurait apprécié qu'elle possède un tel objet. Au cas où.

Encore secouée, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa trousse de toilette serrée contre elle. En passant devant la porte entre-ouverte des garçons, elle ralentit et fit un pas dans la chambre de James.

La chambre ressemblait fortement aux dortoirs des Gryffondor, offrant un camaïeu de bois, de rouge et d'or. Un désordre monumental régnait dans la bibliothèque qui n'était régie par aucune logique de classement, les romans côtoyant les traités de magie avancée. Les murs étaient couverts de posters de quidditch, d'une gigantesque carte du monde et d'un parchemin qui ressemblait très fort à une carte aux trésors. Le propriétaire des lieux avait apparemment pris sa quête au sérieux : la carte était parsemée d'indications, des fils y reliaient des points de latitude et des photos animées apportaient quelques preuves de l'existence du supposé trésor. On distinguait ici et là des éléments aussi incongrus et disparates qu'un chapeau de pirate, une boîte à outils moldus, un panier de charmeur de serpents, une collection de coquillages, une paire de bottes gigantesque qui évoqua à Lily celles de sept lieux, et quelques bouteilles qui ne devaient pas contenir que de l'eau. Sirius fumait à la fenêtre tandis que James, assis en tailleurs sur le lit d'appoint de Sirius, rédigeait visiblement une lettre de dernière minute. C'est lui qui remarqua Lily et lui adressa son large sourire habituel.

« Entre ! » l'invita-t-il. Il venait de terminer son courrier et roula rapidement le parchemin qu'il scella d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« J'allais me doucher. » déclina-t-elle. « Je voulais juste vous remercier tous les deux. Pour tout. »

« C'est ce que font les amis. » répondit Sirius en expirant sa fumée dans la nuit noire.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête amical mais c'était toujours James qu'elle regardait. Finalement, leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée depuis qu'elle se fiait à son instinct et non à sa raison en ce qui concernait le maraudeur. Elle étira le cou et déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue avant de reculer.

« Merci. » répéta-t-elle en effleurant son épaule.

« Pas de soucis. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire amical.

« Bonne nuit ! » leur souhaita-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Lily. » résonna en écho la voix de James.

Elle lui tourna le dos, ignorante du regard mélancolique qui la suivit jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis de la porte ne retentisse dans le couloir.

* * *

 **[Point orthographe]** Outre les fautes que malgré nos nombreuses relectures nous laissons passer sans nous en rendre compte et pour lesquelles nous nous excusons déjà, encore désolées pour l'orthographe de « sibylle » au précédent chapitre ! J'ai depuis changé le titre dans la barre des chapitres. Malheureusement, il semblerait que le site ait une fâcheuse tendance à supprimer les reviews quand on remplace un chapitre, c'est pour cela que je ne peux plus modifier les fautes, les mots manquants ou les erreurs de mise en page une fois que c'est publié… Bref, désolée pour ça !

 **[Point géographie]** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les villes de Hull, Waxholme et Withernsea existent vraiment, ainsi que le vieux moulin à vent en briques rouges. Et Hull est véritablement accessible en quatre heures de train depuis la gare de King's Cross ! Vous pouvez jeter un œil sur googlemap si vous voulez visualiser ces endroits au mieux.

 **[Point fanfic]** à ceux qui commenceraient à douter, ne vous inquiétez pas, some serious JiLy stuff is on its way ! Encore un peu de patience et les romantiques que vous êtes devraient trouver satisfaction. Je voulais également vous demander le jour de publication que vous préférez ! Le vendredi soir pour célébrer le week-end ? Le dimanche pour lire emmitouflé dans sa couette ? Le lundi pour rendre le début de semaine plus agréable ?

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et encore plus à ceux qui laissent une review ! Je me répète mais ça fait vraiment un bien fou d'avoir vos retours.**

 **A très bientôt pour le chapitre 14 !**


	14. Ouroboros

**R/R Vlad** : Si tu review dans la rue, je t'en supplie, fais gaffe aux poteaux ! (Triste souvenir d'un jour où je lisais tout en marchant dans la rue : mon front s'en souvient encore.) Concernant le « Darren serait donc un sorcier », j'apporte juste une précision : il est bel et bien né Cracmol, il a juste récupéré la magie d'Eusebia (chapitre 6). Cybel doit donc surtout se réjouir que par la grâce de Merlin, tout ait fini par tourner comme _elle_ le souhaitait. Juste : c'était pas le bon cruxibe, quoi… Sirius et James sont merveilleux quand ils s'en donnent la peine ! Ton vote a bien été pris en compte ! Et MERCI pour ta fidélité de lecture et de reviewage ! Je dois dire que j'attends toujours ton retour avec impatience !

 **R/R Lichu** : tu sais que tu déchires avec cette review ?! Merci d'avoir lu et merci d'avoir commenté avec tant de précision ! Pour Darren, je ne peux rien dire sans spoiler… Les adeptes de Voldemort au sein de Poudlard vont faire leur grand retour, maintenant que les vacances sont finies. Tu fais bien de pointer que la multiplicité des intrigues pouvait perdre le lecteur… j'en ai conscience, mais j'avais envie de tout aborder à la foi. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout sera démêlé à la fin en revanche ! Quant à Mercador, elle représente surtout une ouverture sur l'extérieur : le danger vient de partout, mais le monde des sorciers n'est pas conscrit à Poudlard et au Chemin de Traverse. Je suis ra-vie que tu apprécies James (c'est mon chouchou et ça me ferait mal de le rater totalement) et l'amitié cerf-chien ! Lily est plus délicate à écrire… Merci merci merci d'avoir tout lu ! (la nostalgie en voyant ton vieux pseudo s'inscrire!)

Merci beaucoup également à **Tmac** , **Onestep** et **Mimi70** d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

 **Rappel** **des éléments** **nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre** **:  
** Pendant l'automne, les nés-moldus de Poudlard ont été frappés par des sortilèges humiliants. Le ou les coupables n'ont jamais été attrapés. Suite à l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, la saison de quidditch a été repoussée à la reprise de janvier. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Marlene prend la décision de devenir Auror en dépit de ses premiers choix d'orientation, et a écrit à Remus pour lui demander conseil concernant les révisions de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas. **[ATTENTION : la première partie de ce chapitre contient des allusions à de la violence domestique et à l'alcoolisme]**

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 **Darren Cynog Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs.  
 **Morag Mulciber, Fergus Avery, Shelagh et Russel Lestrange** : camarades de Serpentard de Rogue.  
 **Jules Tiffany :** petite amie de James, attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.  
 **Aileas et Gowan Barrow :** sœur aînée et frère cadet, poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Aileas est également capitaine.  
 **Erin Shacklebolt :** batteuse de Gryffondor et friend with benefits avec Sirius.  
 **Coleen Shacklebolt :** 7ème année de Gryffondor, sœur aînée d'Erin.  
 **Leeroy Finnigan :** né-moldy, gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
 **Cassie Weasley :** attrapeuse de Gryffondor, petite amie de Gowan Barrow.

* * *

 _ **Note MUSICALE:** J'ai trouvé l'ambiance musicale parfaite pour la première partie de ce chapitre ! Allez sur youtube et lancez donc la bande originale de **The Danish Girl** ! Elle est impeccable pour refléter l'état d'esprit d'un Severus de dix-huit ans. Si vous ne voulez pas écouter toute la BO, choisissez **« Lili's death »** (vous noterez que même le titre est raccord, c'est un signe) et **« The Danish Girl »** (le premier morceau)._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** **: Ouroboros**

Les bouteilles vides reflétaient le ciel terne de décembre. Severus lança un regard de pitié à l'homme qui ronflait bruyamment, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il aurait suffi d'un sort pour le réveiller, un second pour lui infliger la plus grande peur de sa vie, un troisième pour achever définitivement son existence. Seraient-ils libérés, alors ? Il se détourna de la pathétique silhouette de l'ivrogne endormi et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il se le formulait : pas la chambre de ses parents, mais celle de sa mère. De toute façon, Tobias Rogue dormait rarement dans son lit, et Severus se sentait moins aux abois en imaginant qu'Eileen récupérait au moins ses longues journées de labeur, confortablement installée dans le modeste lit à la structure métallique, seule, en paix. C'était une illusion : il savait pertinemment qu'en son absence, les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, et les insultes de brûler.

Eileen était installée à la modeste coiffeuse : elle appliquait un onguent de sa composition sur l'hématome sombre qui ornait depuis plusieurs jours sa tempe et le haut de sa joue gauche. D'ordinaire, le visage était épargné. Mais la veille, Tobias avait sévi plus rudement que d'habitude, suite à une histoire d'œufs brouillés légèrement trop cuits.

« Tu sors ? » demanda-t-elle, l'ayant aperçu dans le reflet du vieux miroir.

« J'ai à faire. » répondit-il en s'emparant de la boîte ronde qui contenait la pommade. Il huma l'odeur et reposa l'onguent sur la table. « Tu devrais rajouter un peu de racine de mandragore, pour accélérer la cicatrisation. »

« Ah… » soupira-t-elle avec un sourire maussade. « Si seulement nos soucis pouvaient s'effacer avec une noisette de pommade… » Elle vissa le couvercle, rangea l'onguent dans son tiroir et quitta sa chaise. Il lui attrapa le bras.

« Peut-être pas avec de la pommade. » rétorqua-t-il si bas qu'il craignit de ne pas se faire entendre du tout. « Mais avec une baguette… »

« Chut. » ordonna-t-elle, apeurée. « Il va t'entendre. »

« Il est assommé par l'alcool. » chuchota-t-il presque. « Si tu le voulais, je… »

« Ne dis pas ça, Severus. » répondit-elle avec sévérité en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son fils. « Je t'en prie. Il ne faut pas dire ça. C'est ton _père_. »

« C'est une brute. » corrigea-t-il. « Combien de temps encore ? » demanda-t-il en plaçant sa main juste au-dessous de la pommette enduite de crème.

Elle lui lança un regard farouche, ses yeux bruns le défiant sous ses épais sourcils noirs. L'obstination d'Eileen n'avait d'égale que la fragilité de sa silhouette squelettique, constellée de bleus.

« C'est mon époux. C'est ton père. C'est pour _toujours_ , Severus. »

Elle quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé, laissant son fils ravaler son amertume. Il l'entendit enfiler son manteau, prendre son sac à main et quitter silencieusement la maison, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui cuvait ses excès sur la table du séjour. Elle se dirigeait vers l'usine de plumes magiques qui l'employait à moindres coûts.

 _« Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. »_

Comment Tobias Rogue pouvait-il régir leur royaume avec tant de cruauté alors qu'il n'était qu'un moldu face à deux sorciers ?

Plus incompréhensible encore… pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé faire, alors même qu'il aurait suffi d'un seul maléfice pour clouer son bec acide, lier ses poings violents, le forcer à demander grâce en expiation de ses fautes passées ?

Quand sa respiration eut retrouvé un rythme normal, il sortit de la triste chambre, attrapa son propre manteau dans l'entrée et quitta le logis à son tour. On avait beau être le vingt-quatre décembre, l'impasse du tisseur n'affichait aucune décoration saisonnière. Il déambula dans les ruelles aussi sombres qu'à l'ordinaire et traça son chemin jusqu'au grand carrefour de Cokeworth. Après plusieurs minutes à marcher le long d'une route nationale, il tourna sur la droite et s'aventura dans le centre-ville. Ses pieds crissèrent sur les graviers du cimetière tandis qu'il rejoignait le cortège avec dix minutes de retard. Il orienta finalement ses pas sur la pelouse, la terre accueillant ses chaussures usées avec plus de discrétion que l'allée de cailloux grinçante. Il s'immobilisa à une quinzaine de mètres du dernier rang. L'assemblée vêtue de sombre se tenait rapprochée derrière deux jeunes filles. Elles paraissaient si frêles que le vent hivernal aurait pu les emporter.

La plus jeune avait attaché ses cheveux roux en un chignon formel et il songea que le noir ne lui seyait guère. Elle fixait le trou béant, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Sa main gauche était délicatement posée sur celle, inerte, de sa sœur aînée.

Lily s'entendait bien avec ses parents. Stephen Evans ne buvait jamais plus que de raison, et ne se serait montré violent que si des circonstances extrêmes l'avaient exigé. Jane Evans aimait ses filles avec gaieté et son instinct la poussait naturellement à protéger sa progéniture des dangers extérieurs. Comme pendant l'été de leurs douze ans, où Severus et Lily s'étaient mis au défi de réaliser une potion de feu bien trop avancée pour leur niveau. La fillette avait émis ses réserves à la première explosion, mais Severus ne souhaitait pas perdre la face et avait insisté pour continuer la recette. Il s'en était atrocement voulu quand des éclaboussures avait surgi, brûlant la jambe dénudée de son amie qui portait un simple short en jean pour affronter la chaleur d'août. Comme si elle avait été dotée de quelques talents de divination, Jane Evans _avait su_ que Severus était plus responsable que Lily dans cette affaire. Lily avait menti effrontément, prétendant que l'idée avait été la sienne tout du long, prenant âprement la défense de son ami. Le regard de Jane sur lui avait changé cet été là. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas interdire aux deux enfants de se fréquenter, mais elle s'était mise à insister pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent que chez les Evans et frappait à la porte de sa cadette toutes les demi-heures. Surtout, quand l'attention de Lily était attirée ailleurs, Jane l'observait sous cape, comme si elle lui prêtait quelques malfaisances et attendait d'apercevoir ce dont il pourrait se montrer capable. Jane était prête à sortir les crocs.

Eileen, elle, s'était toujours contentée de sangloter derrière des portes à demi-closes.

Alors bien sûr, contrairement à lui, Lily s'entendait bien avec ses parents. Des parents qui se levaient chaque matin pour aller au travail, comptaient l'un sur l'autre et n'auraient jamais levé la main sur l'autre, ni sur aucune de leurs filles. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux – elle s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt. Le choc augmentait la tristesse, appuyait sur les cordes sensibles. Lily n'avait besoin de personne – pas même de lui.

Elle n'était pas seulement intelligente et logique, mais aussi curieuse et vivante. Il n'existait personne d'autre de sa trempe à Poudlard. Certains élèves apprenaient parce qu'il le fallait, d'autres pour contenter leurs parents, d'autres parce qu'ils n'auraient pas su quoi faire d'autre, d'autres encore par ambition. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de passer le temps, de se simplifier la vie, de monter les échelons de sa communauté, ou d'apprendre à maîtriser ses dons. Son appétit intellectuel n'avait pas de limites, sa créativité faisait merveille. Elle posait les questions auquel il ne s'attendait pas et se satisfaisait rarement d'une réponse incomplète. Les potions et les enchantements lui offraient un terrain de prédilection, mais en vérité, elle s'aventurait partout où son envie l'appelait.

Elle demeurait la seule personne avec qui il avait jamais baissé sa garde.

L'après-midi de son premier anniversaire à Poudlard, le 9 janvier 1972. Elle s'était aventurée seule dans les cuisines de l'école et avait créé une bulle chauffée dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils y avaient pique-niqué malgré la neige qui recouvrait encore l'entièreté de la pelouse. C'était ce dimanche-là qu'il lui avait raconté les _pires jours_. Ceux où Tobias se transformait en monstre, ceux où il se sentait impuissant au point de se mordre le bras jusqu'au sang, ceux où il redoutait que le cœur et l'esprit sa mère ne cèdent sous l'impact des coups. Elle avait serré ses doigts contre les siens pour la première fois et niché sa tête au creux de son épaule. « Tu n'es pas ton père. » avait-elle seulement murmuré à la fin de ses récits cauchemardesques.

Le soir où il avait lancé un maléfice à Tobias et craint que le Ministère ne le condamne à abandonner Poudlard. Il avait couru jusqu'à elle, dans la nouvelle maison où les Evans venaient d'emménager. Ils avaient eu beau s'être disputés la veille quant aux Serpentard qui utilisaient bien trop souvent _l'insulte_ contre les nés-moldus, elle l'avait serré fort contre elle, et une larme avait glissé sur la fine bretelle de son débardeur de nuit. Ils avaient quatorze ans et il s'était formulé cette nuit-là ce qu'il avait su depuis le premier jour : il était amoureux d'elle.

Ce jour pas si lointain où ils avaient partagé une retenue et où il avait été saisi par l'impérieuse nécessité de l'embrasser. Le souvenir amena une sensation amère sur sa langue. Contrairement aux autres garçons de son école, il ne ressentait pas spécialement d'intérêt pour le reste de la gente féminine, les vantardises habituelles des dortoirs masculins et autres maigres exploits de soutien-gorge décrochés. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lily éclipsait toute curiosité pour ces conquêtes qui semblaient si dérisoires… Garder seulement l'affection et l'attention de son amie d'enfance se révélait être d'une complexité sans nom.

Il était si dispendieux dans ses rapports humains, et elle si prodigue. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir dépossédé de son amitié quand elle entamait la conversation avec un nouveau-venu, ou accordait sa confiance à une quelconque camarade de classe dont elle s'était rapprochée par hasard. Le hasard n'était pas fiable quand il s'agissait de nouer des liens avec quelqu'un ! C'était le hasard qui avait rapproché Eileen Prince et Tobias Rogue. Severus savait pertinemment pourquoi il aimait Lily Evans et en quoi elle brillait au-dessus du lot, merveilleuse et – jusqu'à présent – intouchable. Leurs différences relationnelles s'illustraient encore mieux dans leurs aversions. Severus détestait James Potter parce qu'il était un sorcier irrécupérable, impulsif, paresseux et hypocrite. Lily détestait James Potter parce qu'elle attendait mieux de lui et qu'il la décevait continuellement.

Il n'y avait que sa moldue de sœur pour lui tenir compagnie, remarqua Severus. Ni Potter, ni aucun mystérieux petit ami n'était présent pour la serrer dans ses bras et sécher ses larmes. Il n'y avait que lui, songea-t-il, et une vague de chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine. Lui seul pour se rappeler de son visage blanchi par le deuil et les larmes.

On jeta des fleurs dans les tombes. Déjà fanées. Dans un autre monde, Lily aurait pu enchanter les fleurs pour qu'elles demeurent fraîches et parfumées jusqu'au dernier instant, mais leur réalité la tenait au secret le plus opaque. L'assemblée se brisa après un ultime hommage. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se hâta de quitter le cimetière avant d'être rattrapé par les invités qui retournaient à leurs voitures.

Caché derrière la cabane du gardien, il transplana et atterrit devant le perron du 12, Square Grimmault. Il s'adossa à la grille de la maison cossue et guetta les mouvements de la porte d'entrée. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Regulus Black sortit de chez lui et arriva devant lui. Le garçon arborait une cape flambant neuve – peut-être s'agissait-il d'un cadeau de Noël en avance – et s'était fraîchement fait couper les cheveux. Severus retint un mouvement destiné à cacher les boutons manquants de son vieux manteau moldu, rapiécé de partout.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

« Ce serait plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question. » répliqua-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher côte à côte dans la rue.

Regulus lui lança un regard en coin. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tellement plus introduit que moi. Tu n'y es allé qu'une fois ! »

Severus sourit aigrement. « Réaction typique de celui qui ne _l'_ a jamais rencontré. »

Regulus haussa les épaules et ils se turent pendant plusieurs minutes.

Regulus Black était sûrement le seul garçon de Poudlard qui lui offrait une présence désintéressée. Les autres ne traînaient avec lui que parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait par deux fois déjà loué ses talents devant les Mangemorts. Mulciber, particulièrement, le flattait et le détestait à parts égales pour cette raison précise. Severus acceptait ses faveurs mais n'oubliait ni les moqueries de dortoirs, ni toutes les fois où il avait affronté James Potter et Sirius Black pendant que ses camarades en vert et argent se joignaient à l'hilarité. Ni les chantages de Mulciber pour qu'il se tienne loin des sang-de-bourbe, sous peine de représailles.

Après s'être aventurés dans l'East End pendant un bon quart d'heure, Severus poussa la porte d'un cabaret de gobelins miteux. Il passa devant les quelques créatures minuscules qui somnolaient en terminant de ranger les vestiges du spectacle de la veille, mais ne leur prêta aucune attention. Regulus toujours sur ses talons, il poussa le rideau qui les séparait des vestiaires et entra dans une arrière-salle. Morag Mulciber, Fergus Avery, Shelagh Lestrange et son cousin Russel étaient déjà arrivés. Les Serpentard se saluèrent mutuellement.

« Nous sommes au complet. On y va. » décida Mulciber en s'approchant d'un gigantesque miroir constellé de tâches et de rayures.

« Il n'y a que nous ? » s'étonna Regulus.

« Ils convoquent les futures recrues de Poudlard sans mélanger les maisons. » expliqua Severus.

« Il faut limiter les risques de fuites, petit Reg. » précisa Shelagh.

Le froncement de sourcils de Regulus indiqua que le surnom ne lui plaisait guère, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Mulciber avait pointé sa baguette sur le miroir. L'objet sembla prendre une consistance liquide, répandant des ondes autour de la baguette du jeune homme. Sans hésitation, Mulciber passa à travers le miroir comme si la surface polie n'était qu'un rideau. Les autres le suivirent sans poser de questions. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un couloir qui aurait pu mener à une cave… ou des catacombes, songea Severus en apercevant des pierres aux formes qui évoquaient davantage les éléments d'un squelette que des minéraux. Tous sortirent leurs baguettes pour lancer un _lumos_ et suivirent Mulciber à la file indienne. Après cinq minutes de déambulations dans l'obscurité humide, la lumière de torches leur indiqua qu'ils parvenaient à destination. Plusieurs silhouettes vêtues de noir et encapuchonnées les attendaient dans une sorte de crypte remarquablement haute de plafond comparée aux passages exigus qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

« Pas si vite ! » fit une voix masculine que Severus ne reconnut pas alors que le petit groupe entrait dans le caveau. « Nous devons vérifier vos identités. »

Mulciber connaissait la procédure et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En revanche, Russel et Regulus semblaient tendus : Severus aussi l'avait été la première fois qu'il était venu. Ils avaient interdiction de prévenir les nouveaux qu'une séance de legilimancie leur serait imposée à leur arrivée : l'effet de surprise suffisait en effet généralement à démasquer les traîtres et les infiltrés, et surtout, ceux qui n'avaient pas pris pleine mesure de la portée de leurs actes. Car si les sorciers qui sympathisaient avec les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts étaient nombreux, ils étaient beaucoup moins facilement enclins à rejoindre leurs rangs. L'investissement était total, définitif. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière prévu pour qui s'était introduit à une première réunion organisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'était généralement au moment où on leur annonçait que leurs esprits allaient être sondés que la plupart d'entre eux réalisaient pour la première fois qu'ils devraient assumer les conséquences de leurs actes.

« Avance, mon mignon. » ordonna Bellatrix Black. Elle était reconnaissable entre toutes. Elle abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son magnifique visage dont il était pourtant impossible de s'émouvoir. Ses grands yeux bruns se posèrent sur le Serpentard qui s'efforçait d'offrir une attitude calme et confiante. Mulciber soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant que la sorcière ne donne son verdict. « Toujours aussi convaincu par notre cause. » Satisfait, Mulciber se décala pour laisser passer Fergus Avery.

Ce dernier était bien plus grand que Bellatrix, mais la jeune femme dégageait une telle aura que Severus songea qu'elle ne pourrait faire qu'une bouchée du musculaire Serpentard. « Oh, Fergus… » déclara Bellatrix après s'être introduit dans son esprit. « Ta maman s'inquiète pour toi ? » fit-elle mine de compatir avec une moue boudeuse. Quelques Mangemorts se mirent à ricaner. La mâchoire de Fergus se contracta. Il avait demandé des conseils à Severus quelques semaines auparavant pour améliorer ses compétences en occlumancie, mais visiblement, ses efforts n'avaient pas payé. « Tu veux que j'aille parler à ta maman chérie ? » demanda Bellatrix avec un sourire carnassier.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » répliqua aussitôt Fergus. « Elle comprend parfaitement que je dois me montrer utile pour la cause. Elle sait aussi que c'est la volonté de mon père de me voir prendre parti pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il émit un reniflement dédaigneux et Severus faillit grimacer : le garçon voulait se montrer insensible à l'émoi de sa mère, mais ses talents d'acteur laissaient à désirer. « C'est une sensiblerie de mère, voilà tout. Je suis le seul fils qu'elle ait et elle s'inquiète un peu, mais ça lui passera. »

« Très touchant de sa part. » commenta Bellatrix. « Pourtant, elle t'a fait douter, n'est-ce pas ? Quand elle t'a supplié d'arrêter cette… folie, pour la citer ? »

« Mon père est un fervent défenseur de la cause. » se défendit Fergus. « Et moi aussi… ce ne sont que les larmes d'une femme qui se reproche de n'avoir réussi à mettre au monde qu'un seul héritier mâle, rien de plus ! »

Bellatrix le saisit par le col de sa cape et amena brusquement le visage du garçon à quelques millimètres du sien. Tous semblèrent retenir leur souffle. Ses traits détendus s'étaient figés et ses yeux sombres foudroyaient Fergus.

« _Convainc-là mieux que ça_. » cracha-t-elle.

Elle relâcha le vêtement aussi violemment qu'elle l'avait agrippé. « Et tâche d'être moins secoué par les pleurnicheries de ta misérable mère la prochaine fois. Nous ne devons prêter allégeance qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu trembles à la vue d'une sorcière de pacotille qui ne comprend pas que l'honneur d'un sorcier est plus important que sa pitoyable petite vie, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau parmi nous. _Maintenant, bouge de là_. »

Fergus Avery rejoignit Morag Mulciber en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa respiration haletante.

« Suivant. » annonça Bellatrix comme si aucun incident ne venait de se produire.

Russel paraissait de plus en plus nerveux et Shelagh s'avança à sa place. Après quelques instants, Bellatrix pouffa de rire.

« Pauvre petit lionceau ! Il a l'air si fragile et vulnérable ! Je comprends aisément que tu puisses avoir envie de le martyriser, on dirait que ses bonnes joues n'attendent que ça… Est-il rentré chez ses bourbeux de parents pour les vacances ? »

La sorcière avait dû apercevoir les efforts déployés par Shelagh pour faire de la vie des nés-moldus de première et deuxième année un véritable enfer. Sa proie préférée était Matt Hughville, une demi-portion fraîchement répartie à Gryffondor sur lequel elle s'acharnait sans relâche.

« Je doute qu'il revienne à Poudlard après Noël. » sourit triomphalement Shelagh. « Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que sa place n'y était pas. »

Sans doute s'attendait-elle à recevoir des compliments car son sourire faiblit légèrement quand les traits de Bellatrix redevinrent sérieux. La Mangemort la sonda avec intensité.

« Suivant. » annonça-t-elle finalement en tournant la tête vers ceux qui restaient. Légèrement décontenancée, Shelagh s'éloigna rejoindre les deux autres.

Regulus s'avança.

« Cousine. » la salua-t-il sobrement.

Regulus Black l'aurait nié en bloc, mais il portait indéniablement quelque chose de Gryffondor en lui. Il le cachait généralement fort bien. Mille fois plus taciturne, ombrageux et discret que son frère, il se comparait sans cesse à son aîné pour marquer leurs différences et mettre en valeur ses propres qualités de Serpentard. N'était-il pas tellement plus censé, logique et ambitieux que Sirius Black ? N'était-il pas un authentique Serpentard, un véritable Black, quand son frère était une fraude, un cliché de Gryffondor superficiel, inconséquent et impulsif ? Les rapports entre les deux héritiers étaient si tendus qu'elle illustrait à merveille la rivalité entre les deux maisons. Regulus parvenait donc à maintenir l'illusion avec une quasi-perfection, et Severus reconnaissait d'ailleurs que presque personne n'avait dû se rendre compte, à part à lui, que le cadet réagissait parfois avec une témérité qui n'était pas vraiment louée dans leur maison. C'était ce cran qui l'avait fait intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard, par pur désir d'en découdre avec son frère aîné sur le terrain. Et cette même vaillance qui venait de le pousser à rappeler à Bellatrix qu'ils étaient issus de la même famille… alors qu'il était clair que les liens du sang ne compteraient pour elle qu'à condition que Regulus fasse d'emblée partie de leur camp.

« Toujours fâché contre ton imbécile de frère, hm ? » sourit-elle après que les deux cousins se soient fixés en chiens de faïence. « Un peu de patience. Au train où vont les choses, nous lui réglerons bientôt son compte. Bienvenu parmi nous. Suivant ! »

Severus poussa en avant Russel qui cachait ses mains légèrement tremblantes derrière son dos. Le pauvre venait sûrement de réaliser que sa future belle-sœur était absolument effrayante.

« Bonjour Russel. » le salua Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse. « Il est temps de rendre tes frères fiers de toi. Approche un peu… »

Le garçon s'approcha avec réticence et leva à contre-coeur ses yeux sur la sorcière.

« Un vrai fils Lestrange. » conclut-elle. « Tu manques de confiance en toi, mon chéri, mais je peux t'assurer que tu as ta place ici. Dès que nous aurons lâché ta bride, tu seras le premier à vouloir te rendre sur le front. Vas rejoindre tes frères. »

Russel déglutit et alla se placer entre deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place : Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange étaient présents pour accueillir le troisième d'entre eux.

« Et le dernier ! Approche. »

Severus s'exécuta et se plaça devant la sorcière. Il avait fait le vide dans son esprit depuis un certain temps et soigneusement cloisonné quelques éléments que la Mangemort n'avait pas besoin de connaître : son amitié passée avec une née-moldue, par exemple, ou le fait qu'il avait assisté à l'enterrement de ses parents le matin-même. Il sentit Bellatrix s'infiltrer dans son esprit avec une rudesse presque insultante. Sa haine pour le pathétique Tobias, toujours aviné, toujours à dénigrer sa sorcière d'épouse et son sorcier de fils. Son désir de faire ses preuves auprès des meilleures familles : après tout, les Prince avait brillé en leur temps, un siècle auparavant, avant de décliner jusqu'à s'éteindre définitivement quand Eileen avait pris le nom de Rogue. Son admiration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses accomplissements et son sens politique qui déroutait toute la communauté magique. Il sentit la présence de Bellatrix qui revenait en arrière. _Tobias le saisissait par le col tandis qu'Eileen implorait sa pitié, sans s'interposer toutefois. Severus s'écrasait sur le sol en réprimant un sanglot de douleur et de rage. Il voulait fuir, fuir les coups, bien sûr, mais surtout fuir pour retrouver… le square._ Le square. Le square. _Rien d'autre que le square._ C'était comme si Bellatrix grattait ses pensées à l'aide de ses ongles acérés, pour en décoller la première couche de vernis. _L'extérieur. Juste pour prendre l'air. Il n'y a personne à retrouver à l'extérieur. Fuir la maison et passer du temps seul, loin du tumulte domestique._ Bellatrix abandonna et se retira de son esprit.

« Toujours fidèle à toi-même, Rogue. » sourit-elle, acide. Elle était frustrée de ne pas avoir mis la main sur l'information juteuse qu'elle avait pressentie. Severus songea qu'une pensine pourrait s'avérer utile à l'avenir : Bellatrix s'était mise en tête de le piéger et il valait mieux prévenir. Sa propre maîtrise de l'occlumancie ne le mettrait pas infiniment à l'abri. Par ailleurs, il avait bien l'intention de garder jalousement toutes ses pensées concernant Lily Evans dans un coin de sa tête, et de les protéger pour toujours de l'esprit retors de Bellatrix Black.

« Vous êtes des nôtres. » annonça la sorcière. « Préparez-vous maintenant. Votre Seigneur arrive. » Elle brandit sa baguette, découvrit son bras laiteux gravé de l'impressionnante marque des ténèbres et y apposa sa baguette.

Déjà la fois précédente, Severus s'était senti démuni : les futurs adeptes étaient trop jeunes pour porter les robes et capes noires distinctives des Mangemorts, et il leur était interdit de porter le masque tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tatoués. Or, la marque des ténèbres aurait attiré bien trop d'attention si on l'avait repérée encrée dans les avant-bras de plusieurs élèves. La tenir secrète malgré la proximité des vestiaires, des douches collectives et des salles de classes surchauffées tenaient de la mission impossible. Ils étaient donc contraints d'attendre dans leurs tenues disparates, têtes nues et peau vierge, au milieu de sorciers bien plus expérimentés qu'eux (enfin, pour certains… d'autres n'étaient que des brutes entêtées dont les connaissances étaient déjà inférieures à celles de Severus, en quantité, et en qualité).

La pression s'accrut dans la crypte… on n'entendait que les gouttes de condensation tomber sur le sol et les respirations de moins en moins sereines des participants. Même si l'obscurité masquait une partie de son visage, Russel Lestrange semblait sur le point de se trouver mal. Enfin, un souffle inquiétant résonna dans la pièce, les réduisant au silence le plus complet. Un nuage de fumée rouge sombre se diffusa dans la pièce, étrange lumière rougeoyante dans la pénombre.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva devant eux, terrifiant, magistral, irradiant de puissance.

Severus n'avait jamais espéré rencontrer un sorcier ayant osé déterrer des pratiques si ancestrales et si instables. La magie noire et la magie rouge se résumaient dans la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne au bric-à-brac de Barjow et Beurk, et aux traditions désuètes perpétuées par quelques vieilles lignées poussiéreuses. Mais Severus _savait…_ parce qu'il avait très tôt erré dans la Réserve et surtout, soudoyé ceux qui avaient l'autorisation de s'y rendre… Il existait des rituels qui abolissaient toutes les règles qu'on leur enseignait à Poudlard. Des procédés qui abolissaient le temps, la gravité et le concept même de mortalité.

Severus ne savait pas _exactement_ ce que son nouveau maître avait accompli, mais il était allé au-delà de toutes les audaces commises par les sorciers que mentionnait l'Histoire. De tels exploits ne se réalisaient pas facilement, ils requéraient une maîtrise monumentale et surtout, une conscience accrue de la portée de ses actions. On ne gaspillait pas le sang ou sa propre âme n'importe comment. Les têtes brûlées qui s'étaient déjà adonnées librement à la magie noire étaient souvent mortes en cours de route, emportées par leur sauvagerie ou par leur folie des grandeurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait survécu à ce qui le rendait aujourd'hui si fort, si imprenable… Severus lui vouait une admiration infinie pour cela.

« Je vois que nous recevons le haut du panier ce soir… » prononça la voix glaciale, déformée et pourtant terriblement fascinante. « … les représentants de ce que la jeunesse sorcière a de meilleur à nous offrir. Les dignes ambassadeurs de la maison de mon ancêtre, le très noble Salazar Serpentard. J'ose espérer que vous lui ferez honneur à l'avenir. Nos réjouissances se poursuivent avec l'estimation finale du massacre de moldus de Regent's street. »

Un Mangemort fit un pas en avant. « Seigneur, vingt-deux moldus ont péri, attaqués par les baguettes de Turner, Selwyn et moi-même. »

« Félicitations, Collen. » Severus sentit Regulus frissonner à côté de lui. La réjouissance qui s'exprimait dans la voix de Lord Voldemort sonnait faux. « Vous avez du grandement apprécier ce moment, je suppose ? »

« Les bourbeux se sont débattus, sans succès… leur faiblesse les rend distrayants, Seigneur. »

« N'est-ce pas, Collen ? Eh bien, renseigne-moi désormais sur un détail… Qu'est-il advenu des Aurors que vous aviez pris pour cible ? »

Collen ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Ils se sont échappés, Seigneur. Ils ont essayé de nous semer, c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes retrouvés à Regent's street… »

« Mais avez-vous seulement tenté de les rattraper ensuite ? »

Collen garda encore le silence quelques secondes. « Le Ministère a déployé ses forces, Seigneur, et ils arrivaient en trop grand nombre… »

« Prewett et Bones sont donc toujours vivants et au service d'Alastor Maugrey. » le coupa Lord Voldemort.

Une nouvelle fois, la réponse de Collen leur parvint avec un certain délai.

« … Oui, Seigneur. »

« Était-ce toi, Turner ou Selwyn qui a eu l'idée de perdre votre précieuse chance d'abattre deux Aurors confirmés pour massacrer de misérables moldus ? »

« Seigneur, je… »

Lord Voldemort posa son regard écarlate sur lui et le sorcier baissa la tête. Il posa ses mains sur son crâne, comme frappé par une violente et soudaine migraine. Son maître connaissait déjà la réponse : une simple incursion dans l'esprit du sorcier lui avait accordé ce qu'il désirait savoir. Maintenant, Collen devait l'admettre à haute voix.

« C'était moi, c'était moi ! » gémit-il soudainement en ployant sous la douleur qui frappait son crâne impitoyablement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa alors une de ses longues mains blafardes sur l'épaule du sorcier.

« Relève-toi, Collen. Ton maître sait se montrer équitable. Ton châtiment sera à la hauteur de ton ineptie. Selwyn et Turner peuvent se montrer reconnaissants de ta bonne foi. »

Deux Mangemorts encapuchonnés se recroquevillèrent légèrement dans l'ombre.

« Notre fureur gronde et notre puissance s'accroît. » déclara Voldemort à l'ensemble de ses adeptes. « Mais le chemin est encore long. Le Ministère résiste, ainsi que certains des membres les plus éminents de notre communauté. Nous opérons encore dans la clandestinité. Je sais que vous travaillez dur pour notre cause et je n'ai rien contre un peu de divertissement de temps en temps… mais nos cibles doivent rester notre priorité. » Un sourire découvrit ses dents ciselées. « Notre mouvement est jeune et impétueux. Je sais faire preuve de la compassion nécessaire… néanmoins, ma patience est limitée. Plus le temps passera, moins nous nous montrerons indulgents. »

Severus savait ce qui attendait Collen. Il sacrifierait un peu d'énergie vitale à son maître. L'opération était humiliante, pénible et laissait souvent des séquelles psychologiques à qui l'endurait… néanmoins, l'acte était d'une complexité et d'une beauté qui frôlait l'insoutenable quand on l'observait de l'extérieur. La rumeur courait que Bellatrix avait réussi à maîtriser le processus depuis plusieurs mois, mais il n'en avait pas eu la preuve pour le moment.

« A ce sujet, Seigneur… » osa Bellatrix avec une déférence presque obscène. « … puis-je glisser un mot aux recrues de Poudlard dont j'ai sondé l'esprit avant votre arrivée ? »

« Mais je t'en prie, Black. » lui permit Voldemort avec un ample mouvement du bras.

C'était parfois comme si Bellatrix était une incarnation d'une partie autonome de l'esprit de Lord Voldemort : ils agissaient de concert mais le mage noir gardait toujours le dessus.

« La tentation est grande de chercher à effrayer les plus jeunes sang-de-bourbe qui vous font encore l'affront de partager vos dortoirs et vos salles de classe. » admit Bellatrix avec amertume. « Épouvanter un fils de bourbeux de onze ans est une perspective séduisante. Mais qu'aura-t-on gagné si ses parents prennent peur et le retirent simplement de l'école ? Il continuera de répandre sa magie impure dans un autre pays, voilà tout. Il serait temps de vous concerter avant d'agir pour frapper plus fort et surtout, plus efficacement et surtout, de manière plus… permanente. »

Shelagh s'efforça de garder les yeux baissés tandis que Bellatrix terminait son discours à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage : elle ne cherchait pas à cacher la première cible de son discours.

« Des paroles pertinentes. » approuva Voldemort de sa voix métallique. « A vous de faire vos preuves afin que nous puissions achever votre recrutement dès la fin de vos études – ou peut-être même avant, si les circonstances jouent en notre faveur. »

Bellatrix tourna vivement la tête vers Severus.

« Je crois que Rogue a quelque chose en tête dont il pourrait nous faire part. » déclara-t-elle abruptement.

Elle avait saisi la première occasion possible pour saisir une pensée qui lui semblait un tant soit peu subversive.

« Eh bien, Rogue ? » l'invita Voldemort, doucereux.

Il lança un regard froid à Bellatrix et s'avança d'un pas : elle avait cru le piéger, mais s'il se montrait suffisamment prudent...

« Je pensais simplement, Seigneur… que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire prendre ou même de négliger nos études. »

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire sardonique et méprisant.

« Quel besoin de diplômes quand on t'offre la possibilité de retrouver ta véritable grandeur de sorcier ? Ton dévouement est-il si fragile ? »

« Comme vous le faisiez remarquer, Seigneur, la route est encore longue. Nous aurons besoin de sorciers qualifiés et diplômés pour infiltrer le Ministère, Sainte-Mangouste ou même Poudlard à l'avenir. A moins que les fondations même de la communauté ne s'effondrent par miracle en six mois, Mulciber, Avery et moi-même aurons besoin de suffisamment d'ASPIC pour montrer patte blanche. Mais j'ai conscience de n'être qu'une nouvelle recrue et vous êtes sûrement en possession d'informations supplémentaires. Je ne faisais que réfléchir en tant qu'élève bientôt diplômé réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire progresser la cause dans les prochains mois, c'est tout. »

Il recula en espérant ne pas avoir prononcé le mot qui ferait déborder la puissance contenue de leur maître…

« La voix de la raison. » reconnut Lord Voldemort après une pause. « Tu as plus de jugeote que certains de mes plus fidèles lieutenants, Severus Rogue. »

Severus retint un sourire : Mulciber bouillait d'envie derrière lui.

« Néanmoins, Bellatrix a raison sur un point. Il serait temps de remettre Albus Dumbledore a sa juste place et de lui faire comprendre que son école n'est pas à l'abri de notre courroux, malgré toutes les protections qu'il s'entête à maintenir. Et se contenter d'effrayer des gamins de onze ans ne me paraît pas à la hauteur de notre mouvement. » Il marqua un temps de réflexion. « Vous êtes dans votre dernière ou avant-dernière année d'études, certains d'entre vous sont déjà débarrassés de la Trace. Le moment est venu d'agir comme les futurs Mangemorts que vous prétendez être. »

Il s'était arrêté devant le petit groupe d'élèves et tous courbaient l'échine, peu désireux de croiser le regard si surnaturel de leur maître. On les congédia finalement afin de laisser les Mangemorts confirmés évoquer en détails leurs futures stratégies, et ils remontèrent les couloirs bas de plafond en silence. Personne ne décrocha un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent enfin du cabaret miteux. Russel aspira une large goulée d'oxygène quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

« Rogue et moi sommes chargés de vérifier que tout le monde tienne sa langue une fois revenus à Poudlard. » menaça toutefois Mulciber en posant son regard bleuté sur chacun des participants. « J'ose espérer que la réunion s'est montrée à la hauteur de vos attentes. » déclara-t-il avec plus de calme. « Maintenant, c'est à nous de leur prouver notre valeur. »

Russel approuva du chef, plus soulagé qu'autre chose d'avoir passé le premier stade sans encombre. Regulus soutint le regard de son aîné sans ciller. Shelagh paraissait moins cabotine qu'à l'ordinaire, et les mâchoires d'Avery étaient contractées avec force. Severus se demanda si lui aussi portait sur son visage des indices de ce que la réunion lui avait apporté.

* * *

L'été juste avant leur entrée à Poudlard, Lily et Severus avaient construit une cabane dans les arbres du petit bois situé derrière le square où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils s'étaient lassés de l'endroit, puis ils avaient été interdits de se voir ailleurs que chez les Evans, et enfin, ils avaient cessé de se fréquenter. Mais le sorcier y était revenu après ses dix-sept ans, quand la Trace avait été retirée. Il avait rendu à la modeste cabane son éclat d'antan, et en avait fait son lieu de prédilection pour lire et faire ses devoirs de vacances… et, en général, passer le plus de temps possible loin de Tobias.

Quand il abandonnait sa lecture ou son devoir pour rêvasser un instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser aller à quelques rêveries… fort peu probables, mais qui mettaient toujours du baume au cœur.

Peut-être que Lily aurait pu se rappeler de la cabane.

Après tout, ils y avaient passé tant de temps pendant les mois qui avaient précédé Poudlard… précédé leur répartition contraire. Précédé l'arrivée des autres, des élèves qui grouillaient dans les couloirs et réclamaient leurs attentions respectives, de McKinnon et Mulciber. Les mois qui avaient précédé l'apparition de James Potter dans leur vie.

A l'époque, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, les confidences à moitié murmurées, les châteaux en Espagne. Le silence attentif de Lily tandis qu'il lui racontait ce que serait le monde magique qui les attendait, et qu'elle buvait ses paroles. Son rire tintinnabulant quand elle lui faisait part de sorts fantaisistes qu'elle aurait eu envie de découvrir – ou de mettre au point, s'ils n'existaient pas déjà.

Si elle s'en rappelait… peut-être le rejoindrait-elle un jour, par hasard, et ils redeviendraient amis. Car s'il fallait se cacher pour se voir, la cabane serait leur parenthèse. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici et leur rappeler leurs allégeances respectives.

Peut-être même pourrait-il enfin la convaincre, lui faire entendre raison… Il l'introduirait chez les Mangemorts comme il l'avait fait pour le monde des sorciers. Elle n'aurait qu'à se reposer sur lui et n'aurait plus rien à craindre d'être ciblée en raison de sa naissance. Il l'aimait aussi pour sa fierté et son autonomie, mais les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si elle avait accepté de lâcher prise…

La nuit était déjà tombée. Severus mit fin au sort de chauffage et s'extirpa de la cabane.

Peut-être pourrait-il passer devant Lightsee House… Il leur était toujours plus facile de se réconcilier quand ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.  
Mais la maison était plongée dans le noir. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard… et il n'imaginait pas les deux sœurs sortir s'amuser ensemble si tôt après la mort de leurs parents.

La maison était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité quand il y repassa les autres jours.

Où était-elle ? Et que faisait-elle ? Était-elle rentrée à Poudlard tandis que Pétunia aurait déménagé Merlin-sait-où ? Il se rappela des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues pâles et fut saisi par le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui jurer que la douleur ne durerait pas et de voir rapidement ré-apparaître un sourire sur ses lèves. Il collait son visage aux fenêtres, à la recherche d'une trace que les deux sœurs auraient laissé pendant la journée, mais la maison demeurait désespérément vide.

A la fin des vacances, cependant, son cœur bondit quand il aperçut de la lumière à travers la fenêtre du salon. Il resta immobile. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'opportunité, il tergiversait sans saisir la raison exacte de son hésitation. Plus, la lumière se mit à vaciller bizarrement… ce type d'oscillations étaient reconnaissables entre toutes : elles indiquaient qu'il y avait de la magie non-contrôlée dans l'air. Il attendit encore, insensible au froid qui gelait ses mains et anesthésiait son cerveau.

Il était stupide. Plus il rentrerait tard, plus l'altercation avec Tobias serait inévitable.  
Il tourna les talons, marcha jusqu'au carrefour principal de Cokeworth…  
… fit demi-tour et retourna à Lightsee House dont il observa les quelques lumières allumées. Il ne distinguait aucune silhouette particulière cependant. Une aura de chevelure rousse et les yeux verts lui aurait pourtant suffi à rebrousser de chemin une fois de plus… mais elle ne se montrait pas et son envie de la voir devenait pressante, désagréable.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla durer une nuit entière d'atermoiement, il franchit le perron et sonna.  
Lily ouvrit la porte, blême et fatiguée, serrant un chandail gris contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Je voulais te voir. » répondit-il. _Je veux te voir, te rassurer, te dire que tout ira bien, que j'ai un plan pour toi…_

« Eh bien, c'est fait. » cracha-t-elle en essayant de lui claquer la porte à la figure. Il déglutit mais parvint à stopper son geste en s'infiltrant dans l'entrebâillement.

« J'ai vu ! » annonça-t-il en espérant qu'elle ouvrirait sa porte pour en discuter avec lui. « J'ai vu les contre-courants de l'extérieur, comme si les plombs sautaient. Est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle se décomposa.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Est-ce que tout va bien_ ? »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle s'approcha avec tant de célérité qu'il crut qu'elle allait dégainer sa baguette magique. Son visage affichait une rage sans précédent et il recula, désorienté.

« Tu te rappelles des gâteaux que préparait ma mère quand nous revenions du parc ? »

 _Elle les préparait pour tout le monde, pas pour moi._

« De la fois où tu étais tombé dans une flaque d'eau et où elle a lavé tes vêtements pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi sans te faire disputer ? »

 _Je suis rentré en retard et on m'a frappé tout de même._

« Et de celle où mon père s'est presque battu avec le tien pour que tu restes dormir chez nous, parce qu'il estimait que tu n'avais pas à dormir chez toi quand ton père avait trop bu ? »

 _Stephen Evans faisait son métier._ Il ravala sa salive. Elle le tenait en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était profondément injuste étant donné qu'il n'avait pas participé au massacre et qu'en plus, les moldus présents n'auraient même pas dû être présents, ils n'étaient pas la première cible… son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, à la recherche de mots qui pourraient calmer la détresse de la sorcière.

« Je suis désolé. Pour tes parents, je suis désolé. J'étais… »

Mais elle l'interrompit sans aucune pitié.

« Leurs meurtriers travaillent pour ton futur employeur. Va-t'en. »

Non, il fallait qu'elle sache…

« C'est compliqué. Ils ne comptaient pas tuer ces moldus. Ils… »

« VA-T'EN ! » hurla-t-elle, le prenant de cours.

Une silhouette émergea de la pièce que Severus savait être la cuisine : figure honnie et méprisée qui le poursuivait encore dans ses cauchemars pour le tourmenter et lui voler tout ce qui lui importait. Une jalousie incendiaire envahit son ventre, sa poitrine, sa gorge. Potter n'avait aucun droit. Ni de se trouver chez les Evans. Ni de s'accaparer Lily alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'apprécier la sorcière à sa juste valeur. James Potter faisait partie de ces garçons qui se vantaient de leurs pitoyables conquêtes dans les vestiaires de quidditch. Il n'avait pas même été fichu de se pointer à l'enterrement ! Il n'était qu'un sorcier gâté qui baignait dans la magie depuis l'enfance. Pourquoi passait-il ses vacances dans une ordinaire maison moldue ? Était-ce pour s'introduire dans le lit de Lily qu'il se montrait aussi hypocrite ? Et avait-il seulement réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes ? Si un Mangemort venait à apprendre qu'un sang-pur s'était installé avec une née-moldue dans une maison de banlieue… la marque des Ténèbres flotterait bientôt au-dessus de Lightsee House.

Il aurait dû la prévenir – Potter devait partir pour sa propre sécurité – mais tout ce qu'il parvint à éructer fut :« Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ fait là ? »

Son ennemi se plaça derrière Lily, maintenant son imposture de camarade protecteur – mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Il ne la protégeait de rien et ne faisait jamais fonctionner sa cervelle. Potter était une plaie. « Il y a un problème ? Rogue, on peut savoir ce que – par Merlin – tu peux bien fiche ici ? »

« Lâche-moi, Potter. » rétorqua-t-il amèrement. Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et Severus décida d'essayer de s'expliquer malgré tout. « Lily, écoute-moi. C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu as pu lire ou entendre. C'est… »

Au début, elle ne conjura pas de force particulière. Elle s'était aventurée à l'extérieur malgré sa tenue, avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules et poussé. Avec plus de force la deuxième fois. Encore davantage la troisième… Il aurait pu contrecarrer ses gestes, mais n'en trouva pas la force intérieure. Elle l'avait déjà repoussé quand il avait essayé de l'embrasser… mais ça n'avait rien de comparable. Les coups pleuvaient, manifestes de sa rancœur, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser.

Il traversa la barrière qui délimitait la propriété et il crut qu'elle avait terminé.

Elle se rapprocha néanmoins et porta le dernier coup.

« Va-t'en, Severus. Sors de ma vie. »

La porte se referma sur elle et il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait à lui faire mal et il crut qu'il allait être malade. A la fenêtre du salon, le visage de Potter semblait le narguer, l'offenser, l'humilier une fois de plus.

Il erra dans la ville de banlieue grisâtre et polluée qu'il connaissait par cœur. Quand enfin il n'aspira plus qu'à s'effondrer tout habillé sur son lit, il repassa le seuil de la maison de Tobias et Eileen. Celui qu'il était contraint par la loi de nommer père avait émergé de sa saoulerie de la veille, et portait la bouteille gin à ses lèvres en écoutant la retransmission d'un sport moldu quelconque au petit transistor posé sur une étagère de la cuisine.

Severus espéra vainement que l'état déjà avancé de Tobias lui permettrait de regagner sa chambre en paix. C'était un vœu pieux : presque dix-huit ans d'expérience lui susurraient qu'aussi amorphe qu'il paraissait, son père ne l'était pas suffisamment pour le laisser passer sans rien dire.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? » grogna la voix pâteuse de Tobias.

Severus se figea dans le couloir.

« Où est maman ? » demanda-t-il en espérant changer de sujet.

« 'dort. Même pas fichue de préparer le repas. » grommela Tobias en avalant une nouvelle lampée.

« Elle travaille douze heures par jour à l'usine. » rectifia-t-il. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Rogue père avait perdu son propre travail à l'usine moldue de vis et de clous. Pendant ce temps, Eileen enchaînait les heures supplémentaires. « … c'est plus que ce à quoi certains peuvent prétendre. » murmura-t-il.

« Hein ? » rugit soudainement Tobias en reposant brusquement sa bouteille sur la table : si brutalement en fait que le contenu se renversa partout sur le sol. Le moldu poussa un juron. « Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, espèce d'ingrat ! Toujours à te plaindre et à critiquer sous cape… comme un lâche… »

« Lâche, moi ? » fulmina-t-il. « Mais regarde-toi un peu ! »

« Oh, fais attention, garçon, fais attention… » Tobias se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de lui.

Severus haïssait son nez busqué – le même que le sien – sa bouche fine et pincée – la même que la sienne – sa peau transpirante, ses cheveux bruns éparses, ses dents jaunies, son haleine fétide, sa voix rendue épaisse et balbutiante par les excès d'alcool…

« Sinon quoi ? » osa-t-il répliquer, serrant sa main contre sa baguette.

« Je vous jette dehors, toi et ta vicieuse de mère, toujours à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans mon dos et à imaginer des coups tordus… Même les bonnes corrections ne suffisent pas à vous faire marcher droit… Peut-être que je devrais y aller plus fort avec ta mère… et avec toi. »

La main boursouflée de Tobias le saisit par le col. Aussitôt, la baguette de Severus s'enfonça dans la chair rougie et gonflée du cou de son père. Il n'avait plus quatorze ans, maintenant, et s'il tuait un moldu, les Mangemorts viendraient lui porter secours. Il ne craignait plus le Ministère. Tobias haussa les sourcils, surpris par le geste de son propre fils.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai. » promit-il avec tout le dégoût dont il était capable.

La magie se précipitait au bout de ses phalanges et les yeux de Tobias s'agrandirent de peur. Un rictus amusé déforma la bouche de Severus. L'électricité se propageait dans la chair enflée de Tobias qui le contemplait avec une terreur grandissante. Quel soulagement, quelle victoire finale cela représenterait de le voir s'effondrer à ses pieds, comprenant enfin à quel point sa propre existence ne valait rien en face de celle de sorciers comme son épouse et son fils.

« Severus ! » glapit une voix apeurée.

Eileen l'implorait de ses grands yeux noirs.

Il poussa tomber Tobias qui trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Sa baguette visa le cœur.

« Souviens-t-en la prochaine fois que tu oseras poser ta sale main sur moi. »

Il lui avait postillonné dessus, et c'était tant mieux. C'était tout ce que cet être méritait.

Il passa les derniers jours de vacances restant à faire des rêves éveillés dans leur cabane. Et partit seul à King's Cross, plus soulagé que jamais de retrouver l'école qui, malgré tous ses défauts, excluait d'emblée Tobias Rogue de son existence.

« Encore heureux que tu aies coupé les ponts avec Evans. » lui assura Regulus alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans la locomotive rouge. « Mon frère et cet imbécile de Potter seront bientôt considérés comme les pires traîtres à leur sang de notre communauté. Ce seront les premiers à payer. »

C'était _incompréhensible_. En septembre encore, les préfets-en-chef se chamaillaient à la moindre occasion et Lily refusait d'accorder la moindre faveur à Black même s'il faisait partie de sa maison. Pourtant, c'était bien le bras de Sirius Black qui entourait les épaules de la jeune sorcière, et une plaisanterie de James Potter qui la faisait rire. Ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat sublime qui annonçait que depuis l'enterrement, ses plaies commençaient à cicatriser.

C'était _incompréhensible_.

« Ce seront les premiers à payer. » se répéta-t-il mentalement avant de s'engouffrer dans le wagon.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? » s'étonna Euphemia alors qu'ils essayaient de s'approcher de la voie 9 3/4. Lily s'était attendue à ce qu'ils parviennent sans encombre sur un quai désert. Entre les élèves qui craignaient une attaque du Poudlard Express et rentraient par portoloin, et ceux que leurs parents auraient retiré de l'école pendant les vacances, il paraissait plutôt improbable de voir tant de robes vertes, de capes violettes et de chapeaux pointus dans la gare alors que le train ne partait plus que dans vingt minutes. Même certains moldus commençaient à lancer des regards curieux à l'étrange attroupement. Une sorcière excédée qui arborait une robe rouge vif se tourna vers Mrs. Potter dont elle avait entendu la réflexion.

« Ils ne donnent accès au quai qu'aux voyageurs munis de billets ! La vérification prend un temps fou, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être désorganisés ! » râla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Est-ce qu'un jour le Ministère se révélera autre chose que décevant ? » se demanda Euphemia en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

« Vous devez en connaître un rayon sur ce sujet, Mrs. Potter. »

Le petit groupe se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers la sorcière qui venait de parler. Dépassant Euphemia d'une bonne tête, vêtue d'une robe taillée dans une étoffe mauve de très bonne facture, d'un chapeau orné d'un imposant nœud en soie noire et s'appuyant sur une canne en ébène sertie d'argent, elle posa son regard sur Sirius. Même sans cela, Lily l'aurait reconnu : l'aîné des héritiers Black était le portrait craché de sa mère, à quelques détails près. Le Gryffondor se raidit mais s'efforça de garder l'air décontracté.

« Sur le Ministère ? » répondit Euphemia, feignant de ne pas comprendre. « Ayant travaillé pendant quinze ans comme envoyée spéciale auprès Ministre pour la Gazette, j'espère bien, oui ! »

« Je parlais de la déception. » déclara froidement la sorcière. « J'espère que vous êtes fiers de m'avoir volé mon fils pendant toutes ces vacances – une fois de plus, devrais-je ajouter… »

« De l'avoir nourri, logé et blanchi, vous voulez dire ? » répondit Fleamont avec une étincelle brûlante dans le regard que Lily ne lui avait pas connu du séjour. « Mais c'est nous qui vous remercions, Mrs. Black. La présence de Sirius nous ravit au plus au haut point, et nous savons tous que sans vous, son séjour chez nous n'aurait pas été possible. »

On aurait dit que Mrs Black venait d'avaler une potion particulièrement aigre.

« Vous devriez avoir honte de manipuler un sorcier aussi jeune et vulnérable. Les Potter sont tombés bien bas. » cracha-t-elle.

« Rassurez-vous, je suis parti en pleine connaissance de cause, Mère. » intervint Sirius sans la quitter du regard. « Quant aux Potter, comme tu peux le voir, ils se portent très bien. Eux, au moins, ont réussi à garder leur fils aîné à la maison.

« Et en ont même gagné un second. » ajouta Fleamont en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. L'expression tendue de celui-ci vacilla de gratitude.

Mrs Black crispa sa main gantée de soie sur le pommeau de sa canne et fusilla Fleamont du regard.

« Vu le niveau de vie que vous avez acquis grâce à votre stupide Lissenplis, on aurait pu imaginer que vous et votre famille auriez gagné de meilleures manières… »

« Vu la quantité de Lissenplis que papa a vendue, on aurait surtout pu imaginer avoir des meilleures coupes de cheveux. » souffla James, suffisamment fort toutefois pour que chacun puisse l'entendre. Tous se retinrent de sourire franchement tandis qu'ils fixaient Mrs Black avec une innocence insolente.

« Vous devriez surveiller vos fréquentations, jeune homme. » acheva-t-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté à Lily. « Tout comme votre conversation, elle n'est pas de votre niveau. »

Elle tourna les talons dans un grand mouvement de cape et s'éloigna dans la foule.

« Cette vieille pie ! » marmonna James en fixant d'un regard mauvais l'endroit d'où elle venait de disparaître.

« En comparaison, ma sœur a presque l'air sympa. » nota Lily. « Peut-être que si on les mettait ensemble dans la même pièce, leurs présences s'annuleraient mutuellement ? »

James pouffa tandis que Sirius se tournait vers les parents Potter.

« Je suis _vraiment_ désolé pour ça… »

« Pour quoi ? » répondirent-ils en chœur. « Tu as ta place parmi nous, Sirius. » assura Euphemia une nouvelle fois. « Et ce n'est pas Walburga Black qui nous empêchera de t'accueillir à chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras ou que tu en auras besoin. »

« Désolé de rompre le charme de toutes ces émouvantes effusions familiales, mais le train part dans quinze minutes et il faut encore qu'on montre patte blanche au ministère. » notifia James en regardant sa montre.

« Bien, alors nos chemins se séparent ici. » annonça Fleamont aux trois jeunes gens.

C'est naturellement que Lily serra les parents de James dans ses bras : à ses côtés, Sirius faisait de même, ses remerciements débordant d'une sincérité accrue par leur rencontre impromptue avec sa mère. C'était finalement leur fils naturel qui semblait le moins ému par cette nouvelle séparation.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt. » promit Euphemia à Lily en déposant une caresse maternelle sur sa joue. Ils adressèrent de nouveau leurs au-revoirs au couple Potter et s'enfoncèrent dans la foule pour parvenir à la voie 9 3/4. Un employé du Ministère vérifiait un à un les tickets qu'on lui présentait tandis que les élèves traversaient la barrière en rang d'oignon et qu'un de ses collègues vérifiait le bon déroulement des opérations. Lily se demanda _qui_ au Ministère avait bien pu songer à un système aussi absurde : c'était un miracle que la foule des sorciers ait réussi à dissimuler le phénomène aux yeux des moldus présents dans la gare. Ils rejoignirent la file d'attente derrière un groupe de Serdaigle de quatrième année qui s'inquiétaient d'arriver en retard sur le quai.

« Si c'est tout ce que Croupton peut faire pour nous protéger, on n'est pas rendu. » bailla James, la tête dans les mains, et les coudes appuyés sur son chariot.

« Ticket ! » réquisitionna l'employé avec mauvaise humeur. Il examina le billet de Sirius à la loupe et brandit un scrutoscope devant lui. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec les maraudeurs les plus téméraires de leur groupe, le scrutoscope se mit à émettre un cri strident et Sirius passa cinq minutes à être interrogé par le second employé. Le phénomène se répéta pour James et ce n'est qu'après dix bonnes minutes de négociations et de justifications que les trois jeunes gens parvinrent à la voie 9 3/4.

« Si McGo avait été là, elle aurait pu leur dire tout de suite que nos intentions sont _toujours_ mauvaises ! » râla Sirius en ré-attachant ses lacets de chaussure : les employés du Ministère leur avait notamment demandé de se déchausser au cas où ils auraient caché un artefact de magie noire dans leurs chaussettes. « On aurait gagné du temps ! » Lily retint un éclat de rire en rendant son pull à James qui était occupé à reboucler sa ceinture. « Je suis sûr qu'elle leur avait donné nos noms et les avait prévenus de nous interroger avec un zèle supplémentaire ! » renchérit ce dernier, scandalisé.

« LILY ! » cria une voix bien connue.

Elle se tourna, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

« Marlene ! » répondit-elle dans un quasi-sanglot.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Elles ne partageaient peut-être pas _tout_ comme James et Sirius dont les liens relevaient presque du mysticisme, mais sept ans d'amitié, de soutien indéfectible et de confidences les reliaient malgré tout.

« Tu m'as manquée. » réalisa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en enfouissant son nez dans les épaisses boucles noires.

Marlene recula mais laissa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Je voulais rester mais mes parents voulaient que je m'éloigne du pays et je n'avais pas le choix et… » se justifia-t-elle d'un air si désolé que Lily la serra de nouveau contre elle.

« Je sais, je sais… » chuchota la préfète.

Elles mirent finalement fin à leur étreinte et Marlene lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard aux garçons qui étaient en train de tirer les malles vers l'entrée du wagon.

« Elle a été chouchoutée. » répondit Sirius. Il se détourna des bagages et plaça son bras autour des épaules de Lily. « On n'avait pas envie que Marlie McKinnon vienne nous botter les fesses à son retour. »

« J'ai trouvé le compartiment de Remus et Peter ! » lança James qui venait de monter les malles des filles et tendait le bras à Sirius pour que celui-ci lui donne son propre sac.

Marlene et Lily échangèrent un regard amusé et légèrement perplexe : ce serait la première fois qu'elles partageraient de plein gré un compartiment avec les Maraudeurs. James saisit leur échange et afficha une expression de dignité offensée.

« A moins que tu nous aies juste utilisé pendant les vacances et que tu nous jettes maintenant comme de vieux chapeaux ? » Il fit mine de retenir ses pleurs et Lily se mit à rire.

« On arrive. » promit-elle et le poursuiveur lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le Poudlard Express.

Les Maraudeurs s'étreignirent à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos tandis que les filles saluaient Remus et Peter avec de larges sourires. Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire quant à leur étrange partage de compartiment.

« Heureux de te revoir, Lily. » insista Remus avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi, tu pensais que je ne reviendrai pas ? » plaisanta-t-elle, mais Remus et Marlene échangèrent un regard étrange.

« Nous, on savait que ça n'était pas dans tes plans. » répondit prudemment Marlene. « Mais beaucoup ont spéculé sur ton compte. Tu n'es pas la seule. De ce que j'ai entendu, une dizaine d'élèves ont été retirés de l'école par leurs parents. Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore vous informera, comme vous êtes préfets-en-chef… »

Quelques semaines auparavant, Lily aurait argué que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du pays et que mieux valait se trouver sous la protection du sorcier le plus puissant du monde que n'importe où à l'extérieur. Maintenant… Si on lui avait donné la chance de recommencer, aurait-elle convaincu ses parents de fuir ? La réponse lui restait sur le bout de la langue. En tout cas, elle comprenait aisément que des familles préfèrent rassembler leur progéniture et fuir dans quelque contrée étrangère. Ce ne serait pas forcément son propre choix, mais du moins ne les jugerait-elle plus aussi sévèrement à l'avenir.

« Bataille explosive ? » proposa James en battant un jeu de cartes miraculeusement sorti de sa poche.

« Je prends Queudver avec moi. » annonça Sirius avec hâte.

Peter sourit machiavéliquement : il était excellent aux jeux de cartes et assurait généralement la victoire à son équipe. James bouda quelques secondes de ne pas s'être montré plus rapide puis se tourna vers Lily.

« Evans, si tu es vraiment l'élève la plus intelligente de cette école, on _peut_ les battre. »

« Tu relèves le défi ? » questionna Peter avec une innocence travaillée. Lily sourit : on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, à ce garçon.

Ils s'installèrent en carré et James distribua les cartes. Lily se tenait le plus près de Marlene et Remus, assis face à face du côté de la fenêtre, et pouvait donc entendre leur conversation tout en poursuivant la partie.

« Merci pour _Récapitulatif des Créatures de l'Ombre_ , il m'a bien aidé à établir mon planning de révisions. »

« Tu pourras compléter avec ça. » Remus ouvrit son sac et tendit un ouvrage à la jeune fille. « _Guide des Monstres Rares et Enragés_. Il couvre le programme de sixième et septième année. »

« En fait, j'ai décidé de devenir Auror. » annonça-t-elle un peu abruptement. Lily sourit : elles en avaient discuté dans leurs lettres et elle était ravie d'apprendre que sa décision était définitivement prise. « BATAILLE ! » crièrent James et Peter avant de se regarder en chien de faïences, prêts à retourner leurs cartes. « J'ai envoyé une lettre à Slughorn pour lui demander si je pouvais ré-intégrer son cours de potion et il a accepté à condition que je vienne m'entraîner sous sa surveillance pendant les week-ends. Il corrigera ses parchemins pendant que je rattrape mon retard. »

« C'est très courageux de ta part ! » l'admira Remus. « Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais les potions, c'est pas ce que je préfère. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'énergie d'y repartir maintenant que j'ai arrêté… »

« J'ai un souvenir assez vif de cette potion d'euphorie ratée, oui ! » s'esclaffa Marlene. « En fait, je voulais aussi te demander un service. »

« Dame. » annonça Lily. « Valet. » grimaça Sirius en évitant le jet de flammes qui sortait de sa carte sous les ricanements des autres.

« La théorie, c'est très bien, mais la pratique c'est autre chose. » reprit Marlene. « Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'accorder une heure de temps en temps pour pratiquer ma défense contre les forces du mal ? Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ma monnaie d'échange mais… »

« C'est d'accord. » accepta Remus. « Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de soutien aux nouveaux élèves cette année et j'ai promis à Peter de l'aider à revoir certains sortilèges avant les examens donc… je peux aisément trouver du temps pour toi. »

Lily croisa le regard de James tandis que Peter rebattait ses cartes. Il faisait mine de totalement ignorer la conversation qui se déroulait à un mètre de lui mais elle était maintenant certaine qu'en vérité, il n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Je tiens quand même à une contrepartie. Mais je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose. »

C'était son tour d'avancer une carte, et tout en la retournant, Lily aventura un regard derrière elle. Elle contempla les joues légèrement rosies de Remus qui toussait dans sa main pour se donner une contenance, les yeux innocents – trop pour être honnêtes – de Marlene…

« AS ! » cria Peter. Un jet de chaleur lui brûla les joues et une odeur de roussi se répandit dans le wagon. « On a gagné. » annonça Queudver d'un ton satisfait tandis que Lily saisissait entre ses doigts le bout de sa mèche de cheveux brûlée. Sirius lança un cri de guerre qui faillit leur percer les tympans.

« Ça t'apprendra à laisser traîner tes oreilles partout. » murmura James d'un ton moqueur.

« Parce que bien sûr, toi, tu n'écoutais pas… » répondit-elle aussi bas.

« Toujours fouiner avec discrétion. » lui conseilla-t-il dans un dernier murmure.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux calèches qui les ramèneraient au château. Les Maraudeurs s'engageaient dans l'une d'elles quand Lily aperçut une minuscule silhouette se faufiler entre les carrioles et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Matt ! »

Le minuscule Gryffondor de première année la darda de ses yeux cernés. Il avait maigri depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ce qui en disait long sur son humeur, étant donné l'acharnement des elfes à leur servir des repas de plus en plus réconfortants au fur et à mesure que l'actualité se dégradait.

« C'est bien que tu sois revenu à Poudlard. » lui sourit-elle en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Mais le petit sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et fit demi-tour, courant jusqu'à une calèche qui semblait remplie de première année habillés en rouge et or. Lily se demanda de ce qui avait bien pu le faire détaler aussi vite quand une voix bien connue résonna derrière elle, aussi malfaisante qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Inutile de te cacher derrière derrière les Potter et les McKinnon. » l'avertit Morag Mulciber, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa robe. « Ça ne nous empêchera pas de te saigner comme tes bourbeux de parents. »

Sa langue la brûlait, sa baguette l'urgeait de faire appel à elle…

« Moins vingt points à Serpentard pour injure à préfète. » déclara-t-elle froidement.

Mulciber ne cilla pas et s'approcha près, tout près, trop près. Ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui dévoiler son appréhension, elle demeura aussi immobile que possible, malgré sa respiration qui accélérait sensiblement. Leurs visages ne se tenaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, maintenant. Elle apercevait distinctement les mèches cuivrées coupées court, le regard bleuté de son adversaire et ses lèvres cruelles et retroussées, qui recouvraient légèrement ses dents.

« En fait, je devrais te remercier. Pour pointer la direction sur les traîtres-à-leur-sang qu'il faudra châtier en premier. Tu nous simplifies considérablement le travail. »

Il se détourna brusquement d'elle et disparut parmi les élèves. Lily devait être très pâle quand elle rentra à son tour dans la calèche, car Marlene se hâta de lui demander si tout allait bien. D'un signe de la main, elle indiqua qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à signaler. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de retourner voguer vers Mulciber tandis que Peter faisait s'esclaffer tout le monde en racontant les déboires qu'il avait vécus avec une moldue rencontrée au marché de Noël pendant les vacances.

Ils en étaient au moment où elle avait renversé sur lui sa casserole de vin chaud alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, quand la calèche s'arrêta devant le château. Beaucoup de parents d'élèves avaient préféré arranger des retours par portoloins pour leur progéniture et de nombreux adolescents en uniformes attendaient dans le hall, espérant accueillir leurs amis revenus en train. Une silhouette particulièrement gracieuse se détacha d'un groupe réuni en bas du grand escalier et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas alerte.

Jules Tiffany se pendit au cou de James et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui répondit avec enthousiasme, posant ses mains sur sa taille et la serrant contre lui. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, elle souleva une ondulation de cheveux châtain avec satisfaction. A ses oreilles brillait une paire de petites perles argentées.

« Ton hibou est arrivé dans la nuit. Je dois dire que ça a rattrapé les lettres auxquels tu as traîné pour répondre. » Le ton était réprobateur mais la Poufsouffle n'était pas fâchée. « Elles sont très jolies, James… » le remercia-t-elle avant de susurrer quelque chose d'autre à son oreille.

« A tout', Cornedrue ! » lança Sirius en faisant signe aux autres qu'il était temps de remonter vers la tour de Gryffondor. James, trop occupé pour cela, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tandis que le petit groupe s'aventurait dans le grand escalier principal, Lily jeta un regard en arrière. Le nom de Jules Tiffany n'avait pas été prononcé une seule fois en deux semaines et elle réalisa à quel point les garçons s'étaient montrés discrets à son sujet. Elle se rappelait que James avait été l'escorte de l'attrapeuse pour la fête de Slug. Mais elle ignorait qu'ils formaient désormais un couple dans ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel : suite à leurs retrouvailles démonstratives dans le grand hall, il y avait à parier qu'au petit-déjeuner du lendemain, la totalité de l'école serait au courant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que James Potter s'affichait avec une petite amie à Poudlard. Elle se souviendrait pendant longtemps de sa relation avec l'exubérante (et souvent horripilante…) Ruby Campbell, qui appartenait à la promotion au-dessus d'eux. Pendant la plus grande partie de leur cinquième année, il avait essayé de la rendre jalouse en s'affichant constamment devant elle avec sa petite amie. Aux alentours du mois de mars, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans Poudlard sans entendre les indécents bruits de succion humide qui provenait du jeune couple. Le son cauchemardesque résonnait encore dans sa mémoire… Comme Sirius, il avait aussi eu quelques relations de très courte durée avec les filles les plus populaires du château.

Ce n'était donc pas comme si James Potter avait toujours fait les bons choix sentimentaux : à vrai dire, Jules Tiffany paraissait autrement plus décente aux yeux de Lily que la plupart des filles vers qui il s'était dirigé les années précédentes… Elle était bien plus calme et mesurée malgré ses manières légèrement minaudantes. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas totalement à approuver ce choix. Pas qu'elle ait eu son mot à dire, bien sûr. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait…

Du temps où Potter n'était qu'un gamin prétentieux qui lui faisait perdre son temps, il lui paraissait logique qu'il s'acoquine avec des filles dynamiques, entreprenantes et légèrement superficielles. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait le véritable James, elle ne pouvait pas s'abstenir de douter de leur compatibilité. Comment réagirait Jules si elle apprenait que son préfet-en-chef de petit ami transgressait allégrement toutes les règles du monde magique ? Qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était un loup-garou à qui il avait voué une loyauté indéfectible ? Que rien ne comptait plus pour lui que l'amitié et l'aventure ? Que sous ses airs légers, il avait en vérité lu plus de livres sorciers et moldus que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ?

Mais peut-être jugeait-elle Jules Tiffany trop vite. Après tout, six ans et demi avaient été nécessaires pour devenir amie avec James et Sirius. Par ailleurs – et cette pensée balaya toutes ses élucubrations concernant le nouveau couple de Poudlard… ça ne la regardait pas.

Ils venaient de passer le portrait de la Dame en Rose que Sirius se faisait kidnapper par une équipe de Quidditch déjà en uniformes.

« Black ! Change-toi tout de suite, on va sur le terrain ! » annonça Aileas Barrow d'un ton sans appel.

« Oui, merci, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances de Noël, et toi donc ? » grommela Sirius.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda la capitaine.

« En bonne compagnie. » répondit Peter avec un clin d'œil outrancier.

« Quelque part où on peut encore le trouver ? » insista Aileas.

Sirius émit un reniflement de mauvaise humeur. « Si tu as envie d'ouvrir tous les placards à balais du château jusqu'à tomber sur eux… »

« Bouse de dragon ! » râla Aileas.

« Ça y est, il sort avec Tiffany ? » demanda Cassie Weasley avec curiosité.

« L'attrapeuse des Poufsouffle ? » s'étonna Aileas.

« Quoi, tu vas l'accuser de pactiser avec l'ennemi ? » railla Sirius.

« Connaissant Potter, j'appelle plutôt ça du sabotage de l'équipe adverse. Il est malin, le bougre. Bon, tant pis, on fera sans lui. Toi, par contre, sur le terrain ! » ordonna Aileas dont les épais sourcils ne formaient plus qu'une unique barre épaisse sur son front.

Les autres joueurs semblaient s'être résignés et lançaient des regards compassionnels à Sirius derrière leur capitaine.

« Mais on vient juste de rentrer de vacances ! » s'exaspéra le jeune homme.

« Notre premier match arrive _enfin_ dans six jours et je te jure que si on le perd contre les Poufsouffle par faute de s'être suffisamment entraînés, même ton meilleur pote James Potter ne te reconnaîtra pas ! » grinça-t-elle en enfonçant un index décidé sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Sirius soupira et partit en grommelant chercher sa tenue de quidditch accrochée dans son armoire.

La diversion permit à Lily de moins appréhender son retour. Elle n'oubliait pas l'état de détresse qui avait été le sien la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans le château.

Elle promit à Marlene, Remus et Peter de les rejoindre dans la salle commune d'ici trente minutes pour aller dîner, gravit les dernières marches et poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre.

La pièce avait été quotidiennement nettoyée par les elfes pendant les vacances, mais ils avaient pris garde de laisser chaque objet comme elle les avait laissés. Le lieu témoignait encore de sa fuite après que McGonagall lui eut annoncé la triste nouvelle. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle rangeait les vêtements hâtivement sortis de l'armoire, les bibelots gisant à terre. Son monde avait été renversé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était tenue dans cette chambre. Elle saisit délicatement le cadre qui avait toujours été nonchalamment posé sur son bureau, généralement dissimulé par une pile de parchemins et de vieux grimoires, et le posa en évidence sur la commode.

Il s'agissait d'une simple photo moldue, prise quelques étés auparavant à l'aide d'un retardateur. La famille Evans se prélassait dans le jardin. Même Pétunia paraissait plus détendue qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça avait été une bonne journée ensoleillée, enjouée et tranquille.

Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, passerait ses ASPIC brillamment et les rendrait fiers, se jura-t-elle avec orgueil, en écrasant une larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue.

* * *

Les cours reprirent avec leurs lots de devoirs, de révisions et d'examens blancs, mais l'attention collective était entièrement dédiée au premier week-end suivant la reprise : enfin, la saison de quidditch allait commencer. Quand Lily arriva dans la Grande Salle le samedi matin, l'effervescence était palpable. Elle repéra Marlene déjà assise avec les Maraudeurs et s'assit à côté de Peter.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds. Marlene était en train de faire cicatriser une coupure qui s'étendait sur tout le poignet de Peter. Elle-même arborait un magnifique bleu violacé sur son avant-bras.

« Entraînement aux sortilèges de défenses élémentaires et avancés. » répondit Peter en grimaçant. « Mercador nous prête sa salle et on s'entraîne sous la supervision de Remus. »

« Je maîtrise moins le _stupéfix_ que je ne le pensais… en revanche, dès le troisième _expelliarmus_ , j'ai envoyé valdinguer Peter contre le mur, c'était magnifique ! » s'enthousiasma Marlene.

Lily saisit le sourire à la fois amusé et attendri de Remus qui se hâta de cacher son visage dans son bol de chocolat.

« N'oublie pas de soigner ton bleu. » se contenta-t-il de suggérer à Marlene quand elle eut terminé avec Peter. Ce dernier agitait son poignet tout neuf avec une satisfaction manifeste.

« J'ai un onguent pour ça. » fit Lily en sortant une petite boîte de la poche de sa cape. Elle la tendit à sa meilleure amie qui l'attrapa avec reconnaissance.

« Vous devriez devenir guérisseuses ! » lança Peter. Il avait certainement pensé les complimenter mais c'était mal les connaître.

« Guérisseuses et même pas médicomages, Peter ? » le taquina Lily en attrapant une viennoiserie.

« Parce qu'on est juste des _filles_ , sans doute ? » renifla Marlene avec indignation. « Je vais essayer de devenir Auror, Pettigrow, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais… je… » Le garçon cessa de balbutier ses justifications et s'enfonça, maussade, dans son assiette.

Lily jeta un regard aux deux joueurs de quidditch qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à leur conversation.

« Concentre-toi sur Ramsay. » conseillait James à Sirius. Tous les deux avaient revêtu leurs robes rouges et avalaient leurs œufs brouillés avec des airs de comploteurs. « Si y'en a un qui sait marquer dans leur équipe, c'est bien lui. Un petit cognard de temps en temps pour le déstabiliser, ce serait pas de refus. »

« J'ai entendu que Smith s'était blessé à l'épaule gauche cette semaine. Si c'était grave, ils l'auraient remplacé, mais ça pourrait valoir le coup de viser dans cette direction… »

« Vu les entraînements d'Aileas, vous avez toutes vos chances. » les encouragea Peter, osant enfin émerger de son refuge de petit-déjeuner.

Sirius lui sourit sournoisement. « Tes petites animations sont prêtes, Queudver ? »

Ce dernier leva le pouce en signe de victoire.

« Rien qui risque de prendre feu, cette fois ? » railla Lily. Le souvenir du dragon de l'anniversaire de Sirius se diffusa dans l'air.

« Tout est sous contrôle. » assura Peter et Lily poussa un soupir stoïque qui fit émerger quatre mêmes sourires sur les visages des maraudeurs.

« Ça fait du bien de voir tout le monde avec des têtes aussi réjouies. » s'attendrit Marlene.

La salle en rouge et jaune semblait en effet avoir temporairement tiré un trait sur les événements mortifères des derniers mois. On pronostiquait, on riait, on se cherchait gentiment des noises entre amis ou cousins issus de différentes maisons.

« Le pouvoir du quidditch. » diagnostiqua Remus.

« Alors, prêt à mordre la poussière ? » demanda une voix féminine derrière James.

Jules Tiffany se tenait postée derrière le poursuiveur, en tenue de quidditch jaune et noire. Le garçon pencha la tête en arrière pour obtenir un baiser. Jules s'inclina, mais effleura seulement les lèvres de son petit ami, reculant après quelques secondes à le faire languir. Autour d'eux, tout le monde avait plus ou moins détourné la tête, un peu gêné par ce spectacle inattendu et un brin trop intime à leur goût. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien de spécial contre Tiffany, ou contre les démonstrations d'affection entre les couples de Poudlard, Lily sentit une pointe d'agacement titiller sa bonne humeur.

Surpris, James rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa petite amie lui adresser un sourire provocateur.

« Prépare-toi à perdre, Potter, parce que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. A tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-elle gaiement avant de rejoindre les autres joueurs de Poufsouffle qui avaient fini de petit-déjeuner.

« Woh. » souffla James sans la quitter des yeux.

« Meh. » se contenta de commenter Sirius, absolument pas impressionné : il en avait vu d'autres.

« T'as vraiment un souci avec les filles autoritaires. » déplora Remus avec pitié pour le poursuiveur.

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser gagner, hein ? » vérifia Peter en faisant les gros yeux.

« Nan mais ça va pas, non ? » s'agaça James. « Déjà, il en faudrait plus pour me corrompre. De deux, le quidditch est trop important pour laisser des affaires de cœur interférer avec l'issue d'un match ( _il ignora la quinte de toux de Sirius au mot «_ cœur _»_ ). De trois, ce genre de déclaration de guerre me donne la rage ! Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir, celle-là ! »

« C'est tellement romantique. » soupira Marlene, désabusée.

« Le quidditch n'est _pas_ romantique, McKinnon. » la corrigea James.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » appela Aileas Barrow en se levant de table.

James et Sirius finirent leurs jus de citrouille cul-sec et rejoignirent leur équipe. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à se lever, il était presque l'heure et de nombreux élèves commençaient à se diriger vers le stade.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » fit Lily à Marlene avant de se faufiler parmi les élèves : prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle _savait_ qu'elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose avant que le match ne commence… C'était plus fort qu'elle, une pensée la taraudait.

« Cassie ! » appela doucement Lily.

Intriguée, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor tourna son visage joyeux vers sa préfète-en-chef. Lily hésita un instant, après tout, elle n'avait pas plus d'expertise dans ce domaine que le sorcier lambda, mais malgré tout…

« Je compte sur toi. » murmura-t-elle, à voix basse mais déterminée. C'est presque revancharde qu'elle s'entendit lui glisser ensuite : « Attrape-moi ce fichu vif avant que Tiffany ne s'en charge. »

Un sourire rusé se dessina au milieu des adorables taches de rousseur de Cassie Weasley.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. Jules Tiffany croit être rapide, mais je le suis davantage. En plus, elle a une faiblesse au poignet droit. »

Lily lui tapota sur l'épaule avec affection et la laissa rejoindre le reste de l'équipe en rouge et or.

« ALLEZ LES LIONS ! » cria James, et sa voix retentit sous la voûte de pierre, engendrant d'innombrables rugissements à la table qu'il venait de quitter, mais aussi de nombreux quolibets plus ou moins agressifs des trois autres tables de la Grande Salle.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Marlene terminèrent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre le stade. Peter portait une caisse recouverte d'un couvercle qui commençait à donner des sueurs froides à la préfète-en-chef : ferait-elle mieux d'en vérifier le contenu avant le début du match ? Peter et Remus se glissèrent sur les deux places toujours réservées pour eux par James et Sirius, au bord du premier rang, ce qui permit à Peter de glisser sa caisse entre ses pieds. Les filles parvinrent à se faufiler juste derrière eux. Comme à chaque match Gryffondor versus Poufsouffle, le stade semblait irradier en un camaïeu incendiaire de rouges et de jaunes.

Les équipes de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle apparurent sur le terrain. Aileas Barrows et Ed McMillan se serrèrent la main, Mme Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et tous s'élancèrent dans les airs.

« C'était pas trop tôt, mais on se retrouve – finalement – pour le premier match de l'année ! » tonna la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Alice Darley dans le stade. « Voyons voir si la loyauté du besogneux blaireau peut venir à bout de la pugnacité du roi de la savane ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Peter Pettigrow plongea dans sa caisse, et en brandit un cornet de papier. Une fois en l'air, celui-ci projeta une animation en feux d'artifices, semblable à celle utilisée pour le dragon de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Les élèves de Poudlard distinguèrent un blaireau en pleine course, bientôt suivi par un majestueux lion lancé à sa poursuite. Les Poufsouffle huèrent l'animation, les Gryffondor applaudirent et les élèves des autres maisons répartirent leur allégeance selon leurs affinités personnelles.

« Et c'est Gryffondor qui ouvre le bal ! Le capitaine n'est plus Potter, mais Aileas Barrow, voyons voir si des changements particuliers seront à noter cette année ! Barrow sœur à Potter à Barrow frère à Potter à Barrow sœur – attention au cognard ! Shacklebolt dévie le cognard, bien joué Erin ! BARROW SOEUR TIRE ! … et Smith l'arrête ! Pas de bol… il envoie à Ramsay qui passe à McAvoy… »

Après plusieurs mois passés à s'entraîner sans perspective de match, les équipes s'étaient améliorées. En l'occurrence, les deux maisons avaient un niveau équivalent : au bout d'une heure de match, on comptait 110 points en faveur de Poufsouffle et 90 en faveur de Gryffondor. L'équipe en rouge et or rattraperait sûrement bientôt son tir de retard : la différence se ferait avec le vif d'or. Cassie Weasley et Jules Tiffany tournaient autour du stade, mais pour l'instant aucune ne semblait avoir repéré la précieuse balle dorée.

« ET POTTER MARQUE ! 100 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! BOUFFEZ-LES, LES GARS ! Pardon, professeur, oui, je sais, je me montrerai moins partiale à l'avenir… »

Peter brandit un autre cornet : le lion de feu poussa un cri triomphal et se mit à courir autour du terrain. Profitant des quelques secondes d'accalmie après but, et à la plus grande joie des élèves de sa maison, James s'aventura près des gradins et vola au-dessus du lion, l'accompagnant dans sa course rugissante.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi frimeur ! » se lamenta Lily en regardant toutefois la scène sans parvenir à faire disparaître son sourire amusé.

A l'aise d'un troisième cornet de papier, Peter fit apparaître un blaireau que Sirius envoya voler à la manière d'un dessin animé, en lui donnant un impitoyable coup de batte.

« Très subtile ! » cria Marlene à l'intention de Remus qui riait aux éclats.

« Tu sais que c'est leur principale qualité ! » rétorqua celui-ci en souriant.

« Tu déclines toute responsabilité, alors ? » lui demanda Lily.

Remus haussa un sourcil provocateur, puis les épaules, et se retourna vers le terrain. Lily perçut le regard de Marlene qui s'attardait longuement sur la nuque du Gryffondor, et sur ses cheveux châtains qui dépassaient de son bonnet.

« Et Poufsouffle rétablit le score ! 130 à 130 ! Vous êtes tous beaux, les gars, et j'adore vous regarder voler, mais si Weasley et Tiffany pouvaient accélérer le mouvement, ça nous éviterait peut-être de passer la nuit ici… »

Tiffany secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de mécontentement, mais Cassie leva le pouce en direction de la tour de la commentatrice, sans se départir de son sourire joyeux et confiant. « Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle l'a repéré ? » demanda Lily à Marlene tandis que tous applaudissaient un nouveau but de Gowan Barrow.

« Si ça se trouve, elle veut juste prendre une avance de points en prévision des prochains match… » suggéra Marlene. « Elle est maline, Cassie. »

« 160 à 160… » commenta Alice d'une voix morne et somnolente. « On vous avait dit que retarder la saison de quidditch, c'était une mauvaise idée… maintenant, tout le monde est au même niveau et on s'ennuierait presque… Non, professeur, je ne remettais pas en doute les décisions du corps professoral, ce serait inapproprié… McMillan passe à Ramsay – joli cognard de Shackelbolt – Barrow frère reprend le souafle… » Le rire chantant d'Alice retentit brusquement dans tout le stade, et elle fut bientôt rejointe par les spectateurs.

Attentifs à l'ennui grandissant de la commentatrice, James et Sirius avaient fait apparaître un service à thé dans les airs, et firent trinquer leurs tasses de porcelaine en faisant mine de bailler. Quand l'hilarité générale commença à s'éteindre, James fit disparaître le plateau et Sirius matérialisa deux oreillers sur lesquels ils firent mine de s'assoupir, toujours à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, parfaitement indifférents aux joueurs qui attendaient leur présence pour pouvoir reprendre le jeu.

« Black ! Potter ! Si vous avez autant d'énergie à revendre, essayez plutôt de creuser l'écart ! » les houspilla Alice. « C'est McAvoy qui reprend le souaffle – joli cognard de Cadwallader, attention Potter – woh, les biceps de Black ne servent pas qu'à faire beau dans le paysage, joli revers ! Et McAvoy s'avance, il va tirer – FINNIGAN BLOQUE ! BRAVO ! Mais… par la barbe de Merlin, Weasley aurait-elle repéré le vif d'or ?! »

En effet, la silhouette menue de Cassie filait tout droit vers les gradins des Serdaigle. Aussitôt, Tiffany, située à une distance presque équivalente, accéléra. La tension monta sur les bancs de Gryffondor, tous se levant de leurs bancs pour encourager leur attrapeuse.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'Ouroboros surgit.

Noir, gigantesque comme un Basilic, glissant comme une monstrueuse ombre chinoise, il sortit du sol sous les yeux médusés de la foule, et fit claquer sa gigantesque mâchoire sur la jambe de Cassie Weasley. Projetée de son balai, cette dernière tomba violemment de quatre mètres de hauteur, le balai partant s'exploser contre les gradins des Serdaigle. Plusieurs joueurs brandirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent des sorts au monstre, mais ce dernier se contenta d'ouvrir grand la gueule. Des serpents noirs similaires, seulement d'une taille plus réduite que la sienne, mais déjà imposants comme des boas, se précipitèrent sur eux pour les attaquer, flottant dans les airs. Des cris de terreur résonnèrent et les élèves les plus jeunes commencèrent à quitter le stade, paniqués.

Lily se précipita en avant avec d'autres : Remus, Marlene, Peter, Coleen Shacklebolt… Mais déjà les professeurs étaient sur l'herbe verte, conjuguant leurs énergies pour venir à bout du reptile.

Dans un superbe effort conjugué de McGonagall, Flitwick et Graham, la professeur d'arithmancie, le Serpent sembla finalement céder et se consuma sous leurs yeux en une flamme noire et blanche. Son atroce progéniture disparut avec elle dans un bruit assourdissant.

Résonna alors un cri de douleur qui déchira silence fraîchement rétabli.

« APPELEZ POMFRESH ! » cria Gowan Barrow. L'empressement dans la voix de ce garçon si taciturne sembla frapper le stade plus encore que la disparition du gigantesque serpent. Le poursuiveur était à genoux, la tête de Cassie posée sur ses genoux.

Lily ralentit en s'approchant et fut prise d'un haut-le-coeur : les jambes de l'attrapeuse avaient été déchiquetées par les crocs du serpent. Cassie, incapable de parler, le visage figé par la souffrance, le regard blanc, continuait d'être agitée de spasmes nerveux malgré les mains apaisantes de son petit ami posées autour de sa tête.

« Ça va aller, Cassie, les renforts arrivent, reste avec moi, reste avec moi… » la suppliait Gowan.

Les professeurs firent s'écarter tout le monde, procédant aux premiers soins, entourés des joueurs vêtus de rouge et de jaune, qui demeuraient immobiles, impuissants, face à leur camarade qui se vidait de son sang sous leurs yeux.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore ferma la porte et derrière lui et parvint à son bureau. D'un geste lasse, il fit apparaître des fauteuils pour chacune des personnes présentes et s'assit dans son propre fauteuil.

« Je viens de m'entretenir avec Sainte-Mangouste. Cassie Weasley est tirée d'affaire… mais elle ne retrouvera pas l'usage de ses jambes. »

Lily fut de nouveau assaillie par l'envie de vomir. Elle lança un regard à James. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, il regardait fixement le directeur, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Elle voulait jouer chez les Harpies. » déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Dumbledore le regarda avec une infinie tristesse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr Potter. »

« Pas autant qu'elle. » marmonna James.

« Comment vont les autres ? » s'enquit Noah Ramsay. Il tenait dans sa main celle de l'autre préfète de sa maison. Margaret Chourave pleurait silencieusement, un mouchoir serré contre sa cuisse : elle avait subi trop de pertes cette année déjà.

« La progression du venin a été arrêtée. Il y aura des marques, des blessures qui prendront du temps à cicatriser… Heureusement, l'intervention des professeurs McGonagall, Graham et Flitwick a été très rapide. »

Dumbledore replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et observa chacun des quatre élèves de son regard limpide.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous tous. Si nous ne trouvons pas le coupable, je serai dans l'obligation de laisser le Ministère envoyer une délégation à Poudlard. Je suis parvenu à les maintenir à l'écart depuis plusieurs semaines mais je crains que cette nouvelle attaque ne me laisse plus le choix. »

« Vous pensez que Bartemius Croupton souhaitera lancer une enquête ? » murmura Lily.

« Je crois qu'il souhaitera à tout prix trouver un coupable pour le présenter aux parents inquiets que cela ne se reproduise. »

 _Un_ coupable, pas _le_ coupable, nota mentalement Lily.

« Je crois aussi que le Ministère pourrait considérer pertinent d'installer une présence, disons, permanente de leurs effectifs à Poudlard. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire, Professeur ? » demanda James.

« M'apporter toute information que vous jugerez pertinente. » répondit simplement Dumbledore. « Je pense que nous avons une petite semaine devant nous avant que le ministre provisoire nous envoie quelqu'un de force. »

« Est-ce qu'une descente surprise dans les dortoirs… » commença Noah.

Lily savait ce qu'il pensait : _c'était tout ?_ Tout ce que l'inénarrable Dumbledore proposait ?

« Les directeurs de maisons sont déjà habilités à visiter les dortoirs quand bon leur semble. » le coupa Dumbledore. « Devrions-nous procéder à des fouilles qui effrayeraient les plus jeunes et vous montraient les uns contre les autres ? »

Les préfets restèrent silencieux.

« Par ailleurs, conjurer un ouroboros est un acte de magie noire compliqué. Je crains que le coupable n'ait été suffisamment malin pour faire disparaître les preuves qui pourraient pointer dans sa direction. » Le directeur marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre. « Vous connaissez le mot de passe de mon bureau : _caraméléon_. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos suggestions. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que le directeur craint tellement l'arrivée du Ministère ? » questionna Noah alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du bureau de Dumbledore. « Personnellement, je ne serai pas contre quelques Aurors dans les couloirs pour mener une enquête. Peut-être qu'on trouverait enfin celui qui nous pourrit la vie depuis la rentrée. »

« Parce qu'ils ne s'en tiendront pas à leur enquête. Ils mettront leur nez dans les programmes, dans l'organisation de l'école… » rétorqua Lily.

« Si ça peut arrêter le coupable, pourquoi pas ? » insista Noah avec un dégoût à peine contenu. Il passa sa main autour des épaules de Margaret et les deux Poufsouffle s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui leur permettrait de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de rejoindre leur salle commune – ou l'infirmerie, deux joueurs de Serdaigle y étant encore traités.

Quand James et Lily parvinrent à la tour de Gryffondor, l'équipe de Quidditch au complet se tourna vers eux. Seule Aileas avait été légèrement blessée à la cheville : c'était un résultat de la cohue et non du serpent.

« Tu veux que je leur dise ? » proposa Lily tout en se demandant comment elle pourrait seulement s'acquitter de sa tâche s'il acceptait.

« Non. » déclina-t-il. « C'est à moi de le faire. »

Ils s'approchèrent de leurs camarades et la mâchoire de James se contracta tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Gowan Barrow, assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Lily remarqua que les doigts de James s'agitaient sur le côté de sa robe : il faisait tourner entre ses doigts le badge de préfet-en-chef qu'il avait retiré pour le match.

« Cassie est en vie. » annonça-t-il, et un soupir de soulagement se propagea instantanément. « Mais elle ne pourra plus voler. » ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Le silence se diffusa comme une nouvelle onde de choc. Gowan sortit sa figure de ses paumes et fixa un instant son ancien capitaine. Ses yeux étaient vides, rougis par les larmes. Puis il se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers les dortoirs, suivis par Aileas qui boitait et Leeroy Finnigan qui lui servait d'appui. Il ne restait plus que Sirius et Erin qui avait passé une main autour de sa taille. La batteuse avait le visage défait : elle, qui paraissait si dure à cuire d'ordinaire, avait les yeux embués de larmes.

« Qui est le coupable ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

« On a une semaine pour le découvrir avant que le Ministère ne mette son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. » répondit James.

« D'accord, et qu'a prévu Dumbledore pour le trouver ? »

James et Lily ne répondirent pas immédiatement, et ce fut elle qui reprit.

« Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit, ou remarquez quoi que ce soit, surtout venez nous en faire part. »

Sirius émit un ricanement sarcastique.

« C'est tout ? Pas d'incursion dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ? »

 _«_ Ça ne servirait à rien. » répondit-elle.

 _«_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. » la contredit aussitôt Sirius. « C'est du côté des cachots qu'on trouvera les réponses, cette fois-ci, c'est sûr et certain. Viens avec moi, James, et inspectons les malles de Snivellus, de Mulciber, de Lestrange, de Greengrass, de mon propre frère… »

James fixa le sol, son badge tournoyant toujours entre ses doigts. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, il releva la tête et affronta Sirius du regard. Sa voix résonna, lente et monocorde.

« Il n'y a pas d'indication que ce soit les Serpentard en particulier qui… »

« Oh, la ferme, Potter ! » rugit Sirius. « C'est un serpent géant qui nous a attaqués sur le terrain, pas un crétin d'aigle, ni un stupide lion, ni même un satané blaireau ! Alors rends-nous donc un service, et vas donc jeter un œil au sous-sol avant que je te fasse bouffer ton badge de préfet ! »

Erin posa une main apaisante sur son bras mais il se dégagea et partit en direction des dortoirs.

« Il ne le pensait pas. » murmura Lily.

« Si. » répliqua James en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil et en se prenant à son tour la tête dans les mains. « Mais il n'a pas tort. A sa place, j'aurais réagi pareil. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lily s'assit à côté d'Erin et remarqua alors les sanglots silencieux qui secouaient la batteuse.

« Cassie… » gémit Erin, son armure habituelle se brisant en mille morceaux. Lily posa une main apaisante sur la tête de la batteuse et l'amena contre son épaule, sans quitter James du regard.

* * *

 _Si vous avez tilté à la réplique que fait Severus à son père (celle qu'il réutilisera mot pour mot vingt ans plus tard avec Sirius) et que vous avez remarqué que j'adore écrire par échos et par clins d'oeil, vous pouvez aller dans ma bio : j'ai créé un petit tumblr supplémentaire pour parler d'écriture de fic et réflexions liées au monde des sorciers en général. A propos du précédent tumblr avec les quelques fanarts pour DMDS : il y a eu une nouvelle note, d'ailleurs! Tumblr possède une fonction pour permettre aux visiteurs du blog de poser des questions, donc n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser si le cœur vous en dit !_

 _Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il y a un petit changement de pseudo, mais ça ne bougera plus à l'avenir._

 **Merci de lire ! Et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui commentent et me font connaître leurs impressions. Vos messages me motivent vraiment à continuer. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review si leur coeur vous en dit !**

 _A très bientôt pour le chapitre 15 qui parlera d'alchimie… [sourire machiavélique] A très bientôt !_


	15. Une potion de rêve

**R/R Vlad :** MERCI de m'avoir fait rougir comme une écrevisse avec tes compliments ! Je suis très touchée que l'histoire te plaise autant, vraiment ! Pour Regulus, ça fait quelques temps que je réfléchis à un one-shot sur lui, donc… wait and see. Quant à Severus, j'éprouve beaucoup de compassion pour lui, tout en jugeant très durement ses choix, donc c'est un équilibre à obtenir, tant mieux si ça a à peu près marché ! Pour moi, ces deux-là sont des Serpentard qui ont manqué de modèles et de confiance en eux étant jeunes. Que de potentiel gâché, c'est moche… Merci du conseil pour la fic, je ne connaissais pas ! Les Lestrange se reproduisent en effet sans compter, c'est leur côté tradi. Quant à l'ouroboros, c'était exactement le but : l'attaque dans la liesse générale histoire de plomber encore un peu l'ambiance ! Mais nos héros n'ont pas dit leurs derniers mots… ce chapitre-ci devrait te réconforter. [sourire innocent] Je ne sais plus comment exprimer ma gratitude alors encore un grand merci pour tes reviews enthousiastes !

Un grand merci également à **Tmac** (merci pour le compliment, c'est adorable !), **Billywigs** (je voulais te répondre en MP mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible : merci beaucoup et bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !), **Ninon** , **Mimi70** , **Danao,** **Win H. Lockwood III, Édouard** (welcome back et merci de continuer à lire malgré ton animosité envers James), et bien sûr ma **frangine** sans qui vous trouveriez deux fois plus de coquilles et de fautes dans cette histoire !

 **Rappel** **des éléments** **nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre** **:  
** Pendant l'automne, les nés-moldus de Poudlard ont été frappés par des sortilèges humiliants. Le ou les coupables n'ont jamais été attrapés. Après les vacances de Noël, pendant le premier match de quidditch, un ouroboros a surgi en plein sur le terrain et a blessé plusieurs joueurs. L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, Cassie Weasley, a notamment perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Dumbledore est tiraillé entre la nécessité de prendre des mesures autoritaires au sein de l'école, et le besoin de tenir le Ministère à distance. Darren a récupéré la magie d'Eusebia. Lily, James et Sirius l'ont installé dans la Cabane Hurlante pour l'aider à maîtriser sa magie au plus vite. A peine un mois s'est déroulé depuis la mort des parents de Lily.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires. Et je ne tire pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire ! Ce chapitre contient également des clins d'œil aux séries Avatar et Légende de Korra.

 **Avertissement :** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 **Darren Cynog Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs.  
 **Morag Mulciber, Fergus Avery, Shelagh et Russel Lestrange** : camarades de Serpentard de Rogue.  
 **Jules Tiffany :** petite amie de James, attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.  
 **Erin Shacklebolt :** batteuse de Gryffondor et friend with benefits de Sirius.  
 **Emma Prewett et Michael Zabini :** préfets de Serpentard.  
 **Nali Paniandi :** préfète de Serdaigle (l'ancien préfet, Sam Willis, ayant été enlevé par les Mangemorts.)  
 **Noah Ramsay et Margaret Chourave :** préfets de Poufsouffle, Noah est également poursuiveur.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15** **: Une potion de rêve  
**

 **Poudlard, avril 1976**

« Plus que cinq minutes ! » avertit le professeur Slughorn à la cantonade. Les cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard cessèrent leurs bavardages pour écouter les instructions de leur professeur. « Veuillez remplir votre fiole étiquetée de votre nom et déposer votre échantillon au fond de la salle ! Je les examinerai et vous recevrez vos notes au prochain cours. »

Précautionneusement, Lily plaça l'entonnoir dans la petite bouteille et y versa une louche de potion renforçante. Avec un sentiment grandissant de satisfaction, elle apprécia la texture veloutée, légèrement nacrée, couleur framboise écrasée, qui tombait en ruban dans la fiole. Après avoir scellé et soigneusement étiqueté son échantillon, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et déposa le précieux sésame dans le porte-éprouvettes dédié à cet effet.

« Ça va, Evans ? » Cette voix prétentieuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul individu. James Potter la frôla intentionnellement en posant son échantillon à côté du sien. Elle remarqua avec contentement que la potion du poursuiveur était légèrement plus pâle qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, mais s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, les yeux rivés sur les intrigantes préparations qui remplissaient le reste de l'étagère. « J'aime bien cette coiffure… » Elle tapa sur les doigts du garçon qui s'aventuraient délibérément sur sa tresse relevée en haut de son crâne.

« Bas les pattes ! » prévint-elle, menaçante. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il en fallait davantage pour décourager son camarade de classe.

« Ça te dirait de faire un tour en balai avec moi ? J'ai reçu le tout nouveau Comète80 pas plus tard que ce matin ! »

« Non merci, j'ai mieux à faire. » déclina-t-elle froidement.

« Impossible. » répliqua-t-il. Elle lui lança un regard apitoyé : il paraissait sincèrement convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que de monter à l'arrière de son fichu balai. Malheureusement pour lui, la perspective de se presser désespérément contre son pauvre corps d'adolescent esseulé la rendait vaguement nauséeuse.

« Aussi incroyable que ça puisse te sembler, j'ai des activités plus intéressantes de prévues. Invite quelqu'un d'autre. Pour une raison qui me dépasse totalement, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses à se presser à tes pieds… »

« Oh, Evans... » sourit-il de la façon la plus irritante et la plus jamespotterienne qui soit. « Cesse donc de te mentir à toi-même. »

A la recherche d'une réplique cinglante, elle attrapa un flacon transparent rempli d'une solution bleu glace et le lui tendit.

« Ceci est une potion de désenflement. Applique-en une bonne louche sur ta tête, ça te fera du bien. »

Un reniflement amusé retentit derrière eux.

« Un problème, Snivellus ? » demanda James tandis que Severus déposait son propre échantillon dans le support à éprouvettes.

« Je me disais simplement qu'un seul flacon risquait de ne pas être suffisant. » rétorqua le Serpentard avec hauteur.

« Tu dois en savoir quelque chose. Deux bouteilles de shampooing à chaque douche que tu prends et toujours pas le moindre résultat. » grimaça James, faussement compatissant.

Tout se déroula très vite. Severus enfonça sa baguette sur le torse de James, ce dernier le repoussa par réflexe, le Serpentard l'imita un peu plus violemment et finalement, le poursuiveur trébucha sur Lily qui tenait toujours le flacon de potion bleu glace serrée contre sa poitrine. Le choc la fit renverser la bouteille. Tandis qu'elle et James tombaient par terre, l'intégralité de son contenu se répandait sur eux deux. Une explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée indigo les enveloppa pendant plusieurs secondes, provoquant une agitation dans la classe et l'arrivée précipitée du professeur Slughorn.

« _Purgoxygo_ ! » s'exclama-t-il, clarifiant l'air de sa baguette magique. « Tout va bien, les enfants ? »

« Lily ! » cria Marlene avec inquiétude.

La concernée essaya péniblement de se relever : le tournis engendré par la chute et la fumée la désorientait impitoyablement. Elle tendit la main, s'apprêtant à recevoir celle de Marlene dans la sienne… et vit avec stupéfaction la Gryffondor la dépasser et tendre la main à… à une jeune fille rousse encore assise sur le sol. Coiffée d'une tresse légèrement échevelée. Habillée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Un badge de préfète accrochée sur son pull. Hébétée, sa stupéfaction atteignit son apogée quand la main musculaire et aux longues phalanges de Sirius Black se dressa devant elle.

« Ça va, vieux ? » l'interrogea le batteur, une ride d'inquiétude gravée entre ses deux sourcils : visiblement, l'expression de son meilleur ami l'alertait grandement.

Sidérée, elle ignora Black et reporta son attention sur l'étrange vision qui lui faisait face. Marlene et Severus venaient de remettre son double sur pieds. C'était comme sortir de son corps et observer la scène de l'extérieur. Morag Mulciber, qui se tenait à un mètre derrière eux, ne parvenait pas à cacher son dégoût alors qu'il voyait Rogue se comporter de manière si prévenante avec la Gryffondor.

« Rien de cassé ? » murmura Severus, un bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour lui assurer plus de stabilité. Jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui et déclara d'une voix blanche : « Je ne suis _pas_ Lily. _Retire ta main, Snivellus. »_ Ce dernier s'exécuta précipitamment et recula d'un bon mètre.

La véritable Lily contempla ses propres mains : nerveuses et masculines, ongles courts et grain de beauté inconnu entre l'index et le majeur de la main gauche. Elle les appuya sur le sol pour se relever : elle avait gagné dix centimètres, ses manches étaient retroussées sur ses deux bras au fin duvet châtain. Déjà, les lunettes irritaient l'arrête de son nez, son champ de vision se délimitait par un contour flou inhabituel. Elle passa ses mains paniquées dans les cheveux courts, bruns et épais qui se dressaient librement sur son crâne. Son nez s'était légèrement allongé, sa poitrine avait disparu, ses épaules pesaient plus lourdement que jamais mais ses jambes semblaient infiniment plus longues et légères. Ses hanches n'influençaient plus autant sa position qu'auparavant, quant à ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes et son nombril… Elle plaça ses mains sur sa bouche finement ourlée pour réprimer un cri de stupeur – qui sortit malgré tout, oscillant entre un aigu métallique et une surprenante tonalité rauque.

« James, ça va ? » répéta Sirius avec angoisse.

« Ce n'était pas une potion de désenflement, hein, Evans ? » grogna la seconde Lily. « Comment tu fais pour supporter toutes ces épingles dans le crâne ? Ça tire ! » protesta-t-elle en passant une main dans la tresse compliquée que la véritable Lily avait effectué le matin même.

Cette dernière se jeta sur le professeur Slughorn.

« Professeur ! C'est la potion de télépathie ! Tout le flacon a explosé et le litre entier s'est répandu sur nous et on a été surdosé et… » Slughorn la fixait avec de gros yeux ronds. Elle essaya de maîtriser son balbutiement et d'en venir à l'essentiel. « Malgré les apparences, je suis Lily Evans et lui – elle pointa la nouvelle Lily qui défaisait sa coiffure compliquée d'un air maussade – c'est James Potter ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Sirius en lui posant une main fraternelle dans le dos. C'était plus de contact qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec le batteur de Gryffondor.

Lily-James bondit en arrière, se cognant à une chaise.

« ARRIÈRE, BLACK ! » s'écria-t-elle, la préciosité de son ton contrastant étrangement avec la voix masculine de James.

« Du calme, du calme ! » appela Slughorn. « Tous les autres, déposez vos échantillons sur vos tables respectives et quittez la salle, nous nous revoyons après-demain pour la suite de notre programme ! »

Les Gryffondor et Serpentard s'exécutèrent mollement, trop réjouis par le spectacle inattendu qui leur avait été offert. Lily jura entendre certains se mettre à rire tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires. Intérieurement, elle maudit chacun d'eux : _elle_ vivait un cauchemar. D'une part, c'était très désagréable de s'observer de l'extérieur : ainsi, son nez lui paraissait démesurément plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait, et son pull tombait avec beaucoup moins d'élégance qu'elle ne l'escomptait. D'autre part, si l'expérience d'échanger un corps avec – par exemple – Marlene aurait déjà été inconfortable, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur James Potter – un _garçon_ , et sûrement _le pire des garçons_! Elle n'avait aucune envie de _savoir_ ce que ça faisait, d'être James Potter, et encore moins de se glisser dans ce qu'il avait de plus intime, à savoir son enveloppe corporelle.

Enfin, il fallait voir son propre corps – oh, elle l'avait déjà détesté en se regardant dans le miroir, mais elle réalisait maintenant à quel point il lui était précieux et que pour rien au monde elle ne l'échangerait avec un autre – livré à la personnalité démoniaque de la coqueluche de Gryffondor. Déjà, la nouvelle Lily haussait des sourcils sarcastiques et se tenait debout avec un déhanché qui n'était pas _le sien_. Leurs regards se croisèrent et James la jaugea avec intensité. Visiblement, il était tenté de lui faire des reproches similaires.

« Lily ? » fit timidement Marlene en levant ses grands yeux sur la nouvelle apparence de sa meilleure amie.

« Je vais tuer Potter ! » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. « Cette fois, c'est fini, ce garçon ne passera jamais ses BUSES et je terminerai ma vie à Azkaban mais ça aura valu le coup ! »

« Oui, c'est bien toi. » décida la Gryffondor, soudainement rassurée.

De leur côté, les garçons prenaient l'aventure avec amusement – mais qui aurait sincèrement prétendu espérer une autre réaction de leur part ?

« Waoh ! Je sais pas quel est ton secret beauté, Jaimie, mais qu'est-ce que t'es canon, ce matin ! » plaisanta Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de James-Lily.

« Je t'ai dit de garder tes distances, Black ! » s'indigna-t-elle de nouveau.

« Peu importe à quoi il ressemble, c'est toujours mon meilleur ami. Il faut que je le soutienne. Que je lui témoigne toute ma loyauté pendant cette terrible épreuve… » répliqua Sirius avec un air de défi. Il ne retira pas son bras et fit même glisser ses doigts sur les avant-bras croisés de James-Lily. Celui-ci adressa aux deux filles un sourire provocateur absolument indigne de la véritable propriétaire de ces lèvres. Les deux amies frissonnèrent : une fois possédé par l'esprit de James Potter, le physique de la préfète gagnait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher, Evans ? » ajouta Black avec un sourire au coin.

Lily affirma sa prise sur sa baguette et ne fut sauvée que par l'intervention de Slughorn qui revint enfin vers eux, un large grimoire ouvert devant lui.

« A très forte dose, la potion de télépathie peut bien créer un glissement d'esprits. En effet, les employés du Ministère y ont souvent recours pour des missions collectives. Une goutte derrière l'oreille appliqué par la personne avec qui vous voulez communiquer suffit largement pour maintenir le lien télépathique pendant une journée. Mais en renversant l'intégralité du flacon sur vous, les vannes ont été ouvertes trop brusquement et vos esprits se sont engouffrés dans le corps de l'autre. »

« Mais c'est réparable ? » s'enquit prestement Lily.

« Je vais m'atteler immédiatement à un anti-dote ! Mes deuxième année ne seront pas ravis de se voir imposer un contrôle surprise. » gloussa Slughorn. « Mais vous pouvez assister à votre prochain cours et revenir dans deux heures, la contre-potion sera prête. Vous avez de la chance, elle est rapide à préparer. »

« Merci, _merci,_ professeur Slughorn ! » insista-t-elle.

Deux heures. C'était horrible. Mais gérable. A quelques conditions…

« Viens ! » fit-elle en prenant Marlene par le bras pour rattraper Sirius et James-Lily qui sortaient de la salle. « Potter ! » cria-t-elle. Son propre visage se tourna vers elle, affichant une insupportable malice – elle espérait vraiment être dénuée de cet air diabolique, au naturel. « Il faut qu'on établisse des règles ! »

James-Lily leva les yeux verts au plafond et souffla entre ses joues. Il avait détaché la tresse qui lui tirait le crâne et ses longs cheveux roux ébouriffés tenaient plus de la crinière qu'autre chose. Elle se demanda si l'inversion de leurs esprits pouvait influencer leur génétique ? Si elle récupérait son corps et que ses cheveux commençaient à se dresser en épis aussi sauvages que ceux de James, elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Oh, remets-toi, Evans ! C'est que pour deux heures ! » cracha-t-il d'un ton bourru absolument inadéquat avec la voix chantante de Lily.

Sirius se fendit d'un large sourire et même Marlene ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt auprès de sa meilleure amie qui lui avait lancé un regard sévère.

« _Il-y-aura-des-règles-pendant-ces-deux-heures._ » souffla Lily entre ses dents, usant ses nouveaux dix centimètres de hauteur en plus pour se pencher sur James avec une aura de menace. « Lupin ! » Le préfet se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Pettigrow et les deux rappliquèrent aussitôt, impatients de connaître la suite des événements. « Lupin, je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce que Potter respecte les règles, sinon, coupe des maisons ou pas, je retire tous les points que Gryffondor a gagné cette année. » Remus acquiesça sobrement du chef. Elle pointa un index accusateur sur la chemise nouvellement déboutonnée de Potter. « Règle numéro une : pas de décolleté. Je ne retire jamais plus de deux boutons. Referme-moi ça. »

James s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

« Règle numéro deux : Tu n'as pas le droit de te faire passer pour moi. N'interagis avec personne d'autres que tes trois compères. Règle numéro trois : retiens un peu tes démonstrations d'affection ! Pendant deux petites heures, s'il te plaît. » supplia-t-elle. « Règle numéro quatre : pas le droit non plus de me tripoter ! » prévint-elle en remarquant que James avait posé ses mains assez bas sur ses hanches – beaucoup trop bas à son goût. « Lupin, vérifie que ses mains sont toujours visibles et occupées à des activités convenables ! »

« Compris. » acquiesça Remus qui écoutait attentivement la préfète, son expression frémissant à peine. En revanche, c'en était trop pour Sirius et Peter qui riaient franchement maintenant. Marlene s'efforçait de garder son sérieux mais ses fossettes tressautaient.

« Règle numéro cinq, la dernière… » Elle marqua une pause, un peu embarrassée, mais c'était impératif qu'elle le mentionne. « … retiens-toi d'aller aux toilettes ! Je ferai de même. » acheva-t-elle en rougissant.

A ce stade, ils avaient très clairement perdu Sirius et Peter.

« Quoi, Evans, t'es même pas _un peu_ curieuse ? » répliqua James-Lily en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Tant pis s'il s'agissait de son propre corps, Lily laissa ses nerfs prendre le contrôle et saisit James par le col de sa chemise : ça avait du bon, d'avoir plus de muscles que d'habitude…

« Si tu me cherches, je m'arrange avec McGonagall pour qu'elle te colle tous les jours jusqu'à juillet. Ne me tente pas, Potter ! » grogna-t-elle avant de relâcher la pression.

« HÉ ! Mais ça va pas, non ?! »

Frank Londubat venait de la saisir fermement par le bras.

« Tu dépasses souvent les bornes, mais je pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à brutaliser une fille ! Ta propre préfète, en plus ! Et vous, vous faites rien, vous êtes tous là, à vous gondoler ! » s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité. En effet, Sirius et Peter frappaient sur le mur avec hilarité, Remus cachait son visage dans ses mains, secoué de soubresauts d'épaules indicateurs de son fou rire et Marlene se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir. « Ça va, Lily ? » demanda-t-il doucement à la rousse dont la crinière de feu semblait de plus en plus déchaînée.

« Potter est méchant avec moi. » gémit James-Lily avec une moue boudeuse si peu lilyevanesque que Frank affecta un mouvement de recul.

« Cette personne n'est pas Lily Evans, Frank. C'est James Potter. _Je_ suis Lily Evans. Overdose de potion télépathique. » expliqua froidement Lily.

« Ooooh ! » comprit Frank. « Et bien, hm… bon courage ! » leur souhaita-t-il avant de déguerpir aussi rapidement que possible.

« Règle numéro une : _ne te fais pas passer pour moi_ ! » vociféra Lily.

« C'était trop tentant. » répliqua James. « Mais ne te passe pas la rate au chaudron, Evans. On va tous aller tranquillement au cours de McGonagall et dans deux heures, notre calvaire prendra fin. En plus, les règles vont dans les deux sens. Toi aussi, prends un peu soin de mon corps ! Arrête de t'aplatir les cheveux, ça me donne l'air d'un troll mal luné ! J'ai une réputation à protéger, moi ! »

Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son ancien corps pour leur redonner du volume, mais Lily se débattit farouchement.

« Lâche-moi ! » grogna-t-elle en attrapant finalement les poignets de son propre corps : plus de muscles, plus de réflexes aguerris au quidditch, ça avait _vraiment_ du bon. « Ne me touche plus ! »

« C'est mon corps, j'ai le droit !» argua James. « Maintenant, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles, ou le marché ne tient plus ! »

« Le marché ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle. « C'est de ta faute si on s'est renversé la potion dessus ! »

« Bon, du calme. » intervint Remus. « Si ça continue, on va être en retard chez McGonagall et les deux autres vont faire une apoplexie. » Il désigna de l'index Sirius et Peter dont le fou rire paraissait inextinguible.

« Allons en cours et tout ça sera bientôt fini. » approuva Marlene.

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire engageant et fit signe aux autres qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux.

Lily les regarda s'éloigner en serrant les poings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur à Marlene qui la fixait bizarrement.

« Rien, c'est juste… James Potter qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est inhabituel et… légèrement troublant. » conclut-elle en rosissant à son tour.

« Je t'en supplie, McKinnon, j'ai eu assez de folie pour cet après-midi. » implora Lily en la saisissant par les épaules. Elle se sentait incapable de gérer les fantaisies hormonales de sa meilleure amie en plus du reste. Marlene revint à elle-même et lui promit de garder la tête froide pour faire face au cours de métamorphoses.

* * *

A la troisième décharge électrique qu'il reçut, James-Lily tourna sa figure auréolée de roux vers Lily-James.

« Quoi ?! » chuchota-t-il avec irritation.

« Referme tes jambes ! » souffla-t-elle à son double avachi sur sa chaise. « Je ne me tiens jamais comme ça ! »

« Et toi, arrête d'utiliser ce ton coincé ! » répliqua-t-il. « Par les caleçons de Merlin, tu casses tout l'effet de séduction 'James Potter' ! Pitié, jurez-moi que d'habitude je n'ai pas autant l'air d'avoir un balai dans le… »

« EVANS ! POTTER ! … ou qui que vous soyez ! » se rattrapa McGonagall avec une légère hésitation. « Vous m'autorisez à faire cours ou vous préférez prendre ma place ? »

Ce n'était pas sain de vouloir étrangler quelqu'un qui était, littéralement, en possession de votre corps. C'était du délire, mais à chaque minute qui passait, elle se sentait envahie par le sombre désir d'assommer sa jumelle maléfique à coup de chaudron. Le cours passa avec une lenteur qui tenait de la torture. Enfin, la cloche sonna et Lily rangea ses affaires, prête à attraper son doppelgänger par le bras et à le tirer de force au cachot de Slughorn, mais…

« Où est Potter ? » s'affola-t-elle. Black, Pettigrow et Lupin haussèrent les épaules : le préfet était le seul à avoir l'air sincèrement désolé.

Se ruant hors de la classe, son regard scruta la foule d'élèves qui déambulaient dans les couloirs et elle laissa échapper un juron : il avait disparu. Heureusement, ses yeux attrapèrent Frank Londubat et elle se jeta sur lui.

« Tu as vu Potter ? Potter qui me ressemble à moi quand je n'ai pas l'air d'être lui ? » précisa-t-elle pour plus de clarté, si c'était possible.

« Heu… oui ! » se rappela le garçon, mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. « Elle… je veux dire, il partait aux toilettes ! »

Peut-être que réussir la performance d'un _avada kedavra_ abouti à l'âge précoce de seize ans lui permettrait d'obtenir des crédits supplémentaires en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ? Songea-t-elle avec fureur en piquant le sprint de sa vie. Il fallait reconnaître qu'utiliser les jambes d'un joueur de quidditch invétéré l'aidait considérablement.

« POUSSEZ-VOUS ! » hurla-t-elle pour se frayer un parcours dégagé jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de la porte et entendait avec fureur sa propre voix résonner à travers les murs.

« Je ne sais pas, Clara, peut-être que tu devrais simplement dire à Black qu'il te plaît… pas besoin de se prendre la tête, il faut y aller franco avec les garçons… tu peux même aller directement l'embrasser, ça fera l'affaire. »

James avait déboutonné ses quatre premiers boutons de chemise, offrant un aperçu inédit sur le décolleté de la jeune sorcière, et passait sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse. Adossée au miroir, une jambe nonchalamment repliée et appuyée au mur, sa version de Lily donnait les pires conseils du monde à une bande de quatrième année qui buvaient les paroles de la préfète de Gryffondor.

A cet instant précis, une deuxième année sortit d'une cabine et ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur Lily-James. « GARÇON DANS LES TOILETTES DES FILLES ! » couina-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Avant que la panique ne se répande, Lily parvint à attraper l'authentique Potter par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce. Elle traça son chemin jusqu'au cachot de Slughorn sans lui adresser un regard et ne relâcha sa prise que lorsqu'ils furent parvenus à destination.

« Je vous attendais ! » s'exclama le sorcier avec enthousiasme. « Voici vos antidotes. Cul-sec ! » gloussa-t-il en leur tendant deux verres rempli d'un sirop jaune canari.

Les deux Gryffondor se firent face.

« Alors ? Pas trop frustrée de ne pas avoir mieux rentabilisé tes deux heures ? » la nargua Lily-James.

Elle conjura toute son animosité, toute la colère et le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« Je te _déteste_ , Potter. » énonça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées avant d'avaler l'antidote d'une seule lampée.

Les mots pesaient lourdement en elle, pourtant ils semblaient couler sur Potter comme des gouttes de pluie. Il était vraiment le plus atroce, le plus odieux, le plus exaspérant des garçons qu'elle avait eu l'infortune de rencontrer. Il ne respectait rien ni personne. Et quand Poudlard serait terminé, elle jurerait devant Morgane, Médée et Hécate réunies de tout faire pour ne jamais plus recroiser son chemin.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 18 janvier 1978**

James se levait presque toujours du bon pied. Peu importe l'état d'agitation qui avait été le sien au moment d'éteindre la lumière la veille, quelques heures de sommeil réparateur apaisaient ses mauvaises pensées et régénéraient toute son énergie. Les mauvais réveils de James pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Le matin qui avait suivi la mort de son grand-père : il avait cinq ans, la maison était anormalement calme et il avait _su_. Celui qui avait suivi leur dernière épreuve de BUSES, quand il avait _compris_ qu'Evans le méprisait réellement et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. L'aube qui avait succédé à la pire idée que Sirius ait jamais eu, l'année précédente.

Et ce matin-là.

Personne n'avait succombé à l'attaque de l'ouroboros, et pourtant… pourquoi se sentait-il si accablé ?

Quand on l'avait informé des victimes de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, sur son lit d'infirmerie, il avait été bouleversé. La disparition de Gill Mariano, notamment, puisque c'était lui qu'il connaissait le mieux dans la liste des victimes, et surtout parce qu'il savait que Sirius l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant que le garçon se vidait de son sang. Mais la pensée de Cassie, petite silhouette rousse et énergique sur son balai, si pleine de vie, se réveillant à Sainte-Mangouste pour apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus ni marcher, ni courir, ni faire ce qu'elle préférait au monde – voler – lui retournait l'estomac. Avait-il si peu de cœur pour s'émouvoir davantage de la blessure d'une amie proche que de la mort de dizaines de victimes ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Surtout, la pensée que Poudlard n'échappait plus aux tentatives d'assassinat le plongeait dans une torpeur sans nom. Le château était son terrain de jeu. Il y avait grandi, il y avait testé ses forces, il s'y était fait les meilleurs amis au monde. Poudlard lui avait livré ses secrets, offert de quoi rassasier son insatiable désir de découverte. Les cours lui donnaient l'occasion d'étancher sa curiosité, et le quidditch, celle de briller. La faune estudiantine aussi regorgeait de talents à déceler. Ceux qui sous-estimaient leurs aptitudes, ceux qui n'attendaient que d'être secoués, ceux qui se révélaient en cours de route… même ses rivaux semblaient n'être présents que pour conclure son parcours initiatique en beauté. Au contraire de Sirius, il avait du mal à imaginer Mulciber, Lestrange ou Rogue s'engager réellement pour Voldemort. Il savait pertinemment que cela devait pourtant être le cas… Mais il ne parvenait pas à concevoir que ce dernier recrutait réellement des élèves qu'il connaissait. Des adolescents, qu'il avait vu rater leurs premiers sortilèges de lévitation, faire exploser leur chaudron, manger leur porridge au petit-déjeuner avec les yeux encore collés de sommeil, se prendre leur premier râteau, se faire bombarder de bombabouses par Peeves et recevoir des colis de leurs parents… des jeunes sorciers qui aspiraient pourtant à tuer de sang-froid leurs autres camarades.

Enfin, il devenait clair que ses derniers mois passés à Poudlard seraient moroses. Les visites de Pré-au-lard et la saison de quidditch étaient annulées, le couvre-feu renforcé, il ne restait plus grand-chose pour égayer leur morne préparation aux ASPIC. C'était de triste augure pour l'année prochaine : quel monde trouveraient-ils à la sortie de l'école ?

Pour toutes ces raisons, James resta assis sur son matelas, la tête dans les mains et la bouche pâteuse, pendant cinq bonnes minutes après que son réveil ait sonné. Puis il pensa à la tête que ferait Lily s'il arrivait en retard à leur réunion et décida qu'il était plus sage de mettre ses états d'âme de côté et de passer son uniforme.

Quand il parvint à la salle des préfets, tout le monde finissait de s'installer, la mine plutôt sombre malgré la montagne de viennoiseries et la fontaine de chocolat chaud préparée par les elfes pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour à tous. » les salua Lily tandis que James s'asseyait à côté d'elle. « Nous voulions juste faire un point sur la tournure que prend l'enquête. Comme vous le savez, le professeur Dumbledore a finalement accepté que des recherches soient effectuées dans les dortoirs par les directeurs de maison. McGonagall a littéralement retourné le mobilier de toute la tour de Gryffondor hier soir, mais n'a rien trouvé de significatif. »

« Flitwick était en train de s'attaquer à notre salle commune quand je suis partie il y a dix minutes. Rien à signaler pour le moment. » déclara Nali Paniandi.

« Carmichael s'en est chargé il y a deux jours. » annonça Noah Ramsay. « Bizarrement, il n'a rien trouvé. » Le préfet lança un regard blanc du côté des préfets de Serpentard.

« Parce qu'évidemment, si c'est un serpent qui attaque, ça vient forcément de notre côté, c'est ça ? » répondit sarcastiquement Michael Zabini. « Tu n'as pas pensé que ce serait bien joué de la part du coupable de pointer dans notre direction pour se couvrir ? »

« Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. » admit Ramsay. « Parce que c'est justement une manière de raisonner digne de _ta_ maison. »

« Slughorn a déjà fouillé notre dortoir. » trancha Emma Prewett. « Et il n'a rien trouvé non plus. »

« Il n'est pas vraiment connu pour son impartialité. » rétorqua Ramsay.

« Ça suffit. » coupa Lily. « C'est inutile de se crêper le chignon et de s'accuser à tort et à travers ! Rappelez-vous du discours de Dumbledore. »

Le directeur avait insisté sur la nécessité de se montrer solidaire et de privilégier le dialogue. James et Remus échangèrent un regard par-dessus une assiette de petits croissants.

« Néanmoins, vu les circonstances… » reprit calmement James. « Je pense qu'il est censé de poser la question. Emma, Michael… avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose susceptible de nous intéresser ? »

« Malheureusement, pas de mon côté. » répondit Emma.

« Pourquoi _'malheureusement'_ ? » rebondit Zabini.

« Parce que si le coupable dort dans notre dortoir, je préférerais autant qu'on l'attrape le plus tôt possible. » claqua-t-elle.

La conversation tournait en rond et après avoir rappelé à chacun de noter le tableau des tours de garde, et invité chacun à emporter des viennoiseries dans les serviettes prévues à cet effet, les préfets-en-chef mirent fin à la réunion.

« Eh bien, ce fut tout à fait improductif. » se lamenta Lily en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« C'était un ordre de McGonagall… » tempéra Remus.

« Hé ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Emma Prewett qui avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers eux.

« Je vais essayer de fouiller un peu davantage ce soir. De repasser les dortoirs au peigne fin… » les prévint-elle en se triturant nerveusement les doigts. « Je voulais juste vous prévenir. »

« Tu as une piste ? » questionna James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. » répondit-elle sombrement. « Toute la petite clique habituelle se tient à carreaux depuis les événements. Ça va faire quatre jours que je n'ai pas retiré le moindre point pour injure raciale. Et franchement, c'est louche. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Elle tourna le talon et partit de son pas militaire.

« On va être en retard en runes. » prévint Lily en regardant sa montre.

« Et moi en spé métamorphoses. A tout à l'heure ! »

James leur fit signe de la main et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de McGonagall. Sirius l'y attendait à leur table réservée au fond de la classe. Il faisait sauter dans sa main un petit bougeoir en étain qu'il lança au préfet quand celui-ci arriva.

« On est censé retrouver la forme originale de ce truc. » lui annonça-t-il.

La dé-métamorphose était un exercice ardu : retrouver la forme initiale d'un objet transformé pouvait s'avérer excessivement complexe – du moins, pour un élève lambda.

« Alors ? » ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Sirius. « Ça avance ? »

« Mmmm… en quelque sorte… » répondit-t-il vaguement tout en maintenant sa baguette sur l'objet.

« Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. » siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

James abaissa sa baguette.

« Je pense que c'était un truc à plumes. Mais vivant ou mort, là est la question. A toi. » Il fit glisser le bougeoir sur la table. « Écoute. Slughorn a cherché, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Emma va recommencer à soulever les coins de tapis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? »

« Tu pourrais agir comme un maraudeur, et non comme un préfet. » suggéra Sirius. « Bois. Glue. A toi. »

« Bon sang, ça devient vraiment trop facile, ce truc. » Il tapota sur l'objet qui reprit sa forme de plumeau et leva la main pour que McGonagall puisse admirer leur rapidité d'exécution.

Quand la cloche sonna, Sirius le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'étage supérieur au lieu de redescendre vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gravure de gorgone située dans l'aile est, au neuvième étage. Sirius fouilla dans son sac, sortit son miroir communicant et le brandit devant le visage de la gorgone endormie. Confrontée à son reflet, les yeux de la créature devinrent argentés et la gravure coulissa, leur donnant accès à une salle secrète.

« Elle n'est pas sur la carte, celle-là ! » s'étonna James en regardant autour de lui.

La pièce était sombre et ressemblait à la vieille réserve de Slughorn, si ce n'était pour son plancher, ses murs et son plafond voûté entièrement recouverts de noir. En s'approchant plus près, James remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait non pas de peinture, mais de milliers d'inscriptions runiques gravées dans la pierre : leur nombre créait cette vertigineuse illusion d'optique. Ils s'avancèrent vers le gigantesque portrait accroché au mur, qui représentait une gorgone peinte de dos.

« Tiens ! Une nouvelle voix ! » se délecta la monstrueuse jeune femme. Les serpents sur sa tête se mirent à bruisser en dardant leurs yeux jaunes sur les deux garçons.

« Bonjour. » la salua poliment James. Si leurs explorations du château lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que les bonnes manières n'étaient jamais superflues quand on s'adressait à un être inanimé et potentiellement éternel.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Sirius, je suis venu vous voir hier après-midi. »

« Celui avec la voix la plus séduisante, bien sûr. » Bien que son visage lui fût dissimulé, James pouvait presque percevoir le sourire de la méduse. Celle-ci décida de s'asseoir dans son cadre, dans un bruissement de toge.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter à mon ami ce que vous m'avez dit hier ? »

« Et en échange ? » répondit-elle aussi sec.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Je viendrai vous lire un peu de poésie samedi prochain. » promit-il.

« Gare à toi si tu ne viens pas ! » menaça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

James se demanda ce qu'une gorgone condamnée à rester de dos dans sa toile pour l'éternité pourrait bien faire pour se venger, mais encore une fois, l'expérience lui dicta de garder sa réflexion pour lui.

« Je suis accrochée ici depuis trois cent ans. Peu de gens trouvent l'entrée de cette pièce et je suis condamnée à la solitude. » gémit-elle. « Sauf cette année. Cette année, j'ai quelques visiteurs. Ils viennent préparer des potions et parler de choses interdites. Quand c'est le cas, ils me lancent un maléfice qui me fait bourdonner l'oreille. Je trouve ça très grossier, non ? D'autant que mon ouïe est ce qu'il me reste de plus précieux. » se plaignit-elle.

« Pourriez-vous nous les décrire ? » l'interrogea Sirius, les bras croisés et ses yeux fixés sur ceux de James.

« Il y a quatre garçons différents. L'un parle toujours très doucement, et semble pourtant commander les autres. Un autre parle peu, mais quand il s'exécute, il est toujours brillant. Le troisième reste muet, mais il vient régulièrement. Le quatrième parle beaucoup et croit commander, mais il se trompe. »

« Et quel genre de magie pratiquent-ils ? »

La gorgone émit un petit rire éraillé. « De la magie noire, bien sûr ! C'est à cet effet que la salle a été conçue ! »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit à quelle maison ils appartenaient ? »

« Le quatrième l'a laissé échapper une fois. Il venait de Serpentard. »

« Merci bien. Je reviendrai avec du Byron. » assura Sirius en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Tu as entendu ? » s'impatienta-t-il quand ils furent revenus dans le couloir. Le manque de réaction de James semblait l'irriter au plus haut point. « Mulciber, Rogue, Black et Avery. Les quatre Serpentard qui viennent préparer leurs petits rituels de magie noire pour attaquer les nés-moldus ! »

« Je vais en parler à McGonagall. » promit-il. « Mais Sirius, ça ne prouve rien. »

« Ça ne prouve rien ? » s'étrangla Sirius.

« Écoute ! » s'écria James. C'était moins la colère envers son meilleur ami qui affluait que la frustration de ne pas avoir de réponse satisfaisante à lui donner. « J'adorerais que ce soit une preuve suffisante, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je paierais volontiers une bonne quantité de gallions pour pouvoir me confronter au coupable, mais tant que ce n'est pas… »

« Chut ! » fit Sirius en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Deux voix leur parvenaient de l'autre bout du couloir.

« Ça aurait pu mieux tomber. Il a dû y avoir une erreur dans la conjuration… Weasley n'était pas la cible la plus évidente… Les parents de Ramsay et Finnigan sont moldus, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais la famille Weasley n'est pas très regardante sur la pureté du sang. Ça lui pendait au nez. »

« Dans ce cas-là… Potter. Potter aurait dû se le prendre de plein fouet. Quelle déveine… j'aurais payé cher pour voir ça. » reprit la voix de Regulus.

« Et moi donc. » rétorqua Rogue avec frustration.

« La prochaine fois. » promit Regulus.

C'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et ils tombèrent nez-à-nez sur les Gryffondor à l'angle du couloir. Les Serpentard se figèrent sur place.

Regulus Black et Severus Rogue d'un côté.  
Sirius Black et James Potter de l'autre.  
Tous affirmèrent instinctivement leur prise sur leurs baguettes.

Mis à part son altercation avec Mulciber sur le terrain de quidditch quelques mois plus tôt, James n'avait pas attaqué ses vieux ennemis depuis la rentrée. Mais Cassie ne remonterait plus jamais sur un balai, et les paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger semblaient avoir mis le feu à la colère qui bouillonnait dans son ventre depuis plusieurs jours. James s'approcha de Rogue et le toisa avec dégoût, une haine féroce s'emparant de tout son être.

« Tellement, tellement… pathétique. » cracha-t-il à la figure du Serpentard.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, un rictus haineux se creusant sur son visage, ses propres yeux noirs défiant ceux du préfet-en-chef.

« Pathétique, Potter, c'est le mot. Tes amitiés avec les sang-de-bourbe, par exemple… »

James avait toujours trouvé que cette insulte était à vomir. Il poussa impétueusement Rogue en arrière, en même temps que Regulus reculait et brandissait sa baguette sur lui.

« C'est le sang, qui te plaît, Servilus ? La violence, la brutalité ? C'est ça que tu cherches, c'est ça que tu veux ? Puisque je fais une meilleure cible que Cassie, et bien vas-y, maintenant que je suis devant toi ! »

« _Diffindo_ ! » cria Regulus en pointant la main de James qui serrait sa baguette magique.

Mais Sirius parvint à bloquer le maléfice. Si ce dernier avait atteint sa cible, il aurait pu trancher un membre tout net : un doigt, peut-être deux. Furieux, Sirius se tourna vers son frère.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria-t-il. Regulus s'accrocha à sa baguette mais percuta violemment le mur, renversant au passage un vase de verre posé sur un piédestal. En touchant le sol, le bibelot se brisa en mille morceaux.

« _Slap_ ! »

Le sort lancé par Rogue frappa James comme si ce dernier avait reçu un coup de poing d'un véritable attaquant. Le Gryffondor tourna sur lui-même, emporté par la violence du choc.

« _Nauseam_ ! » lança de nouveau Rogue, profitant de la seconde d'hébétude de son attaquant.

Mais Sirius dévia le sort qui se retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé. Rogue tomba à quatre pattes et se mit à vomir, agité par de terribles convulsions.

« _Pungo_! »

Regulus en avait profité pour jeter un sortilège cuisant qui atteignit son frère aîné en plein torse : Sirius poussa un cri de douleur tandis que les cloques apparaissaient sur sa peau parfaite, comme autant de brûlures profondes. Regulus libéra Rogue de ses convulsions à l'aide d'un _finite incantatem_.

« _Traîne-cachot_! » s'écria James.

Une cage en fer forgé surgit de nulle part, enfermant Regulus qui se retrouva impuissant, butant contre le métal.

« Je pensais que tu aurais au moins le courage de m'affronter directement ! » cria James à Rogue qui peinait à se remettre debout, les jambes tremblantes. « Toujours à frapper dans l'ombre ! On lance des sorts depuis ses cachots, mais on ne les revendique surtout pas ! Pourquoi assumer ses positions, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on peut faire preuve d'autant de lâcheté ! Quand on peut rester tapi dans l'ombre sans subir les conséquences… Allez, debout ! »

Il attrapa Rogue par le col de sa robe de sorcier situé en bas de sa nuque et, de force, le remit sur pieds. Mais le Serpentard se débattit et parvint à échapper à la prise de son ennemi.

« Qui a conjuré l'ouroboros ? » reprit James, hors-de-lui. La colère prenait possession de lui, il sentait son sang bouillir, sa voix gonfler…

« J'ai rien à te dire, espèce de faux-jeton ! » cracha Rogue.

Au moment où Regulus parvenait à trouver un contre-maléfice à la cage dont il était prisonnier, Rogue abandonna l'esquive et se jeta sur James. Ce dernier, pris de court, tomba en arrière tandis que Sirius affrontait Regulus à coups de maléfices plus ou moins retors. Rogue, à califourchon sur James, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et le Gryffondor se sentit étouffer. Le Serpentard relâcha la pression à temps pour que son adversaire parvienne à reprendre son souffle, puis recommença, tandis que les frères Black continuaient de se lancer des sorts de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à revoir de la part de celui qui se sert de Lily Evans. » grogna Rogue avant de relâcher la pression exercée par le maléfice, permettant à James de reprendre son souffle. Malgré ses joues rouges et les marques de strangulation qui apparaissaient sur con cou, le préfet-en-chef se mit à ricaner.

« On en revient toujours à ça, pas vrai, Snivellus ? »

Les yeux noirs du Serpentard débordaient de rage et pendant un instant, James fut traversé par l'idée stupide que seul le territoire de l'école, le poids de l'institution, la chape de règlements et des conventions retenaient son rival de le tuer, là, à cet instant précis, tant sa fureur était grandiose. N'importe où ailleurs, Rogue aurait tenté sa chance.

A défaut d'assouvir sa haine, Rogue pouvait lui assener un maléfice particulièrement sournois… Mais à la place de son corps, ce fut l'esprit de James qui s'enflamma douloureusement.

 _Il empêchait Lily de passer par-dessus bord alors que le niffleur prenait un virage particulièrement dangereux. Ils éclataient de rire, la neige tombant sur eux, ses flocons translucides ornant les sourcils cuivrés de la jeune fille._

 _Sirius et lui atterrissaient en douceur devant la maison, et Euphemia lui offrait la remontrance de sa vie pour s'être échappé de la maison des Black « par balai volant, James ! Tu te rends compte que ton père est au Ministère en ce moment-même pour plaider ta cause ? »_

 _Jules soupirait à son oreille, dans la chaleur étouffante d'une alcôve déserte située à proximité des cuisines de l'école._

 _Il faisait tournoyer Lily qui atterrissait dans ses bras, en parfaite synchronisation avec le riff des guitares._

 _Ils expliquaient tous les trois à Warwick les bases du sortilège de lévitation, se coupant, se contredisant, et il se demandait comment diable le pauvre bougre allait pouvoir retenir tout ça d'un coup…_

 _Le cœur battant, il serrait le bras de Lily tandis que Puddlelake s'effondrait sur eux._

 _« Bon. Je dois admettre : pas mal, ton_ Avis _. Maintenant, fais-moi disparaître toute cette volaille, on s'entend plus dans cette Cabane… »_

 _Le loup haletait et levait sa gueule sous la lune pâle pour célébrer sa victoire sur son hôte…_

« SORS-DE-LÀ ! » rugit-il en rejetant au plus loin la présence intrusive de Rogue dans son esprit.

Son sursaut lui donna l'énergie suffisante pour enfin réagir. Il leva la main et enserra à son tour le cou de son adversaire, tout en appuyant sa baguette sur sa tempe du Serpentard. Ce dernier, dans un réflexe étrange, leva ses deux bras en l'air comme une marionnette désarticulée. Derrière lui, tous les débris du vase cassé se levèrent dans les airs et se précipitèrent dans leur direction avant de dévier leur trajectoire... et de se planter dans la main de James, toujours refermée autour de son cou. Le Gryffondor ne put retenir un cri de douleur et le visage de Rogue fut déformé par un sourire malfaisant.

« _EXPELLIARMUS !_ » cria une voix féminine.

Un éclair rouge frappa Rogue, puis Regulus. Leurs corps furent projetés quelques mètres en arrière tandis que leurs baguettes atterrissaient dans la main de Lily Evans. La jeune fille irradiait de colère et James ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'aura qui accompagnait le professeur Dumbledore quand il se décidait à faire du grabuge.

« Evans ! » s'offusqua Regulus, les yeux révulsés à la vue de sa baguette dans la paume de la jeune fille.

« Un pas de plus sans que je t'y autorise, Black, et je t'amène chez McGonagall. » prévint-elle, la voix tremblant de détermination, les yeux brillant de fureur. Sirius avait aidé James à se relever et tous deux se tenaient derrière elle, désormais. « Tout le monde se calme. Tout le monde rentre dans sa salle commune. _Maintenant_. »

« Ils nous ont attaqués mais tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ? » grinça Rogue. « Si des Gryffondor sont pris sur le fait, ça ne compte pas pareil ? »

« Vous veniez d'avouer être responsables pour l'ouroboros ! Et James t'a à peine poussé, Rogue… » le corrigea Sirius avec mépris. « … si tu te fais dessus à la moindre bousculade, tu feras un piètre Mangemort ! » cracha-t-il.

« Lave-toi les oreilles, Black. Nous n'avons pas avoué quoi que ce soit. » rétorqua Regulus.

« Mais c'est vrai que la préfète-en-chef a l'air d'être à votre botte. » susurra la voix doucereuse de Rogue. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans de si bonnes dispositions à votre égard ? »

Le ton débordait de tant de sous-entendus odieux que James fit un pas en avant, mais Lily le rattrapa vivement par le bras.

« A ta guise, Rogue. On va voir le directeur pour lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? » Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Elle tourna les talons, intimant muettement à Sirius et James de la suivre.

« Nos baguettes ! » cria Regulus. « Tu n'as pas le droit de les garder. »

« Dit qui ? Je suis préfète-en-chef. » répondit-elle froidement.

« Si tu ne me la rends pas, Evans, mes parents… » balbutia Regulus avec rage.

« Tes parents quoi ? » claqua-t-elle.

« Ils ne se laisseront pas faire. Ils se plaindront au conseil d'administration. Ils ne laisseront pas une simple préfète-en-chef, et sang-de-bourbe, par-dessus le marché, faire sa loi ici. Cette école a encore une histoire et une fierté, que ça te plaise ou non ! » argua-t-il d'un air bravache.

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui fit un pas en avant et fut retenu par la sorcière.

« Très bien. » décida-t-elle, glaciale.

Regulus avança d'un pas pour récupérer leurs baguettes, mais Lily se détourna de lui, ouvrit une fenêtre et y lança les dites baguettes de toutes ses forces. Black et Rogue furent traversés par un hoquet de frayeur et se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour voir où elles étaient tombées, mais ils se situaient dans une des plus hautes tours du château et les deux bâtons de bois avaient déjà disparu.

« Vous pouvez les récupérer, maintenant. » Elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Regulus avant qu'ils ne tournent définitivement leurs dos aux Serpentard. « Hâte de lire la lettre de tes parents. »

* * *

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire s'ils se plaignent vraiment à la direction ? » demanda Remus d'une voix concernée.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Leur progéniture était en train de se battre dans les couloirs. Je peux aisément retourner ça contre eux. Arrête de bouger. » ordonna-t-elle à James. Sa main gauche maintenait sous son nez celle de James, encore pleine de débris de verres, tandis que sa main droite retirait les morceaux un à un à la pince à épiler. Le Gryffondor affrontait l'épreuve vaillamment mais commençait à trouver le temps long et se tortillait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

« Leurs têtes quand tu as ouvert la fenêtre ! » s'esclaffa Sirius en se passant la main sur son front. Marlene avait fait cicatriser les cloques et appliquait désormais l'onguent que Lily lui avait confié pour ses séances supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal. Peter et James se joignirent à son rire.

« Ils l'avaient bien cherché. » déclara Lily, la commissure de ses lèvres remontant légèrement vers le haut. « Et au contraire des maléfices, ça ne laissera pas de trace. »

« Si elles se sont brisées en mille morceaux pendant leurs chutes, ils risquent de vraiment t'en vouloir… » temporisa tout de même Peter.

Elle retira un morceau particulièrement pointu et profondément enfoncé dans le muscle entre le pouce et l'index, et sentit James se raidir quelque peu sur sa chaise. Le bout de verre tomba dans la bassine qu'elle avait posé à côté d'eux.

« C'était idiot de les attaquer. » reprit-elle. « Si un prof vous avait surpris, vous y auriez juste gagné un mois de retenue. »

« Ils étaient en train de se moquer de Cassie et menacer les nés-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. » grinça Sirius entre ses dents. « Ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir fait plus de victimes ! Et je t'ai raconté ce que la gorgone nous a confié. C'est sûr que c'est eux ! C'est peut-être facile pour toi de garder la tête froide, mais nous demander de ne pas réagir… »

« Facile ? Facile ?! » coupa-t-elle.

Elle retira trois morceaux d'un coup et James leva les yeux au plafond, essayant de réprimer les larmes de douleur qui montaient mécaniquement à ses yeux malgré sa bonne volonté.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie, moi, de leur donner une bonne leçon ? Tu penses être le seul à avoir des envies de vengeance ? Ou à connaître quelques bons maléfices qui n'attendent qu'à être testés ? Bon sang, Black, si je réagissais à chaque fois qu'on me traite de sang-de-bourbe, je partirais en duel tous les jours ! » Sirius se renfrogna mais continua de l'affronter du regard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. « Leurs dortoirs ont été fouillés, comme les nôtres. »

« Tu crois vraiment que Slughorn s'est montré efficace ? » questionna Remus, pensif.

« Il est ce qu'il est, mais c'est un bon sorcier et il se fiche de la pureté du sang de ses élèves. Ça fait des années que je suis sa chouchoute. » répondit-elle.

« Lunard n'a pas complètement tort. » intervint James après avoir soulevé ses lunettes et essuyé ses yeux avec l'extrémité de sa manche. « Tu es certaine que Slughorn ne pourrait pas se sentir tenté de… disons… d'accorder un traitement de faveur si les indices venaient à désigner un de ses élèves comme le coupable ? »

« Encore une fois, il a ses défauts… mais non, je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque-là. »

« La pureté du sang importe à Slughorn. » corrigea Marlene en sortant ses livres de potions de son sac. « Il apprécie les grandes lignées, c'est pour ça qu'il m'invite toujours à ses fêtes, même si j'étais la pire des buses dans sa matière. »

« D'accord, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de favoriser les nés-moldus qu'il juge digne d'intérêt. » insista Lily. « Je ne le vois pas fermer les yeux sur la culpabilité d'un élève de sa maison, pas dans un cas aussi grave en tout cas. »

« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une alliance entre des élèves de plusieurs maisons différentes ? » suggéra soudainement Peter.

« Ce n'est pas impossible. » répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils à cette idée peu réjouissante.

« Je vous laisse, je vais à la bibliothèque pour réviser au calme. » lança Marlene, sa haute pile de livres dans les bras. « Remus, on se voit après le dîner pour l'entraînement ? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit-il. Il regarda s'éloigner et passer à travers le portrait. Quand sa tête pivota à nouveau dans le bon sens, les quatre autres l'observaient, goguenards.

« Après le dîner, hm ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Pour les révisions. C'est strictement pédagogique. D'ailleurs, Queudver sera là. » se justifia Remus.

« Tout à fait. » approuva l'intéressé. Son petit nez pointu frémissait d'amusement comme le museau du rongeur dont il prenait si souvent la forme. « Mais elle a dit Remus, pas Peter… »

« Puisqu'on aborde le sujet, tu pourrais leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Queudver. » le gronda James.

« Mais il faut bien que je m'entraîne aussi ! » protesta Peter, paniqué. « Les ASPIC arrivent dans cinq mois à peine, ça va passer très vite et… »

« Et si ça continue comme ça, Remus n'aura pas trouvé le courage de demander à Marlene de sortir avec lui. Quand il terminera Poudlard, il sera toujours… » commença Sirius.

« Bon, ça suffit. » coupa le concerné. « Vous me fatiguez, et je m'en vais. » décida-t-il en se levant avec dignité.

« Où ça ? » l'interrogea Peter avec avidité.

« Moi aussi, je vais réviser à la bibliothèque. »

« Avec Marlie… » chantonna Sirius.

Remus, qui était presque arrivé devant le tableau, lui adressa un geste grossier du doigt sans se retourner.

« Pour que Lupin en arrive là, il doit vraiment être à bout. » commenta Lily avec compassion. « Tu devrais le laisser tranquille, Patmol. »

« Attends, j'arrive ! » déclara précipitamment Peter en lançant toutes ses affaires dans son sac et en se précipitant derrière Remus.

« Dis-moi qu'on arrive à la fin. » supplia James tandis qu'un nouvel éclat de verre tombait dans la bassine.

« On en est à la moitié, environs. Rogue ne t'a pas loupé. » répondit Lily qui se concentrait sur un nouveau morceau particulièrement retors. Elle tira la peau au maximum pour retirer le bout de verre sans trop forcer.

« Tu pourrais pas utiliser ta baguette ? » suggéra-t-il. « Sinon, on y sera encore à mon anniversaire. »

Elle leva sur lui ses grands yeux verts.

« A mon avis, la pince à épiler, c'est encore la méthode la moins douloureuse… »

« Eh bien, tant pis ! » s'impatienta le garçon. « Je suis un Gryffondor, un vrai, je peux encaisser ! »

« Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle.

« Oui ! » assura-t-il. « Vas-y ! »

« D'accord. » Elle posa la pince à épiler sur la table, saisit la bassine remplie de débris de verre et la tapota. « _Accio_ morceaux de verre. » Tous les éclats encore présents dans la main de James sortirent de la chair et se précipitèrent dans le récipient dans un concert de tintements. Le jeune homme poussa un cri rapidement étouffé dans l'épaule de son pull, mais suffisamment perçant pour attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Lily débarrassa les débris de verre dans la poubelle et échangea un sourire contrit avec Sirius : James venait de déblatérer une suite de jurons dont la créativité devait égaler le niveau de la souffrance qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Il en était à évoquer l'endroit de l'anatomie d'un Serpentard ou un balai de course n'avait strictement rien à faire quand Lily plongea sa main endolorie et pleine de sang dans un bain à base d'essence de dictame. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Merlin. » souffla-t-il avec gratitude.

« Bon. » annonça Sirius. « J'y vais. »

« Où ça ? » l'interrogea Lily avec méfiance. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir rendre justice lui-même et craignait qu'il empire la situation.

« Voir Erin. » répondit l'intéressé du ton de ceux ravis de contrecarrer la suspicion de leur inquisiteur.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » lui souhaita James.

Lily ne répondit rien et Sirius quitta la salle commune à son tour. Elle avait son opinion sur la relation entre les deux batteurs de Gryffondor, mais elle et Sirius n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour qu'elle se permette de lui donner son avis sur la question.

« Reste comme ça jusqu'au dîner. » conseilla-t-elle. « Tu auras peut-être des cicatrices pendant quelques heures puis elles s'en iront complètement. Quand tu auras fini, applique un peu d'essence sur ton cou, les marques disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes. »

Elle ramassa son sac, pensant rejoindre le dortoir pour une petite heure. C'était à son tour d'aller voir Darren ce soir et elle espérait avancer sur ses runes dans le calme de sa chambre avant de prendre le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante.

« Regulus a lancé le premier sort. » dit soudainement James. Elle se tourna vers lui. « C'est moi qui ai provoqué Severus, mais on n'avait pas prévu de… enfin, laisse tomber. » marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa main immergée dans le dictame. L'eau s'était teintée de rouge. Le visage de James était sombre, et il n'avait pas l'air de tirer une particulière fierté de ce qui venait de se passer. Lily soupira.

« Tout le monde peut perdre son sang-froid de temps à autre. » admit-elle en fuyant le regard du jeune homme. « Les circonstances sont particulièrement compliquées en ce moment. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »

James acquiesça, mais il paraissait anormalement abattu.

« C'est quoi, déjà, ton expression ? » fit-elle mine de s'interroger. « Te passe pas la rate au chaudron ? »

Elle avait fait mouche : le garçon se détendit et se fendit d'un sourire espiègle.

« Puisque tu amènes le sujet… Je l'avais pas fait, tu sais. » lui assura-t-il calmement.

« De quoi ? »

« Ce jour-là. J'étais juste allé mettre la panique dans les toilettes des filles parce que c'était drôle. Et j'ai trouvé amusant de te faire enrager en te faisant croire que si mais… je n'avais pas enfreint ta cinquième règle. »

« Oh. »

Ils n'avaient jamais plus parlé de _ce jour-là_. Lui avait succédé l' _autre jour_ où elle lui avait dit devant toute l'école rassemblée qu'il lui donnait envie de vomir et qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui. Mais _ce jour-là_ avait été glissé dans un dossier qu'aucun n'avait eu la force de ré-ouvrir. Elle voyait maintenant à quel point il avait juste voulu susciter une réaction de sa part, mais tout de même…

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais pénible. » constata-t-elle simplement d'une voix rétrospectivement fatiguée.

« Merci pour le dictame. » se contenta de répondre James en la fixant toujours de son sourire goguenard.

Elle récupéra sa pince à épiler et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir des filles.

* * *

Une bourrasque violente ébouriffait leurs cheveux et menaçait leur équilibre. La tempête se rapprochait. Derrière elle, le ciel s'assombrissait et les oiseaux fuyaient en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes. Devant elle, le gouffre, aussi vorace et profond que le Tartare où avaient été plongés les titans à l'aube du monde. Estomaquée par le vide qui l'appelait, elle était gagnée par l'appréhension.

« Prends ma main ! »

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Darren lui tendait la main, décidé.

« Prends ma main ! » répéta-t-il.

L'orage, plus menaçant que jamais, tonnait avec force. Mais l'abîme n'était pas moins effrayant…

« Lily ! » la pressa-t-il.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils se laissèrent tomber dans le précipice.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Son manuel d'arithmancie était grand ouvert sur son ventre et elle perdit sa page en se relevant paresseusement. Par miracle, elle avait songé à reboucher son encrier avant de se laisser aller à sa sieste. Ses doigts saisirent la petite fiole vert pomme qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Pomfresh lui avait prescrit une potion de sommeil pour mettre fin aux insomnies de plus en plus dévorantes qui la terrassaient depuis son retour à Poudlard. L'attaque du match de quidditch n'avait rien fait pour les améliorer. Un peu perplexe, elle en avait pris une dose juste avant de faire ses devoirs : au moins, elle savait désormais que la potion était efficace. Elle espérait juste que les rêves ne se répéteraient pas… l'infirmière l'avait prévenue que les songes pourraient faire partie des effets secondaires. Celui-ci s'était révélé particulièrement vivide, beaucoup plus réaliste que ceux auxquels elle était habituée. Elle se rappelait encore de la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, de la main de Darren contre la sienne, et de la sensation de chute au moment où ils s'étaient jetés dans le gouffre.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'elle avait laissé passer le début du dîner, mais surtout, qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter le dortoir. Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la Salle Commune déserte. Au septième étage, elle s'arrêta devant le tableau de la pomme de la discorde où les trois déesses continuaient de s'écharper depuis quatre siècles de cohabitation forcée dans leur cadre.

« Mesdames. » les salua-t-elle aimablement.

« Oui, oui, bonjour… » la salua distraitement Héra avant de tirer sur une boucle blonde de la déesse Aphrodite en représailles pour quelque injure passée.

« Mais à qui revient donc cette pomme ? » s'agaça Athena qui pointait de sa lance le fruit des Hespérides qui gisait entre elles trois.

« Aphrodite, bien sûr. » répondit Lily.

Les deux autres hurlèrent de rage tandis que la déesse du désir lui lançait un baiser, et le tableau pivota pour lui donner accès à la cachette. Comme prévu, Sirius y avait glissé la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle devait récupérer. Lily la mit dans son sac. Elle descendit ensuite aux cuisines où les elfes l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme et la chargèrent d'un panier de provisions tout en la forçant à avaler une assiette de ragoût. Quand elle parvint enfin à s'extirper de la cuisine, elle passa la cape d'invisibilité et sortit du château sans se faire repérer.

Arrivée à proximité du saule cogneur, Lily brandit sa baguette et lança un sort de lévitation sur une pierre qui se trouvait à proximité du pied de l'arbre. Celui-ci bruissa, menaçant, mais s'immobilisa dès que pression fut émise sur la bonne racine. Elle s'avança avec une certaine prudence – au cas où le saule aurait été pris d'une soudaine envie de se rebeller… Elle frissonnait encore au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à l'œil de Dave Goujon, quelques années plus tôt. Arrivée au pied de l'arbre, elle se glissa dans le passage sous-terrain. Sa main retira la cape d'invisibilité. Elle rangea de nouveau le vêtement dans son sac et se mit en chemin de la Cabane Hurlante, l'échine légèrement courbée par la bassesse de plafond du chemin de terre battue. Enfin, elle poussa la trappe et entra dans la maison. Comme d'habitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en observant les meubles défoncés et les traces de griffures qui avaient déchiré le papier peint du rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une métamorphose de loup-garou, mais l'état de la maison laissait deviner la lutte intérieure que cela engendrait chaque mois.

Elle monta directement à l'étage et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Darren. Celui-ci était concentré sur une plume d'oiseau. Le jeune homme fit tourner la baguette dans sa main comme s'il cherchait le bon flux de magie, la pointa sur le duvet blanc tacheté de brun et murmura une incantation. La plume vibra, grossit, et petit à petit on distingua le corps, les pattes, le bec, les ailes… Le visage crispé par l'effort, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, Darren maintint l'enchantement. Et soudainement, la magie se stabilisa. Le moineau s'envola dans un battement d'aile.

« Impressionnant ! » le complimenta Lily avec un large sourire. « Je n'ai réussi à faire ça qu'en cinquième année ! »

« Ça fait deux jours que je suis dessus. » avoua le jeune homme.

« Le résultat est là. Dîner ! » annonça-t-elle en brandissant son sac. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Darren et elle sortit les provisions. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance mais étudia la nourriture d'un regard où ne brillait aucune faim. Il finit par arrêter son choix sur une simple pomme.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai déjà dîné. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais toi, mange ! J'avais l'impression qu'on t'apportait assez, mais peut-être pas… tu as encore perdu du poids depuis que tu es arrivé ici. » Elle fronça les sourcils, submergée par un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je n'ai juste pas très faim. » confia-t-il. Ses doigts recommençaient à triturer le médaillon qui avait jadis abrité la magie d'une autre personne. « Mais je progresse. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva-t-elle. « Mais tu devrais peut-être lever le pied. On m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas bon pour l'organisme de développer trop rapidement sa magie. »

Il lui lança un regard sceptique.

« C'est en respectant les règles que tu es devenue première de ta classe ? » Elle grimaça : il venait de marquer un point. « En plus, je dois simplement me mettre au niveau de la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'abusais de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche comme ça. »

« Ça marche comment, alors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la pierre céladon tournoyer entre ses phalanges et disparaître dans le creux de sa paume.

* * *

Quand elle rentra au château, le couvre-feu était déjà passé, et l'heure des patrouilles de préfets également. Elle savait qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur Noah Ramsay et Margaret Chourave, ce qui rendait le parcours plus facile. Emmitouflée dans la merveilleuse cape de James, plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans le château qui lui avait révélé de nombreux secrets les mois précédents, reconnaissant aisément les signes précurseurs de l'arrivée de Peeves ou de Miss Teigne, elle se sentit légèrement grisée par un sentiment de liberté et d'impunité. Si c'était comme ça que les maraudeurs avaient passé leurs premières nuits blanches, pas étonnant qu'ils se soient pavanés comme des rois dans les couloirs de l'école.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la salle commune soit déserte, mais deux silhouettes étaient assises au coin du feu. Avec soulagement, elle reconnut James et Remus et retira la cape pour le rendre à son propriétaire légitime. Mais en s'approchant, elle s'aperçut que les deux garçons fixaient leurs pieds respectifs d'un air buté. Remus, les mâchoires serrées, serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre tandis que James se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Je dérange ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » répondit brutalement Remus. « On avait fini. A moins que James ait autre chose à m'imposer, sans m'avoir demandé mon avis ou même consulté, au sujet de ma propre – sa voix baissa jusqu'à ce que les mots ne soient presque qu'articulés – _lycanthropie_ ? »

« Non, Remus. » répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

« Parfait. » rétorqua le Gryffondor en se levant, raide comme un piquet. « Dans ce cas, je vais me coucher. Et au fait, Potter, ta chemise sort de ton pantalon. » Il s'éloigna et referma sèchement la porte des dortoirs.

Lily s'assit à la place que Remus venait de laisser vacante. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien, je lui ai juste annoncé qu'on avait installé un locataire à la Cabane Hurlante. Il l'a plutôt bien pris. » ironisa le préfet-en-chef.

« Darren se fiche des lycanthropes. Il ne dira rien. Il est lui-même recherché, enfin ! »

James ricana amèrement.

« Comme si ça importait à Remus. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête en signe de compréhension et regarda le jeune homme qui essayait de coincer discrètement son pan de chemise sous sa ceinture. A bien l'observer, ses cheveux étaient plus sauvages que jamais et ses lunettes légèrement de travers. Elle songea qu'il devait avoir passé du temps avec Jules Tiffany. Combien de temps durerait leur idylle ? Sur le papier, tout concordait. Ils étaient deux joueurs de quidditch, populaires et enjoués. Jules était extrêmement jolie et – maintenant, Lily le voyait – James, tout à fait charmant quand il laissait sa meilleure nature s'exprimer. Ils avaient l'air de s'apprécier et on les trouvait régulièrement collés l'un à l'autre dans les couloirs de l'école. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, moins Lily les trouvait compatibles. Elle ignorait à quoi cela était dû, comme si un chaînon logique lui manquait pour parvenir à la conclusion de son raisonnement. Il s'agissait plus d'une intuition qui s'ancrait petit à petit en elle…

« On n'a toujours pas trouvé le coupable. » reprit-il brusquement.

« Non. » répondit-elle amèrement. « Tu as parlé à Emma ? »

« Elle n'a rien trouvé. » annonça James.

« Alors le Ministère va intervenir. »

« Malheureusement. »

Elle observait le feu danser quand James changea soudainement de sujet.

« Tu as des problèmes pour dormir, ces derniers temps ? »

La question la prit de cours.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » interrogea-t-elle. Elle en croyait à peine ses oreilles. « Je crois que je vais reprendre cette cape d'invisibilité avec moi, merci bien ! » fit-elle en reprenant l'étoffe qu'elle avait déposé à côté de lui en arrivant.

« Toujours à voir le mal partout ! La lumière filtre sous la porte de ta chambre et atterrit sous le seuil de la mienne. » expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Oh. » répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je vienne t'espionner pendant ton sommeil ? » plaisanta-t-il. « S'agirait-il d'une véritable appréhension ou d'un souhait secret ? »

Elle lui lança un coussin à la figure pour étouffer son rire moqueur.

« Arrête ou je dénonce tes viles intentions à Jules ! »

« D'accord, j'arrête. Mais plus sérieusement, tu as des problèmes d'insomnie ? »

Un poids s'abattit sur les épaules de Lily. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

« J'ai du mal à dormir. Je ne pense pas être la seule… C'est difficile de canaliser mon flot de pensées, parfois. Mais Pomfresh m'a donné une potion de sommeil qui agit comme un somnifère. Elle devrait me permettre de dormir un peu plus que deux heures par nuit et de récupérer. »

Il la fixait à la lumière du feu et elle se sentit troublée.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire pour toi. »

« A part me donner un coup de massue sur le crâne, pas grand-chose. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Je m'endors souvent très tard, alors n'hésite pas à passer me voir si tu as du mal à dormir. »

Ce fut elle qui le fixa étrangement cette fois.

« Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je voulais que ça sorte. » se reprit James. « Pas du tout, en fait. » Elle se mit à rire. « Ce que je voulais dire… » reprit-il. « … c'est que je ne suis pas un gros dormeur. Alors si ta potion ne fait pas effet, et que tu veux parler ou simplement avoir de la compagnie et que tu vois que la lumière est toujours allumée chez moi, n'hésite pas. Voilà, c'est mieux, là ? »

« Beaucoup plus clair. » le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Je vois que ta main va mieux ? »

« Comme neuve ! » assura-t-il en montrant sa main entièrement cicatrisée.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te laisse, j'ai une potion à prendre. » Elle se leva du fauteuil.

« Bonne nuit, alors. » lui souhaita James. « Oh, et Lily ! Warwick va bien ? »

« Oui, oui… » répondit-elle, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le philtre. « … enfin, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? » répéta le Gryffondor.

« Je crois qu'il en fait beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop. »

« Il en a rêvé pendant vingt ans, ça me paraît normal qu'il tire sur la corde. » répliqua James.

Elle quitta la potion des yeux pour les diriger vers le poursuiveur et sourit à nouveau.

« Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que tu prends sa défense. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans, tu me pousses sans cesse dans mes retranchements… » soupira-t-il.

« Et tu adores ça ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, James ne roula pas des yeux, ne répliqua pas, ne soupira pas de nouveau, et ne nia pas non plus. Il se contenta de la regarder, sans détourner le regard. Elle aurait dû lui souhaiter bonne nuit à son tour et tourner les talons, mais quelque chose la retenait… elle restait plantée comme un piquet, à observer les lumières dansant sur le visage bien dessiné de James, miroiter sur ses cheveux noirs…

Ils sursautèrent quand le portrait pivota violemment et laissa entrer un retardataire.

Sirius s'avança vers eux à grandes enjambées. Son visage irradiait de colère. Sèchement, il brandit un paquet qu'il laissa tomber entre les deux préfets-en-chef.

« Je suis entré chez les Serpentard avec un sortilège de désillusion. Et j'ai trouvé ça. »

Les deux préfets-en-chef restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Ils savaient très bien que Sirius avait totalement outrepassé leurs directives. Quelle qu'ait été la preuve accablante qu'il leur apportait sur un plateau, il y aurait des conséquences à la transmettre aux autorités compétentes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda James d'une voix blanche.

Sirius se pencha, défit nerveusement le baluchon qui dissimulait une petite caisse en bois et souleva le couvercle.

« Pissenlit noir, morelle noire, peau de serpent de feu en poudre, mues de vipères, étain, et un petit guide d'alchimiste sur l'ouroboros et les moyens d'en conjurer un. »

« Où ? » souffla Lily. « Emma a fouillé les dortoirs… »

« Sous une double-lame de plancher magiquement scellée – peut-être difficilement détectable pour Slughorn ou Prewett, ou quelqu'un qui se contenterait de fouiller les malles et les armoires, et de lancer des _revelio_ … » ironisa Sirius. « … pas pour un maraudeur aguerri, cependant. » acheva-t-il en fixant James. « Mais ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ça. » Il souleva le couvercle pour en montrer l'intérieur aux deux préfets.

Y était gravé à la plume : « _Possession de Morag Mulciber._ »

* * *

« Ce n'est pas moi, monsieur. »

Un silence embarassé répondit à cette allégation.

« Morag, les preuves sont accablantes… » commença Slughorn d'un ton presque suppliant. « … tâchez au moins de faire amende honorable pour que nous puissions faire part de votre bonne volonté au Ministère… »

« C'est donc ce que nous attendons tous en ce moment-même ? » les nargua Mulciber. « L'arrivée du Ministère ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi gaspiller notre salive ? Attendons simplement de pouvoir me confier à un Auror. »

« Une jeune fille a été grièvement blessée ainsi que deux autres joueurs d'une quinzaine d'années. Si vous éprouvez ne serait-ce qu'une once de remords et que vous souhaitez rattraper votre erreur, Morag, c'est le moment de nous faire partager vos pensées. » déclara Dumbledore en jaugeant le Serpentard de ses yeux clairs et vifs. Le garçon fixa son regard sur l'armoire aux objets dorés du directeur et ne répondit rien.

« Aviez-vous des complices, Mulciber ? » tenta McGonagall. Elle essayait de garder une expression impassible mais son dégoût et son mépris étaient palpables, pour qui la connaissait bien. « Êtes-vous aussi responsable des incidents qui se sont déroulés pendant le premier trimestre ? »

« Ça vous plairait, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Mulciber. « Une seule âme à punir et tous vos problèmes s'envolent ? Mais nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux, et il serait temps que vous regardiez la vérité en face. »

Il sourit et se tourna vers Lily.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Mais si je l'avais fait, je recommencerais volontiers, et j'essaierais de frapper plus de sang-de-bourbe. Les traîtres à leur sang comme Cassie Weasley viendront après. » Cette fois, son regard s'attarda sur James et Sirius.

On frappa à la porte et Rusard entra dans la pièce.

« Monsieur, l'Auror est arrivé, monsieur. » grommela-t-il.

« Il est temps. » décida Slughorn en se plaçant derrière Morag. Sa baguette légèrement pointée sur son omoplate força son élève à avancer. « Un tel comportement ne relève plus des sanctions prévues par l'école. Le Ministère vous donnera droit à un véritable procès, Morag. »

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte mais ralentit quand il dépassa Lily.

« On se retrouvera plus vite que tu le crois, sale sang-de-bourbe. » prévint-il avec un sourire malfaisant. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur haineuse l'envahir. James et Sirius se rapprochèrent aussitôt d'elle, les mains serrées sur leurs baguettes respectives, leurs visages déformés par la colère.

« Ça suffit. » claqua McGonagall en le faisant reprendre sa marche du bout de la baguette. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était adressée aux deux garçons de sa maison, mais c'était bien le Serpentard qu'elle visait. Slughorn fit sortir son élève et la porte se referma sur eux.

« A nous trois. » reprit la directrice de Gryffondor en les dévisageant avec sévérité. « Black, vous vous êtes donc introduit dans la salle commune de Serpentard, avez pratiqué de la magie en dehors de vos salles de classe et procédé à des fouilles que vous n'étiez pas habilité à réaliser, tout ceci en dépit du règlement de l'école. Vous vous rendez compte que vos actions vous exposent à un conseil de discipline ? »

La mâchoire de Sirius se contracta durement mais il affronta McGonagall la tête haute.

« Sauf votre respect, professeur McGonagall, professeur Dumbledore… A la première heure, je compte bien envoyer un hibou à Cassie Weasley pour l'informer que le coupable a été attrapé. Si vous devez me renvoyer, allez-y. Ce sera sans regret. »

La directrice de Gryffondor et le directeur échangèrent un regard insondable.

« Ce que Sirius veut dire… » reprit James après avoir donné un coup dans les côtes de son meilleur ami. « C'est que nous avons tous été particulièrement affectés par ce qui s'est produit pendant le dernier match de quidditch. Il a réagi de manière impulsive. Le niveau de stress en ce moment est tout à fait… »

« Potter. » l'interrompit McGonagall en haussant un sourcil. « Baratin. »

« Il ne pensait pas à mal. » résuma James.

« Je me doute bien. Nous sommes tous soulagés que le coupable ait été attrapé. Mais vous enfreignez les règles depuis sept ans maintenant, et à quoi serait réduite l'école si les élèves se faisaient tous justice eux-mêmes ? » se lamenta McGonagall.

« A quoi serait-elle réduite si ceux qui agissent comme Mulciber continuaient de brutaliser les autres en toute impunité ? » rétorqua James.

« Potter. Impertinence. »

« Mais… »

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Evans ? » résonna soudainement la voix de Dumbledore.

Tous se tournèrent vers le sorcier, puis vers Lily, qui tenait ses mains derrière son dos, légèrement décontenancée par la sollicitation express du directeur.

« Eh bien, je… » Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore la clouaient sur place, mais il était presque trois heures du matin, et elle préféra se montrer franche. « Je crois que personne d'autre que Sirius n'aurait pu trouver la cachette de Mulciber, professeur. Même Emma Prewett et le professeur Slughorn sont passés à côté. Il serait injuste de le lui reprocher d'avoir réussi là où les autres ont échoué. Il va de soi que je ne reproche rien au professeur Slughorn… »

« Mais il n'avait pas trouvé la boîte. » conclut Dumbledore.

« Non, monsieur. » acquiesça Lily.

Le directeur se tourna vers McGonagall et la préfète se demanda si les deux professeurs avaient établi quelque sorte de liaison télépathique au fil des années, car la directrice de Gryffondor finit par pousser un long soupir et se massa l'arête du nez avec résignation.

« Un mois de retenues, Black. Vous connaissez la procédure, vous avez l'habitude… »

« Très bien, professeur. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Il est déjà bien tard. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. » leur conseilla Dumbledore avec un sourire engageant. Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers McGonagall qui leur fit les gros yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Evans, je crois que tu viens de me sauver la mise ! » la félicita Sirius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

« Tu m'aurais manqué si tu avais été renvoyé. » sourit-elle. « Ce serait bête de te laisser partir alors que je viens à peine de m'habituer à ta présence. »

« Toi… » menaça James en pointant un index accusateur sur le bras de son meilleur ami. « _Arrête_ de faire ce genre de choses sans m'en parler avant ! »

« Mais _je t'en ai parlé avant_! » protesta Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Mulciber ? » murmura Lily, coupant le début d'une possible altercation.

« Qu'il aille pourrir à Azkaban. » grogna Sirius.

Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. « Il n'est même pas diplômé. »

« Il est majeur. » répondit James. Son visage était sombre, mais il semblait moins rageur que Sirius.

« Franchement, je préfère garder ma pitié pour Cassie. » ajouta ce dernier, défiant presque Lily de le contredire.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » rétorqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus un mot jusqu'aux dortoirs.

* * *

Elle courait. Le souffle court, trébuchant dans les hautes herbes, elle courait sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner. Le ciel l'asphyxiait, gris et enveloppant, argenté et aveuglant. Elle fixait le sol qui ralentissait tant sa course désespérée. La terre meuble semblait s'effondrer sous ses pas et elle s'agrippait aux herbes hautes pour ne pas être avalée, ensevelie… Parfois, des pierres coupantes s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses pieds et elle ravalait sa douleur et ses larmes.

 _Il_ était derrière elle.  
 _Il_ la traquait.  
 _Il_ voulait ce qu'elle possédait de plus précieux au monde.

Elle trébucha et s'effondra… l'effroi prit le dessus pendant quelques longues secondes, mais ce qu'elle possédait était en sécurité. Contre elle. _Il_ ne l'aurait jamais. Elle se releva. Elle essayait d'emplir ses poumons d'air mais la tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue au fur et à mesure qu'elle grimpait sur cette colline sans cime.

Elle était désespérément seule. Était-il près ? Était-il loin derrière ? Mais il ne fallait pas se retourner. Elle se releva et tenta d'ignorer le son assourdissant de sa propre respiration, aiguë et tourmentée.

Elle poursuivait sa course folle.  
L'avait-elle semée ?  
Allait- _il_ les atteindre ?

Ce n'était pas seulement l'effort et l'épuisement, l'air se chargeait d'ozone, se raréfiait, venait à lui manquer. Le ciel… le ciel se remplissait d'ombres fantomatiques et d'essaims menaçants. _Tout irait bien_ tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Il faut juste courir. Il faut juste continuer. Il suffit de _ne pas s'arrêter_.

Mais brusquement, le ciel bascula. Le nez dans les herbes, elle sentit ses chevilles brûler. Brûler à en hurler. Les herbes poussèrent, s'accrochèrent à ses articulations et la paralysèrent. Elle essaya de lancer un contre-sort mais le ciel sembla se moquer de son arrogance.

 _Comme si elle avait une chance…_

Elle entendit un bruit et _sut_ qu' _il_ était là.  
Derrière elle.  
 _Il_ s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle haletait contre les cailloux et les joncs.

C'était la fin.

Elle allait mourir.

 _Il_ la tuerait.

Elle cessa de se débattre et colla son visage contre la terre.  
Puis il y eut un bruit.  
Un sanglot, un vagissement qui n'était pas le sien.

Si ses jambes étaient prisonnières, ses bras ne l'étaient pas. Elle avait oublié le fardeau qu'elle serrait si fort contre son cœur... Quelque chose qu _'il_ voulait et qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais. Quelque chose qui avait valu sa course désespérée sur une montagne sans sommet.  
Son cœur, ses poumons, sa poitrine étaient sur le point d'imploser quand elle posa les yeux sur son trésor.

Dans les draps et les châles roulés en boule, un nourrisson la regardait de ses grands yeux verts, si semblables aux siens. _Son bébé._

 _Il_ se mit à rire et cela lui glaça le sang. Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa les pupilles rouges de haine.  
Elle sut qu'elle allait mourir mais cela ne lui semblait plus si grave. Qu' _il_ la pourchasse. Qu' _il_ l'extermine donc. Qu' _il_ en finisse. Son propre sort l'indifférait.

Mais le bébé… _son bébé ne pouvait pas mourir._ Plus qu'à aucun moment de son ascension, la Peur, dévorante, monstrueuse, insoutenable et implacable, prit possession de tout son être. _Il_ ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Même _lui_ ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi cruel !

Elle s'apprêtait à implorer _sa_ pitié mais la voix lui manquait toujours. Sa supplication se fit donc muette, tandis que ses yeux verts étaient toujours plantés dans les yeux écarlates, elle si près du sol, _lui_ si près des cieux.

Le visage déformé par l'avidité, il abaissa pourtant sa baguette sur le front du nouveau-né.  
C'était fini.  
Elle sentit le maléfice empoisonner chaque molécule de son corps.  
Elle était morte.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et arracha le drap qui brûlait sa peau. En larmes, elle bondit du lit et alluma sa lampe à huile de chevet. Elle avait autant de mal à respirer que dans son cauchemar et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas rester allongée dans son lit un instant de plus.

Elle courut à la salle de bain, s'aspergea d'eau, mais sa respiration était toujours coupée et elle suffoquait. Sa main agrippa mécaniquement une serviette et l'appliqua sur son visage mais la panique ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. Elle se sentit prise de vertiges et s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier pour ne pas tomber.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie.  
La perspective de se remettre au lit lui parut insurmontable. Alors, elle cessa d'essayer de réfléchir de façon cohérente, poussa la teinture dorée et s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçons.  
Elle souleva la teinture pourpre de la chambre du préfet de Gryffondor, marcha dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

James n'avait pas tiré les rideaux à baldaquin. En t-shirt et bas de pyjama, il dormait, sans lunettes, en chien de fusil et la jambe droite par-dessus sa couette.  
Lily s'approcha se pencha sur le jeune homme. Elle caressa la joue du sorcier endormi et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« James... » murmura-t-elle et le garçon émit un léger grognement. « James. » insista-t-elle en secouant doucement son épaule cette fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Il se redressa.  
Elle retira sa main et s'accroupit à côté du lit.

« J'ai fait… un cauchemar. »

Les larmes affluèrent au bord de ses yeux. James recula et tapota simplement le matelas. Elle s'allongea sur le côté aussi, choisissant de lui faire face. Il tendit la main gauche et caressa doucement le bras de son amie qui avait calé son visage sous sa main droite.

« C'était qu'un cauchemar… un mauvais rêve... » chuchota-t-il enfin d'une voix ensommeillée.

« C'était… _horrible... »_

Elle en tremblait encore. Il le perçut et la serra contre lui.  
Elle enfouit le visage contre son torse et inspira l'odeur qui imprégnait le pyjama du sorcier.  
 _Agrume, tenue de quidditch, savon aux senteurs d'enfance…_ Pour avoir passé du temps chez les Potter et s'être assise aux côtés de James plus qu'à son tour ces derniers temps, elle reconnaissait maintenant ce mélange d'odeurs caractéristique, qui n'appartenait qu'au garçon.

Un petit grognement étouffé parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

« James... Est-ce que par hasard... »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que par hasard... » reprit-elle, amusée. « … tu ne viendrais pas d'utiliser un sortilège informulé de _fraîchaleine_ ? »

Le garçon fit mine de se fâcher.

« Tu ne peux pas réveiller un pauvre bougre dans son sommeil et lui exiger d'être au top, Evans. Tu sais à quel point c'est dégradant d'être traité comme un homme-objet ?! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : il n'y avait que James Potter pour sortir des âneries pareilles au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Bon, c'était quoi, ce rêve ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant d'elle pour retaper son oreiller. Ils se faisaient face, symétriquement allongés, le visage appuyé sur leur poing fermé.

« On me poursuivait. _Il_ me poursuivait. » corrigea-t-elle.

« Voldemort ? » demanda James. Elle frissonna et acquiesça de la tête.

« Je portais un enfant dans les bras, je voulais tellement le protéger... » Le pouce de James caressa de nouveau son bras avec douceur. « C'est la faute de la mythologie grecque ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Plaît-il ? » s'étonna-t-il poliment.

« J'ai toujours adoré la mythologie, surtout celle de la Grèce Antique. » C'était absurde de lui raconter tout ça au beau milieu de la nuit, mais elle était saisie par une irrépressible envie de se confier. « J'avais ce très beau livre à la maison, très bien illustré... l'illustration qui représentait la fuite de Leto m'a toujours impressionnée. J'en ai souvent cauchemardé ensuite... »

« C'est qui, déjà, celle-là ? » bailla-t-il.

« Une nymphe qui tombe enceinte de Zeus. Son épouse Héra, folle de jalousie, lui envoie un énorme serpent appelé Python pour se venger. La pauvre Leto, enceinte jusqu'au cou, se retrouve à errer à travers la Grèce... finalement, elle met au monde Artemis et Apollon sur l'île de Delos où le serpent ne parvient pas à la traquer. Mais Héra n'en a pas fini avec elle, elle lui cause plein de problèmes après. »

« Mouais. Le problème me semble moins être le serpent que cette Héra... »

« Peut-être, mais sur l'image, c'était une bestiole grosse comme un Basilic qui manquait d'attraper la pauvre Leto par le bout de sa toge. » frissonna-t-elle. « Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié quand je dis à Slughorn préférer les lions aux serpents. A la base, je n'ai rien contre eux, mais cette grosse bête m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise. »

« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve » répéta-t-il. « Personne ne te poursuit. Et tu n'attends pas encore d'enfant – ou alors, c'est un scoop… Entre l'ouroboros et ce qui est arrivé à Mulciber, c'est normal que tu cauchemardes. »

Elle frissonna pourtant, le souvenir du rêve s'imposant à nouveau.

« Shhh… » lui intima James en caressant doucement l'arrière de sa tête. Elle était plus proche maintenant, à quelques centimètres seulement de son torse. « C'est désagréable mais tout disparaîtra avec le soleil et la confiture de myrtilles made in Poudlard. »

Sa voix était moins endormie à présent. Lily sourit dans le t-shirt de James.

« Tout s'en ira avec le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Comme dit Remus : tant qu'il y a de la bouffe, y'a de l'espoir ! » assura-t-il avec conviction.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir lancé d' _expelliarmus_ par réflexe quand je t'ai réveillé. »

« Merci bien, je ne m'appelle pas Alastor Maugrey.. »

« Un œil de verre, ça t'irait pourtant tellement bien. »

« Et des cicatrices ? » ironisa-t-il.

« C'est sexy, les cicatrices. »

« Tu trouves Maugrey sexy. Tu me réveilles à – _il se tourna vers le réveil_ – quatre heures du matin pour me dire qu'Alastor Maugrey est sexy ? C'est Pomfresh que tu devrais consulter, Evans, pas moi ! »

Sa voix était complètement éveillée à présent et Lily se sentit un peu coupable.

« Pardon de t'avoir réveillé. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle perçut son sourire malgré l'obscurité.

« Réveille-moi quand tu veux. C'est ce que répète sans arrêt Dumbledore, non ? Qu'il faut se montrer solidaire ? »

Lily se sentit soudainement très stupide et s'éloigna, reculant vers le rebord du lit. Elle n'était venue que parce qu'elle en avait ressenti l'égoïste besoin. L'envie. D'entendre la voix de James, de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur à travers le pyjama, son souffle et sa présence, de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Oui… oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, je crois. »

« Alors réveille-moi quand tu veux. » répéta James. « Je suis là pour toi, Lily. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée, mais tu as gagné ce droit. »

Silence.

« Et Jules ne te dira rien ? »

« Si ça lui pose un problème, _je_ dirais deux mots à Jules. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et sans aide du philtre de sommeil cette fois, Lily parvint à se rendormir.

Quand le réveil sonna dans la chambre de James, le soleil était déjà levé, répandant une lumière absurde dans la pièce. Lily le sentit s'agiter derrière elle, dans les draps, tandis qu'elle-même repoussait la couette et titubait hors du lit. Le charme de la nuit avait disparu, révélant l'incongruité de la situation. Pourtant, et assez bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas du tout mal à l'aise. Elle tourna son visage somnolent vers James qui se frottait les yeux comme un petit garçon. Il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit et percha finalement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lui faire face.

« 'prendre ma douche. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » bailla-t-il.

« Vingt 'inutes. » répondit-elle en baillant à son tour : c'était contagieux.

Il lui adressa un large sourire un peu idiot tandis qu'elle quittait sa chambre pour aller se préparer.

* * *

Quand la cloche annonça le début des cours, le bruit que Morag Mulciber avait été cherché dans sa salle commune en pleine nuit, pour être amené chez le directeur, avait largement circulé parmi les quatre maisons. L'ambiance était légèrement tendue quand les septième année rentrèrent dans la salle de classe de Mercador. Emma Prewett salua Lily d'un signe de tête : ses yeux étaient cernés de mauve. Slughorn avait dû la réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour la prévenir de ce qui venait de se produire et la préfète n'était sûrement pas parvenue à retrouver le sommeil. La Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire compatissant : sans la présence de James, elle n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à se rendormir non plus.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui nous attaquer à un type de magie assez particulier qui pourrait s'avérer très utile en cas de duel, pour attaquer ou au contraire, vous protéger. » annonça Mercador. Elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des bocaux remplis d'eau sur chaque table. « Je vais essayer de vous enseigner les bases de la magie des éléments. Il s'agit d'une magie très intuitive qui nécessite beaucoup de patience. Nous-mêmes sommes constitués d'eau, de terre, d'air et même de feu… c'est pour ça que vous devrez vous montrer particulièrement prudents pendant ces manipulations. Comme vous l'avez deviné, vous allez commencer par vous familiariser avec l'élément eau. Bien sûr, certains se demanderont pourquoi ne pas chercher à maîtriser directement le feu, l'élément combatif par excellence… » Elle adressa une moue légèrement condescendante à quelques garçons qui semblaient avoir justement été traversés par cette pensée. « Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de la raison pour laquelle nous débutons donc par l'eau ? »

Emma leva la main et l'enseignante lui accorda la parole d'un bref signe de tête.

« Notre corps est constitué à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cents d'eau. Il paraît donc nécessaire d'apprendre à maîtriser cet élément en premier, afin de ne pas provoquer d'accident. »

« C'est exact. Dix points pour Serpentard. »

Mercador remonta sur son estrade et plaça sa main à une trentaine de centimètres de la surface de son bassin.

« Traditionnellement, la maîtrise de l'eau passe par la main, mais vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise avec. Pour commencer, essayez de connecter votre magie intérieure avec l'eau qui se trouve dans votre bocal : elle-même circule dans l'eau qui vous constitue, les molécules devraient donc se répondre. Une fois que la connexion est établie, maintenez-la à l'aide de ce mouvement… »

L'enseignante effectua une étrange arabesque, fluide et décontractée, son poignet et ses doigts mobiles au-dessus de l'eau. Et l'eau du bocal sembla la suivre, s'élevant de son récipient comme si elle répondait aux ordres de sa maîtresse. Le spectacle était fascinant. Mercador répéta son geste plusieurs fois, les incitant à le pratiquer comme ils le faisaient en sortilèges. Enfin, elle abaissa le bras et l'eau se déposa doucement dans son bocal.

James avait levé la main et Mercador lui fit signe qu'il était autorisé à prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que ce que les quatre éléments principaux sont les seuls dont on peut apprendre la maîtrise ? »

« Au contraire. » répondit-elle. « De nombreuses branches se sont développées à partir d'eux. Qui a appris à maîtriser la terre peut ensuite manier la céramique, par exemple… Les maîtrises du feu et de la terre conjuguées peuvent permettre de manipuler la lave et la plupart des métaux en fusion. Une maîtrise affinée de l'élément terre est aussi un chemin vers la maîtrise du fer. Les possibilités sont infinies. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de se rappeler du geste de Rogue quand il avait lancé les débris de verre sur James, la veille… elle avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sortilège informulé de lévitation un peu modifié. Mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Vu les coups d'œil noirs que James et Sirius jetaient à la table de Rogue, c'était aussi ce qu'ils soupçonnaient. Sirius leva la main à son tour.

« Et la maîtrise du sang ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Mercador le dévisagea un instant. « Le sang est principalement constitué d'eau et de fer. Certains sorciers se sont donc mis en tête qu'il était possible de le manipuler chez leur adversaire. Mais c'est une pratique généralement associée à la magie noire. Par ailleurs, je vous déconseillerais fortement de commencer par l'exploration de ces niches. Il peut paraître tentant de vouloir jouer avec le métal ou la lave, mais c'est extrêmement dangereux si les quatre éléments de base ne sont pas encore acquis. »

Lily connaissait suffisamment Severus Rogue pour savoir qu'il ne se souciait guère de brûler les étapes si cela pouvait lui assurer une progression rapide. C'était tout à fait plausible qu'il ait appris quelques tours de magie élémentaire en dépit des risques encourus. Elle tourna discrètement la tête vers le Serpentard. Il demeurait impassible, les yeux rivés sur Mercador, malgré la place vide à côté de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il était parvenu à récupérer sa baguette. Quand il tressaillit, sentant sûrement l'insistance de son regard sur lui, elle pivota rapidement et se concentra de nouveau sur Mercador.

« A vous de jouer ! » lança l'enseignante en descendant de son estrade.

Tous se mirent à agiter leur bras à la surface de l'eau. Leurs séances de transes avaient porté leurs fruits et bientôt, de minuscules résultats firent leur apparition : l'eau se troublait comme si on y avait laissé tomber un galet, se mettait à clapoter en petites vagues, se retirait dans un coin du bocal comme la marée… A dix minutes de la fin du cours, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Marlene quand elle fut aspergée par une gigantesque vague tout droit sortie du bocal de Peter Pettigrow.

« Je suis désolé ! » se lamenta le garçon tandis que Lily et Remus séchaient rapidement leur amie grâce à des sorts de chauffage.

« Ce genre d'incident peut se produire si l'hôte est accueillant mais pas suffisamment décidé. » expliqua Mercador. « Concentrez-vous davantage, Pettigrow. »

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de classe, Lily se fit aussitôt alpaguer par le professeur McGonagall.

« Evans ? Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? »

Elle lui tendit une lettre marquée d'un emblème qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose : trois corbeaux surmontés d'un crâne et de la devise « _toujours pur_ ». La lettre était signée par Orion et Walburga Black. Tout s'éclaira : elle avait déjà dû apercevoir l'écusson sur les tenues de Regulus. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais Sirius lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Quoique Walburga ait pu vous écrire, partez du principe que les trois quarts sont au moins exagérés, sinon totalement faux. »

« Des années de correspondance forcée avec votre mère m'ont rendue parfaitement capable de différencier le vraisemblable du délirant, Black, mais merci du conseil. Ma question demeure toutefois : Evans, avez-vous jeté les baguettes de Regulus Black et Severus Rogue par la fenêtre de la tour est ? »

« Oui. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Ils nous avaient attaqués, professeur ! » la défendit hâtivement James. Lily lui donna un coup de coude.

« Potter, dois-je comprendre que vous étiez présent mais que malgré votre fonction de préfet-en-chef, vous n'avez rien fait pour arrêter le geste impulsif de votre collègue ? »

James prit une seconde avant de répondre. « Non. » répondit-il finalement. Son mensonge était manifeste mais la directrice de Gryffondor détourna de lui ses yeux de chat perçants.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » conclut McGonagall en repliant le parchemin. « Vous accompagnerez Black en retenue ce soir à sept heures. Hagrid a du travail pour vous. » Lily aurait juré voir une lueur de compassion briller dans les yeux de son enseignante avant que celle-ci ne leur tourne le dos.

« Y'a vraiment du favoritisme. » constata Sirius. « Si James et moi avions jeté la baguette de quelqu'un par la fenêtre, on aurait été collés pendant au moins une bonne semaine. »

« Tu vois, Remus, si tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est me coller une retenue, ce n'est pas bien grave. » lui lança Lily.

Le reste de la journée se déroula néanmoins dans une ambiance morose. Bien que la Gazette n'ait pas fait mention de l'affaire dans son édition matinale, la rumeur de la culpabilité de Morag Mulciber dans l'affaire de l'ouroboros s'était répandue dans le château comme une traînée de poudre. Les élèves vêtus en vert et argent rasaient les murs. Tout le monde vérifiait deux fois qui se trouvait derrière soi, les regards de travers se multipliaient et les préfets passaient leur temps à calmer des débuts de bagarres dans les couloirs. C'est exténués que tous prirent place à la grande table une fois le dîner venu.

« Avec Peter et Marlene, on va à la bibliothèque après le dîner. Tu viens ? » demanda Remus à James.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Jules. » déclina le préfet-en-chef avec un sourire d'excuse.

Leur repas terminé, Sirius et Lily passèrent leurs capes et resserrèrent leurs écharpes en laine autour de leurs cous avant de quitter la grande salle. Lily jeta un regard en arrière : l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle avait quitté sa table pour nouer ses bras autour de James dans une étreinte affectueuse. Le garçon leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Lily. Prise sur le fait, celle-ci lui sourit avant de détourner la tête.

Sirius et elle traversèrent le parc déjà plongé dans l'obscurité hivernale.

« Alors, heureuse ? » lança-t-il alors que les lumières de la cabane de Hagrid se rapprochaient.

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe. « D'être en retenue extérieure par un froid pareil ? Moyennement. »

« D'être en retenue avec _moi_ , bien sûr ! Tu sais, avant qu'Alice ne succombe au charme discret mais légendaire du célèbre Frank Londubat, elle avait le béguin pour un autre Gryffondor... Au point d'avoir 'accidentellement' oublié de rendre un devoir d'enchantements afin de se faire coller en même temps que moi. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » se mit-elle à rire.

« On était en première année et Hagrid nous a fait répandre de la bouse de dragon sur son potager. Bizarrement, ça a été un vrai fiasco. »

La bouse de dragon dégageait une odeur pestilentielle, particulièrement tenace, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de s'insinuer partout et de survivre à plusieurs douches savonneuses. Il n'était pas très compliqué d'imaginer que sa manipulation ait pu mettre fin à toute velléité romantique.

« Je m'en rappelle, maintenant ! Vous aviez été exilés au fond de la classe pendant une bonne semaine ! » Le souvenir de Sirius et Alice, âgés de onze ans et relégués contre le mur du fond dans toutes les salles de cours, lui sembla dater d'une éternité. « Mais Peter était avec vous, non ? »

« Tout à fait. Il avait pris le blâme pour James. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis avec lui, d'ailleurs. Alice était déjà déçue de voir que Peter était collé avec nous, je te laisse imaginer sa tête quand Hagrid nous a confié une gigantesque brouette bouse de dragon à étaler sur ses satanées citrouilles. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait pour être puni ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il la jaugea un instant. « Possiblement quelque chose en rapport avec la salle de bain des filles. » sourit-il.

« Beurk ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il partait de son grand rire tonitruant. « Ma curiosité me perdra ! »

Hagrid les accueillit avec un large sourire et, à leur grand soulagement, ne leur confia pas de bouse de dragon. Ils furent en revanche chargés de soulever chaque racine de fleur de colchique timide du plant qui poussait dans le potager, et de l'asperger de bave de veracrasse, un enzyme qui renforçait les défenses immunitaires de la plante. La tâche était complexe et subtile : la colchique s'effarouchait rapidement. Il fallait l'envelopper délicatement et faire preuve d'une grande patience pour l'amener à se détendre et à accepter de se faire soulever les racines. Sirius se montra particulièrement doué à cet exercice, tandis que Lily actionnait le pulvérisateur au moment opportun.

« Pourquoi tu es parti de chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement alors qu'ils s'attaquaient à la dernière rangée de colchiques, tous deux accroupis dans la terre meuble.

Sirius saisit dans ses mains la délicate fleur violacée. Son visage s'était fermé et elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre en colère. Mais à la place, il répondit d'une voix atone :

« Ma mère avait découvert que je sortais avec une moldue du quartier. Ma cousine a décidé de lui donner une leçon. J'ai refusé de participer au massacre. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est… » commença Lily, prise de terreur à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

« … encore vivante. Si le sortilège que je lui ai lancé a bien fonctionné, en train de vivre tranquillement la _dolce vita_ en Italie. Bien sûr, ma mère n'a pas apprécié ma petite intervention, le ton est monté, et je suis parti. »

Il attendit une seconde avant d'ajouter : « C'est Regulus qui avait lâché le morceau. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son poignet.

Ses yeux gris passèrent de son poignet au visage de la préfète. « Tu me dragues, Evans ? »

Elle ne retira pas pour autant sa main, et le pointa du bout de son vaporisateur. « Arrête de faire ça ! »

« De faire quoi ? »

« Gâcher les moments comme ça ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

Elle roula des yeux et lui fit signe de reprendre sa tâche.

« Une tisane avant de partir ? » leur proposa joyeusement Hagrid à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

Ils regrettèrent d'avoir accepté l'invitation une fois qu'ils eurent goûté le mélange de plantes maison du garde-chasse, et se contentèrent de faire la discussion en faisant semblant de boire une gorgée de temps à autres.

« Après les vacances, je me suis demandé si tu allais revenir, Lily. » finit par avouer gravement le demi-géant.

« Et rater l'occasion d'arroser vos colchiques ? Ç'aurait été dommage… »

Un sourire apparut dans la barbe de Hagrid et il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule qui la fit heurter la table dans un bruit sourd. Sirius ricana.

« Tu es courageuse. » se contenta de répondre le garde-chasse.

Ils le quittèrent avant de dépasser l'heure du couvre-feu et rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor en rêvant des bouillottes et des plaids qui les attendaient là-bas. En traversant le portrait, Lily jeta un œil au fauteuil préféré de James : comme le reste de la salle commune, il était vide. Avec une pointe de déception, elle souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir au pied de sa porte un paquet emballé d'un papier rouge vif, le fameux « rouge Godric » qui maculait tout leur dortoir. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et, tout en s'y adossant, ouvrit le paquet. Une petite figurine tomba dans sa main : c'était un nuage bleuté sculpté dans un bois aussi léger que de la mousse. Intriguée, elle défit le rouleau de parchemin qui accompagnait l'objet.

« _Chère Lily,_

 _Malgré les apparences, nous vivons une époque formidable. Savais-tu que moyennant quelques mornilles supplémentaires, les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse peuvent désormais livrer leurs marchandises en moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Hourra pour le développement de l'économie sorcière de Grande-Bretagne !_

 _Tu trouveras ci-joint un nébulododo. Il est censé t'aider à trouver le sommeil, ou au moins à te relaxer un peu au moment d'aller te coucher. Quand tu seras allongée dans ton lit, place-le au-dessus de ta tête et active-le avec ta baguette en prononçant «_ Nyx _». Le nuage diffusera un son censé être apaisant : et ne crains pas de réveiller tout le château, l'effet est circonscrit à ta petite tête. Tu peux le changer en ré-appuyant dessus avec ta baguette. La liste des sons proposés est (je cite la publicité du fabricant) : forêt paisible, pépiements confiants, averse tranquille, crépitement chaleureux, neige sereine._

 _(Personnellement, la pensée que quelqu'un soit payé à inventer des noms pareils suffira amplement à me faire trouver le sommeil. Qui est cette personne ? Comment en est-elle arrivé là ? Sa mission consiste-t-elle aussi à aller enregistrer ces fichus sons ? Croit-il réellement en sa mission ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses.)_

 _En cas de fétichisme sonore inhabituel auquel le fabricant n'aurait pas pensé, on peut en rajouter.  
(je te jugerais juste un tout petit peu si c'est un truc bizarre)_

 _En osant espérer que tu passeras une très bonne nuit,_

 _James_ »

Après avoir pris sa douche et enfilé son pyjama, Lily se glissa dans son lit et brandit le nébulododo au-dessus d'elle. « _Nyx_. » murmura-t-elle. Le nuage s'échappa de ses doigts comme un vif d'or et se plaça en lévitation, à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus de son front. Le bruissement des feuilles et le craquement des animaux de la forêt se diffusa autour d'elle comme si elle se trouvait au cœur d'un bois. Elle tapota l'objet jusqu'à obtenir le son ouaté de la neige qui tombait sur le toit de la maison des Potter quelques semaines auparavant. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, souriant dans sa couette, avant d'avaler une gorgée de la potion que lui avait confiée Pomfresh, et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les constellations brillaient au-dessus d'elle. La nuit était tombée et un vent suave s'aventurait sur son dos dénudé. Elle hasarda alors ses mains sur la peau légèrement hâlée, tiède, veloutée. Elles remontèrent vers les muscles du cou, de la nuque, et s'enfouirent dans les cheveux noirs.

Sa main gauche, à lui, s'aventura dans son dos et elle frissonna tandis que l'autre se perdait dans sa chevelure rousse…  
Leurs lèvres soufflaient l'une contre l'autre. Il la contemplait avec avidité, elle-même irradiait de désir du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux…

Elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Le vent tiède se transforma en une enveloppante chaleur. Elle soupira de bien-être, et ferma les yeux… Quand elle revint à la surface, ce fut pour admirer les reflets si lumineux de ses yeux noisette. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus empressés, tandis qu'il aventurait ses doigts sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses… Haletante, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de tissu et se pressa contre lui pour combler chaque espace entre leurs deux corps. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, pourtant jamais il ne lui avait autant manqué.

Elle se redressa et le fit basculer en arrière. Il lui sourit… et elle se sentit…

 _Complète._

Elle plaça ses jambes d'un côté et de l'autre de son torse et rechercha de nouveau ses lèvres.

Ce qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Jamais, rien, n'avait été à la fois aussi agréable, et en même temps aussi prêt de faire exploser son cœur à force de le faire battre… La beauté du jeune homme la sidérait comme jamais auparavant. La ligne de la mâchoire – la luminosité de ses yeux – ses lèvres toujours malicieuses – les muscles dessinés de ses bras – la fine ligne qui redescendait vers le nombril… Sa bouche dévorait la sienne, ses mains caressaient ses cuisses, s'emparaient de sa taille… elle se nourrissait du grain de sa peau, de son goût et de son odeur. Une lame de fond remonta en elle, embrasant et engloutissant tout sur son passage…

Le réveil sonna.  
Empêtrée dans ses draps, elle tomba du lit avec un bruit sourd.

D'abord, la déception du réveil. L'agonie d'avoir vécu quelque chose qui n'existait pas dans le monde réel. Une fois réveillée, rien ne n'atteindrait l'apogée de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé endormie…  
Puis, le souvenir du rêve en lui-même. Confus. Cuisant.

 _Avec lui.  
_ Avec _qui_?!

Elle parvint à se soulever suffisamment du sol pour éteindre le réveil, ramassa les draps qu'elle jeta en boule sur le matelas.

 _Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide rêve, débile, stupide, sans intérêt…_

« STUPIDE ! » cria-t-elle en se débarrassant de son pyjama et en se précipitant à la douche.

Elle frotta plus de que de raison ce matin-là, sa peau blanche devenant rouge sous les assauts du savon et du gant de toilette. Il était hors de question d'affronter qui que ce soit en se sentant encore si… perturbée. Afin d'éviter toute interaction sociale, elle décida de se priver de petit-déjeuner et d'arriver pile à l'heure en cours de métamorphoses. C'est donc en courant qu'elle parvint à la salle de McGonagall, quelques courtes secondes avant que celle-ci ne ferme la porte sur les retardataires.

« Alors, on est tombé du lit ? Le nébulododo a bien fonctionné ? » lui lança joyeusement James.

Elle évita son regard mais parvint malgré tout à balbutier : « Merci pour le cadeau. »

« De rien. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais acheté le réveil qui va avec. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle grimaça un sourire et voulut rejoindre sa place, mais se figea sur place. « Sirius, on pourrait échanger de siège ? » demanda-t-elle discrètement au Gryffondor qui sortait ses affaires en bout de table, à côté de Remus.

Mais c'était sans compter la légendaire délicatesse du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu veux échanger de table ? » demanda-t-il beaucoup trop fort, attirant les regards curieux des autres élèves.

« Evans, vous rejoignez votre siège ou vous souhaitez faire cours à ma place ? » la houspilla McGonagall.

Elle était la seule encore debout et dut se résoudre à s'installer entre Marlene – et James.

James. James. Ne pas regarder James. Ne pas effleurer le bras de James – toujours découvert, car ses manches étaient toujours retroussées. Est-ce qu'on avait un jour prévenu ce garçon des conventions qui exigeaient un minimum de pudeur de la part d'un préfet-en-chef ? Ne pas humer l'odeur de James qui lui parvenait distinctement, car les tables de la salle de métamorphoses étaient finalement très étroites – ça ne lui avait jamais sauté aux yeux auparavant, mais on était serré comme des sardines, dans cette salle… Ne surtout pas croiser le pied de James avec le sien. Ne pas l'observer, ne pas reconnaître dans son profil et ses expressions ce qui l'avait bouleversée dans son rêve… ne pas se demander si sa peau serait aussi agréable à caresser, si ses lèvres pourraient lui procurer la même exaltation…

« Tu peux te décaler un peu de l'autre côté ? » souffla Marlene à son oreille. « Ton coude prend la moitié de ma table ! »

« Pardon. » grimaça Lily en se poussant très légèrement, rognant sur la distance de sécurité qu'elle avait établie entre elle et le poursuiveur.

Il dut percevoir l'insistance de son regard sur lui car il se tourna vers elle et lui décocha un sourire qui accéléra considérablement son rythme cardiaque.

« Ça va, Evans ? » lui demanda-t-il, utilisant l'expression consacrée, celle qui faisait comiquement référence à toutes ses tentatives d'approches ratées.

Peut-être qu'une divinité quelconque, qui aurait résolument pris le maraudeur pour champion, lui avait infligé ce rêve dérangeant afin de venger l'honneur de son favori. Favori dont Lily avait eu l'outrecuidance d'ignorer toutes les marques d'intérêt auparavant. Si c'était le cas, elle devrait s'apprêter à souffrir. Beaucoup souffrir.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » couina-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle jugea plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il lui sourit amicalement avant de se concentrer sur McGonagall qui écrivait le plan de son cours au tableau. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se fustigea-t-elle en aiguisant rageusement sa plume. Le souvenir du rêve mourrait avec la journée, les devoirs, les obligations de préfète et cesserait bientôt de la tourmenter. D'ailleurs, elle n'utiliserait plus le nébulododo. Peut-être que l'objet était à blâmer pour ce qui lui était arrivé ? Elle le rangerait dans sa table de nuit et n'en parlerait plus. Le côté de son profil exposé à James fut bientôt enfoui dans sa main tandis qu'elle prenait frénétiquement en notes les explications de McGonagall : elle passerait à autre chose, voilà tout.

* * *

Le rêve revint, deux nuits de suite.

Plus électrisant que jamais.

Le troisième jour, Lily s'habilla nerveusement mais, au lieu de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, elle se passait de petit-déjeuner depuis le début de la semaine : la perspective de devoir interagir normalement avec James… c'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

« Que se passe-t-il, Evans ? » lui demanda Pomfresh en place d'un bonjour.

« J'ai des soucis avec la potion de sommeil que vous m'avez prescrite. » l'informa Lily en sortant la fiole de son sac.

« Vous ne parvenez pas à dormir ? » s'étonna la guérisseuse.

« Si si, je m'endors… mais je passe mes nuits à rêver, et c'est très désagréable. »

'Désagréable' ne décrivait pas _justement_ la situation, mais la guérisseuse n'avait nul besoin de le savoir.

« Les cauchemars sont un lot récurent après avoir subi des événements douloureux. » compatit Pomfresh. « Et c'est un effet secondaire de cette potion qui a souvent été reporté par des personnes sensibles à la voyance. Vous suivez le cours de divination du Professeur Stubbs ? »

« Pas du tout, j'ai fui après deux cours. » avoua Lily. « Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour… arrêter de rêver, tout simplement ? »

« Je regrette, Evans. Ça a toujours été le problème des potions de sommeil. Les meilleurs préparateurs se sont arrachés les cheveux à établir des recettes qui limitaient le risque de rêver et de cauchemarder. La potion marche très bien sur la plupart des gens ! Sur les plus sensibles, en revanche, elle apporte son lot de songes et on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. »

Lily scruta la recette inscrite sur la fiole, découragée.

« On ne pourrait pas orienter les rêves, au moins ? Si par exemple, je préférais cauchemarder aux rêves que je fais actuellement… »

« Je suis confuse. Je croyais que c'était justement les cauchemars qui vous posaient problèmes ? » l'interrompit Pomfresh, perplexe.

« Excusez-moi, je dors mal et ça me perturbe. » se rattrapa la jeune fille. « Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur la potion, du coup. Je préfère encore les insomnies à… au reste. »

« Gardez tout de même le philtre, au cas où vous changeriez d'avis. » lui conseilla la guérisseuse. « Si les insomnies persistent, vous serez heureuse de l'avoir gardé de côté. »

* * *

Sans la potion, il devint en effet impossible de laisser le sommeil la gagner. Le seul avantage à tirer de cette situation était que désormais, elle avait tout le temps du monde pour faire ses devoirs. Toutefois, la fatigue prit rapidement le dessus. Et surtout, les réminiscences ensommeillées se transformaient peu à peu en rêve éveillé, la tourmentant plus que jamais. Elle en fit l'expérience quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle arrivait en retard au cours de sortilèges, toujours dans le but de limiter au maximum ses interactions sociales. Malheureusement pour elle, l'enseignant était en retard et ses camarades attendaient dans le couloir, formant un rang désœuvré et, de fait, indiscipliné.

« Pomfresh ne peut rien faire contre tes insomnies ? » s'inquiéta Marlene, qui mettait ses retards répétés sur le compte de ses nuits agitées – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

« Non, elle dit que les effets secondaires de la potion de sommeil sont trop présents chez moi. » mentit Lily. « Merci Peter ! » ajouta-t-elle avec gratitude au jeune homme qui avait pris l'habitude de lui ramener son petit-déjeuner chaque fois qu'ils partageaient leur premier cours de la matinée.

« De rien ! » répondit-il gaiement en lui confiant un muffin au citron. « Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir du mal à se réveiller le matin… » fit-il avec compassion.

Elle croqua avec reconnaissance dans la pâtisserie mais le citron lui parut anormalement acide quand son regard se posa sur James. Il était adossé au mur, et embrassait tendrement Jules qui lui faisait face. Le désir rageur et insensé de pousser l'attrapeuse pour prendre sa place lui retourna l'estomac. Elle détourna hâtivement le regard mais se fustigea aussitôt de sa précipitation… Sirius avait saisi le mouvement de ses yeux.

« Alors ? » demanda soudainement Marlene à Emma Prewett qui était partie se renseigner et venait de surgir à l'angle du couloir.

« Le professeur Flitwick a attrapé un rhume ! On est libéré jusqu'à dix heures ! » annonça la préfète pour le plus grand bonheur du groupe.

« Dommage qu'il fasse si frais ! On aurait pu aller travailler dehors. » se plaignit Marlene en jetant un regard par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

« En plein mois de janvier ? Je préfère encore Mrs Pince ! Au moins, on sera au chaud. » frissonna Peter.

A l'instar de nombreux élèves qui commençaient à craindre l'échéance approchante des ASPIC et préféraient prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs que de s'amuser, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la bibliothèque. Le groupe s'installa mollement à la plus grande table circulaire qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Par un cruel concours de circonstances, bien qu'une chaise vide la séparât de James, le garçon et Jules entraient pile dans son champ de vision. Elle se retint de gémir son désarroi et entreprit de commencer son parchemin sur le sortilège de Fidelitas. Après tout, aucune mauvaise pensée n'avait jamais été en mesure de résister à sa force de travail.

« Oh, tu commences déjà ce devoir-là ? » se réjouit Marlene. « Je pourrais regarder tes notes ? J'ai encore quatre rouleaux à faire pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques… »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça distraitement Lily. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser distraire par le couple qui lui faisait face, elle sortit son manuel de sortilèges avancés et le plaça à la verticale devant elle. Voilà qui était bien mieux ! Elle ne distinguait plus que Marlene, le profil de Peter et les cheveux de Sirius retenus en un chignon lâche à l'arrière de son crâne.

Hélas, si le problème de la distraction visuelle était réglé, elle était malheureusement toujours pourvue d'une ouïe fonctionnelle. Or, les murmures, les chuchotements amoureux et les frottements de vêtement lui parvenaient distinctement à l'oreille…  
Mais y prêter attention n'allait pas l'aider à écrire son devoir, décida-t-elle avec férocité. Alors, le sortilège de Fidelitas… _le gardien doit conceptualiser son secret, tant en termes de personnes que de géographie ou d'aboutissant de_ …

 _Pourquoi_ , par Médée, _pourquoi_ ne parvenait-elle pas à garder ses yeux rivés sur le texte imprimé ? Une force plus puissante que l'Imperium, presque démoniaque, l'amena à risquer un coup d'œil par-dessus son manuel. Jules aventurait ses doigts dans les courts épis qui se dressaient sur la nuque de James et caressait en arabesques la peau hâlée du garçon… la Poufsouffle se pressait contre le buste du Gryffondor… elle se penchait sur lui et ses lèvres effleuraient son oreille, le tracé de sa mâchoire, l'irrésistible fossette… et Lily aurait aimé être à sa place… mais pas à la bibliothèque, ou alors, dans une allée déserte de la Réserve… elle aurait inspiré l'odeur d'agrume si envoûtante, embrassé les grains de beauté qui ornaient la clavicule du poursuiveur…

Mais par Hécate toute puissante, QU'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Elle se leva d'un bond, si brusquement que son lourd manuel tomba sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et James la regardait, et Jules aussi, et elle était écarlate, et tout ceci était atrocement embarrassant.

« Je… je… »

Les sourcils de Sirius étaient tellement haussés qu'elle s'attendit presque à les voir quitter son front pour s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

« Jdoisallerquelqupart. » bredouilla-t-elle, mortifiée. Elle se pencha pour ramasser son manuel, mais se cogna à la table en se relevant trop vite et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Oula, ça va ? » lui demanda James, compatissant, en tendant une main vers son front douloureux.

« TRÈS BIEN. » hurla-t-elle presque en s'éloignant autant que possible de la main secourable du poursuiveur. Elle se redressa et balança ses plumes et ses notes pêle-mêle dans son sac.

« Je… » amorça-t-elle en espérant trouver une excuse plus crédible, mais le regard qu'échangèrent Sirius et Peter la fit rougir encore davantage. « … bon, à tout à l'heure. » marmonna-t-elle finalement en quittant les lieux du crime.

La situation devenait ingérable.

* * *

Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, sortit du château et s'assit sur les marches extérieures, attendant que le froid mordant de janvier, ou sa propre honte peut-être, la consument totalement. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir d'humiliation et de confusion ?

« On m'a envoyée te chercher. Ils s'inquiètent, là-haut… »

Marlene s'assit à côté d'elle sur la marche et posa une main apaisante dans le dos de son amie.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » souffla Lily.

Le moment était venu de placer sa fierté de côté, et de confier ses déboires à une oreille attentive. Marlene était une des personnes les plus compréhensives qu'elle ait jamais rencontrées, et elle lui offrait de recevoir ses confidences… Il n'y avait plus d'excuse pour garder ses tergiversations pour elle seule. Cessant de se mordre nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue, elle inspira profondément.

« Je fais des rêves. »

Marlene la contemplait avec de grands yeux et innocents. Lily se sentit au bord du malaise.

« Et dans ces rêve, il y a… il y a James Potter. »

Son amie écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise. Lily resta silencieuse un instant.

« D'accord. » finit par dire Marlene d'un ton encourageant. « Et il se passe quoi, dans tes rêves ? »

Le rougissement de Lily mit fin à son honteuse agonie.

« Oooooh ! C'est ce genre de rêve ! » percuta brusquement la brune.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je cauchemarde. Tu t'attendais à ce que je rêve de mes parents, de Pétunia me jetant dehors, de Cassie ou de toutes ces pauvres victimes récemment assassinées, pas à _ça_ … Mon dieu, je suis nulle. » fit Lily en se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

« Enfin, Lily, pas du tout. » se mit à rire Marlene. « Il paraît que c'est bon signe quand la pulsion de vie reprend le dessus. C'est plutôt bien, non ? »

« _Bien_? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « J'ai dû arrêter de prendre la potion de sommeil, ça devenait trop gênant, du coup je ne dors plus du tout ! En surtout, depuis que je fais ces rêves, je ressens plein de choses… _bizarres_ au sujet de James Potter ! »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Marlene avec une curiosité enjouée qu'elle parvenait mal à dissimuler.

« Quand je le vois, c'est comme si des fragments du rêve surgissaient de nouveau dans ma tête, parfois à des moments très inappropriés. » Elle hésita un instant. Quitte à vider son sac, autant assumer jusqu'au bout. « Et quand Jules est dans les parages, j'ai juste envie de lui jeter un sort, alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais rien fait ! »

« Tu crois que tu es amoureuse de James ? »

« Non. Non. Non. Non. » rétorqua Lily avec fermeté. « James est un _ami._ C'est vrai que c'est la première fois depuis Severus que je suis aussi proche d'un garçon. Mais c'est tout. »

Le sourire en coin de Marlene faillit lancer une nouvelle diatribe de justifications, mais heureusement, son amie choisit de ne pas rebondir sur cette réponse un peu trop abrupte pour être honnête.

« Te prends pas la tête, alors. Tu sais, James est _très_ mignon. Il a une bonne bouille et ce cocktail de quidditch et de fin de puberté a fait des miracles. Tu ne dois pas être la seule élève de ce château à être assaillie par des rêves osés le concernant… »

« Mais j'étais de l'autre côté, avant ! » s'impatienta Lily. Si le sang continuait d'affluer dans ses joues, elle était certaine d'imploser. « Tu te rappelles ? Quand je faisais partie des personnes encore capables de résister au charme de James Potter ? On est pas nombreux, dans ce club ! Quelques Serpentard, McGonagall et moi. Et encore, McGonagall s'est parfois faite avoir, la traîtresse… »

« Les choses changent. James aussi, et toi aussi. » Marlene lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. « Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu une vie sentimentale très mouvementée. C'est normal que ça finisse par te rattraper, tu ne crois pas ? »

Marlene avait raison : jusqu'à présent, elle n'était sortie qu'avec deux garçons. Brièvement l'été de ses treize ans, avec Neil, un sorcier du même âge rencontré en colonies de vacances magiques. Ils avaient échangé de sages et chastes baisers pendant deux semaines. Ses parents lui enseignaient la sorcellerie à la maison et les vacances terminées, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus. Puis elle avait rencontré Wilhelm, un sorcier suédois venu à Poudlard pour le tournoi de jeu de Ruse. Comme ils étaient plus âgés, leurs baisers s'étaient faits plus entreprenants. Mais c'était tout. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais sentie pressée. Manquer d'expérience ne la dérangeait pas : elle avait le temps et le monde était humainement plus vaste que ce Poudlard laissait imaginer. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti… c'était comme être privé de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais possédé, se sentir affamé d'un plat qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté…

« Ce n'est pas que je ne _voulais pas_ avoir de copain… c'est juste que la plupart des garçons sont stupides. » grommela-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. » approuva Marlene avec une solennité convaincue.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elles se jaugèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Leur hilarité dégénéra vite en fou-rire et elles s'essuyèrent leurs yeux avec les manches de leurs robes.

« Quand même… » hoqueta Lily. « Que mes hormones se manifestent, soit, mais vraiment… j'aurais préféré que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comme qui ? »

« N'importe qui ! » s'exaspéra Lily.

Marlene haussa les épaules. « T'as pas choisi le plus moche, ni le plus stupide. En plus, vous vous entendez bien, maintenant. On pourrait considérer que c'est un bon choix… »

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'aille me déclarer à James. » coupa Lily avec obstination. « De quoi j'aurais l'air ? C'est déjà un miracle qu'on soit devenus amis. Non, _non_ , il ne sera pas au courant de cette stupide… obsession que j'ai récemment développée pour lui – d'ailleurs, c'est un mot très fort, obsession, et je n'en suis pas là. Pas après tant d'années à dire non. Ça n'arrivera pas. » décida-t-elle en relevant la tête avec détermination.

« Ne jamais dire : fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau… » marmonna Marlene, presque inaudible.

« Hein ? »

« Rien. » répondit Marlene avec un sourire.

« Et puis, il sort avec Jules. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… » se rappela son amie comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail de la moindre importance.

« Bien sûr ! » s'enflamma Lily. « Je n'irai pas briser un couple, ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » soupira Marlene. « Mais Lily, ce n'est pas un miracle si James et toi êtes devenus amis ! Vous avez beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne veux l'accepter. Et je crois que la guerre nous force à révéler des choses qu'on aurait du mal à admettre d'habitude. Depuis des mois, James est là pour toi, non ? »

Lily recommença à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ne remettrait jamais en question la loyauté de James à son égard – ni sa profonde générosité, ni sa capacité à mettre chaque jour un pied hors du lit avec la profonde et sincère volonté de ne prendre que le meilleur de ce que la vie avait à offrir. Il était devenu un véritable ami avec qui elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour pouvoir s'endormir dans son lit en cas de cauchemars. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il en serait désormais hors de question, maintenant qu'elle éprouvait ces sentiments étranges à son égard… Tout allait se compliquer, réalisa-t-elle avec angoisse. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et bascula sur l'épaule de Marlene qui l'accueillit affectueusement, sans poser plus de questions.

* * *

 **C'est ce qu'on appelle un départ de feu ! La première partie du chapitre nous rappelle que les obstacles seront nombreux pour nos tourtereaux : ils traînent de sacrées casseroles. Encore à propos du flashback de cinquième année : ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête et la vision du (sublime) dessin d'animation** _Kimi no na wa (Your name)_ **il y a quelques mois m'a convaincue d'écrire cette scène. D'ailleurs, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, foncez !**

 **En parlant de recommandation : il va de soi que je me suis grandement inspirée du element-bending des séries** _Avatar Le Dernier Maître de l'Air_ **et** _Légende de Korra_ **pour le cours de Mercador. C'était prévu depuis le début : Mercador est une compagnonne qui traverse le monde en espérant acquérir la magie des éléments. Je l'imagine tellement bien pratiquer le bending de ces séries que j'ai voulu rendre hommage à ce super univers (si vous n'avez jamais regardé ces dessins animés, regardez-les bien jusqu'à la fin pour en apprécier toute la richesse !)**

 **A part ça, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, non seulement à vous abonner (hello tout le monde!) mais tout simplement à lire cette fic, apparemment… et je suis très curieuse ! [s'installe en mode Rita Skeeter, jambes croisées, menton dans la main, regard pénétrant] Qui êtes-vous, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, y a-t-il eu des scènes qui vous ont particulièrement plu, quelles sont vos attentes à ce stade de l'histoire ? Je suis toujours ravie de lire vos impressions !  
**

 **Enfin, pour la publication du chapitre 16. A cette heure-ci, il est à moitié écrit et je dois "juste" suivre mon plan détaillé... Bref, croisez les doigts pour que je parvienne à le finir d'ici deux semaines.**

 **A très bientôt et un grand merci d'être encore présents après déjà plus de cinq cent pages !**


	16. Au clair de la lune

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ce review ! Ces séries sont en effet géniales, je suis ravie que tu aies perçu les ressemblances ! Pour Lily, est-elle amoureuse ? Là est toute la question. Ses hormones ont décidé de réagir favorablement à la présence de James, c'est déjà quelque chose… armons-nous de patience. Bonne lecture et merci encore !

 **Vlad :** Oui, question suspens final, on n'y est pas hein… je veux dire, y'a peu de risques que Lily et James finissent chacun de leur côté (sauf si cette fanfic devient un UA sans vous prévenir [mode fourbe activé][SURPRISE])… mais en effet, ça fait du bien quand ça commence à se concrétiser ! « Rogue a le seum » résume parfaitement le personnage. Je reste néanmoins persuadée que la présence d'un adulte qui aurait à un moment protégé et accordé une bienveillance inconditionnelle à Rogue enfant aurait changé… tout, en fait. Severus aurait sûrement entendu les réticences de Lily, et cherché d'autres moyens de gagner de la reconnaissance. J'adore l'amitié Sirius/Lily, j'aime imaginer qu'ils avaient établi un rapport beaucoup plus fraternel et taquin qu'avec leur frère et sœur respectifs. Quant à McGonagall, c'est la meilleur d'entre nous ! MERCI encore et toujours, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !

Big-up également à **Tmac** (merci beaucoup !), **CFLM Angel** , **Danao** , **Mimi70** , **NinonDG** , **Ninapoleon,** **Win. H Lockwood III,** **LilouEvans,** **AndouilletSushi** et à **ma sœur** qui corrige toujours cette histoire malgré son emploi du temps chargé !

 **Rappel** **des éléments nécessaires à la compréhension de ce chapitre:  
** Depuis la rentrée, les nés-moldus de Poudlard ont été frappés par des sortilèges humiliants. Après un incident ayant grièvement blessé l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, Sirius finit par trouver une preuve accablante de la culpabilité de Morag Mulciber, pénible pro-Voldemort de Serpentard. Le coupable est aussitôt confié aux soins du Ministère. De son côté, Marlene a décidé de devenir Auror et se rapproche de plus en plus de Remus. Quant à Lily, elle commence à se sentir attirée par James mais refuse d'admettre que son béguin pourrait être plus sérieux qu'un pic hormonal. (et pour le reste on atteint le stade : pour plus de détails, il va falloir lire les épisodes précédents, je ne peux plus rien pour vous!)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 ** **Darren Cynog Warwick :**** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs. **  
 **Morag Mulciber, Fergus Avery, Shelagh et Russel Lestrange** : **camarades de Serpentard de Rogue, tous impliqués chez les Mangemorts. **  
 **Jules Tiffany :**** petite amie de James, attrapeuse de Poufsouffle. **  
Adriana Mercador :** professeur de DCFM, Compagnonne de la magie, a étudié à Ilvermorny. **  
 **Emma Prewett :**** préfète de Serpentard, fille du Cracmol Gaspar Prewett (frère de Fabian, Giddeon et Molly), a demandé à Mercador de l'entraîner pour tenter sa chance comme compagnonne de la magie. **  
** ** **Alice Darlay :**** Gryffondor de 7ème année, petite amie de Frank Londubat. **  
** ** **Abram McKinnon :**** demi-frère de Marlene, fils illégitime d'Edward McKinnon et d'une no-maj américaine. Auror du MACUSA. **  
 **Noah Ramsay et Margaret Chourave :** ** préfets de Poufsouffle, Noah est également poursuiveur. James a déjà mentionné à Lily qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la préfète-en-chef pendant leurs réunions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Au clair de la lune**

 **10 mars 1965, Brough and Shatton**

Le visage du petit garçon se fendit d'un large sourire à la vision de sa mère arrivant dans le salon, les mains chargées d'un gâteau au chocolat recouvert d'un épais glaçage luisant. Les cinq bougies moldues qui le surmontaient éclaira son expression ravie.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri ! » lui souhaita-t-elle en déposant le dessert devant lui.

« A cinq ans, tu peux les souffler tout seul… » l'encouragea son père en rapprochant encore un peu de son fils la large assiette qui contenait l'appétissante pâtisserie.

C'était le moment de s'appliquer. Le petit garçon se pencha par-dessus la pâtisserie comme s'il calculait le meilleur angle pour parvenir à ses fins… Son père et sa mère échangèrent un regard attendri : leur fils prenait toujours à cœur les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Il gonfla ses joues autant qu'il le pouvait, et expulsa l'air avec toute la force de ses poumons.

« Bravo, Remus ! » le félicitèrent ses parents. Hope ralluma la lumière et Lyall sortit trois paquets cadeaux de sous la table. Le petit garçon s'en empara avec précaution, mais son sourire gourmand et le pétillement de ses yeux bruns venaient contredire ses gestes polis. Il laissa de côté le cadeau le plus grand – et le plus attirant – et entreprit de déchirer un paquet rectangulaire qu'il peinait à tenir dans ses bras.

« La suite des aventures d'Aidan Salamandre ! » se réjouit-il en découvrant le livre.

Il s'agissait d'une bande-dessinée pour enfants inspirée de la vie du célèbre magizoologiste Scamander. La couverture représentait un sorcier drapé d'un improbable manteau orange, les pieds enfoncés dans une épaisse couche de neige, qui faisait face à ce qui ressemblait à un troll poilu des montagnes. Remus s'empressa de découvrir les premières pages : les bulles de textes s'adaptaient au rythme de lecture, apparaissant par intermittence pour respecter le rythme des dialogues. Les personnages couraient pour traverser la page et sautaient de case en case.

« Je t'avais dit de lui donner celui-ci en dernier… » gronda Hope à l'intention de son époux. « Tu connais ton fils, dès qu'il a un livre en mains, le monde cesse d'exister pour lui ! »

« Tu ne voudrais pas laisser Salamandre de côté pour ouvrir tes autres cadeaux ? » proposa malicieusement Lyall.

Réticent, Remus posa sa bande-dessinée au pied de sa chaise, mais se sentit de nouveau surexcité en se rappelant de l'existence des autres paquets. Il choisit le plus petit des deux.

« C'est un jeu de société auquel je jouais quand j'avais ton âge. » lui expliqua Hope tandis qu'il examinait avec curiosité son jeu de l'Oie tout neuf. « Les pions n'ont pas de volonté propre et rien ne risque d'exploser pendant la partie, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée tout de même. » Elle avait terminé sa phrase en haussant un sourcil à l'intention de son mari, comme pour le mettre au défi de critiquer son choix.

« Très exotique, ma chérie. » l'approuva Lyall avec un petit sourire en coin.

« On y jouera après le gâteau ? » proposa Remus en sautant de sa chaise pour déposer le jeu de société à côté de son livre et s'attaquer au déballage du cadeau le plus imposant qui restait.

« Si tu veux. » promit sa mère. « Si ton père n'a pas de dossier en retard qui l'attend… »

« Malheureusement, je vais devoir faire un saut au Ministère après le dîner. » grimaça Lyall. « Un informateur a confié au Ministère qu'un groupe de loup-garou se préparait à attaquer du côté de Manchester. Ce serait un peu étonnant, nos dernières enquêtes avaient repéré leur communauté bien plus à l'est… mais les Aurors se préparent à intervenir et je dois me rendre sur place pour me rendre compte des opérations. »

Hope fronça les sourcils. « Je préférerais qu'on ne parle pas trop de ce genre de choses devant le petit. Toutes ces histoires sont trop effrayantes à cet âge… »

« Mais quand tu étais enfant, 'ce genre de choses' – comme tu dis – était précisément destiné à te faire peur. » sourit Lyall. « Chez nous, ces créatures font partie de notre communauté… et il faut bien faire avec. » Son visage s'assombrit, mais se détendit aussitôt que sa femme posa sa main sur la sienne, et que Remus s'écria avec émerveillement : « Un télescope ! »

« Un vrai télescope de sorcier ! » approuva Lyall. « Comme ça, tu pourras même l'emmener à Poudlard. »

« Je dois admettre qu'il est plus joli qu'un télescope normal. » admira Hope en tendant la main pour caresser l'objet fait d'acajou et de métal cuivré.

Lyall se leva de son siège pour installer le pied et éteignit la lumière d'un geste de baguette.

« Viens-là. » fit-il en attirant son fils près de lui. Il était accroupi mais Remus se trouvait pile à la bonne hauteur pour manier le télescope.

« Pas un seul nuage cette nuit. » se réjouit Hope. « Vous allez pouvoir admirer la lune tout à votre aise. »

« Tu te souviens comment repérer l'étoile polaire ? »

« Oui ! » Remus pointa l'index en hauteur. « Là-bas ! »

« C'est très bien. » acquiesça Lyall.

« La lune est pleine ! » ajouta Remus avant de coller son œil sur la lentille. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé la constellation du dragon ! » sourit-il tandis que ses petites mains bougeaient légèrement la longue-vue vers le haut.

Lyall et Hope échangèrent un sourire de fierté dans la pénombre du salon.

Quand les assiettes eurent été nettoyées jusqu'à la dernière miette de gâteau, que Lyall eut transplané au Ministère et que Remus fut parvenu à la moitié de son livre, Hope décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Tout en tirant les rideaux de sa fenêtre, elle observa l'air concentré, bouillant d'excitation de son petit lecteur.

« Tu finiras demain. » ordonna-t-elle toutefois en lui retirant la bande-dessinée des mains. Elle pressentait déjà la frustration du garçon quand il aurait achevé les aventures de Salamandre avant le déjeuner de midi et qu'il faudrait lui expliquer que le quatrième tome n'était même pas encore publié à l'heure actuelle.

« Maman… est-ce que les loups vont faire mal à Papa ? »

Surprise, Hope s'assit sur le petit lit et posa une main apaisante sur la joue de son fils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, mon chéri ? »

Remus la contempla de ses grands yeux calmes mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. C'était comme si les mots qu'il avait entendus au détour de conversations d'adultes étaient restés coincés dans sa tête et refusaient de franchir les lèvres de sa bouche d'enfant.

« Parce que vous en parlez beaucoup. » donna-t-il pour toute explication.

Hope soupira.

« C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, ils ont causé des problèmes au travail de ton père. » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer avec des mots simples. « Les loups ne l'aiment pas beaucoup car il essaie de les empêcher de faire du mal aux gens. Mais – tout comme toi – Lyall est un sorcier. Si quelqu'un essaie de lui faire du mal, il se défendra… Tout ira bien pour lui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Rasséréné, Remus se laissa glisser sur son oreiller, ses grands yeux profonds toujours rivés sur sa mère. Celle-ci ramena la couverture jusqu'à son menton, déposa deux baisers sur son front et éteignit la lumière.

Seul dans le noir, il ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de dormir. En fait, il était plutôt tenté de sortir de son lit et d'aller chercher la lampe de poche que son oncle lui avait laissé quelques mois auparavant, et qui était rangée dans un tiroir de son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, afin de terminer tranquillement sa bande-dessinée… Mais pour cela, il valait mieux attendre que sa mère se couche à son tour et que la lumière cesse de filtrer par le seuil de sa porte. En attendant, il se remémora les meilleurs moments de sa journée d'anniversaire : on l'avait laissé jouer dehors l'après-midi et lire au lit le soir deux fois plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais aussi permis de boire du jus de pomme au déjeuner – et les cadeaux, bien sûr ! Le télescope était replié et il serait trop risqué de l'installer seul. Ses doigts se tendirent au-dessus de sa tête et vinrent jouer avec l'ourlet du rideau. La nuit était dégagée et il percevait quelques étoiles quand il éloignait suffisamment le tissu de la vitre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le couloir extérieur fut enfin plongé dans l'obscurité, et Remus se prépara à traverser la pièce pour chercher la précieuse lampe-torche et la suite des aventures de Salamandre. Ses petits pieds ignorèrent le froid du plancher et le portèrent à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il récupéra la lampe sans faire de bruit et repartit en sens inverse. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la bande-dessinée laissée sur le haut de sa commode quand une silhouette passa devant la fenêtre, telle une ombre chinoise. Il se figea sur place : parfois, quand il revenait tard, son père passait par le jardin et faisait le tour jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Ne souhaitant pas risquer de se faire disputer pour avoir veillé si tard, il se hâta de remonter dans son lit, prêt à feindre le sommeil au cas où. Il guetta les bruits de la nuit, s'attendant à voir le rayon reconnaissable d'un _lumos_ éclairer le couloir, à entendre le grincement familier des bottes de Lyall sur le parquet. Mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit… pourtant, il avait bien vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose passer devant sa fenêtre… et maintenant, il percevait un léger frottement assez inhabituel… pourtant, tout était encore éteint dans la maison.

Il saisit sa couverture et la remonta bien haut sur son visage, ne découvrant que ses yeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à détourner de sa porte close. La maison ne datait pas d'hier et ses parents l'avaient maintes fois mis en garde contre les effets de son imagination. Remus n'était pas particulièrement sujet aux cauchemars et tirait une grande fierté de cette tranquillité d'esprit qui ravissait Lyall au plus grand point. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable tandis que la poignée tournait dans le vide…

Dans un déclic, la porte s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres et s'immobilisa. A ce stade, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son père. Obéissant à son instinct qui lui dictait de faire au moins face à ce qu'il devait affronter, il sortit la lampe-torche de ses draps et la pointa sur la porte entrouverte.

Elle lui sauta des mains en même temps que le monstre se jetait sur lui.

Les crocs, les griffes, les pattes, la salive et un autre liquide chaud et sombre, au goût salé et métallique, qui envahissait sa bouche et ruisselait sur sa poitrine, sur ses jambes… La bête le portait dans sa gueule, le jetait où bon lui semblait, poursuivait son festin dans un concert morbide de grognements et de râles féroces.

Hope apparut dans sa robe de chambre et se jeta sur le loup qui ne sembla pas même s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il suffit à la bête de courber son dos puissant pour que la femme soit projetée contre la bibliothèque de son fils qui se renversa sous le choc. Hope s'écrasa sur le sol et hurla le prénom de son fils, terrassée par ses larmes et son impuissance.

Le loup releva sa gueule dégoulinant de sang et traîna encore avec lui le corps du garçon en direction de la fenêtre, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il adviendrait de sa victime. Le laisserait-il ici, à inonder de son sang sa chambre d'enfant dévastée ? C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait d'abord imaginé, mais quelque chose lui plaisait chez ce garçon… Peut-être l'emmènerait-il avec lui, pour vivre avec sa meute ? Dans les deux cas, Lyall Lupin en mourrait sûrement de chagrin et de honte.

Un éclair de lumière jaune éclatant jaillit pour frapper de plein fouet la nuque du monstre. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et se tourna vers son assaillant, toutes dents sorties, se réjouissant par avance de la sauvagerie qu'il pourrait bientôt déployer.

« GREYBACK ! » rugit Lyall.

Le sorcier et le loup-garou s'affrontèrent. Les maléfices du premier étaient décuplés par son désespoir et l'urgence d'avoir à secourir son enfant la bestialité du second se nourrissait de sa rancune et de sa frustration. Hope rampa sur le sol tandis que les deux adversaires continuaient de se battre. Elle parvint à se rapprocher suffisamment de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu compresser les plaies, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Parvenant à réfléchir quelques secondes d'affilée, elle saisit un pull de Remus qui traînait sur sa chaise de bureau désormais défoncée sur le sol, et improvisa un garrot sur la blessure la plus impressionnante : la gigantesque morsure juste en-dessous des côtes … Sanglotant de plus belle, elle attira l'attention du loup qui fit l'erreur de se détourner de Lyall pendant une fraction de seconde et de bondir sur la femme pour la défier d'essayer de s'échapper avec son enfant. C'est tout ce qui suffit au sorcier pour conjurer son dernier sort, le plus puissant, celui qui interdisait à jamais au monstre de mettre une patte dans sa demeure… Le loup fut propulsé hors de la chambre, brisant la fenêtre ainsi que la barrière qui délimitait leur jardin. Lyall se précipita pour regarder au-dehors, mais déjà la bête disparaissait de son champ de tir, fuyant dans l'obscurité.

« Il saigne, il saigne, il saigne… » ne pouvait que répéter Hope, en larmes.

Dévoré d'angoisse, Lyall tomba à terre aux côtés de sa femme et de son fils. Remus fixait le plafond de ses yeux mi-clos, presque inconscient maintenant. Il les saisit tous deux et transplana jusqu'à atterrir dans l'atmosphère blafarde et médicamenteuse de Sainte-Mangouste. Aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés dans le hall de l'hôpital, deux guérisseuses coururent à leur rencontre, alertées par la silhouette presque entièrement écarlate qui gisait entre les deux adultes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'une d'elle en soulevant délicatement le garçon pour l'amener sur un brancard que l'autre faisait léviter.

« Mon fils, il… il a été attaqué par un loup-garou. »

La guérisseuse lui lança un regard lourd de sens : son patient était condamné. Au pire, il avait déjà perdu trop de sang… au mieux, il était d'ors et déjà contaminé. Lyall crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

« Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? » demanda Hope d'une voix hachée.

« Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Retrouvez-nous au premier étage ! » lança la guérisseuse avant de se mettre à courir avec sa collègue en direction de quelques passages secrets aménagés pour les employés de l'hôpital.

Hope se remit à pleurer. « Il faut qu'il vive, Lyall, il faut qu'il vive ! »

Il passa une main autour des épaules de son épouse et la serra contre lui.

Si Remus vivait… il deviendrait loup à son tour.  
Si Remus vivait, il n'était pas exclu qu'il succombe à sa première pleine lune.  
Si Remus vivait, il serait promis à une demi-vie. Il ne pourrait certainement pas aller à Poudlard, ni se faire des amis, encore moins se marier, ou même trouver un travail. Il devrait apprendre à mentir, à passer inaperçu auprès de ceux qui le prendraient en chasse s'ils apprenaient la vérité.  
Si Remus vivait, viendrait le moment où Hope regretterait d'avoir épousé le monde magique en même temps que Lyall. Elle reprocherait au Ministère de laisser des monstres échapper à la justice, à la communauté magique de traiter son fils comme un paria ou à son mari d'avoir malgré lui fait de son fils un lycanthrope.  
Si Remus vivait, Lyall devrait passer chaque jour du reste de sa vie en maudissant le jour où il avait insulté Fenrir Greyback. En se blâmant de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que les rumeurs d'une attaque à Manchester n'était qu'un piège pour l'éloigner de sa demeure, de ne pas s'être davantage battu pour rechercher le loup-garou avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes…

Pendant un terrible instant, Lyall souhaita presque que le monstre ait terminé son travail proprement.

* * *

Le professeur Slughorn plongea sa louche dans le chaudron et brassa le Philtre de Paix pendant quelques secondes.

« Pas mal du tout, Marlene, pas mal du tout. Le sirop d'hellébore aurait mérité d'être ajouté goutte à goutte pour éviter que la surface ne graine – vous voyez ces petits points ? Mais cela ne change en rien les effets de la potion. C'est purement pour rendre la dégustation moins désagréable… L'aspect est laiteux, la vapeur n'est pas trop opaque… vous auriez aisément obtenu un E à vos buses avec une telle réalisation. »

Il se détourna pour se moucher dans un large carré de soie rouge. Marlene soupira en songeant à l'Acceptable qu'elle n'avait obtenu que sur un coup de chance deux ans auparavant.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, pourquoi faites-vous donc cette tête ? » s'étonna l'enseignant.

« Nous n'en sommes qu'aux redites de la cinquième année, et je ne suis même pas capable d'obtenir un O. » murmura-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

« Ne vous découragez pas ! Vos progrès sont formidables. Rappelez-vous de cette superbe solution de force que vous m'avez concoctée la semaine dernière ! Et elle est passée au programme des sixième année, maintenant. Marlene, je n'aurais pas consenti à vous donner ces cours particuliers si je ne croyais pas en votre potentiel. »

Slughorn se détourna d'elle pour éternuer en toute quiétude.

« Satané rhume. » grogna-t-il. « Si seulement le conseil d'administration décidait de délocaliser Poudlard dans une région plus clémente, nous pourrions tous profiter d'un climat moins rude et dire adieu à la Pimentine… »

Marlene nettoya son chaudron d'un coup de baguette et ramassa son sac.

« Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps alors que vous êtes souffrant, professeur. »

« Pas de problème, pas de problème… » assura Slughorn d'un ton négligeant, en essuyant son gros nez rouge. « Vous saluerez bien vos parents de ma part dans votre prochaine lettre… »

Elle acquiesça et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle de potions, elle se hâta de remonter les escaliers qui la menait à celle de Mercador. Elle venait de saluer un banc de fantômes plongés dans leur débat préféré (à savoir « doit-on accorder les mêmes droits à un esprit frappeur qu'à un spectre ? ») quand un garçon l'appela depuis un couloir perpendiculaire. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle reconnut la silhouette familière qui venait de la héler.

« Oui, Arnav ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait calme.

« Il faut que je te parle… » commença-t-il, légèrement haletant.

Depuis l'enlèvement de Sam Willis, l'apparence du Serdaigle s'était pour le moins… détériorée. Il avait perdu du poids, et semblait accorder beaucoup moins de soin à sa tenue. Du temps où ils sortaient ensemble, le garçon arborait toujours un uniforme impeccablement repassé et peignait ses épais cheveux noirs dans une coiffure délicieusement rétro qui lui évoquait vaguement le look rockabilly d'Abram – seulement en plus sage et plus classique. Une vague de pitié l'envahit : l'entrée en guerre semblait peser lourd sur les épaules de son ancien petit ami.

« On en a déjà parlé. » répondit-elle d'une voix aussi égale que possible. « Il faut que tu ailles voir Pomfresh, ou… est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas en parler à Nali Paniandi ? Elle est préfète, et vraiment très gentille, je suis sûre que… »

« Non, non… personne ne me connaît comme toi. Il faut que ce soit _toi_. » protesta-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je ne peux pas. » refusa-t-elle en ignorant le sentiment de doute, le vacillement de sa propre volonté intérieure. « On s'est séparé, et c'était mieux comme ça. »

« J'ai été tellement stupide. » se blâma-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ignorant son malaise, elle posa une main légère sur l'épaule d'Arnav.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te ronge exactement mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Tu veux qu'on aille voir Nali ensemble cette semaine ? »

Il dégagea son visage encore enfoui dans ses mains et la contempla de ses yeux rougis.

« Je crois que ce sera la meilleure solution. » poursuivit-elle avec douceur.

Brusquement, Arnav saisit la main posée sur son épaule et la serra contre sa joue en fermant les yeux.

« Tu me manques. » murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Elle retira sa main. « Il faut que j'y aille… Mais je te promets de t'accompagner pour que tu parles à quelqu'un, d'accord ? »

Soulagée de voir qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle accéléra toutefois le pas jusqu'à la salle de défenses.

Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au garçon avec qui elle était sortie pendant un an.

Marlene n'avait pas perdu son meilleur ami, comme Arnav, ni ses parents, comme Lily… elle était à peu près certaine que son bouleversement intérieur était passé inaperçu. Depuis quelques mois, pourtant, c'était comme si elle était passée de l'autre côté du miroir. L'année précédente, elle avait hâte de quitter l'école sans pour autant avoir de projet professionnel défini. Bêtement attirée par la perspective de vivre « comme une grande », comme si le futur s'apprêtait à n'être qu'une grande récréation, offrant toutes les libertés et aucune contrainte…

A la même époque, elle sortait avec Arnav. Elle ne regrettait rien, mais rétrospectivement… Arnav et elle se disputaient facilement quand ils venaient à évoquer leurs familles ou leurs opinions politiques. Ils s'étaient donc rapidement avisés de n'aborder que des sujets neutres (et elle s'en rendait compte désormais, plutôt futiles) : les cours, le quidditch, les derniers potins de l'école. Là-dessus, ils retrouvaient leur terrain d'entente. Arnav était charmant, et Marlene était alors certaine d'être amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait encouragée à chaque match de quidditch en dépit de leurs maisons différentes, et était allée plus loin avec lui qu'avec aucun de ses précédents petits amis.

Avec le recul, elle ne comprenait pas comment leur relation avait pu durer aussi longtemps. Son projet d'intégrer le rang des Aurors était peut-être vouée à l'échec, mais il lui appartenait totalement. Maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde dans lequel elle vivait, toute autre décision de sa part lui aurait paru hypocrite. Et s'il fallait secouer les règles et la hiérarchie qui régissaient muettement la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, tant pis pour les traditions et le prestige dont elle aurait pu elle-même jouir de par son pedigree.

Un tel chambardement, en revanche, déplaisait à Arnav. Il était ambitieux et croyait encore dans les us et coutumes du haut du panier qu'il aspirait tant à rejoindre. Non seulement ils étaient différents, mais plus encore, Marlene avait compris que si elle avait d'emblée saisi la nature de son caractère, jamais ses sentiments ne se seraient emballés de la sorte. « Personne ne me connaît comme toi. » avait-il susurré contre sa paume… elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle s'était crue amoureuse d'un garçon léger et enjoué qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'Arnav conservateur, rongé d'orgueil qu'elle avait découvert peu avant leur rupture.

Toutefois, le garçon l'effrayait un peu en s'effondrant de la sorte et en la sollicitant constamment… en souvenir de leur intimité passée, il faudrait _vraiment_ qu'elle l'aide, au moins en lui indiquant fermement le chemin vers la guérison. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à craquer sous la pression et l'angoisse : l'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi pleine, les réserves de mouchoirs et de chocolat Honeydukes réduisaient comme peau de chagrin.

Enfin arrivée devant la salle de Mercador, elle poussa la porte et y trouva Remus qui finissait d'entasser les tables et les chaises de chaque côté des murs. Il avait cet air tranquille et concentré, si typiquement _lui_ , qu'elle avait appris à apprécier pleinement. Tout en se demandant un peu plus à chaque fois si cette sérénité affichée n'était pas, elle aussi, feinte. C'était si courant chez ses camarades masculins de chercher à se montrer plus fort qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment…

« Peter n'est pas là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Terrassé par le rhume et par la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles. En train de maudire le monde dans une chambre surchauffée et sur-contaminée. » expliqua Remus. « Ton cours de potions s'est bien passé ? »

Maussade, elle haussa les épaules. Le garçon dut percevoir son chagrin car il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire confiant.

« Tu t'es attelée à un très gros travail, mais tu vas y arriver. » lui promit-il. « J'en suis certain ! »

« J'aimerais avoir ta confiance en moi. » sourit-elle en retour. Comment sa mauvaise humeur pouvait-elle résister à la voix bienveillante de Remus Lupin ? Elle se plongea avec délice dans ses yeux bruns mais il détourna rapidement le regard et pointa un coffret de bois qui vibrait doucement, posé sur le bureau vide de Mercador.

« Épouvantard ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Pour se mettre en jambes. Je l'avais capturé pour Peter qui a encore du mal à les faire disparaître. Mais je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas te faire de mal. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva-t-elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à un épouvantard, elle avait treize ans et la créature s'était transformée en zombie, en hommage à un épouvantable roman qui l'avait terrorisée plus petite, lui causant de nombreux cauchemars. Depuis, elle s'était renseignée sur le sujet. Désormais au fait de la tragique réalité des communautés zombies à travers le monde, dont les membres étaient perpétuellement discriminés et chassés de leurs terres, sa peur s'était largement atténuée. Dans ces conditions, combattre l'épouvantard serait un jeu d'enfant.

« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda Remus avec un sourire engageant.

Elle acquiesça, tendue, mais décidée. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manche de sa baguette.

« C'est parti ! » lança Remus avec bonne humeur en ouvrant le vieux coffret de bois qui cessa enfin de tressauter.

Marlene écarquilla les yeux, prête à affronter le mort-vivant, ou peut-être même la nouvelle vision que lui réservait l'épouvantard… Serait-ce les corps laminés des êtres qui comptaient le plus au monde pour elle ? Le Métamorphomage enleveur d'enfants qui avait défrayé la chronique dix ans auparavant ? Aurait-il des mains crochées, des dents pointues, une voix d'outre-tombe ?

Mais il n'y avait rien. Que le fond de coffre vide. Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Tu es sûr que… » commença-t-elle.

« Il est là, je le sens. » répondit simplement Remus à voix basse. « Essaye la formule. »

Marlene inspira profondément et frissonna : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle le percevait aussi à présent…

« _Riddikulus_! » lança-t-elle.

Elle se sentit alors pétrifiée sur place. Rien ne sortait de sa baguette. Mais surtout, surtout… rien ne circulait en elle. _Aucune magie_.

« _Riddikulus_! » répéta-t-elle. « _Riddikulus_ ! _RIDDIKULUS_ ! »

Impuissante, elle contempla le bout de bois inerte qui pendait dans sa main. Terriblement oppressée, elle essaya d'avancer mais ses pieds collaient au sol. Respirer devenait douloureux, difficile… Elle essaya d'appeler au secours mais sa voix s'était évaporée. Elle porta les mains à sa gorge et happa autour d'elle, mais l'oxygène refusait de rentrer.

« _Riddikulus_ ! » cria Remus à son tour.

A son appel, l'épouvantard se détourna visiblement de sa cible. Brusquement, une sphère argentée apparut à un mètre du jeune homme mais le sort la transforma aussitôt en boule à paillettes. Marlene tomba sur le sol, la main accrochée à sa chemise, aspirant goulûment l'air dont elle avait été privée pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Allez, rentre ! » grogna Remus en poussant la sphère du bout de la baguette. Enfin, elle accepta de mauvaise grâce de rentrer dans le coffre. Remus ferma brutalement le couvercle avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Marlene, toujours prostrée sur le sol.

« Respire doucement, lentement… » lui conseilla-t-il en décrispant délicatement la main de la sorcière encore fixée sur sa poitrine. Quand elle eut relâché sa prise, il défit précautionneusement les premiers boutons de sa chemise afin de lui faciliter la respiration. C'est au troisième bouton qu'elle prit conscience de l'intimité du geste et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Si Remus avait lui-même éprouvé un trouble quelconque, il n'en laissa rien transparaître. Concentré sur sa tâche, il l'amena à reprendre totalement son souffle. Finalement, il sortit de sa poche une tablette de chocolat dont il détacha quelques carrés pour le lui tendre.

« Mange, ça ira mieux. »

Elle croqua dans la friandise et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Chaud et enveloppant, le chocolat qui nappait son palais parut la ramener sur la terre ferme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » murmura-t-elle finalement, un peu honteuse.

Il se recula légèrement et la dévisagea avec une candeur teintée de curiosité.

« A toi de me le dire… Ce n'était pas une créature magique, ça, c'est certain. »

« Je ne pouvais rien faire ! » frissonna-t-elle. « J'étais paralysée, c'était comme si mes poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner. Ma magie avait disparu. Je me suis sentie tellement, tellement… »

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

« _Impuissante_. » acheva-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

Le mouchoir succéda au chocolat.

« La plupart du temps, c'est assez pour un épouvantard de prendre l'aspect visuel de ce qui terrifie quelqu'un. Sa tactique est suffisante pour faire perdre ses moyens à son adversaire… l'épouvantard est paresseux, le moins il en fait, le mieux pour lui. » expliqua Remus. « Mais des cas ont déjà été répertoriés où l'épouvantard gagne certaines propriétés magiques de l'objet dans lequel il s'incarne. C'est rare mais ça c'est déjà vu. »

Marlene se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est rare ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » gémit-elle, la voix éraillée. « La plupart des gens craignent les goules cannibales et les vampires suceurs de sang… »

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens. » sourit Remus, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. « Je suppose que l'épouvantard n'a pas trouvé de créature qui te ferait suffisamment peur pour te désarçonner. Il a été obligé de faire appel à des pouvoirs plus importants. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà douté de ta répartition, mais si c'était le cas, tu as maintenant la preuve d'avoir ta place à Gryffondor… »

« Mais… mais j'ai peur de plein de choses ! » protesta Marlene. « J'ai peur pour ma meilleure amie, mon frère, mes parents… Je suis loin d'être une Gryffondor aussi téméraire que James, par exemple. Ou aussi courageuse que Lily. Si _mes_ parents étaient morts, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais été dans un état lamentable. »

« C'est un autre sujet. » tempéra Remus. « Margaret Chourave a perdu plusieurs proches depuis la rentrée, et pourtant, je peux te certifier que l'épouvantard prend toujours la forme d'un cafard géant devant elle. Je le sais, parce qu'elle est passée dans le couloir au moment où j'attrapais celui-ci. Mais toi, Marlene McKinnon, tu ne dois pas être de nature à craindre les vulgaires spectres de la mort et autres croquemitaines. Tu es au-dessus de ça ! »

Le visage de Remus exprimait une véritable admiration, qui contrastait complètement avec son tourment intérieur.

« Et puis, la perte de contrôle, c'est loin d'être stupide, comme peur… » reprit-il, une ombre passant sur son visage. « Surtout de nos jours. »

« Mais comment je pourrais battre l'épouvantard si je ne peux plus utiliser ma baguette ? » protesta-t-elle. « Un épouvantard, Remus ! Un troisième année est censé pouvoir le neutraliser ! »

« C'est sûr que c'est plus facile quand il s'agit d'une créature que l'on peut _voir._ Mais ta peur est plus profonde que ça et il va falloir qu'on se montre à la hauteur de ton cas. »

Remus se plongea dans des réflexions stratégiques et pédagogiques. Il était vraiment charmant quand il réfléchissait. Marlene se fendit soudain d'un sourire espiègle et envoya une pichenette dans le bras du jeune homme.

« Ne me fais pas passer pour plus intelligente que je ne le suis, Lupin ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une intellectuelle ! »

Remus se mit à rire et reprit la tablette.

« Tu es loin d'être bête, pourtant ! » fit-il remarquer en croquant à son tour dans un morceau de chocolat.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » corrigea-t-elle. « Mais je ne suis pas comme Lily qui peut passer des semaines entières à lire ou à écrire, ou comme toi qui as toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Et mes notes sont bonnes mais elles ne sont pas excellentes… »

« Tu te dévalorises. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se moque de la charité. » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, cherchant les yeux bruns du jeune homme.

Il déglutit difficilement et avala son chocolat d'un coup. « Prête à y retourner ? » proposa-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tu crois qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à me battre autrement qu'avec ma baguette ? » proposa-t-elle avec désarroi.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu pourrais essayer. Mais si ton épouvantard se présente comme une force invisible, c'est là-dedans – de l'index, il désigna sa boîte crânienne – qu'il faudra sûrement trouver les ressources nécessaires. Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard, Marlene. Il cherche à te pétrifier de peur, c'est son seul réel pouvoir. Il ne peut pas réellement te blesser… Il cherche à t'immobiliser, à te faire perdre confiance en toi, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, vraiment. »

Il lui adressa le même sourire confiant qu'au début de leur séance d'entraînement.

« Je suis là, juste à côté. » promit-il.

Marlene inspira profondément et de nouveau, Remus ouvrit le coffre.

Bientôt, la créature l'empêcha de bouger. Elle sentit son flux magique s'éteindre en elle comme une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflée. Elle essaya de se détendre et ferma les yeux… après tout, ce n'était qu'une illusion, il lui suffisait de ne plus avoir peur et l'épouvantard se désintéresserait d'elle… Mais quand ses poumons ne parvinrent plus à capturer suffisamment d'oxygène, elle recommença à hyperventiler et Remus préféra intervenir à nouveau.

« C'est fini pour la carrière d'Auror. » chuchota-t-elle avec amertume quelques instants plus tard.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'indigna Remus.

« Je suis nulle. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix étranglée en venant essuyer de la paume de sa main les larmes qui venaient perler au bord de ses yeux.

« Pas du tout ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu te souviens comme tu t'es débattue à Pré-au-lard ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard embué de larmes.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'en sortir à chaque fois en mordant mon adversaire jusqu'au sang… »

« Tu n'as pas fait que ça. » lui assura-t-il. « Quand tu as récupéré ta baguette, tu t'es très bien battue. »

« Mais l'épouvantard… »

« Ça m'étonnerait que Tu-sais-qui se batte en lançant des épouvantards à la tête de ses opposants. Et si la seule chose qui te fasse froid aux yeux, c'est de perdre tes pouvoirs… et bien tu es vraiment une dure à cuire parce qu'il n'y a pas de risque que ça se produise ! »

Elle finit par se relever et fit face au coffret avec une nouvelle détermination.

« Je veux ré-essayer. » annonça-t-elle malgré la boule d'anxiété qui rendait sa gorge douloureuse.

« On pourrait aussi faire une pause… » suggéra-t-il.

« Lupin. » claqua-t-elle. « Pourrais-tu ouvrir ce fichu coffre ? Tant que j'en ai encore le courage, s'il te plaît. »

« A tes ordres. » sourit-il en libérant de nouveau l'épouvantard.

Marlene sentit de nouveau la présence mortifère et paralysante de la créature autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci, néanmoins, elle utilisa sa baguette avant qu'il ne fasse effet sur elle et métamorphosa un tabouret en batte de quidditch. Elle se concentra un instant, la batte brandie des deux mains, attendant de percevoir d'où émanaient les ondes négatives… finalement, elle frappa de toutes ses forces. Un son de ressort parfaitement burlesque retentit dans la salle, en même temps qu'un amas grisâtre et mal défini étaient projetée en direction du tableau : elle avait tapé juste. Remus et elle éclatèrent de rire au cri inattendu de la créature, laquelle explosa en volutes de fumées, finalement vaincue.

« Je ne savais pas que les épouvantards avaient un cri caractéristique ! » finit par articuler Marlene alors qu'ils reprenaient leur calme.

« Moi non plus ! » répondit-il, et tous deux se mirent à rire de plus belle au souvenir du bruit grotesque qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Marlene changea de nouveau sa batte en tabouret. « Comment ce truc peut avoir pour mission de terroriser les honnêtes gens avec un cri pareil ? »

« Bravo à toi, en tout cas. C'était du beau travail. » la félicita Remus.

« Oh, penses-tu. » feignit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Ce petit épouvantard de rien du tout ? Qui s'en soucie ? »

« Certainement pas toi, en tout cas, Marlene McKinnon, pourfendeuse d'épouvantard bien tordu à souhait ! Tu as mérité un chocolat chaud. Ça te dit ? »

« Si tu essaies de m'acheter avec du sucré, tu es définitivement mon genre de garçon. » approuva-t-elle en récupérant son sac.

Remus ne fit aucun commentaire mais lui tint galamment la porte de la salle de classe, souriant toujours. Ils descendirent les escaliers et parvinrent aux cuisines de Poudlard.

« J'ignore _qui_ a inventé ce passage secret, mais je parie qu'il avait l'esprit mal placé. » soupira-t-elle avant de gratter la poire qui se tortilla en gloussant.

« Sûrement la même personne qui a créé des dortoirs de préfet-en-chef communicants. » rétorqua Remus tandis que le tableau pivotait devant eux.

« Pertinente remarque. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Les elfes se précipitèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. A force de pédagogie et de négociation, et après avoir convaincu leurs hôtes qu'il était inutile de lancer la confection d'une pièce montée minute pour leur goûter, ils réussirent à s'installer dans un coin à l'écart de l'agitation générale. On leur servit un broc de chocolat chaud et une assiette de muffins assortis, plus adaptés à la situation.

« Merci encore pour ta patience. » déclara-t-elle en faisant tinter son gobelet contre le sien.

« C'est un investissement pour le futur. Comme ça, quand tu feras la misère des mages noirs qui seront lancés à nos trousses, je serai peut-être sauvé en priorité… »

« Bel esprit de Gryffondor ! » se mit-elle à rire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu savais… »

« Ah, vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Trop de temps passé avec Black, Potter et Pettigrow. Ils m'ont détruit. » déclara-t-il d'un ton tragique.

« Ça alors… » feignit-elle de le plaindre. « Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher dans la triste métamorphose de Fergus Avery en orang-outan pendant notre quatrième année ? Parce que de sinistre mémoire, tu es le seul à t'être aventuré près de la table des Serpentard ce matin-là… »

« Pure coïncidence. Il fallait _vraiment_ que je rende ses cours à Emma Prewett, elle avait été si gentille de me les prêter… »

« Et – bien sûr – la transformation des boules de cristal de Stebbins en boules de bowling après qu'il t'ait entendu traiter sa matière de fables de grand-mère – et en conséquence, qu'il ait sacqué ton devoir… »

« Un affreux malentendu. De plus, je regrette cette formulation douteuse : j'ai depuis eu la preuve qu'il existe de réels oracles. »

« Quant à avoir investi la salle commune de Serpentard de _véritables_ lions après que Mulciber et Rogue t'aient insulté… »

Cette fois, Remus leva les mains en l'air avec indignation. « Ah non ! Ça par contre, je plaide _vraiment_ non-coupable ! J'étais même pas là, je le jure, j'étais coincé à l'infirmerie ! C'est James, Sirius et Peter qui ont tout fait ! »

« Ah, tu vois ? » s'écria-t-elle, victorieuse. « Je savais que tu étais l'instigateur des deux autres ! »

« Tu m'accordes beaucoup trop d'importance. Disons que j'ai parfois servi d'intermédiaire pour canaliser la grande créativité de James et Sirius. C'est tout… »

Mais son petit sourire en coin clamait autre chose.

« Sacré Lupin. » s'exclama-t-elle en plongeant dans son verre de chocolat. Le garçon lui lança un regard étrange.

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? » demanda-t-il abruptement. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. C'était comme si les mots avaient surgi en dépit de sa volonté.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous aviez rompu, avec Arnav Patil ? » Le rosissement s'était encore accentué et Marlene sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Ah… » sourit-elle en faisant tourner la tasse de chocolat entre ses mains. « … Il désapprouvait mon engagement pour les nés-moldus, et d'une certaine manière, mon amitié avec Lily. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème. Je crois qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait que mes parents occupent des postes importants, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait trop de sujets de désaccord entre nous et on a rompu d'un commun accord. »

Pendant un moment, seuls les bruits de casseroles et l'agitation des elfes lui répondit.

« … et c'est tout ? » articula Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

« … je crois que oui. » répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

« … mais… c'est un imbécile ! »

Marlene le fixa pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je veux dire… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… » balbutia Remus, plus embarrassé que jamais.

« Non, tu as raison ! Il était assez idiot sur ces sujets en particulier, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est séparés. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'entendre Remus Lupin traiter ouvertement quelqu'un d'imbécile. »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Remus qui baissa les yeux sur son chocolat. Elle réalisa une nouvelle fois à quel point il cachait son jeu. Est-ce qu'il se comportait ainsi avec ses trois complices… ? Elle en doutait fortement.

« A moi de te poser une question. » décida-t-elle. Son visage se ferma et il se raidit sur son siège. « Tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »

Un mélange de surprise et de soulagement détendit aussitôt ses traits. « Hm… oui… mais c'est un peu idiot. » Il hésita, fuyant le regard curieux de son interlocutrice. « Si je pouvais, j'aimerais vraiment… enfin… »

Il paraissait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle se sentit légèrement coupable.

« Par Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir posé la question la plus gênante du siècle. » déclara-t-elle franchement. « Tu sais, si McGonagall l'a marqué dans ton dossier, je suppose que je pourrais survivre à ce que tu lui as annoncé… »

Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerais bien devenir… »

« … »

« … »

« … mannequin pour Madame Guipure ? Testeur de philtres concupiscents ? Meneur de revue au cabaret gobelin ? » essaya-t-elle de deviner.

« Mais non ! » rit-il de nouveau.

« Journaliste potins pour Sorcière Hebdo ? Éleveur de botrucs ? Vendeur illégal de sang de dragon ? »

« Professeur ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir la voix de Marlene. « … j'aimerais bien… enseigner. » admit-il plus bas, les yeux rivés sur son chocolat chaud.

« C'est une idée géniale ! » s'exclama-t-elle sincèrement. « Quelle matière ? »

« Si c'était possible… Défenses contre les forces du mal. »

« Mais… mais c'est super ! Il n'y aurait pas mieux pour toi ! Tu as toujours participé à l'aide aux devoirs des plus jeunes, et tu aides Peter, et tu m'aides, moi… C'est une évidence ! C'est ce que tu dois faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites autant ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je doute que ce soit possible. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » insista-t-elle, attristée de le voir se refermer d'un coup.

« Tu as fini ton chocolat ? On devrait peut-être les laisser travailler tranquillement… »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se leva, ramassa son sac et partit en direction du passage secret. Dépitée, elle l'imita et le suivit, non sans avoir remercié les elfes qui les escortèrent de toute façon jusqu'à l'orée de la cuisine. Le préfet de Gryffondor avait revêtu le masque courtois et impassible qui dissuadait n'importe qui d'insister, et elle fut réduite à l'observer sous cape pendant la moitié du chemin.

« J'irai à la bibliothèque après le dîner. » finit-elle par dire. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Je ne peux pas, ce soir. » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que c'est la p… »

Il lui lança un tel regard qu'elle s'interrompit d'un coup, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« … première fois que vous parvenez à trouver du temps pour vous retrouver tous les quatre, non ? » se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse. « J'ai entendu Sirius en parler au petit-déjeuner… »

« C'est ça. » répondit-il d'une voix atone.

« C'est – hm – bien… peut-être que Lily aura du temps à m'accorder cette fois-ci – elle passe beaucoup de temps avec James et Sirius, ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

Comment ça, _peut-être_?  
Il devait bien se rendre compte que ses deux amis à lui passaient de plus en plus en temps avec sa meilleure amie à elle, non ?  
S'était-il refermé parce qu'elle avait failli mentionner la pleine lune ?  
Ou parce qu'elle avait osé suggérer qu'il ferait un bon professeur ?

Est-ce qu'il l'avait mal pris parce qu'il considérait que sa lycanthropie rentrerait en conflit avec ses ambitions ? Elle était certes bien placée pour savoir qu'une bonne partie de la population sorcière le prendrait en effet mal s'il tentait sa chance en étant transparent, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à crier sur tous les toits qu'il se transformait à la pleine lune ? On pouvait aisément considérer que ça faisait partie de sa vie privée. Sept ans passés sans trop d'encombres à Poudlard aurait dû pouvoir le persuader qu'il lui était possible de tenter sa chance partout.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander quel était exactement son problème, quand ses yeux aperçurent deux silhouettes arrivant en sens inverse dans le couloir. L'un d'eux était grand, doté de larges épaules et d'une épaisse chevelure blonde aux reflets cuivrés : il portait le manteau brun des Aurors, frappé du M du Ministère. L'autre, habillé tout en noir, portait un badge représentant l'aigle du MACUSA.

« Abram ! » s'écria-t-elle, sans oser une autre manifestation d'affection : après tout, il était accompagné d'un Auror dont elle ignorait le titre hiérarchique.

« Tu tombes à pic ! » lui répondit son frère avec un large sourire. Mais son regard se perdit derrière elle. « Adriana ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal venait d'apparaître d'un couloir parallèle, accompagnée d'Emma Prewett dont les yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur le sorcier qui accompagnait Abram. L'enseignante et la Serpentard étaient toutes deux vêtues de tenues de combat : visiblement, Marlene n'était pas la seule à prendre des cours particuliers.

« McKinnon. » le salua Mercador.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Marlene.

« Même promotion à Ilvermorny. » Le sourire d'Abram était radieux. « Différentes maisons, toutefois. Poudlard te traite bien ? »

« Comme tu le vois. » répondit Mercador.

« J'ai recroisé Louisa il y a deux mois. Elle se désespérait d'avoir de tes nouvelles. » lança l'Auror sur ton réjoui.

« Qu'elle désespère. » rétorqua l'enseignante.

« Bonne philosophie… Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs : voici Adriana Mercador, qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal… »

« Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés. » sourit l'Auror.

« … Marlene McKinnon, ma sœur. Et un autre Gryffondor du nom de… ? »

« Remus Lupin. » indiqua le préfet.

« Tiens donc. » ponctua Abram en laissant ses yeux noirs s'attarder sur le jeune homme tandis que sa sœur lui lançait un regard appuyé. « Et voici mon collègue britannique, l'Auror Fabian Prewett. » Marlene comprit alors pourquoi Emma n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son apparition. « Et vous êtes… ? » demanda Abram à la Serpentard mutique.

« Emma Prewett. » répondit celle-ci d'un ton égal.

Un silence gêné s'installa au milieu de l'étrange groupe.

« La… la fille de Gaspar ? » balbutia l'Auror qui la regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Elle-même. » répondit la préfète en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Abram donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son collègue. « Qui aurait cru que les Aurors avaient des vies de familles aussi dramatiques, pas vrai, Fabian ? Loin de moi l'envie de vouloir interrompre cette émouvante retrouvaille – nous l'avons nous-mêmes vécue il y a une dizaine d'années, n'est-ce pas Marlene – mais je crois que le directeur nous attend. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Fabian Prewett d'une voix saccadée. « Hm. Oui. » Il fouilla dans une poche de son manteau et tendit une carte de visite légèrement abîmée à la Serpentard. « N'hésitez pas à passer me voir au Ministère si vous avez l'occasion de… enfin. Bonne journée. » leur adressa-t-il collectivement.

« Guette ton hibou ! » lança Abram à Marlene. Il jaugea une dernière fois Remus et lança un clin d'œil à sa sœur. « Adriana… » salua-t-il Mercador en faisant mine de tirer un chapeau imaginaire. Elle lui répondit d'un bref signe de la main. Quand les deux Aurors eurent disparu au détour d'un couloir, l'enseignante se tourna vers la Serpentard.

« Eh bien, Emma, je crois que vous possédez désormais vos entrées au Ministère. »

« Formidable ! » ironisa la concernée. « Dommage que je ne désire toujours pas y entrer ! »

« Si seulement le professeur Slughorn était au courant de ce qui venait de se passer, il serait dans tous ses états… » se moqua Mercador.

« Vous n'oseriez pas, professeur. »

Semblant soudainement se rappeler de la présence des deux Gryffondor, Mercador cessa de sourire.

« Vous deux avez bien remis ma salle en ordre ? »

« Oui, professeur. » acquiesça Remus en lançant un regard perplexe à Marlene.

« Très bien, je vous verrai donc tous en classe lundi. Prewett, continuez de pratiquer votre maîtrise de l'eau. Bonne fin de samedi à tous. » conclut-elle de manière un peu trop formelle pour être honnête avant de tourner les talons.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'entraînais avec Mercador. » déclara Marlene pour ramener un semblant de normalité à la situation.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous entraîniez ensemble. » rétorqua la Serpentard du tac-au-tac. « Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous, je rentre dans mon sous-sol. »

« Étrange… » murmura Marlene, les bras croisés, en observant la préfète quitter les lieux.

Remus consulta sa montre. « Il faut que j'aille rejoindre les autres. »

« Je comptais aussi retourner à la tour… »

« On ne se retrouve pas là-bas. » corrigea-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Oh… et bien, à plus tard. »

Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, mille fois plus timide et fugace que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et disparut lui aussi à l'angle d'un couloir. C'est avec un sentiment désagréable de solitude et de malaise qu'elle accomplit le reste du trajet qui la séparait du tableau de la Dame en Rose – sentiment qui s'aggrava lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Ses camarades s'étaient réunis en petits groupes autour des fauteuils et de la cheminée, le même air grave et anxieux inscrits sur leurs fronts. Ses yeux repérèrent Lily, assise sur le dos d'un canapé et plongée dans un journal.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser l'anxiété qui devait malgré tout transparaître dans sa voix. « J'ai lu la Gazette ce matin et je n'ai rien vu de… »

« Ce n'est pas la Gazette. » lui répondit son amie. Le journal, coincé entre les directives du Ministère et le fait que le fils de son propriétaire figure toujours entre les mains des Mangemorts, ne proposait en effet plus de contenu pertinent depuis de longues semaines. « Le Chicaneur, en revanche… Jette un œil, j'ai emprunté son exemplaire à Alice. »

« Alice est abonnée ? » s'étonna Marlene en dépliant l'exemplaire avec appréhension. La une du quotidien comptait une photo représentant une diligence en bois effondrée dans un fossé. Des sorciers du Ministère couraient en tous sens autour du véhicule tandis que quelques détraqueurs flottaient dans les airs. Bien plus loin - néanmoins distincte – se dessinait l'effrayante tour d'Azkaban, monolithe grandiose échoué au milieu des flots.

' _**Un convoi d'Azkaban brutalement attaqué par des Mangemorts**_

 _Ce serait vraisemblablement vers vingt-deux heures trente qu'une diligence du Ministère en route pour Azkaban aurait été attaquée par un groupe de mages noirs. Ces derniers auraient assassiné le conducteur et les quatre gardes en utilisant l'Impardonnable de mort, avant de libérer les prisonniers. Ces derniers avaient tous été jugés coupables de crimes perpétrés contre des nés-moldus, moldus ou assimilés : Fenrir Greyback (lycanthrope condamné pour morsures délibérées sur des sorciers mineurs et pour le meurtre de nombreux moldus également mineurs), Heida Jugson (condamnée pour l'empoisonnement de ses voisins moldus), Morag Mulciber (condamné pour harcèlement et agressions sur nés-moldus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard), Turlough Yaxley (condamné pour avoir attaqué une collègue née-moldue au sein du CRIM, Centre de Recherche pour l'Innovation Magique)._

 _Les quatre prisonniers seraient désormais en fuite._

« Il est possible d'imaginer qu'ils aient rejoint Vous-savez-qui, soit de leur plein gré, soit parce que leurs sauveurs ne leur ont pas laissé le choix. » _nous a confié une source du Ministère qui souhaite rester anonyme._ « Mes collègues et moi-même nous attendions à ce genre d'incidents : malheureusement, nous sommes en sous-effectif et ne pouvons aller au-delà de la fameuse règle 'un gardien pour un prisonnier jusqu'à Azkaban'. »

 _La communauté magique aurait raison de questionner les priorités de Bartemius Croupton, qui semble négliger le recrutement des forces humaines pourtant nécessaire à une action sécuritaire. Mais une inquiétude bien différente agite ceux que le Ministère envoie en première ligne._

« Selon nous, le plus troublant dans cette affaire, c'est le comportement des Détraqueurs. » _poursuit notre source._ « Cela fait des semaines qu'ils se montrent de moins en moins coopératifs. Les trois qui se sont déployés ce soir ont à peine inspecté le périmètre : ils nous laissent faire. Nous avons signalé leur attitude mais nos supérieurs n'ont pas réagi pour le moment. Si les Détraqueurs nous lâchent, je donne deux ans à Qui-vous-savez pour détruire tout ce que nous avons construit depuis trois siècles. »

 _La forteresse d'Azkaban, haut lieu de magie noire devenu colonie de Détraqueurs au cours du 15ème siècle (1), sert de facilité d'incarcération à la communauté magique depuis 1718. Si l'impulsion du Premier Ministre de l'époque, Damocles Rowle, a légitimement été critiquée pour des raisons éthiques, il est largement reconnu que son initiative aura permis de confiner ces créatures dans l'enceinte même de la forteresse. Mais tout citoyen magique peut se demander ce qui adviendrait d'Azkaban si ses gardiens venaient à contester les politiques en cours…_

« Sans commentaire. » _nous a poliment mais fermement répondu Cornelius Fudge, récemment promu au tout nouveau poste de sous-secrétaire à la Sécurité de la Communauté Magique._

 _Voir : notre article sur le régime juridique actuel des Détraqueurs et leur difficile cohabitation avec les sorciers, page 9 – notre article sur Bartemius Croupton et ses liens avec le mystique Ordre de Triploeil, page 13.'_

« _Mulciber_. Alors lui, je te jure que si je deviens Auror, il perdra rien pour attendre… » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. « C'est quoi, ce journal, exactement ? »

« Un magazine indépendant lancé en décembre par… » Lily consulta l'encart à la fin du journal. « Xenophilius et Pandora Lovegood. »

« Oh, Xenophilius Lovegood. » soupira Marlene. « Ça explique l'Ordre de Triploeil. C'est un soi-disant ordre parallèle auquel seraient introduits les têtes des gouvernements magiques à travers le monde. » ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression interrogatrice de son amie.

« Comme la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ? »

« Sauf que l'Ordre de Triploeil n'existe pas. On n'a jamais entendu que des rumeurs, qui sont généralement répandues par des gens un peu extravagants – ça ne m'étonne pas que Lovegood y croit. Certains magiciens sont persuadés que Triploeil essaie d'imposer son agenda en secret. Ils leur prêtent toutes sortes d'intentions, plus ou moins extravagantes… comme de vouloir détruire Gringotts et imposer l'élixir de longue-vie comme monnaie sorcière, par exemple. Au cas où tu en douterais, c'est du grand n'importe quoi... »

« Alors tu penses que l'article sur l'évasion, c'est aussi de la pure invention ? » reprit la préfète en feuilletant à nouveau le journal.

« Malheureusement, ça, ça m'a l'air plutôt convaincant. Le débat sur Azkaban a toujours… »

Mais ses explications moururent dans sa gorge. Un nom sur le papier imprimé la fit bondir aux côtés de Lily à qui elle arracha presque la page de gauche.

« … _Triploeil puise-t-il dans le vivier des mages noirs ? Telle est la question qui semble agiter les arcanes les plus mystérieuses du Ministère. Catherine McKinnon, l'ancienne Première Ministre par interim, aurait refusé de devenir une Triploeillée précisément en raison de l'idéologie traditionaliste de l'ordre. Elle aurait argué que ses propres convictions pro-moldus rentraient en désaccord avec l'importance accordée aux propriétés magiques des sangs des grandes lignées de ce monde. »_

« Quand je te disais que ce truc racontait souvent n'importe quoi ! » s'impatienta-t-elle avant de redonner le journal la préfète. « Triploeil n'a jamais demandé à ma mère de les rejoindre, parce que Triploeil n'existe pas ! »

« En même temps, s'ils lui avaient proposé de les rejoindre, elle ne t'en aurait sûrement pas parlé. » répliqua Lily avec malice.

« Très drôle. Est-ce que le Chicaneur dit quelque chose sur le fait que Dumbledore reçoit des Aurors à Poudlard ? Parce que j'ai rencontré Abram et Fabian Prewett dans les couloirs en venant ici. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Tu crois qu'ils ont été envoyés par ordre de Croupton ? » Marlene haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Hé ! Je peux récupérer mon journal ? »

Alice Darlay s'était approchée et Lily lui rendit son exemplaire.

« Rageant, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en roulant le magazine avant de le glisser dans sa poche. « J'ai envoyé un hibou à Frank en lui intimant de rattraper Mulciber aussi vite que possible et de botter ses fesses de petit faux-jeton ! »

« Il ne perd rien pour attendre. » confirma Marlene. « Mais dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu es abonnée au Chicaneur ? »

« Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. » confirma Alice. « Une suggestion des parents de Frank. Bon, il faut faire le tri, mais il y a quelques articles qui en valent la peine. C'est fou comme l'absence de publicités peut générer d'autres types de contenu ! Sur une note plus joyeuse – parce que c'est samedi soir et que je refuse de déprimer trop longtemps… » Elle se tourna vers la préfète-en-chef. « Devine qui est venu me voir aujourd'hui ? » Sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de tergiverser, elle ajouta avec un sourire : « Noah Ramsay. »

« A quel sujet ? » interrogea Lily qui devait soupçonner une histoire de préfèterie quelconque.

« Il voulait savoir si à ma connaissance, tu étais toujours célibataire. » annonça Alice avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh. » fit Lily sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Marlene sentit un large sourire fendre son propre visage.

« La Saint-Valentin arrive dans moins d'un mois. Je serais toi, je me préparais à la passer en jaune et noire… » ajouta Alice.

« Ah-hm ? » se contenta de répondre Lily, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je sais qu'il n'est qu'en cinquième année, mais il est déjà aussi grand que Black. Incroyable comme nous sommes inégalement traités par la puberté, au passage… quand je pense que Tiffany n'a jamais eu à traiter que deux malheureux boutons rouges… bref. Ramsay aussi fait partie des heureux élus de la génétique, apparemment. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de toi pendant les réunions de préfets. »

« Ah-hm. » répéta la préfète.

Marlene connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle pesait présentement le pour et le contre. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes et sa carrure déjà imposante pour son âge, Noah Ramsay ne pouvait pas être plus différent de James Potter.

« Bref. Tu me connais. » Alice plaça une main sur son cœur. « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les commères. Je refuse d'aller raconter partout qu'il pourrait – ou pas – se passer quelque chose entre toi et le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle… »

« Ah-hm. » commenta une fois de plus Lily.

« Mais je pose ça là. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Au moins, tu ne seras pas prise au dépourvu. »

« Merci, Alice. » lui sourit gentiment Lily.

« J'ajouterais simplement qu'investir sur Noah Ramsay me paraît plein de sagesse. »

« Message reçu. » lui assura la rousse avec une expression indiquant que la discussion était close.

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux. » insista Alice une dernière fois en tournant les talons.

« J'y compte bien. » répondit Lily.

Alice leur adressa un signe amical de la main et partit se rasseoir à côté de Coleen Shacklebolt.

« On évalue ses options ? » se moqua innocemment Marlene.

« Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? » proposa poliment la préfète. « Les murs ont des oreilles. C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation privée dans cette salle commune. »

« Absolument. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une soirée pyjama chez toi, ce soir ? » suggéra Marlene avec enthousiasme.

« Oh, Marlene... Je suis prise ce soir. » refusa Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

« Par quoi? »

Lily la dévisagea avec embarras. Marlene fronça les sourcils.

« C'est encore Warwick ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« C'est compliqué. »

« Très bien. » soupira-t-elle. « De toute façon, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire. Je vais dîner tôt, travailler, me coucher tôt et me lever tôt demain. Yeah ! » fit-elle mine de se réjouir.

« Je suis _vraiment_ désolée ! » insista Lily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » se força-t-elle à répondre.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule dont les priorités avaient considérablement évolué ces derniers mois.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ? » s'agaça-t-il en gardant sa voix le plus bas possible.

« _Mieux_ ? » chuchota Lily. « C'est de la belle magie, James, et tu le sais ! »

« Il n'acceptera jamais. »

« C'est la meilleure solution. » insista-t-elle avec obstination.

« Accepter quoi ? »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Remus qui les observait avec méfiance depuis le chambranle fissuré situé entre la suite parentale et la vieille nurserie de la Cabane Hurlante. James roula des yeux.

« Lily va t'expliquer. » annonça-t-il avec tant d'ironie qu'il crut pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle allait le frapper.

La sorcière expira pour se calmer et se rapprocha du préfet dont les traits étaient déjà étrangement tirés, alors qu'une bonne demi-heure le séparait encore de la tombée de la nuit.

« Écoute, Remus… » commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre – James ne put s'empêcher de fixer pendant un instant la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure qui rosissait sous la pression. « … tu sais qu'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici, avec Darren. Et Pré-au-lard grouille d'Aurors, alors… J'ai trouvé cette super solution dans ce bouquin d'enchantements – qu'il faudra absolument que je te prête, d'ailleurs… »

« C'est à dire ? » la coupa sèchement le Gryffondor. Si la situation n'avait pas été critique, James aurait souri : il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Lily soit aussi décontenancée par l'attitude de Remus. A l'approche imminente de l'astre lunaire, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon doux et poli qu'il était d'ordinaire à Poudlard.

« C'est une bulle. » expliqua-t-elle. « Une bulle de protection qui annihile ton odeur, les sons que tu fais, bref, qui fait disparaître ton empreinte de ton environnement direct. Je me suis dit que si Darren et moi entrions dans la bulle jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de la Cabane… »

« Non. » refusa Remus – comme il s'y était attendu. « C'est trop dangereux. Les autres seront transformés en animaux et ne risquerons rien. Vous deux, en revanche… »

« C'est un enchantement très sûr régulièrement utilisé par les magizoologistes pour approcher des créatures dangereuses. Pas que _tu_ sois, enfin… » se reprit-elle aussitôt.

James résista à la tentation de se prendre la tête dans les mains : des années à gérer la condition de Remus et ses retombées lui donnaient envie de brandir des panneaux en direction de Lily. A ce moment précis, une large pancarte : « ne _jamais_ hésiter sur l'appellation dudit problème » aurait été bien utile.

« Non, Evans, c'est au contraire la seule chose censée que tu aies dite depuis le début. » la corrigea Remus. « Dans vingt-cinq minutes, je serais devenu une créature _excessivement_ dangereuse. Et je _refuse_ de prendre le risque de contaminer qui que ce soit. »

« Certes. » acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton égal. « Mais vraiment, ça ne risquerait rien. On serait cachés à l'étage, et tu te transformerais au rez-de-chaussée… »

« Et si la bulle ne marche pas sur les loup-garou ? Si je sens tout même votre présence, votre parfum, et que je monte pour vous attaquer ? »

« On ne te laisserait pas faire, tu le sais très bien. » intervint James.

« Vous n'avez aucune autre solution ? » demanda Remus avec incrédulité. « Vous avez installé quelqu'un dans cette baraque depuis quoi, un mois ? Et aucun de vous trois n'a pris le temps de trouver une solution adéquate pour cacher votre fugitif ailleurs à la pleine-lune ? »

« C'est à dire que… avec Mulciber et tout ça… » bégaya Lily.

« Toi, Evans, tu traînes trop avec Black et Potter. Garde ton baratin. La vérité, c'est que personne à part moi ne prend ma lycanthropie au sérieux, ici ! »

« Si si si si si ! » le contredirent James et Lily en même temps.

« Très, _très_ au sérieux ! » lui assura le préfet-en-chef.

« Remus, je te jure que jamais je n'aurais l'audace de te le proposer si j'avais le moindre doute. » certifia-t-elle.

« On _pourrait_ sortir. » suggéra la voix de Warwick qui était revenu du rez-de-chaussée où il s'était entraîné avec Peter et Sirius à métamorphoser toute les fournitures abîmées en divers objets. « Très franchement, je suis prêt à prendre le risque si ça me permet de respirer un peu d'air frais… »

« Tu as vu la Gazette de ce matin ? » trancha la sorcière avec impatience. « Le Ministère arrête n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. On n'arrivera jamais à passer outre le couvre-feu du village, le voisinage grouille d'Aurors. Même Poudlard en accueille maintenant… »

« Peut-être que cette fois-ci… » commença Peter. « Peut-être que Lunard pourrait se changer ici tandis que vous attendriez dans le parc… »

Certes, Peter était sacrément enrhumé et la pimentine avait dû lui brouiller les idées, mais il aurait bien eu besoin de quelques pancartes de rappel, lui aussi.

« Tu sais comment les métamorphoses sont mauvaises quand il reste enfermé ici – même avec nous, Queudver. » le contredit Sirius.

« Alors c'est décidé, c'est la meilleure solution. » décida Lily, butée. Elle posa une main compatissante sur le bras de Remus. « S'il te plaît ? » murmura-t-elle en utilisant une tonalité dont James jugea qu'elle l'aurait personnellement mis à genou s'il avait été son interlocuteur – mais en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas son approbation qu'elle recherchait.

Remus serra les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Finalement, il leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

« Préparez-vous, pleine lune dans vingt minutes. » résonna sa voix étrangement métallique dans l'escalier grinçant qu'il dévala quatre à quatre.

« Je continue de dire qu'il y a du favoritisme pour Lily Evans. » constata Sirius avec nonchalance. « McGonagall et Remus nous rendent la vie cent fois plus difficile qu'à toi, tu sais ? »

« La chance à mon charme irrésistible. » grommela-t-elle, accusant vraisemblablement le coup de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Remus.

« Lunard a raison, tu passes trop de temps avec Patmol et Cornedrue… fais gaffe à tes chevilles ! » lança Peter avant de se moucher bruyamment. « Je vais me transformer en bas. A tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

« Tu nous lances ta bulle anti-loup-garou, Evans ? » bailla Sirius en s'étirant. « Qu'on voie ce que ça donne ? »

Lily acquiesça et traversa la pièce. Quand elle le dépassa, James ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule.

« L'ambiance est souvent un peu tendue les soirs de pleine lune, ne le prends pas personnellement… »

« Hm-hm. » fit-elle sans desserrer les lèvres ni lui adresser le moindre regard.

Sûrement pour la vingtième fois en cinq jours, James se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, cette fois-ci. A sa connaissance, il n'avait nullement offensé Lily – ni aucun de ses amis – pas même l'odieux Snivellus. Il n'avait attaqué personne, n'avait fait perdre aucun point à Gryffondor. En fait, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à mener une vie de préfet-en-chef studieux dont la seule distraction se résumait à un prénom : Jules. Certes, il avait allégrement transgressé le couvre-feu pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec l'attrapeuse. Mais comme il avait été suffisamment prudent pour échapper à Rusard et qu'il n'avait jamais croisé personne en revenant dans la salle commune, il se demandait si Lily était même au courant. Et quand bien même, en quoi cela l'aurait-il vexée de quelque manière que ce soit ? Pourtant, la Gryffondor agissait comme s'ils s'étaient vaguement disputés. Elle évitait de plus en plus son regard, réagissait nerveusement à la moindre escarmouche et utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour fuir l'endroit où elle se trouvait si jamais il était également présent.

Il lança un regard sombre à Sirius qui lui répondit muettement une banalité sur la versatilité des humeurs féminines. Warwick, qui avait observé l'échange avec attention, se décala pour laisser la place à Lily. Cette dernière se concentra et brandit sa baguette. Rapidement, une apparition sphérique d'un bleu irisé en émergea. Quand elle se fut stabilisée, Lily y mit prudemment un pied, puis un deuxième… la bulle disparut de leur champ de vision, la sorcière avec. Au bout de vingt secondes, elle en sortit et la sphère bleutée réapparut.

« Impressionnant ! » s'exclama Darren.

« J'ai hurlé pendant dix secondes, vous avez entendu quelque chose ? »

« Rien du tout ! » répondit Sirius. « Je suppose que ça annihile aussi les parfums ? »

« Empreintes visuelle, auditive, olfactive. » énuméra la sorcière. « Elle ne durera pas plus de dix minutes, mais ça devrait suffire, non ? »

« Ce sera parfait. T'es vraiment pas mauvaise en enchantements, tu sais ? » lança joyeusement James.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire d'acquiescement mais détourna précipitamment les yeux, invitant Darren à essayer la bulle à son tour avant l'heure fatidique.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était temps de rejoindre Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » chuchota James à son meilleur ami alors qu'ils descendaient les dernières marches de l'escalier. Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Quand une fille me bat froid, je remonte le temps dans ma tête jusqu'à trouver ce que j'ai pu faire de mal à ses yeux. »

James s'appliqua. Il se remémora la manière dont Lily avait mis sa colère de côté pour le soigner alors même qu'elle l'avait vu se battre avec Rogue, leurs discussions enjouées au coin du feu, la nuit où elle était venue lui demander de la consoler – un moment qui avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, soit dit-en-passant… Si elle s'était rendormie rapidement, lui, en revanche, avait dû conjurer toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas abuser de la situation et ne s'était assoupi qu'aux lueurs de l'aube. Ensuite, il lui avait offert le nébulododo…

« Aaaaah ! Je lui ai fait un cadeau ! » se fustigea James en se donnant un coup sur le crâne.

« Amusant, moi, c'est plutôt l'inverse qu'on me reproche d'habitude… » remarqua Sirius d'une voix songeuse.

« Elle a dû croire que j'interférais avec sa vie privée, ou que c'était _trop_ , peut-être. Qui sait ce que les filles comme Lily ont en tête ? »

S'il ne comprenait pas _en quoi_ exactement elle pouvait avoir mal pris son geste, chronologiquement, tout concordait. Elle avait à peine réagi à son présent (pas qu'il le lui ait offert dans l'espoir de crouler sous ses remerciements, mais tout de même), et s'était montrée considérablement plus distante par la suite.

« Les filles comme Lily ? » répéta Sirius, perplexe.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« A ta place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt de Tiffany. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna James.

« Parce que tu as offert un cadeau à une autre fille ? » suggéra Sirius.

« En ami ! C'était un cadeau d'ami ! »

Sirius lui lança un regard compassionnel qui le déstabilisa pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Et puis tu me prends pour un amateur ou quoi ? Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai brûlé la facture. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle l'apprenne. »

« Il est moins cinq, les gars ! » leur annonça Peter avant de se transformer un rat. Le rongeur bondit sur une table couverte de poussière et poussa des petits couinements destinés à leur rappeler qu'il fallait se hâter.

« Tu sais, elle a peut-être juste ses humeurs, comme notre bon vieux Lunard. » Sirius se prit un regard noir de la part de l'intéressé. « … détends-toi un peu, mon vieux, ça lui passera ! » lança-t-il à James avant de se transformer à son tour en chien.

James soupira et se tourna vers Remus. Ce dernier lui paraissait particulièrement tendu et nerveux.

« Hé… ça va quand même ? » lui demanda-t-il timidement.

« Je suis obligé d'attendre nu dans le salon alors que ma préfète-en-chef et un parfait inconnu guettent ma métamorphose à l'étage du dessus. » rétorqua sardoniquement le jeune homme. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, Potter ? »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » abdiqua James. « C'est la première et la dernière fois, Rem'. _Promis_. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et enfin, le visage du lycanthrope se décontracta subrepticement.

Avec une pointe de culpabilité, James se concentra et se transforma en cerf. Toute sa perception se transforma. Les odeurs de ses compagnons le servaient davantage que leurs silhouettes. Il _sentait_ le rat bondir de meuble en meuble, le chien tourner en rond et l'humain demeurer parfaitement immobile. Pivotant légèrement sa tête pour ne pas coincer ses bois dans le mur de plâtre, il se dirigea en bas de l'escalier pour monter la garde. Si le loup-garou sortait généralement de la Cabane sans se faire prier, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque cette nuit-là… Une odeur de feuilles de thé et de sel sur de la peau humaine se diffusait depuis l'étage. Ce devait être l'odeur de Warwick… il était accompagné par un parfum qu'il avait déjà humé la première fois qu'il s'était transformé devant elle et qu'elle avait grimpé sur son dos pour s'enfuir. Cornedrue tendit le museau pour en apprécier les délectables nuances, boisées sans être écrasantes, vaguement fleuries, mais pas écœurantes… Ses oreilles pointues se dressèrent toutefois quand il perçut quelques mots légèrement étouffés par l'architecture de la maison.

« Tu sais que ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. »

« Je sais, j'y ai réfléchi. Marlene a des contacts en Amérique, elle pourrait… »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je parlais juste d' _ici_. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à m'entraîner dans une vieille maison abandonnée. Maintenant que je peux me défendre… »

« Pas contre des détraqueurs et encore moins contre des mangemorts. »

« Lily… »

« La nuit tombe, viens. »

A la grande frustration du cerf, le reste de la discussion fut englouti par la sphère protectrice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent à l'horizon et la nuque de Remus se tendit de manière effrayante. Pour sûr, sa métamorphose n'avait rien à voir avec l'élégante et fluide transformation en animagus. Ses os craquaient et s'étiraient, ses muscles brûlaient et triplaient de volume, ses griffes et ses crocs déchiraient la chair… Enfin, le loup hurla et commença à s'agiter, prêt à passer à l'action. Comme d'habitude, Patmol aboya pour attirer son attention et lui indiquer le chemin vers le passage secret. Cornedrue observa le chien et le rat tandis qu'ils passaient devant lui. Le loup, en revanche, s'arrêta un instant, dardant ses yeux jaunes sur le cervidé. Ce dernier bomba le torse, signalant que le passage était inaccessible, et lui fit signe de suivre le chien et le rat partis en éclaireur. La bête courba l'échine et passa son chemin…

Généralement, le loup obéissait à des instincts de prédateur plutôt classiques et prévisibles. Il cherchait à dégourdir sa carcasse massive, canalisait ses envies de chasse en simples jeux si ses compagnons le lui proposaient. Mais certaines pleines lunes se révélaient plus sauvages que d'autres, et conféraient alors une intuition plus farouche encore à sa créature… Quand le chien eut actionné la poignée et disparu dans le tunnel, et que le cerf se fut décalé pour fermer la marche, le loup fit brutalement demi-tour. Bousculant le cerf, il bondit dans l'escalier. Cornedrue parvint à freiner sans trop s'embrouiller les sabots et se retourna à son tour, son cœur battant à toute allure. Il se précipita à l'étage à la suite de Lunard, mais les escaliers humains n'étaient clairement pas construits pour des cervidés et il fut rapidement dépassé par le chien et le rat.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que Lily avait réussi son coup : les deux humains étaient bel et bien invisibles et indétectables, même à son museau surpuissant. Mais les pouvoirs surnaturels du loup-garou ne semblaient pas brouiller les pistes autant que pour les trois animagi. La bête reniflait, humait, grattait le sol comme si elle avait senti la présence d'une possible proie, sourde aux aboiements de Patmol destinés à le divertir et le détourner de sa chasse impossible…

Ce devait être la première fois que Lily et Warwick devaient observer un loup-garou d'aussi près. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que la jeune fille ne changerait pas de comportement auprès de Remus après l'avoir vu ainsi, bestial et hors de lui. Finalement, le loup perdit patience et quitta la pièce, escorté par Patmol et Queudver qui coururent à sa suite. Cornedrue attendit un instant qu'ils rejoignent le passage secret, barrant à nouveau le passage… il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la pièce apparemment vide puis redescendit les escaliers à son tour.

Heureusement, la porte était restée ouverte derrière Lunard et le cerf se faufila dans le tunnel, sa tête frôlant le sol pour ne pas rester coincé entre les deux parois. Quand il s'extirpa du passage secret, Queudver bondit loin de la racine du saule et tous deux se précipitèrent à la suite du loup et du chien qui s'approchaient déjà de la lisière du parc. Rapidement, le rongeur parvint à grimper sur son dos et bientôt, le cerf était arrivé à la hauteur des deux autres. La lune lui sembla particulièrement exceptionnelle, dominant entièrement le paysage par sa rondeur et son gigantisme.

Comme souvent, Patmol invitait Lunard à jouer, l'entraînait sur la piste de petits gibiers et dans une exploration plus approfondie de la forêt. Cornedrue remarqua que le chien prenait la direction du sud-est : avait-il l'intention de se rendre à la cascade des licornes ? Le cerf n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, mais si c'était bien leur point d'arrivée, ils avaient intérêt à garder strictement leurs pattes et autres sabots sur le sillon éclairé par le rayon lunaire, et à garder leur cap. Le point d'eau n'était en effet pas si éloigné de la colonie d'acromentules dans laquelle ils avaient malencontreusement foncé lors d'une de leurs toutes premières escapades en cinquième année. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à réveiller leurs camarades forestières aux très nombreux yeux et encore plus nombreuses pattes : les meilleurs voisinages étaient parfois les plus discrets.

Le son chuintant de l'eau parvenait à ses oreilles aux aguets, vrombissant de plus en plus intensément au fur et à mesure qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la densité de la forêt. C'est alors que Lunard s'arrêta tout net et tourna sa gueule acérée dans l'exacte direction de l'endroit où ils étaient censés se rendre. Les trois autres s'immobilisèrent également, leurs pupilles luisantes se jaugeant dans l'obscurité. Patmol aboya en direction du cerf quand le loup découvrit ses babines et hurla à la lune : un humain se trouvait à proximité, et Lunard venait d'humer son odeur.

La course du loup-garou reprit de plus belle et Queudver grimpa à nouveau sur le dos de Cornedrue, ses petites pattes ne lui permettant pas de tenir la distance à une telle allure. Avec appréhension, ils se rapprochaient de la clairière où la cascade déversait son courant et son écume cristalline sans discontinuer. Le loup ralentit enfin la cadence. Patmol aboya pour suggérer un divertissement qui nécessitait de bifurquer plus à l'ouest, Cornedrue essaya de lui barrer le chemin, mais Lunard semblait particulièrement retors et à force de feintes reculées et de brusques percées, il parvint à pénétrer dans la clairière où la lune répandait sa lumière pâle.

Avec un sentiment d'alerte grandissant, Cornedrue reconnut deux silhouettes agenouillées qui portaient leurs capes de Poudlard. Il avait espéré qu'il s'agisse de botanistes à la recherche de quelques plantes rares, ou de magizoologistes en pleine observation, en tout cas de sorciers aguerris prêts à transplaner ou à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Queudver galopa alors jusqu'à son crâne et se mit à couiner frénétiquement à son oreille tendue. Cornedrue pivota légèrement la tête et ajusta sa vision au mieux…

Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels élèves. Shelagh Lestrange et Morag Mulciber se tenaient là, la tête découverte et les yeux rivés au sol, en face de l'entrée de la petite grotte qui donnait accès à l'arrière de la cascade.

Le cerf s'apprêta à donner un coup de patte à Patmol pour le prévenir, mais le grognement sourd qui s'échappa du chien lui suggéra qu'il les avait aussi reconnus. Il savait ce que son compagnon devait ressentir : lui aussi aurait voulu retrouver forme humaine, stupéfixer Mulciber et le ramener immédiatement à Dumbledore pour que celui-ci le confie de nouveau à la justice…

Mais ils avaient une fois de plus entraîné le loup-garou en dehors de sa cachette et devaient désormais s'assurer qu'il passe la nuit sans attaquer qui que ce soit : même s'il s'agissait de Mulciber, il était à peu près certain qu'utiliser la lycanthropie de leur ami pour rendre justice eux-mêmes n'était pas un plan susceptible d'être approuvé par Remus au réveil.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut honorer votre marché, Magel. » assura Mulciber. « Mais pour cela, il vous prie d'attendre quelques semaines de plus… »

« L'arrogance des humains est à peine croyable. » grogna une voix gutturale à l'accent indéfinissable. « Nous sommes âgés de plusieurs millénaires, et pourtant, c'est toujours votre espèce qui joue avec le temps en espérant enterrer vos promesses par des délais improvisés et plus qu'insultants… »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a qu'une parole ! » protesta Lestrange, visiblement choquée par les paroles de leur interlocuteur tapi dans le noir.

« Pourtant, il m'a donné deux versions différentes de son serment en à peine trois mois. »

Des bruits de sabots bruissèrent dans la clairière et le Sombrarcher émergea de l'ombre projetée par la paroi rocheuse. Sa peau rouge et grise, comme couverte de suie, ses yeux écarlates contrastaient avec les couleurs en demi-teinte de la forêt alentours.

« Et il m'envoie ses apprentis. » cracha Magel aux deux sorciers qui lui font face. « Je ne suis pas sûr que votre Seigneur ait compris à qui il avait affaire… »

Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, il banda son arc – les deux sorciers eurent à peine le temps de tressaillir d'appréhension – et décocha une flèche qui vint se planter dans le cours d'eau où se déversait la cascade. Aussitôt, l'eau stagna… puis comme si la flèche l'avait empoisonnée, elle se teinta de rouge et de noir, les végétaux pourrissant à sa surface. Cornedrue frissonna d'horreur : le point d'eau, où s'abreuvaient les licornes de la forêt, était connu pour ses propriétés curatrices utiles pour la magie blanche et pour la survie des créatures les plus pures qu'abritaient les bois interdits.

Heureusement pour eux, la présence du Sombrarcher semblait avoir intimidé Lunard. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'observer le phénomène auparavant : le loup-garou se retrouvait parfois le maillon d'une étrange chaîne de pouvoir et de soumission au sein de la faune magique. Pour le moment, il se contentait de tourner autour du rocher sur lequel discutaient les aspirants mangemorts et l'étrange centaure, sans montrer les signes d'une lutte imminente.

« L'attaque… » bredouilla Lestrange. « L'attaque de Pré-au-lard ne nous a pas permis d'avancer autant _que prévu_. »

Magel s'approcha d'elle et colla presque son visage malfaisant contre celui de la jeune fille qui déglutit avec difficulté.

« Vous voulez dire que les troupes de Lord Voldemort ne se sont pas montrées aussi efficaces _que prévu_. »

« Quand Poudlard sera conquis, la Forêt sera à vous. Il me l'a confié personnellement encore ce soir. » assura Mulciber.

« A nous, ou à Fenrir Greyback ? » Le silence froissé qui lui répondit lui fit découvrir ses canines noircies par des siècles de rituels peu recommandables. « Votre Seigneur se dit au-dessus des hommes, mais il n'est pas différent. Diviser pour mieux régner, n'est-ce pas… ? Je sais qu'il a promis à cet hybride le droit de jouir de toutes les forêts de Grande-Bretagne. Et que comme nous, cette forêt-ci l'intéresse particulièrement : du moins, tant que Poudlard continue de grouiller de jeunes sorciers… Eh bien, Greyback fuit mes invitations. Mais s'il passe autant de temps à courtiser Lord Voldemort, vous le rencontrerez bien assez tôt, et j'ai un message pour lui… »

Avec un glapissement de douleur, Lunard fut projeté dans les airs et attiré vers le Sombrarcher qui le faisait léviter à l'aide de grands mouvements de bras. Il s'effondra entre les deux jeunes sorciers qui se relevèrent en hâte et Magel qui brandit son épée au-dessus de lui.

« Pendant que je m'occupe d'envoyer un message visuel à Greyback, occupez-vous donc des trois animagi qui nous espionnent depuis tout à l'heure… » grogna-t-il avant d'abattre son arme sur le loup-garou encore hébété par le choc.

Tout se déroula extrêmement vite. Patmol rua sur Mulciber, Queudver sauta à la figure de Lestrange et Cornedrue fonça sur Magel. Si le Sombrarcher parvint rapidement à le faire reculer, la lame de son épée dérapa, manquant Lunard de quelques centimètres. A sa place, elle érafla le rat avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans la cuisse de Shelagh. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur tandis que du sang jaillissait en gouttelettes pourpres sur la roche. L'odeur de sang humain fut comme le signal qui mit le feu aux poudres : rappelé par l'exigence de ses instincts, le loup se jeta sur elle. Cornedrue abandonna Magel pour se mettre en travers de son chemin et l'empêcher de dévorer la fille qui blêmissait à vie d'œil, paralysée par la peur et par la douleur.

« Viens ! » cria Mulciber en la prenant par la main et en sautant avec elle par-dessus le rocher.

« Nous n'avions pas fini ! » les prévint Magel en haussant le ton.

« Des négociations qui se déroulent à la pleine lune en présence d'un loup-garou sont annulées ! » rugit Mulciber qui essayait de traîner Shelagh en dehors de la clairière le plus vite possible.

Avec soulagement, Cornedrue réalisa que Magel ne s'aventurerait pas plus loin que son rocher : le centaure millénaire n'avait pas la même notion du temps qu'eux, il aurait largement l'occasion de se venger à l'avenir. En revanche, Mulciber s'échappait… et attiré par l'odeur du sang de Shelagh, Lunard se lança à sa poursuite. Les trois autres maraudeurs furent réduits à le suivre. Avec stupeur, le cerf aperçut Patmol redevenir Sirius pendant secondes qui lui suffirent à lancer : « _Stupéfix !_ » en direction des fugitifs. Malheureusement, il rata sa cible et se retransforma en chien, Lunard s'étant tourné vers lui avec un intérêt qui disparut en même temps que les effluves humaines de Sirius. Les couinements de Queudver étaient plus suraigus que jamais et Cornedrue tança le chien en lui bramant fortement à l'oreille : le canidé répondit par un aboiement de frustration furieuse.

Shelagh lançait des regards apeurés derrière elle, en direction du loup qui les avait pris en chasse. Le cerf se concentra autant que lui permettait leur étrange course et son train de pensée brouillée par l'instinct animal. Leur cible était double : il fallait à la fois arrêter les Serpentard et empêcher Lunard de croquer les dits Serpentard. Le loup se trouvait de plus en plus désorienté et déchaîné : le cerf ne comptait plus les morsures et les coups de griffes qui pleuvaient depuis dix minutes… Il ne voyait pas exactement _comment_ tout cela allait se terminer. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils s'approchaient de la fosse aux chimères, et que les fugitifs n'auraient bientôt pas d'autres choix que de…

… piler brusquement. Mulciber se retourna vers eux et leur fit face.

« _Sectumsempra_ ! » cria-t-il en direction du loup.

De nouveau, Patmol redevint Sirius qui brandit sa baguette et bloqua le sort.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

« _Pungo_! »

Et Cornedrue de bloquer le passage à Lunard, furieux contre Sirius de prendre de tels risques mais dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« _Coupe-coupe_ ! » rugit Shelagh en direction du loup.

Le cerf poussa le loup en arrière pour le protéger… et donna un coup de jambe involontaire contre Queudver qui retomba dans l'herbe avec un couinement inquiétant. La fraction de seconde que le cerf passa à s'inquiéter pour son ami, Lunard l'utilisa pour se jeter de nouveau sur la Serpentard.

« _Endoloris_! » s'écria-t-elle. Le loup tressaillit et tomba dans un arrière, agité par un spasme inquiétant. « Je vais transplaner ! » cria-t-elle, paniquée, à l'intention de Mulciber.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu vas… » commença son compagnon.

Mais c'était trop tard. La sorcière avait disparu… enfin, pas totalement. Une partie de son torse, de son dos et de son bras droit était resté sur place… Puis, comme pour un contre-courant moldu, sa silhouette ré-apparut totalement, et s'évapora à nouveau. Elle s'était manifestement désartibulée : Merlin savait dans quel état elle devait se trouver à l'heure actuelle…

Le loup s'était relevé et, cette fois, essaya d'attaquer Mulciber. L'élan qui l'avait propulsé du sol lui permit pour une fois de venir à bout de la force imposante du cerf : ce dernier prit le coup de plein fouet et s'écrasa par terre, inconscient.

* * *

« James ! _JAMES !_ »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Les cimes des arbres. Le sol givré sous ses doigts. Il roula sur le côté et aperçut Sirius penché sur le corps inanimé de Peter.

« Merci Merlin, tu reviens à toi ! Il faut le ramener ! Au château, vite ! »

La tâche de sang qui progressait sur la chemise de Peter, ainsi que la blessure qu'il arborait à la jambe achevèrent de lui remettre les esprits à peu près en place.

« Mulciber ? » parvint-il à articuler.

« Il a transplané. » rétorqua Sirius qui fabriquait une attelle d'appoint.

« Remus ? »

Sirius cilla, incapable de répondre.

« Je vais le chercher. » déclara James d'une voix éteinte. « Ramène Peter. Trouve Lily, elle saura quoi faire en attendant d'aller voir Pomfresh. »

Sirius lui lança alors un bout de bois qu'il examina avec difficulté, sa vision ayant encore tendance, par intermittence, à se rétrécir d'un coup – Remus lui avait donné un sacré coup… c'était la baguette de Sirius, celle qu'il s'était achetée après avoir fugué de chez lui. Le chêne était brisé en deux endroits et laissait paraître une tige rosée que James savait être un ventricule de dragon.

« Elle est fichue, j'ai utilisé la tienne. » précisa Sirius.

James se hissa et parvint à se remettre debout.

« Rends-la moi. Ramène Peter pendant que je me transforme et que je pars à la recherche de Remus. »

« _Non_! Si je dois l'amener sans magie à travers la forêt, ça prendra des heures ! James, le soleil se lève dans trente minutes, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire. La priorité, c'est Peter. Regarde sa jambe… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera, si on tombe sur Lunard sans toi ? Tu sais que la baguette de Peter me déteste, j'arrive même pas à lancer un _accio_ avec ce truc. »

On aurait dit que les tissus s'étaient déjà nécrosés tout autour de la plaie. C'était la première fois que James était confronté à une blessure perpétrée par l'épée d'un Sombrarcher : il n'y connaissait rien, mais il paraissait évident que Peter réclamait des soins urgents.

Après s'être mordu l'intérieur de la joue et jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, il céda.

« D'accord. On rentre au château, et ensuite, je repars à sa recherche. »

« Satanée forêt. » grommela Sirius en lui rendant sa baguette et en rangeant les débris de la sienne dans sa poche.

* * *

Marlene acheva sa course et inspira de profondes goulées d'air. Rapidement, l'air matinal de janvier rappela sa froidure sur ses joues. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon de sport ainsi qu'un bout de tissu miniature qui redevint une cape digne de ce nom dès qu'elle eut tapoté dessus. Maudissant intérieurement Abram qui lui avait suggéré de joindre un programme d'entraînement physique à ses incalculables séances de rattrapages et de révisions, elle s'enroula dans la cape en espérant éviter d'attraper la mort.

Afin de permettre à ses poumons de reprendre une activité normale, elle opta pour un tour plus large qui la mènerait jusqu'au potager de Hagrid avant de la ramener vers le château. Si l'exercice en lui-même pouvait se révéler désagréable (ne faisant pas partie de l'équipe de quidditch, elle n'avait eu absolument aucune raison de s'entraîner physiquement pendant plus de six ans), elle savourait intensément l'impression de vide serein que lui laissait la course, quelques minutes après l'avoir terminée.

Tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se remettre au niveau – les non-dits de plus en plus prégnants entre elle et Lily – ses parents en ligne de mire – le futur sombre qui se profilait devant eux – l'attitude déstabilisante de Remus Lupin – Arnav qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant – son stress fondait en elle pendant quelques délectables minutes… Son cerveau ne trouvait plus rien à faire d'autre que d'admirer le potager du garde-chasse, sans rien analyser. « Courges. Colchiques. Navets. Herbe à sombrals. » énuméra-t-elle mentalement avec un flegme légèrement ahuri. Même quand elle partait courir à reculons, ces cinq minutes de calme olympien la persuadaient que l'effort en valait la peine.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle longea la forêt et s'apprêta à repartir se réchauffer dans la chaleur du château quand une forme inhabituelle, allongée à la lisière de la forêt, attira son attention.

C'était un corps.

Elle courut jusqu'à la silhouette pâle, étalée face au sol givré, et retint un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le visage inconscient.  
Remus Lupin gisait sur le ventre, nu, la peau couverte d'hématomes et d'estafilades sanguinolentes – mais néanmoins superficielles, réalisa-t-elle avec soulagement en inspectant rapidement l'état de son dos.

« Remus ? » appela-t-elle doucement. Prenant soudainement conscience de l'incongruité de la situation, elle rosit légèrement et défit sa propre cape qu'elle posa sur le corps de son camarade en évitant de regarder la partie inférieure du corps du garçon. Elle se sentit soulagée quand le vêtement eut recouvert Remus de la nuque aux chevilles. « Réveille-toi. » insista-t-elle en glissant ses mains sous le col de la cape pour le secouer gentiment par les épaule. « C'est fini, il faut rentrer… »

Était-ce ainsi que le garçon passait la pleine lune ? songea-t-elle avec horreur. Dumbledore était-il assez cruel pour le laisser se métamorphoser dans la Forêt Interdite, sans envoyer qui que ce soit pour le récupérer au lever du jour ?

Un grognement lui répondit finalement.

« C'est bien. » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Viens, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. »

Les paupières de Remus cillèrent et découvrirent enfin ses yeux bruns. Qui s'arrondirent avec frayeur quand il reconnut où il se trouvait, et surtout, qui l'avait réveillé…

« Qu'est-ce que… ce n'est… »

L'égarement, la panique suintaient de son balbutiement tandis qu'il se redressait, mais c'est un cri de douleur qui interrompit son flot de paroles affolées.

« Où est-ce que tu as mal ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Marlene, ce n'est pas… je… je ne suis pas… »

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains pour le forcer à se calmer.

« Tout va bien. Je sais que tu es un lycanthrope. Tout va bien. » répéta-t-elle fermement. « Dis-moi où tu as mal. »

Il déglutit, ferma les yeux et elle sentit la raideur de son crâne se détendre brusquement entre ses deux mains gantées.

« Genou. » souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« _Vestis_. Désolée, ce sort ne fait pas mieux. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Garde-la cape. » Le garçon était désormais vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon assorti. « Tu crois que tu peux te lever ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et essaya de se propulser, mais ne parvint à tenir debout que lorsque Marlene eut glissé son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Elle se concentra pour faire apparaître une béquille qu'elle lui tendit avant d'inspecter son genou droit : de dos, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais de face, la rotule était à vif.

« Ça doit être douloureux, mais Pomfresh va guérir ça très vite. Viens, rentrons au château. » proposa-t-elle en glissant de nouveau le bras du jeune homme sur ses épaules. « Tu te réveilles toujours ici après la pleine lune ? » osa-t-elle demander alors que la grande porte se rapprochait d'eux.

« Non. Non, je suis enfermé, d'habitude. » répondit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

Consciente qu'il n'était pas en mesure de répondre à davantage de questions, elle se contenta d'un signe de tête et ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à l'infirmerie.

« Vous êtes en retard, Lupin, j'étais inquiète. » déclara Pomfresh d'une voix pourtant très mesurée, leur indiquant le lit sur lequel déposer son patient. Elle ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour poser une question, mais se rappela soudainement de la présence de l'autre Gryffondor à laquelle elle jeta un regard furtif.

« Je sais qu'il est lycanthrope. » assura-t-elle à l'infirmière qui hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » reprit Pomfresh en inspectant le genou blessé.

Marlene remarqua que Remus fuyait leurs regards.

« J'ai dû réussir à m'enfuir. » suggéra-t-il.

« Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un cette nuit, Lupin ? » demanda Pomfresh d'une voix plus basse et policée qu'à l'ordinaire, en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas avoir attaqué qui que ce soit mais… »

La voix de Remus se brisa, terrassée par l'atroce incertitude qui devait être la sienne depuis son réveil.

« D'accord. » répondit calmement l'infirmière. « Nous allons d'abord nous occuper de vos blessures. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit entre temps, il faudra me le dire. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle s'éloigna en direction du cabinet d'apothicaire situé au fond de l'infirmerie. Marlene hésita un instant, puis fit le tour du lit.

« Remus ? » appela-t-elle timidement mais le garçon fixait la table de nuit du lit voisin et fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Lentement, elle s'accroupit en face de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait forcé le passage pour entrer dans son champ de vision. Bien que Remus demeurât immobile, ses pupilles pivotèrent légèrement, incapables d'ignorer plus longtemps le dialogue oculaire que sa camarade souhaitait établir. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter avant qu'une voix rauque ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. « Ne rien dire. Si tu peux… si tu veux… »

« Je n'en ai jamais parlé avant, je ne le ferai pas à l'avenir. » promit-elle.

« Comment tu as su ? C'est Lily qui te l'a dit? » demanda-t-il avec dureté.

Elle laissa l'information imprégner son cerveau avant de répondre.

« Je ne savais pas que Lily était officiellement au courant. » répondit-elle avec lenteur.

« Crois-moi, ce n'était pas de mon fait. » rétorqua amèrement Remus.

« Quant à savoir comment j'ai compris, disons que je sais additionner un plus deux. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir. » sourit-elle faiblement.

« Comment les blâmer… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » corrigea-t-elle hâtivement. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ils s'en fichent sûrement, non ? »

Un grognement incrédule s'échappa des dents serrées du garçon, qui dégagea sa main et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ne sois pas naïve. » la reprit-il si sèchement qu'elle écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur. « Tu es une McKinnon. Ton père a fait passer une loi anti-rassemblement de loup-garou. Si les autres élèves l'apprenaient… »

« En sept ans, ils ont appris à te connaître. » objecta Marlene. « Ils savent qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre… »

« _Rien à craindre_? Tu sais ce que pense Pomfresh en ce moment-même ? Qu'elle doit se préparer à recevoir un sorcier ou une sorcière fraîchement mordu, parce que j'ai réussi à m'échapper cette nuit ! Je _suis_ dangereux et c'est pour ça que ton oncle et tes ancêtres ont chassé le loup-garou pendant des siècles. » répliqua-t-il, sa poitrine se soulevant plus rapidement, réprimant tant de colère contenue qu'elle fut parcourue d'un frisson d'appréhension. « S'il te plaît, Marlene… rentre à la tour de Gryffondor. » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de désarroi dans la voix.

Elle retira sa main toujours posée sur la cuisse du jeune homme et l'observa encore pendant quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille prévenir James, Sirius et Peter que tu es ici ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Je… je ne sais pas s'ils seront à la tour. Mais si jamais tu les vois… »

Elle accepta d'un mouvement du chef.

« Essaie de te reposer. » murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre la cape posée sur le lit et de se diriger vers la sortie. Ses doigts venaient de se poser sur la poignée de la porte quand elle entendit :

« Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Elle lui sourit en refermant la porte derrière elle mais le garçon avait déjà tiré les rideaux autour de son lit.

* * *

La tour de Gryffondor était encore plongée dans la torpeur du dimanche matin. C'est en prenant mille précautions que Marlene poussa la porte du dortoir des garçons et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte qui abritait Sirius, Peter, Remus, et – jusqu'à l'année dernière – James. Lily, Alice et elle s'y étaient rendues en quatrième année, après que Sirius et James se soient ouvertement moqués de la soudaine poussée de croissance d'Agatha Tully et de l'apparence générale de Severus Rogue. Sous l'impulsion de Lily, elles avaient fait rétrécir les garde-robe de chacun des fâcheux et changé le miroir de leur salle de bain en glace déformante et avilissante.

Après s'être préparée à éventuellement trouver les garçons dans une situation gênante (dormant en tenues d'Adam, en caleçons ou sortant de la douche, peut-être), elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci manqua James Potter de quelques centimètres : blafard, le visage maculé de tâches de sang et de terre, il s'apprêtait visiblement à sortir au moment précis où elle était entrée.

Peter était assis sur son lit, la jambe tendue, son visage déformé par la souffrance. Lily était penchée sur sa cuisse lacérée, son matériel de potions à proximité, et épongeait le sang du bout de sa baguette. Sirius feuilletait avec angoisse un livre de médicomagie. Tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Marlene qui se hâta de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« J'ai trouvé Remus dans le parc, il est à l'infirmerie. » annonça-t-elle d'emblée.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les trois garçons. James traversa la courte distance qui les séparait et la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

« Comment va-t-il ? » questionna faiblement Lily. Des mèches folles s'échappaient de son chignon défait et elle paraissait exténuée.

« Son genou est amoché, mais rien de trop grave… »

Elle se remémora les griffures, les bleus, l'os à vif. Elle _savait_ que ces plaies superficielles seraient rapidement guéries par Pomfresh, mais la douleur ne devait pas en être moins vive. La violence se répétait pourtant inlassablement pour Remus, la course lunaire le rattrapant une fois par mois. Cent questions se précipitaient dans son esprit mais sur le moment, son attention se focalisa sur Peter. Non seulement il perdait du sang, mais c'était la nuance grise, presque noire de la plaie moribonde qui la stupéfia.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le blessé. Un doute affreux la prit à la gorge. « Ce n'est pas Remus qui… »

« Non ! » s'écrièrent Sirius et James avec force.

« C'était l'épée d'un Sombrarcher. » marmonna Lily. « Il devait y avoir du poison dessus et je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. »

« Un Sombrarcher ? » répéta Marlene avec incrédulité.

« Essaie l'aubépine et l'angélique poivrée. » proposa Sirius, son index posé sur une ligne du grimoire.

La Gryffondor mélangea rapidement deux essences et les appliqua sur la peau de Peter qui l'observa faire en suant à grosses gouttes.

« Si ça ne fait rien, il faudra l'amener à l'infirmerie. » décida Lily.

« Hors de question. » refusa Sirius. « Pomfresh verra les griffures sur son torse et Remus… »

« Je croyais que Remus n'avait rien fait. » intervint Marlene.

« Il n'a mordu personne. » assura Sirius.

« Mais il a griffé Peter. Plus profondément que d'habitude. » expliqua James d'une voix blanche.

Elle remarqua alors les petites coupures et éraflures qui s'étalaient sur les peaux de James et Sirius. Soudainement prise de vertige, elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de Lily.

« Essaie la callune couplée à un peu de vigne vierge, j'ai lu que c'était utilisé en premier soin pour les blessures de magie noire. » indiqua-t-elle à sa meilleure amie avant de dévisager tour à tour Sirius et James. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec un lycanthrope et un Sombrarcher un soir de pleine lune ? » reprit-elle en essayant de mesurer l'anxiété de plus en prégnante dans sa voix.

« En fait, c'est _nous_ qui allons commencer par te poser quelques questions. » décida Sirius en détournant ses yeux du grimoire. « Depuis quand es-tu au courant pour Remus et est-ce que tu vas garder le secret ? » questionna-t-il abruptement.

« Déjà-vu. » marmonna Lily.

Marlene se leva du lit et se planta devant Sirius qu'elle dévisagea de toute sa hauteur.

« Lily et moi avions deviné depuis des années et je ne crois pas que la rumeur se soit propagée, si ? Nom d'un dragon ! Je ne sais pas ce qui passe dans la tête des garçons de cette école, mais je pense que les trois quarts des filles de Poudlard ont dû tilter à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'y a pas que la lune qui revient tous les vingt-huit jours ! » explicita-t-elle à l'intention des trois garçons qui échangeaient des regards ahuris, tandis que Lily esquissait un maigre sourire. « Ne m'accuse pas de vouloir dévoiler un secret qui n'en a de toute façon jamais réellement été un – pas de notre côté du dortoir. Par ailleurs, je viens juste de retrouver ton ami dehors, seul, nu, blessé, à moitié gelé… et je ne crois pas que ce soit _normal_ , ou alors j'irai dire un mot à Dumbledore parce que c'est intolérable d'abriter un lycanthrope dans ces conditions – pas en le laissant se réveiller seul chaque mois, incertain d'avoir mordu quelqu'un ou pas, sans même avoir le moindre vêtement à se passer sur le dos… En plus, j'apprends qu'en plus vous étiez avec lui… » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Lily qui baissa les siens, l'air vaguement honteuse. « … au péril de votre vie et surtout en dépit de la peur de Remus de transmettre sa lycanthropie à quelqu'un – vous étiez dans la Forêt Interdite, sans me le dire – et je _comprends_ parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas gagné le droit qu'on me confie ce 'secret'… mais ce matin, j'ai aidé Remus, je n'ai rien dit à personne, et je peux aider Peter – alors VRAIMENT, Black, est-ce que c'est moi qui dois subir un interrogatoire, ou _vous_ qui me devez quelques explications ? » fulmina-t-elle.

« Tout doux, Marlie, tout doux. » rétorqua Sirius, un peu gêné par un tel retour de flamme.

Un silence embarrassé flotta dans la chambre.

« Ça a l'air de marcher. » déclara soudain Lily en appliquant davantage de callune sur la jambe de Peter.

James et Sirius expirèrent un trop plein d'air. « Merlin soit loué. » grimaça Peter en se penchant pour inspecter la plaie.

« Je vais chercher ma mallette de premiers soins. » déclara Marlene. « J'ai du bandage de crin de licorne qui est indiqué pour ce genre de blessures. »

« Hé ! »

C'était James qui venait de la héler.

« Je passe voir Remus et je vais chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner. On se retrouve ici d'ici vingt minutes , ce sera l'occasion de tout t'expliquer. On est d'accord ? » fit-il d'une voix entendue à l'intention de Sirius et Peter.

« C'est marrant quand même. On reste tranquillement entre nous pendant sept ans, et tout d'un coup… » grommela Sirius.

« … tout d'un coup, vous êtes rejoints par des personnes de bon sens ! » le railla Lily en nettoyant de nouveau la plaie de Peter à l'aide de sa baguette.

« C'est pas parce que vous êtes des filles que vous êtes dotées de bon sens. » répliqua le batteur.

James escorta Marlene tandis qu'un son étouffé caractéristique leur indiquait que Lily venait d'envoyer un coussin à la tête de l'impertinent. Quand, arrivés dans la salle commune, ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer, le préfet-en-chef l'attrapa par le bras.

« Ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Que Remus soit ce qu'il est ? »

Marlene haussa fièrement la tête.

« Absolument aucune. » assura-t-elle en défiant James du regard. « Pourquoi ? Ça devrait faire une différence ? »

« Nope. » répondit James en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il la lâcha et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement satisfait.

« Je sais… » Elle poussa un long soupir. « Je sais à quel point ça doit être compliqué pour lui. Les nés-moldus comme Lily – Merlin les protège – ils ne comprennent pas à quel point on nous a rabâché toute notre enfance que les lycanthropes étaient fondamentalement dangereux. Qu'ils sont des sorciers naturellement attirés par la magie noire, des créatures dont il faut se méfier. Comme Remus me l'a fait remarquer tout à l'heure, les McKinnon ont un passif en la matière. Mon grand-oncle Néron et ma grande-tante Cornelia… » Elle fixa ses pieds avec embarras. « … ils avaient un lycanthrope métamorphosé et empaillé dans leur salon. Assassiné par la propre baguette de mon oncle pendant une battue. Mes propres parents se sont éloignés de tout ça il y a bien longtemps, mais… »

« Les Potter ne sont pas tout blancs non plus. » déclara James en croisant les bras. « Et si Sirius n'est pas responsable de ce qui se passe chez ses propres parents, je ne vois pas de quoi tu serais coupable pour les agissements de tes ancêtres. »

« En ce qui me concerne, Remus est Remus. » poursuivit-elle avec douceur. « J'aimerais que sa vie soit plus simple, il ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça tous les mois. »

« Non, en effet. » approuva James.

« Mais je ne le vois pas comme un… comme un lycanthrope avant tout. »

« Tu as le droit de dire 'loup-garou', tu sais. Lui-même en parle comme ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules, gênée. « Lycanthrope est le mot approprié. »

« Selon qui ? Selon Edward McKinnon, qui a fait passer une loi leur interdisant de vivre comme bon leur semble ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais James reprit aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais si tu viens à, disons, fréquenter Remus de plus en plus souvent, je te conseillerais de te détendre quand à ce petit problème de fourrure, parce qu'il a la fâcheuse manie de revenir tous les mois. Peu importe que tu utilises le terme approuvé par le Ministère ou celui que tout le monde utilise quand on vient à parler de Remus. Il est convaincu qu'il vaut moins que le sorcier moyen en raison de sa condition. Tu devras faire preuve d'une patience infinie avec lui… Prendre des gants et hésiter entre lycanthrope et loup-garou va devenir le cadet de tes soucis, crois-moi.»

« Et dans quelles circonstances exactement tu m'imagines ré-aborder le sujet avec Remus ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec méfiance.

Le sourire de James découvrit toutes ses dents. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous feriez autre chose que parler… mais comme il s'agit de Lupin, je te prédis de nombreux monologues auto-dépréciatifs avant d'en venir à des activités plus intéressantes ! »

Marlene ouvrit de grands yeux et resta un instant estomaquée avant d'exploser de rire.

« Potter l'entremetteur ! » se moqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. « On aura tout vu ! »

« Je remarque simplement que tu n'as pas dit non à ce que je viens de suggérer. » se contenta de répondre le Gryffondor en partant lui-même vers le tableau de Dame en Rose.

* * *

Des _animagi_.  
Non-déclarés.  
Gryffondor était censé accueillir les téméraires et les audacieux, mais ceux-là avaient peut-être poussé le chaudron _un peu_ trop loin.

« Quand je pense que mes parents travaillent encore à la tête du Ministère. » marmonna-t-elle au-dessus de sa tasse de thé.

« Si tu ne peux pas tenir le secret, on peut t'oublietter. » proposa précipitamment Peter.

« Essaie seulement. » le menaça Lily. « Et songe bien que ta jambe est encore entre nos mains, Queudver. »

 _Queudver. Lunard. Patmol. Cornedrue._ Les surnoms incompréhensibles parfois glanés quand elles dépassaient les Maraudeurs dans un couloir où qu'elles les avoisinaient au déjeuner.

« Vous êtes fous. Et toi aussi. » fit-elle en direction de Lily. « Combien de temps va durer cette histoire de Cabane Hurlante ? »

« Très honnêtement, je suis trop fatiguée pour trouver une solution aujourd'hui. » répondit son amie. « Et pour le moment, mon inquiétude concerne plutôt l'évasion de Mulciber. »

« J'ai convaincu Remus d'en parler à Dumbledore. » déclara James. « Il lui rapportera ce qu'on a entendu en prétextant qu'il s'en est étonnamment souvenu au réveil, comme ça lui arrive parfois. La jambe de Peter est sous contrôle… »

« J'avais un rhume, de toutes manières. Je peux rester au lit quelques jours de plus, histoire que ça guérisse totalement. » leur assura le maraudeur avec bonhomie. « Quoi ? » s'offusqua-t-il en réponse aux regards amusés. « Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour faire semblant de tomber malade ! Les elfes apportent à manger au lit, et on a la bibliothèque la plus fournie au monde ! »

« Encore une aventure des Maraudeurs qui finit bien ! » s'exclama Sirius avec insouciance. « … si on oublie ma baguette, mais j'ai écrit à Ollivander, je suis sûr que la nouvelle arrivera dans les quarante-huit heures. »

« Et vous vivez à ce rythme depuis sept ans ? » déplora Marlene, épuisée à cette simple perspective.

« Yep. Bienvenue dans notre club, Marlie ! » lui sourit Sirius.

« C'est de supporter Sirius, le plus fatiguant. Une fois que tu te seras habituée, ça ira comme sur des roulettes. » lui jura James.

* * *

Le dimanche s'organisa de manière très étrange. Sirius, Lily et Marlene furent pris du désir d'aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie, mais James les déconseilla de s'y rendre : il refusa d'en dire davantage, mais apparemment, leur ami n'était pas en état de les recevoir. Bizarrement, cette déclaration ne fit que renforcer leur envie de passer du temps ensemble. Au lieu de s'isoler chacun de leur côté, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune où ils alternèrent les devoirs et des siestes improvisées sur le canapé le plus confortable de la salle. Marlene échangea un regard complice avec Sirius et Peter (dont la jambe était, fort pratiquement, recouverte par un plaid en tartan) lorsque Lily et James se lancèrent dans un débat enflammé portant sur la métamorphose des objets versus la conjuration des objets. Ils avaient beau présenter argument contre argument, il était manifeste que James se trouvait soulagé par ce regain de conversation entre eux. Marlene compatissait à sa peine : elle avait remarqué la distance instaurée par Lily depuis la naissance de son nouveau penchant pour le poursuiveur vedette de Gryffondor. La journée s'étira, en lenteur quand ils travaillaient, en accéléré lorsqu'ils somnolaient, discutaient ou goûtaient.

Ils partirent dîner sans Peter, qui boitait encore, et partit attendre son dîner dans le dortoir.

« On passera aux cuisines en revenant. » décida James en se servant abondamment en pommes sautées.

« Tu as conscience que les cuisines n'ont pas vocation à servir de borne à emporter ? » fit remarqua Lily d'un ton las.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai conscience, je suis préfet-en-chef ! Mais tu n'as jamais été confrontée à un Peter Pettigrow en hypoglycémie, Evans. »

Marlene se leva au beau milieu du repas, attirant les regards curieux des trois autres.

« J'ai encore potions avec Slughorn – s'il n'est pas tombé complètement malade depuis hier… »

« Potions supplémentaires un dimanche soir, c'est moche. Je te plains. » compatit Sirius.

« Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. » lança-t-elle en quittant la Grande Salle.

Si ses révisions terminaient plus tôt, peut-être pourrait-elle intercepter Remus à sa sortie de l'infirmerie ?

Découvrir l'étendue de ses secrets, et remplir enfin les inconnues qui lui permettaient d'enfin être intronisée dans le groupe des Maraudeurs… c'était comme si elle était devenue plus proche de Remus depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté tôt le matin. Elle comprenait infiniment mieux maintenant – la recherche perpétuelle de contrôle, l'obsession de rien laisser déborder, rien d'autre que la force lunaire et impérieuse qui prenait possession de lui une fois par mois. L'attitude en retrait, la reconnaissance éternelle envers ses amis. Il ne fallait rien prendre pour acquis avec Remus. Mais James, Sirius et Peter avaient insisté : elle le ferait aussi.

A l'heure du dîner, le château était résolument vide et elle frissonna en traversant le passage sombre qui menait à la salle de potions de Slughorn.

« Peeves. » murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer. Quand un couloir semblait _différent_ de l'ordinaire, il y avait fort à parier que l'esprit frappeur se trouvait dans le coin et répandait ses dérangeantes ondes pour susciter une réaction de leur part. Elle était presque parvenue à rejoindre le couloir principal quand les chandelles furent soufflées… et qu'elle fut frappée par un maléfice qui immobilisa chacun de ses muscles, chaque tendon et chaque articulation, soudainement durs comme du granit.

Elle songea d'abord qu'un épouvantard avait dû sortir d'une armure à l'abandon, ou bondir d'une poutre poussiéreuse sans qu'elle ne le voie. Ses membres paralysés l'emportèrent sur le sol, étouffant l'appel au-secours qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Dans un ultime effort sur son esprit, elle conjura le souvenir de la séance – pas si lointaine – ou Remus l'avait aidée à défaire la créature… si elle parvenait à retrouver l'usage de sa baguette…

Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait fausse route en voyant deux pieds apparaître dans son champ de vision. Son attaquant n'était pas spectral, mais bel et bien humain… Si seulement elle avait pu relever la tête pour voir de _qui_ il s'agissait – mais sa nuque demeurait raide et courbée vers le sol, incapable de lutter contre la pression qui lui intimait fermement de courber l'échine.

« _Expelliarmus._ »

La baguette sauta de ses mains, atterrissant certainement dans celles de son assaillant. On avait profité de sa paralysie pour la désarmer, mais quand bien même aurait-elle été en pleine possession de ses membres, sa stupeur aurait sûrement permis à son adversaire de prendre cet ultime avantage.

Car elle reconnaissait cette voix.

Un sort la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant basculer sur le dos avant de la projeter quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol. Les pas du sorcier résonnèrent à ses oreilles, ses semelles marquant un rythme menaçant sur les pierres de taille. « _Endoloris !_ » La douleur brûla et déchira chaque tendon, chaque nerf, chaque articulation – elle ne s'entendit même pas hurler.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle s'était perdue dans ses prunelles noires, maintes fois goûté ses lèvres et enfoui ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure.  
Elle avait porté ses vieux t-shirts, rencontré ses parents et mangé à leur table.  
Elle avait pris son parti pendant les matchs de quidditch, habillée de rouge _et_ de bleu.

Arnav Patil la contempla avec absence, la pointe de sa baguette s'enfonçant avec rudesse sur la peau fine du cou, visant la jugulaire.

Elle s'arracha de sa sidération, des souvenirs de leurs caresses partagées, de rendez-vous amoureux et maladroits à Pré-au-lard, des jus de citrouilles sirotés les yeux dans les yeux, des débats futiles sur la primauté de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle – qui se terminaient toujours dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Que ferait un Auror ? songea-t-elle avec fébrilité. Sur un champ de bataille, il n'y avait plus que soi et l'ennemi. Pas de temps pour les tergiversations, pas de place pour la nostalgie, pas besoin de trouver un _sens_ à l'absurdité de la guerre. Elle devait récupérer sa baguette, _vite_ , et frapper son attaquant avec autant de violence que possible. Elle se concentra pour conjurer un informulé quand son arrivée d'oxygène fut obstruée. Il était en train de lui jeter un maléfice de strangulation.

« Ar… » essaya-t-elle de supplier, mais le prénom se perdit dans un râle d'agonie.

Était-il encore lui-même… ?

Le plafond, les murs, le visage de son adversaire devenait de plus en plus flou…  
 _Ma baguette… ma baguette…_ pria-t-elle en sentant son corps s'agiter de spasmes incontrôlables.

Mais l'objet restait hors de portée.

* * *

 _(1) Pour un historique d'Azkaban plus détaillé et validé par Rowling elle-même, vous pouvez consulter Pottermore._

* * *

… vous me détestez, hein ?  
[sort un bouclier]  
C'est ce qu'on appelle un cliffhanger... Pas taper. Pas taper !  
[fuit les sorts de chauve-furie lancés par les lecteurs laissés en suspens]

J'essaie de publier aussi vite que possible, mais j'ai davantage d'obligations professionnelles en ce moment, d'où les possibles ralentissements.  
Je devais publier celui-ci vendredi, et puis je me suis dit : allez, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de James (véridique ! vive le 27 mars !), il fait beau, le soleil brille, publions ce chapitre ! (et un chapitre qui se termine sur un tel suspens en plus, c'est très jamesien comme mauvais tour.)

Par ailleurs, si ça vous avait échappé, sachez que j'ai publié un nouvel OS intitulé **_« Dernier Ennemi »_** sur les derniers mois de James et Lily (apparemment, il vaut mieux préparer un mouchoir pour celui-là !), ainsi qu'un autre OS sur la nouvelle génération intitulé _**« C'est de famille ».**_ Ce texte-là pourrait se transformer en fic longue à l'avenir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **MERCI à vous tous qui lisez, merci à ceux qui commenteront ! A bientôt !**


	17. Mornes réveils

**R/R Jadyna** : Pour avoir enquillé 500 pages en 48h, je te dédie ce prix symbolique [tend une chocogrenouille] Merci pour James, Lily et Severus, je fais de mon mieux pour les respecter ! Très heureuse aussi pour tes impressions sur James et Lily d'un côté, Sirius et Lily de l'autre (une amitié que je ship de toute mon âme), et Remus et Marlene qui arrivent enfin à convaincre parce qu'au début, on n'était pas rendu ! Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !

 **Vlad :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et commenter malgré ton emploi du temps mouvementé ! Lily n'est en effet pas naturelle, elle a seulement dix-sept ans et son béguin naissant pour James n'a déjà pas de comparaison avec ce qu'elle a ressenti avant, ceci explique cela ! Magel a des millénaires derrière lui, alors que Voldemort n'est qu'un blanc-bec d'une cinquantaine d'années, ça augmente son swag. Je suis d'accord que les faits d'armes du mage noire ne sont pas très détaillés dans la saga originelle, mais ça permet justement d'imaginer le pire ! Quand j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire, c'était aussi par besoin d'une catharsis au vu de l'actualité, ta remarque est donc pertinente ! Allez, stop la déprime, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te remontera le moral !

Merci également à **Danao** , **Mimi70** , **Tmac** (un grand merci comme d'habitude pour ton review !), **Malilite** , **Lichu** , **AndouilleEtSushi,** **NinonDG** , **Win H. Lockwood III** ! Et à **ma sœur** pour ses corrections et sa patience.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** K+, en raison du contexte politique troublé et de quelques allusions adultes. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça vous paraît trop bas.

 **Fort-bref-résumé-du-chapitre-précédent :** Des maléfices anti-nés-moldus frappent Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Après que Sirius ait trouvé une preuve l'accablant directement, Morag Mulciber est confié aux soins du Ministère mais parvient à s'enfuir suite à une attaque des Mangemorts sur le convoi pour Azkaban. Après une incursion qui tourne mal dans la forêt interdite, Marlene retrouve Remus un matin post-pleine lune et lui apprend qu'elle était au courant pour sa lycanthropie, ce qui achève de l'intégrer au groupe des Maraudeurs. Alors qu'elle se rend à un cours particulier avec Slughorn, elle se fait attaquer par son ex-petit ami de Serdaigle, Arnav Patil.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 ** **Darren Cynog Warwick :**** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs. ** **  
Jules Tiffany :**** petite amie de James, attrapeuse de Poufsouffle. ** **  
Adriana Mercador :**** professeur de DCFM, Compagnonne de la magie, a étudié à Ilvermorny. **  
** ** **Abram McKinnon :**** demi-frère de Marlene, fils illégitime d'Edward McKinnon et d'une no-maj américaine. Auror du MACUSA. ** **  
Noah Ramsay :**** préfet de Poufsouffle, également poursuiveur. James a déjà mentionné à Lily qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la préfète-en-chef pendant leurs réunions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Mornes réveils**

« Ar… » essaya-t-elle de supplier, mais le prénom se perdit dans un râle d'agonie.

Était-il encore lui-même… ?

Le plafond, les murs, le visage de son adversaire devenait de plus en plus flou…  
 _Ma baguette… ma baguette…_ pria-t-elle en sentant son corps s'agiter de spasmes incontrôlables.

Mais l'objet restait hors de portée.

* * *

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Arnav fut projeté au mur mais s'accrocha à sa baguette avec une force robotique.

« _Stupéfix !_ » lança-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Remus évita le sort de peu.

« _Impedimenta !_ » répliqua-t-il.

« _Protego ! Stupéfix !_ »

« _Protego !_ _Petrificus totalus !_ ».

Arnav trébucha avant d'avoir pu éviter le sort.  
Sa silhouette se raidit et il tomba sur le sol. Sans un second regard pour l'attaquant, Remus se précipita sur Marlene, inconsciente sur le sol. Il se pencha aussitôt sur elle, à la recherche d'un souffle.

« Respire, respire… » invoqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il s'apprêtait à la soulever entièrement dans ses bras pour l'emmener en urgence à l'infirmerie quand ses paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper une respiration rauque et abîmée par la strangulation. Les premières syllabes qu'elle articula furent difficilement compréhensibles et il approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien pour les percevoir entièrement.

« Toujours là… pour me couper le souffle, Lupin… » sourit-elle faiblement.

« Shh… » répondit-il sans réussir à retenir un petit rire de soulagement.

Il glissa son bras sous les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever, quand le regard de Marlene se posa sur le corps inanimé d'Arnav. Ses grands yeux expressifs se remplirent aussitôt de larmes.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étrangla sa voix brisée.

« On va le découvrir. » murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. « C'est fini, maintenant. »

« Marlene ? Remus ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

A l'autre bout du couloir, Slughorn se hâtait dans leur direction. Il portait un improbable pyjama vert bouteille et une épaisse robe de chambre mauve qui volait derrière lui tandis que ses pas se précipitaient vers l'étrange scène formée par ses trois élèves.

« Arnav Patil a essayé d'attaquer Marlene McKinnon. »

La bouche de Slughorn s'ouvrit si grand que sa lèvre inférieure apparut pour une fois, émergeant de sa grosse moustache.

« Hein… mais que… quoi ? Arnav Patil ? »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait l'interroger, professeur. » indiqua Remus. Tandis que Slughorn, encore hébété, se penchait sur Arnav, il prit la main de la Gryffondor. « Tu crois pouvoir te lever ? » lui chuchota-t-il. Elle se fendit d'un nouveau sourire.

« C'était pas dans l'autre sens, ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix terriblement cassée.

Elle s'efforça de se remettre debout mais ses jambes cédèrent aussitôt et elle n'évita la chute que grâce au jeune homme qui passa aussitôt un bras sous ses épaules et un autre autour de sa taille.

« J'ai les jambes molles comme des veracrasses. Mais ça va aller. » assura-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de reposer tout son poids sur lui et Remus se détesta de ressentir une étrange chaleur se propager au creux de son ventre en dépit des circonstances.

« Nous serons à l'infirmerie… » déclara Remus à Slughorn.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… » approuva celui-ci avant de conjurer un patronus incorporel qui ressemblait vaguement à une créature aquatique. Soulagé que l'enseignant daigne enfin appeler ses collègues, le préfet estima qu'il était temps de demander son aide à Pomfresh. La force du loup emplissait encore ses muscles et il l'utilisa pour assurer la stabilité de Marlene contre lui : la jeune fille réalisait à peine que ses pieds effleuraient davantage le sol qu'ils ne s'y posaient. Il n'y avait qu'un étage à remonter pour accéder à l'infirmerie. Les bruits caractéristiques aux fins de repas retentissaient encore à travers les portes du hall quand ils pénétrèrent sans frapper dans la pièce aux odeurs de plantes. La tête suspicieuse de Pomfresh émergea d'un paravent.

« Déjà de retour ? » demanda-t-elle avec réprobation.

« Pas pour moi, cette fois-ci ! » souffla-t-il en déposant Marlene sur un lit vide.

La jeune fille perdit à moitié connaissance en basculant sur ses oreillers, attirant l'attention de l'infirmière qui vint aussitôt à son chevet. Pomfresh poussa un cri en découvrant les traces sur le cou de la jeune fille.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?! »

« Elle a été attaquée par un maléfice de strangulation. »

Pomfresh lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

« Je… je crois que le coupable n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. » précisa Remus.

« Ses yeux… il avait les yeux tellement vides… » balbutia Marlene, les larmes affleurant de nouveau.

« Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, Marlene, j'en suis sûr. » Il posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue et la jeune fille ferma les yeux sous le contact. « Je crois qu'il agissait sous _imperium_. » explicita-t-il.

« On discutait ce matin. Il m'a demandé de l'aide et je… je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas compris… » Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux impressionnante. Instinctivement, Remus bougea sa main et la posa dans son dos.

« Vous devez vous calmer, McKinnon. » lui intima Pomfresh en posant à son tour une main sur l'épaule de sa patiente pour la forcer à s'allonger complètement : la jeune fille essayait de se relever tant bien que mal sur ses coudes. « Je vais pour préparer de la valériane et une potion pour votre gorge. Évitez de trop parler, vous devez reposer votre voix. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Arnav faisait partie… pendant tout ce temps… » recommença Marlene tandis que Pomfresh œuvrait dans son cabinet d'apothicaire.

« On n'en sait rien pour le moment. Il a dû agir sous l'ordre de quelqu'un. » Il replaça doucement les boucles noires derrière son oreille.

« J'ai été tellement stupide. » cracha-t-elle en fixant le plafond. « J'ai eu _une seconde_ , une malheureuse seconde de doute et il en a profité… »

« Pense à ta voix. » la coupa-t-il. « C'est fini, maintenant. »

Pomfresh revint et tendit deux potions que Marlene but l'une après l'autre. Trois minutes plus tard, sa tête dodelinait sur l'épais oreiller blanc.

« Je peux te demander une faveur ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave et pâteuse.

Ses doigts se décalèrent de quelques centimètres et se glissèrent contre ceux de Remus sagement posés sur le bord du lit.

« Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Sa promesse ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose : quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Marlene dormait profondément, ses boucles noires formant une auréole sombre sur la blancheur pharmaceutique de l'oreiller. Alors seulement, il expira la peur qui l'avait étreint en la voyant se tordre de douleur et perdre connaissance, l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie en entendant les éraflures de sa voix abîmée et en remarquant les traces rouges et bleues qui striaient la peau fine de son cou. Très lentement pour ne pas la réveiller, il dégagea ses doigts des siens, s'autorisa à caresser à nouveau sa joue rebondie. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été trop étranges, elle comprendrait sûrement… il quitta l'infirmerie, sourcils froncés et poings serrés, déterminé à s'assurer qu'Arnav Patil avait été mis hors d'état de nuire – et peu lui importait si le Serdaigle avait été forcé par Voldemort lui-même, plus _jamais_ il ne le laisserait s'approcher de Marlene McKinnon.

* * *

« Et ça, ce sont les devoirs que t'a donné Slughorn, je les ai déjà annotés pour toi… » expliqua Lily en déposant une nouvelle pile de parchemins sur le lit de la convalescente.

« Tu essaies de l'achever, c'est ça ? » s'exaspéra Sirius. « Elle essaie de se remettre d'une tentative de meurtre, arrête de l'ensevelir sous les cours ! »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut aussitôt devancée par Marlene. « C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé ! Si je prends du retard, je suis morte. »

« Non, ça c'était hier soir. » pointa Sirius.

Lily fit mine de taper sur une batterie imaginaire pour ponctuer la mauvaise plaisanterie mais ne reçut que des regards hébétés en réponse.

« Tu essaies de chasser les nargoles ? » la taquina Peter.

« Laissez tomber. » soupira-t-elle.

« Enfin, Black n'a pas complètement tort. » déclara sombrement Marlene en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Visiblement, j'ai un truc avec l'étranglement. Entre la forme que prend mon épouvantard et ce qui s'est passé hier soir… s'il faut rester dans la thématique, j'attends l'attaque surprise d'un filet du diable pour m'exécuter proprement. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Ou alors, ça pourrait être à titre récréatif. » suggéra Sirius, le ton suintant de sous-entendus. Les regards écœurés de Marlene et Lily calmèrent aussitôt ses clins d'œil outrancier. « Trop tôt ? » soupira-t-il.

« Toujours trop tôt. » confirma Lily, mais son propre sourire en coin indiqua qu'elle-même ne parlait pas que des plaisanteries du batteur de Gryffondor.

« Objection ! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs lancées par des Serpentard jaloux après que je leur ai piqué leurs copines. » rectifia Sirius d'un air bravache.

« Eurk ! On pourrait arrêter les connotations au-dessous de la ceinture, s'il vous plaît ? » implora Marlene. « J'essaie de me remettre de mes émotions, moi ! »

« C'est un combat sans espoir que tu vas mener contre Black, Marlene ! » la prévint Peter en souriant largement.

« En plus, il ne s'agit pas _que_ de rumeurs. Les filles _parlent_ entre elles, tu sais ? » ajouta Lily d'un ton badin.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. « Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Abram McKinnon, vêtu de sa veste noire frappée de l'emblème du MACUSA.

« Comment se remet ma sœur préférée ? » demanda-t-il en se frayant un chemin parmi les Gryffondor installés au côté de la patiente.

« En observation jusqu'à demain matin, mais tout va bien. » assura Marlene.

« Elle a encore mal à la gorge. » indiqua Peter.

« Mais non ! » protesta la convalescence avec un regard furibond qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même. « Mes cordes vocales sont un peu abîmées, mais c'est tout ! »

« Bon. Après une discussion avec votre directeur, il a été décidé que tu avais droit à quelques explications de ma part. » dit Abram en s'asseyant sur sa table de chevet. « Mais vous serez priés de vous restreindre et ne pas répandre les informations que je suis sur le point de vous révéler. Sinon, toutes les négociations actuellement menées par votre préfet-en-chef vont partir en fumée… »

« Ah bon, on a un préfet-en-chef cette année ? » fit mine de s'étonner Sirius.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un délégué dépenser autant d'énergies à préserver les libertés des élèves et à limiter les interdictions et les couvre-feu… d'ordinaire, ce sont plutôt des fayots, non ? » Sirius ricana et Lily lui lança un brouillon de parchemin roulé en boule pour la forme. « Bref. J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. » annonça finalement Abram en fixant de nouveau sa sœur. « La bonne, c'est qu'on a reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser du veritaserum sur ton attaquant. »

« A ce stade-là, on a plus besoin de mauvaises nouvelles. » souffla Marlene en fixant un point indistinct sur son drap.

« La mauvaise, c'est que ça n'a pas fonctionné. » indiqua l'Auror sans marquer de pause.

« Comment ça se fait ? » s'étonna Lily. Certes, le veritaserum était extrêmement complexe à réaliser, mais c'était aussi une des potions les plus stables qui soient lorsqu'elle était correctement exécutée.

« Le philtre est hautement toxique. A petite dose sur une personne relativement saine, elle est terriblement efficace. Sur un esprit dérangé, en revanche, elle ne fera qu'aggraver sa confusion. »

Lily vit la main de Marlene se crisper sur sa poitrine. Elle lui saisit son autre main libre et la serra contre la sienne. Elle savait que Marlene n'était plus amoureuse d'Arnav, mais il était déjà douloureux d'imaginer un de leurs camarades se retourner contre eux… alors s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un avec qui on avait partagé une intimité dans le passé, ce devait être simplement affreux.

« Arnav Patil subissait le sortilège de l'imperium depuis des mois. » les informa Abram. « Sa vision des faits est incohérente, quant à sa perception chronologique des événements, je n'en parle même pas… Il passe son temps à se contredire. Nous avons donc fait venir un legilimens officiel du Ministère pour extirper les souvenirs qui nous intéressaient, et avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à faire le tri et à classer ce que nous avions retiré… malheureusement, là aussi, c'est compliqué parce que l'imperium l'a quelque peu chamboulé. Les souvenirs sont rarement intacts, on ne peut pas jurer de leur fidélité absolue. »

« Mais est-ce qu'on sait q _ui_ lui faisait subir le sortilège de l'imperium ? » demanda Marlene, sa voix encore abîmée se brisant encore davantage sous la question.

« Vu ce que nous avons découvert dans ses souvenirs, et si on considère aussi les événements récents… ce devait être Morag Mulciber ou Shelagh Lestrange qui le lui a infligé. Leurs départs successifs ont dû précipiter sa chute. »

« Alors il est passé à l'attaque parce qu'il était confus ? » interrogea Peter, perplexe.

Abram le dévisagea puis retourna son attention sur sa sœur.

« Je peux en parler devant tes amis ou tu préfères que je les escorte vers la sortie ? »

« Pour autant que tu puisses croire ta sœur dont le jugement est tel qu'elle vient de se faire attaquer par son ex-petit ami, tu peux leur faire confiance. » ironisa Marlene.

« Un mot de toi, et on s'en va. » fit Sirius.

Marlene fit signe à Abram de continuer.

« L'élément déclencheur de l'attaque serait l'article qui a été publié dans le Chicaneur. » explicita Abram. « Celui qui prétend que Catherine McKinnon aurait refusé d'être intronisée chez Triploeil en raison de ses opinions pro-moldues ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

« Mais on sait tous très bien que Triploeil est une pure invention ! » se scandalisa Sirius.

« En fait, il existe des éléments qui indiqueraient que cet ordre existe dans une certaine mesure. » tempéra Peter. « Simplement, les rumeurs sont inexactes et diffusent des faits qui, en effet, sont inventés de toutes pièces… »

« Chaudron gris et gris chaudron ! Si on commence à se faire attaquer à causes de rumeurs, on n'a pas fini ! » s'échauffa Sirius.

« Précisément. » l'interrompit Abram en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une certaine dureté dans le ton employé par l'Auror calma aussitôt les deux garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Arnav ? » demanda faiblement Marlene.

« On va l'envoyer dans une section sécurisée de Sainte-Mangouste. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Il aura sûrement droit à un procès ensuite. »

« Morag Mulciber a été directement envoyé à Azkaban. » objecta Lily à voix très basse.

Abram haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis qu'un Auror. Mon métier est d'attraper les méchants, le reste n'est pas de mon ressort. Surtout en ce moment, quand je travaille pour une institution qui n'est même pas mon employeur direct… »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la silhouette de Remus Lupin.

« Le héros du jour ! » s'exclama Abram. « Mon supérieur hiérarchique m'oblige à te poser la question qui convient : as-tu déjà envisagé une carrière d'Auror ? »

« Pas particulièrement… » répondit aimablement Remus, même si son expression indiquait la surprise d'être interrogé aussi vivement alors qu'il avait à peine passé le seuil de la pièce.

« Dommage ! Bons réflexes, bon usage d'adrénaline, efficacité des sortilèges… » commenta l'Auror d'un ton d'expert.

« Remus veut enseigner. » dit Marlene avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix qui fit rosir les joues du nouvel arrivant. « Et il fera un _excellent_ professeur, alors n'essaie pas de le débaucher. »

« Non, on compte plutôt sur toi pour ça ! » lança Sirius.

Un silence gêné dévala sur la petite assemblée comme un cognard très mal évité.

« Et sinon, Abram, c'est bien, heu… l'Angleterre ? » tenta Lily dans une tentative désespérée.

« Formidable, Lily ! » acquiesça l'Auror d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. « D'ailleurs, je me demandais si tu pouvais me montrer la cuisine, pour, hm… une dégustation de pudding britannique. »

« Oui, bien sûr, le pudding. » approuva Lily qui se leva et ne manqua pas de saisir Sirius par le col : ce dernier se leva sous la pression de son geste. « Sirius adore le pudding, il va venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

Le son étranglé qui lui répondit sonna comme une approbation aux oreilles de tous. Marlene les observa avec espièglerie tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie, et posa son regard sur Remus. Celui-ci s'efforçait justement d'ignorer les trois sorciers qui se hâtaient de quitter les lieux.

Peter se leva de sa chaise, les yeux fuyants. « Moi aussi, j'adore le pudding ! » déclama-t-il d'une voix monocorde avant de se précipiter à la suite des autres.

« Heum… ça va ? » demanda timidement Remus quand la porte se fut refermée sur eux.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne pouvant retenir le large sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

« Deuxième fois que tu me sauves en trois mois. » signala-t-elle. « Si on rajoute les cours particuliers que tu me donnes en défenses contre les forces du mal… ma dette s'alourdit, Remus. »

« N'importe qui aurait fait pareil… »

« Non, pas n'importe qui. »

« Je suis juste heureux si tu vas mieux. » lui indiqua-t-il avec un sourire soulagé.

« Ma voix est abîmée, et elle restera comme ça. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suppose que je m'en sors bien… » Le souvenir de Cassie Weasley flotta un moment entre eux deux. « Tant pis pour la carrière de chanteuse, par contre. Je ne serai pas la prochaine Celestina Moldubec. » présagea-t-elle avec une emphase dramatique destinée à détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est pas si mal, cette voix éraillée. » essaya-t-il de la rassurer. « Ça te va bien. »

« Tant que ça te plaît… »

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, comme si le temps se suspendait entre eux…

« Je te laisse te reposer. » décida-t-il soudainement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Remus! » appela-t-elle, mais déjà la porte se refermait sur lui.

« On a peur ? » se moqua gentiment la voix de Lily tandis que Remus s'adossait à la porte qu'il venait de fermer.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? » lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Elle fit un signe nonchalant de la main en direction des cuisines de Poudlard. « J'ai envoyé Sirius et Peter montrer à Abram l'étendue des compétences de nos elfes de maison, histoire qu'ils se rendent utiles. »

« Très bien. Très bien… »

Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence.

« Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. » finit par dire Lily.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Lily. » soupira Remus.

« Très bien. Ce sera quand, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce sera quand, le moment, pour James et toi ? »

Un peu plus tard, Remus songerait qu'il aurait dû immortaliser l'expression de Lily à l'aide d'un polaroid magique. En un laps de temps record, elle pâlit, puis rougit, sembla sur le point de se mettre en colère puis afficha une mine honteuse.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! » finit-elle par protester. « D'abord, James aime Jules… »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Evans. » la reprit Remus avec complaisance.

« Et je n'aime pas James ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Il… nous sommes amis. »

« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, je ne me mêlerai pas des tiennes. » proposa-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Remus ! »

Elle attrapa son bras alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au grand escalier qui desservait l'entièreté du château. Le rez-de-chaussée était paisible, à cette heure où les élèves espéraient terminer leur devoir avant de se rendre au dîner. Remus la jaugea avec une dureté qui lui rappela que la pleine lune n'avait pas encore tant décru que ça…

« Comment est-ce que tu peux me parler de… alors qu'elle vient de se faire attaquer par celui qu'elle aimait ? » s'énerva-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les yeux verts qui décontenançaient tant de ses camarades.

« C'était terminé entre deux, et depuis longtemps. » corrigea-t-elle.

« Peu importe. Ce genre de choses… ça brise le cœur. » Il s'approcha d'elle, maintenant leur contact oculaire. « _Tu m'as vu._ » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. « Tu m'as vu, quand je suis transformé. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais lui souhaiter de fréquenter une… une créature pareille ? »

« Oh, non, Remus… » se lamenta Lily.

« Elle mérite mieux. » lui asséna-t-il.

Il se dégagea et prit de l'avance sur elle, s'élançant dans le grand escalier comme s'il la défiait de le suivre.

* * *

Sa main gauche continuant d'inlassablement faire tourner le céladon entre ses doigts nerveux, Darren serra les mâchoires et reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur le guéridon qu'il avait élue pour table de repas et de travail. En-dessous d'un article insipide sur les retombées commerciales des fêtes de fin d'année pour les boutiques Guipure, un encart titrait : _'Deux mois après l'attaque de Pré-au-lard : quel bilan ?'_

On avait perdu beaucoup de gallions et d'autres s'envoleraient encore pour dédommager quelques commerçants. Il faudrait aussi réparer les dommages causés aux bâtiments par magie noire, qui nécessiteraient encore davantage de temps et de main d'œuvre pour s'effacer… et certains blessés demeuraient encore des situations critiques à Sainte-Mangouste. Darren serra le poing pour y appuyer son front. Il n'avait pas vu Susan depuis des mois, et elle lui manquait. Il ignorait même comment elle avait appris la mort de Thomas… Il s'était approché de l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste pendant sa courte fuite à Londres, avant leur voyage à Puddlelake, dans l'espoir de s'y glisser et de rendre une visite – même brève – à la jeune femme. Mais toute la communauté magique traversait la vitrine poussiéreuse du faux magasin moldu. Les sorciers du Ministère, le symbole de leur institution fièrement brodé sur le dos de leur robe ou attaché en insigne métallique sur leur poitrine. D'éminents magiciens dont il avait reconnu les traits, même si leurs visages vieillis lui évoquaient l'époque révolue où Cybel et Octave les recevaient dans leur luxueux salon. Il était recherché, certains le reconnaîtraient… il avait poursuivi son errance dans la capitale sans mettre un pas dans l'hôpital.

« Attrape ! »

Il se retourna à temps pour recevoir le balluchon au motif vichy que venait de lui lancer Sirius Black.

« Merci ! Je m'attendais à voir Lily. » expliqua-t-il en souriant au jeune homme.

S'il était manifeste que James ne se souciait de lui que pour faire plaisir à Lily, Sirius prenait véritablement ses intérêts à cœur. Bien sûr, l'aîné des Black était trop loyal et trop fier pour outrepasser son amitié avec James et nouer de véritables liens avec Darren. Mais son comportement indiquait qu'en dépit de son attitude nonchalante, il compatissait réellement à son sort. Ils venaient du même cercle, et s'étaient tous deux retrouvés à la porte au moment où ils avaient été le plus vulnérables, ce qui créait une sorte d'entente tacite et muette entre eux.

« Elle ne pouvait pas. On a eu vingt-quatre heures un peu agitées… »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda Darren en s'arrêtant de défaire le panier repas.

« Non, _elle_ , ça va… » Sirius s'assit en tailleurs par terre et lui fit signe de faire de même.

« Nous avons eu des petits soucis la nuit dernière. Tu auras remarqué que nous avons manqué à tous nos devoirs de gentlemen hier et que nous n'avons pas ramené Remus au bercail. » ironisa-t-il en désignant la pièce où ils se trouvaient. « Nous avons été attaqués dans la forêt par un Sombrarcher qui négociait avec deux Serpentard en train de faire le sale boulot pour Face-de-Serpent. Peter a été blessé, mais Lily est parvenue à le soigner. Remus a erré un certain temps tout seul dans la forêt. Il s'est réveillé tout seul à la bordure du parc ce matin. Heureusement, une de nos amies l'a trouvé et ramené à l'infirmerie avant que le parc ne soit envahi par les promeneurs du dimanche… »

« Il va bien ? » murmura Darren d'une voix blanche. Franchement, quand ils lui avaient expliqué leur arrangement secret avec leur ami lycanthrope, il avait été étonné qu'aucun drame ne se soit encore produit.

« Il va bien. Profondément humilié d'avoir été retrouvé nu comme un ver par la fille dont il est secrètement amoureux depuis deux ans, mais il s'en remettra. » Le petit sourire de Sirius indiquait que c'était typiquement le genre de situations dont lui aurait tiré avantage. Mais en aucun cas Remus Lupin ne possédait cette espèce d'absence de pudeur, de fierté nonchalante que son ami semblait éprouver vis-à-vis de son propre corps. D'ailleurs, peu d'hommes – même plus âgés – se montraient aussi confiants que Sirius Black au sujet de leur anatomie, songea-t-il.

« La matinée a donc été compliquée, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Et ce soir, la fille qui a trouvé Remus – Marlene McKinnon, l'amie de Lily… »

« La fille d'Edward et Catherine McKinnon ? » vérifia Darren. Il se rappelait en effet de la figure plaisante et de l'aura de boucles brunes de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée l'été précédent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Elle-même. Elle a été attaquée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard par le sale lâche qui lui a servait encore de petit ami il y a quelques mois. Stupéfixée, endolorisée, étranglée… » énuméra Sirius en comptant sur ses doigts. « Elle va survivre. Elle est juste éprouvée et choquée, mais elle aussi s'en remettra. C'est pour ça que Lily ne pouvait pas venir, elle est restée à son chevet. »

« Et son attaquant ? »

« Arnav Patil, tu connais ? » Darren fit signe que non. « Ce n'est pas une famille très connue dans ce pays, mais son frère travaille au Ministère. On présume qu'il a été forcé d'agir par _imperium_. »

« Quelqu'un aurait lancé un _imperium_ au sein de Poudlard ? » s'étonna Darren en haussant un sourcil perplexe. « Je croyais que ce maléfice nécessitait un niveau supérieur à celui de n'importe quel élève de secondaire ! »

« Lily dit que certains élèves auraient pu l'apprendre en-dehors de l'école. Vu ce qui est arrivé à Mulciber, c'est envisageable… » La voix de Sirius exprimait sa désapprobation.

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? » insista Darren.

« J'en pense que tu ne lances pas un imperium sur ton ancienne petite amie sans résister au moins un petit peu. Regarde Lily, elle s'y est opposée quand Voldemort l'a forcée à lancer le maléfice sur James ! »

« Mais Lily est spéciale. » répliqua doucement Darren.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! J'ai déjà assez d'un énamouré sur les bras ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ça. » corrigea-t-il, pensif.

« De quoi, alors ? » demanda Sirius d'un air dégoûté.

Darren sortit une bouteille de jus de citrouille du paquet de victuailles et en lança une autre à Sirius qui l'attrapa avec agilité à travers la pièce.

« Quand je l'ai rencontrée l'été dernier, je venais juste de prendre ma décision de… de revenir. De faire face. Pendant des années, j'ai cru que le plus simple serait d'intégrer le monde moldu. J'ai rattrapé mon retard scolaire, j'ai lancé toutes les démarches administratives pour rejoindre leur système. Et je peux t'assurer que là-bas, ça ne fonctionne pas par empreinte magique et signature à l'encre enchantée… je te parle de tonnes et de tonnes de paperasse. Et je te parle d'heures à faire la conversation à des gens qui ignorent tout du monde magique. J'étais bon à l'école, j'ai commencé à étudié les sciences moldues, tout devait rouler. »

Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre.

« Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'étais au fond du gouffre. Cette impression de n'avoir ma place nulle part… » Il déglutit difficilement. « … cette sensation de toujours sombrer… »

« J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ce genre de sentiment. » le coupa sombrement Sirius.

« Lily est une sorcière brillante. Elle aurait pu refuser d'écouter mes problèmes, elle débordait de magie alors que c'était précisément ce qui me manquait à l'époque. Et elle était plus ouverte d'esprit qu'aucun autre magicien que j'aie jamais rencontré. Ma famille de sang voulait faire un sorcier de moi à n'importe quel prix, et celle qui m'a recueilli voulait à tout prix m'envoyer vivre une vie dénuée de magie. Lily était la première personne qui m'a ouvertement soutenue pour trouver une nouvelle voie. Et tous les risques qu'elle a pris pour m'aider… »

Sirius émit une sorte de grognement masculin destiné à marquer sa compréhension des choses. Le médaillon échappa des doigts de Darren et claqua sur son torse.

« Elle insiste pour que je reste caché mais elle ne comprend pas que je deviens fou ici. » déclara-t-il avec âpreté.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Elle s'inquiète pour toi. J'ai remarqué que c'est ce que font beaucoup de filles. »

« Je vais craquer si je reste enfermé ici… »

« Ça, je veux bien te croire. Déjà que j'ai souvent l'impression d'étouffer à Poudlard, mais alors, coincé dans cette baraque… »

Darren poussa un long soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit Sirius se lever et placer une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

« Allez, Warwick, te laisse pas abattre ! Ça va se décanter. Oh, et avant que j'oublie… »

Sirius ramassa le livre qu'il avait déposé sur le sol en entrant et le lui tendit.

« J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque ! C'est un bouquin de médicomagie sur les manières de canaliser la magie chez les enfants sorciers un peu précoces. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te servir, il y a des sorts pour éviter les vertiges et les courbatures dus à l'abus de magie. »

Darren savait que les moments optimistes de Sirius venaient de ce sentiment d'appartenance que lui offrait la compagnie de ses trois amis. Lui-même aurait aimé se sentir étreint par un corps familier, réconforté par une voix affectueuse et protectrice. Mais Joshua et Penny Pierceman, Thomas Weasley étaient morts. Susan reposait encore sur son lit d'hôpital, l'Union était disloquée, ayant subi de nombreuses pertes les mois précédents. Il ne restait qu'Isidore, Isidore qui le détesterait d'avoir gagné une baguette, Isidore qui aurait honte de son incapacité à accepter sa nature de cracmol. Il adressa un remerciement et un sourire automatiques à Sirius qui repartait au château, puis demeura de longues minutes dans la même position, assis par terre, son dos reposant contre un mur à la tapisserie défaite. Puis, une sorte d'éclair attira son œil dans la presque-obscurité de la pièce. C'était un cheveu noir qui venait de miroiter sur son bras de chemise – il avait sûrement dû glisser du crâne de Sirius pendant que ce dernier était venu lui dire au-revoir.

Il se figea un instant tandis qu'un plan se mettait en place dans sa tête.

* * *

Elle arrêta le mécanisme du réveil avant qu'il ne s'enclenche.  
Elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit.

On était lundi 30 janvier 1978, et Lily avait dix-huit ans. Pour la première fois, il n'y aurait aucun mot, aucune carte de vœu, aucune accolade de Jane et Stephen Evans. Le cœur lourd, elle fit sa toilette avec des gestes automatiques et aspergea abondamment son visage à l'eau froide. Celle-ci ne diminua en rien l'air abattu qu'elle portait malgré elle. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle remarqua l'ombre qui apparaissait à travers les vitraux de sa chambre. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, la chouette ordinaire de la poste magique déposa sa lettre et repartit aussitôt. Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement quand elle reconnut l'écriture de Pétunia.

 _Lily Evans  
École de Poudlard  
Quelque part en Écosse_

La tristesse et l'émotion se mélangeaient en elle à parts égales. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que sa sœur osait lui écrire directement – et poster un courrier à l'adresse complètement extravagante dans une boîte aux lettres moldue. Ses doigts tremblants défirent l'enveloppe et elle parcourut la lettre avec empressement…

« _Lily,  
Je t'écris pour t'annoncer que la maison est officiellement vendue.  
Le notaire s'est montré très compréhensif.  
Je serai installée chez Vernon d'ici fin février.  
Pétunia_ »

La lettre termina sa course sur le sol, trempée de larmes, froissée d'incompréhension rageuse.

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » lui souhaita Marlene qui se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis sortie à temps de l'infirmerie pour te le souhaiter, tu vois ? » Lily s'appuya un peu trop longtemps contre son épaule mais son amie ne la repoussa pas tout de suite. Quand elle s'éloigna enfin pour s'asseoir, elle remarqua les regards concernés des quatre garçons sur elles deux.

« Pétunia a vendu la maison. » déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

Ses yeux étaient si bouffis, son esprit si préoccupé qu'elle s'était assise sans broncher à côté de James – ce qu'elle était parvenue à éviter avec succès depuis une bonne semaine.

« Mais… elle a le droit de le faire sans toi ? » demanda Marlene avec une expression confuse.

« Ils ont dû signer les papiers il y a plusieurs jours. Pour les moldus, j'étais encore mineure – et sous la responsabilité légale de Pétunia. » Elle avait machinalement planté sa cuiller dans son assiette de pancakes à la myrtille mais la laissa tomber d'un air dégoûté : elle n'avait pas d'appétit.

« Et tes affaires ? » demanda James d'une voix très basse. Elle ne protesta même pas à la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Lily avec amertume. « Données ? Ou jetées au feu, plutôt. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Gare à quiconque se met en travers du chemin de Pétunia Evans. Elle a une prédisposition pour reléguer au placard tout ce qui la dérange. »

« Il faut que j'y aille. » déclara brusquement James en se levant de table.

Les deux mains supportant sa tête trop lourde, elle l'observa quitter les lieux et être rattrapé par la silhouette chaloupée de Jules Tiffany. Avec son teint net et sa tenue impeccable, il n'y avait pas de comparaison : les cernes gonflés et les traits tirés de Lily la tiraient vers le bas du panier, tandis que Jules semblait attirer toute la lumière sur elle. Ce triste constat ne fit que l'accabler davantage.

« Dommage. » déplora-t-elle en brandissant un morceau de pancakes du bout de son couvert. « Pour une fois qu'il y avait des pancakes à la myrtille… je ne sais pas pourquoi ils préfèrent toujours en faire aux pommes, d'habitude. »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard tandis qu'elle contemplait le morceau de crêpe d'un œil torve. La cloche annonçant la première période de cours retentit dans la salle, créant une effervescence parmi les derniers rangs d'élèves présents.

« Ça va aller ? » la questionna Marlene avec inquiétude.

« Si tu peux te lever, moi aussi. » déclara Lily avec détermination.

« J'ai soins aux créatures magiques, mais je peux sécher. Concrètement, c'est juste du temps perdu pour le programme des Aurors, mais McGonagall refuse que j'abandonne en cours de route, pour une histoire de responsabilité et de maturité et d'assumer ses choix et bla, bla, bla… »

« Tu adores cette option. » la coupa Lily. « Vas-y ! On se retrouvera au cours de Mercador. »

« McGonagall m'a réquisitionné pour trier des vieux parchemins et Peter part en histoire de la magie, mais Remus va à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci, non ? » proposa Sirius.

« Bien sûr. » approuva Remus.

Touchée par cet acte de solidarité malgré leur dispute de la veille, Lily parvint à esquisser un maigre sourire.

« Ça ira, il faut que j'aille à la Cabane de toutes manières. »

Elle savait que Sirius y était passé la veille mais elle avait besoin de confronter Darren après la pleine lune et ce qui était arrivé à Marlene. Une petite voix intérieure lui suggéra qu'elle serait plus avisée d'avancer sur les tâches de préfets qu'elle et James avaient quelque peu délaissées ces derniers temps… tant pis.

« Si tu cherches la cape de James, elle est dans le sac bleu rangé dans son coffre. »

Malgré son apathie, elle lança un regard offusqué au batteur.

« Je ne vais pas aller fouiller dans ses affaires sans autorisation ! »

« Mais qu'elle est sage ! » se moqua gentiment Sirius en balançant élégamment son sac sur son épaule.

Les autres lui dirent au revoir avec tout un nuancier d'expressions plus ou moins désolées et la laissèrent seule à la grande table de Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit dans le parc. Après un regard alentours pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, elle se jeta un sortilège de désillusion, se hâta d'immobiliser le saule à l'aide d'un bâton et de pénétrer dans le passage secret.

Elle monta à l'étage où Darren s'exerçait généralement, et s'immobilisa au seuil de la porte qui accueillait le jeune homme. Ce dernier, la vieille baguette de Sirius brandie au bout du bras, s'exerçaient à faire des pirouettes qui le faisaient apparaître quelques mètres plus loin…

« Tu transplanes ? » balbutia-t-elle, estomaquée.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, portant mécaniquement sa main au le collier de céladon qui tressautait dans l'entrebâillement de sa chemise.

« Pas très bien, encore. » grimaça-t-il en s'épongeant le front.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle fit le tour et aperçut une large entaille à demi-cicatrisée qui partait du bas de son crâne et semblait s'enfoncer plus loin dans son dos.

« Tu t'es désartibulé ! » reconnut-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

« Un petit peu… » reconnut-il. « Mais tu m'avais laissé du dictame et… »

« Darren ! » cria-t-elle en tournant à nouveau afin de lui faire face et de lui saisir les avant-bras. « Ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

« Je le sais très bien ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« On ne dirait pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui prends tout ça comme si… » Il s'interrompit et fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents, se retenant d'aller plus loin.

Elle recula, la colère tambourinant partout en elle.

« Comme si quoi ? Comme si _quoi_? » répéta-t-elle, plus férocement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« … comme si j'étais ton projet scolaire ! » cracha-t-il. « Je ne peux pas rester enfermé toute ma vie, Lily. »

« Je le sais. » approuva-t-elle de tout son cœur. « C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais partir dans un autre pays, mais tu refuses d'en entendre parler ! »

« Tu viendrais avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il du tac au tac. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'incrédulité, s'approcha et pointa son index contre le haut de sa poitrine.

« Tu es comme moi. Rien ne te retient ici. Ni ta famille, ni cette communauté qui méprise les gens de ta naissance. Pourtant, tu refuses de partir… »

« _Tout_ me retient ici. » corrigea-t-elle. « Mes études, mes amis… »

« Tu étudies pour apprendre à te battre. Mais ça s'apprend aussi sur le terrain… »

« Je me battrai quand je serai prête. » précisa-t-elle. « Ça ne servirait à rien de se jeter au-devant du danger maintenant – pourtant, dieu sait que ça me démange… »

« Eh bien, je veux combattre aussi. » affirma-t-il avec force.

« Auprès de qui ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu es né cracmol, tu as encore moins de chance qu'une née-moldue comme moi pour t'imposer ! Quel camp exactement est-ce que tu comptes rejoindre ? »

« Je-suis-un-sorcier-maintenant ! » grinça-t-il, les traits dangereusement tirés par la colère. « Ou alors toi aussi, tu considères que je serai à jamais un sorcier de seconde zone ? »

« Comment peux-tu… » Ses yeux qui parcouraient la pièce s'attardèrent sur les chaussures encore humides et maculées de boue neigeuse, sur la cape froissée. « … tu es sorti. » comprit-elle. « Tu es sorti. » répéta-t-elle en se prenant le visage entre ses mains. « Tu es sorti sans me le dire. »

Une vague de culpabilité traversa le visage de Darren, aussitôt court-circuitée par son expression déterminée. « Je suis simplement allé à Sainte-Mangouste pour voir Susan. »

La professeur d'études des moldus se remettait très lentement de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard : les séquelles seraient peut-être permanentes.

« Comment ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Il… il restait le polynectar que tu m'avais confié pour l'étudier… j'ai utilisé un cheveu de Sirius. Et j'ai fait l'aller-retour en Magicobus pendant la nuit. » avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle resta un instant les bras ballants… puis ce fut l'explosion.

« Que tu te mettes en danger, c'est une chose ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte du danger dans lequel tu l'as mis ? Tu sais que Sirius a été renié par sa famille ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on t'avait reconnu ? »

« Ils prennent des risques bien plus grands au nom de leur amitié ! » Elle mit une seconde à comprendre qu'il parlait des maraudeurs. « Et peut-être que si tu m'avais écouté, on aurait pu planifier une excursion ensemble ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Alors c'est de ma faute ? » Les larmes jaillirent malgré elle. « Tous les jours, des gens se font attaquer ! Arrête de te comporter comme si le danger n'existait pas ! »

« _Moi_ , me comporter comme si… ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vit dans un château surchauffé, bien à l'abri de ce qui passe dehors pour ceux qui n'ont plus de zone anti-transplanage pour les protéger ! »

Bouleversée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce qu'elle lui demanda le prit de cours.

« Darren, retire le médaillon. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Le médaillon ! » répéta-t-elle plus fortement. « Retire-le ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Warwick ! » cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Avec réticence, il passa sa main autour du collier céladon. Au moment où il le retira, son visage sembla se détendre instantanément.

D'un geste vif, elle s'en empara. Aussitôt, une sensation de malaise se diffusa au bout de ses doigts.

« Il ne faut plus que tu le portes. » décida-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et récupérera le collier avec une brusquerie qui la prit de court, et le repassa aussitôt à son cou.

« Je dois ma magie à cet objet. » murmura-t-il avec une déférence qui la fit frissonner.

« Il devrait être vide à l'heure qu'il est. » réfléchit-elle à haute voix. « Pourtant on dirait qu'il est encore plein de… quelque chose… » Elle s'interrompit un instant. « En attendant de comprendre ce que c'est, il faut le laisser de côté. »

« J'ai essayé. Sans, je progresse moins vite. » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

« Darren, s'il te plaît. » reprit-elle comme si elle avait à faire à un première année particulièrement têtu. « Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais on dirait un objet de magie noire. S'il te plaît… »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance ! C'est au monde extérieur ! Mes parents sont _morts_ , tu entends ? On a perdu quatre élèves après l'attaque de Pré-au-lard ! Tu penses à Thomas Weasley ? »

« _Tous-les-jours_! » grogna-t-il avec fureur, la douleur transparaissant dans chaque syllabe. « Mais je peux me défendre, maintenant. Je ne suis plus ce cracmol aux abois qui doit feinter le Ministère sans une once de magie. Il est temps de passer à l'action. C'est vrai que je suis sorti… et je ressortirai ! »

« Écoute. » commença-t-elle en ramenant sa voix à un niveau de décibels acceptable. « Je comprends ton besoin d'agir. Mais je crois que le moment est venu d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « J'agirais en conséquence, tant pis pour les punitions. Il pourrait peut-être t'aider à rester au pays un peu plus longtemps… »

« Dumbledore passe son temps à négocier avec le Ministère. S'il avait vraiment voulu nous aider, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait sorti le grand-jeu. » commenta le jeune homme, désabusé.

« Il essaie de gagner du temps et de sauver un système en plus de vies humaines… » le défendit Lily, mais le reniflement méprisant qui lui répondit l'empêcha de poursuivre.

« Tu sais qui sont les Dumbledore, Lily ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. « Tu sais que le père de Dumbledore a fait de la prison pour avoir attaqué des enfants moldus ? »

Elle l'ignorait.

« Mon arrière-grand-père s'est marié avec une Dumbledore. Pendant des années, ils ont persécuté les moldus de la région. Bien sûr que Dumbledore consacre toute son énergie à préserver le système… il en fait pleinement partie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Convaincre ce qui reste de l'Union de se battre. Il faut passer aux armes. »

« Je crois vraiment que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. » insista-t-elle. « Vous allez juste vous faire tuer… »

« Et moi, je crois vraiment qu'il faut apprendre à se défendre sans lui. »

De nouveau, ses yeux la brûlèrent. Elle s'était déjà éreintée à se faire comprendre auparavant, en vain… La même obstination consumait le regard de Darren que celui de Severus Rogue.

« C'est au-dessus de mes forces pour aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-elle. « Je… »

« Rentre donc à Poudlard. » lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il désirait neutre mais dont le dédain frappa Lily comme une gifle.

Elle fit demi-tour, descendit les escaliers quatre et quatre et repartit dans le passage sous-terrain.

* * *

Lily revint à temps pour le cours de Mercador et constata que James était absent. Elle interrogea silencieusement Sirius qui haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation. L'enseignante leur apprit cette fois les fondamentaux de la maîtrise de la terre : ils se retrouvèrent à essayer de déconstruire des morceaux de roche et à faire émerger quelques réactions moléculaires. Lily ne plongea pas dans le fou rire silencieux qu'engendra Peter en envoyant malgré lui des petits petits bouts de roche dans la nuque de Severus Rogue – plusieurs fois de suite, et toujours sans le planifier, mais les regards enragés que lui lançait systématiquement le Serpentard possédaient un effet comique que l'intéressé aurait eu du mal à saisir. Même Remus et Marlene ne parvenaient à maîtriser leur hilarité qu'avec difficulté, tandis que Sirius essuyait régulièrement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

« Il y a un problème ? » lui demanda le batteur alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand James surgit devant eux.

« T'étais où ? » l'interrogea aussitôt Sirius.

« J'avais un truc à faire. » éluda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Si McGonagall demande, j'étais malade, comme Peter. »

« Tu tombes bien. Par ici ! » Lily les entraîna dans une alcôve à l'écart du petit groupe de quatrième année qui avait déjà terminé sa journée et rejoint les confortables fauteuils face à la cheminée. « Je suis allée voir Darren ce matin. Il veut partir de la Cabane. »

« Pour faire quoi, exactement ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« Il veut former un groupe d'action. Comme l'Union des Sans-Pouvoirs, mais en plus actif sur le terrain. Maintenant qu'il sait se servir d'une baguette, il croit que son devoir est de la mettre à contribution… »

« Il n'a pas complètement tort. » argua James.

« Il va se faire prendre. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait rejoindre les Aurors… »

« Tu ne peux pas non plus le laisser enfermé toute sa vie dans cette vieille maison. » avança Sirius.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je lui ai proposé de partir à l'étranger ! S'il s'installe suffisamment loin, il pourra vivre la vie de sorcier qu'il a toujours voulu, mais à l'abri. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas en entendre parler…»

« Tu ne peux pas non plus l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. » argumenta James. « Il est plus âgé que nous. Il doit savoir ce qu'il a à faire. »

« Je crois qu'il devrait rencontrer Dumbledore – je suis prête à tout prendre sur moi. » précisa-t-elle en voyant les garçons écarquiller leurs yeux. « Mais il prétend que Dumbledore travaille pour le Ministère et refuse d'aller le voir. »

James haussa les épaules. « C'est une opinion plus répandue qu'on ne le croit. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, déconcertée par sa réaction.

« Pas la mienne, bien sûr. » assura-t-il vivement.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi pour lui parler ! » proposa-t-elle. « Il faut lui faire comprendre… »

« A ce stade, je ne crois pas que ça serve à grand-chose… » grimaça James. « Warwick a une conscience, qu'il s'en serve. Rien de ce que je lui dirai ne le fera changer d'avis si son opinion sur Dumbledore est aussi arrêtée. Ton ami est assez têtu, si tu ne l'as pas déjà remarqué… » déclara-t-il durement.

Elle le fixa d'un regard brûlant.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Darren. » pointa-t-elle avec amertume. « Au fond, ça t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla James. « Tu m'accuses de… ? Je suis venu avec vous à Puddlelake, je t'ai aidé à l'installer, à le former… »

« Je ne t'ai pas supplié, à ce que je sache ! » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! » claqua-t-il.

« Tout doux, les enfants, tout doux… » tempéra Sirius, un pli d'inquiétude naissant entre ses deux sourcils bien dessinés.

« Tu étais bien contente que je sois là à chaque fois ! » vociféra-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Si j'avais su que ça me reviendrait à la figure, j'aurais insisté pour que tu restes chez toi. » répliqua-t-elle, défaite.

« Si j'avais su que tu te comporterais comme ça, je ne serais pas venu ! » répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec une colère de moins en moins contenue.

Lily dut paraître particulièrement blessée, car Sirius lança un regard lourd de sens à son ami et elle perçut une pointe de culpabilité dans les yeux de James. Toutefois, encore heurtée par ses paroles, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et déclara avec mépris :

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je te libère de tes obligations ! »

« Quoi ?! Tu es… tu… » balbutia-t-il. « Ah, tu m' _énerves_ ! » enragea-t-il. « Je dis juste que tu ne peux pas t'angoisser à vie pour un type qui n'a clairement pas envie d'ouvrir ses esgourdes ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un ! » rugit-elle. « Si tu savais… si tu savais… »

« Hé, on nous regarde. » indiqua Sirius d'une voix égale. En effet, le groupe de quatrième année les observait avec curiosité depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Le rappel à l'ordre fit dégonfler d'un coup la fureur de Lily, et elle tourna un visage vaguement honteux vers James, mais ce dernier affichait une mine tellement exaspérée que ses défenses se relevèrent d'un seul coup. De nouveau profondément frustrée, elle partit sans un regard derrière elle. Une fois réfugiée dans sa chambre, elle envisagea de se laisser tomber sur son lit pour pleurer tout son chagrin et son irritation quand un tapement régulier à la fenêtre attira son attention.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, une chouette ordinaire de la poste magique déposa devant elle un mot tracé de la main de Pétunia. La surprise balaya pendant un instant son chagrin. Méfiante, elle défit la lettre vraisemblablement écrite en grande hâte.

 _« Lily,  
Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne chez vous, mais je te prierai de ne plus m'envoyer d'émissaire. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, viens le faire par toi-même.  
Ton ami a gagné, j'ai mis tes affaires de côté chez Vernon. Passe les récupérer aux prochaines vacances. »_

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de signer.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes à Lily pour connecter les points entre eux.

En revanche, cinq bonnes minutes lui furent nécessaires à mettre sa fierté de côté et à pousser la teinture dorée. Arrivée en bas du minuscule escalier, elle hésita encore un instant. Finalement, c'est la curiosité qui la poussa à frapper : elle percevait des bruits sourds et réguliers, comme si quelqu'un essayait de défoncer le mur… elle inspira pour se donner du courage et tapa contre la paroi. Miraculeusement, le bruit sec parvint à résonner malgré le boucan qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Entre. » l'invita le propriétaire des lieux d'une voix morose.

Elle poussa la porte et son regard tomba sur James, assis au pied de son lit, un souafle dans les mains – ce qui expliquait les coups répétés qui lui parvenaient à travers le mur. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, et elle brandit enfin la courte lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Alors comme ça, on va voir ma sœur dans mon dos ? » Elle ne put retenir le sourire reconnaissant qui apparaissait sur son visage.

Lui-même émit un rictus un peu étrange. « J'y peux rien, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Tu sais, quand l'esprit du griffon t'appelle… »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Elle a mis mes affaires de côté. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tant mieux. »

« Comment tu as fait ? Tu es passé par Pré-au-lard ? »

« Honeydukes, puis j'ai transplané jusqu'à chez toi. Ta sœur n'est pas commode. J'ai cru qu'il allait falloir lui lancer un sortilège de confusion pour la convaincre de ne pas jeter tes affaires à la benne à ordures… Mais finalement, mon entêtement de Gryffondor a porté ses fruits. »

« Vernon était là ? »

« Non, juste ta sœur. S'il est comme elle, je n'ai pas particulièrement hâte de rencontrer son futur mari. »

« Il est encore pire. »

« Que de réjouissances en perspectives. »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir crié. » s'excusa-t-elle, toute rancœur ayant fondu comme neige au soleil.

« Moi aussi. » répondit James sur le même ton.

« C'était injuste de ma part. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Un petit peu. » approuva-t-il. « Mais j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de tact. » admit-il ensuite.

Elle sourit plus largement. Jadis, jamais le garçon n'aurait osé concédé à voix haute qu'il avait, peut-être, hypothétiquement, d'une certaine manière, été en faute.

« Tu as raison, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Warwick. » lâcha soudainement James comme s'il s'était retenu de prononcer ces mots depuis trop longtemps. « Mais c'est ton ami. Et tu veux être là pour lui, comme j'essaie d'aider Remus. Je respecte ça, _vraiment…_ »

« Il est tellement seul. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est tellement injuste, et triste… » chuchota-t-elle avec amertume.

« Je sais. » répéta-t-il. « Mais il est assez grand pour décider tout seul de ce qu'il doit faire. Et toi, tu as assez de problèmes comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Tu veux taper dans le souafle ? Ça défoule… »

Elle hésita, accepta finalement la balle, la renvoya deux fois contre le mur avant d'abandonner : le bruit était assourdissant et elle ne se sentait absolument pas mieux pour autant. Finalement, elle pencha la tête de côté et vint la caler contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne la repoussa pas.

« C'est bizarre. » énonça-t-elle très bas. « On a passé six ans à se hurler dessus, mais cette fois… »

« C'était pas pareil. » approuva-t-il. « Tu sais, j'aime être ton ami. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. » reprit-elle. « Mais c'est le premier anniversaire passé sans mes parents. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Pétunia, et qu'après j'ai vu Darren… »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. » coupa-t-il avec empressement.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et James passa son bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est vraiment le pire anniversaire que j'aie jamais passé. »

La fossette revint se placer au coin de la bouche de James, ce qui lui apporta un certain réconfort.

« Peter voulait organiser une fête, mais Marlene nous a déconseillé de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

Elle soupira avec lassitude. « Elle a bien fait. Cette année, je n'ai pas la force… »

Il pivota légèrement le torse, la forçant à soulever sa tête posée sur son épaule, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais, la journée n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi. » annonça-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

« Mais… » bredouilla-t-elle avec embarras. « Tu m'as déjà offert le nébulododo, et je ne t'ai encore fait aucun cadeau. Même pas pour Noël ou pour te remercier de m'avoir accueillie… »

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça. » sourit-il plus largement. « Tu vas voir, celui-là ne m'aura rien coûté. Viens ! » fit-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

Il se leva, ouvrit sa malle et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il déploya sur eux. Ils quittèrent les dortoirs de Gryffondor en toute discrétion, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous l'étoffe vaporeuse. Lily essaya de ne pas trop s'enivrer de la présence chaleureuse du garçon alors qu'ils traversaient le château, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Après un certain temps à errer dans les couloirs derrière James qui semblait très bien connaître son chemin, ils se trouvèrent devant un tableau représentant une nuit étoilée au bord de la mer baltique. Ils retirèrent la cape et James pointa sa baguette sur une comète en murmurant : « _Cosmos._ » Une porte noire, par-dessus laquelle avaient été peintes des milliers d'étoiles à la peinture dorée, se matérialisa devant eux. James la poussa et laissa galamment Lily passer devant lui.

La sorcière tenta de masquer sa déception : il ne s'agissait que d'une simple pièce ovale, plutôt étroite et basse de plafond, au plancher tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire et aux murs de pierre dénudés. Comme s'il avait senti sa perplexité, James ajouta : « Attends juste un peu, c'est pas fini ! Prends ma main. _Nox_. »

Elle saisit ses doigts juste à temps et essaya de ne pas frissonner à son contact. Pendant un instant, l'obscurité fut totale… puis une lumière scintilla. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Petit à petit, les constellations maintes fois étudiées en classe apparurent autour d'eux. En quelques instants, ils furent enveloppés par la voie lactée. Au-dessus d'eux, autour d'eux… au-dessous d'eux : Lily réalisa avec effarement que le sol avait disparu.

Ils flottaient littéralement au milieu des étoiles.  
Pendant une seconde, elle paniqua.

« Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! » s'empressa de lui expliquer James, sa paume toujours contre la sienne, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. « En réalité, on ne se trouve qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol, tout au plus… Il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est le but de cette salle : l'apesanteur sans le cosmos, et voler sans vraiment quitter le sol. »

« C'est magnifique. » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée, absorbée dans la contemplation des volutes de fumées multicolores, des boules de feu qui traversaient le ciel sans les toucher, des nébuleuses aux couleurs féeriques, et par cette incroyable sensation de parvenir à voler sans peine, sans piqués vertigineux, sans chute imminente…

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voler, mais je me suis dit que _ça_ , ça te plairait. »

« Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant presque : elle se sentait terrassée par la beauté du lieu.

Le visage de James s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Elle est citée dans _Chroniques de l'Enchanteur_. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'elle était à la hauteur de sa réputation. C'est une certaine Céleste Duberger qui l'aurait construite à l'époque où elle enseignait l'astronomie. Et franchement, elle prétendait que c'était pour la science… mais ça devait _vraiment_ être pour la drague. »

Lily éclata de rire et James la suivit dans son hilarité. Il guettait ses réactions, visiblement satisfait de son effet.

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Tu sais que j'adore l'astronomie. » sourit-elle avec un air entendu. « Tu le sais parce que tu as vu mon plus beau souvenir, celui que j'utilise contre les Détraqueurs. »

« Il est possible que je me sois vaguement rappelé de cet élément. »

« Mes parents m'ont vraiment manqué aujourd'hui. Mais ça, James, c'est… parfait. »

Leurs regards s'attardèrent l'un sur l'autre, et il se laissa légèrement dériver pour se rapprocher d'elle. Le cœur de Lily bondit dans sa poitrine et elle recula lentement, juste au cas où…

« Tu devrais y emmener Jules, pour la Saint-Valentin. » suggéra-t-elle d'un ton amical, mais qui sonna étrangement faux à ses oreilles.

« Oh… Mais… » commença-t-il calmement. « … c'était un cadeau pour _toi_. »

« Ah. Alors ne l'amène pas ici. » répondit-elle d'un ton égal.

James inspira profondément. « Lily… ça te dérange que je sorte avec Jules ? »

« … est-ce que ça me devrait déranger ? » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Je ne sais pas. » fit-il tout bas.

Ils étaient très proches – trop proches, en fait… C'était dangereux, _trop_ dangereux…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière s'infiltra, rompant l'enchantement : les deux jeunes gens s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un concert de craquements d'os et de robes froissées.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda une voix déboussolée. « _Lumos_! »

Le sortilège éclaira la pièce, les deux préfets-en-chef qui se relevaient sans grâce et le visage de celui qui venait d'entrer. Noah Ramsay les observa avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez exactement ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Une expérience. » grogna James.

« D'astronomie. » précisa Lily, légèrement haletante.

« Dans une pièce fermée ? » insista le préfet de Poufsouffle qui tendit une main à la jeune fille avant que James ne puisse le faire. « Pettigrow m'a indiqué que vous seriez dans le coin. McGonagall te cherche, Potter. Elle a dit que c'était urgent. »

« Entendu. » grommela le Gryffondor à son encontre, puis il se tourna vers Lily. « Et bien, heum… »

« Oui… » Sa voix gênée ne sembla que décevoir James davantage. Il sortit de la salle et prit la direction du bureau de McGonagall.

Une fois la porte refermée, Lily croisa le regard du préfet de Poufsouffle. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

« Est-ce que… Marlene McKinnon va mieux ? » demanda Noah Ramsay en croisant les bras alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

« Beaucoup mieux, oui. » répondit-elle aimablement.

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'un Serdaigle. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que les couleurs n'ont plus beaucoup d'importance, désormais. »

« Tu crois ? »

Ils devaient se séparer pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

« Écoute, Lily, je me demandais… enfin… la Saint-Valentin est dans deux semaines et si jamais, par hasard, tu ne faisais rien – je sais que les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont annulées, que c'est un lundi, et il n'y aura pas vraiment de soirée à proprement parler, mais… »

Elle demeura silencieuse tandis qu'il se forçait à lui faire face, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« … et je sais qu'on a deux ans d'écart et que c'est sûrement compliqué pour toi de… mais… est-ce que par hasard, tu voudrais… passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi ? »

Elle se mordit intérieurement la joue avant de répondre prudemment…

« Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ? » demanda-t-elle avec autant de douceur que possible.

« Bien sûr ! » accepta-t-il aussitôt. « Bien sûr, prends ton temps et heu… tiens-moi au courant. »

Il partit les bras légèrement ballants et le pas incertain, certainement grisé par l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve en osant inviter la préfète-en-chef de deux ans son aînée dont il était secrètement épris depuis des mois.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle fut hélée par un étrange petit groupe installé près de la cheminée. Marlene, Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais aussi Alice Darlay et Coleen Shacklebolt étaient réunis autour des restes d'un gâteau au chocolat à deux étages.

« Hé ! Comme on pensait ne plus te voir de la journée, on a récupéré ton gâteau d'anniversaire ! » annonça Sirius sans gêne, mais les autres semblaient légèrement coupables.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée, n'est-ce pas ? » vérifia Coleen avec appréhension.

« Bien sûr que non. » sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur un accoudoir de fauteuil. « D'où est-ce qu'il sort, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en admirant les vestiges de l'inscription « Joyeux anniversaire, Lily ! » tracé au cornet de chocolat blanc et des petites fleurs en sucre qui décoraient les angles de la pâtisserie.

Remus toussa dans son poing.

« C'est James qui y a pensé. » expliqua-t-il. « Hier soir, il est allé demander aux elfes de soigner tes assiettes. Tu n'as pas dû remarquer mais ils ont servi tes plats préférés toute la journée. »

« Oh. » Avec une étrange pointe au cœur, elle songea aux pancakes à la myrtille auxquels elle n'avait pas même touché plus tôt le matin. « Tu me servirais une part, Queudver ? »

Ce dernier s'empressa de répondre à sa requête.

« Où est-ce qu'il est, notre Potter, d'ailleurs ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« McGonagall l'a convoqué. » répondit-elle en enfonçant sa cuiller dans la part de gâteau qui céda aussitôt sous la pression. « J'espère qu'elle ne va pas lui reprocher pas d'avoir séché aujourd'hui… » ajouta-t-elle en se sentant fautive : après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il avait manqué les cours.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas de devoirs sur lesquels avancer urgemment restèrent là à attendre le retour de James tandis que les plus jeunes de leur maison partaient se coucher et que la salle commune se vidait au fur et à mesure. Quand Alice et Coleen se mirent à bailler et déclarèrent forfait, il ne restait plus que Marlene et Remus blottis dans le canapé (la sorcière s'étant endormie contre l'épaule du jeune homme lui-même somnolent), Sirius qui parcourait le Chicaneur d'un air narquois et Peter qui terminait en urgence son devoir d'enchantements, grâce aux conseils express de Lily pour à coup sûr atteindre la moyenne avec cet essai-là.

« Merci ! » s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant, en posant enfin sa plume.

« Ta jambe va mieux ? » se renseigna-t-elle.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle vide avant de soulever discrètement le bas de son pantalon pour lui faire examiner l'évolution de la plaie.

« Il y aura une cicatrice, mais je crois que c'est le lot de tout le monde en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentit une certaine fierté dans sa voix d'avoir été marqué comme Remus et James. Elle connaissait très mal Peter… Elle avait côtoyé Remus pendant leurs années de préfets et appréciait son caractère tranquille. Ils auraient aisément pu être amis si James et elle n'avait pas été à couteaux tirés pendant six ans. Sirius et elle s'étaient rapprochés à leur manière depuis les vacances de Noël. Ils se chamaillaient et se provoquaient constamment sur leurs défauts respectifs, mais ils riaient aussi beaucoup et Lily gardait en mémoire cet instant où il avait baissé sa garde pendant qu'ils fumaient, penchés à la fenêtre de la cuisine des Potter. La confiance qui se tissait entre eux depuis plusieurs semaines se passait de mots. Quant à James… elle était un peu _trop_ encline à l'apprécier ces derniers temps. Mais Peter restait toujours dans l'ombre des autres, ne parvenant jamais à monopoliser l'attention. Pourtant, il pensait toujours à ramener le petit-déjeuner à qui venait de subir une panne d'oreiller ou s'était rendormi sous la douche. Lui aussi avait consacré tous ses efforts à devenir un animagus malgré ses résultats plutôt déplorables en cours. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une affection soudaine pour le garçon qui rabattait le tissu de son pantalon sur sa jambe blessée.

« Tu sais… » bredouilla-il. « … j'ai eu un peu peur quand tu as appris pour… enfin, je pensais que tu allais nous dénoncer. Mais maintenant, je suis content que vous soyez au courant. Toi et Marlene… bon, j'espère quand même qu'elle saura tenir sa langue. » conclut-il, un peu anxieux.

« Je crois qu'elle apprécie trop Remus pour dire quoi que ce soit. » susurra Lily en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux Gryffondor à moitié endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Peter sourit et se pencha vers elle, poursuivant à voix basse : « Il paraît que Ramsay t'a invitée pour la Saint-Valentin. »

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » répliqua-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Je discute un peu avec Rosy Jorkins, ces derniers temps. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton badin.

Lily se renfrogna : Rosy Jorkins, la petite sœur de Bertha Jorkins qui avait (Merlin soit loué) quitté Poudlard deux ans avant eux, était sûrement une des commères les plus aguerries de l'école. Elle faisait partie de la maison Poufsouffle et avait dû percevoir quelque discussion éparse dans les quartiers en jaune et noir. Mis à part cette tendance à jaser, elle semblait plutôt aimable et paraissait toujours de bonne humeur.

« Tu vas y aller ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit-elle franchement.

« Après tout, James la passera avec Jules. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer la Saint-Valentin avec James. » déclara-t-elle peut-être trop hâtivement.

« D'accord. » répondit simplement Peter sans se départir de son expression amusée.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais avec Rosy Jorkins, d'ailleurs ? »

Peter se renfrogna et baissa les yeux.

« Elle est pas trop mal, non ? » grommela-t-il.

« Elle a même du charme. » admit Lily, aussitôt radoucie.

« C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? » s'enquit-il avec espoir.

Elle hocha du chef. Vu ce qu'elle avait compris du fonctionnement de ses camarades masculins en six ans et demi passés à Poudlard, elle devinait aisément que ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours dans vivre dans l'ombre des conquêtes de Sirius Black et James Potter…

« Tu devrais lui demander de passer la Saint-Valentin avec toi. » conseilla-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si elle me… enfin, tu sais, si elle me considère autrement que comme un ami. » marmonna-t-il sombrement.

« Invite-moi dans la discussion la prochaine fois que tu lui parles. » proposa-t-elle. « Je te dirai ce que j'en pense. »

« Tu ferais ça ? » se réjouit-il. « Tu vois, c'est pour ça que c'est chouette d'avoir des filles dans le groupe ! »

Lily se mit à rire, attirant l'attention de Sirius qui releva enfin le nez du Chicaneur.

« Sur ce, je vais me coucher. » bailla Peter. « J'espère que Cornedrue n'a pas trop d'ennuis, mais il commence à être vraiment tard. »

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Lily en s'étirant. « Sirius, est-ce que tu pourras lui dire que j'ai attendu pour le remercier ? Pour le gâteau, et… tout le reste. »

Le jeune homme joignit son pouce à son index pour lui indiquer qu'il s'exécuterait. Lily désigna Remus et Marlene d'un coup de menton.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait les réveiller ? »

« Nan. Laisse-les se réveiller tout confus et frappés de torticolis, ça fera ma soirée. »

Lily tomba toute habillée sur son lit, épuisée par les émotions de la journée. Il _fallait_ qu'elle dorme… lasse et vaincue, elle tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir la potion de sommeil délaissée, en but une gorgée et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Quand le réveil sonna, elle l'éteignit, la bouche pâteuse. Elle avait rêvé de ses parents, pâles et immobiles dans les cercueils. Les cheveux encore humides, elle terminait de passer son uniforme quand on frappa à la porte recouverte de l'étoffe dorée.

« Entre ! » lança-t-elle en se hâtant de fermer sa boutonnière, car elle s'attendait à voir apparaître James – mais c'était Sirius qui pénétra dans la pièce. Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés. Ses cheveux longs auraient eu besoin d'un coup de brosse, et il portait manifestement ses vêtements de la veille.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ils avaient appris à reconnaître les signes d'une attaque sur les uns et les autres.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-elle directement, presque sèchement, comme pour lui demander de ne pas l'épargner, de ne pas tergiverser, d''aller droit au but, et peu importait l'ignominie de la nouvelle.

« Tu te rappelles de la sœur d'Euphemia, Helena ? Et de son époux, Ted Scamander ? Tu les avais rencontrés à Noël… »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle, comme à l'arrêt.

« Ils ont été tués par des Mangemorts. » annonça franchement Sirius.

Lily serra les dents mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Et leurs enfants ? Liz et Rolf ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Vivants. Ils étaient chez leurs grands-parents paternels quand la maison a été attaquée. »

Se sentant prise de faiblesse, Lily s'assit sur son lit et Sirius vint la rejoindre.

« Pourquoi ? » croassa-t-elle.

« L'entreprise Lissenplis emploie de nombreux nés-moldus. Même pas par choix politique, c'est un simple hasard… Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que Ted se faisait harceler par courriers anonymes. Notamment à cause de son bras droit, une sorcière née-moldue qui le suit comme son ombre et l'aide à conclure toutes leurs affaires. Apparemment, Ted jetait simplement les courriers au feu quand ils parvenaient entre ses mains… Il n'avait aucune raison de se séparer de sa meilleure collaboratrice. »

Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux noirs puis sur son visage.

« Ils sont venus les attaquer comme des lâches dans leur maison en bordure d'Édimbourg. A six contre deux, ils n'ont rien pu faire. »

Lily serra dans sa main le poing serré de Sirius sur son drap.

« Il est avec eux ? » questionna-t-elle faiblement.

« Avec ses parents, les grands-parents Scamander et les enfants, oui. »

La journée se déroula dans un silence endeuillé. L'absence de James ne rendait l'apathie de Sirius que plus flagrante, et une ambiance morose flotta chez Flitwick comme chez Slughorn.

Après le dîner, Sirius partit récupérer un peu de sommeil tandis que Remus, Peter et Marlene préférèrent rester ensemble, à travailler au coin du feu. Lily opta pour du travail solitaire dans l'antre de sa chambre : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la petite Liz qui tournoyait sur elle-même pour lui montrer sa robe couleur d'étoiles, et au nourrisson qui gazouillait quand James faisait surgir des volutes de fumées colorées sous son nez.

Il était presque minuit quand elle entendit toquer à la porte cachée par la teinture dorée. Elle se hâta et tourna la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître James, encore habillé de sa tenue de la veille. Ses yeux étaient creusés, légèrement cernés de rouge. Mais c'était surtout sa silhouette qui la frappa : comme si un rouage s'était coincé dans la mécanique naturellement si vivante, fluide et spontanée du jeune homme. Ses épaules vibraient dangereusement, prêtes à céder sous le poids d'un douloureux fardeau. Sans dire un mot, elle l'étreignit de ses deux bras ouverts. Le menton du jeune homme effleura son épaule pendant quelques brèves secondes, puis il recula et s'appuya contre le rebord du bureau.

« Il y avait de la lumière qui passait sous la porte… » dit-il comme si cela expliquait la raison de sa présence.

« Tu as bien fait de venir. » murmura-t-elle, à peine audible, en s'asseyant de nouveau au pied de son lit. « James, je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolée… »

« Je sais. » coupa-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… »

« Je sais aussi. »

Pendant une minute, James continua de fixer inutilement le sol, et Lily le contempla, impuissante et démunie.

« Liz et Rolf… » commença-t-elle.

« … vont vivre chez leurs grands-parents, Newt et Porpentina Scamander. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Au moins, les deux petits ne seraient pas livrés à eux-mêmes ou à une institution quelconque.

« Je crois… » commença James. « … je crois qu'ils – enfin, Liz, parce que Rolf, bien sûr, est trop petit… Liz n'a pas encore compris que son père et sa mère ne reviendraient pas. Alors pour le moment, _ça va_. Elle mange, elle dort, elle joue. Il faudra voir, après l'enterrement… » Sa voix se brisa mais il reprit aussitôt. « Ma mère est une épave. Elle n'imaginait pas que sa sœur était aussi menacée. Et mon père… mon père adorait Ted. C'est parce qu'il l'a engagé que lui et Helena se sont rencontrés, tu comprends ? »

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle, les yeux brûlants.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » fit-il soudainement.

« Bien sûr. » accepta-t-elle, dans un murmure à peine audible. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'à cette heure aussi tragique, James Potter ose se réfugier dans une pirouette graveleuse, parce qu'elle lui faisait désormais confiance et que son cœur se meurtrissait de le voir aussi tourmenté, elle ajouta : « Ce que tu veux. »

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Comment tu as fait ? »

Elle resta pensive un instant avant d'avouer, confuse : « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Après la mort de tes parents. Pour te remettre aussi rapidement sur pieds… »

Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui renverser un seau d'eau glacée sur le crâne.

Ainsi, c'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait… ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, plus cinglante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu te levais le matin. Tu te promenais avec nous. Tu riais. Tu vivais… »

« Non. Non, pas du tout. » objecta-t-elle avec froideur. « J'étais une épave. Je pleurais dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. Je pleurais dans la douche, dans mon lit, et dès que tout le monde avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et porta une main à sa gorge soudainement gonflée d'émotion, incapable de donner plus de mots à ses réminiscences.

« Mais tu as repris le train en route si rapidement… » insista James. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, douce et épurée, presque une réflexion faite à lui-même. A la surprise de Lily, un sourire tendre vint subrepticement éclairer son visage las. « Ça doit être ta nature de Gryffondor, alors. »

« Il n'y a pas de recette. » avertit-elle de nouveau.

C'était tout sauf facile. C'était même ce qu'elle avait accompli de plus difficile jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune véritable victoire à la clé. Même si le manque et les regrets venaient à s'effriter grâce à l'impitoyable danse du temps, ses parents seraient toujours morts. La défaite la guettait toujours, tapie dans un détour de ses pensées et des souvenirs heureux qu'elle aimait parfois convoquer avant de s'endormir. Leur absence se rappelait à elle avec cruauté, creusant la colère et la peur qui l'avait faite se comporter si injustement la veille.

Il hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il laissait la réponse imprégner son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? » continua-t-il, le visage fermé. « Se battre ? Et si oui, contre qui ? Quel est le meilleur moyen ? Est-ce que je devrais quitter Poudlard et me lancer à leurs trousses dès maintenant ? Ou rester à ma place, bien au chaud, en attendant la rentrée prochaine ? Faire comme toi, me projeter sur le long-terme ? Ou donner sur le champ ma personne à Fol-Oeil pour qu'il en fasse de la chair à baguette ? »

Sans laisser à son amie le temps de répondre, il sortit de sa transe lancinante et se mit à arpenter la chambre en long et en travers. Voilà qui ressemblait plus à au James habituel…

« Je ne sais pas. » confessa-t-elle encore. « Personne n'a de réponse. »

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à Warwick depuis hier. » annonça-t-il. « Tu as raison, il faut le convaincre de parler à Dumbledore. J'assumerai les conséquences avec toi. Parce que maintenant, je comprends vraiment… qu'il faut que je me batte. Ce sera mon moyen de faire face, comme toi. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire _maintenant_ ? »

Son poing serré tapa dans sa main gauche.

« Je ne sais pas. » répéta-t-elle, toujours calmement.

Il arrêta sa course folle près de la fenêtre et appuya son front contre la vitre.  
Elle hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

« Que vous soyez là, ça m'a aidée. » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il se détourna de la Forêt Interdite plongée dans le noir. Lentement, il se rapprocha du pied de lit et s'assit précautionneusement à côté d'elle.

« Pardon de ne pas avoir compris que tu souffrais autant. Je le savais mais… j'aurais dû insister, peut-être ? » supposa-t-il, l'air coupable. « Si je t'avais prise sur le fait, je t'aurais plus souvent proposé de venir pleurer sur mon épaule. » lui assura-t-il tout bas.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, passa sa main à l'arrière du crâne du garçon.

« Chacun son tour. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle l'amena tranquillement dans le creux de son épaule. Il se laissa faire, et bientôt elle sentit le nez, le menton et les mèches rebelles effleurer son cou et se nicher tout contre son os, séparés de sa peau par une simple épaisseur de coton. La sensation lui rappela un songe enfoui dans les confins de son cerveau et elle s'efforça de balayer le trouble qui la saisissait. Un simple rappel mental de la tragédie suffit à apaiser le battement de son propre cœur. D'ailleurs, les bras de James restaient ballants, épuisés de toutes forces, vidés de toute volonté. Quelques larmes brûlantes, presque silencieuses vinrent se déposer contre le tissu, encouragées par la caresse du pouce de Lily qui tournait en arabesques apaisantes sur la nuque du jeune homme.

* * *

Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus insistants à la porte et Lily grimaça en soulevant le réveil de la table de nuit : normalement, il lui restait encore dix minutes… mécaniquement, elle s'extirpa de la chaleur tiède et confortable de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour faire face à Marlene.

« Évidemment. » soupira celle-ci, encore en pyjama.

La préfète s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui était si évident à cette heure matinale, mais le regard de son amie fixé sur un point derrière elle la poussa à pivoter d'environs cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

James Potter était en train de se réveiller à son tour, tout habillé mais empêtré dans ses draps, ses mains cherchant frénétiquement ses lunettes qui avaient dû glisser quelque part dans le lit de la préfète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » formula difficilement Lily, encore trop endormie pour être véritablement gênée – elle expliquerait plus tard à Marlene comment le Gryffondor était venu la voir après avoir confronté sa famille frappée par un deuil brutal, similaire à celui qu'elle avait vécu un mois auparavant, comment ils avaient somnolé l'un contre l'autre, suffisamment proches pour se tenir chaud et se rassurer – et surtout, comment il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre eux, car ils étaient amis, et rien de plus, _vraiment_.

« La copine de James doit avoir un sixième sens ou quoi, parce qu'elle est à la porte de la salle commune et elle le réclame. » annonça Marlene d'un ton pincé.

« Jules est en bas ? » balbutia la voix pâteuse de James.

« … et elle s'impatiente. Remus est parti te réveiller mais comme il ne te trouvait pas, on la fait attendre depuis dix minutes, et elle commence à se douter de quelque chose. » indiqua Marlene avec une grimace amusée.

« Bouse de dragon ! » grommela James en filant droit vers la sortie, mais Marlene lui barra le passage, les bras en croix, l'empêchant de s'engouffrer sans réfléchir dans les couloirs remplis de filles en pyjama.

« Non ! C'est le dortoir des filles, par ici ! » indiqua-t-elle. « Toi, c'est de l'autre côté ! »

« Raaah ! Merci, McKinnon ! » lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour aller inélégamment s'échouer contre la porte qui donnait accès à son dortoir.

Malgré les circonstances, Lily se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

« Cette porte ne se pousse pas… » indiqua-t-elle au préfet.

« … elle se tire. » acheva-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez endolori. « Merci du conseil, vous êtes formidables, et je vous aime. » déclara-t-il à l'intention des deux filles avant de disparaître dans la partie des dortoirs réservée aux garçons.

Lily dissipa le trouble qui venait de l'absorber à cette déclaration certes humoristique et impersonnelle mais néanmoins déroutante, et fit face à Marlene.

« James va mieux ? » l'interrogea innocemment cette dernière.

« Douche. Parler. Plus tard. » éluda Lily.

Marlene lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de détaler dans son pyjama couvert de griffons rouges et dorés.

* * *

Mis à part le cours d'enchantements, ils avaient passé leur journée dans leurs options respectives – Lily en runes et en arithmancie, James en métamorphose avancée. Elle pensait qu'après tout ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, il aurait oublié leur rendez-vous dans la salle des préfets. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et elle s'amusa de le trouver déjà installé à la longue table, plongé dans une tonne de photos qui s'entassaient en piles à l'équilibre précaire.

« Tu aurais pu annuler, tu sais… »

« Nope, je préfère encore me plonger dans les moments heureux plutôt que de broyer du noir. » annonça-t-il d'une voix égale, sans détourner les yeux de la liasse de polaroids qu'il examinait.

Parmi leurs tâches de préfets-en-chef figurait la réalisation de l'album de promotion. McGonagall avait eu raison de les prévenir, cela prenait un temps fou et entre les devoirs, les tours de gardes et l'élaboration des plannings, ils avaient eu tendance à reléguer cette obligation au dernier rang de leurs priorités. Malheureusement, le temps passait… une fois le tri réalisé, encore faudrait-il choisir les photos finalement élues dignes d'intérêt pour être imprimées en une centaine d'exemplaires, rédiger les commentaires, créer le prototype et le copier en quantité suffisante. Même l'usage des baguettes ne permettait pas toujours d'accomplir une tâche fastidieuse en un temps record…

« Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? »

Avec un large sourire, James lui tendit un polaroid. Lily éclata de rire en découvrant la photo, qui représentait un Peter et un Remus survoltés, installés au premier rang du stade de quidditch. Pour leur défense, les autres Gryffondor en première ligne affichaient des expressions tout aussi grotesques : vu l'enthousiasme général, les yeux exorbités et les bouches grandes ouvertes, la photo avait dû être prise pendant une action particulièrement spectaculaire de James.

« Je ne sais pas si McGonagall appréciera, mais sinon, je la garde. » commenta-t-elle affectueusement.

« Tu réalises que cette photo est un petit peu à ma gloire ? » précisa James avec un sourire malicieux. « Quelque chose à confesser suite à ces derniers mois passés ensemble, Evans ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'admettre du bout des lèvres :

« Tu n'es pas _trop_ mauvais comme poursuiveur, Potter. »

« Excuse-moi, tu peux me le répéter ? Histoire que le souvenir soit bien clair quand je l'examinerai dans ma pensine, pendant mes vieux jours… »

« J'espère pour toi que tu auras des choses plus intéressantes à te rappeler quand tu seras vieux. » répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. Elle saisit une pile de photos à deux mains et se mit à les inspecter avec plus ou moins d'attention.

Le premier tas concernait le club de bavboules : elle choisit la meilleure photo qui concernait son président, un discret Serdaigle de dernière année, et la mit de côté. Les photos suivantes dataient du dernier tournoi d'échecs sorciers et son cœur se serra quand elle aperçut la figure rieuse de Gill Mariano, l'aimable Gryffondor qui était décédé pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. Elle choisit alors de simplement récupérer les photos correspondant à chaque futur diplômé : un travail ennuyeux qu'elle avait évité jusqu'à présent mais qui lui permettait d'éviter une expérience similaire à celle que venait de lui procurer le visage amène, magiquement animé de Gill, qui avait surgi comme un fantôme. Du moins le croyait-elle… l'expression glaciale de Morag Mulciber vint bientôt la narguer. Elle plaça sa photo à la fin du dossier de la promotion 1978 de Poudlard et retourna au tri chaotique des souvenirs accumulés depuis sept ans.

Quand elle tomba à son tour sur des photos réalisées pendant l'épique match de Gryffondor versus Serpentard qui avait conclu la finale l'année précédente, et que la silhouette dynamique de Cassie Weasley apparut sur toutes les prises, elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Silencieusement, elle se leva jusqu'au placard que James réfrigérait régulièrement pour qu'il puisse accueillir des boissons fraîches.

« Tu me prends une bièraubeurre aussi, s'il te plaît ? » lui lança-t-il dans son dos.

Elle déboucha les deux boissons, les posa sur la table, porta distraitement la sienne à sa bouche, et réprima un cri de surprise contre le goulot.

« C'est de l'alcoolisée ! » s'exclama-t-elle. L'étiquette ressemblait pourtant à celle des bièraubeurres sans alcool.

« J'aurais dû te prévenir ! » grimaça James en fronçant le nez. « J'ai changé les étiquettes au cas où McGonagall viendrait fouiller… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » assura-t-elle. « Ça m'a juste surprise. »

James acquiesça d'un vague murmure, les épaules courbées. Sentant l'attention de Lily dirigée sur lui, il releva les yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard complètement abattu avant de laisser échapper à l'unisson un rire désabusé.

« Tu parles de moments heureux ! » lança James en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« C'est déprimant, non ? » fit-elle en désignant les montagnes de photos qui les attendaient. « A quel moment réaliser un album de promotion devient tellement… je ne sais pas – moralement épuisant ? »

« Ce n'est pas _que_ triste. » tempéra James. « J'ai trouvé quelques photos qui valent leur pesant en dragées de Bertie. Mais c'est vrai que, bon… y'a les autres. »

« Quand j'étais petite, j'imaginais qu'à dix-sept ans, le monde serait à mes pieds. » confia-t-elle. « Si j'avais su à quel point tout serait compliqué… »

Il réfléchit un instant, sa bièraubeurre suspendue devant lui.

« J'avais l'habitude de penser qu'on serait plus heureux si on ne pouvait se soucier que de quidditch et ne penser qu'à s'amuser. Bizarrement, ce n'est plus ce que je crois aujourd'hui. » avoua-t-il d'un ton moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as mûri. » explicita-t-elle devant son regard intrigué. « Par exemple, tu sors avec Jules Tiffany, et plus avec Ruby Campbell. » le taquina-t-elle pour contrer l'air fat que venait de prendre le jeune homme à l'évocation de sa supposée nouvelle maturité.

James se fendit d'un large sourire. « Pour la défense de Ruby, elle était très gentille. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas… »

« Très patiente avec moi. »

« Il en fallait certainement – de la patience, je veux dire. »

« C'était la première copine avec qui j'ai essayé d'être sérieux, il faut lui reconnaître le courage d'avoir tenté l'expérience avec moi. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta James.

« Rien, je me demandais juste… »

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il. « Vas-y, Evans, pose tes questions ! Je suis prêt à me laisser détourner du droit chemin, de toute façon – j'estime avoir trié assez de photos pour ce soir. Et en plus, je suis en deuil. Sincèrement, toute distraction sera la bienvenue. » grimaça-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil curieux.

« Je me demandais juste quel genre de personne avait été ton premier baiser. »

« Ça, c'est le genre de discussions qui peuvent efficacement me distraire. » approuva-t-il.

« Oh, crois-moi, James – je sais. »

« C'est vrai qu'au bout de six ans et demi, tu commences à connaître l'animal… »

« Alors ? » osa-t-elle insister.

Il lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Devine ! »

« Sirius. » proposa-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

James recracha sa bièraubeurre par le nez. Sous le regard ironique de la préfète, il essuya du revers de la main les gouttes ambrées qui maculaient toute la partie inférieure de son visage.

« Bien joué. » reconnut-il en ouvrant les mains pour montrer sa chemise désormais couverte de caramel. « Mais au risque de te décevoir, non. » ajouta-t-il avant de se lancer un sort de nettoyage.

« Tant d'illusions qui s'envolent en fumée ce soir… » déplora-t-elle. « Ma deuxième hypothèse concernait une certaine professeur de métamorphose… » poursuivit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement la question, les yeux rivés au plafond tandis qu'elle portait théâtralement ses doigts à ses lèvres.

« Un peu de respect pour ta directrice de maison, s'il te plaît. » la corrigea James. « Minnie n'est pas du genre à batifoler, c'est le genre de femme qu'on épouse. »

« Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre ! Bon, quand et avec qui, alors ? » s'impatienta Lily.

« Onze ans, avec Emma Prewett. » répliqua-t-il.

Il savoura son effet quand Lily s'étouffa à son tour dans sa boisson.

« Celle-là, je m'y attendais pas. » avoua-t-elle en essuyant hâtivement le liquide qui coulait sur son menton.

« Sympa pour elle ! » ironisa le poursuiveur.

« Non, pour toi. » rectifia-t-elle aussitôt. « Emma peut faire tellement mieux ! Tu lui as lancé un sortilège de confusion ou quoi ? »

« Très amusant. » commenta James en roulant des yeux. « Quand elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, son père est venu consulter ma mère. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une époque où elle avait cherché à écrire un article sur les cracmols et ils sont restés… en bons termes, je pense ? Pas amis, car Gaspar Prewett a quitté le monde de la magie dès qu'il a compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais prétendre à la même vie que ses frères et sœurs. Mais il envoie souvent une carte à ma mère pour la nouvelle année et c'est elle qu'il est venu voir quand il a appris que sa fille était elle aussi une magicienne. C'était l'été juste avant notre première rentrée ici. Ils ont discuté pendant longtemps et j'avais pour mission de l'emmener jouer dehors. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait d'autres sorciers, on a passé un super après-midi… »

« Cette histoire aurait pu être si mignonne si ça ne se terminait par toi abusant de la situation ! » gémit Lily en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Je n'ai rien forcé du tout ! C'est venu comme ça, par curiosité plus qu'autre chose… on avait onze ans, quoi. C'était juste pour voir. » Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est pour ça que tu as toujours été en bons termes avec elle ? » comprit Lily.

Il acquiesça du chef. « J'avoue que j'ai un peu verdi quand j'ai vu qu'elle était envoyée à Serpentard. Mon premier baiser, quand même ! » se lamenta-t-il en posant dramatiquement une main sur son front.

« Ça aurait pu te servir de leçon. » remarqua-t-elle. « Dans ta vendetta contre les Serpentard… Emma te prouve qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais… »

Il la jaugea avec perplexité. « Certes. Parce que tu peux me citer un autre Serpentard décent de son année ? »

Lily fut contrainte de rendre les armes avec un soupir de défaite.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il, essayant sans succès de cacher sa curiosité.

Elle déboucha une nouvelle bouteille de bièraubeurre.

« A treize ans, en colonies de vacances où j'étais partie avec Marlene. Neil étudiait la magie à la maison et je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. Il était très gentil. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment… intense ou quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais regretté. »

James haussa un sourcil critique à la description du garçon et revint à sa bièraubeurre.

« J'aurais pensé que ça aurait peut-être… peut-être été avec Rogue ? » suggéra-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Lily se raidit un peu sur son siège.

« Non, jamais. » James se détendit sensiblement. « Deux fois, ça a pourtant failli. » sortit-elle abruptement.

Les souvenirs étaient profondément enfouis en elle, cachés dans un coffre mental dont elle évitait ordinairement de s'approcher, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle avait envie de les partager avec James – fichues bièraubeurres alcoolisées.

« Quand on avait quatorze ans, il est venu me chercher en pleine nuit parce que… » Si elle devait raconter toute l'histoire, il lui faudrait aussi trahir quelques-uns des secrets de Severus. Pas qu'elle ait vraiment promis de le garder pour elle, mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas été satisfait de savoir qu'elle parlait de ça avec James Potter… Sauf qu'elle avait rayé Severus de sa vie une bonne fois pour toutes. Après tout, elle ne lui devait plus rien. Tant pis pour lui.

« … parce qu'il avait lancé un maléfice contre son père qui le battait, et qu'il avait peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. Il était dans tous ses états, et moi aussi, à vrai dire… Tu sais comment les profs insistent toujours sur le fait qu'on ne doit pas faire de magie en dehors des classes et surtout, en dehors de l'école. Ça peut paraître stupide pour une tête brûlée comme toi. Mais pour ceux qui vivent chez les moldus et doivent faire attention, on a vraiment peur, les premières années, de laisser échapper quelque chose et de créer une catastrophe sans le vouloir. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Severus sur le point de pleurer. On s'est serré dans les bras l'un et de l'autre et il y a eu un _moment…_ » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « … puis on s'est séparé et j'ai essayé de trouver une solution. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. » sourit-elle amèrement.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au père de Rogue ? »

« Soigné, oublietté. Il n'a aucun souvenir que son fils l'ait attaqué – du moins, pas consciemment. Mais par la suite, il lui est arrivé de se montrer encore plus brutal avec lui. Je crois qu'au fond de lui, il sait que Severus a un jour osé lui tenir tête, et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'acharne autant sur lui. »

James regardait droit devant lui, pensif.

« Des fois, je me suis dit que vous auriez pu être amis. » déclara Lily. « Tu as bien pris Sirius sous ton aile, et il était maltraité, lui aussi… »

« Impossible. » coupa James, mais elle ne trouvait plus dans ses yeux l'aversion entêtée qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Severus Rogue. Ce n'était que la vérité, nue, factuelle. « Je crois que Rogue n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin de tisser une amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Ça ne l'aurait pas intéressé. »

Lily se tut. Aussi réconfortante qu'était l'idée d'un autre univers où Severus se serait intégré à un groupe de garçons, elle savait pertinemment que son ancien meilleur ami n'attachait guère d'importance aux interactions sociales. Sa priorité, c'était d'apprendre, d'étendre sa magie… et à un moment, ça avait été de partager tout cela avec elle. Elle avait été la seule à qui il avait fait confiance, même si encore maintenant elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur une née-moldue comme elle, plutôt que sur une sorcière issue d'une longue lignée magique ?

« Et la seconde fois ? » interrogea James.

« La seconde fois quoi ? »

« La seconde fois où vous avez failli vous embrasser. »

« Oh… » Elle but une gorgée de bièraubeurre. « C'était cet automne, pendant notre retenue après notre incursion à la bibliothèque avec Darren. Il a essayé de m'embrasser, cette fois. Je l'ai repoussé. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Donc… il est toujours amoureux de toi. » conclut James.

« Ça fait deux mois, il a sûrement tourné la page depuis ! » se défendit-elle.

« La naïveté ne te sied pas au teint, Evans. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment vous avez pu devenir aussi amis alors qu'il déteste les nés-moldus et que – comme je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant – il est lui-même sang-mêlé ? »

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça… c'est en arrivant ici que ça a changé. Au début, on n'en parlait jamais. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait que pour les potions interdites qu'on lançait en secret. » sourit-elle.

Il la pointa d'un index accusateur. « Je savais bien que quelqu'un d'autre que nous fouillait dans les placards de Slughorn ! »

Elle rougit. « Ça n'est arrivée que deux fois pour des ingrédients interdits à la vente aux mineurs ! J'ai toujours acheté mon propre stock. Et puis, pour toutes les fois où vous attaquiez Severus, ça valait bien quelques retenues supplémentaires ! »

James haussa les épaules.

« Ensuite, plein de choses sont arrivées en même temps. Je crois que ses camarades en vert et argent lui ont fait miroiter qu'il pourrait devenir l'un des leurs s'il se mettant à défendre ouvertement leurs histoires de sang-pur. Ils lui ont fait comprendre que notre amitié faisait tâche. De mon côté, je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Marlene, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment… au final, on a eu de moins en moins d'occasions se voir et quand on passait du temps ensemble, c'était pour se faire des reproches. Ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'était son double-discours, tu comprends ? Il traite les autres nés-moldus de sang-de-bourbe, mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas un mot. Il a pleinement conscience que son propre père est moldu et que ça ne joue en rien sur ses propres capacités. Severus est brillant et il le sait. »

« Mais comment peut-il prêter allégeance à ces types, alors ? » s'enflamma James, exaspéré.

« Je crois qu'il cherche à devenir… _quelqu'un_. C'est la seule manière pour lui de clore décemment ce qui s'est passé pendant des années dans l'impasse du Tisseur. Ne le prends pas mal, James, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de quelqu'un qui a été battu pendant des années. Surtout que toi et tes amis ne lui avez pas fait de cadeaux pour lui donner une meilleure estime de lui-même quand il se trouvait ici… » ajouta-t-elle avec sévérité.

« Le père de Peter buvait et Sirius a été maltraité pendant toute son enfance. » objecta James avec obstination. « Ils ne sont pas des aspirants Mangemorts pour autant… Tout le monde a la même chance. Rogue a d'emblée fait les mauvais choix. »

« La naïveté ne te sied pas au teint, Potter. » répliqua-t-elle en singeant sa réplique. « D'accord, ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts en devenir. Mais Sirius est incapable de baisser sa garde avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et Peter est une des personnes les moins assurées que j'aie jamais rencontrées ! Ils ne portent peut-être pas les mêmes casseroles que Severus, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils en ont. Et eux, pourtant, ont eu la fortune de te croiser en chemin et de recevoir ton intérêt. »

James garda le silence un instant.

« Tu l'as jeté dehors quand il a sonné chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël, mais tu prends encore sa défense. » remarqua-t-il avec une certaine froideur.

« On n'efface pas plusieurs années d'amitié d'un seul coup. » s'agaça-t-elle. « Toi-même, tu ne t'es jamais disputé avec Sirius ? » James se renfrogna. « J'ai _déjà_ essayé de ne plus lui parler. Les deux fois où il m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe devant tout le monde, ou après que Mulciber ait lancé ce maléfice horrible à McDonald, ou la fois où j'ai compris qu'il planifiait _vraiment_ rejoindre les Mangemorts… » Ses lèvres émirent un sourire désolé. « Il y a toujours un moment où je me rappelle que Severus Rogue n'accorde sa confiance à personne d'autre que moi, et que ça vaut pour quelque chose. »

James fit mine d'être parcouru d'un frisson. Elle l'ignora et conclut sombrement :

« Cette fois-ci, en revanche… si c'est pour que nous nous affrontions en duel, pendant une attaque lancée par Voldemort… je crois que c'est vraiment fini entre nous. »

Un silence lui répondit.

« On change de sujet ? » proposa-t-elle, un peu gênée. Elle avait fait exprès de les orienter vers des propos légers et ne savait pas diable comment ils en étaient arrivés là. « C'est à toi de poser une question, je suppose… »

« Hm… » Le maraudeur réfléchit un instant. Il s'étira, se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise. « La fois où tu as été le plus en colère de toute ta vie ? »

« Après la mort de mes parents. » répondit-elle immédiatement. « Désolée. » grimaça-t-elle, mortifiée par sa propre franchise. Elle qui voulait choisir un sujet moins grave….

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. » lui assura-t-il d'une voix très douce. « Je peux écouter, tu sais. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… c'est injuste qu'ils soient morts et je suis encore très, très en colère à chaque fois que j'y pense. Et toi ? »

James réfléchit un instant, mais Lily sentait qu'il savait déjà pertinemment quel souvenir évoquer. Il se demandait simplement s'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour qu'elle le reçoive.

« Tu te souviens de l'année dernière, aux alentours du printemps ? Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi Sirius avait failli se faire renvoyer de l'école. »

Elle acquiesça : les suppositions les plus folles avait circulé mais au final, aucune version ne s'était détachée du lot.

« Ça faisait déjà deux fois que Rogue nous attirait des retenues parce qu'il nous suivait la nuit et qu'il s'arrangeait pour que Rusard nous trouve en-dehors des dortoirs. Il était obsédé par le fait de découvrir le secret des absences de Remus, plus que jamais à cette époque. Et comme Sirius venait d'apprendre que Regulus venait de se faire débaucher par la bande de Mulciber, il était, disons, décidé à donner une leçon à celui qui avait clairement introduit son frère parmi eux. Alors, il a eu la merveilleuse idée de faire savoir à Rogue qu'il pourrait enfin satisfaire sa curiosité en allant voir ce qui se passait à la Cabane Hurlante à la tombée de la nuit. »

Il marqua une pause pour laisser à Lily le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations. Elle se souvenait que Severus lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été impliqué dans l'affaire qui avait failli faire renvoyer Sirius Black, mais il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, visiblement contraint au silence par Dumbledore lui-même… Les points se connectaient les uns aux autres.

« Mais… mais… » balbutia la jeune fille. « Mais il aurait pu le _tuer_! »

« Il n'avait pas réfléchi jusque-là, et c'était bien le problème. Dès que j'ai appris ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'ai rattrapé Rogue avant qu'il ne tombe sur Remus – qui était déjà transformé, par ailleurs. Ce qui m'a valu une bonne montée d'adrénaline, parce que tu comme tu l'imagines, me changer en cerf n'aurait servi à rien d'autre que dévoiler notre plus grand secret et en plus, ça n'aurait en rien aidé Rogue à repasser par le passage secret qui ramène au parc. Mais on était tous les deux blessés et suite à notre passage à l'infirmerie, Rogue s'est hâté de tout reporter au professeur Dumbledore. Tu penses, c'était l'aubaine rêvée pour lui ! »

James laissa retomber sa chaise sur le sol, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Remus a prétendu qu'il avait déjà pardonné à Sirius et qu'il fallait passer à autre chose. C'était pourtant lui qui avais le plus le droit d'être fâché, dans cette histoire. Je lui ai donc demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il laisse passer aussi facilement… et il m'a expliqué qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'on ne prenait pas sa lycanthropie au sérieux. Que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour nous et qu'on était à mille lieux de réaliser ce que sa condition impliquait réellement… ça m'a mis hors de moi. Que Sirius soit impulsif et ait failli tuer quelqu'un sans réaliser vraiment ce qu'il faisait, c'était une chose, et j'aurais du mal à lui faire la leçon… Les Black ont des valeurs pourries jusqu'à l'os, je peux concevoir que les lignes entre le bien et le mal soient plus floues chez certaines personnes, même si ça me tue qu'il s'agisse de mon meilleur ami. »

James serra les dents.

« Ce qui m'a vraiment tué, c'était qu'en oubliant Remus dans l'équation, Sirius lui avait donné raison. Il lui a apporté la preuve que si on acceptait Remus, c'était parce qu'on n'avait pas _vraiment_ compris ce qu'il était. Et que si on venait à le faire, on s'éloignerait de lui. Bien sûr, c'est faux, mais Remus y croit dur comme fer parce qu'il s'est mis en tête qu'être loup-garou, c'était une sorte de malédiction. »

« Je ne crois qu'on imagine mal la douleur et la solitude qui peuvent être celles d'un lycanthrope, James. » répondit doucement Lily.

« Comprends-moi bien. » reprit-il. « Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas que de transformations douloureuses, ce qui est déjà suffisamment horrible en soit… j'ai appris avec les années qu'un de mes meilleurs amis vit constamment avec la présence du loup en lui, qu'elle influe sur sa santé, ses humeurs… mais c'est tout ce que c'est : une condition. Une maladie. Son âme n'est pas damnée. Ce n'est ni une malédiction, ni la marque qu'il doit vivre loin de personnes prétendument plus pures et plus saines… C'est juste une maladie, et il n'y peut rien s'il l'a attrapée. Mais Remus croit qu'il est monstrueux et que c'est un miracle si nous n'avons pas encore ouvert les yeux à son sujet. Il est incapable d'entendre que nos yeux sont _déjà_ grand ouverts. »

Lily devait le fixer bizarrement car il lui lança un regard un peu déconcerté.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondit-elle précipitamment. Quelque chose dans les propos et la voix de James lui avait retourné l'estomac. « Mais vous vous êtes réconciliés après ça, donc. » résuma-t-elle.

« Comme tu peux le constater ! Je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour plaider la cause de Sirius, et comme, contre toute attente, ça a marché, les pots se sont lentement réparés… et j'ai même reçu une jolie insigne quelques mois après. » ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Rogue ne t'a jamais remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie, je suppose. » roula-t-elle des yeux.

James éclata de rire. « Elle est bonne, celle-là ! Tu l'aurais vu quand il a réalisé que je l'avais traîné au péril de ma vie sur tout le long du passage souterrain qui débouche sur le Saule Cogneur – sa jambe ne lui permettait pas de marcher… et quand je l'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'aurais dû prendre une photo de sa tête – encore une pour mes vieux jours, tiens. On aurait pu la mettre en couverture de l'album… Je sais qu'il m'en veut pour toutes les fois où on s'est battu, mais l'aider alors qu'il était blessé, c'était la pire offense possible. Enfin bon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser moisir dans le parc, non plus… »

Il prit conscience de l'intensité de ses yeux verts sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

« Rien. » s'acharna-t-elle à répondre. « On y retourne ? »

James ne put qu'accepter face à la jeune fille qui faisait déjà mine de s'absorber dans sa tâche.

« Oh, une autre photo qui vaut son pesant en or gobelin ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un coup.

Elle releva la tête et observa la photo qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Un Sirius âgé d'une douzaine d'année, juché sur son balai, volait à hauteur de taille dans le hall de Poudlard. Il passait à toute vitesse devant Marlene et Lily habillées à la moldue – la photo avait dû être prise pendant un week-end quelconque. Si la première portait un pantalon, la seconde portait une jupe qui se soulevait aux yeux d'un Sirius hilare. Lily hurlait d'indignation, brandissait sa baguette et se jetait à la poursuite du malotru…

« Seigneur. » commenta-t-elle, blasée.

« Celle-là aussi, pour mes vieux jours. » s'enthousiasma James en faisant une moue approbatrice des lèvres. Il fit mine de glisser la photo dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Certainement pas ! _Accio_ photo ! »

« Hé ! » protesta le jeune homme.

« Nouvelle règle : les photos honteuses reviennent de droit à ceux qu'elles compromettent ! »

James grommela quelque chose en rapport avec la tyrannie et la susceptibilité exacerbée de certaines personnes, mais sa complainte ne trouvant pas de réponse, il finit par se taire et s'astreindre à sa corvée.

« Potter. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu viens de voler une photo. »

« Non. »

« James. Tu viens de voler une photo et tu la caches en ce moment-même derrière ton dos. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Elle saisit sa baguette d'un geste vif… « _Accio_ photo ! »

… mais pas assez vite, cette fois-ci. « _Protego_! Je suis un peu choqué, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi fourbe ! » protesta James en posant une main sur son cœur et ouvrant grand des yeux faussement scandalisés.

« Ces photos appartiennent à la collectivité, elles sont à tout le monde ! » répliqua Lily en faisant le tour de la table. Elle essaya d'attraper ladite photo, mais James la fit repasser dans son autre main.

« Pas si elles nuisent à l'intégrité de quelqu'un ! » objecta-t-il. « C'est toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure ! »

« Ton intégrité, en l'occurrence ? » riposta Lily, suspicieuse.

Il grimaça. « Celle de Sirius. Je lui ai promis de récupérer cette photo si je la retrouvais, et c'est chose faite. Si tu crois pouvoir te mettre sur mon chemin alors que j'essaie de sauver la réputation de mon meilleur ami… »

Elle s'arrêta de fureter autour de lui dans l'espoir de saisir ladite photo, pour se mettre à rire de tout son saoul. « Ça aurait pu marcher si toi et moi ne savions pas de source sûre que Sirius se fiche totalement de sa réputation ! »

« Stupide erreur de ma part. » soupira James, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire. « Cette photo compromet Remus. Tu aimes bien Remus, non ? Tu n'aurais surtout pas envie de lui causer de tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu mens de façon aussi éhontée, Potter ? » s'agaça-t-elle sans toutefois parvenir à effacer son amusement de son visage. « Et franchement, ça ne fait qu'attiser ma curiosité. C'est très mal joué de ta part. »

Elle faillit attraper la photo mais c'était sans compter l'effort de James qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds et brandit la photo bien au-dessus de sa tête, le maintenant hors de portée de la sorcière.

« Donne-moi ça ! » rit-elle en se hissant elle-même sur la pointe des pieds.

Plus que quelques centimètres et elle pourrait frôler la photo de l'index et du majeur… Sa main droite appuyait sur le poignet du poursuiveur pour essayer de le faire lâcher la photo – sans succès. Sa main gauche avait saisi l'autre poignet du garçon pour bloquer ses mouvements, mais celui-ci n'avait fait que répondre à sa prise, et ses doigts entouraient désormais la main de la jeune fille.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était collée à son torse, que leurs visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. James le réalisa au même instant, car il baissa légèrement la tête – elle sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres et son cœur passa d'une vitesse de croisière à celle d'un marathon en une fraction de seconde.

« C'était si mal joué que ça ? » l'entendit-elle murmurer.

 _Pardon ?  
_ Elle percevait l'éternelle espièglerie dans sa voix, mais pourtant, le garçon paraissait terriblement troublé. S'il venait délibérément de flirter avec elle, c'était avec infiniment plus de solennité qu'auparavant. Elle se demanda ce que lui coûterait réellement de céder, de contenter la partie d'elle-même qui lui envoyait James en songe chaque nuit ou presque, et de l'embrasser enfin… au fond, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

La porte s'ouvrit, fracassante, et tous deux se séparèrent précipitamment.

« James, je… » Jules s'immobilisa, ses sourcils gracieux se fronçant par-dessus ses yeux bruns. Lily fit mine de rassembler des papiers tandis que James se tournait vers sa petite amie avec une quinte de toux de contenance. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda l'attrapeuse, une pointe de soupçon sifflant dans sa voix.

« L'album de promotion. » répondit-il, légèrement essoufflé, les poings sur les hanches.

« Je cherchais juste à récupérer une photo que James ne voulait pas me donner. » expliqua Lily en adressant à Jules un rictus de connivence. « Tu pourrais faire un bon attrapeur, hein, Potter ? A t'accrocher à cette photo comme à un vif d'or ? Haha… ha. »

Préférant éviter d'autres plaisanteries pathétiques, elle se rassit à sa place et fit mine de se concentrer sur les photos déjà sélectionnées.  
Jules les dévisagea à tour de rôle, attarda son regard sur les bouteilles de bièraubeurre avant de finalement le fixer sur James.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'avais fini plus tôt, mais si tu as encore du _travail_ … » Jules insista ironiquement sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

« Oh. Heu… » Il se passa sa main dans les cheveux et jeta un regard à Lily.

« Vas-y, vas-y ! » l'incita-t-elle. « On a jusque juin pour finir ça, de toute façon. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Il ramassa son sac et adressa un bref signe de la main à Lily tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle.

« Bonne soirée à vous deux ! » leur souhaita-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui sonna horriblement faux à ses oreilles.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle poussa un terrible soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
 _Voilà_ précisément pourquoi elle ne devait pas se laisser aller et même _songer_ à baisser sa garde.

D'une part, l'objet de ses fantasmes avait une petite amie.  
D'autre part, ledit objet de fantasmes avait flirté avec elle pendant des années et cela ne voulait rien dire. En fin de compte, ça ne l'avait ni empêché de sortir avec d'autres filles, ni même de devenir son ami. Il usait de son charme avec tout le monde, et avec elle en particulier : c'était un réflexe de sa part, rien qui ne nécessitait une plus longue analyse de la situation. Le seul paramètre qui avait changé, c'était elle et sa nouvelle incapacité à rester de marbre.

Enfin, si elle mettait de côté sa récente obsession pour le physique du garçon, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait énormément James. Et même si c'était une amitié un peu étrange, ponctuée de pertes de patience et de confidences qui se précipitaient irrépressiblement à leurs lèvres – comme hors de tout contrôle – il comptait parmi les meilleurs amis qu'elle avait à présent. Il était hors de question de sacrifier une telle relation de confiance sur l'autel d'une attirance récente – pour elle – ou passée – pour lui. Ils s'embrasseraient, et après quoi ? L'embarras, le regret, le silence.

Elle avait déjà perdu un meilleur ami et ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience.

* * *

Elle frappa sur les tonneaux qui marquaient l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et se concentra pour ne pas rougir quand Margaret Chourave vint à sa rencontre.

« Est-ce que Noah Ramsay est là ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton aussi détaché que possible.

« Je vais te le chercher. » sourit Margaret. Les tonneaux se refermèrent le passage derrière elle, puis formèrent une nouvelle ouverture pour laisser apparaître la figure angélique du préfet et poursuiveur de Poufsouffle.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire timoré, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« C'est d'accord. » déclara-t-elle abruptement. « Pour la Saint-Valentin. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il ne croyait pas à sa chance. « Oh, génial ! Merci ! Je… merci ! »

« On se voit d'ici là, alors ? »

« Ça marche. » approuva-t-il, radieux. « Merci d'être venu me le dire, Lily ! »

Elle lui sourit à son tour et tourna les talons pour retourner à la salle de Gryffondor, ignorant les cris victorieux des amis de Noah qui retentissaient à travers les tonneaux de bois.

Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'accepter un rendez-vous galant avec Ramsay lui offrait le même ascenseur émotionnel dans lequel l'engouffraient les moments passés avec James – mais il était grand temps d'oublier son béguin et de passer à autre chose.

* * *

 _Argh, je déteste quand mes bébés se disputent. Ceci étant, soyez assuré que toutes ces scènes ne sont pas là pour gagner du temps ou parce que je ne sais pas où on va. Très clairement, je conduis le magicobus et mes yeux sont rivés sur notre destination finale ! Mais une relation, ça met du temps à se construire, donc… BOM [Magicobus de la fanfiction arrive sur une scène mignonne] BOM [Magicobus arrive sur une scène désagréable]  
Cessons-là cette métaphore pas-terrible-du-tout, j'espère que vous m'avez comprise. [tire sa casquette de conductrice]  
C'est difficile d'aborder tous les sujets sans faire des chapitres de 80 pages, mais rassurez-vous... nous n'oublions ni Abraxas, ni Mercador, ni qui que ce soit. Tout finira par se décanter !  
_

 _Je voulais aussi indiquer que c'était normal si Lily vous semblait un peu « off » pendant ce chapitre. Si vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un de proche (bien sûr, je ne vous le souhaite pas), vous savez qu'on a tendance à réagir aux décomptes, surtout la ou les premières années… « Tiens, un mois depuis… » etc. Il s'agit d'une fic avec de l'aventure et des histoires d'amour, et les personnages ne sont pas destinés à rester angsty tout le temps, mais je crois qu'il faut se montrer réaliste et c'était normal de faire un rappel de la disparition des Evans et des conséquences que cela peut avoir sur leur fille un mois et demi après leur mort.  
_

 _Enfin, la scène dans la salle-cosmos était écrite depuis cet été et j'ai retenu à grand peine un petit cri de joie pendant_ **La La Land** _: à part que James et Lily n'y dansent pas, c'était exactement ce que j'imaginais avec la scène du planétarium !_

 _MERCI de lire, MERCI de vous abonner, MERCI de reviewer !  
Vous êtes supers.  
A bientôt !_


	18. Rouge, rose, noir, lys

**Vlad :** je ne m'attendais pas forcément à ce statut de chapitre préféré pour celui-ci donc merci pour lui ! Bien sûr, mon pauvre Remus se place en martyr, mais il a quand même des raisons de le faire… Et oui, il faut malheureusement expliquer pourquoi personne ne s'était douté pour Peter… ça me tue de devoir lui trouver des qualités et de les mettre en scène, mais il le faut bien. Pour Lily et James, ils sont désespérants mais dis-toi qu'on n'a jamais été plus proche de les voir enfin comprendre qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, bon sang de bon soir ! IT'S COMING ! Merci de lire et de reviewer, comme d'habitude. Cœur sur toi !

Merci à **Tmac** (merciii comme d'habitude ! C'est un très joli compliment!), **AndouilleEtSushi** , **CFLM Angel** , **Mimi70** , **NinonDG** , **Danao** et à **ma sœur** qui a la patience de lire et corriger la plupart de mes fautes et coquilles **! Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui s'abonnent et mettent en favori !** Vous êtes au top !

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **[Avertissement** **:** J'ai placé la fanfic en T car je pense que ce sera plus sûr à l'avenir. Ce chapitre tout particulièrement est placé en **T** pour quelques allusions sexuelles **non explicites** et **l'emploi du même mot** que Molly utilise avant de faire sa fête à Bellatrix (comme ça, je ne choquerai aucune oreille chaste, si vous allez vu les bouquins, vous le connaissez déjà !). N'hésitez pas à me signaler si il faut augmenter le rating (pour ce chapitre ou pour l'ensemble de la fic, d'ailleurs).]

 **Fort-bref-résumé-du-chapitre-précédent :** Morag Mulciber et Shelagh Lestrange et Arnav Patil se sont révélés avoir pris part aux incidents anti-moldus qui ont eu lieu à Poudlard. Les deux premiers se sont échappés et le troisième, soumis à l'imperium et l'esprit en compote, a été envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. Marlene s'entraîne en DCFM avec Remus, elle est désormais officiellement au courant de sa lycanthropie et du projet animagi. Darren et Lily se sont fortement disputés après que ce dernier ait utilisé un cheveu de Sirius pour rendre visite à Susan Abbington (enseignante d'études des moldus) à Sainte-Mangouste. James a perdu son oncle et sa tante, Ted et Helena Scamander, après que ceux-ci aient défié des Mangemorts. Noah Ramsay a demandé à Lily de passer la Saint-Valentin avec lui et elle a accepté avec le vague espoir de calmer ses récentes ardeurs pour James.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 **Darren Cynog Warwick :** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs.  
 **Abraxas Malefoy :** sorcier actif dans la Magie noire qui survit depuis le 17ème siècle après avoir créé un Horcruxe.  
 **Morag Mulciber, Shelagh Lestrange :** anciens Serpentard désormais en fuite,impliqués chez les Mangemorts et dans les incidents anti-nés-moldus qui ont frappé Poudlard depuis la rentrée.  
 **Jules Tiffany :** petite amie de James, attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.  
 **Adriana Mercador :** professeur de DCFM, Compagnonne de la magie, a étudié à Ilvermorny.  
 **Emma Prewett :** préfète de Serpentard, fille du Cracmol GaspardPrewett (frère de Fabian, Giddeon et Molly), a demandé à Mercador de l'entraîner pour tenter sa chance comme compagnonne de la magie.  
 **Michael Zabini , Nali Paniandi, Margaret Chourave :** préfet de Serpentard, préfète de Serdailgle, préfète de Poufsouffle.  
 **Erin Shacklebolt :** Gryffondor de sixième année, batteuse, friends with benefits de Sirius.  
 **Alice Darlay :** Gryffondor de 7ème année, petite amie de Frank Londubat.  
 **Noah Ramsay :** préfet de Poufsouffle. Noah est également poursuiveur. James a déjà mentionné à Lily qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la préfète-en-chef pendant leurs réunions. Il a demandé à Lily de passer la Saint-Valentin avec lui.  
 **Abram McKinnon :** demi-frère de Marlene, fils illégitime d'Edward McKinnon et d'une no-maj américaine. Auror du MACUSA.  
 **Cassie Weasley, Aileas Barrow :** ancienne attrapeuse, gardienne et capitaine de Gryffondor.

 **Note** **:** c'est un épisode de Saint-Valentin, donc si vous n'êtes pas branché _teen drama_ , et bien… bon courage ! (mais quand même, si c'est pas votre tasse de thé, pourquoi diable lisez-vous cette fic ?:D)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Rouge, rose, noir, lys**

Les doigts de Lucius dégagèrent délicatement le drap qui cachait la chute de rein de sa jeune épouse endormie. Le mariage s'était précipité au moment où il avait pu certifier à Cygnus et Druella que son compte de Gringotts se trouvait nouvellement rempli de gallions et de pierres précieuses.

Il avait cru que les Black souhaitaient trouver un nouveau promis à Narcissa en raison de son incapacité à leur apporter la preuve de sa fortune : il lui était depuis apparu qu'en réalité, ils avaient simplement redouté, le temps passant, que Lucius ait changé d'avis sans oser les prévenir. Les Black craignaient que les réputations de leurs filles aînées nuisent à leur benjamine. La fugue d'Andromeda, suivi de son mariage honteux avec un sang-de-bourbe, avait déjà terni leur nom de famille. Malheureusement pour eux, la façon dont leur neveu Sirius avait publiquement coupé les ponts avec Walburga pour se réfugier chez les Potter n'avait pas servi la cause de leurs deux autres filles. Quant à Bellatrix… si la sorcière portait avec fierté les valeurs familiales, elle possédait cette sauvagerie et cette indépendance qui compliquaient tout projet d'épousailles. Peut-être Cygnus et Druella avaient-ils l'espoir que son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange lui rappellerait ses devoirs d'épouse, et l'inciterait à opter pour davantage de discrétion ? Pour une raison qui échappait à Lucius, les Lestrange avaient fixé les noces en mars. Il était de notoriété commune que les parents de Bellatrix auraient souhaité les avancer pour s'assurer de la finalité de l'union entre les deux jeunes gens – en vain, car les Lestrange avaient tenu bon.

Les familles de sang-pur n'étaient plus si nombreuses. Et les dernières lignées rescapées parlaient entre elles… Narcissa avait été une Serpentard très sage, bonne élève mais solitaire, souvent réfugiée dans sa chambre. Les trois sœurs étaient chacune d'une grande beauté, mais c'était elle, la benjamine, qui plaisait le plus aux jeunes héritiers. Avec son attitude calme et modeste, ses cheveux blonds et ses longs cils qui lui donnaient un air candide, elle n'effrayait pas les garçons comme ses deux sœurs aînées. Il semblait que Narcissa avait compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, les frasques des Black avaient attiré des soupçons sur sa personne. Toute la nouvelle génération semblait pourrie jusqu'à l'os : la vestale ne cachait-elle pas elle aussi quelque vice ?

Après avoir transféré une partie du trésor des Malfoy à la banque, refait sa garde-robe, acheté de nouveaux elfes et redonné au manoir son éclat d'antan, Lucius avait frappé à la porte des Black. En trois semaines, Narcissa et lui étaient amenés devant l'autel. Et pour le moment, il n'avait aucun motif de récrimination. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, ne perdait guère de temps en bavardage insipide et possédait l'autorité nécessaire pour s'adresser aux elfes de maison. Son index poussa une mèche blonde pour découvrir entièrement l'épaule diaphane de la femme assoupie qui lui tournait le dos. Il contempla la perfection de sa nuque fine, de la ligne des vertèbres qui apparaissait légèrement sous la peau nacrée…

« Maître Lucius ! » couina une voix effrayée. « Vous êtes demandés à l'étage, Monsieur ! »

Lucius grogna. Bien qu'il connaisse la réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Par qui ? »

« Par Maître Abraxas, monsieur. » gémit la voix aiguë de l'elfe.

« Dis-lui que je dors. » décida Lucius en se laissant retomber sur son édredon.

« … »

« Tu peux disposer. »

« Maître Abraxas dit que je n'ai pas le droit de partir jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de votre chambre, monsieur… »

Lucius poussa un nouveau râle d'agacement et dégagea brusquement la partie du drap qui le recouvrait. L'elfe se précipita pour lui apporter sa robe de chambre de soie grise et ses chausses. Le sorcier y glissa ses pieds mais ne résista pas à la tentation de donner un léger coup de pied à l'elfe pour manifester son exaspération. Ses serviteurs avaient trop à faire en essayant de contenter deux seigneurs à la fois. Lucius ne regrettait certes pas d'avoir accueilli son étrange ancêtre chez lui : heureusement, Abraxas avait dit la vérité en affirmant connaître l'accès au trésor familial. Mais le sorcier agissait en terrain conquis et traitait Lucius avec un dédain que le plus jeune aurait seulement accepté de son défunt père, Jason – certainement pas de la part d'un vague aïeul débarqué d'un autre siècle, qui ne lui parlait que quand il avait besoin de lui. Malgré son gigantisme, le Manoir était devenu trop étroit pour eux deux.

Lucius avait été impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle toute la communauté magique avait cru à cette histoire d'arbre généalogique séparé quelques siècles auparavant. Il avait suffi de falsifier trois ou quatre parchemins, de quelques bourses remplies d'or et d'autant de sortilèges de confusion pour parvenir à leur fin. Pour tous, désormais, Abraxas appartenait à une branche de la famille qui s'était exilée au Pôle Nord deux siècles plus tôt. Revenu en Grande-Bretagne, il était devenu aux yeux de tous le père spirituel de Lucius. Leur lien de sang – bien que lointain – ainsi que le nom qu'ils portaient en commun, leur avait permis de ré-intégrer ce cousin éloigné comme ascendant de l'héritier Malfoy.

Lucius entendit un froissement de drap lui indiquant que Narcissa émergeait du sommeil alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, et il ne se sentit que plus frustré de la situation.

Il était « demandé à l'étage ». L'indication aurait pu sembler vague si Lucius n'avait pas su précisément où errait le vieux sorcier en cet instant. Il évita le large escalier qui desservait toute la maison et grimpa par les marches de service jusqu'à arriver au beau milieu de la bibliothèque familiale. Il s'arrêta devant une étagère et, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun elfe ne se trouvait à proximité, posa son doigt sur la reliure d'un livre noir et doré.

« _Sanctimonia vincet semper. »_ murmura-t-il. (1)

Un frisson parcourut les étagères et Lucius passa à travers le meuble comme si ce dernier n'avait pas été plus épais qu'un voile d'eau.

L'entrée de la cachette était bordée par deux sculptures de dragons taillés dans le granit noir. Leurs yeux dorés, forgés dans l'or le plus pur, fixèrent le nouvel arrivant avec gourmandise. Lucius pointa sa baguette sur le bout de son doigt et libéra une goutte sang qui vint satisfaire les langues de pierres des deux gardiens. Enfin, il fut autorisé à pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle était étroite mais haute de plafond. Les piles de gallions venaient chatouiller le lambris. Plus de deux siècles de fortune et de trésors accumulés, dérobés au regard inquisiteur du Ministère, remplissaient l'espace. La première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, Lucius avait été saisi d'un fou rire nerveux en songeant aux soucis d'argent qui ruinaient son domaine depuis plusieurs mois – alors qu'ici, au cœur-même du manoir, la pièce cachée ruisselait de pièces d'or et d'artefacts rares et précieux.

Abraxas était assis sur un coffre d'amarante, examinant un crâne aux deux yeux de diamants qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses mains.

« Lucius ! Te voilà enfin ! »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil sarcastique. « Il est encore tôt, surtout pour un samedi… »

« _Surtout pour un samedi…_ » l'imita Abraxas comme si ces mots ne faisaient aucun sens pour lui. « Est-ce que toute votre génération vit dans l'oisiveté ? Ou devons-nous blâmer ta nouvelle épouse pour cette manie de rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à une heure avancée de la journée ? »

C'était d'une folle injustice : depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur le trésor des Malfoy et ainsi pu renflouer le compte familial à Gringotts, Lucius était en réalité très occupé Ses noces avaient parachevé son statut auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour commencer… et ainsi, nouvellement marié et vêtu de tenues coûteuses, il avait recommencé à placer ses pions : au sein du Ministère, d'abord. Non seulement il était toujours utile de se trouver dans les bonnes grâces de ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de vous envoyer à Azkaban – mais en plus, il montait dans l'estime de leur Seigneur. Ce dernier considérait que Bartemius Croupton ne resterait pas forcément en place bien longtemps : déjà, il planifiait de l'attaquer et de balayer toute velléité de résistance contre eux. Il fallait donc déjà songer à celui qui pourrait avantageusement lui succéder… Et ainsi, Lucius s'était vu donner pour mission de courtiser Cornelius Fudge. L'homme était raisonnablement sensible aux flatteries et aux bouteilles d'hydromel vieilli en fût. Par ailleurs, il semblait plus enclin à parler de projections de carrière sur quinze ans, que de la situation politique actuelle. C'était une prise à surveiller, dont il faudrait entretenir les faveurs – mais il serait facilement manipulable.

En plus du temps passé au Ministère à cirer les bottes de leurs futurs interlocuteurs, Lucius investissait. Maintenant qu'il se savait propriétaire d'une considérable fortune, il avait à cœur de la faire prospérer. Tout en plaçant de généreuses sommes d'argent auprès de Monde de Quidditch, du Réseau National de Cheminette – et parfois en donnant, comme à Sainte-Mangouste, afin de redorer le nom des Malefoy – il sondait les opinions politiques des notables de la communauté magique. Il testait leurs convictions, notait les noms des membres de leurs familles, pressentait les faiblesses de ses interlocuteurs… et rapportait tout à son maître.

Et après une longue semaine de labeur, il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait lui reprocher de traîner une heure supplémentaire au lit _un samedi matin_. Il renifla avec dédain.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Abraxas ? » s'agaça-t-il.

Le sorcier reposa le crâne dans son coffret et croisa les bras.

« Si je suis revenu dans mes contrées d'origine, ce n'est pas pour te tourmenter – comme tu sembles le croire… mais pour récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient. Un objet précieux que je dois absolument récupérer – à tout prix, tu comprends ? »

« Et quel est cet objet ? » interrogea Lucius en se retenant de bailler ouvertement.

« Un collier. Une sorcière me l'a volé et le garde avec elle dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

« De nos jours, ' _dans l'enceinte de Poudlard'_ revient à dire _'sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore'…_ vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire, mais si ce que vous cherchez est à Poudlard, il vaudrait peut-être mieux faire l'impasse dessus. »

« Et ce mage noir auquel tu fais cadeau de tes services ? Lui-même ne pourrait pas se mesurer à Albus Dumbledore ? »

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Il pressentait que s'il ne donnait pas la bonne réponse à Abraxas, son maître le saurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

« Si, bien sûr. Mais la situation requiert une certaine finesse. »

« Dit celui qui se cagoule pour aller incendier des rues et tuer des nés-moldus. » ironisa Abraxas. « J'ai de quoi séduire ton maître, introduis-moi à lui… s'il est aussi puissant que tu le prétends, il comprendra que j'ai _besoin_ de récupérer ce collier… la petite garce se croit plus maline que moi, mais elle se trompe. »

La situation ne lui plaisait guère. Et si Abraxas lui faisait perdre du terrain auprès des Mangemorts… ?

« Qu'est-ce que je gagne dans l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain.

« La question est plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu pourrais perdre, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda nonchalamment Abraxas en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'eux.

Pris au piège, Lucius ne put que ravaler son appréhension et serrer les poings.

* * *

La petite boule de pierre projetée contre le mur céda sous la pression et fit jaillir un liquide nauséabond sur la pierre de taille.

« OH ! » cria Lily à l'attention des troisième année hilares qui se calmèrent aussitôt en la reconnaissant. « Les Bavboules ne sont autorisées que dans la pièce réservée au club ! »

Un des garçons se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec embarras.

« C'est à dire que la salle est déjà pleine… » grimaça-t-il. « On cherchait juste à s'occuper… »

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Derrière elle, elle devinait Peter Pettigrow s'impatienter et faire le pied de grue : si elle perdait trop de temps, il risquait de prendre la poudre d'escampette…

« Tu es réserviste pour l'équipe de Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme batteur, oui… » bredouilla le garçon d'un ton bourru.

En l'absence de tournoi de quidditch, les week-ends se déroulaient dans une ambiance de plus en plus étrange. En raison des départs récurrents de nombreux d'élèves pour les continents européens ou américains, ainsi que des blessures – et même des décès – de certains de leurs camarades, plusieurs clubs avaient été dissous. Parallèlement, d'anciens joueurs de quidditch désormais désœuvrés avaient pris pour mauvaise habitude de créer de nouveaux jeux dans l'enceinte de l'école. Bien sûr, ils cherchaient surtout à se défouler sans arrière-pensée, mais c'était deux fois plus de travail pour les préfets qui devaient mettre fin à des séances de « fais rebondir le cognard sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'une fêlure apparaisse dans la pierre » ou « essaie de sauter par-dessus toute la longitude du lac sans te faire attraper par le calmar géant ».

« Les Bavboules ne sont autorisées que dans la salle prévue et imperméabilisée à cet effet. » indiqua plus doucement la préfète-au-chef. « Je retire quinze points à Serdaigle. Vous deux, allez chercher du matériel à nettoyer dans le placard situé à gauche du bureau de Rusard. Vous n'aurez pas de retenue mais faites disparaître ça, ça empeste. » déplora-t-elle.

Les garçons grognèrent mais s'exécutèrent, et Lily revint à ses moutons juste à temps.

« Je ne peux pas. Je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas… » bredouilla Peter en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, mais elle posa une main ferme sur son épaule et le fit tourner sur lui-même au moment elle s'écriait : « Salut Rosy ! La forme ? »

« Evans… » la salua poliment Rosy Jorkins en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes qui avaient manifestement subi l'averse extérieure. La Gryffondor remarqua qu'elle souriait en coin mais évitait soigneusement de regarder Peter directement (ce qui était bon signe, au contraire des tremblements nerveux qui émanaient du garçon).

« Tu reviens de la serre ? » demanda inutilement Lily : la jeune fille portait des bottes couvertes de terre et un large sécateur sous le bras. Heureusement, elle ne se formalisa pas et engagea la conversation.

« Projet de sixième année, on essaie de faire pousser un Cactocorne. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, quel hasard ! C'était exactement le projet de Peter l'année dernière – n'est-ce pas, Peter ? »

« Oui, enfin… » Il se frotta l'arrière du cou. « … c'était une bouture entre un Cactocorne et un Gérabulbe, pour être exact… et c'est surtout James qui… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase en raison du discret coup de pied que Lily venait de lui envoyer dans le mollet, mais son interruption passa inaperçue auprès de Rosy qui sembla soudainement intéressée au point d'en oublier sa timidité.

« Vraiment ? Et comment le Cactocorne a réagi ? On a essayé de dynamiser ses défenses immunitaires mais pour le moment, il déteste tout ce qu'on lui donne à manger ! »

« Tout ce qui est bleu. Il ne mange que ce qui est bleu… Myrtilles, papillons… » suggéra Peter en osant un petit sourire.

« Fascinant sujet que la botanique, hm ? Je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Mercador – mais Peter, pourquoi ne raccompagnerais-tu pas Rosy jusqu'à sa salle commune ? Vous pourrez en parler sur le chemin ! A plus tard ! » lança-t-elle avant de laisser les deux jeunes gens en plan, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus l'air si gênés que ça.

Bien que satisfaite de la façon dont « l'opération Saint-Valentin, première mission » (comme ils l'avaient nommée avec Peter) se soit bien déroulée, Lily poursuivit son chemin en appréhendant chaque angle de couloir : on était samedi, une terrible averse tombait sur le château – interdisant toute escapade dans le parc – et l'excitation à l'approche de Saint-Valentin ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour. On pouvait aisément craindre d'autres débordements, du genre de ceux qu'elle avait punis quelques minutes auparavant…

Finalement, elle parvint à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la rendait anxieuse et elle prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits avant de frapper à la porte… ce qui ne serait en fait pas nécessaire, celle-ci étant entrouverte. Elle s'apprêtait à la pousser quand un grand éclat de rire coupa son élan.

« C'est vous qui disiez qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer des patroni des gens ! »

« C'était ma position jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'on pouvait en avoir un en forme de limace ! » Jamais Lily n'avait entendu le professeur Mercador s'exprimer de cette manière : chaleureuse, presque chantante – et son accent se faisait plus prégnant, roulant entre chaque mot. « Vous me faites marcher ! »

« _Non_! » insista la voix d'Emma Prewett. « Je vous le jure sur les chemises de nuit violettes du directeur de Poudlard ! »

« C'est vrai qu'Albus Dumbledore a une sacrée garde-robe nocturne. » s'amusa Mercador.

« Je l'ai _vu_. » insista la jeune fille « Elle était tellement contente d'en avoir produit un, beaucoup moins quand elle a compris ce que c'était… elle m'a ordonné de ne rien dire. »

« Dans ce cas, je serais plus avisée de ne pas prendre vos paroles pour mornilles comptantes, non ? »

« J'aurais dû préciser que je n'appréciais pas trop de recevoir des ordres – si elle me l'avait poliment _demandé_ , ç'aurait été différent… » corrigea Emma sans aucune honte. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amie avec Antigone Greengrass – en fait, ce serait même le contraire. »

« Vous voyez, vous êtes vraiment une Serpentard. » la taquina l'enseignante.

« Et puis, le fait qu'elle se soit empressée de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi et Tiberius McLaggen après la soirée du Club de Slug ne fait rien pour arranger ma sympathie envers elle. Enfin, c'est quand même la première fois que je raconte cette histoire de patronus-limace… Mais comme vous l'avez pointé, je suis trop Serpentard pour mon bien, alors j'ai fait une exception pour vous. »

Le silence qui surgit entre l'enseignante et la préfète déconcerta Lily, toujours cachée derrière la porte. C'était un calme étrange, chargé de promesses et de non-dits. Sentant l'éminence d'un imperceptible danger, elle s'en remit à son instinct. Sans réfléchir, elle s'empressa de frapper à la porte et de l'ouvrir en grand. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, séparées par une distance raisonnable d'environ un mètre, respectivement adossées à l'estrade et à un bureau d'élève. D'un même mouvement, elles tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante leurs visages bizarrement dénués d'expression.

« Miss Evans ? » appela Mercador, dont la voix grave avait repris son ton méthodique et professionnel.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, j'aurais souhaité vous parler de quelque chose… »

Elle ne faisait rien de mal : elle était juste venue chercher le conseil d'un professeur. Mais son intuition lui suggérait – sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre la mécanique – qu'elle venait de briser quelque chose d'impalpable mais néanmoins prégnant…

« Je dois y aller. » annonça Emma en reprenant son sac. « Merci, professeur. On se voit à la réunion, Evans ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça tandis que la préfète de Serpentard quittait la pièce.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Mercador en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Lily balaya le souvenir de ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir et se concentra sur l'objet de sa visite.

« J'aurais souhaité vous demander votre avis sur une notion que j'ai rencontrée pendant que je faisais mes devoirs pour le professeur Flitwick. » mentit la jeune fille en faisant mine de récupérer de quoi prendre des notes. Légèrement penchée sur son sac pour atteindre plume et parchemin, ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage, dissimulant son expression – ce qui était préférable. « Je me demandais ce que vous connaissiez de quelque chose appelé… cruxibe ? »

« Appelé quoi ? » Manifestement, l'enseignante avait mal entendu – ou peut-être le mot lui était étranger.

« Cruxibe ? » répéta Lily en luttant contre la déception qui l'envahissait.

« Dans quel contexte ? » demanda Mercador en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien… ce serait une sorte d'objet dans lequel on pourrait transférer sa magie afin de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre. » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

Les yeux noirs de Mercador s'arrondirent et elle claqua des doigts en signe de compréhension.

« Oh ! _Mahou-osaeshi_ ! »

« C'est à dire ? » fit Lily avec curiosité.

« Répétez-moi d'abord le nom en anglais ? J'ignorais que les britanniques avaient un mot pour cela ! »

« En fait, je l'ai trouvé dans un texte en latin et je n'ai pas bien compris. » avoua Lily. « Ils parlaient de _'cruxibe'_ … Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être me renseigner sur le sujet ? »

La lueur victorieuse disparut des yeux de Mercador pour être remplacée par un éclat intrigué.

« Je me demande bien quel devoir d'enchantement vous a amené sur un tel sujet, Evans. Ce genre de magie n'est certainement pas étudiée dans une école comme Poudlard. »

« C'est ce devoir sur le sortilège de Fidelitas. » feignit-elle. « Le professeur de Flitwick voulait que nous nous intéressions à l'application théorique du sortilège plus qu'à la manière dont il a été conçu… mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher davantage d'information sur la dissociation magique dont fait preuve celui qui lance l'enchantement. Il était marqué qu'il insuffle un peu de sa magie dans le secret, et que c'est pour ça que plus le sorcier est fort, mieux le sortilège sera protégé… ça m'a intriguée, donc je me suis mise à chercher, et une chose en entraînant une autre… »

« Oh, mais le processus est très différent. Dans le cadre d'un Fidelitas, le magicien _prête_ sa magie au secret plus qu'il ne lui _donne_. Il n'abandonne rien. Son pouvoir n'est pas diminué parce qu'il maintient l'enchantement. En revanche, dans le cas que vous avez énoncé, on parle d'abandon total de magie. »

« C'est une pratique rare ? »

Mercador lui lança un regard curieux.

« En Europe, oui. Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de formules pour se faciliter la vie, améliorer son confort ou se défendre plus efficacement. Nous parlons ici d'une magie presque mystique, similaire à la magie noire dans la mesure où elle vient s'entremêler aux notions de vie, d'immortalité, d'abandon et de changement. Au Japon, les plus grands sorciers ont pour coutume d'abandonner leur magie à l'approche de leur mort. Ils la confient à une entité plus grande qu'eux : une cascade, une montagne, plus rarement une construction humaine – même si le cas s'est déjà produit. Une fois dépouillés de leurs pouvoirs, ils se donnent ensuite la mort. Certains lieux possèdent ainsi, _littéralement_ , la magie de sorciers et sorcières ayant vécu il y a plusieurs millénaires. »

Impressionnée, Lily admira un instant la force intérieure nécessaire à un tel sacrifice – et à la beauté de ce geste…

« Mais… que se passe-t-il si d'autres sorciers s'approchent de ces lieux ? Ou des moldus, par exemple ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Et bien, ils pourraient récupérer la magie contenue dans ces endroits, non ? »

Mercador parut troublée. « La magie est absorbée mais elle n'est jamais renvoyée, Evans. Ce n'est pas prévu dans le rituel – encore heureux. »

« Oh. » commenta simplement Lily.

« Imaginez le chaos, sinon… » sourit Mercador, même si l'idée semblait plus l'amuser que la terrifier. « Mais vous aviez quelque chose de précis en tête ? »

« Je… j'ai juste entendu parler de ce livre, _Fortis…_ »

« Le fameux livre intouchable et indéchiffrable pour des sorciers. » se réjouit Mercador, qui paraissait de plus en plus intriguée.

« Le texte parlait de la possibilité d'utiliser un objet comme réceptacle de magie afin de le transmettre à quelqu'un qui en serait dépourvu – comme un moldu ou un cracmol, par exemple. » essaya d'expliquer Lily avec toute la candeur dont elle était capable.

« Ce sont des idées très controversées. » répondit l'enseignante en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. « Vous comptiez partager votre magie avec quelqu'un de votre famille ? » lança-t-elle avec un entrain teinté d'ironie.

« Je me demandais simplement si, en théorie, une telle pratique pourrait s'avérer… disons… maléfique ? »

Mercador prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Certains pensent que l'âme d'un sorcier et sa magie sont indissociables. Dans cette hypothèse, je suppose que tout dépendrait de la personne à qui cette magie a appartenu avant. Si la magie de quelqu'un est endommagée par des pratiques viciées et contre-nature, je suppose qu'elle pourrait influencer la personne qui la récupère. Mais c'est que de la pure théorie, je réfléchis à voix haute plus qu'autre chose. »

« Je comprends. » acquiesça Lily en essayant de mesurer toutes les implications d'un tel raisonnement.

« Mais si vous partez du principe que l'âme et la magie d'un sorcier sont deux choses distinctes… alors je ne vois pas en quoi l'âme de la personne qui recevrait la magie devrait pâtir en quoi que ce soit. Ceci étant dit… » Mercador sortit mécaniquement sa baguette de sa poche et en tapota l'extrémité du bout de l'index. « … comme je vous le disais, c'est une magie qui joue avec des notions généralement liées à la magie noire. On s'aventure à la frontière entre le bien et le mal… »

« Mais ces sorciers qui abandonnent leur pouvoir à la nature ne font rien de mal ! » protesta Lily.

« Vous avez raison. Le rituel a pourtant terrifié un bon nombre de témoins occidentaux qui y ont assisté. Je crois que le mage Richard Hill a rapporté après son premier voyage au Japon que la pratique le répugnait. Il pensait que la sorcière Mako était – je cite dans le texte – 'une vieille folle monstrueuse qui ne méritait pas de porter de baguette'. La simple idée qu'un sorcier se débarrasse de sa magie l'horrifiait au plus haut point. Il considérait que l'âme de Mako était dénaturée. Il était soulagé qu'elle saute dans la cascade pour se donner la mort tout de suite après. »

La Gryffondor soupira. « Les sorciers sang-pur de notre pays sont souvent des modèles d'ouverture d'esprit. » ironisa-t-elle.

Mercador lui adressa un bref sourire. « De toute façon, nous parlons dans le vide. Un cas où une personne aurait acquis la magie d'une autre personne… n'a, je crois, jamais été rapporté nulle part.

« Mais professeur, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cas où la magie aurait pu être transférée dans un _objet_ plutôt que dans un lieu ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se serrèrent et elle lança de nouveau à Lily un regard qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Excusez-moi l'aridité de la question, mais je suis à peu près sûre que le règlement intérieur de l'école m'oblige contractuellement à vous poser la question. Evans, vos intentions sont-elles de vous renseigner quant à des pratiques liées à la magie noire ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit précipitamment Lily.

« Ou est-ce que quelqu'un vous force à poser ces questions dans l'optique de se livrer à des rituels de magie noire ? » insista Mercador. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rosir en pensant aux dernières fois où Severus et elle s'étaient livrés à quelques expériences interdites qui flirtaient dangereusement avec les limites fixées par l'équipe pédagogique…

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle vivement. « Non, je… j'ai juste vu dans le livre et je me demandais… mais ce n'est pas grave. » céda-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son sac.

« Je ne vous accuse pas. » répliqua calmement Mercador. « La curiosité est naturelle, surtout pour quelqu'un de votre niveau et doté de vos capacités. Il existe de vieux rites qui font appel à des objets dotés de propriétés magiques. Heureusement, ils sont obscurs, et comme on ne prononce leurs noms que du bout des lèvres, la propagation des connaissances qui leur sont liées est également limitée. » Lily fronça les sourcils : Mercador n'avait d'habitude aucun problème à aborder les sujets les plus complexes et les plus tabous. Or, il était manifeste qu'elle usait présentement de mille précautions pour s'exprimer. « Certains mages noirs auraient eu recours à des pratiques leur permettant d'accroître leur puissance ou leur longévité. Certains enferment leurs sentiments en bouteille, d'autres sacrifient une vie pour augmenter la résistance de leurs squelettes ou la quantité de sang qu'ils peuvent perdre pendant une bataille. D'autres encore auraient réalisé l'exploit de séparer leur âme en deux, provoquant un irréparable dommage sur leur intégrité, bien sûr. »

Lily fut parcourue par un frisson.

« Et que font-ils de leur âme, quand celle-ci est… cassée ? »

« La partie qui s'est détachée se fixe dans un objet, généralement choisie par le mage pour ses propriétés magiques ou sentimentales – ce qui, ironiquement pour un assassin capable de tuer de sang-froid, revient souvent au même. Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi j'ai dû vous interroger. »

« Tuer de sang-froid ? » répéta Lily, dont la pâleur soudaine ne sembla pas inquiéter la professeur : ce devait être une réaction normale quand on abordait ce type de sujets.

« Le meurtre ferait partie du processus pour diviser l'âme en deux morceaux. »

Vaguement nauséeuse, Lily se força à demander : « … c'est une vérité absolue ? Que tuer brise l'âme en deux ? »

« Vous pensez aux Aurors, et à tous ceux qui combattent les Mangemorts en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? » Devant le hochement de tête de son élève, Mercador reprit : « Je crois qu'il existe une énorme différence entre quelqu'un qui tuerait pour se défendre, ou par honneur, ou par devoir… et quelqu'un qui le ferait pour le plaisir ou pour son intérêt personnel. »

« Mais certains Mangemorts aussi sont persuadés d'agir par honneur ou devoir. » rétorqua Lily.

« Intéressante remarque, surtout en sachant de qui elle provient. » remarqua la sorcière. « Mais peut-être le prétendent-ils seulement ? Au fond, n'agiraient-ils par peur de l'autre ? » Soudainement, elle se tourna vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de bureau et grimaça. « Je vais devoir mettre un terme à notre conversation, je suis attendue chez la directrice-adjointe. Vous pourrez m'amener ce livre, à l'occasion ? _Fortis_ est une rareté et une énigme, je suis curieuse qu'un manuel – même avancé – fasse référence à son contenu… »

« Je l'ai prêté, mais dès qu'il me revient, je vous l'amènerai. » promit Lily en espérant que Mercador oublie rapidement cet ouvrage qui n'existait pas.

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais la jeune fille sentit son regard la poursuivre pendant quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle emprunte l'escalier lui permettant de remonter à la tour de Gryffondor. Seule dans les couloirs, elle ressassa leur conversation jusqu'à atteindre le tableau de la Dame en Rose.

« _Feu-follet._ »

« Tout à fait ! » approuva le portrait avant de pivoter et de dévoiler le désordre qui régnait dans la salle commune. En effet, une bataille explosive géante avait été organisé par les première, deuxième et troisième année – à qui on ne donnait certainement pas assez de devoirs, songea-t-elle aigrement. Hélas, Mrs Pince réalisait actuellement son inventaire général, bloquant l'accès à la bibliothèque pendant quarante-huit heures – ce qui ne laissait pas le choix que d'étudier ici, dans la salle commune. Elle contempla le chaos général et s'apprêtait à hausser de nouveau le ton quand une voix gémissante attira son attention.

« Je _sais_. » se plaignit Alice avec désarroi. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le coin dissimulé derrière le portrait, avec Coleen Shacklebolt – laquelle s'était prise la tête à deux mains par-dessus son devoir de métamorphose, comme terrassée par une terrible migraine. « Mais tu ne peux pas décemment leur demander d'aller dehors, tu as vu ce vent ? »

Lily lança un regard désespéré aux vitraux en effet battus par un début de tempête et après avoir échangé un regard compatissant avec ses deux camarades, elle partit s'asseoir près du petit groupe formé par ses amis face à la cheminée. Elle chercha les yeux de Peter pour qu'il lui indique muettement si oui ou non leur stratégie avait fonctionné, mais il était enfoncé dans ses devoirs jusqu'au cou, une ride d'inquiétude s'exprimant entre ses deux sourcils.

« La forme ? » lui demanda Sirius en relevant à peine les yeux de son parchemin, une plume en sucre coincée entre les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Mercador ? » la pressa Peter avec anxiété.

« Le devoir est bien pour lundi prochain. » annonça-t-elle. Elle avait prétexté avoir un doute sur la date à laquelle ils devaient rendre leur devoir, qui portait sur les manières de tourner un duel à son avantage – mais elle n'avait pas prévu que cette fausse information plongerait le jeune homme dans un tel état d'angoisse.

« Ouf ! » soupira-t-il.

« Tu vois, Queudver, y'avait pas de quoi te faire de bile. » le rabroua Sirius en tournant sa page : il en commençait déjà une deuxième.

« De toute façon, si ça avait été pour ce lundi _là_ , c'était fichu ! » clama joyeusement Marlene. « Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je le case dans tout _ça_. » Ses bras s'élargirent, désignant ses devoirs de métamorphose, de potions et de soins aux créatures magiques qui s'étalaient devant elle.

Lily lui adressa une tape compatissante sur l'épaule et s'assit en tailleurs, entre son amie calée dans un fauteuil à pieds de lion et Sirius, allongé sur le ventre, à même le tapis.

« Tiens. » fit Remus en tendant un morceau de parchemin à Marlene.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mon brouillon de métamorphose, je viens de le terminer. »

« Tu es un amour ! » s'exclama-t-elle affectueusement.

Remus évita son regard mais le coin de ses lèvres se haussa l'espace d'un infime instant.

« Où est James ? » demanda Lily tandis qu'elle sortait _Sorts pour sorciers super calés_ de son sac. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré au petit-déjeuner mais elle avait cru à une panne de réveil – ou, malheureusement, à une possible escapade du côté de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, côté dortoir des filles… elle poussa un long soupir qui passa pour de la résignation quant à la tonne de devoirs qui l'attendait.

« Après avoir fait de Queudver sa première victime, le virus qui circule a eu raison de Cornedrue. » annonça Remus. « Fièvre, frissons, nez bouché : la totale. »

« Il est malade comme un chien ! … si je puis dire. » compléta Peter en adressant un sourire d'excuse à Sirius.

« Il a essayé la pimentine ? » suggéra Marlene.

« Il a arrêté d'en prendre l'année dernière. » indiqua Sirius. « Il est allergique à la sauge poivrée, ça lui colle des boutons. C'est moche, mais il n'a plus qu'à subir et à attendre que ça passe… »

« Mais la sauge poivrée n'est utilisée que comme excipient ! On pourrait simplement la remplacer par du tilleul cornu… » suggéra Lily.

Des regards perdus et des haussements d'épaule lui répondirent (du petit groupe, elle était la seule à véritablement s'illustrer en potions), mais elle se décida à aller voir Slughorn dans l'après-midi pour vérifier ses hypothèses et, si elle avait vu juste, récupérer la dite plante pour lancer une version de pimentine améliorée. Après avoir récupéré un coussin pour se caler plus confortablement sur le sol, elle ouvrit son dictionnaire de runes et se lança dans son devoir de traduction.

Mais le tournoi de jeu de cartes battait son plein, et ils avaient le plus grand mal à se concentrer. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever la tête à chaque explosion. Distrait, Remus abandonnait régulièrement sa propre version de runes pour fixer les joueurs d'un air absent. Marlene fronçait les sourcils, grognant à chaque fois que le niveau sonore s'emballait. En fait, seul Sirius parvenait à rester concentré, impassible et imperturbable au chaos ambiant.

Néanmoins, Lily réalisa au bout d'une demi-heure que les exclamations enjouées et les explosions tonitruantes n'étaient pas les seuls éléments distrayants de la salle commune : à l'approche de la Saint-Valentin, ses camarades de maison étaient en ébullition. Des applaudissements venaient de la faire émerger malgré elle de sa version de runes, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un étrange spectacle. Installés un peu plus loin d'eux, deux filles de sixième année et un garçon de cinquième année observaient Sirius avec des expressions affichant différents degrés de bouleversement intérieur. Indifférent à l'attention dont il était l'objet, le jeune homme continuait de mordiller sa plume en sucre, concentré sur la lecture d'un livre portant sur les contre-attaques de duellistes les plus courantes.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête, avec ta plume. » lui intima-t-elle à voix basse.

Les prunelles grises de Sirius se teintèrent immédiatement d'amusement. « Pourquoi ? Ça te déconcentre ? » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Moi, non. Mais à trois heures, si. »

Sirius jeta un regard nonchalant au groupe d'adolescents qui parurent soudainement très intéressés par leurs devoirs respectifs. Il se tourna vers Lily, haussa un sourcil insolent et émit un bruit de succion en insérant de nouveau le bout de la friandise entre ses lèvres. De dépit, elle claqua son livre.

« Je crois que je vais me réfugier dans ma chambre. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

« Ah, non ! » protesta Marlene. « Si on ne fait plus nos devoirs ensemble, on ne se voit plus du tout ! »

« C'est absurde. » trancha Sirius. « Faire ses _devoirs_ ensemble ne veut pas dire _passer_ du temps ensemble. »

« Un débat stérile puisque pour l'instant je n'arrive même pas à faire mes devoirs ! » s'exaspéra Lily en désignant l'agitation environnante. « C'est une perte de temps ! »

« C'est juste _un peu_ de bruit, Lily, remets-toi ! Fais comme moi, et lâche prise. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu rétorquer quoique ce soit de cinglant à Sirius, Remus intervint. « On pourrait aller dans notre salle. » proposa-t-il calmement en regardant les deux autres.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Peter d'un ton concerné.

« Ah, non ! Non ! C'est sacré ! Suis-je le seul ici à me soucier de la marque des Maraudeurs ? » s'agaça Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme salle ? » interrogea Lily avec méfiance.

« Un endroit sans première année et sans bataille explosive. » répondit Remus.

« Vendu. » accepta Lily en ramassant ses devoirs éparpillés.

« Hé ! La lune te rend sourd, ou quoi ? » demanda Sirius en ignorant les gros yeux que lui firent Remus, Marlene et Lily à l'unisson. « J'ai objecté ! Et puis, on n'a même pas demandé à James ! Si ça se trouve, il serait contre ! »

« Tu sais comme moi qu'il serait entièrement pour. En plus, il dort, on ne va pas la réveiller pour ça… Allez, suivez-moi ! » lança Remus à la cantonade. Les deux filles se hâtèrent de le suivre, bientôt rejointes par un Peter bredouillant et un Sirius de mauvaise foi. Juste avant de traverser le portrait, Lily demanda à Aileas Barrow de lui envoyer un message par cocotte en papier enchantée au cas où la situation dans la salle commune viendrait à nécessiter la présence d'un préfet. La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, apathique depuis le dernier match, accepta sans emphase.

« On passe par où, exactement ? » demanda Marlene alors qu'ils remontaient pour la troisième fois un niveau – après en avoir descendu tout autant.

« La pièce ne s'ouvre qu'aux personnes qui sont passées successivement devant les grandes baies vitrées est, sud, ouest et nord. » expliqua Peter, un peu essoufflé. « Et le chemin le plus rapide pour effectuer le grand tour, c'est celui-ci. »

« Sinon, la poignée n'apparaît pas. » précisa Remus.

« Comment diable est-ce que vous avez découvert l'astuce ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, Evans. » répondit Sirius avec hauteur. « Ça scandaliserait ton âme de préfète-en-chef. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte gravée d'une rose des vents, mais en effet dépourvue de poignée… jusqu'à ce que la main de Remus effleure le bois, faisant apparaître un petit battant en laiton qui permit au garçon de tirer la porte. La surface de la pièce devait faire le quart de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle donnait une vue imprenable sur la forêt interdite et le stade de quidditch. Si les plaids, les coussins et les affiches au mur couvrait un large dégradé de teintes rouges, l'unité de ton n'était pas totalement respectée, et la décoration multicolore évoquait les plumes des oiseaux tropicaux. Un large tableau accroché au mur rappela à Lily les séries policières que regardait sa mère le dimanche après-midi à la télévision. Il était couvert de photos, de post-it, de cartes, de punaises et de fils reliant les informations les unes aux autres. Des chocogrenouilles et des caraméléons traînaient dans des corbeilles disséminées un peu partout. Un sursaut de plaisir la prit quand elle aperçut le gramophone posé dans un coin. Mais ce qui attirait sans conteste l'attention était la large bannière suspendue au-dessus du canapé, sur laquelle étaient peints les profils d'un rat, d'un loup, d'un chien et d'un cerf lancés en pleine course.

« C'est une blague ? » roula-t-elle des yeux en désignant la banderole.

« Je t'ai dit que les Maraudeurs étaient une marque déposée. » railla Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le divan. « Bienvenue dans notre antre ! »

« Ça va, le culte de la personnalité ? » insista-t-elle en s'installait dans un fauteuil face à lui.

« Si t'es pas contente, je t'invite à retourner travailler au son de la bataille explosive qui te plaît tant. »

La préfète garda pour elle toute autre remarque désobligeante.

Cela faisait sens, songea-t-elle plus tard, alors que tous s'étaient enfin plongés efficacement dans leurs devoirs. Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs se montraient à la bibliothèque : en fait, Peter y travaillait régulièrement, bien souvent accompagné de Remus. Mais James et Sirius – à moins de s'y installer par la force des choses avec un groupe d'amis – y faisaient surtout des apparitions brèves bien que remarquées. Combien de fois les avait-elle observés, boules d'énergies lancées à toute berzingue dans les allées silencieuses ? Sirius tenait généralement la pile de livres en équilibre tandis que James s'agitait devant les étagères, sélectionnant les ouvrages recherchés et les empilant sans délicatesse dans les bras robustes du batteur. Mais la bibliothèque n'était pas leur terrain d'étude : elle était leur source d'informations. Jadis, elle avait cru qu'ils y puisaient leur inspiration pour leurs plaisanteries et les sortilèges non autorisés lancés dans les couloirs. Depuis, elle avait compris que leurs recherches avaient surtout contribué à la réalisation de la Carte et du projet animagi. Néanmoins, le mystère des notes de James et Sirius demeurait entier. Certes, ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas se laisser déborder – mais elle ne les voyait que rarement _travailler_. L'existence de cette salle mettait fin au mystère… Par ailleurs, Sirius semblait incapable d'étudier en silence. Alors que tous profitaient du calme pour avancer, le jeune homme avait créé une bulle insonorisée autour de lui et actionné le phonographe qui avait séduit Lily dès son entrée dans la pièce. Le son ne leur parvenait pas, mais elle le voyait dodeliner de la tête à l'écoute du disque qui tournait sur la platine.

* * *

Marlene s'étira avant de rouler avec une satisfaction manifeste son devoir de métamorphose enfin terminé.

« Ça, c'est fait ! Pause ! » décida-t-elle.

« Il me reste encore deux rouleaux à faire… mais pause aussi. » L'air accablé, Peter se détourna de ses devoirs, tendit le bras et souleva une latte du plancher dont il sortit des chocolats emballés individuellement et estampillés du H criard de Honeydukes.

« Hé ! » protesta Remus, outré. « Ça t'arrive souvent, de piller _ma_ réserve ? »

« Oups. » murmura Peter, réalisant son erreur.

« Incroyable que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt, Lunard. » se moqua Sirius en attrapant un chocolat qu'il déballa et enfourna entier dans sa bouche.

« Donnez-en à nos invitées, au moins ! » râla Remus en déposant les petits sachets colorés sur la table basse, à la portée de tous.

Lily se leva pour remplir la théière d'eau chaude et retrouva Peter qui récupérait des tasses dépareillées aux endroits les plus insolites de la pièce.

« Alors ? » murmura-t-elle quand elle fut assurée que Sirius, accoudé à la fenêtre pour fumer, ne pouvait les entendre – pas plus que Remus et Marlene, lancés dans une conversation dont le but semblait moins de traiter des règles de la bataille explosive que de se dévorer des yeux en espérant vainement ne pas avoir l'air énamouré.

« On se voit ce soir pour parler plus longtemps de son Cactocorne, et personne ne l'a invitée pour la Saint-Valentin. » chuchota précipitamment Peter.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule pour le féliciter et retourna à la table basse sur laquelle elle déposa la théière fumante. Sirius, accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme avait matérialisé une sorte de rideau imperméable qui empêchait la pluie de les tremper. Les volutes de fumée se désagrégeaient immédiatement sous les cordes d'eau qui tombaient sur le paysage.

« Au cas où tu te le demandais, Warwick est toujours vivant. » lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc. « Toujours aussi bougon – insupportable depuis que vous vous êtes disputés, en fait – mais toujours là. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et se referma aussitôt.

« Je sais que tu es fâchée contre lui à cause de cette histoire de polynectar, mais personnellement, je lui en veux pas. »

« Que tu es magnanime ! » ironisa-t-elle à voix basse.

« … franchement, j'aurais été à sa place avec James dans le coaltar à Sainte-Mangouste, je l'aurais même fait avant. Mais tu sais qu'il va falloir trouver une solution, Evans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle soupira de lassitude.

« Je vais aller le voir. » céda-t-elle. « On attend juste que Dumbledore revienne de la Confédération Internationale. »

Selon les informations recoupées par la Gazette et le Chicaneur, le mage s'était en effet rendu à Taiwan dans l'espoir de solliciter de l'aide internationale quant à la progression rapide du mage noir et de ses combattants.

« On ? »

« James et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton nom ne sera pas cité dans cette affaire… »

Mais Sirius semblait être concerné par un tout autre aspect du sujet. « James et toi, hm ? »

« Comme préfets-en-chef. » précisa-t-elle.

Sirius se contenta de sourire en coin tout en inspirant une profonde bouffée de tabac.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Lily ramassa ses affaires. Elle annonça à Remus qu'elle le retrouverait à la réunion des préfets et quitta la petite pièce chaleureuse, animée par les rires de Peter et Marlene qui s'étaient laissés distraire par quelques inepties prononcées par Sirius. Après une petite minute d'errance destinée à lui faire comprendre dans quelle partie du château _exactement_ elle se trouvait, elle parvint à retrouver l'escalier principal et redescendit les étages la séparant du sous-sol.

« Lily ! » s'exclama Slughorn lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. Manifestement ravi d'être dérangé par son élève favorite, il poussa d'une main négligente son paquet de copies à corriger et lui fit signe de s'installer en face de lui. « Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« Bonjour, professeur ! J'aurais aimé vous emprunter du tilleul cornu… »

Elle savait que la plante, généralement utilisée dans des potions plus controversées qu'un remède anti crève, était soumise à l'approbation de l'équipe pédagogique. Mais Slughorn n'avait jamais fait grand cas de ce genre de processus administratifs…

« Oh-oh ! On prépare une petite potion hors programme ? J'accepte, à condition que vous me confiez de quoi il s'agit… » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil outrancier, sa main se tendait déjà pour récupérer une bouteille dans ses étagères.

« Il s'agirait d'une simple pimentine légèrement modifiée. James Potter est allergique à la sauge poivrée, j'ai pensé la remplacer par du tilleul cornu pour lier le bicorne à la menthe sèche et préserver l'homogénéité du mélange... Vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher ? »

« Du tilleul cornu dans de la pimentine… » répéta Slughorn. « Mais où allez-vous chercher tout ça ? Je me demande si cette canaille d'Edgecombe y a pensé ! Je pense que le mélange pourrait fonctionner – et il lui reviendrait deux fois moins cher, en plus… Vous avez des idées étonnantes, Lily, vraiment étonnantes ! »

Avec satisfaction, elle récupéra la fiole de tilleul qu'il lui tendait par-dessus son bureau. Elle espérait plus ou moins déguerpir rapidement, mais l'enseignant devait encore rédiger l'autorisation sur un bout de parchemin et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre sur son siège qu'il daigne lui confier le précieux sésame.

« Nous sommes en février, vous allez bientôt postuler à plusieurs emplois, n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous d'envoyer votre candidature à la Société des Potionnistes ? Un sorcier tel que Marius Edgecombe serait ravi de vous offrir un poste de développeuse de potions dans son entreprise. Il va de soi que j'appuierais votre demande… »

« Oh, professeur, c'est vraiment très aimable de votre part, mais en vérité, j'aimerais – je crois – m'orienter vers les enchantements. »

La moustache de Slughorn s'affaissa de déception.

« Quel dommage ! Non seulement nous perdrions une excellente – que dis-je, exceptionnelle – préparatrice de potions, mais en plus, cela me ferait perdre cinq gallions au profit de Filius Flitwick ! Il est vrai que nous nous disputons vos talents depuis des années, Lily. Une saine rivalité entre pairs et collègues, vous comprenez ? Mais avez-vous songé à mener les deux projets à bien ? Après tout, rien ne vous oblige à abandonner l'une ou l'autre matière… Albus Dumbledore lui-même s'est dédié à différents domaines, parfois très éloignés les uns des autres… »

« Je ne crois pas posséder les fulgurances ni l'intelligence d'Albus Dumbledore. » répondit poliment Lily.

« Bien sûr, toujours modeste ! » gloussa Slughorn. « Il est vrai qu'Albus est un sorcier exceptionnel, à part… mais après tout… Tenez, prenez ce dépliant, il indique les différents concours de potions ouverts jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils permettent d'obtenir différentes bourses intéressantes, certains donnent aussi droit d'entrée dans certains processus de recrutement… Que comptez-vous faire exactement, en enchantement ? »

« Et bien, j'avais songé à m'orienter vers la recherche. »

Slughorn lui lança un regard horrifié. « Vous voulez dire… au sein du CRIM ? (2) »

« Par exemple… » répondit-elle en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Oh, non, quel gâchis ! Pourquoi aller vous enterrer là-bas ? Avec votre créativité, votre vivacité… alors que plein d'entreprises se disputeraient pour vous avoir ! Vous êtes-vous renseignée sur le niveau des payes, là-bas ? » murmura-t-il, consterné. « Elles sont basses, Lily, très basses ! »

Elle se retint in-extremis de lever les yeux au ciel. Au fond, elle appréciait Slughorn : il savait captiver son auditoire, usait plutôt intelligemment des récompenses pour motiver ses élèves, connaissait son affaire et n'était pas trop mauvais pédagogue. Mais sa tendance à mettre sur un piédestal tout sorcier ayant acquis renommée ou montagne de gallions sans se préoccuper vraiment de la _manière_ dont il s'y était pris – et sa propension à considérer que la gloire et le confort matériel étaient de bons indicateurs de la valeur d'un magicien – la mettaient parfois franchement mal à l'aise.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » déclara-t-elle avec diplomatie tout en rangeant les prospectus dans son sac.

« J'ai entendu que Monde de Quidditch cherchait un nouveau Chef Enchanteur de balais. Quant à Mme Guipure, elle cherche activement une nouvelle Stylensorceleuse pour sa maison-mère… »

« Mes intérêts pour le quidditch et la mode sont, heu… disons, limités, monsieur ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Même pour un salaire généreux qui tournerait dans les trois mille gallions par mois ? »

Elle commençait à perdre patience…

« Très franchement, je crois que tout l'or de Gringotts ne suffirait pas à me contenter si je devais enchanter des bouts de bois volants ou ensorceler des morceaux de dentelle pour le restant de mes jours. » énonça-t-elle brutalement. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur. » ajouta-t-elle en se rendant compte de son impolitesse.

« J'apprécie votre esprit ! » sourit Slughorn avec espièglerie. « Votre caractère fait votre force ! Mais il existe plein de belles maisons qui recherchent des enchanteurs de haut niveau, vous savez. Promettez-moi simplement d'y réfléchir. Oh, et vous pouvez utiliser ma salle pour préparer votre pimentine ! Vous me tiendrez au courant du résultat ? »

Et enfin, il lui tendit l'autorisation. Trop heureuse d'échapper à l'enseignant qui lui tenait la jambe depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, Lily le salua cordialement et fuit dans la salle de cours adjacente. La pimentine était une potion rapide, et après nettoyé son plan de travail et attendu pendant un quart d'heure l'arrivée d'une grosse ébullition en lisant son manuel de sorts et contre-sorts, elle se pencha sur la mixture. Celle-ci était orangée et laissait échapper de minuscules geysers sur toute sa surface qui ressemblait à de la lave en fusion : en fait, elle avait l'allure d'une pimentine ordinaire, sauf qu'elle dégageait une forte odeur de tilleul en lieu et place de la sauge. Satisfaite, elle glissa la préparation dans une bouteille à l'aide d'un entonnoir, nettoya le chaudron d'appoint et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la grande horloge de la salle des potions, décida de faire un détour par les cuisines de Poudlard.

Tandis que les elfes s'agitaient pour satisfaire sa commande, elle songea que peut-être, elle était en train d'agir de façon inappropriée… Mais après tout, elle avait déjà fait la même chose avec Marlene lorsqu'elle avait été terrassée par la grippe des ogres en deuxième année – et même avec Severus, en troisième année, quand sa main s'était infectée après qu'il eut été mordu par un strangulot enragé. Elle avait cherché des remèdes supplémentaires, leur avait apporté leurs repas et les avait distraits lorsqu'ils étaient coincés à l'infirmerie. C'était ce que faisaient les _amis_ , non ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à s'entre-aider quand l'un d'eux était cloué au lit, n'est-ce pas ? Rassurée par ces pensées, elle accepta avec gratitude le paquet que lui tendait l'elfe de maison et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais toute son assurance vacilla lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Jules Tiffany qui venait visiblement de grattouiller la poire du tableau au moment où Lily avait actionné ce dernier.

« Evans. » la salua glacialement la Poufsouffle.

« Tiffany. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Jules fit un signe de tête en direction du paquet qu'elle portait entre ses mains.

« Un petit creux ? »

« Heu… en fait… » bredouilla Lily en se fustigeant de ne pas trouver de répartie immédiate : à l'avenir, elle aurait besoin d'un stage en accéléré avec Sirius Black pour faire face à ce genre de situation.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi, peut-être ? » coupa Jules. « Peut-être que tu comptais apporter son repas à James comme si tu étais sa petite amie – alors même qu'il en a déjà une ? »

Lily s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire. » répondit-elle avec une conviction qui ne sembla pas toucher Jules pour autant. Devant l'air sévère de son interlocutrice, elle lui tendit les provisions. « Tu… tu voudrais le lui apporter ? » proposa-t-elle d'un ton poli mais légèrement pincé qui n'aurait pas fait honte à Pétunia. Jules renifla le plat avec une hauteur désapprobatrice.

« J'allais lui ramener quelque chose de plus sain, de toutes manières. On ne combat pas la grippe avec de la graisse. »

C'était une manière assez insultante de qualifier les pommes de terre sautées que James appréciait tant – elle ne même ne jurait que par les coquillettes au fromage quand elle était exilée dans son lit par un rhume – mais le moment ne semblait guère choisi pour entamer un débat sur les bienfaits de la nourriture réconfortante contre ceux des mets gorgés de vitamines censées accélérer la guérison. Lily se demanda un instant ce qu'elle devait faire de ses victuailles, mais la Poufsouffle la débarrassa de son fardeau, l'air vaguement dégoûté, puis la jaugea des pieds à la tête.

« Tu passes la Saint-Valentin avec Noah Ramsay, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec l'air de ceux qui connaissent déjà les réponses aux questions qu'ils posent.

Lily s'efforça de maintenir le contact oculaire malgré la chaleur qui menaçait de s'emparer à nouveau de son visage.

« Hm-hm. » acquiesça-t-elle, les lèvres serrées.

« Alors, ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît. » conclut Jules avec légèrement moins d'agressivité, plus de gravité qu'avant. Elle dépassa la préfète et pénétra dans la cuisine, puis le tableau se referma sur Lily. A la fois embarrassée et extrêmement agacée, elle se mit en chemin pour la réunion des préfets.

Ce n'était _pas_ ce qu'elle avait voulu faire ! Elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de Jules, elle avait juste… oublié Jules dans l'équation l'espace d'un instant. Et même si c'était une chose horrible à avouer à l'attrapeuse, Lily était désormais persuadée qu'à sa propre manière (une manière amicale, comme celle de Sirius ou de Remus, par exemple – rien de plus), elle savait prendre soin de James. Après tout, c'était contre elle qu'il s'était endormi après l'affreuse annonce de la mort de Ted et Helena, et aussi elle qu'il était venue voir après leur retour des funérailles. Sirius était parti courir, se défouler, faire Merlin savait quoi – avant de revenir au château pour s'abrutir dans le bruit, l'alcool, et (du moins Lily le soupçonnait) dans les bras d'Erin Shacklebolt. Mais James avait frappé à sa porte, et il lui avait raconté, même si les mots sortaient brutalement, rauques et éparses. Euphemia, inconsolable sur la tombe de sa sœur… Fleamont, plus ridé et marqué que jamais. « Je sais que mes parents sont plus âgés que la normale, mais c'est la première fois que je regarde mon père et que je le trouve… vieux. » A l'évocation de Liz et Rolf, il avait cessé de parler et suggéré qu'elle lui lise un extrait des Chroniques de l'Enchanteur, pour penser à autre chose. Elle s'était exécutée, puis il avait rebondi sur un passage qui lui rappelait une anecdote sur une soirée particulièrement arrosée à Pré-au-lard, et elle l'avait grondé pour l'avoir interrompu, et finalement, à force de remontrances et de coussins envoyés à la figure, il s'était mis à rire.

Seulement après l'avait-il quittée pour retrouver Jules.

Et est-ce que Jules reprocherait à… à Sirius, par exemple, de prendre soin de James ? (ce qui était, après tout, l'activité principale de Sirius Black, quand il ne brisait pas des cœurs et ne se faisait pas coller par McGonagall ?)

Emma Prewett, Michael Zabini et Nali Paniandi l'attendaient déjà devant la porte. Elle se dépêcha de leur ouvrir, et bien vite, ils furent rejoints par Margaret Chourave et Noah Ramsay qui lui adressa un large sourire en entrant dans la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que Remus qui arriva pile à l'heure, l'air désolé, suivi de…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais malade ! » souffla-t-elle à James qui tira la chaise à côté d'elle d'un geste fébrile.

Il était vêtu d'une vieille chemise de quidditch usée et d'une épaisse écharpe qui cachait presque la rougeur de son nez. Ses yeux paraissaient moins habités qu'à l'ordinaire.

« J'ai pris froid, c'est pas la mort… » argua-t-il avant de détourner le visage pour éternuer avec force. Emma Prewett lui lança un regard dégoûté.

« Garde tes microbes, Potter ! » fit-elle en décalant légèrement son siège.

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de venir dans cet état ? » s'enquit Margaret Chourave avec bienveillance.

« Passons à l'ordre du jour. » grommela le préfet-en-chef avant de plonger son visage dans un large mouchoir.

« Oui, tâchons d'en finir rapidement. » suggéra Lily en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit de trompettes qui résonnait sur sa droite. « Tout d'abord, contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment, la direction souhaite insister sur le fait qu'aucune trace de Morag Mulciber et Shelagh Lestrange n'ont été retrouvées en dehors du château. Les domiciles de leurs parents ont été fouillés, mais pour le moment, aucune information n'a officiellement été dévoilée à leur sujet. Par ailleurs, il n'est pas impossible que le Ministère organise une petite descente dans les jours qui viennent. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » déclara Ramsay comme s'il prenait la table à partie. « Il faudrait éviter le fiasco du dernier match, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, oui, de l'ingérence politique dans le domaine éducatif ! Chouette ! » marmonna James suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende malgré sa difficulté à prononcer les consonnes.

« Comment ça se passe, à Serpentard ? » demanda Lily à Emma Prewett pour enrayer tout prémice de débat.

« Pas très bien. » avoua Emma. « En dépit de leurs actions, Mulciber et Lestrange étaient des personnalités notoires, leur absence se fait sentir. »

« Au nom des autres maisons, je tiens à dire qu'ils ne nous manquent pas vraiment non plus. » commenta Nali avec douceur.

« … par ailleurs, les plus jeunes ont du mal à tenir tête à ceux qui critiquent la maison de Serpentard à tout bout de champ et nous accusent de tous les maux. » conclut Emma avec un regard accusateur pour l'ensemble de la table.

« Tu leur as suggéré d'arrêter de nous traiter de sang-de-bourbe ? » rétorqua Noah avec une feinte innocence. « Parce que ça pourrait aider ! »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de prononcer ce mot, s'il te plaît. » corrigea Margaret en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas correct. »

Emma foudroya le Poufsouffle du regard.

« Je te parle d'élèves de douze ans – dont la plupart sont sang-mêlés, figure-toi. La dernière fois, j'en ai récupéré un en larmes : des crétins de _ta_ maison l'ont traité de mangemort alors que sa mère est moldue, figure-toi. »

« Oh – tu parles du petit Avery ? » rebondit Margaret. « Parce que je l'ai _entendu_ dire que si Cassie Weasley n'avait pas fait partie d'une famille de traître-à-leur-sang, elle n'aurait pas été attaquée. »

« Et il devrait être puni pour avoir dit la vérité ? » rétorqua laconiquement Zabini. « Excusez-moi, mais c' _est_ vrai. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas été prise pour cible si sa famille n'avait pas été connue pour prêter allégeance à des causes… disons, originales. Il n'a pas dit qu'il _approuvait_ son agression, il a simplement énoncé un fait, c'est tout. » se défendit-il avec arrogance.

« Rhétorique, Zabini. » trancha Lily qui résistait déjà à l'envie de se prendre le crâne à deux mains. « Au cas où vous auriez un doute sur le message à envoyer à vos troupes : aucun motif ne légitime une agression, point. »

« Ils ont tout de même le droit d'avoir une opinion. » insista Zabini en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Absolument. » approuva-t-elle en sentant néanmoins la colère monter en elle. « Mais ça ne les empêche pas de respecter les règles de cette école. »

« Je crois qu'Evans fait référence au fait que les Serpentard en particulier ont du mal à recevoir des ordres donnés par quelqu'un qui serait né-moldu. Vous corroborez ? » émergea James à l'intention de Paniandi et Ramsay.

« C'est vrai que je dois souvent punir en deux fois. » admit Nali en évitant le regard de Michael Zabini. « La première fois, pour l'infraction. La deuxième fois, parce que je me fais insulter en conséquence. »

« Depuis la rentrée, nous sommes envahis par les badges et les bannières pro-moldus. » s'agaça Zabini. « On ne peut pas demander aux uns de cacher leurs opinions alors que d'autres s'empressent de porter les leurs en étendard… » ajouta-t-il en fixant James dans les yeux.

« La direction de cette école est pro-moldu. Si ça ne plaît pas à _certains_ , il existe d'autres écoles de sorcellerie en Europe. » rétorqua James par-dessus son épaisse écharpe en laine.

« L'accès à Poudlard est gratuit, contrairement aux autres établissements où les élèves étrangers doivent payer leurs droits de scolarité… »

« Parce que les Lestrange, les Mulciber et les Zabini n'auraient pas de quoi se les payer ? » ironisa James en essuyant ses yeux embués par la fièvre.

« On ne va pas refaire le match. » les coupa Remus. « Peut-être que les directeurs de maisons pourraient intervenir dans les salles communes et faire signer à leurs élèves une charte interdisant l'utilisation d'insultes raciales ? »

Ignorant le reniflement méprisant de Zabini, Lily se tourna vers lui, sa plume suspendue au-dessus de son compte-rendu.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça calmerait les élèves concernés ? »

« Peut-être pas, mais ça aurait le mérite de rappeler noir sur blanc qu'il ne s'agit pas d' _opinions politiques_ mais bien d'insultes punies par les lois de l'école. » répondit-il calmement avant d'adresser un sourire faussement cordial à l'intention du préfet de Serpentard.

« Ce sera proposé au professeur Dumbledore. Il n'y a plus que les tours de garde à distribuer et vous pourrez y aller. » annonça Lily en haussant de nouveau la voix pour couvrir une série d'éternuements de James.

« On est samedi et tu es malade. Rentre dans ton dortoir, Potter ! » supplia Emma dont la chaise était désormais aussi éloignée que possible du préfet-en-chef et bloquait presque la sortie de la salle.

« Il reste un dernier sujet. » croassa-t-il tandis que Remus lui tapait dans le dos avec compassion. « La Saint-Valentin. »

« Quoi, la Saint-Valentin ? » s'étonna Lily, gênée de sentir les yeux bleus de Noah se poser sur elle.

« Oh, c'est comme vous voulez ! » s'étrangla James en ressortant son mouchoir. « Mais des centaines d'adolescents privés de quidditch et de sorties vont se retrouver coincés dans un château avec pour seule envie, celle de fêter dignement le quatorze février. Si vous voulez ignorer l'éruptif dans la pièce et jugez inutile de rajouter des tours de garde supplémentaire, ça me va aussi… »

« James n'a pas tort. » pointa Remus, songeur. « J'ai entendu que des filles de quatrième année prévoyaient un mini feu d'artifice dans la cour, après les classes… ça ne m'étonnerait pas que d'autres aient prévu quelques réjouissances du même genre. »

« En fait, c'est même bien vu, Potter. » admit Emma.

« Zabini et Prewett sont marqués de garde de neuf à onze heures. » vérifia Lily sur l'emploi du temps qu'elle venait de distribuer. « Il nous faut donc deux autres personnes qui pourraient se libérer de six à neuf… »

« On pourrait prendre le créneau, non ? » demanda Margaret à Noah. « Si quelqu'un veut bien échanger avec notre tour du jeudi – comme ça, on serait libre jusqu'au week-end… »

« James et moi, on pourrait prendre votre jeudi. » proposa Remus avec un sourire arrangeant.

« C'est à dire que… » bredouilla Noah en lançant des petits regards nerveux sur Lily qui s'obstinait à fixer la table. « … j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu, lundi… »

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Remus qui sembla enfin connecter les points entre eux et comprendre qu'il avait été manipulé. Sur sa droite, James croisa les bras, mais Lily était dans l'incapacité de saisir si son attitude défiait ou encourageait le Poufsouffle à exprimer ses réticences : elle-même gardait ses yeux rivés sur les rainures du bois.

« … mais je m'arrangerai. » conclut Noah, défait par la pression oculaire du préfet-en-chef et par l'absence de récriminations qui auraient pu venir de sa valentine.

« Et c'est bouclé ! » grogna James en raturant l'emploi du temps pour le rectifier. « La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez donc reprendre vos activités de personnes saines qui ne connaissent pas leur chance. »

Trop heureuse de quitter la pièce de plus en plus contaminée, Emma se pressa de quitter les lieux et fut rapidement suivie par une ribambelle de préfets eux-mêmes ravis de retourner profiter de leur samedi en paix.

« Nom d'un dragon, j'ai de la fièvre. » marmonna James, les yeux clos, la paume de la main posée sur son front.

« Et ça t'étonne ? » le houspilla Remus. Lily s'apprêtait à accompagner le Maraudeur dans ses remontrances quand son regard fut attiré par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Noah Ramsay l'attendait, regard timide et main nerveusement posée sur l'anse de son sac. Elle enfonça sa main dans son propre sac et en sortit la bouteille orangée qu'elle tendit à James.

« Pimentine, garantie sans sauge poivrée. Je l'ai remplacée par du tilleul cornu. Quatre cuillerées dès maintenant, deux ce soir puis trois à chaque repas à partir de demain. » Il saisit le flacon avec un regard hébété. « Un conseil : évite juste de dire à Jules que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné. » conclut-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Elle tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière elle avant que les Gryffondor aient pu réagir.

* * *

« Mon père est pompier, et ma mère ne travaille pas. Toute ma famille vit à Manchester et… »

… et les mots débordaient, les faits, les anecdotes destinés à le connaître, le comprendre, à s'enticher de lui aussi, certainement. Il aurait été injuste de le nier : Noah était charmant. Comme elle, il venait d'une famille de moldus et était issu d'un milieu modeste. Lui aussi, était habitué à devenir quelqu'un d'autre quand venait le temps des vacances d'été : sa famille était large et vivante, peuplée de cousins et de cousines, de pièces rapportées et d'enfants qui ne cessaient de se rajouter au nombre. Et parmi eux tous, il était le seul dont les veines étaient chargées de magie.

« … le Quidditch ? Le foot me manquait, alors je me suis inscrit aux essais… »

Ils auraient pu avoir tant en commun – mais à la différence d'elle, le garçon ne se posait pas plus de questions que ça. Il avait toujours su qui il était : le Noah travailleur, sportif et bon joueur neuf mois par an, et le Noah de Manchester dès qu'il sortait du Poudlard Express. Il se laissait porter par les heureux hasards. Ses amis en jaune et noir le soutenaient malgré ses origines et il avait rangé les fanatiques du sang-pur dans la catégorie des infréquentables. Il était persuadé que le Ministère pourrait soutenir les gens de leur naissance si Dumbledore le laissait enfin faire…

« … mais parle-moi plutôt de toi ! »

Il ne se laissa pas décourager par son manque de volubilité, le mettant sûrement sur le compte de l'anxiété du premier rendez-vous. Quand il la laissa devant le portrait de la Dame en Rose, il paraissait ravi, enhardi, presque victorieux qu'elle ne se soit pas physiquement dérobée, inapte à déceler la véritable nature de ses réserves et de ses pudeurs.

« A mardi ? » sourit-il avant de partir à reculons, et elle n'osa pas annuler. Noah Ramsay était le genre de garçons à qui il fallait accorder une deuxième chance, sinon au risque d'être punie par un retour karmique quelconque.

Le tournoi de bataille explosive s'était conclu au profit des troisième année. Ils célébraient bruyamment leur supériorité sur les quatrième année, lesquels affichaient des expressions amères et revanchardes. Quand elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur Marlene, lèvres mordillées par l'anxiété, pâle et agitée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lily avec angoisse, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je… j'ai fait une bêtise. » couina Marlene plus qu'elle ne prononça ces mots. « Je… je crois que j'ai tout gâché ! » explosa-t-elle avant de se briser dans un déchirant sanglot.

* * *

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

« _Protego !_ »

« Pas mal, Queudver ! » applaudit Remus depuis la chaise où il s'était assis à l'envers, la poitrine appuyée contre l'assise du siège.

« Encore une fois ! » cria Marlene. « _Stupefix_! »

Mais cette fois-ci, le sortilège du bouclier fut trop faible pour ralentir l'éclair bleu qui jaillit de la baguette de Marlene. Frappé en pleines côtes, le garçon se figea dans la salle.

« _Enervatum !_ » lança Remus depuis sa chaise une fois que Marlene se fut suffisamment approchée de Peter pour l'empêcher de tomber quand il reviendrait à lui.

« J'étais pas prêt ! » gémit le garçon en manquant effectivement de perdre l'équilibre.

« Il faut que tu travailles ta rapidité ! Ton adversaire n'attendra pas sagement pour lancer un second maléfice, tu comprends ? » expliqua Marlene avant de se tourner vers Remus, gênée. Elle se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure et il lui fallut conjurer tous ses efforts pour ne pas fixer trop longtemps la pulpe légèrement rougie sous la pression. « Enfin, je crois, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée donner les leçons, ici… »

« Tu as entièrement raison. » sourit-il bêtement. « Peter, il faut qu'on travaille tes réflexes… » reprit-il plus sérieusement.

« D'accord, mais pas ce soir. J'ai rendez-vous. » annonça le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement. « Et il faut que j'aille me changer avant. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! » s'intéressa Marlene avec un air de conspiratrice. « C'est dans trois jours, le quatorze février, tu sais ? »

« Mais ce jour-là, elle aura entraînement de bavboules. » avoua Peter du bout des lèvres.

« Quoi de plus romantique que des billes projetant un liquide nauséabond sur ses joueurs, je vous le demande ? » soupira-t-elle.

« C'est justement pour ça qu'on se voit ce soir. » conclut le Gryffondor. « Besoin de moi pour ranger tout ça ? »

« Oh, non, je dois continuer de m'entraîner. File ! » s'enthousiasma Marlene.

La porte se ferma sur Peter et un étrange calme s'installa dans la pièce. Remus avait déployé mille ruses pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec elle, et ses efforts avaient payé depuis qu'il était venu la voir à l'infirmerie : il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux.  
Jusqu'à maintenant…

« Tu sais, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si ta réunion s'était bien passée. » dit-elle soudainement, rompant le silence entre eux.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, soulagé de se retrouver avec plein de choses à dire pour dissimuler sa nervosité. « Eh bien, tu as manqué un nouveau chapitre de James Potter se ridiculisant devant toute une assemblée. Il est arrivé à l'article de la mort, nous a postillonné ses microbes à la figure tout le long de la réunion et s'est arrangé pour coller un tour de garde à Noah Ramsay – dans le vague espoir de compliquer son amour naissant pour Lily, je suppose. »

« Merlin tout puissant ! » s'amusa Marlene. « J'adore ma Lily – et j'apprécie beaucoup James – mais je me demande pourquoi ils s'obstinent à ramener des personnes supplémentaires dans leur histoire alors qu'ils la compliquent déjà suffisamment tous seuls. »

« Demande-leur ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Je tiens à la vie, merci bien. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Il lui sourit et quelque chose d'étrange sembla flotter entre eux. Finalement, la sorcière baissa les yeux et replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille.

« Tu sais, je pensais que j'aurais pu m'entraîner encore un peu… Avec toi comme adversaire, cette fois. » précisa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » accepta-t-il en se remettant debout avec trop de raideur pour paraître naturel.

« Tu… tu as des plans pour mardi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix détachée, tandis qu'il retroussait les manches de son pull.

« Mardi ? » répéta-t-il. « Ah ! » comprit-il soudainement. « Et bien… non, pas vraiment. Et toi ? » demanda-t-il, priant en son for intérieur pour qu'aucun individu masculin n'ait eu l'audace de l'inviter à faire quoi que ce soit de vaguement romantique.

« Non, rien de spécial. » souffla-t-elle.

« Entrave. »

« Pardon ? »

« On… on pourrait commencer par le sortilège d'entrave ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Ah, oui, d'accord… »

Marlene s'éclaircit la gorge, recula de quelques pas, et lui lança un regard déterminé. Il avait très chaud, soudainement, malgré la pluie glacée qui continuait de battre les fenêtres sans discontinuer depuis quarante-huit heures…

« _Impedimenta_! »

« _Protego !_ »

Tous deux prenaient l'exercice au sérieux, et bien vite, Remus sentit son émoi diminuer tandis qu'elle l'attaquait et qu'il s'obstinait à repousser les maléfices. En quelques semaines, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Bien vite, il inversa l'exercice sans même la prévenir, lui lançant des sortilèges qu'elle bloqua avec une facilité ne souffrant aucune comparaison avec leurs premiers entraînements. Pour la quatrième fois, Marlene était parvenue à repousser l'attaque, usant d'une fluidité dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant. Elle sourit en coin, semblant apprécier le flux rapide de magie qui se propageait dans ses muscles, et lançait déjà sa réplique.

« _Petrificus totalus_! »

Remus ne dut sa survie qu'à une pirouette un peu grotesque : l'éclair le manqua de seulement cinq petits centimètres, et Marlene ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en le voyant se raccrocher à une table de classe pour éviter de basculer totalement.

« Les genoux ? Vraiment ? » se scandalisa-t-il.

« Il paraît que les Aurors ne s'embarrassent pas de ce genre de considération ! Abram dit que pour attraper les vilains, même les coups dans le dos sont permis. »

« Eh bien, quelle famille ! _Expelliarmus_! »

« _Protego ! Impedimenta_ ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme évita le maléfice grâce à un bond plutôt ridicule.

« _Pas dans les genoux_ , bon sang ! »

« Mais ça marche à chaque fois ! » rit-elle à gorge déployée. « La prochaine fois que je croise un mangemort, je sais où frapper ! »

« _Expelliarmus_! » Elle riait trop pour contrer le maléfice très faible qu'il venait de lui envoyer : sa baguette lui glissa des mains sans qu'elle n'y oppose de résistance, et un seul pas en arrière fut suffisant pour qu'elle retrouve son équilibre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » se mit-il à rire à son tour en lui ramenant sa baguette.

« Rien, c'est cette pirouette ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en récupérant son dû. « Si on m'avait dit que ce serait aussi drôle, j'aurais réclamé des cours particuliers plus tôt. » Elle toussa et essaya de reprendre son sérieux. « Pardon… on continue… »

« J'espère bien, parce que tu as une revanche à prendre ! C'était un peu nul de te faire désarmer comme ça ! » se moqua Remus. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil qui coupa la respiration du jeune homme pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Le défi est relevé ! » accepta-t-elle. « _Stupéfix !_ »

« _Protego ! Impedimenta !_ »

Cette fois-ci, elle n'annonça pas ses mouvements et serra les lèvres en conjurant toute sa magie.

Remus se prit le maléfice informulé de plein fouet. Il tomba en arrière tout en renversant la carte géographique de Mercador par terre : cette dernière tomba dans un fracas métallique et assourdissant.

« Oh, par Merlin ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Remus, un peu hébété, secoua la tête comme pour s'ébrouer. Il accepta la main de Marlene pour se remettre debout… et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant tout en se massant le bras gauche.

« C'était génial ! » se réjouit-il.

« D'avoir fait un vol-plané ? » s'étonna-t-elle en saisissant les avant-bras du garçon pour examiner les dégâts.

« Mais non ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais entraînée aux sortilèges informulés ! Si Maugrey voit ça à l'examen…»

« Je voulais te montrer que j'avais progressé. » expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Mais j'ai dû y mettre un peu trop d'enthousiasme ! » Son pouce caressa la jointure du coude. « Tu seras bon pour un bleu, mais il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de foulure. »

« Tant mieux. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui mais ne retira pas sa main, toujours posée sur son avant-bras. Une nouvelle fois, le temps sembla se suspendre entre eux. Remus déglutit en sentant Marlene assurer sa prise sur lui.

« Remus, est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? » demanda-t-elle en rosissant légèrement malgré son regard assuré.

Est-ce que les arrêts cardiaques étaient courants lors d'une déclaration ? Il entrouvrit les lèvres sans parvenir à faire sortir un son de sa bouche.

« Parce que je crois… »

« Marlene, s'il te plaît… » implora-t-il. Il y avait cette ligne, cette frontière à ne pas franchir…

Elle hésita, mais traversa quand même la courte distance qui les séparait. Son t-shirt effleura le pull de Remus qui ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard malgré son sentiment grandissant d'alerte…

« … je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. » finit-elle dans un souffle.

C'était inespéré. C'était terrifiant.  
C'était ce qu'il désirait. C'était ce qu'il redoutait.  
C'était merveilleux. C'était une catastrophe.

Et elle se tenait là, immobile, comme effarée par son manque de réaction. Le loup en lui, instinctif et animal, sentit sa vulnérabilité, sa conscience de s'être révélée, de devoir attendre un mot, un geste de sa part. Ses grands yeux noirs s'arrondirent davantage, craignant le ridicule, l'humiliation, la blessure. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire que lui n'éprouvait rien ! Sans réfléchir davantage, intuitivement, il se pencha vers elle, effleura ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha encore…

Le baiser fut d'abord timide, leurs lèvres sagement pressées les unes contre les autres. Puis elle leva ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, se blottit contre lui, tandis qu'il laissait une main s'emprisonner dans les boucles brunes, une autre caressant la joue qui rosissait de bonheur, et que leurs bouches s'accoutumaient l'une à l'autre, réclamant toujours davantage. L'odeur fruitée emplit ses poumons… la douceur de la jeune fille était inégalée.

Ils se séparèrent finalement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux comme pour signifier son bien-être, lui sourit, et c'est alors que quelque chose en Remus se brisa. Au moment où elle tendait la main pour attirer encore son visage vers le sien, il se décrocha – d'elle, d'eux, de ce moment de rêve éveillé.

« Non… » s'étrangla-t-il.

La pleine lune reviendrait inlassablement, avec son cortège grotesque de sauvagerie, de bestialité, de férocité.  
Elle n'offrait pas de place à une jeune fille amoureuse.

« C'est impossible. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Toi, tu es… »

Les mots moururent dans un bruit de gorge étrange.

« C'est impossible. » répéta-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce, courut dans les couloirs, loin du château, de ses amis qui essaieraient de le réconforter, loin du directeur qui lui avait offert un semblant de vie qui n'offrait que frustrations, loin de Marlene qui le haïrait dès ce soir, après avoir pleuré de déception et de vexation. Loin de tout.

* * *

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Non ! » cria Remus.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même.

« J'ai dit non, Potter ! »

Imperturbable, James se glissa néanmoins dans son ancienne chambre et s'assit aux côtés de son ami, tous deux adossés au pied de lit.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » grogna Remus, les yeux rivés sur un livre dont il n'avait pourtant pas déchiffré la moindre ligne depuis qu'il s'était planté devant.

« Et moi, je n'ai plus de cordes vocales pour en parler. » croassa James en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. « Satané rhume. Quand je pense qu'on a inventé la pierre philosophale, mais pas un alchimiste fichu de nous sortir une roche-qui-te-vaccine-à-jamais-de-la-crève… »

Remus demeura silencieux, mâchoire contractée et poings serrés. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que James arrête de se moucher. Tout à son chagrin, Remus essaya d'ignorer le spectacle cocasse que lui offrait son ami, la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles, le visage rouge et gonflé.

« Tu sais… » commença l'enrhumé avant de replier le mouchoir et de le glisser dans sa poche. « Je crois que tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Quand une jolie fille leur plaît, la plupart des mecs sautent sur l'occasion… sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

« Sauf que je suis un loup-garou. Un monstre. Ça change tout. »

« Arrête. » coupa sèchement James.

Mais une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer, et Remus reporta son attention sur son manuel, en dépit de son incapacité à poursuivre sa lecture.

« Si _nous,_ on s'en fiche, pourquoi ça serait un problème pour _elle_ ? » reprit James dans son dos.

Soudainement incapable de réprimer sa colère, Remus fit claquer la couverture du livre et lança l'ouvrage sur sa table de nuit. Dans son élan, l'objet poursuivit sa course et dézingua un trophée de Quidditch posé sur la table de nuit de Peter. Furieux, il se leva pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Mais celui-ci en avait vu d'autres et cligna à peine quand la statuette s'éclata sur le sol – davantage pour signifier sa migraine naissante qu'autre chose.

« Tu as déjà vu toutes mes cicatrices. » haleta Remus. « Tu l'as _vue…_ la morsure de Greyback ! » lança-t-il en pointant James du doigt.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « On a _tous_ des marques. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon dos, récemment, mais c'est pas joli à voir… »

James savait pertinemment que la cicatrice en forme de croix, malgré sa taille, était beaucoup moins impressionnante que celle qui rongeait Remus depuis presque treize ans. Sur le torse du loup-garou, la marque des crocs, enfoncée dans sa chair à vif, refusait de guérir complètement – c'était le lot des morsures administrées par un lycanthrope. Mais James n'avait aucune envie de donner aussi facilement satisfaction au complexe de son ami.

« Et si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûr que Marlene – comme toutes les filles – possède quelques vergetures qui la font complexer et que tu ne remarqueras même pas. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin.

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. » protesta Remus. « Tu es mon _ami_. Tu ne partages pas ton lit avec moi, tu n'as pas d'intimité physique avec moi… »

« Tu regrettes ? » le taquina le poursuiveur. Remus l'ignora.

« Peu de femmes se réjouiraient de toucher un corps qui se transforme chaque mois en celui d'un… d'un monstre… »

« Mais ce n'est _pas ta faute_. » insista James avec âpreté.

« Un jour ou l'autre, ma lycanthropie la révulsera. » reprit Remus, dégoûté. « Elle comprendra qu'une fois par mois, l'odeur du sang me _ravit_. Que le bien et le mal deviennent des concepts étrangers pour le loup que je deviens. Que mon appétit n'est comblé que par de la chair humaine. Ça n'a rien de drôle. Vous vous êtes amusés à m'accompagner, tant mieux pour vous ! Mais vous n'avez _aucune_ idée de ce que c'est que d'être entièrement loup. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de devenir partiellement animal, une fois de temps en temps, pour se divertir… »

James demeura silencieux mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Et puis un jour, je blesserai quelqu'un – car statistiquement, il faudra que ça arrive, à un moment ou à un autre. Et elle ne saura pas si elle doit me soutenir ou me détester. Et je ne parle même pas d'avoir des enfants… »

« Hé, on a seulement dix-sept ans… » l'interrompit James.

« Peu importe. » s'emporta-t-il.

« Non, au contraire ! » s'enflamma James. « Pour ce que tu en sais, vous pourriez rompre dans six mois après avoir réalisé que vos goûts musicaux sont incompatibles, ou que l'un de vous deux ronfle trop ! Ou que finalement, tout ça, ce n'était qu'une question d'attirance physique et que ce n'est pas suffisant pour continuer. Ça pourrait se finir après un voyage où l'un de vous deux se sera comporté comme un égoïste, ou après avoir compris que l'un est trop fêtard et l'autre trop pantouflard. Ou tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui te fera comprendre que ce que tu ressens pour Marlene n'a été qu'un ersatz du grand amour… »

« Et c'est censé me réconforter ? » s'affligea Remus.

« Absolument. Si ça se trouve, ta nature de loup-garou ne rentrera jamais en compte dans aucune décision que tu prendras concernant Marlene McKinnon. » James eut un faible sourire. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est dommage de t'interdire de vivre quelque chose d'agréable, qui te ferait du _bien_ , pour éviter un hypothétique échec. C'est même absurde ! Tu ne sais _pas_ ce que l'avenir te réserve… »

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement et laissa apparaître Lily Evans. La jeune fille ferma derrière elle et posa un regard bienveillant sur Remus. Mais ce dernier fuit son regard et lui tourna résolument le dos.

« A toutes fins utiles, elle ne t'en veut pas. » déclara-t-elle dans un quasi-murmure.

« Elle devrait. » rétorqua-t-il avec animosité.

James retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer tandis que Lily faisait calmement le tour de la pièce, venant se planter en face du jeune homme récalcitrant.

« Remus, tu m'as une fois demandé pourquoi est-ce que je souhaitais à Marlene d'atterrir dans tes bras, et tu es parti avant que je puisse répondre, alors je vais le faire aujourd'hui. Très franchement, je ne pourrais pas souhaiter mieux à ma meilleure amie que de sortir avec toi. Tu es de loin le garçon le plus fiable de cette école. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Potter. » ajouta-t-elle sans détourner le regard.

« Y'a pas de mal ! » approuva l'intéressé d'une voix rendue nasillarde par la maladie.

« Tu es intelligent, mature et respectueux. Au risque de me répéter, c'est plus que ce dont le reste de la gente masculine peut se targuer à Poudlard. Encore une fois, rien de personnel, Potter. »

Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il ne le prenait pas pour lui et qu'il lui donnait même raison.

« Quand son père apprendra avec qui elle sort… Il travaille à la régulation des créatures magiques, tu sais ? Il connaît le mien… » se désola Remus.

« Elle est au courant. Elle veut quand même passer du temps avec toi. »

Lily plaça ses deux mains sur chacune des épaules du garçon.

« Elle ne te demande pas d'assister aux pleines lunes, tu sais… elle te veut juste tous les autres jours du mois. »

Remus osa enfin remonter le menton de quelques millimètres pour croiser son regard.  
Quelque chose dans l'expression de Lily sembla l'atteindre… mais sa voix trembla lorsqu'il murmura : « Est-ce que je pourrais rester seul, s'il vous plaît ? »  
Les préfets-en-chef acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre des garçons, vaincus.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se déprécie autant. » s'agaça-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir.

« La question à mille gallions… » soupira James.

Elle soupira et croisa les bras avant de hocher la tête dans sa direction.

« Ça va, tes oreilles ? »

« Ça fume. Il paraît que c'est bon signe. » déclara-t-il platement. « J'ai la tête comme un souafle… »

« Tu as eu meilleure mine. » admit-elle avec pitié.

« Merci, pour la potion. » sourit-il avant de détourner la tête pour tousser.

« Tu me remercieras quand tu auras repris forme humaine ! » sourit-elle à son tour.

« Lily ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Remus courir vers eux et tendre à la jeune fille un morceau de parchemin plié jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un minuscule carré de papier.

« Tu pourras lui donner ça, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle tendit la main et accepta le message avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Avec plaisir. »

Remus lui adressa une ombre de sourire contrit avant de repartir s'enterrer dans sa chambre.

Lily haussa un sourcil en sentant l'insistance du regard de James sur elle. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je me disais juste que tu avais quelques pouvoirs magiques bien à toi. »

Elle ne répondit rien et évita de se retrouver à proximité du poursuiveur pendant le reste de la soirée.

* * *

 _Sirius observa sa mère dans le liseré de lumière qui filtrait entre les gonds du sarcophage entreposé dans l'entrée. Maintenant qu'il avait cinq ans, et dépassé sa peur de tomber sur un quelconque spectre qui habiterait le tombeau, ce dernier lui servait de refuge. « Introuvable. » siffla la voix de sa mère. Elle passait et repassait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ses mains enserraient ses hanches fines drapées dans de la soie grise. Il entendait le claquement de son éventail qui violentait l'air environnant comme un rappel à l'ordre. « Cet enfant ! » se désespéra-t-elle entre ses dents serrées._

 _« Est-ce vraiment si grave, s'il s'abstient ? » interrogea la voix bonhomme d'Alphard._

 _« Tous les autres le font. » répliqua-t-elle tel un couperet. « Si Druella apprend que notre héritier fait des manières… »_

 _« Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mes moyens à l'époque. Vider le crâne d'un elfe n'est pas forcément la tâche la plus plaisante à exécuter quand on a cet âge… »_

 _« Et c'est censé me rassurer, qu'il soit comme toi ? »_

 _« Là, tu deviens désagréable. » tempéra l'homme avant de siroter une nouvelle gorgée de whisky Pur feu._

 _« C'est un honneur de participer à ces rituels. » trancha Walburga avant de soulever légèrement sa robe pour quitter le salon d'un pas vif. « Je vais jeter un coup à la chambre de Regulus, il aime bien s'y cacher, ces derniers temps. »_

 _Sirius entendit le froissement des étoffes disparaître dans les étages, puis Alphard s'approcher du sarcophage pour l'entrouvrir avec douceur._

 _« Bonne cachette. » sourit-il dans sa barbe drue, noire comme les cheveux de Walburga et Orion, comme ceux de Sirius. Celui-ci jaugea son oncle avec méfiance, malgré le pétillement dans ses yeux – la forme et la couleur en font les copies de ceux de ses parents, mais ils brillent d'un éclat chaleureux qu'il n'a jamais reconnu nulle part, pas même dans les yeux innocents du nourrisson qui a rejoint la maisonnée deux ans auparavant. Quand les gémissements exaspérés de Walburga se rapprochèrent à nouveau, Alphard referma la porte sur lui._

 _« Très jolie pièce. » complimenta-t-il en pointant le cercueil égyptien par-dessus son verre._

 _« Orion a encore fait des folies chez Barjow. » répondit distraitement Walburga en jetant un regard frustré autour d'elle. « Si on attend plus, on sera vraiment en retard. » constata-t-elle avec amertume. « Prends ta cape, on part sans lui. »_

 _« Oh, vraiment ? »_

 _« Je dirai qu'il a attrapé la dragoncelle ou quelque chose du genre. »_

 _La porte d'entrée se referma sur eux. Sirius se laissa glisser dans l'étroite cachette. Son souffle chaud chatouilla ses genoux et il savoura le soulagement intense d'avoir échappé à l'horrible épreuve qui l'attendait, sans parler de ses atroces cousines…_

 _Mais aussi brusquement que Walburga avait quitté la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et les doigts peints en noir de sa mère se crispèrent sur son bras comme des serres acérées._

 _« Petit dissimulateur ! » vociféra-t-elle. « Tu me fais honte, Sirius Orion Black ! Ça suffit maintenant, monte dans la carriole ! »_

La sonnerie retentit, mais Sirius ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il laissa les sons familiers du réveil résonner à ses oreilles : les pas feutrés de Remus et Peter, l'eau qui coulait dans le lavabo, les bâillements et les ablutions, la fenêtre qu'on ouvrait pour aérer, les froissements d'uniformes et les parchemins plongés avec des gestes patauds dans les sacs en bandoulière.

« Patmol ? » appela finalement Remus en tirant le rideau de son lit.

Sirius grogna : l'excès d'alcool de la veille se manifestait un peu plus à chaque instant qu'il s'extirpait de sa somnolence.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Rmpf… »

Remus soupira et Sirius l'entendit fouiller dans un tiroir quelconque. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, en espérant détendre les veines qui tambourinaient de toutes leurs forces dans sa boîte crânienne, et étira ses muscles endoloris.

« Avale ça avant de descendre, c'est James qui me l'avait donné au cas où. » conseilla son camarade en lui tendant un remontant du Sorcier Fêtard. « Ils ont amélioré la recette. L'effet ne sera pas aussi fulgurant que si tu l'avais pris hier soir avant de te coucher, mais ça devrait aider un peu ton mal de crâne. »

Il grommela un merci et but la potion d'une traite.

« Traîne pas ! »

« Abbington est toujours à l'hôpital… j'ai pas étude des moldus, ce matin. »

« Mais tu vas rater le petit-déjeuner ! » le prévint Peter en quittant la chambre.

Sirius grommela : Queudver avait raison, il lui fallait remplir son estomac pour améliorer son état.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la douche et s'aspergea d'eau glacée en espérant un réveil rapide. Il en sortit grelottant, frissonnant, mais l'esprit sensiblement plus clair qu'avant. Quand il parvint à la grande salle, il se sentait plus réveillé, la faim ayant remplacé l'hébétude.

« Céréales. Pain. Manger. » grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc, sa main apportant à sa bouche une brioche qu'il déchira entre ses dents comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Charmant ! » lui lança James en le servant généreusement en jus d'orange.

« Tiens, tes oreilles ont arrêté de fumer, toi ! »

« Formidable invention que la pimentine sans sauge, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit distraitement son meilleur ami. « Trente-six-heures plus tard, on n'y voit que du feu. »

« Dommage, ça te donnait un style. Les éternuements, la toux, les jets de vapeur… » énuméra Lily par-dessus son bol de thé.

« C'était donc ça, son genre de types ! » s'exclama Sirius. « S'il avait su, Potter aurait été grippé tout le temps… »

« A ce propos… » se hâta de le couper James. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, beau brun ! »

« Nom d'un dragon, c'est vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête avec une célérité qui faillit lui causer un torticolis.

« T'inquiète, elle est pas encore là. » le rassura le préfet.

« Qui donc ? » demanda Lily avec curiosité, mais aucun des garçons ne l'écoutait réellement.

« Elle arrive ! Elle arrive ! » s'écria James avec une surexcitation intériorisée.

Droite et digne comme à son habitude, le professeur McGonagall apparut sur l'estrade, l'air encore plus pincé qu'à son habitude. Précautionneusement, elle tira son siège comme si elle vérifiait qu'il n'était pas piégé, et s'y assit avec la plus grande prudence. Elle venait de s'y installer et de pousser son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de la table quand un 'pop' sonore retentit. Aussitôt, le siège de l'enseignante se transforma en trône de de roses, une colombe sortit de la théière posée devant elle et une vague de confetti écarlates fut projetée sur elle dans un nuage vermillon. Furieuse, elle lança un regard noir aux deux garçons qui lui envoyèrent des baisers par-dessus leurs boissons chaudes.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi elle pourrait se plaindre, nous avons été _très_ raisonnables cette année. » déclara James.

« Rien à voir avec l'année dernière. » approuva Sirius.

« Ni avec la précédente. Cet envol d'oiseaux de paradis restera gravé dans les annales de l'école. »

« Je compatis tellement avec elle. » soupira Lily, la tête posée dans sa main. « Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin au poursuiveur. « Chaque Saint-Valentin passée dans ce château a donné lieu à un véritable échec. »

« Mais arrête ! Ne me le lance pas sur ce sujet-là ! » s'alarma James.

« Ah-ah ! Je pense qu'Evans veut évoquer le fameux fiasco de 1972 ! » s'exclama Sirius avec une nostalgie affectueuse.

« Et c'est reparti… » grogna James.

« Il avait donné une couleur verte à tout ton petit-déjeuner, exact ? » vérifia-il en adressant un large sourire à la préfète-en-chef qui acquiesça avec résignation.

« Les roulés-cannelle de Poudlard ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi peu appétissants. » se désola-t-elle. « Et une grenouille était sortie de mon jus de citrouille – qui était devenu une menthe à l'eau, d'ailleurs. »

« C'était un hommage légèrement déplacé à la couleur de tes yeux ! » signifia James. « J'avais _onze_ ans ! »

« Et vous avez ri comme des gorets… » soupira-t-elle. « Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je te jette la menthe à l'eau à la figure. »

« Qu'est-il advenu de la grenouille, d'ailleurs ? » s'enquit James, concerné.

« Relâchée dans le lac, mon cher Potter. C'est aimable de ta part, de t'en soucier six ans plus tard… »

« Puis suivit la défaite de 1973. » reprit Sirius. « Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ce cupidon t'a fait passer un sale quart d'heure. »

« Ses flèches piquaient. » grimaça Lily en se massant le coude comme si le souvenir faisait vicieusement ressurgir une douleur enfouie dans sa chair. « Et il était _vraiment_ tenace. Heureusement que j'ai vite réussi à le persuader de se retourner contre son créateur… »

« Mais pour un deuxième année, c'était pas mal comme métamorphose ! » se défendit James en jetant un regard aux cicatrices que lui avaient laissé l'attaque du cupidon sur les avant-bras. « Non ? »

« Ensuite, la débandade de 1974. » Sirius hocha la tête de droite à gauche. « L'année où il t'a fait cracher des diamants… »

« Très, _très_ désagréable. » grimaça-t-elle. « Je ne pouvais pas dire un mot sans qu'une perle sorte de ma bouche. J'ai dû en produire au moins deux cent avant que Flitwick trouve le contre-sort... »

« Pierres précieuses qui ont toutes largement servi à ma lapidation organisée part tes soins pendant la semaine qui a suivi. » pointa James.

« Il fallait bien écouler le stock. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« L'échec de 1975, la première fois où il t'a officiellement demandé en mariage devant toute l'école… »

« Oh, allez, ça, c'était drôle ! L'elfe de maison habillé en révérend, reconnaissez que c'était quelque chose ! »

« Sûrement mon plus beau sort de chauve-furie. » se rappela la sorcière avec émotion, perdue dans l'évocation de ce magnifique souvenir. « Je suis sûr que ton arrière-train s'en rappelle encore, Potter. »

« Le revers de 1976… » poursuivit Sirius.

« Eurk. L'envoi de sous-vêtements signés Mme Guipure alors que tu avais une copine. Très classe. » Lily mima un applaudissement nonchalant.

« J'essayais d'attirer ton attention ! Tu sais… » La voix de James fit mine de se briser. « Mon père travaillait tout le temps, quand j'étais petit, et ma mère était conviée à tellement de mondanités que j'avais plus de professeurs particuliers que de véritables parents… Ça laisse des traces, une enfance pareille ! »

« Arrête, je vais pleurer… » le railla-t-elle, écœurée.

Le regard grave, Sirius annonça d'une voix d'outre-tombe : « Et enfin, le naufrage de 1977. »

« C'est le cas de le dire. Cette fontaine de chocolat n'était absolument pas maîtrisée. J'ai dû jeter mon uniforme, il n'a pas survécu. » déplora Lily. « Et le deuxième étage est a été interdit d'accès pendant trois jours, c'est bien ça ? »

« Une semaine de retenues pour tout nettoyer… » fit remarquer James comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'eux compatisse à ses malheurs.

« Et pour une fois, j'ai approuvé Rusard de toute mon âme. » conclut-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Mais tout ça, c'est terminé. » soupira candidement Sirius en remplissant à nouveau son bol de céréales. « Cornedrue s'apprête à passer son quatorze février avec la délicieuse Jules Tiffany… »

James renifla avec dédain. « Pas la peine de te montrer si désagréable, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » protesta Sirius. « Au contraire, je l'ai appelée _délicieuse…_ »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. » insista James. « Même si je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher ! C'est pas comme si je vous imposais sa présence ou que je vous parlais d'elle sans arrêt… »

« Le problème se situe peut-être précisément là, mon cher Potter. Si tu t'arranges pour éviter qu'elle passe du temps avec nous, il doit y avoir une raison, non ? » Ignorant la réplique qui tardait à sortir de la bouche ouverte de James, il se tourna innocemment vers Lily.

« Un avis sur la question, Evans ? »

Pour sa grande satisfaction, la sorcière lui sembla incroyablement nerveuse d'un seul coup. Oh, bien sûr, elle essayait de le cacher… Mais il avait suffisamment d'expérience avec la gente féminine pour reconnaître des signes d'appréhension chez une de ses représentantes.

« Sur quelle question, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle, sûrement pour gagner du temps.

« Jules Tiffany, et son histoire avec notre Potter préféré. Pour ou contre ? Éclaire-nous. »

« Oh, et bien… »

Il se retint de ricaner dans son bol de café. C'était tellement facile !

« Elle est… très jolie ? » sembla suggérer plus qu'affirmer Lily qui gardait les yeux baissés sur les restes de son petit-déjeuner.

« Mais encore ? » soupira Sirius. « Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ! »

La préfète lui lança un regard glacial.

« Je dois en savoir moins que toi sur le sujet, Black ! C'est une bonne joueuse de quidditch, et elle est… elle est aimable. »

« Aimable ? Tu ne voulais pas dire 'gentille' ? » fit mine de s'étonner Sirius en fronçant les sourcils d'un air concerné. A ce moment précis, un hibou à l'air hautain se posa devant lui. La lettre était à son nom : il détacha le parchemin tout en retenant son sourire naissant alors que Lily tombait dans le piège.

« Je ne la connais pas assez pour le dire. » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. « Se montrer sociable – comme elle le fait aux fêtes de Slughorn – et avoir le cœur sur la main sont deux choses différentes… »

« Oh, tu la trouves superficielle, alors ? » insista Sirius en détachant la ficelle qui retenait le parchemin.

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » objecta Lily.

« Je te trouves un peu gonflée de traiter Jules de fille superficielle. » intervint James d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire. « D'accord, sa mère travaille chez Guipure et sa fille est habillée en conséquence, mais elle est aussi bien plus que ça… »

 _Tellement_ facile.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que Jules était superficielle ! » s'indigna Lily.

« Tu ne la connais même pas ! » s'acharna James. « Et tu es mal placée pour dire ce genre de choses ! Est-ce que Noah Ramsay est plus que l'insipide poursuiveur, le parfait préfet qu'il a l'air d'être ? » demanda-t-il, provocateur. « Visiblement, si tu acceptes de sortir de lui ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais… » rougit-elle. « Je… Patmol, c'est de ta faute ! »

Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne réagit pas à l'accusation de Lily.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est toi qui vient de critiquer ma petite amie ! »

« Je n'ai PAS critiqué ta petite amie, James ! Je disais juste que je la connaissais mal, c'est tout ! Sirius, aide-moi, bon sang ! »

C'était comme se prendre un cognard dans le ventre, comme sombrer dans l'hébétude provoquée par un abus de rhum des elfes. C'était le rappel que même rayé de l'arbre généalogique, même si Euphemia et Fleamont le traitaient comme leur fils, même s'il avait tout fait pour couper les ponts, sa fuite était vouée à l'échec.  
Il quitta le parchemin des yeux pour dévisager succinctement James et Lily. Son expression mit un terme au début de dispute naissant entre les deux jeunes gens.

 _«_ Mon oncle est mort. » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Un silence choqué lui répondit, puis Lily se pencha par-dessus la table et posa sa main sur la sienne : si elle ne pleurait pas, elle semblait bouleversée. Il se demanda pourquoi : après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait jamais rencontré le sorcier.

« Oh, Sirius, je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle.

« Quel oncle ? » s'étonna James.

« Alphard. Le frère de ma mère. » parvint-il à expliquer. Sa voix demeurait extrêmement claire, débarrassée de tout trémolo gênant – et c'était tant mieux.

 _«_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda son meilleur ami à voix très basse.

« Il aurait mélangé trop de potions à la fois. Il est mort dans son sommeil. »

James posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on était vraiment proches ou quoi que ce soit. »

« La lettre vient de Walburga ? » demanda James.

« Non, du notaire. Il m'a glissé dans son testament. » Il récupéra le papier et le froissa en boule avant de le jeter dans son sac. « Et apparemment, ça ne plaît pas à ma mère. Je suis appelé au service Succession Magique du Ministère le mois prochain. Elle veut contester l'héritage. »

« Mais elle n'a pas le droit ! » se scandalisa James. « Il n'avait même pas d'enfants ! Il a le droit de donner ce qu'il veut à son neveu ! »

« Si ton oncle a signé les papiers comme il le devait, elle ne pourra rien faire. » lui assura Lily.

« Bah. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment attendu quoi que ce soit de cette famille, de toute manière… »

Son instinct fut de chercher les cheveux noirs, plus courts, mais si semblables aux siens, à la table vert et argent. Comme s'il recherchait une figure familière… Mais brusquement, une vague de colère bouillit à nouveau dans ses veines et il abandonna sa quête oculaire. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus le banc, attrapant son sac à bandoulière de sa main gauche.

« Ça va aller, vieux ? » s'inquiéta James.

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? » proposa Lily.

« Je vais bien, Evans. Si tu n'as pas suivi, c'est l'oncle Alphard qui est dans un sale état à présent. » Sa plaisanterie ne fit rire aucun des deux préfets. « Allez, j'ai à faire. » déclara-t-il avant de quitter la table.

Il avait mal au ventre, mal au cœur, et contrairement à Remus, il ne se laisserait pas avoir.  
Car, vraiment, il n'avait _aucune_ envie d'en parler.

* * *

« Tu ne le suis pas ? »

« Il va accuser le coup tout seul. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. »

« Tu le connaissais, son oncle ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas vraiment proches… enfin, c'est compliqué. »

Embêté, il baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

Il aurait pu prétendre que la mauvaise nouvelle qui venait de frapper Sirius avait perturbé son humeur, mais ç'aurait été drôlement hypocrite de sa part. Il _connaissait_ Sirius : il devrait digérer la vague d'émotions dans son coin avant de venir lui en parler s'il en ressentait le besoin. La véritable raison de ses changements d'humeur se tenait assise en face de lui et ce matin, il avait même du mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

Les choses auraient dû être simples.

Jules attirait tous les regards quand elle déambulait dans les couloirs. Elle était entreprenante, sportive, réservait généralement les commérages pour ses amies et les épargnait à son petit ami – avec qui elle se consacrait à des activités bien plus physiques. Elle ne lisait que les pages sportives de la gazette, choisissait des sujets de conversation légers, riait facilement à ses blagues. Elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'il pourrait aisément intégrer n'importe quelle équipe de quidditch et lui lançait des regards éperdus d'admiration. Elle jalousait les filles qui l'approchaient de trop près et lui faisait comprendre de toutes les manières possibles qu'il _comptait_ pour elle.  
Jules possédait tous les atouts pour obséder n'importe quel garçon de dix-sept ans.

Alors pourquoi lui était-il si délicieux de se remémorer les discussions enflammées, les débats sans fin qui l'opposaient à Lily ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il si bouleversé lorsqu'elle s'endormait simplement contre lui – bien plus que lorsque Jules l'embrassait à pleine bouche dans un couloir sombre ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-il si désarmé lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées, rêveuse et résolue à la fois ? Pourquoi, après la mort d'Helena et Ted, avait-il été plus facile de _parler_ avec Lily que d'oublier sa peine dans les caresses prodiguées par sa petite amie ? Pourquoi se sentait-il bien plus attiré par la fragile solennité de Lily que par l'aisance avec laquelle Jules jouait de son charme ?

Il se souvenait d'un temps où la recherche de contacts physiques avec Lily Evans était devenue la principale source de défis et de paris entre Sirius et lui. En quatrième et cinquième année, il avait forcé sa chance à chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée. En la rattrapant par la taille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser sur une flaque de neige fondue (elle lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia), en la poussant dans un placard à balais par surprise pour voir sa réaction (« bon, bah, puisqu'on est là, pourquoi laisser passer l'occasion ? » - elle était parvenue à sortir et avait verrouillé la porte sur lui), en piquant la place vide réservée en face d'elle aux Trois Balais et en venant titiller sa cheville avec son pied (elle lui avait jeté sa bièraubeurre à la figure). A l'époque, il réfléchissait à peine avant de dépasser les bornes – en fait, c'était même l'inverse. Il valait mieux de ne pas tergiverser avant de tenter sa veine, sous peine de se rendre compte que ses tentatives étaient stupides, révoltantes – et, de surcroît, vouées à l'échec.

Et maintenant… par deux fois ces dernières semaines, il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser. Le jour de son anniversaire, dans la salle étoilée… parce qu'elle semblait si vulnérable, parce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose sur Jules, aussi – quelque chose qui l'avait fait tilter et espéré que peut-être, peut-être… il supposait que c'était moins _ce qu'elle avait dit_ que _le ton_ sur lequel elle l'avait dit ?

Trois ans auparavant, il aurait été incapable de penser ce qu'il venait de penser, d'analyser et décortiquer comme semblaient le faire les filles de Poudlard à chaque fois qu'un garçon avait l'audace de leur sourire ou de leur adresser un clin d'œil. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit, depuis qu'il traînait avec Lily Evans ! C'était pathétique. Trois ans auparavant, il aurait hurlé sur Peter d'avoir été assez naïf et stupide pour renseigner Noah Ramsay sur l'endroit où les trouver. Et il se serait juré de ne plus jamais rien confier de ses plans (vaguement) romantiques (ou pas, car il semblait que Lily ne voulait qu'être amie avec lui – ou peut-être, secrètement, voulait-elle plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, réellement ?) Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas jugé utile de faire payer quoi que ce soit à Queudver. Ce n'était pas sa faute : c'était lui, c'était Lily, c'était Jules, c'était Ramsay, ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'était tout à la fois – c'était _compliqué_. Beaucoup trop pour lui. Qu'on lui rende l'époque bénie où jouer au Quidditch, attaquer les Serpentard dans les couloirs et faire enrager Lily Evans suffisaient amplement à son bonheur !

Et ce moment dans la salle des préfets… sa gorge s'assécha tandis qu'il se rappelait de la pression du corps de Lily contre le sien, de sa main contre la sienne, de la proximité de leurs bouches – pourquoi se remémorait-il plus souvent ce moment hasardeux (et résolument _habillé_ ) que celui où sa petite amie lui avait permis de déboutonner l'intégralité de sa chemise ?

Qu'est-ce qui creusait une telle différence ?

Il ressentait une certaine… crainte de se retrouver avec Lily, qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort, le rendait plus sensible à l'instant qui passait, aux mots qu'ils échangeaient.

La cloche sonna et arracha James à ses pensées incohérentes. Il laissa derrière lui une Lily particulièrement pensive et se dirigea en option de botanique. Lui-même se sentait si tourmenté qu'il se laissa bêtement piquer dans le cou par une liane moqueuse. Au déjeuner, il ne retrouva aucun des siens et déjeuna face à Alice Darlay qui lisait le Chicaneur, les sourcils froncés, l'air préoccupé, insensible aux confetti rose qui leur tombaient dessus pour célébrer la journée. Le cours de Mercador le réunit finalement avec ses camarades de maison, mais l'enseignante, elle-même atteinte par le rhume qui venait de quitter James, leur imposa un examen blanc surprise. Cette mauvaise surprise déclencha les foudres estudiantines, mais tous durent s'y plier sans exception. Comme bien trop souvent dans sa carrière académique, James se retrouva à fixer la fascinante chevelure rousse de Lily Evans entre deux réponses hâtivement griffonnées à la plume. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour les libérer enfin, il eut à peine fait un pas en dehors de la classe qu'une main le saisit par le col de sa robe et l'attira à distance du couloir bondé.

« Salut ! » susurra Jules entre deux baisers picorés sur ses lèvres.

« Salut… » répondit-il en posant mécaniquement ses mains sur sa taille.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » annonça-t-elle en reculant. « Viens ! » pouffa-t-elle, surexcitée, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Il se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur, le profil à moitié dissimulé de Jules captant la lumière déclinante du jour lorsqu'ils passaient devant quelques vitraux colorés. Les classes s'étaient vidées et ils ne rencontrèrent plus personne à partir du deuxième étage. Enfin, elle ralentit le pas et lui lança un regard de conspiratrice.

« Attends un peu. » prévint-elle en lui lâchant la main.

Il reconnut le tableau des trolls aux tutus : ils se trouvaient devant la salle sur demande. Jules resta quelques secondes face au mur, les yeux mi-clos… et bien sûr, la fameuse porte apparut devant elle. Satisfaite, elle poussa la poignée en faisant signe à James de la rejoindre.

« Pas mal, non ? » se targua-t-elle, plutôt fière de sa trouvaille.

Il lui adressa un vague sourire, renonçant à lui avouer qu'il avait découvert cette salle des années auparavant et l'avait utilisée plus qu'à son tour. En fait, il avait l'intime conviction qu'un élève qui ne se serait pas au moins une fois retrouvé dans la salle sur demande avait clairement loupé quelque chose dans sa scolarité. Une forte senteur fleurie, vaguement écœurante, emplit ses narines dès qu'il eut fermé la porte. La salle s'était couverte de fleurs tropicales, roses et rouges, qui diffusaient leurs arômes autour d'un large lit à baldaquin, sur lequel se baladaient paresseusement quelques pétales.

« Il paraît qu'Helga Poufsouffle elle-même est l'auteur de cette salle. » annonça Jules avec importance, sans pour autant se départir de sa bonne humeur.

« Elle appréciait rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur, c'est pour ça qu'on peut rejoindre Pré-au-lard d'ici, à condition de le demander, bien sûr. » répondit-il distraitement, époussetant son épaule sur laquelle s'étaient déposés quelques pétales rose fuschia.

Jules se figea, une ride boudeuse se creusant entre ses sourcils.

« Tu connaissais déjà cet endroit. » comprit-elle, aussi déçue qu'elle s'était montrée enjouée quelques secondes auparavant.

Pris en flagrant délit d'il-ne-savait-lui-même-quelle-faute-exactement, James se mordit brièvement la langue et se passa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses épis rebelles.

« Non ? » répondit-il avec une feinte innocence, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa petite amie.

« Menteur. » sourit-elle à nouveau en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin… » chuchota-t-elle avant de glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque, amenant son visage vers le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent, la jeune fille l'entraînant à reculons vers le lit.

 _(Elle explosait de rire alors qu'il la rattrapait de justesse et faisait mine de baisser son chapeau à l'intention du danseur qu'ils avaient manqué de renverser… Elle-même fit mine de lui adresser une révérence. Elle était belle quand elle était heureuse.)_

Quand Jules butta sur le sommier, ils basculèrent dans les draps parfumés.

 _(Elle s'endormait contre lui, et il ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre.)  
(Il resta longtemps à l'écoute de sa respiration paisible, trop ravi de lui offrir la chaleur de ses bras… et s'ordonna de ne pas trop songer à la présence du corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Mais il y avait trop pensé depuis l'âge de treize ans pour ne pas se méfier des mécanismes de son propre corps. Convoquant toute la discipline dont il était capable, il s'efforçait avec plus ou moins de succès de repousser ces rêves éveillés, aussi loin que possible, tout au fond de son cerveau… ne pas se laisser enivrer par son parfum intriguant, _non _, ne pas divaguer, ne pas… il s'éloigna autant que possible tout en gardant ses bras bien en place, puisqu'ils étaient devenus des oreillers si efficaces et qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de les lui retirer.)_

Le pull de Jules tomba sur le sol, et ses doigts s'attaquaient maintenant à la chemise de James. Il répondit par automatisme aux caresses, aux baisers, aux frissons.

 _(Ses indescriptibles yeux verts le transperçaient par-dessus son philtre rose effervescent.)  
(Pour la première fois, il se sentait vaguement honteux. Dévoré par le désir de lui prouver ce qu'il valait vraiment.)_

Jules se pressa contre lui, offerte et alanguie. D'ordinaire, les effusions le réconfortaient. La chaleur, le désir, le plaisir parvenaient à combler le vide pendant quelques heures. Cette fois-ci, pourtant… le creux semblait avoir dévoré toute volonté, le laissant vulnérable et démuni, comme une coquille vide.

 _(Les sanglots roulaient sur ses joues. S'il avait pu, il aurait volé sa peine et effacé les larmes avec des baisers déposés sur son visage. Il l'aurait protégée contre tous ceux qui essayaient de la blesser, ceux qui n'avaient rien compris, ceux qui l'attaquaient pour sa naissance, pour quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune prise, ceux qui demeuraient aveugles à la merveilleuse personne qu'elle était pour des prétextes absurdes…)_

« Jules… »

(Lily.)

« Hmm… ? »

Elle revint à la charge, traçant une ligne de baisers sur la démarcation de sa ceinture.

« Jules. » répéta-t-il en l'éloignant doucement de lui. Un peu décontenancée, elle leva néanmoins les yeux et le regarda en face. « Je… »

Elle lui accorda un sursis, mais déjà son visage se fermait, méfiant, déconcerté. Il plaça, maladroitement cette fois, ses mains sur sa taille pour la décaler légèrement, créant une distance entre eux. Il était temps de se montrer digne des couleurs rouge et or qu'il portait en étendard, et de faire face à la réalité – si effrayante, si désarçonnante fut-elle. Malgré son cœur qui tambourinait d'appréhension dans sa cage thoracique, il s'efforça de maintenir le contact visuel avec la jeune fille. A moitié dénudée, Jules le clouait du regard. C'était pourtant lui qui se sentait le plus vulnérable des deux.  
Sa voix abrupte tonna dans l'atmosphère surannée de la chambre éphémère.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Silence.

« Je regrette… »

Jules le darda encore quelques secondes de son regard brûlant, cligna des yeux comme si elle lui donnait une ultime chance de changer d'avis… mais rien ne vint. Elle quitta brusquement le lit. Sans dire un mot, elle ramassa son pantalon, son pull et entreprit de se rhabiller. Aussi brutalement que la jeune fille s'était levée, la salle sembla rétrécir sur elle-même, le plafond et les murs rapetissant autour d'eux. James se sentit expulsé du lit et parvint avec difficulté à rester debout tandis que Jules ré-attachait nerveusement les boutons de son pantalon. Quand elle fut de nouveau couverte, la salle était redevenue un simple cagibi éclairé par une torche solitaire, à peine plus grand que celui utilisé par Rusard pour stocker ses produits nettoyants.

« Je suis désolé, Jules, c'est… »

« Tais-toi. » le cingla-t-elle. « C'est à cause d'Evans ? »

Il se mordit la langue mais ne répondit pas. Elle émit un reniflement sarcastique, incrédule.

« Pas besoin d'être un as de la divination pour te prédire ton avenir, Potter. Tu finiras seul, malheureux, et tu regretteras d'être passé à côté d'une opportunité pareille. »

Malgré la dureté de son ton, il percevait déjà les larmes qui venaient embuer son regard humide.

« Quand je pense que tu m'as menée en bateau pendant tout ce temps… » ragea-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Je n'ai pas… »

La gifle crépita contre sa joue.

« Tu es pathétique. » asséna-t-elle, la main encore brandie dans les airs. « Minable ! »

Il porta la main à sa mâchoire endolorie tandis que la silhouette en jaune et noir claquait la porte derrière elle. Comme si la pièce lisait dans son esprit – et c'était certainement le cas, à vrai dire – une voix familière – excessivement familière, ces derniers temps… – résonna à ses oreilles comme si elle transpirait des murs humides.

 _« C'était mérité. »_

Il distinguait nettement le sourire mi-condescendant, mi-désolé, se dessiner sous deux pupilles émeraudes qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La sorcière haussa ses épaules avec légèreté et retourna à ses activités – une plume à la main, elle traçait des pensées bien lointaines, si éloignées, si désintéressées de lui. Le mirage s'estompa, la salle le poussa vers la porte, et James se retrouva dans le couloir, débraillé, empêtré dans un incontrôlable flot d'émotions.

Après s'être abondamment passé la main dans les cheveux, un bref éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit submergé.  
Il n'avait plus le choix, de toute façon.

* * *

L'interdiction des sorties à Pré-au-lard et le fait que la Saint-Valentin tombe un malheureux mardi avait donné aux élèves et aux enseignants la motivation de se surpasser pour l'occasion. James avait déjà dépassé trois couples qui s'embrassaient cachés derrière des armures (et qui semblaient passer une bien meilleur Saint-Valentin que lui, par ailleurs), une petite foule rassemblée autour d'adorables moineaux qui volaient en traçant des messages personnels ( _« Tu m'as ensorcelé »_ , _« Tu es le sorcier de ma vie »_ et autres _« j'endurerais une option d'arithmancie avancée rien que pour m'asseoir à côté de toi »_ ), un début de feu d'artifices roses dans la cour, ainsi que trois cupidons qui lui avaient décoché des flèches, lesquelles se transformaient en cœurs de savon lorsqu'elles atteignaient leur cible.

Il avait inspecté les cinq premiers étages du château. Au moment où il commençait à désespérer et à sérieusement envisager d'aller récupérer la Carte des Maraudeurs dans le bureau de Rusard (au péril de sa vie et de son intégrité mentale), une voix retentit à ses oreilles. Son cœur accéléra singulièrement tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Lily était assise devant une fenêtre donnant sur le portail du château et les montagnes de Pré-au-lard. Son visage était éclairé par un large sourire. Le pétillement de ses yeux – la cascade rousse, pour une fois détachée, qui ruisselait dans son dos – ses sourcils expressifs…  
… et ce crétin de poursuiveur de Poufsouffle qui lui comptait fleurette, replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille et s'approchait extrêmement près du visage de celle qui hantait ses nuits _et_ ses jours.

James bifurqua immédiatement à gauche et resta caché derrière un mur en se maudissant pour son éternel optimisme…  
Pendant quelques minutes, il s'était laissé emporter. Il s'était dit que peut-être – peut-être, après s'être tant rapprochés, peut-être aurait-elle dit _oui_ à un simple rendez-vous. Et peut-être – peut-être – aurait-il pu la convaincre de…  
De quoi ?  
De tomber amoureuse de lui ?  
Est-ce qu'on pouvait persuader qui que ce soit de faire une chose pareille ?

« Il faut que je rejoigne Margaret pour le tour de garde… Je te vois après le dîner ? » résonna niaisement la voix de Ramsay.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, James aventura son nez au-delà de l'angle du mur auquel il s'était adossé.  
Elle était seule, toujours assise, les yeux perdus dans le paysage.

« Tu passes une bonne Saint-Valentin ? » lui demanda-t-il gravement.

Son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire mélancolique quand elle le reconnut.

« Pas trop mal. » répondit-elle sans entrain. Dans ses mains se trouvait une petite cloche en verre qui abritait une fleur blanche restée en suspens dans sa prison transparente.

« Oh, un lys, comme c'est original ! » ironisa-t-il en imitant le ton précieux que pouvaient prendre certaines filles de troisième année dans leurs pires moments. « Tu crois qu'il a trouvé ça tout seul ? »

« Oh, tais-toi. » grimaça-t-elle, mais l'ombre de son amusement planait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'asseyait lui aussi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Mais Ramsay se débrouille bien en botanique, il faut le reconnaître. »

« T'offrir son projet de fin de trimestre, quelle délicatesse de sa part… »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « Tu viens de tuer le romantisme. »

« Heu, pardon ? » corrigea-t-il en donnant une pichenette sur la petite cloche en verre. « Si _ça_ , c'est romantique, moi, je suis un elfe de maison. »

« Et bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant précautionneusement son cadeau à côté d'elle. « Quelle humeur ! La Saint-Valentin te réussit, à ce que je vois ! »

« Pas autant qu'à toi. » marmonna-t-il.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Tu es allergique au chocolat et aux bulles de savon ? »

« Je suis allergique aux sentiments bon marché. » corrigea-t-il. « Il te plaît ? » Elle resta silencieuse. « Ramsay, il te plaît ? » explicita-t-il.

« Il est très gentil. » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Hm-hm. »

 _Gentil_.

James se reconnaissait beaucoup de qualités, mais il n'était pas sûr et certain que la gentillesse soit le terme le plus approprié pour qualifier même ses gestes les plus magnanimes.

« James… pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Jules ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il se tourna vers elle, admirant les ombres engendrées sur son visage par le soleil déclinant.

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas et qu'elle l'a compris ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il guetta le plus petit signe, le moindre tressautement, l'ombre d'un appel… Il attendit que l'intensité de son regard l'interpelle, que son masque craquelle, qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui…  
A la place, elle saisit de nouveau la cloche et reporta son attention sur le paysage.

« Vous alliez bien ensemble, pourtant. Je suis désolée, James. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Sa salive lui parut d'une amertume rarement égalée.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai. » _De Jules, en tout cas, certainement. De toi, en revanche…_

Il se releva d'un bond. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Le château semblait rétrécir sur lui. Juste avant de disparaître à nouveau, il se retourna quand même.

« Si jamais Ramsay te traite mal, tu sais qui appeler. Je ne manie pas la batte comme Sirius mais un bon coup de souafle sur le nez pourra faire l'affaire… et comme tu le sais, je me débrouille pas trop mal pour viser. »

« C'est noté. » sourit-elle à nouveau.

« Passe une bonne Saint-Valentin, Evans. »

Elle lui lança un regard étrange avant de reporter son attention sur la stupide fleur qui brillait dans sa stupide cloche.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté son champ de vision, il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible pour échapper aux couloirs roses et aux effluves écœurantes qui envahissaient le château.

* * *

 _La main de Sirius frappait le battant sur la porte bleu marine, sans relâche, sans se soucier du tapage qu'il faisait, sans une pensée pour le voisinage…_

 _« Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir. » soupira Alphard en refermant la porte de son luxueux pavillon londonien._

 _« Mon oncle, j'ai besoin d'aide. » haleta Sirius. « Bellatrix et Walburga ont découvert que je sortais avec une moldue, elles ont prévu une expédition punitive, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour intervenir, parce que Bellatrix… »_

 _« Calme-toi, mon garçon, calme-toi. » lui conseilla le mage. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_

 _Le beau visage sculpté de Sirius se froissa d'une ride d'incrédulité._

 _« Je… je ne peux pas. Elles vont agir d'un instant à l'autre. Venez avec moi ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! » décida-t-il en saisissant le bras de son oncle, la silhouette déjà tournée vers la porte._

 _« Sirius, voyons… tu sais comment les Black traitent leurs affaires de famille… »_

 _« Mais vous_ faites _partie de ma famille ! » hurla Sirius, à bout de nerfs._

 _Alphard lui lança un regard de commisération._

 _« Tu sais très bien que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne dissuadera Walburga ou Bellatrix. Si elles ont décidé ce qui était le mieux pour toi… »_

 _« Vous savez ce qu'elles s'apprêtent à lui faire subir ? Si le Ministère l'apprend, Bellatrix finira à Azkaban. Est-ce que ce serait_ vraiment _dans les intérêts de la noble lignée des Black de la laisser faire ? Je ne crois pas ! » rugit Sirius. «_ Vous _êtes différent d'eux._ Vous _n'avez pas besoin de toute cette violence pour savoir qui vous êtes… Aidez-moi ! »_

 _« Est-ce que tes amis de Gryffondor ne pourraient pas t'aider ? J'ai compris que vous formiez une sacrée bande de fauteurs de troubles ! » proposa Alphard d'un ton détaché, vaguement amusé, comme s'il suggérait une simple visite à la fête foraine._

 _Sirius le jaugea de la tête aux pieds, avec l'impression de le voir réellement pour la première fois._

 _« Je ne vais pas risquer d'amener mes_ amis _dans un endroit où ma cousine pourrait envoyer un sortilège impardonnable ! Et le temps presse ! Si je les préviens, il sera trop tard ! »_

 _Alphard lui tourna le dos et s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée._

 _« Est-ce que cette jeune fille… celle qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs et que tu as… est-ce qu'elle compte pour toi ? »_

 _Pris de court, Sirius passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs._

 _« … oui, d'une certaine manière. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps. » avoua-t-il. C'était un euphémisme. Il avait rencontré Mona deux semaines plus tôt, lors d'une de ses errances londoniennes. Elle était aussi seule, comme lui, et livrée à l'égoïsme des adultes qui l'entouraient, comme lui. Elle était aussi douce, sensuelle. Ses caresses étaient généreuses et réconfortantes. Mais il aurait bien été incapable de raconter son parcours ou de donner des détails aussi précis que sa date de naissance ou sa couleur préférée. « Mais elle ne mérite pas d'être punie pour un crime que je suis le seul à avoir commis ! Elle ne sait même pas que je suis sorcier. »_

 _Alphard acquiesça lentement du chef en évitant son regard._

 _« Tu ne devrais pas mettre ta mère en colère comme ça, Sirius. Ni Bellatrix. »_

 _« Mais… »_

 _« Encore deux ans, mon garçon. Dans deux ans, tu seras majeur, et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. » promit-il d'un ton las. « Même te faire rayer de la noble lignée des Black, si ça te chante. » Il tendit un bras paresseux vers le guéridon sur lequel trônait un imposant service à whisky._

 _Le jeune homme tourna un instant sur lui-même avant de franchir la courte distance qui le séparait de son oncle. Il donna un énorme coup de pied dans la petite table qui partit s'écraser sur la luxueuse tapisserie, emportant avec elle le service de cristal et la bouteille de spiritueux qui répandit de grosses tâches ambrées sur le mur et les tapis. Alphard tressaillit et blêmit, mais ses lèvres restèrent collées sur sa stupeur._

 _« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour attendre toute ma vie d'avoir le courage de dire non à cette famille de dégénérés. » prévint-il en pointant un index accusateur sur le sorcier recroquevillé dans son fauteuil._

 _Il claqua la porte et transplana à Brixton : il portait encore la Trace, et rien ne lui garantissait qu'Alphard le couvrirait si le Service des Usages abusifs de la magie sonnait à sa porte, mais peu lui importait désormais._

 _« Mona ? » appela-t-il en frappant à la porte taillée dans une fine cloison._

 _Le sourire qui avait enchanté le début de son été apparut dans l'entrebâillement dont elle venait de défaire le loquet de laiton._

 _« On ne devait pas se voir jeudi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille tandis qu'il refermait avec empressement la porte derrière eux._

 _« Il y a une urgence. Tu es seule ? »_

 _Son visage se teinta de mélancolie._

 _« Oui, Maman est sortie – pour une fois… »_

 _« Parfait. » souffla-t-il, pantelant._

 _Elle mésinterpréta sa remarque, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui._

 _« Non… non… » grogna-t-il en la repoussant doucement._

 _Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur son front. La jeune femme fut tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle ne pipa pas un mot._

 _«_ Confondus. _Plus personne n'a besoin de toi ici. Plus personne ne t'attend. Ta mère est heureuse, elle te souhaite de partir faire ta vie… où tu veux. Ailleurs. Tu as toujours rêvé de visiter Rome, n'est-ce pas ? Pars à Rome, Mona. Il n'y a rien pour toi à Londres. Il n'y a rien pour toi à Brixton. »_

 _Comme étourdie, la jeune femme se pressa contre le mur. Sirius en profita pour ramasser son sac. Il y trouva un vieux portefeuille rempli de quelques livres britanniques. Un sortilège de copie suffit à pourvoir ce qui devait être une quantité suffisante de monnaie moldue pour refaire confortablement sa vie ailleurs. Il glissa le sac sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui tendit le manteau rouge qu'elle mettait d'ordinaire. « Passe par l'escalier arrière, sors par la cour de l'autre immeuble et monte dans le premier bus qui part à la gare, d'accord ? »_

 _« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix bizarrement atone en enjambant la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur les escaliers de secours._

 _Sirius déglutit et pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur elle. Il se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui, leur rencontre fortuite au marché aux puces, leur première fois dans son lit à la couverture rose, leur fou rire stupide alors qu'ils essayaient de déguster leurs glaces à l'italienne. «_ Oubliettes. _» murmura-t-il en ignorant le douloureux pincement qui venait de le saisir à la poitrine._

 _Mona lui jeta un regard absent, se détourna et descendit les escaliers. Sirius la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans l'immeuble qui donnait sur la rue opposée à la leur. Il referma la fenêtre au moment où le son caractéristique d'un_ alohomora _retentissait dans l'entrée._

 _« Où est-elle, la bourbeuse ? » tonna la voix agressive de Bellatrix._

 _Sirius serra le poing sur sa baguette et se précipita à sa rencontre._

 _« Déjà partie quand je suis arrivé. » annonça-t-il à sa cousine._

 _La sorcière l'ignora et fouilla le minuscule appartement à grandes enjambées avant d'enfin se rendre à l'évidence : la jeune fille s'était évaporée. Elle se tourna alors vers son cousin et l'affronta du regard. Soudainement, sa fièvre et sa rage semblèrent fondre sur elle. Ses lèvres jusqu'alors entrouvertes, animales et essoufflées, se refermèrent en un sourire carmin qui annonçait mille dangers bien plus redoutables qu'une attaque menée de front._

 _« Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais. »_

 _Il allait regretter… mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Le seul quoi ? »_

 _« Le seul Black à éprouver des… besoins. Il paraît que grand-père Pollux adorait s'amuser avec des bourbeuses. Il les collectionnait ! Pendant longtemps, je me suis demandée comment Irma avait fait pour supporter cette infamie. S'accoupler avec cette sale engeance, quelle horreur ! Et puis j'ai appris que Pollux réservait ses vices aux bourbeuses qu'il ramenait dans sa garçonnière. Les hommes étant ce qu'ils sont, qu'il ait infligé ses perversités à ces raclures, plutôt qu'à son épouse, m'apparaît maintenant comme un moindre mal. » Sa main caressa la joue de Sirius qui demeura immobile. « Amuse-toi avec tes sales bourbeuses, mon cousin. En tant que fils aîné et premier héritier des Black, c'est ta prérogative. Tu dois juste apprendre à être plus discret. Ne t'affiche pas dans les rues avec tes conquêtes. Sinon, nous sévirons, tu comprends ? »_

 _Son ton était devenu monstrueusement mielleux. Un rire incontrôlable, tonitruant, hystérique s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius tandis que les doigts de Bellatrix se posaient sur son épaule._

 _« C'est bien de ça dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire étonnamment affectueux naissant sur son visage._

 _« Et pourquoi tu t'en soucierais ? » interrogea-t-il en réprimant un dernier hoquet incrédule._

 _Bellatrix se rapprocha encore un peu. Sirius la dépassait depuis déjà deux ans, mais le souvenir des brimades et des gestes brutaux de la sorcière brûlait encore dans sa chair. Il ne put s'empêcher de respirer plus difficilement lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui, son nez pointu effleurant son menton. Il sentait son souffle contre sa peau, et lutta pour maintenir son impassibilité._

 _« Il était question que j'épouse Florizel Artwood dans l'année. Mais hier, un hibou nous a laconiquement informé de ses récentes épousailles avec l'influente Rosalina Borghese, dans la belle Venise. Sa famille est encore plus riche et influente que la nôtre, ses parents n'ont donc pas juger bon de s'y opposer. Et comme ils n'ont pas de second fils à me proposer, il semblerait bien que je doive m'attendre à garder le nom de Black un peu plus longtemps. » expliqua-t-elle._

 _Sirius se rappelait vaguement d'avoir vu les Artwood et les Black échanger des courbettes lors d'occasions officielles. Mais comme il se tenait le plus loin possible de ce genre de prospections, il ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec lui…_

 _« Et ? »_

 _« Mon père et ta mère ont discuté hier soir, après que nous ayons appris pour les Artwood. »_

 _La logique sous-entendue dans ses propos se fraya enfin un chemin dans son esprit._

 _« Oh, non. Non, non, certainement pas… »_

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix capricieuse._

 _Il s'éloigna d'un pas, évaluant l'absurdité de la situation. Ils se tenaient debout dans un appartement moldu en piteux état, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient ordinairement été amenés à fréquenter. Et sa cousine – cruelle, sauvage, impitoyable tortionnaire de cousine – de dix ans son aînée de surcroît, lui proposait de…_

 _« Tes parents étaient cousins. » indiqua-t-elle comme si elle avait deviné ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. « Comme Walburga, je pourrais ainsi garder le nom des Black. »_

 _« Oh, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es tentée d'accepter ! » railla-t-il._

 _Elle haussa un sourcil provocateur. « Quitte à être vendue à un bon à rien, autant que ça reste dans la famille. Et puis, entre toi et moi, tu es autrement moins laid que ce lâche de Florizel Artwood. »_

 _« Tu es beaucoup plus âgée que moi. »_

 _« Ma mère a huit ans de plus que mon père. Dans deux ans, tu seras majeur. Vraiment, petit Sirius, notre sang en commun et notre différence d'âge n'ont pas grande importance… »_

 _« Et mes parents ont accepté ? »_

 _« Il n'y a que toi que j'ai entendu objecter pour le moment. »_

 _« C'est non. » répondit-il aussitôt._

 _Elle se mit à rire et croisa ses bras, mettant en valeur son décolleté._

 _« Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Tu crois que tu vas passer ta vie à porter les couleurs de Gryffondor pour mettre Walburga en rogne ? Qu'il est de bon ton d'afficher au grand jour ton goût pour des bourbeuses de bas étage ? » Son expression s'adoucit comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge. « Nous sommes des Black, mon chéri._ Toujours pur _. Tu épouseras une Black et tu récupéreras Square Grimmault. »_

 _« Et si je refuse ? »_

 _« Tu ne refuseras pas. » sourit-elle avec condescendance. « Parce que sinon, ce sera la guerre. »_

 _Il pointa sa baguette sur elle._

 _« Alors, c'est la guerre. »_

 _Le visage de Bellatrix se décomposa une fraction de seconde, puis redevint dur, son habituel rictus carnassier reprenant sa place._

 _« Si c'est une sorte de parade nuptiale, cousin, tu sais que ce genre de choses me plaisent davantage que les fleurs et les bijoux. » ricana-t-elle en pointant à son tour sa baguette sur lui._

 _Ils se défièrent du regard un instant encore, puis les éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir._

 _Les maléfices de Bellatrix était dangereux, redoutables – bien plus cruels que tout ce qu'on apprenait à Poudlard._

 _Et Sirius n'avait que quelques BUSES en poche._

Les soupirs de plaisir avaient résonné dans une rythmique presque parfaite, les caresses avaient atteint leur but. Les respirations s'étaient accéléré, les jambes s'étaient entremêlées, les corps s'étaient échoués l'un sur l'autre, admirablement synchronisés.  
Pourtant, une fois le silence revenu et les battements de cœur assourdis, un froid presque palpable se glissa entre les deux amants. Sirius fixait le mur.  
Dix minutes de silence s'étaient écoulées quand dans son dos, Erin Shacklebolt rassembla tout son courage pour lui demander :

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, si tu le veux ? »

« De quoi ? » répondit-il automatiquement.

Elle n'osa pas répondre tout de suite. « Je sais que ton oncle est mort. J'ai entendu ton frère en parler dans le couloir. »

Le poing de Sirius se serra contre le drap tandis que ses mâchoires se pressaient en un grincement inquiétant.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Il est mort. Fin de l'histoire. »

Il sentit la main de la jeune fille appuyer sur son épaule pour le ramener vers elle, mais ses muscles se tendirent pour faire barrage.

« Black ! » claqua-t-elle. « Si tu veux que je reste, il va falloir que les choses changent. »

La menace, à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas de sa part, l'attrista autant qu'elle le mit en colère. Erin et lui n'étaient pas un couple – ils n'étaient pas ensemble – ce n'était pas _comme ça_. Ils se retrouvaient pour le plaisir, pour se tenir chaud – leurs beautés respectives étaient admirées dans tout Poudlard et l'alliance semblait évidente. Ils ne réclamaient aucune exclusivité, aucun abandon de souveraineté, et certainement pas de s'expliquer à coup d'ultimatum et de négociations compliquées. Dérouté, Sirius se retourna enfin, quittant sa position allongée pour s'asseoir sur le vieux matelas abîmé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. » annonça-t-il comme pour clore la discussion.

« Mais moi, si ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard en coin « C'est nouveau, alors. »

« Oui, c'est nouveau. » admit-elle sans baisser les yeux. « Ce qui est arrivé à Cassie m'a fait comprendre à quel point tout ce qui se passait était… réel. J'y pense sans arrêt, ça me hante. Ça aurait pu être moi sur ce balai, ou Aileas, ou toi… »

« Mais tu as eu de la chance. Alors réjouis-toi et passons à autre chose. » coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

« Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ! » déclara-t-elle avec obstination.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » s'écria-t-il en se levant du lit. Il retrouva son caleçon qui gisait au sol et l'enfila nerveusement.

« Ce que tu penses. » suggéra-t-elle, mal à l'aise. S'il n'avait pas été aussi déconcerté, il en aurait ri : Erin n'était pas vraiment du genre bavarde. Comme lui, elle était du côté de ceux qui agissent et intériorisent. Elle était fière et orgueilleuse. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait sûrement préféré se jeter son balai plutôt que d'entamer une telle discussion avec lui. Et pourtant, elle s'y était réduite – les mots se précipitant à ses lèvres, hachés et maladroits, mais désireux d'être prononcés malgré tout. « Ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Tout s'accélère, ces derniers mois… Et toi, plus que n'importe qui, dois subir ça de plein fouet. »

Il fut traversé par un rire sans joie. « Pourquoi moi particulièrement ? »

Elle quitta sa position assise et se leva pour lui faire face.

« Tu as fugué de chez toi. Ton propre frère a des sympathies pour ceux qui nous attaquent. Quand bien même il changerait d'avis entre temps, tu sais que tes parents le forceront à… »

« Tais-toi. » grogna-t-il.

« La famille de ton meilleur ami a été attaquée. Une joueuse de ton équipe est handicapée à vie. Gill Mariano est mort dans tes bras il y a quelques mois et tu fais comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit… »

« Tais-toi ! » cria-t-il, un peu affolé cette fois. Il posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Leurs corps étaient de nouveaux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il existait un moyen très simple pour qu'elle cesse d'amener tout ce flot de mots et d'idées entre eux… il retira sa main et l'embrassa avec fougue, ramenant son corps contre le sien, les hanches de la jeune fille se collant aux siennes. Elle se laissa d'abord aller avant de le repousser doucement.

« Non, pas cette fois. » décida-t-elle. « Pas comme ça ! Je refuse d'être là uniquement quand tu as besoin d'une distraction pour fuir tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! »

« Tu étais d'accord au début ! » protesta-t-il. « Et moi, je n'ai pas signé pour… pour _ça_ ! »

« C'est vrai. » concéda-t-elle, une expression de douleur s'imprimant sur ses traits sculptés. « C'est dommage, parce que ça te ferait du bien. »

« De quoi ? De sortir avec toi ? » ironisa-t-il avec beaucoup plus de cruauté qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. « De _parler_. De te confier. De baisser un peu ta garde ! »

« Je parle. » se défendit-il. « Avec James, je parle. »

« Bien sûr. » se moqua-t-elle à son tour. « Parce que Potter sait tout de tes peurs, de tes cauchemars, de tes doutes… »

« Quels doutes ? » hurla-t-il. « Jamais je n'ai hésité, jamais je n'irais m'engager chez les Mangemorts, tu m'entends ? Jamais, jamais je ne serai comme Regulus, jamais je ne subirai sans rien dire… jamais… je… » Il se prit brièvement la tête dans les mains, espérant rapporter un peu de cohérence dans son esprit et dans son flot de paroles. Erin posa une main apaisante sur son épaule mais il se dégagea aussitôt. « Il n'y a _rien_ à dire, Erin ! Les Black sont tous malfaisants, et je suis parti. Mon oncle est mort et j'ai droit à un bel héritage. Tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

« A d'autres. » commenta-t-elle avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse dans sa voix.

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, sa main gauche tendue dans les airs.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » la prévint-il.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. » lui assura-t-elle aussitôt. « Mais s'il tenait tant à son neveu, où était ton oncle quand tu as fugué ? »

« JE-N'AI-PAS-ENVIE-D'EN-PARLER ! » rugit-il si fort cette fois qu'Erin recula d'un pas.

Il se rhabilla à la va-vite et claqua la porte sur la silhouette étrangement fragile de la batteuse de Gryffondor.  
C'est dans un état second qu'il parvint à sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il casse quelque chose, qu'il abîme, qu'il détruise… ses mains agrippèrent les meubles, les bibelots, les rideaux du baldaquin – la tringle lui tomba dans les mains, il la balança sur son lit. Il était un batteur, bon sang ! Où était sa fichue batte ?! Il donna un coup de pied dans sa malle qui s'ouvrit sur le coup, et fouilla le contenu chaotique de son bagage. Sa nouvelle batte, reçue en cadeau de Noël, avait disparu.

« Potter. » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

 _En entendant la porte claquer, l'elfe se précipita vers lui, ses yeux globuleux et malsains rivés sur son visage tuméfié._

 _« Qu'est-il arrivé au jeune Sirius Black ? » s'enquit sa voix faussement polie._

 _« Ôte-toi de mon chemin. » s'étrangla Sirius en poussant Kreacher pour avoir accès à l'escalier._

 _Il réprima ses râles de souffrance en gravissant les marches une par une – d'habitude, il se faisait un malin plaisir de les monter trois par trois, et de les dégringoler quatre par quatre, histoire de faire enrager sa mère… mais aujourd'hui, c'eut été illusoire d'espérer battre un record d'escalade. La main fermement agrippée sur la rampe, il se hissa tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'étage qui donnait sur sa chambre._

 _« Qu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 _Sirius décida de mettre à profit le goût métallique qui avait envahi sa bouche depuis une bonne demi-heure et cracha sur le précieux tapis de Walburga, aux pieds de son frère. La tâche écarlate s'enfonça dans la moquette couleur crème._

 _« Tu sais toujours pas tenir ta langue, Reg… je dois avouer que cette fois a de loin dépassé le jour où tu avais craché le morceau pour la colonie de doxys sous le lit des parents. »_

 _Sirius s'appuya sur sa porte plus qu'il ne la poussa réellement et pénétra dans sa chambre en titubant. Ses mains légèrement tremblantes attrapèrent un vieux baluchon de linge qu'il vida consciencieusement sur le sol avant de le remplir d'affaires diverses. De vieux carnets. Un t-shirt d'apparence ordinaire. Quelques lettres._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Regulus, raide sur le seuil de la pièce._

 _« Ça se voit, non ? Je m'en vais. » annonça Sirius. « Félicitations. Tu es l'héritier de la noble et ancienne lignée des Black, maintenant. Si tu veux épouser Bellatrix au passage, ne t'en prive pas, tu me retireras une épine du pied. » Le silence lui faisant écho, il se tourna vers son frère cadet. « C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Après tout, tu reçois déjà toutes les louanges… il ne te manquait plus que les privilèges qui vont avec. Garde cette vieille maison moisie, garde les gallions. Je m'en fiche royalement. »_

 _Blême, Regulus secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « Tu ne peux pas partir. »_

 _« On parie ? » Laconique, Sirius sortit de la chambre sans même lui jeter un dernier regard nostalgique, donnant au passage un coup dans l'épaule de son frère. Celui-ci se précipita à sa suite dans les escaliers._

 _« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » le pressa Regulus._

 _« Au diable. »_

 _« Tu vas chez ce crétin de Potter, c'est ça ? »_

 _Sirius s'approcha de la cheminée familiale et attrapa le pot de poudre de cheminette._

 _« Tu vas me laisser seul ici ? » résonna la voix de Regulus dans le salon où seules crépitaient les flammes et le sortilège de chauffage automatique du service à thé._

 _Sirius haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux me suivre… »_

 _« Je ne peux pas. » répondit son frère, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre._

 _« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » se moqua Sirius en saisissant dans sa paume une poignée de poussière verte._

 _« Quelle bravoure, de ne pas même oser affronter ses propres parents ! » tonna Orion en apparaissant dans le salon. Il s'appuyait sur la canne qui supportait sa jambe blessée depuis la fameuse attaque de la manticore pendant la non moins célèbre partie de chasse qui l'avait causée. Pour autant que les gènes puissent s'être répartis au sein d'un ménage qui en partageait déjà une bonne quantité, Orion avait transmis ses traits hautains à Regulus tandis que Sirius avait hérité de la froide beauté de Walburga._

 _« Et vous ? D'avoir envoyé une folle furieuse en finir avec une moldue innocente parce votre fils la fréquentait ? » Malgré le sang qui avait coulé sur ses mains, ses jointures blanchissaient à force de se crisper sur le balluchon et sur la baguette au bout de son bras._

 _« Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Tu nous as mis dans l'embarras. » L'aile du nez d'Orion se plissait – un effet notable de sa colère intériorisée que Sirius s'était appliqué à reproduire pour le plus grand plaisir de Regulus dans leur jeune temps._

 _« A vous entendre, je vous mets dans l'embarras depuis ma naissance. Vous devriez être habitués… »_

 _« Où vas-tu aller, Sirius ? Tu vas quémander chez les Potter ? Cette famille est une des plus fières qui existe, tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne te demanderont rien en retour ? Qu'ils ne t'humilieront pas quand tu seras au pied du mur ? »_

 _Sirius dévisagea son père. Il se sentait… épuisé. Le sang continuait de couler dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge. Sa vision se brouillait._

 _« Donnez-le lui. » implora-t-il doucement en pointant Regulus d'une main vague. « Tout. Le titre, la fortune… Vraiment. »_

 _Il ignora le son improbable qui sortit des lèvres de son frère. Tandis qu'Orion claudiquait vers lui, il lança enfin sa poignée de cheminette dans l'âtre et énonça sa destination._

« Déjà de retour ? » maugréa-t-il à l'intention de Lily qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, l'air particulièrement pensive.

« J'ai des devoirs en retard. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle tenait à la main un lys dont la blancheur se reflétait sur sa cloche de protection en verre. Par égard pour l'expression mélancolique de la jeune fille, il se retint à temps de mimer un vomissement en signe de dépréciation.

« T'as pas vu Potter, par hasard ? »

« Si, il y a environ une demi-heure. » Elle baissa les yeux sur son cadeau. « Il est sorti un peu précipitamment. Je crois qu'il n'a pas passé un très bon après-midi. » indiqua-t-elle d'une voix étrangement atone.

« On est deux. » soupira Sirius. « Je vais le chercher avant qu'il dépasse l'heure du couvre-feu sans s'en rendre compte. Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un préfet-en-chef pareil… » grommela-t-il. Le petit sourire qui répondit à sa râlerie atténua légèrement sa mauvaise humeur.

Arrivée à la Grande Porte, il courba les épaules pour contrer le froid de février et marcha jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il avait vu juste : James avait en effet emprunté sa batte et frappait de toutes ses forces contre un cognard. A chaque coup, la balle ensorcelée contournait le mur d'en face, freinant une fraction de seconde avant de l'emboutir, et fonçait de nouveau en sens inverse, prenant le poursuiveur pour cible. Ce dernier percutait une nouvelle fois le cognard de toutes ses forces, et le manège continuait, encore et encore…

Sirius parvint à sa hauteur. James ne lui accorda pas un regard mais il savait que son ami l'avait vu. Il s'adossa contre le muret qui délimitait les bancs et observa son ami pendant quelques minutes.

« J'ai rompu avec Jules. » finit par annoncer le poursuiveur d'une voix inexpressive. Il frappa le cognard.

S'efforçant de cacher sa joie, Sirius attendit un développement qui tarda un peu…

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Si ça vient de toi, c'est que tu le voulais, non ? »

« C'est compliqué. » Il frappa le cognard.

« Je suis tout ouï. » insista Sirius.

« Il s'agit moins de ce que je _veux_ faire que de ce que je _peux_ faire… » Il frappa le cognard.

Sirius se doutait d'où James voulait en venir, mais quant à se résoudre à ré-aborder le sujet, c'était autre chose… Après avoir imploré Merlin et toutes les forces supérieures de lui donner la force nécessaire, il se résigna. « C'est à cause de Lily ? » soupira-t-il finalement en croisant les bras.  
Comme si le prénom de la sorcière avait mis le feu aux poudres, James interrompit le sortilège. Le cognard tomba sur l'herbe et le poursuiveur balança violemment la batte par terre.

« Ma batte… » se lamenta Sirius à voix basse en grimaçant légèrement.

« Elle va me rendre fou. »

« C'est pas nouveau, mon vieux… »

« Non. Non, non, non. » Haletant, le poursuiveur secoua sa tête de droit à gauche. « Cette fois, c'est différent. »

« Cornedrue… ça fait _des années_ que tu veux sortir avec elle… excuse-moi, mais y'a rien de nouveau sous le saule cogneur… » sourit faiblement Sirius.

« Rien à voir. » le coupa James. « Je voulais sortir avec Lily parce qu'elle était jolie et parce qu'elle m'envoyait bouler. C'était un jeu. Bien sûr, parfois, ça m'agaçait tellement que j'en perdais le sommeil – j'étais trop occupé à chercher des stratagèmes pour susciter d'autres réactions de sa part. Mais c'était _un jeu_ , Sirius. C'était pour rire. Je n'avais pas compris _qui_ elle était. »

James avait toujours été un garçon remuant, mais cette fois-ci, son hyperactivité prenait une forme vaguement effrayante. Sirius lui avait rarement connu des traits aussi tirés, des mains si anxieuses, un regard si mobile. L'énergie qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour leurs glorieuses aventures s'était mue en une douloureuse agitation intérieure.

« Maintenant, je la connais. Je m'en doutais seulement avant, mais maintenant je _sais_. A quel point elle est belle, et forte, et courageuse. Cette fille _voit_ à travers moi. C'est comme si elle était capable de voir mes qualités et mes défauts avec un miroir grossissant. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Elle ne me fait pas de cadeaux. Elle attend tellement de moi et tu sais quoi ? »

Sirius opta pour la prudence et se contenta de hocher la tête de droite à gauche. James le dévisagea, perdu dans ses pensées lointaines.

« J'ai envie d'être à la hauteur ! » annonça-t-il finalement avec incrédulité. « Peu importe ce que ça me coûte. »

« Mais si ça te fait souffrir, tu devrais peut-être prendre tes distances… » se risqua Sirius, un peu surpris par le tour que prenait la conversation.

« Non. Non ! Non, non ! » répéta de nouveau James avec frustration. « Impossible. Autant me demander de m'éloigner des Maraudeurs. »

« Woh. » Sirius reçut le poids de cette allégation en écarquillant ses yeux noirs.

« Même si elle ne me _veut_ pas, pas comme ça… » James serra les dents. « … j'ai envie de passer du temps avec elle. Si elle n'a que son amitié à m'offrir, alors soit, je la prends, parce que de toute façon, m'éloigner n'est pas une option. Il _faut_ que je sois présent, que j'entende son rire, que je puisse parler avec elle. Quand elle est triste, je te jure, j'en ai mal au ventre, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la réconforter, c'est impossible de rester sans rien faire… »

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le muret, à côté de Sirius, remonta ses jambes et cacha sa tête entre ses bras et ses genoux. Le dos de James se soulevait à chaque respiration, et Sirius perçut bientôt une voix étouffée qui s'élevait de la silhouette recroquevillée.

« Jules a prédit que je finirai seul et malheureux. »

« Hm… loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause ton ex-petite amie, mais permets-moi d'en douter. » sourit Sirius.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un me punit pour toutes ces années d'insouciance ? » gémit de nouveau le poursuiveur.

« Tu sais bien que je ne crois pas à ce genre de trucs. » répliqua Sirius. « Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et il faut faire avec. Mais Lily et toi, vous êtes plus proches, maintenant. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui redemander… »

« Non. »

Sirius se massa brièvement l'arête du nez avant de reprendre.

« Vous avez dormi deux fois ensemble, ce mois-ci… »

« On a souvent dormi dans le même lit, toi et moi. » objecta James.

« Mais il n'y avait pas de tension sexuelle entre nous ! »

« Parce que tu crois que là, il y en a ? J'y ai pensé, figure-toi, à lui demander si elle avait changé d'avis ! » James fut traversé par un rire qui sonnait faux. « Sauf qu'elle sort avec Ramsay, maintenant. Elle ne veut pas de moi. Franchement, le suspens était limité, ça fait sept ans qu'elle décline de toutes les manières possibles. J'ai encaissé, et encaissé… mais ce refus-là, c'était le dernier. »

Il se reprit la tête dans la main, toujours essoufflé et pantelant.

« Je ne peux plus sortir avec d'autres filles. C'est impossible. Si ce n'est pas elle, alors ce sera personne. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement encore. Un beau jour, la grandiloquence de James aurait raison de lui.

« Et si elle ne sort jamais avec toi, alors ? Comment tu feras ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, légèrement taquin, espérant prendre son meilleur ami à son propre piège.

James tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Je me ferai moine. » déclara-t-il sans emphase.

Bien sûr, c'était une boutade. Toutefois, Sirius fut si frappé par les yeux enfiévrés du jeune homme, par sa pâleur, et surtout, par la calme résolution de sa voix, que l'envie de plaisanter l'abandonna. Quoiqu'en dise James, le temps apaiserait forcément les choses à un moment donné. Mais il avait eu tort de sous-estimer l'importance de l'affaire : son meilleur ami souffrait sincèrement d'un cœur brisé.  
Impuissant, il passa un bras compatissant autour des épaules de James.

« Elle va me rendre fou. » répéta ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

Sirius n'osa pas lui suggérer que selon lui, c'était déjà fait.

* * *

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc, près des rochers en bordure du lac.  
Si elle ne s'était pas laissée emporter par la rage et jeté le morceau de parchemin au feu, elle n'allait pas tarder…  
Avant même de la voir arriver, Remus la _sentit_ arriver. Le mélange de prune, de lessive, d'air frais la précéda. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard tandis que Marlene s'asseyait près de lui. Sans le toucher, sans même l'effleurer. Il l'entendit remonter ses manches sur ses doigts refroidis par la brise, et pencher la tête vers lui.

« J'ai hésité avant de venir te voir. » murmura-t-elle.

Il garda le silence et fixa l'orée de la forêt interdite.

« Mais je voulais vraiment m'excuser. »

S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle !  
C'était lui qui gâchait tout…

« Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main. »

« Tu n'as pas… » se hâta-t-il de la contredire. « … j'étais d'accord. »

« On aurait dû en parler _avant._ »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. » chuchota-t-il aussitôt.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Elle osa poser ses doigts sur le dos de sa main et il frissonna. Il était venu, le temps de l'affronter… Remus leva la tête. Marlene ne semblait pas fâchée, au contraire. Jamais ne lui avait-il connu des traits aussi tendres. Ses cheveux formaient une impressionnante aura brune qui ne faisait que faire ressortir la luminosité de son visage.

« Je suis un loup-garou. » formula-t-il en face d'elle pour la première fois, comme pour lui faire comprendre la réalité de ce qui l'attendait.

« D'accord. Je m'en fiche. » prétexta-t-elle avec douceur.

« Tu t'en ficheras moins quand tes parents l'apprendront. » rectifia le jeune homme.

« Si ça ne leur plaît pas, ce sera leur problème. Je ne leur présenterai pas de loup-garou… seulement Remus Lupin, le garçon le plus adorable qu'il m'ait été donné l'occasion de rencontrer. »

Il fut traversé par un rire désabusé.

« A la prochaine pleine lune, je n'aurai rien d'adorable… ça te dégoûtera. »

« Remus… c'est seulement une seule nuit par mois. Et crois-moi, tu n'as rien de dégoûtant. »

Ses yeux débordaient d'une confiance absolue qui le tétanisa.

« Tu serais réellement prête à affronter la honte de sortir avec un loup-garou ? » articula-t-il difficilement. Il fixa de nouveau l'horizon. « Parce que _moi_ , j'ai honte. D'être fatigué, de devoir mentir en permanence. Je ne sais même pas quel genre d'employeur voudra de moi l'année prochaine. »

« Ce n'est pas si ta faute si notre communauté se montre aussi intolérante envers ceux qui sont différents… Tu portes un fardeau déjà bien lourd, pas la peine d'y rajouter les défauts des autres. »

Elle se décala subrepticement, collant sa hanche à la sienne, et cala sa tête dans le cou du garçon. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être…

« Je n'étais pas venue pour faire l'inventaire de tes qualités, mais je peux te jurer que je n'aurais jamais honte de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es courageux, généreux, intelligent… » énuméra-t-elle en souriant.

« Chut. » l'interrompit-il, aussi gêné qu'attendri.

Il se tourna finalement complètement vers elle, supportant délicatement la tête de la Gryffondor entre ses mains. Ses longs cils noirs, son nez légèrement épaté, ses lèvres pulpeuses…

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas… » insista-t-il, la gorge soudainement sèche. « … que tu regrettes et que tu finisses par me détester… »

« Tais-toi un peu. » le coupa-t-elle à son tour en étirant le cou vers lui.

Exalté par son parfum, son contact, sa beauté, il lui rendit son baiser.

Peut-être le regretteraient-ils, peut-être changerait-elle d'avis, peut-être tout cela finirait-il dans les larmes et l'amertume. Peut-être un jour viendrait-il, où ils souhaiteraient tous les deux ne pas avoir cédé à la délicieuse ivresse de ce mardi après-midi.  
Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus sentit les doutes refouler au plus profond de son crâne en surchauffe. Par un enchantement inédit, la honte, la peur, la défiance furent emportées au loin.  
N'existaient que la pulsation du cœur de Marlene contre sa poitrine, la rencontre de leurs peaux, de leurs souffles, et ce sentiment nouveau que tout irait bien, désormais, puisque l'amour de ses dix-huit ans acceptait de le partager avec la Lune elle-même.  
C'était à peine croyable, mais à son grand émerveillement, Marlene McKinnon, si jolie, si hors d'atteinte, lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, qu'elle croyait en lui, qu'il pourrait compter sur elle, et lui promettait que tout finirait bien pour eux.

La vie recelait de trésors jusqu'alors insoupçonnés...

* * *

 _(1) La devise officielle des Malefoy._  
 _(2) Le CRIM, Centre de Recherche pour l'Innovation Magique, endroit de mon invention notamment mis en scène dans le one-shot Christmas Special._

* * *

Et de un ! [envoie du riz sur Marlene et Remus] Soyez heureux tant que vous le pouvez, mes agneaux !

Quant aux autres [sort son mégaphone] je répète qu'on n'a jamais été plus proche de voir James et Lily réaliser à quel point une meilleure communication leur aurait fait gagner du temps ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Au moins, vous remarquerez que James est désormais prêt (même s'il a encore du mal à communiquer). Il n'y a plus que Lily qui doit sortir du déni et après, on sera bon. Je dirai qu'on est à environs 80 % de boucler l'affaire. [range son mégaphone]

J'espère que ce chapitre (qui aurait pu s'intituler _« Amour, gloire et Poudlard »_ ) vous aura plu malgré l'avalanche de sentiments, de teen feelings et de points de vue mélodramatiques. Je sais que les fans de Sirius sont nombreuses… entendons-nous bien, je l'adore aussi ! Mais pour moi, c'est impossible d'être, disons, émotionnellement fonctionnel quand on a son passé et son âge (dix-huit ans, c'est souvent tôt pour se confronter aux grands enjeux de sa vie affective, et clairement, Sirius n'est pas prêt). J'espère que les passages de son côté, à défaut de vous faire adhérer à mon point de vue sur le cas Sirius Black, vous auront au moins touché un petit peu.

A part ça, je suis effondrée, car je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une liste officielle des Ministres de la Magie britanniques et devinez quoi ? EVIDEMMENT, aucune Parkinson ni aucune McKinnon ni aucun Croupton entre 1975 et 1980 ! Dé-goû-tée je suis ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour placer Millicent Bagnold quelque part, mais par contre, Harold Mitchum, je crois que tu vas passer à la trappe ! (j'étais pourtant tellement sûre d'avoir vérifié la page correspondante sur les wiki Harry Potter… apparemment, pas assez bien.)

 **MERCI de lire, de reviewer, de vous abonner, de mettre en favori !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	19. Le troisième parfum

_**Retrouvez les remerciements et réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre !**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissemen** **t :** T en raison des thèmes politiques, amoureux/sexuels, guerre et histoires de famille compliquées.

 **Fort-bref-résumé-des-épisodes-précédents** **:** (je vous invite à relire le début du chapitre 6, « Le Cruxibe », si vous vous ne rappelez plus bien des liens entre Abraxas et Eusebia) Darren s'accroche au médaillon servant de Cruxibe comme si sa vie en dépendait et vit très mal d'être enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante, au point que ce soit Sirius et non Lily qui lui ait tenu compagnie pendant quelques semaines. James s'est rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lily et a donc rompu (un peu cavalièrement) avec Jules Tiffany. Emma Prewett et le professeur Mercador s'entraînent en secret. Remus et Marlene sortent (enfin) ensemble. Enfin, gardons en tête que les Maraudeurs sont célèbres pour leurs fêtes d'anniversaire organisées (Sirius en novembre, Peter et Remus ensemble pour fin février et début mars, James en avril pour célébrer aussi la fin approchante de l'année scolaire).

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 ** **Darren Cynog Warwick :**** cracmol, fils d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, ami de Lily. Recherché par le Ministère, actif militant pour la cause des sans-pouvoirs.  
 ** **Penny et Joshua Pierceman :**** propriétaires de la Théière Frappée sur le Chemin de Traverse, assassinés fin août pendant une attaque. Joshua et son père Isidore avaient recueilli Darren après sa fugue de Puddlelake.  
 ** **Mary**** : sœur de Penny, première apparition dans le chapitre 9. **  
Thomas Weasley :** ami de Darren, frère d'Arthur, tué par Bellatrix lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. **  
** ** **Abraxas Malefoy :**** sorcier actif dans la Magie noire qui survit depuis le 17ème siècle après avoir créé un Horcruxe. Rival d'Eusebia et Thibert, auteurs de _Fortis_ (voir chapitre 6). ** **  
Morag Mulciber, Shelagh Lestrange :**** anciensSerpentard désormais en fuite,impliqués chez les Mangemorts et dans les incidents anti-nés-moldus qui ont frappé Poudlard depuis la rentrée. ** **  
Jules Tiffany :**** ex-petite amie de James, attrapeuse de Poufsouffle. ** **  
Adriana Mercador :**** professeur de DCFM, Compagnonne de la magie, a étudié à Ilvermorny. ** **  
Emma Prewett :**** préfète de Serpentard, fille du Cracmol GaspardPrewett (frère de Fabian, Giddeon et Molly), a demandé à Mercador de l'entraîner pour tenter sa chance comme compagnonne de la magie. **  
** ** **Michael Zabini , Nali Paniandi, Margaret Chourave:**** préfet de Serpentard, préfète de Serdaigle, préfète de Poufsouffle. ** **  
Noah Ramsay :**** préfet de Poufsouffle. Noah est également poursuiveur. James a déjà mentionné à Lily qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la préfète-en-chef pendant leurs réunions. Il a passé la Saint-Valentin avec Lily. **  
** ** **Abram McKinnon :**** demi-frère de Marlene, fils illégitime d'Edward McKinnon et d'une no-maj américaine. Auror du MACUSA. **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Le troisième parfum  
**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » grogna Sirius en repoussant son assiette devant lui.

« Pressé, Black ? » demanda Lily sans relever les yeux de sa Gazette.

« On a des trucs de maraudeurs à faire. » répondit-il d'un geste négligent de la main.

« Cornedrue est derrière toi ! » lui indiqua Peter en faisant signe au nouvel arrivant par-dessus son assiette de tartines. Ce dernier lança énergiquement son sac au pied du banc avant de prendre place et de saisir la cafetière.

« Et Lupin, il est où ? » le salua cavalièrement Sirius

« Comment ? Remus n'est pas là ? » fit mine de s'étonner James. « Oh tiens donc, et Marlene non plus ? Mais saperlipopette ! (« mais qui dit ça à part toi ? » interrogea Peter avec incrédulité). Se pourraient-ils que nos amis soient en réalité, au moment même où je vous l'annonce… _absents_ … _ensemble_ ? »

Le préfet fit traîner le dernier mot, jetant un regard malicieux sur chaque membre de son auditoire. Puis il haussa un sourcil suggestif en pressant ses deux index l'un contre l'autre.

« Attends. ATTENDS ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Mumus a emballé Marlie ? » récapitula-t-il.

« Emballé c'est PESÉ ! » s'écria James.

« Charmant ! » soupira Lily.

Sans lui prêter aucune attention, les garçons se livrèrent à diverses manifestations de joie. Peter tambourina du plat de la main contre la table pour célébrer. Sirius tapa dans la main de James lancée en l'air, et Peter l'imita par-dessus son petit-déjeuner avec un rire joyeux.

« De l'extérieur, on croirait presque que c'est vous qui avez conclu hier soir ! » fit remarquer Lily par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous juger. » déclara Sirius en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur. « Ça fait sept ans qu'on répète à Lunard qu'il a bien le droit de vivre un peu – enfin, c'est surtout James, qui lui dit… »

« Oui, surtout moi. » approuva le concerné qui se remémorait des heures de discussions post-pleine lune particulièrement pénibles.

« … son succès est donc, un peu, _notre_ succès. »

« Peut-être qu'on parlera moins lycanthropie. » espéra Peter.

« Et plus aventures au lit. » répliqua Sirius d'une voix volontairement lascive.

« C'est une nouvelle ère ! » s'enthousiasma James. « Barricadez vos portes ! Protégez vos filles, cachez donc vos sœurs ! Le loup est de sortie, et cette fois, rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! »

« Surtout, _surtout_ , ne fais pas cette plaisanterie à Remus ! » prévint Lily tandis que les autres se mettaient à rire. Un murmure désapprobateur parvint à ses oreilles et elle pivota légèrement la tête : à la table derrière eux, Jules Tiffany, les yeux bouffis et rougis, et son groupe d'amies scrutaient les maraudeurs. Lily se sentit mal à l'aise : bien sûr, elle comprenait leur bonne humeur et leur envie de célébrer le nouveau bonheur de Remus. Mais de loin, on aurait juste dit que James se félicitait d'avoir rompu avec sa petite amie la veille. Elle aperçut Sandra Frey murmurer à toute vitesse quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air très aimable et le groupe de filles acquiescer du chef avec vigueur. Il était préférable de calmer le jeu avant que ça ne dégénère…

« Et puisqu'on parle aussi de ma meilleure amie, je préférerais autant que Remus ne se révèle pas être un tombeur invétéré, on a déjà ce qu'il faut en la matière. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

« Un problème avec ça, Evans ? » rétorqua aussitôt Sirius, bien décidé à ne pas devenir la nouvelle cible à abattre. « Ça te gêne parce que toi, tu ne peux pas en faire autant ? Tu veux en parler à Patmol ? »

« Lily a passé la Saint-Valentin avec Noah Ramsay, non ? » demanda innocemment Peter en se tournant vers sa voisine de table. « Quoi ? » ajouta-t-il, confus, en sentant le regard pesant de Sirius sur lui.

« Comme si un Noah Ramsay pouvait lui convenir. » se moqua le batteur. « Je ne parie pas une noise sur lui. Mais je reconnais très bien ce genre de regard, et je suis certain que notre Lily a un crush – et qu'elle essaie de nous le cacher, en plus. Allez, dis-nous tout ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! Il y a de la tocade dans l'air… Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un avec qui on pourrait essayer de te caser, par hasard ? On a le bras long, tu sais. Olala, mais qu'elle est mignonne, quand elle rougit comme ça ! »

« Ce sont mes allergies. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« Ah, vraiment ? On peut savoir à quoi ? »

« A ta bêtise. »

« C'est bien pratique. »

Elle le foudroya du regard. Sirius lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur tandis que James, qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter plus que ça, se servait en sucre sans réfléchir : à la septième cuiller, son café était devenu imbuvable.

« Alors ? » insista le batteur.

Lily cilla – hésita – puis fit un choix stratégique.

« Peter veut sortir avec Rosy Jorkins. » avoua-t-elle, espérant aiguiller le viseur de Sirius sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« Traîtresse ! » s'indigna Peter en lui jetant un regard consterné.

« Bien joué, Evans. » admit Sirius. « Mais ce n'est que partie remise, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » promit-il. « Alors, Queudver, comme ça, toi et Jorkins, hm ? »

« On parle bien de la sœur de Bertha Jorkins ? Celle qui a les cheveux bouclés et qui fait partie du club des Pouces-verts ? » demanda subitement James.

« Heu… oui. » admit Peter. « Pourquoi ? »

James renifla par-dessus son café, rechignant à formuler ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cornedrue ? » s'impatienta Sirius en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras. « Crache le morceau ! »

« C'est juste que… je l'ai entendue dire l'autre jour à une de ses amies que… » Il lança un bref regard à Lily qui, à l'instar des deux autres, le fixait avec curiosité. « … que ce ne serait pas idiot d'interdire les postes hauts-placés du Ministère aux nés-moldus. »

Un silence gêné répondit à cette annonce.

« Pourtant, elle est toujours très cordiale avec moi. » nota Lily avec sang-froid.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » répliqua calmement James. « Mais elle prétendait que les sorciers nés-moldus étaient moins compétents et qu'ils donnaient une image moins prestigieuse du Ministère. »

« Hmm… » murmura Lily, les lèvres serrées. Elle semblait déchirée entre l'envie de dire ce qu'elle pensait _réellement_ de l'avis de Rosy Jorkins et sa volonté de préserver les sentiments de Peter assis à sa gauche.

« … et ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'entre cette opinion et celle partagée par les Mangemorts, il n'y a qu'un pas… » acheva James en fixant finalement Peter du regard.

« Et bah, comme ça, c'est réglé. » déclara Sirius. « Toi et Jorkins. » précisa-t-il au garçon assis en diagonal de lui. « Jette-la, et passe à autre chose. »

« Sirius… » intervint Lily.

« Quoi ? Ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser pendant mille ans ! Si c'est pour sortir avec une fille qui ressemble à ma mère, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Il y a plein d'autres sorcières très chouettes qui, en plus, ont le bon goût de ne pas fricoter avec les Mangemorts. Jette-la, Queudver. Tu me remercieras. Et au fait, les gars ? Il est déjà huit heures passées. Si vous voulez coincer Peeves, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« Tout doux, le chien, on y va, on y va… » fit James avant de coincer deux toasts dans une serviette. « A tout à l'heure. » lança-t-il à l'intention de Lily qui lui répondit d'un geste de la main mais gardait son regard fixé sur Peter. Celui-ci s'était renfermé et gardait ostensiblement les yeux baissés, la rondeur de ses joues ne dissimulant pas la tension manifeste qui s'était propagée dans sa mâchoire. James lui passa une main compatissante autour des épaules – il y aurait d'autres filles – et éloigna son ami de la table des Gryffondor.

* * *

Remus souligna une phrase et traça une flèche à l'encre bleue.

« Le passage sur les détraqueurs, tu devrais l'amener avant… retire ça… et c'est bon. »

Il tendit le brouillon à Marlene dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration et de gratitude alors qu'elle récupérait son devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal.

« Un génie ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mon amoureux est un génie ! »

« N'en fais pas trop. » lui conseilla-t-il, mais ses joues rosirent de plaisir tout de même.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, il laissa les siennes se placer autour de sa taille, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, adossés contre une alcôve située au quatrième étage. Remus chérissait ces nouveaux moments partagés pendant les repas, alors que toute la masse estudiantine était rameutée dans la Grande Salle, ou pendant leurs heures de permanence, alors que leurs camarades s'entassaient à la bibliothèque ou dans les salles de classe. Ils se retrouvaient pour cinq, dix, quinze minutes, échangeaient les bouquins pour leurs devoirs – et terminaient toujours en s'embrassant langoureusement, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne ou que l'arrivée d'un professeur les décroche l'un de l'autre. Pendant quelques courts instants volés, rien n'existait d'autre que Marlene.

Il avait toujours _pensé_ , trop, à tout. Son secret à protéger, ses devoirs à terminer avant que la pleine lune ne le ravisse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui accordait le droit de tout oublier avec sa petite amie – _sa petite amie_ , lui, Remus John Lupin, avait une _petite amie_! Alors tout n'était pas parfait : ils croulaient sous les devoirs, Sirius et Peter lui faisaient bien sentir qu'ils regrettaient sa présence, il se sentait pourtant toujours manquer de temps avec Marlene et parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elle se rende soudain compte de sa méprise et le laisse planté là comme un imbécile mais… mais au final, son nouveau bonheur le comblait plus que jamais auparavant. Combiné à celui d'avoir eu des amis suffisamment fous pour l'accompagner pendant les pleines lunes, il lui faisait remercier chaque soir le ciel de lui avoir finalement accordé sa chance à Poudlard.

« Il faut que j'y aille… » soupira-t-il en inspirant le parfum des boucles brunes.

Elle acquiesça mais piqua encore quelques brefs baisers sur ses lèvres avant de reculer complètement et de se pencher pour rattraper son sac déposé à ses pieds. Il amena ses doigts à ses lèvres et embrassa doucement les phalanges entremêlées aux siennes.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le visage de la sorcière, il s'aperçut qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à te trouver de cadeau. » avoua-t-elle soudainement comme si la confession l'allégeait enfin d'un terrible fardeau. « Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, mais je n'ai aucune bonne idée. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas très grave. » répondit-il, soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça – mais gêné néanmoins que le sujet survienne dans la conversation.

« C'est important pour moi ! » protesta-t-elle. « Mais tu as déjà tous les livres qu'il te faut et on ne s'est jamais baladé à Pré-au-lard ensemble et je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes et ça m'embête parce que tu es mon petit ami et j'ai envie de te faire un vrai cadeau qui te plaise mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit et j'ai vraiment honte d'être une aussi mauvaise petite amie. » expliqua-t-elle très vite comme si le problème lui avait vraiment pesé sur le cœur.

Remus se mit à rire, prit son visage entre ses deux mains et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa moue boudeuse était irrésistible.

« C'est tout ? » ironisa-t-il. « Tu es loin – très loin – d'être une mauvaise petite amie. » corrigea-t-il. « Et en plus… » Il se leva à son tour, rompant le contact entre eux. « … je ne suis pas très anniversaire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on organise toujours une fête commune pour Peter et moi. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Quant au cadeau… je n'ai besoin que de toi. » conclut-il en se penchant pour embrasser affectueusement le bout de son nez.

« C'est adorable, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas quoi t'acheter. » insista-t-elle.

« N'achète rien. » répéta-t-il. « Je dois vraiment y aller… »

« Qu'est-ce que veut Dumbledore, déjà ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement en époussetant sa robe. « Il vient juste de revenir de Taiwan, non ? »

« Quelque chose par rapport au poste de préfet qui ne peut pas attendre, je suppose. » mentit-il. « À tout à l'heure ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire qui l'emplit de joie des pieds à la tête.

Un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait cinq minutes pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Son anniversaire marquant aussi celui de sa lycanthropie, il était toujours nimbé d'une amertume particulière. James et Sirius ne voulant rien entendre à sa mélancolie, il avait été incapable de s'opposer à leur décision d'associer traditionnellement sa fête à celle de Peter au début du printemps. Mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il s'en serait bien passé. Il ne mentait pas en prétendant à Marlene que les cadeaux lui importaient peu… en revanche, si ce rendez-vous se révélait à la hauteur de ce qu'il ne l'espérait… plus que quelques escaliers le séparaient d'Albus Dumbledore et de Casper Waterston.

Le guérisseur Waterston faisait partie des rares adultes qui avaient redonné confiance à Remus au moment où il avait été en âge de prendre du recul sur sa situation. Il avait vécu les deux premières années de lycanthropie comme une suite ininterrompue de métamorphoses. Celles qui se produisaient pendant la pleine lune, bien sûr… Mais personne n'avait compris à quel point l'astre l'affectait aussi pendant ses journées de croissance et de décroissance. Le Loup poursuivait sa conquête en lui. Ses os le tiraient constamment, ses muscles l'élançaient, ses sens le brûlaient en permanence. Sa vue était trop affûtée, son odorat trop exacerbé, son ouïe trop développée. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux piquaient, son estomac lui renvoyait ses repas. Il avait eu cinq, puis six ans, et ces changements prenaient trop de place pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Puis, il avait eu sept ans. Il s'était habitué autant qu'il le pouvait à ses métamorphoses et ses yeux surpuissants lui avaient alors révélé quelque chose dont il était resté profondément ignorant pendant deux ans. C'était moins un élément précis qu'un ensemble de détails… C'était ses parents qui ne s'embrassaient plus jamais devant lui, c'était la perte de poids de sa mère, c'était la famille qu'ils ne voyaient plus, les amis qui s'étaient lassés d'insister, c'était l'œil déçu de son père quand Remus évoquait le jour où il rentrerait enfin à l'école des sorciers, c'était le changement d'horaires de Lyall et l'argent qu'ils recommençaient à compter chaque semaine, et c'était leur incapacité grandissante à en _parler_ tous ensemble.

Remus aurait eu besoin de réponses claires.

Était-il toujours inscrit à Poudlard ?  
 _Bien sûr, qu'il y était inscrit… mais, on verrait…_ (Pourquoi 'mais' ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire oui, est-ce que ça voulait dire non, est-ce qu'il n'était pas un sorcier après tout ?)

L'aimaient-ils moins depuis qu'il avait été mordu ?  
 _Nous t'aimerons toujours, Remus._ (mais ils ne l'aimaient plus _pareil_ , apparemment.)

Est-ce que sa mère en voulait à son père d'avoir amené sur eux – sur lui – la vengeance de Greyback ?  
 _Ce n'était pas la faute de Lyall._ (La réponse était donc : oui, elle lui en voulait, d'autant plus qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer. Et cela expliquait les silences tendus aux repas, la distance de sécurité entre eux depuis cette nuit cauchemardesque.)

A onze ans, il avait reçu la précieuse enveloppe dont l'adresse était rédigée à l'encre verte. Fou de joie, il l'avait amenée à son père qui n'avait pu que froncer ses sourcils en serrant la mâchoire. La conversation qui avait suivi, avait également réduit ses espoirs à néant. Il pouvait tout aussi bien oublier Poudlard. Sa lycanthropie devait demeurer secrète : or, la proximité du pensionnat entraînerait forcément des questions. Il y aurait les douches collectives – comment pourrait-il cacher sa cicatrice – les devoirs à rendre à heure fixe, peu importe la fatigue de la métamorphose – comment pourrait-il tenir le rythme – et surtout, la présence de centaines de jeunes sorciers qui seraient des proies faciles pour un loup-garou assoiffé de sang – comment pourrait-il prendre un tel risque ?

Et puis, pendant un dimanche après-midi d'ennui et de grisaille, Albus Dumbledore avait frappé à leur porte. Sa tasse de thé au citron posée sur ses genoux, il leur avait proposé un plan. En plus de la Cabane Hurlante et de la participation active de Madame Pomfresh, il leur avait aussi suggéré de confier Remus aux soins d'un nouveau guérisseur fraîchement ré-intégré à Sainte-Mangouste. Ce dernier revenait de plusieurs années passées à traiter les lycanthropes de la Forêt Noire allemande. Intérieurement, Remus avait craint le changement : le guérisseur Morry, qui s'occupait de lui jusqu'à présent, était certes froid à son égard et ne cachait son dégoût qu'avec difficulté, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que le nouveau ne serait pas bien pire ?

Sur ses gardes, il s'était rendu à son premier rendez-vous avec le guérisseur Waterston, accompagné de ses parents et du directeur de Poudlard. L'homme était de taille moyenne, possédait de courts cheveux bruns et une barbe taillée en pointe qui laissait apparaître un sourire bienveillant. A sa grande surprise, après avoir serré la main de ses visiteurs – y compris de son nouveau patient de onze ans – il avait mis tout le monde dehors. Puis il s'était assis derrière son bureau. Remus, tout droit sur son siège, avait réalisé qu'ils se trouvaient presque à la même hauteur. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, un adulte lui avait demandé comment il allait. Ils avaient parlé des endroits où ses muscles le tiraillaient après les pleines lunes, de la manière dont l'odeur du sang faisaient émerger en lui un mélange particulièrement troublant de dégoût et d'appétence, de la façon dont il occupait ses longues journées, de Hope qui ne le prenait plus dans ses bras depuis qu'elle avait naïvement cru pouvoir l'apaiser pendant une pleine lune, de Lyall qui croyait désormais impossible qu'il puisse étudier à Poudlard.

« Si toutes les précautions suggérées par le professeur Dumbledore sont prises, je ne vois pas pourquoi Remus serait privé de se rendre à l'école. Ce serait un gâchis de le priver d'instruction, je peux vous assurer que certains de mes patients plus âgés sont beaucoup moins matures et raisonnables que ce jeune homme. »

Et Remus s'était fendu d'un large sourire tandis que Waterston lui adressait un clin d'œil en refermant le dossier ouvert devant lui.

Pendant l'été entre sa troisième et sa quatrième année, alors qu'il était enfermé dans la cabane que Lyall avait ensorcelée au fond du jardin, il s'était ouvert le crâne. Le verrou avait failli céder, cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, Remus essuyait ses larmes d'un poing rageur tandis que Waterston s'occupait de suturer la plaie : le personnel médical évitait le plus possible de traiter les lycanthropes, par peur de contamination.

« La recherche progresse, Remus. » lui avait doucement assuré le guérisseur en déposant du dictame sur sa peau à vif. « Il faut garder espoir. Peut-être que dans quelques années, ces pleines lunes douloureuses ne seront que des mauvais souvenirs. Un de mes amis travaille sur une potion… »

Un remède qui transformerait le monstre en simple loup, dans un premier temps – et, à terme, supprimerait définitivement les effets de la Lune et maintiendrait la forme humaine des contaminés. Mais parvenir à la première étape constituait déjà une perspective miraculeuse… Où en étaient-ils, exactement, sur l'élaboration de cette potion ? Remus pouvait-il la tester ? Les aider en quoi que ce soit ? S'ils organisaient des essais, s'ils poursuivaient leurs recherches, il voulait – il _exigeait_ d'en être !

Waterston avait souri. Rares étaient les loup-garou qui se montraient aussi coopératifs : que son patient se rassure, il figurerait en tête de liste si la potion progressait suffisamment.

Trois ans plus tard, Remus se tenait donc au pied du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son excitation. « Berlingoules-réglisse ! » lança-t-il à l'oiseau de pierre qui tournoya pour lui laisser le passage. Il gravit l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte.

« Bonjour Remus ! » s'exclama chaleureusement le directeur dont la robe violette contrastait terriblement avec l'uniforme vert du guérisseur. Il paraissait fatigué, ses valises non-défaites traînaient près du balcon.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Guérisseur Waterston. » les salua-t-il en souriant.

« Vous avez meilleure mine que d'habitude. » le complimenta Waterston en lui serrant la main.

Remus songea à l'effet couplé des pleines nuits passées à l'extérieur et de la joie infinie que lui procurait la présence de Marlene à ses côtés, et se contenta de sourire en réponse.

« Casper m'informait des dernières avancées de son ami Damocles Belby. » l'informa Dumbledore alors que tous s'asseyaient autour de son bureau.

« Nous avons obtenu des financements d'un donateur privé, personnellement touché par la lycanthropie. » expliqua Waterston. « Ceci explique que Damocles ait pu relancer le processus. Comme vous le savez, ses recherches portent sur l'aconit – une substance extrêmement coûteuse qui nécessite des fonds importants. Mais son travail a payé, il pense être arrivé à un premier résultat satisfaisant. »

« L'aconit est une plante extrêmement dangereuse lorsqu'elle est mal employée… » notifia Dumbledore, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« D'où l'idée de génie de notre potionniste. En plus de l'associer à des substances atténuant ses propriétés toxiques, il semblerait que diviser la prise sur plusieurs jours permettrait d'arriver à l'effet escompté sans causer d'empoisonnement. Si vous souhaitez toujours vous portez volontaire, Remus, nous aurions donc besoin de vous une semaine avant la prochaine pleine lune. Vous pourriez tester les dosages et nous noterions les effets au fur et à mesure. Mais je comprendrais que cela s'avère compliqué alors que vous préparez vos ASPIC… »

« J'accepte. » répondit-il aussitôt. « Enfin, si le professeur Dumbledore le permet… » ajouta-t-il.

« Vous êtes majeur, c'est votre droit de prioriser comme bon vous le semble. De plus, je crois que certains de camarades se feront un plaisir de vous adresser quotidiennement les devoirs afin que vous ne preniez pas de retard. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Non, professeur. » assura-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

« Je dois quand même vous informer des risques potentiels. »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait. » commenta Remus. « Plusieurs fois, dans vos courriers… »

« Une fois de plus, alors. » rétorqua Waterston qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde amusé. « Tout d'abord, il est possible que le traitement ne fonctionne pas… pas dans sa première version, du moins. Ne soyez pas trop déçu si la métamorphose se passe comme d'habitude. »

« J'ai bien compris. » assura le jeune homme.

« Par ailleurs, nous ignorons les conséquences du traitement. Vous serez sûrement appelé à rester un certain temps à Sainte-Mangouste… »

« Je sais. Ça prendra des années, peut-être même que ça ne marchera pas du tout. Peu importe ce qu'il en coûte, s'il existe un moyen d'éviter la métamorphose, je veux le connaître. Vous donnez l'impression que c'est moi qui vous fais une fleur, mais Guérisseur Waterston… je ne suis pas idiot. L'aconit coûte une petite fortune. Si le traitement aboutit, je n'aurais aucune chance de me le procurer, à moins d'être là dès le début ! »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec enthousiasme, mais les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Remus, il existera toujours des portes de sorties. » commença doucement Dumbledore. « Il ne faudrait pas que votre participation soit motivée uniquement par des contraintes financières… »

« Sauf votre respect, professeur, c'est quand même un facteur important quand il faut acheter de l'aconit tous les mois. »

« Je suis certain que quelqu'un qui aurait vos intérêts à cœur, comme James Potter, par exemple se ferait un plaisir de participer à l'achat d'une telle potion, vu les circonstances… Ce n'est pas une option à négliger. »

« Je n'attends pas de mes amis qu'ils me fassent la charité. » répliqua Remus avec plus de froideur qu'il ne l'escomptait.

« Bien sûr que non. » renchérit Waterston. « Mais peut-être que sa famille pourrait investir dans la recherche ? En fait, j'ignorais que ce James dont vous me parlez depuis sept ans était un Potter. Voilà qui change la donne… »

Remus se raidit sur son siège. Bien qu'imaginer son ami lui confiant des montagnes de gallions rubis sur ongle le mettait profondément mal à l'aise, ce n'était _pas_ qu'une question d'argent. Ses camarades avaient déjà risqué leurs vies pour lui venir en aide, et il était désormais temps pour lui de se débrouiller seul.

* * *

 _Elle était revenue._

 _Après trois semaines d'absence, elle était revenue._

 _Abraxas contempla Eusebia avec avidité, détaillant chaque élément d'elle qu'il pouvait capturer malgré la foule. Quel gâchis… elle était si belle, et sa tenue si modeste. Sa jupe bleu foncé et usée traînait sur le sol, son corset crème mettait en valeur sa poitrine mais les coutures semblaient fatiguées. Sa cape gris pâle avait été reprisée plus que de raison. Il cessa cependant de noter les imperfections de sa mise quand la capuche défaite laissa deviner la nuque parsemée de grains de beauté, les boucles châtain que la luminosité estivale rendait presque blondes…_

 _Elle était venue, il la voulait, et cette fois-ci, il l'obtiendrait._

 _C'était lui qui l'avait persuadée de venir à la messe. Elle se montrait davantage sur le marché ces derniers mois, et les moldus commençaient à remarquer qu'elle se rendait rarement en en lieu saint… c'était l'inconvénient de vivre dans une grande bourgade : ils ne pouvaient guère envoyer des sortilèges de confusion à toute la foule et devaient donc se plier à quelques rituels pour montrer patte blanche. Tandis que le prêtre terminait l'office et que les croyants quittaient Wimbourne Minster, il accéléra le pas. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà disparu… Le sorcier tourna sur lui-même, ses pas soulevant la poussière de la petite place qui faisait face au monument. Quand finalement, ses yeux repérèrent la jeune femme qui semblait observer la tour carrée de l'édifice, le nez-au-vent et un indéfinissable sourire aux lèvres. Il saliva en dévorant du regard sa bouche pulpeuse et sa gorge que dévoilait la cape légèrement soulevée par la brise…_

 _« C'était d'un ennui mortel, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il._

 _Elle quitta l'église des yeux et se raidit légèrement en l'apercevant._

 _« Oh, vraiment ? Les chœurs étaient pourtant beaux. » répondit-elle poliment._

 _« Quelle perte de temps. » soupira-t-il. « Mais tu as bien fait de m'écouter. Tu te protèges en t'affichant ici. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas venue pour toi, Lord Malfoy. » répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

 _Il tendit la main et frotta entre son pouce et son index un accroc sur la cape de la jeune femme. « Je pourrais t'en commander une nouvelle, tu le sais ? »_

 _« En quel honneur ? » répliqua-t-elle, sa main écartant la sienne de son décolleté avec nonchalance._

 _« Je peux bien offrir une cape à ma fiancée… » Il amena son autre main pour fermer sa cape d'un cran supplémentaire, en profitant pour laisser ses doigts gantés frôler la peau découverte… Mais elle arrêta à nouveau son geste. Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens… Il se figea sur place._

 _« Qu'est-ce que… » Il attrapa son poignet sans douceur. A l'annulaire brillait un cercle doré et brillant…_

 _« Eusebia, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'étrangla-t-il de rage._

 _Elle se dégagea et il lâcha prise._

 _« J'arrive, Jaimie ! » cria-t-elle, le visage soudainement empreint d'une chaleur dont il ne la savait pas capable. L'homme parvint presque à leur hauteur. Il ne possédait ni beauté, ni charisme, ni charme particulier. Seulement un visage marqué par la vie, des paumes calleuses, des cheveux bruns noués à la hâte en catogan, une barbe mal taillée, un costume qui ne datait pas d'hier… et le même anneau d'or qui brillait à sa main gauche…_

 _« Le_ nattier _? Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? » souffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Une sorcière telle que toi… »_

 _« Assez, Abraxas. Assez, maintenant. » répondit-elle avec autorité. « Je suis mariée. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »_

 _Eusebia pivota, sa cape flottant derrière elle, et Abraxas résista avec peine à la tentation de lancer un maléfice à ce moldu sans importance, ce bourbeux de rien du tout auquel la fière et farouche sorcière s'était finalement donnée après des mois à repousser les meilleurs prétendants… Son cœur battait à toute allure, sa colère et sa frustration incendiant ses entrailles et ses muscles, faisant gonfler chaque veine…_

 _Wimborne Minster disparut dans les flammes, et le sorcier rouvrit la main. Le collier de céladon chauffait dans sa main – oh, que la puissance était grisante, faisait palpiter ses sens… Eusebia rampait sur le sol, les joues creusées, les yeux exorbités. Ses iris aux teintes boisées se transformaient, s'éclairaient, devenaient vertes, et tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever, ses cheveux prenaient une teinte rougeoyante, chaude et puissante…_

 _Abraxas, avec une condescendance infinie, la contourna pour se planter droit devant lui._

 _« Se soucie-t-elle de toi comme Eusebia se souciait de moi… ? »_

Darren se réveilla d'un bond, le souffle court, le haut trempé de sueur, ses doigts crispés sur le médaillon qui vibrait autour de son cou.

Depuis cette fameuse journée à Puddlelake, les rêves devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et se transformaient aisément en cauchemars. Il reconnaissait désormais les personnes qui peuplaient ses songes, mais occupait tantôt le corps de l'un, tantôt le corps de l'autre…

Il avait rêvé d'Eusebia, il avait rêvé des nuits enneigées, de sortilèges informulés pratiqués en secret avec un garçon magnifique aux yeux bleus et aux boucles brunes. Il avait rêvé de l'accouchement et de la petite fille qui dévorait goulûment son sein, de baisers euphoriques dans la forêt, de colères légendaires, d'une annonce de peste sur la place publique.  
Il avait rêvé être Abraxas, il avait rêvé des duels dans la cour de Poudlard, de courtisans et d'opulence. Mais de solitude, également… Il avait rêvé être aux abois et s'être défendu pour se protéger.

Les songes d'Eusebia le déconcertaient. Ils parvenaient sans explication ni préambule, bruts, souvent trop rapides, trop à vif pour qu'il comprenne le déroulement des scènes. Ceux d'Abraxas, en revanche… c'était comme si le sorcier compatissait à ses peines et à sa solitude. Il comprenait son isolement et s'adressait directement à lui pendant les songes. Le Cruxibe avait contenu une magie qui coulait maintenant en lui. Mais à qui cette magie avait-elle appartenu exactement ?

Après une rapide toilette et un petit-déjeuner sommaire grappillé dans les restes du panier que lui avait apporté Lily, il pratiqua des sortilèges d'attraction informulés. Assis en tailleurs, la vieille baguette des Black serrée dans son poing et le médaillon palpitant contre son torse, il se mit à attirer et replacer les objets autour de lui. L'exercice, mécanique et répétitif, lui permettait de réfléchir.

Leur conversation de la veille résonnait encore dans son crâne.

Lily avait enfin remplacé Sirius pour faire la paix.  
Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient décidé d'enterrer leur discorde, elle avait complimenté ses progrès et lui avait raconté une anecdote absurde sur un cours d'enchantement où le professeur Flitwick s'était auto-désintégré. Il avait parlé de ses rêves – pas ceux qui se déroulaient trois siècles auparavant, mais ceux, plus familiers, et davantage souvenirs que songes en réalité, qui revenaient également en force depuis plusieurs semaines. Ceux où ses parents s'efforçaient d'insuffler une magie qui ne voulait simplement pas rentrer… ceux où son cousin l'envoyait droit dans un nuage de détraqueurs qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais dont il sentait l'odieuse présence.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer tout seul. » avait-elle murmuré en serrant sa main dans la sienne. « Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller voir Albus Dumbledore. »

Il avait retiré sa main.

« Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de Dumbledore. »

« Tu as vu la Gazette ce matin ? La famille dans le Dorset… »

Il savait. Un sorcier de sang-pur, une cracmol, deux enfants en bas âge. L'épouse et les deux nourrissons torturés et laissés pour morts sous la gigantesque marque des ténèbres projetée au-dessus de leur maison.

« Arnav Patil a été manipulé par le sortilège de l'imperium et il n'a pas été envoyé en prison. » rappela-t-elle.

« Et où se trouve-t-il actuellement ? A Sainte-Mangouste, sous la protection d'Aurors qui l'enverront à Azkaban dès qu'ils auront remis son cerveau en place. Croupton a besoin de montrer qu'il agit après, à défaut d'agir en amont… »

« Tu n'es pas un mage noir, Dumbledore te protégera… »

« Non, Lily, je ne pense pas ! » s'était-il écrié. « Au pire, il me confiera aux autorités – je suis le seul sorcier connu qui a gagné sa magie au lieu de naître avec, tu te rappelles ? Au mieux, il me cachera et m'interdira de sortir, comme tu le fais. »

Elle avait plissé les yeux et sa mâchoire s'était contractée.

« Comme si je pouvais t'interdire quoi que ce soit. » avait-elle ironisé.

Elle s'était refermée d'un coup, et il avait détourné les yeux lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce.

Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler à quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était senti _apaisé_. C'était une colère permanente qui bouillait en lui, la conscience aiguë de son impuissance, de tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour une demi-vie faite de clandestinité et d'exil. Chaque jour qui passait l'éloignait de ce à quoi il avait parfois aspiré enfant : une vie sereine, faite de petits plaisirs, de siestes dans les champs entourant la maison des Pierceman, des baies sauvages partagées avec Susan, leurs pieds nus battant l'eau fraîche. Il ne possédait plus qu'une volonté : s'attaquer à ceux qui croyaient à la théorie du sang-pur et étaient capables de toutes les monstruosités pour la défendre. Arracher la racine de toutes ces idées nauséabondes, attaquer les responsables de son enfance malheureuse, de ceux qui avaient tué les Pierceman et Thomas Weasley, sa famille d'adoption et tant d'amis…

Quand il arrêta de s'exercer, sa décision était prise.

Il rassembla ses affaires, modifia légèrement les traits de son visage devant le miroir fêlé accroché au-dessus de la cheminée, traça quelques mots à la plume et transplana jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits : le transplanage requérait beaucoup d'énergie et il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de le pratiquer sur d'aussi longues distances. Finalement, il sortit de la ruelle où il avait atterri et passa par le vieux magasin de vêtements qui cachait l'entrée de l'hôpital magique. Il s'aventura dans les étages sans attirer l'attention, passant inaperçu entre les médicomages affairés et les patients qui réclamaient leur attention.

Personne ne se trouvait au chevet de Susan, assoupie sur son lit de convalescente. Elle aussi s'était vue retirer une bonne partie de son énergie vitale : pas autant que Thomas, mais suffisamment pour l'affaiblir pendant plusieurs mois. Assis aux côtés de son amie d'enfance, il saisit les doigts amaigris de la jeune femme et posa affectueusement le dos de sa main contre sa joue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il releva la tête et reconnut avec nostalgie Mary, la sœur de Penny Pierceman, même si celle-ci le fixait avec méfiance.

« C'est moi, Mary… Darren Warwick. »

D'un geste de la baguette, il fit revenir son visage à la normale, mais elle pointa tout de même sa propre baguette sur lui.

« Darren Warwick n'est pas un sorcier. » énonça-t-elle froidement.

« Tu as étudié à Serdaigle et ta matière préférée était l'astronomie. Tu portais une robe rose pâle le jour où Penny et Joshua se sont mariés et tu as cassé un de tes talons alors qu'on dansait ensemble sur _Faster than a Nimbus_. Tu as pleuré sur mon épaule parce que tu croyais que Liwanu avait un faible pour la serveuse de la Théière Frappée… tu commences toujours par les mots croisés de la Gazette car ça te calme avant d'attaquer les articles politiques. »

Les yeux de la sorcière blonde s'écarquillèrent. Son visage craquela sous l'émotion et le bras qui tenait sa baguette retomba le long de son flanc.

« On ne savait pas où tu étais, on t'a cru mort. »

« Je suis revenu… »

Elle le serra brièvement contre elle.

« Mary, je suis désolé pour Liwanu. »

Elle acquiesça nerveusement du chef et caressa distraitement son alliance avant de conjurer une chaise et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je suis tellement soulagée de te revoir. » confia-t-elle en posant sa main sur le lit où reposait Susan. « Mais toi, utilisant une baguette… ? »

« Toi d'abord. Ton histoire sera moins longue que la mienne. » justifia-t-il.

Le visage de Mary s'assombrit encore davantage.

« Nos rangs se sont réduits comme peau de chagrin. L'attaque de Pré-au-lard a frappé nos meilleurs membres, comme tu le sais… Susan repose ici depuis des mois… Liwanu et Thomas… » Sa voix de brisa. « Et toi disparu dans la nature… J'ai été interrogée par le Ministère mais je n'avais rien à leur donner. Les Aurors ont vite arrêter de me suivre. Tant mieux, car je n'en ai pas fini. On m'a pris ma sœur et mon époux, et je refuse d'en rester là. Je continue de me battre. » explicita-t-elle. « Les Mangemorts continuent de frapper et tout ce que Dumbledore trouve à faire, c'est partir mendier quelques Aurors supplémentaires auprès de la Confédération Internationale… »

« Je sais. » approuva Darren, soulagé d'enfin entendre quelqu'un prononcer ce qu'il ressassait depuis des semaines.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant d'attarder ses yeux sur la vieille baguette qui avait jadis appartenu à Orion Black.

« A ton tour. »

Il raconta prudemment ce qui lui était arrivé, attentif à n'expliquer que le strict nécessaire au cas où le Ministère viendrait à la coincer à nouveau. Quand il eut terminé, la sorcière se leva et fixa le plafond, plongée dans ses réflexions. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose des questions techniques et demande des précisions, mais ce qu'elle lui demanda le prit de court.

« Tu savais que Susan était amoureuse de toi ? » lança-t-elle soudainement.

Déconcerté, il reporta son regard sur la sorcière allongée sur le lit blanc. Livide, ses paupières closes papillonnaient, comme agitées par de minuscules soubresauts nerveux. Ses joues rebondies étaient creusées par des mois de convalescence comateuse et de sortilèges de nutrition forcée.

« Ne t'en veux pas trop. » reprit Mary. « Tu ne serais pas le premier à passer à côté de sentiments pourtant tellement évidents pour le reste du monde… Mais tu es le seul homme à avoir jamais existé à ses yeux. Si elle se réveille et qu'elle apprend que le Ministère t'a attrapé… ou que les Mangemorts t'ont eu, toi aussi… je ne me le pardonnerai pas. » Elle replaça le drap sur la malade. « Tu sais où tu vas vivre ? » Son silence fut éloquent. « Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Exception faite du mariage de Joshua et Penny qui avait amené Mary à s'enivrer et à lui livrer quelques confidences, ils n'avaient jamais été proches avant.

« Trop dangereux. Si on me trouve… »

« J'ai une _excellente_ sécurité anti-Ministère. Et un stock de polynectar suffisant pour te permettre de te balader n'importe où à tête découverte. Écoute… Je sais que ma sœur croyait en une approche plus pacifique contre la doctrine du sang-pur. Mais ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois m'ont prouvée que nous faisions fausse route. Il faut que nous passions à l'action. Est-ce que tu veux en être ? »

Il hésita.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas dormir, sinon ? Dans la rue ? » insista-t-elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers une petite maison humide située du côté d'Ashford. Il remarqua la paire de bottes pour hommes laissée sur le perron. Il songea d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille paire appartenant à Liwanu, mais remarqua vite la terre fraîche qui maculait les semelles et indiquaient leur utilisation récente.

« Tu ne vis pas seule ? » s'alarma-t-il.

« Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai un nouveau colocataire – même s'il ne dort pas chez moi, il y passe de nombreux après-midi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vous présenter… il est de notre côté. »

Sur ses gardes, il resserra néanmoins sa prise sur sa baguette dissimulée dans sa poche.

« Je suis de retour et j'ai un invité. » annonça Mary en entrant directement dans le petit séjour qui faisait aussi office de cuisine et, visiblement, d'atelier. Un large alambic distillait une potion brune et bouillonnante au milieu de paperasse et de restes de repas délaissés un peu partout. Accoudé au bureau, debout mais le dos courbé pour prendre des notes, un très jeune garçon, pâle et maigre, aux cheveux blonds sagement ramenés en arrière et aux tâches de rousseur juvéniles, releva la tête vers eux.

« Voici Darren, un ami qui vivra avec nous dorénavant. » l'informa Mary.

Le garçon lui sourit timidement et se tourna vers la sorcière.

« Je viens d'ajouter la corne de bicorne. » annonça-t-il. « Il faudra vérifier le feu pendant un mois. »

« Polynectar ? » reconnut Darren en s'approchant de l'alambic.

Le sorcier acquiesça.

« C'est très utile pour nos actions. Il vaut mieux en avoir un bon stock en permanence. »

« C'est une potion complexe, mais tu as devant toi l'un des sorciers les plus doués de sa génération. » expliqua Mary en retirant sa cape. « Même s'il n'est pas passé par Poudlard. »

« J'ai eu des précepteurs à domicile. » expliqua le garçon en contournant le bureau pour venir observer le polynectar bouillonnant aux côtés de Darren. « Et ma mère vérifiait l'avancée de mon travail. J'ai passé mes ASPICS l'année dernière. »

« Il les a passés avec trois ans d'avance. » précisa Mary. « C'est un petit surdoué ! Il sera très intéressé par ce que tu m'as raconté, ton histoire de médaillon et le reste. Quand il apprendra ce que tu étais avant de pratiquer la magie… »

Darren l'interrompit d'un regard brûlant, et elle comprit aussitôt ses réserves.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance, c'est bien lui… Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé d'une protection anti-ministère ? Tu l'as devant toi. »

« Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes parents. » confia l'adolescent en croisant les bras. « Mon père voudrait me voir accomplir une brillante carrière au Ministère, comme lui, et comme son père avant lui… mais je ne crois pas à ses idéaux. Je crois plutôt que si je suis né avec des facilités, c'est pour servir une cause. Quand j'ai rencontré Mary, je me suis arrangé pour faire disparaître tous les dossiers à son sujet au Ministère… Les gens ont l'habitude de m'y voir mais ne font pas vraiment attention à moi, alors je m'en sers… »

« Et qui est ton père ? » demanda Darren.

« Pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter. » répondit le garçon en tendant sa main droite. « Mon père est Bartemius Croupton. » sourit-il amèrement. « Je suis Bartemius Junior. »

Darren le jaugea un instant et accepta la poignée de main.

« Et bien… tu dois avoir au moins autant de problèmes avec ton père que j'en ai eu avec le mien. » répondit-il avec un rire sans joie.

* * *

Il y avait un temps pour tout. James avait suffisamment désespéré quelques jours plus tôt, noyé son chagrin en accompagnant Sirius dans une séance de beuverie digne de ce nom, s'était assoupi en maudissant le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, et en se lamentant de ne pas réussir à séduire la fille de ses rêves. Mais l'optimisme et la détermination étaient des qualités toutes jamespotteriennes – et il refusait de se laisser abattre. Pas comme ça, pas si tôt, pas alors qu'elle le laissait enfin lui parler et la prendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir à ses côtés et…

 _« Si tu veux obtenir un résultat digne de ce nom, incline légèrement ta baguette ! »_

James observa la silhouette de Lily se pencher sur le bout de parchemin devant elle et découvrir son mot. Ensuite, elle recula et pointa à nouveau sa baguette légèrement abaissée. Le perroquet qui lui faisait face tournait en tous sens sa tête nerveuse, appréhendant la suite des événements. Un éclair bleu nuit passa directement dans l'organisme du volatile qui hoqueta de surprise et se transforma en lampe au gigantesque abat-jour en toile de jute. De loin, il aperçut McGonagall s'approcher pour féliciter la jeune sorcière… au bout de deux minutes, il perdit patience et attrapa de nouveau sa plume.

« … _DE RIEN, SURTOUT. Ta gratitude est si expressive qu'elle en devient gênante. Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir_ » griffonna-t-il avant de tapoter les mots de sa baguette pour les envoyer directement sur le cahier de Lily. Pendant une bonne minute, il se passa abondamment la main dans les cheveux tandis que la préfète-en-chef jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à McGonagall, laquelle passait à travers les rangs avec des allures de chouette. Finalement, elle saisit enfin sa plume et se mit à barbouiller son propre cahier avant de le tapoter de sa baguette. Avec satisfaction, James vit enfin quelques mots se matérialiser sur le bout de papier posé sur son propre bureau.

 _« Pas besoin de moi pour te féliciter, tu t'auto-congratules si bien que je m'en serais voulue d'intervenir ! »_

Il se retint tant bien que mal de sourire à et reprit aussitôt :

« _Et pourtant, quand ça vient de toi, c'est pas pareil_ »

 _« Potter, je crois que ton toucan se fait la malle… »_

James se hâta de rapatrier l'oiseau d'un coup de baguette. Quand il fut parvenu à ses fins, il revint au parchemin de nouveau couvert par la charmante écriture de Lily (il n'était pas objectif, mais ce fait était déjà établi depuis des années maintenant.)

 _« C'est toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. Pour toi aussi ? »_

Il la vit hésiter quelques secondes, gagner du temps en répondant quelque chose à Alice assise un rang au-dessus, avant de reprendre sa plume.

 _« Oui. »_ traça sa main sur le papier.

Elle avait ponctué d'un point solennel et James contempla avec une vague de regret ses épaules légèrement affaissées.

Dumbledore venait de revenir de la Confédération Internationale et Lily lui avait demandé de se joindre à elle pour convaincre Warwick d'aller voir le magicien et de tout lui raconter. James avait rapidement accepté. Bien sûr, ils risquaient au moins le conseil de discipline… mais il avait suffisamment d'expérience avec l'administration scolaire pour savoir que l'exemplarité de Lily lui permettrait au moins de passer ses ASPIC, quand bien même un stupide tampon venait marquer son dossier en probation. Lui, du fait de son passif, risquait davantage…

Il était parti voler pendant une heure, seul, par-dessus le parc et la forêt interdite, enveloppé de sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Comme Sirius l'avait maintes fois suggéré à Lily, la situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Le fait qu'ils consacrent une énorme partie de leur temps à s'occuper de Warwick en lui apportant ses repas et en lui tenant compagnie ne constituait pas un véritable problème : les Maraudeurs avaient passé toute leur scolarité à jongler entre leurs réalisations académiques et leurs projets personnels. C'était deux autres points qui le préoccupaient de plus en plus.

D'une part, Remus appréhendait de devoir se métamorphoser dans une Cabane Hurlante occupée, alors même qu'il considérait sérieusement la possibilité de passer la prochaine pleine lune enfermée, trop angoissé à l'idée de s'évader comme lors de leur dernière escapade. D'autre part, comme James et Sirius l'avaient évoqué entre eux sans en parler à Lily qui était particulièrement sensible au sujet, la magie de Warwick devenait assez… instable. Puissante, certes, mais dangereuse. James avait dû intervenir lorsqu'il avait conjuré des flammes qui s'étaient presque immédiatement transformées en incendie, et Sirius l'avait vu de ses propres yeux faire disparaître un mur entier de la Cabane alors qu'il était censé simplement évaporer une armoire anglaise.

Enfin, James commençait à se sentir franchement dépassé. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris comme un simple coup de main (certes risqué et absolument illégal, mais après le projet animagi, il avait appris à relativiser) donné à l'ami d'une amie, lui apparaissait de jour en jour plus téméraire et plus irresponsable. Car plus le temps passait, et plus les nouvelles qui leur parvenaient de l'extérieur par le bouche-à-oreille et les lectures recoupées de la Gazette et du Chicaneur brouillaient les pistes entre les bons et les méchants. Être éduqué par la célèbre journaliste Euphemia Potter signifiait avoir été bercé au son de récriminations complexes dirigées contre toutes les institutions existantes. Pour cette raison, la confiance que James accordait au Ministère était limitée. Mais il ne s'agissait plus seulement de pouvoirs en place. Quelques jours auparavant, le sorcier du Dorset dont la femme cracmol et les deux enfants avaient été assassiné par un Mangemort avait retrouvé son attaquant… et fait subir le même sort à la famille du meurtrier. Le pauvre homme avait bien sûr été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir utilisé l' _avada kedavra_ à quatre reprises. De victime, il était devenu bourreau.

Personne n'avait terminé son petit-déjeuner ce jour-là. Les choses devenaient compliquées, et James commençait à douter que Sirius, Lily et lui agissaient de la bonne manière. Il était donc temps d'aller se confier à Albus Dumbledore. S'il devait se faire renvoyer… et s'il survivait à la colère d'Euphemia… il passerait ses ASPIC en candidat libre.

Ce ne serait pas facile, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire.  
La bonne chose à faire.  
Par Merlin, il se reconnaissait de moins en moins.  
 _Un problème après l'autre_ , songea-t-il pour se calmer.  
Pour le moment, celui qui se présentait devant lui avait la forme d'une ravissante sorcière à qui la morosité seyait beaucoup moins que la bonne humeur.

 _« Ton abat-jour est bancal »_ envoya-t-il en espérant lui changer les idées.

 _« Certainement pas »_ répondit-elle aussitôt, mais il la vit inspecter la lampe à la recherche d'un éventuel défaut.

 _« Il manque un point de couture en bas à droite »_ l'informa-t-il.

 _« Change tes lunettes, ma lampe est parfaite »_

 _« Bravo pour la rime, mais je peux t'assurer que là où je suis, on ne voit que ça… moi qui croyais que tu cherchais à me griller la première place en ASPIC de métamorphose… je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles »_

 _« On parie ? »_

 _« Sur nos notes aux ASPIC ? Avec plaisir ! Uniquement sur la métamorphose ou sur le classement général ? »_

 _« Classement général, toutes moyennes confondues »_

 _« Parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre si tu prends la métamorphose »_

 _« Parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre si tu prends le total des points »_

James émit une toux sarcastique suffisamment forte pour être entendue depuis le siège de la sorcière.

 _« Tu as gagné, Evans (comme toujours ou presque) : va pour le classement général. On parie quoi, du coup ? »_

La plume de Lily resta suspendue en l'air un certain temps avant de retomber sur le parchemin.

 _« Si tu gagnes, je jure solennellement d'accepter de monter sur ton balai comme tu me l'as mille fois demandé. »_

Oh, par Merlin, si ce souhait pouvait se réaliser avant leur remise des diplômes… ça, ce serait une façon de clore dignement ses sept années passées à Poudlard. Il en avait tant rêvé, elle blottie contre lui… ses deux saveurs préférées au monde : l'air frais sur son visage et le parfum de Lily plein les poumons.

 _« Gare à toi, Evans ! Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes en 'jurant solennellement' à un Maraudeur ? »_

 _« … me réveiller avec une quantité répréhensible de retenues et un ego surdimensionné ? »_

 _« Et un physique de rêve et une intelligence hors du commun et »_ Mais elle l'ignora, ses mots reprenant aussitôt leur course sur le papier.

 _« Si tu perds, par contre, il te faudra descendre dans le lac et prendre une photo de ton plus célèbre rival… »_

La plume de James se précipita avec tant de force sur le papier qu'il faillit le déchirer.

 _« De TOUT ce que tu pourrais me demander, tu réclames la photo d'un octopode ?! Mais quel est ton problème avec ce fichu calmar géant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, cette poiscaille ? »_

Elle émit un rire qui résonna dans la classe silencieuse où les élèves pratiquaient leurs métamorphoses informulées, faisant se retourner McGonagall.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle à voix haute avant de supposément reporter son attention sur sa lampe-perroquet. L'enseignante haussa un sourcil sévère et reprit ses déambulations.

 _« Rendez-vous à six heures devant les grandes portes ? »_ apparut sur le parchemin de James alors que McGonagall se trouvait à l'arrière.

 _« D'accord. »_ Il hésita avant de griffonner : « _Quant à notre pari… prépare-toi à un petit tour en balai d'ici début juillet. »_

 _« Quand les poules auront des dents, Potter. »_

James brandit sa baguette sur la lampe de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se penchait pour récupérer quelque chose dans son sac. Quand elle se rassit convenablement, le perroquet-lampe avait été transformé en poule à l'air angoissée et dotée de deux incisives de vampire qui dépassaient de son bec. Lily se retourna d'un quart de tour et lui adressa un sourire exaspéré avant de transformer à nouveau l'oiseau en lampe.

James, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, jeta par habitude un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la classe. Au fond de la salle, Severus Rogue le fixait avec une rage contenue. Manifestement, il avait assisté à l'ensemble de l'échange muet les deux préfets de Gryffondor. Même s'il se trouvait trop loin pour avoir pu lire leur conversation écrite, il avait observé leurs échanges de regard et leurs sourires, et son poing s'était resserré sur sa plume au point que celle-ci se soit courbée en angle droit entre ses doigts. James repensa à ce que Lily lui avait raconté, aux deux fois où le Serpentard avait failli l'embrasser… toute sa rancœur et sa frustration, tout ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment provoquer Ramsay en duel… tout se reporta sur son rival de toujours, à qui il adressa un rictus méprisant avant de lui tourner le dos. Une petite voix lui suggéra qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le même bateau, mais une autre, plus forte, plus encourageante, lui assura qu' il se trouvait au contraire infiniment plus près du but que Rogue ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Prétendre qu'il était surpris aurait été un mensonge.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'appréhender la réaction de Lily quand ils constatèrent que les affaires de Warwick avaient disparu. Il n'avait laissé qu'une lettre adressée à la sorcière. Celle-ci lut le mot avant de le froisser de fureur et de chagrin.

« Deux fois. Ça fait deux fois que je perds des amis alors que je suis censée les aider…»

James comprit qu'elle parlait de Severus Rogue, et il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans une latte délabrée qui glissa sous l'impact. Son expression rageuse se fit confuse, comme la fois où il lui avait proposé de se défouler avec le souafle et qu'elle avait abandonné au bout de quelques coups. Elle ne trouvait aucun réconfort à casser, à briser, à exprimer violemment son désarroi intérieur.

« Visiblement, il y a quelque chose que je fais mal. » poursuivit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » articula-t-elle, ses grands yeux soudainement embués de larmes.

Le cœur de James se pinça douloureusement à cette vision. Il traversa les deux mètres qui les séparaient et amena sa tête contre son épaule, tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir des sanglots de dépit.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec toi. » souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de déposer un sage baiser sur l'auréole de cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient le nez. « Aucun. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher, il avait déjà décidé. Là… tout ira bien. »

Il continua de murmurer sa litanie pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de lui pour chercher un mouchoir dans sa poche. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, les paupières légèrement gonflées, le nez sec mais rougi par les sanglots.

« Allons voir Dumbledore. » annonça-t-elle, résolue. « Il faut qu'il sache. »

James acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers le passage qui les ramènerait au parc de Poudlard.

* * *

« Berlingoules-réglisses. » annonça-t-il à la gargouille qui coulissa en échange. « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il à Lily qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête déterminé. James se remémora les maintes occasions qui l'avaient amené à devoir s'expliquer chez le directeur : et il reconnaissait sur la figure de Lily l'expression de culpabilité et d'appréhension mêlées qu'il avait si souvent observée sur les visages de Peter, Remus et même Sirius. Ils montèrent l'escalier et ensemble, entrèrent pour affronter Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir, Professeur. » déclara-t-il à l'intention du directeur qui se trouvait heureusement seul et leur adressa à tous deux un sourire d'étonnement courtois.

« Miss Evans, Mr Potter ! Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir ici ce soir. Avions-nous fixé un rendez-vous que j'aurais oublié ? Le décalage horaire, voyez-vous… » s'excusa Dumbledore avec contrition.

« Non, Professeur, il s'agirait plutôt d'une… d'une urgence. » suggéra James en se demandant si le terme était approprié, dans la mesure où ils avaient illégalement hébergé Warwick depuis des semaines.

« Très bien. » répondit Dumbledore avec curiosité. « Souhaiteriez-vous une tasse de thé ? J'en ai ramené au sésame mauve, un délice taïwanais qui vaut le détour… »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que la conversation s'y prête. » trancha Lily dont la gêne et la tristesse se faisaient plus manifestes d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts. James plaça une main de soutien sur son épaule et elle plaqua ses mains le long de son corps pour tenter de les apaiser.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore se contenta de leur faire signe de s'asseoir, lui-même prenant place derrière son imposant bureau.

« Je vous écoute. » annonça-t-il avec bienveillance.

Lily inspira et se mit à parler.

Elle raconta sa rencontre avec Cynog Warwick, la façon dont elle l'avait aidée pendant son séjour clandestin à Pré-au-lard, son implication dans la manifestation qui avait déchaîné la furie des Mangemorts, leur visite à Puddlelake et l'étrange médaillon qu'ils y avaient trouvé, l'installation dans la Cabane Hurlante et le départ précipité dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Le professeur Dumbledore l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Elle passa sous silence l'intrusion dans la bibliothèque, l'amitié entre Warwick et Susan Abbington, la participation de Sirius et James… Si bien que lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, James ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Je les ai aidés. Pour la bibliothèque et pour la Cabane. » précisa-t-il.

« C'était _moi_ qui suis responsable, tu ne connaissais pas Darren avant… » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« Mais s'il y a des conséquences, nous les subirons tous les deux. » trancha-t-il comme si cela ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Lily sembla sur le point de répondre mais tous deux se rappelèrent de la raison de leur présence et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci les dévisagea à tour de rôle, insondable. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche à son tour.

« Comment vous êtes-vous organisés pour la Cabane ? » demanda-t-il en attardant ses yeux limpides sur James qui sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement sous l'accusation dissimulée.

« Nous… l'avons protégé ailleurs pendant la pleine lune. Elle est au courant pour Remus Lupin. »

« Je dois m'avouer surpris, James. J'aurais cru qu'après l'année précédente, vous aviez compris les risques pris chaque mois par votre ami et par l'administration de cette école. »

« Je les comprends ! » assura James. « Je… nous avions tout quadrillé, vraiment. »

« Madame Pomfresh m'a pourtant averti que Remus Lupin avait été retrouvé dans le parc pendant la dernière pleine lune. »

Le fait était que cela avait beaucoup moins à voir avec la présence de Warwick qu'avec leurs escapades en animagi, mais il était hors de question de trahir ses amis maintenant, et James se contenta de baisser les yeux. A ses côtés, Lily déglutit difficilement et il se sentit encore plus coupable. Cela faisait des années que les Maraudeurs mentaient effrontément pour le projet animagi, et ils s'étaient tellement convaincus que c'était la chose _juste_ à faire (en dépit de son indéniable illégalité et de sa profonde dangerosité), qu'ils avaient cessé depuis longtemps de s'inquiéter de leurs mensonges répétés à ce sujet. Toutefois, le secret était énorme et il s'en voulait de le faire porter à Lily au nez et à la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

« Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas venus plus tôt ? »

Cette fois, les yeux bleus s'attardèrent sur Lily.

« Le Ministère le recherchait activement. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il est clair depuis des mois que l'école s'efforce de rester neutre pour ne pas impliquer les pouvoirs publics et je pensais que… »

« Croyez-vous vraiment que Poudlard soit neutre ? » interrogea Dumbledore comme s'il menait un débat avec une amie. Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je… je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. » déclara-t-elle doucement mais fermement. « Je ne regrette pas d'avoir aidé un ami qui n'a rien à faire à Azkaban et dont je soutiens les idées en faveur des sans-pouvoirs. Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre de venir vous parler plus tôt. Pour être franche, il craignait que vous le confiiez immédiatement au Ministère. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus persuasive… si j'avais été une meilleure amie, les choses se seraient passées différemment. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il a réagi comme ça. » s'agaça James dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Et je regrette d'avoir été obligée d'enfreindre le règlement. » reprit-elle. « J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il y aura des conséquences et je suis prête à les affronter, même si nous devons arriver à un conseil de discipline ou à une exclusion. » Elle blêmit et sa voix trembla légèrement à cette évocation. « J'ai essayé d'agir en tant que membre de la communauté magique, après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'été dernier, j'avais besoin de prendre les devants. Je sais maintenant que c'était naïf de ma part. Même si ça ne change rien à la punition que vous déciderez, j'ai essayé d'agir de manière _juste…_ »

Piqué par le mot qu'elle venait d'employer, James se redressa sur sa chaise et se sentit submergé par une vague d'affection tandis qu'il contemplait le visage pâle mais décidé de la jeune fille.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir de lassitude et joignit ses deux mains sur lesquelles il appuya son menton. Ses doigts entremêlés disparurent sous le nuage de barbe blanche.

« La Confédération Magique Internationale ne nous aidera pas. » annonça-t-il abruptement. Surpris par le changement de sujet, ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. « Oh, quelques pays vont nous envoyer des Aurors ou assimilés, comme le MACUSA l'a déjà fait. La France, la Suède, le Kenya et la Bulgarie nous ont promis quelques baguettes supplémentaires, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Pour l'ensemble de la communauté magique, Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne représentent pas une véritable menace. Ils pensent que nous arriverons à les contenir. Tout comme Paige Parkinson pensait que le problème résidait dans leur… surplus d'enthousiasme, et pas dans le fond de leurs idées… Nombreux sont les sorciers intimement persuadés que la magie doit se garder entre sorciers dits « de souche » et qu'il est de notre devoir d'éviter de la répandre chez les moldus. Ils condamnent les attaques, mais pas leurs motivations. J'ai bien peur qu'un drôle de monde vous attende une fois votre diplôme en poche… Je sais que vous êtes préparés à l'imminence d'une guerre civile depuis quelques mois maintenant. Particulièrement vous, Lily. » ajouta doucement le professeur. « Voldemort est introuvable et les Mangemorts sont bien protégés par des siècles de connivence dans les plus hautes sphères de notre communauté. Malheureusement, je crois que la situation actuelle, aussi tendue soit-elle, ne fait qu'annoncer la gravité de ce à quoi nous devrons faire face bientôt. »

Il dévisagea à nouveau les deux jeunes gens suspendus à ses paroles.

« J'aimerais vous demander votre avis. » reprit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation. « Pas plus tard qu'hier, je me suis entretenu avec quelques sorciers britanniques qui, comme moi, sont inquiets de la direction que prend le Ministère. Je ne crois pas que la Gazette y fasse allusion, mais l'utilisation des maléfices impardonnables viennent d'être autorisés pour les Aurors et, par extension, pour tout employé du Ministère qui se trouverait dans _'une situation menaçant de troubler l'ordre publique'_. »

Révulsé, James serra les poings et il entendit distinctement Lily avaler un peu trop d'air d'un coup. Il savait pertinemment que les Mangemorts ne s'embarrassaient d'aucune morale : ils torturaient, tuaient, soumettaient à leur volonté quiconque se dressait en travers de leurs chemins. Il comprenait que la logique suggère qu'on utilise les mêmes méthodes pour les contrer… mais son instinct le mettait en garde. Fleamont et l'oncle Henry avaient parfois évoqué la guerre menée contre Grindelwald et les maléfices qui avaient alors été utilisés sur le continent européen. Dès l'enfance, il avait tiré de leurs récits une profonde aversion pour la magie noire. On _pouvait_ négocier, promettre, persuader. On n' _imposait_ pas sa volonté. On pouvait protéger d'anciens ennemis, troquer et échanger avec eux. On ne _torturait pas_. On _pouvait_ stupéfixer, entraver, assommer, encorder, emprisonner. On ne _tuait_ pas. Il songea à Frank Londubat qui, peut-être, serait poussé à utiliser un de ces maléfices… il avait du mal à imaginer comment ne pas sortir brisé d'un combat où on se serait abaissé à utiliser un impardonnable.

« En tant que directeur de Poudlard, je dois en effet maintenir une apparence de neutralité. Maintenant, pour reprendre vos mots, Lily… quel genre de citoyen serais-je si je ne m'opposais pas à ce type de pratique ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter. « Mais Bartemius Croupton vous considérera comme son ennemi, alors. »

« S'il l'apprend, certainement. Sauriez-vous garder un secret, James ? »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en remarquant le léger sourire qui se traçait sur les lèvres du magicien.

« Je crois que vous le pouvez. Vous avez porté sur vos épaules un fardeau bien lourd, ces derniers mois. Je suis désolé que vous ne vous soyez pas sentis suffisamment en confiance pour venir le partager avec moi plus tôt, j'aurais en effet peut-être pu aider Cynog Warwick… Je me rappelle de la façon dont Cybel et Octave ont disparu, il y a quelques années. On disait que leur fils cracmol avait fugué chez les moldus, comme cela se produit souvent. J'ignorais qu'il avait encore un pied dans notre communauté. Naître sans pouvoirs dans une éminente famille de sang-pur offre souvent un destin tragique. »

Dumbledore agita soudainement sa baguette et une assiette de biscuits apparut devant eux.

« Je vous en prie, servez-vous. » les invita-t-il en piquant lui-même un sablé. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cracmol ayant acquis la magie d'un sorcier auparavant. Peut-être est-ce la première fois que cela se produit… je vais tout faire pour retrouver votre ami, Lily. Nous ignorons encore quelles seront les conséquences d'un tel acte magique… même s'il le nie, il sera sûrement content d'avoir à ses côtés des sorciers qui auront à cœur de le protéger. Vous ne mangez pas ? » remarqua-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« Professeur… pardonnez-moi, mais… » balbutia Lily.

« Pour avoir introduit un étranger dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, brisé les couvre-feu et vous être aventurés en dehors du château sans autorisation, je suis censé vous punir, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrompit le magicien en époussetant les quelques miettes qui s'étaient déposées sur sa barbe. « Et bien, puisque vous semblez avoir des dispositions pédagogiques, j'ai pensé que les préfets-en-chef pourraient organiser une initiation au duel dès la première année. Des sortilèges défensifs, principalement – simples et faciles, qui pourraient leur être d'une grande utilité au cas où ils se retrouveraient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Les professeurs Flitwick et Mercador sont débordés, mais je ne doute pas que _vous_ saurez trouver le temps nécessaire malgré vos devoirs. »

« Bien sûr ! » accepta Lily qui fixait toutefois le directeur comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup sur le crâne.

« J'aurais une dernière question, toutefois. Sauriez-vous où votre ami aurait pu trouver refuge ? »

« Il vivait chez les Pierceman avant, mais je ne crois pas qu'il souhaitera imposer sa présence à Isidore. » répondit Lily. « En revanche, il lui tenait à cœur de visiter Susan Abbington à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils étaient amis d'enfance… »

« Entendu. Puis-je espérer qu'à l'avenir, vous vous dédierez entièrement à vos études et que vous viendrez immédiatement me consulter en cas de problèmes ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Lily, les joues légèrement rosées. « Mais… » Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le badge de préfète-en-chef épinglée à sa poitrine.

« Je vous invite donc à emporter quelques sablés et à attendre à l'extérieur. J'ai encore un mot à dire à votre collègue. »

Lily s'exécuta et quitta la pièce, l'air aussi étonnée que James. Celui-ci se redressa maladroitement sur son fauteuil, incertain de son sort à venir. Dumbledore attendit que la porte se ferme derrière la jeune sorcière pour reprendre la parole.

« James, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai nommé préfet-en-chef ? »

Il reçut la question comme un cognard en pleine poitrine. Le sentiment d'avoir fauté en volant ce qui aurait pu atterrir entre les mains de Remus – sentiment qu'il avait soigneusement cadenassé depuis que son ami l'avait absous à la rentrée – revint à la surface avec une force inégalée.

« Je… je l'ignore, monsieur. » avoua-t-il à voix basse.

« Je vais donc vous donner un indice. » s'amusa Dumbledore. « Avant votre sixième année, vous n'auriez certainement pas obtenu le badge. Mais vous vous êtes montré capable d'honnêteté alors même que l'avenir de votre meilleur ami était en jeu. »

 _« Sirius Black n'a pas l'air de regretter ses actions envers Severus Rogue… »_

 _« Mais Sirius n'arrive déjà pas à faire la différence entre ce qui est bon et mauvais pour lui, monsieur. Ça ne signifie pas qu'il soit fondamentalement mauvais pour autant… »_

« Vous avez su faire preuve de lucidité malgré l'amitié que vous lui portez. Par ailleurs, vous vous êtes trouvé résolument absent de mon bureau suite à l'incident : un record depuis votre première année. »

James manifesta sa gêne par un léger grognement.

« Toutefois, je ne vous ai pas nommé pour votre nouvelle capacité à vous comporter à peu près convenablement – pour la première fois en six ans. Voyez-vous, certains de vos camarades y parviennent fort bien depuis leur inscription. »

Cette fois-ci, il était certain d'avoir rougi de honte.

« Professeur, je suis désolé pour tout ce que… »

« Par ailleurs, Lily Evans et les autres préfets sont parfaitement à même de réprimander, retirer des points et écrire des rapports si nécessaire. Je vous ai nommé parce que je crois que vous pourriez apporter autre chose… De la même manière que j'essaye de contribuer à la bonne cause en imaginant _une autre méthode_ que celle de Bartemius Croupton. »

« Vous savez, l'année dernière… » lança James, incapable de se retenir. Il _savait_ que c'était se tirer un sort dans le pied… mais s'il ne pouvait plus supporter que le professeur Dumbledore ait une mauvaise opinion de lui, c'était encore pire qu'il l'imagine plus grand qu'il n'était réellement. « … je l'ai juste fait pour Remus. Pour Remus _et_ Sirius. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se retrouvent coupables d'un meurtre au lever du soleil. Ce n'était par… par noblesse ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. »

« Ah… vous auriez donc laissé Severus Rogue mourir si ç'avait été un simple accident ou si les personnes impliquées n'avaient pas été vos amis ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » répondit-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vous l'avez protégé parce qu'il s'agissait d'un élève de cette école et qu'il en allait de sa sécurité ? »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Peut-être… »

« Et peu importait vos sentiments à son égard ? » ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est vraiment la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez choisi comme préfet-en-chef ? » demanda-t-il brutalement. « Parce que j'ai agi par impulsion il y a quelques mois de ça ? »

« Je vous ai choisi, James, parce que cette nuit-là, vous avez donné un aperçu non pas du garçon que vous avez été depuis votre arrivée dans cette école, mais de l'homme que vous serez en en sortant. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté en affrontant le regard clair d'Albus Dumbledore.

« … monsieur, est-ce que vous voulez dire que… »

« … que j'attends de vous une conduite irréprochable en tant que préfet-en-chef ? » conclut Dumbledore d'un ton détaché, légèrement ironique. « Bien sûr, tout directeur devrait réclamer un comportement exemplaire de votre part. Je suppose que c'est aussi mon cas. » Le vieux magicien lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de faire un signe en direction de la porte. « Vous pouvez partir. »

James ne sortit de sa réflexion que lorsque la gargouille l'eut laissé passer et qu'il aperçut Lily, adossée au mur. Elle le sonda, guettant sur son visage les signes d'une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Je vais finir par croire Sirius : tu as souvent droit à un traitement spécial ! Je ne suis jamais sorti de ce bureau sans voir perdu de points ou gagné une retenue ! C'est une première. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste et hésitant.

« Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. »

Il glissa une main autour de ses épaules et elle ne résista pas tandis qu'il l'engageait à marcher avec lui, l'entraînant vers la salle commune.

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu… si Dumbledore te laisse tranquille, c'est parce qu'il considère que c'est plus sage comme ça. Il a évité le conseil de discipline à Sirius, l'année dernière, alors que même McGonagall avait arrêté de le défendre. »

Il la sentit abandonner sa tête contre son épaule et resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Enhardi par sa proximité, il laissa son menton errer sur le crâne auréolé de roux.

« Ça ne retire pas l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, d'avoir fait… quelque chose de mal. » reprit-elle. « C'est bête, mais j'avais beau connaître tous les risques à agir comme je le faisais, ça ne me posait pas de problème tant que j'avais l'impression d'aider mon ami. Sauf qu'avec Darren parti dieu sait où, je crois juste être passée à côté de quelque chose. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la força à lui faire face.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je le répéterai s'il le faut. Tu n'as _rien_ fait de mal. Tu ne peux pas gagner une guerre à toi toute seule, d'accord ? »

Il n'avait jamais pu résister à l'intensité de son regard vert, et le fait qu'elle le regarde par en-dessous avec ses pupilles écarquillées n'arrangeait rien. Cédant à son impulsion, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, furtif et léger comme une plume. Quand il se redressa, il fut troublé par son expression impénétrable. Il était incapable de déceler une trace d'assentiment – ou au contraire, de refus. Il hésitait à recommencer quand…

« Hé ! »

Par Merlin, ce qu'il aurait donné pour provoquer Noah Ramsay en duel. Au moins une partie conséquente de son coffre à Gringotts. Son balai, certainement. Peut-être même quelques années de sa vie. Tout en lui ne lui inspirait plus qu'agacement… Quand il pensait qu'au début de l'année, il avait éprouvé de la _sympathie_ pour ce crétin ! Nom d'un dragon, qu'il était compliqué de ne pas lui faire avaler sa baguette maintenant !

« J'allais justement te chercher à la salle commune de Gryffondor. » sourit Ramsay en plaçant sa main dans le bas du dos de Lily.

« Ah, oui, on est mercredi… » sembla-t-elle se rappeler soudainement.

« Tu es toujours partante ? » lui demanda-t-il en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« J'avais promis. » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Noah regarda James avec candeur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il quitte les lieux de lui-même.

« Bon… et bien… bonne soirée. » leur souhaita le Gryffondor à contrecœur.

Il n'avait jamais eu à occuper cette position.

Oh, il y avait bien eu cette cinquième année qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique quand il avait quatorze ans, mais ça n'avait duré qu'un temps – et elle avait cédé après qu'il eut réellement insisté. Il n'avait jamais manqué d'attention féminine, n'avait jamais eu à passer second – sauf avec Lily, et ça le tuait, mais il savait désormais ce qu'il voulait – elle, et rien qu'elle – et s'il fallait passer par là, il n'aurait plus qu'à serrer les dents en attendant que le sentiment d'humiliation glisse et emporte avec lui sa rancœur et son insatisfaction.

« Tu aurais une seconde ? » demanda-t-il à Marlene qui s'était lovée contre un fauteuil, ses devoirs éparpillés autour d'elle.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'essayais de terminer ce devoir de métamorphoses… »

Il attrapa le parchemin en question.

« Je m'en charge pour toi si tu as la réponse à ma question. »

Intriguée, Marlene laissa reposer sa plume un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que Lily voit en Noah Ramsay ? » interrogea-t-il comme si les mots lui avaient brûlé la bouche toute la journée.

« Hm… » fit Marlene en le dévisageant. « Eh bien, il est mignon, bon joueur de quidditch, populaire… » James balaya sa proposition d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Non ! Tu ne fais que lister ce que pensent la plupart des filles de Poudlard. Je te parle de ta meilleure amie qui a quand même sacrifié plusieurs années d'amitié à _Severus Rogue_. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses. » _Sinon, elle sortirait avec moi depuis longtemps._ « Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse de ce type ? » demanda-t-il, aussi désireux qu'anxieux de connaître la réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demanderais pas toi-même ? » suggéra prudemment Marlene.

« Mais vous êtes des filles, vous n'êtes pas censées _parler_ de ce genre de choses ? » insista-t-il, abasourdi.

« Si, bien sûr, après s'être tressé les cheveux et avant la bataille de polochons. » se moqua-t-elle.

James poussa un grognement frustré et se releva.

« Merci pour rien. » ironisa-t-il à son tour.

« Rends-moi mon devoir ! C'est à moi de le faire, de toute façon. »

Le garçon le lui rendit de mauvais cœur avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

« Tu sais quelque chose. » annonça une voix derrière Marlene.

Sirius venait d'émerger de la lecture de son magazine de motos moldues et avait relevé la tête par-dessus le canapé où il s'était avachi.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répondit-elle.

« Tu _sais_. Et je sais que tu sais. Et maintenant, tu sais que je sais que tu sais. Toi et moi, McKinnon, on _sait_. »

« Formidable ! » Elle se retourna, son manuel de métamorphoses plaquées contre sa poitrine. « Dis-moi, homme omniscient, puisque tu _sais_ tant de choses, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quel est le problème de Remus avec son anniversaire ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Facile. Il… - il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui comme s'il venait de se rappeler que la salle commune était un lieu public. - … lui est arrivé tu-sais-quoi le jour de son anniversaire. »

Marlene eut l'impression qu'une pierre froide lui tombait dans l'estomac.

Pour elle, Remus était Remus – _son_ Remus désormais – et elle continuait de passer son temps à oublier cet aspect essentiel de sa condition. Elle résista à l'envie de se frapper le crâne contre le sol.

« Oh. »

« Du coup, il n'est pas un grand fan du dix mars. » conclut Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas quel cadeau acheter. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de lui offrir quelque chose qui s'achète. » proposa-t-il d'une voix suggestive.

Il évita de justesse la boule de papier qu'elle lui lança à la figure et réapparut une seconde après comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

« Hé ! Dis-moi, Marlie ! Lily craque enfin pour James, c'est ça ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Black. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Je ne réponds plus. Je fais mes devoirs. »

Mais ses lèvres se haussaient vers le haut, et il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Comme tu voudras, McKinnon… Mais je sais que tu sais que je sais, tu sais. »

* * *

Sûrement pour la trois-cent cinquantième fois depuis l'extinction des feux, Emma se retourna rageusement dans son lit. La soirée avait été désastreuse. Antigone Greengrass et Sarah Montague avaient amené la conversation sur le bal de Lug qui aurait lieu comme chaque année au mois d'août. Déjà, elles comparaient les robes de soirées dans les catalogues de Guipure et comparaient leurs potentiels cavaliers. Emma avait ignoré de son mieux la conversation et les possibles piques qui lui étaient destinées, revêtant son pyjama et brossant ses cheveux en silence… jusqu'à ce que Greengrass se permette de l'interpeller directement et se réjouisse qu'Emma n'ait pas reçu d'invitation, car après tout, elle ne possédait ni l'allure ni la garde-robe nécessaires pour ce genre d'occasions. Sarah avait pouffé. Antigone avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière avant d'ajouter qu'il n'était même pas utile pour sa camarade de faire le moindre effort, étant donné que les sorciers de son âge semblaient la dégoûter, au point que même le physique de Tiberius McLaggen la laissait indifférente…

Emma avait refermé son livre un peu nerveusement. Bien sûr, c'était puérile et redondant, mais c'était aussi _pénible_ , et, malgré tout, vaguement blessant. Elle avait ignoré le sous-entendu mais pointé que certaines personnes préféraient trouver un véritable travail plutôt que de devenir mère-reproductrice. Ce à quoi Antigone avait répliqué que c'était gonflé de sa part, étant donné que grâce à son nom et à la présence de plusieurs de ses oncles oncles au Ministère, il était certain qu'Emma n'aurait pas à véritablement _travailler_ pour obtenir un poste. Avant de conclure que c'était d'ailleurs honteux, étant donné ses _véritables_ ascendances…

Elle avait bondi de son lit, la baguette pointée sur cette petite vipère de Greengrass. Sarah avait inspiré de l'air en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée par l'attitude de leur camarade de chambre.

« Un problème concernant mes parents ? » avait-elle grincé.

« Tu veux parler du fait que ton père est _cracmol_ et ta mère _moldue_? » avait répondu Greengrass en appuyant avec un dégoût emphatique sur les deux mots. « _Aucun problème._ »

Oh, elle avait été tentée de lui lancer un maléfice, mais Greengrass n'avait insulté personne, ni donné de prétexte à une retenue ou une punition quelconque. Après avoir lancé un ultime regard de mépris aux deux Serpentard, Emma avait donc tiré les rideaux de son lit et s'était cachée sous les couvertures. Les lumières étaient éteintes depuis longtemps, et elle n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner et se retourner encore, encore plus énervée à l'écoute des ronflements paisibles des deux horribles mégères qui la tourmentaient – et parvenaient néanmoins à trouver le repos plus rapidement qu'elle. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures d'insomnie, elle s'extirpa de son lit à baldaquin, se chaussa et sortit de la chambre munie de sa cape d'extérieur.

Exceptions faites des retours de soirées des maraudeurs qui nécessitaient de briser le couvre-feu, elle ne s'était jamais aventurée dans les couloirs aussi tard dans la nuit. Mais c'était sa dernière année, elle se sentait suffisamment furieuse pour vouloir par-dessus toute chose prendre l'air. Et puis, si elle se faisait prendre, elle pourrait toujours inventer un quelconque mensonge en rapport avec sa position de préfète – ce n'était certainement pas les préfets-en-chef de Gryffondor qui la dénonceraient. La salle commune était vide et elle attendit d'en sortir pour se lancer un sortilège de désillusion. Si elle enfreignait le règlement, autant éviter de se faire repérer…

La tour de garde était facilement accessible depuis la salle commune des Serpentard et elle évita concierge, chat errant et esprit frappeur sur son chemin. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle sentit l'air frais frapper son visage alors qu'elle s'approchait des remparts. Elle contempla le château presque entièrement plongé dans le noir. Quand elle pensait à tous ces idiots qui se donnaient rendez-vous sur la tour d'astronomie… de _toutes_ les nombreuses tours que possédait Poudlard, c'était toujours celle-ci qui attirait les faveurs de ses occupants. Alors que sur la tour d'astronomie, et bien… d'une part, on ne voyait _pas_ la tour d'astronomie. D'autre part, il y faisait sacrément plus frais qu'ici. Enfin, on risquait généralement d'y rencontrer quelqu'un, ce qui pouvait s'avérer particulièrement gênant quand on s'y rendait pour se lamenter en paix ou pour un rendez-vous galant et clandestin…

Elle demeura immobile quelques minutes, inspirant l'air de la nuit et resserrant sa cape sur son pyjama… jusqu'à entendre un craquement qui la fit sursauter.

« Oh ! Je ne pensais pas trouver qui que ce soit à cette heure. » déclara une voix pâteuse derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et sentit sa gorge s'assécher brusquement en reconnaissant la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

« Eh bien, c'est à dire que… » répliqua Emma en fronçant les sourcils. « … je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'être ici, professeur. »

« Ah. Bon. » répondit Adriana Mercador d'une voix légèrement ennuyée. « Bon. » répéta-t-elle. « On retirera les points plus tard, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air. »

Soulagée de constater que son enseignante ne semblait pas fâchée, Emma reprit sa position initiale, bientôt rejointe par la sorcière qui l'imita en croisant ses bras sur le rempart de la tour.

« J'ai d'abord pensé à rejoindre la tour d'astronomie, puisque c'est la plus haute. » l'informa Mercador. « Mais je n'avais pas la motivation de monter toutes ces marches, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tester la tour de garde. »

« Je crois que vous avez été bien inspirée, la tour d'astronomie a l'air occupée – comme d'habitude… » indiqua Emma sans retenir le sourire amusé qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine qui plissa les yeux dans la direction de la plus haute tour du château, juste en face de la leur. La jeune fille sentit les vibrations du sortilège d'acuité visuelle résonner entre elles deux.

« Oooh… Vous êtes préfète, non ? » l'interrogea abruptement Mercador comme si quelque chose lui échappait. « Vous ne devriez pas aller les empêcher de se livrer à une telle débauche et en profiter pour leur retirer des points au passage ? Ils appartiennent à deux maisons rivales à la vôtre… »

« Et risquer de tomber sur Sirius Black et Sandra Frey en plein milieu de la bagatelle ? Eurk, non merci ! Même mon esprit compétitif a ses limites ! »

« _La bagatelle_? » répéta Mercador, secouée par un fou rire silencieux.

« En plus, je ne suis pas vraiment censée être là, vous vous rappelez ? Et d'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas à vous d'aller les prendre sur le fait ? » attaqua-t-elle. « _Vous_ au moins avez l'autorisation d'être debout à cette heure. »

« Ah oui, sauf que… la flemme. » fit Mercador avec un geste éloquent en direction de la tour qui les séparait des deux imprudents. « Et puis, entre nous, je préfère que Black fasse des folies de son corps à minuit passé plutôt qu'il sèche mon cours en plein milieu d'après-midi. »

« Je le répéterai au professeur McGonagall. » se moqua Emma.

Mercador lui lança un regard vexé.

« Ah, faites attention, Prewett ! Sinon, les points vont tomber ! »

Mais ses yeux brillaient un peu trop, sa voix chavirait… La Serpentard se contenta de sourire davantage et concentra son regard sur le paysage de tourelles et de toits mansardés qui s'offrait à elles.

« Bon sang, l'hypocras au girofle de Rosmerta tape fort. » finit par grogner Mercador en pressant son poing sur son front. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la racine de ses cheveux défaits. Emma adorait quand les tresses étaient dénouées et que les ondulations noires et brillantes arrondissaient légèrement son visage taillé à la serpe…

« Quel exemple. » renifla la Serpentard avec ironie. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais osé faire preuve de tant d'impertinence mais les heures d'entraînement passées avec la jeune femme avaient considérablement changé la donne. Mercador était jeune – quelques années à peine les séparaient – et en taille comme en poids, l'élève dépassait le maître. Les exercices de maîtrise des éléments étaient physiques, requéraient souvent une proximité corporelle… Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer cette complicité. Elle était si solitaire, et Mercador paraissait le comprendre tout en ménageant son orgueil. Elle ne posait aucune question personnelle mais répondait aisément aux plaisanteries. Emma avait profité de son oreille attentive pour parler : de son oncle Fabian qui l'avait invitée au Ministère, de son père qui répondait de moins en moins à ses lettres, des Gryffondor qui paraissaient si unis alors que les Serpentard étaient si divisés, d'Antigone Greengrass qui avait passé leurs trois premières années d'études à ensorceler son armoire à vêtements sous couverts de plaisanteries vachardes. L'enseignante écoutait, s'apprêtait parfois à répondre, refermait la bouche comme si elle se retenait au dernier moment, enchaînait parfois sur une anecdote de voyages détachée… Ce soir-là, en revanche, son état d'ébriété sembla lui délier la langue.

« C'est la faute d'Abram McKinnon. Quand je pense à sa sœur qui est si _gentille_ … difficile de croire qu'ils partagent les mêmes gènes. »

« Oh… vous étiez à Pré-au-lard avec Abram McKinnon ? » demanda poliment Emma, un peu trop pour être naturelle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de malaise à l'idée que quelque chose pouvait se tramer entre l'Auror qu'elle avait vu déambuler dans les couloirs et la sorcière qui la fascinait tant.

« Ça faisait trois fois qu'il m'invitait aux Trois Balais, ça commençait à devenir compliqué de refuser. » soupira Mercador. « Décliner les fêtes d'Horace Slughorn, c'est une chose… envoyer bouler son ancien meilleur ami est une autre. » Elle grimaça nerveusement en remarquant l'air étonné de son interlocutrice. « Et oui, c'était mon meilleur ami à mon arrivée à Ilvermorny. A treize et quatorze ans, il était toute ma vie, et puis… » Elle écarquilla dramatiquement les yeux et les bras comme pour annoncer un retournement narratif particulièrement marquant. « … et puis Louisa Graves est arrivée dans nos vies ! Comme d'habitude, elle a tout ruiné – parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait de mieux… au bout d'un an, Abram avait le cœur brisé et nous nous sommes disputés – vraiment, vraiment très fort. Et au bout de deux ans, c'était moi qui avais tout perdu. Mon meilleur ami et celle que je croyais être l'amour de ma vie. Comme je les avais perdus tous les deux et que mes parents insistaient pour que je reprenne après eux une affaire qui ne m'intéressait pas… » Ses lèvres se pressèrent pour émettre le son d'un ballon percé. « … pfiou, j'ai pris quelques affaires et je suis partie ! En fait, c'était très bête. » conclut-elle abruptement. « Louisa n'aime personne à part elle-même. Et Abram et moi sommes tombés dans le panneau comme des idiots. Erreurs de jeunesse… »

Emma déglutit nerveusement. Elle n'avait jamais vu la sorcière si animée – si bavarde, non plus. Elle songea à la personne détachée, militaire, que ses camarades craignaient plus qu'ils ne la respectaient – aux garçons qui insultaient souvent son physique sec et plat pour se venger, quand ils échouaient à leurs exercices, aux filles qui se lamentaient de son comportement froid et distant lorsqu'elles peinaient à accomplir les consignes. Au début, Emma ne s'en était guère émue : les professeurs étaient faits pour être sévères et formateurs, et elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre de la discipline qu'on leur imposait. Plus le temps passait, pourtant, plus les critiques à l'encontre l'enseignante la dérangeaient… ce n'était pas ce qu' _elle_ voyait, ce qu' _elle_ ressentait, ce qu' _elle_ vivait…

Ses deux yeux étant fonctionnels, elle se rendait bien compte qu'Adriana Mercador n'était pas _belle_ à proprement parler. Rien dans son visage anguleux n'évoquait l'harmonie de Jules Tiffany, rien dans son corps plat et longiligne ne souffrait la comparaison avec la silhouette douce et courbée de Marlene McKinnon… mais sa présence la frappait comme un orage. Ses traits sculptés et anguleux, ses pommettes hautes, ses sourcils légèrement épais au-dessus de ses prunelles noires, ses gestes précis et aguerris par la pratique magique… Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard en espérant cacher son trouble. Ce n'était pas du tout normal de ressentir ça à l'égard d'une sorcière qui notait ses devoirs et la menaçait de retenue quand elle faisait preuve d'un peu trop d'irrévérence. Ce n'était pas convenable de ressentir ça pour une sorcière tout court, d'ailleurs…

« Enfin. » soupira Mercador. « L'ironie du sort fait que je le retrouve enfin, mais de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique… bien sûr, on ne pourra jamais être amis comme avant, c'est trop tard, il s'est passé trop de choses depuis. » Elle cala son menton dans le creux de sa paume, assombrie et mélancolique, avant de demander abruptement : « Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente au point de vous pousser hors de votre dortoir en dépit de tout règlement ? »

« Rien d'important. » marmonna-t-elle en se rappelant des expressions vipérines de ses deux voisines de lits.

Mercador la dévisagea un instant.

« Je sais que ça n'apaisera en rien votre colère, mais… vous savez qu'elles manquent de confiance en elles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui ? » s'étonna Emma.

« Ces demi-sorcières avec qui vous êtes obligée de partager votre chambre pendant encore quelques mois. Oups, je ne suis pas censée émettre ce genre d'avis concernant des élèves. » ironisa-t-elle. « Mais entre nous… j'espère que vous le savez. Elles s'inquiètent parce que vous avez plus de caractère, plus d'ambition qu'elles n'en auront jamais – elles ne comprennent pas vos choix, et votre attitude les fragilise. Bien sûr, ça ne change rien… c'est injuste et cruel de leur part de vous maltraiter, mais le garder en tête vous évitera de trop douter de vous-même. »

« Comment vous… comment est-ce que vous avez deviné ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Emma fut envahie par la panique que Mercador utilise la legilimancie – mon dieu, elle serait _mortifiée_ si jamais… – mais l'enseignante la détrompa.

« Moi aussi, j'allais souvent prendre l'air en plein milieu de la nuit. A part Abram et Louisa, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école… »

« Vous non plus ? » demanda-t-elle un peu timidement.

« Vous avez eu la délicatesse d'oublier la partie où je sortais ouvertement avec une autre sorcière, hm ? » s'amusa Mercador. « Dommage que le reste d'Ilvermorny n'ait pas eu votre bienveillance. » Elle s'étira et tourna le dos à son élève. « Il est tard, je vais vous escorter jusqu'à votre salle commune. » décida-t-elle soudainement.

Même si elle avait osé contester la décision professorale, Emma n'aurait pas eu envie de refuser la balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elles déambulèrent silencieusement dans corridors plongés dans l'ombre, le visage de Mercador uniquement illuminé par le _lumos_ de sa baguette. C'est toutefois avec soulagement qu'elle souhaita bonne nuit à la sorcière, une fois parvenues au tableau au serpent. Son cœur palpitait avec une telle force dans sa cage thoracique qu'elle était certaine que son accompagnante l'avait entendu, et ignoré par pure charité.

Elle se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce et demeura immobile tandis que le tableau coulissait muettement derrière elle… une légère agitation dans la salle commune lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Appréhendant d'être découverte en flagrant délit (ce n'était pas très sérieux pour une préfète d'agir comme elle venait de le faire), elle se lança un sortilège de désillusion informulé. Son opacité décrut, et quand elle fut capable de voir apparaître les meubles et les tapisseries à travers sa main nouvellement transparente, seulement avança-t-elle davantage.

Agenouillé devant la cheminée, Severus Rogue s'exprimait à voix basse, enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre élimée. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir à pas de loup quand une pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Le réseau de cheminette de l'école avait été _bloqué_ , depuis des mois déjà… à qui Rogue pouvait-il donc s'adresser ? Avec une infinie lenteur, elle tourna sur elle-même et se rapprocha du garçon, faisant attention à ne pas balayer le sol avec le bas de sa robe de chambre.

« J'ai des informations… notre Maître… absolument… les transmettre… »

Elle se figea sur place, de toute façon bloquée par la méridienne qu'il aurait été trop audacieux de contourner sans se faire repérer.

« … je sais, mais pas cette fois… »

La moitié des mots qu'il prononçait étaient étouffés par le crépitement du feu et la fréquence extrêmement basse de sa voix. Soudainement, il tourna la tête et Emma retint avec peine un cri qui aurait révélé sa présence. Une ride d'inquiétude s'était formée entre ses deux yeux noirs qui scrutaient la salle commune seulement éclairée par les flammes vertes.

« Qui va là ? » murmura-t-il en haussant à peine la voix, mais de façon audible pour quiconque se serait trouvé présent.

Il balaya l'espace du regard, sans succès. Finalement, il sembla juger plus prudent de battre en retraite et rejoignit la porte menant au dortoir des garçons. Son déplacement ne révéla rien d'incongru : les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre semblaient tout à fait ordinaires. Emma attendit quinze bonnes minutes avant d'oser finalement traverser la salle commune pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

* * *

« Comment ça, _'pas de fête, cette année'_? »

Lily vit James pencher la tête en arrière, accablé par l'entêtement et la stupidité de son interlocuteur.

« Comme je viens de te le répéter pour la troisième fois, McMillan. »

« Ni pour Lupin, ni pour Pettigrow ? » insista le poursuiveur.

« Pas de fête commune. Pas de fête pour l'un. Pas de fête pour l'autre. Juste une célébration privée, cette année. »

« Mais… _pourquoi_? »

« Parce qu'avec le couvre-feu, McGonagall va vraiment avoir notre peau, pour commencer. Mais surtout, parce qu'au vu de l'actualité récente, aucun des deux intéressés n'a à cœur de célébrer alors qu'un bon nombre d'élèves sont en deuil. »

Lily nota mentalement que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact : si Remus avait clairement encouragé l'idée de ne fêter son anniversaire qu'entre eux, Peter avait semblé déçu. Devoir rompre avec Rosy Jorkins avant même d'avoir commencé à la fréquenter lui avait porté un coup au moral et il se réjouissait de devenir le centre de l'attention le temps d'une soirée.  
McMillan fronça les sourcils.

« Et les autres ? Ceux qui ont besoin de s'amuser pour décompresser ? »

« Mais ça va, oui ? On n'est pas un service d'événementiel ! Organisez vos propres fêtes ! »

« James… » appela Lily.

Ce dernier fit un signe de geste éloquent en direction de la sorcière.

« Maintenant, _si tu m'excuses_ , je suis censé animer cette aide aux devoirs avec ma préfète-en-chef… »

McMillan soupira et partit rejoindre ses amis de Poufsouffle, parmi lesquels Noah qui adressa un signe de la main à Lily, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était ? » reprit James avec mauvaise humeur, indifférent aux grands yeux impressionnés de la rangée de première année qui leur faisait face. « Ah oui, alors. Pour toutes les créatures rampantes, un _lashlabask_ fera l'affaire. On le pratiquera après les vacances de printemps, ça vous sera sûrement utile. »

« Mais on n'est censé l'apprendre qu'en troisième année, avec les strangulots. » couina une petite fille avec deux couettes blondes. « Mon grand frère, il m'a dit qu'on ne l'apprenait qu'en troisième année. » répéta-t-elle, perdue.

« Et il a obtenu combien d'ASPIC, ton frère ? » répliqua James un peu sèchement.

« Le but de cet atelier est justement de vous faire prendre de l'avance sur le programme, mais en douceur. » répondit patiemment Lily en couvrant la voix de son collègue. « Afin que vous puissiez vous défendre, même si vous avez du temps avant de passer vos brevets élémentaires de sorcellerie. Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, nous savons désormais exactement où vous en êtes. La date de l'atelier pratique vous sera communiqué au retour des vacances, et vous pouvez maintenant rentrer dans votre salle commune si vous le souhaitez. »

Les première année ramassèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la table ronde. Lily adressa un sourire victorieux à James lorsque leur parvint un murmure audible du petit groupe qui s'éloignait : « Elle est beaucoup plus gentille que lui, non ? »

« L'avis des demi-portions ne compte pas. » prévint-il.

« Tu as un excellent contact avec les plus jeunes, d'habitude ! Matt Hughville t'adore. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« _Adorait_. Maintenant, il rase les murs. Le pauvre gamin ne vit pas très bien sa première année à Poudlard, hein ? » fit-il remarquer.

« Il faut dire que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure ambiance pour s'intégrer lorsqu'on vient de familles moldues. » répondit-elle simplement en rassemblant ses affaires. « Allez, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure ! »

On était samedi soir et les vacances de printemps débuteraient la semaine suivante. Les Maraudeurs, Marlene et Lily avaient prévu de se retrouver dans le parc pour fêter les anniversaires de Queudver et Lunard avant le départ de Remus pour Sainte-Mangouste le lendemain matin. Zabini étant tombé malade, Lily avait dû le remplacer au pied levé et effectuer un tour de garde avec Emma Prewett.

Elle avait secrètement espéré recevoir des nouvelles de Darren, mais la cocotte en papier était restée muette. De la même manière que sa rupture avec Rogue l'avait rapprochée de Marlene, ses liens avec les maraudeurs n'en étaient devenus que plus fort. Elle avait conscience qu'elle investissait sûrement plus que de raison dans ces nouvelles amitiés, et que le manque de ses parents et de sa sœur la poussait à chercher chez ses amis plus de réconfort et d'affection qu'il n'était permis. Mais entre le rythme effréné que leur imposait la préparation des ASPIC et la progression de Voldemort qui assombrissait les esprits, il était extrêmement agréable de pouvoir compter sur leur présence quotidienne et presque fraternelle. Remus l'avait officiellement invitée à passer les vacances avec eux, dans la maison de ses parents, et elle avait accepté avec bien plus de joie que lorsque James l'avait suggéré à Noël pour la première fois.

Emma semblait particulièrement éteinte quand elles se retrouvèrent dans le hall. La première heure passée dans les couloirs, à ouvrir les placards à balais et vérifier que les salles de classe étaient vides, se déroula dans un silence inhabituel, même pour la froide Emma Prewett. Quand Lily se décida enfin à demander à la préfète si tout allait bien, celle-ci la dévisagea comme si elle ne comprenait pas la question.

« Oui… ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-elle par automatisme.

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-lard cet automne ? » tenta Lily, de plus en plus concernée par l'air préoccupé de la Serpentard.

A sa grande surprise, Emma fut traversée par un rire moqueur.

« Oh, non, pas du tout. Pour être honnête… je suis embêtée parce que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un dont il ne fallait pas. »

La curiosité l'emporta très vite sur la gêne qu'aurait pu provoquer chez Lily cette annonce décomplexée. Elle appréciait Emma autant que possible, étant donné que cette dernière n'avait jamais compté d'ami proche à Poudlard, et qu'elle s'efforçait toujours de garder une distance entre elle et les autres. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Emma la regarda avec intensité.

« Je t'ai toujours respectée, tu sais. Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler, mais tu es ce que je compte de plus proche comme amie à Poudlard. »

« Oh. » balbutia Lily. « Heu, merci… »

« Je sais que Rogue s'est comporté comme un idiot avec toi, mais j'aimais bien quand vous traîniez ensemble. C'était la preuve que tu savais voir malgré les apparences et les rivalités entre maisons. » Elle soupira à nouveau. « Je _crois_ que je suis amoureuse mais je ne suis pas certaine. »

« D'accord. » ponctua Lily pour notifier qu'elle pouvait recevoir ses confidences.

« Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, toi ? »

La question était dépouillée de tout artifice et elle ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

« De Noah Ramsay ? »

Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait songé en premier. Elle rougit comme si elle s'était faite attraper en train de faire une bêtise.

« Je ne sais pas. » répéta-t-elle.

Emma acquiesça silencieusement et après un instant de réflexion, fouilla dans sa poche.

« J'ai le moyen de le découvrir, si tu le veux. »

Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main : celle-ci contenait une petite fiole allongée remplie d'un liquide nacré que Lily reconnut aussitôt.

« De l'amortentia. » murmura-t-elle.

« Gagnée chez Slughorn pour avoir réalisé la meilleure potion de rapidité. Tu étais à l'infirmerie, ce jour-là, c'était après l'attaque de Pré-au-lard… » Emma saisit le minuscule flacon entre son pouce et son index, le brandissant à hauteur d'yeux entre elles deux. « Je ne vois pas qui serait mieux placée que mon amie de Gryffondor pour se confronter avec moi à ce que peut nous révéler cette potion. »

Hésitante, Lily s'empara de la bouteille et la fixa pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu sais que les senteurs de l'amortentia doivent représenter ce qui nous _attire_ , pas ce qu'on _aime…_ ça fait une grande différence. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Et tu sais comme moi que l'amortentia est différente des philtres concupiscents. L'amour obsessionnel, c'est de l'amour quand même. » corrigea Emma.

Elle savait que la Serpentard avait fondamentalement raison, et son appréhension n'en était que plus forte. Elle ne sortit de ses sombres pensées que lorsque sa camarade lui donna un petit coup taquin sur le bras.

« Le serpent va vraiment devoir forcer le lion à passer le cap ? » la défia-t-elle avec une ombre de sourire bravache. Lily fronça les sourcils. Ignorant l'expression victorieuse de la Serpentard, elle descella la soudure de cire, et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux beaucoup plus pâles de sa camarade. Elle acheva de dévisser le bouchon, et approcha son nez au-dessus du philtre.

Ce n'était _pas_ une surprise.

Lors de leur cinquième année, Slughorn leur avait fait son laïus sur les philtres d'amour et leur avait fait brièvement humer le parfum de l'amortentia.

 _« Elle n'osera pas le dire, mais c'est sûr qu'Evans sent l'odeur de James par-dessus le chaudron, pas vrai, Evans ? » l'avait provoquée Sirius.  
« C'est ce que tu sens aussi, Black ? » avait-elle rétorqué.  
Un murmure amusé avait salué sa réplique._

A l'époque, elle avait senti l'odeur de la tarte aux myrtilles chaudes, du papier à lettres de son père et ce qu'elle avait identifié comme le parfum d'un gel douche pour homme, très agréable mais vague, indéfini.  
Elle reconnut en effet les deux premières senteurs, les fruits caramélisés, le papier et la colle mélangés.

La troisième, en revanche, avait légèrement changé. C'était un panaché d'agrumes, de cuir… c'était le savon qu'il utilisait, sa tenue de quidditch et sa peau dans les draps où ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, la lessive sur ses vêtements, son eau de Cologne et sa légère transpiration quand il s'agitait. Le troisième parfum était James Potter fait odeur.

Ce n'était _pas_ une surprise.

Le délicieux frisson la secoua pourtant profondément.  
L'odeur était parfaite, enveloppante, irrésistible. Elle résista difficilement à la tentation de reprendre la fiole dans ses mains pour plonger tête baissée dans les vapeurs de l'échantillon d'amortentia. Quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour croiser ceux bien écarquillés d'Emma, laquelle scella le bouchon avant de tituber quelques pas, chancelante, et de s'asseoir sur le sol. Vaguement inquiète, la Gryffondor s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en remarquant les larmes qui s'amoncelaient entre les cils blonds.

Emma la fixa et déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse du professeur Mercador. » avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Immédiatement, Lily passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'invitant muettement à utiliser son épaule pour sangloter de tout son saoul.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné une Emma défaite à sa salle commune, Lily se dirigea vers le parc déjà plongé dans le noir. Le couvre-feu était déjà tombé depuis cinq minutes et elle hésita à se lancer un sortilège de désillusion pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui devaient être installés quelque part… Elle lançait de larges regards circulaires quand quelque chose l'attrapa par le bras, la faisant sursauter.

« C'est moi ! » annonça la voix amusée de James qui venait de passer la cape autour d'elle. « Viens, on est juste là ! »

Elle ignora les battements assourdissants de son cœur tandis qu'ils entraient dans le périmètre où ils s'étaient installés.

« Pas mal, hein ? » lança Sirius allongé sur une nappe qu'ils avaient dû extorquer aux elfes de cuisine. « J'ai modifié le sort que tu avais lancé dans la Cabane pour vous protéger ! »

Il avait créé une sphère qui les rendait parfaitement invisibles à un regard extérieur, et y avait ajouté un sort de chauffage qui transformait la fraîcheur de début mars en tiédeur estivale. Des restes de pique-nique s'étalaient autour d'eux et un chœur de petites fées en papier aux voix nasillardes chantait « joyeux anniversaire » en boucle.

« On t'attendait pour les cadeaux ! » lança Marlene en lui laissant une place et en profitant pour se caler davantage contre Remus.

Lily sourit et ajouta ses présents aux deux piles qui venaient d'apparaître devant les deux garçons.

Elle avait offert à Peter un joli carnet relié aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Celui-ci reçut également un rapeltout amélioré par Marlene pour indiquer ledit oubli (« tu verras, tu dois me rendre deux bouquins et une plume » avait-elle ajouté tandis que la longue liste apparaissait dans la petite sphère rouge), un t-shirt dédicacé des Bewitched Boys par James (« fais-nous honte avec tes cadeaux de riche, on te dira rien » s'était moqué Sirius), et une énorme boîte de fondants du chaudron par Remus. Quant à Sirius, dont le sourire goguenard n'annonçait rien de bon, il lui avait offert un philtre concupiscent censé garantir des rêves torrides pendant une nuit, sur le thème de son choix, selon l'ingrédient qu'il rajoutait avant de le boire. Le présent suscita les rires et les huées de tous, et fit rougir les oreilles de Queudver comme jamais.

Remus manqua de s'évanouir de gratitude en déballant l'exemplaire limité du Gigantesque Atlas des Plus Sombres et Terribles Créatures de l'Univers Magique. Le livre, qui ressemblait plutôt à une œuvre d'art, lui faisait de l'œil depuis des années malgré son prix prohibitif et les trois autres maraudeurs avaient décidé de l'acheter en commun. Il sourit à l'abonnement que lui avait pris Lily : une tablette inédite d'Honeydukes reçue directement par hibou tous les mois. Enfin, il se retint à grand peine d'embrasser Marlene à la vue de tous après avoir déballé le joli pull bleu qu'elle s'était procurée chez Guipure pour Hommes.

Ils venaient de régler le sort du gâteau au chocolat préparé par les elfes quand Sirius annonça qu'il avait envie de se baigner.

« En mars ? » protesta Marlene, pas convaincue.

« Bulle chauffante, McKinnon. » rétorqua Sirius. « Nous sommes des sorciers, tu te rappelles ? »

Remus lui lança des miettes de gâteau au chocolat pour le punir de se montrer si désagréable avec sa petite amie.

« Ça me coûte de le dire, mais Patmol a eu une bonne idée. » décida James qui se levait déjà, prêt à retirer son t-shirt.

« Et les maillots de bain ? » fit remarquer Lily.

« Oh, Evans, si tu m'annonces que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtement, ça va mal finir… » se moqua Sirius, qui réussit à retirer haut et bas et à plonger dans l'eau en caleçon avant que le sort de Lily ne parvienne à le toucher.

James le suivit aussitôt et elle déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'il courait uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, dévorant malgré elle du regard les muscles du dos, du bras, des cuisses, et la cicatrice en croix qui luisait sur son dos, marque indélébile de son courage pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard…

« PAR LES GLANDES DE MERLIN, ELLE EST GELÉE ! GROUILLEZ-VOUS, QU'ON BOUGE CETTE FICHUE SPHÈRE ! » brailla Sirius, ses épaules grelottant à la surface.

« Pardon, _pardon_ pour leur incorrection. » s'excusa Remus sans pour autant se retenir de sourire malicieusement. « Peter et moi on y va, et vous n'aurez qu'à nous suivre… »

Elles attendirent en effet que les garçons soient trop occupés à s'ébrouer dans l'eau pour retirer leurs vêtements et se diriger à leur tour vers le lac.

« _Nager_ dans le lac de Poudlard avec ces quatre-là en sous-vêtements. Si on me l'avait dit à la rentrée, je n'y aurais pas cru. » s'amusa Marlene alors qu'elles avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses.

« Arrête, je risque de changer d'avis. » répliqua Lily sur le même ton.

Elles rejoignirent le petit groupe en nageant et Sirius amena la sphère chauffante sur eux. Soudain, le lac écossais sembla se transformer en mer des Caraïbes. Les garçons avaient cessé de s'asperger d'eau pour écouter James, lequel racontait une histoire invraisemblable qui lui serait arrivé un jour où il échappait seul à Peeves…

C'est à ce moment-là que Lily comprit.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il narrait, riait, embarquait son auditoire dans son hilarité, reprenait où il s'était arrêté, et tous le suivaient, aimantés par son charisme légendaire, ravis d'être aussi bien accueillis dans le train de pensée de James Potter. L'exercice remontait à une éternité : depuis la première année, il était capable de rameuter un auditoire et de voler son attention. Sans même _véritablement_ essayer. Simplement en étant lui-même. Il ne possédait ni la gentillesse de Remus, ni la beauté envoûtante de Sirius, ni l'incroyable capacité d'adaptation de Peter. Son grand talent, son don à lui, c'était de les réunir.

Tous flottaient dans l'eau, formant un cercle un peu disparate, ravis de patauger dans le lac agréablement tiède, en ce début de mois de mars écossais et résolument frais. L'attention de chacun étant rivée sur James, elle se sentit le loisir de l'observer à sa guise. Les gouttelettes qui faisaient luire encore davantage ses cheveux noirs à la lumière de la lune décroissante, les plis d'expression au coin de ses yeux quand il éclatait de rire, ses épaules qui dépassaient de l'eau…

Elle réalisa que, toute dévouée à sa contemplation, elle n'avait pas respiré depuis plusieurs secondes.  
Depuis combien de temps se mentait-elle à elle-même ?

L'avait-elle su depuis la Saint-Sylvestre, quand il l'avait embrassée sur le front ?  
La nuit où elle était venue chercher du réconfort après avoir cauchemardé ?  
Depuis ce moment où il avait silencieusement pleuré sur son épaule ?  
Sinon parce que l'amortentia venait de lui apporter une preuve irréfutable de son attirance pour lui ?

Ou est-ce que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ces rouages précis ?

Était-ce parce qu'enfin, comme tous les autres, elle se trouvait incapable de résister à son rire franc et joyeux ? Happée par sa présence chaleureuse et magnétique, submergée par le besoin de chérir la joie de vivre qui faisait l'essence même de ce garçon, joie de vivre qu'il transmettait si facilement à son entourage ?  
Elle _voyait_ à travers lui, et sa nouvelle beauté la frappait droit au cœur. Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autrement plus dangereux que les rêves qui venaient galvaniser ses nuits, de bien plus vertigineux que d'outrepasser les frontières d'une amitié ambiguë.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

Un éclat de rire général, tonitruant, l'extirpa de sa transe.

« Tu l'as inventée, celle-là, c'est pas possible ! » protesta Remus sans parvenir à s'arrêter de rire.

« Je refuse de croire qu'il se passe des choses aussi peu catholiques entre Rusard et Pince ! » déclara Marlene, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Et pourtant… »

« J'ai dit _non_ , Potter ! Beurk, beurk, beurk ! »

« Tu vivras à jamais avec ce doute, McKinnon ! Mais au moins, mon fardeau est un peu allégé, de savoir que vous vivrez tous avec un ersatz de la vision d'horreur qui me hante encore la nuit… »

« Moi aussi, une fois, j'ai vu Rusard qui… HA ! Quelque chose vient de me chatouiller les orteils ! » s'exclama Peter. « Ce serait pas le calmar géant ? » s'affola-t-il en se rapprochant de Sirius.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais non, bougre d'idiot, c'était ma jambe ! » râla-t-il.

« Oh. » fit sobrement Peter en reprenant ses distances.

« C'était quoi, ce couinement que tu nous as fait, Queudver ? » le taquina Marlene en se remettant à rire.

Tous la suivirent dans son hilarité, même l'intéressé… puis le silence s'abattit brusquement sur eux.

« Vous l'avez senti aussi ? » demanda calmement Lily.

« Si tu parles de ce truc visqueux et froid qui vient de me grattouiller la plante des pieds, la réponse est oui. » acquiesça Sirius.

« On bouge ! » grimaça James tandis que tous se mettaient à fuir à la nage, dans un concert de cris, de rires et d'éclaboussures. Ils s'éloignèrent vers les quelques rochers immergés dont le calmar ne pouvait s'approcher à moins de chercher à s'érafler les tentacules. Ils reprenaient leurs marques quand Lily sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à James, les lunettes pleines de gouttes d'eau.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs… ça va, Evans ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire doux.

Il la fixait intensément et elle se réjouit que l'eau la cache jusqu'au cou.  
Encore nimbée des effets de son épiphanie, elle hésita… tout ce qui lui vint en tête, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pas encore. James la mettait dans un état impossible, nouveau, intense, qui la décontenançait entièrement. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour prendre une décision raisonnée en cet instant-même – pas alors qu'elle était seulement couverte par ses sous-vêtements, au milieu de leurs amis qui folâtraient gaiement dans l'eau.  
Alors, à la place, elle remonta son bras à la surface du lac et envoya une giclée d'eau à la figure du maraudeur qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se mit à rire et préféra s'éloigner légèrement, guettant les représailles.

« Si tu cherches la guerre… » répondit-il simplement en retirant ses lunettes et en les déposant sur le haut d'un rocher. Son cœur manqua un battement : comme lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, elle lui trouvait un air terriblement vulnérable une fois dépourvu de ses verres rectangulaires. Et terriblement attirant, mais ça, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter si tu retires tes lunettes. Tout le monde sait que sans elles, tu es myope comme une taupe. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je ne distingue plus vraiment les formes, c'est vrai… » admit-il. « … mais ma chère, vos cheveux luiraient presque dans la nuit. Je dirais même plus : on dirait un signal visuel à mon attention. Presque une cible à atteindre… »

Elle déglutit avec appréhension. « Tiens donc… »

James leva le bras et effectua un mouvement semblable à ce que Mercador leur avait appris.

« Vous m'avez provoqué et je demande réparation ! » réclama-t-il, outré.

Elle cria quand il conjura une bulle d'eau qui vint s'écraser sur elle comme une énorme bombe à eau, vociféra en riant en sentant une énorme vague se former dans son dos. La bataille d'eau se propagea rapidement, ne répondant à aucune règle ni aucune logique, si ce n'était la contrainte de se montrer le plus créatif possible avec les possibilités offertes par une telle quantité de liquide. Remus conjura un éléphant d'eau qui les éclaboussa avec une grande efficacité, et Peter, tout heureux d'accomplir un des tours préférés de James, fit apparaître de nombreuses bulles d'eau colorées. Quand l'eau cessa d'être distrayante, la bataille prit fin et ils rejoignirent la rive. En quelques sortilèges, leurs peaux étaient suffisamment sèches pour pouvoir repasser leurs vêtements sans attraper la crève.

« Notre bébé devenu grand ! » s'émut Sirius qui fit mine d'essuyer une larme, face au lac.

Remus et Marlene s'étaient attardés dans l'eau, et on distinguait la silhouette légèrement surélevée de la sorcière dans les bras de son amoureux. Ils s'embrassaient, Marlene penchée sur Remus dont le cou sortait à peine de l'eau. Les trois autres rejoignirent Patmol, attendris par la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On leur dit que c'est l'heure de rentrer ? » demanda Peter.

James passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Laissons-les tranquilles, Queudver. Lunard l'a bien mérité. Et puis, c'est son anniversaire, après tout. »

« Moi aussi, c'est mon anniversaire. » renifla Peter. « Et j'ai pas de Marlene pour me réconforter, moi ! »

« Non, mais tu auras droit à la meilleure béquille des célibataires. » annonça James. « Les trois bouteilles de whisky purfeu que Sirius cache sous son matelas. » explicita-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Peter. « Une pour chaque célibataire du groupe. »

« Revois ton algèbre, Cornedrue ! Lily aussi est célibataire. » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Mais tu sors pas avec Noah Ramsay ? » demanda Peter en tournant le dos à James qui continuait de résolument fixer le sol. « Je comprends plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas officiel. » le coupa immédiatement Sirius, et Lily se garda bien de répondre. « Elle traîne avec lui pour passer le temps, mais ils ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble, hein ? »

«Ah bon ! » commenta Peter, l'air toujours confus.

« Cornedrue et elle n'auront qu'à partager une bouteille. » conclut le batteur.

« Ou je pourrais toujours voler la tienne, Patmol. » suggéra Lily en espérant mettre fin aux moqueries.

Quand James la dépassa en frôlant son épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres, son cœur accéléra à une vitesse alarmante.

* * *

Je sais, je sais.  
Je n'ai pas d'excuse (en fait, si, j'essaie actuellement de monter une entreprise et j'ai eu des semaines très intenses physiquement et psychologiquement et… et vous vous en fichez car ce ne sont pas vos affaires et vous attendez juste votre dose de fanfic [baisse la tête] Fair enough, guys !)  
Bonne nouvelle : le chapitre 20 est quasiment fini, rendez-vous donc dans deux semaines (trois si jamais VRAIMENT il y a un imprévu!) ! Il devrait s'intituler « _Une autre forme de courage_ ».

On a dépassé **les cent reviews** , youhouh ! Merci donc à **Tmac** , **Vlad** , **Danao** , **Mimi70** , **AndouilleetSushi** , **Malilite** , **NinonDG, LilouEvans, OlivSc, Lichu, Win H. Lockwood III** … vous êtes formidables et je vous aime. Vous me motivez vraiment à continuer le plus vite possible.  
Merci à **vous qui lisez** , même muettement !:)  
 **Merci à ma sœur pour ses corrections et sa patience.**

Enfin, les réponses aux reviews de non-logués :

 **Tmac :** merci encore pour ta lecture et le compliment ! Je ne suis pas encore certaine du nombre de chapitres, avec l'épilogue on ne devrait pas dépasser les 25 (ce sera même sûrement moins, 22 ou 23 peut-être ?) J'ai un plan relativement détaillé en place et bien sûr j'ai la fin en tête, mais les scènes mettent souvent plus de temps à se mettre en place que prévu, donc je ne jure de rien !

 **Vlad :** Merci pour le retour sur le rating ! Quant à mes blagues de nerd, je suis contente qu'elles trouvent un public:D (en vrai : la crève, cette invention démoniaque, n'est-ce pas?) McGo/Sirius/James sont les meilleurs, j'imagine souvent leurs (impossibles) retrouvailles grâce à un voyage temporel et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois. Pour mon couple préféré dans HP autre que JiLy, terrible question : très ordinairement, j'ai un faible pour Harry/Ginny (pas assez développé à mon goût dans les bouquins, d'ailleurs), Remus/Tonks et j'ai développé un intérêt certain pour les possibilités offertes par Albus/Scorpius (ai commencé une fic à ce sujet, d'ailleurs). DMDS manque de Regulus mais on ne peut pas tout faire hélas. Quant à James, rassure-toi, il a désormais bieeen compris qu'il était amoureux et condamné sa perte en cas de non-réciprocité… MERCI pour le compliment sur la phrase qui t'a marquée, pour ta fidélité de lecture et de reviews :)

 **OlivSc :** merciii merciii [rougit comme une tomate] oui, c'est terrible d'apprécier Peter, même moi je me sens bizarre quand je l'écris et que je le trouve presque choupi… Malheureusement, pas de date fixe pour la publication : avant c'était toutes les semaines car j'avais de l'avance, puis toutes les deux semaines, maintenant toutes les trois/quatre semaines car je suis assez occupée et je n'ai pas toujours le courage mental de m'atteler à la fic en fin de journée. J'essaie vraiment d'écrire au plus vite, en tout cas ! :) Promis !

 **Lichu** : contente que tu apprécies la lenteur de midinette avec laquelle j'étiole cette romance, héhéhé ! Oui, l'idée des Japonais qui donnent leur magie à la nature, ça vient de moi. Quand j'ai imaginé l'idée du Cruxibe, je me suis dit que d'autres sorciers pouvaient avoir trouvé un moyen de dissocier leur magie de leur corps sans forcément le mettre dans un « objet » comme Eusebia l'avait fait. J'ai tout de suite pensé que ça allait bien avec un rituel de dépouillement… et comme dès que Mercador entre en scène, on parle de ce qui passe ailleurs qu'en Angleterre, le Japon s'est imposé de lui-même. Emma/Mercador for the win ! MERCI de lire et de reviewer, tu me fais tant plaisir !


	20. Une autre sorte de courage

**R/R**

 **So :** « pas douée pour les reviews » ?! tu as failli me faire pleurer, merci infiniment pour tes compliments ! MERCI à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, et en plus pour écrire des choses si gentilles, ça me boost pour la suite !

 **Vlad :** et oui, j'essaie de monter un café/restaurant, et c'est pas de tout repos ! Ton amour pour Abraxas m'amuse énormément, merci pour lui (même s'il ne le mérite pas, qu'il est vilain) ! Les maraudeurs ne se rendent pas compte des insécurités de Peter et le paieront plus tard. C'était certes disproportionné comme retour de bâton et ça ne légitime en rien sa lâche trahison, mais quand même ! Le problème d'Adriana/Emma, c'est surtout que l'une est prof et l'autre est son élève (pour encore quelques mois du moins) et je suis très à cheval sur certains principes… patience, patience. MERCI pour tes compliments (qu'est-ce que vous me faites rougir, dis donc), merci de lire et commenter :)

 **Lichu :** le méchant site supprime les smiley cœur et c'est pas très mignon de sa part ! Je suis assez fière de l'arrivée inattendue (mais prévue depuis le départ) de Barty Junior ! J'appréhendais d'écrire cette scène avec Dumbledore et au final ça s'est bien passé, surtout la dernière partie avec James que j'ai appréciée écrire. Merci encore de lire et commenter, cœur sur toi !

Merci à **So** , **Vlad** , **Mimi70** , **Win H. Lockwood III** , **Tmac** (et oui on se rapproche de la fin MAIS j'ai déjà plein de fics à moitié commencées pour compléter après!), **NinonDG** , **Lichu** , **Johnecourtepatte** , et **ma sœur** pour ses corrections et sa patience.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissemen** **t :** T en raison des thèmes politiques, amoureux/sexuels, guerre et histoires de famille compliquées.

Fort-bref-résumé-des-épisodes-précédents : A la grande tristesse de Lily, Darren a quitté la Cabane Hurlante et s'est rapproché de son ancien groupe sans-pouvoirs, réduit à peau de chagrin, mais récemment rejoint par un certain Bartemius Croupton Jr. Remus a accepté de participer à un essai test pour la potion tue-loup, ce qui doit l'éloigner de Poudlard pendant quelques jours. Grâce à l'amortentia, Lily a enfin compris ses sentiments pour James mais, trop bouleversée par tous ces changements, hésite à lui en faire part.

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 ** **Ted et Helena Scamander**** **:** oncle et tante de James, Helena étant la sœur d'Euphemia. Tous deux sont morts récemment, assassinés par des Mangemorts. Ted travaillait chez Lissenplis tandis que Helena travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste.  
 ** **Marlene McKinnon :**** (si vous ne vous rappelez plus de Marlene, je vous renie) meilleure amie de Lily et petite amie de Remus, fille de Catherine et Edward Mckinnon qui travaillent tous deux au Ministère.  
 **Arnav Patil :** ex-petit ami de Marlene McKinnon. A été imperiumisé et forcé d'attaquer Marlene à Poudlard. **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :** **Une autre sorte de courage**

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques heures. Les bagages étaient faits, la salle commune s'était enfin vidée. Marlene et Peter étaient partis se coucher, Sirius comatait et il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, réchauffés par le feu qui continuait de brûler malgré l'heure avancée. La semaine avait été longue et compliquée, remplie d'examens blancs et d'obligations de préfets. Le départ de Remus pour Sainte-Mangouste n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Pendant cinq jours, ils avaient raté des repas, révisé jusqu'à l'épuisement, écrit des rapports disciplinaires à n'en plus finir. Sur les coups de minuit ce vendredi, ils avaient tyranniquement envoyé les retardataires se coucher, usant de leurs fonctions pour débarrasser la salle commune de toute corvée potentielle. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, les préfets de Gryffondor s'accordèrent un moment pour souffler.

Tous deux étaient allongés non loin de la cheminée, leurs cheveux épars sur le tapis, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond, leurs épaules se frôlant à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre s'exprimait avec les mains. Lily riait tandis que James tirait sur la cigarette qu'il avait volé à Sirius. Ce dernier s'était à moitié assoupi sur le canapé, le bras ballant, sa cigarette allumée frôlant dangereusement le tapis de la salle commune… jusqu'à ce que son ami la rattrape et – puisqu'elle était allumée – en profite pour la terminer.

« Je te jure ! » assura-t-il après avoir recraché quelques volutes pâles et blanches dans l'air. « C'était le cirque à chaque fois ! Chaque réception mondaine, chaque satané banquet… _'James Fleamont, que vont penser les associés de ton père si son propre fils se balade avec une telle tignasse ?'_ Et s'ensuivait généralement une course avec Rick qui me courait après avec son pot de lissenplis à la main… »

« Rick ? »

« L'elfe de maison dont papa avait hérité et qui est mort quand j'avais six ans. » indiqua James. « Je _déteste_ le lissenplis ! Ça prend des heures à appliquer, on a l'impression de porter une perruque et il faut au moins trois shampoings pour tout enlever. »

« Waouh ! Dommage que tu ne reprennes pas l'entreprise, une carrière de commercial semblait pourtant tout indiquée pour toi ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Mais c'est vrai, quel intérêt ? » James tendit la cigarette que Lily attrapa du bout des doigts. « Alors que les filles – bon, sauf toi, madame exception – ont toujours adoré mes cheveux, en plus. Pourquoi s'embêter ? »

Elle songea qu'elle aurait en vérité été bien hypocrite de critiquer les mèches rebelles, brunes et soyeuses dans lesquelles elle aurait tant aimé glisser les mains…

« … autant dire que ce stage ne s'est donc pas bien déroulé. Au bout de deux jours, Ted et mon père m'ont renvoyé par portoloin à Euphemia en me suppliant de ne plus jamais mettre le moindre orteil dans son bureau. A ton tour. »

Elle convoqua ses souvenirs, essayant de se donner une contenance malgré le plafond qui tournoyait légèrement…

« Mon premier job d'été, c'était à la bibliothèque municipale de Cokeworth. J'assistais la bibliothécaire pour enregistrer les nouveaux arrivages de bouquins et… »

James fit pivoter sa tête vers elle, alarmé.

« Bibliothécaire comme dans _Mrs Pince_? » vérifia-t-il d'un ton horrifié.

Elle roula des yeux. « Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, tu sais… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il en existe qui ne sont pas à moitié goules ? »

Elle tira sur la cigarette et lui tapa gentiment sur le bras.

« C'est très sexiste de l'attaquer sur son physique. Et en plus, c'est très méchant pour les goules. » ajouta-t-elle en lui rendant la cigarette, tandis que le fou rire de James prenait de l'ampleur, encouragé par leur position allongée et l'abus de substances dont-Lily-ne-voulait-même-pas-vérifier-si-le-réglement-intérieur-exprimait-une-quelconque-opinion-à-leur-sujet-ou-pas.

Tandis que son hilarité se calmait et qu'il soufflait plusieurs ronds de fumée, Lily brandit légèrement sa baguette au-dessus d'elle et transforma la vapeur de tabac en nuage représentant trois anneaux de Quidditch. Amusé, James se concentra pour souffler les ronds dans les buts, et elle accéléra leur course d'un nouveau geste du poignet.

« Et Potter marque ! » fit-il semblant de scander, imitant la foule en délire d'une voix très basse. A son tour, il éleva sa baguette au-dessus de sa poitrine et ré-arrangea la fumée pour que celle-ci forme une petite silhouette sur un balai, certainement censé le représenter. « Il pose son empreinte sur l'histoire du meilleur sport magique grâce à sa botte secrète, la fameuse Passe de Potter qui… »

Lily leva l'auriculaire et un cognard de fumée traversa leur petite scène pour venir frapper la silhouette en plein ventre et l'entraîner comme une fusée, loin, bien loin… jusque dans l'âtre où la victime et le cognard disparurent dans les flammes.

« Hum… une analyse sur cette démonstration de violence gratuite ? » demanda-t-il, un peu choqué, à son amie qui riait de plus belle sur le sol.

« Je crois que la scène parlait d'elle-même. »

« Lily ? »

Troublée par la gravité de sa voix, elle se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée. » sourit-il.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ses yeux furent soudainement attirés par l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée et elle se releva d'un bond.

« Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard… on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher si on ne veut pas rater le train demain matin. »

James approuva d'un hochement de tête silencieux, jeta le mégot dans les flammes, se releva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Elle l'accepta. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle sentait la main du garçon effleurer son bras, puis le bas de son dos. Sa gorge s'assécha à l'intuition qu'il avait lu – non pas ses pensées, car James, malgré ses nombreuses compétences, n'était certainement pas legilimens – mais son attitude, ses gestes, la façon dont elle devait le contempler, son nouveau trouble quand ils se rapprochaient… Si c'était le cas, il déciderait sûrement de prendre l'initiative. Et même si elle avait très envie de céder à ce que son corps réclamait à grands cris, elle ignorait encore si elle lui faisait confiance – si elle _leur_ faisait confiance pour dépasser ce statu quo amical qui avait été le leur depuis des mois. C'est donc sans commentaire et sans autre regard pour lui qu'elle conjura un plaid, l'étendit sur Sirius et s'éloigna de la cheminée.

Ils se dévisagèrent au moment où leurs mains se posaient simultanément sur les poignées de portes des dortoirs.

« Bonne nuit. » sourit-elle plus timidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Bonne nuit… »

Il paraissait très sérieux – ses yeux la fixant avec intensité, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement, sculptant une minuscule ride d'intérêt entre eux, celle qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il était profondément captivé… et elle déglutit difficilement en le voyant tendre la main, en le sentant replacer une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, et caresser sa joue, et – comme elle ne protestait pas – avancer d'un pas, et…

Un hibou fit claquer son bec contre la fenêtre, brisant l'envoûtement.

Lily s'éclaircit la gorge et partit accueillir le volatile qui repartit dès qu'elle l'eut débarrassé de son fardeau. Inquiète en découvrant le parchemin adressé à son nom, elle le défit précipitamment et revint à l'entrée des dortoirs, absorbée par sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, sur le qui-vive comme à chaque fois que l'un d'eux recevait du courrier inattendu désormais.

« Hm… c'est… » Elle aurait dû trouver une excuse, quelque chose, mais la boisson et la fumée ingurgitées ralentissaient considérablement ses neurones, elle fit donc le choix de la franchise. « … c'est Noah qui m'invite à venir passer les vacances avec lui. »

Il était préférable de taire la déclaration enflammée qui entourait ladite proposition. Elle-même se sentait vaguement nauséeuse à l'idée de revenir sur les envolées lyriques qui ne l'émouvaient guère et auxquelles elle se sentait encore moins légitime pour répondre qu'auparavant. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea : elle ne pourrait rien faire pour Noah. Bien vite, elle réalisa que ce sujet était de toute façon reporté à plus tard : pour l'instant, c'était le visage fermé de James qui la préoccupait.

« Ah. Mais on avait dit, depuis des semaines – tu avais accepté de… mais bien sûr, si Ramsay te demande, alors tu vas… oui, bien sûr. » balbutia-t-il comme si son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

« C'est une simple invitation. » corrigea-t-elle, sentant le drame arriver. « Je ne vais pas… »

« On aurait juste été très heureux que tu viennes avec nous, tu sais ? » l'interrompit James avec impatience. « Remus te fait confiance, Peter n'a pas peur de t'adresser la parole bien que tu appartiennes au genre féminin et Sirius – même s'il adore râler – et bien _même lui_ , au fond, il t'adore et il sera très déçu. Mais évidemment, tu peux aussi juste passer tes vacances avec Noah Ramsay, après tout, tu es libre… » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Elle aurait dû le détromper immédiatement – elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de courir dans les bras de Ramsay, bon sang ! – et l'informer de la méprise pour calmer sa déception, mais quelque chose dans l'agressivité du garçon conjura en elle les vieux réflexes, les mécanismes auxquels ils avaient obéi pendant six ans quand ils s'adressaient à l'un et à l'autre. Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui qu'elle lui permettrait de se comporter avec autant de prétention, autant d'arrogance, autant de…

« Oh, pardon, James ! » ironisa-t-elle. « Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une _invitation_ de votre part, pas d'un contrat signé avec mon sang ! Et puis, je ne t'appartiens pas, à ce que je sache ! »

« Crois-moi, je l'ai bien compris ! » répliqua-t-il, les joues soudainement rouges. Puis, il opta pour un ton nouvellement détaché qui donna à la sorcière l'envie de lui jeter un maléfice puéril mais particulièrement douloureux – un sort de chauffe-orteils ou quelque chose dans le genre. « Peu importe, Lily, fais ce que tu veux… comme tu viens toi-même de le rappeler, tu es majeure et autonome… surtout, tu ne dois rien à personne – et certainement pas à moi. Passe de bonnes vacances. »

Et il claqua la porte du dortoir des garçons derrière lui, évitant de peu le Quidditch magazine qu'elle venait de lui lancer pour manifester son exaspération. Le journal rebondit sur le bois pour tomber par terre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il rouvrait la porte pour la pointer d'un index accusateur.

« Je rêve, ou tu viens de me _lancer_ quelque chose alors que j'avais le dos tourné ? »

Elle renifla avec dédain et croisa les bras.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois. J'ai le souvenir d'une genouillère de quidditch qui t'avait assommé avec beaucoup de précision en troisième année. »

« On n'était pas _amis_ à ce moment-là ! Les amis ne se jettent pas de choses à la figure ! »

Elle hésita un instant à pointer sa mauvaise foi et à lui rappeler le nombre d'oreillers, livres, chocogrenouilles et chaussettes sales qu'elle avait vu les maraudeurs se jeter au nez depuis sept ans. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cela les éloignerait beaucoup trop du sujet…

« Quand ils sont aussi bornés, bien sûr que si ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Et je n'ai _pas_ l'intention d'aller chez Ramsay, je pars avec vous demain ! … Si tu le veux encore, en tout cas ! » ajouta-t-elle, toujours en colère, ses joues rosissant malgré tout.

Les épaules de James s'affaissèrent légèrement et sa voix reprit un volume habituel.

« … je n'avais pas compris ça. » admit-il. « … peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… »

« Oh, tu crois ? Et bien maintenant que c'est clair entre nous : bonne nuit, Potter ! » lança-t-elle, toujours aigre.

Déçu qu'elle n'ait pas souhaité enterré la hache de guerre alors qu'il le proposait, son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Ah ouais ? Alors bonne nuit, Evans ! » cria-t-il avant de claquer une nouvelle fois la porte, vexé qu'elle soit toujours vexée (parviendraient-ils un jour à sortir de ce cercle infernal ? Où s'était encore enfui le James Potter qui avait doucement embrassé ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras, quelques semaines plus tôt ? songea-t-elle, plus dépitée que jamais.)

Trop agacée pour aller se coucher immédiatement, elle retourna près de la cheminée et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Sirius, sûrement réveillé de sa léthargie par les cris qui venaient de résonner, émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Et ben, ça promet ! » lança-t-il en se relevant et en passant une main ensommeillée dans ses cheveux longs. « Lily, je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion. »

« Est-ce vraiment le moment ? » grommela-t-elle, les bras toujours croisés.

« Plus que jamais ! Vu qu'on s'apprête à passer deux semaines de vacances réunis dans la même baraque… »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe. « Ça fait sept ans qu'on vit quasiment dans le même _dortoir_ , Black, je ne crois pas que ces vacances vont changer grand-chose entre nous… »

« Mais il n'y aura pas d'autres élèves pour faire tampon, cette fois-ci, et pas de cours pour vous éloigner l'un de l'autre quand ça chauffe trop fort. »

« Et les deux semaines passées tous les trois à Noël ? » rappela-t-elle, agacée mais aussi rendue perplexe par la direction que prenait la conversation.

« La situation était différente, et tu le sais très bien. Alors maintenant, pour notre sanité d'esprit collective : tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes. »

Les sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus des yeux verts, insatisfaits du ton autoritaire que prenait son camarade de Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? » demanda-t-elle, piquée de curiosité.

« Je ne reproche rien, je constate. Écoute… Dans le classement des êtres les plus têtus que j'ai rencontrés dans ma courte vie, mon top trois est le suivant : en troisième place, Cornedrue et moi – ex aequo, bien sûr. Suivent les hippogriffes en seconde position. Et ma mère se situe en haut du tableau. Sur cette échelle de l'obstination, disons qu'en ce moment, j'hésite à te placer entre l'hippogriffe et Walburga Black. »

« Parce que toi, bien sûr, tu es un modèle de souplesse. » le railla-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil charmeur. « Si tu savais… »

« Je vais me coucher. » soupira-t-elle, ignorant le sous-entendu grivois – et fuyant les possibles récriminations par la même occasion. Il se leva d'un bond et la visa de sa baguette. Surprise, elle se figea sur place et écarquilla ses grands yeux verts.

« Rassieds-toi, Evans. » ordonna-t-il avec une autorité qui la déconcerta. « Et écoute-moi. »

Après l'avoir affronté du regard quelques secondes, elle obéit et se rassit lentement dans le fauteuil. Sirius rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Ça fait sept ans que James est fou amoureux de toi. Et mens-moi autant que tu veux, voile-toi la face, nie tout en bloc si ça te chante… mais même si je ne sais pas à quand ça remonte _exactement_ , je peux certifier que tu n'y es pas indifférente. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. »

Elle blêmit mais continua de le fixer, la tête haute.

« Et c'est bien normal, parce que – et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon meilleur ami – James Potter est irrésistible. Devrais-tu me contredire que je serais obligé de te provoquer en duel pour atteinte à son honneur, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Alors de toi à moi, Evans, est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de concourir au palmarès de l'entêtement avec une femme qui a perdu son fils aîné, une bête classifiée dangerosité niveau quatre par le Ministère et un type qui court après la même fille depuis sept ans ? »

« Je… »

« Ne te fatigue pas, c'était une question rhétorique. » trancha Sirius. « Très franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. Marlie peut recevoir tes confidences, elle est là pour ça – et moi, ça me donne des boutons. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que malgré le bon état de tes méninges de première de classe… tu agis comme quelqu'un de sacrément stupide. Je ne veux pas que tu me répondes. Je ne veux pas que tu te justifies. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses ou que tu t'expliques. J'aimerais juste, cette fois… »

Cette fois, il avança sa main et la posa fermement sur l'épaule de Lily.

« … que tu m' _entendes._ » conclut-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. « Je sais qu'il n'était pas franchement ton homme providentiel avant, mais il a changé. Tout le monde le voit. Même toi. Alors rends donc un service à tes amis qui subissent votre non-relation et demande-toi pourquoi tu n'es pas encore allée lui parler, et pourquoi tu restes assise à attendre que j'aie fini de déblatérer mes banalités, plutôt que d'aller le voir et de rattraper tout ce temps passé à vous tourner autour pour _rien_. »

Elle déglutit mais, rendant hommage à l'hippogriffe auquel on venait de la comparer, elle ne cilla pas. Sirius rompit finalement le contact visuel et tactile, et se leva.

« Bonne nuit ! » souhaita-t-il avec légèreté, comme s'ils n'avaient fait que partager une conversation des plus anodines.

* * *

Peter acheva d'avaler sa tartine et glissa nerveusement ses ongles entre ses lèvres, incapable de contenir sa nervosité grandissante. Il cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur la une de la Gazette.

 _« 15 familles de sang-pur somment le Ministère de s'entendre avec les Mangemorts »_ annonçait le journal en épaisses lettres noires.

Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder distraitement sur le badge pro-moldu attaché à son pull. Il avait toujours apporté un grand crédit aux affirmations de ses trois comparses – en particulier de James. En fait, il avait calqué ses opinions sur celles de son ami : concernant les professeurs à admirer et ceux à détester, les élèves à fréquenter et les mauvais éléments qu'il valait mieux huer, les équipes de quidditch qui avaient leur chance au championnat et celles qui pouvaient s'estimer heureuses d'être encore acceptées dans un stade… il avait copié sans vergogne les nombreux avis du populaire poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Il ne lui était donc pas venu à l'esprit de contester sa volonté d'afficher son soutien aux nés-moldus. Néanmoins… depuis quelques mois, il doutait. Et si James se trompait ? S'il valait mieux collaborer avec les mages noirs plutôt que de chercher à les contrer à tout prix ?

Le système défendu par eux n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Par exemple, dans un univers où le sang-pur aurait donné de francs avantages, Peter s'en serait sûrement mieux sorti. Les Pettigrow n'appartenaient certes pas à une éminente branche de la généalogie magique, mais on les retraçait pourtant sur plusieurs siècles, survenant auprès de noms plus célèbres que les leurs. Sa mère aussi venait d'une famille de sorciers et ainsi, il aurait peut-être pu bénéficier de quelques aubaines… bien sûr, cela signifiait que les gens issus de familles moldues en pâtiraient un peu. Mais au fond, quel système se trouvait exempt d'injustice ? Peu importait sa future carrière, Lily se débrouillerait, car elle avait le talent pour. Lui non plus n'avait pas choisi sa naissance : il n'avait pas décidé de naître sorcier, et certainement pas avec un potentiel magique si… limité comparé à celui de James, ou de Sirius, par exemple.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait beau se concentrer, les théories rentraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre. Il avait accompli pendant des années les exercices prescrits par Sirius pour renforcer sa magie, sans succès apparent. Son plus grand exploit, c'était d'être devenu un animagus non déclaré : et ni aucun enseignant, ni aucun recruteur ne serait jamais au courant, ressassait-il souvent avec amertume. Pourtant, il était soumis aux mêmes obligations que ses camarades : est-ce que tout cela était _juste_ , finalement ?

 _« … on retrouve parmi les signataires quelques uns des plus anciens noms du monde de la magie britannique : Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Beurk, Carrow, Fawley, Greengrass, Lestrange, Malefoy, Nott, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley._ 'Nous ne sommes pas opposés, par exemple, à un quota restrictif de nés-moldus au sein de grandes institutions telles que le Ministère, Gringotts, ou encore Sainte-Mangouste.' _a déclaré Magnus Fawley suite à la publication de la tribune._ 'Le fait que la semaine dernière, un sorcier de sang-pur ait dû patienter plus de vingt-quatre heures après avoir été attaqué par un hippogriffe, au profit d'un sorcier né-moldu qui avait été mordu par un simple hibou, illustre très bien la raison d'être de nos inquiétudes. Montrons-nous raisonnables, et donnons aux Mangemorts ce qu'ils réclament. Ils cesseront sûrement de se montrer si enthousiastes pendant leurs démonstrations de force.' _»_

Peter soupira. L'affaire avait défrayé la chronique. Les vociférations de James résonnaient encore dans son crâne : sa mère lui avait écrit à propos de ce fait divers. En vérité, le sorcier de sang-pur souffrait d'une simple éraflure au mollet. Le sorcier né-moldu, en revanche, avait été attaqué non pas par un hibou, mais par un augurey atteint de ragearayure, et se vidait de son sang au moment où sa femme l'avait fait transplaner. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la version qui avait survécu auprès du grand public.

« Je peux te le prendre ? » demanda Aileas Barrow en pointant le journal du doigt.

Il acquiesça, cessa de se ronger les ongles et quitta la table pour rejoindre le hall où il repéra James et Marlene qui discutaient entourés de leurs bagages et de ceux de leurs amis.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous à Sainte-Mangouste ? » demanda le préfet à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« J'aimerais vraiment voir Remus, mais mes parents ont insisté pour que je rentre directement. Ils sont inquiets pour ma sécurité, au point de payer pour un portoloin. Franchement, j'aurais préféré prendre le train avec vous. Je vous rejoindrai d'ici quelques jours… »

Remus avait une chance inouïe. Il n'était même pas beau comme Sirius ni doué comme James… malgré les cicatrices, malgré le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il réussissait tout de même à sortir avec une sorcière telle que Marlene McKinnon… La lycanthropie de Remus continuait de faire intérieurement trembler Peter, mais elle le rapprochait de lui, aussi. Elle était la raison pour laquelle Remus était contraint de passer tant de temps à la bibliothèque, le forçant à redoubler d'effort pour garder le rythme. Elle l'obligeait à rester sur ses gardes, l'astreignait à une certaine discrétion. Peter était sorti avec beaucoup de moins de filles que Sirius ou James, mais avait infiniment plus d'expérience que Remus à ce sujet. C'était, en quelque sorte, rassurant de savoir qu'au moins dans ce domaine, il n'arrivait pas en dernière position… Cependant, Marlene avait jeté son dévolu sur le loup-garou, et s'il devait être honnête, Peter ne comprenait pas très bien. Avec sa naissance et son physique agréable, elle aurait pu sortir avec n'importe qui…

Mais James et Sirius s'étaient réjouis, et il les avait accompagnés dans leur liesse. Bien sûr, il était content pour Remus qui venait de toucher la mise, mais l'idée continuait de le déranger. Était-il lui-même si insignifiant que des filles aussi séduisantes que Marlene McKinnon pouvaient lui préférer un hybride ?

« Hé ! » lança James à l'intention de deux troisième année de Gryffondor qui se couraient après. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à dégoupiller la bombabouse qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume, mais se figea instantanément sous les gros yeux que lui faisait son préfet-au-chef et rangea l'objet du délit dans son sac à dos. « Voici l'adresse exacte de la famille Lupin. On gardera le feu de cheminée allumé si tu nous préviens à l'avance. » proposa-t-il en tendant un morceau de parchemin que Marlene glissa soigneusement dans la poche de son gilet. « Au fait, tu as vu Lily ? » demanda-t-il avec un détachement très peu naturel. Ses yeux s'étaient distraitement attardés sur le sac de voyage à fleurs turquoises qui contenait les affaires de la préfète-en-chef.

« Dehors, elle surveille les carrioles. On s'est dit au revoir tout à l'heure, mon portoloin part dans deux minutes… » indiqua-t-elle en vérifiant sa montre. Elle les serra brièvement contre elle et Peter apprécia sa chaleur et son contact, non sans une pointe de culpabilité. « Prenez soin de vous, et de Lily surtout. »

« Promis ! » assura James.

Marlene leur adressa un dernier sourire et partit rejoindre la vieille horloge qui lui permettrait d'arriver directement à Godric's Hollow. D'un geste nonchalant, James tapota sur chacun de leurs sacs pour les matérialiser directement chez les Lupin, leur évitant de transporter leurs affaires dans Londres. Peter fronça les sourcils : lui n'avait jamais été capable de faire apparaître un objet à plus de cent mètres.

* * *

« J'en parlerai au directeur. » promit McGonagall.

« Vous savez, professeur, parfois, il faut savoir s'imposer ! » la conseilla James d'un air entendu, ignorant l'avertissement muet que lui transmettait l'enseignante en écarquillant les yeux et en pinçant les lèvres. « Sans quidditch, Poudlard est juste… enfin, ce n'est plus Poudlard ! »

La sorcière poussa un petit soupir mi-approbateur, mi-défensif.

« Avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… » commença-t-elle.

« _Tout le monde_ regrette ce qui est arrivé à Cassie. Mais ce n'est pas la faute du quidditch ! C'était la faute de Mulciber ! Et le quidditch n'a pas à être blâmé pour quelque chose qu'il n'a même pas fait ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! » s'enflamma James.

« Vous le connaissez personnellement ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Noble sport, très sympathique, sait se rendre absolument indispensable. »

« Nous en parlerons après les vacances. » répondit-elle.

« Ça veut dire oui ? » essaya-t-il de deviner.

« Ça veut dire peut-être. » nuança-t-elle.

« Ça veut dire oui. »

« Ça veut dire qu'on en discutera _après les vacances_. » s'agaça-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Le quidditch vous manque aussi, professeur, je le vois dans vos yeux. »

« Vous n'avez pas un train à prendre, Potter ? »

James soupira et adressa un regard si désespéré à sa directrice de maison qu'il fut certain de la voir esquisser un geste de la main en direction de son épaule et se raviser à la dernière seconde.

« Je vous promets que j'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore, James. Maintenant, arrêtez de faire cette tête et déguerpissez ! »

Il renifla une dernière fois et obtempéra – non sans lui lancer un ultime regard affligé accompagné d'une babine dramatiquement tremblante. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en direction des élèves dont les parents inquiets avaient eu les moyens d'organiser le retour par portoloin.

« Elle va dire oui. » certifia Peter qui avait observé la scène en retrait. « Elle t'a même appelé par ton prénom. »

« Il y a de bonnes chances. » admit-il. « La bataille sera rude, car Minnie sait se montrer très têtue quand elle le veut. »

Peter le jaugea avec une pointe d'admiration. « Peut-être… mais tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, toi. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Noah Ramsay entraîner la préfète-en-chef à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et malgré sa nouvelle volonté de ne pas laisser sa jalousie ternir son amitié avec Lily, il ne put s'empêcher son estomac de se contracter furieusement.

« Ne sois pas si sûr de ça, Queudver. » répondit-il en claquant la porte de la carriole avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire.

D'après ses informations – glanées à droite et à gauche, auprès de la réticente Marlene ou plus techniquement d'un Remus à bout de patience, de la vive Alice Darlay ou encore de son fouineur de meilleur ami – Ramsay prenait son temps. Et c'était tant mieux, parce que vu son propre état énamouré (qui devenait de plus en plus à l'obsessionnel, tel une potion qui aurait mal tourné), il n'aurait pas supporté de voir les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser, se toucher et se cajoler à la vue de tous. Et à sa vue à lui. Particulièrement à sa vue à lui, en fait.  
C'était déjà compliqué, à l'époque où Lily n'était qu'Evans, où elle sortait uniquement avec des garçons de passage ou qui n'étudiaient pas à Poudlard. Si elle venait à s'engager à sérieusement avec quelqu'un, en revanche… Il craignait de plus en plus le jour où son adversaire de quidditch s'afficherait ouvertement avec la sorcière à son bras. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui intimait fermement de garder son sang-froid s'il voulait au moins préserver son amitié avec elle. Mais la partie instinctive ne lui garantissait aucunement de résister au besoin d'afficher ostensiblement son profond désaccord.  
Ce qui, bien sûr, mènerait à d'irrémédiables disputes avec Lily, puisqu'il ne se trouvait pas en position de râler à ce sujet… En fait, il ne se trouvait en position de rien. Il aurait été diablement hypocrite de s'obstiner à sortir avec Jules vu l'intensité de ses sentiments pour une tierce personne – et se trouvait maintenant tout aussi hypocrite de devoir réprimer ces mêmes sentiments parce qu'il s'était engagé dans cette amitié avec Lily, amitié dont il ne souhaitait nullement se défaire. À moins que cette amitié ne se transforme en quelque chose d'encore plus fort, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un souhait unilatéral alors à quoi bon faire des plans sur la comète, par Merlin, à quoi bon…

Il était destiné à vivre comme un petit hypocrite, et c'était tout.  
La vie était parfois terriblement mal faite.

* * *

« Tu fais une drôle de tête… » commenta Noah.

« C'est le journal de ce matin. » indiqua-t-elle. « Tu sais, la tribune signée par certaines familles de sang-pur… » précisa-t-elle vu la confusion manifeste du garçon.

« Ah ! » Surprise, elle le vit se détendre d'un seul coup. « Ne t'en soucie pas. Ce n'est que de la politique. Le Ministère n'ira jamais interdire un poste à une bonne recrue pour la simple raison qu'elle est issue d'une famille moldue. »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe. « On m'a déjà refusé un poste de simple vendeuse parce que j'étais née-moldue. »

« Justement, c'était un petit boulot. Les patrons qui t'ont refusé étaient des idiots plein de préjugés. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pense : il faut punir sévèrement la minorité de sorciers qui nous traitent de sang-de-bourbe et nous attaquent frontalement, mais je crois vraiment que le Ministère travaille pour nous, avec nous… »

« Et moi, je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça. » contredit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu diras le jour où on te refusera à l'équipe nationale de quidditch parce que ton nom sonne trop moldu ? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » assura-t-il.

« J'admire ton optimisme. » murmura-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche et l'affronta du regard, émettant un soupir d'impatience.

« Lily, arrête de me torturer. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre hier soir, et tu n'as encore rien dit là-dessus… alors avant qu'on se sépare, dis-moi que tu viendras me voir pendant les vacances ? »

Gênée, elle prit un instant pour se composer une figure de circonstance. « Eh bien, à ce sujet… » Elle sortit lentement de sa poche le parchemin reçu la veille et le lui tendit. « Je te la rends… ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part de le garder. »

Il fixa le bout de papier sans esquisser le moindre geste.

« Tu as besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir. » déclara-t-il, résolu.

« J'ai réfléchi. » répliqua-t-elle avec autant de douceur que possible.

« Pas assez longtemps. »

Elle repensa aux quelques baisers timides qu'ils avaient partagés dans Poudlard, aux discussions dont elle s'échappait toujours, ses pensées se tournant invariablement _ailleurs_ … la vérité, c'est qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Il fit un pas en avant. Plus désolée que jamais, elle recula. Le doute et la peine s'installèrent dans les yeux bleus et elle se sentit terriblement honteuse.  
Il balbutia quelques justifications incompréhensibles, elle se perdit en excuses, il émit plusieurs suppositions sur la raison de leur échec, elle lui assura qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils montèrent dans deux carrioles séparées, la démarche traînante et le cœur lourd.

« Oula, Evans ! T'as mangé du troll ou quoi ? » lui lança un Sirius bien trop enjoué pour son humeur maussade.

« Arrête, ou je te mange toi. » grogna-t-elle en resserrant son pull contre elle.

« Quand tu veux, ma belle. » rétorqua-t-il en ignorant son regard noir et le claquement de langue réprobateur de James. Quand ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, personne n'avait décroché un mot.

* * *

Le trajet en train se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Lily sortit un livre et s'y absorba pendant tout le voyage, relisant parfois la même page plusieurs fois d'affilée, sans parvenir à progresser dans sa lecture. James demeura assis en face d'elle, jambe pliée et appuyée contre la fenêtre, son bras posé contre son genou, son menton au chaud dans sa paume, yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait en sens inverse. Sirius et Peter, livrés à eux-mêmes, se lancèrent dans la partie d'échecs la plus austère qui eut jamais été donnée dans le train écarlate.

Si la situation l'exigeait réellement (au moment d'organiser les rondes, et quand James eut besoin de récupérer son sac auquel seule Lily avait accès vu la façon dont s'était endormi Peter sur la banquette), les deux préfets-en-chef communiquaient avec une politesse de principe, quasiment obséquieuse.

Quand ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, l'agitation de la gare contrasta avec l'atmosphère mutique qui avait régné dans leur compartiment. D'un point de vue pratique, Lily se sentit toutefois étrangement légère : James avait pris soin d'envoyer leurs bagages les plus volumineux par un sortilège d'apparition et le plus gros de leurs affaires les attendaient déjà chez Remus. Il lui restait de la monnaie moldue, et elle acheta les tickets de _tube_ pour eux quatre afin de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste sans avoir à se soucier de transplaner en plein cœur de Londres. Seul Sirius parvint à rompre la monotonie du trajet en essayant de séduire une londonienne pendant les trois stations qui les séparaient de celle de l'hôpital.

« _Et voilà_! » déclara-t-il en français, en accrochant à la chevelure de la jeune femme une rose rouge qu'il venait de faire apparaître « comme par magie » au creux de sa paume.

La jeune femme baissa pudiquement les yeux sans pour autant parvenir à réprimer un gloussement charmé, et même James et Lily esquissèrent un sourire désabusé.

« Tu me dois deux gallions ! » annonça Sirius à Peter alors qu'ils sortaient du wagon.

« Je crois pas, non ! » refusa l'intéressé. « Le pari tenait si tu y arrivais en _une_ station. Tu l'as fait en deux. »

« Mais j'ai eu son prénom, son numéro de téléphone ET ses disponibilités pour la semaine prochaine ! » protesta Sirius. « A la base, on avait juste parlé du prénom ! »

« En _deux_ stations. » rappela Peter, intraitable. « Tu te ramollis, Patmol ! »

Ils remontèrent à la surface et marchèrent jusqu'à la vitrine de Purge & Pionce. Lily n'avait visité qu'une fois l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, quatre ans plus tôt. Pendant un été passé avec Marlene en colonie de vacance magique, son amie était tombée du haut de son balai pendant un match de quidditch organisé par les mages-animateurs. Elle s'était cassée la jambe et le poignet au passage. Lily avait été autorisée à l'accompagner pendant les deux heures où son amie était restée à gémir sur son lit d'hôpital, le poussos réparant les entorses et les fêlures.

« Pas la peine de demander, Remus est au premier. C'est là-bas qu'il faut se présenter. » lança James alors que Peter hésitait à faire la queue à l'accueil principal. Ils montèrent les escaliers et parvinrent au service des blessures par créatures vivantes où six patients attendaient devant le bureau d'accueil. Pendant que les garçons patientaient, Lily s'absenta pour se rendre aux toilettes situées au quatrième étage. En revenant, son attention fut attirée par une femme affublée d'un bec de canard qui cancanait à l'adresse d'un homme doté d'un groin et de deux oreilles roses. Tous deux portaient les blouses qui distinguaient les patients de l'hôpital. L'homme venait de ronfler quelque chose à la femme. Celle-ci agita son bec avec désespoir et ouvrit la porte de la salle où ils étaient installés. Dans l'entrebâillement, Lily reconnut les yeux sombres et le visage émacié d'Arnav Patil. Comme par réflexe, elle glissa son bras pour empêcher la porte de se refermer et se glissa à la suite des deux convalescents.

Arnav était allongé sur son lit aux rideaux tirés qui l'isolaient du reste des patients. Seul celui prêt de la fenêtre était entrouvert, laissant passer un peu d'air frais et un mince rayon de soleil.

« Bonjour. » le salua-t-elle à voix basse.

Ses yeux noirs semblèrent se dilater légèrement quand il la reconnut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » parvint-il à articuler.

« Je viens voir un ami. »

« Tu n'avais pas à t'arrêter de ce côté-là. » marmonna-t-il. « Si c'est pour me dire que tu me hais, ce n'est pas la peine… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait de ton plein gré, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » cracha-t-il en fixant un point indéfini sur sa couverture blanche.

Elle remarqua que son poignet gauche portait un bracelet de cuir avec une pastille métallique gravée au sigle du Ministère. Il sentit son regard peser sur l'ornement et cacha sa main sous le drap.

« Pour pas que je m'échappe. » expliqua-t-il toutefois. « Seul l'Auror qui me l'a mis peut le retirer. Ça ré-active la Trace… si je m'enfuis avec et que je fais de la magie, ils me retrouveront tout de suite. »

« Quand est prévu le procès ? »

« Il était censé se produire la semaine dernière. » répondit-il laconiquement. « Étrangement, personne ne m'en a reparlé depuis. Je sais que mon père fait le pied de grue au Ministère pour décoincer la procédure, mais Croupton étant ce qu'il est… »

Il semblait à la fois réticent de s'adresser à sa visiteuse et en même temps soulagé de pouvoir déverser ses pensées auprès de quelqu'un.

« Ce ne serait pas si grave si j'avais la tête claire. » ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il sursauta quand elle posa sa main sur le poignet dépourvu de bracelet et laissé à l'air libre sur le linge de lit. « Tu ne sais toujours pas qui t'a lancé l' _imperium_? » demanda-t-elle avec autant de douceur que possible.

Il fit non de la tête et osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » coassa-t-il.

« Mieux. » assura Lily. « Beaucoup mieux. »

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… »

« Je sais. » affirma-t-elle avec gentillesse.

« Ils ne me croient pas. Les Aurors. Ils prétendent que si j'ai subi l'imperium, c'est parce qu'une partie de moi le voulait aussi… »

« Tu croyais peut-être un petit peu à ce qu'on raconte sur la pureté du sang. » nuança-t-elle avec prudence. « Mais c'est certain pour tout le monde que tu n'avais pas envie de blesser Marlene. »

« Je ne sais plus que je crois. J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi… »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Jusqu'à la rentrée, Arnav avait été un bon camarade. Ils avaient partagé des repas, des visites à Pré-au-lard et s'étaient taquiné sur leurs goûts musicaux respectifs. Leurs opinions avaient divergé avec l'actualité, au point de séparer Arnav et Marlene comme Severus et Lily quelques mois auparavant, mais jamais elle n'avait songé qu'il était quelqu'un de _mauvais_.

« Si tu as besoin de témoins de caractère, pour le procès… » suggéra-t-elle.

Surpris, il la dévisagea bizarrement.

« … tu sais que Marlene et moi nous sommes séparés parce que je ne supportais pas le mouvement pro-moldu qu'elle encourageait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle soupira et le scruta à son tour. « Je suis au courant. Mais est-ce que tu encourages les mages noirs pour autant ? Parce que c'est sûrement un futur Mangemort qui t'a soumis à l'imperium et t'a forcé à agresser Marlene… au cas où on ne te l'aurait pas formulé de cette manière. »

Il se rembrunit mais ne la contredit pas.

« Alors quoi, tu es un peu frileux concernant le mélange des sangs sorciers. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de conservateur – et d'un peu stupide, à mon avis – mais peut-être pas un assassin en devenir. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, ni à aucun né-moldu, n'est-ce pas ? La seule personne à qui tu t'es pris, c'est parce qu'on t'y a forcé. Et l'ironie du sort, c'est qu'elle est de sang pur. Si _vraiment_ tu ne le voulais pas… alors tu es victime de la manipulation d'un mage noir, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais à Azkaban. »

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle lui indiqua qu'il était temps de rejoindre ses amis.

« Je dois y aller… prends soin de toi et envoie-moi un hibou si je peux t'aider. »

Elle avait presque atteint la porte quand la voix d'Arnav lui parvint.

« Merci, Evans. »

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête entendu avant de quitter la chambre. Quand elle arriva au service des blessures par créatures magiques, les garçons achevaient de se signaler auprès de la sorcière de l'accueil.

« Par là. » leur indiqua James en pointant l'entrée d'un des six couloirs reliés à la plate-forme principale du service. Il n'avait même pas consulté le plan et les autres le suivirent sans discuter. Ils contournèrent un homme qui se plaignait à un guérisseur de s'être fait mordre par sa goule de maison. Puis un autre, couvert de piqûres de billywigs, qui lévitait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol et que deux guérisseurs était en train de sangler comme un cerf-volant humain. Toute à ses observations, Lily se laissait emmener aux côtés de Sirius et Peter. Elle se demanda comment James pouvait sembler si à l'aise dans leurs déambulations, mais la réponse lui fut apportée avant qu'elle ne puisse la formuler la question.

« Excusez-moi ! Potter ? James Potter ? »

James se tourna à l'appel de non et adressa un sourire chaleureux à une médicomage d'un certain âge coiffée d'un carré poivre et sel.

« Vous êtes Annie Diggory, n'est-ce pas ? » sembla-t-il se rappeler.

« Tu te rappelles de moi ! » s'enthousiasma la sorcière. « Comme tu as grandi ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais – quoi… dix ans, peut-être ? »

« Ça devait être juste avant l'entrée à Poudlard. » réfléchit-il. « Donc oui, dix ou onze ans environ. »

« C'est bon de te revoir. » approuva-t-elle en découvrant des dents parfaitement alignées. « Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Helena et Ted. Nous sommes encore sous le choc, ici… Comment vont Liz et Rolf ? »

« Bien, je crois. Ils adorent leurs grands-parents. Je sais que mes parents vont souvent les voir, aussi. J'essaierai de visiter pendant les vacances… »

« C'est bien. C'est vous, la relève ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un geste qui désigna ses trois amis qui écoutaient aimablement la médicomage. « Vous, et leurs enfants, et tous ceux qui ne se laisseront pas faire parce qu'ils y auront perdu des plumes. » Un sourire triste traversa son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne : « Un patient m'attend, mais je peux peut-être vous renseigner ? Aucun de vous n'a l'air souffrant, je suppose que vous venez donc rendre visite à quelqu'un ? »

« En fait, on vient chercher Remus Lupin… »

« Lupin… » murmura Annie Diggory en sortant un petit calepin de sa poche. « Ah, oui ! Le projet de Waterston ! » Indifférente aux différentes expressions réprobatrices à l'utilisation du mot 'projet', elle leur indiqua : « Deux fois à gauche, couloir jaune, chambre 15. »

« Merci. » se contenta de répondre James en reprenant son chemin. Les trois autres le suivirent. « Quand j'étais petit, Helena m'invitait chaque année aux fêtes de Noël du personnel de l'hôpital. Ça me permettait de rencontrer d'autres enfants. » expliqua-t-il aux trois autres.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la chambre de Remus, ils avaient croisé deux parents en larmes qui accompagnaient une fillette blonde de dix ans, allongée et tétanisée sur son brancard à l'extérieur de la chambre que les guérisseurs étaient en train d'aménager pour elle. Avec la pleine lune qui s'était déroulée quatre jours plus tôt, Lily imagina aisément le drame qui avait pu se produire et la toute nouvelle condition qui devait être celle de l'enfant.

« Entrez ! » lança la voix familière de Remus quand James eut frappé à sa porte.

Vêtu de sa tenue de civil, il était en train de déchiffrer un rouleau de parchemin, les sourcils froncés et l'air vaguement inquiet. Lily lui trouva l'air encore plus pâle et amaigri qu'à l'ordinaire : en revanche, elle ne remarqua aucune nouvelle cicatrice sur son visage.

« Comment ça va, mon vieux ? » le salua James en le serrant virilement dans ses bras, tout de suite imité par Sirius et Peter. Lily s'approcha et se contenta de poser une main affectueuse sur son avant-bras.

« Ça dépend. Tu parles de la potion de Waterston ou de ceci ? » Remus brandit la lettre qui venait visiblement de le bouleverser.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Peter en pointant le courrier du doigt.

« Une lettre de Marlene. Elle ne sait pas quand elle pourra venir à la maison. » annonça-t-il.

« Elle m'a encore dit ce matin qu'elle nous rejoindrait d'ici quelques jours. » s'étonna James.

« Ça s'avère plus compliqué que prévu. » dit Remus en repliant la lettre. Sa voix était calme mais sa déception transparaissait dans ses yeux bruns. « Elle prétend qu'ils ont des soucis de famille à régler avant, mais ça reste vague. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Lily. Celle-ci fit signe que non.

« Mais les McKinnon ont leurs petites histoires, tu sais. C'est sûrement en rapport avec son frère… »

« Tu ne crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait que nos pères se connaissent du temps où ils travaillaient ensemble au Ministère ? Le jour où Mr. McKinnon entendra mon nom, il comprendra immédiatement… »

« Ça n'a sûrement aucun rapport. » répondit-elle. « Et même si c'était le cas, les McKinnon ne sont pas si terribles. Ils finiront par entendre raison à un moment ou à un autre, ils adorent leur fille… »

Remus fut traversé par un petit ricanement sans joie. « Justement. »

« Et la potion ? » le questionna Sirius, visiblement ennuyé par la conversation.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme afficha un faible sourire. « Elle marche. »

Des exclamations surprises et ravies lui répondirent. « Bon, bien sûr, j'ai été complètement malade. Je me transforme, et la potion tue les instincts de chasseur. Les effets secondaires sont… disons que j'ai eu de la fièvre pendant quarante-huit heures et que ce n'était pas très beau à voir. »

« Mais tu peux sortir ? » vérifia James.

« On passe toujours les vacances ensemble. » assura Remus avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Sirius en saisissant le bagage déjà prêt qui se tenait au pied du lit.

« Black, je peux porter mon sac. » s'exaspéra Remus.

« Je sais, je sais… » lui certifia le sorcier en sortant de la chambre, le bagage au bout du bras.

« Il faut juste que je passe voir Waterston avant de partir, je lui ai promis. » précisa le Gryffondor en se levant de son lit d'hôpital.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau des guérisseurs du service. Remus frappa à la porte vitrée pour signaler sa présence et s'adressa à Waterston, debout sur le seuil dont la porte était ouverte.  
Sirius et Peter s'étaient lancé un second pari : le premier serait-il capable d'obtenir une réponse favorable de cette jeune femme qui semblait au pire de sa forme, intégralement recouverte d'un onguent épais, vert et indéfinissable ? Et pourrait-il réussir en prétendant être lui-même atteint d'une forme rare de dragonite aigue ? « Allons, Queudver, je suis trop beau pour qu'elle croie un truc pareil ! »  
Lily et James attendaient en retrait de Remus, la discussion leur parvenant de manière hachée à cause de la distance. Tous les deux adossés au mur, elle sentait le bras du poursuiveur frôler le sien, mais se garda bien de croiser son regard…

« … vous êtes _certain_ que vous vous sentez bien ? » insista Waterston. « Le genre de fièvre par lequel vous êtes passé n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Remus. Passez me voir d'ici quatre ou cinq jours, nous ferons un nouveau bilan ensemble. »

« Je me _sens_ en forme. » insistait le jeune homme. « D'ailleurs, la fièvre est tombée, non ? »

« Oui, mais la potion était extrêmement dure envers le loup, vous comprenez ? Et elle a attaqué votre organisme ensuite. On n'a jamais administré de telles doses à une personne non-contaminée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ignore quels en seraient les effets – si on se réfère la théorie, la potion pourrait encore se révéler très toxique pour la partie humaine de votre corps… vous _devez_ comprendre que vous êtes un pionnier et que des précautions supplémentaires doivent être prises dans ce genre de cas. »

« Je comprends. » répliqua Remus d'une voix où perçaient à la fois la gravité et l'agacement.

Lily sentit James s'agiter contre le mur – elle-même aurait souhaité se rapprocher pour comprendre davantage les enjeux qui entouraient Remus. Il leur avait parlé d'effets secondaires, mais d'une manière bien plus légère que ce qu'évoquait Waterston. Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête et pour la première fois depuis la veille, confronta James du regard. Muettement, ils échangèrent leur inquiétude commune. Et d'un coup, ce fut comme si un mur venait d'être abattu entre eux. Elle se perdit dans les yeux châtains du garçon et sentit une vague de chaleur se propager dans son corps.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » lâcha soudainement James. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses paroles se faisaient plus saccadées qu'à l'ordinaire. « A propos d'hier soir. Si je me suis énervé, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cru que tu nous faussais compagnie. »

« Ah… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Non. » reprit-il. « C'est parce que… tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi qu'on s'entende bien maintenant et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'être ami avec toi mais… » Il s'interrompit, devinant à ses grands yeux verts qu'il parlait beaucoup trop vite et n'articulait pas assez. « La vérité, c'est que c'est _très_ difficile pour moi d'être ton ami. »

« Ah. » répéta-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Pas parce que tu es une mauvaise amie. » se hâta-t-il de préciser. « Mais parce que c'est compliqué pour moi de te voir avec Ramsay. Pas qu'il soit un mauvais bougre non plus. » admit-il avec aigreur. « Mais… tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. »

Il paraissait de plus en plus agité et énervé, et elle aurait été incapable de deviner si c'était envers elle ou envers lui-même.

« Moi non plus. » s'entendit-elle répondre.

« Hein ? »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. »

Vraiment ? De toutes les configurations possibles, elle choisissait celle-ci pour se confier ? Adossés à un mur d'hôpital, dans les odeurs de pommades et de fluides corporels ? Mais il la fixait avec une telle intensité, c'était comme si sa bouche se trouvait soudainement dotée d'une volonté propre.

« J'ai rompu avec Ramsay ce matin. »

Il entrouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, se releva nerveusement, sortit ses mains de ses poches, les y replaça instantanément, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et prononça quelque chose…  
… qui fut englouti par un hurlement hystérique à l'autre bout du couloir.

« … CET HÔPITAL DE TRAÎTRES-À-LEUR-SANG QUI REFUSE DE SOIGNER LES VRAIS SORCIERS ! » rugit une voix fanatique. « _ENDOLORIS_ ! »

Un glapissement insupportable retentit un peu plus loin. Une silhouette masquée et entièrement vêtue de noir apparut à l'étage au milieu de cris affolés. Le Mangemort brandit sa baguette et visa le bureau des guérisseurs. Tandis que Sirius et Peter sortaient leurs baguettes, James et Lily sautèrent sur Remus dont le champ de vision était obstrué par le chambranle de porte. Ils le projetèrent sur le sol avant que l'éclair ne fasse exploser la vitre et les murs, blessant par la même occasion Waterston et ses deux collèges. Ceux-ci tombèrent par terre en poussant des cris de douleur. L'attaquant poussa un cri victorieux qui s'éteignit lorsque Sirius et Peter lui lancèrent des sortilèges de stupéfixion. Il les bloqua néanmoins avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda l'une des trois figures encapuchonnées qui venaient de le rejoindre.

« C'est bon, laisse-moi donc ces morveux ! » grogna-t-il avec un plaisir sadique.

Ses trois ténébreux compères ricanèrent et s'engouffrèrent à grands pas dans les couloirs.

« ALLEZ LES HYBRIDES, IL FAUT REJOINDRE GREYBACK, MAINTENANT ! » appela l'un d'eux, galvanisé par l'attaque.

« Blessés ? » haleta James à l'égard de Remus et Lily, alors que tous trois tentaient tant bien que mal de se remettre debout.

« Non ! » répondirent-ils en chœur, tout aussi essoufflés.

Revenu à lui, Remus se s'approcha de Waterston et de ses deux collègues pour leur porter assistance tandis que James et Lily apportaient leur renfort à Sirius et Peter. Leur adversaire était retorse, mais en conjuguant leurs efforts, ils parvinrent à le sonner quand Sirius et Lily lui décochèrent deux sortilèges qui le frappèrent exactement au même moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda James en jetant un regard vers les couloirs qu'ils avaient quittés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lily songea à la petite fille au teint cireux et au regard éteint.

« On y va ! » proposa-t-elle.

« Je vous rejoins ! » lança Remus : Waterston se réveillait malgré le sang qui lui coulait des deux oreilles.

« Est-ce qu'on a un plan ? » s'écria la voix anxieuse de Peter qui traînait derrière les trois autres.

« Balance tous les sorts que tu peux pour arrêter ces sales types ! C'est ça, le plan ! » rugit Sirius. « _Impedimenta_! »

Il manqua de peu le Mangemort qui venait de surgir dans le couloir. Celui-ci trébucha et ne put éviter le sortilège de désarmement de James. Malheureusement, sa chute attira l'attention des deux autres. Lily sentit sa joue la brûler alors qu'elle évitait de justesse un maléfice rouge sang qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Vous êtes encore jeunes ! » les provoqua leur attaquant. « Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre ? »

« On a un problème avec votre look. » confessa Sirius en décochant un poing magique qui déstabilisa leur assaillant pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Et avec votre chef… » ajouta Lily en lançant un chauve-furies de toute beauté sur l'autre attaquant.

« Et avec vos idées pourries jusqu'à la moelle ! » acheva James. « _Stupéfix_ ! »

D'un large geste du bras, le Mangemort répliqua par une vague de lave, surgie de nulle part, qui vint s'écraser contre eux. Sirius et Peter tombèrent dans un couloir perpendiculaire pour éviter le maléfice mortel tandis que James tirait Lily par le bras, juste à temps pour leur permettre de s'en réchapper tous les deux, de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils entendirent les Mangemorts se gausser de leur frayeur et échangèrent un regard avec Sirius et Peter, prostrés de l'autre côté… quand deux éclairs argentés passèrent devant leurs nez, frappant successivement leurs deux attaquants.

« Frank ! » se réjouit Lily en acceptant volontiers la main que lui tendait le jeune Auror.

« Content de te voir, Londubat ! » sourit James à pleines dents.

« Je ne vous retourne pas le compliment ! » plaisanta Frank. « Pourtant, je devrais savoir que quand y'a du grabuge, les chances que vous soyez dans le coin sont généralement bonnes ! »

« Londubat ! » appela une voix féminine derrière lui. Une sorcière blonde qui devait avoir un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années lui fit un large signe de la main. « Ça chauffe au rez-de-chaussée, il faut y aller ! »

« Voici Dorcas Meadows, et aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui commande. Elle est pas commode, alors en général, je préfère faire ce qu'elle me dit. » grimaça-t-il.

« Je suis tellement peu commode que je vais te raccourcir les oreilles rapidement si tu ne dis pas au revoir à tes copains _maintenant,_ Frankie ! » Elle se tourna vers les quatre jeunes sorciers. « Si vous pouvez transplaner, faites-le rapidement. Il faut que les patients en état de le faire s'évacuent d'eux-mêmes, sinon il y aura trop de pertes. Allez ! »

Et elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les escaliers, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de cape.

Ignorant parfaitement l'ordre que venait de leur donner Dorcas Meadows, Sirius emboîta le pas de son ancien camarade de Gryffondor. « On vient avec toi, de toute façon ! »

Frank soupira. « Tu sais, Black… vous êtes majeurs, alors au fond, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez. Essayez juste de ne pas vous faire tuer, sinon, c'est Alice ou ma chef qui m'assassineront. Regardez bien vos arrières à deux fois et évitez de vous prendre des impardonnables ! »

Sur ces mots, il dévala les escaliers. Lily sentit la main de James serrer brièvement son épaule alors qu'il la dépassait avec Sirius, tous deux se hâtant d'imiter Frank.

« Reste avec Remus ! » lança-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux et accéléra le pas. « C'est ça, oui ! » claqua-t-elle. Néanmoins, les deux garçons s'étaient déjà élancés dans l'escalier et elle ne fut pas certaine que sa réplique soit parvenue à leurs oreilles. A ses côtés, Peter ralentit le pas.

« Moi, je peux peut-être… rester avec Remus, si certaines personnes ont besoin de soins urgents… »

« Bonne idée, fais donc ça ! » l'encouragea Lily qui comprenait aisément que le garçon soit pris de panique à l'idée de descendre : Peter avait de nombreuses qualités, mais il n'avait jamais excellé à l'école. S'il venait à être blessé, James et Sirius – qui étaient déjà partis au front, en têtes brûlées qu'ils étaient – ne se le pardonneraient jamais – et de toute façon, elle était la seule à qui il s'adressait maintenant, les deux autres ayant déjà atteint d'étage du dessous. Après un dernier signe de tête, elle dégringola elle-même les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Le chaos qui y régnait était impressionnant. Les Mangemorts affrontaient les Aurors tout juste arrivés. Quelques rares employés de l'hôpital, patients et visiteurs avaient aussi décidé de tenir tête aux mages noirs, espérant les ralentir, et ainsi permettre au reste de l'équipe de Sainte-Mangouste d'évacuer les patients trop faibles pour transplaner.

« _Avada kedavra !_ » Lily évita l'éclair vert et prit aussitôt son attaquant en cible.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

« _Coupe-coupe !_ »

« _Stupéfix !_ »

« _Combusti !_ »

Elle serra les dents, se forçant à rester immobile une fraction de seconde supplémentaire avant d'éviter le maléfice qui mit le feu à un chariot renversé derrière elle : à son grand bonheur, pendant une fraction de seconde, le Mangemort crut l'avoir enfin touchée et baissa sa garde. Elle en profita pour l'immobiliser pour de bon.  
Les sorts et les maléfices pleuvaient, les enfants criaient, des patients gémissaient de peur et de douleur, des guérisseurs et des médicomages pratiquaient des soins d'urgences tandis que d'autres organisaient la fuite de leurs patients… Elle aperçut James, Sirius et Frank en prise avec plusieurs attaquants à la fois, et jeta un sortilège d'entrave à l'un d'eux qui visait James dans son dos.

« _Endoloris_! » tonna un mage noir.

Un sorcier vêtu de la tenue emblématique de l'hôpital s'effondra aux pieds de Lily, cireux et désarticulé, hurlant son mal de toutes ses forces. De tous les maléfices qu'elle avait pu rencontrer, celui-ci la répugnait à plus haut point.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » lança-t-elle en représailles.

Le Mangemort qui venait de frapper le guérisseur fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Lily récupéra sa baguette et la cassa en deux avant de jeter les morceaux par terre.

« Tiens ! Mais c'est la petite sang-de-bourbe qui a osé défier notre Seigneur ! » singea une voix féminine dans son dos – outrancière, familière… « Vérifions si ton sang a vraiment la couleur de la bourbe, qu'en dis-tu ? _Sanguino_! »

« _Protego !_ » cria Lily, intérieurement alertée par la blancheur funeste du maléfice hémorragique _. « Immobilis !_ »

La Mangemort se protégea également d'un sortilège de bouclier informulé et éclata de rire.

« Mais quelle bêcheuse ! Si tu veux te battre, apprends au moins à vraiment faire mal, ce sera plus amusant pour nous deux… »

Sourde aux provocations de son adversaire, Lily lança un sortilège de stupéfixion informulé que la sorcière écarta d'une main paresseuse.

« Quel ennui ! Immobiliser, ralentir, désarmer… Alors qu'on peut écorcher, étrangler, éventrer… »

 _Assommer,_ compléta mentalement Lily en lançant un sort qui pulvérisa la lampe à huile accrochée au-dessus d'elles. La Mangemort, vive et féline, s'échappa à temps du poids qui lui tomba dessus, mais un mince filet de sang coulait à présent le long de son cou découvert.

« Petite garce ! » grogna-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Lily l'imita, prête à parer la réplique, mais Sirius se dressa brusquement entre elles deux. Une étincelle de colère et de provocation mêlées brillait dans ses yeux noirs tandis qu'il affrontait la Mangemort de toute sa stature.

« Je crois que c'est moi que tu cherches, Bellatrix ! »

La sorcière fit mine de bouder. « Des fois, je me dis que ces masques sont superflus, n'est-ce pas, trésor ? _ENDOLORIS !_ »

« _Protego !_ » se défendirent-ils d'une même voix.

La Mangemort pencha sa tête masquée sur le côté, comme pour les évaluer.

« Ton goût pour les bourbeuses te perdra, cher cousin. Dommage, tu es devenu bel homme, pourtant… »

« Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Bellatrix. » prévint Sirius. « J'ai appris à me défendre. Alors vas-y, donne tout ce que tu as… »

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi consciente du chaos qui régnait autour d'eux et de la dangerosité de leur opposante, Lily aurait volontiers repris Sirius sur l'inutilité d'irriter son ennemi pendant un duel – en particulier quand l'ennemi en question n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser des sortilèges mortels pour se défendre. En attendant, elle se contenta de poser sa main libre sur son avant-bras, comme pour lui manifester silencieusement qu'elle resterait à ses côtés, jusqu'au bout.

« Le traître-à-son-sang et sa petite amie sang-de-bourbe. » railla Bellatrix. « Vous êtes trop mignons. A tes ordres, cher cousin, prépare-toi à souffrir… toi aussi, la bourbeuse. _Desquamo_! »

« _Protego_! » lança Lily, déviant le maléfice de l'écorché. Elle se rappelait l'avoir découvert à treize ans dans un livre de la Réserve que Severus avait volé à un septième année, et elle préférait en garder un savoir purement théorique.

« _Patellae rumpo_ ! »

Mais le maléfice brise-genou de Sirius ne parvint jamais à sa cible. Une grande explosion venait de disperser la salle, changeant les positions de chacun et redessinant entièrement la cartographie des duels qui se déroulaient. Lily, dont l'omoplate avait heurté un pan de mur, mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle se trouvait : coincée entre des brancards abandonnés à la va-vite, en retrait des combats les plus violents. Elle paniqua une seconde en apercevant sa baguette, qui lui avait échappé des doigts et gisait à quatre mètres de là. Sans réfléchir davantage, sa main récupéra, bien au chaud dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, le couteau-suisse magique que lui avait donné Fleamont Potter pendant les vacances de Noël. Malgré sa panique, elle sortit la baguette d'appoint et la brandit sur sa véritable baguette.

« _Accio_! »

Celle-ci lui bondit dans la paume, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Lily parvint à se redresser et sortir de la tranchée formée par les brancards. Meadows quittait la partie ouest du bâtiment et s'auto-lança un _sonorus_.

« ILS PARTENT VERS L'EST ! » rugit-t-elle en faisant signe aux siens de se diriger vers l'autre côté de l'hôpital. Leurs assaillants se précipitaient dans cette direction pour une raison qui avait clairement échappé à la jeune sorcière. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci se révéla sous la forme d'un nuage de fumée verte et malodorante certainement improvisé par des apothicaires essayant de se défendre. Meadows poursuivit sa course, tout en continuant d'affronter un Mangemort qui ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner, pas tout de suite… Ils semblaient tous si intouchables, vêtus de noir, inexpressifs, tandis que les autres saignaient et suaient, affichant leur vulnérabilité et leur anxiété à visage découvert.

Malgré son tournis, elle tourna sur elle-même pour évaluer le terrain, sa baguette serrée au creux de son poing. Les Mangemorts perdaient du terrain. Des sons de transplanage résonnèrent bientôt dans la pièce. Les silhouettes ténébreuses disparaissaient dans des 'pop' sonores… Elle aperçut Remus et Peter qui étaient redescendus et venaient de lancer une combinaison d'entrave et de désarmement assez efficace à un Mangemort désormais au bout du rouleau.

« Lily ! » tonna Frank Londubat en passant devant elle comme une comète. « On les a ! File avant que les derniers ne s'énervent sérieusement sur ceux qui restent ! »

A l'opposé du chemin de Frank, Sirius se battait à nouveau aux côtés de James. Dos à dos, ils se couvraient mutuellement tandis qu'ils lançaient leurs sorts. Ils bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation, leurs pieds s'articulant dans un fascinant ballet. Ils donnaient apparemment du fil à retordre à leurs opposants : au contraire de Lily, Sirius ne s'embarrassait plus d'entrave ou de désarmement. Il ne lançait aucune attaque mortelle mais brisait en revanche tibias et rotules à tirs de sorts. James aussi commençait à perdre patience : après avoir évité de peu un maléfice de mort au vert macabre, il ensorcela un brancard abandonné qui ceintura deux assaillants à la fois et les plaqua violemment au sol.

Elle se mit à courir pour leur prêter main forte, accélérant à la vision d'une silhouette noire jaillie de nulle part, la baguette brandie vers eux… la silhouette avait trois petits mètres d'avance sur elle, mais c'était suffisant pour prendre l'avantage…

Et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde.

Le maléfice percuta James de plein fouet. Le jeune sorcier fut propulsé en arrière, et au bout de quelques interminables secondes, sa trajectoire prit fin. Il se cogna avec une brutalité inouïe au mur et glissa par terre, hors de vue de Lily. Celle-ci ne pensait pas pouvoir courir plus vite qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, et pourtant ses muscles semblèrent comprendre l'urgence de la situation.  
Le sort l'avait frappé trop brutalement, le bond avait duré trop longtemps, le choc avait résonné trop sourdement, le corps du garçon s'était tordu trop bizarrement… Elle le distingua à quelques mètres de là, ou plutôt perçut-elle, dans une vision d'horreur, l'aveuglante tâche écarlate qui s'étendait voracement sur la chemise du sorcier.

« JAMES ! » hurla-t-elle.

On lui prit le bras. « Lily, viens ! »

« NON ! » protesta-t-elle mais déjà elle était aspirée dans un conduit sans air aux milles couleurs et odeurs.

Ils atterrirent dans un jardin à l'herbe basse. Elle se releva, pantelante, et attrapa les bras de celui qui l'avait faite transplaner contre son gré.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on les a laissés derrière ?! » cria-elle à la face de Remus. « Il faut qu'on y retourne tout de suite ! » Mais l'expression torturée du sorcier calma toute velléité de le faire culpabiliser davantage.

« Il _fallait_ partir ! Tu n'as pas vu les deux Mangemorts qui te prenaient pour cible ?! » rétorqua-t-il, presque aussi fort qu'elle.

L'angoisse saccadait leurs respirations respectives et elle fut incapable de répondre.

« Ils _vont_ nous rejoindre, je le sais. » annonça-t-il, presque hargneux. Il semblait furieux contre elle, et surtout, contre lui-même. « Tu es blessée ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » renifla-t-elle.

« Viens. » dit-il plus doucement.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la double porte-fenêtre d'une modeste maison de briques. Ils pénétrèrent directement dans la cuisine. On alluma l'interrupteur, car déjà, dehors, le crépuscule annonçait ses couleurs chatoyantes. D'ordinaire, elle adorait ce moment de la journée où le ciel se drapait de teintes aussi magiques : ce soir-là, les couleurs déclinantes prophétisaient le pire. Remus sortit une boîte à pharmacie d'un placard et ils se soignèrent mutuellement, nappant les petites plaies de dictame, enroulant leurs blessures dans les compresses et les bandages.

« Sirius s'occupait de James. » répétait Remus entre ses dents comme pour s'en persuader. « Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ? »

Il s'activait, faisant les cent pas, lançant du thé, rangeant la vaisselle, tandis que le jardin glissait dans la pénombre… Lily ne pouvait faire autre chose qu'essayer de maîtriser sa détresse intérieure, se levant et se rasseyant sans cesse, fixant les arbustes et la pelouse abîmée, mais _personne n'arrivait_. D'habitude, elle savait garder son sang-froid. Mais cette fois, les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, se répétant comme un film… James qui volait sur plusieurs mètres, son expression de douleur, et les horribles craquements qui avaient retenti…  
Remus s'affairait dans la pièce, ses mains décalant les objets pour mieux les remettre à la même place, ses pieds donnant des coups de pieds plus ou moins accidentels aux meubles impuissants.

Elle prit son crâne entre ses mains.  
Elle avait été si _stupide_.

Pourquoi avait-elle gardé secrets des sentiments qui hurlaient sans cesse leur désir d'être épanchés ?  
Que lui avait valu de rester sur ses réserves ? De s'accrocher à des vieux souvenirs, qui dataient d'un autre temps ? D'une époque où l'on ne mourrait pas à dix-huit ans frappé par un maléfice criminel, où les lâches ne frappaient pas à l'aveugle ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressassé l'indignation que la Lily-de-quinze-ans aurait pu ressentir à l'idée de laisser le James-de-quinze-ans gagner du terrain ?

Trois ans avaient passé depuis et elle n'imaginait plus de monde sans lui.  
On lui annoncerait bientôt qu'il serait mort, comme ses parents, comme toutes les victimes de ces derniers mois, et les paroles qu'elle n'avait eu le courage de partager avec lui pourriraient en elle. Autant en fallait pour la témérité de Gryffondor – elle avait été terriblement lâche. Le regret s'égrenait déjà dans son âme, prêt à répandre ses macabres racines sur tous les précieux souvenirs qu'elle garderait de lui.

Sa première métamorphose en cerf et la confiance qui s'était nouée entre eux ce jour-là.  
La poignée de main réconciliatrice dans l'infirmerie.  
La veille de Noël, ses bras la serrant contre lui pour ne jamais la laisser repartir seule dans le froid.  
Leur danse échevelée au pub de Godric's Hollow.  
Quand elle l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'il l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts.  
Lorsqu'ils s'étaient presque embrassés dans la voie lactée…

« SIRIUS ! »

Remus se rua dehors et elle se précipita immédiatement à sa suite. Le jeune Black venait d'apparaître et s'avançait sur les dalles de pierres usées qui faisaient office de minuscule terrasse, entre la porte-fenêtre et le jardin. Des mèches de cheveux noires collaient à ses joues et il arborait quelques coupures sur son visage, mais il était entier.

« Tout va bien, mon Lunard ! On a quelques bleus, mais ça va. »

Il grimaça quand Remus lui administra une affectueuse tape sur l'épaule.

« J'ai dit qu'on avait des bleus ! » gémit-il.

Un second pop retentit… Peter chemina vers eux, visiblement un peu étourdi. Il se tenait le poignet.

« Je crois que l'os a encore cassé ! » annonça-t-il, essoufflé.

« On a de quoi te soulager. » lui assura Remus en examinant aussitôt le bras de son ami.

« Mais où est… » commença Lily, qui ne parviendrait pas à se calmer jusqu'à ce que…

Un troisième transplanage l'interrompit. James manqua tomber, parvint in-extremis à rester debout. Ses yeux les cherchèrent, les trouvèrent, et un sourire malicieux s'imprima sur son visage exténué.

« Sacré vol plané, pas vrai ? » le railla Sirius avant d'entrer dans la maison. James leva le pouce en l'air, signalant à ses amis que malgré les apparences, tout finissait bien, du moins pour eux. Sa chemise était en effet tâchée de sang mais la blessure avait été si superficielle que Sirius était parvenu à la soigner sur place.

Vivant.  
Il était _vivant_!

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Plus rien n'importait, que de savoir que les cheveux en bataille, les yeux noisette et l'irrésistible fossette qui se creusait si aisément au coin de ses lèvres, que ses plaisanteries, sa vivacité, son espièglerie faisaient encore partie de ce monde. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé, et c'était comme si pour James aussi, rien n'existait d'autre qu'elle, qui marchait vers lui, toujours plus proche.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle garde une distance raisonnable et sursauta presque quand elle se jeta contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du garçon, redescendirent, saisirent ses doigts libres… Presque par automatisme, il l'enlaça aussi, l'étreignit avec force. Elle s'enivra de son contact, du soulagement que lui procurait cette pensée : _il était vivant, vivant, vivant…_

« Tu m'as fait très, très peur. » murmura-t-elle. Ses lèvres étaient presque posées contre son chemiser ouvert, elle voyait la peau disparaître sous un pli du tissu…

* * *

Elle était si proche, son odeur et sa présence emplissaient l'espace… Mais d'un instant à l'autre, elle se dégagerait.  
Sa voix éraillée sembla provenir d'un autre monde.

 _«_ Tu m'as fait très, très peur. » chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre une plaisanterie quand le ciel lui tomba sur la tête.  
Était-ce _ses lèvres_ qui effleuraient son épaule ? Ou l'avait-il juste rêvé... ?  
Avec stupeur, il la sentit déposer des baisers sur la peau découverte de son col. Un, deux, trois… elle remontait le cou, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la commissure de ses lèvres…  
Estomaqué, il chercha son regard. Yeux verts – yeux noisette.

Il glissa sa main sur le cou de la jeune fille, amenant son visage si près du sien que leurs souffles se chevauchaient. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir. Son corps demeurait enclavé contre lui, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Lentement, elle étira la tête. Il distinguait chaque cil, chaque détail du visage qui le hantait depuis ses années. La pulpe de ses lèvres rencontra les siennes et il s'abandonna à ce qu'elle lui offrait.

 _Ils s'embrassaient_.

Ce n'était pas un songe, ni un rêve éveillé. Il l'avait tant imaginé pourtant, des dizaines, des centaines de fois peut-être : la réalité était plus époustouflante encore.  
… mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache… Son pouce appuya sur le menton délicat où s'affrontaient quelques tâches de rousseur. L'éloigner de lui était détestable mais il n'avait pas le choix : rassemblant tout son courage, il parvint à conjurer les mots qui redoutaient d'être prononcés.

« Est-ce que c'est juste comme ça ? »

 _Si c'est l'adrénaline qui agit, s'il te plaît, ne le fais pas.  
Si c'est la peur qui te conduit, je t'en supplie, éloigne-toi… _

Et c'est avec un indicible vertige qu'il la contempla, tandis qu'elle secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite, sans reculer d'un millimètre, tout le reste de son corps immobile comme une statue entre ses mains. _Non, je le veux depuis longtemps._ Le pouce quitta le bas de son visage et caressa avec légèreté la joue pâle de la sorcière, puis s'enfonça dans les mèches rousses. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser de tout son saoul, ou était-ce elle qui se hissait à lui pour chercher ses lèvres ?

Cette fois, il ne restait plus de questions en suspens, plus d'appréhension, et ils s'enivrèrent de leur proximité nouvelle, indifférents aux exclamations réjouies, admiratives et rieuses qui provenaient de la cuisine éclairée dans le crépuscule.

* * *

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de mourir pour obtenir tes faveurs, j'aurais mis en scène mon assassinat plus tôt… »

« Oh, tais-toi donc. » Mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle appliquait de l'essence du dictame sur le front de James à l'aide d'un coton. Le garçon, qui la regardait par en-dessous pendant qu'elle soignait ses nombreuses petites plaies accumulées dans la bataille, rayonnait.

« Rappelez-moi d'envoyer une note de remerciement à Voldemort dès la première heure demain ! » lança-t-il à l'intention des trois autres qui explosèrent de rire. « Vous croyez qu'il aime les fleurs ? »

Peter, Sirius et James étaient arrivés avec des nouvelles inespérées : mis à part un vieux sorcier dans le coma qui était décédé pendant l'attaque, aucune perte n'était à déplorer de leur côté – le _bon_ côté. L'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste avait été un fiasco pour les troupes de Mangemorts. Ces derniers avaient apparemment cherché à récupérer les lycanthropes se trouvant à l'hôpital, et à se venger au passage de l'affront qui aurait été fait au sorcier de sang-pur la semaine passée. Grâce au personnel qui avait fait tout son possible pour soigner les blessés au fur et à mesure, aux âmes de bonne volonté qui s'étaient retrouvés pris dans le feu de l'action mais avaient résisté tout de même, et certainement grâce à un mélange de paramètres complexes qui, bien agencés, formaient ce qu'on appelait la chance… grâce à tout cela, _les bons sorciers_ avaient pris le dessus.

Ils venaient d'ouvrir la quatrième bouteille de vin – Sirius s'assurait que les verres de chacun soient constamment remplis. Un repas de fête – plutôt un pique-nique de fête, en vérité, car ils avaient juste collecté le meilleur du réfrigérateur et des placards et présenté le tout sur la table de la cuisine – s'étalait devant eux. Ils célébraient que la potion de Remus se soit révélée efficace (du moins dans une certaine mesure, mais ni James ni Lily n'eurent le cœur de les contredire à ce moment-là), que l'attaque sur Sainte-Mangouste se soit retournée contre le mage noire, qu'ils aient tous survécu et qu'enfin - « ENFIN ! » avait mugi Sirius en débouchant la première bouteille – deux d'entre eux se soient finalement rendus compte qu'il ne servait à rien de nier plus longtemps la consternante vérité…

« Vous êtes ridicules et exaspérants, mais vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. » avait prodigué Remus, passablement éméché. Sirius et Peter avaient porté un toast à cette affirmation.

James déposa un chaste baiser sur l'épaule de Lily, ignorant complètement les trois autres. Leurs épaules et bras se frôlaient, les doigts de la sorcière saisirent les siens sous la table tandis que Peter lançait un disque sur le trente-trois tours de la mère de Remus.

L'excitation générale commençait enfin à redescendre quand un hibou passa à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine et déposa un courrier devant James avant de se percher sur une lampe, comme s'il attendait une réponse imminente.

« Oh-oh… » déglutit Peter en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe écarlate que James venait de brandir devant ses yeux avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait avalé du pus de bubobulb.

« Ouvre-la avant que ça explose, je refuse de devoir refaire la cuisine à neuf avant le retour de mes parents ! » lui conseilla Remus.

« Qui est-ce qui t'envoie une beuglante à cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna Lily.

Sirius ricana. « C'est le hibou de ta mère, non ? »

« Quel sens de l'observation… » grogna James, contraint de lâcher la main de Lily pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. « Bon, quand faut y aller… »

Il avait à peine décollé la bordure que la voix d'Euphemia Potter résonna dans la cuisine au point d'en faire vibrer la vaisselle sagement rangée sur les étagères.

« JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER ! J'AI RAREMENT ÉTÉ AUSSI EN COLÈRE ! MÊME LE JOUR OÙ MINERVA M'A ANNONCÉ QUE VOUS AVIEZ MIS LE CHÂTEAU À FEU ET A SANG POUR REJOUER LA RÉVOLTE DES GOBELINS DE 1771 EN GRANDEUR NATURE – OUI, MÊME CE JOUR-LA ARRIVE LOIN DERRIÈRE ! »

Sirius fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. « Ha, c'était le bon temps… »

« J'ÉTAIS MORTE D'INQUIÉTUDE ! QUAND TON PÈRE ET MOI AVONS TRANSPLANÉ A SAINTE-MANGOUSTE, LA BATAILLE ÉTAIT DÉJÀ TERMINÉE _DEPUIS DEUX HEURES_ ! ET TOUJOURS PAS _UNE PLUME_ DE HIBOU A L'HORIZON ! NOUS AVONS CRU T'Y RETROUVER _MORT_! IL A FALLU QUE LE JEUNE LONDUBAT NOUS INFORME QUE VOUS AVIEZ QUITTÉ LES LIEUX, ET QUE TU ÉTAIS TOUJOURS EN UN SEUL MORCEAU, POUR COMPRENDRE QUE TU N'AVAIS _PAS_ ÉTÉ AVADA-KEDAVRISÉ – NOOOON, BIEN SÛR, TU AVAIS JUSTE OUBLIÉ TES PAUVRES VIEUX PARENTS DANS L'ÉQUATION ! »

« Oups ? » suggéra James, un peu agacé, tandis que les autres riaient avec divers degrés de grimaces coupables et de regards indignés pour celui qui n'avait pas même pensé à rassurer les siens.

« DIX OPTIMAL ET MÊME PAS FICHU D'ÉCRIRE 'PAPA, MAMAN, JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN VIE !' LE PRIX DU PARCHEMIN S'EST-IL À CE POINT ENVOLÉ ? TON ARGENT DE POCHE N'EST-IL PLUS SUFFISANT POUR ACHETER UNE FICHUE PLUME ET UNE BOUTEILLE D'ENCRE ? QUEL EST TON PROBLÈME, JAMES ? AS-TU DÉJÀ SONGÉ À CE QUE NOUS POUVIONS RESSENTIR ? PEUX-TU IMAGINER UNE FRACTION DE SECONDE NOTRE EFFROI À LA PENSÉE QUE NOTRE FILS UNIQUE AVAIT PEUT-ÊTRE ÉTÉ MASSACRÉ PAR UN CRÉTIN EN CAGOULE ? NE T'AVONS-NOUS PAS RÉPÉTÉ À QUEL POINT NOUS AVIONS ATTENDU TON ARRIVÉE DANS NOTRE VIE ? AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE TOUS LES ENCHANTEMENTS ET POTIONS DE FERTILITÉ QUE J'AI DÛ SUBIR PENDANT TRENTE ANS… »

« Argh, Maman, stop ! » s'exaspéra James avec une grimace dégoûtée, comme sourd à l'hilarité générale.

« … AVEC L'INFIME ESPOIR QUE NAISSE UN JOUR UN PETIT INGRAT QUE NOUS POURRIONS CHÉRIR DE TOUTE NOTRE ÂME MALGRÉ SES MILLIARDS DE DÉFAUTS ! JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE TU FAIS À L'INSTANT PRÉCIS – ABANDONNE TOUT SÉANCE TENANTE ET RENVOIE-MOI ARCHIMÈDE AVEC UN MOT DE TA PART, SINON, JE VIENS TE CHERCHER CHEZ REMUS ET JE ME FICHE QUE TES AMIS SOIENT LÀ POUR ADMIRER LA SCÈNE… »

Maussade, James s'exécuta néanmoins, attrapant un bout de parchemin tandis que Remus ouvrait un tiroir et en sortait une plume d'appoint.

« Attendez, attendez ! » se réjouit Sirius. « La meilleure partie va arriver ! »

« … D'AILLEURS, ESTIME-TOI HEUREUX QUE JE NE SOIS PAS DÉJÀ ARRIVÉE PAR CHEMINETTE ! TU NE MÉRITERAIS QUE ÇA ! … Oh, et informe Sirius qu'il peut aussi nous écrire dans ce genre de situations. Après tout, nous sommes un peu ses parents aussi, maintenant. J'espère que lui aussi va bien, qu'il n'est pas blessé… »

« Non mais j'hallucine ! » se scandalisa James à l'écoute de la voix soudainement tendre et concernée d'Euphemia.

« … HIBOU ! MAINTENANT ! PAS DE DISCUSSION ! »

Sur cette dernière injonction, la lettre se réduisit en flammes rouges et se dispersa en cendres sur les restes du souper.

« J'adore ta mère. » déclara affectueusement Lily.

« Elle est cool, hein ? » sourit Sirius à pleines dents.

« _Hibou ! Maintenant ! Pas de discussion_ ! » imita Peter tandis que James les ignorait superbement en griffonnant quelques mots à la hâte, évitant difficilement les coups de bec d'Archimède qui le pressait de répondre.

« Comme ça, vous avez tous eu la preuve auditive que je suis vraiment le préféré. » se vanta Sirius en passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.

* * *

« _Accio_ brosse à dent ! … oups. »

« Bien visé, Queudver. » grogna Sirius.

« T'auras qu'à rajouter ch'e cocard à 'es ble'shures de guerre. » chuinta James d'une voix empâtée par le dentifrice. « Ch'a impressionnera 'es conquêtes. »

« L'effet sera très convaincant, avec la marque _Fluodent_ imprimée sur ta peau. » se moqua Remus.

Un bruit d'eau renversée clapota en représailles et les trois autres crièrent leur agacement. Lily sourit en tassant son oreiller. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte et elle percevait les voix des garçons résonner sur le carrelage de la pièce. Remus avait installé pour elle un lit de couchage constitué d'une multitude de matelas et de couettes superposés dans un renfoncement du couloir qui devait habituellement servir de bureau à son père. La maison des Lupin était plutôt petite et n'offrait pas beaucoup d'options pour les invités : Peter et Remus dormiraient dans la chambre de ce dernier tandis que James et Sirius s'étaient installés dans celle de ses parents.

« Au fait, c'est pas un peu… bizarre ? » demanda Peter d'une voix plus basse.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? » répondit James.

« Toi et Lily, dans la même maison… »

L'intéressée ne put s'empêcher de tendre une oreille curieuse, le niveau sonore ayant considérablement baissé d'un seul coup.

« Chez les parents de Cornedrue, elle dormait déjà dans la chambre d'à côté, et ça n'avait rien de bizarre. » objecta Sirius avec nonchalance.

« Oui, mais ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble… est-ce qu'il faut qu'on revoie la configuration des chambres, ou… »

« _Peter_. » entendit-elle James et Remus murmurer en même temps.

A sa grande frustration, elle ne put déterminer lequel des deux répondit à Queudver – d'une voix si étouffée qu'aucune parole intelligible ne parvint à ses oreilles, de toute façon. Quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser émerger les garçons en tenues de nuit, elle fit mine d'être plongée dans le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert depuis cinq minutes sans en avoir déchiffré le moindre mot.

« Bonne nuit, Lily ! » lui souhaita Peter avec un sourire un peu gêné, avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Remus.

« Bonne nuit, Evans ! » lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre la porte en face de celle de Peter.

« A demain, Lily. » lui sourit largement Remus en suivant Peter.

« Vous êtes gênants. » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux à peine relevés par-dessus sa page, mais son sourire amusé n'engendra que davantage de rires étouffés et de portes claquées à la hâte.

Enfin, le quatrième maraudeur ferma la porte de la salle de bain et rompit l'étrange file indienne.  
Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de fortune de Lily. Elle haussa un sourcil, fit claquer la couverture de son livre et le glissa sur le côté.

« Désolé pour ça. » grimaça-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ce sont tes amis. » constata-t-elle avec résignation.

« Qui, ces types ? Pas du tout, je les connais pas. Ils me suivent partout depuis plus de sept ans, et ça commence à devenir franchement pénible… »

Elle sourit et remonta lentement sa manche, découvrant un large bleu violacé. « Comment va ton épaule ? »

« Ça pique un peu, mais j'ai vu pire. » Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les doigts de Lily qui tenaient délicatement le tissu de ton t-shirt de nuit. « Peut-être qu'un autre baiser pourrait l'aider à guérir. » suggéra-t-il avec innocence.

« Ta posologie m'a l'air douteuse, Potter… mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'essayer ? »

Elle pressa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il lui répondit tout doucement, d'abord… ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés après être revenus du jardin, alors qu'ils sortaient la vaisselle du placard – et une autre fois encore, quand ils étaient tombés nez-à-nez dans le couloir après être allés récupérer un pull pour contrer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Mais leurs baisers avaient brefs, imprégnés de l'impulsion qui les avait saisis tantôt, et ponctués de remarques stupides de Sirius et Peter qu'on pouvait entendre à dix milles à la ronde.  
Il y avait donc quelque chose d'intimidant à renouveler l'expérience ainsi, l'esprit débarrassé de la crainte de s'être perdus, leur taux d'adrénaline redescendu à un taux acceptable, dans le calme de la maison bientôt endormie – seuls, cette fois. Mais rapidement, leur contact prolongé réveilla l'urgence provoquée par la présence de l'autre. James passa son bras tout autour de sa nouvelle petite amie, pressant involontairement ses mains pâles posées sur son torse, et l'attira fort contre lui. Ils s'affaissèrent ensemble sur le matelas, sans s'éloigner d'un millimètre. Quand leur long et profond baiser prit fin, ils ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte et se sourirent d'une manière que Sirius aurait sûrement taxée de niaise s'il avait été témoin de la scène.

« L'idée, c'était juste de te dire bonne nuit puis de repartir dans la solitude de mon matelas gonflable… mais en fait, on est bien, ici. » murmura-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

« Je ne voudrais pas te voler à Black… » se moqua-t-elle.

« Trop tard, il est déjà jaloux de toute manière. » répliqua-t-il, sa fossette se creusant de nouveau. Lily se pencha et y déposa un baiser en toute quiétude : l'idée la démangeait depuis janvier, et elle en tira une grande satisfaction. James lui répondit par une tendre caresse en bas du dos… et un bâillement. « Moi qui pensais que j'aurais du mal à m'endormir… »

« Pas avec la potion que je t'ai donné pour les courbatures. » indiqua-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration de James s'était en effet ralentie, sereine. Elle lutta un peu contre la somnolence, contemplant tout à loisir les traits de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des semaines. Délicatement, elle saisit les branches des lunettes et les ôta de son nez, savourant l'intimité du geste… elle les posa précautionneusement sur une étagère afin de ne pas les écraser… tendit le bras pour éteindre la petite lampe d'appoint… et se blottit contre lui avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Bartemius apparut dans la clairière plongée dans le noir. Il rabattit sa capuche qui avait glissé à cause du transplanage et prit la direction de la caverne abritant son maître. Bien vite, il perçut les lueurs de feu qui émanaient de la cachette.

« Désorganisé… chaotique… incompétent… » susurrait une voix bien plus impressionnante que n'importe quel éclat de tonnerre.

« Pardon, Maître… Les Aurors sont arrivés bien plus vite que nous l'avions prévu… Notre contact au Ministère avait prétendu que dix minutes au moins leur seraient nécessaires pour intervenir… »

« Que veux-tu insinuer ? Qu'il a menti ? »

« … je l'ignore, Maître, mais c'est étrange que ses informations aient mené à notre échec… »

Il retint un soupir d'agacement et avança davantage dans la grotte où quelques Mangemorts se tenaient debout, les épaules voûtées et leurs regards fixant obstinément le sol de cailloux.

« Notre Maître peut lire dans nos esprits, Collen. C'est le plus puissant legilimens que la terre ait jamais porté… crois-tu qu'il aurait manqué ma trahison ? »

Collen sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant d'un geste à la fois effrayé et furibond.

Lord Voldemort le jaugea de ses yeux écarlates.

« Maître… » murmura-t-il avec révérence, baisant de ses lèvres la main blanche aux longs doigts acérés.

« Te voilà donc. Collen prétend que tu travaillerais pour le compte du Ministère en sabotant nos attaques… »

« Maître, les Aurors ont mis exactement dix minutes à arriver, ainsi que j'en avais informé nos troupes. Mais certains d'entre nous ont préféré s'amuser à torturer des médicomages et des patients au rez-de-chaussée, laissant les autres s'aventurer en groupes plus réduits dans le service des lycanthropes. » révéla Bartemius. « Je le sais, car j'étais au chevet de cette presque-cracmol qui enseigne l'étude des moldus à Poudlard au début de l'attaque. »

Voldemort le sonda encore davantage.

« Pourquoi perdais-tu ton temps auprès de cette rien-du-tout ? »

« Le groupe que vous m'avez demandé d'infiltrer était proche d'elle. J'ai dû aussitôt transplaner avec la sorcière que j'accompagnais. Je dois gagner leur confiance pour réussir ma mission, Maître… vérifiez-donc… »

Il se mit à genou et pressa sur son front la main squelettique du mage noire, l'invitant à pratiquer la legilimancie à l'instant même. Il laissa son seigneur pénétrer son esprit, jauger ses pensées du quotidien, son anxiété et ses ambitions.

« Il dit la vérité. » annonça-t-il finalement aux autres. « Ce qui signifie que vous vous êtes _encore_ laissés emporter. »

Un silence glacial se propagea dans la caverne malgré le feu crépitant.

« Nous avons une guerre à mener. » menaça Voldemort. « Et je ne pourrai tolérer aucune incartade, à présent. Vous connaissez le prix à payer pour votre insubordination… »

La part d'énergie vitale à abandonner à jamais. Les Mangemorts baissèrent docilement la tête : ils avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à la simple idée de contester l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bartemius sentit son cœur accélérer d'admiration : certains sorciers, comme son père, accumulaient diplômes, avertissements et négociations serrées pour maintenir leur autorité. D'autres, plus rarement, semblaient _nés_ pour commander. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contentait de murmurer ses ordres pour être immédiatement obéi. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main, laquelle savait caresser autant que battre, et ses serviteurs se pressaient pour y manger, espérant y goûter leur part de pouvoir.

« Rentre chez toi avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète. » lui lança le mage noir avant de se tourner vers Collen qui ne put empêcher de reculer légèrement, incapable de masquer réellement son appréhension.

Bartemius se baissa avec révérence et transplana jusqu'à la demeure des Croupton.

* * *

James avait souvent craint qu'après avoir passé cinq ans à en rêver, la réalisation de son désir le plus vif s'avère quelque peu décevante si le destin le rapprochait enfin de Lily.  
Lily avait plus d'une fois appréhendé que ses songes lui aient fait miroiter une illusion autrement plus exaltante que ce que lui réserverait la réalité si elle venait un jour à les mettre en pratique avec James.

Depuis la veille, James savait qu'aucune caresse ne l'avait jamais électrisé comme celles qu'elle lui prodiguait. C'était certainement dû à l'éclat farouche qui luisait à présent dans les iris émeraudes de la jeune fille. Pendant des années, son regard lui avait défendu de s'aventurer trop près – maintenant, il le défiait au contraire de ne pas oser s'approcher davantage… ce subtil bouleversement l'entraînait dans une sorte de sa transe, rendant sa peau infiniment plus réceptive, plus sensible qu'auparavant.

Quant à Lily, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : aucun des autres garçons avec qui elle était sortie ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. Une bonne dose de veritaserum aurait été nécessaire pour qu'elle l'avoue à haute voix, mais il embrassait de la même manière qu'il jouait au quidditch : ses gestes étaient fluides, apparemment sans efforts, pourtant puissants et assurés – une différence qui creusait un véritable gouffre avec ce qu'elle avait expérimenté auparavant, et, par rétrospection, ternissait ses expériences passées d'une maladresse et d'une gaucherie sans pareilles.

« Woh. » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient légèrement pour reprendre leurs respirations.

« N'est-ce pas ? » approuva-t-elle d'un ton entendu avant de repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres.

Ils étaient allongés sur le sac de couchage de James. Les trois autres garçons avaient spontanément suggéré de partir faire les courses pour les repas à venir, et décidé qu'il était tout à fait inutile de s'y rendre à cinq : trois, c'était amplement suffisant. La manœuvre était évidente mais les nouveaux tourtereaux n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

« Dis, quand est-ce que tu…? »

« Que je quoi ? » sourit-elle, les bras noués autour de son cou. Il la surplombait. Ils étaient complètement habillés, bien que leurs pulls respectifs soient chaotiquement remontés dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de mains glissées sous les étoffes. Il interrompit sa course de baisers, déposés depuis le front auréolé de roux jusqu'à la ligne délicate de la mâchoire, pour pouvoir poser sa question.

« … quand est-ce que tu as commencé à avoir envie de m'embrasser ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Mi-janvier. Un peu après que tu m'aies offert le nébulododo. »

James la fixa un instant. Brusquement, il retira ses mains et se rassit en tailleurs, rompant tout contact et établissant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Attends. ATTENDS. Ça remonte à plus de deux mois… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'on a perdu neuf semaines parce que… parce que quoi, d'ailleurs ? » s'écria-t-il. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue m'en parler plus tôt ? » ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix. « Pourquoi tu as accepté les avances de Ramsay ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit-elle en se rasseyant à son tour. « Parce que j'avais peur, parce qu'on avait un passé un peu compliqué, parce que tu sortais avec une autre fille… »

« Arrête ! Ça fait un mois que j'ai rompu avec Jules et en plus, elle n'aurait jamais été un problème ! » Il s'arrêta net en voyant le sourcil haussé de Lily. « Ce que je veux dire… » reprit-il plus calmement. « … c'est que même si Jules est une fille sympathique et que j'ai essayé de me comporter correctement avec elle… » La quinte de toux de Lily l'interrompit une fois de plus. « Oh, ça va ! » s'agaça-t-il. « J'ai rompu parce que je pensais à toi à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, et que ce n'était pas convenable ! Alors fais preuve d'un peu de décence, s'il te plaît ! D'une certaine manière, tu es autant responsable que moi. »

« Pardon ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Le ton de l'innocence, alors que ça fait deux mois que tu fais double-jeu… »

« Je ne fais pas double-jeu du tout ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Mais j'ai moins d'expérience que toi ! » confessa-t-elle en rosissant légèrement « Et surtout, j'avais peur de briser ce qu'on avait mis si longtemps à obtenir ! » La véritable raison était là.

Ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence avant que James ne reprenne d'une voix plus basse.

« Même si je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Jules… tu serais venue n'importe quand, je t'aurais choisie _toi_. » avoua-t-il. « Si je ne t'ai pas demandé, c'est parce que j'avais simplement peur que tu dises encore non. »

Elle se pencha lentement en avant, défiant son œil critique et sa rancune, pour venir poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, c'est oui. » murmura-t-elle.

Boudeur, il posa toutefois ses mains sur sa taille et la serra contre lui, les faisant basculer en arrière. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était allongé et elle qui se trouvait au-dessus.

« Tu me dois deux mois de baisers. » prévint-il en fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes.

Elle feignit de peser le pour et le contre.

« Ça me va. » opta-t-elle finalement avant d'enserrer son visage entre ses deux mains avides.

* * *

J'imagine que vos réactions vont se partager entre « ENFIN, j'en avais marre de tout ce sirop, peut-on passer à autre chose, bien à toi, bisous » et « minute papillon, ça veut dire qu'on aura plus de JiLy dans les chapitres à venir ? Hashtag scandale ! »  
Du coup, sachez que d'autres moments entre eux sont à venir (une histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer avec un premier baiser, il y a encore du chemin et plein de choses à apprendre!), mais qu'on va aussi pouvoir donner une suite à toutes les histoires laissées en suspens, ce qui est cool.

J'espère quand même que la scène vous aura plu, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait sur mon ordi… On m'a une fois redemandé mes inspirations musicales pour écrire, pour ce chapitre-ci j'ai beaucoup utilisé : _Kuchikamishu Trip_ (pour l'attente angoissée de Remus et Lily) et _Kata Wareji_ (à partir du moment où James ré-apparaît de Sainte-Mangouste), deux morceaux issus de la BO de Kimi no na wa (Your Name). Et sinon : _Your hands are cold_ de la BO de Pride and Prejudice (l'inquiétude, puis l'envolée lyrique!)

Enfin, je suis incapable de vous dire dans combien de temps je vais publier la suite ! j'ai des morceaux éparses, pas encore de chapitre complet et comme je suis très sollicitée par la création d'entreprise c'est un peu compliqué de prévoir... Mais je ne vous oublie pas et on va finir cette fic, foi de Poufsouffle. On m'a pas mise dans la maison des travailleurs pour rien, didiou.

 **MERCI à vous tous qui lisez ! Et MERCI aux lecteurs qui reviewent (cœur sur vous), j'adore lire vos impressions qui me motivent vraiment pour continuer.**


	21. Soldats

**Note 1 :** Retrouvez les réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.  
 **Note 2 :** Ce chapitre est découpé en deux parties distinctes. N'oubliez pas de jeter un œil au rappel des « fort-bref-résumé-des-épisodes-précédents », surtout pour la partie 2 du chapitre !

Merci à **Mimi70** , **Johnecourtepatte** , **Danao** , **Agnesmarul** , **Win H. Lockwood III** , **Tmac** , **So** , **Vlad** , **Camille, Guest (lecteur anonyme), Quiditchette** (merci !), **Zelinara** et **ma génialissime** **soeur** pour ses corrections et sa patience.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** T en raison des thèmes politiques, amoureux/sexuels, guerre et histoires de famille compliquées.

 **Fort-bref-résumé-des-épisodes-précédents** **:  
** **Partie 1 :** Après une attaque ratée des Mangemorts à Sainte-Mangouste, Lily et James se sont enfin embrassés (hell yeah) et s'apprêtaient à passer leurs vacances chez Remus.  
 **Partie 2** : Rappelez-vous :

\- les attaques du Chemin de Traverse (ch.1) avant la rentrée et de Pré-au-lard (ch.9) à l'automne.  
\- la disparition de Sam Willis suite à l'attaque de Pré-au-lard (ch.10)  
\- l'amitié d'Arnav Patil et Sam Willis (ch.1, ch. 10, ch.16)  
\- l'attaque d'Arnav à l'encontre de Marlene (ch.16)  
\- les Sombrarchers (ch.9, ch.16)  
\- les attaques sur les nés-moldus pendant les premiers chapitres (liste de noms sur le mur, maléfices liés à l'insulte « sang-de-bourbe », etc.)  
\- l'apparition de Barty Croupton Junior à la fin du chapitre 19

 **Rappel exhaustif de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :**

 ** **Ted et Helena Scamander**** **:** oncle et tante de James, Helena étant la sœur d'Euphemia. Tous deux sont morts récemment, assassinés par des Mangemorts. Ted travaillait chez Lissenplis tandis que Helena travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste. Lizest leur fille (cousine de James, nièce d'Euphemia et Fleamont).  
 ** **  
Marlene McKinnon :**** (si vous ne vous rappelez plus de Marlene, je vous renie) meilleure amie de Lily et petite amie de Remus, fille de Catherine et Edward Mckinnon qui travaillent tous deux au Ministère.

 ** **Alice Darlay :**** est la future Madame Londubat (mais elle est aussi bien plus que ça, toi-même tu sais).

 **Arnav Patil :** ex-petit ami de Marlene McKinnon. A été imperiumisé et forcé d'attaquer Marlene.

 ** **Sam Willis :**** meilleur ami d'Arnav, il a été enlevé par les Mangemorts pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.

 ** **Morag Mulciber, Fergus Avery, Shelagh Lestrange :**** Serpentard bien pénibles comme on les aime.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Soldats**

 _ **Partie 1 :**_ _**Jus ad bellum**_

« Dans la famille des apothicaires, je demande Mangouste Bonham. »

« Pioche. »

Liz haussa un sourcil méfiant par-dessus ses cartes et dévisagea son cousin au visage impassible.

« Tu mens pas, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

La petite main encore potelée puisa dans le tas de cartes.

« Dans la famille des enchanteresses, je demande Morgane. »

La fillette grogna son mécontentement et tendit à contrecœur la carte qu'elle venait de gagner. Son adversaire lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

« Ne te laisse pas faire. » conseilla Lily qui finissait de tresser les cheveux sombres de Liz et les agrémentait de pâquerettes piquées dans le jardin. « On nous apprend la longue-vue en dernière année à Poudlard. »

« C'est quoi la longue-vue ? » interrogea Liz en tournant légèrement la tête vers la sorcière qui la coiffait, faisant au passage tomber quelques pâquerettes de sa coiffure compliquée.

« Ça permet de voir à travers le papier. » explicita Lily.

« Et tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserais à l'utiliser contre ma propre cousine ? » s'offusqua James.

« On n'a qu'à vérifier ! » proposa-t-elle. « Moi aussi, je connais l'astuce. »

Elle pencha lentement la tête, joignit son pouce et son index et les plaqua sur son œil, fixant intensément le jeu de carte de James. Son jugement fut sans appel.

« Tricheur. » se moqua-t-elle en replaçant une fleur blanche dans les mèches noires de la fillette.

Liz laissa tomber ses cartes dans l'herbe et lança à James un regard dégoûté.

« C'est notre cinquième partie, j'essayais juste de pimenter un peu le jeu… » répliqua le jeune homme sans aucune honte. « Aïe ! » protesta-t-il en riant, parant à peine les légers coups de poing que lui infligeait la petite fille.

« C'est toi… qui arrête pas de dire… qu'il n'y a que… les Serpentard… qui trichent ! » cria Liz, essoufflée.

« Tout à fait pathétique. » approuva Lily sans toutefois parvenir à dissimuler son propre sourire amusé.

« Mais c'est parce que tu es trop forte ! » assura James. « Il faut bien que je défende mon honneur ! »

« Tu es nul, comme cousin ! » décréta Liz après un ultime petit coup asséné dans les côtes de son adversaire.

« Bon, bah si je suis si nul que ça, je vais certainement pas t'emmener faire le tour en balai que j'avais promis… »

Liz renifla.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante ! » reprit James, alarmé par le menton tremblant de sa cousine. « Vas le chercher et on y va tout de suite ! »

La fillette s'exécuta, sa robe bleu ciel voletant derrière elle et les pâquerettes s'échappant de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle courait vers la petite cabane en bois qui abritait les balais de course des Potter. Lily en profita pour se baisser en avant et déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de James. Il la fixa avec un sourire rêveur, comme s'il avait du mal à croire à la familiarité croissante du geste. Il avait à peine tendu la main vers elle et replacé une mèche rousse derrière son oreille que déjà Liz ressortait, traînant difficilement derrière elle le Comète80 qui la dépassait d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres.

« Le devoir m'appelle. » déplora-t-il. « Mais bientôt, ce sera toi que j'emmènerai en balai. » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser tiède dans l'angle que formaient son épaule et la naissance de son cou.

« Aucune chance. » le découragea-t-elle en réprimant tant bien que mal un frisson de délice. « Dis plutôt bonjour au calmar de ma part… »

Il abandonna la peau délicate, se releva et frotta rapidement son jean couvert de brins d'herbe. « Tu vas perdre. » promit-il d'un ton badin.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça te rassure de le répéter que ça rend la perspective plus crédible, tu sais ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de partir à la rencontre de Liz et de s'envoler en balai avec elle, la fillette bien sécurisée par le même sort que Lily avait lancé à Sirius le soir où ils l'avaient ramené en luge à travers Godric's Hollow. Elle les observa décoller et voler au-dessus des arbres. Le temps était étonnement doux pour ce dimanche de mars, et quelques arbres commençaient à fleurir dans la clairière qui s'étendait à l'arrière de la maison des Potter.

Enfin seule, elle glissa la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une enveloppe couleur crème toute froissée. Le papier sembla lui brûler les doigts.

Après avoir fixé un point vague dans l'herbe en espérant canaliser sa respiration qui venait soudainement de s'accélérer, elle ferma les yeux. Depuis la mort de Jane et Stephen, elle s'était découverte une humeur maussade qui survenait parfois au moment le moins opportun, et teintait tout son univers d'une nuance menaçante. Peter avait eu beau lui assurer deux jours auparavant que ses sautes d'humeur n'étaient en rien comparables à celles de Sirius, elle s'inquiétait de ce que les événements récents faisaient surgir en elle.

La veille, la Gazette avait rapporté qu'un groupe de sorciers pro-moldus s'en était apparemment pris à la devanture de Barjow & Beurk et aux étalages d'Ivy Hemlock, la potionniste que le Ministère essayait d'arrêter comme empoisonneuse depuis des années. Bien sûr, des passants s'en étaient mêlés, et la rixe avait causé trois nouvelles entrées de civils chez Sainte-Mangouste. L'article prenait clairement le parti des _« honnêtes sorciers »_ qui ne cherchaient qu'à _« préserver les anciennes pratiques »_ en se rendant dans de telles enseignes et condamnaient _« la violence de magiciens ayant visiblement perdu tout sens de la mesure »_.

« A les entendre, les pro-moldus ont tort dès le départ ! » s'était scandalisé James.

« C'est exactement ce que la Gazette et le Ministère cherchent à nous faire croire. » avait commenté Remus. « C'est beaucoup plus simple de blâmer quelques personnes que la communauté juge déjà trop radicales… »

Lily était partie s'aérer dans le jardin sans toucher à son petit-déjeuner. Les autorités agissaient comme des irresponsables, mais c'était autre chose qui la rendait malade. Est-ce que Darren avait fait partie du groupe qui s'était livré à ces exactions ? Bien sûr, elle se doutait que l'objectif premier avait été de détruire les marchandises destinées à pratiquer la magie noire. Mais le résultat était le même que celui sciemment recherché par les Mangemorts. Était-ce donc pour ça qu'il était parti sans égards, et que la cocotte en papier demeurait obstinément muette ?

Peu à peu, la colère remplaçait la tristesse. Comme après la mort de ses parents, comme après la lente agonie de son amitié avec Severus… A qui elle repensait de plus en plus depuis le départ de Darren. Et encore davantage depuis ce matin. Depuis que le hibou de la poste magique avait donné des coups de bec contre la fenêtre de la cuisine des Lupin et déposé sur ses genoux l'enveloppe couleur crème.

 _« Petunia et Vernon sont heureux de vous inviter à célébrer leur union… »_

Des mois de silence, et sans avertissement, un carton impersonnel enrobé de papier de soie.  
Quant à la position de demoiselle d'honneur, elle appartenait à une autre époque…

Pas qu'elle ait particulièrement tenu à porter une robe à fanfreluches. Ou à tenir compagnie à un garçon d'honneur sorti du même moule fadasse que Vernon Dursley, un robot dépourvu d'âme autant que de conversation. Mais il s'agissait de sa _sœur_ , sa première amie, sa première confidente… Elle imaginait les discussions entre les futurs époux quant à sa venue, l'aigreur qu'avait probablement ressenti Pétunia en conviant finalement la seule famille qui lui restait. Certainement plus par conformité que par envie de se réconcilier, d'ailleurs…

Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis la veille de Noël, et Lily ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à l'idée d'accourir à ce mariage dans ces conditions, à faire comme si elle n'en voulait pas terriblement à Pétunia, comme si jamais celle-ci n'avait dépassé les bornes, alors que la voix haineuse résonnait encore dans sa tête : « C'est ta faute, c'est ta faute… » Les corps calcinés de Jane et Stephen dans leurs cercueils… « C'est ta faute, c'est ta faute… »

Darren, Severus, Petunia. Darren, Severus, Petunia. _Darren, Severus, Petunia…  
_ Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa déception, sa frustration…

« Où sont passés mon fils et ma nièce ? »

Lily rangea à nouveau la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon et se tourna vers Fleamont.

« En haut ! » fit-elle en désignant le ciel de l'index.

« Évidemment. » Le sorcier sortit sa baguette et fit jaillir une fusée rouge qui s'envola au-dessus de la cime des arbres et explosa dans le bleu du ciel printanier en un explicite : « _À table !_ » Galamment, il tendit une main à Lily qui l'accepta volontiers pour se relever. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur. « Pas trop secouée après Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Sa tête fit signe que non. « Malheureusement, on commence à avoir l'habitude. »

« Ce qui n'est pas très rassurant. » ajouta Fleamont avec mélancolie.

« Dans un sens, cette fois, ça l'était presque. Tout le monde a réagi si rapidement, si efficacement… il y a plus de gens prêts à résister qu'on ne le croit. »

Un sourire chaleureux éclaira la figure de Fleamont, augmentant considérablement sa ressemblance avec James.

« _Gryffondor, là où demeurent les courageux de cœur !_ (1) »

« Ce qui est à peu près la première chose que James m'ait dite le jour où on s'est rencontrés. » se souvint Lily.

« Le choixpeau ne s'est trompé pour aucun de vous deux. » commenta Fleamont.

« Au fait... Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour le couteau de votre oncle Harrold. Il m'a bien servi à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« J'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas à t'en servir au cours de circonstances aussi dramatiques ! Mais je suis quand même ravi qu'il t'ait été utile. » Une fossette, identique à celle de James, se creusa sur le visage ridé de Fleamont et Lily se sentit envahie d'une vague d'affection pour le vieux sorcier. « Un incroyable sorcier qu'Harrold Potter ! Le dix-neuvième siècle a vu une résurgence d'idéologie pro-sang-pur, mais a aussi donné naissance à des sorciers plus pro-moldus que jamais. Ils commençaient à trouver des solutions, vois-tu… Les trains, les usines, le chauffage et l'eau courante… enfin, il est apparu à certains d'entre nous qu'ils n'étaient pas plus stupides que le sorcier au moyen, au contraire. Nous autres utilisons simplement la magie qui court dans nos veines, mais les moldus se creusaient les méninges pour nous rattraper. Harrold était persuadé qu'il était plus judicieux de s'adresser à eux d'égal à égal. Or, mes ancêtres – mes grands-parents eux-mêmes – perpétuaient des traditions plutôt douteuses. A l'époque, les Potter possédaient une large demeure dans le Lancashire… Mon grand-père avait fait l'acquisition d'un dragon… »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Lily en riant. Fleamont haussa les épaules avec malice.

« Un rouge-gallois, pour être précis. C'était déjà mal vu par les autorités mais il en était très fier. Et il tenait absolument à ce que son fils aîné, Harrold, reprenne le domaine et le dragon avec. Mais Harrold avait d'autres plans en tête. Il refusait depuis des années de se plier aux rituels familiaux, et comptait accompagner son meilleur ami qui avait étudié la médecine et comptait poursuivre sa formation en Inde – et au grand dam des Potter, son meilleur ami était en effet moldu. Un soir, le ton aurait monté, et avant de s'enfuir, Harrold aurait accidentellement libéré le rouge-gallois. Ce dernier était maintenu dans le domaine à force de lourdes maltraitances. Il s'est donc vengé en faisant rôtir le manoir avant de s'envoler vers d'autres horizons… »

« Seigneur ! » commenta Lily qui recommença à rire.

« Toute mon enfance, j'ai entendu Harrold prétendre que lui et son ami auraient rejoint le Panjab à dos de dragon et que cette brave bête aurait vécu tout le reste de sa vie quelque part dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya. Mais je n'ai jamais su déterminer s'il mentait ou non… »

« Sacré caractère. Si c'est héréditaire, je comprends davantage de choses sur votre fils. » déclara gravement Lily.

« Harrold a ouvert la voie pour son frère cadet. » reprit Fleamont qui souriait de plus en plus largement. « Mon père, Henry, a profité du chaos général pour s'émanciper. C'est lui qui, en 1915, s'est publiquement opposé aux membres du Magenmagot qui refusaient d'aider les Moldus pris dans les affres de leur guerre mondiale. » (2)

« Henry et Harrold, donc – n'étaient pas des sorciers sang-pur typiques. »

« … j'espère bien que ni moi ni mon fils ne sommes des _sorciers sang-pur typiques_. » fit mine de s'inquiéter Fleamont.

Elle passa son bras autour du sien.

« Vous, pas du tout. James, parfois, si, complètement. » répondit-elle en gardant son ton pince-sans-rire.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu ne te gênes pas pour le remettre à sa place. Il paraît que tes chauve-furie sont remarquables. Bon, sang, ils ne redescendent toujours pas… » s'agaça-t-il alors qu'ils parvenaient au seuil de la cuisine. Fleamont brandit sa main libre et pointa à nouveau sa baguette dans les airs. _« A table ! »_ s'inscrivit à nouveau dans les airs, les points d'exclamation faisant fuir les tourterelles.

Lily prit place à la table du séjour où Sirius et Euphemia servaient abondamment les assiettes en rôti et en gratin de pommes de terre. Quand James et Liz vinrent finalement prendre place autour de la table, leurs cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, la discussion tournait autour des ASPIC.

« Est-ce que vous révisez chez Remus, au moins ? » sonda Euphemia en jetant des regards soupçonneux à James et Sirius.

« _Oui._ » s'exaspéra James en se penchant pour attraper la carafe d'eau, sa main gauche frôlant intentionnellement la cuisse de Lily par-dessous la nappe. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, décidée à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer sous le toit de Mr. et Mrs. Potter. « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait envie de se ridiculiser, tu sais… »

« De toute façon, je fais confiance à Lily pour vous ramener dans le droit chemin si nécessaire. » décréta Euphemia.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de s'éclaircir nerveusement la gorge, plus consciente que jamais du pouce de James qui traçait des cercles concentriques sur sa cuisse recouverte de jean. Il aurait été injuste de décréter que les Maraudeurs se fichaient de leurs résultats, et un temps raisonnable de leurs vacances avait en effet été dédié aux devoirs. Néanmoins, James et Sirius ayant mis au point une méthodologie imparable pour écrire les parchemins les plus efficaces possibles, ils avaient tendance à distraire ceux qui avançaient plus lentement et les persuadaient très facilement d'abandonner leurs révisions pour une partie de quidditch improvisée dans la campagne, une baignade dans le lac ou une errance imprévue à Londres ou Édimbourg. Par ailleurs, Lily avait l'impression d'avoir passé un bon tiers de ses vacances de printemps à se livrer à des activités qui se passaient de mots avec James. Y songer au moment du déjeuner dominical, alors même que Mrs et Mr Potter la scrutaient avec bonhomie, la rendait légèrement nerveuse. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sirius ricana par-dessus son gratin.

« Personnellement, j'aurais plus foi en Remus qu'en Lily pour être sage… » marmonna-t-il de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende en dépit des cliquetis de couverts et les bruits de mastication.

« Quatre retenues en sept ans pour moi, quatre cent cinquante pour toi. » se contenta-t-elle de faire rétorquer.

« Quatre cent quarante-sept. » rectifia Sirius.

« Je crois que comparée à elle, ça fait toujours de toi une mauvaise fréquentation. » plaisanta James.

Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif. « Oh, Jaimie, c'est pas ce que tu disais avant… tu me brises le cœur ! »

« Lily, as-tu déjà décidé où tu allais postuler après ton diplôme ? » coupa Fleamont qui sentait que la discussion dégénérait.

« J'aimerais faire de la recherche en enchantement au sein du CRIM. »

« Horace Slughorn prétendait que ton avenir dans les potions était tout tracé. » nota Euphemia, légèrement surprise.

James reposa sa fourchette et fixa sa mère. « Maman, depuis quand tu vois Slughorn ? » interrogea-t-il avec une curiosité d'inquisiteur. Euphemia haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, une soirée à la Gazette par-ci, une invitation chez les Abbott par là… »

James tourna la tête vers Fleamont qui sourit avec détachement, et une pointe d'arrogance qui devait visiblement se transmettre de père en fils. « Si tu crois que je m'inquiète d'Horace Slughorn… » fit-il sans même que son fils ait eu besoin d'exprimer ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« J'ai hésité avec les potions. » reprit Lily. « Mais c'est moins pratique lors d'un combat, alors que les enchantements… »

« C'est admirable de ta part. » la loua Euphemia avec un sourire. « En tout cas, ça me paraît plus utile que briguer une place de directeur des sports magiques. »

« Oui, bon, c'était il y a deux ans ! » protesta James. « En plus, vous m'avez toujours dit que je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais à condition d'avoir de bonnes notes. J'ai de bonnes notes. Alors… »

« Bien sûr, mon chéri, que tu es libre ! Mais quand on a autant de talent, pourquoi ne pas essayer, je ne sais pas, de faire quelque chose qui compte… comme de faire du journalisme… »

« … Comme toi ? » suggéra ironiquement James.

« … ou de devenir médicomage… »

Il roula des yeux. « Parce que j'ai tellement de patience avec les gens. »

« Maman n'était pas toujours patiente et c'était une bonne médicomage. » intervint Liz sans relever le nez de son assiette.

« Une excellente médicomage. » approuva Fleamont en passant une main affectueuse dans la chevelure de la fillette.

« Et toi, Sirius ? » reprit Euphemia.

« Ni médicomage, ni directeur des sports magiques, ni chercheur en enchantement. » répondit-il légèrement.

« Attention, Black… si on en croit ma mère, après ça, il ne te restera que vendeur de glace chez Fortarome ou elfe de maison… »

« Ce n'est certainement pas ce que j'ai dit, James. » commenta Euphemia. « Sirius et toi êtes de très bons élèves mais malgré votre potentiel, vous êtes toujours incapables de vous projeter dans l'avenir ! Je trouve ça dommage, c'est tout. »

« S'il faut vraiment trouver un travail, je préférerais que ce soit avec les moldus, histoire de bien embêter ma mère. » déclara Sirius en faisant lentement tourner son verre de vin sur la table.

« Je comprends fort bien que faire tourner Walburga Black en bourrique soit un passe-temps des plus satisfaisants, mais je doute qu'il puisse constituer un plan d'avenir digne de ce nom, Sirius. » le conseilla la sorcière avec davantage de douceur.

« Un plan de quoi ? » Sirius fut envahi par son éclat de rire signature en voyant la tête que faisait Euphemia.

« Après tout, à l'époque, je ne savais pas exactement que j'allais faire après Poudlard. » intervint Fleamont. « La seule différence, c'est que je cherchais activement _la_ bonne idée… je ne me suis pas laissé porter longtemps, et je savais que je trouverais une réponse dans les potions... »

A en juger par le roulement d'yeux de James, Fleamont avait souvent rabâché son glorieux récit d'entrepreneur, car il profita d'une seule syllabe traînante entre deux phrases pour reprendre la parole.

« Écoutez, on va passer nos ASPIC, les avoir, et on décidera après, d'accord ? Enfin, on n'a pas de feudeymon aux trousses. »

« Non, mais si vous ne vous décidez pas bientôt, Alastor Maugrey essaiera bientôt de vous recruter. » coupa sèchement Euphemia. « Hier encore, j'ai vu Frank Londubat et Benjy Fenwick traîner du côté de la vieille demeure des Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de la route qui mène à la maison de Batilda. _Comme par hasard_ , ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le coin au même moment, à la nuit tombée, alors qu'ils habitent chacun à des kilomètres d'ici… »

« Quel rapport avec Maugrey ? » demanda Sirius.

« Si tu crois que Dumbledore recrute ses Aurors sans qu'Alastor soit au courant, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil, mon cher Sirius. » rétorqua Euphemia. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trament tous les deux, mais c'est louche. D'autant plus qu'Augusta non plus n'est pas au courant. Elle sait que Frank passe des laps de temps de plus en plus longs en-dehors de la maison. Il prétendait être réquisitionné par le Ministère mais elle s'y est déplacée deux fois et il avait déjà quitté le bureau des Aurors… il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça. Rien que vous imaginer tous les deux vous inscrire à la formation… »

« Je résume. Médicomage, oui. Journaliste, oui. Mais Auror, non ? C'est un des postes les plus prestigieux qui soient ! » s'amusa James.

Les yeux bruns d'Euphemia se réduisirent à de véritables fentes. « Je n'ai pas éduqué un fils pour qu'il serve de chair à baguette. Alastor dirige peut-être le bureau, mais c'est Croupton qui tient les rênes du Ministère. C'est tentant d'imaginer que devenir Auror permet de devenir un héros, mais c'est faux – surtout pas en ce moment. Et je sais très bien que te faire miroiter un peu de camaraderie et d'aventure suffiraient à te faire signer leur fichu contrat de recrutement… »

Visiblement, Mrs. Potter avait touché une corde sensible, car le garçon se raidit considérablement sur sa chaise et répondit avec une telle âpreté que Lily écarquilla ses grands yeux de surprise.

« Très franchement, Maman, j'ai toujours trouvé que Frank Londubat était un sorcier ennuyeux. Mais ça fait deux fois qu'il nous sauve la vie _parce qu'il est Auror_ , alors tu vois, j'aurais du mal à critiquer son travail. » trancha-t-il. « Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent, mais en fait, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas devenir Auror ? Il y en aura bien besoin pour contrer ces crétins de Mangemorts… »

Prise de court, la sorcière pâlit légèrement. Lily fronça les sourcils en direction de James mais celui-ci semblait trop agité pour percevoir sa réprobation.

« Les garçons, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas sortir le service à café pendant que votre mère irait chercher le gâteau ? » proposa soudainement Fleamont.

« Excellent rôti, en tout cas. Croustillant sur le dessus, fondant à l'intérieur, et ces petits oignons caramélisés ! Une merveille. » devisa Sirius en se levant de sa chaise. « Tu viens me montrer où est rangé ce service à café, Potter ? »

James obtempéra avec réticence. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Lily entendit Sirius s'exclamer avec bonne humeur : « C'est marrant, pendant quelques secondes, on se serait presque cru chez moi ! »

« Il n'était pas sérieux, Phemi… » commença Fleamont.

« Je vais chercher le gâteau aux carottes. » annonça subitement la sorcière avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Son époux demeura assis, ses yeux noirs et graves rivés sur Liz qui jouait avec sa serviette comme ignorante des enjeux de la conversation – ce qui était certainement le cas, songea Lily en abandonnant son siège pour empiler les assiettes vides et les ramener dans la cuisine. La petite fille semblait incroyablement résiliente. Elle jouait, boudait, ne faisait référence à ses parents qu'en de rares occasions. Mais Lily pressentait que les tensions qui animaient les adultes – et presque-adultes – autour d'elle devaient malgré tout s'imprégner dans son esprit d'enfant. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Euphemia s'affairait à sortir les soucoupes et fourchettes à dessert.

« Pose ça dans l'évier, je lancerai le sortilège de nettoyage plus tard… »

« Je peux le faire. » proposa doucement Lily en lançant un _recurvite_ informulé.

La petite silhouette de Liz bondit alors dans la pièce.

« Je peux amener le gâteau ? » supplia-t-elle en lorgnant sur l'épaisse pâtisserie nappée de noix et de crème fouettée.

« Ne le fais pas tomber, chérie. » prévint Euphemia, sa main faisant signe d'approbation.

Lily aida à stabiliser le plat dans les mains de la fillette qui repartit aussitôt dans le salon en laissant échapper un gloussement d'anticipation ravie. Euphemia se tourna vers elle, essuyant une pelle à tarte à l'aide d'un chiffon.

« C'était aussi le gâteau préféré de sa mère… »

La pelle tomba par terre. Euphemia se pencha pour la ramasser, dérobant son visage à la vue de Lily. Celle-ci venait d'envoyer le service à dessert léviter jusqu'au salon lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la sorcière se tenait toujours accroupie, une main s'agrippant à la table et une autre posée sur le sol. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements et ce ne fut que lorsque Lily, eut fait le tour de la table qu'elle réalisa qu'Euphemia pleurait en silence. Sa poitrine se gonfla de tristesse et elle se pencha à son tour pour saisir son hôte et l'aider à se relever. Les parents de James avaient beau être beaucoup plus âgés que les siens, leur vivacité d'esprit et leur énergie faisaient qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les considérer comme des vieilles personnes. Mais ce jour-là, le chagrin de Fleamont et la peine d'Euphemia transparaissaient, faisaient ressortir leurs ridules, leurs cheveux blancs, leur vulnérabilité. Instinctivement, sa prise se resserra autour des épaules de la femme, et elle passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Là, là, je vous tiens… »

Euphemia se laissa aller à l'étreinte amicale, ses mains marquées par le temps s'agrippant au gilet de la jeune fille.

« Ma sœur me manque… » avoua-t-elle, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, et Lily sentit son cœur se briser encore davantage. « J'ai tellement peur. J'ai tellement, tellement peur pour James… Je sais que le nom de Potter est scruté par les Mangemorts et qu'on ne peut rien y faire, nous n'allons pas renoncer à nos valeurs pour autant. Mais il courra au-devant du danger dans hésiter, je le _sais._ Ils m'ont pris Helena, je refuse de leur abandonner James… »

Désemparée, Lily ne sut quoi répondre. Elle-même avait perdu ses parents et s'était juré de faire n'importe quoi pour protéger les siens. Euphemia avait perdu sa sœur et refusait de perdre son fils. C'était humain et naturel. Hélas pour elles deux, il n'existait pas de solution idéale en pareilles circonstances.

« Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a approchés ? » lui demanda Euphemia en sortant un délicat mouchoir nacré de la poche de sa robe de sorcière.

« Non. » répondit Lily. C'était plus raisonnable de ne pas mentionner la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec James dans le bureau du directeur quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait fort à parier que des personnalités comme Frank Londubat et Benjy Fenwick, un brillant Serdaigle âgé de cinq ans de plus qu'eux et qui travaillait comme potionniste chez Médimagie, aient été démarchés pour travailler officieusement auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Et si elle avait bien interprété ce qu'il leur avait confié, on leur demanderait la même chose une fois leurs ASPIC en poche. « … Pas encore. » admit-elle néanmoins, car les yeux décidés d'Euphemia la faisaient se sentir étrangement coupable de cacher cet élément.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le protéger. » souffla la sorcière. En repensant au garçon qui était devenu un animagus non-déclaré en dépit du danger, simplement pour aider un de ses meilleurs amis, Lily songea qu'être la mère d'une tête brûlée telle que James Potter ne devait pas être de tout repos. « Mais autant convaincre un veracrasse de s'inscrire à un marathon. »

Malgré les circonstances, Lily dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette expression si désuète qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour entendue prononcer par nul autre sorcier. Heureusement pour elle, Euphemia croisa son regard par-dessus le mouchoir qui tamponnait ses joues et toutes deux explosèrent de rire. Quand leur hilarité nerveuse mourut dans leurs gorges, la sorcière acheva d'éponger ses larmes et se redonna une contenance.

« Pardonne-moi, Lily. Tu n'es pas venue ici pour m'entendre geindre. » s'excusa-t-elle dignement en défroissant le devant de sa robe.

Lily n'avait plus de père, plus de mère… plus de sœur… Mais depuis décembre, tout comme Sirius, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un peu d'Euphemia et Fleamont qui l'accueillaient chez eux comme si elle avait toujours fait partie du décor. Si elle avait bien interprété leurs regards lorsqu'ils étaient apparus main dans la main en fin de matinée, son histoire naissante avec James ne feraient que renforcer leurs liens.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » répondit-elle en mettant dans sa voix toute la bienveillance nécessaire pour faire comprendre qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

« Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à mieux gérer mon angoisse. Car ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il faut faire preuve de patience avec mon fils. » ajouta Euphemia, reprenant une conversation badine.

« Pour être honnête, ma patience est assez limitée quand on en vient à James… »

La sorcière lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et quitta la cuisine.

 _Plus de sœur.  
_ C'était faux. Contrairement à Euphemia, la sienne possédait toujours un cœur battant pour pardonner et une bouche pour s'excuser.  
Instinctivement, elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean et caressa nerveusement l'invitation recouverte de papier de soie.

* * *

Ils transplanèrent en fin d'après-midi à Brough and Shatton où Remus et Peter révisaient, allongés sur un plaid étalé dans le modeste jardin. Peter interrompit ses bégaiements sur les enjeux du Traité de Brocéliande pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

« Bon dimanche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Liz a encore prix dix centimètres, le rôti était délicieux et ma mère veut me mettre sous cloche. » résuma James en se laissant tomber à côté de ses amis.

Lily lui donna une pichenette dans les côtes.

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi… »

« Sur une note plus joyeuse, ma moto est presque prête. » se réjouit Sirius. « Hé ! Ça pourrait être ça, mon idée miraculeuse ! Commercialiser une moto volante ! Merlin, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé au déjeuner, ça aurait calmé tout le monde… »

« Calmé de quoi ? » demanda Remus, confus.

« Sirius et James ne savent toujours pas quoi faire de leurs carcasses l'année prochaine et ça angoisse les Potter. » résuma Lily.

Remus hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Je l'ai toujours dit. Inclure James et Sirius dans le système scolaire, c'est comme donner de la marmelade à des goules. »

« Attends un peu ! c'est nous, les goules ? » se scandalisa James.

« Et puis ça dépend ! Quel genre de marmelade ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« Vous pourriez raisonnablement postuler et être pris n'importe où. » commenta sobrement Remus. « Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

James se propulsa sur ses épaules et tourna la tête vers Lily.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à une goule ? »

Étrangement anesthésiée, elle ne se sentit pas le cœur de le taquiner et opta pour la franchise. « Je trouve que Remus a raison et que ta mère non plus n'avait pas tout à fait tort. »

« Fayotte. » marmonna Sirius. « Pas besoin d'en rajouter, tu sais ? Elle t'adore déjà, tout ça parce que tu es la seule fille dont Cornedrue lui ait jamais parlé… »

Lily haussa un sourcil moqueur et James intima à son meilleur ami de se taire en lui lançant quelques brins d'herbe à la figure.

« Les parents de James avaient rencontré Jules au début des vacances de Noël, non ? » pointa Peter. « Sur le quai 9 3/4… mais quoi ? »

James grogna tandis que les autres riaient de la bévue du garçon – même Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Raaah, Queudver ! Range ton honnêteté intellectuelle là où je pense et évite de mentionner mon ex devant ma nouvelle copine ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si Lily avait à s'inquiéter ! » s'affola Peter. « Ta mère avait dit qu'elle était _'jolie, mais sans relief'_ , non ? »

« Oh, je ne la portais pas spécialement dans mon cœur, mais Tiffany avait pas mal de relief. » rectifia Sirius d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, écopant un regard d'avertissement de James et Lily à la fois. « Quoi ? Je prends exemple sur Pettigrow et ne mentionne ce fait que dans un souci d' _honnêteté intellectuelle_ … »

« Pour revenir à notre premier sujet de conversation, vous devez quand même reconnaître que vous avez tout pour réussir. Excellente forme physique, pas d'hybridité… » reprit Remus.

« De sang-pur, par-dessus le marché. » compléta Lily.

« Et de très bons bulletins pendant sept ans. » acheva Peter avec envie.

James pointa Lily de son index.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous envier. Toi, tu vas devenir une brillante chercheuse en enchantement et nous révolutionner la matière. Toi… » Il dirigea son doigt sur Remus. « … tu deviendras enseignant et tu seras reconnu dans ce que tu feras parce que c'est ton truc. Et Queudver… » L'index retomba de quelques centimètres. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, déjà ? »

Mais un 'pop' caractéristique de transplanage empêcha Peter de leur donner sa réponse. Marlene McKinnon venait d'apparaître au fond du jardin, sac à dos pendant à l'épaule et décoiffée par le trajet. Elle semblait légèrement déboussolée et se tourna vers eux avec hésitation. Remus abandonna aussitôt son livre pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle s'approcha également et ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin.

« Salut ! » lança-t-elle avec un sourire qui contredisait l'appréhension de ses yeux.

« Tout va bien ? » entendirent-ils Remus demander avec un brin d'inquiétude.

« Oui, hm… désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé de hibou avant… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » insista le jeune homme, de plus en plus alerté.

« Rien de grave. » assura-t-elle. « Je… je me suis disputée avec mon père et je suis partie de chez moi… »

Les quatre autres se lancèrent des regards en catimini.

« A cause de moi ? » demanda abruptement Remus.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de _toi_. » contesta Marlene dont le sourire venait de disparaître entièrement. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler seul à seul ? »

Réticent, Remus se dirigea vers la maison, lui faisant signe de le suivre. S'il n'accorda pas un regard aux autres sur le chemin, Marlene leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et leur envoya un baiser – auquel seul Sirius répondit avec entrain – avant de rentrer dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'interrogea Peter.

« Ça veut dire que Mr. McKinnon a découvert que le petit ami de Marlene s'appelait _Lupin_. » traduisit Lily.

« Elle ne va pas le quitter pour ça, si ? » murmura James.

« Ça m'étonnerait, elle s'y prépare depuis le début. Laisse-les régler ça entre eux… »

Sa voix résonna plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait escompté et il tiqua sur son ton tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre de culpabilité. Il n'avait rien fait qui mérite de subir son attitude mélancolique.

« Hé… ça va ? » demanda-t-il brusquement en tendant la main pour caresser doucement son poignet.

Prise au dépourvue, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main libre dans la poche qui contenait l'invitation froissée.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. James ne répondit pas.

« J'ai faim. Pâtes ? » proposa Sirius à Peter.

« Pâtes. » accepta ce dernier.

« Allons donc nous acquitter de la lourde tâche de faire bouillir de l'eau, et laissons Potter et Evans tous seuls, en subtils Maraudeurs que nous sommes. »

Quand ils eurent quitté le jardin, James affirma sa prise sur son poignet et l'amena doucement à s'allonger à côté de lui. Elle se laissa faire et contempla son visage un instant, à la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant, avant de tendre le cou pour l'embrasser. C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Bien vite, il reprit le dessus, laissant ses lèvres errer près de son oreille et de son épaule, sa main caressant doucement l'arrière de sa cuisse. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, et en même temps, le laisser la toucher ainsi continuait de paraître un peu surréaliste. Elle glissa ses mains dans le dos de James et se pressa contre lui : pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, de son corps autour du sien. C'était absurde, mais elle s'était réveillée en se sentant terriblement seule malgré la présence bourdonnante des Maraudeurs autour d'elle. _Darren, Severus, Petunia… Darren, Severus, Petunia..._

Il dut sentir sa peine, car il abandonna leur étreinte et déposa simplement quelques baisers sur son front et sa joue. Puis il recula pour que leurs visages soient à nouveau face à face, comme s'il attendait qu'elle se mette à parler en premier.

Ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle se concentra tant bien que mal pour réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder et ignorer la boule douloureuse qui grossissait dans sa gorge.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Il acquiesça du chef.

« Tu envisages vraiment de postuler chez les Aurors ? »

Il parut embêté et se remit sur le dos, ses yeux dirigés vers le ciel.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il abruptement. « Écoute, je sais que c'est une profession risquée et que ce n'est pas forcément ce que mes proches souhaiteraient pour moi, mais… »

« James, ce n'est pas pour ça que je pose la question. » coupa-t-elle. « Bien sûr, je comprends que ta mère s'inquiète. Moi-même, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit… » Frappé par l'émotion qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à contenir dans sa voix, il la fixa à nouveau. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et enchaîna directement sur le point qu'elle voulait réellement aborder. « Mais je conçois que tu t'engages si tu devais considérer que c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est justement là le problème… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Dumbledore quand on est allé le voir dans son bureau ? » rappela-t-elle à voix basse. « Croupton a autorisé les Aurors à utiliser les impardonnables. Et je croyais que tu étais fermement pour la restriction des maléfices noirs. »

Il resta silencieux un instant.

« Tu sais que je suis contre l'utilisation de ce type de magie. » commença-t-il prudemment. « C'est vrai, j'y suis toujours opposé. Mais les Aurors ne sont pas _obligés_ de les utiliser… et en plus… au fond… dans certaines circonstances… ce n'est pas comme si les Mangemorts étaient des enfants de chœur… »

« Vraiment ? Tu renoncerais à tes principes si facilement ? » Bien sûr, elle comptait le provoquer, mais son étonnement était sincère. « Tu pourrais torturer quelqu'un qui aurait torturé tes parents, alors ? Ou tuer quelqu'un qui aurait tué Sirius ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent… ? »

Muet, James se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel. Elle laissa ses doigts caresser gentiment l'avant-bras qu'il avait replié sous sa tête.

« Parce que si c'est le cas… on risque d'avoir un problème. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est à dire ? »

« Si je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un capable d'une telle violence pour ce qu'il estime être la bonne cause, je sortirais avec un Mangemort ou un militant Sans-Pouvoir. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin la bouche. « Touché. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha et se nicha contre son épaule.

« Je peux te demander autre chose ? »

« Comme si j'allais te refuser quoi que ce soit quand tu as l'air aussi triste. » céda James, résigné.

« Petunia et Vernon se marient le mois prochain. Tu m'accompagnerais ? »

C'était décider de pardonner sa sœur – du moins, faire tout son possible pour y arriver… c'était aussi partir du principe qu'elle et James seraient toujours ensemble dans un mois. Elle appréhendait de se rendre au mariage mais la perspective de le rater l'affligeait son histoire avec James revêtait une importance sans précédent, mais elle craignait de se faire des illusions…

Il mêla ses doigts aux siens et pressa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres.

« Où tu voudras. »

Elle sentit l'attendrissement et l'exaspération l'envahir à parts presque égales. « Quel beau-parleur… »

« Faux, je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux. » rétorqua James avec légèreté, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux intima à Lily de ne pas contester cette déclaration. « En plus, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait être ton cavalier. » reprit-il en faisant exprès de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'agacer. « On m'a déjà dit que j'étais pas mal du tout dans un costume moldu. »

« Je suis à peu près sûre que Peter saurait mieux se tenir que toi. » prétendit-elle. « En fait, je vais peut-être lui demander… »

Il fit mine de rouler sur le plaid pour s'éloigner. « Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller assassiner Queudver… »

Elle ne relâcha pas sa prise tandis qu'il tirait sur son bras, et il finit par revenir vers elle dans une autre roulade. Le poids qui lui pesait tant sur la poitrine s'était légèrement allégé : il avait suffi d'une plaisanterie et d'une promesse pour éloigner la tristesse et l'incertitude. Enfin, ses pensées sombres s'éclipsèrent tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle en ayant retrouvé son irrésistible sourire en coin.

« J'ai répondu à toutes vos questions. Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous, Miss Evans ? » demanda-t-il avec obséquiosité.

Malicieusement, elle désigna du bout du doigt le point situé en-dessous de son oreille où James opérait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Reprendre où tu en étais ? »

Il pressa d'abord ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de reprendre à l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué, et ses mains et son odeur et sa chaleur étaient partout à nouveau…

« Vos désirs sont des ordres… »

* * *

Marlene venait de ré-apparaître dans le jardin et James avait donc effectué le chemin inverse pour laisser les deux filles en tête-à-tête. Quand il passa le seuil de la maison, il retrouva Remus seul aux fourneaux, Sirius et Peter ayant visiblement abandonné la réalisation de pâtes à la tomate pour se lancer dans une partie de quidditch miniature.

« Alors ? » lança James en sortant la passoire du placard, la curiosité l'emportant sur la volonté de respecter l'intimité de son ami.

Remus soupira et remua la sauce tomate d'un geste blasé.

« Son père a compris tout de suite. Il a commencé par dire qu'elle ne réalisait pas les risques auxquels elle s'exposait, mais ça s'est terminé par un discours anti-lycanthrope assez musclé. »

James grimaça.

« Il ne veut pas me rencontrer. Il ne veut pas qu'elle me fréquente. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir pour elle et moi de toute façon. Qu'une McKinnon n'a pas à s'abaisser à sortir avec un hybride… »

« Et _elle_ , qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Remus fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

« Que si c'était comme ça, elle pouvait aussi abandonner les privilèges des McKinnon. »

« Tu… tu veux dire que… »

« Que si elle ne se réconcilie pas avec eux d'ici la fin des cours, elle se retrouve sans toit et sans le sous ? C'est le cas. » explicita froidement Remus.

« Wouh ! Je la veux dans mon équipe, celle-là ! » s'emballa James.

« Parfois, Potter, j'aimerais _vraiment_ être aussi optimiste que toi. » déclara Remus en renversant les pâtes égouttées dans la sauce. « Si elle ne met pas sa fierté de côté, elle risque de tout perdre pour moi… »

« Mais elle te gagnera au passage. C'est très bien, qu'elle les ait envoyés bouler. Ils vont réfléchir pendant son absence, de te donner une chance, et succomberont à ton aura de gendre idéal. Ce n'est qu'un petit problème de fourrure, mon vieux, rien d'autre. Tant que tu n'acceptes pas de repas chez eux à la pleine lune, ça passera sans problème. »

Dubitatif, Remus grogna sa perplexité.

A l'autre bout du jardin, Lily et Marlene échangeaient des confidences, marchant à pas nonchalants sur la petite surface de pelouse.

« Comment il l'a pris ? »

« Mal, jusqu'à ce que je lui déclare ma flamme dans des termes que j'avais jusque-là préféré éviter pour lui éviter une syncope. Finalement, ça l'a calmé un peu… » expliqua Marlene.

« Là, à l'instant ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Dingue, hein ? C'est incroyable ce qu'une petite remarque méchante de tes parents par rapport à ta vie amoureuse peut t'amener à faire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si ta mère n'arrive pas à raisonner ton père ? »

« Le Ministère possèdent un internat dédié aux Aurors. Les candidats préfèrent généralement l'éviter quand ça leur est possible. Les chambres sont étroites et ne datent pas d'hier. Mais elles sont aussi gratuites pour les Aurors en formation qui en demandent, donc, c'est une solution… Au moins, au contraire d'Arnav, Remus ne risque plus de me reprocher d'avoir plus d'argent que lui. Mais changeons de sujet. Toi et Potter, hm ? » sourit Marlene.

« C'est incroyable ce que se battre contre des Mangemorts peut t'amener à faire… » répondit Lily en échos, tournant son regard vers la cuisine éclairée où James et Remus s'affairaient autour de la cuisinière.

« Alors, heureuse ? » se moqua son amie.

« Plutôt, oui. C'est encore un peu bizarre, mais je n'y réfléchis pas vraiment quand on est ensemble. »

« Sans surprise, il embrasse donc mieux que Ramsay. » évalua Marlene.

« Et le grand avantage de ce nouveau type d'échanges, c'est que quand il parle trop ou qu'il raconte n'importe quoi, je n'ai même plus besoin de crier ! Je l'embrasse, et hop, magique ! » annonça Lily, victorieuse.

« Formidable ! Et pour les mains baladeuses, tu as une autre astuce ? »

« Je suppose qu'elles ne sont plus vraiment baladeuses à partir du moment où je suis d'accord et où de toute façon, mes mains se baladent tout autant. »

« Le petit veinard. » conclut Marlene. « Je suis heureuse pour vous. J'ai toujours dit que vous pourriez être bons l'un pour l'autre. »

« Vraiment ? » ironisa Lily en repensant aux éclats de voix, aux objets lancés et aux course-poursuites qui avaient eu lieu pendant sept ans.

« Bien sûr ! Tout est une question d'équilibre. Regarde, moi et Remus… Il se déteste cent fois plus que la normale, et moi, je l'aime cent fois plus que ça ne conviendrait à mon père. Il m'aime depuis deux ans et n'arrive pas à me le dire, je l'aime depuis deux mois et je le lui dis beaucoup trop facilement. Tu vois ? C'est une question d'é-qui-libre. »

* * *

Les jours suivants, la brève parenthèse de beau temps prit fin. Le climat, plus en raccord avec la mi-mars, s'était à nouveau rafraîchi. Les bulles atmosphériques de Sirius requérant une certaine dose de concentration et de magie, il était exclu de passer plus de quelques heures d'affilée dans le jardin. Après avoir passé un certain temps à réviser à l'intérieur, on suggéra donc de faire un tour au Chaudron Baveur pour s'aérer l'esprit.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est risqué ? » demanda Peter alors qu'ils se préparaient dans le salon. « Après l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste… »

« Ils ont déjà fait le Chemin de Traverse, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois ! » le reprit Sirius.

« Venant de quelqu'un qui a clandestinement appris à devenir à moitié rat, tu devrais revoir ta notion de risque, Queudver. » ironisa James.

« On ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre parce que quelques imbéciles essaient de nous en empêcher. » approuva Lily en passant son pull.

« Statistiquement, on ne risque pas grand-chose. » commenta Remus en tendant sa veste à Marlene.

« … A part de rouler sous la table parce qu'on aura essayé de rivaliser avec la descente de Black, bien sûr. » conclut Marlene. « Prêts ? »

Ils sortirent dans le jardin et Sirius transplana le premier. Remus et Lily suivirent, ainsi que Peter, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Lily s'apprêtait à tourner sur elle-même quand elle sentit la main de James chercher la sienne.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil caustique face à sa surprise.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle honnêtement, avec l'impression que leurs paumes brûlaient l'une contre l'autre. « C'est la première fois que je transplane _avec_ quelqu'un. »

« J'ignorais que transplaner à deux était une étape cruciale dans la vie d'un couple. » répondit-il avec compassion. « Au temps pour moi, j'aurais faire preuve de plus de tact, peut-être ? »

« Du coup, c'est moi qui transplane et t'escorte ou l'inverse ? » questionna-t-elle en ignorant la moquerie manifeste dans la voix de James. « Ou alors on doit synchroniser nos transplanages ? Est-ce qu'il y a une technique pour ça ? »

« Par Merlin ! Lily, tu crois qu'on va s'embrouiller les pinceaux et se désartibuler ? » fit-il mine de paniquer. « Et si oui, de quelle partie de moi crois-tu qu'il serait préférable de se passer ? Attention, il y a un piège. Un indice : toi, bien sûr, tu es parfaite et ce serait une tragédie que tu perdes le moindre ongle… »

Elle le jaugea un instant, pensive.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, on pourrait en profiter pour raccourcir un peu ces cheveux… Admettons que tu en perdes un tiers, tu partirais déjà sur une masse capillaire supérieure à la plupart des gens… »

« Aouch ! Et mon indice ? » gémit-il. « Tu étais censée me répondre qu'il n'y a rien dont tu puisses imaginer te passer chez moi !»

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu te le répètes assez tout seul ! » rit-elle. Elle avança, emprisonna son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Il répondit aussitôt et elle dut conjurer toute sa volonté pour reculer tandis qu'il essayait d'approfondir le baiser.

« C'est moi qui transplane. » décida-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Le contraire m'eut étonné. » marmonna-t-il tout en continuant de déposer des baisers légers contre sa tempe.

Elle se concentra sur le trajet et ils parvinrent dans la ruelle adjacente au Chaudron Baveur en une petite seconde.

« Surtout, prenez votre temps et dites-nous si on vous gêne ! » déclara Sirius avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps pour nous suivre. »

« Non, tu ne veux pas. » confirma James qui dépassa le petit groupe, entraînant Lily dans son sillage.

Le Chaudron était relativement vide pour un après-midi de semaine. Tandis que James payait leurs commandes, le groupe chercha vaguement un endroit où s'asseoir. C'est alors que Lily repéra Alice Darlay et Frank Londubat assis côte à côte sur une banquette, en train de chuchoter. Alice croisa son regard et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Bien que le visage de sa camarade se soit éclairé d'un coup en les voyant, elle hésita un instant à déranger le couple visiblement en tête-à-tête, mais Sirius ne s'embarrassa pas de telles considérations.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de chasser les mages noirs, toi ? » lança-t-il en prenant une chaise en face du jeune couple.

« Même les Aurors les plus zélés ont droit à des jours de repos. » déclara Frank.

James et Peter arrivèrent à leur tour, déposant sur la table les nombreuses pintes commandées.

« Et Frank ne les a pas volés, d'ailleurs. » ajouta Alice avec fierté, défiant du regard le fâcheux de chercher des noises à son amoureux à ce sujet. Ses yeux châtains se posèrent sur la main de James qui s'était attardée sur la hanche de la préfète-en-chef tandis qu'ils prenaient également place autour de la table. Frank également écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

« Evans, qu'as-tu fait ? » fit mine de s'alarmer Alice. « Tu tenais le bon bout pourtant ! Plus que quelques mois à tenir et tu ne revoyais plus Potter de ta vie ! »

« Je suis juste là, hein ! » rappela l'intéressé avec à la fois agacement et fierté.

« Ce doit être la pression des ASPIC. » répondit Lily avec gravité. « Chaque printemps, les gens se lancent dans des trucs absurdes ! Vous vous souvenez d'Ann Wickham, l'année dernière ? Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle a commencé un élevage de botrucs pour se détendre, on en retrouvait partout… »

« A d'autres ! » commenta Frank. « Ça fait des années qu'on le voyait venir. »

Marlene pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« C'est pas toi qui avais amené Ramsay sur le tapis il y a quelques semaines ? »

James tourna ses yeux accusateurs sur Alice. « Sérieusement, Darlay ? »

Celle-ci se mit à rire et écarta les mains en signe d'innocence. « J'essayais de faire accélérer les choses ! Rassure-toi, je ne joue pas contre ton camp ! »

C'est alors Lily aperçut l'anneau serti d'une pierre précieuse blanche et brillante.

« En parlant de nouveauté… » commença-t-elle, son regard appuyé sur la bague accrochée au doigt d'Alice Darlay.

Marlene suivit le mouvement de ses yeux, poussa un cri étouffé et saisit la main de la jeune sorcière, attirant sur elles l'attention de tous. Alice rosit et échangea un regard ému avec Frank qui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce qu'on pense ? » vérifia Lily en scrutant le couple.

« Oui, c'est… » balbutia Alice. « Enfin, voilà, on va se marier. »

« Qui se marie ? » demanda Sirius, éprouvant apparemment une certaine difficulté à user de la logique la plus élémentaire.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça paraît pourtant évident, Black. Alice va épouser Rusard et Frank s'apprête à demander Maugrey en mariage. » se moqua Lily.

« Hein ? »

« Alice et moi allons nous marier. » annonça Frank plus posément.

« Félicitations ! » lança Remus, espérant éclipser Sirius qui dévisageait le jeune couple comme s'ils venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient décidé de lancer leur propre partie de chasse au ronflak cornu.

« C'est… heu… bravo ? » bégaya Peter.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! » ajouta Marlene avec enthousiasme.

« La cérémonie est prévue pour quand ? » demanda Lily, curieuse.

« Cet été, juste avant que de commencer ma formation d'Auror… »

« Woh… vous perdez pas de temps… » commenta James, apparemment indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter.

« Je vais chercher un autre cidre du chaudron, est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » proposa Alice.

Ils déclinèrent et elle s'éloigna, les joues chauffant encore légèrement. Elle s'était à peine éloignée que Sirius se pencha vers Frank.

« Tu es si pressé que ça de te laisser passer la corde au cou, Londubat ? »

Un petit sourire narquois et inhabituel apparut sur les lèvres de l'Auror dont le visage était naturellement doux et aimable.

« Aussi incroyable que ça puisse te paraître, Black, je suis ravi de me marier. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Alice, pas l'inverse. On s'aime et vu la situation actuelle, je préfère passer autant de temps que possible avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme si le métier d'Auror était une sinécure en ce moment. » ajouta-t-il en fixant un point vague sur la table.

« D'accord, mais vous pourriez simplement vivre ensemble. » argumenta James. « C'est quand même un peu rapide, non ? On est jeunes… »

Frank haussa les épaules.

« Je sais que c'est _elle_. Pourquoi attendre ? »

James ne trouva rien à répondre et glissa son poing contre son menton, brusquement songeur.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant. » commenta affectueusement Lily.

« On a fêté nos trois ans la semaine dernière. » précisa l'Auror avec un large sourire.

« Est-ce qu'Augusta est contente ? » demanda Marlene d'une voix candide.

« Oh, ma mère trouvera toujours une raison de râler. » soupira Frank. « C'est une éternelle insatisfaite. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Alice, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que je n'étais pas assez mature pour avoir une petite amie, et maintenant qu'on est fiancés, elle prétend que c'est stupide de se lancer dans une carrière et une famille en même temps… »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Lily et Marlene haussaient un sourcil perplexe. « Woh ! Attends ! » le coupa Peter. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous mariez que vous devez pondre des marmots tout de suite ! »

« Bien sûr que non, Alice va commencer sa formation d'Auror. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Mais vous y pensez. » traduisit lentement Lily.

« Évidemment qu'on y pense ! On va se marier ! » s'enthousiasma soudainement Frank, faisant rire son auditoire malgré lui.

« Je croyais que le fait était établi ! » se moqua Alice qui déposa maladroitement sa pinte sur la table avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son fiancé. « Il a fallu que tu leur répètes pendant cinq minutes pour qu'ils comprennent ? A se demander comment Black a réussi à avoir une BUSE de plus que moi… »

« Ah, ça, c'est juste parce qu'il a fait du charme à l'examinatrice de potions. » intervint Lily.

Sirius émit une respiration choquée et posa dramatiquement une main sur son torse.

« Merci de me ramener à mon physique avantageux ! Comme si on ne pouvait pas être beau comme un dieu _et_ avoir un cerveau ! C'est très réducteur de ta part, Evans. »

« Tu as renversé le pot d'asphodèle dans ton chaudron et le chat à qui tu as fait goûter ta potion de ratatinage a atteint la taille d'un lion adulte, c'était un fiasco total. _J'étais là_. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Je lui ai raconté comment ma mère m'enfermait avec la goule de cave quand je n'étais pas sage, et elle m'a filé un A. » admit Sirius sans aucune honte avant d'avaler une large lampée de cidre.

« Y'a pas de justice. » dit sombrement Alice. « Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous chez Mme Guipure. »

« Pourquoi ? Acheter ta robe de mariée ? » se moqua Sirius.

« En fait, Black, oui, exactement pour ça. » s'agaça Alice.

Lily et Marlene échangèrent un regard mêlant compréhension et excitation. « Est-ce qu'on peut venir ? » demanda innocemment Marlene.

« Darlay, je t'en supplie, refuse. » quémanda aussitôt Sirius. « Sinon, Potter et Lupin vont se faire avoir comme ton fiancé et se retrouver à l'autel avant d'avoir eu le temps de _vivre un peu_ … »

« Hé ! Parle autrement à ma femme, Black ! » protesta Frank, sa voix couvrant l'indignation des trois filles face à des propos aussi rétrogrades. « Sinon, je t'envoie à Azkaban et tu pourras toujours courir pour que les Détraqueurs te filent des petits fours à travers tes barreaux de cellule ! »

« Parce que vous inviteriez cet ignoble individu à votre mariage ? » se moqua James.

« On parle de ma mère, Potter, toute la communauté magique sera invitée… »

« Rien que pour embêter Black, j'accepte que vous m'accompagniez. A tout à l'heure ! »

Lily et Marlene s'empressèrent de finir leurs verres et de récupérer leurs sacs pour suivre Alice. Quand elles eurent toutes les trois disparu, la tablée resta d'abord très silencieuse.

« Bon, et sinon, les Aurors, tout ça… ça va ? » demanda soudainement Peter pour rompre le malaise.

« Après, Queudver. » coupa Sirius. « Londubat, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Écoute. » commença Frank avec impatience. « Les attaques comme à Sainte-Mangouste, c'est tous les jours pour moi. En fait, non, j'aimerais que ce soit tous les jours parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on essuie peu de pertes et que ces types sont désorganisés… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tous les jours, on me rapporte des disparitions, toutes les semaines, on retrouve des corps complètement rompus par la magie noire. Et les Mangemorts ? Ils sont _partout_. Parfois, il y a des ratés, comme samedi dernier… mais dans l'ensemble, ils sont bons. Ils savent attaquer et ils se protègent entre eux, sur le champ de bataille comme au-dehors. Si je dois risquer ma vie – et si Alice choisit de s'engager comme Auror aussi – je préfère autant le faire en étant en accord avec moi-même. J'aime Alice, et je vais l'épouser. Pas parce que je rêve de fanfreluches et de pièce montée, mais parce que comme ça, je serai son époux, et elle sera ma femme, et s'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, on sera autorisé à rester dormir dans la chambre d'hôpital de l'autre. Si le pire doit arriver et que je dois mourir en mission, elle saura au moins que je l'ai vraiment aimée, parce qu'un jour, je l'ai même épousée. Fin de discussion. »

Remus et Peter se contentèrent de hocher la tête en silence. Sirius continua de faire tapoter ses ongles sur la table mais ne répliqua rien. James pencha la tête et dévisagea Frank Londubat : ils avaient eu quelques mots assez durs deux ans auparavant, à l'époque où les Maraudeurs passaient encore une bonne partie de leur temps à lancer des sorts interdits dans les couloirs et faisaient perdre de nombreux points à la maison de Gryffondor. Frank le trouvait immature, James le trouvait rasoir, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de retenues que lui avait infligé le préfet. Mais pour l'avoir revu plusieurs fois depuis le début de sa formation, il devait avouer que Londubat avait changé. Il était beaucoup plus direct, beaucoup plus spontané et sarcastique que le garçon doux et effacé dont il avait le souvenir – la tirade qu'il venait de sortir concernant Alice lui avait fait forte impression et James considéra que le garçon avait beaucoup plus de classe qu'il ne le croyait.

« Les choses vont aussi mal qu'elles en ont l'air, alors ? » demanda gravement Remus.

Frank confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » questionna Peter d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire l'année prochaine, mais on va avoir besoin de baguettes, de beaucoup plus de baguettes… »

« Remus, Peter et moi, on a arrêté les potions. » indiqua Sirius. « Et de toute façon, je crois pas que l'un de nous ait déjà vraiment songé à une carrière d'Auror. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que Frank parlait de s'engager au Ministère. » intervint James. « Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Le sorcier lui sourit tristement. « C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi. »

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes fréquentes visites à Godric's Hollow ? » insista James.

« Soyez prêt, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. »

« Prêt à quoi exactement ? » demanda Peter avec appréhension.

« Résister. » répondit Frank d'un air solennel.

Un silence mortifère s'installa autour de la table, puis James frappa dans ses mains. « Bon ! Je vais nous chercher à boire avant qu'on se jette tous dans les bras des détraqueurs. »

« Je t'accompagne. » dit Frank en se levant de sa chaise.

Un peu gêné de se voir suivre par l'oiseau de mauvaise augure, James essaya de ne pas trahir son malaise et partit rejoindre le comptoir. Comme il l'avait craint, Frank ne tint hélas qu'une poignée de secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Dis-moi, Potter… ça ne t'intéresserait pas de rejoindre les rangs des Aurors ? »

James hésita un instant et opta finalement pour le rire.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé à Poudlard, tu m'as traité de voyou gâté et immature… Quatre pintes de cidre, Tom ! »

Le barman acquiesça et partit à la tireuse. Frank sourit à nouveau faiblement, comme si les années passées à Poudlard appartenaient déjà une autre vie pour lui.

« Tu agissais comme un crétin, à l'époque. Mais tu as l'air de plus en plus dégourdi et maintenant que tu sors avec Evans, je te donne trois mois pour devenir un sorcier tout à fait fréquentable. »

« Ne me dénonce surtout pas auprès de Sirius, il risque de paniquer et de malencontreusement pousser Lily du haut d'une falaise… » plaisanta James en espérant noyer le strangulot.

« Sérieusement, James. Je ne voudrais pas te faire rougir devant tes copains, mais tu m'as l'air de posséder toutes les qualités pour devenir un bon Auror. Il n'y a pas tant de gens que ça qui peuvent s'en targuer… ce n'est pas parce qu'on a besoin de plus de baguettes qu'on va se remettre à recruter n'importe qui. »

L'utilisation de son prénom fit tiquer James. « C'est Maugrey qui t'envoie, ou Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Frank haussa un sourcil. « Maugrey recrute, c'est le chef du Bureau. »

« Et Dumbledore n'a aucun rapport dans tout ça, alors…»

« Pourquoi l'amener dans la conversation ? Il est directeur de Poudlard et n'a pas son mot à dire quant à la constitution du Bureau des Aurors. » prétendit Frank.

« Quoi que vous soyez en train de faire, vous devriez être plus prudents. » conseilla soudainement James. « Ma mère vous a repérés, toi et Fenwick. Et apparemment, ta mère se doute de quelque chose aussi… »

« Tu vois, une raison de plus de t'inscrire à la formation ! Des années de maraude intensive sont à rajouter à ton curriculum. »

James se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Ça dépend, _Frank_ … Est-ce vous utilisez vraiment des impardonnables sur les mages noirs que vous traquez ? »

La mâchoire du jeune homme se raidit et ses yeux se voilèrent imperceptiblement.

« Quatre cidres. » annonça Tom en déposant les verres devant eux. James le remercia, déposa ses mornilles sur le comptoir. Il s'apprêtait à acrobatiquement saisir les quatre verres à la fois quand Frank posa sa main sur son poignet, arrêtant son geste.

« Ce n'est pas systématique, Potter. C'est uniquement pour nous protéger que Croupton a changé le règlement. »

Le jeune sorcier se dégagea assez vivement. « Je ne vois pas comment tu peux justifier… »

« Je ne justifie rien. Ce sont des mauvais maléfices et on préfère s'en passer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais si l'un de ces types mettait la vie de Black en danger et que le seul moyen était de le tuer ? Ou s'ils menaçaient Lupin, ou Pettigrow ? Ou s'ils s'en prenaient à Evans ? »

« Je les arrêterais… _sans_ magie noire. » rétorqua-t-il avec hauteur. « Londubat, je t'apprécie de plus en plus, mais tu joues contre ton camp en insistant comme ça. »

Le sorcier soupira et le débarrassa de deux verres.

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer… promets-moi que tu vas au moins y réfléchir ? »

« A défaut de te promettre de m'inscrire. »

Frank hocha la tête de manière à signifier que c'était mieux que rien.

« Hé, Londubat ! » lança James alors qu'ils rejoignaient la table des Maraudeurs. Il lança un regard à Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre. « Bien joué, pour Alice. »

Imitant sa fiancée sans le vouloir, Frank rougit légèrement et lui adressa un sourire timoré. Le temps d'un infime instant, James crut voir ré-apparaître le garçon doux et innocent qu'il avait côtoyé pendant six ans.

* * *

 _(1) En version originale « Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart ! », ce que dit James dans le premier trajet du Poudlard Express, mais je ne suis pas fan de la traduction française cette fois donc je l'ai traduit de cette manière !  
(2) Henry Potter est canon, c'est le grand-père de James et apparemment, ce serait un type bien ! Rendez-vous sur Pottermore pour plus d'infos sur lui._

* * *

 _ **Partie 2 :**_ _**Causa mali**_

 **1972**

Le mage avait maquillé sa mère, mais l'excès de sortilèges cosmétiques ne lui donnait pas l'air anormalement figé qu'il avait craint. En fait, Sophia paraissait aussi jeune que sur cette photo exposée au-dessus de la cheminée, celle qui datait de la matinée précédant son mariage. De toutes celles qui se trouvaient accrochées aux murs, c'était de loin sa photo favorite. Drapée de sa longue traîne blanche, dans l'attente de la cérémonie, elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre… Elle possédait le même air rêveur, étendue sur son linceul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il la voyait débarrassée du pli de douleur perpétuellement gravé sur son front.

Retenant ses larmes, Sam se pencha sur le corps inanimé et déposa un baiser d'adieu sur le front fardé de blanc.

Une heure plus tard, il se frayait un chemin parmi les innombrables sorciers et sorcières qui se pressaient autour de son père afin de présenter leurs condoléances. Sa mère avait cessé depuis des années de sortir de chez eux, et il était prêt à parier que les trois quarts des convives n'avaient pas adressé la parole à la défunte depuis longtemps. Mais bien sûr, tous se pressaient, en ce jour de funérailles, autour du prestigieux directeur de la Gazette afin lui assurer leur compassion et leur soutien soi-disant indéfectible.

Enfin, il repéra le vieux sorcier vêtu de noir qui se tenait à l'écart de la foule, comme à son habitude. Ses doigts fripés trituraient le collier doré qui constituait le seul éclat de sa tenue, et que Sam lui avait toujours connu. Un étrange triangle emprisonnant un bâton, lui-même barré d'un cercle : une rune ancienne appartenant sûrement à une croyance désuète…

« Grand-père ! » appela-t-il.

« Samwell. » le salua solennellement Otto Willis. « Tu tiens le coup, mon garçon ? »

Sam hocha pensivement la tête, sa gorge enflée l'empêchant de répondre à cette question absurde. Bien sûr, il tenait debout, mais sa poitrine le brûlait atrocement, et ses entrailles semblaient peser aussi lourd que des œufs de dragons sous la peau de son ventre tendu.

« Elle souffrait terriblement. » murmura doucement son grand-père. « Nous pouvons nous réjouir que son calvaire ait pris fin. La dragonite n'est pas une sinécure… »

Oh, oui, il savait… il avait été témoin de tout : des crampes et des gémissements de douleur, des écailles et de la paralysie. Encore maintenant, sa tante agonisait à l'étage. Elle n'avait même pas été en état de se déplacer pour saluer le corps de sa défunte sœur.

« Je me demandais simplement… Est-ce que… » Il hésita. A presque treize ans, il savait que certaines questions pouvaient lui valoir des réprimandes. Mais il se doutait que si _une_ personne de son entourage était susceptible de lui apporter une réponse, ce serait Otto. « Grand-père, est-ce qu'il existe des moyens de faire revenir les morts ? »

Le mage ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'eux, s'assurant que le reste des invités demeuraient rassemblée près de son père et du buffet.

« Beaucoup d'entre nous te mettraient en garde, Samwell… il n'est pas approprié de demander ce genre de choses à de telles occasions… »

« Mais est-ce _possible_ ? Je crois qu'un inferius, par exemple… »

« Les créatures dont tu parles sont dépourvues de tout, sauf de violence. » l'interrompit doucement Otto. « Ce sont des coquilles vides. On utilise la chair, mais l'âme se trouve ailleurs. »

Mais Sam ne se résigna pas pour autant. « Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la seule pratique de nécroma… »

« _Samwell._ » le prévint à nouveau Otto d'un chuchotement menaçant. « Ta curiosité est naturelle, mais il existe certains mots qu'on ne prononce simplement _pas_ en assemblée, à moins de vouloir risquer une enquête du Ministère. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres moyens, alors ? » reprit Sam, n'écoutant que sa frustration.

« Certaines âmes reviennent sous forme de spectres, comme tu le sais. Mais le choix leur appartient. Et les fantômes possèdent des capacités limitées par rapport à nous autres vivants. »

Sam hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour écarter cette possibilité. Si tel avait été le choix de sa mère, le fantôme de Sophia serait déjà apparu. Par ailleurs, la perspective ne lui plaisait guère : les seuls fantômes qu'il connaissait vivaient à Poudlard. En plus de leur fâcheuse tendance à radoter, ils possédaient un côté détaché qui pouvait se révéler irritant, parfois même cruel, à l'opposé de tout ce qui faisait la chaleur des véritables vivants. Otto bascula la tête sur le côté et dévisagea son petit-fils un instant avant de poursuivre :

« Certaines légendes parlent aussi d'une pierre qui ramènerait les morts dans notre monde, mais sans les faire renaître véritablement. Comme les fantômes ou les portraits que nous faisons des défunts, la pierre ferait ressurgir des empreintes… »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Comme dans les histoires de Beedle ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces et austères d'Otto qui s'agrippa encore davantage au collier enserrant son cou.

« Comme dans le conte des Trois Frères, en effet. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Mais il ne s'agit que d'une légende… »

« Certainement, oui… certainement ne s'agit-il que d'une légende. »

« Alors, c'est tout ? Des morts-vivants et des échos ? » lança sèchement Sam. « On n'a rien trouvé de mieux ? »

« Nous, non. » répondit Otto d'un ton égal, apparemment insensible au tourment palpable dans la voix de son petit-fils. « Mais les Sombrarchers avaient domestiqué le Feu Noir pour ramener les leurs à la vie. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont survécu pendant des millénaires. »

« Le Feu Noir ? »

« Toute la magie des Sombrarchers venait du feu et de leurs cendres sacrées. Ils possédaient des rituels bien précis qu'ils ont perfectionnés avec le temps. S'ils étaient si redoutables, c'est parce qu'ils parvenaient à faire renaître leurs morts en les plongeant dans le Feu Noir. »

« Mais ça aussi, c'est de la magie noire. C'est interdit. » commenta Sam avec déception.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles _magie noire_. » rectifia Otto. « Le Feu Noir ne se pratiquait que sur des personnes consentantes. Quiconque y plongeait devenait indestructible… »

« Ils ont disparu il y a longtemps, de toute façon. » marmonna le garçon avec amertume. « C'est tout ce que vous avez en poche, Grand-Père ? »

Il était de notoriété commune qu'Otto Willis s'était pendant longtemps livré à des pratiques peu recommandables. Malgré la froideur de leur relation, Sam en subissait encore les conséquences à Poudlard. Et en dépit de sa réputation, il se trouvait de toute manière incapable de proposer une seule solution satisfaisante…

« Samwell, écoute-moi. » reprit le sorcier. « Sophia était épuisée. Elle a passé trop d'années à se battre contre la maladie. Ta tante Natasha est dans le même état – fatiguée par les maux et par les remèdes. Tous les combats ne méritent pas forcément d'être menés. La quête de l'invulnérabilité est louable, mais pas pour des âmes qui ont traversé tant d'épreuves. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam et la pressa brièvement.

« Respecte la mémoire de ta mère. Et tâche de ne pas compliquer l'existence de ton père, ni celle de ta tante. Tu verras… ça passera. »

Le mage s'éloigna et Sam refoula tant bien que mal les larmes qui brûlaient ses paupières.

* * *

 **1973**

Rien ne dépassait. Pas un livre ne traînait, pas un grain de poussière ne résistait au Nettoie-tout magique et toutes les capes étaient soigneusement étendues dans l'armoire de l'entrée. Quelques secondes auparavant, Sam avait fait tomber une miette de pain sur le rebord de son assiette et s'était empressé de la remettre dans son assiette, craignant malgré lui le regard acéré du sorcier assis en face de lui.

« Votre séjour est superbe, Mrs. Croupton. » s'exclama Hugh Willis.

La sorcière posa sa main pâle sur celle de son époux qui ne broncha pas. Sam baissa les yeux : avec sa moustache bien définie, son dos impeccablement droit et ses yeux vifs, Mr. Croupton avait quelque chose de légèrement effrayant.

« J'essaie de tenir la demeure aussi nette que possible. C'est important que mon époux souffle pendant ses rares moment de répit… et mes elfes m'aident beaucoup. » Elle adressa un vague mouvement de la main en direction de la docile créature qui passait entre chaque convive pour distribuer des rince-doigts.

« Je crains que les miens soient moins obéissants. Depuis la mort de Sophia, je passe beaucoup de temps au journal et s'ils ne manquent pas de discipline, ils auraient bien besoin d'une tête pensante… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de recruter un elfe supplémentaire. » commenta son père.

Mrs. Croupton opta pour un sourire indulgent.

« Si cela peut alléger un peu vos semaines, sachez que nous sommes tout à fait prêts à accueillir Sam pendant les vacances. Notre Barty a besoin de compagnie. Vu sa situation, il passe beaucoup trop de temps seul dans sa chambre… »

Sam fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le garçon de quatre ans son cadet, au teint pâle et aux yeux songeurs. A presque quatorze ans, Sam était désormais adolescent et plus que désireux de rester seul à la maison – son père passait plus de temps à la Gazette que chez eux et il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à passer les vacances scolaires livré à lui-même, libre d'organiser ses journées comme cela lui chantait… Il évitait de manger à heure fixe, passait la plupart de son temps à lire à voix haute à sa tante qui survivait tant bien que mal, allongée de façon permanente dans son lit à baldaquin. Elle n'était plus en mesure de répondre à qui que ce soit mais il retrouvait dans son visage les traits de sa mère. Alors que Bartemius Junior, du haut de ses onze ans, était encore un _enfant_. Sam trouvait révoltant qu'on propose de les accoler de la sorte – sans même seulement lui demander son avis, par-dessus le marché…

« Ce serait formidable. » accepta Mr. Willis avec empressement, et Sam le détesta encore davantage. L'homme ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il avait adoré son épouse, selon les dires de ceux qui les avait connus à l'époque. Mais il s'était réfugié dans son travail dès que sa chère femme était tombée malade, et était rapidement devenu un étranger pour son fils. Fils auquel il avait à peine jeté un œil depuis la mort de Sophia, d'ailleurs. Il n'aventurait jamais un pied dans la chambre de sa belle-sœur mourante, passait tout son temps à la Gazette – et pourtant il était en droit de se débarrasser de lui à la première occasion venue.

« Bartemius sait ce que c'est, que de naître dans une famille qui possède de nombreuses responsabilités au sein de la communauté magique. Avec ce nouveau poste, je passe autant de temps au Ministère que ton père à la Gazette. » déclara Mr. Croupton. « Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien, Samwell. »

Barty fixa servilement son assiette. Quand ils furent excusés de table, le petit garçon prit la direction du jardin et Sam fut contraint de le suivre. S'il avait eu connaissance du piège tendu quelques heures plus tard, il aurait peut-être osé écrire à Arnav pour lui demander si sa famille pouvait l'accueillir. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient jamais atteint ce degré d'intimité, et il avait conscience que son camarade devait être occupé à une activité quelconque pour compléter son curriculum scolaire. Mais quitte à être exilé de chez lui, il aurait au moins préféré être en compagnie d'un garçon de son âge qu'il connaissait et appréciait un minimum…

« Tu vas rentrer en quatrième année, c'est ça ? » demanda soudainement Barty alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la barrière. Celle-ci délimitait le terrain parfaitement tondu et débarrassé du moindre gnome de jardin du bois qui s'étendait derrière.

« C'est ça. Je suis à Serdaigle. » répondit-il pour ne pas paraître entièrement antipathique. Mais Barty paraissait moins intéressé par la vie scolaire que par les programmes pédagogiques.

« Tu as déjà appris les sortilèges d'attraction ? »

« Non, ce sera cette année. »

Barty se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Moi, j'ai déjà commencé. »

« Vu ton âge, je croyais que tu ne rentrerais à Poudlard que l'année prochaine… » s'étonna Sam.

« J'étudie la magie depuis deux ans, maintenant. J'ai des précepteurs qui viennent enseigner directement ici. On m'a acheté une baguette mais je n'ai le droit de l'utiliser que pendant mes leçons… »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à Poudlard ? »

Barty haussa les épaules.

« Papa dit que ce serait du gâchis de m'y envoyer. C'est parce que j'apprends plus vite que les autres et que j'ai besoin de discipline pour avancer davantage. En plus, il trouve que Dumbledore laisse trop de libertés aux professeurs dans leurs méthodes. Il paraît qu'avant, il y avait plus d'heures d'étude obligatoires. Maintenant, les élèves sont livrés à eux-mêmes pour organiser leur travail, et comme tu l'auras deviné, ça déplaît fortement à mon père. »

Sa petite silhouette se courba et passa aisément entre les planches de la barrière du jardin, posant le pied au-delà des limites autorisées par ses parents. Sam haussa un sourcil.

« On a le droit de sortir du jardin ? »

« Si on revient d'ici trois quarts d'heure, ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Il y a une rivière plus bas, j'y vais souvent. Mais si tu préfères rester ici, tu peux juste m'attendre. »

Déconcerté par l'assurance du garçon, et soucieux de montrer sa supériorité d'âge et de caractère, Sam l'imita. Son propre dos gratta le bois de la barrière au moment où il s'en extirpait.

« Tu t'y rends souvent, alors ? » répéta-t-il pour se donner une contenance alors qu'ils empruntaient un chemin descendant et s'enfonçaient dans les bois sauvages.

« Hm hm… » approuva Barty. « J'ai commencé il y a deux ans, au moment où mon premier précepteur est arrivé. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ma magie alors on m'a mis au travail. On allait souvent travailler dehors avec mon maître. Maintenant, j'y vais tout seul… la préceptrice que mes parents ont trouvée pense qu'on peut apprendre tout ce qu'il faut dans une pièce fermée. » grimaça-t-il.

« Alors tu n'étudies pas les créatures magiques. » dit Sam, soulagé de trouver un terrain où il avait l'avantage. « A Poudlard, plusieurs cours se déroulent à l'extérieur. Soins aux créatures magiques, astronomie… »

« Des matières mineures. » répliqua calmement Barty et Sam sentit ses joues chauffer. « Nom d'un dragon, les moldus ont déjà rappliqué… »

En effet, deux garçons de l'âge de Sam avaient retroussé leurs pantalons et plongé leurs chevilles dans l'eau claire du ruisseau. Penchés sur un étrange enchevêtrement de bois et de fils, ils poussaient des exclamations surexcitées au sujet de poissons à attraper. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux nouveaux arrivants qui s'assirent dans le parterre d'herbe fraîche. Sam n'avait jamais côtoyé de moldus d'aussi près, mais ceux-là semblaient plutôt occupés par leur activité.

« Elle est comment, ta prof ? » demanda Sam au bout de quelques minutes de silence inconfortable.

« Elle suit les manuels. » grinça Barty, sa frange de cheveux blonds dissimulant presque ses paupières demi-closes.

Il passa le doigt par-dessus quelques pâquerettes dont les pétales s'étendirent et se fermèrent au même rythme que son index s'agitait au-dessus d'eux.

« Arrête. » intima Sam, alerté. « Un jour, un type de ma classe a reçu un avertissement du Ministère parce qu'il faisait voler des objets dans sa chambre… »

Barty sourit dans relever les yeux. «Détends-toi. Je n'ai plus la Trace. »

Sam ouvrit les yeux de surprise. « Parce que ton père travaille au Ministère ? »

« Oh non, il pense que je l'ai encore. Tu l'imagines, demander un traitement de faveur pour son fils ? La règle, c'est la règle… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la porte encore. » Il parut se satisfaire un moment de l'air interdit de Sam avant de reprendre. « Mon maître m'a appris à la désactiver. »

« Tu parles de ton premier précepteur ? Mais… tes parents n'ont rien eu à y redire ? »

« Bien sûr que si… on a essayé d'être discret, mais ils ont commencé à soupçonner qu'il m'apprenait certaines choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment… autorisées. Et lui-même avait des choses à accomplir ailleurs, alors il est parti. Mais il était vraiment, vraiment incroyable. Il m'amenait des livres qui n'étaient pas au programme, il m'a appris plein de choses… comme à désactiver la Trace, par exemple. »

Impressionné, Sam ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Et comment on fait ? »

Barty le jaugea de la taille à la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'apprendrais en échange ? »

Sam réfléchit un instant. « Tu connais _lashlabask_? » Son interlocuteur le fixa avec intérêt. « On l'apprend pour se défaire de créatures sauvages, ça peut être utile. » expliqua-t-il en omettant de mentionner les strangulots, qu'il soupçonnait de ne pas être dignes d'intérêt pour Bartemius.

« Hé, le croûton ! » lança soudainement un des moldus en s'approchant d'eux. « On t'a enfin autorisé à sortir ? »

« Sortir d'où ? » répliqua bêtement son acolyte qui le suivait de peu, un sourire tordu imprimé sur son visage malingre.

« De l'asile. » répliqua le premier d'une voix mauvaise. « Il paraît qu'il est fou et que c'est pour ça qu'on ne voit jamais sa sale face. »

« Va-t-en. » répondit simplement Barty tandis que Sam se remettait à rougir avec insistance.

« Et ton amoureux, il est fou aussi ? » se moqua à nouveau le moldu en pointant Sam du doigt. Son ami s'esclaffa.

« Il a le même air débile que le croûton. Ils doivent partager leur cellule dans leur nid-de-coucous… »

« Sales moldus. » grommela Sam en se relevant. « Viens, on n'a qu'à rentrer. »

Mais Barty se contenta de fixer les deux garçons qui se gondolaient. Soudainement, et sans aucun signe annonciateur de chute, une branche se détacha de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux. Sa trajectoire visa la nuque de celui qui les avait accostés, comme si elle avait été calculée dans les règles de l'art. Le garçon tomba en avant et se fracassa le menton sur une pierre qui émergeait du ruisseau, manquant d'entraîner son camarade dans sa chute.

« Par Merlin ! On file ! » cria Sam, apeuré. Il saisit le bras de Barty et le traîna derrière lui, laissant le second moldu hurler sa panique derrière eux.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Barty avec un calme olympien, étant donné la situation. Il se dégagea et s'aventura dans le ruisseau, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le front du moldu encore conscient. Il sanglotait de détresse en voyant le sang de son ami se mêler à l'eau de la rivière. « _Oubliettes_. » murmura le jeune sorcier. Le garçon cessa aussitôt de pleurer et posa un regard vide sur le camarade qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Barty fit demi-tour et rattrapa Sam. Ce dernier l'entendit prononcer des sorts de séchage tandis qu'ils se hâtaient en direction de la maison des Croupton. A ce stade, il n'était même pas étonné de constater que Bartemius Junior maîtrisait déjà quelques informulés de base.

« On va avoir des ennuis, de gros ennuis… » répétait Sam, la sueur coulant sur son front, dans son dos, de ses paumes…

« Je n'avais pas la Trace ! » assura Barty, le souffle légèrement court. « Si tu ne dis rien, personne ne saura rien ! »

Sam déglutit. Personne n'en saurait rien, personne n'en saurait rien, car lui ne dirait rien, et Barty ne dirait rien, et personne n'en saurait rien…

* * *

« Ce n'était que des moldus. » chuchota Barty alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les deux dans la salle de bain pour brosser leurs dents. « Ils m'ont souvent embêté. Ils se croient meilleurs que moi alors qu'ils ne savent même pas faire de magie… Les moldus sont comme ça. Ils ne voient _rien_ et comprennent tout de travers… »

« Tu es certain que tu ne portes plus la Trace ? » s'assura Sam en rinçant sa brosse à dents. Dans l'austère séjour des Croupton où son père l'avait laissé, il avait passé une des pires soirées de sa vie, à guetter l'arrivée d'un hibou du Ministère qui les dénoncerait… Mais aucun courrier n'avait interrompu le dîner silencieux, presque cérémonieux de la famille Croupton.

« Certain. Sinon, la lettre serait déjà arrivée. »

Sam acquiesça nerveusement, laissant le soulagement s'imprégner dans ses veines, et ralentir enfin son rythme cardiaque.

« A demain, alors. » lança-t-il en quittant la salle de bain.

« Sam ! »

Il se tourna vers le miroir dans lequel il rencontra le regard fixe du jeune garçon qui semblait tellement mieux maîtriser que lui… tout. Sa magie, la façon dont il contournait les règles de son père et faisait face aux imprévus avec sang-froid…

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit à mes parents. » dit Barty, et il semblait sincère. « Demain, je t'apprendrai à désactiver la Trace. »

* * *

 **1973**

« Hé, fantôme ! »

Le souafle tapa dans son omoplate et il trébucha en avant. Des explosions de rire retentirent derrière lui.

« Ah bah non, ça passe pas à travers, finalement… »

« Debout ! » conseilla Arnav en tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser.

Sam acquiesça un grognement et se retourna pour fusiller Morag Mulciber du regard, mais le Serpentard était trop occupé à rire avec ses amis. Il savait très bien ce que ce crétin racontait sur son compte : il déplorait que la lignée se soit éteinte avec Otto, quand Hugh Willis, son fils, avait abandonné les vieilles pratiques. Quant au reste de son petit groupe, il s'en prenait généralement aux plus isolés, aux plus silencieux, aux plus émotifs… _aux plus faibles_ , songea-t-il amèrement.  
Mais est-ce que l'un d'eux savait désactiver la Trace ?  
Est-ce que l'un d'eux avait commencé à apprendre à lancer des informulés ?

« Ignore-les. » conseilla Arnav. « Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

Bien sûr, qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer à la maison pendant les vacances ? »

« Mon père me laisse chez les Croupton. » répondit-il par automatisme.

Arnav approuva du chef. « Bartemius Croupton est très bien placé au Ministère. Certains disent qu'il pourrait se présenter après la fin du mandat de Parkinson… » fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d'envie.

Le père de Barty ne valait pas mieux que le sien, mais Sam connaissait les ambitions de son camarade. Il ne répondit rien.

* * *

 **1974**

« Les Centaures ? » se moqua Barty en tendant le bras pour attraper un livre de la pile qu'il avait amenée avec lui dans le jardin. « Et quoi, ils t'ont mangé dans la main ? »

« Ce sont de véritables créatures indépendantes, tu sais. » rectifia Sam en fronçant les sourcils. « On leur a parlé pour mieux comprendre leur façon de penser. »

« Ce sont des poneys par rapport aux Sombrarchers. » sourit largement Barty.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de sourire avec condescendance. « Les Sombrarchers n'existent plus, mon petit Barty. Les centaures sont peut-être de simples montures à tes yeux, mais les Sombrarchers relèvent de la simple fable. »

« Non, ils existent. » assura Barty comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait aussi tangible que l'existence du soleil ou de la pluie.

« Plus maintenant. » le contredit Sam. Il avait tout lu sur le sujet depuis son étrange conversation avec Otto deux ans auparavant, et les livres étaient catégoriques : on n'avait plus repéré un Sombrarcher depuis des siècles.

« Oh, si. Ils se cachent, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont toujours là. Mon père en parlait l'autre jour à une langue-de-plomb. Il croit toujours que je dors alors qu'en fait, je garde mes oreilles grandes ouvertes. En plus, mon maître me l'a confirmé, il les a approchés il y a quelques années. »

Sam ne sut pas quoi répliquer. Le garçon paraissait si sûr de lui…

« J'avais un livre sur eux quand j'étais petit. » confessa-t-il. « C'était un de mes préférés. Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment la peau de cendre qu'on leur décrit ? »

« Et des flèches de feu, et des rituels de sang et de cendre. Ce sont des experts en magie noire. Tout ce que tu as lu sur eux est vrai. Ils savent devenir invincibles en se plongeant dans les flammes noires, voir l'avenir et défaire le passé, faire revenir les morts… »

Fasciné, Sam se releva de sa position allongée.

« Faire revenir les morts ? »

Barty acquiesça. « Et rendre leurs guerriers invincibles. »

« Le Feu Noir existe encore, alors ? »

« Il ne s'est certainement pas éteint avec eux, c'est leur source de magie principale. »

Sam songea à la frêle silhouette de sa tante, dont le visage creusé ressemblait de plus en plus à celui que sa mère avait eu sur son lit de mort…

« Si on pouvait ramener les morts à la vie… » croassa-t-il. « … j'aimerais parler à ma mère. Et si le Feu Noir existe encore, on pourrait sauver tant de malades, de blessés… Tu ne crois pas ? »

Barty acquiesça à nouveau avec compassion.

« Comment il s'appelait, ce maître dont tu parles tout le temps ? » reprit Sam.

« Oh, c'était un nom d'emprunt. » répondit vaguement Barty. « Il était merveilleux… »

Sa voix suintait de regret douloureux.

« Il me manque. Tu as déjà eu un ami qui te manquait au point que ça fasse mal ? »

Sam réfléchit. A Poudlard, il ne comptait pas beaucoup d'amis. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas du genre populaire. Arnav Patil était son assurance de ne pas prendre ses repas seul à la table des Serdaigle, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler des devoirs et emprunter une nouvelle plume quand la sienne cassait. Si Arnav tombait malade ou se remettait d'une blessure de quidditch à l'infirmerie, sa présence lui manquait, car le poursuiveur était plutôt amical et faisait définitivement le lien entre eux et le reste de la population estudiantine. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'atomes crochus. En général, Arnav semblait plus pré-occupé par son curriculum que lui. S'il était bon élève, il tenait aussi à sa position au sein de l'équipe de quidditch, et à ses stages pendant les vacances scolaires, et à ne pas négliger la population féminine de Poudlard… Il se pré-occupait de ce qu'on disait de lui et cherchait à améliorer chaque aspect de sa vie, tandis que Sam passait tout son temps libre plongé dans les livres, à la recherche de savoirs perdus et de rituels oubliés. Sam lui confiait des ressources supplémentaires pour ses devoirs et Arnav s'assurait que Sam soit toujours inclus aux fêtes et réjouissances organisées par leurs camarades. C'était un échange de bons procédés, une camaraderie qui prendrait sûrement fin après leurs ASPIC.

« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit-il, brusquement envahi par une étrange sensation de solitude. « Il y a plein d'élèves à Poudlard, mais pas grand monde à qui parler, finalement. »

Barty hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Mes parents m'ont envoyé en colonie l'année dernière, mais il n'y avait personne d'intéressant. Est-ce que c'est vrai que la magie noire est interdite à l'école ? »

« Bien sûr. » fit Sam. « Elle est interdite partout. Tu devrais le savoir, vu la position de ton père au Ministère. »

« Mais peut-être que certains la pratiquent quand même… »

Sam hésita. « Pas dans ma maison, en tout cas. Peut-être chez les Serpentard… mais personne ne s'en vante. Dumbledore punit sévèrement ceux qui sont pris sur le fait. »

Barty abandonna d'un coup son bouquin sur le côté. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Il sortit un petit couteau de poche de son pantalon et détacha la lame de son encoche. « On répète sans cesse que la magie noire est mauvaise. Mais en vérité, elle permet aussi de se protéger, comme tu le suggérais tout à l'heure à propos du Feu noir. Tu accepterais de me donner une goutte de sang ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Juste une goutte. » répéta Barty, impatient. « Une pointe de couteau sur ton index, c'est tout. Tu vas voir, ça te sera utile. » Il remonta l'ourlet de son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte qui donnait sur le salon et vérifié que sa mère était toujours en courses. Sans hésitation, il enfonça profondément la lame dans sa chair et Sam retint à grand peine un cri de peur. Le garçon plongea son doigt dans le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure à vif et traça des runes que Sam n'avait jamais vues : la curiosité l'emporta sur l'appréhension et il se pencha sur les phrases runiques écarlates tracées sur la peau blanche de Barty. « Ton doigt. » souffla celui-ci, légèrement haletant malgré la détermination qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Sam s'exécuta. La lame fit perler une goutte de sang qui tomba sur la plaie. Aussitôt, le sang sembla coaguler et la peau se recouvrit d'une fine pellicule sombre. L'épiderme noircit, et le sang rentra dans la cuisse, marron bien que toujours liquide. En quelques secondes, les tissus s'étaient ressoudés. Sam remarqua la fine cicatrice de peau légèrement ternie, mais l'efficacité de la procédure était indéniable.

« Où as-tu appris ça ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Tu peux garder un secret ? » chuchota Barty en se pencha près de son oreille. Il tendit le cou. « _Mon maître n'est jamais vraiment parti._ » confia le garçon dans un murmure de contentement qui fit frissonner Sam. « Son visage apparaît dans les cendres de ma cheminée et je lui parle. »

L'attitude calme et lointaine de Barty, tandis que Mr. Croupton le reprenait à table sur les exercices qu'il n'avait pas terminés ou que Mrs. Croupton s'inquiétait de sa pâleur, prit soudain tout son sens.

« Est-ce que tu m'apprendrais ces runes ? » supplia Sam. C'était tout un pan de la magie qu'on lui refusait à Poudlard – une décision arbitraire, profondément injuste de la part de la direction, alors même qu'il existait des rituels qui rendaient la chair invincible et qu'on leur _cachait…_

Barty sourit, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil.

« D'accord. En échange, tu me raconterais ce qui se passe à Poudlard ? »

« Comme quoi ? » s'étonna Sam. « Les cours, le quidditch ? »

Barty se mit à rire.

« Non, plutôt ce qui concerne les élèves. Si certains ont des talents particuliers. Si d'autres semblent prêts à se battre pour l'honneur de leur famille. Quand des bagarres éclatent au sujet de la pureté de sang… »

Sam réfléchit avant de répondre. « Ce serait pour toi, ou pour ton maître ? »

« Question pertinente, Willis. Ce serait pour nous deux. Les temps changent, tu sais. Avant, une famille comme la tienne – ou la mienne – aurait continué de participer aux anciennes pratiques, comme les perpétuent les familles Black et Lestrange. Mais depuis le début du siècle, des types comme Dumbledore s'y opposent. En retirant les livres de la bibliothèque et en condamnant ces rituels ancestraux, ils font disparaître tout un savoir… Notre culture se meurt… Trop de sortilèges prodigieux ont été interdits pour des raisons stupides. A la moindre incertitude, à la moindre ambiguïté, on catégorise un sort comme appartenant à la magie noire et on l'éradique de nos mémoires… Pense aux Sombrarchers. Ils se cachent car ils savent que le Ministère les considère comme des créatures maléfiques. Comment pourraient-ils vivre dans ces conditions ? Pourtant, ils seraient plus efficaces que tous les Médicomages et les guérisseurs réunis. Mais la colère gronde, de plus en plus… et le début de la révolte commence à Poudlard. Presque tout le monde y passe pour y devenir le sorcier qu'il sera plus tard. Et tout le monde y est façonné méthode Dumbledore… Ce n'est pas normal. Mais tes yeux et tes oreilles nous seraient utiles. »

Il sourit et retomba dans l'herbe, dans une attitude enfantine qui tranchait avec son propos élaboré.

« Pas de pression, tu as le droit de refuser ! Il faudrait que tu restes discret, que tu t'abstiennes de prendre parti. On ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive des ennuis… tu peux y réfléchir avant d'accepter. »

Discret, à l'écart, presqu' _invisible_ : c'était déjà ce qu'il était.

« D'accord. » accepta Sam _._

* * *

« Préfète Evans ! Elle serait pas trop serrée, ta blouse ? »

La préfète de Gryffondor vérifia nerveusement la boutonnière de son chemisier et se retourna vers Sirius Black, les joues roses. Depuis la rentrée, c'était devenu le grand jeu du groupe le plus populaire de l'école : faire des remarques qui pointaient les défauts physiques de chacun, en particulier les changements anatomiques survenus chez leurs comparses féminines pendant l'été. Pettigrow laissa échapper un bref gloussement tandis que Potter souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux étrangement fixés sur la jeune fille tandis qu'il faisait sauter un vif d'or dans sa paume. Sam se félicita d'être suffisamment une cible trop discrète pour les attaques verbales de la petite bande.

« Pas plus serrée que ton pantalon, Black. » répliqua Evans. « Vas prendre une douche froide, ça te fera du bien. »

Les garçons se mirent à rire, ignorant la gêne de la sorcière. Celle-ci s'éloigna, la tête haute mais les bras croisés sur son chemiser en effet un peu trop étroit pour sa nouvelle silhouette.

« Hé, Patil ! » appela Potter. Arnav réagit à son nom et se dirigea vers le petit groupe adossé au mur, Sam sur les talons. « Qui remplace Edgecombe samedi prochain ? »

« Ce sera McLaird. » répondit Arnav.

« En attrapeur ? » se moqua Potter qui rattrapa à nouveau le vif d'or juste à temps. « Ce type ne saurait pas trouver sa baguette dans un tas d'allumettes ! »

« A croire que notre capitaine pense autrement. » sourit poliment Arnav.

« Bah, au fond, ça m'arrange… vous nous facilitez la victoire ! »

Arnav commençait à faire demi-tour quand Sam ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Vous devriez faire attention. Trois sang-pur qui s'attaquent à une née-moldue, ce n'est pas du goût des professeurs. Mulciber a perdu 90 points ce matin après ce qu'il a dit à McDonald. »

Les trois Gryffondor tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, surpris non seulement qu'il leur adresse la parole, mais aussi par la teneur de ses propos.

« On s'attaque à des nés-moldus, nous ? » s'amusa Black qui ne paraissait pas faire le lien.

« Evans. » pointa Sam.

« Ah, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! » reprit Black. « Je disais juste ça pour son bien ! Il faut qu'elle se rachète une chemise avant que celle-ci explose, c'est tout. Je me fiche que ses parents soient sorciers, moldus ou à moitié gobelins, c'est juste une question de décence élémentaire. Je sais que c'est du goût de Potter, mais quand même… »

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur le Serdaigle qu'il dévisagea comme s'il essayait de l'évaluer.

« Merci de ne pas nous ranger dans la même catégorie que les petits chauvins de chez Serpentard… » déclara-t-il froidement. Sa voix traîna et il fronça les sourcils, visiblement incapable de se rappeler de son nom.

« Willis. » le renseigna Sam. Peut-être que Potter se joignait à Black pour se moquer d'Evans, mais il avait remarqué – comme toute l'école, d'ailleurs – à quel point le poursuiveur vedette de Gryffondor se traînait aux pieds de la nouvelle préfète. A titre personnel, il trouvait gênant qu'un sang-pur issu d'une famille extrêmement installée, qui aurait pu sortir avec n'importe quelle sorcière de son rang, se fasse balader par une née-moldue sortie d'on ne savait où.

« Ah ! Le fils du proprio de la Gazette ! » se rappela Potter en se frappant le front.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Des rapports père-fils compliqués. » commenta Black, sardonique. « Bienvenue au club, mon vieux. »

« Je voulais juste dire que de loin, ça pouvait ressembler à du harcèlement anti-né-moldu. C'est tout. »

Black et Potter émirent un son indiquant qu'ils ne mangeaient pas de ce pain-là. Tout le monde savait que l'aîné des Black menait la vie dure aux traditions familiales et que les Potter s'étaient à plusieurs reprises engagés pour les régulations pro-moldues, mais leur arrogance de bien-nés l'avait fait douter. Au moins, il était fixé. Il rejoignit Arnav qui semblait légèrement confus par son intervention.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi enclin à défendre les pro-moldus. » analysa-t-il simplement avant de revenir sur l'avenir de l'équipe de Serdaigle au championnat. Sam ne le contredit pas, c'était plus arrangeant ainsi. Il écouta Arnav disserter sur le championnat sans enregistrer un mot, trop occupé à rattraper le train de ses pensées qui filait à une vitesse de plus en plus alarmante.

* * *

 **1975**

Il n'y avait _rien_ dans cette fichue bibliothèque. Dumbledore et sa clique avaient bel et bien retiré tous les ouvrages qui traitaient des anciens rites, de résurrection des os, du retour des morts, du pouvoir du sang…

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un sang-de-bourbe, Fergus ? Un traître-à-son-sang. »

Il jeta un œil en bas de l'échelle où il était perché pour apercevoir Morag Mulciber qui le guettait avec une expression mauvaise. Rassemblant son sang-froid, il redescendit précautionneusement les échelons.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné. » répondit-il en essayant de maîtriser l'afflux de sang qui se précipitait à ses joues.

« Ton père a laissé la place, dans son torchon, à une tribune contre la magie noire et contre les traditions partagées par les Vingt-Huit Sacrées. » siffla Mulciber. « Bientôt, il prendra la défense des sang-de-bourbe. »

« C'était un droit de réponse. » rétorqua Sam. « C'est la mère Potter qui a voulu répondre à l'article de Fawley, c'est tout. Ça ne reflète ni les idées de mon père, ni les miennes. »

« Vraiment ? Il paraît que tu as repris Potter et Black y'a quelques semaines. Que tu leur as dit de laisser Evans tranquille… »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent avec elle… Excuse-moi. » grogna-t-il en se glissant entre Mulciber et Avery, mais ce dernier l'empêcha de progresser plus loin.

« Attention à toi, Willis. On va te surveiller de près. »

Les Serpentard de son année manquaient sérieusement de plomb dans la cervelle, songea-t-il en remontant les escaliers menant vers la tour de Serdaigle. Même pas fichus de comprendre qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau…  
Il attendit que la lumière soit éteinte pour lancer un sort d'opacité sur son lit à baldaquin et allumer sa baguette à l'aide d'un _lumos_.

 _« Cher Barty,_

 _Merci pour le livre que tu m'as fait parvenir sur la propriété des os. Le sortilège de camouflage a fonctionné à merveille, il est arrivé sans problème par hibou au petit-déjeuner._

 _Est-ce que tu as lu le manifeste d'Euphemia Potter ? Je ne comprends pas que mon père ait accepté de le publier… Le passage où elle prétend que la nomination d'un Ministre issu d'une famille moldue serait souhaitable à l'avenir a agité bien des esprits, même à Poudlard. Son fils continue de faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne parle que de filles et de quidditch. Quel gâchis de bon sang pur…_

 _Arnav est aussi obsédé par le quidditch, je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt d'y consacrer autant d'énergie, même si c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que Serdaigle a actuellement une chance de remporter la coupe._

 _Tout ça me paraît bien vain quand je pense à tout ce que tu continues d'apprendre. Est-ce que ton maître poursuit ton instruction ?_

 _Morag Mulciber et Fergus Avery sont venus me voir ce soir quant à l'article de Potter. L'ironie du sort fait qu'ils semblent persuadés que je fais également partie des pro-moldus, n'est-ce pas absurde ?! Tous les livres que nous connaissons,_ Sangs Anciens _,_ Recherche sur la pureté magique, Magiciens de père en fils… _tous s'accordent à dire que le sang qui se transmet de sorcier en sorcier est plus puissant que celui de n'importe quel né-moldu. C'est de la logique élémentaire. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Mais te connaissant, tu parviens à t'occuper…_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Sam »_

* * *

« Darlay est mignonne. » commenta John Edgecombe. « Je dirais pas non à un après-midi à Pré-au-lard avec elle. »

« Elle est surtout maquée avec Londubat, non ? » fit remarquer Arnav.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, m'empêcher de regarder ? » répliqua sèchement Edgecombe. « Y'a pas de loi contre ça, non ? »

« Il pourrait te filer une retenue. » commenta Sam entre deux lampées de jus de citrouille.

Edgecombe grogna. « Si on oublie celle qui est défigurée, les autres Gryffondor sont vraiment pas mal non plus. » marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras. Ce type devait illustrer le mot 'frustration' dans le dictionnaire, songea Sam avec une vague pitié pour l'attrapeur.

« C'est vrai que McKinnon est jolie. » admit Arnav d'un air rêveur.

Sam haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait son camarade émettre un avis élogieux concernant la Gryffondor et il commençait à craindre que la toquade soit plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginée. Même si la prise aurait pu être pire : elle était issue d'une impeccable lignée et ses parents opéraient tous deux à des postes hauts-placés du Ministère.

« Et sa copine aussi. » argumenta Edgecombe. « Je serais pas contre l'idée d'emmener Evans dans une arrière-boutique de Pré-au-lard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Elle est surtout née-moldue. » pointa Sam en lui lançant un regard torve.

« J'ai pas parlé de l'épouser, juste de m'amuser. » rétorqua Edgecombe.

« Justement, Sam est assez à cheval sur le sujet. » l'informa Arnav avec un sourire indulgent pour son ami. « Il prend les intérêts des nés-moldus très à cœur. »

Ce dernier accepta la remarque sans broncher tandis qu'Edgecombe se moquait de sa soi-disant tendresse de cœur. Un jour, ils comprendraient que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu, et qu'il s'était moqué d'eux comme eux s'étaient moqués de lui.

* * *

 **1976**

« Ce n'est pas compliqué, je t'assure… »

Une perle de sueur roula sur le front constellé de taches de rousseur.

« Sam… si tu ne le fais pas, je ne peux pas t'amener. Tu avais promis ! »

La fillette le fixait avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

« Je sais que tu en es capable ! _Allez_! » le pressa Barty.

« _Impero. »_ murmura-t-il.

La peur disparut totalement de ses prunelles, remplacée par un vide rassurant. Les frémissements disparurent de sa peau, et ses épaules se relâchèrent d'un coup. La petite silhouette se détourna d'eux et plongea dans le ruisseau sans une once d'hésitation. Barty poussa une exclamation de joie et partit récupérer la gamine qu'il extirpa de l'eau dont la surface se reflétait la lune ascendante.

« _Oubliettes !_ Allez, rentre chez toi, maintenant. »

Grelottante, trop confuse pour marcher droit, la petite moldue s'éloigna en titubant.

« Je l'ai fait. » déclara Sam, interdit.

« Tu l'as fait ! » répéta Barty, surexcité. « Et tu peux m'accompagner, maintenant ! »

Sam poussa un soupir de contentement en replaçant sa capuche sur ses cheveux couleur paille.  
Le portoloin les attendait sous la forme d'une vieille lampe à huile déposée dans un arbre creux et les emmena au bord de la mer. Les cristaux de sel lui piquèrent les yeux et les narines.

« Maître ! » s'exclama Barty en accourant vers une grotte éclairée par une étrange lueur verte.

Sam ralentit le pas à l'approche du sorcier. Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler celui qui connaissait tant de secrets et suscitait tant d'affection chez Bartemius Junior. Sa première pensée cohérente fut qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de pareil.  
Le mage était grand, d'une pâleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le teint de porcelaine de la fillette de tantôt. Sa peau nacrée semblait absorber l'argenté de la lune. Il ne portait plus de cheveux sur le crâne mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de se moquer de cette calvitie. Demeuraient néanmoins deux sourcils argentés qui ré-haussaient ses yeux noirs à l'éclat rougeoyant et hypnotique. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un fin sourire tandis qu'il accueillait Barty à ses côtés.

« C'est Samwell Willis, fils d'Hugh Willis et petit-fils d'Otto. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu vous donner les informations sur Poudlard, seigneur. »

Le sorcier tendit une main amicale vers l'adolescent.

« Nous te devons beaucoup, Samwell. »

Ses longs doigts fins se posèrent sur son épaule, son pouce effleura sa nuque…

Et ce fut comme si le flot troublé de ses pensées s'apaisait soudainement.  
C'était comme la main de sa mère qui caressait ses cheveux tandis qu'il faisait la sieste, c'était le vent emportant la fumée après l'orage, c'était la première aube qui annonçait la guérison, c'était la goutte de sang tombant de son pouce et faisant cicatriser instantanément la plaie de Barty.  
Puis le tourment revint affleurer à la surface, ramenant avec lui la peau rugueuse du corps agonisant de sa mère, la terre fraîchement retournée sur le cercueil de sa tante, l'ombre de l'inconnu qui lui servait de père. Sa solitude, au lever du soleil et à la tombée du jour, dans son lit de Poudlard.

« Sois tranquille… tu as été si brave déjà… »

Le pouce s'attarda sur sa nuque et Sam abdiqua, des larmes d'émotion débordant sur les cils de ses yeux clos. Il manquait de mots pour exprimer sa gratitude d'avoir _enfin_ été totalement compris…

« Tu viens d'une belle lignée. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid et tu possèdes l'intelligence d'un véritable Serdaigle. Personne n'a reconnu ton potentiel avant, mais _moi_ , je le vois… Et si tu continues de m'aider, je te le rendrai au centuple… »

Quand Sam ré-ouvrit enfin les yeux, il réalisa que pas une fois Lord Voldemort n'avait ouvert la bouche.

* * *

« On dit qu'il aurait défié la mort elle-même… c'est plus qu'un sang-pur, Lestrange, c'est un grand mage en devenir et… »

Mulciber s'interrompit soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Willis, tu veux mon portrait ? »

Il haussa les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de la table des Serpentard devant laquelle il avait ralenti le pas.  
Une bande d'imbéciles. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été la seule personne à même de renseigner celui dont ils susurraient le titre avec déférence et excitation.

* * *

« C'est très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me montrer les emplois du temps. Ce serait tellement bien d'être nommée préfète l'année prochaine… »

« Ils vont te nommer. » assura-t-il en cachant sous la table ses doigts agités de tremblements. « Qui d'autre, sinon ? »

Nali replaça sa tresse de cheveux noirs et soyeux derrière son épaule et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il déglutit avec difficulté. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. Il avait commencé à lui porter attention depuis la rentrée. En l'espace de quelques semaines, l'été avait complètement changé l'anatomie de la petite Serdaigle timorée. Il l'avait observée pendant toute l'année sans oser faire le premier pas. Elle était peut-être issue d'une famille de moldus, mais elle lui plaisait tant, avec ses grands yeux innocents, ses longs cils… Quelques heures plus tôt, elle lui avait demandé de lui expliquer en quoi consistait les tâches de préfet et son imagination s'était considérablement emballée depuis. Ils étaient les dernières personnes encore éveillées dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et à chaque fois qu'elle baissait les yeux pour contempler la liasse de parchemins étendue entre eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres charnues.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mes chances ? » demanda-t-elle avec nervosité.

« Bien sûr. » approuva-t-il mécaniquement. En fait, il n'en savait rien, mais c'était sûrement ce qu'elle désirait entendre, alors…

« Merci, Sam. Venant de toi, ça veut dire beaucoup. »

 _Venant de toi, ça veut dire beaucoup…_ le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'étendit le long du canapé et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il n'avait prévu ni le gémissement de protestation qui s'ensuivit, ni les deux mains paniquées qui le repoussèrent avec force.

« Non ! Oh, Sam, je suis désolée, je… je ne voulais pas… » se confondit-elle en excuses.

« Quoi ? » haleta-t-il, perdu. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce n'est pas… je ne ressens pas ça pour toi. Je croyais qu'on était juste amis. » expliqua-t-elle, mortifiée.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires afin de lutter contre l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, pour l'engouffrer dans un abîme d'humiliation.

« Je ne te plais pas ? » murmura-t-il tout bas.

« Je… je suis désolée. » bégaya-t-elle.

On ne mourrait peut-être pas de ridicule, mais on pouvait en porter les stigmates pendant longtemps. Il se souvenait – tout le monde se souvenait – de Severus Rogue, l'année précédente, de ses jambes maigrelettes, de son caleçon tâché et de sa vieille amie d'enfance qui l'avait laissé en pâture à ces crétins de Gryffondor… Une vague de colère et de frustration l'envahit et il saisit brutalement Nali par le bras.

« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? » grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau et il commença à la secouer. « Tu te crois mieux que moi ? Mais tu n'es qu'une petite sang-de-bourbe ! » éclata-t-il, trouvant une satisfaction perverse à voir les yeux de Nali s'agrandir de stupéfaction et de terreur mêlées, à sentir sa peau se hérisser, son corps se raidir en crainte des représailles…

Puis il lâcha sa prise et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Tandis que Nali se hâtait de quitter le canapé en pleurant, il dégaina sa baguette.

« _Oubliettes_! »

Elle ralentit étrangement, sa hâte aussitôt oubliée, et tourna vers lui son visage encore baigné de larmes.

« Bonne nuit, Sam. » souhaita-t-elle d'une voix cordiale avant de se diriger calmement vers le dortoir des filles.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. L'ivresse du pouvoir qui l'avait saisi quand il avait usé de l'imperium sur la fillette moldue paraissait appartenir à un autre temps…  
Il reprit le cours de sa respiration haletante et se força à fermer son esprit, à canaliser ses émotions comme on lui avait pris pendant l'été…  
Effacer les traces, reprendre le cours des choses.  
C'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi.

* * *

 **1977**

« Il faudra qu'on trouve une autre solution après juillet. Barty passe ses ASPICS anticipés en début septembre, il aura besoin du mois d'août pour réviser. » déclara distraitement Hugh Willis en passant sa robe de taffetas bleuté.

« J'ai presque dix-huit ans, je peux me débrouiller seul. » rétorqua Sam avec agacement.

« Ou tu pourrais venir au journal. » proposa son père en se dirigeant vers leur cheminée.

« Un torchon qui préfère vendre plutôt que de défendre des idées. » grommela-t-il dans sa tasse.

La main de son père se crispa sur le pot rempli de poudre de cheminette. Hugh Willis se tourna vers son fils encore attablé.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il, décontenancé.

« Rien. » répondit Sam en faisant de son mieux pour afficher un air innocent sur son visage.

L'homme tapota la paume de sa main avec la petite jarre en verre où scintillait la poussière verte.

« Samwell, je sais que les choses n'ont pas été… faciles… depuis la mort de ta mère et de ta tante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… » La voix de Hugh Willis se brisa.

Il aurait voulu hurler que c'était trop tard, cent fois, mille fois trop tard, qu'il allait faire de sa vie une aventure autrement plus intéressante qu'être le directeur d'un pauvre magazine qui lambinait à prendre parti et dont les deux camps se moquaient de plus en plus ouvertement, qu'ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et qu'il n'en éprouvait pas _une once_ de remord…

« Je ne le pensais pas. » se força-t-il à prétendre, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. « Excuse-moi. »

Hugh se fendit d'un rictus douloureux avant de détourner les yeux et de disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée verte.

* * *

« _'Passer ses ASPIC, ce doit être ta priorité, Bartemius'_ … tu parles ! » Barty lança un oiseau de parchemin à travers la pièce, ce dernier atterrit droit dans la corbeille. « Comme s'il n'existait rien de plus important à faire dans ce monde… »

Sam se détacha de son livre et laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre couverte de gouttes de pluie.

« Par exemple, les cracmols qui s'obstinent à vouloir faire partie de notre monde ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que le concierge de Poudlard en soit un. Il n'a rien à faire là-bas… Personne ne fait rien à ce propos, pas même les Black ou les Malfoy… tous ces grands noms qui ne font que parler, parler, sans jamais agir… _Il_ pense que la priorité, c'est assainir notre communauté. Quand je pense à tous ces nés-moldus qui vivent à Poudlard ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant. Ils ne connaissent ni nos traditions, ni notre monde, mais on leur en laisse l'illusion et c'est pour ça que notre culture se délite… Nous sommes pathétiques et ils en profitent. Ils doivent être sacrément arrogants, non ? »

Sam se rappela de la façon dont Lily Evans se pavanait dans les couloirs, avec ses grands airs, osant repousser l'amitié de Severus Rogue _et_ les avances de James Potter. De Noah Ramsay dont on venait d'apprendre la nomination dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, alors même qu'Abott était plus expérimenté – mais l'équipe de Poufsouffle était connue pour faire la part belle aux nés-moldus, et il était certain que les origines de Ramsay n'étaient pas étrangères à cette répugnante petite logique… Il se rappela de Nali Paniandi qui se dégageait de son étreinte parce qu'il _n'était pas assez bien pour elle_.

« Ils se croient tout permis. » approuva-t-il.

« Ils ralentissent les classes ? »

Ça avait bien dû arriver… « Oui, parfois... »

« C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas laisser des sang-pur comme Charlus Prewett écrire n'importe quoi. Son roman était odieux. Il a bien cherché ce qui lui est arrivé. » déclara Barty avec impatience.

Depuis son arrivée début juillet, il trouvait chez Barty une nouvelle énergie. Le garçon avait gagné deux têtes pendant l'année et son visage avait perdu ses dernières rondeurs enfantines. S'il continuait d'obéir à son père sans broncher, ses regards se faisaient plus incisifs quand il dévisageait ses parents par-dessus la table, comme s'il était prêt à révéler d'une seconde à l'autre un secret gardé depuis trop longtemps…

« C'était sur _son_ ordre ? » demanda subitement Sam, connectant les points entre eux. « La mort de Charlus Prewett ? »

Barty plia un autre oiseau de parchemin.

« Je t'avais dit que les choses allaient changer. Et ça a commencé. »

« Est-ce que je peux aider ? »

« Tu nous aides depuis des années… »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Je peux faire plus… En fait, je _veux_ faire plus. »

« Tu n'es pas prêt. » décréta Barty en s'appliquant à plier un nouveau bout de papier.

« Selon qui ? Toi ou lui ? » railla Sam. « Je te rappelle que tu n'as que quatorze ans, alors que je suis majeur. »

« Et tu passes tes ASPIC en juin. J'aurai les miens avant. » répondit Barty sur le même ton.

« Je suis votre seul contact à Poudlard ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'aucun des enfants Lestrange ou Black n'a été approché ? Enfin, Sam… »

« Mais ils sont scrutés à la loupe, là-bas ! » s'exclama Sam en se levant d'un coup. « Ils traitent ouvertement les nés-moldus de sang-de-bourbe, en dépit de toutes les retenues qu'ils reçoivent ! Et après ce que Mulciber a fait à McDonald l'année dernière, leur sympathie pour les Mangemorts n'est un secret pour personne. Moi, en revanche, personne ne _sait_. Parce que j'ai gardé le secret toutes ces années, comme _il_ me l'a demandé. » conclut-il en relevant farouchement la tête.

Barty le jaugea des pieds à la tête et Sam rougit en réalisant que tout ce temps, il n'avait qu'été testé, observé, examiné…

« Je vais _le_ voir ce soir… viens avec moi. »

Sam acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et se rassit sur le lit.

* * *

Avec délice, il abandonna toute résistance et laissa le mage plonger dans le labyrinthe de son esprit.

« Quelle détermination incroyable, Samwell… » Les mains blanches serrèrent les siennes. « Je comprends la profondeur de ta dévotion. Comment pourrais-je te demander encore davantage de sacrifices… ? »

« Je suis à votre service, maître. » s'entendit-il prononcer.

Les yeux rougeoyants le fixèrent un instant.

« J'aurais un service à te confier, mais peut-être s'agit-il d'une tâche trop lourde. Tu devras constamment jouer un rôle, feindre l'amitié avec ceux que tu méprises, prétendre être ce que tu n'es pas… »

Un sourire désabusé s'inscrit sur les lèvres de Sam. « Je m'y suis préparé pendant toutes ces années… je peux le faire. »

« Puis, tu devras quitter l'école. Et quand ce sera fait, tu ne pourras plus reculer. Tu ne passeras pas tes examens, tu abandonneras à jamais ta vie d'étudiant, tu disparaîtras aux yeux de tes proches. »

« J'aime apprendre, ce n'est pas comme si les examens avaient la même importance qu'avant. »

« Un véritable Serdaigle. » le félicita son maître. « Savais-tu que seule Rowena Serdaigle avait essayé de rattraper mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, quand il a pris la noble décision de quitter le projet dégénéré de Gryffondor ? Non… ? La plupart des écrits de l'époque ont disparu, mais ceux qui nous sont parvenus indique qu'elle a tout tenté pour le faire revenir, en vain, certes, mais tout de même… » Le mage marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Si tu réussis, nous pourrons enfin laisser une trace de ton engagement sur ta peau. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sam acquiesça silencieusement, savourant l'étrange chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine.

« Je crois que la première partie de ta mission va te plaire, Samwell. N'était-ce pas un de tes rêves d'enfant que de rencontrer les Sombrarchers ? »

Il acquiesça avec émerveillement.

« Si tu réussis, peut-être pourrons-nous ramener ta mère. »

* * *

Bien sûr, il avait été plus compliqué que prévu de suivre les pistes dans la forêt d'Inglewood.  
Bien sûr, ils l'avaient repéré et attiré vers eux alors qu'il croyait avancer dans leur direction de son plein gré.  
Bien sûr, il avait été sûr de progresser avec sagesse, pour finalement se faire jeter au sol avec rudesse. Il se retrouva entouré par dix impressionnantes créatures mi-hommes mi-chevaux, la peau burinée, le pelage semblable à du cuir, les yeux flamboyants.

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! On m'envoie pour délivrer un message ! » implora-t-il, aussi fasciné que terrifié. « Vous êtes Magel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à vous que je dois parler ! »

Le Sombrarcher le plus grand et le plus fort fit claquer ses sabots dans sa direction.

« Soit ton maître est idiot, soit il est naïf… quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait dû te prévenir. » Des dents cuivrées apparurent sous ses lèvres noires. « Nous _tuons_ les messagers. Tant pis pour toi, avorton. » Le centaure tourna sa face noircie vers son armée. « Finissez-en. » Ses soldats brandirent leurs arcs.

« Je t'implore, ô guerrier de l'ombre, de m'épargner ! » cria Sam. « Au nom de Pabilsag, initie-moi à tes sombres secrets ! Plonge-moi dans les flammes noires et je serai fidèle à… »

« Misérable ver ! » s'écria Magel. Il gifla Sam qui perdit l'équilibre sous le coup et tomba sur le sol. Il reprit sa plainte dès qu'il fut parvenu à soulever son visage plaqué sur le sol, faisant abstraction de la douleur prégnante qui s'insinuait dans sa mâchoire.

« … ta cause de cendre et de poussière. Apprends-moi les runes obscures et je serai à jamais ton loyal serviteur. _Areho pabilsag mancte arum_ … »

« Comment _oses-tu_ ? Comment connais-tu les paroles sacrées ? » cracha Magel qui rua en avant, ses sabots frôlant dangereusement le crâne de Sam. Ce dernier s'efforça de garder son calme, conscient qu'être parvenu à achever sa plainte lui donnait un avantage non-négligeable.

« Vous devez me garder, désormais. » annonça-t-il, triomphant. « Lord Voldemort m'envoie pour discuter… »

Des hennissements furieux retentirent autour de lui. Le poing de Magel se referma sur ses cheveux de paille et tira son crâne en arrière. Sam s'efforça tant bien que mal de retenir son cri de douleur.

« Ou je pourrais te tuer immédiatement. Tu as peut-être prononcé nos prières mais tu n'es qu'un _humain_ et Pabilsag ne protège pas les créatures dans ton genre. Nous serons plus enclins à entendre ce que ton maître a à dire lorsqu'il découvrira ton corps réduit en cendres, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Alors, vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? » crâna Sam avec infiniment plus de panache qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. « Même si on vous proposait une nouvelle ère où vous n'auriez plus à vous cacher ici, et si Lord Voldemort vous offrait d'habiter à nouveau la Forêt Interdite ? »

« Quelle est cette ruse ? » grogna Magel.

« Ce n'est pas une ruse. C'est une proposition très sérieuse. Gardez-moi ici, discutons de vos conditions, et je les lui rapporterai quand nous aurons trouvé un accord. »

« C'est ridicule. » cracha un Sombrarcher, dont les narines laissaient échapper de la poussière noire à chaque expiration. « Un _humain_ parmi nous ? Aucun bois ne mérite cet affront… » Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec réprobation.

« Tais-toi. » intima son voisin. « On ne blasphème pas lorsque la Forêt Sombre est en jeu. »

Mais Sam gardait ses yeux rivés sur leur chef.

« Qui est Lord Voldemort ? Que nous veut-il précisément ? » finit par demander Magel.

* * *

« … incroyable que Potter ait été nommé préfet-en-chef. A quoi pense Dumbledore, franchement ? »

 _Le sang coulait, la flamme s'élevait vers les cieux, et le Sombrarcher plongeait dans le feu noir tandis que Sam ne pouvait que se répéter inlassablement qu'il était le premier, sinon le seul, à avoir jamais assisté à ce rituel…_

« … leur équipe de quidditch. Ça va se jouer entre Tiffany et Watson, à mon avis… »

 _Encore un peu de patience. Quand les Sombrarchers seraient ré-instaurés dans la Forêt Interdite, ils récupéreraient une torche de Feu Noir… et alors, ils pourraient creuser la tombe de sa mère, Lord Voldemort lui avait promis…_

« … en janvier, j'aimerais bien préparer mes ASPIC tranquillement… »

 _Barty riait alors que Lord Voldemort pointait sa baguette dans le vide et faisait surgir un bout de parchemin imitant en tout point une attestation de stage du CRIM. « Ajoute un sortilège de confusion et ton père sera persuadé que tu as passé ton été à assister un enchanteur, Samwell. »_

« … entre toi et McKinnon, hein, Patil ? T'as pas choisi la plus laide, hein ! »

« _Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu réussir à rester aussi longtemps auprès d'eux. Maintenant, écoute-moi… quand tu retourneras à Poudlard, tu trouveras une salle gardée par une gorgone. Il suffit de te munir d'un miroir pour y entrer…_ »

« … pensais à essayer de rentrer chez les Frelons. Mais il paraît que les Barbares ont un terrain incroyable alors j'hésite… »

 _« Il est temps de commencer à purger Poudlard, mais je ne veux pas que les futures forces vives de notre mouvement se fassent prendre avant même d'avoir terminé leurs études… il ne faut pas que Dumbledore les arrête, tu comprends ? »_

« … Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ? On n'a pas eu un seul prof qui tenait plus d'un an. »

 _« Tu as été si intelligent, si prudent. Ce ne sera pas long. L'attaque aura lieu avant Noël… »_

« … l'ai vu pleurer entre deux compartiments, il a perdu sa tante pendant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai lu dans la Gazette que le Ministère allait essayer de négocier. Ton père est d'accord avec ça, Willis ? Willis ? … Willis ! »

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa transe.

« Bah alors, tu rêves ? »

Arnav et John Edgecombe éclatèrent de rire en s'affaissant encore davantage dans les banquettes moelleuses du Poudlard Express.

« Debout, Willis ! » se gondola Edgecombe en lui lançant des papiers de chocogrenouilles froissés qui rebondirent sur sa poitrine. Arnav sourit mais n'intervint pas, cette fois.

* * *

Il avait à peine rangé le miroir dans sa poche et passé la gravure de la gorgone qu'un bras se glissait sous son cou pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, espèce de petit traître-à-ton-sang ? Tu nous espionnes ? »

Sam haussa les yeux au ciel malgré sa difficulté croissante à s'approvisionner en oxygène.

« Lâche-moi ! C'est moi qui vous ai donné rendez-vous ! » croassa-t-il.

Mulciber relâcha sensiblement sa prise.

« Et pourquoi je devrais croire un sale petit Serdaigle dans ton genre ? »

« Comme s'il suffisait d'être à Serpentard pour agir. » se moqua Sam. « Votre propre préfète est l'engeance d'un cracmol et d'une bourbeuse… »

« Lâche-le, Mulciber. » chuchota Rogue, légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa robe noire.

« Parce que tu penses vraiment que c'est lui, notre contact ? » ironisa le Serpentard qui s'exécuta néanmoins.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sam retroussa sa manche et laissa apparaître la marque noire sur son avant-bras. Avec satisfaction, il observa Rogue et Mulciber écarquiller les yeux, incrédules.

« Tu sais ce que je crois, Mulciber ? Que tu es à ça de te dégonfler. Si je m'en vais maintenant, _Il_ ne perdra plus son temps avec vous. Alors c'est comme tu veux… un seul mot de ta part, et je vous laisse tranquille. »

« Non ! » déclara fermement Rogue en faisant les gros yeux à Mulciber. « On te croit. C'est juste… inattendu. »

« Très bien. _Il_ va avoir besoin de vous dans les prochains mois. Il est temps d'exposer les nés-moldus pour ce qu'ils sont et de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. »

« Enfin ! » clama Mulciber qui le dévisagea avec un intérêt nouveau, son air antipathique peu à peu remplacé par une expression avide.

« C'était toi, le coup d'éclat de ce matin ? » demanda Rogue avec méfiance. « Marquer sang-de-bourbe sur leur peau, c'était toi ? »

« Si tu cherches des preuves, jette un coup d'œil au chaudron. Il est encore plein d'amanites et de sang de fée. »

« Et ben, Willis. Je savais pas que tu avais ça en toi ! » se réjouit Mulciber. « J'aurais même dit l'inverse. Nous aussi, on a quelques idées pour pourrir la vie de ces sang-de-bourbe… »

« J'ai une remarque. » commenta Rogue après un bon quart d'heure dédié à passer en revue leurs différents plans. « Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire pour cacher les traces de magie noire ? »

« Regarde où on est, Snivellus. » Rogue lança un regard furibond à Mulciber. Ce dernier utilisait sciemment le surnom qu'il abhorrait mais s'était tout de même répandu dans toute l'école depuis leur première année. L'intéressé ne flancha pas : ces deux-là traînaient ensemble depuis quelques années, mais Mulciber ne ratait jamais aucune occasion de marquer sa supériorité, tant en statut du sang que par rapport à leurs positions respectives au sein de l'école. « Une pièce cachée, uniquement dédiée à pratiquer la magie noire. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, Rogue ? »

« Vous savez pratiquer l'occlumancie ? » demanda simplement Rogue. « Parce que la magie noire laisse des traces indélébiles, y compris dans l'esprit. Ça demande des années de pratique pour parvenir à les cacher convenablement à un legilimens accompli comme Dumbledore. Peut-être que Willis restera à l'abri plus longtemps, mais ils viendront chercher du côté de notre salle commune dès la première incartade. Toi et moi, on sera en ligne de mire. Surtout qu'Avery et Lestrange vont rapidement nous suspecter, et ils réclameront d'être de la partie… »

« Ça, en revanche, c'est sûr. Bellatrix Black m'a chargé de garder un œil sur tous ceux qui pourront se battre dans les trois prochaines années, Serpentard est plein de bons éléments. Ce sera moi, le responsable des recrues de Poudlard. » annonça Mulciber avec importance.

Sam eut un sourire moqueur. Morag Mulciber n'était qu'un pauvre rabatteur chargé de faire patienter comme il pouvait des élèves de sa maison, ceux-là même qu'il connaissait de toute façon depuis l'enfance… il n'avait aucune idée des risques que prenaient des personnes telles que Barty… ou telles que lui.

« Tu as raison, Rogue. Parfois, ce sont même les ingrédients qui laissent des traces. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que quelqu'un effectue le sale boulot à notre place. »

« Pas un Serpentard. » argua Rogue immédiatement. « C'est dans les cachots qu'ils chercheront en premier. »

Sam réfléchit un instant. « Je vais trouver quelqu'un. »

* * *

« Catherine McKinnon va soutenir tous les projets de lois pro-moldues, c'est certain. Si on en croit l'attitude de sa fille, en tout cas, ça promet du grabuge. » fit remarquer Sam qui lisait le journal.

« Marlene a réagi par amitié pour Lily, tu le sais très bien. Ce n'était pas _réfléchi_ , c'était… un truc de Gryffondor, je suppose. » grommela Arnav en cirant le manche de son balai. Ses épaules se relâchèrent d'un coup et il abandonna ses efforts, laissant le balai rouler sur son couvre-lit. « Je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça. Je pourrais peut-être aller m'excuser. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait à parler politique quand on se retrouve tous les deux, de toute façon… »

Sam abaissa la Gazette pour considérer son camarade.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Arnav haussa les épaules. « J'étais étonné que tu ne rejoignes pas le groupe de Potter, d'ailleurs. Je croyais que tu étais pro-moldu. »

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait… c'est compliqué. »

Maussade, Arnav recommença à polir le manche de son balai.

« Marlene est… spontanée. Mais ça a aussi ses avantages. »

« Tu peux faire mieux. »

« Mieux que les McKinnon ? » demanda Arnav, sarcastique. « Bon sang, quand je pense que je lui avais demandé de se renseigner pour mon stage de printemps… ça m'étonnerait qu'elle le fasse, maintenant. »

« Tout ne se résume pas aux stages et aux résultats scolaires ! » claqua sèchement Sam.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu es un Willis. Ton père peut t'introduire n'importe où. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, on ne trouve pas beaucoup de Patil, ni au Ministère, ni ailleurs. »

« C'est pour ça que tu passes plus de temps avec Edgecombe ? »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, oui. » rétorqua Arnav avec amertume. « J'ai bien compris que construire une carrière n'avait pas d'intérêt pour toi, et que tu ne me proposerais jamais de m'aider à ce sujet. »

Sam resta bouche bée un instant, contemplant leurs sept années d'amitié sous un œil nouveau. C'était comme si on venait de lui retirer des lunettes mal adaptées à sa vue. Tout ce temps, il avait cru qu'Arnav appréciait son intelligence, son savoir – visiblement, ce n'était pas après quoi il en avait…  
Trop sidéré pour répondre, il se précipita hors de la chambre en claquant la porte, et dévala l'escalier menant à la salle commune de Serdaigle. Ses pas ralentirent toutefois tandis qu'il parvenait en bas des marches. Haletant de colère, il fit demi-tour, grimpa les marches deux par deux et revint en trombe dans leur chambre.

« _Impero._ » lança-t-il avant qu'Arnav ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Les yeux du garçon se vidèrent de toute étincelle.

* * *

Personne ne soupçonnait Arnav Patil. Le garçon lui-même n'avait aucune idée de sa propre implication. Et à chaque fois, l'imperium sortait de la baguette de Sam avec plus de fluidité, de facilité qu'avant. Il s'emparait du corps d'Arnav, guidait ses pas jusqu'à la salle de la gorgone, chuchotait les gestes à effectuer, les potions sombres à lancer, les noms à inscrire sur le mur. Un sortilège d'amnésie achevait le tour.  
C'était simple et efficace, et son maître se réjouissait de leur progression.

« Il faut les exposer pour ce qu'ils sont. Faites que chaque sang-pur sache exactement qui il convient de fréquenter et quel camarade n'est en fait qu'une fraude, qu'une moitié de véritable sorcier… » Lord Voldemort croisa ses longues mains dans son dos et contourna le feu qui brûlait dans la caverne. « Pourra-t-on compter sur les McMillan ? »

Sam hocha la tête de droite à gauche. « Les enfants McMillan se sont ralliés au groupe pro-moldu. »

« Hélas, tous ne sont pas pourvus de la même jugeote que Bartemius et toi. » déplora Lord Voldemort.

« Le clan McMillan est étendu, maître. » fit remarquer Barty. « Peut-être qu'enlever un de leurs enfants permettrait de leur faire comprendre où aiguiller leur loyauté… »

« Non, les McMillan sont hélas trop têtus pour céder à ce genre de stratagème. » Le mage marqua une pause avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sam. « Mais Hugh Willis s'effondrera quand son fils disparaîtra, notre oreille nous l'a assuré. La Gazette est déjà infiltrée, il ne manque plus qu'un petit tour de force et elle sera à nous… »

« La direction s'apprête à couper le réseau de cheminées, maître. Il me sera impossible de venir directement ici… »

Lord Voldemort effectua un vague mouvement de la main pour écarter ce souci.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant Pré-au-lard, Samwell. Prêt à disparaître ? »

Le jeune homme s'inclina avec déférence.

* * *

Pré-au-lard était à feu et à sang et Sam s'apprêtait à transplaner quand un poing brûlant se referma autour de son cou.

« Pas si vite, avorton ! » gronda Magel. « Ton maître est en train de se battre et déjà, tu cherches à t'enfuir ? Nous n'avons pas même conquis le château ! »

« C'est lui qui m'a donné l'ordre de partir ! »

Les yeux du Sombrarcher se rétrécirent en deux fentes flamboyantes tandis qu'il soulevait le garçon de terre pour que leurs visages se retrouvent à même hauteur.

« Il nous a promis la forêt et nous avons à peine encerclé le village… il avait _promis…_ »

« Les Aurors… arrivés… plus tôt que prévus… Dumbledore… ils se battent tous… »

Magel insista sur sa prise et Sam ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Toujours des prétextes, toujours des excuses… Nous nous sommes révélés pour vous, nous nous sommes battus pour vous, et vous n'êtes pas même de taille à honorer vos promesses… »

Enfin, il le relâcha et Sam s'écrasa une fois de plus dans la poussière.

« Si tu n'avais pas prêté le serment de Pabilsag, je t'éventrerais. » grinça le Sombrarcher. « Puisque c'est comme ça, nous allons reprendre la Forêt par nous-même. Nous n'avons pas besoin de Lord Voldemort. »

Il saisit la corne suspendue à son épaule et appela ses troupes. Les Sombrarchers partirent au galop et contournèrent la Cabane Hurlante, leurs sabots piétinant la barrière délimitant le jardin. Ils disparurent dans le bois qui les mènerait aux profondeurs de la forêt. Sam porta ses mains à son cou endolori et transplana grâce à un dernier sursaut de conscience.

* * *

Bellatrix faisait crisser ses ongles écarlates sur la méridienne recouverte de velours noir. Personne n'avait le courage de lui demander franchement de cesser cet horrible bruit désagréable et répétitif, pas même Lucius Malefoy qui la contemplait avec un sourire ironique, adossé au mur du salon.

« Et bien ! On s'est réveillé avec la baguette tordue ? » se moqua-t-il.

La sorcière haussa un menton boudeur.

« Contrairement à toi, Lord Malfoy, j'ai trop de talent pour me résigner à _garder des_ _enfants_. Deux fois pendant les vacances de Noël, c'est trop. » grogna-t-elle en se resservant un verre de vin d'airelles.

« Est-ce que tu qualifierais ta mission d'ingrate, Bella ? Souhaiterais-tu faire part de cette réflexion au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Il me fait suffisamment confiance pour me confier ses recrues. C'est déjà plus que ce dont tu peux te vanter. » répliqua-t-elle avec hauteur. « Même si lesdites recrues manquent de caractère et mangent comme quatre. » ajouta la sorcière en lançant un regard en coin à Sam, plongé dans l'examen d'un imposant crâne de d'oiseau-tonnerre posé sur le guéridon. Celui-ci ne releva pas : depuis son arrivée chez Cygnus et Druella Black, Bellatrix n'avait fait que se plaindre de sa présence. Il n'en avait cure : elle n'était qu'une peste et seul l'opinion de leur maître lui importait.

On frappa à la porte et un elfe servile annonça l'arrivée de leurs invités. Bientôt, Morag Mulciber et Shelagh Lestrange entrèrent, encore emmitouflés dans leurs capes hivernales.

« Comment va Poudlard ? » demanda Bellatrix sans préambule.

« Quand seront-nous autorisés à punir à nouveau les sang-de-bourbe ? » s'emporta aussitôt Mulciber en tirant furieusement sur le cordon de sa cape. « Ils se croient bien à l'abri au château, comme si rien n'avait changé pour eux, comme si tout ce que nous accomplissons n'avait aucune importance… »

« A la rentrée. » proposa aussitôt Malefoy, coupant le Serpentard de court. « Et arrange-toi pour te faire prendre, cette fois-ci. »

« Qu… quoi ? » bredouilla Mulciber.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de toi. » annonça Bellatrix. « Oublie tes ASPIC et viens nous rejoindre. Nous manquons d'hommes sur le terrain depuis que ce vieux débris de Dumbledore essaie de nous saboter sans passer par le Ministère. A moins que tu aies changé d'avis ? » ajouta-t-elle, doucereuse.

Mulciber hésita un instant. « Non… Bien sûr que non. »

« Parfait. Accomplis ton meilleur tour de magie noire, trésor, et fais-toi prendre. Laisse traîner tes ingrédients, arrange-toi pour être pris sur le fait, peu importe. On te délivrera avant Azkaban. » déclara Bellatrix avant de finir son verre d'une traite.

« Comment se porte le garçon qui travaille pour vous ? » interrogea Malefoy. « Arnav Patil, c'est bien ça ? »

Shelagh avança d'un pas.

« L'imperium fonctionne toujours sur lui, mais il a de plus en plus l'air… comment dire… »

Sam releva la tête et sonda le visage de la jeune sorcière. Elle semblait moins inquiète que curieuse, à la façon d'un enfant se demandant au bout de combien de temps pourrait tenir le poisson sorti de son bocal.

« Oui, le sort peut avoir ce type d'effet quand on l'utilise à répétition. » coupa Bellatrix. « Assure-toi juste que les sortilèges d'amnésie font toujours effet. Il fera un coupable parfait. »

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser Mulciber porter le chapeau du reste, alors ? » demanda Sam en ignorant le regard furieux du Serpentard.

« Parce qu'on veut que le petit Patil continue à accomplir son rôle. Shelagh le maintiendra au chaud. » assura la sorcière. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Pas encore. Il faut que vous alliez voir les Sombrarchers. » lança Sam avec aplomb.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Bellatrix avait l'air d'avoir avalé du pus de bubobulb.

« _Dit qui_ ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Notre maître, bien sûr. » répondit-il, satisfait de voir la mégère se raidir à l'idée que leur maître ne lui confiait pas l'intégralité de ses plans. « Ils se sont réfugiés dans la partie est de la forêt et ont déjà livré une première bataille avec les Centaures. Ils ont récupéré la cascade, mais n'ont pas réussi à progresser davantage. Nous aurons besoin d'eux pour la suite. Il faudra négocier. »

« Avec les Sombrarchers ? » répéta Shelagh, beaucoup moins assurée que d'habitude.

« Si c'est un ordre de notre maître… » commenta Lucius, songeur.

« C'est indispensable à la suite. » assura Sam.

C'était indispensable de récupérer le Feu Noir. Sa mère attendait toujours, quatre pieds sous terre, et il lui tardait de la voir revenir à lui…

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que _nous_ traitions avec eux. » dit Mulciber, un sourire de triomphe inscrit sur son visage. Sam savait très bien qu'il se réjouissait de l'avance prise sur Severus Rogue. C'était une mission bien plus importante que d'organiser quelques vendettas au sein de Poudlard. Le Serpentard craignait encore de se faire mal voir par ses professeurs et les autorités ministérielles, mais l'idée de monter dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts l'attirait toujours. « On s'en charge. »

« Ton père est une épave. » lui annonça Shelagh après que Sam l'eut amenée saluer Druella Black, réfugiée dans son boudoir comme à son habitude. « Tu savais que c'était le mien qui avait pratiqué la legilimencie sur lui ? Comme il travaille aussi à la Gazette, c'était tout indiqué. C'est comme ça qu'on a su qu'il était temps de feindre ton enlèvement. Je ne pensais pas que ton père serait si effondré étant donné que vous ne vous entendiez pas… ou pas au point que votre relation nuise à ton engagement, en tout cas. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Comme quoi, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce que les gens cachent à l'intérieur d'eux. N'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures quand la tête de Severus Rogue apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée des Black.

« Hâte-toi, petit Rogue. » le pressa Bellatrix en resserrant le kimono de soie grise qui lui servait de robe de chambre. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Sam et Barty échangèrent un regard vaguement amusé. A maintes reprises, leur hôte avait clairement établi qu'elle ne supportait pas de superviser les plus jeunes recrues. Pourtant leur Seigneur maintenait son rôle malgré les divers stratagèmes de la sorcière destinés à la débarrasser de sa tâche.

« Moi non plus. » rétorqua Rogue. « Slughorn n'a activé sa cheminée privée que parce j'ai prétendu une urgence familiale. La communication sera coupée d'ici cinq à dix minutes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Barty.

« J'ai une information à vous transmettre. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais je crois que c'est important. » commença prudemment le jeune homme.

« Allez ! » l'encouragea Bellatrix, à bout de nerfs.

Au grand désespoir de la sorcière, Rogue sembla tourner plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de reprendre.

« Je crois… je crois que certains sorciers font des expériences avec un cracmol du nom de Cynog Warwick qui a fondé l'Union des Sans-Pouvoirs. » annonça-t-il. « Est-ce que le terme de _cruxibe_ vous est familier ? »

Pendant un instant, rien ne lui répondit que les cendres crépitant dans l'âtre des Black. Sam se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie et ne sut quoi répondre. Bellatrix pouffa d'un rire méprisant.

« Une légende révoltante. » décida-t-elle en étirant ses longs bras graciles. « C'est pour ça que tu nous déranges ? C'est un conte, petit Rogue. »

« Le livre qui en parlerait est inutilisable, non ? » demanda Barty en croisant les bras, mais son visage affichait une curiosité sincère, bien éloignée de la condescendance de Bellatrix. « Même si tu dis vrai, qui aurait pu y avoir accès ? »

« Je l'ignore. » avoua Rogue. « Mais je sais que Cynog Warwick, le cracmol né d'Octave Warwick et Cybel Malefoy, est toujours recherché par le Ministère. Que des élèves de Poudlard l'ont aidé à extirper _Fortis_ de la bibliothèque de l'école et qu'ils lui ont apparemment appris à se canaliser pendant les vacances de Noël. Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais il peut faire de la magie maintenant. »

« Impossible ! » trancha Bellatrix, révulsée. « Tu mens. »

« Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres si je n'étais pas _certain_ qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. »

« Qui a aidé Warwick à réaliser cette abomination ? » demanda Sam.

Une fois de plus, Rogue prit son temps pour répondre.

« James Potter. Sirius Black. » Nouvelle pause. « Et Lily Evans. »

Bellatrix grogna. « Deux traîtres-à-leur-sang et une sang-de-bourbe. »

« Si j'ai bien connecté les images perçues par légilimencie, ils le cachaient chez les Evans. » Rogue tourna la tête dans les cendres. « Slughorn arrive, je dois partir… »

Le profil crochu de Rogue disparut pour reprendre la forme de simples braises brûlant dans l'âtre.

« Absurde… un simple conte… mais s'il dit vrai… » balbutia Bellatrix, encore sous le choc.

« Rogue a toutes ses raisons d'accuser Black et Potter, ils se détestent mutuellement. Mais il était ami avec Evans, dans le temps. » les informa Sam. « Il la connaît suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'elle trame quelque chose. »

Contre toute attente, Bellatrix réagit à ce détail comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément particulièrement juteux.

« Vraiment ? » fit-elle, l'œil soudainement brillant.

Barty commença à faire les cent pas sur l'épaisse moquette du salon.

« Il faut absolument vérifier ses dires. Si c'est vrai… » commença-t-il, un mélange de peur et de menace pointant dans sa voix.

« Nous les éliminerons tous. Les deux traîtres, le cracmol et la sang-de-bourbe. » conclut Bellatrix.

« J'irai au Ministère demain. » annonça Barty. « Ils doivent avoir un dossier sur Warwick, je retrouverai sa trace. »

Quand il quitta le salon, Bellatrix attrapa Sam par la manche de sa robe de chambre.

« Rogue était ami avec une sang-de-bourbe ? » vérifia-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « C'était au tout début de Poudlard. Ça fait des années qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Il est revenu à la raison avant de devenir totalement pathétique… »

Mais la sorcière demeura songeuse.

« Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais sur Severus Rogue. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Je n'obéis qu'à notre Maître. » rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant vivement.

Il ne porta aucune attention aux exclamations rageuses et indignées qui le poursuivirent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'amis.

* * *

Même pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu autant de sang s'écouler d'une seule personne. Shelagh Lestrange s'était littéralement _vidée_ de son sang. Une large coupure s'étendait à travers la peau déchiquetée de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son avant-bras, et passant par l'omoplate… On ne leur avait pas montré à quoi pouvait ressembler quelqu'un qui se désartibulait pendant leurs leçons de transplanage, mais l'image resterait pour sûr gravée dans sa mémoire.

« Il y avait un loup-garou et… des animaux… je crois… je crois que Sirius Black se transformait en chien… » balbutiait Mulciber, livide.

Rodolphus serra la main de sa jeune cousine inconsciente et la porta à ses lèvres.

« C'est fini pour elle. » déclara-t-il gravement avant de laisser la main raidie retomber sur la couche trempée de sang.

Bellatrix pinça ses lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« Et Magel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » s'enquit Sam.

« Il ne veut plus traiter avec nous. Il a essayé de nous tuer. » cracha Mulciber en s'épongeant le front.

Sam dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le cou du Serpentard qui le jaugea avec surprise, mais sans aucune peur.

« Tu vas y retourner. Tu vas… » commença-t-il.

« Allons, ce n'est pas le moment de faire jou-jou avec sa baguette. » le tança Bellatrix, le forçant à abaisser sa baguette d'un geste de la main. « Les Sombrarchers n'ont jamais été une priorité. Ils ne sont qu'une version moins niaise des centaures, mais ça reste des hybrides. S'ils ne veulent pas travailler avec nous, tant pis pour eux. »

« Non ! » s'écria Sam, ulcéré. « _Non_! Ils avaient promis… le Feu Noir… je peux y retourner, je parlerai à Magel… »

« Si tu tiens à te faire tuer ! » répliqua Mulciber.

Sam leva à nouveau sa baguette mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide que lui.

« _Expelliarmus_! »

Une fois la baguette de Sam glissée dans sa poche, elle s'approcha de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je refuse de me charger des nouvelles recrues ! Tout ce que vous cherchez à faire, c'est vous amuser avec un peu de magie interdite. Ce n'est pas le Feu Noir qui nous aidera à reprendre le Ministère. _Gran-dis_. » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu es notre otage, Samwell. » grogna Rodolphus en amenant un linge sur la dépouille de Shelagh. « On aurait dû te retirer ta baguette dès le début. »

« Je ne suis pas… je me suis dévoué pour… » protesta-t-il.

« On t'a _enlevé_ , tu te rappelles ? » lança Bellatrix. « C'est ce que tout le monde croit, de toute façon. »

« Tu n'iras nulle part. » renchérit Rodolphus. « Tu vas rester ici, bien au chaud. On aura besoin de toi pour faire plier ton père définitivement.»

« Nous sommes là pour la cause. » lui rappela Bellatrix. « Nous sommes _tous_ au service de notre maître, rappelle-toi. »

Pour la cause, essaya de se rappeler Sam, mais quelle cause était-ce, déjà ?  
Il ne pouvait que se rappeler que de la tombe de sa mère qui n'attendait que sa visite, du Feu Noir qu'il aurait dû récupérer…  
Pour la cause, pour la _bonne_ cause, se répétait-il alors que Rodolphus, Bellatrix et Mulciber quittaient la chambre. Shelagh était morte pour la _bonne cause…  
_ C'était _pour la bonne cause._

* * *

 _Et bien voilà un chapitre dont j'aurais accouché dans la douleur…_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que ça a pris. Il a pourtant été ouvert quasiment tous les jours depuis la publication du dernier mais j'ai progressé de deux lignes en deux lignes. La première partie, c'est allé vite, mais la deuxième… brrrr. C'est bête car j'avais en tête l'histoire de Sam depuis le début. Mais j'ai été tellement stressée ces derniers temps que je n'avais AUCUNE envie de traiter les méchants. Laissez-moi écrire du fluff et des scènes mignonnes avec des personnages que j'aime, je n'ai pas la force de ressentir tout ce qu'un méchant doit ressentir pour être aussi vilain !_

 _Du coup s'est rajoutée une grosse crise de confiance en mode « ça n'intéresse PERSONNE et c'est NUL », ce qui est absolument contre-productif et ralentit considérablement le processus d'écriture. Bref, au moins, c'est fait [se roule par terre façon Draco dans A Very Potter Musical]_

 _Concernant la deuxième partie, j'avais très envie d'illustrer quelque chose que Sirius dit dans l'Ordre du Phénix, sur le fait que Voldemort n'attaque jamais de front. Il manigance, manipule, prépare des coups tordus pour empêcher ses adversaires de répliquer. J'aimais bien cette idée qu'il était notamment allé manipuler de jeunes recrues, fragiles et incertaines (surtout les garçons à cet âge, hein, ON LES CONNAÎT) pour leur retourner le cerveau et les liguer contre leurs parents ou leur école. J'espère avoir à peu près été fidèle à mon intention de départ._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu…_  
 _Quant au chapitre 22 : il est déjà en partie écrit. Je fais mon maximum pour le boucler !_

* * *

Enfin, les réponses aux reviews :

 **So** : je suis bien heureuse de voir que les chapitres longs ne rebutent pas tout le monde (et comme dans la vie, je me désaltère à 70 % de tisanes, j'approuve totalement ton programme !) J'imagine si bien James et Sirius se battre dos à dos, leur permettant ainsi de couvrir la pièce à 360°. Je suis très touchée que tu relises certains passages, vraiment, tout ce que j'espère en écrivant cette histoire c'est que ça en embarque certain(e)s et que ça vous fasse du bien autant qu'à moi quand je l'écris ! Merci beaucoup pour la création d'entreprise, on devrait ouvrir cet automne donc n'hésite pas à te manifester par internet si tu viens y boire un verre;) Merci d'avoir encore pris le temps de commenter !

 **Vlad** : « le couple goal », haha ! Oui, c'était un peu l'apothéose, cette bataille ratée pour les Mangemorts et le first kiss parce que l'amour triooomphe ! Moi aussi j'aurais honte de recevoir une beuglante mais James est rarement gêné, c'est l'avantage d'avoir un ego surdimensionné. Merciiii pour tes vœux pour mon projet, ça me fait très plaisir:) Merci de lire, de reviewer, merci pour les compliments ! Et garde ta bonne humeur de fin d'année !

 **Camille** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review, ça me fait très plaisir:) j'ai le cœur qui bat comme une midinette à chaque fois que l'un de vous me dit qu'il a ri à un passage, ou été ému ou a relu certains passages qui lui ont plu donc merci de me le dire;) et si tu es fan de JiLy et que cette histoire t'a plu, je suis encore plus fière ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Guest :** je suis honorée que certains d'entre vous dévorent l'histoire en l'espace de 3/4 jours… mais par pitié, DORMEZ ET HYDRATEZ-VOUS, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'accidents suite à ce binge-reading ! Merci d'avoir reviewé, j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira !

 **Un grand MERCI à vous tous, chers lecteurs, qui reviewez ou restez muets !  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, remarques et questions, ça me boostera pour** **la suite !**


	22. Alliance Sacrée

Merci à **Danao** , **CFLM Angel** , **John Courtepatte** , **Ninon DG** , **Soffy** (merciii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !), **Malilite** , et **ma sœur** pour ses corrections et sa patience habituelle.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** T en raison des thèmes politiques, amoureux/sexuels, guerre et histoires de famille compliquées.

 **Fort-bref-résumé-des-épisodes-précédents** **:** Abraxas Malefoy s'est incrusté au manoir Malefoy pour vivre aux dépends de Lucius. Il espère encore récupérer son médaillon/Horcruxe/Cruxibe qu'il croit toujours en possession d'Adriana Mercador (sauf que c'est Darren Warwick qui l'a récupéré entre temps). James et Lily sortent ensemble mais le reste de l'école n'est pas encore au courant puisque ça date du début des vacances.

 ** **Court rappel de personnages présents dans ce chapitre et qu'on peut rechercher avec un ctrl+F :****

 **Abraxas Malefoy :** ancêtre de la dite famille, a survécu depuis le 17ème siècle grâce à un Horcruxe.  
 **Antigone Greengrass :** camarade de chambre extrêmement pénible d'Emma Prewett.  
 **Emma Prewett :** préfète de Serpentard, and so much more !  
 **Jules Tiffany :** ex-petite amie de James.  
 **Noah Ramsay :** ex-petit ami de Lily.  
 **Fergus Avery :** Serpentard, future recrue des Mangemorts.  
 **Sam Willis :** Serdaigle (et traître notoire), a manipulé tout son monde, « kidnappé » (de son plein gré) par les Mangemorts.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Alliance sacrée**

 **Paris, 1978**

La rue de la Colombe était plongée dans le noir, mais le numéro quatre brillait à la lueur du restaurant mitoyen.  
Le mage contempla un instant la minuscule porte de bois foncée entourée de lierre et appuya sa main pâle sur la façade. La protection était présente, mais insignifiante au vu de ses capacités. La tête de lion accrochée à la porte le dévisagea et ouvrit la gueule pour alerter les occupants. D'un geste du doigt, le sorcier lui cloua le bec. Le félin s'immobilisa docilement comme une vulgaire décoration moldue et dépourvue d'âme.  
Le sorcier se concentra sur les secrets qui palpitaient à travers la cloison : la façade, étroite et discrète, suffisait à berner les moldus. Il s'agissait d'un antique bâtiment un peu défraîchi, construit des siècles auparavant sur l'île de la Cité, et désormais coincé entre deux caves à vin aux couleurs criardes. Les touristes n'y accordaient tout au plus qu'un regard curieux avant de vérifier que leur sac à dos était bien fermé ou de consulter leur carte.  
Mais _lui_ sentait la magie qui agitait les murs. La femme œuvrait à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Elle sifflait en préparant ses stupides cataplasmes et ses potions destinées à guérir les petites plaies et irritations de l'épiderme humain. Quant à l'homme, il se trouvait à l'étage. Le mage sentait presque les alambics chauffer, entendait les élixirs bouillonner, distinguait la silhouette penchée par-dessus son plan de travail…

La porte du bistrot s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la sonnette.

« _Tu n'as pas oublié l'appareil photo, Roger ?_ »

« _Mais non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit deux fois… »_ Le moldu, qui sortait du bar sans regarder devant lui, heurta rudement son épaule.

« _Enfin, Roger, fais attention…_ » le houspilla sa femme en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle.

Le moldu baragouina une excuse et le couple disparut dans la Cité baignée de brume.  
Voldemort les regarda s'éloigner, sa main ayant agrippé le heurtoir de fer forgé au moment où le touriste l'avait bousculé. A cette distance, il pouvait encore les frapper d'un maléfice en plein dans les omoplates : mais cela lui ferait juste perdre son temps… Ravalant la froide pulsion qui l'avait saisi tantôt, il se concentra sur l'objet de sa quête. Il frappa deux fois à la porte en psalmodiant les contre-sortilèges qui protégeaient Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel.  
La femme releva la tête de son ouvrage et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla de l'intérieur grâce à sa main droite, la gauche étant recouverte de crème d'ortie.

« _Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, le lion n'a pas rugi et nous n'attendions pas de vis_ … »

Pernelle porta sa main à sa gorge quand les mots cessèrent d'affluer. Voldemort profita de son instant de stupeur pour pénétrer dans la demeure.

« _Impero…_ ne bouge pas. » murmura-t-il sans un regard supplémentaire pour la sorcière qui s'était figée sur place, terrifiée. Il était toujours étonnant de constater à quel point l' _intention_ prenait le pas en magie : bien qu'il se soit exprimé en anglais, la femme obéissait à son ordre.

Il scruta le salon du regard mais ne vit rien qu'il n'avait déjà perçu auparavant. Les chaussettes lévitaient devant l'âtre pour sécher. Les murs étaient chargés de tableaux et les étagères regorgeaient de bouquets de fleurs. La table était couverte de récipients et de paniers à coutures. Un chat noir doté de deux ailes couvertes d'écailles rosées le fixa avec insistance et feula en croisant son regard.

« _Impero_ … amène-moi à lui. »

La sorcière se mit à gravir les marches menant à l'étage et Voldemort la suivit.

« _Pernelle chérie ! Tu tombes bien ! Est-ce que tu sais s'il reste du cuivre d'Ishtar dans le cellier ?_ »

Nicolas Flamel tourna sur son tabouret en massant ses lombaires endolories. Son visage bonhomme s'affaissa quand il découvrit son épouse, pâle et étrangement immobile devant le mage qui pointait sa baguette dans son dos. Voldemort repéra la baguette du magicien posée à côté d'un alambic et la fit venir à lui par un sortilège d'attraction. Flamel se leva et confronta le mage du regard en dépit de son impuissance, de son grotesque bonnet de nuit en laine et de sa robe de travail pleine de tâches d'encre et de poussière.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez nous ?_ »

« Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Nicolas Flamel. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous. Mon nom est Lord Voldemort. »

« J'ai des amis britanniques, _Monsieur_ Voldemort, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont de bien de meilleures manières que vous. » reprit Flamel en anglais. « Relâchez ma femme, je vous prie. »

« N'ayez crainte, je compte bien la libérer avant de partir. Ce serait dommage de sacrifier la vie d'une des deux seules personnes connues ayant bénéficié de l'existence de l' _or potable_. »

Les yeux de Flamel brillèrent d'un étrange éclat. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions. »

« Nous recevons ceux qui nous réclament pour consultation, vous savez. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'entrer par effraction ni de malmener mon épouse. »

« Mon avis diffère sur ce point. Voyez-vous, j'aimerais vous poser des questions sur l'élixir qui vous a permis de traverser les siècles sans dommage. »

« Le Ministère m'interdit de divulguer certaines informations, mais je vous répondrai avec plaisir dans la mesure des éléments que je suis autorisé à dévoiler. »

« D'où l'intérêt de m'être présenté de la sorte. » sourit froidement Voldemort avec un geste négligent de la main en direction de Pernelle. « Fascinante, votre œuvre alchimique, vraiment. Je suis un grand admirateur. C'est une honte que les autorités n'autorisent pas la publication de toutes vos recherches. Quand exactement avez-vous commencé à boire ce philtre ? Vous deviez avoir… près de quatre-vingt-ans, c'est cela ? Et je suis sûr que si les photographies avaient existé à l'époque, vous n'auriez pas pris une ride supplémentaire par rapport à la première nuit où vous vous en êtes abreuvés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le principe. » répliqua sardoniquement Flamel.

« Et l'élixir de longue vie vous garantit donc de… ne pas mourir ? »

« Il me garantit de ne pas mourir pendant mon sommeil. » rectifia l'alchimiste, réticent à formuler davantage sa pensée. Voldemort haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et enfonça davantage sa baguette dans le dos de Pernelle qui inspira plus fortement. Son geste eut l'effet escompté sur Flamel. « L'élixir ne prévient ni les explosions de chaudron, ni les chutes de balais, ni les pots de fleurs qui vous tombent sur la tête. » ajouta-t-il en déglutissant difficilement à la vue de sa femme muette et paniquée.

Voldemort pinça les lèvres de déception. « Oh. Il prévient simplement les morts naturelles… Et vous n'avez jamais essayé d'en améliorer les capacités ? »

Flamel fut traversé par une ombre de sourire. « Seulement tous les jours depuis plus de six cents ans. Mais nous ne sommes sûrement pas destinés à échapper indéfiniment à la mort… comment puis-je trouver la solution d'une équation qui n'a pas lieu d'être ? »

«Vous n'essayez pas suffisamment. » décréta Voldemort avec une once d'impatience. « La difficulté de la tâche vous effraie… »

« Ou peut-être qu'on ne peut pas fuir son destin, tout simplement. »

« Un puissant sorcier créé son propre destin. »

« C'est dans cette optique que j'ai réalisé l'élixir de longue vie. Mais je n'en suis plus si certain à présent. » répondit Flamel. « Monsieur, j'ai répondu à vos questions. Relâchez ma femme, maintenant ! »

« Je n'ai pas fini. » répliqua Voldemort, son ton glacial calmant aussitôt le sorcier qui venait de faire un pas en avant, à bout de patience. « Notre rencontre me déçoit. Je croyais que vous auriez au moins découvert d'autres propriétés à la pierre philosophale. En cinq ans, j'ai accompli davantage pour ma survie que vous en six siècles ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il est vain de rencontrer ses idoles… Ceci étant… Peut-être serais-je en mesure de percer les secrets qui vous résistent tant… »

« Bon courage. » souhaita ironiquement Flamel avant d'ajouter en français quelque chose qui ne paraissait pas de la plus grande politesse.

Voldemort pointa sur le sorcier sa propre baguette qu'il avait récupérée à l'aide du sortilège d'attraction.

« Où est-elle ? »

« De quoi ? »

« _Endoloris_. »

Pernelle rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement de douleur, ses membres pris de convulsion.

« _Arrêtez, arrêtez_! » s'écria l'alchimiste en français. « A notre âge, l'élixir ne prévient pas tous les dommages causés par de tels maléfices ! _Je vous en prie_! »

« Ne me teste pas, Nicolas Flamel. » menaça Voldemort. « Ou ta femme mourra, je peux te l'assurer. Où est la Pierre ? »

« Pas ici. Je le jure. » promit le sorcier, une perle de sueur glissant sur son visage buriné par le temps. « Depuis 1563, le Ministère la garde en sécurité et ne me la rends que lorsque nous arrivons à cours d'élixir. Ils craignent justement que quelqu'un ne cherche à s'en emparer pour en faire mauvais usage. Ils veulent garder le contrôle sur la Pierre… Par pitié, je vous le jure… »

« Alors _où_? » insista Voldemort, indifférent à Pernelle qui avait cessé de crier mais demeurait parcourue de tremblements.

Flamel réfléchit un instant, ses yeux vifs s'agitant dans leurs orbites.

« Je crois… mais je n'en suis pas certain. Il se pourrait que la Pierre soit gardée chez vous. Ils ne me l'ont pas dit pour protéger leurs sécurités, vous comprenez ? »

« Une piste, Flamel. C'est ta dernière chance. »

« Je crois… qu'on a donné cette mission à Albus Dumbledore. » bredouilla précipitamment Flamel.

Bien sûr… toujours Dumbledore, qui s'interposait entre lui et chacun de ses grands projets, ou presque… Comment un mage qui s'interdisait autant de pratiques pouvait s'avérer aussi redoutable ?

« Dis la vérité. _Impero_. »

« Je sais que la mission a été confiée à Albus Dumbledore. Lui seul sait où la Pierre philosophale a été cachée. » avoua Flamel, défait.

Voldemort relâcha Pernelle qui tomba tel un poids mort dans les bras de son époux et manqua de les faire tous deux basculer par-dessus la table de travail. Il hésita un instant. Personne d'autre que les Flamel n'avaient réussi à mettre au point la Pierre Philosophale, et leurs recherches demeuraient incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels… mieux valait les garder en vie pour le moment. Il lança un double maléfice de douleur au vieux couple, laissa négligemment tomber la baguette de l'alchimiste sur le plancher et transplana au bord de la Manche, sourd aux hurlements de souffrance de ses deux victimes.

* * *

« Cette demeure n'est certes pas prestigieuse, mais j'ai songé qu'elle serait confortable. » annonça Rodolphus Lestrange. « Vous convient-elle, Maître ? »

« Tout à fait, tant que le Ministère s'en tient éloigné. »

« Nous avons installé les meilleurs sortilèges anti-intrus, Seigneur. Ils ne pourront pas entrer sans autorisation et seront obligés d'attendre à l'extérieur du portail. Par ailleurs, personne ne soupçonne votre présence ici… Il ne s'agit pour eux que d'une résidence secondaire. »

Voldemort ne répondit pas : son esprit était fixé sur des soucis bien plus complexes. Il croisa les bras et concentra son regard sur les flammes brûlant dans l'âtre.

« Sais-tu ce que fait Albus Dumbledore, Lestrange ? »

Le Mangemort prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Il se trouve à Poudlard, me semble-t-il… »

« Où vivait-il avant de se terrer dans son école ? »

« A Godric's Hollow, je crois. »

« Y retourne-t-il à quelque occasion ? »

« Je peux me renseigner. » offrit Lestrange.

Voldemort hocha subrepticement la tête et lui fit signe de quitter la pièce.

Certes, il était allé plus loin que quiconque dans sa quête de l'immortalité…  
Un Horcruxe garantissait une résistance aux maléfices mortels et aux accidents.  
Quatre le rendaient quasiment immortel.

Il songea au diadème, bien caché dans l'étrange salle qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à sa demande. A la coupe dorée, désormais enfermée à dix tours dans le nouveau coffre marital de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. A la bague sertie de noir, dissimulé dans les fondations de la maison abandonnée des Gaunt. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la doublure intérieure de sa cape noire et enserrèrent le médaillon de Serpentard. Un cinquième Horcruxe…  
Le chiffre sept possédait sûrement la plus grande puissance magique, mais il fallait trouver le bon moment, mettre au point les protections nécessaires, et le faire dans le plus grand secret…  
Tous ces accomplissements le mettaient à l'abri de la mort. Mais l'élixir de longue vie lui assurerait une fortification sans précédent. Combinés, il deviendrait plus invulnérable que jamais…

« Abraxas Malefoy est arrivé, Maître. » annonça Bellatrix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Sans Lucius ? » s'étonna Voldemort. La sorcière hocha la tête. « Fais-le entrer. »

Elle fit un pas de côté et dévisagea le sorcier entrant avec un air de profonde circonspection. Voldemort lui-même jaugea l'inconnu du regard avant de faire signe à Bellatrix de les quitter. Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur.

« Maître. » s'inclina le nouveau-venu. Voldemort traqua l'ironie ou l'insolence, mais déjà le sorcier se relevait et s'appuyait sur sa canne avec respect. « Merci de me recevoir. Je suis Abraxas Malefoy, un lointain cousin de Lucius, votre humble serviteur… »

« J'ai entendu votre histoire, Malefoy. » reconnut-il. « Très curieux, que vos ancêtres se soient installés au Nord sans se faire connaître. Très inhabituel de leur part… »

« Mon ancêtre avait quelque peu rompu avec les traditions. »

Voldemort savait reconnaître un mensonge. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Abraxas qui ne cilla pas, et les orienta vers un nouveau sujet.

« J'ai entendu que le célèbre manoir des Malefoy avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'antan. »

« Avec Lucius, nous avons travaillé ensemble pour lui redonner sa beauté, son confort, et toutes les protections nécessaires pour le protéger des intrusions moldues, Lord Voldemort. »

« Une décision prise alors que vous visitiez le Manoir pour la première fois, si j'en crois mes sources. »

« Mes ancêtres avaient participé à sa construction. Je peux me vanter de connaître le lieu mieux que la plupart des gens qui l'ont occupé. »

« Tiens donc. » sourit Voldemort. « Lucius appréciera. Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« J'ai perdu quelque chose qui m'est précieux, Lord Voldemort. Infiniment précieux, en vérité. Et cet objet se trouve à Poudlard. »

Voldemort le considéra avec ironie.

« Sous la houlette d'Albus Dumbledore, donc. Mauvaise fortune… »

« J'ai réussi à m'y introduire lors d'une des sauteries données par Horace Slughorn. » Ainsi, le potionniste organisait toujours ses fêtes insipides… « Malheureusement, la personne qui m'a volé s'est hâtée de conjurer de nouvelles protections. Je ne peux plus entrer à Poudlard, et j'ai échoué à l'approcher pendant ses congés. » fit amèrement remarquer Abraxas. « Dumbledore protège farouchement ses professeurs. Elle a dû le mettre au courant… »

« Qui est cette femme ? Et que vous a-t-elle volé ? »

« Elle se nomme Adriana Mercador. Elle enseigne la défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Est-elle de sang-pur ? »

« De sang-mêlé. »

« Et que vous a-t-elle pris ? »

« … Il s'agit d'un collier. »

« Pas n'importe quel collier, j'imagine. »

« En effet. » Abraxas s'appuya sur sa canne et lança un regard perçant à Voldemort. « Il s'agit d'un objet très personnel… »

Le mage plissa les yeux et s'approcha de Malfoy, essayant de pénétrer dans son esprit… mais Abraxas bloquait obstinément l'accès de ses pensées.

« Que contenait-il ? Une formule familiale ? Le code d'un coffre secret ? »

« Je ne le décrirai pas ainsi. Disons qu'il contenait… _une partie de moi-même._ »

Voldemort posa ses mains blanches sur le guéridon, sans détourner son regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas issu d'une branche éloignée de la famille Malefoy. »

« Peut-être pas. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Le visage d'Abraxas fut traversé par un indéchiffrable sourire.

« J'ai été contraint de quitter l'Angleterre au début du dix-huitième siècle. »

Voldemort le jaugea attentivement. _Personne_ ne savait comment il avait commencé à se protéger de la Mort elle-même, personne ne se doutait… sauf l'homme en face de lui, qui avait commencé le processus – s'arrêtant certainement à un seul Horcruxe, vu son apparence. Mais il avait deviné… son instinct lui aurait intimé de dégainer sa baguette et lancer un maléfice de mort pour protéger son secret, mais si vraiment Abraxas Malefoy était parvenu à créer un Horcruxe, il survivrait.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Abraxas serra le poing sur le pommeau argenté de sa canne.

« Récupérer mon dû et me débarrasser de cette petite sorcière arrogante. »

Voldemort resta songeur un instant avant de reprendre.

« Souhaitez-vous rejoindre nos rangs ? »

« Il y a d'autres manières de soutenir une cause… »

Voldemort sourit, découvrant ses dents. « Pas avec moi. Mais j'ai un marché à vous proposer, Abraxas Malefoy. »

Quand Lucius se présenta au salon, il ressembla momentanément à un kappa hors de l'eau avant qu'une vague rougeur n'envahisse ses joues.

« Abraxas ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que… nous avions convenu… vous êtes en avance. » bredouilla-t-il comme un vague reproche.

« Je t'avais appelé pour te confier une mission de la plus haute importance, Lucius. Mais ton… cousin éloigné va t'assister dans cette tâche. J'ai cru comprendre que le trésor des Malfoy se trouvait à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs du Ministère ? »

Lentement, il sortit de sa cape une pochette de cuir noir.

« Elle contient un carnet dont j'aurais peine à vous décrire la valeur. Je vous déconseille d'essayer de le consulter. L'ouvrir en l'état vous serait instantanément fatal. Gardez-le dissimulé avec vos biens. Nous l'utiliserons le moment venu. »

Lucius se pencha et reçut l'objet avec déférence, mais Voldemort laissa sa main sur l'objet suffisamment longtemps pour que le Mangemort relève finalement ses yeux inquiets.

« Ne me déçois pas, Lucius. »

* * *

Cela s'était produit à la première récréation. Elle replaçait des épingles fuyardes dans le chignon qui se dressait au-dessus de son crâne, ignorant l'œil critique de son reflet. Son double dans le miroir semblait parfaitement au courant qu'un certain poursuiveur de Gryffondor était responsable de cet effondrement capillaire. Elle s'était vaguement demandée, à la rentrée, s'ils n'auraient pas dû se montrer plus discrets. Cela leur aurait évité d'être scrutés à la loupe par l'ensemble de l'école – un désagrément qu'avaient subis toutes les conquêtes des deux Maraudeurs les plus populaires, et qui semblait encore accru par les rapports électriques entretenus par James et Lily depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Cela aurait aussi tenu Jules et Noah à l'écart de leur bonheur rayonnant. Par ailleurs, le professeur McGonagall regrettait que les deux préfets-en-chef se livrent à de telles démonstrations d'affection dans les couloirs et ne manquait jamais une occasion de les rabrouer à ce sujet.

Lily haussa les épaules en se dévisageant dans la glace. L'excès d'enthousiasme de James ne faisait qu'illustrer la griserie qu'elle ressentait intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi heureuse depuis la mort de ses parents, et tant pis si leur directrice de maison les rappelait à l'ordre quand ils arrivaient en cours main dans la main.

Elle stabilisait son chignon par des barrettes supplémentaires quand une voix inconnue couina depuis l'une des cabines derrière elle :

« Vous y croyez, vous ? Potter et Evans, je veux dire ? »

« Tu parles ! » répondit une autre depuis la cabine voisine. « Elle le repousse depuis des années et au moment où ça chauffe pour les sang-de-bourbe, elle se balade collée à ses basques. Les Mangemorts réclament des certificats généalogiques pour tout sorcier inscrit au registre de Poudlard, alors elle prend ses précautions. »

« Ou alors c'est pour son argent. » suggéra la première voix. « Je ne crois pas que les parents d'Evans soient des moldus très fortunés. »

« _Étaient._ » corrigea une troisième voix. « Ils sont morts cet hiver. Il paraît que leur maison a été vendue… »

« Et comme par hasard, elle se rapproche de lui à ce moment-là. C'est bien pratique… »

« En fait, c'est pour ça qu'elle a passé ses vacances avec Potter et Black ! » s'exclama la première voix. « Et bien, elle a pas choisi le moins riche… elle est bien maline, pour une préfète. »

Dès que les bruits de chasse d'eau résonnèrent, elle déguerpit.

Le cœur battant la cadence et les joues rouges, elle se dissimula dans une salle de classe vide et essaya de se calmer avant de reprendre le cours de sa journée. Une partie d'elle se fichait totalement qu'on répande des rumeurs à son propos, tandis qu'une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte – ainsi, c'était ce qu'on pensait d'elle… Pendant un bref instant elle paniqua à l'idée que James pourrait avoir vent de ces médisances. Mais aussitôt, elle l'imagina éclater de son rire si communicatif : il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il prenne ces accusations au sérieux.  
Elle estima donc plus judicieux de ne pas amener le sujet entre eux. Elle se faisait traiter de sang-de-bourbe depuis des années, et pourrait aisément résister à quelques insultes supplémentaires.  
Mais le ver s'était glissé dans la pomme, et elle se prit à percevoir les chuchotements et les regards fuyants avec une acuité nouvelle, à se poser plus de questions qu'il n'était sûrement nécessaire…  
Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de passer vingt minutes à se 'souhaiter bonne nuit' sur le lit de James, elle en profita pour poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis des jours.

« James ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Il marmonna un acquiescement, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

« C'est un peu étrange. » admit-elle. « Mais je me demandais juste… A quel point est-ce que les Potter… enfin, à combien s'évalue la fortune familiale des Potter ? » acheva-t-elle avec autant de détachement que permettait sa question.

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Simple curiosité. » répondit-elle en maintenant une expression neutre, mais ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le matelas.

Il posa une main théâtrale sur son cœur et fit mine de clore les yeux, terrassé par la douleur. « Je savais que c'était louche ! J'ai cru que tu avais enfin succombé à mon charme alors qu'en fait, tu n'en avais qu'après mon or ! »

L'amertume que faisait naître le souvenir de la discussion perçue dans les toilettes des filles fut joyeusement pulvérisé.

« Mais non ! » protesta-t-elle en riant.

Il abandonna sa posture tragique et lui fit de nouveau face.

« De toute façon, ça m'est égal. Utilise-moi pour mon argent, Evans, c'est un plaisir. En fait, tu sais que je ne suis pas riche mais _très_ , _très_ riche ? J'ai des montagnes de gallions à Gringotts. Que dis-je, des montagnes ? Des canyons, des rivières, des océans de gallions ! Alors… tu me trouves encore plus beau, maintenant, hein ? » s'amusa-t-il en haussant des sourcils suggestifs.

« Mais sérieusement ? » parvint-elle à insister malgré son hilarité.

« Sérieusement ? » répéta-t-il, de nouveau sérieux. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Tu en es certaine… ? »

Elle fit mine de se lever. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je sens la soudaine envie d'aller fabriquer ou une ou deux potions avec Severus Rogue… »

Il la rattrapa par le bras et la força à se ré-installer sur le lit.

« Pas la peine de t'infliger pareille épreuve, je vais te répondre. » Il réfléchit un instant avant de formuler : « Disons que je pourrais aisément me passer de travailler tout en vivant très confortablement, que mes enfants le pourront aussi ainsi que mes petits-enfants. Si personne ne se bouge la baguette d'ici-là, en revanche, la quatrième génération sera sacrifiée – mais franchement, mon père a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, non ? S'ils veulent faire construire leur propre stade de quidditch, ils n'auront qu'à se retrousser les manches, ces petits ingrats ! »

Elle scruta son visage en quête de malice – exagérait-il encore ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Mais James paraissait aussi sérieux que possible vu le sujet.

« Oh… » dit-elle simplement, prise de vertige. La demeure des Potter était certes cossue – les teintures d'extrêmement bonne facture – la vaisselle d'une qualité supérieure à celles de Lightsee House – et James n'avait, certes, jamais manqué de remplacer ses balais de course par les meilleurs modèles, année après année… Et le Lissenplis était un produit mondialement connu, commercialisé et consommé, mais… être riche _à ce point_ ?

Il s'approcha à deux centimètres de son visage, si près que les traits qu'elle aimait tant en devinrent étrangement comiques.

« Alors… tu me trouves encore plus séduisant, maintenant, ou pas ? »

Elle sourit, posa sa main sur le visage de son petit ami et le repoussa gentiment en arrière. Il soupira pour la forme.

« Et… ça ne gêne pas tes parents ? »

« De quoi ? D'avoir de l'argent ? » ironisa-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux avant d'expliciter. « Que je vienne d'une famille beaucoup plus modeste. Qu'on ne soit pas du même milieu. »

« Ah ! Si, bien sûr, ils te détestent. Tu n'as pas remarqué la poupée vaudou à ton effigie qu'ils avaient accrochée au sapin de Noël ? »

« Certaines familles ne toléreraient pas que leur seul héritier sorte avec quelqu'un comme… »

« Comme quoi ? »

« C'est une vraie question, tu sais. » insista-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard indiquant qu'il craignait pour sa santé mentale. Mais le sérieux de son expression sembla le ramener à la raison : il se radoucit presque instantanément et elle se demanda si les rumeurs les concernant étaient finalement parvenues à ses oreilles…

« On a suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas à avoir à se soucier de ça, tu sais. J'ai peut-être exagéré en parlant de canyons, mais sincèrement… je pense que si on devait rajouter plus de gallions à ce coffre, les gobelins n'arriveraient à plus fermer la porte. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu envisages de ne pas travailler ? »

Ce n'était pas l'argent, le problème, mais les comportements que son excès ou son manque entraînaient chez certains. James était un jeune homme plein de potentiel, bourré de talents. Savoir qu'il considérait la tranquillité d'une vie paresseuse parce qu'il le _pouvait_ la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle était certaine que si – comme elle – il avait été _obligé_ de réfléchir à un moyen de subsister après l'école, ses projets de carrière auraient déjà été bien plus aboutis.  
Lily avait été témoin toute son enfance des efforts de ses parents pour économiser et acheter leur confortable mais modeste maison de Cokeworth. La survie du ménage était pour elle liée à la nécessité de tenir un budget, aux sacrifices et aux compromis… Ce n'était pas la faute de son petit ami s'il était né avec un chaudron d'or dans les mains, mais une vague appréhension remontait malgré elle à la surface tandis qu'il évoquait son pécule démesuré.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » rectifia James. « J'ai dit que si je le _voulais,_ je _pouvais_ rester oisif toute ma vie.» Il quitta sa position initiale, s'allongea face au plafond, ses bras croisés soutenant sa tête. « J'hésite. Mais je veux faire quelque chose qui fasse une différence. Comme toi. Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés en attendant que ça passe. Il faut juste… que je trouve ce qui me plairait vraiment. Comme tu l'as intelligemment fait remarquer pendant les vacances, je ne crois pas être taillé pour rejoindre les Aurors. Pas tels qu'ils se présentent en ce moment… »

Rassurée, elle se rapprocha et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais… » murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine. « Il paraît que McLaggen a rompu avec Mary McDonald parce que sa famille désapprouve qu'elle soit née-moldue. »

« McLaggen est un crétin et McDonald mérite mieux. » commenta James en baillant.

« C'est clair. » approuva-t-elle. « Mais mon nom de famille ? Il ne dérange pas tes parents non plus ? »

« Tu veux prendre le mien ? Evans, est-ce une demande en mariage ? »

Elle saisit un coussin et le plaça sur son visage pendant deux courtes secondes, le rire de James traversant l'épaisseur de l'oreiller.

« Les gens parlent, tu sais. » admit-elle après avoir balancé le coussin à travers le lit. « Ils disent que tu as trahi ton sang, et que je t'utilise… »

« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! » Il se redressa sur un bras. « Écoute, les gens sont idiots, ce n'est pas _nouveau_. Ils adorent avoir quelque chose à commenter en prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Donne-leur une semaine de plus… Quelqu'un va se teindre les cheveux en jaune canari, ou McDonald va botter les fesses de McLaggen pendant un duel post-rupture, ou Sirius va changer le petit-déjeuner des Serpentard en engrais pour mandragores, et ils changeront de sujet. »

Elle sourit à son optimisme et, temporairement rassurée, prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, longuement, essayant de lui transmettre toute les émotions qui la traversaient à cet instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux de James lui parurent anormalement brillants. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'éloigna d'elle comme s'il cherchait à établir une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Imaginer que tu en as après _mon argent_. » grommela-t-il. « J'arrive pas à te payer une bièraubeurre sans que tu insistes pour me rembourser… les gens sont vraiment demeurés. »

« Tes sous n'ont rien à faire dans l'histoire, de toute façon. » annonça-t-elle. « C'est évident que je ne sors avec toi que pour ton corps de rêve. »

La mâchoire de James s'étira en un large sourire, et Lily se jura intérieurement de cesser de s'inquiéter. En tout cas, d'essayer, rectifia-t-elle après quelques jours passés à retourner l'insoluble problème dans tous les sens. C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire… les nouvelles qui leur parvenaient de l'extérieur étaient de plus en plus sombres. Les ragots ne cachaient-ils pas une menace bien plus sérieuse ? Mais manifestement, James ne voulait pas porter plus d'attention que nécessaire aux mensonges qu'on racontait sur eux. Leur temps devenait une denrée précieuse, rapidement dévorée par leurs tâches de préfets et l'approche des ASPIC. Elle s'efforça donc de ne plus amener le sujet, mais ça ne la rendait pas pour autant sourde et aveugle aux remarques glanées dans le château.

Fallait-il se montrer plus discrets, faire profil bas ?  
Elle n'avait jamais eu honte de ses origines. Et elle n'avait certainement plus honte d'avoir succombé au charme de James. En fait, sa présence la rendait plus forte. Il la faisait rire et se sentir vivante – un sentiment plus nécessaire que jamais en ces périodes troublées. McGonagall pouvait les houspiller autant qu'elle le voulait et les élèves pouvaient bien murmurer sur leur passage : ils étaient simplement deux tourtereaux enivrés par la présence de l'autre, et elle ne voyait pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient de mal… et pourtant, une petite voix acariâtre lui recommandait davantage de prudence lorsqu'ils déambulaient ensemble dans les couloirs ou que James se montrait un peu trop démonstratif.

Une semaine plus tard, révélation fut faite grâce aux pages sportives de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était une de ses douces matinées où le journal ne faisait mention d'aucun fait réellement préoccupant dans ses lignes, et James et Sirius s'étaient délectés des pages sportives sans aucun sentiment de culpabilité et en parlaient encore en sortant de table. La ligue nationale de quidditch avait repris et l'une des équipes les plus prometteuses du moment, les Crécelles de Kenmare, avait tiré mauvaise pioche. Ils avançaient tous les trois dans le couloir, et cela faisait plus que dix minutes que Sirius, la Gazette à la main, annonçait les prochains jeux tandis que son ami commentait et se perdait en mille conjonctures. Quand enfin James parvint à se taire plus de deux secondes d'affilée, Lily formula à haute voix l'analyse qui s'était dessinée dans son esprit.

« Il faut donc vraiment que les Crécelles gagne contre les Tapesouafles. Sinon ils affronteront les Catapultes, et là, ça risque de se corser… »

James et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Depuis quand tu suis le quidditch ? » fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas spécialement le quidditch, je lis la presse. » corrigea-t-elle. « La rubrique sport de la Gazette se trouve juste après celle consacrée aux découvertes magiques, et j'aime être bien informée. Culture générale, tout ça, tout ça. »

Les deux garçons restèrent coïts un instant. James paraissait particulièrement troublé.

« Tu ne venais pas aux matchs, les trois premières années. » pointa Sirius. « Je me souviens très bien, ça le rendait dingue. » ajouta-t-il en tapant le poursuiveur dans le dos. « Il croyait que tu le faisais exprès pour l'énerver. »

« Erreur. Je ne suis pas venue aux matchs _contre Serpentard_ , les deux premières années. Accord commun avec un certain ancien meilleur ami devenu _persona non grata_ depuis. » renifla-t-elle. « Mais j'ai assisté aux autres et le consensus a pris fin en quatrième année. Je ne suis peut-être pas à l'aise sur un balai mais comme tout être humain digne de ce nom, j'apprécie le quidditch. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant qu'ils ne se remettent à marcher et que Sirius ne reprenne :

« En tout cas, tu as raison. Si les Tapesouafles remportent le prochain match, les Crécelles se retrouveront en face des Chauves-Souris, et là… »

« … leur attrapeur partira avec un sacré désavantage, celui des des Chauves-Souris n'a jamais laissé un seul vif lui échapper. » conclut-elle.

Elle mit quelques pas avant de réaliser que les deux maraudeurs s'étaient, une fois de plus, brusquement arrêtés derrière elle.

« Ça vous met dans un tel état, que je ne sois pas une truffe totale en quidditch ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Lily. » annonça solennellement James. « Quand tu parles comme ça, honnêtement, ça… _me fait quelque chose_. » Sirius fit mine de vomir et elle éclata de rire.

« Bon, ça suffit. » abdiqua-t-il. « Vous me dé-gou-tez ! Je pars à la bibliothèque et vous laisse à vos ignobles activités ! » Il fit vivement demi-tour, laissant les deux amoureux face à face.

« Hm… on rentre à la tour ? » proposa James en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air un peu contrit.

« Oui, allons-y. » accepta-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour être honnête.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare, un petit sourire en coin…

« Enfin quoi, il ne faut pas être un expert pour savoir que les Tapesouaffles misent davantage sur l'attaque que sur la défense depuis le départ de leur dernier capitaine… »

« Bon sang, Evans ! » souffla un James Potter éperdu en glissant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle répondit immédiatement à ses baisers, se laissant emporter par l'élan du jeune homme qui bifurqua immédiatement à gauche. La tête lui tournait, son cœur s'emballait, et elle l'entendit à peine prononcer un _alohomora_ étouffé. Elle ne protesta pas quand il la fit basculer sur une table de classe : ce garçon avait un effet sur elle qu'elle ne prétendait plus combattre désormais. Au moins, ainsi, elle ne risquait pas de s'effondrer sur place : elle avait l'impression d'avoir subi un sortilège modifié de jambencoton. Quand leurs visages se séparèrent enfin, et qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en un murmure :

« … si les Chauves-Souris et les Frelons de Wimbourne se retrouvent en finale, je parie sur les Frelons. »

Un grognement de délicieuse agonie traversa les lèvres du garçon. « Tu me tues. » chuchota-t-il en traçant une ligne de baisers qui commença au lobe de son oreille et se destinait à prendre fin bien plus bas. Elle voulut répliquer une dernière fois mais ses sens la trahirent et elle se consacra plutôt à l'étrange électricité qu'ils semblaient produire à chaque nouvelle exploration de leurs corps respectifs.

Sortir avec James Potter la rendait _heureuse_ , l'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour des sombres pensées qui survenaient à la tombée du jour ou au détour d'un devoir compliqué. Cela ne regardait qu'eux, et le reste de Poudlard – non, le reste du monde magique, en fait – pouvait bien aller au diable.  
Et comme ça, elle résolut de ne plus accorder la moindre importance ni aux commérages, ni aux menaces, ni à aucun autre obstacle provenant d'une réalité extérieure à celle qui était la leur, faite d'éclats de rire, d'agréables frissons et de baisers volés dans des salles de classe désertes.

* * *

Pendant les deux premiers jours qui suivirent la rentrée, James ne remarqua rien.

Il était bien trop pré-occupé par la présence de Lily à ses côtés, submergé par l'intense contentement de pouvoir prendre sa main dans les couloirs, par la saveur de leurs baisers contre les tapisseries, ou derrière les armures, ou adossés contre le mur de l'escalier qui séparait leurs deux chambres, ou pressés à la porte fermée de la salle des préfets…  
On les avait vu se taper sur les nerfs, se charrier, se crier dessus, se courir après, et maintenant que leur premier auditoire était forcé de constater qu'il leur était en fait possible d'être _ensemble_ sans se déchirer constamment, il trouvait une satisfaction particulière à s'afficher à ses côtés. En fait, c'était un véritable effort que de se retenir de crier « _Vous voyez ?! J'ai réussi !_ » à la cantonade. Pendant deux jours, entre les réunions, les devoirs et les cours, il se dédia entièrement à son nouveau bonheur. Bonheur d'autant plus prenant qu'en dépit de tout, Lily et lui… _cliquaient_. C'était comme si la dimension physique de leur relation adoucissait les mots tranchants qui survenaient encore entre eux. Comme si l'énergie dépensée à se chercher en permanence s'était d'elle-même redirigée vers un autre type d'activité, nourrissant un nouveau genre de combustion. C'était délicieux et excitant. C'était aussi rapide... peut-être _trop_ rapide, et c'est après se l'être formulé pour la première fois qu'il commença à remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Pendant les premiers jours où ils étaient sortis ensemble, elle s'était montrée plus qu'enthousiaste à répondre à ses manifestations d'affection. Ses rares hésitations provenaient généralement d'un léger retard d'expérience qu'elle compensait aisément par son audace toute gryffondorienne. Mais quelques jours après leur retour à Poudlard, il remarqua avec horreur qu'elle prenait ses distances.  
Elle avait beau rire à ses plaisanteries et l'embrasser comme si la fin du monde était prévue pour le lendemain, son beau visage avait tendance à se fermer dès qu'elle croyait qu'il avait les yeux tournés. Par deux fois, elle avait rapidement retiré sa main de la sienne alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un couloir bondé. _Il allait trop vite_ , songea-t-il avec panique. A force de se précipiter, il risquait de tout gâcher…

« Oh, non, ça n'a rien à voir. » lui confia Marlene au matin du troisième jour avec un sourire amusé après qu'il l'ait épinglée dans le parc, à la sortie de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. « Enfin, un petit peu, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Quoi, alors ? » la pressa-t-il avec angoisse.

Marlene pencha la tête sur le côté avec l'air désolé de ceux qui rechignent à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Tu n'es pas du genre à écouter les rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu… uniquement quand elles me concernent… ou qu'elles peuvent me servir. » admit-il, gêné d'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une facette très serpentardesque de sa personnalité.

« Je vois. Pas du genre à prêter attention aux ragots qui se racontent entre deux couloirs, surtout quand ça provient des filles. »

« Je ne te suis pas. » avoua-t-il.

« Il y a des gens qui prétendent qu'elle sortirait avec toi par intérêt. » expliqua lentement Marlene. « Tout le monde sait que vous vous êtes souvent écharpés dans le passé, alors certains en profitent pour raconter n'importe quoi. Évidemment, c'est plus facile de tacler une fille née-moldue qu'un garçon sang-pur à ce sujet, alors… Lily en reçoit plus dans la figure que toi. »

Il grogna son mécontentement. « Qui ? Qui dit ces trucs-là ? »

« Tu ne peux pas provoquer toute l'école en duel, Potter. » sourit tristement Marlene.

James avait appris depuis longtemps que les sorcières en particulier pouvaient se montrer extrêmement mesquines quand on en venait aux histoires d'amour, et que toute intervention masculine empirait généralement les choses. Elles se lasseraient quand lui et Lily auraient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient durer dans le temps – à condition qu'il prenne patience et garde plus souvent ses mains dans ses poches, même si elle ne lui avait jamais reproché de les aventurer trop loin. Venant à la conclusion qu'il était vain de se battre contre ce type de commérages, il oublia sa discussion avec Marlene.

Le troisième jour, tandis qu'il avançait au pas de course en écoutant Sirius se plaindre de leur devoir de métamorphose par miroirs interposés, il rebondit violemment contre une autre personne à l'angle d'un couloir. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour rattraper son miroir et aider l'autre importunée à ramasser ses livres éparpillés sur le sol, il leva les yeux… pour tomber nez-à-nez sur Jules Tiffany et sa meilleure amie, Sandra Frey. Celle-ci le fixa comme si elle l'avait surpris en train d'utiliser son chat comme cobaye pour une potion de ratatinage.

« Fais gaffe, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Toujours vivant, Cornedrue ? » lança la voix étouffée de Sirius, face contre sol.

James ramassa le miroir. « Carambolage de couloir. » grogna-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

« Astuce pour ne plus te prendre les murs ? » se moqua Sirius. « Arrête de penser à Evans toute nue ! Ça t'évitera quelques bleus ! »

Un silence extrêmement pesant s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens.

« … Je te rappelle. » déclara James en pointant sa baguette sur la glace qui redevint aussitôt un innocent miroir.

Frey émit un reniflement que James ignora. Il concentra son attention sur Jules qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de défiance et de tristesse. Une vague de remords l'envahit, ainsi que le besoin urgent de se justifier, de _dire_ quelque chose…

« Écoute, Jules. Il faut que tu saches… » commença-t-il en passant sa main à l'arrière de son crâne. « … que je suis sincèrement désolé de la façon dont ça s'est terminé. Et que ce n'est pas la faute de Lily. » ajouta-t-il, espérant que peut-être, ça arrangerait les choses… malheureusement, le brusque soupire de Jules sonna de façon trop ironique pour présager quoi que ce soit de bon. « Voilà. Vraiment, je suis _désolé._ »

Il les contourna pour poursuivre son chemin quand la voix de Sandra Frey parvint à ses oreilles.

« De toute façon, c'est juste pour protéger ses fesses de née-moldue qu'elle sort avec toi… »

Stupéfait, il se figea et tourna sur lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Frey ? »

Jules se tenait toujours figée sur place, mais ses yeux emplis de rancune fixaient une armure sur la gauche tandis que son poing se crispait sur la bandoulière de son sac.

« On sait tous pourquoi Evans s'est soudainement intéressée à toi. » reprit la Poufsouffle en le toisant avec dédain.

« C'est à dire ? » insista James, qui sentait sa poitrine se gonfler de colère. Il essaya de garder sa voix le plus bas possible. « Puisque tu as une théorie sur le sujet, j'aimerais bien l'entendre ! »

Frey lui lança un regard de profond dédain.

« Si tu es suffisamment naïf pour croire qu'une fille qui t'a détesté pendant des années a soudainement changé d'avis comme ça, sans raison particulière… elle cherche à se protéger en s'affichant avec un sang-pur, voilà tout. »

Les dents serrées, la tête bourdonnante, il hésita un instant sur la réaction à adopter. Une partie de lui souhaitait simplement éclater de rire face à l'absurdité de l'hypothèse – quiconque connaissait un peu Lily savait qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré se débrouiller toute seule que de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un par simple intérêt. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont elle renvoyait Slughorn dans les cordes à chaque fois qu'il lui proposait de l'introduire auprès de prestigieux sorciers qui la laissaient indifférente. Une autre partie se sentait juste profondément irrité que de telles commères, de telles mégères, répandent des horreurs sur le compte de la fille dont il était amoureux, dénaturent leur histoire – en le faisant passer pour le dernier des idiots par-dessus le marché…

« Dis donc, Frey ! c'est ça qu'on t'apprend, en études des moldus ? A insulter les nés-moldus de ton école ? Tu sais qu'on peut retirer jusqu'à cent points pour ce genre de propos, maintenant ? » menaça-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas anti-moldus ! » se défendit Frey en rougissant. « Je ne fais que répéter ce que tout le monde pense ici ! Qu'Evans se sert de toi et que tu es trop stupide pour le voir. »

Pendant un instant, il songea à dégainer sa baguette et attaquer cette vipère…

Mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de fierté et d'humiliation, de cœur brisé et de jalousie.

Jules souffrait. Elle était blessée et sa meilleure amie prenait bêtement sa défense. Il était préfet-en-chef et ne pouvait pas se permettre de dégainer sa baguette à chaque fois que quelqu'un le provoquait… _Tu ne peux pas provoquer l'école entière en duel, James…_

« C'est ridicule. » souffla-t-il en se forçant à faire demi-tour.

Mais son cœur battait désagréablement la chamade tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où l'attendait Lily. Elle sourit en le voyant arriver, sans pour autant lever la plume de son parchemin. Il s'installa et essaya de se concentrer sur les lois aristotéliciennes de la métamorphose, mais sa veine palpitait encore à sa tempe…

« J'ai regardé le brouillon que tu m'as donné. » annonça-t-elle. « Ton second argument était pas mal – je n'adhère pas à cette école de pensée, mais tu m'as presque convaincue. Par contre, la première partie était vaseuse ! Donc, merci mais non merci, je vais écrire mon devoir moi-même. En fait, je vais même te contredire point par point ! » annonça-t-elle avec malice. « On pourrait même les rendre en copies jointes à McGonagall et voir qui obtient la meilleure note. Qu'est-ce que tu paries ? James… ? »

Lily posa sa main sur sa cuisse et il releva la tête pour la confronter du regard.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

La sensation demeurait inhabituelle, lorsqu'elle lui offrait sa gentillesse par une phrase tendrement traînante ou un baiser inattendu déposé sur sa peau. Il saisit sa main et embrassa avec affection les jointures de ses doigts. Elle le laissa faire, l'air vaguement inquiète.  
 _Comment_ pouvaient-ils croire que Lily se serait abaissée à sortir avec lui pour utiliser son nom et sa naissance ? Et quand bien même… si cela avait pu la maintenir à l'écart de la tourmente et des batailles à venir, il lui aurait offert sa protection de bon cœur.

« Tout va bien. » souffla-t-il. Il se força à sourire avec autant d'impertinence que possible. Rassurée, elle replongea dans son devoir de potions.

Ce ne fut qu'au sixième jour qu'il comprit à ses dépens la gravité de la situation.

« POTTER ! EVANS ! » les reprit à l'ordre McGonagall.

Les deux préfets sursautèrent, entraînant l'inévitable décrochage de leurs bouches. Ils plongèrent leurs mains soudainement désœuvrées dans leurs poches et James aperçut du coin de l'œil Lily souffler sur les mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruaient le visage. Ils se tournèrent vers leur professeur avec l'air faussement innocent de deux chats ayant dévoré un canari. Si leur directrice de maison arrivait à bout de patience, le professeur Slughorn, qui l'accompagnait, semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Par Merlin ! Je ne peux certainement pas empêcher votre affection réciproque, mais je vous prierai de garder vos distances dans les couloirs, en particulier quand vous portez vos badges. » s'exaspéra McGonagall. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ? »

James fit mine de sincèrement chercher la réponse à une question de cours qu'on viendrait de lui poser. « Eh bien, ça dépend, professeur. Si vous pouvez me rappeler à combien d'avertissements on se trouve, je pourrais sûrement vous donner une estimation… » Le coude de Lily lui rentra dans les côtes et il cessa de parler.

« La fougue des Gryffondor ! » pouffa Slughorn, mais leur directrice de maison ne semblait pas le moins du monde amusée.

« Excusez-nous, professeur. » dit-elle sobrement Lily.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus. » renchérit-il.

« J'aimerais vous croire, Potter ! Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir plus repris à ce sujet en une semaine que pendant toute votre scolarité avec Mr. Black. C'est dire ! »

« Pour ma défense, Sirius et moi ne nous adonnions pas à ce genre d'activités. » répliqua James.

« Pas en public, en tout cas… » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Lily. Ce fut à son tour de prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Slughorn éclata de rire et James jura avoir vu les lèvres de McGonagall se hausser vers le haut avant de se serrer plus résolument.

« Je ne peux pas tolérer une telle attitude de la part de préfets-en-chef, encore moins quand ils sont issus de ma maison. Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor et la prochaine fois, vous n'échapperez pas à la retenue. »

« Oui, professeur ! » acquiescèrent-ils en chœur, d'un ton beaucoup trop cérémoniel pour que McGonagall ne hausse pas les yeux au ciel.

Ils faisaient demi-tour quand Slughorn appela : « Lily ! Vous pourriez revenir une seconde ? »

« Horace, vraiment ! » chuchota le professeur de métamorphoses qui paraissait un peu gênée. Lily se rapprocha des deux enseignants, laissant James en plan dans le couloir. Celui-ci se rapprocha néanmoins, un sourcil haussé pour marquer sa perplexité. A cette distance, il pouvait encore entendre la conversation.

« Puis-je vous poser une question qui est d'ordre strictement personnel et n'a aucun lien avec notre programme ou notre approche pédagogique ? » s'enquit Slughorn qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Heu… je suppose, oui. » lui permit Lily, l'air intriguée mais aussi vaguement méfiante.

« Ne fréquentiez-vous pas le jeune Rogue, tantôt cette année ? »

James faillit éclater de rire à l'expression mortifiée de Lily qui devait se remémorer la fameuse soirée ayant provoqué ce malentendu. La nuit avait été funeste puisque la Carte des Maraudeurs avait disparu au cours de la bataille. Jadis, il aurait été agacé de se rappeler que Lily et Rogue avaient été surpris dans une position compromettante. Mais maintenant que Snivellus ne représentait plus de réelle menace, et qu'il avait fait son deuil de la Carte, la scène lui revenait sous une lumière plus cocasse qu'autre chose.

« Hm… » se mit-elle à bredouiller, une adorable teinte de rose se répandant sur ses joues. « À vrai dire, non, nous n'avons jamais… heum, non. Nous étions amis, on ne l'est plus maintenant, et voilà… »

Le sourire confiant de Slughorn s'abaissa derrière sa moustache tandis que McGonagall émettait un reniflement satisfait, tournant les talons dans un digne mouvement de cape.

« J'en étais sûre. Vous me devez trois gallions, Horace. »

Ils réussirent à se retenir d'éclater de rire jusqu'à atteindre la cour intérieure.

« Est-ce que Dumbledore sait que ses enseignants parient sur nos vies amoureuses ? » fit mine de s'indigner Lily, essoufflée d'avoir trop ri.

« Tu parles, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui tient les comptes. » assura James, marquant lui aussi une pause dans son hilarité.

Elle rit encore – de ce rire qui lui donnait envie de la dévorer toute entière…

« Tu as remarqué ? Il n'y a plus de prof dans le coin. » dit-il. Seulement quelques élèves qui vaquaient ça et là à leurs occupations du samedi.

« Mon dieu, McGonagall a totalement raison. » se lamenta Lily. « Nous sommes les pires préfets ayant jamais exercé dans ce château. »

Il agrippa sa taille pour la serrer contre lui et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne voulais même pas du badge, à la base. Toi, par contre, je te veux depuis sept ans. »

Elle cligna des yeux pendant deux secondes avant de se détendre.

« Tu sais que cet argument ne durera qu'un temps, Potter ? »

« Que tu crois. » répliqua-t-il en franchissant le court espace qui les séparait. Également indifférente à ce qui continuait de se passer dans l'atrium, elle noua paresseusement ses bras derrière son cou. Une fois de plus, James songea que l'attente de sept ans avait valu le coup – ce qui était étonnant quand on connaissait son manque de patience, puis il ne pensa plus à rien…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque – presque une décharge électrique, vive et douloureuse, – les propulse à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. De grands éclats de rire retentirent à l'autre bout de la cour.

« Alors, Potter ? Pas trop dérangé par le fumet de bourbe ? » lança Antigone Greengrass de loin. Puis elle disparut dans un couloir intérieur, suivie par deux de ses amies habillées en vert et argent.

« VINGT, NON, CINQUANTE POINTS DE MOINS POUR SERPENTARD !» rugit-il à l'intention des sorcières qui s'éloignaient en ricanant.

« Arrête, James ! » s'agaça Lily. « Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas retirer autant de points sans adresser un rapport aux directeurs de maison ! »

« Parfait ! » râla-t-il en rattrapant son sac tombé à ses pieds. « Ça tombe bien, on était avec eux il y a cinq minutes ! Greengrass aura droit à un rapport ! »

« Parce qu'elle nous a insultés alors qu'on s'embrassait à pleine bouche, à la vue de tous ? Tu crois vraiment que McGonagall validera ta décision alors qu'elle vient de nous prendre sur le fait ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Et l'injure raciale, on la donne à bouffer aux dragons ? Et le maléfice ? » s'indigna James. « On ne va pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Vingt-cinq points au maximum, c'est la règle. » trancha Lily avec frustration. « Et Greengrass n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette, on n'a aucune preuve que ça venait d'elle. »

C'était donc plus que des ragots de Grande Salle et des histoires de rivalité féminine, réalisa enfin James. Pas une seule fois depuis l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste avait-il songé aux répercussions que provoquerait son envie de s'afficher partout avec Lily. Cette dernière s'opposait à chaque argument revanchard et décourageait toute possible riposte. Mais sa colère rentrée faisait vibrer tout son corps, et son regard braqué droit devant elle lançait des étincelles. _Elle_ y avait réfléchi depuis un certain temps déjà…  
James se fustigea pour sa naïveté et son impuissance. Il avait souhaité que pas une âme à Poudlard ne puisse ignorer qu'ils sortaient ensemble : il s'y reprendrait à deux fois avant de formuler ses vœux.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en se disputant à voix basse, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la silhouette de Severus Rogue qui les observait, dissimulé derrière une plante à billywigs, à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où Greengrass et ses amies se tenaient quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

Évidemment, elle était loin d'être parfaite.

Elle faisait confiance un peu trop facilement à son goût. Elle s'inquiétait bêtement de ce que pouvaient penser sa sœur ou ses parents. Elle peinait à retenir les fous rires qui la saisissaient et s'obstinait à trouver des bons côtés aux personnes les plus insignifiantes de Poudlard. Aux alentours de leur quatorze ans, elle avait aussi été rattrapée par l'insupportable manie qui semblait s'emparer des filles de leur promotion et les forçait à se soucier de leur apparence plus que de raison. La malédiction l'avait frappée plus tard que d'autres… mais il avait remarqué ses nouveaux coups d'œil dans les reflets de sa cuiller ou dans les vitres de Poudlard, ainsi que ses mains qui ajustaient prestement un pli de cape disgracieux ou une mèche rebelle. Il en avait ressenti de l'agacement : non seulement se préoccuper à ce point de son physique constituait une belle perte de temps, mais qu' _elle_ en particulier complexe à ce sujet… c'était ridicule.  
Alors oui, bien sûr, Lily Evans avait quelques petits défauts.

Mais jamais Severus Rogue n'aurait pu croire qu'elle se révélerait être une telle hypocrite.

 _« Les Gryffondor sont plutôt sympathiques… bon, il y a ce crétin de Potter et son siamois – Black, je crois – mais ils devraient se calmer après avoir reçu une ou deux retenues, tu ne crois pas ? »_

 _« … et son chaudron lui a explosé en pleine figure ! Il avait oublié la poudre d'escampette, cet idiot. Il en avait par-tout et ses sourcils avaient brûlé ! C'était Noël avant l'heure, Sev' ! »_

 _« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mauvais poursuiveur, mais s'il pouvait arrêter de s'en vanter en permanence, ce serait pas plus mal. Je te parie qu'en revenant dans la salle commune, j'aurai à nouveau droit au récit détaillé du dernier match contre Serdaigle, et ça va mal finir, je ne répondrai plus de rien… peut-être même que je vais changer de maison, en fait… Est-ce qu'il reste un lit de libre, chez les filles de Serpentard ? »_

 _« Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. »_

 _« Tu as vu la tête de sa nouvelle copine ? Encore une qui a pas l'air d'avoir inventé le chaudron auto-chauffant, dis donc… ils vont bien ensemble, du coup. »_

 _« Quand je pense qu'il a osé me demander de l'accompagner après ce qui s'est passé hier… Mais pour qui il me prend ? Pour une de ces idiotes qui bavent devant lui parce qu'il sait taper dans un souafle ? Il croit que j'ai aussi peu d'estime de moi-même ? Non mais tu m'imagines, sortir avec un type pareil ? Avec_ Potter _? »_

A l'époque, Severus n'imaginait pas, car ce genre de scènes tenaient purement et simplement du cauchemar. Désormais, hélas, il n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer : il lui suffisait de garder les yeux ouverts.

Ils étaient partout. Les deux préfets-en-chef de Gryffondor, leurs badges fièrement épinglés sur leurs pulls – son pire rival et son amie d'enfance qui se pavanaient dans les allées, doigts entremêlés, baisers déposés dans le cou avant de se quitter pour leurs options, clins d'œil complices à chaque bout de couloir.  
Il aurait pu se jeter sur cette raclure de Potter rien que pour le sourire en coin qu'il affichait en permanence depuis leur retour de vacances. Plus prétentieux et conquérant que jamais, affichant à tous qu'il était parvenu à ses fins, qu'il avait enfin obtenu la _seule_ chose au monde qui lui résistait… Severus le haïssait, lui et chaque élément qui le constituait. Sa main qui s'attardait sur la hanche de Lily comme si elle lui appartenait, sa façon de rire lorsqu'elle le reprenait pour une idiotie quelconque, déjà sûr et certain qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait _plus_.

 _« Tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute, Potter. Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant… »_

Quelle comédienne… et Severus était tombé droit dans le panneau.  
Avait-elle menti pendant tout ce temps ?

Ils s'étaient moqués de Potter depuis leur premier voyage en train, encore davantage quand il avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement avec elle en troisième année, à l'inviter aux entraînements de quidditch et à lui écrire des mots en classe. La simple idée de Lily Evans et James Potter _ensemble_ semblait si saugrenue. C'était drôle de le voir perdre ses moyens pendant quelques fractions de secondes, bouche entrouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau lorsqu'elle se régalait de friandises, yeux écarquillés si elle venait à retirer un pull parce qu'il faisait chaud. Elle roulait des yeux et se retournait vers son meilleur ami pour lui signifier par un sourire sardonique que leur Némésis venait encore de se ridiculiser… Severus n'était pas inquiet. Et puis, il y avait eu ce moment à la bibliothèque, au début de leur cinquième année…  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas toujours être gentil comme ça ? » avait-elle déploré. Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans emphase, les yeux empreints d'une mélancolie que Severus ne lui connaissait pas. Suivant son regard, il avait surpris Potter réconfortant amicalement cette fille de Gryffondor au visage brûlé par le serpencendre. Lily avait poussé un étrange soupir et reporté son attention sur ses devoirs, comme vidée de toute colère. Suite à ça, il s'était trouvé beaucoup moins serein.

 _« Tu lui plais ! Tu lui plais, à James Potter ! »_

Comment avait-elle pu… ?  
Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien _voir_ en lui ?  
Avait-elle oublié la façon dont Black et Potter riaient d'elle, les premiers jours ?

 _« Les tableaux bougent ! » s'était-elle candidement exclamée alors qu'ils patientaient dans le hall pour leur répartition._

 _« Attention, Black, derrière toi ! Tous aux abris, les tableaux bougent ! » avait feint de s'alarmer Potter._

 _« Rafraîchissant. » avait jugé Black. « Attends de voir le choc quand elle réalisera qu'ils ont plus de conversation que le crétin qui se trouvait dans notre compartiment. »_

Bien sûr, ils parlaient d'eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard, et leurs joues à tous deux avaient rosi sous leurs remarques.  
Que Lily le blâme pour sympathiser avec les Mangemorts était une chose. Qu'elle ait sciemment oublié toutes les fois où eux aussi s'étaient moqués d'elle pour sa naissance, insouciants et arrogants comme ils l'étaient, c'était profondément injuste.

Et tous les sorts et tous les duels, toutes les chutes et les humiliations, les maléfices et les pièges tendus… elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à avoir la mémoire courte : lui-même faisait encore les frais de sa rancune, deux ans après que _l'insulte_ lui ait échappé au bord du lac…  
Mais bien sûr, on servait à Potter tout ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau d'argent. L'autorisation de s'entraîner au quidditch dès la première année, afin qu'il intègre l'équipe à la rentrée suivante, parce qu'il avait soit-disant _du talent –_ du talent pour se vanter et écraser les autres, certainement. Des invitations aux fêtes de Slughorn alors même qu'il était _moins doué_ que Severus en potions, uniquement parce que son nom et sa fortune et sa naissance et la fichue industrie de son père faisaient office de passe-droit… Même à l'époque où il carburait à plus d'une cinquantaine de retenues par an, il s'en tirait sans dommage la moitié du temps. Il avait échappé à tant de représailles, à tant de conseils de discipline… Non seulement Potter s'en était tiré, mais on lui avait même offert un badge de préfet-en-chef en récompense.  
Et maintenant, c'était Lily qui renonçait à toute fierté et abdiquait devant lui.

 _« Tu me rends malade ! »_

Quand cet infâme type laissait ses sales mains traîner sur elle, elle n'avait pas l'air malade.  
Severus, en revanche, souffrait de nausée permanente.

 _Ils étaient partout._ Mains pâles se glissant dans les cheveux noirs, lèvres orgueilleuses se perdant dans les mèches rousses, silhouettes constamment juxtaposées, _partout, tout le temps_.  
Et quand elle disparaissait quelque part, il tombait toujours sur Potter, qui avait à cœur de se vanter de sa conquête auprès de tout Poudlard.

Ce matin-là, il s'était levé à l'aube pour être le premier à entrer à la bibliothèque, et _évidemment_ , au bout d'une demi-heure, les voix de Black et Potter vinrent perturber le silence studieux. Bien sûr, ils ne venaient pas pour étudier, simplement pour se servir dans les étagères avant de filer comme des voleurs. De fait, ils parlaient à haute voix comme s'ils se trouvaient dans leur stupide salle commune, sans se soucier de gêner qui que ce soit. Typique. Et toujours aussi irritant après sept ans de cohabitation forcée.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Black alors que Potter se perchait sur une étagère pour attraper un livre.

« Mon vieux, il est à peine huit heures et tu es témoin ce que j'ai mangé au petit-déjeuner, je peux pas te donner de nouvelles plus fraîches que ça… »

Mais Black avait autre chose en tête.

« J'ai beau m'émerveiller de tout ce que tu accomplis, Cornedrue, je pensais à quelque chose de légèrement plus intéressant que ton régime alimentaire. Par exemple… comment ça va, avec Lily ? »

Comme à chaque fois que l'univers lui rappelait que Potter était parvenu à ses fins, Severus eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'abdomen.

« Bien. » répondit Potter. « Mieux que bien – enfin quoi, tu vois que ça va entre nous… A moins qu'elle t'ait dit quelque chose ? Ou à Marlene ? Ou… »

« Olala, Potter ! Calme-toi, t'es à ça de t'évanouir comme une deuxième année face à un capitaine de quidditch ! Nom d'un dragon, t'es complètement mordu… Elle ne s'est plainte de rien du tout. Je voulais juste savoir si vous progressiez. »

« Ah… »

« … je vais devoir te supplier pour avoir des infos ou bien? »

« C'est pas ça. » s'agaça Potter.

« Je vois. C'est un désastre et tu as honte de m'en parler ? T'inquiète, ça arrive à tout le monde – enfin, il paraît, parce que personnellement, jamais de la vie je n'ai… »

« Nope, tout va bien de ce côté, je te remercierai d'arrêter de projeter tes angoisses sur moi ! » se défendit Potter en faisait lourdement tomber un grimoire dans les bras de son acolyte. « C'est juste… que c'est un peu différent cette fois-ci. Je veux pas faire de bêtise, tu vois ? »

« Donc, vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait. » traduisit Black. « Si c'est pas malheureux. Toutes ces rondes de préfets effectuées ensemble, toutes ces salles de classe vides à votre disposition… pas trop frustré, Cornedrue ? »

« Écoute. Je sais que ça va te sembler complètement dingue, mais Lily n'est pas _juste une fille_ … »

Black grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et Severus serra les poings sous sa table de travail.

« … c'est ma petite amie et vu le temps que ça m'a pris pour la convaincre, j'aimerais bien qu'elle le reste. Donc pour une fois, je vais essayer d'avoir un peu de classe et éviter de la traîner dans un placard à balais à la première occasion venue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à ta copine – en plus, j'adore Evans. Tu sais que de toutes tes anciennes copines, c'est de loin ma préférée. Je trouve juste un peu étonnant que tu ne t'ennuies pas. Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne rien faire, c'est tout… »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'on ne faisait rien ? » rétorqua Potter, son éternel sourire prétentieux ressurgissant sur son visage.

« Par Merlin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te veritaserumiser pour que tu craches le morceau. _Alors_ ? »

Potter avait beau se faire mousser et ne révéler ses exploits qu'avec parcimonie, les descriptions étaient bien trop graphiques pour Severus qui s'enfuit de la bibliothèque la rage au ventre. C'était déjà pénible de voir Potter obtenir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais une autre perspective le révulsait au plus haut point… celle que Lily Evans _le laissait faire._

Elle avait été sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son équipière. Quand elle l'avait délaissé pour passer plus de temps avec Marlene McKinnon… ça avait été sa première trahison. McKinnon n'avait rien d'intéressant à proposer – pas de furetage dans la Réserve, pas de potions interdites et présumées hors de leurs capacités… Elle était une sorcière moyenne qui était née avec tous les privilèges possibles et imaginables et ne s'était réveillée que quelques mois avant ses ASPIC, prise par la lubie de devenir Auror. Pathétique.  
Mais peut-être que c'était ce que préférait Lily sans avoir jamais osé lui avouer ?  
Est-ce qu'elle avait prétendu lui en vouloir pour se débarrasser de lui et passer plus de temps avec des sorciers bien-nés ?  
Si c'était le cas, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Bientôt, il serait un Mangemort respecté et elle se mordrait les doigts d'avoir décliné ses tentatives de réconciliation.

Heureusement, sa chambre était vide. Il repoussa l'humidité rageuse qui piquait ses paupières, tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se plongea dans son carnet d'études qu'il noircit jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

« Rogue ? » appela une voix rocailleuse.

« Quoi ? » grommela-t-il, émergeant d'un drôle de rêve où Lily lui offrait une espèce rare de mandragore d'Himalaya, mais refermait la paume en riant à chaque fois que ses doigts approchaient les racines blanches et rouges.

Le rideau de son lit fut tiré pour laisser apparaître le visage fermé de Fergus Avery.

« Black a reçu un message. » annonça le sorcier. Regulus se tenait en effet légèrement en retrait, ses yeux parcourant la chambre des septième année avec curiosité. Il s'approcha et tendit un parchemin qui avait initialement dû être roulé à l'épaisseur d'une cigarette.

« Je l'ai ouvert avant de comprendre que ça devait être pour toi. » expliqua-t-il en cédant le bout de papier à son aîné.

« On a lancé tous les sortilèges de protection. » indiqua Avery en haussant une épaule en direction de la porte. « On est tranquille. »

Rogue s'assit sur le bord de son lit et déplia le message. Il s'agissait d'une suite de gribouillis sans queue ni tête, qui ressemblaient moins à des symboles qu'à de véritables lettres sur lesquelles on aurait renversé une tasse de thé.

« _Revelio_. » murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette dessus.

« J'ai déjà essayé. » confia Regulus. « Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je l'ai trouvé dans la bouteille de philtre apaisant que mon elfe de maison glisse généralement dans le colis. Il était protégé par un sortilège d'imperméabilité… oh ! »

Peu à peu, les symboles gagnèrent en netteté, laissant apparaître de véritables lettres d'alphabet.

« Maîtrise moyenne du sort de révélation, pas vrai, Black ? » se moqua Avery.

« Ça a dû être enchanté pour que je sois le seul à même de les faire apparaître. » répliqua Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur la piste ? »

« Les lettres de tes initiales étaient d'une couleur différente sur l'étiquette arrière. » indiqua Regulus en haussant un sourcil critique à l'égard d'Avery.

« Ça vient de Bellatrix. » murmura Severus. « On nous confie une nouvelle mission. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça t'est adressé à _toi_? » s'enquit Avery avec une pointe d'amertume.

Severus le dévisagea. Pendant longtemps, il avait pris Fergus Avery pour une brute à la solde de Mulciber. En fait, si le garçon ne possédait pas vraiment le talent ou le quotient intellectuel nécessaires pour se distinguer, il était en proie à une fascinante lutte intérieure. Il avait beau le cacher autant que possible et se forcer à agir comme un bon petit soldat, il doutait de plus en plus d'avoir fait le bon choix en se rapprochant des Mangemorts. Bellatrix, Severus, et n'importe quel legilimens pouvait _aisément_ s'en rendre compte. Il était le dernier Avery et sa mère craignait pour sa vie : il aurait adopté le tatouage sans réfléchir si on avait pu lui assurer qu'il ne courait aucun danger à s'engager plus en amont… mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Les disparitions successives de Morag Mulciber et Shelagh Lestrange n'avaient fait qu'appuyer son doute. Et encore : au contraire de Severus, lui et Regulus ignoraient que Shelagh avait bêtement perdu la vie après une altercation avec un Sombrarcher.

Avery faisait de son mieux pour imiter Mulciber en faisant mine d'envier Rogue, mais ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Combien de temps pourrait-il s'en tirer avant de devoir rendre des comptes au Seigneur des Ténèbres… ?

« C'est moi qui suis leur contact attitré maintenant. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ni Avery ni Regulus n'étaient au courant du rôle que Samwell Willis avait joué à l'intérieur et en dehors de l'école, et c'était pour le mieux. Il était impératif de préserver cet élément loin des griffes du Ministère. C'était ainsi que jouait leur Maître qui se targuait d'être né du sang de Salazar Serpentard lui-même : il plaçait ses pions avec habileté et gardait toujours quelques informations en réserve dans sa manche. « Si tu voulais la place, tu n'as qu'à attendre que je sois moi aussi convoqué à leur service. Au train où vont les choses, tu pourras postuler d'ici quelques semaines… »

Avery émit un son à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le soupir.

« Garde ton titre de pacotille, Rogue. Il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid… »

Et il tourna les talons avant de se diriger vivement vers la porte.

« Tu ne veux pas entendre l'ordre de mission ? » demanda Severus.

Avery se figea.

« Si, bien sûr… » prétendit-il. « Je croyais que… »

« Il m'est adressé personnellement. » coupa Rogue. « Mais il vaut mieux que je t'en fasse part avant que tu quittes la pièce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avery haussa les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu, mais se hâta tout de même de quitter la pièce.

« Il me fait de la peine. » commenta Regulus avec légèreté. Son sourire intrigua Severus pendant une fraction de seconde. Visiblement, Black avait également saisi le dilemme d'Avery. « Je lui donne six mois avant de craquer. »

 _Sa mère aura disparu avant,_ songea Severus. « Notre maître n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les indécis. » déclara-t-il.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » s'enquit Regulus avec un coup d'œil sur le parchemin que Severus avait déjà replié. « Ou alors tu ne peux vraiment pas en parler ? »

« On réclame mes compétences. » Et on réclamait _énormément_ , estima-t-il intérieurement. S'il se faisait prendre, c'était Azkaban sans autre forme de procès… mais c'était aussi une énorme preuve de confiance de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres… s'il réussissait… « On m'a donné une mission et elle sera risquée. Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. »

Regulus pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

« Si je refuse, ma cousine le verra dans tes pensées à la prochaine réunion. » estima-t-il pragmatiquement. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Severus hocha silencieusement la tête.

Aurait-il le cran de passer à l'acte ? Il avait déjà accompli quelques maléfices bien tordus par le passé mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent… Instinctivement, sa main droite se posa sur son avant-bras. La marque brûlait à travers le tissu… Qu'avait-dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déjà ? « Ma marque vous donnera la force nécessaire pour agir. »

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, de toute façon.

* * *

 **Concernant le début du chapitre : j'ai toujours pensé que l'ïle de la Cité était le meilleur endroit pour cacher des sorciers à Paris ! Il n'y reste que des touristes ou des appartements laissés vides par leurs propriétaires… qui vivent ailleurs le reste de l'année, la Cité étant devenue une sorte de musée à ciel ouvert (avec des glaces Berthillon mais vous voyez l'idée). Moyennant quelques sortilèges de base, deux sorciers pourraient aisément y vivre sans se faire repérer. Le 4 rue de la Colombe existe réellement, vous pouvez le checker sur google. Et il y a vraiment une cave à vin à côté…**

 **Sinon, si vous avez un humour pourri comme moi, sachez que ce passage était enregistré sur mon ordi sous le nom « Voldie à Paris » (ce qui à mon sens ferait une excellente comédie musicale).**

 **A part ça, au-delà du fait que la création d'entreprise prend un temps et une énergie certaine… je dois vous avouer que la _peur_ d'écrire, qui m'avait subitement désertée il y a un an, a tendance à revenir en force. Peur de décevoir, peur de _me_ décevoir… je me force à m'installer devant mon ordi et à avancer quand même car je tiens vraiment à terminer cette histoire. Ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai décidé de couper l'action pour vous faire moins attendre, les scènes restantes n'étant qu'à moitié-achevées sur mon ordinateur de toutes façons. Vous les retrouverez au chapitre 23. Du coup vos retours ne sont que plus précieux, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ou m'écrire directement en PM !**

 **Un merci spécial à _Danao_ pour ses encouragements pendant mes périodes de doutes ! et un message à _Ninon_ : j'ai découvert une alternative aux bandes originales de films ! Ce sont des vidéos/sons d'ambiance de Poudlard ! C'est également pratique quand on écrit (il y a toutes les salles communes, la bibliothèque, j'en passe et des meilleurs).**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, merci à ceux qui reviewent :) à la prochaine !**


	23. Philtre-fange

**Chers tous – ou plutôt chères TOUTES puisque les garçons semblent absents de mon lectorat (pas que je m'en plaigne, hein...) : mille pardons pour ce hiatus imprévu ! Je suis débordée, et surtout très sollicitée en termes de temps et d'énergie. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai quasiment fini la suite ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop décroché, merci à celles qui seront restées malgré cette pause (et bienvenue aux nouvelles qui nous rejoignent, allez-y, installez-vous, on est bien ici.), j'espère que la suite vous plaira.  
**

Merci à **Mimi70, Malilite, Danao,** **Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent,** **Lichu, NinonDG, TedHL, .pttrhd, D** **icaprisun,** **Mizukihelo,** **Marine,** **So** (la 150ème review, merci!) **, ViMoonchild** et **ma sœur** qui a eu la patience de corriger mes fautes !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire ! Notez que **le sort que Lily et Sirius** évoqueront dans le bureau du Rusard vient d'un headcanon de la merveilleuse fan-artiste **Blvnk** , qui m'avait beaucoup amusée.

 **Avertissement :** T en raison des thèmes politiques, amoureux/sexuels, de la guerre et des histoires de famille compliquées.

 **Rappelez-vous** **: Matt Hughville** est un Gryffondor de première année d'origine moldue. On l'a aperçu dans le Poudlard Express au chapitre 2. Au retour des vacances de Noël, il avait tenté de parler à Lily avant de fuir dans l'autre sens. **Emma Prewett** en pince secrètement pour le professeur Mercador depuis qu'elle prend des leçons particulières pour devenir Compagnonne de la Magie. **La salle de la Gorgone** a servi de repère aux Serpentard dans leurs « farces » de mauvais goût contre les nés-moldus. **Sirius et Erin Shacklebolt** sont en froid depuis la Saint-Valentin. **L'empoisonneuse Ivy Hemlock** a été attaquée par des sans-pouvoirs et défendue par des Mangemorts, ce qui a créé un esclandre dans l'allée des Embrumes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :** **Philtre-fange**

Personne n'y avait vraiment prêté attention.

Le jour où Matthew Hughville avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, sa sœur aînée s'apprêtait à passer une audition de danse décisive, tandis que son frère se rendait à un championnat de gymnastique de la plus haute importance. Intrigué parce qu'il avait pris pour une farce de mauvais goût, Matt avait néanmoins gardé la lettre. Assis au soleil au côté du chat qui paressait, ignorant le départ en trombe de la voiture familiale, il avait relu le parchemin une bonne dizaine de fois. Son pouce avait quelques temps caressé les lettres écrites à l'encre verte. Il s'était allongé sur le muret, le félin ronronnant à hauteur de ses chevilles. Il avait eu beau réfléchir, il s'était trouvé incapable de deviner l'identité du plaisantin. Il ne voyait aucun de ses camarades d'école pousser le vice au point d'avoir l'idée saugrenue d'écrire : « _Matthew Hughville, dans la chambre jaune après la salle d'eau, au 3 Obelisk Rise, Northampton…_ »

On ne devenait pas magicien chez les Hughville. En revanche, on faisait de l'exercice, _beaucoup_ d'exercice.  
Matt détestait le tout : la compétition, l'agressivité, la honte de ne pas réussir à se hisser à la première place du podium. Lui arrivait troisième en permanence, et sa vie ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. On l'avait inscrit à tant d'activités, tant de clubs… mais il n'y avait rien que Matt eut préféré à la rêvasserie. Les yeux dans le vague, il s'inventait des histoires, contemplait les choses, les gens, les arbres, les chats qui revenaient de la chasse et la forme étrange de certains nuages. Pendant un temps, il parvenait alors à oublier la peine que ses parents éprouvaient à l'idée d'avoir mis au monde un enfant si différent des deux premiers.

Au dîner, on avait rassuré sa sœur, félicité son frère, et il n'avait pas parlé de l'étrange courrier qu'il avait reçu.

Il avait fallu que Minerva McGonagall sonne à leur porte pour que ses parents aient vent de l'affaire. Son imposant chapeau pointu et ses longues robes ne laissaient place à aucune équivoque. « Vous êtes certaine qu'il s'agit bien de notre Matthew ? » avait insisté sa mère. L'existence de véritables sorciers l'avaient moins ébranlée que l'annonce des talents inattendus de son fils. « Il y a du sport, à Poudlard ? » s'était enquis son père. Le professeur McGonagall avait évoqué le quidditch. Matt découvrit avec intérêt que son aversion pour le sport prenait donc fin au moment où on mentionnait des _balais volants_. C'est presque rassurés que ses parents l'avaient déposé au quai 9 3/4. « Tu seras mieux là-bas. », c'était une certitude.

Cinq minutes seulement lui avaient suffi pour comprendre que, contre toute attente, la vie à Poudlard n'aurait rien d'un conte de fées.

« Si tu ne sais pas où t'asseoir, tu peux venir ici. » l'avait invité une jeune fille plus âgée, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés.

Et comme il ne savait pas _– pas encore,_ tout du moins _–_ il avait pris place entre deux plus grands dont les robes de sorciers brillaient d'écussons vert et argent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tes parents ? C'était la première fois que tu entendais parler de cette école ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Sont-ils sorciers ou moldus ? Tu connais un jeu appelé _'sang-pur et pur-sang'_ ? On va t'expliquer, c'est très facile… »

Sidéré à la première décharge de douleur sur son avant-bras, administrée parce qu'il avait été incapable de citer un ancêtre passé par Poudlard, il s'était précipité au-dehors.

« Est-ce que ça fait une grosse différence, que nos parents n'aient pas de pouvoir magique ? » avait-il demandé à Lily Evans, la préfète-en-chef. « Non, aucune. » avait été sa réponse, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère, et il avait reconnu la couleur du mensonge dans ses paroles.

Pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait-il envoyé à Gryffondor… ? Le mystère demeurait entier pour lui. Il ne sentait pas la flamme intérieure qui semblait habiter la plupart des autres élèves de sa maison.

Gryffondor avait peut-être une réputation plus accueillante, mais ses camarades de classe lui jetaient des regards de pitié. Était-ce parce qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille de sorciers, ou parce qu'il avait été la victime des Serpentard dès le trajet en train ? Ses premières semaines avaient été solitaires – _trop_ solitaires… Mais le château était immense, et Matt avait l'habitude de partir en quête de cachettes où laisser son esprit vagabonder en toute quiétude. Une fois réfugié dans une alcôve dérobée ou une salle de classe abandonnée, il était sûr de ne plus être pris en chasse par des élèves malintentionnés, et le bourdonnement désagréable qui l'habitait depuis la rentrée avait tendance à s'apaiser.

Son erreur avait été de se croire l'unique élève qui parcourait le château à sa guise.  
La première fois qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de pénétrer dans la salle de la Gorgone, ravi d'avoir fait le lien entre la gravure et son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, il n'avait même pas osé répondre à la Médusa qui s'agitait dans son tableau.

« Qui va là ? Présentez-vous ! » Frustrée de devoir éternellement tourner le dos à ses admirateurs, la gorgone émit mille sons inquiétants. Mais ses sifflements n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants que les milliers d'inscriptions gravées aux murs.

Quand la gravure s'ouvrit quelques minutes après son arrivée, Matt se réfugia dans la cheminée éteinte. Un garçon pâle, aux pommettes empourprées comme s'il avait couru au-delà de ses capacités, tendit sa baguette vers la femme aux cheveux de serpents. « _Assurdiato_. » La femme rechigna avant de s'asseoir dans un coin du tableau.

La petite taille de Matt lui avait permis de se cacher dans l'ombre de l'âtre tandis que les trois garçons entraient dans la pièce. Matt en reconnut deux qui installaient un chaudron portatif sur la table de chêne : ils faisaient partie du groupe de Serpentards qui le prenaient régulièrement pour cible. Les deux autres portaient les couleurs de Serdaigle et avaient l'air suffisamment âgés pour être des septième année.

« Donne-moi le sang de gobelin. » lança Severus Rogue à Morag Mulciber. Celui-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

Rogue ne prit la fiole que pour mieux la tendre au garçon aux joues rouges à l'écusson bleu et argent.

« C'est à Patil de le faire. » dit-il, son bras indiquant le quatrième occupant.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son camarade.

« _Impero._ » Le quatrième garçon, qui était resté absolument silencieux depuis leur arrivée, s'était emparé de l'objet avec des yeux vitreux. Rogue et Mulciber ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, malgré leur volonté manifeste de demeurer impassibles. Le dénommé Patil s'approcha du chaudron d'un pas robotique.

« Ensuite ? » demanda le garçon qui le gardait en joue.

« Fais-lui couper l'écorce. » ordonna Rogue, impressionné.

La baguette toujours braquée sur lui, Patil s'exécuta.

« Plus finement. »

La main ralentit sur la planche à découper.

Mulciber paraissait plus que satisfait. « Bien joué, Willis. Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour ! Grâce à Patil, nos mains restent propres ! »

Mais Rogue avait d'autres soucis en tête. « Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Pour sortir du château ? »

Pour la première fois, l'ombre d'un sourire s'était installée sur le visage de Willis avant de répondre, laconique : « Je traverse les murs. »

Par quelques miracles, Matt avait réussi à passer inaperçu pendant deux heures, le dos raide contre la pierre, respirant aussi faiblement que possible. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce dont il avait été témoin, mais, décidé à ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis encore, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans la salle de la gorgone.  
Le lendemain, plusieurs élèves arboraient l'injure de _sang-de-bourbe_ gravée à même leur front.  
C'était plus fort que lui, Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la table des Serpentard, et les deux Serdaigle qui agissaient comme si de rien n'était. La menace semblait omniprésente, et ne s'apaisait que lorsqu'il s'isolait du tumulte qui sévissait au château.

Puis, du haut la tour de Gryffondor, il avait assisté au retour paniqué de la horde d'élèves plus âgés censés s'amuser à Pré-au-lard. Horrifiés, parfois en sang, ils se précipitaient vers les grilles en hurlant. Willis avait, parait-il, été pris en otage par les Mangemorts.  
A Noël, il avait été incapable de murmurer le moindre mot à ce sujet. Ses parents, sa sœur et son frère lui avaient demandé s'il pouvait faire jaillir des étincelles, ranger le salon d'un claquement de doigt ou changer le papier peint de couleur à l'aide d'un _abracadabra_. La veille de la rentrée, il avait failli supplier de ne pas le laisser repartir, de ne pas l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup…  
Mais ils semblaient tous si soulagés de croire qu'il avait trouvé sa place – place qu'il n'avait certainement pas au milieu du salon rempli de coupes et de médailles diverses, de toute façon.

« Tout va bien pour toi, à l'école ? » avait finalement demandé son père trente minutes avant de partir pour la gare. Et comme il ne répondait rien, son père s'était contenté de lui taper sur l'épaule. « Les pensionnats sont souvent l'opportunité de s'affirmer, tu sais. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire. Je sais que tu possèdes la force de te battre, je le sais parce que tu as été placé dans cette maison, n'est-ce pas ? Avec les plus forts, et les plus courageux. _Ne te laisse pas faire_. »

Il avait repris le train.  
Quand le gigantesque serpent noir avait claqué ses puissantes mâchoires sur les jambes de Cassie Weasley, il s'était laissé emporter par la foule et avait manqué de finir piétiné par les élèves qui, pris de panique, quittaient le stade en toute hâte. Pendant des semaines, il avait été pris de vertige. La scène s'imposait à son esprit, et ses jambes flageolaient pour celles que l'attrapeuse avait abandonnées à l'Ouroboros. Plus que jamais, il s'était mis à chercher des recoins désertés et silencieux où se mettre à l'abri. C'était sans compter Shelagh Lestrange et sa bande, plus déterminées que jamais à le tourmenter.  
Il avait bien _essayé_ de parler à Lily Evans, à quelques reprises… Depuis septembre, il avait reçu son compte de scènes horrifiques, et c'était pourtant l'étrange scène de la salle à la gorgone qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Mais que lui arriverait-il s'il osait parler ? Finirait-il lui aussi sans jambes, sans bras, sans tête ? Willis, Patil, Mulciber et Lestrange avaient peut-être disparu du château, mais leurs amis prenaient le relais. Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, Fergus Avery, Antigone Greengrass habitaient toujours à Poudlard, et ne manquaient jamais de ricaner sur son passage.

Quelques heures plus tôt, McGonagall l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour évoquer ses résultats en chute libre. « Être sorcier, c'est compliqué. » avait-il murmuré. Et pas à cause du nombre de formules à retenir ou des mouvements de poignets à mémoriser. C'était dur quand on n'était pas né dans la bonne famille, douloureux quand on vous rabaissait sans cesse, c'était insupportable de ne plus avoir de place nulle part. « Je n'accepte pas les attitudes défaitistes de la part d'élèves de _ma_ maison. » avait-elle prévenu. « Vous devriez fournir plus d'efforts, Matthew, sinon vous risquez le redoublement. Faites preuve de plus de détermination ! » Son regard sévère le fit s'enfoncer dans son siège. Plus que jamais, il fut douloureusement conscient de ne pas plus mériter sa place à Poudlard qu'à Gryffondor.

A peine s'était-il éloigné du bureau de sa directrice qu'Antigone Greengrass l'avait pris en chasse, en le menaçant de le transformer définitivement en limace. Il ne l'en croyait pas tout à fait capable, mais il avait déjà subi suffisamment d'humiliations pour craindre quelques désagréables maléfices. Il avait réussi à fuir jusqu'à entendre du bruit, et s'était rué dans un renfoncement qui le cachait entièrement, mais ne l'empêchait ni de _voir_ , ni d'entendre…

Bien protégé, il avait suivi chaque geste des yeux.  
Quand tout prit fin, et qu'il fut à nouveau en sécurité, il hésita…

Peut-être n'avait-il rien compris, peut-être s'était-il trompé… il n'était qu'un première année, après tout – et pas un des meilleurs… il n'était qu'un né-moldu qui ne connaissait rien à rien…  
Mais s'il avait vu juste, et qu'il ne faisait rien – comme il n'avait rien dit, la toute première fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la salle de la gorgone…  
Et si l'omniscient Choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor justement parce qu'il avait précisément prédit cet instant- _là_ ?

Tremblant mais décidé, Matt Hughville sortit de sa cachette…

* * *

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine, Sirius se retrouvait à errer dans les couloirs – jusque-là, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire…  
Sauf qu'il n'avait _aucune_ idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait emprunté le couloir d'Ulrik le Barbare, ou escaladé la tour d'astronomie, ou dévalé les escaliers jusqu'à la salle des masques. Il parcourait le château, et se réveillait d'un étrange coma aux endroits les plus incongrus. Une fois sorti de sa torpeur, il ne lui restait qu'à s'interroger sur la raison de sa présence aux portes des cuisines, au milieu des serres. Deux jours auparavant, il était revenu à la raison une seconde seulement avant de franchir le pas fatidique qui l'aurait fait plonger dans le lac tout habillé. Certes, ses sombres pensées avaient toujours eu tendance à l'emmener se dégourdir les jambes… mais jamais à ce point !

Le doute s'était insinué, et sa méfiance avait pris une nouvelle proportion quand la veille, Remus était arrivé en retard au déjeuner. Selon son ami, alors même qu'il avait initialement prévu de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, il s'était retrouvé sans le vouloir aux portes de la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Sourd aux récriminations de Mrs Pince qui réclamait dans le vide son autorisation d'entrée, il avait trituré la lourde poignée pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre ses esprits. Sirius avait écouté l'aventure de Lunard avec la plus grande attention, et il en était certain désormais : quelque chose n'allait pas… est-ce que les quelques chiffes molles qui restaient à Serpentard préparaient un mauvais coup ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un hasard ? Est-ce que Remus avait juste été distrait, tandis que lui perdait simplement la boule ?

« Le mot de passe, jeune homme ? »

Le clin d'œil complice de la Dame en Rose n'amoindrit en rien sa mauvaise humeur.

« Pâtisson. » grogna-t-il.

La salle commune était tranquillement animée par des petits groupes épars qui bavardaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs. N'ayant repéré aucun de ses amis, et déterminé à feindre d'ignorer la seule personne dont il aurait aimé attirer l'attention, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé favori. A court d'occupation, il attrapa Balai Magazine qui traînait sur la table basse. Ses doigts tournèrent négligemment les pages pendant qu'il lançait un regard furtif au groupe de sixième année qui travaillait près de la fenêtre. Erin Shacklebolt releva la tête de son parchemin et son cou pivota dans sa direction. Il fit aussitôt mine de se replonger dans sa lecture. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quatre mots d'affilée depuis la Saint-Valentin (le point d'orgue de leurs communications ayant été un « passe-moi le sel » glacial à la table des Gryffondor juste avant les vacances). Le matin-même, il l'avait vue flirter sans retenue avec un sixième année de leur maison, et n'avait pu endiguer la lame de rancune qui l'avait saisi en retour. Shacklebolt semblait très bien se passer de lui. Une situation qui aurait dû normalement être une source de soulagement, mais le laissait étrangement vide cette fois-ci…

Le cas Shacklebolt ne faisait qu'alourdir la longue liste des récriminations qui, à son sens, justifiaient sa mauvaise humeur aggravée. Pour la seconde fois en sept ans, Sirius se sentait… Sirius se sentait irrémédiablement _seul_. Et peu à peu, cette intuition d'isolement gagnait l'aspect menaçant des exils prolongés.

Auparavant, Peter l'aurait assisté dans la réalisation de farces et de menus larcins. Mais Queudver, de plus en plus terrifié à l'approche des ASPIC, passait tout son temps libre à hyperventiler à la bibliothèque. Il aurait pu se tourner vers Remus, mais celui-ci occupait ses récréations à rédiger des lettres de motivation ou à conter fleurette à sa copine. Quant à James… Pendant sept ans, il avait compté sur son fidèle frère d'armes, mais cette année, Potter était clairement débordé. Au fond, Sirius _savait_ que c'était pour le mieux. James craignait de décevoir Dumbledore et prenait ses tâches de préfet au sérieux, ce dont personne ne pouvait le blâmer – du moins, pas sans passer pour un égoïste total…

Quant au temps qu'il passait avec Lily… Sirius ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à la jeune sorcière, cette dernière n'ayant jamais rien réclamé. C'était de son plein gré que Cornedrue lui consacrait tout le reste de son temps. Ayant occupé les premières loges de son dépit amoureux, Sirius n'avait pas la force de le lui reprocher. C'était naturel que le jeune couple passe tant de temps ensemble, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se trouver… Il aurait préféré boire du jus de potiron frelaté plutôt que de l'avouer, mais Sirius était pleinement conscient de la jalousie qui lui pinçait le cœur. Et comme le château semblait manier à la perfection l'ironie du sort, c'est précisément au moment où il se formulait ces pensées que Lily Evans traversa le tableau de la salle commune et se dirigea vers lui.

« Je te cherchais, Patmol ! » annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Il émit un reniflement goguenard et, sans maîtriser sa force, balança le magazine au pied du canapé où il était étendu. L'objet ricocha et frôla la cheville de la sorcière qui se figea sur place.

« Et je suis censé accourir comme un gentil toutou, hein ? » aboya-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux mais demeura impassible.

« Est-ce que je t'ai offensé sans le vouloir ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Crois-moi, si j'étais fâché, tu serais au courant. Les Black ont la rancune démonstrative. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu ne serais pas le dernier de Poudlard à m'accuser de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. » déclara la jeune fille avec une légèreté que contredisait la gravité de son regard.

Sirius l'observa un instant et abdiqua : les grands yeux verts bordés de longs cils et la gentillesse de son ton faisaient fondre toute envie de lui chercher des noises. Par Circé, Cornedrue était dans de beaux draps (même s'il n'allait pas l'en plaindre : il l'avait bien cherché.).

« Désolé. » soupira-t-il. « Mauvaise journée. Pas ta faute. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Rassurée, elle s'assit à même le sol et croisa les mains dans une attitude de femme d'affaires. « Il ne reste plus que trois jours avant l'anniversaire de James. » déclara-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « J'ai lu Traverse Emplettes trois fois de suite, mais il a déjà tout ce dont il a besoin et le reste est clairement hors de mes moyens… »

« Marlene avait eu le même souci avec Mumus. Pas très inspirées par vos copains, hein ? »

« J'ai donc pensé à _récupérer_ quelque chose d'unique qui aurait été perdu par ma faute. » Elle marqua une pause. « Un objet d'une valeur inestimable, bien plus sentimentale que marchande… »

Piqué de curiosité, il lui fit enfin face.

« Evans, est-ce que j'ai le cerveau embrouillé, ou est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer qu'il est temps d'aller sauver la Carte des Maraudeurs des griffes d'Argus Rusard ? »

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira à ses paroles. « Exactement ! Et tu vas m'accompagner. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Parce que ça ferait plaisir à ton meilleur ami, et parce que tu as bien plus d'expérience que moi pour explorer le château de nuit. »

« Même avec la Carte, on ne s'aventurait pas dans le bureau de Rusard. » protesta-t-il. « Il y a des choses là-bas qu'un esprit sain ne peut appréhender sans risquer de sortir complètement traumatisé… »

« Sirius Black. » reprit-elle. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas promené dans les couloirs en dépit de tout règlement ? Je suis sûre que ça te manque… Et imagine la tête de James quand il réalisera ce qu'on a accompli ensemble ? » Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur. Elle marquait deux points. Certes, il aurait préféré repartir en mission commando avec ses amis de toujours. Mais vu que ces derniers se dédiaient à des préoccupations dénuées d'intérêt – comme construire leur avenir, par exemple – il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. « Et je suis sincèrement désolée que la Carte ait été égarée par ma faute. » ajouta Lily, navrée. « Je tiens vraiment à la retrouver. Mais toute seule, ça sera plus compliqué. Je suis sûre que Rusard a piégé son fichu bureau !»

« Evans… »

« Sans compter que tu pourras te vanter d'avoir entraîné une préfète-en-chef dans une vendetta anti-Rusard. »

A nouveau, Sirius pesa le pour et le contre. Elle présentait des arguments vraiment tentants…

« Bon, c'est d'accord. » accepta-t-il. « Mais je te préviens, il faudra faire ce que je dis ! »

Elle hocha la tête avec compréhension. « Tant qu'on récupère la Carte. »

Il se redressa et commença à élaborer leur plan à voix haute. « Rusard commence toujours son tour de garde vers neuf heures, après avoir surveillé ses retenues. En plus, comme on est samedi, c'est soirée crapette – ne demande même pas – donc il traînera plus longtemps hors de son bureau. Rendez-vous à neuf heures et quart à l'angle derrière le portrait, entre le buste de de Damien le Devin et le portrait de la Médicis. »

« Génial. » sourit Lily.

Après réflexion, il ajouta : « Il nous faudrait la cape de James. »

« J'en fais mon affaire. Chut ! Ils arrivent. » glissa-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'un James nonchalant et un Peter chargé de livres et de parchemins divers passaient à travers le portrait. « Parle d'autre chose ! »

Sirius obtempéra et rattrapa le magazine qu'il plaça à hauteur de ses reins, l'air scandalisé. « Maintenant, ça suffit, Evans ! Arrête de me harceler ! Je protégerai ma vertu jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut ! A MOI ! »

« Il délire. » diagnostiqua sobrement Lily à l'intention des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Appelez Sainte-Mangouste. » renchérit James.

« Si quelqu'un doit se faire médicamenter, ce serait plutôt moi. » rétorqua Peter en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. « Plus de trois heures à me répéter la chronologie du Sordide Siège des Sorciers de Southampton, ça vous change un homme… »

« Ta faute pour t'être infligé Binns une année de plus. » bailla James. « On n'a pas idée de continuer l'Histoire de la Magie après ses BUSES. »

« Je suis à bout. » reprit Peter, les épaules voûtées. « Je suis tellement fatigué que je passe mon temps à me perdre dans le château. L'autre jour, j'étais parti annoncer à James que McGonagall le cherchait et je me suis retrouvé devant le cachot de Slughorn. J'ai perdu vingt bonnes minutes, surtout qu'en revenant, je me suis pris le pied dans l'escalier en colimaçon et je suis resté coincé jusqu'à ce que le Baron Sanglant… »

Sourd aux éclats de rire de Cornedrue qui ponctuaient l'anecdote de Queudver, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Certes, Peter s'embrouillait souvent dans les passages secrets du château et se laissait trop facilement distraire. D'ordinaire, il se serait moqué de lui, mais le début de son récit ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques temps, à ce que Remus lui avait confié, et… est-ce qu'il avait la berlue ou est-ce que Lily venait de s'éclaircir la gorge et de contempler ses ongles avec beaucoup trop d'insistance ?

« Moi aussi, je suis claqué ! » renchérit le poursuiveur en s'étirant. « Qui aurait cru que faire réviser leurs sortilèges d'attraction à des quatrième année pouvait être aussi crevant ? »

« Tout le monde, à part Remus. » l'informa Sirius, sans pour autant quitter les préfets-en-chef des yeux. Ces deux-là manigançaient-ils quelque chose ? Est-ce que sa récente solitude le rendait paranoïaque ?

« Les trois-quarts n'arrivent pas à viser correctement. Je me suis pris deux encriers et trois tranches de grimoires rien que ce soir ! » grogna le préfet en se massant le coude. « Je crois que je vais rejoindre mon lit, ça vaudra mieux pour ce soir… »

Menton tremblant et yeux suppliants, il tourna théâtralement autour de Lily en poussant des soupirs dramatiques.

« J'arrive, Potter. » céda-t-elle en souriant. Satisfait, James l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

Sirius tira sur le bas du pull de la préfète alors que le jeune couple passait derrière le canapé.

« La cape. » murmura-t-il en rappel.

« Je m'en occupe. » promit-elle avant de disparaître dans les dortoirs.

En effet, quand ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard au point de rendez-vous, la jeune fille tenait la cape d'invisibilité sous le bras. Sirius haussa un sourcil inquisiteur mais Lily l'ignora et déploya simplement le tissu sur eux.

« Bonne utilisation de tes charmes féminins, Evans. » ricana-t-il alors qu'ils essayaient d'avancer sans se marcher sur les talons, ce qui s'avéra relativement compliqué : le temps où les quatre garçons de onze ans parvenaient à confortablement partager la cape étaient révolus.

« Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je l'avais piquée, il faudra la replacer dans sa malle demain sans faute… _Aïe !_ Pousse-toi, ça m'évitera de te rentrer dedans… »

« Si on s'éloigne trop, mes chaussures vont ré-apparaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça te gêne ? » la taquina Sirius.

Lily s'apprêtait à protester mais il plaqua une main sur sa bouche en les immobilisant. A l'autre bout du couloir se dessina la silhouette courbée de Rusard qui portait un bougeoir à bout de bras, Miss Teigne sur les talons. Quand le concierge et son infâme félin eurent disparu, Sirius pressa son index contre ses lèvres pour intimer le silence et Lily acquiesça muettement. Ils reprirent leur marche maladroite dans les couloirs de l'école afin de rejoindre le septième étage où se trouvait le bureau de Rusard. Presque arrivés, il leur fallut une nouvelle fois se plaquer contre le mur tandis que deux élèves apparaissaient dans un passage étroit. Le cœur battant, ils distinguèrent deux uniformes estampillés de l'emblème des Serpentard.

« J'ai cru que la vieille Sinistra n'allait jamais nous laisser partir. » ruminait Regulus en frottant son visage couvert de terre. « Quatre heure à démonter et remonter des télescopes, je trouve ça un peu cher payé pour avoir rappelé à Noah Ramsay que ses parents ne portent pas de baguette. »

« Ou alors c'est la partie où tu as collé ses chevilles l'une à l'autre qui lui a moins plu. » fit remarquer Rogue.

Le jeune Black grimaça. « Il n'avait pas à nous parler comme ça, c'est lui qui a commencé. »

« Je sais que tu veux faire bonne figure devant Avery et les autres, mais ce n'est pas attaquer les sang-de-bourbe au moindre prétexte qui va dissiper ton problème... »

« Un problème ? Je n'ai pas de problème ! » se récria Regulus.

Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, forçant son acolyte à s'arrêter également. Sa voix baissa d'un ton et Sirius pressa Lily sous la cape d'invisibilité afin d'entendre ses paroles. « Attaquer Ramsay en plein jour, ce n'était pas pour compenser ton envie secrète de te défiler ? »

Regulus parut scandalisé. Ses traits se crispèrent mais il parvint à garder son regard braqué devant lui tandis qu'il niait :

« Comment est-ce que tu peux insinuer… »

« Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. » murmura Rogue en le clouant du regard. « Un conseil : pratique ton occlumancie si tu espères flouer qui que ce soit plus de cinq secondes d'affilée… »

« Je crois en ce que nous faisons. » assura Regulus avec ferveur. « Et je n'ai rien fait rater aujourd'hui, au contraire. »

« Encore heureux que ton geste spontané ne nous ait pas coûté plus qu'une retenue ! Tu as agi comme le plus stupide des Gryffondor ce soir. Nous sommes testés, en ce moment-même ! Toi et moi ! » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Si tu doutes, un conseil : _reprends-toi_. Immédiatement. »

« C'est bien noté. » répondit froidement Regulus, mais ses yeux noirs semblaient transpercer l'obscurité.

« Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. »

« Je sais. »

Le garçon serra instinctivement l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

« On rentre ? » demanda-t-il avec un détachement étudié. « J'aimerais bien dormir un peu avant d'attaquer les sortilèges à huit heures. »

Rogue acquiesça du chef et les deux garçons repartirent silencieusement en direction des cachots.

Sirius sursauta en sentant la main de Lily se poser sur son poignet : sans qu'il eut réalisé, sa main s'était repliée à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Rogue s'était bien gardé de s'exprimer clairement, mais ses sous-entendus indiquaient que d'ici quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus, la peau de Regulus serait souillée par un tatouage immonde… Une partie de lui souhaitait à l'héritier des Black une vie de misère en représailles de sa stupidité. Une autre crevait de ne pas pouvoir massacrer Rogue à mains nues et lui faire payer d'avoir, un jour, proposé pareille option à son petit frère. Sans un mot, il entraîna Lily dans son sillage. Afin de ne pas sortir de la cape, elle fut contrainte de le suivre. Ils reprirent le chemin du bureau de Rusard seulement lorsque les deux Serpentard eurent disparu dans leur salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont en tête ? » demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés.

« Quelque plan tordu d'apprenti Mangemort… »

A son étonnement, Lily sembla choquée par l'emploi du mot.

« Ton frère est trop jeune pour les avoir rejoints. »

« C'est ça. » railla Sirius. « Pas de remarque sur les ambitions de Rogue, en revanche ? »

Lily se garda bien de tout commentaire supplémentaire jusqu'à être arrivée devant le bureau du concierge.

« _Alohomora_. » chuchota-t-elle. La serrure se déverrouilla sous sa main.

A peine eurent-ils refermé la porte derrière eux que les torches s'allumaient d'elles-mêmes, éclairant la petite pièce que les élèves évitaient généralement comme la dragoncelle.

« Je pensais que les autres professeurs auraient davantage cherché à sécuriser la porte. » déclara Lily en retirant la cape d'invisibilité.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Qui à part nous aurait envie de venir ici ? »

« Mettons-nous dans les chaussons d'Argus Rusard. Où aurait-il pu ranger la Carte ? » interrogea Lily en soulevant une liasse de parchemin qui ne faisait que reporter les dernières explosions de bombabouses dans les couloirs.

« Il va falloir tout fouiller à la main. » soupira Sirius.

« Pas forcément… _Accio_ carte du maraudeur ! »

Mais rien ne bougea dans le bureau et Sirius lui donna une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne.

« Les autres profs n'ont peut-être pas protégé sa porte, mais c'était sûr que l'intérieur du bureau bénéficierait de contre-sorts, tête de linotte. Occupe-toi du bureau, je prends les étagères. Insiste particulièrement sur tout ce qui porte une étiquette d'objet confisqué. Les mauves sont pour les nuisances type farces et attrapes, les rouges pour les objets présumés dangereux. »

Il grimpa sur un guéridon où trônait un portrait de Miss Teigne montrant les crocs, et entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les portes de placards. Ils fouillèrent pendant quelques minutes, ne rompant le silence que lorsqu'un mini-cognard de fabrication maison sortait d'une boîte pour les attaquer. Ou lorsque Lily tombait sur des informations qu'elle jugeait dignes de partager bien qu'elles n'aient aucun rapport avec leur quête :

« Bon sang, Rusard a gardé les annales de toutes les infractions jamais commises à Poudlard. Tiens… Geoffroy de Welley, en 1813… il avait transformé sa capitaine de quidditch en crapaud, le bougre… »

« Restons concentrés, Evans. » claqua sèchement Sirius.

Un instant, il regretta sa fraîcheur, mais Lily se contenta de le dévisager d'un air concerné.

« C'est à cause de ton frère et Rogue que tu as l'air d'avoir avalé ta baguette ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils préparent, et c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir anticiper leur prochain coup tordu… »

« Tu sais, c'est normal, de s'inquiéter pour sa famille. »

« Je ne fais plus partie de la famille Black. Depuis longtemps. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. » se défendit-il, en se forçant à un ton plus détaché.

« Pétunia et moi nous entendons mal, mais on est toujours sœurs. J'ai beau être en colère contre elle, si jamais elle faisait un pas vers moi, j'accourrais aussitôt… »

Sirius se renfrogna encore davantage. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de refaire le monde avec des mots. Hélas pour lui, il avait remarqué que la gente féminine semblait avoir une opinion différente sur le sujet. De sa mère qui le poursuivait d'interminables diatribes, à Lily Evans qui lui posait souvent des questions personnelles… en passant par Erin Shacklebolt, la fille la moins portée sur la conversation qu'il connaissait – et qui avait pourtant fini par _exiger_ qu'ils _discutent_. Attaquée par un ballon de baudruche qui insultait un par un les joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle de 1951, Lily le laissa tranquille un temps. Hélas, elle revint à la charge dès que l'objet fut rattrapé et rangé dans sa boîte insonorisée.

« Tu sais, si tu _parlais_ à quelqu'un – Erin, par exemple, je crois que… »

« Elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. » coupa-t-il, sans parvenir à masquer totalement son émotion. « Il n'y a rien à sauver et en plus, ce ne sont _vraiment_ pas tes affaires. Sac à méduses ! Je crois que je suis tombé sur la collection de chaînes … par Merlin, ce type est complètement cinglé… »

Lily ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques instants de silence pesant, Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna légèrement vers la sorcière qui enquêtait toujours, à genoux devant les tiroirs du bureau.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle ou quoi. Mais c'était… bien quand on était ensemble. Très bien, même. Comme une sorte de… d'alchimie, je sais pas… quand j'étais avec elle, je me sentais un peu moins… les choses étaient un peu plus faciles, je suppose. »

Brusquement honteux, il s'apprêta à changer de sujet, mais Lily le devança comme s'il n'avait rien dit de particulièrement intime.

« Quand j'ai arrêté de fréquenter Severus, j'ai été odieuse avec Marlene pendant deux bonnes semaines. Je crois qu'une partie de moi souffrait de ne pas pouvoir partager avec elle ce qui faisait le sel de mon amitié avec lui – laisse-moi finir ! Je sais que toi et James l'avez toujours détesté, mais vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connaissais. Quelques-uns de mes meilleurs souvenirs, je les ai vécus avec lui. Même si je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir laissé tomber, c'était terrible. Penser que _rien_ ne pourrait remplacer ce qu'on avait… Marlene a été très patiente – et a commencé à passer plus de temps avec Arnav Patil par la même occasion… »

« Un crétin de perdu, un autre aussitôt retrouvé. » commenta Sirius.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si c'est vraiment fini entre vous, ça me semble normal que tu doives faire le deuil de ce que tu avais avec Erin. »

« Même si ce n'était que des siestes crapuleuses dans une vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse ? » ironisa-t-il, désenchanté.

Lily interrompit sa fouille pour lui lancer un regard perçant.

« Erin t'aidait à te sentir _vivant_. Ce n'est pas rien. »

Sa sincérité le découragea de lancer les blagues salaces qui se précipitaient sur sa langue pour détendre l'atmosphère. _« Pourquoi tu gâches toujours les moments comme ça ? »_

« Surtout en ce moment. » reprit la sorcière, gênée. « Je sais que James passe énormément de temps avec moi, et j'en suis désolée. Et c'est vrai que les ASPIC n'arrangent rien… »

« On est tous occupés. » renchérit-il, bien que lui-même ne souffrait pas particulièrement des révisions. Mais il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion de retourner à des sujets moins personnels. « Je deviens aussi étourdi que Peter. L'autre jour, j'avais décidé de chercher Cornedrue. Quand j'ai repris le fil de mes pensées, j'avais les pieds dans les ronces dansantes de Carmichael, et… » Déjà, Lily reportait son attention sur les tiroirs de Rusard, mais c'était trop tard. « … et quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas étrangère à ce phénomène. » acheva-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

« Écoute. » fit-elle en se relevant, l'air coupable. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant dosé le sortilège. Mais comme Peter et toi en avez parlé ce soir, je promets de réduire la dose. »

« Evans… » gronda-t-il, menaçant.

« C'est un simple sortilège de détournement d'attention ! Rien de dangereux pour la santé ! » assura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre de culpabilité. « Je voulais juste nous éviter de… C'est à dire… Le principe, c'est que si vous cherchez James au moment où lui et moi sommes _occupés_ , il est probable que le sortilège vous aiguille dans une autre direction… »

« Evans ! » répéta Sirius, à la fois estomaqué et admiratif.

« … c'est juste que vous avez tendance à entrer sans frapper ! Sa chambre est devenue le nouveau quartier général des Maraudeurs, admets-le toi-même… c'était juste en prévention… »

« James est au courant ? Non, attends, bien sûr qu'il est au courant. Je vais le _tuer_ ! »

« C'est moi qui ai lancé le sort ! Moins dosé, vous n'auriez pas été traînés à l'autre bout du château ! Pour une fois, il n'y est pour rien, je le jure ! »

Profitant de l'occasion pour cacher l'envie de rire qui qui le prenait, Sirius retourna à son placard.

« Si tu ne me lances plus jamais de sort, j'accepte de laisser passer. Pour cette fois ! »

« Promis ! »

« T'as de la chance d'être mignonne. »

Lily sourit avec satisfaction.

« Je sais. »

« Cornedrue déteint sur toi. » s'amusa Sirius en ouvrant un coffre recouvert d'armatures argentées caché au fond du nouveau placard qu'il venait de fouiller.

Argus Rusard n'avait peut-être pas demandé aux enseignants de protéger sa paperasse. En revanche, la réserve de gallions et mornilles qui lui servait à accomplir des courses ponctuelles en sa qualité de concierge… celle-là bénéficiait d'un sortilège d'alarme efficace.  
D'un coup, ce fut comme si vingt cornemuses s'était mises à jouer en même temps. Lily et Sirius plaquèrent leurs mains contre leurs oreilles. Et comme à chaque fois que la situation se gâtait, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, attiré par le raffut, se matérialisa devant eux.

« Oooooooh ! On a fouiné ! On a méchamment fouiné, et maintenant les professeurs sont alertés ! On est dans de beaux draps, la-la-la ! » chantonna Peeves en dansant au rythme des assourdissantes cornemuses.

« On dégage ! » rugit Sirius en se précipitant en dehors de la pièce, replaçant la cape sur eux et tirant Lily par le bras.

« Mais la Carte ? » s'obstina-t-elle.

« LAISSE TOMBER ! » ordonna Sirius.

Malgré son expression courroucée, Lily n'insista pas davantage et se mit à courir.

« Les voleurs ! Les infiltrés ! Les petits dégénérés ! » pesta lointainement Rusard.

« Par là ! »

Sirius poussa Lily par une porte dérobée. Il ouvrit une trappe donnant à l'étage supérieur, sauta et s'y hissa avant de lui tendre la main. La sorcière s'extirpa tant bien que mal et Sirius venait de faire claquer la trappe derrière eux quand soudain…

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'interrogea Lily, livide.

Sans répondre, Sirius tourna la tête en direction de l'atroce hurlement qui venait de percer la nuit.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, il resta indécis sous la cape, les yeux instinctivement portés vers l'aile ouest d'où était venu le cri. Puis, une nouvelle plainte, plus ténue, résonna non loin d'eux. Celle-ci semblait provenir des étages. Malgré sa pâleur, Lily sortit de son apathie et hâta le pas vers l'escalier le plus proche. Sirius ne put que suivre : peut-être se feraient-ils prendre, mais s'il fallait secourir quelqu'un… Lily était préfète, et Sirius avait fait son choix depuis la _grande dispute_ des Maraudeurs en sixième année, depuis qu'il avait fourni à la direction les preuves inculpant Mulciber en risquant l'expulsion, depuis que James avait perdu son oncle et sa tante, depuis que Gill Mariano était mort dans ses bras…

Ils venaient d'atterrir à l'étage du dessus quand Lily poussa à son tour une exclamation horrifiée.

« Je vous ai attrapés, chenapans ! » rugit Rusard depuis un couloir proche.

Mais Lily et Sirius avaient déjà retiré la cape d'invisibilité et s'étaient rués sur la minuscule silhouette étalée face contre le sol. Tandis que Lily secouait le première année, recherchant désespérément un signe de vitalité quelconque, Sirius tâchait d'effectuer l'addition. Il avait _joué aux cartes_ avec ce garçon, se rappela-t-il soudainement. Pendant leur voyage en Poudlard Express. Le gamin avait été attaqué par Shelagh Lestrange, car il était d'origine moldue…

« Matt ! Réponds ! » supplia Lily. « Appelez un professeur ! _Maintenant_! » cria-t-elle à l'intention de Rusard qui arrivait, tout essoufflé, pour les menacer davantage.

Matt Hughville, se rappela Sirius. Comme dans un rêve, il se pencha sur le garçon au visage terreux et maculé de gouttelettes de sang. Du sang coagulé, certainement, car il était si épais, si foncé…  
Sirius trempa son index dans la flaque de sang qui maculait le sol de pierre. Ce n'était pas une flaque de sang…  
C'était de la boue. De la boue qui avait séché dans les veines de Matt, inondé ses poumons, envahi son petit corps…  
Dans une flopée de mots qui n'arrivaient aux oreilles de Sirius qu'avec difficulté, Lily le conjura de l'emmener chez Slughorn. « Antidote… bézoard… vite ! » implora-t-elle.  
Sirius examina le minuscule corps distordu, les yeux vides tournés vers le plafond.  
C'était trop tard.  
Il plaça doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Lily, et vit les yeux verts se remplir de larmes.

* * *

« Il y a encore une tâche, là. » indiqua Rusard d'une voix mauvaise. Son index crochu se posa sur une trace de rouille récalcitrante.

« Ou on pourrait simplement la jeter, peut-être ? » suggéra Emma. La veille bouilloire, clairement inutilisable, devait dater de la création de Poudlard. Quand bien même aurait-elle sacrifié tout son bidon de nettoie-tout à récurer l'objet, il y avait fort à parier que les elfes n'en feraient aucun usage.

« Ceci appartient à l'école. » grinça le concierge. « S'en débarrasser reviendrait à jeter les mornilles par la fenêtre. Et les gallions ne poussent pas sur les arbres… vous coûtez cher, bande de petits ingrats… s'en rendent même pas compte… petits fouineurs, bagarreurs, chapardeurs… »

Emma jeta un œil à l'antique bouilloire cabossée et maculée de rouille indélébile. La mauvaise foi de Rusard était légendaire, mais il y avait des limites. « Je suis prête à payer le triple de son prix si ça me donne le droit de la jeter à la poubelle. » proposa-t-elle. Le cracmol fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous croyez maline ? Retournez à votre retenue ! » grogna-t-il en découvrant ses dents jaunâtres. « Et accélérez un peu ! »

Tandis que le concierge marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles à propos de cartes et de crapette, Emma soupira et repartit s'asseoir au milieu des vieux ustensiles de cuisine dont elle était censée s'occuper. Antigone Greengrass lui jeta un regard noir. La vision de son ennemie, qui n'avait jamais passé le moindre coup d'éponge de sa vie, et qui se retrouvait forcée de décrasser vieilles cuillers et brocs d'eau recouverts de saleté, la réconfortait un peu. Une tâche noire de produit non-identifié maculait son nez en trompette et elle astiquait les objets avec la plus grande répugnance : enfin, un tableau réjouissant émergeait de cette journée atroce.

Un peu plus tôt - comme tous les samedis, Emma s'était rendue dans la salle du professeur Mercador pour son entraînement. Si l'enseignante avait décidé d'attendre que ses élèves aient atteint une certaine maîtrise de l'eau, de l'air et de la terre pour aborder celle du feu, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Emma avait commencé à se concentrer sur le dernier élément… et qu'elle échouait malheureusement à faire émerger l'étincelle censée jaillir au creux de sa paume. Une fois de plus, elles s'étaient retrouvées assises en tailleurs, face à face tandis qu'Emma peinait à conjurer l'éclair créateur.

« Vous êtes trop exigeante. » avait expliqué Mercador avec un sourire qui fit faire un saut de voltige à l'estomac d'Emma. D'un mouvement de baguette, la sorcière avait matérialisé une chandelle entre elles-deux. « On va changer de tactique et tenter un exercice de feu-follet. Tendez votre main… » Son poignet avait doucement retourné la main d'Emma pour que la paume soit tendue vers le plafond. « Il suffit de faire venir la flamme dans votre main. Le corps humain est surtout constitué d'eau, mais pour cette même raison, il est aussi vecteur d'électricité… Il faut juste vous concentrer pour que le feu s'y sente accueilli, au même titre que l'oxygène qui emplit vos poumons ou l'argile présent dans vos muscles… »

Au bout de cinq minutes d'inconfort où _rien_ ne s'était produit, Emma avait relâché ses avant-bras tendus par l'effort.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je _déteste_ cet élément… c'est tellement plus facile avec l'eau !»

Mercador avait ri, son long cou s'étendant subrepticement en arrière.

« Serpentard jusqu'à l'os ! Bien sûr, que c'est plus facile avec l'eau… pour vous. Mais ici… » Son index s'enfonça à l'endroit du cœur et Emma retint sa respiration. « … ici, à chaque pulsation, un courant circule. Vous pouvez le faire, n'en doutez surtout pas. »

« Je crois que ça me fait un peu peur. » avait finalement avoué la jeune fille, réticente à reprendre l'exercice. « Les incendies, l'éclair pendant l'orage… ça ne me met pas à l'aise. »

C'était un euphémisme. Peut-être que sa maison n'était pas la plus chaleureuse, mais elle préférait mille fois le calme détaché des Serpentard à l'agitation des Gryffondor, par exemple.

« Refaites l'exercice chaque soir, vous finirez par réussir. Comme ceci… »

La flamme s'était envolée de sa mèche pour atterrir au creux de la main de Mercador. Elle était passée dans l'autre paume, se tortillant et éclatant comme un feu d'artifice. Emma s'était perdue dans la contemplation du feu, qui ressemblait davantage à un jet d'eau ricochant à la surface de la peau… Pour finir, l'étincelle était repartie à sa place d'origine se consumer paresseusement sur la tige de cire blanche.

« Vous voyez ? Le feu n'est pas toujours menaçant. » l'avait encouragée Mercador.

« Il menace quand même mon inscription chez les Compagnons. » avait-elle rétorqué.

Mercador avait haussé les épaules en souriant, énigmatique.

« Je voulais d'ailleurs vous demander… » avait prié Emma en se tournant pour retrouver contenance et attraper, dans sa poche arrière, le papier qu'elle avait reçu la veille. « Les Compagnons réclament une maîtrise minimale en occlumancie. Or, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend à Poudlard… »

« Vous pouvez vous exercer au sort du bouclier. » avait proposé Mercador en lisant rapidement le parchemin en question. « Il vous sera utile contre un legilimens. »

« C'est pareil ? Repousser un sort et repousser une intrusion mentale ? »

« Non. » avait franchement répondu Mercador. « Pour être honnête, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Ah… » Dans ce cas, il était difficile d'imaginer ce que ce devait être.

« Dans un duel, le sort du bouclier vient instinctivement, comme un réflexe. Mais en légilimancie, vous fier à votre instinct causera votre perte – à moins de naître avec un véritable don. Pratiquer l'occlumancie nécessite un grand sang-froid. Plus vous séparez vos pensées logiques de vos émotions, plus vous aurez de chances d'éloigner l'intrus. »

« J'ai lu que c'était plus compliqué pour certaines personnes que d'autres. »

Mercador avait hoché la tête en signe d'approbation. « Absolument. »

« Alors, comment savoir si l'on a des prédispositions ou pas ? »

« Vous êtes en mesure de le deviner à l'avance. Quel genre de personne êtes-vous, Emma ? Parvenez-vous à réprimer vos sentiments ? Si oui, au prix de quels efforts ? Agissez-vous en vous fiant à votre instinct ou à votre raison ? »

Quelques mois plus tôt, Emma aurait eu confiance en ses capacités à bouter un legilimens hors de sa tête. Depuis, elle avait tué un homme et elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait dû se décomposer car Mercador lui avait lancé un regard de compassion inhabituel.

« Est-ce que vous voulez es-essayer ? » avait proposé l'enseignante. Son hésitation l'avait fait balbutier – une autre étrangeté… La sorcière paraissait déjà regretter, mais elle n'était pas revenue sur sa proposition.

La gorge d'Emma s'était asséchée d'un coup. _'Non ! Surtout pas ! Prends ton sac et va-t-en !'_ avait supplié une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? » avait-elle répondu.

« Comme ça, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre. » Est-ce que la voix de Mercador paraissait plus faible, moins intimidante que d'habitude ? « Contact oculaire. » avait-elle commandé d'une voix légèrement voilée. « C'est ce que recherche le legilimens… c'est la porte d'entrée la plus facile. »

Emma s'était exécutée, fixant la sorcière en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son appréhension. _Ce n'est pas bien, c'est trop dangereux,_ s'était-elle répétée, mais déjà elle se noyait dans les yeux noirs, incroyablement, magnifiquement, lumineusement _noirs_ , bordés de longs cils, encadrés par les sourcils tracés au fusain, et le nez droit, et la bouche fine, et…

« Essayez de trier vos pensées et vos souvenirs. Établissez une priorité. Repoussez-moi si vous le pouvez. C'est parti. »

 _Elle avait sept ans et changeait la couleur de son bain. «Tout va bien ? » demandait sa mère en poussant la porte de la salle d'eau. L'eau était redevenue transparente. « Tu es sage… » La porte se refermait et l'eau prenait une, dix, cent teintes différentes, c'était un bain arc-en-ciel…_

 _Ses vêtements trempés et recouverts d'algues pendaient tristement dans son armoire. L'odeur de vieille eau de mer lui donnait la nausée. « Ça sent pas la marée, ici ? » lançait Antigone Greengrass à l'autre bout de la chambre. « On dirait qu'un sort océanique a été mal réalisé… Oups… Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir porter à la fête de Slughorn, maintenant… ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, que je veux bien partager avec toi. » souriait Lily Evans. « Je n'ai pas de compagnon de chaudron aujourd'hui. Rogue ? Après ce qui s'est passé avant-hier, on peut considérer que son avis ne compte pas plus que celui de ce veracrasse séché. Je t'en prie, ajoute la poudre de scarabées, je m'occupe de la fève glousseuse… »_

 _L'homme crachait une giclée de sang et des gouttelettes encore tièdes tombaient, pourpres et luisantes, sur son front, sa joue, dans ses cheveux…_

 _Elle haïssait la main de McLaggen posée en bas de son dos, ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées et sa voix cajoleuse. Elle adorait les boucles brunes qui encadraient le visage taillé à la serpe, la fine taille moulée de tissu noir, la sévérité qui se morcelait pour révéler l'éclat de rire chaud, les escapades clandestines à Pré-au-lard, une solitude si semblable à la sienne…_

La présence était sortie de son crâne et Emma avait eu l'impression de s'écraser sur l'asphalte.

« Nous devrions arrêter nos séances. » avait suggéré Mercador en se levant d'un coup. « Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je suis désolée. » avait bredouillé la jeune fille, mortifiée.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. » La sorcière faisait mine de ranger des papiers derrière son bureau. « Je parlerai au professeur Slughorn, il trouvera quelqu'un pour vous aider avec les Compagnons. Regagnez votre salle commune, je vous prie. »

Elle s'était ruée hors de la classe, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Rejoindre les dortoirs, se noyer sous la douche, tirer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et dormir pendant mille ans, se répétait-elle tel un mantra. Faire comme si elle n'avait pas à affronter à nouveau Adriana Mercador, à se rendre en classe en portant un masque, à prétendre que rien ne s'était passé…  
Un première année de Gryffondor à l'air terrifié lui était rentré dedans à l'angle d'un couloir et elle avait failli tomber à la renverse. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui attraper le poignet, il avait déjà disparu dans un passage adjacent.

« Cours, Hughville ! » avait crié une Poufsouffle de quatrième année dont Emma ne savait rien à part qu'elle venait d'une famille au sang-pur. Les bras croisés, Antigone Greengrass jaugea la préfète avec arrogance. « Désolée ! » commença la Poufsouffle, essoufflée et tout-sourire. « On s'amusait juste à faire peur au petit… il est _un peu_ fragile. »

« Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle et Serpentard. » avait mécaniquement répondu Emma en espérant que les larmes aient déjà séché sur ses joues, que son bouleversement n'était plus aussi visible qu'en sortant de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. « Les première année ne sont pas des punching-ball. »

Elle avait dépassé les filles de deux bons mètres quand Greengrass avait glissé à sa comparse :

« Elle aussi, son père est cracmol. A se demander comment elle a eu son badge, hein ? On devrait leur interdire de se reproduire, quand ils naissent avec une telle tare… »

Avant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, elle n'aurait jamais cédé à une telle provocation.  
Mais c'était justement ce jour-là que pour la première fois, elle était retournée chercher le danger, parce c'était ce qui lui semblait _le plus juste.  
_ Sans même essayer d'analyser ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, elle avait fait demi-tour et s'était jetée sur Greengrass.  
Évidemment, Carmichael et Sinistra avait débarqué alors qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'un amas ridicule de cris bestiaux et de cheveux tirés. Et c'était ainsi qu'Emma s'était retrouvée à astiquer de la vaisselle inutilisée qui devait dater de Merlin lui-même.  
Elle s'absorba dans sa tâche, son grattoir frottant inutilement la surface oxydée de la vieille bouilloire. Elle pouvait au moins utiliser cette corvée absurde pour regagner ses esprits. Il était temps d'évaluer la situation posément. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots en sentant l'amortentia : depuis le début, ses sentiments pour Adriana Mercador étaient voués à l'unilatéralité.  
Tout d'abord, il n'y avait aucune chance que la vibrante sorcière, qui semblait avoir déjà tout vu et vécu, s'intéresse à une première de classe dans son genre.  
Quand bien même un miracle se produisait, c'était une enseignante qui risquerait son poste et sa réputation si qui que ce soit venait à découvrir ce qui se tramait entre elles.  
Enfin, c'était une femme.

Les sorciers n'étaient pas plus clairs que les moldus sur la question, mais tout ça semblait compliqué, et confus – _vraiment_ compliqué, et _vraiment_ confus… Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que leurs séances particulières prennent fin. Tant pis si c'était les moments qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience pendant sa semaine, ceux qui lui permettaient de tenir quand elle supportait les moqueries d'Antigone Greengrass et de sa clique… _Non_ , songea-t-elle en sentant quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine, _tu empruntes une mauvaise route. Concentre-toi sur tes ASPIC. Ça te laissera plus de temps pour réviser, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y vas plus_. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de faire son tour du monde magique. Après tout, elle pouvait aussi passer les concours du Ministère comme elle l'avait envisagé pendant tant d'années et fréquenter un type du genre de McLaggen et… _Arrête de dramatiser, il y a des alternatives_. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle tellement prise au piège ? Elle fut prise d'une vague nausée en se rappelant qu'elle devrait à nouveau confronter Mercador au prochain cours, après l'avoir laissée entrer si loin dans son esprit… elle avait tellement _honte…_

Quand Rusard les laissa partir, il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu.  
Emma jeta un œil à sa montre. C'était les préfets de Poufsouffle qui étaient de garde cette nuit-là, et ils devraient rejoindre leur salle commune d'ici une dizaine de minutes environ… Elle pourrait toujours glisser un mot à Margaret si elle les croisait… Antigone lui jeta un regard mauvais en la voyant partir dans le sens opposé à leur salle commune.

« Affaire de préfet. » prévint Emma avec hauteur.

Sa rivale mima l'indifférence en haussant les épaules avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Essayant de maîtriser les tremblements qui saisissaient ses mains, Emma se dirigea vers les appartements occupés par le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Le trajet lui parut anormalement court et bientôt, elle se trouva bêtement face à une porte de chêne à l'air très menaçante. Luttant contre une vague de gêne qui manqua de lui faire faire demi-tour, elle s'efforça de bloquer son flot de pensées et laissa son poing frapper à la porte.  
Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir, alors que la porte s'entrouvrait pour laisser apparaître Mercador. Celle-ci portait une tenue moldue rehaussée d'une robe sorcière aux allures de kimono.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, c'était inapproprié de ma part, et je vais m'en aller maintenant, voilà, c'est tout, à bientôt. » déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse, son corps se préparant déjà à courir en sens inverse.

« Attendez ! » appela Mercador avant qu'elle ait pu prendre ses jambes à son cou. « Ce n'est pas à vous de présenter vos excuses. » La main nerveuse qui passait et repassait sur sa nuque démentait le calme de sa voix.

Emma se sentit rosir malgré elle, et se fustigea pour ça. « Ce que vous avez vu, ce n'était pas ce que vous croyiez… »

« C'est moi qui aurais dû me montrer plus prudente. Est-ce que vous voulez un thé ? » demanda brutalement la sorcière.

« Pardon ? » balbutia Emma.

« J'allais m'en faire. » Mercador désigna la bouilloire qui fumait sur une table derrière elle. « Je crois que les britanniques ont raison d'avoir du fait du thé leur boisson nationale. A part le Whisky Purefeu, on n'a jamais rien inventé de mieux pour calmer les nerfs. » Elle rentra dans son bureau et Emma ne put que la suivre, hésitant à fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Je préférerais juste en finir rapidement. » dit-elle d'une traite. « Je crois que je me suis suffisamment embarrassée auprès de vous en deux jours… j'aimerais éviter d'aggraver encore mon cas. »

Mercador sortit une boîte métallique et, à l'aide de sa baguette, remplit une boule cuivrée de feuilles de thé. En entendant ces mots, elle fit tomber l'objet dans la théière et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne put qu'admirer l'éclat brillant de ses yeux, la délicatesse de ses poignets… elle se sentit encore plus mal – si c'était possible, ses entrailles se tortillant de gêne et de vulnérabilité.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. » assura Mercador sans détourner le regard. « Tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un, et tout ce que vous ressentez, _ce sont des choses qui arrivent_. Sauf qu'Emma… je suis votre professeur. »

Elle déglutit à l'emploi de son prénom.

« Je sais. »

« Je suis _votre professeur_. » répéta Mercador avec solennité, mais aussi avec intensité. Emma se figea, incertaine du sens de ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire parvenir. « Albus Dumbledore me fait confiance. Merlin sait que je ne suis pas fanatique des règles, mais il existe des lignes à ne pas franchir. »

« Je sais. » murmura la préfète avec sincérité.

« Et vous êtes jeune. »

Si elle devait avoir le cœur brisé, Emma pourrait supporter le rejet ou la solitude… mais pas la condescendance. Cette fois-ci, elle se braqua.

« Pas tellement plus que vous. » répliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête avec fierté.

« Suffisamment plus jeune que moi. » rectifia Mercador, l'ombre d'un sourire volant sur ses lèvres. Elle lui tendit une tasse qu'Emma saisit délicatement. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent imperceptiblement autour de la céramique. « Emma, vous êtes… épatante. » Fuyant le regard de la Serpentard, elle jura en espagnol et porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance. « Je ne pense que du bien de vous et ça m'embêterait que vous croyiez l'inverse, _vraiment_ , ça me ferait beaucoup de peine, mais… »

Emma haussa un sourcil surpris et sentit son cœur accélérer. Est-ce que cela signifiait que… ? Non, sûrement pas. Elle faisait face à une sorcière accomplie qui avait visité mille contrées inconnues et vécu plusieurs vies dans une, tandis qu'elle n'était qu'une élève sans diplôme. Pourtant, il y avait _quelque chose_ dans la manière dont la sorcière plongeait son regard dans le sien avant de le fuir, dont elle balbutiait avant de se reprendre… A sa manière bien à elle, Adriana Mercador était _troublée_. Emma considéra la surface ambrée de son thé. Le nœud de honte qui bloquait son œsophage depuis quelques heures se défaisait pour se métamorphoser en autre chose de bien plus excitant et galvanisant… Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, elle reposa la tasse sur un guéridon.

« … est-ce que vous voulez dire que… ? Est-ce que vous… ? »

Mais elle ne put jamais formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
Comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre, Mercador pâlit et laissa tomber sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol.

« Professeur ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

La sorcière, portant ses mains à sa gorge, poussa un hurlement rauque qui la glaça sur place. Dans une torsion monstrueuse, Mercador se pencha en avant. A nouveau, sa bouche s'ouvrit grand. Au lieu d'un cri, elle cracha une flaque brune et bouillonnante. Le liquide visqueux se déversa sur le sol et se mélangea au thé répandu sur le tapis. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Emma se précipita et passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de lui éviter de s'effondrer. Hélas, en dépit de sa minceur, le poids de Mercador l'entraîna en avant. Emma se rattrapait à une petite table pour les empêcher de basculer totalement quand Mercador fut prise de convulsions. Un nouveau flot de boue jaillit sur ses chaussures. « J'arrive, je vais chercher de l'aide… aaaaargh… » Dans son agonie, Mercador s'accrochait à son col avec le désespoir d'une naufragée, l'empêchant de s'éloigner davantage. Et sa baguette qui restait dans son sac… Il fallait quelqu'un… N'importe qui… « A L'AIDE ! » hurla-t-elle. « PEEVES ! SI TU TRAÎNES DANS LES PARAGES, CE SERAIT LE MOMENT DE… »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un Auror en tenue.

« Aidez-moi ! » implora-t-elle. Mercador tremblait comme une feuille...

Fabian Prewett brandit sa baguette en avant.  
Jamais ne s'était-elle sentie aussi soulagée que le Ministère ait imposé la présence d'Aurors à Poudlard. En une seconde, le sorcier prit le contrôle des opérations. D'une formule, il parvint à immobiliser Mercador par des liens invisibles et les deux sorcières tombèrent sur le sol.

« L'infirmerie ! » s'écria Emma alors que l'Auror faisait tant bien que mal léviter Mercador qui continuait de cracher son étrange bile brune et brillante. Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs. L'étrange cortège apparut à l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard, Emma manquant de peu de défoncer la porte.

« FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! » s'entendit-elle hurler en débarquant dans l'antre de Pomfresh. Bondissant sur l'armoire à pharmacie, elle fouilla fébrilement parmi les bouteilles avant que l'infirmière ne s'impose d'un violent coup d'épaule. D'un geste décidé, Pomfresh attrapa une fiole verte qui s'étirait en hauteur et se précipita au chevet de Mercador. Celle-ci émettait d'inquiétants gargarismes, toujours retenue par le sortilège de l'Auror.

« Elle s'étouffe. » prévint Fabian Prewett.

Pomfresh lui fit signe de l'aider à maintenir la bouche de la jeune femme ouverte et parvint à y laisser tomber un mince filet de potion. Mercador cracha encore quelques bulles foncées, ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et se laissa retomber d'un coup sur son lit, inconsciente.

* * *

« Et c'est à ce moment que vous êtes arrivé. » acheva Emma en jetant un regard en biais à Fabian Prewett qui prenait des notes.

Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Serpentard.

« Une chance que vous vous soyez trouvée là, Emma. Sans vous, elle serait morte. »

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. » déclara-t-elle avec franchise. « Si personne n'était venu à son secours… »

« Mais vous étiez là. L'hebona (1) est une substance terrible. Elle n'aurait jamais survécu si elle l'avait ingurgité toute seule. Une chance que vous n'ayez pas bu de thé… Le pauvre gamin n'a pas eu la même chance. » ajouta lugubrement l'Auror.

Dumbledore se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Emma jeta machinalement un coup d'œil aux rideaux tirés derrière lesquels se cachait le corps sans vie du première année de Gryffondor. Il avait été amené peu de temps après leur arrivée. Lily Evans, en larmes, expliquait quelque chose au professeur McGonagall qui l'écoutait attentivement. Sirius Black, le visage tiré, fixait un point dans le vide.

« Je croyais qu'il était impossible de se procurer ce genre d'ingrédients, maintenant que le stand d'Ivy Hemlock a fermé… » avoua Emma d'une voix faible.

Prewett et Dumbledore échangèrent un bref regard.

« Malgré les altercations auxquelles vous faites référence, son stock n'a hélas pas été complètement confisqué. » expliqua doucement le directeur. « Des sorciers mal intentionnés ont récupéré certains produits dont le commerce est surveillé, et même interdit, par le Ministère. »

« Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de… Vous-savez-qui ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Mais comment aurait-il pu s'introduire au château ? »

« Si cela vient de lui, il aura sûrement agi par un intermédiaire. » réfléchit l'Auror à haute voix. « Il doit être trop occupé pour se soucier de corvées tels que les empoisonnements – aussi spectaculaires soient-ils. Autre chose à me dire concernant le professeur Mercador ? » reprit-il après un court instant. « Quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? Je sais que vous bénéficiez de leçons particulières avec elle, peut-être avez-vous remarqué autre chose. »

« On ne fait que s'entraîner. » rétorqua Emma. Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de parler davantage : elle paraîtrait suspecte pour les mauvaises raisons. « J'aimerais devenir Compagnonne et elle avait accepté de m'aider. »

« Vous aviez accès à son bureau ? » demanda l'Auror avec une pointe de surprise.

« Non ! Non, je voulais juste lui parler de notre dernière séance d'entraînement qui ne s'était pas très bien passée. J'ai frappé et elle m'a ouvert, c'est tout. »

« Vous n'avez pas noté de tensions particulières avec les élèves de votre année ? Pas d'échange musclé ? » insista-t-il en voyant la jeune fille hocher négativement la tête. « Vous ne lui connaissez pas d'ennemi ou de rival particulier ? »

Emma aurait juré que Dumbledore fixait le plafond avec un brin trop d'insistance. Elle-même déglutit en se rappelant du sorcier qui avait surgi à Pré-au-lard et pendant la fête de Slughorn. Elle avait juré à Mercador de ne rien dire… Il serait toujours temps d'en informer l'Auror quand elle se réveillerait…

« Non. » répondit-elle en omettant sciemment de mentionner Abraxas Malefoy. Puis elle ajouta avec plus de franchise : « Certains élèves la trouvent trop sévère, mais pas au point d'essayer de l'empoisonner… »

Fabian Prewett griffonna encore quelques mots sur son calepin. Perplexe, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Il commence à devenir difficile de maintenir l'ennemi à la porte, Fabian… même si nous nous y efforçons. Comment vous sentez-vous, Emma ? Vous avez été témoin de bien des spectacles horribles, cette année. »

Elle courba un peu les épaules en avant. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? « Les potions calmantes de Madame Pomfresh sont plutôt efficaces. » Elles permettaient en effet de passer des nuits presque complètes et de calmer ses nerfs. Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de s'être défendue pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, mais l'homme crachant du sang revenait parfois hanter ses rêves, tel un spectre menaçant.

« Vous savez que l'équipe des professeurs et moi-même sommes à votre disposition si vous souhaitez parler. J'arrive, Pompom ! » promit-il à l'infirmière qui lui faisait signe depuis son bureau. Le mage s'éloigna.

Emma s'agita sur sa chaise avant de relever les yeux. Fabian Prewett la dévisageait avec curiosité et ce qui ressemblait à une pointe d'appréhension. Elle l'imita et le fixa en retour. Les cheveux de l'Auror tiraient sur le roux, mais ils avaient la même texture que ceux de son père, et – par extension – que les siens. S'il venait à raser sa barbe cuivrée, elle était certaine de découvrir une mâchoire anguleuse semblable à celle que Gaspar rasait avec soin. Ses yeux bleus, en revanche, différaient des iris brunes qui l'avaient surveillée pendant toute son enfance.  
Derrière le rideau blanc tiré pour plus d'intimité, Mercador, toujours inconsciente, éructa un peu de salive dans un grognement rauque qui les fit sursauter.

« L'empoisonnement par hebona peut présenter des séquelles au réveil… » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Une chance que Pomfresh ait gardé un antidote encore viable. C'est une obligation ministérielle pour tous les guérisseurs de garder une fiole avec eux au cas où ils rencontreraient un cas d'empoisonnement par hebona. Mais nombreux sont ceux qui oublient de vérifier régulièrement la date de péremption… Cela devrait éviter à votre professeur une ré-éducation trop longue et trop douloureuse. »

Emma acquiesça silencieusement.

« Alors… tu veux devenir Compagnonne, toi aussi ? » demanda abruptement Fabian. « Pour voir du pays, je suppose ? J'ai du mal à imaginer que Gaspar se réjouisse de la perspective. C'était un garçon très calme qui n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on perturbe sa routine. Gideon et moi le rendions chèvre… Tu dois être plus téméraire que lui, je suppose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je suis à Serpentard. »

Il grimaça. « C'est une petite entorse à la tradition Prewett, mais il paraît qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. »

« Mon père ne m'a pas parlé de ça. » Elle se raidit sur son siège. « Il ne parle jamais de vous. Il a tiré un trait. »

« Tu ignorais être une sorcière avant de recevoir ta lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'a rien dit avant d'être sûr que tu serais comme nous… »

Osait-il insinuer que son père l'aurait maltraitée parce qu'elle était née sorcière ? Outrée, elle croisa les bras en signe de défiance. « Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Mon père n'a peut-être pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien ! »

« Crois-moi, j' _adorais_ Gaspar. » corrigea Fabian. « Je sais pourquoi il est parti : vivre sa différence avec nous, sous le toit de papa, particulièrement – c'était trop dur. Mes parents l'aimaient, bien sûr… Mais le fait qu'il soit né sans pouvoirs les rendait incapable de le lui faire comprendre. Gaspar était mon grand frère. Il m'a protégé, il m'a raconté des histoires, il m'a préparé mon goûter… Il me manque, même s'il était très taciturne – de plus en plus distant avec les années, en fait. »

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer. « Vous l'avez isolé parce qu'il était cracmol. Bien sûr qu'il était distant ! Personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait, personne ne faisait de véritables efforts pour _comprendre… »_

« On ne savait pas que ça lui pesait autant ! » protesta Fabian. « Il prenait toutes les précautions pour nous maintenir en dehors de son monde. C'était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait ! »

Elle émit un son de gorge incrédule. « Toujours des excuses. Les sorciers de sang-pur trouvent des milliers de prétextes pour justifier leur manque total d'intérêt envers ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux. »

Fabian cilla et ses traits se durcirent.

« Tu sais ce que signifie être Auror, quand on n'est pas assigné à la surveillance des couloirs de Poudlard ? » La question semblant de nature rhétorique, elle garda le silence. « On reçoit des dossiers. Des morts suspectes, des agressions étranges. Parfois, ce sont des expériences illégales qui ont mal tourné et blessé quelqu'un. D'autres fois, c'est l'œuvre de mages noirs qui cherchent à repousser leurs limites. Mes collègues se portent volontaires lorsqu'ils suspectent que le criminel appartient à une de ces scandaleuses familles de sang-pur qui nous hérissent le poil. D'autres aiment résoudre les mystères et se jettent sur les cas les plus stimulants sur le plan intellectuel. Moi, j'ai une autre marotte. » Ses yeux bleus la transpercèrent sur place. « Personnellement, je réclame tous ceux où les victimes n'avaient pas le moyen de brandir une baguette pour se défendre. Parce qu'à chaque fois, j'imagine que ç'aurait pu être mon _frère_ à leur place. Mon frère, que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans, mais auquel je pense tous les jours. Nous étions très différents, lui et moi, mais les Prewett ont quelque chose en commun : ils sont _fiers_. Je sais qu'il me claquera la porte au nez si je viens le chercher comme une fleur. Mais chaque jour, j'essaie de me battre pour lui. Pour sa femme moldue, et pour sa fille qui doit subir la cruauté de ses camarades lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'elle a été élevée dans la plus pure tradition moldue. » Il croisa les bras et se recula sur son siège. « Sauf ton respect, chère nièce, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis inscrit à un tour du monde alors que la guerre en cours dans notre pays cible directement les gens comme toi… et comme Gaspar. »

Sans décroiser les bras, il haussa un sourcil vers le lit de Mercador.

« C'est pour faire comme elle que tu veux devenir Compagnonne, hm ? »

Bouche-bée, elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas du tout ! »

Il roula des yeux. « D'accord, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Vu la façon dont tu la regardais, je m'étais dit… mais je me suis peut-être trompé. »

« Vous vous êtes trompé. » marmonna-t-elle, sur la défensive. Il n'était qu'un oncle à peine retrouvé, qui venait en plus de l'accuser de fuite en avant...

« Il y a un recrutement en cours au Département des Mystères en ce moment. Ils recherchent des sorciers discrets pour des missions d'infiltration. De ce que j'ai entendu dans la salle des profs, tu as de bons résultats mais tu es plutôt solitaire. Tu pourrais faire l'affaire. Pose donc ta candidature. Ça ne t'empêche pas de postuler aussi pour un tour du monde, ça fera plus de cordes à ton arc après ton diplôme. » Comme Emma ne répondait rien, il reprit : « On n'est pas obligé de devenir Auror pour se battre, tu sais. »

« Oh, je sais. » répondit-elle. « La préfète-en-chef de Poudlard – Lily Evans… » Elle fit un geste en direction de la Gryffondor qui se tenait quelques lits plus loin. « … elle est née-moldue, et elle veut faire de la recherche en enchantement. »

« Intéressant. » jaugea Fabian. « Elle a déjà trouvé un chercheur qui accepterait de l'embaucher ? »

« Vous en connaissez qui acceptent les nés-moldus ? » demanda Emma avec lassitude.

« Tu lui diras d'envoyer un hibou à Simon Crowley, chercheur en enchantement au sein du CRIM. » conseilla-t-il. « Il pourrait la conseiller. »

Elle le considéra un instant, trop étonnée par la gentillesse de la proposition pour répondre du tac-au-tac. « Entendu. » promit-elle finalement. « C'est un ami à vous ? »

Fabian fut traversé par un sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents blanches et des fossettes bien marquées malgré sa barbe cuivrée. « En fait, c'est mon conjoint. »

« Oh. »

Elle inclina subrepticement la tête, le dévisagea.  
Peut-être que plus de choses la reliaient à Fabian Prewett qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, après tout.

* * *

« Dans sa main ? » répéta Lily, ahurie.

Dumbledore acquiesça muettement.

« Le poison était contenu dans une fiole. Comme vous le savez, l'hebona a un taux de toxicité extrêmement volatile. » expliqua McGonagall, la voix rauque. « Le pauvre enfant a dû desceller légèrement la bouteille par curiosité, et s'est aventuré dans les couloirs… S'il a seulement porté la main à sa bouche pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela a pu suffire à l'intoxiquer. »

« Mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est lui qui a… enfin… » James, vêtu de son pyjama et l'air vaguement endormi derrière ses lunettes, se pencha sur son siège. Son badge de préfet-en-chef était accroché de travers sur sa robe de chambre.

« Non, Mr. Potter. » l'arrêta McGonagall. « Il y aura une enquête, bien sûr… mais ce n'est pas ce que nous croyons. »

« Nous pensons que Matt Hughville avait vu le vrai coupable agir, et cherché à nous prévenir en nous apportant la preuve. » compléta Dumbledore.

Les paroles du vieux sorcier imprégnèrent l'esprit des trois Gryffondor.

« Nous avons vu les coupables. » annonça Sirius, péremptoire.

« C'est faux. » rétorqua Lily d'une voix blanche.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de les protéger. »

« Je ne protège personne, c'est juste que… »

« Nous avons vu Severus Rogue et Regulus Black qui traînaient dans les couloirs, ce soir. »

« Rogue ? » répéta James à voix basse.

« Pour ce qu'on sait, ils revenaient de leur retenue. » précisa Lily avec force.

« Ils étaient suspects… » insista Sirius, les yeux rivés sur sa directrice de maison.

« Qu'ont-ils dit exactement ? » coupa McGonagall.

« Ils parlaient ce qu'ils feraient dans les prochaines années. » répondit aussitôt Lily. « C'était… hypothétique. »

« La mort de Matt Hughville n'a rien d'hypothétique ! » grogna Sirius.

« Ils n'ont rien rien dit de précis ! Sirius, on ne parle pas de petite vengeance entre élèves sang-pur et élèves nés-moldus ! » cria Lily. « Un élève de _onze ans_ est _mort_ dans l'enceinte du château, ce soir ! Tu crois vraiment que ton frère serait capable de _ça_ ? »

James posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière et Dumbledore leva les siennes pour ordonner le silence.

« Merci de nous avoir fait part de vos inquiétudes quant à vos deux camarades de Serpentard. Votre témoignage sera utile pour l'enquête. »

« Ils étaient étranges. » renchérit Lily d'une voix tremblante, comme pour prouver à Sirius qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'épargner qui que ce soit. « Mais ils n'ont _jamais_ dit qu'ils allaient attaquer le professeur Mercador, ni parlé de Matt Hughville, de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit sa déclaration.

« Monsieur le Directeur ! » appela un fantôme à redingote en passant la tête à travers le mur du bureau de McGonagall, ce qui les fit tous sursauter. « L'Auror McKinnon vous fait dire que les couloirs sont sécurisés, et que Mr. Et Mrs. Hughville sont arrivés. Ils attendent dans votre bureau. »

« Minerva, je vous laisse gérer la suite… »

Le fantôme disparut. James se sentit d'autant plus mal en apercevant l'air de profonde tristesse inscrit sur le visage de Dumbledore lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Avant de vous laisser partir, je dois néanmoins vous faire part d'un autre souci, bien moindre par rapport à ce à quoi nous avons dû faire face ce soir… Mais je manquerais à mes devoirs de directrice de maison si je n'abordais pas le sujet. Vous avez prétendu être sortis de votre salle commune après avoir entendu des cris. Or, une alarme a retenti cette nuit dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard. » explicita McGonagall. Sirius et Lily ne réagirent pas à l'insinuation, mais la sorcière n'était pas dupe. « Il est inutile que je m'étende longtemps sur la déception que provoque en moi l'attitude de Mr. Black, il m'a trop entendue ces sept dernières années pour me prendre au sérieux. Mais vous, Miss Evans... _Vous êtes préfète-en-chef_ , pour l'amour de Dieu ! Un garçon de onze ans est mort ce soir, et vous vous aventurez dans les couloirs en dépit des règlements censés garantir votre sécurité ? Réalisez-vous seulement à quels risques vous auriez pu vous exposer ? »

Lily sembla sur le point de fondre à nouveau en larmes. James pressa sa main contre la sienne. McGonagall se radoucit aussitôt, mais elle n'avait pas terminé.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous sait comment on appelle l'hebona, dans les campagnes ? »

Sirius et James l'ignoraient, mais Lily énonça, défaite : « Philtre-fange. On l'appelle philtre-fange. »

Le nom, menaçant, se diffusa dans l'assemblée parcourue d'un frisson anxieux.

« Philtre- _fange._ Le nom semble suffisamment approprié pour des sorciers pris de folie raciale. Il ne s'agit plus de points à perdre ou à gagner, il s'agit de rester en vie ! J'espère ne plus avoir à vous le répéter d'ici la fin de l'année. Est-ce que c'est clair, cette fois-ci ? Pour _tous les trois_ ? »

James se contenta de murmurer un 'oui', incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage épuisé de Lily. Contrite, celle-ci hocha la tête. Sirius fixa ostensiblement ses chaussures.

« Aurez-vous besoin de nouvelles potions pour trouver le sommeil, Evans ? » demanda plus doucement McGonagall.

« Non, c'est bon. » répondit la préfète d'une voix étranglée.

« Dans ce cas, un Auror va vous ramener directement au dortoir de Gryffondor. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis extrêmement inquiète. » Effarés, ils virent leur enseignante retirer ses lunettes et se masser l'arrête du nez pour quelques secondes de laisser-aller. « Je ne pensais pas que des élèves auraient les nerfs d'utiliser un poison aussi effroyable que l'hebona… Pas sous notre supervision… » Elle se redressa. « Vous pouvez y aller. Tâchez de vous reposer un peu. »

Une Auror d'une cinquantaine d'années qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait les attendait en effet devant le bureau de McGonagall. Elle les ramena devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et disparut dans un mouvement de cape dès que le tableau eut pivoté.  
Une fois dans la salle commune, James passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et l'attira contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de sa clavicule tandis que le bras du jeune homme traçait une caresse réconfortante sur son dos.

« Mais _qu'est-ce que_ vous fichiez chez Rusard ? » demanda-t-il finalement en regardant Sirius, la tête de Lily étant dissimulée dans son t-shirt de nuit.

« C'était son idée. » se défendit mollement Sirius en jetant un regard désolé vers la masse de cheveux roux qui émergeait à peine des bras de son ami. « Elle voulait essayer de récupérer la Carte. »

« Quoi ? »

James recula juste assez pour prendre le visage de Lily entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Je voulais te la rendre pour ton anniversaire. » confia-t-elle, déconfite. « C'est ma faute si elle a été perdue, alors… »

Il embrassa son front et la cala à nouveau contre lui, la forçant au silence. Bouleversée par les événements de la nuit, elle se laissa aller.

« Ça me tue de le dire. Tu sais que ça me tue de le dire, mais… » commença-t-il en fixant à nouveau Sirius.

« … plus de sortie après le dîner. » acheva amèrement celui-ci.

« Patmol… »

« Personne n'était jamais mort jusqu'ici. » explicita Black. « J'ai compris. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard de compréhension. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un hasard, que Matt Hughville s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… mais il était né-moldu, et ils ne prendraient pas le risque de retrouver Lily, qui était _aussi_ née-moldue, empoisonnée par le sang devenu terre dans ses veines.

« Il n'y aura plus de Matt Hughville. » promit James. « On va trouver quelque chose, un système, pour protéger les sorciers qui vivent ici. D'accord ? »

Lily acquiesça contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai beau être sous le choc… » confia-t-elle en se défaisant de leur étreinte. « … et savoir que c'est stupide, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir au moins mis la main sur la Carte. »

« Au diable cette fichue Carte ! » bailla Sirius. « On la connaît par cœur, de toute façon. »

« Mais oui ! Elle servira un jour à d'autres ! » renchérit James. « J'en suis certain. Tu sauras que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas devenus mythiques uniquement pour leurs exploits, mais aussi pour leurs fiascos. »

« Tu l'as dit, bouffi. » commenta Sirius.

Lily fut parcourue d'un petit rire absurde et se serra à nouveau contre James, ignorante des expressions inhabituellement graves qu'arboraient à présent les deux maniganceurs en chef de la maison Gryffondor.

* * *

 _(1) L'_ hebona _ou_ hebenon _est un poison shakespearien (celui-là même qui tue le père d'Hamlet) autour duquel les plus éminents spécialistes s'écharpent encore, car on n'a jamais réussi à connaître la substance précise à laquelle l'auteur faisait référence ! Ce qui permet aussi de l'utiliser sans vergogne quand on écrit une histoire magique…_

* * *

 **La suite est bien avancée, donc je vous dis à très bientôt cette fois.**

 **MERCI de lire, merci à celles (et ceux, QUI SAIT) qui revieweront ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, savoir ce qui vous a agacés, titillés, émus, étonnés, ce qui vous a fait rire et vous a plu ou déplu, donc n'hésitez pas surtout !**


	24. Justes Noces

Un immense merci à **Candiec, Johncourtepatte, Danao, Mizukihelo, NinonDG, Janet,** pour vos super review **,** et à **ma sœur** pour ses corrections avisées  
[coeur sur vous]  
 **Merci de suivre cette histoire malgré le rythme considérablement ralenti ! Promis, je ne vous laisse pas tomber : le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt, l'épilogue aussi, il ne me reste que le dénouement à terminer quand cette ouverture de café-restaurant me laissera quelques heures de répit d'affilée ! Merci encore plus à ceux qui reviewent, vous me motivez pour ne pas laisser traîner les choses et continuer d'écrire au lieu de me détendre en chillant devant Netflix pendant mon jour off...  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** T en raison des thèmes politiques, amoureux/sexuels, de la guerre et des histoires de famille compliquées.

 **Rappelez-vous :** On n'a pas vu Darren depuis sa fuite de la Cabane Hurlante : il a retrouvé Mary, la sœur de Penny (décédée au chapitre 1), membre militante du mouvement sans-pouvoirs qui s'est fait décimer pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard (chapitre 9) et s'est rapproché de Croupton Junior qui fait visiblement double jeu. Matt Hughville s'est empoisonné à l'hebona au dernier épisode et a été retrouvé par Sirius et Lily. Le professeur Mercador s'en est rescapée de justesse.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :** **Justes Noces**

La robe noire et opaque de Mary se recouvrait peu à peu d'une pellicule luisante et moribonde. Seconde après seconde, la sorcière saignait plus abondamment encore, et la main de Darren se trouvait davantage trempée de liquide chaud et visqueux qui ruisselait à travers sa manche – jusqu'à atteindre son coude.

« BARTY ! » cria-t-il après avoir fait claquer la porte de la petite maison d'Ashford derrière eux. « APPORTE LE DICTAME ! »

Mary se cramponna à lui telle une naufragée s'accrochant à un radeau de fortune. En dépit de la perte de conscience imminente qui faisait rouler ses yeux derrière ses paupières, elle trouva la force à d'ajouter à travers ses dents serrées : « Et du Firewhisky ! »

Darren la déposa le plus délicatement possible sur le canapé. Il entendit avec soulagement l'escalier grincer, et le garçon dévaler les marches.

« Attrape ! »

La bouteille de dictame arriva dans les mains de Darren. Il s'agenouilla puis commença dégager l'étoffe qui recouvrait les côtes de Mary. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur lui, vague et fiévreux. Barty fouilla le bureau couvert d'alambics et d'objets variés avant de revenir vers eux : il tenait à la main de longues bandes d'un blanc argenté et scintillant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » grogna Mary.

« Pansements en crin de licorne ! Tu cicatriseras plus vite avec que sans. Je les avais piqués chez mes parents, au cas où. »

« Acheter à prix d'or des cheveux d'animal sacré pour les barbouiller de sang ? Les gens riches sont insupportables… » sourit Mary à travers sa douleur. Barty lui adressa un clin d'œil mi-amusé, mi-résigné que contredisaient ses traits inquiets. Darren acheva de nettoyer la plaie à l'aide de sa baguette. La sorcière se tortilla inconfortablement sur le divan à son passage : il se trouva désolé de lui causer encore plus de souffrance, mais il était nécessaire de désinfecter la blessure avant le début des soins. Enfin, il déboucha la fiole de dictame et répandit l'essence odorante sur une serviette propre que Barty lui avait tendue.

« Chut… maintenant, économise tes forces. » intima-t-il doucement. « Attention, ça risque de piquer… »

« SAC À GORGONES ! » s'écria la blessée quand le dictame coula sur sa plaie fraîchement nettoyée. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de Darren, mais celui-ci endura la douleur sans un mot.

« La plaie a l'air profonde… » murmura Barty avec angoisse en se penchant par-dessus le canapé.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré nous faire transplaner immédiatement après. » expliqua-t-il. « L'Auror qui l'a touchée n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-ce que vous étiez, exactement ? »

Barty étant mineur, il était forcé de rentrer chez ses parents chaque soir. Darren et Mary jugeaient donc préférable de ne l'informer de leurs actions qu'en aval de celles-ci. Ils ne pouvaient risquer le bon fonctionnement de leurs plans en les confiant à un adolescent qui passait autant de temps en présence d'une ponte du ministère. Même si c'était la mort dans l'âme que le jeune garçon les quittait en fin de journée, il n'en restait pas moins le fils de Bartemius Croupton.

« Nous avons rendu une visite à Ivy Hemlock. » annonça Darren. « Comme le Ministère refuse de l'arrêter, malgré le nombre de victimes empoisonnées par sa faute, on a décidé de s'en mêler. C'est chez elle que s'approvisionnent les sorciers qui mettent au monde des cracmols et veulent sans débarrasser sans attirer l'attention du Ministère… tu comprends ? »

Une ride d'inquiétude se forma entre les deux sourcils cendrés de Barty, mais il opina lentement du chef. Puis il s'agenouilla pour l'aider à nouer le pansement autour des côtes abîmées de Mary.

« On se doutait qu'elle manigançait avec les partisans de Tu-sais-qui… mais pas à ce point. Quand elle nous a vus entrer, elle a tout de suite compris que nous n'étions pas des clients habituels. Elle a saisi une… une espèce de rapeltout sur la table. Il y a eu un cri strident, et soudainement, ils ont fondu sur nous. »

L'information parut déconcerter Barty au plus haut point. « Une Siralarme. » expliqua-t-il. « C'est un système que le Ministère fournit à des établissements hautement sécurisés, comme Gringotts ou le Centre de détention des bêtes fantastiques. Normalement, elles sont reliées directement au service de la police magique ou du bureau des Aurors. Mais son usage a été détourné… Ça signifie qu'au moins un Mangemort de Vous-savez-qui travaille au Ministère. »

« Et ça te choque ? Le système est pourri jusqu'à la moelle… Prends ça, Mary, ça va te faire dormir. »

« Je préférerais rester éveillée… » protesta-t-elle mollement.

« C'est parce que ton adrénaline n'est pas redescendue. Tu cicatriseras plus vite si tu dors. »

Trop faible désormais pour argumenter, la sorcière avala l'infusion de valériane que lui tendait Darren et se laissa porter dans sa petite chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Darren n'y était jamais entré : il y trouva un désordre particulièrement dérangeant. Mary n'avait jamais été très maniaque, mais le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce portait le voile du deuil. Quelques vêtements que la sorcière passait en roulement étaient éparpillés sans soin par terre. En revanche, la grande armoire posée contre le mur laissait entrevoir des robes de sorciers bien trop larges pour elle… Elles avaient sans doute appartenu à son mari. Accrochées sur leurs cintres, protégées par un sort de contre-oxydation, elles n'accueillaient aucun grain de poussière – au contraire du reste de la pièce qui puait le renfermé.

Après avoir retiré ses bottes pleines de sang et tiré une couverture sur elle, il remarqua un cadre posé au bord de la table de chevet. Liwanu souriait, immobile, stagné sur son papier glacé moldu. Mary n'évoquait la disparition de sa sœur et de son époux qu'à demi-mots, plus difficilement que si on lui avait arraché la langue : mais elle avait pourtant placé le portrait de Liwanu à quelques centimètres seulement de son oreiller, comme s'il pouvait veiller sur son sommeil par-delà la mort. Le cœur lourd, Darren caressa furtivement ses cheveux blonds salis par le sang et la sueur, et laissa la porte entrouverte au cas où elle les appellerait au réveil.

Maintenant que Mary était saine et sauve, son corps lui rappelait les dommages qu'il venait de subir. Sûrement parce que la magie dans ses veines n'était pas totalement sienne, ou parce qu'il ne s'y était pas encore complètement accoutumé, elle demeurait instable. En faire un usage intense réclamait généralement un paiement sous forme de terribles courbatures ou d'abominables migraines.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Barty triturait nerveusement les alambics. « Elle s'en sortira, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pris de vertige, Darren se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Plus de peur que de mal… il lui faudra quelques jours pour récupérer. » Écartant ses doigts, il essaya de détendre la tension accumulée sur son front, ses paupières, sur le haut de son nez.

Barty poussa timidement une chaise et s'y assit à califourchon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après l'arrivée des Mangemorts ? »

« On a commencé à se battre. L'échoppe d'Hemlock a beau se situer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'est en réalité qu'à deux pas de l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. Des passants ont entendu du grabuge, ils sont intervenus. »

« Pour vous aider ? »

Darren fut traversé par un rire ironique. « Non, pour aider Ivy Hemlock… et les Mangemorts, donc. C'est bien ça le problème. Dans leur tête, nous étions en train d'attaquer une honnête commerçante. Hemlock a toujours bradé ses produits de première nécessité pour s'acheter une façade respectable. De l'autre côté, elle vend à prix d'or des ingrédients non autorisés. De nombreux sorciers refusent de comprendre qu'en achetant chez elle plutôt que chez l'apothicaire, ils encouragent des pratiques de magie noire révoltantes… D'autres la défendent en toute connaissance de cause, ce qui est encore pire. »

« Il y a eu d'autres blessés ? »

« Un Mangemort au moins. Deux civils, peut-être trois… puis les Aurors sont arrivés. Un type qui devait avoir mon âge a essayé de les séparer. Il a blessé Mary alors qu'elle jetait un sort à un Mangemort. »

Après un moment de silence, Barty déclara : « Vous auriez dû m'en parler. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ? »

« Déjà, j'aurais pu être prêt à vous accueillir. _Réellement_ prêt à faire les premiers soins. Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si elle avait été plus gravement blessée ? Si vous aviez été touchés tous les deux ? Il aurait fallu plus que du simple dictame. Je sais que je suis plus jeune que vous et que vous ne me faites pas complètement confiance, parce que je suis le fils de Bartemius Croupton… »

« Nous te faisons confiance. » rectifia Darren, touché par la soudaine rougeur de Barty, par son ton farouche et passionné.

« Non, pas complètement ! Je le comprends, vous seriez idiots d'être moins méfiants. Mais je veux vraiment vous aider, et le combat que vous menez… il n'est pas équitable. Ils sont plus nombreux que vous, mieux organisés, en meilleure forme… »

C'était une chose de le savoir et une autre de l'entendre dire. Cela faisait plus de six mois que Darren errait de cachette en cachette. Au bout du compte, la clandestinité permanente (aussi inconfortable et ingrate soit-elle) lui pesait moins que le fait de savoir, un peu plus à chaque incident, à chaque attaque, que leurs forces se réduisaient comme peau de chagrin. D'où l' _urgence_ à agir, urgence qui ne se ressentait plus lorsqu'il se trouvait terré dans la Cabane Hurlante, dorloté par des élèves qui avaient plus à cœur de réussir leurs examens ou d'organiser un championnat de quidditch que de se jeter dans la bataille. Bien sûr, ses longues conversations avec Lily lui manquaient – ainsi que les copieux paniers repas apportés par Black et les plaisanteries qui les accompagnaient. Mais la guerre se déroulait dans les villes et les campagnes, pas dans une forteresse protégée par le sorcier le plus puissant du pays.

Barty quitta sa chaise et le jaugea avec orgueil.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas à quel point tu fatigues vite ? On dirait que tu arrives à bout de ta magie cinq fois plus rapidement qu'un sorcier normal. Il existe des potions reconstituantes, mais je n'ai aucune idée de laquelle te serait utile, et de laquelle pourrait s'avérer toxique pour ton cas ! Je ne suis peut-être pas passé par Poudlard, mais je suis _doué_ , et je pourrais faire ma part. Mais ça ne sert à rien que je passe tout mon temps libre ici si vous continuez de me cacher des choses… »

Darren haussa une main pour le calmer : les cris du garçon accentuaient son mal de crâne.

« Calme-toi ! Tu as raison. » Il évalua la situation tandis que Barty serrait les poings, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. « Je ne peux pas te promettre de te tenir plus au courant sans en parler avec Mary avant. Mais en ce qui me concerne… »

Incertain, il hésita sur le choix de ses mots, et Barty le dévisagea avec avidité. Comme Darren ne poursuivait pas, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de fortune, agrippa une vieille brochure du Ministère, l'ouvrit nerveusement et brandit le document en avant. Il s'agissait d'une liste de naissances de la population sorcière.

« Tiens ! Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai vérifié les registres : le dernier Warwick est né sans pouvoirs magiques, il n'a jamais été inscrit à Poudlard. Or, tu portes une baguette, et je t'ai vu jeter des sorts… Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas… normal. Ton nom est-il seulement Warwick ? »

Il sourit amèrement. « Hélas, oui. »

Insistant, Barty pointa l'index sur la ligne parlant de Cybel et Octave Warwick. « Alors pourquoi ce registre prétend que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs ? Il n'y a pas de moyen d'échapper au recensement magique. »

« Parce que c'est vrai. » répondit Darren en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Barty. « Je suis né cracmol. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et désigna sa baguette qui pendait à son poignet. « Mais comment est-ce possible, alors ? »

La douleur lancinante se répandait maintenant de son genou gauche à ses cervicales. Les maléfices qu'il avait lancés, doublés au transplanage d'escorte, l'avaient épuisé. Machinalement, sa main se mit à jouer avec la pierre céladon qui pendait à son cou. « Si je te racontais ce qui m'est arrivé… tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais concocter un remontant adapté ? »

Barty roula des yeux, mais parut d'un coup moins fâché. « Tu as vu la qualité de mon polynectar ? Bien sûr, que je pourrais trouver quelque chose ! » C'était étonnant : l'adolescent était loin d'être beau ou gracieux, mais son sourire était désarmant. Darren jaugea ses bras minces croisés sur sa poitrine étroite, sa silhouette dégingandée propre à son âge, son visage décidé…

Il s'apprêtait à répondre… quand la sonnette retentit.  
Aussitôt, il serra sa main sur sa baguette et croisa le regard alerté du garçon.

« Le cellier. » chuchota-t-il à Barty. La curiosité sembla prendre le pas sur l'affolement : l'adolescent tendit le cou vers la porte d'entrée, espérant avoir un aperçu de celui, celle ou ceux qui venaient perturber leur clandestinité. Mais il trembla violemment lorsque Darren posa sa paume sur son épaule, ses yeux insistant avec emphase sur la porte menant au cellier. Une fois Barty disparu derrière la porte en bois, Darren prépara sa garde et se déplaça avec prudence vers la porte d'entrée. Un œil dans le judas, et il se trouva à la fois soulagé et déconcerté.

En dépit de sa vision qui tanguait dangereusement, il maintint sa garde et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo dans la Gazette, et on le lui avait souvent décrit.

Très grand malgré son âge déjà avancé, il ne semblait pas subir les effets du temps de la même façon que le commun des mortels : ses épaules étaient dégagées, son dos demeurait droit, et ses yeux n'étaient pas vitreux, bien au contraire. Malgré son visage buriné et ses mains ridées, ses cheveux argentés et sa longue barbe blanche, l'acuité de son regard transperça Darren sur place.

« Bonjour. Je suis Albus Dumbledore. » Et comme il restait silencieux, le mage ajouta : « Loin de moi l'envie de nuire aux bonnes manières, mais il serait préférable que nous ne soyons pas vus sur ce perron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Darren se décala pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui, mais le bout de sa baguette visait toujours la poitrine du vieux sorcier. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas lancé le moindre regard à son arme. Les mains sagement dissimulées dans ses manches, il s'arrêta dans l'entrée et le dévisagea avec un intérêt poli.

« Vous devez être Cynog Warwick. »

« On m'a connu sous ce nom. »

Dumbledore sourit brièvement.

« Je ne crois pas dans le bienfait des pseudonymes. »

« Ni moi dans le fait d'avoir quatre prénoms. » répliqua Darren en s'appuyant sur l'horloge de grand-mère qui trônait depuis des années dans le vestibule.

« Cette tradition sorcière est un brin pompeuse, n'est-ce pas ? » approuva Dumbledore d'un air entendu. « Malgré tout, j'ai connu tes parents. Je les ai même eus comme élèves. Si Cynog est le nom qu'ils t'ont donné, il me conviendra. »

« Tant mieux pour vous… vous avez fait tout ce chemin depuis l'Écosse pour parler état civil ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit anxieux, et Darren en éprouva un profond agacement quand il lui conseilla : « Si tu te sens mal, tu devrais sûrement t'asseoir. »

« Tout va bien. » rétorqua le jeune homme, mais il se trouva incapable de résister quand Dumbledore le tira doucement par le bras pour l'installer sur le canapé qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Darren essaya bien de cacher le drap plein de sang qu'il n'avait pas débarrassé depuis les soins de Mary, mais le mage interrompit son geste pour mieux le faire asseoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui, et viens en connaissance de cause. »

Il lança un regard soupçonneux au directeur de Poudlard. « Si vous saviez où nous trouver, pourquoi les soldats de Croupton ne tambourinent pas à la porte à l'instant-même ? »

« Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne travaille pas pour le Ministère. »

« C'est tout comme… » Enfin assis, il reprenait un peu ses esprits.

« Ils n'ont pas gardé de trace de l'héritage moldu de Mary. Ils ne connaissent pas cette adresse, et je vous jure que s'ils apprennent l'existence de cette maison, ce ne sera pas de mon fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » répéta Darren, de plus en plus irrité malgré sa torpeur.

Dumbledore s'assit à côté de lui.

« J'aimerais vous aider. Saviez-vous que les Aurors avaient prévu de procéder à l'arrestation d'Ivy Hemlock cette nuit ? »

Le son rauque que Darren émit pour exprimer son incrédulité résonna bizarrement dans le salon.

« Et pourquoi vous croirais-je… ? Ils auraient dû l'arrêter depuis des années déjà. »

« Maugrey avait réussi à établir un lien entre la mort d'une fillette née chez les Lestrange et l'intervention d'Ivy Hemlock elle-même dans leur propriété, à quelques heures d'intervalle. Ils devaient saisir ledit poison chez elle dans la nuit, mais votre action les en a empêchés. Cynog, est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

« Arrêtez immédiatement, Dumbledore. » cingla une voix féminine. Livide du sang perdu, pâle de fureur, Mary se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Arrêtez tout de suite de nous faire passer pour les méchants de l'histoire. Je crois que vous nous racontez n'importe quoi en espérant que nous aussi, nous devenions vos petites marionnettes destinées à servir votre soif de pouvoir… et quand bien même ce serait la vérité, Darren a raison : Maugrey aurait dû se charger de ce problème depuis plus de trente ans. »

Elle avait peut-être réussi à s'extirper de son lit, mais elle chancelait, sa main droite crispée sur son flanc abîmé. Darren réussit à se lever et allonger le pas pour la soutenir. Elle était blanche comme un spectre, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat presque sauvage tandis qu'elle affrontait Dumbledore du regard.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Mary. » conseilla ce dernier avec douceur. « Et peut-être traiter cette blessure avec une substance plus appropriée à sa gravité que du simple dictame… »

« Je crois que je saurais quoi appliquer à l'avenir. » le cingla la sorcière. « Vous pouvez garder vos conseils pour vous. »

« Laissez-moi vous aider. » implora à nouveau Dumbledore. « Vous avez été mes élèves. Vous, Mary, mais aussi Liwanu, et Penny… »

« Et où étiez-vous lorsque Penny se faisait brûler vive dans son restaurant ? Où étiez-vous quand Liwanu recevait la flèche d'un Sombrarcher ? _Où étiez-vous, Dumbledore,_ _quand nous nous sommes fait massacrer un par un ?_ »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux, une ombre douloureuse s'imprimant sur son visage à l'évocation de ses élèves désormais disparus.

« Je ne vous apprendrais rien en répondant que combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts… s'avère plus compliqué que je l'aurais espéré. »

« Ce le serait beaucoup moins si le Ministère s'attelait à la tâche. » répliqua Darren avec colère. « Que faites-vous pour les convaincre, exactement ? Rien, vous restez enfermé dans votre tour d'ivoire pendant que d'autres prennent de véritables risques !»

« Le Ministère est hélas peuplé de sorciers qui sympathisent avec les idées de pureté du sang. Leurs membres peinent à condamner les agissements de Voldemort. J'essaie de leur faire entendre raison, de leur faire comprendre que leurs propres enfants ne seront pas en sécurité si nous laissons les mages noirs prendre l'avantage, mais… »

« Peut-être que vous ne vous montrez pas assez persuasif ? » interrogea sèchement Mary. « Vous savez quoi, Dumbledore ? Je suis épuisée par les sorciers bien-nés qui trouvent – pour reprendre vos mots – que la préservation des racines magiques, que l'éradication des sorciers nés-moldus sont des idées _sympathiques_. Nous les avons interpellés, nous leur avons expliqué à quoi ils nous exposaient… mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils s'en fichent. Ils nous détestent. Ils préféreraient nous éradiquer du monde magique. Et rien ne changera cela. »

« Ils ont peur… » commença le vieux mage.

« Bien sûr, qu'ils ont peur ! C'est le problème. Ils sont plus terrifiés à l'idée de se métisser avec des nés-moldus que par la perspective de vivre sous le joug d'un terrifiant mage noir qui impose son pouvoir par de véritables boucheries. Ma compassion s'arrête là. Ils ont eu leur chance. Maintenant, c'est la guerre, et ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous sont contre nous. Cette blessure, c'est Frank Londubat qui me l'a infligée, pas un Mangemort. Avec des amis pareils, on n'a plus besoin d'ennemis. »

« Mary… vous êtes peu nombreux, vous êtes affaiblis, et vous êtes recherchés. Vous n'avez pas à vous battre seuls. Nous essayons de monter un groupe indépendant du Ministère, une formation qui… »

« … qui est dirigée par Alastor Maugrey – un ponte du Ministère – et compte des sang-purs comme Londubat ou Fenwick parmi ses rangs ? Je ne vous fais pas confiance, Dumbledore. La Gazette vous présente comme le défenseur des moldus ? Mais vos ancêtres _attaquaient_ les moldus ! Votre propre père a été envoyé à Azkaban pour s'en être pris à des moldus ! Votre sœur était presque cracmol et vos parents l'ont traitée en recluse toute sa courte vie ! Ce genre de violence laisse des traces. Perdez votre temps à essayer de nous faire croire l'inverse, mais vous êtes comme les autres. » cracha Mary à la figure du sorcier.

Celui-ci resta silencieux un instant, ses yeux bleus naviguant entre Mary, figée par la fureur et la douleur, et Darren qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée : et si Dumbledore avait finalement révélé leur position au Ministère… ? Il prétendait l'inverse, mais les propos de Mary commençaient à prendre racine en lui. Enfin, le vieux sorcier reprit la parole.

« Je connais l'infinie douleur de perdre ceux qu'on aime. Mary, vous avez perdu votre sœur et votre mari. Rien ne vous les rendra et j'en suis tellement, tellement désolé… Quant au chagrin de naître sans pouvoirs dans une famille qui ne se distingue que par son héritage magique, j'ai été témoin du déchirement que cela peut causer. J'imagine la peine qui a dû être la vôtre, Cynog. Votre cause est juste, mais nous serons plus forts en unissant nos forces. Si nous pouvions réunir des sang-pur, des nés-moldus et des cracmols autour d'un ordre luttant contre les idées putrides de Voldemort et de ses alliés… »

Mary émit un sifflement moqueur. « Les sang-pur prétendent que le métissage pervertit leur héritage, mais je crois que c'est eux qui détruisent la culture sorcière à force de nier l'existence même de leurs privilèges. Je les connais, les Londubat, les McMillan, les Potter… tous nés avec une baguette en argent dans les mains. Plus jeune, j'ai cru naïvement que nous pourrions nous entendre, mais c'est faux. C'est toujours à nous de faire des concessions, jamais, jamais leur tour… »

« Si vous choisissez de rester isolés, vous courez à votre perte. » prévint le directeur de Poudlard.

« Plus les Mangemorts font de victimes, plus nos rangs se refont. Une révolution de nés-moldus pend au nez du Ministère, tâchez de leur transmettre le message. Maintenant, Dumbledore… sortez de chez moi. »

Dumbledore soupira de lassitude. « Vous savez où me joindre si vous venez à changer d'avis. »

Mary pointa sa baguette sur l'entrée, faisant jaillir un courant d'air qui fit claquer la porte derrière le mage.

« Il fait mine de s'opposer au Ministère, mais continue d'y passer la moitié de son temps. Quel hypocrite. » grogna-t-elle.

La porte du cellier s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Barty. « Vous croyez qu'il a… senti ma présence, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Il était trop occupé à nous sermonner. » répondit-elle. « Nom d'un dragon, mon pansement suinte déjà… »

Tandis que Barty prenait le relais pour s'occuper d'elle, il jeta des regards de commisération à Darren.

« Le vieux avait raison sur un seul point : tu as une mine atroce. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te préparer ? Quelque chose pour tes muscles, pour tes nerfs ? S'il s'agit d'une maladie magique chronique, il faudrait peut-être un traitement de fond… »

Mary et Darren se concertèrent muettement. Puis elle dodelina la tête en arrière et s'étira pour laisser un meilleur accès à Barty qui commençait à panser ses côtes.

« Tu devrais lui dire. La version courte, en tout cas. Regarde-le… j'ai jamais vu un ado aussi mature. Regarde ce qu'il fait en ce moment-même, et pas une ombre de rouge sur les joues ! »

Barty rit doucement en scellant le pansement, et quand Mary rebaissa son pull, une jolie teinte rosée s'était paradoxalement installée sur le haut de son nez et le haut de ses pommettes.

« Je comprendrai si vous préférez garder le secret. » ajouta-t-il, mais ses yeux brûlaient de curiosité tandis qu'il inspectait la silhouette de Darren, le moindre trait de son visage qui pourrait trahir ce qu'il dissimulait.

« Non… Mary a raison, tu as gagné le droit de connaître la vérité. »

Darren prit une profonde inspiration.  
Quand le récit fut terminé, Mary somnolait doucement à la lumière de la lampe à huile qu'ils avaient allumée à la tombée de la nuit. Barty, en revanche, paraissait plus réveillé que jamais. Il laissa les informations couler en lui, imprégner son raisonnement et ses réflexions, avant de prendre la parole. Il contemplait Darren comme un spécimen d'oiseau rare à admirer sous toutes les coutures.

« Mais… si ta magie n'est pas _la tienne_ … ça veut dire que la personne à qui elle a appartenu s'en est trouvée dépourvue à un moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En théorie, oui. Mais je pense que cette personne était morte depuis longtemps. Que sa magie avait traversé les siècles, en quelque sorte. »

« Fascinant… Ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est du jamais-vu ! » Barty se leva brusquement et fit les cent pas dans le petit salon. « Si tu as reçu de la magie, tu pourrais donc la perdre. Ça remet tout en question… »

« Si le Ministère l'apprend, c'est terminé pour moi. » renchérit Darren avec gravité. Mais Barty dispersa ses craintes d'un geste.

« Ils ne le sauront pas. Tu crois que tu pourrais retracer le pentagramme, noter exactement ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Darren le jaugea avec méfiance. « Pourquoi faire ? »

« Dumbledore, mon père… Ils auraient besoin qu'on leur donne une leçon. »

Barty lui adressa un sourire juvénile et surexcité.

« Et je crois que j'ai une idée. »

* * *

Les rangs de Poudlard semblaient plus clairsemés que jamais, mais la mort de Matt Hughville n'avait pas provoqué la vague de départs que James avait crainte.  
Le garçon n'étant qu'un première année, il était de fait inconnu de la plupart des élèves qui considéraient sa disparition comme accidentelle. Rares étaient ceux ayant saisi que deux empoisonnements à l'hebona, la même soirée, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ne relevaient pas d'un tragique concours de circonstances…  
Après avoir contemplé le siège vide de Mercador et déploré l'absence du professeur de défenses en ces temps si troublés, James laissa errer son regard vers la table des Serpentard. Mulciber avait clairement été le leader de l'attaque sur le terrain de quidditch.

Est-ce qu'Avery avait pris le relais après sa fuite ? Ou peut-être… Regulus Black ? Il avait beau ne pas le porter dans son cœur, James pria intérieurement pour que le petit frère de Sirius ne se soit pas embourbé au point de participer à une tentative de meurtre.  
Quant à Severus Rogue… Même dans sa maison en vert et argent, sa nemesis n'était guère populaire. Il ne possédait pas l'étoffe d'un meneur d'hommes. Mais si l'un d'eux avait eu l'idée de l'empoisonnement… Administrer du philtre-fange à ses victimes ressemblait bien à une idée de Rogue… Rogue qui ne se mettait jamais en avant, préférait agir dans l'ombre, mais frappait généralement juste… Rogue qui s'illustrait en potions et connaissait plus d'ingrédients que toute la classe réunie…

Rogue qui l'observait aussi à l'instant même…

Ils se fixèrent en fléreurs de faïence, au milieu de la douce agitation du petit-déjeuner, des assiettes de crumpets et des théières fumantes, jusqu'à ce que James se lasse de ce duel oculaire et décide d'y mettre fin à son avantage. Faisant mine de s'étirer, il laissa son bras gauche retomber doucement autour des épaules de Lily. Celle-ci, plongée dans sa lecture du journal, n'esquissa pas un geste. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que sa main droite levait discrètement un verre de jus de citrouille en direction de Snivellus. Les yeux noirs de son rival se plissèrent pendant un infime instant avant de se reporter sur un point vague de la Grande Salle. Satisfait, James porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Il savait que Rogue avait bien distingué son geste, et c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'était pas certain de la part de responsabilité du Serpentard dans les tragiques incidents qui avaient frappé Poudlard, mais rien que sur le plan personnel, la liste des reproches à son encontre suffisait à le provoquer de la sorte.

« Vous avez vu les nouvelles ? »

Essoufflé, Remus s'arrêta devant eux sans prendre place.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Lily en revenant nerveusement à la une de la Gazette, qui n'indiquait pourtant rien de plus alarmant qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Va à la page 7, en haut à droite. »

Lily s'exécuta et commença à lire à voix haute. James, Sirius et Peter se penchèrent tant bien que mal pour distinguer ses paroles.

« _Le Magenmagot institue un nouveau décret et créée la polémique_

 _C'est un pas significatif que vient de franchir le Magenmagot. Jeudi dernier, l'instance justice magique avait sévèrement jugé Arnav Patil, âgé de dix-huit ans et inscrit à Poudlard. Le sorcier était entendu suite à l'agression d'une de ses camarades. Soupçonné d'avoir également participé à divers incidents ayant troublé l'ordre de l'école de magie britannique, il avait été condamné à Azkaban pour purger une peine à perpétuité – une sanction notamment contestée par le directeur de Poudlard en personne._ « Albus Dumbledore prend la défense de ses élèves – et c'est tout à son honneur. » _avait déclaré dans nos pages Cornelius Fudge, nouvellement promu à la direction de la Police Magique._ « Mais notre devoir, au Ministère, est avant tout de protéger les autres enfants inscrits à Poudlard, ceux qui subissent les actions de quelques jeunes sorciers perturbés. J'ai confiance dans le Magenmagot : depuis sa naissance, cette institution a élu la sécurité des magiciens de Grande-Bretagne comme priorité absolue. »

 _Le condamné se préparait donc à rejoindre la prison des sorciers, lorsqu'un décret spécial émis par le bureau de Bartemius Croupton et appliqué par voie d'urgence a changé la donne. Ce décret établit que dans certains cas extrêmes (tentatives d'homicides, meurtres, utilisation déshumanisante de magie noire), les peines d'emprisonnement à perpétuité puissent être transformées en sentence de mort exécutées par baiser de détraqueur. Le décret, mis en œuvre une heure avant la condamnation d'Arnav Patil, venait d'être expliqué au Chef-Détraqueur quand ce dernier aurait été introduit dans la cellule du sorcier afin de l'amener à Azkaban. Malentendu ou excès de zèle ? Le condamné a reçu le baiser du détraqueur avant que le bureau des Aurors ait pu se présenter dans sa cellule. Selon le bureau de Croupton, aucune faute n'a été commise dans le processus._

« J'entends déjà les voix de certains cœurs sensibles qui s'interrogeront sur la légitimité de cette sentence. » _s'est exprimée Dolores Ombrage, membre de l'administration Croupton depuis plus de dix ans._ « Mais j'ai supervisé la rédaction du décret Azkaban-1215 et le début de son application. Son but est précisément d'endiguer les recours excessifs à la magie noire que nous avons observés ces derniers mois. Le condamné dont vous parliez n'était pas expressément visé par cette mesure, malgré son implication évidente dans les tragiques incidents qui ont mis en danger les élèves de Poudlard. Mais les Détraqueurs, mis au courant de son cas, ont jugé que leur intervention rentrait dans le cadre du décret que nous venions de leur expliquer. Et qui de mieux placé pour décider que les gardiens d'Azkaban, qui passent plus de temps avec les criminels que n'importe quel autre membre de notre communauté ? »

 _Patil n'ayant pas commis de meurtre à proprement parler, et prétendant avoir agi sous influence de l'Imperium, on pourrait toutefois se demander si le Ministère a bien maîtrisé le processus menant à la sentence finale._  
« Je ne crois pas qu'une _erreur_ ait été commise. Il ne s'agit pas d'une injustice ! Nous savons, grâce au bureau des Aurors, que le condamné n'était pas un ange. A peine majeur, il aurait été impliqué dans de nombreux actes illégaux pratiqués en toute clandestinité à Poudlard. Quant à l'Imperium dont il aurait été victime… ce maléfice a bon dos, vous ne croyez pas ? Peut-on vraiment attaquer un camarade de classe aussi sauvagement sans en avoir au moins _un peu_ envie ? Le Ministère tient à envoyer un message fort aux jeunes sorciers qui, à un âge encore bien tendre, se trouvent affectés par la situation actuelle et pourraient hésiter sur le comportement à adopter en dehors de l'école : gare à vous si vous vous orientez vers la magie noire ! » _a conclu Dolores Ombrage avec bonne humeur. »_

Lentement, chacun se redressa sur son siège, abasourdi.

« Arnav Patil est… mort ? » résuma Sirius d'un ton factuel que démentait son regard incrédule.

« C'est de la folie ! » s'exclama James, les yeux écarquillés. « Et ils publient cette bombe sous un titre aussi banal ! Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait pas vu à la première lecture ! »

« Où est Marlene ? » demanda Lily en levant les yeux sur Remus.

« Aux dortoirs, je pense. J'y remonte. » répondit-il en esquissant déjà un pas vers la grande porte.

« Je t'accompagne ! » déclara la sorcière avec résolution.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose avant. » James avait voulu prononcer ces mots comme un conseil bienveillant, mais ils sonnèrent plus autoritaires qu'il l'avait escompté. Quand Lily le considéra avec un agacement manifeste, il sut que la journée s'annonçait mal. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'utiliser un portoloin et de transplaner le ventre vide, c'est tout. » se justifia-t-il.

Les lèvres serrées, elle se tourna vers Remus. « Je finis mon thé et j'arrive. » l'informa-t-elle. Il acquiesça et repartit en sens inverse.

« Je croyais que subir un sortilège de l'Imperium permettait d'échapper à une condamnation à mort. » fit remarquer Peter d'une voix tremblante. « Mais le Ministère prétend que si on en est victime, c'est qu'au fond… on le voulait un peu quand même ? C'est vrai ça ? »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » rétorqua aussitôt James. « Pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, j'ai obéi au Mangemort qui nous a trouvés uniquement parce qu'il nous avait lancé le maléfice. Et crois-moi, c'était pas de gaieté de cœur… »

« Mais Lily a réussi à résister. » Sirius dévisagea la sorcière avec curiosité. « Et je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour tes beaux yeux, Potter. »

« Ils essayaient de me faire _tuer_ quelqu'un. » murmura-t-elle. « Mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes avant qu'on soit sauvés, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'Arnav aussi a résisté au début ? » Elle laissa le journal de côté et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient condamné comme ça… Je l'ai vu à Sainte-Mangouste, juste avant l'attaque. Il était bouleversé et n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais _réellement_ voulu attaquer Marlene… »

« Ça, tu ne peux pas savoir. » reprit Sirius en léchant sa cuillère. « Il n'allait pas t'avouer sa culpabilité alors que son destin se trouvait entre les mains des Aurors. Il t'a peut-être menti. »

« Mais il avait l'air tellement triste, tellement perdu… »

« Patmol a raison. » approuva James. « Pour ce qu'on en sait, il est peut-être coupable. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. »

Lily s'étrangla dans son thé. Quand elle reposa sa tasse, des petites gouttelettes ambrées s'éparpillèrent sur la table. « Comment ça, _pas le sujet_ ? »

« Ils n'auraient pas dû envoyer un détraqueur en finir avec lui comme ça. C'est quasiment de l'abus de pouvoir. Personne n'a voté ce nouveau décret, Croupton profite simplement du chaos général pour agir comme bon lui semble. Et je ne sais pas qui est cette Ombrage, mais elle a l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. On dirait qu'elle s'adresse à des enfants de quatre ans qui auraient fait une bêtise, alors que des raclures comme Mulciber savent très bien ce qu'ils font. Dumbledore doit être furieux… »

« Mais tu crois que Patil a vraiment quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque de l'Ouroboros et le reste ? » demanda Peter.

James haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. »

« Sûrement pas. » répondit Lily au même moment. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et cette nouvelle tension poussa Peter à se ronger les ongles en les observant comme deux adversaires sur le point de se livrer à une intense partie de quidditch. « Attends un peu ! » reprit Lily. Mulciber était infâme depuis des années ! Mais je connais un peu Arnav. J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui et Sam en sixième année. Il savait très bien que j'étais née-moldue, pourtant on allait à Pré-au-lard tous ensemble… et à sa manière, il aimait beaucoup Marlene. »

James émit une petite toux ironique. « Il a rompu avec elle parce qu'elle te soutenait, ainsi que les autres nés-moldus de Poudlard. » corrigea-t-il.

« C'était un abruti sur certains points, je ne le nie pas. Mais je crois qu'il a été manipulé et ça rend cette nouvelle deux fois plus horrible. » James afficha une moue peu convaincue, et ses traits se crispèrent immédiatement. « Tu t'acharnes juste sur lui parce que tu penses encore qu'Arnav est le rival de Remus. Ta loyauté prend des proportions complètement absurdes ! »

James roula des yeux. « Amusant, venant de quelqu'un qui prend systématiquement partie des canards boiteux… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

James se tourna vers Sirius en quête de soutien. Mais le lâche comptait à présent les céréales qui flottaient à la surface de son lait. Quant à Peter, il s'était plongé dans son bol de porridge comme si celui-lui l'aspirait dans un monde parallèle. Optant finalement pour la prudence, il marmonna : « Rien, rien du tout. »

« Oh n _on_ , Potter. » s'insurgea-t-elle. « On s'apprête à passer deux jours ensemble alors vas-y, livre-moi le fond de ta pensée ! Si tu l'oses… »

« Très bien ! » répondit-il, piqué au vif. C'est juste… » Il marqua une pause. « … que tu as tendance à te montrer _extrêmement_ indulgente envers ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Tu trouves facilement des excuses aux personnes qui ne sont pas forcément dignes d'être pardonnées. »

Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues de la jeune fille. « Comme qui, par exemple ? »

Il soupira. « Comme _personne_. » soupira-t-il, mais son œil avait instinctivement effectué un aller-retour vers la table des Serpentard.

Évidemment, elle avait perçu le mouvement, mais se contenta de hausser un sourcil. « Comme _toi_ , peut-être ? Tu ne te plains pourtant pas que je t'ai donné une seconde chance, en dépit de ton comportement lamentable pendant toutes ces années… »

Bien entendu, il avait songé à Snivellus, et elle le savait parfaitement. Vexé de se retrouver comparé à son pire ennemi, il vit rouge. Par Merlin, était-elle belle quand elle se laissait envahir par la colère – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'écraser entièrement devant sa joliesse, alors qu'elle faisait preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi.

« En fait, je pensais plutôt à ta sœur, à Warwick… ou à Rogue. Mais ne le prends pas mal, ça fait juste partie de ta personnalité, après tout. »

Si les yeux avaient pu lancer des _avada-kedavra_ , sa dernière heure était manifestement venue.

« Et comme ça fait manifestement partie de la tienne d'être un véritable _crétin_ , ce n'est plus la peine que tu m'accompagnes. » claqua-t-elle. « Je peux prendre le portoloin toute seule. »

Le regret l'envahit aussitôt. « Lily… »

Elle fit mine de l'ignorer et se leva. « Marlene doit être dans un état épouvantable. Il faut que j'aille la voir avant de partir. »

« McGonagall a dit qu'elle apporterait le portoloin dans le hall. Rendez-vous à quinze heures ? » demanda-t-il quand même.

« Fais comme ça te chante. » lança-t-elle froidement. « Je peux me débrouiller sans toi. »

Et comme elle s'éloignait vraiment, il appela : « Lily ! » Mais la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin sans un autre regard. Prêt à se lever de son siège pour la rattraper, il réalisa que sa voix avait porté suffisamment loin pour que plusieurs élèves les dévisagent avec curiosité. Aux quatre tables, des groupes de filles et de garçons se penchèrent pour commenter et analyser la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Ravalant ses émotions, James se força à retourner à son petit-déjeuner. Deux tables plus loin, Severus Rogue lui adressa un sourire narquois : il décida de l'ignorer souverainement et piqua du bout de sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés.

« Dis donc, tu joues avec le feu, Cornedrue. » déclara Peter, vaguement impressionné.

« Elle s'est levée du mauvais pied de toutes manières. Je refuse d'être soumis à la moindre de ses sautes d'humeur ! » s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

« Meh. » persifla ironiquement Sirius.

James lui fit mime de garder ses commentaires pour lui, mais son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'intention de tenir sa langue.

« Tu vois, Queudver, c'est pour ça que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir à tout prix une copine. C'est un coup à finir comme le pauvre Cornedrue : complètement émasculé. »

« Hé ! » s'écria James en portant la main à son cœur. Trahi par sa petite amie, c'était une chose, mais par son meilleur ami, c'en était une autre. « Laisse mes attributs là où ils sont ! »

Mais Sirius ne se laissa pas impressionner pour si peu. « Je sais que tu es persuadé de contrôler la situation, alors que tu as clairement abandonné ce qui te restait de dignité pour dépendre entièrement d'Evans. Ça ne sert plus à rien de te voiler la face, tu sais. Mais hauts-les-coeurs, Cornedrue, elle est dans tes bras maintenant. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

James était trop révolté pour maintenir son éloquence habituelle. « Je… on… Lily n'est pas… » bredouilla-t-il à la figure de Patmol.

« Bref. Tu diras aux parents Potter que je les embrasse ? » enchaîna Sirius en reprenant son bol de céréales.

« Je croyais que le mariage de sa sœur avait lieu dans la banlieue de Londres. Vous passez la soirée à Godric's Hollow, alors ? » interrogea Peter, son sempiternel air perdu inscrit sur son visage lunaire.

« Seulement pour y dormir. » répondit James. Abandonnant la partie, il lâcha sa fourchette et croisa les bras. « On dîne dehors. » L'annonce était si lugubre que Peter parut d'autant plus confus. « Avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. » grogna finalement James, résigné. « Elle voulait les voir en tête-à-tête avant le grand jour. »

« Rien que ça, Queudver, ça devrait te dissuader. L'argument ultime pour rester célibataire. » reprit Sirius. « Trouve-toi une copine, et subis… _sa belle-famille_. En plus de la tienne ! T'imagines l'horreur ? »

Peter soupira à son tour. « Duraille duraille. »

James renonça définitivement à ses œufs tandis que les deux Maraudeurs commençaient à se plaindre des contraintes inhérentes à la fréquentation d'individus de sexe féminin. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais Sirius avait raison sur au moins un point : il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

Depuis la mort de Matt Hughville, Lily paraissait de plus en plus hors de portée. Il avait espéré que la serrer dans ses bras quand elle venait le réveiller dans sa chambre après un cauchemar, que lui raconter des plaisanteries stupides, que s'efforcer de reprendre le cours de leurs vies, finalement, l'aiderait à revenir sur la terre ferme… Mais elle s'engonçait dans ses pensées maussades, et lui reprochait une parole sur deux. C'était comme s'il avait été responsable d'une obscure faute, et il se se trouvait plus frustré et impuissant que jamais. Honnêtement, il arrivait à court d'idées.

James avait conscience d'être bourré de défauts – mais il n'était pas le seul. Quelques imperfections n'empêchaient pas la grandeur : Sirius en était la preuve vivante. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Lily en soit exempt, et leurs caractères respectifs étaient trop trempés pour éviter les prises-de-bec : la plupart du temps, leurs querelles nourrissaient même leur relation. Mais depuis quelques semaines, les amorces de disputes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus virulentes. Lily ne pouvait-elle pas passer à autre chose ? Lui s'y efforçait pourtant avec force – mais son énergie était attaquée par la mélancolie de la jeune fille.

Secrètement, il était terrifié. Après Cassie et Matt, après Ted et Helena, on aurait dit que la mort pouvait surgir à n'importe quel instant du jour et de la nuit, derrière le plus innocent passage dérobé de Poudlard, sous leurs lits à baldaquins, au détour de n'importe quel couloir… Lui aussi se réveillait parfois en sursaut, paralysé par des cauchemars où ses amis se faisaient tuer les uns après les autres, où Lily s'étouffait en crachant du sang, simplement parce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de naître dans une famille moldue. Mais _lui_ n'osait guère monter les escaliers qui les séparaient et faire aveu de faiblesse. Il s'activait donc jusqu'aux lueurs du jour qui l'autorisaient enfin à venir la réveiller et se repaître de la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

C'était comme si elle lui en voulait pour un motif inconnu, comme si la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée était en sursis. Il en était profondément blessé et ne trouvait rien que mieux de la provoquer pour faire surgir… quelque chose. Peut-être qu'au moins leur escapade à l'extérieur de Poudlard pourrait affaiblir ce mur qui grandissait entre eux ?

Puis, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'aller voir la _sœur_ de Lily. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à maudire les dieux qui lui avaient donné un cœur et un corps réclamant leur part du gâteau, insensibles aux sacrifices qui l'attendaient sur la route.

* * *

Un peu après six heures, dans une ruelle d'arrière-boutiques de Taunton, un couvercle de poubelle tomba par terre. Un chat de gouttière feula en direction des deux silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître, précédées par un « pop » semblable au son du vin pétillant que l'on aurait débouché.

« … nous n'avons que quelques minutes de retard, Lily ! »

« Ce qui peut suffire à déclencher un début de troisième guerre mondiale. _Vite_! »

Insensible à l'attitude de sa petite amie qui le traînait par le bras, James maintint son rythme de marche. Il était dynamique, mais Lily, qui courait presque maintenant, était forcée de s'arrêter toutes les cinq secondes pour le toiser depuis les quelques mètres qu'elle avait pris d'avance.

« Si Rusard ne nous avait pas arrêtés pour vérifier notre autorisation de sortie, on ne serait pas en retard. » se défendit-il.

« Si tu accélérais un peu, on ne le serait peut-être pas non plus. » déclara Lily avec mauvaise humeur.

Par la grâce de Dieu, James consentit enfin à se caler sur son pas. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible, quand il y mettait de la mauvaise grâce…

Ils dérivaient loin de l'autre depuis cette terrible soirée. La moitié du temps, elle se sentait vivante quand il se trouvait près d'elle, trouvait son répit quand il l'inondait de cette chaleur qui la séduisait tant. L'autre moitié, elle se posait des questions. Elle avait été bouleversée par la mort de Matthew. L'image de sa dépouille la hantait, Sirius qui l'avait aidée à se relever, les sanglots mêlés à l'odeur du sang et de la boue… Mais James semblait imperméable à l'émotion. Était-il moins inquiet parce que moins concerné ? Après tout, il était de sang-pur. Était-ce la raison de son manque évident d'empathie ? Le garçon qui cachait ses failles sous une armure d'arrogance, celui qui avait manqué de cœur en attaquant tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de lui déplaire, celui qu'elle avait tant détesté par le passé surgissait au détour de la plus banale des conversations et la plongeait dans un puits de doute.

Quand enfin ils ressortirent de la rue pour arriver dans l'allée principale, Lily émit un grognement. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenaient sa sœur, raide dans un drôle tailleur gris qui lui donnait l'air bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et Vernon dont la moustache frémissait à chaque coup d'œil jeté sur son imposante montre. Une fois de plus, Lily songea que les futurs époux Dursley formaient un couple étrangement assorti.

« Pétunia ! Vernon ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton forcé qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil perplexe de James.

Les deux moldus se tournèrent vers eux. Vernon fronça des sourcils fâchés tandis que Pétunia roulait ses yeux globuleux pour exprimer son agacement. Un spectateur extérieur aurait aisément remarqué les similarités avec une rencontre sous tension de deux espèces animales éloignées. Vernon grogna en direction des bottines de sa belle-sœur. Le visage de Pétunia se déforma tandis qu'elle jaugeait les mèches rebelles de James avec le plus grand dédain. Quant au Gryffondor, il considéra le couple de moldus avec un sourire malicieux qui alarma considérablement Lily.

« Vous êtes en retard. » déclara sa sœur aînée d'un ton accusateur.

« Bonjour à vous aussi ! Je suis James Potter ! » s'exclama joyeusement James en tendant une main énergique en direction de son beau-frère. Pétunia tapota maladroitement le bras de Lily pour toute salutation. « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. » siffla-t-elle à l'égard du jeune homme. Puis, elle se hâta vers le restaurant sans lui avoir jeté plus d'un regard.

« On a fait aussi vite que possible, mais… » commença à s'excuser Lily.

« Le concierge de Poudlard ne voulait pas nous laisser sortir. » expliqua James. « Il m'a fait vider toutes mes poches à la recherche de grenouilles sauteuses. Comme si je n'avais pas plus de jugeote qu'un première année ! La rançon de la gloire, je suppose… »

Lily lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire mais il se contenta de réprimer un cri de douleur en articulant un « _mais quoi ?_ » silencieux.

« Nous sommes arrivés il y a au moins vingt minutes. _Nous_ étions à l'heure car _nous_ avions pris en compte les embouteillages. » marmonna Pétunia. Ce fut au tour de sa cadette de réprimer une grimace : le fait que Pétunia transforme leurs existences en une compétition permanente avait définitivement cessé de l'amuser.

« Et quand l'Aston trace, elle trace ! » s'exclama bruyamment Vernon. Il tapa virilement dans le dos de James et pointa une luxueuse voiture rouge foncé garée un peu plus loin dans la rue. « Belle bête, hein ? Elle m'a coûté une petite fortune, c'est ma prime qui l'a payée. » annonça-t-il, débordant de fierté. « Et oui, c'est bien l'Aston Martin V8 ! Celle qui est utilisée dans le film… » ajouta-t-il, se méprenant sur l'air de curiosité polie que posait James sur le bolide. « Qu'est-ce que tu conduis, toi, Potter ? »

« Un Nimbus Flash. » répondit le concerné en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Vernon parut décontenancé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une marque étrangère ? »

« Pas du tout, ils sont fabriqués à Cricklewood ! Y'a pas que mieux que les Nimbus pour les accélérations. »

« J'ai jamais entendu parler des voitures Nimbus. » renifla Vernon.

« Oh, non, les voitures, c'est pas trop mon truc. Le transplanage est bien plus pratique, et les balais de course bien plus agréables. »

« Transplaquoi ? Balais de course ? » bredouilla Vernon.

Pétunia émit une petite toux désagréable.

« … Oui, les balais de course. » répéta James en s'adressant Vernon comme si ce dernier était doté d'un cerveau particulièrement lent. « Comme le Nimbus Flash ou la Comète80… »

« Les sorciers utilisent des balais pour se déplacer. » expliqua Lily, de plus en plus nerveuse. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ils permettent même de jouer au quidditch ! Le meilleur sport du monde ! » ajouta James avec affection.

« B… balais ? » bredouilla Vernon avec l'air de quelqu'un qui craignait pour son ouïe. « Quitruc ? »

« J'avais une Comète80 avant. » poursuivit James. « Le manche était pas mal pour le freinage et la stabilité, mais la brosse avait tendance à me ralentir. Elle bloquait le passage entre les sixième et septième vitesse… Le Nimbus est légèrement moins sûr, mais il m'aide à marquer beaucoup plus de points pendant un match. »

James sembla comprendre qu'il avait perdu son interlocuteur ignorant des choses magiques, et trouva de bon ton de préciser : « Mon meilleur ami bricole une moto moldue, en revanche. Il est en train de s'arranger pour qu'elle puisse voler à hauteur de nuages ! »

Vernon les examina comme s'ils venaient de se coiffer d'entonnoirs et de lui suggérer d'en adopter un à son tour.

« Entrons, nous sommes déjà retard. » suggéra Pétunia d'une voix suraiguë. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans son sac à main.

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée, Lily réalisa que leur petit groupe faisait clairement descendre la moyenne d'âge générale. Néanmoins, elle nota que Vernon et Petunia, vêtus de leurs tenues désuètes, se fondaient dans le décor à la perfection.

« Le quidditch, c'est génial. » reprit James. Avant que Lily ait eu le temps de l'interrompre, un serveur à l'air engoncé leur distribuait à tous des menus de la taille d'un petit atlas, ce qui la coupa du champ de vision du jeune homme. « J'ai des tickets pour les Catapultes contre les Frelons, si ça t'intéresse ? Ça risque d'être un peu violent, mais y'aura du spectacle ! »

Vernon grogna dans sa moustache.

« Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux vrais sports. » grommela-t-il.

« Mais le quidditch est un vrai sport ! » se scandalisa James.

« La soupe n'a pas l'air mal. » glissa Lily, essayant sans succès de changer de sujet.

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas un sport. »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est un sport. »

« La salade semble excellente. » déclara Pétunia, qui ne rencontrera pas plus d'engouement que sa sœur.

« Le foot, le tennis et le cricket sont de vrais sports. » reprit fortement Vernon. « Certainement pas le q… quit… enfin, de quoi aurait-on l'air si on devait monter sur des _balais_? Comme s'il pouvait y avoir des compétitions de ce machin ! Ce serait ridicule ! »

« En fait, il y en existe trois au niveau national et une coupe du monde. » répliqua James sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

« Mais ça n'existe pas ! » s'étrangla Vernon, de plus en plus rouge.

« Par Merlin ! Je joue donc depuis sept ans à un jeu qui n'existe pas ! » annonça James d'un ton émerveillé. « Lily, il va falloir passer à Sainte-Mangouste en rentrant. Mon cas doit être grave, ils vont peut-être vouloir m'interner. »

« Sainte-Quoi ? » bougonna Vernon, menaçant.

James ouvrit la bouche mais cette fois-ci, Lily préféra immédiatement couper court.

« Ça ne va pas te plaire, c'est un truc de sorciers. » prévint-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de _ça_? » chuchota Petunia à voix basse. Ses yeux paraissaient plus exorbités que jamais.

« Absolument. » accepta prestement Lily. « Alors, vous êtes prêts pour le grand jour ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre enjouée.

Trop ravie de pouvoir se plaindre du fleuriste et de commenter le choix cornélien des dragées, Pétunia se lança dans un monologue convenu tandis que Lily décochait un regard d'avertissement à James. Ce dernier se mit à gigoter sur son siège : il tenait sa langue, mais une réplique cinglante devait le démanger. Vernon fronça son mono-sourcil et se contenta de fixer la carafe d'eau d'un air absent. Pendant une demi-heure, la discussion fut certes d'une banalité mortelle, mais se déroula au moins en terrain connu.

« … quant à la maison, je ne te raconte pas le chantier que ça a été. Les ouvriers ne savent simplement plus travailler. »

« Ah oui, c'est sûr… » ânonna bêtement Lily qui luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans un abîme d'ennui.

« Une bande de tire-au-flanc ! » renchérit Vernon en avalant une bouchée de pommes de terre. « Des escrocs ! Mais je leur ai dit que je me laisserai pas faire. »

« Tu leur as dit, Vernon. » approuva Pétunia.

« Trois semaines pour poser du papier peint dans un couloir ! Non mais je vous jure ! »

L'exclamation de Vernon réveilla James qui semblait somnoler à moitié par-dessus son potage.

« C'est bien fâcheux. Un simple sortilège de décoration aurait pourtant suffi à régler le problème… »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de _ça_? » répéta Pétunia en lançant des regards apeurés autour d'eux.

« James a toujours vécu avec des personnes… comme nous, ce n'est pas évident pour lui de s'adapter à un environnement normal. » intervint Lily en espérant encourager la sympathie des futurs mariés. Mais James se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« Un environnement moldu. » corrigea-t-il.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non, tu as dit normal. Normal pour eux deux, peut-être, mais pas pour nous. Pour nous, ce qui est magique _est_ normal... »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, est-ce qu'il serait possible _de ne pas parler de ça ?_ » persifla Pétunia, sa fourchette commençant à se tordre dangereusement entre ses doigts acérés.

« Ce qui est normal, c'est ici. » déclara Vernon fortement en tapant le plat de sa main sur la table. « Chez les honnêtes gens, qui travaillent pour mener une vie respectable. » Ses petits yeux enfoncés fixèrent le jeune sorcier : clairement, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'un plat principal pour décider que James Potter n'était ni honnête, ni respectable. La volonté de conciliation qui animait Lily depuis leur arrivée céda en faveur de ce sentiment très familier… le sentiment de _révolte_. Certes, James s'entêtait et manquait de tact, mais il agissait par insouciance plus que par animosité. Le regard que venait de lui lancer Vernon, en revanche, débordait de malveillance.

« Question de point de vue. Passer sa vie à fabriquer des machines qui percent des trous alors qu'un simple sortilège de quatrième année peut avoir le même résultat me paraît un peu dément ! » rit James. « Mais c'est parce que je suis sorcier, et vous moldu. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

Le poing de Vernon se crispa sur sa serviette. « De quoi tu m'as traité, Potter ? »

« Ce n'est pas une insulte ! C'est juste le mot pour désigner les personnes non magiques ! »

« Incroyable ! Je suis le numéro quatre de Grunnings et ce gringalet m'insulte alors que ce sont eux qui choisissent de vivre comme des détraqués… »

Lily posa sa main sur celle de James pour l'empêcher de répliquer et affronta Vernon du regard. « Nous sommes nés comme ça. » répliqua-t-elle gravement. « Ce n'est pas un choix. »

« Oh, si, ça l'est. » chuchota Pétunia. « Avant, c'était possible de passer un dîner sans parler de choses absurdes, sans ramener l'attention à toi et tes drôles de… de particularités. Tu sais… Je pourrais te trouver un travail de secrétaire chez Grunnings. » susurra Pétunia en lui lançant un regard par en-dessous.

Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pétunia t'a déjà conseillé de quitter cette école, non ? Elle a tout à fait raison, tu devrais l'écouter. »

James considéra sa belle-sœur avec stupéfaction.

« Mais Lily est une sorcière ! » s'écria-t-il en ignorant les gesticulations affolées des Dursley. « Et elle ne compte pas quitter le monde des sorciers… n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en prenant à partie de sa voisine de table.

Lily resta braquée sur sa sœur aînée.

« Merci pour l'offre, Tuney, mais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais travailler chez Grunnings. J'ai quitté l'école moldue depuis trop longtemps. Et il y a des limites à la magie qu'un sorcier peut contenir en lui. A force d'être contenue, elle finit toujours par se voir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Laisse tomber, Pétunia. » se résigna Vernon. « Tu vois bien que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Leur diplôme ne doit rien valoir, de toute façon. Je suppose que les gens comme eux préfèrent rester chez eux à ne rien faire et profiter des allocations. Pas vrai, Potter ? »

Ce fut comme si le cor de bataille avait résonné à la table. Abandonnant tout air vaguement sympathique, James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et poussa un soupir dédaigneux.

« Je t'en prie, Dursley. Je pourrais racheter ce restaurant sans que Gringotts ne voie la différence. »

« Gringotts ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc, encore ? » Vernon n'attendait pas de réponse, mais en reçut une quand même.

« Une banque _magique_. »

« Billevesées ! De la camelote ! »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas nous qui comptons en pièces de laiton… vous ne le saviez pas ? Les sorciers échangent de l' _or_. »

Le serveur endimanché ré-apparut à la table et fut accueilli par une froideur sans pareil. « Puis-je vous amener la suite, messieurs-dames ? » s'enquit-il en courbant l'échine.

Vernon se tourna vers Pétunia. « Tout ce charabia m'a coupé l'appétit. Tu veux rester, toi ? »

Les lèvres plus serrées que jamais, Pétunia fit non de la tête et se leva de table.

« Non ! » s'écria Lily. « Écoutez. On n'est pas obligé de se disputer… On pourrait… »

Mais déjà les Dursley s'éloignaient en direction de la sortie. Poussant un juron, Lily récupéra ses affaires en hâte et se précipita sur leurs pas, James sur ses talons.

Vernon tourna sa tête rouge de colère sur son épaule. « Tu comptes utiliser ton _or_ pour l'addition, Potter ? »

James, prenant conscience de la nécessité de régler la note avant de quitter les lieux, ralentit à hauteur de l'accueil.

« Rubis sur l'ongle, Dursley ! » renchérit-il avec insolence.

Une fois dehors, Lily parvint à rattraper Pétunia par la manche avant que celle-ci ne monte dans la voiture.

« Attends ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Pour le mariage, demain ? »

Son aînée la contempla avec hauteur.

« On n'annule pas sa venue la veille d'un événement pareil. Vous êtes toujours invités, mais Lily… » James apparut à son tour à la porte de l'établissement. Il garda une distance de sécurité, observant la scène en hauteur. « … tout ceci est ridicule. » A ses yeux, _James_ était ridicule et les joues de Lily chauffèrent au sous-entendu. « Si tu continues de vivre avec ces gens, après demain, nous n'aurons plus rien à nous dire. »

Lily déglutit avec difficulté en raison de la douloureuse boule de nerfs qui se formait dans sa gorge. « Ni Maman, ni Papa n'auraient voulu ça. »

« Il n'y aura jamais de moyen de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Pétunia d'un ton glacial. « Par la faute de gens _comme toi._ » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil rancunier vers James.

Vernon klaxonna, Pétunia claqua la portière et la voiture démarra.

A peine s'était-elle éloignée que James dégringolait les quelques marches. Lily fondit en larmes.

« Oh non ! » se lamenta James. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, mais il fut contraint de reculer quand elle lui asséna un coup de poing sur le torse. Trop surpris pour protester, il se contenta de masser l'endroit où elle l'avait touché en attendant la sentence.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? » rugit-elle.

« M'empêcher de quoi ? » questionna-t-il, déboussolé.

« Il s'est passé exactement ce que je craignais ! » Elle fulminait, incapable de tenir en place.

« Je suis désolé que ça ait pris cette tournure… » assura-t-il, sincèrement paniqué face aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. « Mais reconnais-le, ce type est un abruti fini ! »

« C'est aussi le futur mari de ma sœur ! » ragea-t-elle. « Pour toute la magie du monde, James ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste… _laisser tomber_ ? Je t'ai répété _mille fois_ que Vernon Dursley ne voulait rien savoir des sorciers ! Le pire, c'est que je sais exactement pourquoi tu t'es obstiné. James Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler de lui, bien sûr ! De ses balais de course et de ses prouesses au Quidditch et de sa montagne de gallions… » déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

James écarquilla les yeux, scandalisé, mais ses joues empourprées trahissaient sa honte. Après avoir émis un petit son ironique, il mit ses mains dans ses poches. S'il cherchait à adopter un air désinvolte, c'était raté, songea-t-elle.

« C'est à se demander ce que tu fais avec moi, si tu as une aussi piètre opinion de moi… »

« Parfois, je me le demande aussi. » répondit-elle avant d'avoir pu réfléchir davantage. C'était injuste, mais la réplique était sortie malgré elle. Un mélange très désagréable de soulagement et de regret l'envahit tandis que James accusait le coup.

« Tu sais quoi, Lily ? Tout ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec moi ! Tu n'as _jamais_ laissé personne à Poudlard te parler sur ce ton ! Mais _lui_ , tu l'autorises à te traiter comme ça ? Ce pauvre type, là ? »

« Son _mari_! Demain, ils seront mariés ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ils devraient te soutenir et te protéger ! C'est à ça que ça sert, d'avoir une famille ! »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de dire ça ! Pétunia est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Mais ça te passe au-dessus, hein ? »

L'amertume de sa remarque sembla blesser James au plus haut point. « C'est injuste de me reprocher le fait que mes parents soient encore en vie. »

Elle se mordit la langue. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Et le monde auquel j'appartiens et dont ta sœur et son mari ont horreur, c'est le _tien_ aussi ! Vernon Dursley refuse de reconnaître l'existence du monde magique, alors même qu'il dîne en face de deux sorciers. Il s'apprête à prêter serment, à jurer qu'il prendra le parti de ta sœur contre vents et marées : le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'est un petit effort pour la sœur de sa future femme, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ses yeux la brûlaient. Au fond, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Vernon Dursley était un représentant aussi indigne de la population moldue, s'il était aussi dépourvu de vivacité d'esprit, du sens de l'humour le plus élémentaire…Mais elle avait beaucoup misé sur ce dîner pour se réconcilier avec sa sœur, et James le _savait_. Il était grandement responsable de ce fiasco, refusait de l'admettre, et la toisait de haut désormais, certain d'avoir agi dans son bon droit…

« Je rentre. » décréta Lily en s'essuyant les yeux d'un mouvement rapide du poignet.

« Lily, attends ! » l'entendit-elle supplier après deux longues secondes.

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu la rejoindre dans la ruelle déserte, elle avait transplané.

* * *

Il rattrapa la porte juste avant qu'elle ne claque.

« Lily ! » appela-t-il à nouveau alors que la doublure du manteau vert disparaissait dans l'escalier. « S'il te plaît, attends ! » implora-t-il avec frustration. Une main familière se posa sur son épaule, l'empêcher de progresser plus loin dans la maison.

« C'est inutile de courir après quelqu'un qui refuse de t'adresser la parole, James. » avisa Fleamont.

« Mais… elle pleurait. » avoua le concerné, honteux.

« Si tu veux mon avis, elle semblait plus en colère que triste. Laisse-la tranquille le temps que la jauge redescende, et viens plutôt m'aider. Il y a un nid de doxys qui s'est niché derrière l'armoire de la réserve et m'empêche de décoller la moto de Sirius du mur. »

Après avoir poussé un lourd soupir, James suivit son père. La pièce, qui avait longtemps servi de laboratoire exclusivement réservé à Fleamont, s'était peu à peu transformée en débarras.

« Le repas ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. » maugréa le jeune homme en s'armant d'une bombe anti-doxy. « Sa sœur et son mari sont les spécimens de moldus les plus désagréables que j'ai jamais rencontrés ! »

« Mauvaise pioche ! » compatit Fleamont. « La pauvre ! Dire que ce sont les seules personnes qui la rattachent à son enfance, à ce qu'elle a connu avant d'entrer à Poudlard… c'est pas de chance. »

Des couinements s'échappèrent du nid violet et visqueux derrière la moto de Sirius tandis que les Potter l'aspergeaient de produit anti-doxy.

« Peut-être. » admit James, de plus en plus embarrassé. Il conjura une balayette qui se mit à récupérer d'elle-même les nuisibles comatant désormais sur le sol. « Elle et sa sœur n'ont rien en commun. Si seulement Lily pouvait réaliser qu'elle a bien moins besoin d'eux qu'elle ne le croit… »

Fleamont haussa un sourcil perplexe. « Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette affaire, James. » L'intensité de son regard remua encore davantage le jeune homme. « Tu n'as pas à dicter sa conduite à qui que ce soit. »

« Je sais, je sais… » Le couvercle de poubelle se mit à léviter pour recueillir les cadavres de doxys ainsi que le nid désormais déserté. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus qu'à faire amende honorable et espérer les amadouer grâce à mon éblouissante personnalité et au charme légendaire que tu m'as légué. Comme tu as réussi à le faire avec la mère de maman… »

« La vieille harpie. » approuva son père. « Vraiment pas commode. Excellente joueuse de quidditch, au demeurant. La batteuse la plus rapide de l'Ouest de l'Angleterre. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de blesser Lily. » avoua-t-il en tirant la moto vers l'arrière. Le souvenir de ses sanglots activait en lui un mécanisme de culpabilité qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. « Mais ils sont vraiment horribles, sa sœur et son beau-frère… Je sais que j'ai une tendance naturelle à exagérer mais ce sont vraiment des sales petits… »

« Oh, je te crois. » sourit Fleamont en s'asseyant sur sa vieille chaise de bureau.

« Elle est très distante, en ce moment. »

« Quoi de plus normal, avec les épreuves qu'elle a traversées ? »

« Elle prend la mouche hyper facilement… »

« Elle est en première ligne. Elle doit angoisser et douter de son avenir. Tu as vu comme tu peux être susceptible quand on te prend de haut ? Multiplie ce sentiment par vingt, mon garçon ! »

James acquiesça, sa colère retombant comme un soufflé. « J'irai m'excuser après en avoir terminé avec ça. »

Tout en se baissant pour examiner les dommages causés sur la moto, James sentit le regard de son père s'appesantir sur sa nuque.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il finalement, la main tendue pour attraper un tournevis.

« Aucun. Je pensais juste que tu avais beaucoup changé, ces derniers mois. »

« Quoi ? »

Pris au dépourvu, James laissa tomber l'outil sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser par terre, oubliant même de se servir d'un _accio_.

« Ah ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant l'inquiétude que des cornes ou un cinquième membre lui aient poussé quelque part. « Et c'est bien ? Ou c'est mal ? »

« Tu as mûri. » explicita Fleamont. « J'ignore si c'est parce que tu es amoureux… »

« Heu… » commenta pertinemment le jeune homme en se passant la main à l'arrière du crâne. Pourquoi était-ce si gênant que son père mentionne à haute voix un fait dont il avait intérieurement conscience depuis des mois ?

« … ou si c'est à cause de ce qui se trame en dehors de Poudlard. Ce doit sûrement être un mélange des deux. J'avais presque trente ans quand nous avons commencé à nous battre contre Grindelwald. A l'époque, j'ai eu l'impression d'en apprendre plus en quelques mois que pendant toute ma vie… c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai rencontré ta mère. Ça commence à faire loin. » ajouta le sorcier d'un ton badin, contrastant avec la nostalgie de ses précédentes déclarations.

James ne répondit rien et se contenta de reposer le tournevis dans sa boîte.

« Elle s'inquiète. Ta mère. Elle s'inquiète à ton sujet. Elle sait que tu ferais tout pour tes amis et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse t'effrayer… »

James laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule.

« J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai ! Mais tu lui diras que la deuxième partie n'est plus d'actualité. » avoua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique qui ne faisait que trahir son impuissance et se transforma vite en murmure : « Elle ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour Lily. »

Fleamont opina gravement du chef. « Tu crains pour sa sécurité ? »

James se retrouva incapable de mettre en mots le véritable effroi qui le saisissait parfois. Vorace, incontrôlable. Généralement au beau milieu de la nuit, quand sa tante lui apparaissait en rêve. Quand le petit cadavre de Matt Hughville, recouvert de draps blancs, reposant à côté d'une Lily défaite, venait le hanter… Il acquiesça silencieusement.

« Elle veut se battre aussi ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. « Ils ne viendront pas s'en prendre à moi tout de suite. Moi, mon nom me protège… »

« C'est une illusion, James ! Les noms de Scamander et Potter n'ont protégé ni ton oncle, ni ta tante. »

« C'était un cas à part, ils les avaient directement défiés. Ils épargneront les sang-pur, au moins au début… »

« N'insulte pas l'intelligence de ta mère : elle est parfaitement consciente des risques que tu t'apprêtes à prendre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu te battes aux côtés de Dumbledore… Nous n'ayons pas oublié ce qui t'est arrivé à Pré-au-lard l'hiver dernier. Et je doute qu'ils aient également passé l'éponge. Tu as refusé de les rejoindre : le nom de Potter ne doit pas être très apprécié des Mangemorts, en ce moment. »

« Alors quoi ? Je devrais faire profil bas pour sauver ma peau ? » s'enflamma James. « Les brosser dans le sens du poil, en espérant passer entre les mailles du filet comme… comme un _lâche_ ? »

« Pas du tout. Nous t'avons élevé en espérant que tu te dresses pour défendre ce qui te paraît juste. On aurait simplement préféré que l'occasion ne se présente jamais, tu ne peux pas nous reprocher ça. » Fleamont sourit brièvement, tristement. « Tu verras, quand tu auras des enfants… Tu comprendras. »

« Maman est en colère contre moi depuis les vacances de printemps. » pointa James avec mauvaise humeur.

Fleamont haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Elle aime son fils unique, voilà tout. Simplement, elle n'avouera jamais qu'à ton âge, nous aurions fait la même chose que toi et… »

Brusquement, une grimace de douleur défigura le visage du sorcier qui s'interrompit, haletant. Il se pencha en avant, les bras fermement appuyés sur ses cuisses, et ferma les yeux. Des rides supplémentaires apparurent à ses tempes, faisant émerger une veine dans sa peau marquée par le passage du temps.

« Papa ? » s'inquiéta James. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Attends… attends un instant… » haleta-t-il soudainement. Il lui fallut une seconde supplémentaire pour ajouter : « Un simple étourdissement… Le fauteuil… »

James se hâta de l'aider à atteindre le siège derrière lui. Son père ré-ouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce d'un air absent : cela ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage le fils.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Maman ? »

« Je vous aiderai autant que possible. » reprit Fleamont comme si rien ne les avait interrompus. « L'or de la famille est à votre disposition. Si nous devons héberger ou protéger certains combattants, vous pourrez compter sur nous. Hélas, cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas participer aux combats… »

James contempla son père avec perplexité. Il avait beau savoir que Fleamont n'était pas resté les bras croisés quarante ans auparavant, il ne s'était de toute façon pas attendu à voir son potionniste de père affronter les Mangemorts sur le terrain. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Fleamont et Euphemia s'étaient retirés du monde actif. Ils vivaient une existence paisible – et c'était bien comme ça, ils s'étaient suffisamment agités en tous sens avant son arrivée. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à les imaginer tous deux dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow, toujours bons amis malgré toutes leurs années de vie commune, partageant leur temps entre leurs loisirs et leurs réceptions mondaines…

« Je suis malade, James. »

… comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à passer une éternité, sereine et confortable, aux confins de Godric's Hollow…

« On m'a diagnostiqué une écaillite il y a un mois. »

James eut l'impression que son cœur se détachait de sa cage thoracique.

L'écaillite poussait aux articulations magiques. Non seulement elle bloquait la circulation de magie et rendait les malades incapables de faire appel à leurs pouvoirs, mais à un certain stade, elle augmentait ainsi les risques de contracter une infection magique quelconque. « _On meurt rarement de l'écaillite, plus souvent de la dragoncelle ou de l'éclabouille qui suit._ » se souvenait-il avoir entendu sa tante lui expliquer quelques années auparavant. Soudainement, il réalisa que son père l'avait laissé accomplir tous les sortilèges pour se débarrasser du nid de doxys.

James traversa le mince espace qui le séparait de son père et posa une main sur son bras. Il la voulait rassurante – il eut pourtant l'impression de s'accrocher à lui comme un enfant apeuré.

« Certains malades durent encore dix ans après avoir reçu le diagnostic, tu sais. » lança Fleamont.

« Bien sûr. » fit mécaniquement James, mais sa voix manquait de conviction. Ces cas étaient exceptionnels. La plupart du temps, les sorciers atteints d'écaillite ne tenaient pas plus d'un ou deux ans.

« J'ai eu une belle vie et j'espère être là pendant encore un certain temps. De toute façon, on ne sait jamais quand la grande faucheuse doit nous rattraper. Ted était bien plus jeune que moi, et pourtant… Regarde ton cousin Rolf, il n'aura connu son père que quelques mois à peine… Je ne regrette pas d'avoir vu naître mon fils à un âge aussi avancé, même si cela signifie que nous devrons subir quelques désagréments… »

James songea que c'était bien là l'élégance de Fleamont Potter : traiter une écaillite de _quelques désagréments_.

« Mais même si je ne regrette rien… Je suis désolé que tu aies à grandir si vite. »

* * *

James ferma la porte de la réserve avec une infinie douceur et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Ses pieds flottaient sur le plancher, les sons lui parvenaient de manière étouffée et distincte à la fois… Il posa ses deux mains sur l'évier et inspira profondément. Comme dans un rêve, il se revit agenouillé auprès d'un Remus de douze ans, ses doigts agrippés à l'épaule tremblante de son ami… « _Inspire, expire_ … » se berça-t-il, les mots sifflant à travers ses dents serrées.

« James ? Où est ton père ? »

Comme il aurait aimé qu'Euphemia lise ses pensées, devine sa terreur sur son visage, le serre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que tout s'effaçait d'une caresse affectueuse.

« Dans la réserve. » indiqua-t-il.

La sorcière disparut à travers la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter.

« _Inspire, expire…_ » Machinalement, son index caressa le bracelet de cuir que Lily lui avait finalement offert pour son anniversaire. De facture extrêmement simple – elle l'avait réalisé elle-même, ce qui l'avait surpris et émerveillé à la fois – il arborait des mots tracés à même la lanière par une baguette appliquée : _audaces fortuna juvat_.

 _La chance sourit aux audacieux._

« J'ai trouvé l'expression appropriée. » avait-elle malicieusement déclaré. Puis elle avait ajouté, d'un ton plus détaché, qu'il n'était en aucun cas obligé de le porter. « Nom d'un dragon... Je t'ai offert un _bracelet_. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je vais le reprendre, je vais… » s'était-elle alarmée devant son manque apparent de réaction. Il l'avait rassurée en l'embrassant avec enthousiasme. Le bracelet ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde depuis : un sortilège d'imperméabilité lui permettait de l'emporter même sous la douche.

 _Audacieux, téméraire, courageux_. Toute sa vie, il avait aspiré à incarner l'esprit même de Gryffondor. Il avait tenu des paris, risqué sa réputation, brisé les règlements pour la beauté du geste. Il avait tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré son jeune âge, il avait gagné des cicatrices prouvant sa bravoure.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il englouti par la trappe qui venait de se dérober sous ses pieds… ?

Il grimpa les étages avec une conscience aiguë de chaque marche qu'il franchissait.

La porte de la chambre d'amie que Lily avait occupée à Noël était ouverte, mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Dans sa chambre, en revanche, la lampe à huile continuait de brûler sur sa table de nuit.

Évidemment, elle avait retenu ses histoires de maraude sur le toit avec Sirius. La fenêtre au-dessus de son bureau était ouverte et quand il s'y hissa, ce fut sans surprise qu'il découvrit Lily assise sur les tuiles. Une vague d'affection l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'elle lui avait piqué un pull de quidditch au dos duquel était imprimé « POTTER 01 » en lettres dorées. Les manches, trop grandes pour elle, recouvraient la moitié de ses mains.

« Hé… » dit-elle, ce qui le soulagea considérablement. Au moins, sa colère semblait s'être un peu apaisée.

« Sirius va râler. » sourit-il en désignant la cigarette allumée entre ses doigts pâles, et manifestement piquée d'un paquet que son meilleur ami avait oublié aux vacances d'hiver.

« Ça lui apprendra à oublier ses affaires. » répliqua-t-elle. « Et puis, c'est devenu une tradition. Une cigarette, à la nuit tombée, dans la maison des Potter. »

James haussa un sourcil intrigué, mais Lily sourit avec l'assurance de ceux qui comptent bien garder leur secret. Ainsi, elle était de mèche avec Sirius – sûrement pour quelques motifs futiles, mais peu importait… A nouveau, la tendresse et la culpabilité le submergèrent. Il tendit la main pour replacer une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, et quand les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, il rassembla tout son courage pour faire amende honorable.

« Tu avais raison. » confessa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pris le dîner au sérieux. Pas comme je l'aurais dû. Je sais que ta sœur compte pour toi, pourtant, je le _sais_ , mais c'est moi, je suis juste… » Les mots se percutaient, trébuchaient… « Parfois, je suis juste tellement _stupide_ ! J'essaye de me soigner, je te jure. Sortir avec toi fait partie du traitement, en fait. » La bouche de Lily tressauta, mais elle parvint à maintenir une expression placide. « Il y a des fois où mon cerveau m'emmène dans la mauvaise direction avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf. En tout cas, sache que je suis _vraiment, sincèrement,_ _désolé_. Demain, je serai cavalier exemplaire ! Je te le jure ! Je vais tout faire pour rattraper le coup, et… »

Les grands yeux verts le crucifiaient sur place. Sa nervosité était telle que les tuiles commencèrent à émettre un drôle de bruit sous lui. Instinctivement, elle tendit la main pour le stabiliser.

« Calme-toi. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait tant de choses à rattraper, de toute façon. »

« Parce que j'ai tout gâché. » réalisa-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Un sourire ironique traversa le visage de Lily. Elle cala son visage dans les paumes de ses mains.

« Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es, Potter. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de vraie conversation avec Pétunia. Quand mes parents ont disparu, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se rapprocher parce que nous étions tout ce qu'il restait l'une à l'autre. J'ai cru que si on se réconciliait avant le mariage, on pourrait sauver ce qui restait de notre famille… J'avais tort. »

Il posa sa main sur son bras et elle ne le repoussa pas.

« On ne s'entend plus depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Mais puisque Papa et Maman sont morts, j'ai pensé que les choses pourraient changer. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Je ne sais pas _comment_ elle fait. Si un jour, je me réveille sans parvenir à me rappeler de la nuance exacte des cheveux de mon père, ou des paroles précises que ma mère prononçait au moment d'aller nous coucher… Si un jour, je perds la mémoire, j'aimerais pouvoir appeler Pétunia pour qu'elle me rappelle ce que j'ai oublié. Si quelqu'un pouvait se souvenir avec moi du parfum que portait Jane ou du rire de Stephen, ce serait comme les ramener à la vie pour un court instant à chaque fois. » Elle marqua une pause et essuya ses yeux de sa main libre. Sans la quitter des yeux, James posa affectueusement ses lèvres sur son épaule. « Mais elle préfère tout oublier et vivre de son côté plutôt que de se rappeler _ensemble_. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas. »

« Certaines personnes préfèrent mettre de côté ce qui pourrait leur faire du mal… » remarqua-t-il sans conviction. S'il avait pu oublier ce que Fleamont venait de lui confier, aurait-il accepté ? Sa tête aurait refusé, mais ses entrailles suggéraient que l'idée n'était pas totalement mauvaise.

« C'est de la fuite en avant, non ? À Poudlard, il n'y a rien qui me rappelle leur existence, tout est si étranger du monde où j'ai passé mon enfance… alors parfois, je ne songe plus à eux du tout. Mais ensuite, ils me hantent encore davantage. Quand ils ne sortent plus de ma tête, c'est pire. »

Elle détourna son regard des étoiles au-dessus d'eux et lui fit à nouveau face.

« Bref, Petunia et moi partageons une longue histoire faite de rancune et de colère. Le désastre de tout à l'heure ne te revient pas uniquement. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se mit à tripoter la couture de sa manche. C'était risqué, mais il fallait poser la question… « Au risque de définitivement passer pour quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à son nombril… » Pourquoi sa gorge était si sèche ? « Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu regrettes de sortir avec moi ? »

Une vague de tristesse passa sur le visage de Lily qui se serra contre lui.

« J'étais épouvantée par la mort d'Arnav et très stressée à l'idée de revoir Petunia. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais jamais sortir avec un garçon qui n'aurait pas gagné mon estime ? » Ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans la masse de cheveux noirs et il ferma les yeux à son contact, la caresse accompagnant le soulagement ressenti à ces paroles. « Et toi, tu penses sincèrement que je fais confiance trop facilement ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il fit doucement non de la tête. Sa capacité à sincèrement deviner le meilleur de chacun, même chez ceux qu'on considérait perdus, était une véritable bénédiction – une des raisons pour lesquelles il était tant épris d'elle.

« Je suis quand même désolé d'avoir gâché le repas. »

Elle grimaça. « Tu as peut-être manqué de tact, mais Vernon est vraiment le personnage le plus odieux que je connaisse. Et le plus mal habillé. Avec Argus Rusard, peut-être. » Son ton à nouveau léger laissait entendre une réconciliation imminente, et elle insista devant son manque de réaction. « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre… »

Il prit quelques secondes pour trouver la force nécessaire.

« Mon père est malade. Ça a l'air grave. » articula-t-il.

Ses mots flottèrent dans l'air nocturne. D'abord, Lily demeura parfaitement immobile, puis ses doigts appuyèrent contre sa paume.

« Combien de temps est-ce que… ? »

« Il ne sait pas encore exactement. Un an, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. » Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, la mâchoire serrée. « Il m'a dit qu'il s'estimait chanceux. Il va pouvoir organiser sa… son départ. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. C'est plus que ce que reçoivent la plupart des gens. »

« Oh, James… Ça n'en fait pas moins mal sur le coup. Je suis désolée… »

Il ne répondit rien. D'un geste protecteur, elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, et ils contemplèrent les nuages qui voilaient les constellations lointaines.

« Tu feras attention, hein ? » s'entendit-il chuchoter après une minute de silence. Il déglutit, embarrassé de dévoiler sa peur, anxieux à l'idée qu'elle se moque de lui. « Depuis que Matt est mort, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un peu… peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus… »

Elle saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, et l'embrassa avec ferveur.  
Quand vint le temps de redescendre par le vasistas, il était incapable de savoir lequel des deux avait apporté le plus de réconfort à l'autre.

* * *

Si Miss Teigne figurait au palmarès des animaux domestiques les plus désagréables que la Terre ait jamais vu naître, le bulldog de Marge Dursley représentait une sérieuse concurrence. Depuis le début des festivités, Toro était parvenu à effrayer deux enfants de chœur à force d'aboiements, à s'attaquer à la traîne de la mariée et à uriner sur un des bouquets géants que Pétunia et son fleuriste avaient mis une éternité à mettre au point. Présentement assis sur les genoux de Marge, il mâchonnait un os de volaille rescapé du plat de sa maîtresse tout en fixant Lily de ses petits yeux torves. Celle-ci défia l'horrible créature du regard tout en sirotant sa coupe de champagne : on aurait dit qu'il la narguait, parfaitement conscient d'avoir été, _lui_ , toléré à la table des mariés, tandis que son cavalier et elle avaient été relégués à la table du troisième âge.

« Vous connaissez le marié, ou la mariée ? » ânonna son voisin de table pour la dixième fois depuis le début du repas.

« Je suis la sœur de Pétunia, Mr. Baker. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement lasse. « Je suis la sœur de la mariée, vous vous souvenez ? »

Le vieil homme s'appuya sur sa canne et rechaussa ses épaisses lunettes, manifestement confus.

« Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, ma chère ! Sinon, vous seriez assis à sa table ! »

Lily se servit une nouvelle flûte de champagne. Le breuvage, cette fois, fut englouti cul sec.

« Moi, j'ai travaillé avec Georges Dursley, le père de Vernon, le père du marié ! … vous le connaissez, Vernon ? Vous êtes une amie du marié ? » s'enthousiasma le vieillard en radotant de plus belle.

« Non, Mr. Baker, je ne suis pas une amie de Vernon. » répondit-elle machinalement.

Après avoir puérilement tiré la langue à Toro qui répandait sa bave sur les genoux de Marge, elle chercha James des yeux. Le pauvre garçon avait dû tomber dans le piège tendu par les collègues de Grunnings : elle repéra vite sa silhouette juvénile au milieu des quadragénaires endimanchés. Il avait eu beau se parer d'un costume moldu d'excellente facture, il détonnait malgré lui dans l'ensemble. Elle l'observa passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, s'amusa de ses manches retroussées et de son nœud de cravate tordu – alors même qu'elle l'avait déjà réajusté en quittant Godric's Hollow puis à la sortie de l'église. Le désastre de la veille ayant porté ses fruits – ainsi que, cruellement, l'annonce de Fleamont : il s'était montré d'une patience d'ange depuis le réveil.

C'était lui qui avait réussi à se reprendre le plus vite après le début de leur fou rire, lorsque Toro s'était enfui de la grippe de Marge pour aboyer à travers l'église plongée dans un silence solennel. Il s'était gardé de presque tout commentaire sur les tenues et les comportements des invités, et se tenait présentement en retrait du groupe d'employés de la Grunnings, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu James Potter prendre autant sur lui, et cette pensée fit éclore dans sa poitrine une chaleur bien difficile à trouver en cette sombre journée. Leur discussion sur le toit l'avait éclairée sur un point fondamental : James le cachait peut-être mieux, mais il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Loin de la rebuter, l'idée la rassurait. Elle était convaincue qu'il était plus facile de tenir la peur à distance à deux que seul, de son côté.

Au moment des vœux ou de l'échange d'alliances ou de la sortie de l'église, elle avait tenté de distinguer sur les traits de sa sœur une émotion quelconque … Mais, toute en retenue, comme à son habitude, Pétunia avait adopté cet air figé des mannequins de papier glacé. Et Lily, toujours reléguée plusieurs rangs en arrière, n'avait pu que continuer de s'interroger sur la conception que sa soeur aînée se faisait du bonheur. En cela, la cérémonie portait un accent de vérité : le repas était bon, mais ne reflétait en rien la pauvreté des conversations à table. Les invités semblaient raides dans leurs jolies tenues. La musique était distinguée mais ne tolérait aucune spontanéité. Toutefois, les frasques de Toro oubliées, la journée ressemblait fortement à tout ce que Pétunia avait prétendu espérer pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Combien de temps suffirait à craqueler le vernis destiné à masquer le manque d'âme…?

« Ah, le gâteau ! » s'exclama Mr. Baker en essayant de se redresser, les poings crispés sur le pommeau de sa canne. « J'espère qu'il sera à la vanille… j'adore la vanille ! »

« Je vais vous chercher une part. » proposa-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Les bras croisés sur sa robe bleue marine (après avoir pris connaissance du plan de table, elle avait failli s'éclipser pour changer sa tenue en vert, puisque Petunia tenait sa teinte fétiche en sainte horreur), elle s'approcha pour distinguer les jeunes mariés. Ces derniers s'apprêtaient à découper ensemble la pièce montée. Coincée dans la foule d'invités, elle se retrouva à frôler l'épaule d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui discutait à voix basse avec un autre convive.

« … très embarrassant ! Un _magicien amateur_ , Jerry, tu es sûr ? »

« Et pas très bon, apparemment, parce que Dursley me disait qu'il vivait d'aides sociales… Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ce type à la même dégaine que mon cousin Cliff… tu sais, celui qui se prétend comédien, à qui ma tante fait l'aumône à chaque fin de mois ? ? Ce genre de types me dégoûtent, qu'ils trouvent un vrai travail et qu'ils nous fichent la paix… »

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, n'y a que quelques élus qui peuvent percer dans le monde du spectacle. Arrogance mise à part, ce Potter n'a rien de particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, d'ailleurs ? »

« Apparemment, il accompagne la sœur de Pétunia. Les pièces rapportées, ça peut être une telle plaie… »

« Attends un peu ! Pétunia a une _sœur_? Je croyais qu'elle était fille unique ! »

Écœurée, Lily fit demi-tour. Elle ne tenait plus vraiment à assister au spectacle d'une montagne de crème au beurre maladroitement découpée par le nouveau couple Dursley. Se faisant, elle heurta alors James de plein fouet.

« Je te cherchais ! Tu sais, je crois que j'ai fait des progrès avec Vernon ! Un de ses collègues m'a même proposé d'aller boire un verre de brandy après le gâteau ! Heu… où est-ce qu'on va, exactement ? »

« Ailleurs. » répondit-elle en l'entraînant dans le sens inverse de la file d'invités.

Elle plongea sa main libre dans son petit sac et agita discrètement sa baguette rangée dans la doublure. Une part de gâteau à la vanille se matérialisa dans l'assiette d'un Mr. Baker d'abord abasourdi, puis trop ravi pour s'attarder longtemps sur cette étrangeté. Arrivés au bout de la salle, devant un comptoir déserté par les invités comme par les serveurs, elle attrapa une bouteille de champagne d'un geste fluide et la glissa dans son sac.

« Ouh ! On peut arrêter d'être sage, maintenant ? » se réjouit James. « Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, miss Evans, je jurerais que vous essayez de me débaucher ! »

Elle esquissa un tour complet et fit quelques pas en marche arrière, progressant dans un couloir vide de la salle des fêtes. « Tu vas me dénoncer ? » sourit-elle avec malice.

« Parce que tu me sauves de cette horrible chose qui a la prétention de s'appeler _fête_? C'est mal me connaître ! »

« Je croyais que tu faisais des progrès avec Vernon et ses amis. » le taquina-t-elle.

James haussa les épaules. « J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, un tout petit peu embelli la réalité en espérant te remonter le moral… »

Lily poussa une porte en enfilade. « Ha ! Parfait ! »

C'était une petite salle qui devait servir d'entrepôt, pleine de cartons et de meubles recouverts de housses blanches. Lily retira le bouchon de liège, ce qui résonna agréablement dans la pièce presque vide. Puis elle but une rasade à même le goulot et tendit le précieux nectar à James qui l'imita avec bonne humeur.

« Ce mariage – représente – tout ce que je _déteste_! » avoua-t-elle en tendant un index accusateur en destination de la fête qui se poursuivait sans eux.

« Excuse-moi ! La partie avec le chien était très réussie ! » s'offusqua James en lui rendant la bouteille. « Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tes explications sur l'église anglicane ne valaient pas grand-chose : tu n'avais jamais mentionné de chasse au bulldog. Mais au final, c'était sûrement le meilleur moment de la journée. Du moins jusqu'ici… »

« Potter, je te dois des excuses. » déclara-t-elle solennellement. « Pardon de t'avoir traîné dans un tel traquenard. »

Il lui lança un regard tétanisant, qui commença à ses escarpins et prit fin dans la prunelle de ses yeux. « Toi dans cette robe, c'était un argument suffisant. Je suis prêt à endurer trois mariages de Pétunia et Vernon pour ça. »

« Menteur. » s'amusa-t-elle en s'efforçant d'ignorer l'accélération de son muscle cardiaque. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette, la fossette impertinente au coin de sa bouche la troublaient plus qu'elle ne souhaitait le montrer. « Je t'ai vu, avec les amis de Vernon. Tu faisais la même tête que lorsque Sirius et Peter critiquent le club de Flaquemarre. Avoue que tu étais à deux doigts de lancer un sortilège d'enflement à tout le monde… »

« Tu sous-estimes grandement l'impact de ta tenue sur mon imagination. » assura-t-il. « Tu as été une distraction très efficace. »

« Ha ! Qui aurait cru qu'une robe à dix livres saurait retenir l'attention de James Potter ? Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, en fait. Le costume te va bien. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor. » jaugea-t-elle d'un œil critique.

Il éclata de rire et fit mine de s'offusquer : « Seulement cinquante points ? C'est moins que ce que rapporte un match de quidditch… » Une musique lointaine leur parvenait depuis la salle de balle. Bien sûr, les nouveaux mariés n'avaient rien de choisi de très excitant. Mais le rythme était suffisant pour que James s'éclaircisse la gorge et se penche vers elle d'une façon obséquieuse qui eut toutefois le mérite de la faire rire.

« Me feriez-vous cet honneur ? »

« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Suivant le rythme de la mélodie qui se faufilait difficilement jusqu'à leurs oreilles, ils se balancèrent dans la salle sans charme. Pressée contre la poitrine du jeune homme, elle se surprit à divaguer, à se cramponner à des idées saugrenues qui avaient au moins le mérite de détourner son attention de leur proximité physique. Comment un adolescent que la puberté avait gagné si tard pouvait atteindre une telle taille en deux ans seulement ? Prenait-il les compléments alimentaires de la Sorcière Sagette, ou bien quoi ? Quant au refus répété d'utiliser le Lissenplis créé par son père, s'agissait-il de simple flemme ou d'une véritable provocation à l'égard de son héritage ? Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne – bien mal lui avait pris de critiquer sa _stupide coupe de cheveux_ , c'était désormais quelque chose qu'elle adorait, passer ses doigts dans les épaisses boucles brunes, surtout lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient – _non_ , _Evans_! Mauvaise direction. Ils avaient pourtant traversé plusieurs épisodes d'embrassades passionnées et seulement à demi-vêtus, pourquoi se sentait-elle plus à l'affût _maintenant_ , alors qu'ils tanguaient stupidement dans un débarras poussiéreux ?

« J'ai toujours aimé danser avec toi. » murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Son souffle la chatouilla légèrement.

Elle recula et haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Certes, elle se rappelait la nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre, mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à conjurer d'autres moments où ils s'étaient laissés emporter ensemble sur la musique.

« Argh, tu me brises le cœur. » déclara-t-il en interprétant justement sa confusion. « L'anniversaire de Sirius, cet automne ? Dans la salle commune ? »

« Oh ! » se rappela-t-elle soudainement. « J'étais dans un état épouvantable. Je revenais de… d'une des pires retenues possibles. » conclut-elle, pressentant que rappeler l'existence de Severus Rogue n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de préserver la bonne humeur de James. « Pour être honnête, j'avais la tête à tout autre chose. Tu venais de découvrir que je brisais régulièrement la loi magique. »

« Tu étais particulièrement belle ce soir-là. Dans un genre différent d'aujourd'hui… »

Une tenue de cérémonie soignée ne souffrait pas de comparaison avec un uniforme scolaire défraîchi. « Je puais la limace écrasée. » rectifia-t-elle. « C'est ton truc, ça ? »

« Aucun souvenir de ça. Incroyable ce que la mémoire peut être sélective, hm ? »

Sans avertissement, il la fit tourner sur elle-même. Quand le vertige cessa, elle atterrit contre lui. Elle avait presque mal dans la poitrine, et distinguait nettement la pomme d'Adam de James qui montait et descendait contre la peau de sa gorge…

« Ta cravate… » Ses doigts se mirent à l'œuvre pour redresser l'accessoire une fois de plus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette fois, elle tira sur le nœud pour l'amener à elle tandis qu'il plaquait ses mains sur sa taille. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec une dévotion aussi étourdissante que galvanisante. Était-ce dû à l'envie de se réconcilier totalement après la dispute de la veille ? A leur union face à la bassesse des mariés et de leurs invités ? Ou simplement au fait de se retrouver seuls dans une salle laissée à l'abandon ? Leurs gestes devinrent erratiques. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle se sentit soulevée de terre. Déposée sur ce qui devait être une table à tréteau recouverte d'un drap blanc, ses jambes encerclèrent instinctivement la taille du garçon. Elle frissonna quand les mains de celui-ci soulevèrent l'étoffe bleue pour répandre leur chaleur sur ses cuisses.

« Cette robe, Evans, cette robe… » l'entendit-elle murmurer contre son oreille alors que ses propres mains s'acharnaient avec un succès limité sur les boutons de sa chemise. « Je te veux tellement… »

 _Moi aussi_ , songea-t-elle. Malgré ses émotions conflictuelles, la salle sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient… rien de tout cela ne semblait assez fort pour la dissuader d'obtenir _plus._ Elle tendit la nuque en arrière tandis que ses mains progressaient de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus insistantes, pensa vaguement à protester pour des raisons indéfinies, ne parvint qu'à s'arquer davantage pour lui laisser plus d'accès…

Un craquement inquiétant retentit mais ils auraient autant pu être sourds. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce qu'ils croyaient être une table – et qui n'était en fait qu'un amas de cartons à moitié remplis et entassés dans un équilibre précaire – céda qu'ils réalisèrent leur erreur.

Dans un vacarme épouvantable, digne d'un stand de chamboule-tout, ils chutèrent lourdement. Le drap anti-poussière, entraîné dans leur chute, libéra tout un tas de bibelots qui s'effondrèrent chaotiquement sur le plancher. James essaya bien de se relever, mais une dizaine de manches à serpillières lui tombèrent dessus avec un bruit sourd, les écrasant encore davantage sur le sol.

Quand le silence fut enfin revenu dans la pièce, Lily prit conscience tout à la fois de la douleur aiguë qui frappait le creux de ses reins, de sa difficulté à capturer de l'oxygène, et du ridicule de la situation. Un son situé entre le grognement et le gémissement émana de James.

« Blessé ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Dans ma fierté, oui… le reste semble intact... Toi ? »

« J'ai du mal à respirer. » indiqua-t-elle, car il s'était écrasé de tout son poids sur elle. Ses joues chauffèrent tandis qu'elle réalisait leur position, tous deux allongés sur le sol, lui pesant lourdement entre ses cuisses. « Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

« Ah, bien sûr ! » souffla-t-il en se propulsant en arrière, et en retirant vivement le genou malencontreusement glissé au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle rabattit sa robe qui avait remonté jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant une partie de sa garde-robe qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement prévu de révéler ce soir-là.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » dit-elle en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

« Un peu quand même… »

Ils se dévisagèrent avec embarras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence tendu qui cherchait à s'installer.

« Dis-moi… En parlant de moments gênants qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui, tu places cet incident _avant_ , ou _après_ le bulledog aboyant dans l'église ? »

Une dernière conserve tomba et roula vers eux avant de buter contre la semelle de James, comme pour ponctuer sa question.

« _Cerises marinées._ » annonça-t-il, sa voix enjouée ne masquant pas entièrement sa gêne. « Très romantique. »

« J'en ai envie. » éclata-t-elle en essayant de pas faire attention au regard choqué qu'il posait sur elle. « Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. » répéta-t-elle.

« Heu… d'accord ? »

« Seulement… pas sur une pile de fruits au sirop. » prévint-elle avec autant de fermeté que possible.

« Pas sur une pile de lits au sirop. Je veux dire, fruits au sirop. » bégaya-t-il bêtement. « Ça me paraît être une condition raisonnable. »

Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. « Tout va bien, alors ? » Pourquoi sa voix était-elle si ténue ?

Il sourit, débraillé et encore à bout de souffle, comme frappé par la foudre. Puis, il saisit sa main et en embrassa le dos.

« C'est toi qui décides, Evans. »

Le ton d'évidence la fit sourire alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette de son sac pour remettre la pièce en place. Si elle regrettait d'avoir récolté quelques hématomes, ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose que les cartons aient finalement cédé pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

« On y retourne ? » proposa-t-il à contre-cœur, ses yeux s'attardant sans entrain sur la porte.

« Pour se jeter dans la gueule de Marge et Jerry ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était attendu là-bas. On n'a qu'à rentrer. »

« Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-il. « Tu ne préfères pas dire au revoir à ta sœur ? »

Petunia s'était montrée intraitable depuis la veille, et ses yeux surentraînés repéreraient aussitôt leurs vêtements froissés et la coiffure échevelée de Lily. Retourner la voir, c'était à coup sûr s'exposer à des remarques désagréables.

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la peine... Rentrons à la maison. »

C'était un éclat différent qui brillait dans les yeux de James alors qu'ils transplanaient. Pas l'embrasement qui la déshabillait sur place et enflammait ses sens, mais autre chose encore… une sorte de douce chaleur, tendre et affectueuse, qui avait surgi à ces mots : _rentrons à la maison_.

* * *

« McGonagall dit quoi, pour le tournoi de quidditch ? »

James ravala sa propre rancune et expliqua aussi sereinement que possible : « Vu les circonstances, annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce n'est pas un non définitif… »

« Mais c'est tout comme. » acheva Ramsay.

« On est presque en avril. Si le championnat reprenait maintenant, encore faudrait-il que les équipes s'organisent, et avec les examens qui approchent, c'est peine perdue…

« Quel gâchis. » déplora Margaret Chourave.

Lily approuva du chef. « Difficile de faire autrement, vu ce qui est arrivé à Matt Hughville. »

« Mais est-ce qu'il a été prouvé que sa mort était d'origine criminelle ? » intervint Michael Zabini.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Peu importe. » répondit froidement Emma Prewett. « Il s'agit de faire preuve d'un minimum de décence. »

« Je ne dis pas que sa mort n'a attristé personne. » reprit Zabini d'un ton qui criait le contraire. « Seulement que je ne vois pas en quoi annuler un tournoi de quidditch va le ramener à la vie. »

James croisa le regard de Remus : entre eux deux, Lily s'était crispée, ses yeux dirigés comme deux fentes brillantes sur le visage détendu du préfet de Serpentard.

« Matt a été agressé à de nombreuses reprises depuis son arrivée parce qu'il était né-moldu. » énonça-t-elle, la voix pleine de colère contenue.

« Mais sa mort était accidentelle, non ? Il a ingéré une substance qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû utiliser de sa vie. C'était stupide et tragique, mais ça arrive. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé pendant le dernier match de quidditch… »

Scandalisées, Lily et Nali Paniandi ouvrirent la bouche pour riposter, mais à ce moment précis, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria James alors que calme revenait instantanément.

Un murmure d'étonnement traversa l'assemblée quand la porte laissa apparaître une minuscule elfe de maison, aux oreilles tachetées de blanc, qui gardait ses gros yeux globuleux obstinément rivés sur le sol.

« Bonjour Elie ! » la saluèrent ensemble Remus et James, ignorants les regards épatés de leurs collègues : il n'était guère commun de croiser un elfe de maison à Poudlard, ces derniers déployant de grands efforts pour se faire le plus discrets possibles.

« Bonjour, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles. Elie ne voulait pas vous déranger, oh non – mais elle a le devoir de faire passer un message, et Elie respecte les ordres qu'on lui donne… » La créature prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Michael Zabini qui paraissait dubitatif. « Monsieur Zabini est demandé par le professeur Slughorn, monsieur. Dans ses cachots, tout de suite. »

« Slughorn ? Mais pourquoi ? »

L'elfe hocha furieusement la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux toujours rivés au plancher.

« On n'explique jamais les raisons à Elie, Monsieur, on demande juste à Elie de transmettre les messages, et Elie s'exécute… »

« Pas de problème. » la coupa James. « Vas-y, Zabini, on avait terminé de toute façon. Il y avait un dernier truc à voir sur les tours de garde, mais Emma te passera le mot, d'accord ? »

Le Serpentard fixa le préfet-en-chef d'un air interdit avant de hausser les épaules et de récupérer ses affaires. Elie leur adressa une révérence maladroite puis ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Bon, allons droit au but. » annonça le Gryffondor. « Lily ? »

La sorcière cessa toute prise de notes, posa sa plume sur le côté et s'adressa à la petite assemblée.

« Ai-je raison de considérer que personne ici ne sympathise avec Celui-qui-refuse-de-se-faire-nommer, ses Mangemorts et leur idéologie plus que puante ? » demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

Mis à part James et Remus qui s'installèrent plus confortablement sur leurs sièges, les autres affichèrent des mines ahuries. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, les trois nés-moldus, la fille de cracmol, le sang-mêlé, celle qui avait enterré sa sœur au début de l'année, celui qui avait perdu son oncle et sa tante dans la foulée.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge. « Zabini les soutient, mais pour ma part… » Elle fit signe qu'il ne fallait pas la compter dans le même panier.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » reprit Lily. « Nous avons bien réfléchi au moyen de faire la différence cette année, à ce que nous allons transmettre après notre départ à Poudlard… »

« Vous avez avancé sur l'album de promotion ? » demanda Margaret.

James grimaça. « Oublie l'album. N'importe qui peut coller des photos dans un bouquin. »

« Les élèves ont besoin d'autre chose. Avec l'absence du professeur Mercador, et la disparition de tant de camarades depuis septembre, nos priorités ont un peu évolué. Il est temps d'apprendre aux plus jeunes à se défendre. » expliqua Lily.

« Mais ils ont des cours de Défense pour ça. Le professeur Mercador devrait revenir d'ici la fin du mois, et… » protesta Emma.

« … et elle devra aussi leur apprendre à reconnaître les créatures qui mordent de celles qui sont domestiquées, et préparer leurs examens de fin d'année, et les faire réviser. » conclut James. « Quand bien même aurait-elle le temps de leur enseigner plus de sortilèges de défense, Poudlard est scruté à la loupe par le Ministère. Il faut que ça vienne de nous pour passer inaperçus. »

« Vous voulez créer un club de duel ? Les septième année en avaient mis un au point il y a cinq ans, je crois… » suggéra Margaret.

James grimaça. « Si on créait un club de duel pour les dernières années, ce serait simplement une petite avance prise sur les prochains mois… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu veux parler d'Avery ou Rogue ? » reprit la Poufsouffle avec frayeur. « Vous croyez qu'ils vont rejoindre… Vous-savez-qui ? »

Emma roula des yeux. « A mon avis, ils ont déjà pris de l'avance sur leur programme, Margaret. »

La préfète de Poufsouffle parut tomber des nues et James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour elle. « Hélas, je crains que Prewett ait raison. Et il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup d'intérêt à former les Aurors et les mages noirs au sein d'un même programme, vu qu'on risque de se retrouver face à face dès la sortie de l'école. Mais on pourrait organiser autre chose. »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. » bredouilla Nali Paniandi.

« On parle de chacun d'entre vous, qui pourrait faire ses repérages au sein de sa maison. Listez tous les nés-moldus qui ont été répartis chez vous, et organisez des exercices avec eux. Peu importe qu'ils aient onze ans ou dix-huit. Il faut leur apprendre à se défendre au cas où ils seraient attaqués par les Mangemorts. » assura Lily.

Nali Paniandi tripota nerveusement sa tresse. « Mais on ne peut pas s'entraîner dans nos salles communes… »

« Remus et moi connaissons une pièce dans le château. Elle a été laissée à l'abandon depuis quelques mois, mais elle n'attend que votre arrivée pour être ré-investie. » offrit James.

« Black accepterait qu'on utilise le repère de votre petite bande ? » tiqua Margaret.

« Tu penses que oui, si c'est pour s'entraîner à casser du Serpentard… »

« Hé ! » s'indigna Emma.

« Tout doux, je ne faisais que répéter les propos de Sirius ! »

De mauvaise humeur, Noah Ramsay sortit enfin de son silence. « Mais comment vous voulez apprendre à des enfants de onze ans à attaquer des Mangemorts ? »

Remus tapota une pile de parchemins en face de lui. « Je crois qu'il y a des solutions. Un maléfice du saucisson, par exemple, peut être lancé par un première année. Bien exécuté, il se peut se révéler extrêmement utile. »

« Et ce n'est pas votre petit groupe qu'on irait contredire. » sourit Margaret.

« Surtout si les attaquants sont pris de court. » renchérit Lily. « Un Jambenconton qui atteint sa cible permet de se mettre à l'abri en attendant les renforts. Marlene et Alice, qui préparent les concours pour devenir Aurors, sont prêtes à venir nous entraîner aussi. Elles sont au taquet sur tous les petits sorts bien vilains et bien utiles pendant un duel. »

« Mais quand est-ce qu'on va trouver le temps de faire tout ça ? Avec les ASPICs qui arrivent, on va être surchargé… » commença Emma.

« Je préfère passer moins de temps à réviser et plus de temps à éviter d'autres massacres. » dit doucement Margaret. « A quoi servent de bonnes notes aux examens si on n'est plus là pour s'en vanter ? »

James tendit la main vers elle en signe d'approbation. « C'est aussi notre opinion, Chourave ! »

« On ne pourra pas faire de miracles avant la fin de l'année, mais je suis pour. » reprit Emma.

« Noah et moi reprendront l'année prochaine. » proposa Nali, une lueur inhabituelle brillant dans ses yeux noirs. « _Nous –_ son regard s'attarda sur Noah et Lily – avons vu la situation évoluer depuis plusieurs années. Ce n'est pas facile. » avoua-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Mais ce n'est même pas comparable aux enfants nés-moldus qui vont débarquer l'année prochaine. Ils vont arriver sans la moindre idée de l'hostilité du monde qui les a pourtant conviés à la fête dans une jolie lettre écrite à l'encre verte… »

« N'attirez pas l'attention. » prévint Lily. « Ce n'est pas une société secrète, mais ce n'est pas non plus le club des bavboules. Usez de votre bon sens. Inutile d'inscrire un clone de Mulciber qui a déjà fait plein de remarques en faveur des sang-pur. On ne ferait qu'aider un futur Mangemort, ce qui serait légèrement contre-productif… »

« Un quoi de Mulciber ? » rebondit Margaret, confuse.

La Gryffondor fit un geste indiquant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Tu as compris l'idée générale. »

Le préfet de Poufsouffle croisa les bras sur son torse avec une mauvaise volonté manifeste. « C'est bien beau, tout ça ! Mais je suis pas certain que les profs apprécient qu'on agisse dans leur dos. »

« A mon avis, on leur retirera plutôt une épine du pied. » intervint Remus. « McGonagall et Flitwick n'interdiront pas ce club – pas s'ils peuvent l'éviter. Ils aimeraient trop l'organiser eux-mêmes. Mais ils ne pourraient pas sélectionner leurs élèves et n'ont pas non plus envie de former des duellistes qui deviendront des Mangemorts. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » insista Noah. « Est-ce que c'est le rôle des préfets-en-chef de flirter aussi dangereusement avec le règlement ? »

« Ramsy, tu _sais_ parfaitement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais une _excellente_ idée. » corrigea Emma. « Tu critiques parce que c'est une idée de Potter et Evans et que tu leur en veux de s'afficher comme ça sous ton nez. Quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-elle alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle en affichant différents degrés d'embarras. « Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'empourpra Ramsay. « Mais si vous êtes tous tellement emballés… je me rangerai à la majorité… »

« Brave Poufsouffle. » souffla la préfère de Serpentard dans sa manche.

La réunion s'acheva dans une bonne humeur relative tandis qu'ils se répartissaient l'occupation de la salle des Maraudeurs et que Remus notait les horaires, promettant d'être présent aux différents exercices. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement la salle des préfets, l'ambiance n'avait pas semblé si détendue depuis longtemps.

« Quand même ! C'est une chance que Zabini ait été appelé par Slughorn ! » se réjouit la préfète de Serdaigle en passant la porte, fermant la marche entamée par Emma et suivie des deux préfets vêtus de jaune et noir.

« Quel heureux hasard, en effet. » s'amusa Lily en se tournant vers James qui s'étirait encore sur sa chaise.

« Que veux-tu ? Les elfes de maison m'adorent. Slughorn aura eu une visite surprise de Zabini : et alors quoi ? y'a pas mort d'homme… »

Remus émit une petite toux. « Rectification : les elfes te soudoient pour que tu ne mettes plus _jamais_ leur cuisine à sac. Cette bataille de nourriture les a traumatisés. »

« Il y a prescription. » assura James. « Quant au triste épisode auquel tu fais référence, ma culpabilité n'a jamais été prouvée ! »

« C'est cela, oui… à tout à l'heure, les amoureux ! »

La porte se referma sur le Gryffondor. James, persuadé que le silence de Lily s'expliquait par ce qu'elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un document quelconque, eut la surprise de réaliser qu'il n'en était rien. Assise sur le bord de la table, bras et chevilles croisés, elle l'observait avec l'air de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et visiblement, ce qu'elle découvrait était hautement comique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis atteint d'une éruption spontanée d'éclabouille ou quoi ? »

« Non, je te regardais juste. Pour tout dire, je suis un peu impressionnée. »

« Par mon physique avantageux et mes prodigieux talents ? T'auras mis le temps… »

« Il y a quelques mois, tu aurais arraché la tête de Noah. Mais le nouveau Potter ne perd plus de temps à ces peccadilles, il est bien trop occupé à mettre au point un groupe de défense pour les nés-moldus de son école… »

Soudainement inquiet, il laissa tomber son sac par terre et releva la tête.

« Par Circé ! Tu as raison. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'immature, _rapidement…_ A tout hasard, tu t'es déjà retrouvée impliquée dans une bataille de nourriture ? Très puéril, très satisfaisant, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Mais Lily ne broncha pas.

« Tu as changé, tu sais. »

« Arrête, on dirait mon père. » Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il ajouta : « C'est les cheveux. Coupés plus ras sur la nuque. Si ça te plaît pas, plains-toi auprès de Remus. »

Mais les yeux iris vertes continuaient de le jauger, accompagnées d'un petit sourire en coin des plus déconcertants.

« Un problème, Evans ? » s'agaça-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha, près, _très près_ , et il retint son souffle, intérieurement honteux de se trouver désarmé par un geste aussi infime… il ferma les yeux, prêt à se perdre dans un baiser dont elle seule avait le secret…

Et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand la main ensorceleuse lui tapota finalement la joue avec condescendance.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je te préfère comme ça. » confia-t-elle à son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant surgir une myriade de frissons sur sa peau tendue.

Nonchalamment, elle recula, récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, image même de l'innocence.

« Tu viens, Potter ? »

Résigné, il rattrapa son sac sans convictions et obtempéra.

 _« Tu es persuadé de contrôler la situation mais que tu as clairement abandonné ce qui te restait de dignité pour dépendre entièrement d'Evans. Ça ne sert plus à rien de te voiler la face. Mais hauts-les-coeurs, Cornedrue ! Elle est dans tes bras maintenant, et c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »_

Merlin, ce que donner raison à Sirius Black était frustrant.

* * *

 **A très vite pour la suite !**

 **Un petit review sauve des bébés pingouins ! (... et booste mon moral !)**


	25. Etincelles

Merci **Sout, , dicaprisun, Danao, Johncourtepatte, Malilite, Mimi70, Snow Duchess, Mimoo, Meg** pour vos supers review ! Un merci infini à **ma sœur** pour son efficacité et sa bienveillance légendaires.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient (à part quelques personnages de mon invention), JK Rowling et la Warner sont les heureux propriétaires, et je ne gagne pas une noise en écrivant cette histoire !

 **Avertissement :** **T** en raison des thèmes politiques, amoureux/sexuels, de la guerre et des histoires de famille compliquées. Ce chapitre contient une **scène de sexe sans emploi de mots crus** , n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois passer en **M**.

 **Rappelez-vous :** Severus, Regulus et Avery figurent parmi les derniers Mangemorts-to-be encore présents à Poudlard. Un Gryffondor né-moldu de première année, Matt Hughville, s'est empoisonné à l'hebona après avoir essayé de rapporter la dite substance à la Direction pour preuve de leurs méfaits. Le professeur de défenses, Adriana Mercador, a échappé à l'empoisonnement de justesse.  
Lily et Severus ne se parlent plus depuis la mort des parents Evans. Les deux préfets-en-chef ont failli faire la chose (hashtag 2HDP) au mariage des Dursley.

 **Recommandations générales :** Allergiques à la niaiserie, passez ce chapitre.

 **Recommandations musicales :** Pour Lily et Severus, j'ai fait une exception à ma règle « uniquement de l'instrumental quand j'écris » et écouté des chansons dont les paroles m'ont semblé résonner : _Unspoken_ de Hurts et _Fools like me_ de Vanessa Carlton.

Pour Lily et James, j'ai beaucoup écouté _Forces of Attraction_ de Johann Johannsson et _Empire_ par Of Men and Monsters.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :** **Étincelles**

« Sev, tu m'écoutes, ou quoi ? »

Le garçon émergea de ses pensées et ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune sorcière qui haussait un sourcil cuivré par-dessus sa bièraubeurre.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il avec autant de conviction que possible.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » insista Lily.

« De ? »

« De ce dont je parlais pendant que tu n'écoutais pas. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je me demandais juste… tu crois que Lupin pourrait être atteint d'éclabouille chronique ? »

Comprenant ce – ou plutôt ceux – vers qui l'attention de Severus s'était orientée, Lily tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule. Ses soupçons confirmés, elle lui fit à nouveau face et roula éloquemment ses yeux verts.

« Mais ça tourne à la maniaquerie, ma parole ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la maniaquerie ! » rectifia-t-il immédiatement. « C'est juste… que Potter et sa clique cachent quelque chose. »

« Tu veux dire que _ton obsession_ pour eux cache quelque chose ! J'arrive pas à y croire. » Lily repoussa sa pinte mousseuse et se prit la tête dans les mains. Son attitude dramatique acheva de ramener l'attention de Severus sur elle : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? En l'espace de dix secondes, son amie d'enfance était passée de vaguement ennuyée à bouillonnante de rage. « _On ne passe plus de temps ensemble ! McKinnon te vampirise ! C'est comme si notre amitié ne comptait plus du tout pour toi ! »_ le singea-t-elle. « Nous voilà enfin réunis, c'est notre première sortie à Pré-au-lard, et je n'arrive pas à t'arracher deux mots. Ni chez Honeydukes, ni chez Zonko, ni sur cette fichue première gorgée de bièraubeurre ! » énuméra-t-elle, les dents serrées et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je me demandais juste ce que ces crétins de Gryffondor trafiquaient, c'est tout ! Mais si ça te vexe autant que je parle de la grosse tête de Potter… »

Menaçante, Lily tendit le cou tel un oiseau de proie. « Et pourquoi ça me vexerait ? »

Severus renifla avec condescendance. C'était une rumeur qui circulait depuis la rentrée parmi les troisième année, un commérage qui avait cloué Severus sur place lorsque Mulciber l'avait rapporté un soir, en s'asseyant à la Grande Table. _« Il paraît que ce crétin de poursuiveur de Gryffondor a le béguin pour la sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux roux ! Depuis quand les Potter sont devenus des traîtres à leur sang ? »_ Une Serdaigle à la langue bien pendue s'était empressée de diffuser l'information non-vérifiée, et depuis, Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer des choses qui lui avaient jusqu'alors échappées. La façon dont les prises de bec entre Potter et Lily avaient tendance à s'éterniser en cours de potions, la manière dont ce lourdaud la suivait parfois du regard à la table rouge et or tandis que ses sbires conspiraient à voix basse, celle dont il s'assurait qu'elle soit dans le coin avant de prendre la défense systématique des nés-moldus…

Pour se redonner une certaine contenance, il porta la choppe à sa bouche. Le breuvage était trop sucré à son goût. « Laisse tomber. » marmonna-t-il.

« Si tu voulais venir avec Mulciber, tu n'aurais pas dû te gêner. » répondit Lily. Elle s'efforçait de garder une voix basse et mesurée, mais Severus la connaissait assez pour percevoir l'acidité de sa remarque.

« De quoi tu parles ? » feignit-il de ne pas comprendre.

« Je parle du fait que ton nouvel ami doit regretter que tu profites de Pré-au-lard avec une sorcière de seconde zone. »

« Mulciber ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'es mis avec Greengrass pour le projet de Slughorn ? » Lily mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa pudiquement les yeux pour cacher son chagrin. « C'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit en soins aux créatures magiques ? »

Au moment de faire équipe pour s'occuper des vermimous, Mulciber s'était en effet exclamé que tout sorcier faisant équipe avec un né-moldu manquait cruellement d'honneur. Pendant le cours de potion qui avait suivi, Lily s'était un peu attardée aux côtés de McKinnon, et Rogue en avait profité pour se tourner vers une sang-pur. C'était une entorse à la tradition (ils avaient _toujours_ travaillé ensemble sous la houlette de Slughorn), mais il s'était rassuré en se répétant qu'après tout, McKinnon serait ravie d'avoir enfin Lily pour elle toute seule… n'était-ce pas le sujet principal de leurs disputes depuis leur entrée à Poudlard ? Et en effet, les deux sorcières avaient fait équipe sous les quolibets de ses camarades de Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué l'incident depuis. Mais maintenant qu'elle était assise en face de lui, la gorge manifestement nouée, le regard empli de tristesse, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer : il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment eu l'intention de la blesser…

« Je suis désolé… je croyais que tu préférais travailler avec McKinnon… » prétendit-il.

Il tendit la main et effleura furtivement les doigts de la jeune fille qui reposaient sur la table.

« Pas en potions. » avoua-t-elle. « Les potions, c'est entre toi et moi. »

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Soulagé, il contempla un faible sourire naître vaillamment sur la figure de Lily.

« Pffff, t'es bien puni, de toute façon. Greengrass est incapable de réaliser une pommade sans brûler le fond de son chaudron. »

« Eurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous sortez ensemble ? »

Severus retira précipitamment sa main. Les bras ballants, planté devant eux, James Potter affichait une mine horrifiée.

« Certainement pas ! » se défendit Severus. Merlin soit loué, les Serpentard s'étaient regroupés à l'autre bout des Trois Balais et n'avaient donc pu entendre la remarque crétine de son rival.

« Dégage, Potter. » ordonna Lily avec lassitude.

« C'est ça ! Dégage, Potter. » répéta Severus en écho.

Mais Potter se contenta de désigner leur association d'un vague mouvement de l'index. « C'est contre-nature, vous savez. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une alliance Gryffon-Serpent te paraît insurmontable que d'autres ne peuvent pas faire preuve de plus de maturité. » rétorqua Lily avec hauteur. « Va-t-en, maintenant. »

« Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Il y a de bons éléments partout. » admit Potter avec réticence. « Mais Evans ! T'abaisser à _ça_? Tu peux faire tellement mieux ! » s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût, et Severus regretta que le port de baguettes ne soit pas autorisé à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château.

« Laisse-moi deviner : comme toi, par exemple ? » ironisa Lily.

Severus se figea sur place. Ainsi, c'était vrai ?  
L'insupportable rictus revint déformer le visage de l'attrapeur-vedette de Gryffondor.

« Oh, Evans, je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais faire _aussi bien_ que moi, tout de même. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je manquais de cœur au point de te laisser sortir avec Snivellus – il faut préserver ta dignité. Alors… toi et moi, prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, ça te dit ? »

Manifestement écœurée, Lily abandonna devant elle sa choppe à demi-pleine.

« Viens, Severus, on ne s'entend pas, ici. Trop de parasites. »

« Mais Evans ! Tu as vu comme ses cheveux sont gras ? Je veux dire, vraiment, tu as de grands yeux ! Alors ouvre-les pour de bon et dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu penses de cette tronche de serpillière ! »

Mais déjà, Lily prenait la direction de la porte des Trois Balais. En la suivant, Severus prit grand soin de rentrer brutalement dans l'épaule du Gryffondor.

« Va te faire voir chez les trolls, Potter. »

« Terrifiant. » bailla l'imbécile en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le vent d'octobre était déjà vif, et la cape de Lily virevoltait derrière elle. Heureusement, le froid avait découragé les passants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la chaleur de leurs chaumières, et poussé les étudiants à s'installer dans les pubs et les salons de thé. Mis à part une sorcière débordée par son fléreur de compagnie qui courait en tous sens, la rue était vide.

« Hé ! » Sa main se referma sur le poignet de la jeune sorcière. « Alors ? » s'enquit-il, à bout de souffle.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potter ? »

« Ça me fait mal ! » prévint-elle en grimaçant. Soudainement conscient de la force de sa prise, il la relâcha. « Potter agit comme l'idiot qu'il est habituellement. S'il pouvait changer d'école, ça nous ferait des vacances. » répondit-elle en resserrant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, ses sourcils se froncèrent encore davantage, et Severus sentit le sang affluer, taper à sa tempe… accompagné d'un pressentiment étrange, une certitude absurde qui venait d'imploser en lui, à cet instant précis : _il allait la perdre_. Mais c'était une idée grotesque : ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années, et en dépit de leurs chamailleries, ils avaient résisté à leur répartition, et à l'apparition d'autres personnages dans leurs vies respectives… Une partie de Lily lui appartenait, la seule qui comptait vraiment, et rien ne pouvait entacher ce lien. _Rien_ , jamais.

« Maintenant qu'on est dehors, tu veux jeter un coup d'œil à la Cabane Hurlante ? » proposa Lily.

Mulciber avait parlé de s'aventurer aux abords de la maison hantée.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. » déclina-t-il.

« On pourrait repasser à Zonko, dans ce cas ? Ou jeter un œil à la librairie ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. Il avait accepté l'invitation de Lily avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que ça impliquait de s'afficher avec une née-moldue clairement identifiée. Maintenant qu'ils avaient testé le pub, il n'attendait qu'une chose : rentrer au château, et se lancer avec elle dans la préparation d'une potion, bien à l'abri dans le cachot de Slughorn… Il s'apprêtait à lui faire cette proposition quand elle le devança, les yeux remplis de peine.

« Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard tout de suite, Sev. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Pré-au-lard, c'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds et j'ai vraiment envie d'en profiter, alors à moins que tu y mettes enfin du tien… » Elle déglutit et passa brièvement le dos de sa main sur ses yeux. « … je vais plutôt rejoindre Marlene et les autres. Elles doivent être chez Guipure. »

Brusquement plein de fureur, il explosa. « C'est ça ! Va les retrouver ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait promis de passer l'après-midi ensemble ! »

« J'ai passé l'après-midi avec toi ! C'est toi qui es constamment ailleurs ! » se défendit Lily.

« Tu es celle qui est partie à Gryffondor ! On devait entrer à Serpentard ensemble ! » renchérit-il avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ses paroles.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Et franchement, au bout de trois ans, tu devrais changer de disque ! »

« Cette idiote de McKinnon, l'insignifiante Coleen Shacklebolt… c'est quoi, l'étape suivante ? Un rendez-vous galant avec James Potter ? »

« Tu es ridicule. » estima souverainement Lily. « A mon avis, la prochaine étape, c'est plutôt toi léchant les bottes de Mulciber. Vas-y, cours lui dire que tu m'as plantée en pleine visite à Pré-au-lard ! Je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie ! Raconte-leur que tu t'es bien moquée de la sang-de-bourbe de service. Quoi, ça te choque quand c'est _moi_ qui me surnomme de cette manière ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de raison de paraître aussi offusqué. Quand ils m'insultent, tu ne pipes jamais un mot. »

Sur ces paroles, elle lui tourna le dos et redescendit l'allée principale, son écharpe rouge et or flottant derrière elle comme un étendard.

 _Elle n'a rien compris_ , se répéta-t-il en litanie tandis que ses bottes donnaient des coups de pieds rageurs dans les cailloux qui parsemaient le retour à Poudlard. _Elle n'a rien compris du tout_.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, obsédé par l'image de la sorcière rousse s'éloignant de lui à pas vifs. Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour réaliser que ce n'était pas le souvenir de leur première visite au village qui l'avait extirpé du sommeil, mais la pluie de coups fébriles portés à sa porte. Tout en passant une main sur son visage ankylosé, Severus porta l'autre à sa baguette et déverrouilla finalement la chambre de l'intérieur.

Avant même qu'il ait pu donner l'autorisation d'entrer, Regulus Black s'était introduit dans la pièce. Severus remarqua aussitôt ses mains nerveuses et tremblantes sur la poignée de la porte, la sueur qui maculait son front et trempait sa frange noire corbeau. Glissant de son lit, il lui fit face, attendant une explication qui ne venait pourtant pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-alerté.

Regulus déglutit, ses doigts toujours crispés sur la rondeur du bouton argenté.

« Je… il y a eu un accident… » bredouilla-t-il.

« Quoi ? Quel accident ? »

« L'hebona. Je l'ai rangé à sa place, mais… quelqu'un est entré… quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce ! »

Severus demeura parfaitement immobile, ses yeux rivés sur Regulus. Celui-ci semblait lutter avec chaque mot naissant sur sa langue.

« Quelqu'un connaissait le moyen d'entrer… quelqu'un a pris l'hebona ! »

Quelqu'un au fait des passages secrets du château – se serait-il agi de…

« Qui ? » Une étrange tension venait de naître dans son estomac, enserrait sa cage thoracique, curieux mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

« C'était un accident ! » se défendit Regulus. « Il a pris la fiole, sûrement pour nous dénoncer, mais… il a dû porter ses mains à sa bouche, respirer le produit, je ne sais pas, et il… »

Potter ? Ou Black ? Regulus avait-il causé la mort de son propre frère aîné ? Est-ce que les deux Gryffondor avaient pu être assez stupides, assez inconscients pour ingérer le poison dans leur précipitation, dans leur désir de les dénoncer ?

 _«_ _Qui ?_ »

Regulus cessa de bégayer et prit une profonde inspiration. Il paraissait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

« Matt Hughville. » Ce n'était pas la réponse que Severus attendait, et cette fois-ci, il se trouva sur le point de répéter « _qui ? »_ d'un ton bien plus perplexe que la première fois. Regulus, qui avait perçu son hésitation, porta sa main libre à son front comme pour calmer une migraine. « Gryffondor, première année. Le souffre-douleur de Shelagh, tu te rappelles ? »

« Alors… il est… ? »

« Mort. » Le Serpentard fut traversé par un petit rire nerveux qui résonna comme un coassement. « Vu son gabarit, il a dû suffire d'une quantité tellement… tellement infime d'hebona… un millième de milligramme… »

« Et notre véritable cible ? »

« A l'infirmerie. Elle a été trouvée par un Auror. »

Severus jura et tourna le dos à son camarade, poings sur les hanches.

« C'est mauvais, c'est très mauvais… » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda le deuxième Black, adossé à la porte de son armoire comme pour garder l'équilibre. « S'ils découvrent que c'est moi qui… » Ses paroles se perdirent dans l'air, mais Severus évacua ses inquiétudes d'un geste sec de la main.

« Hughville est mort, non ? Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il nous vende maintenant. Je suis plus inquiet pour ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté. »

« Hein ? » souffla Regulus, hagard.

« Mercador a survécu, n'est-ce pas ? On a failli à notre mission. Dumbledore va peut-être nous scruter à la loupe, mais comment crois-tu qu'ils vont prendre notre échec, _là-bas_? » A son tour, Severus porta sa main à son crâne pour apaiser la tension naissante dans ses méninges. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il revint vers son cadet et le fixa d'un index autoritaire. Quand Regulus releva la tête, il lui trouva l'air d'un enfant plus que d'un adolescent : clairement, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Écoute. J'ai besoin que tu retournes à ta chambre, et que tu retrouves… ton calme. De la contenance. Gagne du temps s'il le faut, vas prendre la plus longue douche de ta vie, dis que tu as un début de crève et reste dans ton lit. Mais après, il faudra que tu sortes. Va lire dans la salle commune, va faire tes devoirs à la bibliothèque, va là où tu peux être vu… Les préfets vont sûrement nous demander de rester dans la salle commune une fois qu'ils seront informés de la mort de Hughville, et il ne faudrait pas que les autres se mettent à te suspecter. _Black, est-ce que tu m'écoutes_ ? »

Regulus hocha la tête de droite à gauche avant de réussir à parler.

« Ce n'était pas censé être lui. »

« Il était né-moldu, ç'aurait été son tour à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Je m'étais préparé. Ça devait être elle. Cette garce a rejoint Dumbledore, elle a défié notre Seigneur, je m'étais préparé à ce que ce soit elle… »

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu t'attends à quoi ? Faire le deuil de chaque adversaire avec trois jours d'avance ? Tu crois que les duels marchent comme ça ? »

Étonnamment, sa remarque sembla faire émerger un peu de raison chez le plus jeune. Sa respiration ralentit légèrement, et au fur et à mesure de ses clignements, ses yeux noirs semblèrent trouver à nouveau un peu de logique au monde qui les entouraient.

« Non… non, tu as raison, Rogue. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Pardon, je… » Il s'ébroua et prit son visage entre ses mains. « J'ai été ridicule. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

* * *

Cela faisait trois bonnes minutes que James, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, attendait l'issue de la scène dont il se retrouvait le témoin involontaire. Témoin involontaire, et malheureux – ou plutôt embêté, et embarrassé. Il venait d'émerger d'une nuit de pleine lune ordinaire n'ayant guère présenté plus de tracas que d'habitude. Les Maraudeurs avaient pour coutume que l'un d'eux, après avoir récupéré une ou deux heures de sommeil, vienne trouver Remus à l'infirmerie afin de lui assurer que tous étaient bien rentrés au bercail. Mais Marlene, encore un peu au fait de leur organisation bien huilée, l'avait devancé. Visiblement, elle s'était levée aux aurores pour faire préparer un petit-déjeuner par les elfes et surprendre Remus au réveil. En dépit des instructions de ce dernier… « Erreur, grossière erreur ! » avait songé James en arrivant à l'infirmerie. Si Remus avait bien accueilli sa petite amie, il aurait trouvé un moyen de lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés sains et saufs. Or, il n'osait pas les interrompre : les voix de Marlene et Remus, habituellement calmes, et paisiblement enjouées, crépitaient comme flammes sous le chaudron.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

« Pourquoi ? Ma tête ne te revient plus ? »

« Arrête ! Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien. »

« Non, justement ! Je ne sais plus grand-chose à ton sujet en ce moment… Je ne te traque pas, je ne fais que t'apporter une… une collation et c'est comme ça que tu me reçois ? Explique-moi en _quoi_ ça te pose problème ? »

« … Je ne veux pas que tu me voies… _comme ça_. »

« _Comme quoi_? »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Arrête de faire l'idiote ! »

« Oh, c'est _moi_ l'idiote ? Tu m'as demandé de me tenir à l'écart, _je le fais_. Tu me demandes de ne jamais, au grand jamais parler de ta lycanthropie, _j'obéis_ … »

« Parle moins fort ! »

« Tu me tiens à distance, et je respecte ça… Jusqu'à un certain point. Si tu me veux dans ta vie, fais un effort ! Le fait que tu te transformes en loup une fois par mois ne justifie pas… »

« Je t'en prie, _tais-toi_! Tu vas réveiller le professeur Mercador… »

« Mais elle est déjà au courant, de toutes manières ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre, tu ne réalises pas ce que ça pourrait causer, tu n'as aucune idée de… ! » Une pause, puis : « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Puisque ma présence t'accable tant, je repars. _Avec le petit-déjeuner_! »

James se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer une Marlene furibonde. La sorcière s'agrippait au panier à repas au point que ses jointures blanchissent sur les joncs en osier. Quand elle eut disparu dans un claquement de porte, il avança dans l'infirmerie. Assis sur son lit, l'air plus grave que jamais, Remus commençait à retirer ses bandages. James fit glisser la cape d'invisibilité et apparut devant son ami.

« Sympa, le réveil en fanfare ! »

Remus grogna et lança la boule de pansements qui atterrit dans la poubelle deux mètres plus loin.

« Elle m' _énerve_ quand elle est comme ça !»

James se passa la main à l'arrière du crâne. « De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que ça partait d'une bonne intention de sa part… »

Les yeux bruns de Remus lancèrent de tels éclairs dans sa direction qu'il changea aussitôt de tactique.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Quelle plaie, une copine qui se lève tôt un samedi matin pour t'apporter le petit-déjeuner à l'infirmerie ! Marlene abuse totalement !» ironisa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voie comme ça, avec cette tête-là ! » s'écria Remus en désignant sa figure blafarde et cernée. « De toi à moi, est-ce que c'est si _difficile_ à comprendre ? » Sans attendre de réponse, le Gryffondor enfila son pull et grimaça de douleur.

« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu. » conseilla James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Pomfresh a guéri ce qu'elle pouvait. Pour le reste, il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon. » maugréa Remus. « Et je vais devenir dingue si je reste plus longtemps dans cette pièce. »

James acquiesça et vint à son chevet, tendant pantalon et chaussures pour aider son ami dans sa tâche. Finalement, il lui offrit son bras pour l'aider à se lever du lit puis le passa autour de ses épaules en signe de soutien.

« Allez, mon vieux Lunard ! On va se faire un petit-déjeuner entre hommes. »

Le sorcier fit la moue. « Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller dans la Grande S… »

James roula des yeux. « Tu me prends pour qui ? Ce matin, on va chasser directement à la source. »

Remus se détendit légèrement en réalisant qu'ils prenaient le chemin des cuisines de l'école. Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'infirmerie et manquèrent de se faire renverser par Emma Prewett qui cherchait à rentrer dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh.

« Hé ! » la salua James.

« Hé. » répéta Remus.

« Hé… » les imita Emma, manifestement troublée de les trouver là. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici aussi tôt ? »

« J'ai été grippé toute la nuit. » prétexta aussitôt Remus. « Et toi ? »

Emma porta la main à son crâne. « Migraine. » prétendit-elle, mais quelque chose dans son expression fit tiquer James.

« Pomfresh ne sera pas disponible avant au moins une heure. » remarqua-t-il. « Mais tu devrais être au courant, puisque tu es préfète… »

« Ah, oui… je n'avais pas remarqué l'heure. Dommage ! Je vais juste rester ici en attendant. »

« Ou tu pourrais aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant de revenir, la Grande Salle est à deux pas. » suggéra-t-il.

« Ou je pourrais attendre ici. » rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement. « _En tant que préfète_ , je suis à peu près sûre que rien ne s'oppose à ce que je patiente près du bureau de Pomfresh ? »

En dépit de son expression impassible, ses yeux s'attardèrent du côté du lit aux rideaux tirés installé près du bureau de la guérisseuse. James sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oh, je vois ! Alors, la première de classe, on a un béguin pour la prof ? »

Emma, déjà pâle de nature, devint blafarde. « NON ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. « Non, absolument pas ! »

« Je plaisantais ! C'était pour rire ! » lui assura James, un brin alerté par tant de véhémence. Toute l'école s'était toujours moqué avec plus ou moins de bienveillance de l'attitude un brin fayotte d'Emma Prewett, et cette dernière n'avait jamais particulièrement prêté attention aux quolibets dont on l'affublait, ce qui rendait sa réaction pour le moins étrange.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Potter ! » menaça-t-elle. « Je suis sérieuse, arrête ! »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Même si pour être franc, ta réaction me fait suspecter serpencendre sous braise… »

« Mais pas du tout ! » s'affola cette fois la préfète. « J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remède pour le mal de crâne, et je… »

« Arrête de l'embêter. » intima Remus en tirant le bras de son ami, qui, circonspect, observait la jeune fille avec de plus en plus de curiosité. « Bon courage pour ta migraine ! »

De mauvaise grâce, Emma grommela un remerciement avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, fusillant James du regard. Décidément, il avait tendance à provoquer des étincelles, ce jour-là.

« Elle est bizarre… » ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

« Ça ne nous regarde pas. »

« Tu avais déjà vu Emma Prewett perdre ses moyens auparavant ? » le prit James à partie.

« Non, mais elle ne m'a jamais vu métamorphosé non plus, et ça fait pourtant sept ans que ça dure. » marmonna Remus après avoir vérifié qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait à proximité. « Une donnée essentielle que Marlene McKinnon n'a pas l'air de saisir. » vociféra-t-il un peu plus fort.

La suite de leur conversation attendit qu'ils fussent installés par les elfes dans un coin de la cuisine.

« L'autre jour, je l'ai surprise en train de regarder un grimoire… c'était celui que vous aviez utilisé pour devenir des animagi. » confia finalement le lycanthrope par-dessus le chocolat chaud que venait de leur apporter une horde d'elfes affairés. « Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait besoin de lire un truc aussi poussé alors qu'elle n'est pas inscrite aux cours de métamorphose avancée. Elle a prétendu réfléchir à ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle s'appliquait à prendre des notes… »

James haussa les épaules. « C'est mignon de sa part. »

Mais Remus paraissait à bout de nerfs. « Elle ne se rend absolument pas compte. Elle ne consulte jamais le calendrier lunaire. Elle me demande pourquoi je me suis levé du mauvais pied alors que la lune est ascendante. Elle se fâche contre son père et prend la défense de tous les loup-garou sans exception. Elle est incapable d'admettre que la majorité d'entre eux _sont_ des monstres sanguinaires qui refuseraient la potion anti-loup, même si on la leur servait sur un plateau… »

« … d'argent, ce qui serait mal venu. Pardon. » se reprit James après sa mauvaise plaisanterie, tandis que Remus le dévisageait d'un regard vide. « Lupin. » soupira-t-il. « Elle est amoureuse de toi. On est tous un peu stupide quand ça nous tombe dessus, pas vrai ? »

« Elle _dit_ qu'elle m'aime, mais elle ne me connaît pas vraiment. » murmura son ami avec embarras.

« Pourtant, elle a l'air assez accro au type à forme humaine qui sort avec elle… »

« Mais je ne suis _pas_ que ça ! Même si ça me dégoûte, même si je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce soit autrement, je _suis_ un loup-garou ! Elle… elle refuse simplement de faire face à cette partie de moi. Est-ce que ça a du sens ou est-ce que je suis vraiment le dernier des idiots ? » s'écria Remus avec frustration.

Du bout de l'index, James repoussa quelques miettes de brioche abandonnées sur la table. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce que Remus voulait dire. La bête sauvage et assoiffée de sang ne reflétait en rien la personnalité du garçon assis en face de lui, mais il influait considérablement sur sa vie de tous les jours, sur ses sens et sur sa santé. Nier l'horreur et la douleur engendrées par la lycanthropie le ramenait aux premières années qui avaient suivi la découverte du secret de Remus. A douze ans, ils s'étaient enthousiasmés autour du 'projet animagi' sans réaliser les conséquences de leurs actes. Après la première transformation, toutefois, le regard que James portait sur Remus avait changé. Pas parce que le loup, qui vivait en son ami, l'effrayait tant que ça – plutôt parce qu'il avait, pour la première fois, sincèrement compati à tout ce que son ami traversait. Pour se rapprocher de lui, on était _obligé_ de prendre sa lycanthropie avec le reste de sa personnalité. Mieux valait se rappeler des mouvements de la lune pour comprendre que Remus se couchait parfois tôt, non pour les éviter, mais par nécessité. Ou que son impatience ne naissait pas de sa misanthropie, mais des douleurs incessantes qui terrassaient son corps à l'approche de la nuit fatidique.

« Il faut que tu trouves un compromis, mon vieux. Il est hors de question que tu la laisses assister à une métamorphose – ça, c'est _notre_ truc. Mais permets-lui de soigner tes blessures quand tu reviens, tu joindras l'utile à l'agréable et ce sera un bon compromis… » Remus se renfrogna davantage. « Elle cherche juste à se rapprocher de toi… S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai compris ces derniers mois, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas maintenir son armure en permanence. » confessa-t-il sans l'avoir prévu.

Remus leva les yeux de sa tasse avec curiosité, soudainement distrait de ses propres tourments.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tout va bien avec Lily ? »

« Hm ? Ah… Oui, oui, bien sûr… »

Du bout du pouce, il reprit l'écrasage minutieux des miettes éparpillées sur la table.  
Leurs rapports avaient pris un tournant plus intense suite au mariage de Petunia. Ce qui le déconcertait au plus haut point, c'était que depuis leur dérapage dans la salle des fêtes, ils s'étaient paradoxalement montrés beaucoup _moins_ démonstratifs dans leur intimité physique. C'était comme s'ils avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé d'en rester à de tendres manifestations d'affection, alors même qu'ils désiraient _plus…_ Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, James avait l'impression de manipuler une matière à risque, hautement inflammable, et de se trouver lui-même au bord de la combustion spontanée.

Avant Lily, il n'avait jamais manqué d'attention féminine ou de foi en ses capacités de séduction. Malgré sa myopie, ses traits légèrement asymétriques, sa minceur et ses genoux noueux, la gente féminine succombait généralement à sa spontanéité, son assurance, ses plaisanteries, son habilité au quidditch. Lily avait fait mine d'y rester insensible pendant tant d'années, et sa conquête en devenait mille fois plus gratifiante. Quand _elle_ le dévorait du regard, il n'était plus un adolescent : soudainement, il se sentait l'homme le plus puissant, le plus masculin du monde. Tout chez elle alimentait son obsession : la couronne rousse qui caressait ses épaules laiteuses, ses lèvres pleines, sa chute de rein, ses yeux verts indomptables qui exposaient parfois une fragilité si déconcertante… Rien ne lui aurait apporté plus de contentement que de posséder totalement cette fille : il la _voulait_ depuis des lustres. Mais en même temps, son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de mal… Il n'avait jamais connu cet étrange mélange de désir et de peur auparavant, et la pression devenait insupportable. Alors pourquoi ne cédait-il pas simplement à ses instincts, au lieu de ronger son frein ?

Son expérience indiquait qu'il n'existait pas pire stratégie que de presser une fille, et il s'en serait terriblement voulu de la mettre mal à l'aise ou de risquer la perdre simplement parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'un peu d'impatience… Mais vu la façon dont elle s'épanouissait sous l'action de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, il paraissait clair qu'elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Si elle avait émis des réserves, si elle l'avait imploré de ralentir, il aurait pu se féliciter d'agir en gentleman en prenant son mal en patience. Elle répondait toutefois avec la même ardeur que lui, se pliait volontiers à son rythme. Ses instincts le suppliaient d'oublier toute retenue, de simplement prendre ce qu'il désirait, et qui lui serait sûrement offert sans résistance.

Alors, _quoi ?_

La terrible et gênante vérité, c'est qu'il commençait à redouter le moment fatidique.  
Il aurait le plus grand mal à garder la tête froide, et il aurait été naïf de se persuader du contraire. Au tout début, il avait nourri le vague espoir de s'accoutumer suffisamment à elle pour éviter de se ridiculiser totalement l'instant venu, mais cause perdue : sa hâte et sa crainte grandissaient en lui à part égale. Merlin soit loué, il avait passé le fameux cap lors d'amourettes estivales et s'en remerciait... Combiner l'anxiété d'une première fois à l'émoi de découvrir entièrement Lily lui paraissait un brin ambitieux, vu l'état de vulnérabilité qui était le sien récemment. _Autant pour l'homme le plus puissant du monde ! Je me transforme en oie blanche,_ songea-t-il avec irritation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James optait pour la prudence dans ce domaine et il en ressentait plus de honte que de fierté. Car ce n'était pas par égard pour la fille merveilleuse qu'il convoitait, mais par pure couardise. Il était impensable d'aborder le sujet avec Sirius : c'était certain, son meilleur ami se moquerait de lui. Remus, en revanche… ses conseils ne seraient peut-être pas les plus pertinents au monde, mais il proposait au moins une oreille attentive.

« A ton avis, Lunard. C'est quand, le bon moment ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Remus parut confus.

« Le bon moment pour… ? »

James toussa virilement, se passa une main dans les cheveux, haussa suggestivement les sourcils, mais son ami garda le même air poli. « Tu sais… Le bon moment ! »

La compréhension frappa le garçon qui s'étrangla dans sa tasse. « Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ? C'est la première fois que je sors avec une fille ! Tu es plus à même de savoir que moi… »

« Je crois que j'ai peur de mal faire. » avoua James en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches dressées au-dessus de son front.

« Mais… tu l'as déjà fait. »

James roula éloquemment des yeux. « Oh, mais il y a tant de manières possibles que ça se passe mal. »

« Rassurant. » commenta Remus avec flegme. « Jusque maintenant, sur ce plan, il n'y a pas eu de problème entre vous… si ? »

« Non, non, tout va bien ! Mieux que bien ! Si tu savais… »

Remus se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

« Je ne suis pas Black, je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu parles de la meilleure amie de ma copine, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas sa… »

James le saisit par un poignet pour le forcer à entendre la suite : il avait besoin de vider son sac.

« Je suis démuni, Lunard, totalement démuni ! _Bien sûr_ , que je veux aller plus loin, ça fait des années que j'en rêve. Mais si ça venait tout gâcher, on ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière… »

« En fait, je crois que le Ministère possède des retourneurs de temps assez efficaces. »

James claqua des doigts, victorieux. « Mais c'est malin, ça, Lupin ! Sûrement l'idée la plus brillante que tu aies jamais eue ! »

« Non, non, pas du tout… » fit Remus dans l'espoir de ramener son ami sur terre. « C'était juste une blague. »

« Si si, écoute un peu ! On s'introduit au Ministère avec la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius séduit la réceptionniste pour savoir où ils sont cachés, et je récupère un retourneur de temps ! Meilleure mission que les Maraudeurs aient jamais accomplie ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Ou alors… » suggéra son ami avec raison. « Tu pourrais juste régler ton petit problème de manque de confiance en toi et ainsi t'économiser quelques cheveux blancs – ainsi qu'à tes meilleurs amis qui ont largement donné pendant sept ans à Poudlard. »

Horrifié, James plaqua ses mains sur son torse.

« Par Merlin, c'était donc _ça,_ ce poids sur la poitrine ? _Un manque de confiance en soi_? Mais c'est _immonde_! Comment font les gens pour vivre en permanence avec cette peur au ventre qui tord les boyaux ? »

« Parfois, Potter, j'envie la simplicité de ton existence. » déclara Remus, incrédule. « Pour en revenir à nos hiboux, pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas tout simplement avec elle ? »

James émit un reniflement méfiant.

« Parce ça atténuerait mon pouvoir de séduction… Tu sais que c'est _grâce_ à mon excès d'assurance que je plais aux filles ? »

« Mais Lily sort avec toi justement parce que tu es un brin moins égocentrique qu'avant. Parfois. De temps en temps. Ce qui est déjà plus qu'avant. » ajouta Remus dans un souci d'honnêteté intellectuelle. « Mets ta fierté de côté et parle-lui. »

« Non. » refusa catégoriquement James. Après un instant de réflexion, il décida : « Non, je pense qu'on va simplement continuer à l'aveugle et voir où ça va nous mener. Quoi ? » protesta-t-il en voyant le jugement apparaître dans les yeux de Remus. « Si on commence à parler de ça, je vais devoir mentionner celles qu'il y a eu avant. Et ensuite, ce sera son tour de me parler de ses anciens copains, ce qui va me rendre jaloux, et m'énerver, alors que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, merci bien. »

« Marlene l'a déjà fait avec Arnav Patil. » annonça sombrement Remus en se resservant du chocolat chaud. « Je suis ravi, elle va pouvoir me comparer avec son ex-petit ami. Qui est _mort_ , en plus _._ »

« Elle est passée à autre chose. » assura James. « Et ce n'est pas ta faute si le Ministère a envoyé Patil dans la gueule du détraqueur. »

« Elle m'a clairement fait des avances, mais j'ai pas osé aller plus loin. » rosit légèrement Remus. « Peut-être qu'il s'en sortait mieux avec elle que je le ferai jamais… »

James balaya ses inquiétudes d'un vague geste de la main.

« Écoute. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas mal parler des morts, mais je le connaissais à peine et je peux donc me permettre. Patil, si tu nous entends d'où tu es, bouche-toi les oreilles. »

« Tu sais, je suis pas certain que ça fonctionne comme ça, cette histoire de respect aux personnes décédées… »

« Ce type servait à rien ! Son patronus était sûrement un animal ridicule, comme un caniche ou un hamster. Alors que toi, mon vieux, tu es un _loup_ ! Puissant et viril ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as à craindre d'un Arnav Patil ? Alors si tu veux Marlene, vas-y, et prends-la, mon vieux ! » s'enflamma James, le poing levé en l'air.

Remus renifla, dubitatif. « C'est toujours amusant de recevoir des conseils de quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à les appliquer à lui-même. De toute façon, je devrais peut-être déjà attendre qu'elle se calme avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

« Oui, bon. Peut-être. »

« Les filles. » murmura son ami dans le creux de sa main.

« Les filles… » approuva James en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

* * *

Pressant le flacon de Bouclobeau dans sa paume, Lily récupéra une quantité raisonnable de lotion dorée. Après avoir frotté ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle attrapa une ondulation de cheveux noirs et commença à appliquer le produit mèche par mèche.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il me _parle_ , de temps en temps. » s'agaça Marlene en tendant la nuque pour lui faciliter la tâche. Sa main droite secoua la Gazette que Flocon venait de déposer tandis que sa main gauche apportait un muffin à sa bouche. « Comment quiconque peut garder tant d'émotions à l'intérieur de soi sans jamais exploser ? C'est de la folie ! »

« Les garçons… » commenta Lily en séparant les mèches à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Les garçons ! » exhala Marlene d'une voix entendue. Après deux secondes de silence, elle ajouta : « Enfin, au moins, Potter a l'air du genre bavard. »

« Il noie simplement le poisson. » rectifia Lily. « Parce que sinon, il est comme les autres. Ça ne tire pas trop ? »

Son amie lui assura distraitement que non en déchiffrant la une du journal.

« Remus est capable d'ignorer le dragon dans la pièce pendant _des jours_ et _des jours._ Il passe en mode 'conversations insignifiantes' et se braque dès que j'essaie de le confronter. Ses amis peuvent passer la nuit avec lui transformés en animagi non-enregistrés, mais gare à moi si je lui amène le petit-déjeuner le lendemain de la pleine lune ! »

Bien que Marlene ne puisse pas la voir, Lily hocha emphatiquement du chef. Son amie avait frappé à sa porte une demi-heure plus tôt, furieuse et chargée d'un adorable petit-déjeuner à partager qui avait apparemment essuyé un refus.

« Tu savais avant de sortir avec lui qu'il était introverti… »

« Mais je croyais que contrairement aux autres garçons, il était fondamentalement _gentil_ … » se plaignit Marlene. « En fait, de près, il passe plus de temps à grogner qu'autre chose. Ce caractère… Mille gorgones, il n'est pas le seul à avoir des problèmes ! Moi aussi, j'ai mes soucis, et je ne le repousse pas pour autant, au contraire ! »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Lily en admirant les boucles soyeuses et mises en valeur par le produit capillaire. « Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je tresse ? J'enveloppe ? Je laisse comme ça ? » Elle lança un sort de nettoyage sur ses mains. « Marlene ? » insista-t-elle en rangeant peignes et épingles dans le tiroir approprié.

La jeune sorcière lisait la Gazette, la bouche ouverte. Au son de son prénom, elle cessa de lire et adressa à son amie un regard désolé.

« Oh, Lily… c'est horrible… le Ministère vient de voter une loi selon laquelle chaque né-moldu devra désormais présenter une attestation de moralité… signée par un sang-pur. Le document servira à prouver que la magie du né-moldu n'a pas été acquise auprès d'un sang-pur par la force… quelle horreur, c'est de pire en pire…je suis désolée… »

« Donne-le moi, s'il te plaît. » demanda doucement Lily en tendant la main.

Avec réticence, Marlene lui confia le journal et commença à tresser ses cheveux en attendant que son amie ait fini sa lecture.

« Ils veulent aussi imposer aux nés-moldus des tests de connaissances et de comportement à la sortie de Poudlard. » résuma amèrement Lily en refermant la Gazette. « Ça nous pendait au nez… Le Ministère s'est plié aux exigences de Voldemort en espérant que ça suffirait, mais ils se sont laissés piéger. Ils font juste passer par la loi ce que les Mangemorts essayent d'instaurer par la violence. »

« Ce n'est pas juste… oh, Lily, je suis tellement désolée. Je t'écrirai une attestation ! Et James et Sirius aussi, je suis certaine qu'ils le feront sans broncher ! »

Lily sourit faiblement en signe de gratitude et prépara ses affaires pour aller à la douche.

« Je vais réviser cet après-midi. Tu veux venir ? » s'enquit Marlene avec inquiétude.

« Non, je vais plutôt travailler chez Slughorn… il m'a inscrite à un concours de potions organisé par le Comité des Apothicaires. Les résultats seront affichés juste avant les ASPIC, ça pourrait être bon dans mon dossier. Surtout au train où vont les choses… »

« Si tu me cherches, je serai à la bibliothèque. » Marlene s'approcha et serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne avant de quitter la chambre pour la laisser se préparer.

La douche chaude apaisa un peu les sombres pensées causées par l'article de la Gazette. Son chaudron sous le bras, elle traversa la salle commune où s'agitaient mollement les gens en cette matinée de week-end et se mit en chemin. Ses pieds l'avaient menée au deuxième étage quand son œil fut attiré par un attroupement au pied de l'escalier. Il s'agissait des deux préfets de Poufsouffle accompagné de Nali Paniandi, la préfète de Serdaigle.

Margaret Chourave était prostrée à même les marches. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement tressés coulaient éparses sur son visage affligé. Nali Paniandi, assise à ses côtés, avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressait doucement son épaule. En voyant Lily arriver de leur côté, Noah Ramsay se détacha du petit groupe pour venir à sa rencontre, et l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin.

« Margaret a reçu une lettre de ses parents. Tu te souviens que son petit ami était moldu ? » demanda-t-il gravement. Lily acquiesça malgré la tension qu'elle sentait naître dans sa poitrine. « C'était sérieux. Il était plus âgé elle, et il venait d'une famille d'aristocrates, alors ça parlait mariage… »

« Tu emploies l'imparfait. » nota la sorcière avec angoisse.

Sombrement, Noah croisa les bras.

« Ils l'ont eu. Les Mangemorts. Lui, ses parents, sa sœur. Les journaux moldus ont parlé de tragique intoxication au gaz, mais c'était… »

« Le maléfice de mort. » acheva-t-elle, défaite.

Le préfet hocha la tête. « Ça faisait plusieurs fois que les Chourave avaient été prévenus par les alliés de Tu-sais-qui… Elle est effondrée, et prétend que c'est sa faute… »

Lily ferma brièvement les yeux dans l'espoir de canaliser le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait. Malgré elle, la vision cauchemardesque de James, pâle et froid comme la mort, s'imposa à son esprit. C'était absurde, car il était sang-pur, mais l'image resta imprimée quelques instants dans son crâne.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Nali va rester avec elle. Si tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tenir le club de défense cet après-midi… Tout seul, je risque de me faire déborder. »

« Je peux demander à quelqu'un de Gryffondor de venir vous prêter main forte. » répondit Lily en sortant sa cocotte en papier. « Mais Noah, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir annuler ? Vu les circonstances, ce serait compréhensible. »

Jamais le tempérament de Noah Ramsay n'aurait pu être qualifié d'impétueux ou de colérique. De bonne nature, il boudait occasionnellement, mais s'efforçait généralement de relativiser les contrariétés. Pourtant, son regard rayonna subrepticement d'un éclat sauvage qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de James lorsqu'il était gagné par sa fièvre compétitrice, ou de Sirius cédant à ses instincts les plus brutaux.

« Je connais Margaret depuis cinq ans. C'est l'une des personnes les plus _gentilles_ du monde. Même si elle est bien née, elle prend toujours les plus jeunes sous son aile, sans jamais s'intéresser à leurs origines. A Poufsouffle, c'est la grande sœur idéale. Elle est sang-pur, sage et aimable… pourtant, sa famille est dans leur collimateur depuis des mois. Si _elle_ menace Tu-sais-qui, personne n'est à l'abri. Il est hors de question que j'annule cette séance, c'est clair ? »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu as entièrement raison. »

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux filles. Margaret cachait son visage dans ses mains tandis que Nali continuait de chuchoter des paroles de réconfort, semblables aux discours absurdes susurrés à l'oreille des enfants pour apaiser leur chagrin. La cocotte de Lily chauffa dans sa main et elle souleva un des abats. « Alice et James peuvent se libérer. »

« Merci. Je te laisse y aller, alors… »

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle l'appela par son prénom. « Je voulais juste te dire… Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché. »

Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules mais un sourire flânait sur son visage. « Bah… je suppose que c'est comme au quidditch… quand y'a Potter en face, mieux vaut se faire une raison. »

Lily lui adressa une mine horrifiée. « Ne le lui dis surtout pas, on n'a pas besoin de nourrir davantage son égo surdimensionné. »

Noah roula ironiquement des yeux. « Il faut croire que ça paie, pourtant. » Lily haussa les épaules à son tour : James n'était plus le monstre de prétention qu'il avait été dans le passé, mais elle n'avait pas à cœur de l'expliquer. « Prends-soin de toi. On ne sait plus ce qui se trame dans ces couloirs, ces temps-ci. » conclut Noah avec mélancolie, avant de s'éloigner.

Quand elle frappa à la porte du cachot, Slughorn lui ouvrit lui-même la porte. Vêtu d'un par-dessus en velours violet assorti à sa robe et de gants en peau de reptile non-identifié, il s'apprêtait manifestement à sortir.

« Lily, vous voilà enfin ! Je vais profiter de mon samedi pour faire un tour aux Trois Balais ! J'y suis attendu par quelques anciens élèves, dont la fameuse Morgana Dockery, la célèbre mannequin de la maison Guipure. Souhaitez-vous que je vous ramène quelque chose du village ? »

« Oh, merci Professeur ! C'est aimable à vous de proposer mais ce ne sera pas la… »

A peine entrée, elle se figea sur place. Comme dans un mauvais sketch, Severus Rogue, penché sur un alambic bouillonnant, venait également de suspendre son geste.

« Vous ne serez pas seule. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai également sous-loué mon cachot à notre cher Severus qui s'est inscrit lui aussi au concours. Je suis plus rassuré ainsi. Il n'est guère prudent de rester seule trop longtemps dans le château, ces temps-ci. »

« La faute à qui ? » marmonna Lily en déposant ses affaires sur une table voisine, pas assez fort pour que Slughorn l'entende mais suffisamment pour que Severus perçoive ses paroles.

« Travaillez bien et n'oubliez pas de nettoyer derrière vous en partant ! »

Le professeur s'éloigna en frottant ses mains gantées et ferma doucement la porte.  
Évitant tout contact visuel avec Severus, Lily entreprit d'installer son chaudron. Alors que le Serpentard se penchait sur ses notes et griffonnait une remarque, elle jeta un œil pour s'apercevoir que le philtre du garçon commençait à grumeler : il avait dû ajouter l'essence de scarabée trop tôt. Un peu de mandragore inverserait le processus à condition que le mélange ne soit pas porté à ébullition… ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si Severus ne sortait pas de ses notes… mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle avait d'autres dragons à fouetter, et une potion à préparer. S'attelant à la découpe de ses racines de muguet, elle remarqua que Severus s'était lancé dans le tri de ses moustaches de kneazle alors même que quelques bulles éclataient à la surface de son chaudron.

« Ça bout. » déclara-t-elle simplement, les yeux rivés sur son propre travail.

« Qu'est-ce que… oh ! » Severus baissa le feu du bout de sa baguette et lança un sort de rafraîchissement sur le récipient. Le regard inquiet qu'il lança à sa mixture était si éloquent que Lily ne parvint pas à se retenir, malgré ses dents enfoncées dans sa langue pour s'empêcher de parler.

« La mandragore évite la cristallisation. » murmura-t-elle, à peine audible.

Severus la contempla d'un regard blanc, puis saisit un pot en étain et saupoudra un peu de poudre brune sur le mélange qu'il remua précautionneusement. Peu à peu, la préparation s'homogénéisa et reprit une texture plus engageante.

« Lisse et soyeuse. » déclara-t-il en faisant retomber une louche de potion en ruban. « Sans toi, mon travail partait à la poubelle. »

« Ç'aurait été dommage de gâcher tous ces ingrédients. Ils ne sont vraiment pas donnés. » répondit-elle, son attention toujours exclusivement portée sur son propre travail.

Mais l'ombre d'un sourire planait sur le visage de Severus.

« Alors… Tu prépares quel genre de philtre ? » demanda-t-il finalement au bout d'une demi-heure de travail silencieux, au milieu des vapeurs dégagées par leurs chaudrons.

« Une variante de la potion de la célérité. » répondit-elle en repoussant du dos de la main une mèche rousse collée à son front.

Rogue fit mine d'acquiescer, mais il ne paraissait pas convaincu.

« C'est une potion qui fonctionne déjà très bien… comment est-ce que tu comptes augmenter la rapidité ? Rajouter des plumes d'hermès ruinera les muscles et les tendons de celui qui la boira… »

En dépit de la froideur qu'elle souhaitait afficher, Lily ne put retenir un sourire tout en se concentrant sur les graines de lins écrasées dans son mortier : c'était bien là ce qui l'intéressait dans ce projet.

« Ce sera aussi une variante de la potion d'invincibilité. » annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

« … Donc le but serait de protéger les jambes des maléfices en plus d'augmenter leur rapidité ? »

« Et j'espère bien qu'elles iront encore plus vite que dans la version originale. A mon avis, il y a un équilibrage à faire avec la bourrache… enfin, je n'y suis pas encore. »

« C'est brillant. » admit Severus avec une pointe d'admiration. « Tu continueras les potions l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être pas. »

« Je sais que tu t'orientes vers les enchantements, mais c'est du gâchis ! Ton véritable talent, c'est ici qu'il s'exprime le plus, et… »

« Je voulais juste dire que je ne suis pas sûre de trouver un préparateur qui accepte de m'employer, vu les circonstances. » dit-elle fraîchement. « La société des potionnistes est extrêmement conservatrice, comme tu le sais. »

Elle avait espéré qu'il se renferme suite à son insinuation, mais Severus ne semblait pas encore vouloir abandonner le sujet.

« Il y a des sorciers qui rêveraient d'un don tel que le tien. N'importe quelle personne un peu compétente saura le reconnaître… à condition de frapper à la bonne porte. »

Exaspérée, elle fit claquer sa lame contre son chaudron.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste… ne pas parler de ça ? »

« Tu auras besoin de protection, l'année prochaine. » enchaîna aussitôt Severus, bien que son visage se soit refermé en entendant l'antipathie de sa voix. « Tes parents n'ont pas laissé grand-chose derrière eux et je sais que ta sœur t'a laissée tomber. Il faudra te loger, te nourrir… »

« Au risque de me répéter : est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas parler de ça ? » s'échauffa-t-elle. « J'aimerais me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Et d'ailleurs, ce ne sont plus tes affaires. »

Entendre le garçon évoquer nonchalamment ses parents alors même que leur dernier échange, si violent dans sa mémoire, avait été au sujet de leur assassinat… elle se sentait étrangement tiraillée, et son agitation n'était pas uniquement due à la chaleur du cachot.  
Visiblement aussi agacé qu'elle, Severus laissa sa préparation en plan pour se tourner vers elle.

« Si tu avais accepté de me _parler_ depuis cet hiver, je n'aurais pas à amener le sujet… »

Frappée par le culot de sa remarque, Lily laissé échapper un rire scandalisé. « _Pardon_ ? Tu serais horrifié si je venais te voir alors que tu traînes avec ta sale bande. Tu n'accepterais de me parler que caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, et encore… »

« Ça ne veut peut être plus rien dire pour toi, mais tu étais mon amie, pendant toutes ces années. Avant que Potter ne se mette entre nous, et que… »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de laisser tomber baguette et mortier pour enfin établir un contact oculaire entre eux.

« Woh ! Voilà une version inédite de cette histoire ! »

« Tu ferais mieux d'assurer tes arrières pour l'année prochaine. Si tu crois que Potter sera encore là pour te protéger… »

« Laisse-moi deviner : il m'est possible de gagner mon poids en gallions, à condition de porter un joli masque noir et d'accepter de tuer sans vergogne, c'est ça ? »

« Tu serais reconnue, Lily. _Tu es douée._ » déclara-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. « Agis comme la sorcière que tu es, et vas les voir. Il n'est pas trop tard ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ils vont gagner ! »

« Je trouverais un meilleur moyen, _merci._ » ironisa-t-elle avec un reniflement sarcastique. « Rejoindre les Mangemorts n'est pas la seule orientation possible dans ce monde. » conclut-elle en reprenant sa recette.

« Ta naïveté m'effraie un peu. » répliqua-t-il, le nez froncé en signe de dédain.

« _Ma_ naïveté ? » répéta-t-elle en reposant son essence de bleuet un peu trop brusquement sur la table. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent pour répandre une odeur florale prononcée qui ne fit qu'empirer l'atmosphère surchauffée de la pièce. « Si je suis naïve, nous sommes deux ! Tu te crois mieux, persuadé qu'ils vont t'accepter parmi eux ? Voile-toi la face tant que tu veux, Severus, mais ils savent – et moi, aussi, je sais… _nous_ savons parfaitement d' _où_ tu viens. »

« C'est à dire ? » rétorqua-t-il, menaçant.

« Ça fait partie de toi. Peu importe que tu sois brillant et discipliné. Tu n'es _pas_ l'un d'eux, et ils te le feront payer tôt ou tard. Lord tu-sais-qui fera peut-être l'impasse, mais les Lestrange, les Black, les Malfoy… ils n'oublieront jamais que ton sang est à moitié souillé, et que tu ne vaux pas plus que ceux qu'ils ont le plaisir d'assassiner. Ton père est Tobias Rogue, c'est un moldu, et même si tu le renies, tu ne peux rien y changer. »

Elle avait fait attention de prononcer ces mots sans aucune cruauté, mais le teint presque verdâtre du garçon lui indiqua qu'elle avait frappé là où ça faisait mal.

« Et toi, tu crois que Potter a oublié d' _où_ tu viens ? » cracha-t-il, poings serrés, immobile devant son chaudron abandonné.

Elle rosit de vexation.

« Bien sûr que non, il le sait parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais cherché à cacher quoi que ce soit ! »

Les yeux noirs de Severus la transpercèrent avec tant de mépris et de dégoût qu'elle eut l'impression de plonger dans un bain glacé.

« Les types comme Potter… » commença-t-il avec froideur. «… se servent des filles comme bon leur semble, et quand ils s'en lassent, ils les jettent comme de vieilles mues de veracrasses. En particulier si elles ne servent pas suffisamment leurs intérêts. Si elles ne sont ni bonnes à épouser, ni aptes à continuer une lignée digne de ce nom… »

« C'est ridicule. » fit-elle, souveraine. « James Potter se fiche complètement de ces histoires de pureté de sang, _lui_. »

Elle s'était attendue à le voir battre en retraite, mais il soutint son regard avec détermination.

« Son avis n'a guère d'importance. Le nom de Potter est un des derniers de sang-pur. Comme tu l'as souligné, les vieilles familles ont bonne mémoire. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? Est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué à quoi tu devais t'attendre ? » murmura Severus, et ce fut pire que s'il avait continué de crier. Sa rancœur contenue la fit frémir d'appréhension.

Elle se serait arraché la langue plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il y avait dans les paroles de Rogue une menace dissimulée, une donnée inconnue qui lui avait apparemment échappée jusqu'à présent – et qui creusait sa vulnérabilité de née-moldue, de sorcière à jamais incapable de saisir tous les tenants et aboutissants de la situation politique du monde magique britannique. Elle préféra rester muette, mais il poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment attendu de réponse de sa part.

« Il y _aura_ des pressions. Des familles influentes qui chercheront à le persuader de te laisser tomber. Ils lui proposeront leurs propres filles, des dots impressionnantes, des héritages à couper le souffle. S'il s'obstine, toutes les portes lui seront fermées par des personnes haut-placées. Je me demande bien comment un sorcier minable et paresseux, un type qui s'est toujours servi de ses connexions pour arriver à ses fins réagira à ça… mais s'il ne t'a rien dit, c'est peut-être parce qu'il garde ses options ouvertes. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'à l'école, et il peut bien s'amuser avec toi pendant quelques semaines encore si tu te laisses faire… il aura largement le temps de te jeter avant l'été. »

Lily hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite pour exprimer sa dénégation.  
C'était un prêté pour un rendu : à son tour, Severus venait de toucher une corde sensible.  
Elle se doutait que les liens que James et elle partageaient dépassaient le cadre du béguin. Depuis plusieurs mois, les occasions de prouver leur amitié avaient été nombreuses, et James avait toujours répondu présent. Quelque chose d'indicible se produisait quand ils se parlaient, quand ils s'embrassaient, quand ils se touchaient… mais était-ce une illusion qui ne se produisait que de son côté ? Y conférait-elle plus d'importance que nécessaire ? Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de l'alchimie ordinaire jaillissant entre deux adolescents ? _Non_ , corrigea-t-elle en pensant aux baisers plats et insipides qu'elle avait échangés avec Noah Ramsay. Cependant, peut-être étaient-ils juste physiquement compatibles… De là à assurer avec certitude que James avait mesuré toutes les implications de leur relation… Après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien juré, rien promis…

Quant aux positions politiques de James, elle les avait toujours prises comme acquises. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu être attirée par quelqu'un qui aurait éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une vague honte à l'égard de sa naissance. Mais son esprit s'était arrêté là, sans réfléchir à ce que sa présence imposerait à James si leur romance venait à se consolider. Avait-il seulement pris le temps de considérer la situation aussi sérieusement qu'elle venait de le faire… ? Et si oui, serait-il possible que le danger altère ses perspectives, atténue ses sentiments pour elle ?

« Tu ne recules devant rien pour l'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-elle aussi calmement que possible, tenant à garder un visage impassible malgré le sang qui circulait à toutes vitesses dans ses veines. « Quitte à l'accuser de bassesses dont il ne pourrait jamais, _jamais_ se montrer capable… »

« Si tu veux continuer de le croire plus noble qu'il l'est, c'est ton choix. Mais sache que s'il s'obstine, il se jette un sort dans le pied. » la coupa Rogue. « En s'affichant avec toi, il devient l'exemple parfait du traître-à-son-sang à châtier pour l'exemple. Potter est peut-être le roi de cette école, mais dehors, ils seront nombreux à l'attendre au tournant… Crois-moi, les sang-pur qui se mélangent avec les sang-de-bourbe ne sont pas très appréciés chez les Mangemorts. »

Les lèvres serrées, Lily se retourna vers son chaudron. Le mélange était prêt pour l'étape suivante. Ses doigts attrapèrent mécaniquement les palmes de grenouille et les jetèrent dans le bouillon.

« Il y aura des représailles… »

« Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. » implora-t-elle.

Severus fit un pas vers elle.

« C'est dur à entendre, mais il vaut mieux que tu le saches maintenant, avant que… »

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé en toi pour que tu deviennes comme ça. » coupa-t-elle. « Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais ta noirceur, ton cynisme… ta haine de tout… je n'en veux pas dans ma vie. Tu entends ? Pas maintenant, pas avec la guerre qui fait rage dehors. Alors _recule_. » ordonna-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

« Lily… » appela-t-il avec impatience.

« J'ai dit : _recule_! »

« Lily, arrête… »

Sa main se referma sur son bras comme une serre.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle en se dégageant vivement.

Tout se déroula très vite. Son coude heurta le chaudron qui vacilla violemment et répandit une vague de potion bouillante sur la table. Effrayé de voir l'intégralité du philtre de Lily s'éparpiller sur la table, Severus tendit le bras pour rattraper le récipient… mais ne put éviter le nuage de vapeur brûlante. Un bref cri de douleur traversa ses lèvres.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Lily. Une familière vague de culpabilité la terrassa : trop de moments envolés la conditionnaient à s'inquiéter pour lui, surtout quand il venait de se faire mal par égard pour son travail…

Instinctivement, elle attrapa son avant-bras et retroussa sa manche pour évaluer les dégâts, dévoilant la peau du garçon jusqu'au coude…

Il la repoussa, mais pas assez vite.  
Trop tard. Il était désormais trop tard pour cacher le tatouage qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Elle _savait_ qu'il était un sympathisant. Elle se _doutait_ qu'il les avait approchés et comptait les rejoindre d'ici quelques mois, mais c'était différent – mille fois plus douloureux – de savoir qu'il avait franchi le dernier pas.  
Le crâne et le serpent, indélébiles et intransigeants, venaient de dissiper ses ultimes doutes et ses derniers espoirs.

« Lily, je…» bégaya-t-il, visiblement étonné par son manque de réaction.

La question fut posée avant même qu'elle ne se la formule. « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Matt Hughville ? »

Rogue recula d'un pas, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens.

« Est-ce que tu as… _tué_ Matt Hughville ? » insista-t-elle, sa voix à la fois plus forte, mais aussi plus vacillante que l'instant précédent.

« Non ! » se défendit-il avec conviction. « Non… C'était… » Il respirait plus fort, et son regard la fuyait désormais. « C'était un _accident_. »

Elle considéra chaque trait de son visage pour y déceler le vestige du garçon qu'elle avait un jour connu… et se trouva désemparée. « C'est toi qui as utilisé le philtre-fange. » Il lui coûtait de prononcer chaque mot, qui ricochait sur son palais comme des gouttelettes de poison.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« C'est toi qui as laissé l'hebona à disposition de n'importe qui… »

« Non, ce n'était pas moi. Et il n'était pas censé connaître la cachette, il ne devait pas mourir, ce n'était pas lui qui était visé ! Il faut que tu me croies ! »

« C'est toi qui as essayé de tuer le professeur Mercador. »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Et Pomfresh possédait l'antidote ! Aux dernières nouvelles, Mercador est encore vivante ! »

Abasourdie, elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se défendait de la même manière que cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'embrouillaient pour préparer d'innocentes potions et refusaient d'admettre leurs torts, jusqu'à se lasser et finalement décider d'oublier leurs broutilles.

« Tu ne diras rien… n'est-ce pas ? » l'entendit-elle supplier.

Sauf que le jeu n'avait plus rien d'amusant.

Atone, elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

« Lily, reviens ! _S'il te plaît_ , reviens ! Ta potion… »

Elle se rua dans le couloir, et courut jusqu'à des toilettes éloignées. Heureusement, ils étaient déserts. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier, cédant à la nausée qui la saisissait à chaque fois que le souvenir putride ré-apparaissait dans son esprit. La Marque des Ténèbres, noire et luisante, gravée dans la peau de celui qui avait été son _meilleur_ ami, son confident, son gardien annonciateur de trépidantes nouvelles, son guide au tout début de leur étrange voyage…

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, ses pas la guidèrent naturellement à travers le château. Au fond, elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui restait à faire.

« Vermisucre. » annonça-t-elle à la gargouille qui déverrouilla le passage.

Ses idées étaient si embrouillées qu'elle ne prit pas immédiatement conscience des éclats de voix lui parvenant à travers les escaliers en colimaçon. Au moment où elle hésitait, un fauteuil apparut à côté de la porte, l'engageant à prendre patience. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège avant de tendre l'oreille, espérant trouver une distraction à sa peine. Son cœur se serra encore davantage en réalisant que l'inconnu, qui parlait de façon si agitée, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Il faut que je m'en aille, Dumbledore… Sophia, et maintenant mon fils… je croyais que mon travail était plus important que tout, mais désormais, j'ai tellement peur ! S'ils s'en prennent à Sam parce que j'ai osé publier quelque chose qui leur déplaît… qu'est-ce que la Gazette comparé à la vie de mon fils ? »

« Il faut tenir, à tout prix. Vous savez par qui ils souhaitent vous remplacer. » fit une sorcière que Lily reconnut comme Catherine McKinnon.

« C'est trop tard. J'ai donné ma lettre de démission ce matin. »

Un grave silence suivit son aveu.

« Je suis désolé… » reprit Mr. Willis, désormais terrassé par les sanglots. « Je suis désolé… »

« Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, Hugh. » déclara Dumbledore.

« Je suis venu vous voir dès que je l'ai annoncé… je ne sais pas si le Ministère est encore capable de quoi que ce soit… ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé la trace de Samwell… »

« Croupton refuse d'envoyer des émissaires chez les Vingt-sept. Quand je pense qu'il insistait pour faire de Poudlard une espèce de forteresse armée… » reprit McKinnon avec frustration.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sauraient quelque chose… ? Chez les Malfoy, les Rosier, les Avery, peut-être ? »

« Nous allons mener notre propre enquête, Hugh, je vous le promets. » assura Dumbledore. « Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas, ni votre fils. »

Lily eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur sa chaise avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Hugh Willis, pâle et épuisé, rejoignit les escaliers sans lui jeter un regard. Mais Catherine McKinnon se figea sur place, apparemment indécise quant à l'attitude à adopter. La jeune sorcière savait que Marlene battait froid ses parents depuis le coup de sang d'Edward McKinnon au sujet de ses fréquentations.

« Lily. » la salua le professeur Dumbledore dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Vous souhaitiez me voir ? »

Lily acquiesça et suivit son geste lorsqu'il l'invita silencieusement à entrer dans son bureau. Mrs. McKinnon s'éclaircit la gorge lorsque leurs épaules se frôlèrent.

« Je vous tiens au courant, Albus. » dit la sorcière avant d'emprunter les escaliers à son tour.

Trop agitée pour s'asseoir, Lily se força à tenir sa langue jusqu'à ce que le mage referme la porte.

« Professeur, je suis venue vous dire que… » Alors qu'elle avait plus que tout souhaité s'épancher durant les dernières minutes, son secret resta étrangement collé sur le bout de ses lèvres. Visiblement inquiet, Dumbledore s'approcha et posa une main compréhensive sur son bras. « … c'est Severus Rogue, monsieur. Il… il porte la Marque des Ténèbres. » Et comme ça, les larmes surgirent et roulèrent sur ses joues. Malgré la conscience aiguë que Dumbledore la scrutait de ses yeux clairs, elle ne parvint même pas à ressentir de véritable honte.

« Tu en es certaine ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et grave.

« Sûre et certaine, monsieur. Sa manche s'est relevée quand nous préparions nos potions chez le professeur Slughorn. Je le _savais_ , je le _sentais_ mais je ne croyais pas qu'il pourrait se montrer aussi _stupide_ ! Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent changer à ce point ? A quoi ça sert de seulement faire confiance à qui que ce soit, s'ils peuvent retourner leurs vestes en dépit de tout bon sens ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas deux yeux pour lire entre les lignes de la Gazette, deux oreilles pour _m'entendre_ quand je lui parle ? J'ai fait mes devoirs avec Severus Rogue, partagé des chocolats chauds avec Severus Rogue, je l'ai laissé dormir _sous le toit de mes parents_! Et maintenant il fait le choix de torturer et tuer ? Sciemment, volontairement… torturer et tuer ? »

Quand sa logorrhée prit fin, elle réalisa que toutes les larmes avaient coulé, et qu'elle venait de cracher son chagrin à la face d'un des sorciers les plus brillants du monde.

Gênée, elle balbutia : « Excusez-moi… »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » assura-t-il doucement. Sa baguette conjura une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il lui tendit. « Croyez-moi, Lily, nous sommes nombreux à être passés par là… »

« Votre ami d'enfance aussi s'est tourné vers la magie noire ? » interrogea-t-elle, circonspecte, avant de se moucher.

« Quelque chose dans le genre, oui. »

Et sa gravité la fit comprendre qu'il ne disait pas cela simplement pour la réconforter.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de reprendre : « Ce n'est pas agréable. De se tromper sur quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Et le pire, c'est qu'en vous révélant tout ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Parce que je le trahis, vous comprenez ? » Un rire incrédule se fraya un chemin à travers sa gorge gonflée par le chagrin. « Mais est-ce qu'il me donne le choix ? Non, bien sûr que non. Parce qu'avec Severus, il n'y a qu'une bonne manière de voir le monde : la sienne. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide… »

« Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Lily. Faire face à la véritable nature de ceux qu'on aime peut s'avérer extrêmement douloureux… Vous êtes très courageuse d'être venue me voir. » Comme elle détournait le regard, incapable de partager son opinion, il ajouta : « Vous a-t-il donné une raison de croire qu'il aurait pu, activement, participer aux incidents qui ont lieu dans cette école ? »

Lily hocha la tête négativement.

« Il prétend que non, et j'aimerais le croire, mais il savait où était rangée l'hebona et a définitivement quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Matt… Et est-ce que son tatouage n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? »

« Je crains que non. Nous ignorons encore beaucoup de choses quant aux rites des Mangemorts. Tout ce que ce tatouage nous dit pour le moment, c'est qu'à moins que Severus Rogue change d'avis d'ici le début de l'été, il sera un des leurs à partir du premier juillet… »

Lily déglutit. C'était ridicule, mais une partie d'elle se trouvait soulagée à l'idée de ne pas condamner Severus d'emblée. Peut-être avait-il _juste_ pris le tatouage en prévision… peut-être n'avait-il pas encore fait ses preuves, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais osé s'en prendre à un enfant de onze ans…

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Le livrer au Ministère ? »

« Si Severus Rogue est véritablement un Mangemort, ses nouveaux amis viendront le libérer du convoi, comme ça a été le cas pour Morag Mulciber. »

« Mais il devrait être interrogé… peut-être même jugé… »

« Comme Arnav Patil ? » demanda amèrement le vieux sorcier.

Severus ligoté à sa chaise, ses yeux monstrueusement écarquillés, son âme aspirée par le détraquer penché au-dessus de lui…  
Elle frissonna pour dissiper cette vision cauchemardesque.

« Alors vous n'allez… rien faire ? »

« Je lui parlerai. » promit gravement Dumbledore. « Je lui proposerai d'autres solutions. Croyez-vous qu'il adhère sincèrement aux idées des Mangemorts ? »

« Non, même s'il déteste son père et ne porte donc pas les moldus dans son cœur. » répondit lentement Lily. « Je crois surtout qu'il est ambitieux, et que c'est un moyen pour lui de réussir dans un monde où la pureté du sang prime souvent sur nos véritables compétences. »

« Alors, il y a de l'espoir. Assurer un toit sur la tête de sa mère, lui promettre un soutien financier pendant les prochaines années… »

« Mais il avait tout ça ! » Elle pensait que la source s'était tarie, mais se remit tout de même à pleurer. « On se l'était promis ! D'être là, l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive ! Je l'aurais aidé ! » Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vous briser le cœur plusieurs fois d'affilée… ? « Severus ne croit peut-être pas dans la primauté du sang-pur, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui, professeur… quelque chose de buté, de cruel, de sombre. Et je ne peux plus, je n'ai plus la force, c'est trop tard, c'est terminé, plus jamais… »

Il allait, de bonne volonté, travailler pour l'homme qui était responsable du _meurtre de ses parents_.  
Elle avait pardonné, plusieurs fois, et quand elle l'avait repoussé dans le jardin de Lightsee House, une partie d'elle croyait encore que peut-être, un jour, ils pourraient réparer ce qui s'était brisé entre eux. De la même manière qu'une partie d'elle espérait chaque jour que la cocotte en papier brûle dans sa poche, qu'une lettre moldue apparaisse à la fenêtre…

Mais leurs peurs et leurs aspirations étaient irréconciliables, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait prête à trancher à jamais les derniers liens qui subsistaient entre eux – entre elle et quelqu'un qu'elle avait sincèrement, profondément aimé, mais qui avait choisi de devenir un parfait étranger.

* * *

« _Jambencoton !_ »

James sentit son corps se raidir, puis il s'affala sur la pyramide de coussins dressée à ses pieds.

« C'est bien, Rosie ! » félicita Alice en tendant la main à la première année qui lui répondit, un sourire victorieux inscrit sur sa bouille encore pouponne. « Viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre le sortilège de croquenjambe, maintenant… »

À moitié étouffé dans un coussin, James grogna qu'on vienne le délivrer, mais déjà Alice et sa protégée s'étaient éloignées. Il commençait à se fustiger d'avoir répondu à l'appel au secours de Lily quand une ombre plana sur son visage.

« Alors, Potter ? On regrette d'avoir proposé un club de défense ? » se moqua Noah Ramsay qui le toisait avec amusement. Il prononça toutefois le contre-sort et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Heureusement que les Poufsouffle n'ont pas la rancune facile. » dit James en ré-ajustant ses lunettes et massant sa mâchoire engourdie.

« J'aurais dû te faire mariner plus longtemps par terre. » regretta Ramsay avec un regard rêveur. « J'ai beau être à Poufsouffle, je n'en reste pas moins un homme. »

« Tu as tes raisons de me détester, et je les respecte. Mais tu dois admettre que _ça,_ c'était pas une mauvaise idée. » fit le Gryffondor en désignant la scène alentours.

Des élèves de onze à treize ans, en posture de duellistes, s'affrontaient à l'aide de maléfices simples mais efficaces. Certains, très à l'aise, déclenchaient les exclamations enthousiastes d'Alice qui veillait à corriger les mouvements de chacun et à s'assurer qu'aucun bleu ou entorse ne reste trop longtemps sans soin.

« Le jour où un Mangemort se fera avoir par un sortilège de jambencoton lancé par un deuxième année, ce sera Noël. » sourit le préfet-en-chef.

« Amen. » approuva Ramsay. « Et pour ton information… je te déteste pas. A un moment, oui, peut-être que je t'ai un peu détesté. » grimaça-t-il car James haussait un sourcil dubitatif. « Je croyais que ça marchait bien entre Lily et moi, et ce n'est jamais agréable de réaliser qu'on s'est planté. Mais il faut admettre qu'elle a l'air plus heureuse maintenant. Malgré la disparition de ses parents, et tout ce qui se passe… je suppose que c'est en partie grâce à toi. Alors c'est difficile de t'en vouloir vraiment. »

Dans un effort de réconciliation, et parce qu'il venait de réaliser que tout sentiment d'animosité à l'égard de Ramsay semblait s'être évaporé en lui, James lui tendit à nouveau la main. Le garçon fixa sa paume tendue avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Trop tôt, Potter. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais qu'un homme, après tout. Mais… bientôt, peut-être ! »

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « C'est noté ! » Un coussin vola à travers la pièce et l'atteignit en pleine tête, le poussant à jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte.

« Il est presque quatre heures et demi ! On arrête ! ON ARRÊTE ! » répéta-t-il en faisant les gros yeux à deux troisième année qui se lançaient des maléfices en riant. « C'est l'heure du goûter, on arrête ! »

« Oui Maman ! » railla Alice en essayant de sortir de la pièce malgré le groupe de première année agglutiné autour d'elle. L'un d'eux roula des yeux avec insolence. « Le _goûter…_ n'importe quoi… il croit qu'on a quel âge ? »

Enfin seul, James remit un peu d'ordre autour de lui à l'aide de quelques sortilèges de rangement express dont il avait le secret. « Des petits ingrats. » râla-t-il. « Est-ce que j'étais aussi impertinent à onze ans ? Oui, d'accord, peut-être même plus, mais c'est pas une raison ! » continua-t-il de monologuer en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Tout va bien, Potter ? »

Tournant sur ses talons, il découvrit le professeur McGonagall et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Comme un samedi après-midi, professeur ! Je parlais simplement à… mes amis imaginaires. »

« Amis imaginaires qui sont présentement en train de se rendre aux cuisines pour une collation tardive ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur. »

« Et je suppose que vous ne faisiez rien de particulier dans cette pièce non plus ? »

« De quoi ? Cette pièce ? Pfff, il ne se passe rien d'important dans cette pièce ! »

McGonagall le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Suivez-moi, Potter. »

« Je vais avoir des ennuis, c'est ça ? » soupira-t-il.

« Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. » ordonna-t-elle en prenant le chemin.

Contraint et forcé, il la suivit jusqu'au bureau qu'il connaissait trop bien.  
Après s'être assis sur le siège réservé au visiteur, il tendit la main vers la boîte à biscuits et en ouvrit le couvercle.

« Pour la millième fois, Potter, mon bureau n'est pas une annexe du salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu. Arrêtez de prendre cette boîte pour une réserve de gâteaux illimitée. » s'agaça-t-elle.

« Pour la millième fois, Professeur, ces tritons au gingembre sont de loin les meilleurs de Grande-Bretagne. Quel est votre secret ? C'est la muscade, c'est ça ? »

McGonagall referma sèchement la boîte et la plaça derrière son bureau, mais le laissa néanmoins mordre dans celui qu'il venait de voler.

« Hm, ça creuse… » soupira-t-il avec délectation quand le gâteau fut englouti. « … de ne rien faire. Du tout. De ne rien faire du tout le samedi après-midi. Dans la pièce où il ne se passe absolument rien. » se rattrapa-t-il. « Maintenant que mon taux de sucre est remonté, vous pouvez y aller. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? Des retenues ? Un conseil de discipline ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez refusé la proposition du Bureau des Aurors. »

Confus, il épousseta les miettes de biscuit tombées sur ses genoux.

« Sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez me coller une retenue pour ça. Si ? »

« Le programme des Aurors vous paraît trop sévère ? C'est la raison de votre refus ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Non… pratiquer des maléfices impardonnables, en revanche, allait à l'encontre de mes convictions. Comme me l'a fait justement fait remarquer Lily, mon problème avec les mages noirs se situe justement dans le fait qu'ils utilisent _de la magie noire_. Si je devais les chasser, ce ne serait pas pour leur ressembler. »

McGonagall réfléchit un instant avant de joindre ses mains sur la surface impeccablement rangée de son bureau.

« Dans ce cas, vous avez peut-être réfléchi à quoi faire l'année prochaine ? »

Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait répondu qu'il pensait simplement à trouver un lieu où s'installer avec Sirius – ou avec Lily, si elle le souhaitait – afin de profiter de la vie, tout en accomplissant quelques travaux pour Dumbledore afin de gagner cette guerre absurde… mais l'annonce de Fleamont avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Était-il raisonnable de déménager si la santé de son père se détériorait rapidement ? Sa mère aurait besoin de lui, et la perspective de passer son temps à faire les quatre cent coups avec Sirius semblait agréable, mais légèrement futile désormais.

« Je pensais me battre autrement, en aidant le professeur Dumbledore, par exemple. Comme le fait Frank Londubat quand il ne combat pas comme Auror – même si pour être honnête, j'ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement… »

« Mais la guerre ne durera pas toute votre vie. » coupa McGonagall. « Potter, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des concours MagIC ? » (1)

Pris de court, James chercha dans sa mémoire à quoi ces concours pouvaient bien correspondre.

« Ce sont les examens qui permettent de travailler pour la Confédération Magique Internationale, non ? »

McGonagall acquiesça et continua de le sonder muettement.

« Je croyais que seuls les fonctionnaires qui travaillaient déjà au Ministère songeaient à le passer. »

« Absolument pas. N'importe qui peut s'y inscrire, en vérité. Seulement, en fin de compte, très peu de gens intègrent le programme. Le comité est extrêmement sélectif quant aux compétences et aux qualités des candidats. »

Gêné, James passa une main dans ses cheveux et mesura soigneusement ses paroles. « Excusez-moi, Professeur… mais je ne trépigne pas vraiment d'impatience à l'idée de passer ma vie dans un bureau ? Sinon, j'aurais directement envoyé un curriculum au Ministère, vous voyez ? »

« Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de trier les papiers du grand Manitou entre deux réunions internationales. Les fonctionnaires du MagIC doivent pouvoir intervenir en cas de crise partout à travers le monde. Bien sûr, des candidats incapables de rédiger convenablement un parchemin ou de manier la baguette se voient tout de suite recalés. Mais si le programme est aussi sélectif, c'est parce que la Confédération recherche des profils atypiques. Un bon coup de baguette ne suffit pas à régler une révolte de géants qui met en péril notre existence cachée… et il faudra bien plus qu'un sortilège pour mettre un terme au trafic illégal de sang de dragon. Le concours MagIC est le seul qui soit ouvert à toutes les créatures magiques : des gobelins l'ont déjà intégré, ainsi que des demi-géants, des rokurokubi… Il y a douze ans, ils ont même admis un centaure grec. »

Il commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir, mais avait du mal à assimiler l'information.

« Reprenons, professeur. Vous voudriez que _moi_ , James Fleamont Potter, je passe des examens réservés à la crème de la crème des sorciers ? »

« Tout à fait. »

James la considéra avec perplexité.

« Vous vous rappelez de la bêtise pour laquelle j'ai reçu ma première retenue deux jours après la rentrée ? »

McGonagall soupira. « Oui, Potter, je me souviens parfaitement. Vous et votre meilleur ami aviez décidé de changer tous les tableaux de place pendant la nuit. »

« Plus tard, on a fait perdre cent points chacun à Gryffondor… »

« … parce que vous aviez suspendu les tables de la Grande Salle au plafond pendant la nuit, ce qui a causé la chute du petit-déjeuner sur le sol, oui. Ma mémoire ne flanche pas encore au point d'oublier un tel désastre, je vous remercie. »

« Et à la fois où… »

« Je vous interdis de mentionner l'épisode des sous-vêtements, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Malgré tout ça, vous voudriez quand même que _moi_ , je passe les concours MagIC ? » répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

Sa directrice de maison le jaugea comme s'il essayait de se dérober à une sentence qu'elle aurait prononcé.

« Vous aviez onze ans, James. »

« Oh, par Circé. Vous venez de m'appeler par mon prénom, ça veut dire que vous êtes sérieuse, Professeur, vous voudriez _vraiment_ que je… »

« Que comptez-vous faire après Poudlard ? » soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. « Intégrer une équipe de quidditch ? Tous les championnats sont annulés à cause de l'actualité. Et d'ici quinze ans au grand maximum, vous serez à la retraite, et vous n'aurez fait que repousser le problème. Je vous crois quand vous dites que vous vous ennuieriez au Ministère. Il ne resterait qu'à compter vos gallions, mais je vous connais assez pour savoir que faire fructifier votre fortune ne vous intéresse guère. L'oisiveté ne vous sied pas non plus : vous êtes fait pour l'action, James. Vous êtes talentueux et votre tête n'est pas trop mal faite. Surtout, vous avez un don pour réunir des gens qui n'ont, sur le papier, rien à voir les uns avec les autres. »

« Je fais ça, moi ? » Il grimaça un sourire en espérant faire redescendre la tension, mais la sorcière ne fléchit pas.

« Bien sûr. Par exemple, ce que vous _ne faites pas_ dans la salle qui vous servait de salle de jeux… »

« … je ne fais que mon devoir de préfet-en-chef… »

« … l'unité que vous avez créée pour mener Gryffondor en tête du championnat depuis deux ans… »

« … je suis très compétitif ! »

« … vos amis, Mr. Potter. Sans vous, je crains que des personnalités aussi disparates que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow n'auraient pas eu grand-chose à se dire. Quant à Lily Evans, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec vous et voilà où vous en êtes. »

Cette fois-ci, James ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, James. Si vous aviez juste le courage de lui faire honneur… vous deviendriez un grand sorcier. »

C'était une drôle de sensation qu'il associait généralement à ses discussions avec Lily. James connaissait très bien l'orgueil, ce sentiment d'invincibilité, cette griserie qui assurait une continuelle victoire, en dépit de tout ce que le destin réservait. Mais de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci, elle était accompagnée d'une vague impression de fragilité. A la chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine en entendant sa professeur parler, s'ajoutait le doute... Et s'il ne se montrait _pas_ à la hauteur, après tout ?  
En même temps, Fleamont les quitterait bientôt. James devait s'y préparer. Les concours n'auraient pas lieu avant plusieurs années, et il craignait que son père disparaisse sans l'avoir vu devenir un homme. Mais s'il pouvait au moins lui donner, avant son départ, l'assurance d'avoir trouvé sa voie…

Il releva la tête et hocha silencieusement du chef. Traversée par un infime sourire, McGonagall extirpa un épais fascicule de son tiroir et le fit glisser vers lui.

« Il vous faudra maîtriser deux autres langues magiques au minimum. Je me suis permise de glisser l'adresse d'une école qui dispense des cours en golbabil, merlanguage et trolliglotie à Londres. Le professeur Dumbledore et son ami le jurisorcier McLish seront ravis de vous accompagner pour votre apprentissage du droit magique et… »

« Pardon. Le professeur Dumbledore ? » la coupa James.

« C'est lui-même qui a suggéré de soutenir votre candidature. »

James accusa le coup.

« Professeur McGonagall… Les candidats doivent avoir un casier judiciaire vierge pour se présenter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si vous faites référence à l'incident qui a mené au gonflage involontaire de votre professeur de piano, rassurez-vous. Les sorciers mineurs ne sont pas tenus responsables des débordements involontaires de leur magie intérieure. »

« Non, non, je ne faisais pas vraiment référence à ça… » Il se pencha en avant, mal à l'aise. « Admettons que j'ai dans le passé fait quelque chose qui n'était pas autorisé. » McGonagall haussa un sourcil sarcastique. « Pas autorisé _en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école_. » précisa-t-il. « Proscrit par la loi magique, en fait. Et je n'aimerais pas… enfin, si j'avais fait quelque chose dans ce genre – et que ça venait à être découvert par le comité MagIC, je ne voudrais pas que ça retombe sur le professeur Dumbledore, ou même sur vous, qui m'avez fait confiance… »

La sorcière le dévisagea longuement, immobile et impassible. James ignorait si elle était douée en légilimancie ou non, mais dans le doute, il tenta tant bien que mal de construire un barrage tangible dans son esprit.

« Nous parlons en théorie, n'est-ce pas ? »murmura-t-elle, soupçonneuse. « Car bien sûr, vous ne seriez pas assez _stupide_ pour faire quelque chose de totalement illégal avant même d'être diplômé. »

« Bien sûr que non. » assura-t-il, certain que ses yeux affirmaient le contraire.

« Cette chose interdite, vous ne pourriez pas la défaire ? »

« Non. » avoua-t-il.

« Ce que vous auriez fait… est-ce que c'était mal, d'un point de vue éthique ? »

« Non, en fait, ç'aurait été l'inverse. » répondit-il, plus assuré. « Pour une cause juste… »

« Est-ce que vous auriez sciemment mis d'autres personnes en danger ? »

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Sirius était devenu animagus de son plein gré. Mais Peter… Peter avait douté, et ils s'étaient moqués de lui. Mais James s'était radouci quand, progressant dans leurs recherches, il était tombé sur des gravures illustrant très ( _trop_ ) précisément tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner dans le processus. Il avait informé Peter, lui avait même montré les exemples pour l'amener à faire un choix en toute connaissance de cause… il se rappelait encore de l'air dur et décidé qui s'était inscrit sur le visage lunaire du jeune garçon. Son froncement de sourcil déterminé avait achevé de sceller leur amitié. James s'était promis ce jour-là de ne plus jamais douter de la solidité du quatrième maraudeur.

« Non… non, je ne crois pas. »

McGonagall pianota sur son bureau comme pour se donner le temps de préparer une réponse.

« Si vous aviez commis une telle faute, je serais malheureusement obligée d'en informer le Directeur Dumbledore. » admit-elle. Déçu et vaguement honteux, James poussa du doigt le fascicule en direction de l'enseignante pour le lui rendre… mais celle-ci arrêta son geste. « Heureusement que nous ne faisions qu'émettre des hypothèses farfelues. Prenez le dépliant en partant. »

Ragaillardi, il rangea les documents dans son sac.

« Potter ! » appela-t-elle finalement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau. « Tâchez donc de ne pas vous faire prendre, voulez-vous ? »

« Si, _en théorie_ , j'avais commis un tel délit sans qu'Albus Dumbledore ou vous-même ayez pu vous en apercevoir… je doute qu'un tâcheron de la Confédération puisse le découvrir. »

McGonagall haussa les yeux au ciel devant un tel cocktail d'arrogance et de flagornerie, mais elle souriait quand le préfet-en-chef referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Plein d'allégresse, il courut presque jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

« Tire la chevillette ! »

« Et la bobinette cherra… » chantonna la Dame en rose.

« Ça va, Cornedrue ? » s'enquit Peter en le voyant traverser la Salle à grandes enjambées.

Il songea un instant à partager son récit avec son ami, avant de réaliser qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à une autre personne avant. Il se contenta donc de sourire de toutes ses dents à Peter en lui adressant le pouce de la victoire.

« Parfaitement bien, Queudver ! »

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, lança son sac sur son lit et gravit l'escalier dérobé qui menait à la chambre de la préfète-en-chef.

« Lily ! Tu ne devineras jamais… »

Il ne discerna d'abord que sa silhouette assise devant les flammes, et crut qu'elle se tenait près du feu pour se réchauffer, son esprit imaginant une tasse entre ses mains… Mais ce n'était pas une tasse – c'était une boîte en métal. Une simple boîte à thé qui contenait quelques vieux trésors : un trèfle à quatre feuilles desséché, un bouchon de bièraubeurre… et surtout une liasse de papiers. Implacablement, elle jetait chaque lettre dans l'âtre, sans même attendre que le parchemin ne se consume en cendres noires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Inquiet, il replaça derrière son oreille la mèche cuivrée qui cachait son visage. Elle avait certainement pleuré, comme en témoignaient ses paupières légèrement gonflées et la ride de vulnérabilité dessinée entre ses deux sourcils.  
Le dernier bout de parchemin vola dans les flammes.

« Tu as vu la Gazette, aujourd'hui ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Dorénavant, les nés-moldus devront présenter une attestation de moralité signée de la main d'un sang-pur. Du moins, s'ils veulent garder leur travail ou un accès à leur compte de Gringotts… »

James prit la main qui venait d'envoyer la dernière lettre au feu et la serra dans la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, Lily. Je ne sais pas ce que fait le Ministère, mais il est temps que Dumbledore prenne les choses en main. » Elle ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'âtre. « En attendant, si ça peut te rassurer… je t'écrirai mille attestations, moi… »

Mais sa déclaration n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Est-ce que tu réalises seulement à quoi ça t'engagerait ? » demanda-t-elle avec une froideur forcée. Dégageant sa main de la sienne, elle jeta les dernières babioles dans la cheminée, la boîte en fer dans sa corbeille à papier, puis se remit debout et s'appuya contre la rambarde de son lit.

« Hm, oui. » répondit-il, cherchant son regard. « Et si ça peut te permettre de vivre presque normalement après l'école, je le ferais plutôt deux fois qu'une… »

« Ils ont tué le petit ami de Margaret Chourave. Ils ont aussi tué sa famille… »

« Je sais. » murmura-t-il gravement, tout sentiment d'excitation désormais évaporé. A son tour, il se releva pour lui faire face.

« A la rentrée, j'avais postulé pour un travail à mi-temps à Pré-au-lard. Mais on me l'a refusé car chez les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, le nom d'Evans est inconnu au bataillon. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il. « Et ils te l'ont dit comme ça ? Mais c'est interdit ! »

« Plus maintenant. Les nouvelles lois vont dans ce sens. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es dans tous tes états ? A cause de cet article de la Gazette ? Ou à cause de Margaret ? »

« Non… oui. Les deux. En partie. » bredouilla-t-elle en se tordant les mains. « C'est plutôt parce que… parce que je suis née-moldue, et que toi, tu es de sang-pur. Que les gens pensent que je t'utilise, ou qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble, c'est une chose. Mais je n'avais juste jamais vraiment pensé… »

« Lily, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. »

« T'afficher avec moi, comme tu le fais, pourrait t'apporter de gros ennuis ! »

Il haussa un sourcil espiègle. « De terribles ennuis. Tu es dangereuse, Evans, je l'ai toujours dit ! »

« James ! C'est sérieux, cette fois. » reprit-elle, si bouleversée que tout sourire disparut aussitôt du visage du jeune homme. « Toi, tes parents ! Vous pourriez vous faire attaquer si on nous voit trop souvent ensemble ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ils font très attention depuis ce qui est arrivé à Ted et Helena. Maugrey les surveille, et… »

« On pourrait te refuser un travail ! On pourrait te faire du chantage, on pourrait… »

« Heureusement que nous sommes millionnaires. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

« Ce sont de vrais risques, de vraies menaces ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Arrête de réagir comme si tu t'en fichais ! »

Il poussa un soupir d'énervement et se leva à son tour, l'agitation le gagnant d'un seul coup.

« Mais c'est vrai, je m'en fiche ! Totalement ! Quiconque pense que les sorciers de souche feraient mieux de rester entre eux à tout prix est un parfait idiot – et celui qui croit qu'il y a une différence entre ta magie et la mienne à cause de notre naissance est encore plus demeuré – c'est _ridicule_ , Lily, simplement _ridicule_ ! Prends Belby, il n'a jamais été capable de lancer un _wingardum leviosa_ convenable à une feuille morte – alors que toi, ou Nali Paniandi, ou même Noah Ramsay – et si je l'amène dans la conversation, c'est que je suis très sérieux – _vous êtes en tête de classe_ ! Je suis prêt à soutenir n'importe quand que ces histoires de pureté de sang sont une insulte faite à la logique la plus élémentaire, voilà tout. Il suffit de se balader trois minutes dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour le prouver ! C'est mon avis, je n'en changerai pas et je contredirai n'importe qui prétendant le contraire. Et toi, toi, tu… » Il s'étrangla sous l'émotion et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « … tu es _incroyable !_ Tu es merveilleuse, et s'ils ne le veulent pas le voir, tant pis pour eux, ça fait moins de concurrence pour moi ! »

Résistant à l'envie de l'attirer contre lui et de mettre fin à cette discussion insensée, il la dévisagea, comme si la réponse à une énigme irrésolue se cachait dans les traits de la sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, je le sens ! »

Elle hésita, fixa la moquette… et l'affronta finalement, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Slughorn avait aussi invité Severus pour préparer le concours. »

Son nouveau soupir fut davantage un râle d'exaspération. Frustré, il fixa ses poings sur ses hanches pour les occuper, pour ne pas céder à l'urgence de jeter quelque chose à travers la pièce.

« Bon sang, Lily ! » grogna-t-il, essayant de contenir sa colère.

« Oh, c'était cruel de sa part de me parler de ça, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il avait raison. » admit-elle avec amertume. « Je n'y avais juste pas réfléchi. J'aurais dû le savoir, pourtant. Ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles… »

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que t'a exactement raconté ce crétin de Rogue. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il a essayé de te faire peur simplement parce qu'il est… _jaloux_ ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Quand bien même, est-ce qu'il avait tort ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Personne ne va s'offusquer que le fils Potter fréquente ouvertement une née-moldue ? Tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux et me jurer que tu ne risques pas de devenir leur cible ? »

« Peut-être que ce sera le cas ! » admit James en criant aussi fort qu'elle. « Peut-être qu'ils voudront me punir pour cet affront à leur idéologie moisie ! Mais qu'ils viennent ! Peu importe, ça ne changera rien ! »

« Il porte la marque, James. Severus, il porte la marque. Il l'a déjà rejoint. » Sa voix se brisa, ses grands yeux envahis par la tristesse. « Je le savais, au fond de moi, mais j'espérais encore que… C'est pour ça que j'avais tout gardé. Je croyais que peut-être… mais ça y est, c'est fait, j'ai tout jeté, toutes les lettres, toutes ces choses qui n'ont plus aucune valeur maintenant que… »

Abasourdi, le regard de James alla de la boîte abandonnée dans la poubelle, à l'âtre qui consumait les derniers vestiges de l'amitié qui avait un jour lié Lily Evans et Severus Rogue.

« Il porte la marque. » répéta-t-il avec un calme qui ne reflétait en rien le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait.

Au contraire de Lily qui avait visiblement du mal à assimiler cette notion, il n'était absolument pas surpris. Rogue baignait dans la magie noire depuis plus de six ans et mettait une telle application à prouver sa valeur aux pires représentants de la classe sorcière : son allégeance ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Lily avait pu s'aveugler pendant autant de temps. C'était une autre pensée qui le tourmentait, plus forte que lui… Elle avait beau nier, jurer que ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été de cette nature, qu'ils étaient strictement platoniques, il ne pouvait qu'envier la place que Rogue avait occupée dans la vie de Lily pendant tant d'années… et se sentait épuisé par avance des efforts qu'il devrait faire pour la convaincre d'aller au bout des choses.

« Il faudra aller voir Dumbledore. » dit-il fermement. « Je sais que Rogue a été ton ami, mais c'est trop grave pour laisser passer quelque chose comme ça. Il faut prévenir la Direction que… »

« C'est déjà fait. »

« Hein ? »

Elle haussa les épaules malgré son chagrin. « Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Si Severus a pris part aux attaques qui ont eu lieu, il faut qu'il réponde de ses actes. »

Courageusement, elle était d'emblée aller voir Dumbledore… Ce fut plus fort que lui : il s'approcha et la serra contre lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était sublime, dans son essence, dans son apparence, dans tout ce qu'elle était… mais en attendant, il ne pouvait que poser son front contre le sien et s'enivrer de son parfum, de sa chaleur. Il se sentit étrangement vide quand elle échappa à son étreinte.

« Les Mangemorts ne te laisseront jamais en paix. Comment est-ce que je pourrais me pardonner s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit à cause de moi ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec angoisse.

« Je sais me défendre ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas le plus nul en duel. Je crois pouvoir être en mesure de répondre si on m'attaque ! Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, de toute manière ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te laisse tomber, parce que quelques abrutis à la baguette trop courte ont décidé de faire leur loi ? »

« Non ! » se récria-t-elle, affolée à cette pensée et il s'attendrit de la voir réfuter cette perspective avec tant d'énergie. « Non ! Je veux juste être sûre, être _certaine_ que tu saches à quoi t'attendre avec… avec nous. Parce que si finalement, si _finalement_ , après avoir réfléchi, tu changeais d'avis, je… »

Il ne la laissa pas terminer – il se sentait malade à la simple évocation de cœurs brisés et de ruptures à venir, à l'idée qu'elle pourrait éclater de rire et prendre à la légère les sentiments qui le dominaient depuis un certain temps déjà…

« Changer d'avis ? » répéta-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés. « _Changer d'avis_? » _'Après toutes ces années à te courir après ?'_ devait se lire sur son visage sans même qu'il l'ait formulé.

« Tu voulais sortir avec moi. » rectifia-t-elle avec dureté. « Pas te battre pour en avoir le droit ! »

« Mais je suis _prêt_ à me battre s'il le faut ! » rugit-il. « Je suis prêt à les affronter un par un ! S'il faut t'épouser pour te protéger, je le ferai ! Si nous devons fuir à l'autre bout du monde pour te mettre à l'abri, je le ferai aussi ! Je suis complètement, totalement, absolument prêt à me battre pour toi ! Je ferai _tout_ pour toi ! »

Le silence brusque qui suivit les rinça, ne laissant résonner que le crépitement du feu et leurs respirations haletantes.  
James déglutit, semblant redouter immédiatement d'être allé trop loin, d'avoir trop dit, trop tôt…

Mais ses mots avaient provoqué l'étincelle.  
Renonçant à toute prudence, abandonnant toute réserve, elle précipita son corps contre le sien.  
Une main sur son cou pour l'amener à elle, l'autre cherchant la chaleur de la peau sous son pull, elle se pressa contre le garçon pour ne plus laisser aucun interstice entre eux. Il répondit ardemment à son baiser fiévreux, amenant ses hanches contre les siennes, ses doigts s'aventurant plus loin que jamais sur ses courbes, puis il la poussa fermement en arrière. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils reculèrent, et le dos de Lily se heurta finalement à l'armoire. Il la sentait plus proche que jamais contre lui, son odeur emplissant _tout_ , ses mains progressant _partout,_ tandis qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ses ongles et ses lèvres de marquer leurs empreintes sur le moindre centimètre carré de peau exposée. Obéissant au même désir de conquête qui les avaient saisis au mariage des Dursley, leurs mains tiraient sur les élastiques, se hasardaient sur les boutonnières, plus audacieuses et hardies que jamais.

Ce fut elle la première, qui saisit la couture de son pull écarlate. Vivement, elle le passa par-dessus les épaules du garçon. Le vêtement tomba à leurs pieds tandis qu'elle contemplait son torse nu et ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il fit de même, dévorant du regard ses joues roses, ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers. Le trouble des yeux verts se transforma en témérité : elle agrippa le bas de son propre chandail et le souleva par-dessus sa tête. Le gilet rejoignit le pull rouge gisant sur le sol, bientôt rattrapé par le soutien-gorge qui tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit mat. James s'était figé sur place, ses yeux arrondis derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

« Tu es sublime. » constata-t-il. Son compliment s'acheva malgré lui par un bref rire nerveux.

Elle sourit, se leva sur la pointe des pieds, déposa des baisers dans les creux qui le faisaient frissonner. Leurs mains continuèrent d'explorer, les bouches de s'affronter, tandis qu'ils tombaient sur le lit. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à déboutonner sa jupe et sembla hésiter. « Tu es sûre que… »

Sans le quitter du regard, elle donna le dernier coup de pied qui suffit à faire glisser le vêtement sur ses chevilles, poussant définitivement la jupe hors du lit. Son cœur accéléra à une cadence presque insoutenable, et le son de son propre souffle gronda à ses oreilles. _C'était le moment_. Celui de toutes ses convoitises, celui de toutes ses indicibles craintes également. Mais son corps réclamait une proximité immédiate, totale, absolue avec cette fille à demi-dévêtue, au regard incendiaire – et tout son être implora si fort que d'un coup, sa peur disparut.  
A nouveau, il emprisonna sa bouche. Leurs sourires s'effleurèrent tandis qu'il venait à son secours, après sa piètre tentative pour défaire la ceinture récalcitrante qui enserrait la taille du jeune homme.

« On aurait pu croire qu'un sort aurait été mis au point pour ça… » plaisanta-t-elle, mais ses lèvres vacillantes trahissaient son émoi.

* * *

Les baisers ralentissaient, balbutiaient un nouveau rythme, étonnamment plus indécis maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient nus, allongés côte à côte. Comme s'ils avaient soudainement oublié pourquoi diable ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre…

« Aïe ! Cheveux ! » grimaça-t-elle alors qu'il retirait précipitamment son coude. Ce dernier venait de malencontreusement coincer quelques mèches rousses s'étalant sur le drap.

« Désolé ! » s'empressa-t-il de murmurer. L'absence de réponse insolente la rendit perplexe. Prenant enfin mesure de sa nervosité, elle amena sa propre main sur celle que James avait posée, légère mais anxieuse, sur son cou. Ses doigts se glissèrent doucement entre ceux du garçon pour les apaiser. Lui qui paraissait toujours si assuré… elle réalisa qu'entièrement dévêtu, il portait encore le bracelet de cuir qu'elle lui avait confectionné pour son anniversaire. Une onde de tendresse l'envahit et elle constata avec amusement : « Tu trembles… »

« … Non, pas du tout. » lui répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Sa mauvaise foi, si manifeste face au fait accompli, la fit éclater de rire. Il l'accompagna dans son hilarité, puis lui fait les gros yeux. « Ne vous moquez pas, miss Evans ! » se scandalisa-t-il. « Oui, je suis _peut-_ être un peu nerveux, mais j'aimerais vous y voir ! »

« Ben, justement, c'était l'idée… » sourit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il soupira avec condescendance. « Oh, je t'en prie, ça fait combien de temps pour toi ? Deux, trois mois maximum ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps _moi,_ j'y pense ? »

« Non, et franchement, je préférerais ne pas savoir… » grimaça-t-elle.

Elle songea que la situation devenait franchement ahurissante, leurs voix animées tranchant avec l'atmosphère ardente qui régnait dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Depuis la troisième année. Pendant l'examen de Défenses organisé dans le Lac, quand Mulciber a insulté Coleen et que tu as lui envoyé ton strangulot à la figure. » l'informa-t-il néanmoins.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait p … vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle, piquée de curiosité.

« Tu avais un maillot de bain turquoise qui t'allait très, _très_ bien. Quand je t'ai vue sortir de l'eau sans un regard en arrière pour Mulciber qui se débattait tout seul avec son strangulot sur la tête, j'ai compris que… »

« … ma vie allait devenir un enfer. »

« … tu étais vraiment digne d'obtenir toute mon attention. Et encore, même avant ça, tu étais – tu étais spéciale. Alors _excuse-moi_ de ne pas louer _ta_ ténacité et _ta_ patience, quand tu as passé trois petits mois à y penser, alors que de mon côté, j'ai juste cru mourir de frustration pendant cinq _in-ter-mi-nables_ années… »

Elle dégagea les doigts qui s'étaient emmêlés entre ceux de James, et les claqua devant son visage.

« Potter. _Potter._ » le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa diatribe. « Toi. Moi. Nus, ensemble, dans un lit. Est-ce que tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est le moment de pinailler ? »

Son expression se détendit immédiatement. « Peut-être pas. » admit-il en souriant. Il ramena ses doigts sur son visage, caressa sa tempe, dessina la pommette, la pulpe de ses lèvres – et elle constata avec plaisir que les tremblements avaient disparu.

« Alors, tais-toi. » conseilla-t-elle, avant de se hisser pour capturer de nouveau la saveur légèrement salée de sa bouche.

* * *

C'était à la fois incongru mais absolument naturel.

Potter. Que celle qu'elle était quelques mois auparavant avait envoyé sur les roses mille deux cent cinquante sept fois. Potter, à qui elle avait envoyé des objets à la figure au moins quatorze fois. Potter, dont elle avait (vainement) espéré oublier l'existence à peu près un million de fois.

James – James qui la faisait rire, la rassurait, lui racontait des histoires, la contemplait comme un merveilleux trésor offert à ses yeux ébahis, recueillait ses larmes sans broncher, sans jamais la regarder avec pitié. Juste James – fort et vivant, intense et généreux, spontané et tellement plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait montré pendant des années… James qui la séduisait à chaque caresse, la captivait à chaque murmure.

Absurdes et fantastiques à la fois. Ses étreintes passionnées mais décidées, ses baisers qui visaient toujours juste. Toutes ces petites choses qu'elle avait méprisées parce qu'elles le constituaient, et que désormais elle se retrouvait à adorer pour cette même raison. L'épaisse chevelure brune qui se dressait en tous sens mais cédait docilement sous ses doigts, les yeux bruns et espiègles dont l'éclat la faisait chavirer, ses épaules auxquelles elle pouvait s'accrocher, le grain de beauté entre l'index et le majeur gauches qu'elle aimait tant récolter du bout des lèvres, la peau hâlée qui semblait se tendre et fondre à la fois sous ses mains…

* * *

C'était à la fois surréaliste et totalement délicieux.

Evans. Dont il s'était moqué tant de fois en espérant la faire réagir, qu'il avait poursuivie pendant des années au risque de tout gâcher. Inaccessible Evans qui avait ébranlé son orgueil, fragilisé son éternelle assurance. Evans, insensible aux astuces grâce auxquelles il mettait d'habitude le monde à genoux.

Lily – merveilleusement _belle_ , brave et intelligente, drôle et compatissante. Qui connaissait ses défauts mieux que quiconque mais l'avait finalement choisi pour ses qualités. Lily, qui lui faisait toujours un peu peur parfois… Lily qui pouvait le rendait fou par à un seul mot prononcé de travers, mais aussi par une seule caresse appuyée. Lily qu'il désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré aucune autre fille.

Après des années de rêvasseries éveillées et de nuits fiévreuses, c'était _incroyable_. Incroyable de la sentir réagir si agréablement au poids de son corps sur le sien, sa poitrine tiède pressée contre son torse, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, ses genoux pâles frôlant ses côtes, ses chevilles se nouant au bas de ses reins… D'observer les cheveux de feu s'éparpiller sur le matelas, sa peau de porcelaine se couvrir de frissons là où ses mains la touchaient, d'admirer le délicat rougissement qui envahissait ses clavicules, son cou et ses joues à son contact, d'entendre la respiration légèrement rauque, de plus en plus saccadée, s'évader de sa bouche entrouverte… Contempler l'apparition des dents nacrées entre ses lèvres subtilement bombées par leurs embrassades…

* * *

C'était décidément très étrange, et parfaitement simple, tout en même temps.

* * *

Les derniers rayons de soleil traversèrent le vitrail et se déposèrent sur le bras du garçon, faisant surgir des reflets bleutés et orangés sur le muscle légèrement contracté, sur la peau parcourue de frémissements. Elle résista à la tentation de parcourir à nouveau les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient… Pour l'instant, elle préférait le contempler à son aise, un peu plus longtemps encore…

« Tu l'avais déjà fait ? Avant ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Aucune espièglerie dans l'expression troublée de James – nulle esquisse de sourire non plus… Seulement ses grands yeux qui brillaient, plongés dans les siens. Petite, elle avait parfois pensé que les yeux bruns étaient simplement et bêtement cela, _bruns._ Mais c'était avant d'avoir découvert l'éclat lumineux des iris de James, aux teintes dorées de châtaignes, de feuilles blondies par le déclin de l'été, d'après-midis paresseuses et tiédies de soleil automnal.

« L'été dernier. » répondit-il. Elle se rappela les vacances passées en France avec Sirius et acquiesça simplement du chef. Puis il ajouta – et à cet instant précis, la clarté de ses yeux, la modulation de sa voix convoyèrent toute l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de partager : « Mais maintenant je sais que ça n'a rien à voir quand… »

… _on est amoureux_ , ne put-il se résoudre à prononcer.

Le souvenir de sa précédente déclaration revint entre eux, imprégna l'espace. _Je ferai tout pour toi_ , avait-il promis, et c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Les garçons n'étaient pas censés avouer ce genre de choses en premier – mais ça ne ferait que s'ajouter à l'interminable liste des concessions qu'il avait faites pour Lily Evans, songea-t-il ironiquement.  
Cependant, si ça n'avait _vraiment_ tenu qu'à lui… il se serait débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes des faux-semblants, aurait arrêté à l'instant de prétendre que cette histoire ne l'engageait à rien – qui espérait-il convaincre, de toute façon ? Elle tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Sa bouche à lui le pressait de tout dire, de révérer son pouvoir en l'honorant par d'innombrables baisers, en la noyant sous une pluie de _je t'aime_ murmurés à son oreille.  
Mais l'alchimie se révélait délicate : encore à ce moment précis, il craignait de l'effrayer, de la braquer, de tout briser…

« … quand quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa respiration se brisant et soulevant sa poitrine avec force, pupilles dilatées, peau de porcelaine rougissant sous l'impact des émotions.

Elle _savait_. Mais posait tout de même la question. C'était l'encouragement qui lui avait manqué. Il se releva un peu, calant son bras gauche pour se soutenir, et tendit sa main droite vers elle. Ses doigts se déposèrent, chauds, agréables et tendres, sur sa joue, s'aventurant entre les mèches rousses qui s'étaient collées à son visage.

« Il n'y a eu que toi, Lily… » Tant de gravité inhabituelle chez lui, de désarmante sincérité, que son cœur à elle accéléra avec sauvagerie. « … il n'y a que toi. »

La distance fut rapidement franchie tandis qu'elle se collait à lui d'un élan, capturant ses doigts et les entremêlant aux siens, s'appropriant ses lèvres une fois encore, l'emprisonnant à nouveau entre ses jambes. _Elle_ ne dirait rien, pas cette fois en tout cas, de peur de rompre le charme. Elle savait que la magie était plus délicate à maintenir qu'il n'y paraissait… Mais elle s'appliqua à répondre en caressant, en embrassant, en ravissant le corps du jeune homme dont elle se savait – silencieusement, certes, mais inéluctablement – tomber amoureuse.  
Sans possible retour en arrière.

* * *

La vie était _belle !_

Les nouvelles de la Gazette n'avaient jamais été aussi absurdes et déprimantes, un elfe de maison avait malencontreusement inversé le sucre et le sel au précédent dîner, le quidditch serait vraisemblablement annulé jusqu'à la fin de l'année et il pleuvait des cordes depuis des jours.  
Et pourtant, jamais James Potter n'avait eu plus foi en l'existence. Il serait bientôt libéré du lugubre château, Fleamont répondait brillamment au début de son traitement, ses parents l'avaient félicité par hibou de sa décision de préparer les concours MagIC, et surtout, il se réveillait chaque matin aux côtés de la sorcière qui l'obnubilait depuis une éternité.

La vie était _belle_ , la vie était miraculeuse !

Prenant le chemin de la salle des Maraudeurs qui accueillait désormais le club de défense, et où devaient l'attendre Remus et Emma Prewett, il se surprit à fredonner une vieille chanson désuète au sujet d'amours improbables naissant entre un gnome de jardin et une troll naine. Mais sa bonne humeur fut comme suspendue à mi-chemin. Dans un couloir où Sirius l'avait traîné quelques mois auparavant, une gravure était décollée du mur, laissant béant le passage secret menant à une salle normalement abandonnée… Une pièce maculée de runes maléfiques, gardée par une gorgone au yeux tétanisant qui leur avait confié que des élèves venaient parfois troubler son repos… Quand Sirius et lui en étaient sortis, ils s'étaient battus avec…

« Tiens donc. » Instinctivement, son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras de Rogue qui émergeait de la pièce abandonnée. Son uniforme était soigneusement boutonné, et sa robe de sorcier trop grande cachait la moitié de ses paumes… mais sous les couches de tissus opaques se trouvait le tatouage qui scellait son destin et qui avait tant affecté Lily. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

« C'est interdit de se promener dans le château ? » rétorqua aussitôt Rogue qui fit mine d'ignorer la gravure refermant le passage derrière lui.

« Ça pourrait le devenir. Dumbledore comptait condamner l'entrée de cette pièce… et je compte bien appuyer sa décision maintenant que j'ai preuve que tu la fréquentes. »

Le Serpentard émit un son ironique.

« Vivement que l'ordre revienne à Poudlard… de nos jours, il suffit de cirer les bonnes bottes pour être récompensé par un badge de préfet-en-chef. »

« Et de réussir à le garder toute l'année. » renchérit James en ignorant l'insulte.

Rogue l'évalua avec le plus profond mépris. « Comment feras-tu en septembre, Potter ? Le monde se fichera totalement que tu sois le chouchou de Dumbledore. Ils ne te feront aucun cadeau… et franchement, j'ai hâte d'assister au spectacle. »

James se rapprocha. Il n'était pas tellement plus grand que Rogue, mais des années de quidditch au compteur lui donnaient un maintien dont le potionniste, courbé et voûté en permanence, n'aurait jamais pu que rêver. De ses quelques centimètres de hauteur, il toisa Rogue avec la plus grande froideur.

« Et moi à celui que tu offriras, quand les Mangemorts t'auront utilisé jusqu'à l'os. Quand tu seras aux abois après avoir compris qu'un sang-mêlé ne saurait jamais être accepté parmi eux… Tu crois les connaître mieux que moi, Rogue, mais c'est faux. Je suis _né_ dans ce monde de sang-pur, et toi, tu as vécu en milieu moldu toute ton enfance. Les grandes familles du monde magique n'ont rien à faire d'une demi-portion. Quand ils s'en rendront compte, tu auras perdu tout ce qui comptait à tes yeux… tout ce que tu chérissais, pour de la poudre aux yeux. »

Sans se départir de son sourire mutin, James lui tapota l'épaule avec condescendance. Rogue se raidit de surprise sous le contact inattendu.

« Tu as raison, Snivellus, ça va devenir très divertissant. »

« Tu n'as – aucune, _aucune_ – idée de ce dans quoi tu t'embarques. » reprit Rogue, les dents serrées d'humiliation. « Tu crois peut-être que vous allez valeureusement partir au combat, remporter une bataille facile et vous retrouver auréolés de gloire en un rien de temps ? Mais ouvre les yeux, Potter ! La vie n'est pas un match de quidditch. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait que progresser. Tu t'imagines que le plus dur est passé ? Il y aura plus de sacrifices à venir… »

« De ton côté, c'est certain. Je vais te dire un truc : je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es allé te fourrer là-dedans. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas prédire la victoire de Dumbledore sur ton seigneur à la noix… mais franchement, si je devais parier sur celui d'entre nous qui s'en sortira le mieux… Tu as déjà perdu, Rogue. »

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, James le dépassa dans l'optique de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor.

« Tu ne lui rends pas service, tu sais ! » le héla Rogue. « S'ils décident d'exécuter une autre née-moldue pour l'exemple… ce sera Lily Evans, sans cesse pendue au cou d'un sang-pur qui dilapide son héritage et méprise les traditions ancestrales. »

James gela sur place et exécuta un tour sur lui-même. Soudainement furieux, il rejoignit Rogue à grandes enjambées et s'arrêta si proche de lui que le Serpentard, soucieux de ne reconnaître aucune faiblesse, dut lutter pour ne pas reculer. Le Gryffondor se sentait irradier de rage, et il était sûr que son adversaire sentait son souffle se déposer sur son visage.

« Tu peux dire à tes amis encagoulés que c'est cause perdue. Lily sera une excellente combattante, et je souhaite bon courage à quiconque essaiera de lui faire du mal. Mais si jamais vous deviez la coincer avec vos méthodes tordues… Que Merlin m'en soit témoin, je serai là. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour l'atteindre ! Jamais, _jamais_ je ne la laisserai tomber. Et je ne serai pas seul : nos amis, nos alliés seront là pour la défendre. On vous attend. »

« Ton arrogance ne vous sauvera pas quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » vociféra Rogue, mais James leva la main pour ordonner le silence.

 _« Je n'ai pas fini._ En ce qui te concerne, _Snivellus_ , je vais être très clair : arrête. Arrête de lui tourner autour, cesse de lui parler, ne pense même pas à elle. À partir de maintenant tu peux bien faire comme si elle n'existait plus, compris ? »

« C'est ce que tu prétends… Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'on a partagé avant que tu arrives. » D'un mouvement sec qui prit James de court, Rogue dégaina sa baguette et l'enfonça dans la peau située entre son cou et sa mâchoire, près de la jugulaire. « Maintenant, _recule_. »

Surprenant son adversaire à son tour, James pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « On _pourrait_ se battre. Ça fait des années que j'en rêve, tu sais ? Toi et moi, juste toi et moi, pour que ça s'arrête enfin. Je te jure que ça me démange, je sens ma baguette qui vibre à la seule idée de te filer une raclée. Si tu me lances un sort, je serais obligé de rétorquer, mais… » Haussant les épaules, il sourit à son adversaire. « … Si on se battait, Lily serait bouleversée. Et ça, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. »

Lentement, il tendit le cou en arrière, laissant l'opportunité à Rogue de retirer sa propre baguette. Son ennemi la laissa retomber le long de son corps, et la tension sembla redescendre, lorsque…

« Quand je pense que le populaire James Potter se met dans tous ses états pour une sang-de-bourbe… »

Le maléfice cuisant partit tout seul. Rogue se protégea à l'aide d'un sortilège du bouclier et répliqua par un coup de poing magique. James l'évita mais se cogna à une armure : son bloque-jambe fracassa une lampe à huile qui répandit ses débris sur Rogue. Celui-ci lança un sortilège que James ne reconnut pas mais qui ricocha sur un tableau, faisant fuir ses occupants, avant de se dissoudre dans les airs avec un bruit explosif. James brandit sa baguette et envoya Rogue taper contre le mur derrière lui. Le Serpentard s'effondra sans grâce sur le sol. Haletant, il observa son rival qui essayait de se remettre debout, ses cheveux noirs et graisseux cachant la majeure partie de son visage. Par Merlin, qu'il était pathétique… perdu dans ses contradictions, il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait pour satisfaire des crétins qui ne se soucieraient jamais véritablement de lui… c'était si ridicule, si lamentable…

« Tu crois… tu crois… » grogna Rogue qui avait quelques difficultés à se remettre debout.

« Je crois quoi ? » s'impatienta James.

Rogue fut parcouru par un éclat de rire sans joie. « … qu'elle t'aime vraiment ? Si tu savais à quel point elle te déteste… à quel point on s'est moqué de toi… pendant toutes ces années… »

James resta songeur pendant une fraction de seconde. Bien sûr, rétrospectivement, il ne tirait aucune gloire de toutes les fois où Lily et lui s'étaient véritablement écharpés. En fait, il ressentait une douloureuse pointe au cœur au souvenir de Lily lui hurlant son dégoût à maintes reprises, sérieuse et sincère et fidèle à elle-même… Toutefois, tous ces enfantillages appartenaient au passé. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit qu'ils s'aimaient, même si _lui_ avait eu du mal à tenir sa langue. Rétrospectivement, il jugeait s'être livré plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais… Mais encore la veille, elle s'était donnée à lui d'une façon – ardente et tendre et passionnée et attentive et audacieuse – dont il était à peu près sûr qu'elle _signifiait_ quelque chose. Et au-delà des nuits passées ensemble…  
Les fous rires et les larmes, les cauchemars et les souvenirs, les secrets et les discussions auprès du feu et les projets d'avenir et les craintes échangées… Il était certain que Lily n'avait pas partagé la moindre miette de tout cela avec Severus Rogue depuis des années.  
En revanche, elle avait bel et bien consacré des heures, des journées et des nuits entières à tisser ces liens avec lui. Il mesurait désormais sa chance, et en chérissait chaque seconde.

« Tu as peut-être réussi ton petit numéro de charme, mais attends qu'elle se réveille, et tu verras ! Elle sait ce que tu es vraiment. » cracha Rogue.

« Et pourtant, c'est bien dans mon lit qu'elle passe ses nuits. » répliqua calmement James avant de tourner les talons.

Il avait à peine fait deux pas que le maléfice siffla à ses oreilles.

« _Sectumsempra_! »

* * *

Potter trébucha et s'effondra presque aussitôt, hoquetant du sang contre l'épais tapis qui assourdissait le son de son agonie. Avec une infinie lenteur, Severus acheva de se relever et marcha jusqu'au corps de son ennemi. Ses lunettes avaient glissé dans la chute et Severus les contourna pour faire face au visage barbouillé de sang. Visage tant abhorré… Du bout du pied, il fit basculer Potter sur le dos. Son pull était maculé de sang.

Le maléfice ne prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes pour faire effet. Potter éructa quelque chose qui se perdit dans une petite flaque écarlate coulant le long de son menton. Sa main tendue tressautait et Severus n'aurait su dire s'il était encore en mesure de le supplier ou s'il s'agissait d'un simple réflexe nerveux… Sa haine l'avait rattrapé, il avait enfin infligé à Potter ce qu'il méritait, et pourtant il se sentait étrangement calme, bizarrement vide, tandis qu'il se formulait la suite des opérations. Rejoindre la salle commune – rassembler les quelques affaires qui lui importaient et son précieux manuel de potions transformé en carnet de notes l'année précédente – quitter le château par le parc, utiliser le passage du saule cogneur, s'aventurer dans la cabane qui ne risquait rien en cette nuit de lune croissante – parvenir au village, transplaner jusque chez les Lestrange…

On trouverait Potter bien assez vite. On mettrait cela sur le compte des autres incidents pro-sang-pur… quelle tête ferait ce crétin de Black en découvrant le cadavre de son meilleur ami… et que feraient ces suiveurs de Lupin et Pettigrow une fois leur meneur, leur tyran six pieds sous terre ? Et Lily, accourant derrière eux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues comme il l'avait vue à l'enterrement de ses parents…

 _Lily._

Ce fut comme si le vide qui le rongeait venait d'être comblé.  
Le calme s'évapora aussitôt, la fébrilité et le doute recommencèrent à le consumer. Bientôt, il aurait tué quelqu'un. Et ce serait bien différent de ce que Regulus avait fait sans le vouloir, en déposant simplement l'hebona dans la salle à gorgones pour découvrir quelques heures plus tard qu'un garçon de onze ans avait ingéré le produit. Ce serait bien différent de se réveiller en apprenant que la cible qu'on lui avait indiquée, et qu'il avait cherché à empoisonner froidement, méthodiquement, sans poser de question, avait miraculeusement survécu.  
D'ici quelques infimes instants, Potter cesserait de trembler. Bientôt il aurait commis un meurtre, il aurait tué Potter…

Et jamais Lily ne lui pardonnerait.

Bien fait pour elle ! La traîtresse avait choisi de se corrompre avec leur pire ennemi, et surtout – sa poitrine se serra à cette pensée – elle avait livré son secret à Dumbledore. Quelques heures seulement après l'incident dans les cachots de Slughorn, il s'était fait convoquer. Le vieux mage lui avait tenu la jambe pendant une bonne heure, et il se savait surveillé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle avait fui, elle s'était obstinée dans son refus de lui parler, juste pour se réfugier sous la protection de leur directeur… la Lily d'antan, celle qui buvait ses paroles et bravait le règlement pour réaliser des potions interdites avec lui, cette Lily appartenait au passé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres paraissait si fort, invincible… mais d'autres avaient essayé avant lui et s'étaient laissés désarçonner par des mages plus forts encore. Si un jour son tatouage cessait de brûler, si tout s'écroulait, et que Lily avait malgré tout survécu…  
S'il perdait tout, tout, sauf elle…

Saisi de panique, il s'agenouilla au-dessus de Potter et sonda son flux d'énergie vitale.

« Allez ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Enfin, ses doigts brûlèrent : il venait de trouver le flux. Tout en se répétant qu'il le regretterait à coup sûr, il lança un contre-sort de magie blanche. « _Vulnera sanentur… vulnera sanentur…_ » mais le pouls de Potter continuait de ralentir et il le lui administra une seconde fois…

« Qu'est-ce que… JAMES ! »

Remus Lupin accourut et se jeta sur le sol à leurs côtés, visage blême et traits tirés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? » cria-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue, prêt à arrêter les gestes qu'effectuait le Serpentard au-dessus de la poitrine de son ami.

« Je le sauve ! » rugit celui-ci, ce qui calma instantanément Lupin. Il répéta une nouvelle fois le contre-sort et le sang sembla coaguler d'un coup sur Potter qui perdit totalement connaissance. « Infirmerie. » souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée. Il fit apparaître une civière et la garda en lévitation tandis que Lupin hissait Potter et l'allongeait dessus. Ensemble, ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie où se trouvait heureusement Pomfresh.

« _Qui_ a lancé le maléfice ? » grinça la guérisseuse entre ses dents. Ses mains avaient déchiré la chemise de Potter pour appliquer de larges quantités de dictame sur la poitrine déchirée de larges entailles pourpres.

Lupin lança un regard en coin à Rogue. Celui-ci ne cilla pas.

« Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé. » prétendit-il.

« Vraiment ? » souffla Lupin sans le quitter des yeux.

« Le sort de guérison a bien aidé. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il serait déjà mort. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir _qui_ a eu l'audace de lancer un tel sort dans cette école. C'est inacceptable ! » s'exclama Pomfresh, hors d'elle.

« Tu t'es fait mal, Rogue ? » demanda soudainement Lupin. « Ton cou… »

Severus passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, gonflée et endolorie sous ses doigts. Il se pencha pour apparaître dans le reflet d'un miroir médical : un large hématome violacé s'étendait à l'endroit où il avait heurté le mur.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Remus croisa ses bras sur son torse et le dévisagea avec antipathie. « Tu te l'es fait _avant_ ou _après_ avoir trouvé James ? »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Lupin ! »

 _Nous sommes quittes_ , songea-t-il avec rancune en fixant le visage pâle de Potter. Ce sale type avait amené le maléfice sur lui par son arrogance, sa prétention, sa laideur d'âme, son hypocrisie – comment osait-il jouer les preux chevaliers et parler de Lily de cette manière… il avait mérité de recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Severus l'avait sauvé – il aurait très bien pu le laisser ainsi, à se noyer dans son propre sang, seul dans un couloir isolé…  
Mais il l'avait sauvé, pour sauver sa peau, comme Potter avait sauvé la sienne un an auparavant en l'éloignant à temps des griffes du loup-garou… il lui avait sauvé la vie, ils étaient quittes, et Severus serait libre d'achever le travail sans scrupule le jour où il tomberait sur lui, masqué et encapuchonné et missionné pour tuer ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

 _Nous sommes quittes, et désormais, Lily peut bien aller au diable si ça lui chante._

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ces mots sonnaient si mensongers… ?

* * *

« Cinq minutes. » avertit Pomfresh en leur présentant sa main tendue comme pour les inviter à compter ses doigts.

« Vous nous connaissez, on abuse rarement. »

La guérisseuse détailla longuement Sirius des pieds à la tête. Elle fronça le nez, puis repartit vers son bureau en grommelant une parole inintelligible sur les années de jeunesse envolées qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus récupérer.

« Circé toute puissante, enfin ! » s'exclama James en lançant le mensuel de métamorphose au pied de son lit. « Je m'ennuie à mourir, mais Pomfresh n'a pas de philtre pour ça. Hé… »

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina tandis que Lily s'asseyait sur son rebord de lit et déposait un baiser sonore dans le creux de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, pour tes blessures ? »

« Oh, ça ? Des égratignures. » certifia le préfet-en-chef. « Elle me libérera demain matin. J'ai presque plus mal, si ça tenait qu'à moi je serais déjà sorti… »

« Tu ne te rappelles toujours de rien ? » s'enquit Peter.

James hocha négativement la tête et leur adressa un sourire navré. « On m'a attaqué de dos. Je me rappelle tomber par terre, puis plus rien. »

Sirius tapa affectueusement dans le dos de Remus. « Une chance que Lunard ait été dans le coin… Qui sait ce qui se serait passé, sinon. » marmonna-t-il, une ombre inquiète volant furtivement sur son visage.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qui serait arrivé sans l'intervention miraculeuse de Remus : James se serait vidé de son sang. Ses doigts plongés dans les boucles brunes, Lily ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur le front du convalescent, célébrant muettement le fait qu'il soit encore en vie.

« Votre potion, Mr. Potter. » annonça Pomfresh en laissant un verre rempli de liquide vert menthe sur le bord de sa table de chevet. « Cul-sec, l'effet sera amoindri si vous le sirotez. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Une potion antalgique ? Je croyais que tu ne souffrais plus… »

« Tu connais Pom-pom… Plus vite je m'exécute, plus vite je sortirai. »

« Alors tu n'as plus mal ? » demanda-t-elle, dubitative. Et comme James assurait que non, plus du tout, il ne s'agissait que de broutilles, elle appuya légèrement son index sur sa poitrine. « Même si je fais ça ? » La grimace que le blessé essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer fit rire les trois Maraudeurs.

« Par précaution, on va quand même éviter. » avoua-t-il, saisissant doucement le poignet de la sorcière pour l'empêcher d'accroître ses souffrances.

« C'est quand même fou. Que quelqu'un attaque un sang-pur aussi violemment, sans crier gare… » fit pensivement Peter. « Ça doit partir des Serpentard, tu n'es pas vraiment apprécié là-bas. On pourrait peut-être mener l'enquête ? Trouver le coupable et lui faire payer, à l'ancienne ? »

« Si vous trouvez le coupable, surtout appelez-moi. J'aimerais lui dire deux mots. » gronda Lily, ses yeux brillant de fureur contenue. « Préfète-en-chef ou pas… »

« Tentant. » admit James, amusé par les réactions revanchardes de ceux qu'il aimait. « Mais je ne crois pas que ça vaille la peine… les examens auront lieu dans quelques semaines seulement, et la direction est sur le coup. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit qu'on ait tenté cette année avait fonctionné. »

« J'ai fait arrêter Mulciber… » protesta Sirius.

« … Qui a été libéré par les Mangemorts. Et ça n'a pas empêché les empoisonnements qui ont eu lieu ensuite. C'est pour ça que pendant que je suis coincé ici, il ne faut sous aucun prétexte que _toi_ – il se tourna vers Lily – tu te déplaces sans surveillance. Je sais que la sûreté de Poudlard est censée être proverbiale, mais c'est précisément tout ce à quoi elle se résume aujourd'hui… un bête proverbe. On ne peut plus avoir confiance comme autrefois. »

« T'inquiète, Cornedrue. Je la quitte pas des yeux. » promit Sirius.

« Je suis sérieux, Patmol. Tant que Pomfresh me séquestre, il faut que quelqu'un veille au grain… »

« Sois tranquille, il m'escorte en permanence. » s'agaça Lily. « Il a même créé une petite panique dans les toilettes des filles. »

« Un attroupement. » corrigea Sirius en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Désolé d'être si populaire. Tu sais, Mimi Geignarde est la preuve viv… la preuve morte qu'on n'est à l'abri nulle part. Je prends juste ma tâche très au sérieux. »

« En parlant de ça… » déclara Lily en regardant sa montre. « C'est l'heure du club de défense. On repassera après le dîner. » jura-t-elle en piquant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de James. « En attendant, sois sage et cicatrise-nous tout ça. »

Malicieusement, il glissa sa main autour du cou de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de s'écarter trop vite. « Tu m'as confié une fois avoir un faible pour les hommes bardés de cicatrices. J'espère que tu te réjouis de me voir prendre le chemin d'Alastor Maugrey… »

« Préserve tout de même ce minois. Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais sans lui, tu n'es plus grand-chose. »

Riant contre sa bouche, il alanguit le court baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

Patientant dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sirius les interpella : « Eurk, il y a des auberges pour ça ! »

« Remus ? Tu viens pas ? » s'étonna Peter.

« J'ai un truc à demander à Pomfresh. »

Peter ferma la porte alors que Sirius et Lily envoyaient dramatiquement des baisers volés à James qui rit de leur attitude. Tandis que leurs pas s'éloignaient dans le couloir, Remus dévisagea le blessé avec solennité.

« Tu campes sur tes positions ? »

James poussa un soupir d'inconfort en retapant son oreiller, et se laissa tomber dessus en grimaçant.

« Yep. Tu pourras garder le secret ? »

« Evidemment. Mais tu te rends compte que tu as de quoi inculper Severus Rogue… et que tu ne le fais pas ? L'année dernière, tu te serais rué sur l'occasion. »

« Oh, rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le protéger. Mais s'il a pris la marque, on se recroisera bientôt. Quand je serai dans… dans peu importe ce qu'organise Dumbledore, et que Rogue aura officiellement rejoint le club des tatoués à cagoules, on se retrouvera à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. »

« Mais s'il attaquait quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Ça m'étonnerait. Cette fois, c'était strictement personnel. Il se fiche que je sois traître à mon sang. Ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que Lily soit née-moldue, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu crois qu'il… » Remus hésita. « … qu'il est amoureux d'elle ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il a une drôle manière de le montrer… »

James eut l'air aussi dégoûté que s'il avait croqué dans une dragée au goût de détritus. « Je crois plutôt qu'il fait une espèce fixette sur elle. Ce type est dérangé… Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'ai d'abord eu très envie de révéler l'identité du fils de troll qui m'avait lancé le maléfice. Mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que ça ne servirait à rien. Sirius serait parti en vendetta, et on l'aurait probablement expulsé à l'heure qu'il est. Si près de la fin, ce serait dommage. Quant à Lily, elle est déjà effondrée à l'idée que son ancien meilleur ami ait vendu son âme au diable… il ne lui reste presque rien de son enfance, je n'ai pas envie de rajouter du sel sur la plaie. »

Après un moment de réflexion, Remus fit signe qu'il comprenait.

« Je respecte ta décision. Après tout, il t'a attaqué, mais il t'a aussi sauvé dans la foulée. C'était tellement étrange… »

« Hm… »

Il ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi_ Rogue avait changé d'avis : avait-il craint de se faire prendre, d'être attrapé par les Aurors, de ne pas terminer ses études normalement ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait sauvé par crainte de perdre à jamais Lily Evans ? Ou est-ce que James surestimait les sentiments de ce monstre de sang-froid qui l'aurait laissé exsangue à même le sol, s'il n'avait pas été rattrapé par une ultime étincelle de… de quoi, exactement ? Il se rappelait parfaitement le visage de Rogue penché sur lui, contemplant son agonie avec délectation…

James passa la paume de sa main sur le bandage qui recouvrait la large entaille sur sa clavicule. « Crois-moi… Ce n'est que partie remise. »

* * *

 **(1) MAGical and International Cooperation,** un mélange entre les concours des hautes administrations, ceux du Quai d'Orsay, vous voyez le genre ! **  
**

* * *

 **J'avais prévenu que les allergiques à la niaiserie feraient mieux de passer ce chapitre !**  
J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu.

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le **rythme de publication**...  
Autant vous dire que la seule manière d'accélérer les choses serait de trouver quelqu'un pour venir faire le ménage au café ou la compta après m'avoir enchaînée à mon ordi, mais sans accès à mes mails. (Voilà voilà... Un-e volontaire ?)

Blague à part, n'ayez crainte, je finirai cette histoire, il est hors de question que j'abandonne si près du but… c'est juste que les journées ne font que vingt-quatre heures, qu'on n'a toujours pas inventé de retourneur de temps, et que parfois mon corps réclame ce truc bizarre mais indispensable qui s'appelle sommeil (tandis que ma comptable me demande de rester à jour sur mes factures)(et que mes clients demandent d'être servis)(et mes employés demandent à être payés)(vous voyez l'idée, je suis légèrement très beaucoup sollicitée)

 **MERCI de lire, d'être toujours présents, de commenter.**  
Hâte d'avoir vos impressions, sur ce chapitre en particulier, puisque c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi romanesque !

 **Les reviews ralentissent le réchauffement climatique et sauvent des bébés loutres, laissez-en ! A bientôt !**


End file.
